I Hear Your Voice
by GeekGirlG
Summary: Clarke Griffin, 22 ans, avait tout pour elle. A commencer par le mec idéal, Finn, et une vie étudiante qui frôlait la perfection une collocation de rêve avec sa meilleure amie, Sindy. Jusqu'au jour où elle tombe de haut, Finn l'a trompé avec Sindy. Clarke décide alors de tout plaquer, elle se retrouve en bas de son immeuble avec trois valises et sans plan B. - Clexa
1. Il me faut un plan B

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis fière de vous présenter ma nouvelle Fanfiction Clexa ! Je sais que certains l'attendent depuis un petit moment…** **il s'agit d'un AU. Je posterai un chapitre par semaine, le mercredi.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur cette Fanfiction:** **Clarke Griffin, 22 ans, avait tout pour elle. A commencer par le mec idéal, Finn, et une vie étudiante qui frôlait la perfection avec une collocation de rêve avec sa meilleure amie, Sindy. Jusqu'au jour où elle tombe de haut, Finn l'a trompé avec Sindy. Clarke décide alors de tout plaquer, elle se retrouve en bas de son immeuble avec trois valises et sans plan B. - Clexa**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre n°1 : Il me faut un plan B**

Il pleuvait. Oui parce que la journée n'avait pas encore été assez pourri. Non, il fallait qu'en plus il pleuve. Je regarde avec défi la tempête qui ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Si j'avais su que ça allait se finir comme ça, j'aurais pris mon parapluie en plus de mes trois valises.

Mais comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point ? Je vivais une vie parfaite. Et, parce que mon dernier cours de la journée avait été annulé, tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Si j'avais accepté le verre qu'Octavia m'avait proposé et traîné un peu plus, je n'en serais pas là.

Certes, je vivrais dans un horrible mensonge mais je ne serais pas triste, voire même en colère, avec mes trois valises devant la porte principale de mon immeuble à observer avec dépit la pluie.

J'avais 22 ans. J'avais le mec idéal, Finn. J'étais heureuse dans mes études et encore plus le soir lorsque je retrouvais ma meilleure amie dans notre appartement. Alors comment ? Oui, comment ça avait pu dégénérer ?

Une partie de jambes en l'air… entre mon petit ami et ma meilleure amie. Je venais de les surprendre ! Et dans mon lit en plus… Alors, je les ai juste virés de ma chambre, j'ai vidé mes placards dans des valises et je suis partie.

Seule Sindy a essayé de me retenir. Sindy… celle que je connais depuis la maternelle. Celle à qui je confie toutes mes craintes et mes plus grands secrets. Celle-là même qui m'a rassuré au début de l'année quand je lui ai fait part de mes soupçons vis à vis de Finn. Quelle garce !

Elle a essayé de garder en otage une de mes valises. Elle voulait parler. J'ai vu rouge et je l'ai giflé. Je ne suis pas vraiment fière de moi. Mais en même temps, elle venait de me trahir de la pire des manières qu'il soit et elle voulait parler… parce qu'avant que je les surprenne s'était hors de question peut-être ?

Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que j'avais laissé mon portable dans l'appartement. La solution la plus simple serait de rentrer à la maison. Ma mère saurait quoi dire, elle saurait quoi faire. Elle me rassurerait. Sauf que je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi dans cet état. J'étais tellement humilier.

Il me fallait un plan B !

C'est donc déterminée et aussi par peur que Sindy ne revienne à la charge que je sors sous la tempête. En moins de deux minutes, je suis trempée jusqu'aux os. Je marche le plus vite possible. Je sais où aller pour trouver un toit, au moins pour la nuit.

Je traverse les cinq rues qui me séparent du bar favori d'Octavia. Je suis certaine qu'elle y est encore. Elle y est forcément. J'entre dans le pub avec fracas, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur et arrachant presque la clochette. Je fais un sourire d'excuse au propriétaire avant de m'avancer à la recherche de mon amie.

Je n'ai pas à faire plus de trois pas qu'une furie s'accroche à mon dos en hurlant :

 **-Blooondie ! Tu es venue ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?**

 **-Salut O.**

Je souris. Cette dynamique brune arrive toujours à me faire sourire. Elle est très forte dans son genre. Elle me ferait presque oublier cette fin d'après midi apocalyptique !

Elle lâche mon dos avant d'agripper ma main. Elle passe devant le bar et me commande une bière. Je n'ose pas encore lui dire que je préférerai quelque chose de bien plus fort. Elle me traîne jusqu'à sa table qui est bien remplie. Je connais tout le monde au moins de vue, je les salut donc poliment.

Je m'installe près de l'amie que je me suis faite en entrant à l'université. On n'avait théoriquement aucunes chances de se rencontrer. Je suis en médecine alors qu'elle se prépare pour être une des meilleures joueuses de handball au monde. Mais notre journée d'intégration était programmée le même jour et on a accroché, on est devenue amies.

Je bois ma première bière sans oser demander à O ce pourquoi je suis venue. Les oreilles indiscrètes autour de nous ne sont pas là pour m'encourager. Et, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tout le monde sache que j'ai été trompé…

Pourtant après une vingtaine de minutes, la brune se redresse sans aucune discrétion. Elle annonce haut et fort qu'elle est claquée avant de me pointer du doigt en ajoutant en me souriant qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Elle fait trois grands pas vers l'escalier que je n'avais même pas remarqué avant ça. Je reste quelque peu interdite pendant un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle m'attend. Je me lève et je la rejoins. On ne monte pas un mais deux étages. Elle s'assoie devant une télé et surtout une console de jeu. Elle lance une partie comme si de rien était mais demande quand même :

 **-Vas-y blondie, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Elle a deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je souris malgré moi avant de m'asseoir en tailleur près d'elle. Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler je me mets de nouveau à pleurer… Puis je lui raconte tout, d'abord parce que j'ai besoin de vider mon sac, ensuite car j'aimerais savoir si elle me laisserait squatter son canapé cette nuit.

O est sur le point d'imploser, je le vois bien. Déjà que de base, pour une raison que j'ignore, elle n'apprécie pas Sindy. Alors là, elle l'a menace de toutes les manières possible inimaginables. Même le sort de Finn dans sa bouche est moins fatal. Elle annonce :

 **-Dès que Link rentre on va chercher le reste de tes affaires, en attendant tu peux rester chez nous le temps qu'il faudra.**

 **-Merci beaucoup O.**

 **-C'est normal ! Je crois que je vais vraiment tuer cette sale garce !**

 **-Tu sais… ils sont deux à m'avoir brisé le cœur…**

 **-Oui mais l'autre là, c'était ta meilleure amie ! On ne fait pas ce genre de choses entre amis. Jamais ! Bon allez, viens. On rentre.**

Octavia se redresse d'un coup. Elle est vraiment remontée à bloc. J'imagine qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne se rende pas seule à mon appart. Elle serait capable de frapper tout ce qui bouge. J'espère que son copain sait comment la temporiser.

Elle doit remarquer mon hésitation à me relever parce qu'elle me tend la main. Elle me sourit gentiment. J'efface les dernières larmes de rage et de tristesse sur mon visage. J'accepte son aide et je me remets sur mes deux pieds. Sans que je ne réalise ce qui m'arrive, O m'attire dans une éteinte réconfortante. Elle murmure :

 **-Ça va aller. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas seule.**

Alors, je me remets à pleurer. Je suis amie avec Octavia depuis quatre ans et j'ai toujours su qu'en cas de coup dur, elle serait là. Je ne me suis pas trompée.

 **-Merci O, vraiment.**

On se redresse. Elle passe devant son groupe d'amis en leur faisant un signe. Elle sourit au barman qui doit être son ami puis elle attrape deux de mes valises sans que je ne lui demande rien.

 **-Ma voiture est juste devant.**

Ma voiture… je me sens soudainement stupide. Pour quelle raison est-ce que je n'ai pas utilisé ma voiture ? Ça aurait été bien mieux que de me trimballer dehors avec trois bagages sous un temps de merde.

Lorsque je sors de mes pensées, O n'est plus là. Pendant un instant, je commence à paniquer. Mais elle revient avec la capuche de son manteau sur la tête. Elle prend ma dernière valise et disparaît de nouveau. Je prends une forte inspiration avant de me décider à la suivre. Il pleut encore plus qu'avant. Elle me crie de la rejoindre. Je cours le plus vite possible pour finalement m'asseoir sur le siège passager.

Le trajet jusqu'au loft d'Octavia se fait dans un état second. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je me retrouve dans son canapé, et encore moins comment Lincoln se retrouve près de moi avec un sourire rassurant en me tendant une assiette de pâtes.

Je ne mange pas. Je n'ai pas faim. Je me sens écœurée. J'arrive quand même à jouer avec la nourriture et à faire semblant de m'y intéresser.

 **-Clarke, Octavia m'a parlé de ce qu'il vient de t'arriver. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. On ira chercher le reste de tes affaires demain matin.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Et sache que si après quelques jours, tu veux fuir ce merveilleux studio empli d'amour et d'acceptation, j'ai une amie qui vit près de l'université et qui cherche un colocataire.**

 **-Attends,** intervient O, **une amie ? Quelle amie ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? Je la connais ?**

Lincoln rit doucement devant la gentille montée de jalousie de sa copine. Il lui sourit avant de la tirer vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse avant de répondre :

 **-Non. Tu ne la connais pas mais je t'en ai déjà parlé. C'est Lexa.**

 **-Ah… vu ce que tu m'en as dit, je ne pense pas que ça va coller avec Clarke.**

 **-Quoi,** je me réveille. **Pourquoi ?**

 **-Rien à voir avec toi blondie, c'est plutôt cette fille le problème.**

J'attends la suite mais rien ne vient. Je fixe alors Lincoln. C'est qui cette Lexa ? Une psychopathe ? Quelqu'un qu'il a arrêté ?

Non… il ne me l'aurait pas présenté comme une amie si c'était le cas. Il reprend :

 **-Lexa à quelques problèmes de "sociabilisassions". On a travaillé cinq fois ensemble avant qu'elle ne se décide à me parler.**

 **-C'est parfait ! Cette fille me foutra la paix. Elle ne sera pas constamment sur mon dos à me demander si je vais bien.**

 **-Euh… blondie… on ne te chasse pas de chez nous. Tu es la bienvenue aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.**

 **-Je le sais bien O mais je ne vais pas squatter ton canapé éternellement.**

 **-Tu viens d'arriver…**

 **-Écoute, j'avais besoin d'un plan B. Et, Link vient de m'en fournir un parfait.**

Octavia me dévisage pendant une éternité. Elle soupire avant de me dire qu'on fera comme je veux. Je pense qu'elle s'inquiète mais il n'y a pas de quoi.

J'ai juste besoin d'un nouveau départ, loin de Finn et de Sindy. Cette collocation tombe à pic !

Dès que je retrouve mon téléphone demain, j'appelle cette fille. Je suis sûre que je tiens mon plan B et je ne vais pas le lâcher.

Je dors d'un sommeil agité. Je ne me sens pas bien. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois les images les plus choquantes de Sindy et Finn dans mon lit. J'en ai la nausée. Je me tourne et me re-retourne sur le canapé. Pourquoi est-il si difficile de dormir quand notre cerveau est en pleine ébullition ?

Je dois finir par m'endormir parce que lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil est levé. Je me redresse et ressens immédiatement le manque de sommeil. C'est pire qu'une cuite quand on y pense, on a tous les symptômes. Sauf qu'on ne s'est pas amuser la veille…

Une tasse fumante est déposée sur la table basse, juste en face de moi. Je lève les yeux pour découvrir O et son petit sourire habituel. Elle s'installe à côté de moi avant de m'informer que Lincoln et trois de ses copains sont partis il y a une petite heure pour récupérer mes affaires.

 **-Ils y sont allés à quatre ?**

 **-Crois-moi, vu leurs carrures, l'autre n'osera rien faire lorsqu'ils vont commencer à démonter ton lit.**

 **-Je vois…**

 **-Je voulais aller les aider mais… j'ai refusé de te laisser seule. Comment tu te sens ?**

 **-Trahie…**

 **-Je comprends. Tu veux te faire un bon vieux marathon avant que les gars ne reviennent ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas. Tu proposes quelle série ?**

 **-Le choix te revient blondie, tu es celle qui a besoin de se changer les idées.**

Je souris doucement, touchée par cette attention. Mon choix s'arrête sur Black Mirror, ce qui après réflexion n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Elle me fait flipper cette série ! On vient de finir le premier épisode de la saison 3 lorsque Lincoln débarque avec un autre gars que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

O se redresse d'un coup. Elle sourit comme je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire. Au début, je crois que c'est parce qu'elle est heureuse de retrouver son copain. Sauf qu'elle fonce sur l'autre gars. Je me sens subitement légèrement mal à l'aise en me demandant ce qu'il se passe.

Tel que je vois la situation, Octavia est super jalouse mais Lincoln ne dit rien lorsque sa petite amie se colle à un mec ? Étrange ! Mais bon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires…

Lincoln se dirige vers moi avec le sourire. Définitivement cette situation ne semble pas l'affecter. Il s'assoit près de moi et me tend mon portable en me disant :

 **-Ils en ont pour au moins dix minutes. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis deux mois. Donc… Clarke, la masse informe dans les bras de O se nomme Bellamy. C'est son frère.**

Ah ! Tout s'explique ! Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un frère. Je la connais depuis un peu plus de trois ans et elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait un frère. C'est super bizarre ! Surtout qu'elle me parle tout le temps de Lincoln. Cette fille c'est genre un moulin à parole. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne m'ait jamais parlé de son frère.

 **-Bell est militaire. Ils ont une tradition. Ils ne parlent jamais de l'autre tant que Bellamy est en territoire ennemi. Vu ta tête, j'imagine que tu n'as jamais croisé Octavia lorsque Bell était en permission.**

 **-J'ignorai en effet qu'elle avait un frère.**

 **-Un frère qui est toute sa vie.**

 **-Je ne connais pas ça…**

 **-Moi non plus ! Mais depuis que je les connais, j'en veux à mes parents pour le côté fils unique.**

Un léger silence s'installe entre nous. Je me sens apaisée. Cette situation n'est pas si désastreuse. J'aurai au moins appris à mieux connaître O.

 **-Vous n'avez pas eu de problème avec Sindy ?**

 **-Elle a essayé de nous empêcher de prendre tes affaires. Elle a même appelé Finn.**

 **-Merde… je suis désolée.**

 **-Hey, ne le soit pas ! On ne s'est pas laissé faire ! Toutes tes affaires sont dans un hangar qui appartient à un ami. Tu les récupéreras lorsque tu en auras besoin.**

 **-Il faut que j'appelle cette fameuse Lexa.**

Je prononce cette phrase en regardant mon portable. Je ne remarque pas tout de suite que Lincoln s'est levé. C'est lorsque je me tourne vers lui que je remarque qu'il n'est plus là. J'ai beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens, il n'est nulle part.

Puis, il apparaît de nouveau en me tendant un bout de papier jaune. Je l'ouvre et découvre un numéro. Sûrement celui de Lexa. Je m'applique à rentrer toutes les coordonnées dans mon téléphone. Je m'apprête à l'appeler lorsqu'un geste du petit ami de O m'arrête.

Je relève les yeux pour avoir une explication. Il soupire. Non, vraiment, il soupire ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Il m'explique :

 **-Si tu veux que Lexa te réponde, ne l'appelle pas. Elle ne décroche jamais. Utilise les sms. Je l'ai prévenu hier soir qu'une amie la contacterait bientôt pour la coloc.**

 **-Ah… elle a un problème avec le téléphone ?**

 **-On peut dire ça oui.**

 **-Dans ce cas, je me contenterai des sms. Merci Lincoln.**

 **-De rien. Je te laisse. Je vais essayer de séparer les Black.**

Je l'observe s'éloigner avant de garder mes yeux profondément ancrés sur l'écran. Comment vais-je tourner ma phrase ? C'est tellement difficile !

Je dois écrire une cinquantaine de sms avant de tous les effacer. C'est vraiment une prise de tête ! Pourquoi cette fille refuse-t-elle de décrocher au téléphone ? C'est super bizarre !

Je m'oblige à me concentrer. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose de simple et d'accrocheur ! De simple… de poli… d'enjoué… d'accrocheur !

 _ **De Clarke à Lexa 14h10 :**_

Bonjour, je suis Clarke Griffin. Une amie de Lincoln. Je suis à la recherche d'une

collocation. Il m'a indiqué que vous faisiez des recherches pour en trouver une.

Je suis vivement intéressée, surtout qu'il a ajouté que votre appartement se trouvait près

de l'université. Je fais des études en médecine. J'aimerai vous rencontrer pour savoir si

vous êtes prête à faire de moi votre nouvelle colocataire.

Je trouve ça nul, surtout le vouvoiement, mais c'est plus poli comme je ne la connais pas. Si je l'avais appelé, j'aurai fait pareil. Mais je pense que ça aurait été moins bizarre. Je verrouille mon écran. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre sa réponse. J'espère qu'elle viendra vite.

Parce que je suis vraiment certaine qu'il s'agit de mon plan B parfait !

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a inspiré et qu'il vous a plu ! Si certains se demandent pourquoi l'ex-meilleure amie s'appelle Sindy, je dirai seulement que j'avais des comptes à régler avec une personne qui porte ce prénom et que c'était un moyen de me défouler ! ^^**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **(Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, c'est une habitude que j'ai...)**

 **Note n°1 : Black Mirror est une série crée par Charlie Brooker qui a été racheté par Netflix en 2016. Chaque épisode est une plongée dans ce que pourrait être nos vies si on se laissait trop influencer par toutes les nouvelles technologies.**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Je vis avec un fantôme ! »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	2. Je vis avec un fantôme !

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **D'abord un grand merci pour cet accueil ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews, de vus, de mise en Favorit et Follower ! Je suis donc plus qu'heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce second chapitre !**

 **Ensuite, on est PAS mercredi mais je ne pense pas que vous allez vous plaindre d'avoir ce chapitre en avance... ! ^^ Je vais m'enterrer au milieu de nul part jusqu'à vendredi et je préfère vous donner ce chapitre en avance qu'avec deux/trois jours de retard et comme je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ma 4G fonctionnera là-bas... voilà, voilà ! Un blabla inutile pour vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Mais j'insiste, c'est EXCEPTIONNEL ! La publication reste bien hebdomadaire et programmer le MERCREDI !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Je pense que le titre du chapitre parle pour lui… mais je vais essayer de vous laisser un peu de suspense et ne rien dire de plus, croyez-moi, c'est rare ! ^^**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre n°2 : Je vis avec un fantôme !**

Voilà deux semaines que je suis partie de mon appartement et trois jours que j'ai emménagé en collocation avec Lexa Woods. Enfin, j'imagine que je vis avec elle parce que pour l'instant, je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois.

Toute l'organisation c'est fait par SMS. Et vendredi dernier, elle a donné un double de ses clefs à Lincoln en lui assurant que je pouvais m'installer quand bon me semblait. J'ai déposé mes valises dès le samedi. Quand je suis arrivée, elle n'était nulle part, il y avait un simple mot écrit sur un post-it jaune collé sur le frigo :

 _Je suis partie à Atlanta pour le boulot._

 _Installe-toi bien Clarke._

 _Lexa._

On était passé un tutoiement dès qu'il avait été établi qu'on vivrait ensemble. Mais j'avoue avoir été déçu lorsque j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrai toujours pas la rencontrer.

Je me suis mise à me poser un tas de question. Comme : qu'est-ce qu'elle fait comme travail ? Comment a-t-elle rencontré Lincoln ? Combien de temps sera-t-elle absente ? Pourquoi me donner ses clefs la veille de son départ ?

Je sais que Lincoln m'a dit qu'elle avait des soucis relationnels mais c'est quand même étrange d'accueillir quelqu'un chez soi sans l'avoir rencontré.

J'étais en pleines révisions lorsque j'ai entendu la porte claquer. Je me suis redressée d'un coup, quelques peu effrayée. Puis j'ai entendu le bruit d'une clef qu'on tourne. J'ai réalisé que c'était sûrement elle. Je me suis redressée, j'ai fermé mon livre et j'ai foncé hors de ma chambre pour enfin mettre un visage sur son nom.

Sauf qu'une fois arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y avait plus personne. J'ai attendu quelques minutes mais j'avais dû la manquer. Elle doit être dans sa chambre. Ce constat, une nouvelle fois, me rend un peu triste.

Je m'avance vers le hall d'entrée. Je découvre une veste en cuir accrochée à côté de la mienne ainsi qu'un sac et un casque. Lexa est donc sûrement une motarde. Enfin, j'imagine.

Je me décide à remonter. De toute évidence, je n'en apprendrai pas plus aujourd'hui. En plus, j'ai encore pas mal de chose à assimiler pour le cours de demain. Je suis bonne pour passer une très courte nuit. Mais ça me va… Ca m'empêche de penser.

Je me réinstalle et je bosse pendant des heures, jusqu'à deux heures du matin, en faisant quelques pauses café. D'ailleurs, il faudra que j'en rachète demain. Il n'y en a presque plus.

Quelques heures plus tard, le réveil est dur. Il est tout juste neuf heures et j'agis comme un automate. J'ai peu et mal dormi. Toute cette histoire avec Finn et Sindy continue de me rendre malade.

Et, ça m'agace. Je voudrai ne pas être touchée et juste oublier. Mais de toute évidence, je suis émotionnellement instable en ce moment.

Je m'habille sobrement. Je descends les escaliers avec un peu plus d'entrain. J'espère la rencontrer ce matin. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, je remarque que c'est bien trop calme. Elle dort peut-être encore.

Je traîne des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. J'ouvre le frigo et prends le jus d'orange. Je me sers un verre avant de faire griller deux tartines. Une fois mon petit déjeuner préparé, je m'installe sur le bar pour manger.

Je suis perdue dans mes pensées lorsque mes yeux tombent sur un petit bout de papier rose sur ma droite. Je le décolle et l'amène devant mes yeux. Ça ressemble à l'écriture de Lexa :

 _Ne sois pas surprise par mes affaires, je suis rentrée hier soir. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Je ne connais pas mes horaires pour le moment, ne m'attends pas pour le dîner ou quoi que ce soit d'autres._

 _Passe une bonne journée !_

 _Lexa._

Je me mets à sourire. Ce petit mot me fait plaisir. Même si je ne la connais pas, j'ai l'impression de la connaître. Cette fille est vraiment étrange. Qui laisse des post-it à sa colocataire de la sorte ?

Je relève les yeux quelque peu amusée. C'est à ce moment là que je remarque qu'il y a plusieurs bouts de papier dans la cuisine. Je me lève avec mon verre de jus d'orange. Je me plante devant le frigo. Il est habillé d'un bout de papier bleu clair.

 _Je vais faire des courses pour remplir le frigo toute à l'heure. N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un sms si tu as besoin de quelques choses._

 _Lexa._

Non, vraiment ? Elle est sérieuse ? Même avec Sindy c'était chacun pour soit en ce qui concerne la bouffe. C'est différent.

Je me déplace alors jusqu'à un placard où il y a un post-it vert pomme cette fois. Je le décolle avant de le lire.

 _En me réveillant, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de café. Je suis allée en acheter avant de partir. Je suis presque sûre que tu seras heureuse d'en trouver ce matin._

 _Lexa._

 **-Non, elle n'a pas,** j'ouvre la porte du placard, **si elle l'a fait !**

Je prends le café comme si c'était la chose la plus importante de ce monde. Je me précipite vers la cafetière pour m'en préparer un.

 **\- La meilleure collocation de toute ma vie !**

Je tourne sur moi-même. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Il y a des petits carrés de toutes les couleurs un peu partout. Cette fille est vraiment spéciale !

De toute évidence, elle ne semble pas si associable que ça... du moins, elle communique. Certes, pas de la manière la plus conventionnelle mais c'est mieux que rien.

Je vais en cours de bonne humeur pour la première fois depuis ma rupture. J'arrive même à apprécier le cours de microbiologie qui dure pas moins de trois heures. Je prends des notes consciencieusement.

Pendant la pause déjeunée, je cherche un moyen pour remercier Lexa de son attention de ce matin. Wells et Monroe se moquent de mon intention, je me contente d'hocher les épaules. Ils ne savent pas ce qui se passe dans ma vie en ce moment.

Je finis par envoyer un sms à Lincoln pour savoir ce qu'elle aime. Il me répond qu'elle ne vit que pour le thé à la menthe et les tartes aux pommes.

Je souris en me disant que comme je finis tôt aujourd'hui, je pourrai peut-être cuisiner pour elle. Je me débrouille plutôt bien avec la pâtisserie et c'est plus personnel que du thé pour la remercier.

J'arriverai peut-être même à la voir !

Je sors la tarte du four lorsque j'ai un espoir fou. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec fracas. Je pensais que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Mais les prochaines paroles m'en dissuadent :

 **-Putain Lex', je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais obligé à monter ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ton…**

La furie brune typé hispanique s'arrête net en me voyant. Elle me pointe de doigt en ouvrant une première fois la bouche. De toute évidence, elle renonce à parler puisqu'aucun son n'en sort.

Je pense qu'elle essaye d'analyser la situation. Je dépose le plat chaud sur le plan de travail avant d'enlever les mitaines.

Je m'apprête à me présenter en lui demandant qui elle est quand elle reprend :

 **-Évidement ! Tu es la nouvelle colocataire de Lex' ! Clarke, c'est bien ça ?**

 **-En effet. Et…**

 **-C'est génial ! Je suis Raven la meilleure… bien que sûrement la seule amie de Lexa ! Enchantée !**

Elle s'approche de moi en me tendant la main. Je souris poliment en la lui serrant. Je suis heureuse de rencontrer quelqu'un qui puisse m'affirmer haut et fort que Lexa est bien réelle.

 **-Est-ce que tu sais si Lex' est là ?**

Elle me demande ça à moi ? Mais je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble cette fille !

Je garde un sourire de façade. Je pense que ce n'est pas le genre de fille qu'il faut inquiéter. Après tout, elle vient de débarquer dans un appartement qui n'est pas le sien sans frapper et sans invitation en hurlant. Je réponds donc :

 **-Je ne sais pas. Mais elle n'est pas ici.**

 **-Comment tu le sais ? Quand elle veut, c'est un vrai ninja cette fille !**

 **-Euh… son casque n'est pas là. Elle accroche toujours son casque là bas…**

 **-Merde ! Je suis sûre qu'elle m'évite ! Je vais la retrouver ! On se voit bientôt la nouvelle !**

Je tique un peu au surnom qu'elle utilise. A croire que son amie change de colocataire toutes les cinq minutes !

Je reste sidérée par la tornade que représente cette Raven pendant un certain temps. Je finis par me mettre devant un bon vieux film et je soupire quand je réalise que je ne rencontrerai pas ma mystérieuse colocataire aujourd'hui.

Je m'approche de ma pâtisserie. Je soupire. Je vais chercher un brouillon que j'ai utilisé pendant la journée. J'ai griffonné un avant bras avec tous les détails en dessous de l'hypoderme des muscles jusqu'à l'os. Je le retourne et j'écris dessus :

 _Je voulais te remercier pour le café ce matin. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère que ça te plaira._

 _Bonne soirée, nuit ou journée._

 _Clarke._

Encore une fois, c'est une horrible déception mais, le lendemain matin, je découvre que deux parts ont disparu et un bout de papier orange se trouve collé à côté du plat.

 _C'est à mon tour de te remercier pour la tarte ! En plus à la pomme ! Ma préférée ! MERCI._

 _J'ai vraiment adoré mais je t'en prie, goûte aussi, sans quoi je vais me sentir mal…_

 _Bonne journée._

 _Lexa._

 _P.S. : Très joli dessin ! Un peu flippant mais joli !_

Je souris à la lecture de ce nouveau message. Est-ce que c'est en train de devenir une sorte d'habitude entre nous ? Le seul moyen de communiquer avec elle ? Je n'espère pas !

Il faut que je tente quelque chose pour la rencontrer. Il faut sérieusement que j'y réfléchisse. Mais… après mon café !

Je prends une première gorgée. Mon cerveau tourne trop vite pour un matin. Je ne vais tout de même pas me retrouver à la piéger. Ca serait complètement ridicule !

Et puis, je suis sûre qu'on va finir par se rencontrer. Cette fille n'est pas un fantôme tout de même !

Je regarde l'heure. Il me reste un peu plus d'une heure avant de partir. J'ai encore super mal dormi. La simple idée que Sindy puisse trouver ma nouvelle adresse m'angoisse.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je lui ai toujours tout pardonné mais cette fois, je refuse que ce soit le cas. Ce qu'elle m'a fait est trop grave. Elle m'a trahi. Je ne veux pas aller dans son sens. Et si elle me retrouve avant que je ne sois totalement remise, je serais capable de tomber dans ses bras.

Je secoue la tête. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça. Au moins Lexa m'offre une très bonne distraction. Je me lève pour récupérer mon bloc de feuille et ma trousse.

Je réfléchis pendant une éternité à ce que je pourrai écrire. Mais rien ne me vient. Elle a bien dit qu'elle aimait mon dessin…

Je commence une esquisse tout en continuant de boire mon café. Je dessine dans une première case, une femme de dos qui pourrait être moi. Je voudrai lui donner les traits de Lexa mais comme je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, je fais avec le moyen du bord. Elle se retrouve au milieu d'une pièce avec des carrés de couleur tout autour d'elle. Le personnage décolle de l'écran de télévision un de ces nombreux bouts de papier multicolore. La seconde case, je griffonne un demi-visage souriant. Et dans la dernière case, j'y crayonne une main qui tient un message. J'écris :

 _Rendez-vous dimanche pour un film ?_

Je ne signe pas. Le dessin même prouve que le message vient bien de moi. Je finis mon café avant de rejoindre ma chambre. Je dois chercher dans trois tiroirs avant de réussir à dénicher des post-it, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal : jaunes.

Je prends un feutre sur mon bureau. Le capuchon est entre mes lèvres alors que je calligraphie le même message que sur mon dessin.

Je retourne au rez-de-chaussée, fière de mon idée. Je colle soigneusement le bout de papier sur l'écran noir avant d'accrocher la feuille qui porte mon dessin sur le frigo à l'aide d'un aimant.

Une nouvelle fois, je rejoins et assiste à mes cours avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne pense qu'à ma colocataire fantomatique. J'espère qu'elle va se montrer ou à défaut qu'elle va accepter mon pseudo rendez-vous.

En tout cas, c'est une dynamique étrange qui est en train de s'installer entre nous.

A la fin des cours, je traîne un peu avec Octavia et les autres. On se pose dans un parc au bord de l'eau. Je trouve cet endroit agréable. Je ne sors plus assez depuis que je suis en médecine.

En plus, ce matin, j'ai retrouvé un sentiment plus qu'agréable, celui de dessiner comme bon me semble. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris un peu de temps pour griffonner deux-trois trucs. Sûrement par manque d'intérêt…

Ni Sindy, ni Finn n'appréciaient l'art, quel qu'il soit. Mon ex petit ami était persuadé qu'un pamplemousse en décomposition, parce qu'oublié dans le fond de son frigo, était un véritable chef d'œuvre ! Et mon ex-meilleure amie ne mettrait jamais, Ô grand jamais, le pied dans un musée. Elle les trouve ennuyant.

Octavia arrive à me convaincre d'aller dans un restaurant vintage. J'accepte. Ce n'est pas comme si on m'attendait. Et la brunette a le don de me mettre de bonne humeur. On se retrouve donc dans une salle décorait comme si on était au milieu des années quatre-vingt. Je me croirais presque dans Retour vers le Futur !

Je dois avouer que je passe une très bonne soirée. J'ai même eu un fou rire ou deux. Cette sensation d'appartenance à un groupe est toujours agréable à ressentir. Les amis de O sont très différents de moi, en soit, ce sont tous des sportifs mais je les apprécie.

La soirée se finit pour moi lorsqu'ils décident presque tous d'aller danser et que je réalise qu'il est plus de minuit. Demain, je suis censée rendre visite à ma mère et j'aimerai vraiment éviter un reproche sur le manque de sommeil.

Je rejoins donc un taxi et par mégarde, je donne mon ancienne adresse. Je ne m'en rends compte qu'une fois le moteur arrêtait en bas de chez moi. Je jette un œil à mon ancienne fenêtre. Il y a encore de la lumière. Sindy doit se regarder un film ou alors elle couche avec mon ex…

Non ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça ! En plus c'est dégueux !

Je me penche vers le conducteur du taxi. Je m'excuse en lui avouant que je me suis trompée. Je lui donne cette fois la bonne adresse et lorsque je descends, je suis véritablement devant mon nouveau chez moi.

J'inspire profondément. Je me sens bien dans cet appartement. Le seul hic reste l'absence constante de Lexa. J'aimerai vraiment la rencontrer. Vivre avec un fantôme ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

Lorsque je longe le bâtiment pour rejoindre l'entrée principale de l'immeuble, je passe devant une moto jaune et argenté. D'abord, je n'y fais pas attention. C'est une fois devant l'entrée, que je réalise que ce sont les couleurs du casque de Lexa. Je reviens sur mes pas. Je me plante devant le deux roues.

Serait-il possible qu'elle soit présente ?

Je recule de quelques pas et cherche un signe de vie au dernier étage mais rien. Je soupire. Évidement, elle doit dormir. Je me décide à rentrer. Une fois dans le studio, je trouve cela étrange de déposer ma veste à côté de celle de ma colocataire pour la première fois.

Je n'ose pas allumer la lumière. Si ça se trouve, son sommeil est hyper léger. Je me contente donc de monter avec l'application de la lampe torche sur mon portable. Je monte sur la pointe des pieds pour limiter le bruit. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que certaines marches grinçaient avant aujourd'hui.

En passant devant la chambre de Lexa, je perçois une lumière chaude sous sa porte et un très léger son, de la musique.

Je suis tentée de frapper et d'entrer pour éteindre la lumière et la musique. Ce n'est pas bon de dormir dans ces conditions. Mais se serait outrepasser mes droits. On ne se connaît même pas…

Je rejoins ma chambre le plus vite possible avant de changer d'avis. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit encore toute habillée et mes chaussures encore fermement lassées à mes pieds. Je soupire et je commence à énumérer silencieusement ce que je sais sur elle : elle fait de la moto, elle aime communiquer de façon atypique à l'aide de post-it, elle apprécie mes dessins, sa moto est jaune, elle s'endort avec une lumière rouge foncée et de la musique.

J'en sais plus qu'hier mais ma curiosité est loin d'être rassasiée. J'aimerai avoir bien plus d'informations. Avec un peu de chance, j'en saurai plus demain…

Je me demande si elle a accepté mon invitation à regarder un film dimanche. Ce serait vraiment cool ! Je m'en veux presque de ne pas avoir regardé en rentrant tout à l'heure. Mais maintenant, il est absolument hors de question que je sorte de cette chambre. J'ai bien trop peur de faire une bêtise !

Je me redresse et me décide enfin à me mettre en pyjama. Je commence par enlever mes chaussures. Je les balance à l'autre bout de la chambre. J'ai un moment d'arrêt au moment où une des deux se cogne contre le mur dans un bruit fracassant, du moins c'est ce que je ressens à cet instant.

Je roule des yeux. Je ne sais vraiment pas être discrète. Une fois en tenue de nuit, je me mets sous mes draps, je souris doucement en me disant que je rencontrerai peut-être ma colocataire fantomatique dans deux jours.

Ce serait vraiment bien…

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le second chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous commencez à vous poser des questions et que vous ressentez bien la frustration de Clarke ! ;)**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Retour vers le futur réaliser par Bob Gale et Robert Zemeckis, je les vénère ! Ils ont créé ce qui pour moi reste la meilleure trilogie à ce jour ! Je bénie leurs imaginations qui ont fait naître ces trois film en 1985, 89 et 90 ! Qui n'a jamais rêvé de monter dans une DeLorean pour voyager à travers le temps grâce à eux ? Les aventures de Marty sont hilarantes, ses différents réveils me font mourir de rire à chaque fois mais ce n'est rien par rapport au jeu d'acteur de Lloyd pour le Docteur Emmett Brown ! « Non de Zeus ! »**

 ** **Réponses aux Guests :****

 ** **Fanny – Salut, je suis moi aussi heureuse de te retrouver parmi mes lectrices ! Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ce nouvel univers Clexa ! J'espère que tu appréciera le voyage et que ce nouveau chapitre ne t'as pas déçu ! ;)****

 ** **Guest – Salut, bienvenu dans mon petit monde made in Clexa, heureuse d'apprendre que ce chapitre t'as plus, j'espère qu'il en est de même pour ce dernier. N'hésite pas a te trouver un petit nom pour que tu puisse te reconnaître dans les réponses ! :)****

 ** **Guest n°2 – Je suis heureuse de te retrouve moi aussi mais comme pour la Guest au-dessus, n'hésite pas a te trouver un petit nom pour que les réponses soit plus personnalisé ! En espérant que cette suite t'as plu ! :)****

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Je suis piégée »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	3. Je suis piégé

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce troisième chapitre ! Merci pour vos nombreux retour/reviews! :)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **The Question Is : Clarke va-t-elle rencontrer Lexa ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre n°3 : Je suis piégée**

Je me réveille avec un horrible mal de crâne et avec la sensation que je vais passer une mauvaise journée. Je grogne en enfonçant un peu plus mon visage dans mon oreiller. Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû me coucher aussi tard.

Je tends ma main vers ma table de nuit. Je cherche à tâtons mon portable. Une fois mes doigts renfermés sur le petit objet métallique, je le ramène vers moi. Je soupire en sortant mon visage de sa protection et j'allume l'écran pour découvrir l'heure.

 **-Merde…**

Il est un peu plus de dix heures. J'aurai dû mettre un réveil. Maintenant, j'ai à peine une heure pour me préparer. Ma mère déteste lorsque je suis en retard.

Je me relève doucement et me mets en tailleur. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en bataille. Je suis soudain attirée par un bruit, peut-être celui de la télévision.

Cette constatation me fait bondir de mon lit. Je fonce dans ma salle de bain pour attraper un vieux gilet gris qui me sert de peignoir. Je suis encore en train de remonter la fermeture lorsque je commence à dévaler les escaliers. Je les mange deux par deux, les enjambant le plus vite possible. Une fois la dernière marche franchie, je manque de tomber mais je réussis à faire une espèce de dérapage douteux et à me rattraper.

Je me précipite ensuite jusqu'au salon où je découvre la télévision allumée sur un programme pour enfant. Je crois que c'est les Totally Spies mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. Mon regard balaie toute la pièce à la recherche d'un visage, d'une silhouette, n'importe quoi qui pourrait être Lexa. Mais je réalise très vite qu'il n'y a personne.

 **-Cette journée commence vraiment mal…**

Je soupire avant de gravir les escaliers mais cette fois en traînant des pieds. Je franchis la porte de ma chambre la mort dans l'âme. Ça craint ! Je croyais que cette fois c'était la bonne…

Après une douche qui a le don de me réveiller un peu plus, j'enfile les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main. Soit : un vieux blue jean et un tee-shirt Wonder Woman. Si ma mère a un reproche à faire, elle le fera à celle qui m'a donné de faux espoirs ce matin : mon fantôme !

Une fois prête, je redescends pour rejoindre la cuisine. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me maquiller mais je n'en ai pas envie. Et, je peux me le permettre, c'est un des nombreux avantages à être célibataire !

Lorsque je passe une nouvelle fois devant la télévision, je remarque qu'un casque pour la musique d'une couleur tout sauf passe partout est déposé sur le haut de l'écran, tout à gauche. Mes yeux sont presque agressés par le violet qui tire presque sur le magenta.

Mes yeux suivent instinctivement le fil, qui lui est d'un fluo jaune et tombe sur un Walkman. Je fronce les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il existe encore réellement des personnes qui écoutent des cassettes ? Je m'approche largement intriguée. Je ne m'arrête que lorsque je peux lire ce qu'il est écrit sur une étiquette : Face B – Play liste Septembre 2015.

Je suis tentée de prendre le casque et d'écouter quel genre de musique Lexa aime. Je suis fascinée par le spectacle des rouages qui s'activent et la bande qui passe. Mais encore une fois, je me retiens. Je sais que ce serait aller bien trop loin. La curiosité est vraiment le pire de mes défauts et je dois sérieusement ronger mon frein depuis que je vis ici.

Je me retourne tel un robot. Je dois m'éloigner du danger actuel. Je me concentre sur mon envie de café. Et tel un zombie assoiffé de cerveau bien frais, je me traîne jusqu'à la cafetière. C'est ça qu'il me faut, des objectifs bien précis.

Une fois définitivement bien réveillée, après l'ingestion de mon or noir, je me sens prête à affronter la journée. C'est à ce moment là que je me rappelle de mon mot de la veille. Je me lève pour me diriger vers le frigo. Mon dessin à disparu. Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

 **-Je me demande où est sa réponse…**

Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable. J'ai encore un peu de temps. Je laisse traîner mon regard un peu partout dans l'appartement à la recherche d'une nuance colorée.

Je finis par découvrir un post-it rouge pâle sur la baie vitrée. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas courir jusqu'à lui. Je me sentirais vraiment ridicule si je commençais à agir de la sorte. Une fois en face à face avec le mot, je le décolle. J'inspire profondément. Je le place devant mes yeux. J'expire tout le surplus d'air et je commence à lire.

 _Pour Dimanche, ça aurait vraiment été avec grand plaisir. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà promis à mon frère de l'encourager à son tournoi de basket. Et, je ne reviens jamais sur mes promesses !_

 _Peut-être le week-end prochain ? Une nouvelle proposition pour le même jour ?_

Je me sens amusée lorsqu'à la fin du dernier mot, je découvre une flèche qui m'indique qu'il faut aussi regarder au verso :

 _Merci beaucoup pour le dessin, je l'ai adoré. Es-tu sûre de ne pas t'être trompée lorsque tu m'as dit être en médecine ? Une erreur de ta part peut-être…_

 _Lexa._

Évidemment je suis un peu déçue. Mais j'ai conscience que ce n'est que partie remise. Je garde le papier et le range dans mon porte feuille. Je prendrai le temps de lui répondre dans le taxi.

Cette fois, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. J'enfile mes chaussures rapidement en sautillant. Je m'engouffre dans le hall alors que mes lacets ne sont pas encore fait. Une fois devant l'immeuble, je guette une des fameuses voitures jaunes. Un taxi s'arrête, je m'installe et j'envoie un rapide sms à ma mère pour l'informer que je vais arriver dans une petite demi-heure.

Bercée par la conduite fluide du conducteur, je commence à réfléchir à ce que je vais répondre à Lexa. Je vais peut-être lui faire un autre dessin. Ou alors quelque chose de plus original… Ca serait bien de la surprendre mais je n'ai pas d'idée.

Je vais sûrement en parler avec ma mère. A deux, on a toujours plus d'imagination. Et, ce n'est pas comme s'il lui en manquait. J'ai encore les yeux qui brillent lorsque je repense aux histoires qu'elle inventait de toute part avec mon père pour m'endormir le soir.

Je me souviens d'une fois où je m'étais énervée contre un de mes professeurs, persuadée qu'elle me mentait en me racontant l'histoire du chaperon rouge. Celle de mes parents était bien meilleure !

La voiture s'arrête et je reconnais mon quartier d'origine. Je tends un billet à l'homme barbu devant le volant et je sors le sourire aux lèvres. On pourra dire ce que l'on veut, il n'y a rien de mieux que de rentrer chez soi.

Je m'avance avec la bonne humeur qui commence enfin à me titiller. Mais avant de laisser mon poing entré dans une légère collision avec le bois, je ressens un étrange malaise. J'ai la désagréable sensation d'avoir été piégé. Je me retourne et je découvre la voiture rouge de Sindy.

 **-Non !**

Je suis à deux secondes de réussir à m'échapper mais j'imagine que ma mère a dû m'entendre arriver parce qu'elle ouvre la porte. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire de plus, je me retrouve au milieu d'une étreinte maternelle. J'en oublierai presque le mal être qui commence à me gagner.

Presque… c'était avant que je vois Sindy derrière l'épaule de ma mère. Aussitôt, je me sens horriblement mal à l'aise. Un monstre d'angoisse se crée au creux de mon estomac. J'ai du mal à avaler, une boule grandit dans ma trachée. Et je sens même une légère nausée. Je suis piégée.

 **-Clarke,** s'exclame ma mère, **ça fait trop longtemps ! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais. Tu as faim j'espère !**

Actuellement, non ! Avec mon ex meilleure amie dans les parages, il est absolument hors de question que j'avale quoi que se soit !

 **-J'ai toujours faim maman.**

 **-Évidemment ! Allez entre !**

Je la suis mais je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise. Je serre les poings en passant à côté de la traîtresse. Je ne dois pas la frapper…

 **-Au fait les filles, pourquoi vous êtes venues séparément ?**

Évidement Sindy ne lui avait pas dit. En même temps, je l'imaginai assez mal se pavaner de la sorte devant moi si c'était le cas.

Mais c'est aussi de ma faute. Si j'avais parlé de toute cette situation à ma mère, on n'en serait pas là ! J'ai envie de me foutre des baffes tellement je suis stupide ! Pourquoi je ne lui ai rien dit ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? J'en pleurerai…

 **-Clarke est sortie hier soir et elle n'est pas rentrée,** répond naturellement la traîtresse du siècle.

Putain ! Elle déconne, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ajoute que j'ai passé la nuit chez Finn et ce serait le comble de l'ironie !

 **-Je vois, soirée en amoureux avec Finn** , déclare ma mère.

 **-C'est ça Abby.**

Je vais la tuer ! Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Maintenant, je suis obligée de la tuer !

 **-J'espère que tu as dormi un minimum Clarke… il faut faire attention à ton sommeil.**

Et bam ! La remarque sur le manque de sommeil. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça !

Je prends tout de même sur moi. J'essaye vraiment de ne pas prendre ça à cœur. Je fusille mon ex-meilleure amie du regard. Je passe devant elle en réalisant que la meilleure manière de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, c'est de l'ignorer.

Parce que pour moi, elle n'existe plus à mes yeux. Oui, c'est ça. Elle est inexistante !

Je passe dans la cuisine. On a nos petites traditions avec ma mère. J'allume le poste de radio qui a sûrement connu la guerre, il appartenait à ma grand-mère. Mais c'est le seul poste assez puissant pour capter les ondes pirates. Je crois qu'on a toujours écouté cette station qui n'est pas censée avoir sa place sur les ondes. Elle s'appelle Arkadia.

Je passe ensuite devant le four. Je sais qu'elle prépare une tarte, elle m'en a parlé hier alors je mets sur la chaleur tournante. Je prends ensuite un couteau, je fais un sourire mauvais à Sindy avant de commencer à aiguiser en demandant à ma mère :

 **-Tu as besoin de quoi ?**

 **-Tu veux bien t'occuper des tomates ?**

 **-Je m'y colle !**

Avec ma mère, on a toujours adoré cuisiner toutes les deux en tandem en écoutant de la bonne musique. Depuis que je suis au lycée, il nous arrive même parfois de ne plus parler. On accomplit juste nos gestes parfaitement rodés et on sourit, heureuse de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

C'est, je dois dire, le seul moment de répit de la journée. Parce que Sindy a dû essayer un nombre incalculable de fois de me parler. Je me suis contentée de l'ignorer. Je pense que ma mère commence à se poser des questions.

Et, j'aimerai vraiment qu'elle mette le doigt sur ce qui ne va pas parce que je suis au bord de l'implosion. En plus, j'aimerai lui parler de ma nouvelle colocataire mais je ne peux pas le faire avec l'autre boulet à côté !

Je crois qu'elle pense que je vis toujours chez O. Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle découvre le pot aux roses. Je me redresse un peu plus sur ma chaise lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je me lève pour rejoindre Marcus au plus vite.

J'adore Marcus. C'est le meilleur ami de ma mère depuis si longtemps que je l'ai toujours connu. Il a toujours été là. Avant le décès de mon père, j'aimai plaisanter sur le faite que Marcus était mon second père. Il a été encore plus présent après la mort de mon père et je tiens vraiment beaucoup à lui.

D'ailleurs, je soupçonne fortement ma mère et Marcus d'avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Je ne sais juste pas ce qui les empêche d'être ensemble. C'est un véritable mystère.

 **-Non mais je rêve ! La mini Griffin est en vie !**

 **-Ce n'est pas drôle Marcus…**

 **-Crois-tu ?**

 **-Pas drôle du tout !**

 **-Un câlin pour nous réconcilier ?**

 **-Toujours !**

Je me réfugie au creux de ses bras. C'est fou ce que cette étreinte peut me faire du bien. J'ai la sensation de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis un siècle. Je me sens apaiser maintenant que je me sais être protégé. Marcus est le genre de personne très calme mais capable de déchaîner les Enfers si on s'en prend à quelqu'un qu'il aime.

J'entends un rire moqueur dans mon dos. Je sais que c'est ma mère, pourtant je ne m'éloigne pas. J'ai besoin de prolonger un peu plus longtemps ce moment de sérénité. Ma mère s'avance quand même, elle passe une main dans mon dos avant d'appliquer ses lèvres sur la joue de Marcus.

Les deux rougissent au geste d'affection. Je lèverai presque les yeux au ciel. Cette situation est ridicule. Un jour, il faudra vraiment que je leur demande pour quelle foutu raison ils ne se mettent pas ensemble.

 **-Salut Marcus,** je ne la vois pas mais je sais qu'elle sourit.

 **-Salut Abby,** de ce côté aussi ça sourit.

Okay… Ca devient légèrement gênant ! Je m'éloigne du câlin plus que réconfortant de Marcus. Je me racle doucement la gorge. Je fixe le "couple" en leur souriant. Ils osent à peine se regarder. Je me moquerai bien gentiment de la situation mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.

 **-Note pour moi-même,** reprend ma mère, **la prochaine fois que je veux voir Clarke, je t'invite !**

 **-Très drôle Abby, ma présence n'a rien à voir avec son retour made in** **Ulysse,** **je vis presque ici.**

 **-C'est vrai.**

 **-Oh vous savez,** la voix de Sindy me fait grincer des dents, **vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir du mal à voir Clarke en ce moment. C'est comme si elle ne vivait plus à l'appart' !**

Putain de… non ! Je ne dois pas m'énerver. Je prends une forte inspiration avant de me retourner. J'étais tellement bien dans ma bulle familiale que je l'avais presque oublié. Je lui lance un regard clairement noir.

 **-Bah alors Clarke, tu as déménagé et tu ne nous a rien dit,** plaisante ma mère.

Je vous jure que je suis à ça de commettre un meurtre ! Je pense vraiment que cette réplique est celle de trop. Je m'apprête à répondre une connerie aussi grosse que moi lorsque je vois le sourire de Sindy. Merde ! C'est ça qu'elle attendait. Elle voulait me confronter devant mes parents depuis le début !

Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, JE VAIS LA TUER !

Je ne veux pas lui laisser l'occasion de m'humilier encore plus. Ça suffit ! Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile. Il est temps pour moi d'agir. C'est elle qui devrait être mal à l'aise et pas moi. C'est elle qui a piétiné notre amitié comme si de rien n'était en couchant avec mon petit ami.

Je serre les poings. Pendant une seconde, je me convaincs que la frapper n'est pas une solution. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Il faut que je règle ça une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne veux pas qu'elle débarque de nouveau dans ma vie comme si de rien n'était.

 **-C'est parce que je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter,** je réponds très vite avant de changer d'avis.

J'ai le loisir de voir Sindy commencer à blêmir. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire. Je suis très heureuse de lui avoir coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Sindy est ce genre de personne qui ne sait pas ce que ça fait que d'être recadré ou d'être déçu lorsqu'on répond "non" a une de ces suggestions.

Avec l'éducation qu'elle a reçu, j'ai toujours su qu'elle avait été pourri gâté jusqu'à la moelle depuis l'enfance. Mais j'ai pensé peut-être naïvement qu'avec moi, elle était différente. Mais non… il a fallu qu'elle me subtilise mon petit ami. J'imagine qu'elle ne supportait pas de me savoir heureuse alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avoir une relation stable.

De la jalousie… voilà ce qui avait détruit notre amitié. J'imagine qu'elle aurait pu survivre à bien des choses. Mais pas à la jalousie.

 **-Pardon,** s'exclama ma mère.

 **-Tu as déménagé,** demanda d'une apparence plus calme Marcus.

 **-Oui,** je réponds en fixant toujours mon ex-meilleure amie.

 **-Mais… qu'est-ce que… je ne comprends pas !**

Ma mère se plante devant moi. Je peux lire toute l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Je m'en veux de lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses. Je baisse les yeux et subitement mes baskets noires et leurs lacets rouges deviennent très mais alors très intéressant.

Il faut que je me reprenne. Encore une fois, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile. Je prends mon courage à deux mains avant d'affronter de nouveau le regard de ma mère. Je lui fais un sourire coupable avant d'avouer :

 **-Avec Sindy, on s'est disputée. Ça va faire trois semaines que je vis…**

Je ne peux pas parler de ma colocation, ni de Lexa. Pas maintenant, pas devant l'autre. Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Maintenant que j'ai commencé cette phrase, il faut bien que je la finisse ! C'est vraiment une prise de tête. Réfléchis et réfléchis vite !

 **-… chez une amie de la fac.**

 **-Trois semaines,** s'interroge Marcus, **vous ne vous êtes jamais disputée aussi longtemps.**

 **-Exactement,** s'exclame Sindy, **c'est pour ça que je suis là ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de jouer les idiotes Clarke ! Il est temps que tu rentres à la maison.**

 **-Qu'importe l'endroit, si tu es présente, ça ne pourra plus jamais être ma maison.**

Je vois bien que mes mots viennent de blesser Sindy. Je n'en suis pas excessivement fière. Je voudrai juste oublier et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Je n'apprécie pas d'être méchante.

Mais c'est de sa faute. C'est elle qui m'a pris en traite. Elle a choisi de me piéger pour avoir une quelconque discussion. Ne dit-on pas : tel est pris qui croyait prendre ?!

 **-On se laisse aisément duper par ceux qu'on aime mais on ne peut plus être trompé si on sait qu'on l'a déjà été Sindy. Nous deux, notre amitié, c'est fini.**

 **-Arrête, c'est ridicule ! Ce n'est qu'un des nombreux moments anecdotiques entre nous. D'ici peu de temps, on en rira.**

 **-Je ne crois pas, non.**

 **-Je crois,** reprend-elle avant d'être coupé par Marcus.

 **-Je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant Sindy.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Maintenant. Je te raccompagne.**

Je me sens soulagée lorsque je réalise que Marcus est allé chercher son manteau et son sac. Il lui tend avant de lui montrer la sortie. J'ai la sensation de pouvoir de nouveau respirer. Lorsqu'il revient, je le vois tel le héro qu'il est. Je le remercie en pensant qu'il mériterait que j'érige une statut de cookie à son image.

J'ai ensuite une longue discussion avec les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie sur ce qui s'est passé il y a trois semaines.

Ma mère est à ça de vouloir commettre un meurtre mais je n'arrive pas a savoir à qui elle en veut le plus. Elle a de la rancœur contre Sindy pour m'avoir trahi de la pire des manières en ignorant toutes les règles de l'amitié. Elle a des envies de meurtre contre Finn en réalisant qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un coureur de jupons. Et, elle m'en veut à moi, pour ne pas lui avoir parlé de cette situation plus tôt.

A côté d'elle, Marcus semble étrangement calme. Il n'a pas encore dit un mot. Je dois avouer que ça m'inquiète un peu. Je sais que depuis que j'ai perdu mon père, il a tendance à vouloir me protéger contre tous les maux du monde. J'imagine qu'il doit s'en vouloir de n'avoir rien pu faire pour me protéger. Mais que peut faire un père contre un cœur brisé ?

 **-Donc,** résume ma mère, **tu vis avec une amie de la fac.**

 **-En fait, je vis avec l'amie d'un ami. Je ne voulais pas le dire devant Sindy. Je veux éviter qu'elle puisse débarquer à tout moment.**

 **-Et c'est qui cette personne ? Je la connais ? Je connais ses parents ? Elle serait prête à intervenir si tu étais en danger ? Elle fait quoi ? Elle étudie ? Elle travaille ? Qui sont ses amis ? Ils sont fréquentables ?**

 **-Maman… tu sais, je n'ai plus huit ans.**

Bon d'accord, c'est surtout que je ne sais pas répondre à la plus part de ces questions mais je vais éviter de l'avouer pour le moment parce qu'elle est au bord de la crise de panique. Elle est à fond dans son rôle de mère poule là ! Complètement endoctrinée, s'en est presque drôle.

 **-Dis-moi au moins son prénom !**

 **-Elle s'appelle Lexa,** je réponds en souriant, **et je te rassure, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil.**

 **-On pensait aussi que Sindy était quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne veux pas revenir vivre à la maison ?**

 **-Maman…**

Je soupire. Le pire, c'est que je comprends son point de vue. En plus, j'ai longuement réfléchi à cette situation. Et oui, j'ai pensé à revenir vivre ici mais maintenant c'est hors de question.

J'ai retrouvé le sourire. Je me sens bien dans mon nouvel appartement. Je sais que je ne connais pas encore Lexa mais je l'apprécie déjà. Je suis persuadée que c'est quelqu'un d'infiniment gentil sinon pourquoi est-ce qu'elle marquerait sa présence par tous ces petits gestes ?

Dès que je vois un post-it de collé sur un mur ou sur un meuble, je me sens infiniment bien. Sa présence, même invisible, est étrangement réconfortante.

 **-Okay,** je reprends, **je peux t'assurer que Lexa est quelqu'un de bien. C'est le genre de personne qui, si tu as passé une toute petite nuit pour réviser, vérifie qu'il reste du café, et qui, si ce n'est pas le cas, va en acheter pour toi avant de partir. Si ça peut te rassurer, je lui proposerai de venir à un de nos repas du samedi.**

 **-Oui, voilà une très bonne idée !**

Je suis heureuse d'avoir convaincu ma mère. Mon regard passe sur le visage toujours inquiet de Marcus. J'essaye d'attirer son attention mais il semble vraiment perturbé. J'appelle doucement son prénom.

Il me fait un sourire triste. Il baisse les yeux. Il soupire. Je sais qu'il est entrain de peser le pour et le contre. Il finit par ancrer son regard dans le mien avant d'affirmer :

 **-Si tu es bien dans ce nouvel environnement alors c'est bien. Mais Clarke,** il soupire de nouveau, **tu n'as pas à gérer ce genre de chose toute seule. Ta mère et moi sommes là. On sera toujours là. Il faut que tu puisses nous faire confiance pour ce genre de chose.**

 **-Je vous fais confiance ! Je crois… je crois que je me sentais juste trop triste et trahi.**

 **-Justement ! Tu dois comprendre qu'on aurait aimé être là pour toi.**

 **-Je sais et j'en suis désolée.**

 **-Bon… si c'est clair, on te raccompagne.**

Je suis prête à leur assurer que ce n'est pas la peine, que je peux très bien rentrer seule en taxi. Mais je comprends que ça va les rassurer. Je les guide donc jusqu'à mon nouvel immeuble. Ma mère le trouve sublime et remarque immédiatement que je suis bien plus prêt de l'université. Marcus insiste pour visiter.

Je les conduis donc jusqu'à mon appartement. Pendant toute l'ascension jusqu'au septième étage, j'adresse une prière silencieuse pour que Lexa ne soit pas présente. Ce serait vraiment trop bizarre de la rencontrer pour la première fois avec mes parents comme escorte.

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée d'une main tremblante. Je jette un œil rapide vers la gauche, je repère les affaires de Lexa sur le porte manteau. Je jure intérieurement. J'espère vraiment qu'elle n'est pas dans le salon ou quelque chose comme ça. Je laisse ma mère et Marcus entrer.

 **-Voilà, c'est ici que je vis maintenant.**

Je parcoure toutes les pièces d'un regard rapide. Elle n'est nulle part. Je soupire intérieurement. Ça aurait été définitivement une situation bien trop étrange. En revanche, je remarque un bout de papier vert pomme sur le frigo.

Je souris à ma mère qui apprécie vraiment ma nouvelle habitation. Marcus me demande où se trouve ma nouvelle colocataire. Je sens une petite angoisse naître dans mon ventre. Je ne souhaite pas lui mentir. Je décolle le post-il et je souris lorsque je réalise que je n'ai rien à inventé. Ma réponse est là, elle est calligraphiée d'une magnifique façon à l'encre noire.

 **-Apparemment, elle a travaillé presque toute la nuit. Elle est partie se coucher en rentrant,** j'explique en montrant le bout de papier.

 **-D'accord, dans ce cas, on ne te dérange pas plus longtemps. Passe une bonne fin de journée.**

A la fin de sa phrase, Marcus vient me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux en quittant l'étreinte. Il me rappelle une dernière fois que je ne suis pas seule avant que ma mère ne vienne embrasser mon front avec un doux sourire. Elle me demande de prendre soin de moi et part son bras accroché à celui de Marcus.

Une fois seule dans mon appartement, je me mets à sourire doucement. Ils sont vraiment géniaux. Je les aime plus que tout au monde. J'ai vraiment de la chance de les avoir.

Je suis sur mon ordinateur depuis une petite heure lorsque j'entends un poing s'écraser doucement sur le bois de la porte d'entrer. Je me lève en laissant la chanson For The First Time de The Script se diffuser. Je déverrouille la porte et je commence à lentement me décomposer en découvrant Sindy devant moi.

Je sens aussitôt une forte nausée me retourner l'estomac. Je suis complètement paniquée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Comment elle peut être ici ? Je tremble. J'ai peur.

Je reprends mes esprits et commence à refermer la porte mais c'est trop tard. Elle bloque mon geste avec son pied. J'appuie sur la planche de bois de toutes mes forces. Je ne veux pas qu'elle rentre chez moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle détruise quelque chose de plus.

Elle exerce le même genre de pression que moi mais dans l'autre sens. Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps. Je sais que je suis un peu moins forte qu'elle et en plus, je suis fatiguée. Je lui demande d'une voix quelque peu tremblante de partir. Je me sens ridicule.

Elle répond qu'elle ne bougera pas tant qu'on n'aura pas discuté. Le ton monte, j'affirme que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. La dispute se forme petit à petit. Les cris commencent à raisonner.

Je perds lentement l'avantage. Elle réussit à grappiller du terrain et à se glisser dans mon appartement. Je ne suis plus qu'à un geste de tout laisser tomber et par conséquent la laisser entrer lorsque la porte finit comme par miracle par se rapprocher dangereusement du visage de Sindy.

Je jette un regard sur la droite pour essayer de comprendre comment j'ai pu faire reculer son avancer. Je remarque tout de suite que ma main n'est plus la seule à exercer une pression sur la porte. Une autre main est posée un peu au-dessus de la mienne, je suis des yeux les contours des ses doigts, il y a une bague qui entoure son annulaire. Je peux aussi distinguer le début d'un tatouage à la naissance de son poignet.

Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite. C'est Lexa ! Ou du moins, c'est la main de Lexa ! Je n'ose pas tout de suite tourner mon regard de l'autre côté mais lorsque j'ose enfin le faire, je ne découvre qu'une énorme masse de cheveux brun ondulés qui cache son visage. Je l'entends soupirer. J'imagine que nos éclats de voix ont dû la réveiller. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas.

Elle se redresse légèrement mais je ne vois toujours pas son visage. En revanche Sindy, elle doit bien le voir parce qu'elle finit par reculer. Lexa profite de ce moment d'hésitation et entre dans son espace personnel. Je suis figée. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il va se passer.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le troisième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, que vous continuez à vous poser des questions et surtout que vous ne me détestez pas trop pour cette fin ! ^^ Des suppositions sur la réaction de Lexa? Celle de Clarke? Ou encore celle de Sindy ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Totally Spies c'est LA série d'animation de mon enfance ! Elle a commencé à être diffusée en 2002 sur TF1 en France. Sérieusement, qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être Sam, Clover ou Alex ? Cette série est produite par Marathon Média et est une collaboration franco-canadienne.**

 **Note n°2 : Wonder Woman a été créé par Charles Moulton en 1941. Diana est une amazone aux origines plutôt mystérieuses dans les comics. Personnellement, je n'ai toujours pas capté qui est son père… déjà ça change en fonction de la Terre donc… mais ce n'est pas le plus important (Pour la forme, on va dire que c'est Zeus) ! À l'origine, le personnage de Wonder Woman a été créé dans un but totalement féministe et par un homme en plus ! Il voulait qu'en lisant les aventures de Diana, les femmes apprennent ce qu'était la force, la liberté et le courage. Il voulait lutter contre l'idée que les femmes étaient inférieures aux hommes. Le défit personnel de Moulton a plutôt bien fonctionné parce qu'aujourd'hui, Wonder Woman reste une des super héroïne les plus célèbre dans l'univers DC et continue d'être adaptée notamment au cinéma, le dernier est sortit le 7 juin en France. J'ai trouver que c'était une magnifique adaptation et Gal Gadot est vraiment une très grande actrice!**

 **Note n°3 : Les zombies, qui sont-ils ? D'où viennent-ils ? Faut-il lire "Le Guide De Survie En Territoire Zombie" ? En vrai, les zombies viennent du vaudou mais avec la culture populaire soit, les livres, les films, les jeux vidéo, ou encore les séries, leurs images ont bien changé. J'aime beaucoup la vidéo de LinksTheSun à ce sujet, je vous la conseille vivement. Je suis d'accord avec lui, la meilleure arme contre les zombies c'est la bombe à eau ! Enfin sauf si on est dans The Walking Dead parce que là… courir me semble être une bonne option ! XD**

 **Note n°4 : Le (petit) Chaperon Rouge est un conte qui est à l'origine français et qui a été rendu populaire par Charles Perrault et les frère Grimm. J'ai étudié l'une des premières versions donc avant Perrault et Grimm en philo et c'est franchement horrible ! Donc le loup dévore la grand-mère mais il garde des restes et se déguise (jusque là c'est "normal"). Mais lorsque la petite fille arrive, il lui propose de manger un bon repas et de se fait, elle devient anthropomorphe en dégustant sans le savoir sa grand-mère. Après, la version de Perrault a été publié à la fin du XVIIème siècle. Dans cette version, il n'y a pas de Happy Ending. Le loup mange tout le monde aussi bien la grand-mère que la jeune fille et oui, parfois le méchant gagne… mais bon Perrault aimait les morales claires et précises. C'est dans la version des frère Grimm que les deux femmes sont sauvées par un chasseur et c'est après que les versions plus édulcorées arrivent dans les livres de conte d'aujourd'hui.**

 **Note n°5 : Ulysse est un héro grec, peut-être un des plus connu de la mythologie. Il est marié à Pénélope et à un fils Télémaque. Il est connu pour son intelligence notamment pendant la Guerre de Troie où il conçoit le fameux cheval. Ses aventures sont recueillies dans l'Odyssée écrit par Homère.**

 **Note n°6 : « Tel est pris qui croyait prendre » est la morale d'une Fable de La Fontaine : Le Rat et L'Huître.**

 **Note n°7 : The Script est un groupe de pop rock irlandais qui a sortit son premier album en 2008. On a pu entendre leurs chansons dans des séries comme Ghost Whisperer ou encore Vampire Diaries.**

 **For The First Time est sorti comme single pour promouvoir leur second album en août 2010.**

 ** **Réponse aux Guests :****

 ** **HedaLexa93 : Salut, je vais commencer par te remercier ! Ensuite, je comprends très bien ton impatience semblable à celle de Clarke et ta volonté à vouloir enfin rencontrer Lexa ! Je suis super contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer les sentiments d'une autre manière. J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu avec ce nouveau chapitre !****

 ** **Guest1 : Salut ! Je te rassure, je trouverai moi aussi absolument frustrant de vivre avec une total inconnu MAIS j'adore le concept ! ^^ Honnêtement, si Clarke n'était pas à fond dans ses études et dans la phase, je veux oublier**** ** **les ex, elle l'aurait fait ! Sauf que encore une fois, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire… c'est certain que Lexa est quelqu'un de gentil et de prévenant ! A bientôt !****

 ** **Fanny : Salut ! Aaaah… la frustration… il va falloir apprendre à vivre avec ! ^^ Pour le Dimanche, tu as ta réponse. Mais bon, je me suis rattraper, non ? Merci beaucoup pour le compliment sur l'écriture, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :) Je ne sais pas encore exactement combien il y aura de chapitre mais au minimum une trentaine. Pour l'orientation sexuelle de Clarke, je vais te laisser mariner un peu, ne m'en veut pas ! ;) Je suis navrée pour l'attente mais bon… un peu de suspense ne fait pas de mal ! Merci, j'ai passer un excellant séjour loin de toute la technologie et tout et tout ! A bientôt !****

 ** **Guest n°1 : J'espère que cette suite à été a ton goût ! :)****

 ** **AllyRead : Salut, heureuse d'apprendre que ce chapitre t'as plu ! :) J'espère que le nouveau t'as tout autant plus ! Ah ah ! Une autre fan de Retour vers le Futur ! On va forcément bien s'entendre alors ! :D A bientôt !****

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre :** **Laisse-moi du temps**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	4. Laisse-moi du temps

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce quatrième chapitre ! Merci infiniment pour tous vos retours ! J'adore vous répondre et les échanges qui peuvent en découdre ! :)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Cette fois, le chapitre est consacré à Lexa. Vous allez enfin en apprendre un peu plus sur elle (ou pas, qui sait!). Parce que pour le moment, plus mystérieuse, tu meurs ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre n°4 : Laisse-moi du temps**

Il y a trop de bruit. Je devrai y être habituée depuis le temps mais ce n'est pas le cas. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, mon monde a toujours été envahi par un brouhaha constant.

Pour moi, le silence ressemble à une bonne playlist. Je ne me sépare que très rarement de mon casque et de mon walkman. J'aimerai ne jamais arrêter la musique.

Mais là où je suis, il n'y a pas de musique. Je suis dans une pièce sombre, seule et bruyante. Je souffre. C'est intenable.

Puis d'un coup, comme venues de nulle part, des centaines de personnes apparaissent devant moi. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, ils me font peur. Ou alors c'est peut-être à cause du fait qu'ils portent tous un masque blanc avec dessiné dessus trois trait noir de chaque côté.

Un inconnu se détache du groupe. Il tient entre son index et son majeur un autre masque. Un masque pour moi... alors, je me mets à courir.

Mais qu'importe ma vitesse, il me rattrape. Il me plaque contre un mur et approche le masque de mon visage. Je ferme les yeux pour lui échapper. J'ai l'horrible sensation d'être condamnée à devoir rentrer dans le rang, à être comme tous les autres.

 **-NON, TU NE PEUX PAS ENTRER !**

Je me redresse brusquement. Un cauchemar… ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Un rêve, qui pour la fin ressemble à si méprendre à ma plus grande peur. Je faisais un horrible cauchemar mais je viens d'être réveillée par des cris. Voilà… la situation est claire.

Je fais glisser mon casque sur mon cou. J'essaye de reprendre une respiration normale et de comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer. Il est complètement stupide de penser que je puisse oublier ma musique. Je ne la quitte jamais, si bien que beaucoup se moque de moi en me disant que la musique est mon seul amour.

Les hurlements ne s'arrêtent pas. Ils commencent à attirer ma curiosité. Je me lève. Mon regard s'arrête sur le réveil. Je n'ai pas assez dormi. Je me demande qui peut être aussi bruyant. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux avant d'enfiler un tee-shirt qui traînait par terre ainsi qu'un vieux jean. Je glisse mes pieds dans mes chaussons et je sors de ma chambre.

C'est alors que les éclats de voix m'atteignent encore plus. Je porte mes mains à mes oreilles en grimaçant légèrement. C'est douloureux. Je suis tentée de remettre mes oreilles en sécurité, protégées par un son mélodieux et pas par ce… gargantuesque vacarme.

Mais plus j'écoute, plus je réalise que ma nouvelle colocataire est dans une mauvaise position. Je soupire. Je me sens déjà exténuée à la simple idée de ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je retourne dans ma chambre. Je prends un de mes post-it et j'écris très vite dessus. Je descends en pesant une dernière fois le pour et le contre.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, je vois qu'une fille essaye de forcer le passage et que la blonde, qui doit être Clarke, essaye de l'en empêcher. C'est pas vrai. Je ne peux pas ne pas agir. Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Je m'ordonne de fixer le sol et de foncer. J'arrive juste à temps, ma main se plaque juste à côté de celle de Clarke. Pour la dernière fois, je me demande silencieusement de ne rien faire de stupide. Je soupire une nouvelle fois avec cette idée bien inscrite dans mon esprit : NE RIEN FAIRE DE STUPIDE !

Je relève doucement les paupières et me mets à fixer l'intrus. Je sais pertinemment que l'intensité de mon regard peut être troublante, voire même effrayante. Je joue avec depuis toujours. Je découvre une infime frayeur prendre vie dans l'iris chocolat en face de moi. Je sais que j'ai déjà gagné mais je ne veux pas en rester là. Je ne veux pas que cette fille puisse penser qu'on peut venir nous importuner de la sorte. Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de qui je suis. Ni du fait qu'il vaut mieux être de mon côté, qu'être mon ennemi.

Je souris lorsque je la vois reculer d'un pas. J'ai gagné. Je fais une enjambée vers elle. Nos visages se touchent presque. Je pourrai facilement la casser en deux. Elle déglutit. Je vois tout à fait le genre de personne que j'ai devant moi. Ça va être bien plus facile que ce que je pensais. Mon sourire s'étire encore plus, je fais un nouveau pas vers elle, l'obligeant à reculer. Je sens la présence de Clarke près de moi, elle observe sans comprendre la scène se dérouler.

Je prends dans un geste délicat, imperceptible le post-it que j'avais collé sur le mur près de ma main gauche. Mes yeux toujours profondément ancrés dans ceux de l'intrus, j'étire mon bras vers elle et lui colle sur le front sans aucun ménagement. Elle recule cette fois définitivement en jurant à plusieurs reprises. Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de claquer la porte d'un coup sec.

Une seconde passe puis le rire de Clarke éclate. Il chatouille mes oreilles. J'ose un regard vers elle. Elle est très belle. Ses cheveux blond dégringolent sur ses épaules et font des vagues autour d'elle, provoquer par les mouvements que causes son hilarité passagère. Elle se maintient le ventre. J'aimerai bien voir ses yeux.

Je fronce les sourcils à cette constatation. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je l'observe encore quelques secondes. Je profite de ce moment volé. Mais lorsque je réalise qu'elle commence à se calmer, je remets mon casque sur mes oreilles. La musique jaillit. Je me sens mieux. Un dernier regard et je m'enfuis. Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment pour nous présenter. Je ne suis pas prête.

Une fois sur la première marche, je monte les suivantes deux par deux. Je me glisse dans ma chambre et referme ma porte délicatement. Je soupire de soulagement, j'ai tout juste évité la catastrophe. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop pour ce rendez-vous manqué. Je retire mon haut et le balance dans ma chambre à l'aveugle. Je m'allonge sur mon lit en déposant le creux de mon coude sur mes yeux. Pour mon propre bien, mieux vaut que j'évite de reproduire ce genre de situation dans le futur.

J'ai besoin de dormir mais je n'y parviens pas. C'est à cause de cette fille qui à voulu s'introduire chez nous. Elle ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance. Que fera Clarke si elle débarque de nouveau et que je suis absente ? Elle entrera… elle entrera et Clarke ne se sentira plus en sécurité.

Merde ! Je n'ai pas envie que ça se produise… je crois que je me suis habituée à sa présence. J'apprécie qu'elle réponde toujours à mes petits mots et ses dessins sont vraiment magnifiques.

J'ai conscience que ce petit jeu ne va pas pouvoir s'éterniser. J'ignore juste ce détail pour le moment et je profite de cette situation. Tout sera tellement plus compliqué après… tout se complique toujours…

Je pose ma main droite sur l'écouteur de mon casque et fait claquer ma bague sur la partie métallique. Le petit choc crée un écho qui brouille légèrement la musique. J'apprécie cette imperfection à sa juste valeur. Je commence à me lasser de cette cassette. Il va falloir que j'en enregistre une autre.

Je me lève un peu brusquement. Je m'arrête devant mon armoire. Mes yeux passent sur plusieurs boîtes. Je sors celle avec l'année 2010 inscrite dessus. Je pose le carton sur mon lit, il est rempli à ras bord de cassettes. J'en cherche une que j'ai créé en septembre. Je l'ai trouvé, je la sort du carton avant de le laisser tomber à mes pieds.

Je m'assoie en tailleur sur mon lit et observe le petit objet en plastique. J'ouvre la protection. Je sais que la chanson que je veux écouter est sur la Face-B et que c'est la quatrième. Je prends mon Walkman en main avant de mettre ma musique en pause. J'effectue l'échange dans une succession de bruit rassurant. Je fais passer la bande et un peu au hasard, j'enfonce le bouton play. Je me mets immédiatement à sourire. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et j'apprécie le refrain de cette magnifique chanson.

 **She says don't let go** _(Elle lui dit ne laisse pas tomber)_

 **Never give up it's such a wonderful life** _(Ne renonce jamais c'est une si merveilleuse vie.)_

 **Don't let go** _(Ne laisse pas tomber)_

 **Never give up it's such a wonderful life** _(Ne renonce jamais c'est une si merveilleuse vie.)_

Et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'endors sur la voix de Theo Hutchcraft.

Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui a un sommeil réparateur. Je me réveille toujours en sursaut. J'ai l'impression d'être constamment épié. Je sais que c'est stupide mais je suis comme ça.

Je me redresse. Je fais glisser mon casque qui ne sert plus à grand-chose. La musique a dû s'arrêter il y a des heures. Il est à peine quatre heures du matin. Je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir. Mon frère va encore me charrier et m'assurer que j'ai une sale tête. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire en attendant qu'il soit une heure un peu plus décente ?

Je me lève et même si j'aime beaucoup moins le son, je prends un MP3 pour le brancher à mon casque. Je le laisse sur mon cou et monte le son à fond. Je descends délicatement les escaliers. Je ne voudrai pas réveiller ma colocataire, je sais qu'elle est rentrée tard hier. Elle doit avoir besoin de repos.

Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, je me retrouve en face à face avec notre porte d'entrée. La situation continue de m'inquiéter. Je pourrai ajouter un verrou et une chaîne. Le problème c'est que si je fais ça à quatre heures du matin, Clarke risque vraiment de m'en vouloir. En revanche, rien ne m'empêche d'aller acheter ce dont j'ai besoin pour ces améliorations à la supérette qui est ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Je suis satisfaite de ma nouvelle décision. Je m'apprête à prendre mon casque lorsque je vois qu'il y a un post-it de coller sur la visière. Je prends le papier jaune et mon cœur manque de s'arrêter lorsque je lis :

 _Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie ?_

Ma main tremble. Elle a remarqué ma lâcheté… bien sur qu'elle l'a remarqué ! D'abord je viens à son secours et avant qu'elle ne puisse me remercier, je suis partie. Putain, je suis vraiment nulle !

Mais je ne pouvais pas l'affronter. Je n'étais pas prête. Absolument et définitivement pas prête ! J'ai besoin de plus de temps. Juste un peu plus de temps…

Je fronce les sourcils lorsque je remarque qu'en réalité il n'y a pas un mais plusieurs bouts de papier, créant un éventail de cinq feuilles jaunes. Je laisse glisser mes yeux sur chaque petit mot :

 _J'imagine que tu étais juste fatiguée ou quelque chose comme ça..._

 _Mais Lexa, on ne peut pas continuer à ne pas se voir de la sorte. C'est horriblement frustrant !_

 _O. et Link m'ont invité à déjeuner et à dormir. Je devrai rentrer demain, tard._

 _En tout cas, merci. Tu m'as aidé à gérer une situation qui me dépassait complètement. Merci._

 _Lexa, voyons-nous dimanche prochain._

 _Clarke._

Putain de merde ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis une idiote ou plutôt la reine des idiotes ! Je suis certaine qu'elle est vexée. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'excuser. Et évidemment, je n'ai plus le choix, il faut que je prenne sur moi pour la rencontrer dans une semaine.

Une semaine… sept jours… cent soixante-huit heures… dix-mille quatre vingt minutes…

C'est bien trop court. Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Il faut que je demande de l'aide à Raven et de toute urgence ! Je n'y arriverai jamais seule…

Il faut que j'évite de m'éparpiller. D'abord, je dois penser à m'excuser. Je vais le monter ce verrou supplémentaire ! Ensuite, je penserai à notre future rencontre. Je sais que je peux le faire.

Je glisse ma main dans la poche de mon jean. Je baisse le volume et place mon casque sur mes oreilles. J'ouvre la porte avec détermination. C'est à ce moment là que je remarque que je ne porte qu'un jean et mon soutien gorge. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je suis stupide !

Une fois habillée tel que la décence le veut, je prends mon casque et fonce vers ma moto. Aussitôt installée, je démarre et fais rugir le moteur. Je retire la musique en prenant une forte inspiration. Tout va bien, ça ne va pas durer longtemps, tout juste cinq minutes. Je glisse mon garde fou dans mon coffre et passe ma tête dans le casque. Je passe la première et je démarre sur les chapeaux de roues.

Comme je l'avais prévu, le trajet ne dépasse pas les cinq minutes. Dès que le moteur de ma moto ne ronronne plus, je bondis, retire mon casque et remets la musique sur mes oreilles. Je soupire de soulagement en me répétant que tout va bien.

J'entre dans la supérette et je salue d'un signe de tête la jeune femme rousse aux yeux marron qui porte un badge qui indique qu'elle s'appelle Harper. Je commence à bien connaître son visage, elle travaille ici trois nuits par semaine depuis presque deux ans. Lorsque j'arrive en caisse, je suis toujours impressionnée par ses lectures qui sont des plus diverses. Pourtant, je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole.

Je me plante devant le rayon qui m'intéresse. Il y a tellement de verrous et de chaînes différents que s'en est presque ridicule. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout soit tout le temps si compliqué ? Je prends plusieurs boîtier, j'opte pour la chaîne qui semble la plus solide et je prends un verrou normal.

Lorsque je passe à la caisse, je laisse mes yeux glisser sur la couverture du livre que lit la rousse. Aujourd'hui, c'est du Sparks. Elle annonce le prix, depuis quelques temps lorsqu'elle me reconnaît, elle ne crie plus pour me donner cette information, malgré la musique plus que forte dans mes oreilles. Je lui tends un billet et quand elle me rend la monnaie, je la remercie en faisant un signe de la tête.

Trois thés à la vanille et vingt-cinq chansons plus tard, j'observe mon œuvre. Je fais glisser la chaîne dans son verrou et j'essaye d'ouvrir la porte en y mettant toute ma force. Je souris satisfaite de mon travail. Au moins avec ça, Clarke sera en sécurité. Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle décide de déménager à cause de cette fille.

Je soupire. Je sais qu'il est temps que je fasse un effort. J'ai conscience qu'on ne peut pas continuer à vivre chacune de notre côté. Je referme la porte délicatement. Je prends mon sac avant de fouiller dedans, j'y récupère un stylo, mes post-it et mon agenda. Je feuillette ce dernier. Ça ne va pas être facile… peut-être que si…

Je souris en réalisant que je viens de trouver une date avant dimanche pour nous rencontrer. Mon pouce s'acharne sur le haut de mon stylo le faisant cliqueter un nombre incalculable de fois. Allez Lexa, un peu de courage !

Avant que je ne puisse changer d'avis, je retranscris cette précieuse information. Je me lève immédiatement pour coller le petit bout de papier sur la porte. J'écris deux autres notes avant de quitter l'appartement. Il faut que je m'éloigne sinon je risque de revenir sur ma décision.

Je marche depuis quelques minutes, les mains fourrées dans les poches de mon manteau. Je commence à reconnaître les lieux. Je relève les yeux et d'un même geste, je fais glisser mon casque. Je clos doucement mes paupières. J'inspire profondément. Je débranche mon walkman et le range dans mon sac.

Je déteste quitter ma musique mais je peux bien faire cet effort pour mon frère.

Sur les derniers mètres qui me séparent de Aiden, je perçois un bruit reconnaissable entre tous. Je déglutis, mes pieds s'arrêtent sans que je m'en rende réellement compte. C'est un rencontre rapide entre le bitume et le caoutchouc qui rebondit encore et encore. Puis, le silence. Une inspiration qui est retenue signe d'une grande concentration. Des semelles qui quittent le sol dans un souffle. Un fracas, un brut striant qui pourrait me faire saigner les oreilles, un objet qui entre en collision avec le bois tout de suite suivit par le bruit des chaînes en fer qui sont malmenées, emmenées dans une danse qu'elles ne souhaitent pas.

Le vacarme encore et toujours ce vacarme. Pourquoi faut-il que le monde soit aussi grand et surtout aussi bruyant ?

Je reprends mon avancée et mes yeux peuvent découvrir ce que mon ouïe a déjà imaginée. Aiden est déjà en train de s'entraîner. Il doit sentir mon regard sur son dos parce qu'il se retourne et ses lèvres sont marquées par un sourire resplendissant. Je lève ma main pour demander le ballon, il me fait une passe. Le choc de la réception me fait frissonner. Je laisse la sphère orange tomber sur le sol avant qu'elle ne revienne percuter ma main. Je clos de nouveau mes paupières.

Dès que les agressions sont moins virulentes, je commence à sourire et seulement à cet instant, je laisse de nouveau mes iris émeraude à la vue de tous. Je m'élance dans les airs, je pousse la balle et elle atterrit pile au milieu de l'anneau ne faisant pas frissonner le filet de fer.

Mon frère se tourne vers moi avec une moue boudeuse. Il affirme que cette situation est injuste, que lui passe le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner alors que moi, j'ai juste un don. Je lui souris avant de l'entraîner dans un câlin. Il essaye de se débattre voulant me faire croire le plus longtemps possible qu'il m'en veut mais ça ne prend pas.

Il m'attire dans la maison pour me proposer un petit déjeuné que j'accepte. Il parle beaucoup et comme toujours, j'écoute chaque syllabe avec attention. Puis, il finit par me demander ce qui me perturbe… Alors, j'évoque Clarke. Mais surtout le rendez-vous que je lui ai proposé.

Aiden éclate de rire. Il me connaît mieux que personne. Il sait pertinemment que jamais je ne proposerai une entre vue de la sorte. Mais il y a quelque chose qu'il ignore, c'est que cette fois je n'ai plus de temps. Il faut que j'avance, que je fasse un pas vers elle.

Si je ne le fais pas, j'ai bien peur qu'elle s'évapore et je ne le souhaite pas. Elle est… je ne sais pas, différente, je crois. Je l'apprécie. Et, je vais la rencontrer !

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! Alors, que pensez-vous de cette première intrusion dans la tête de Lexa ? Elle vous a convaincu ? Vous la comprenez un peu mieux (ou pas d'ailleurs) ? Des suppositions ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : La chanson qu'écoute Lexa se nomme Wonderful Life et est interprétée par Hurts dont le chanteur se prénomme Theo Hutchcraft et le synthétiste Adam Anderson. Cette chanson se trouve sur leur premier album Happiness sortit en septembre 2010.**

 **Note n°2 : Nicholas Sparks est un écrivain américain qui a écrit, entre autre, Les pages de notre amour, Le temps d'un ouragan, Cher John, Le porte bonheur, Le gardien de son cœur… et je vous donne là que ceux que j'ai moi-même lu. Depuis 99, plusieurs de ses romans vont être adaptés au cinéma comme N'oublie jamais (pour mon préféré) ou Un choix (pour le petit dernier).**

 **Réponse aux Guests :**

 ** **HedaLexa93 : Merci beaucoup ! :) Et oui, la rencontre avec la main était un grand moment… malheureusement pour le moment, il n'y a rien de plus entre elles pour le moment ! XD Sindy n'est pas fait pour être apprécier… au contraire ! C'est une sale petite gar** ! J'espère que la réaction de Lexa a été à la hauteur de te attente et que tu as apprécier ce nouveau chapitre malgré que le Clexa ne se soit finalement pas encore rencontrer officiellement… merci pour ta review ! A bientôt !****

 ** **Guest1 : Salut ! Et oui, Sindy est le diable incarner, une petite peste suffisante qui ne crois qu'en sa petite personne… en somme un personnage tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable… ! Et tu as raison, pour cette bip, elle n'a absolument rien fait de mal. Une cicatrice au visage ! Pas mal comme théorie, j'adopte ! Après je ne suis pas certaine que ce nouveau chapitre t'ai vacciner du côté mystérieux de Lexa…****

 ** **Fanny : Nooooooon ! Je suis déteste… mon pauvre petit cœur ! Non mais en vrais, je comprends si j'étais lectrice, je n'apprécierai pas non plus l'auteur a cet instant… je suis peut-être uns sadique mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire, je t'assure ! J'espère que la façon qu'a trouver Lexa de faire la fête à Sindy t'as satisfaite comme ce nouveau chapitre ! ;)****

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : «** ** **Je veux te voir**** ** **»****

 **GeekGirlG.**


	5. Je veux te voir

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce cinquième chapitre ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette fiction vous embarque autant, je vous remercie vraiment de votre présence, de vos reviews, favorits et tous le reste ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela peut toucher ! MERCI !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Je crois que Lexa vous a plus qu'intriguée mais vous n'en serez pas plus pour aujourd'hui... En attendant : Vous voulez connaître la réaction de Clarke face à la fuite de Lexa ? Ou peut-être en découvrant l'attention que la femme fantôme à eu avec la porte ? Non ?! Bon bah… vous n'êtes (vraiment) pas au bon endroit ! ;)**

 **Avant de vous laissez lire, je tiens à signaler que je parts en vacances vendredi 11 août et que si par un quelconque scénario qui m'échapperait totalement, ni ma 4G, ni la wifi qu'on nous promet à l'accueil du camping, ni aucune autre wifi d'aucun bar ou macdo ou que sais-je ne fonction, vous aurez le chapitre n°6 au pus tard le : dimanche 20 août et j'insiste sur le : au plus tard ! Mais normalement, vous l'aurez bien mercredi. En attendant, moi je dirai bonjour aux Axéens ! ^^ Et pour ceux qui me connaisse ou qui on lu mon OS en début de semaine, ça veut dire que je ne pourrai pas regarder l'épisode 10 de Wynonna Earp avant DOUZE foutu jours ! Je vais devenir folle...**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre n°5 : Je veux te voir**

Je ne peux pas le croire, Lexa a encore disparu. Ça m'apprendra à rire de tout et de rien ! Mais pour ma défense, cette fille énigmatique a collé un post-it sur le front de Sindy et c'était juste hilarant de la voir se décomposer. Elle qui croit que le monde est à ses pieds, pour une fois, elle a été remise à sa place. Et puis le : CHUT ! Je dors !

Non, définitivement, c'était bien trop drôle pour que je m'empêche d'imploser dans un rire incontrôlable.

Puis, la porte a claqué. Lexa m'a juste sauvé d'une situation désastreuse. Et après, elle a disparu. Une infime partie de moi lui en veut. Qui s'évapore après avoir agi aussi chevaleresquement ? C'est ridicule !

Je n'ai même pas vu son visage…

Je sais juste qu'elle a une peau légèrement mate, un tatouage sur le poignet gauche, des cheveux châtains bouclés et surtout, surtout une détermination et une force de caractère à en faire pâlir de jalousie plus d'un. Elle a réussi à faire ce qui m'était impossible et sans un mot.

J'ai dû me battre contre moi-même pendant une éternité pour ne pas débarquer dans sa chambre. Pour éviter de faire quelque chose que j'aurai forcément regretté, j'ai appelé O pour lui demander si je pouvais passer la soirée chez elle. Avant de partir, j'ai laissé plusieurs post-it sur la porte. Je ne suis pas trop sûre de ce que ça donne, lorsque j'écrivais, un coup j'étais reconnaissante pour ce qu'elle avait fait, la seconde d'après, je lui en voulais. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question. Je prends ma veste et je file. Il me faut une détermination assez élevée pour éviter de claquer la porte.

Alors que je me rends au studio d'Octavia à pied, je réfléchis à un moyen de piéger Lincoln pour qu'il me parle de Lexa. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ne rien savoir sur elle. Ça m'agace parce que dit comme ça, j'ai l'impression de n'être rien de plus qu'une gamine capricieuse. Mais je veux savoir ! Putain, je vis avec cette fille et je ne sais absolument rien d'elle ! Ça me rend dingue !

En arrivant, je frappe doucement contre la porte. J'ai bien fait de marcher, au moins ça m'a un peu calmé. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en percevant de la musique. Lorsque mon amie ouvre enfin, je n'ai plus de doute, elle n'est pas seule et d'après ce que je vois derrière son épaule, elle a prévu de faire la fête.

Après tout, de la bonne musique et un peu d'alcool ne peuvent pas me faire de mal. J'arriverai même peut-être à oublier mon horrible frustration. Octavia prend ma main et m'oblige à entrer. Elle me présente ceux que je ne connais pas, je souris poliment. Je commence à lorgner les verres remplis d'alcool.

Comme si Lincoln avait lu dans mes pensées, je me retrouve avec une bière sous mes yeux. Je le remercie et je porte le goulot à mes lèvres. Je descends la moitié de la bouteille presque cul sec. Octavia siffle en me voyant faire et son petit ami rit doucement. Je les fusille d'un regard outré, ce n'est pas comme si je ne buvais jamais, j'évite, c'est tout.

 **-Alors, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive blondie, mais je sens qu'on va s'amuser ce soir,** explose Octavia. **Garde cette idée en tête, je vais chercher quelque chose de plus fort !**

Elle se précipite avant de ralentir pour se faufiler entre les invités. Je souris, comme toujours elle est rafraîchissante. J'ai bien fait de venir. Je porte de nouveau le goulot à mes lèvres et cette fois, je finis la bière.

Une main se dépose sur mon épaule, je tourne légèrement la tête pour découvrir le regard inquiet de Lincoln. Ce serait peut-être le bon moment pour lui parler, on est seul après tout. Mon cerveau est en plein dilemme, aborder un sujet fâcheux ou oublier cette journée avec de l'alcool. Choix difficile !

 **-Tout va bien Clarke ?**

 **-J'ai vu Sindy aujourd'hui…**

Ouais… je choisis l'alcool parce que je suis faible et que cette journée n'a été qu'une putain de succession de problèmes !

 **-Putain, je lui avais dit de ne plus t'approcher ! Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?**

 **-Honnêtement,** je souffle, **je ne pense pas qu'elle osera de nouveau se pointer chez mes parents…**

 **-Sindy a débarqué chez tes parents ?**

 **-Ouais… c'était horrible mais j'ai tout déballé et je ne pense pas qu'elle revienne de sitôt, ni à l'appart, d'ailleurs.**

 **-Elle était chez Lexa ?**

 **-Elle a dû me suivre depuis chez mes parents…**

 **-Qu'à fait Lexa,** je perçois une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

 **-Elle l'a remit à sa place.**

 **-Oh mon Dieu ! Elle le sait pourtant, elle ne doit pas faire de vague en ce moment. Sindy est dans quel hôpital ?**

 **-Un hôpital ? Non. L'autre traîtresse s'est juste fait ridiculiser, rien de plus. Pourquoi tu croyais qu'elle puisse finir à l'hôpital ?**

 **-Tu me rassures… Lexa est… comment dire ? Assez excessive.**

Excessive ? On parle de la même fille ? Parce-que moi, à part son calme, je n'ai rien vu d'alarmant. Excessive ? Alors ce serait un de ses traits de caractère ? Intéressant…

Je m'apprête à le relancer pour en apprendre un peu plus mais O réapparaît en un éclair et me tend un gobelet rempli à ras bord. Je le prends et plisse le nez lorsque l'odeur du vin vient chatouiller mes narines. Je n'aime pas trop le vin et puis, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé aller chercher quelque chose de plus fort.

 **-Il faut absolument que tu goutes ça blondie ! C'est le meilleur vin blanc que je n'ai jamais mangé !**

 **-Bu… O, tu sais que le vin ne se boit pas dans un gobelet et qu'il ne se mange pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Mais shhh, goute !**

 **-Elle est rendue à combien de verre ?** je demande à Lincoln.

 **-Bien assez, crois-moi mais elle ne va pas s'arrêter pour autant.**

Je ris doucement avant de porter mon verre à mes lèvres. L'alcool vient brûler ma gorge mais je dois bien avouer que pour un vin, ce n'est pas trop mal. Pendant que je déguste ce liquide qui je l'espère me fera oublier le déroulement de la journée, Lincoln la raconte à Octavia.

Pendant une seconde, elle retrouve toutes ses capacités et propose qu'on aille lui faire sa fête. Je ne suis même pas tentée d'accepter. Je veux juste qu'elle me fiche la paix et ne plus jamais avoir à faire à elle. Je veux qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie et non la confronter.

J'enchaîne les verres sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas laisser aller de la sorte…

J'ouvre difficilement les paupières, la lumière est bien trop agressive pour mes petits yeux et j'ai l'impression qu'une locomotive fait un petit tour dans ma boîte crânienne. Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas boire. Les lendemains sont beaucoup moins amusant que la soirée !

Je me demande où je me trouve et pour quelle raison, j'ai aussi mal au dos. J'observe ce qui m'entoure, je manque de jurer lorsque je me prends un rideau de douche dans la figure. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, je me suis endormie dans la baignoire, je crains ! Au moins, j'avais mis un minimum de serviette en guise de matelas. Je soupire en me réinstallant dans mon "lit" de fortune.

Je place le creux de mon coude sur mes yeux en soufflant. Je n'aurais jamais du boire autant, c'était une idée abominable !

Le seul avantage c'est que dans mon état second de la veille, j'ai eu une idée. Il est vrai que même si je trouve cela horriblement frustrant, j'apprécie notre moyen de communication avec Lexa. Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen plus ou moins subtil de lui faire comprendre que j'ai véritablement envie de la rencontrer.

Je me redresse avec grâce et dignité. Je manque de lever les yeux au ciel lorsque je remarque que je suis en sous vêtements et que mon tee-shirt tient, par un miracle qui m'échappe, l'abat jour. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour le récupérer. Mon jean est plus facile à retrouver, je l'ai glissé sur le sèche serviette. Maintenant, mission : retrouver mon portable !

Je regarde tout autour de moi mais je ne le vois nulle part dans la salle de bain alors je commence mon investigation dans le salon. J'ai à peine posé un pied dans l'angle de la cuisine, qu'une furie brune me saute sur le dos en commentant :

 **-Blondie ! Tu es réveillée !**

 **-Ne hurle pas,** je réponds en bougonnant.

Octavia rit doucement en descendant de mon dos. Elle passe devant moi et remarque que je cherche quelque chose. Elle frappe dans ses mains dans un fracas qui me tire une grimace. Elle court vers la cuisine avant d'ouvrir le micro-onde et d'en sortir mon portable. Quand elle revient vers moi, je l'a dévisage, elle explique :

 **-Hier soir, tu m'as demandé de le planquer. Tu avais peur de craquer et d'appeler Finn ou Sindy.**

 **-Et tu l'as mit dans le micro-onde ?!**

 **-Bah quoi ? Il est débranché et tu ne l'as pas trouvé !**

Je ne risquais pas de le retrouver, en effet. Je grimace en imaginant ce qu'il se serait passé si quelqu'un l'avait mis en route. Il y a toute ma vie dans ce petit combiné rectangulaire.

 **-Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme hier soir,** commente mon amie, **tu es sûre que ça va ?**

 **-Je vais bien. J'avais besoin de décompresser, c'est tout.**

 **-Je commence à te connaître blondie et je ne t'ai jamais vu perdre le contrôle comme hier.**

 **-J'avais besoin… d'oublier. C'était une mauvaise journée.**

 **-Je comprends, tu veux en parler ?**

 **-T'en fais pas, c'est passé, je me sens mieux maintenant.**

 **-Ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posé.**

 **-Tu ne l'as jamais vu, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Qui ? Parce-que Finn est venu plusieurs fois et je n'ai jamais aimé Sindy. Je ne sais pas, il y a un truc qui me gêne chez elle.**

 **-Lexa… je parle de Lexa.**

Il y a alors un grand silence de la part de mon amie. Un de ceux qui pourrait être dans mon top 20 des plus gênants. En plus, elle me dévisage. Puis, elle prononce d'une voix peu sûre d'elle :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans la conversation ?**

 **-Je ne l'ai jamais vu, enfin, je l'ai aperçu hier mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça compte et je dois avouer que ça commence vraiment à me perturber.**

 **-Attends, ton état d'hier, c'était à cause d'elle ?**

 **-En fait, c'était un cumul…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres ?**

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand nos deux regards sont attirés vers l'entrée au moment où Lincoln franchit la porte. Ni une, ni deux un sourire splendide prend vie sur le visage d'Octavia.

J'aimerai avoir la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un que j'aimerais de la même façon que ces deux là s'aiment. Par moment, je les envie vraiment. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je pense que je ne suis jamais réellement tombée amoureuse. J'ai eu plusieurs histoires mais je doute qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'aussi beau que l'amour.

Octavia détale et saute au cou de son petit ami en lui volant un baiser. Je baisse les yeux. Oui, je les envie. Il est peut-être même possible que je sois jalouse.

Je reste manger le petit déjeuner avec eux. Ils me font du bien. C'est les seuls, hormis les petits mots de Lexa, qui arrivent à me faire sourire depuis que ma vie s'est effondrée comme un château de carte. Je commence doucement à réaliser à quel point avoir revu Sindy m'a fait du mal. Elle m'a brisé… et elle continuera de me mettre en morceaux tant que je n'arriverai pas à l'oublier.

C'est tellement difficile… elle a été ma meilleur amie pendant si longtemps. Il serait tellement facile de retourner vers elle, de lui pardonner une nouvelle fois mais cette fois, je refuse de choisir la facilité. Je veux la rayer de ma vie et ne plus jamais lui donner la possibilité de détruire de la sorte.

Et savoir que Lexa est capable de lui tenir tête ne me donne qu'un peu plus envie de la rencontrer ! Je crois qu'elle est devenue mon héro…

Alors que j'attends que Link nous servent un jus d'orange maison, je déverrouille mon écran. Je fronce les sourcils quand je remarque que j'ai un sms de l'indésirable. C'est comme ça que j'ai renommé Sindy dans mes contacts.

 _ **De l'indésirable à Clarke 23h03 :**_

Ta nouvelle colocataire est une vraie malade ! Elle doit avoir un problème, ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas vivre avec elle !

Il faut qu'on parle Clarke. Je déclare le protocole OMEGA ouvert !

Un rire sans joie m'échappe. Octavia me demande ce qui m'arrive. Évidemment, Sindy ne se souvient qu'on est amie, de nos noms de code et de ce qui est important que lorsque ça l'arrange.

 **-Blondie !**

 **-Désolée… c'est Sindy.**

 **-Donne-moi ça,** ordonne-t-elle en me subtilisant le portable des mains.

Je reste silencieuse le temps qu'elle lise le message, elle soupire avant de tendre mon téléphone à son petit ami. Les mots de mon ex-meilleure amie passent aussi sous ses yeux, il grimace avant de me conseiller :

 **-Réponds lui de t'oublier et bloques la.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Fais le blondie, ça te fera du bien,** ajoute O.

Lincoln me rend mon téléphone et je fixe l'écran pendant un temps infini. J'ai l'impression d'être au bord d'un gouffre et de ne pas savoir quoi faire entre rester en sécurité sur la terre ferme ou sauter dans le vide pour retrouver l'océan.

Putain de merde ! Je ne veux plus d'elle dans ma vie, il est temps qu'elle l'accepte ! Je commence à taper frénétiquement :

 _ **De Clarke à l'indésirable 10h27 :**_

Le protocole OMEGA n'existe plus. Nous ne sommes plus amies. Tu n'as plus le droit de me demander de venir quand bon te semble.

Oublie-moi !

Je montre ce que je viens d'écrire à mes amis qui sourient en découvrant les mots. Je crois même percevoir de la fierté dans les yeux de Link. Octavia me rend mon portable en commentant :

 **-Maintenant, tu lui envoies et tu la bloques.**

 **-Oui.**

Je m'exécute et c'est vrai que ça me fait un bien fou. Je finis de manger en me sentant véritablement apaisée. J'arrive même à rire. Effacer Sindy de ma vie n'est pas aussi facile que de l'effacer de mes contacts mais c'est un début.

Je suis sur le chemin du retour lorsque je repense à l'idée que j'ai eu hier soir. J'agrippe mon portable et fais glisser le numéro 2 sur le bouton d'appel. Je colle le combiner à mon oreille, je compte les sonneries d'attente en laissant mon regard se perdre dans l'immensité que représente le ciel.

 **-Hey ma princesse, comment vas-tu ?**

 **-Salut Marcus ! Je vais bien et toi ?**

 **-Ça va ! J'espère pour mon bien que tu m'appelles pour quelque chose d'important parce que ta mère me fait un regard meurtrier ! Je crois qu'elle est jalouse !**

 **-Je vois,** je ris. **Laissez-moi deviner, un dimanche de plus dans le canapé en train de regarder une des séries de** **DickWolf** **!**

 **-Que veux-tu, ta mère adore les séries produitent par cet homme.**

 **-Laquelle ?**

 **-La saison 2 de** **Chicago P.D** **.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais non ! Je l'adore celle-là !**

 **-Rien ne t'empêche de venir mini Griffin.**

 **-Justement, je me demandais si je pouvais t'emprunter ta platine.**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ma platine ?**

 **-Je voudrai faire une cassette de musique.**

 **-Et bien… si tu veux, elle est dans le garage, tu veux passer la musique directement de ton ordinateur ?**

 **-Ca serait l'idéal.**

 **-Okay, il te faut une prise jack 3,5 je dois avoir ça, je te la sors avant que tu arrives. Du coup, tu manges avec nous ?**

 **-Avec plaisir, à tout de suite !**

Une fois devant mon nouvel immeuble, je lève les yeux vers mon étage, notre étage. J'imagine qu'elle n'est plus là, qu'elle a déjà rejoint son frère. Je me sens un peu triste de savoir que nous manquons une nouvelle fois de nous rencontrer.

Je grimpe les sept étages par l'escalier. Je sais qu'il n'est pas normal d'agir de la sorte car concrètement personne de sensé ne prend les escaliers lorsqu'il y a un ascenseur. Je n'y peux rien si les boites d'aluminiums soutenuent par un seul câble m'effraient !

Je glisse ma clef dans la serrure et claque la porte en entrant. Je grimace en entendant le bruit. J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête. Je ne boirai plus jamais comme hier soir, c'est fini ! Je traîne des pieds jusqu'à ma chambre, je prends de quoi me changer et fonce sous la douche. Comprenez-moi, si ma mère me voit dans cet état après ce qu'il est arrivé hier, elle risque d'emménager avec moi !

Je me sèche les cheveux avec une serviette en ouvrant la porte de mon placard avec mon pied gauche. J'observe ma collection de CD. Je dois être une des rares personnes qui continue d'acheter des CD mais j'aime trop la musique. J'imagine que comme Lexa écoute la sienne sur des cassettes elle doit aussi avoir un truc avec la musique.

Je soupire avant de passer ma serviette sur mon épaule. J'attrape mes deux disques durs externes qui ne sont rempli que de musiques. Je me dirige ensuite vers mon bureau pour prendre mon ordinateur et je glisse le tout dans une pochette noire.

Foi de Griffin, cette fois, Lexa va m'entendre quand je vais lui affirmer, certes de façon peu conventionnelle, que je veux la voir !

Deux heures et demie plus tard, après un bon repas et après avoir laissé Marcus et ma mère devant un de mes épisodes préférés, je suis devant la platine. Marcus m'a même trouvé de vieilles cassettes vierges mais aujourd'hui, je n'en ai besoin que d'une !

J'allume mon ordinateur avant de brancher mes deux disques durs externes. Pour la première chanson, je sais exactement laquelle choisir : See You de Depeche Mode. Je laisse aller cette magnifique chanson alors que je vois la bande passer. Un peu plus de trois minutes plus tard, j'enfonce le bouton pause.

J'entame maintenant le moment propice et un peu plus difficile, le choix des autres chansons. Une seule condition, que les mots « See You » soient dans le titre, comme ça, le message sera assez implicite. Je me concentre quelques secondes et imagine la playlist parfaite.

La numéro deux est intitulée « I Need To See You », celle d'après « Just Want To See You » et pour finir avant de m'attaquer à ce que j'ai pensé hier soir « Really Want To See You Again ».

Je souris fière de mes quatre premiers titres. Je me place sur la barre de recherche et je tape les prochains mots : I Want To See You. Bingo ! C'est bien ce que je pensais, je possède bien plusieurs titres du même nom avec des artistes différents. Je mets la première, celle de Boz Scaggs sur la Face A avant de passer à la Face B, les trois suivantes ont le même titre.

Je me demande comment conclure après tous ces : je veux te voir… Je me souviens subitement d'une chanson de Norah Jones mais en voyant son titre, je me dis qu'elle serait bien mieux pour fermer le bal.

Ne trouvant pas une dernière chanson pour finaliser ce joli petit projet, je tape les deux mots obligatoire dans la barre de recherche. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de titres mais tous ne conviennent pas. Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment aux paroles mais bien à la signification du titre en lui-même, je les fais tous défiler jusqu'à ce que mes yeux s'arrêtent sur un « I Wanna See You Now ». Parfait !

Je copie les deux dernières chansons. Je retourne à la maison et plus précisément dans la pièce qui a longtemps été ma chambre. Je pousse quelques affaires pour retrouver une de mes premières pochettes à dessins. J'y prends quelques feuilles et des feutres. Je m'installe sur mon ancien bureau et je commence un rough.

Je glisse mon dessin dans la petite boîte en plastique et j'y glisse un mot qui normalement tombera quand elle ouvrira pour prendre la cassette. Vraiment, j'adore mon idée et j'espère qu'elle plaira à Lexa.

Je reste avec mes parents le temps d'un dernier épisode avec un sourire qui refuse de quitter mes lèvres. Je n'y peux rien, je suis heureuse. Parce que qu'importe comment tourne la situation dans mon esprit, Lexa ne peux plus dire non à une entrevue avec moi.

Je suis de retour chez moi et je cherche immédiatement où placer mon message de façon stratégique. Je tourne un peu sur moi-même, c'est alors que mon regard s'arrête sur un post-it de couleur rouge sur la porte. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir avant ?

Je glisse le boîtier dans la poche arrière de mon jean et m'avance pour récupérer le mot de Lexa. Je lis à voix haute :

 _Je suis désolée._

 _Lexa._

Je souris un peu malgré moi. J'imagine que mes mots de la veille n'ont pas été des plus gentils. Mais j'étais tellement frustrée. Je remarque qu'il y a un autre bout de papier derrière le premier. Je les décolle pour découvrir de nouveau l'écriture de ma mystérieuse colocataire :

 _Je ne sais pas qui était cette fille mais pour éviter qu'un tel événement ne se reproduise à l'avenir, j'ai installé un nouveau verrou et surtout une chaîne !_

 _A partir d'aujourd'hui, utilise-la avant d'ouvrir la porte._

 _Fais attention à toi,_

 _Lexa._

Je relève rapidement les yeux et découvre qu'en effet, il y a un nouveau verrou et surtout une chaîne ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait vraiment fait ça pour moi ! Cette fille est vraiment incroyable !

Je fonce dans ma chambre pour griffonner sur un papier jaune de simples remerciements que je colle sur la porte, avant de le reprendre pour lui conseiller d'aller voir sur le bar, endroit où j'ai laissé mon invitation implicite pour que l'on puisse enfin se rencontrer.

Mon excitation à ce moment là explique sûrement la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas vu le dernier mot qu'elle avait écrit. Mot dont je ne connaîtrai l'existence que bien plus tard.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Des réactions vis à vis de l'idée de Clarke ? Des suppositions sur la réaction de Lexa?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : De toute évidence, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des petites allusions à DC ! XD Le protocole OMEGA se trouve dans la collection DC RENAISSANCE dans Superman – Lois & Clark de Dan Jurgen, je ne sais pas si certain d'entre vous l'ont lu donc je n'ai pas envie de vous spoiler au cas où… Ceux qui connaissent, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le clin d'œil.**

 **Note n°2 : Dick Wolf est un grand producteur de série, il a à son actif, entre autre, toutes la firme de Law & Order et de Chicago.**

 **Note n°3 : La seconde série basée sur Chicago a commencé en 2014, on suit plusieurs policiers dans le district 21, dont Voight qui apparaissait comme un vrai sal** dans la saison 1 de Fire et Antonio qui est le frère de Dawson.**

 **Note n°4 : Exceptionnellement, je ne vais pas faire de note sur toutes les chansons utilisées dans la playlist que Clarke fait pour Lexa (oui, je suis fainéante...) sauf si vous voulez véritablement en savoir plus sur une ou plusieurs chansons ! Mais en attendant, voilà la liste de toutes les chansons dans l'ordre :**

 **Sur la Face A : 1 - Depeche Mode - See You, 2 - Natalia - I Need To See You, 3 - Shakka - Just Want To See You, 4 - Sneaky Sound System - Really Want To See You Again, 5 - Boz Scaggs - I Want To See You**

 **Sur la Face B : 6 - Leon Majcen - I Want To See You, 7 - The Parlor Mob - I Want To See You, 8 - Judith Christie McAllister - I Want To See You, 9 - LEON HAINES BAND - I Wanna See You Now, 10 - Norah Jones - I've Got To See You Again**

 ** **Réponses aux Guests :****

 ** **alice : Mais de rien ! ^^ Un ensoleillement, carrément, wow ! :)****

 ** **Fanny : Très spécial tu dis ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! XD Problème d'ouïe ou anti-sociale qui sait qui est notre Lexa dans cette fiction, tu en sera plus dans le prochain chapitre ! :)****

 ** **Guest 1 : Salut ! Ah ah… la frustration… je suis désolée ! Répète après moi : C'est pour le bien de l'histoire. Peut-être que si tu le dis assez souvent le sentiment de frustration sera moindre… en attendant, je suis toujours désolée ! C'est une très bonne énumération de tous ce que l'on sait sur elle pour le moment, je peux même tout valider ! ;) Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas être cruelle ! Croix de bois, croix de fer si je mens, je vais… je ne vais pas finir cette phrase, juste au cas où… ! XD****

 ** **Guest : La suite est là ! ^^****

 ** **HedaLexa93 : Merci beaucoup ! Je te laisserai découvrir si ta théorie sur les possible maladie de Lexa se confirme au court de cette fiction. Tu en seras plus, je t'assure ! Mais de rien, merci à toi de me lire et de laisser un commentaire, c'est avant tout un échange avec vous et si vous n'êtes pas au rendez-vous, autant tous laisser dans mes cahiers… a bientôt ! :)****

 ** **Guest : J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu et la confrontation ne serai tarder ! ^^****

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre, n'oubliez pas au plus tard dimanche 20 août au plus tard,** **avec un point de vue de Lexa pour essayer de la démystifier un peu : «** ** **Ce que tu attends de moi**** ** **»****

 **GeekGirlG.**


	6. Ce que tu attends de moi

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce cinquième chapitre, et on est (presque) MERCREDI un vrais miracle vient de se produire quand on sait que ça fait cinq jours que j'ai** **"aucun réseau" d'écrits sur la barre d'information de mon téléphone** **! Et là depuis une petite heure, la 4G est arriver ! Donc... avant qu'elle ne se fasse la mâle, je pose vite fait, bien fait ce chapitre!**

 **Merci infiniment pour vos retours, je suis toucher par chacun de vos mots ! Ne vous offusquez pas si vous ne recevez pas de réponse de ma part pour vos reviews avant dimanche soir voir lundi, je serai sois encore hors réseau pour la semaine, soit en retour de fête pour le dimanche… ^^**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **A votre avis, que se passe-t-il dans la tête de Lexa pendant ce dimanche ? Comme va-t-elle réagir en découvrant la cassette que Clarke lui a laisser ? Et surtout, vont-elles enfin se rencontrer ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre n°6 : Ce que tu attends de moi**

Le sixième match de la journée commence. Aiden saute pour envoyer la balle dans son camp. L'entre deux est pour son équipe. Ils s'organisent, prennent le temps de monter au panier, observent leurs adversaires, font un jeu de passes et tirent. Les deux premiers points sont pour nous. J'applaudis l'action lorsqu'une main glisse sur mon épaule. Je lève les yeux en souriant. Je sais déjà que c'est Raven. Elle hurle pour encourager mon frère avant de s'installer près de moi.

Après les dix premières minutes de match, on sait déjà que notre équipe va gagner. Il ne reste plus que cinq minutes et ils mènent de vingt points. La finale est pour nous. Ma meilleure amie est surexcitée, elle ajoute même qu'elle a bien fait de prendre un peu de temps pour venir encourager Aiden. Mon frère marque un dernier trois points et le sifflet résonne dans la salle pour annoncer la fin du match.

Mon frère rejoint le banc de son équipe, il finit presque sa bouteille d'eau d'une traite. Il se relève rapidement pour féliciter ses adversaires et remercier les arbitres. Il rayonne. Lorsqu'il est sur un terrain de basket, il est à sa place. Après la dernière poignée de main, il se retourne. Je sais qu'il me cherche parmi la foule. Je me lève en redressant mon poing en l'air, il répond à mon geste avec un sourire immense.

Raven se redresse sans que je ne la vois. Elle s'appuie sur la barrière, se met en gainage avant de hurler à l'attention de mon frère :

 **-Déguerpis mini Woods ! Le terrain ne t'appartient pas !**

Aiden éclate de rire avant de saluer plus sobrement le public. Plusieurs inconnus se lèvent pour accompagner son retour vers les vestiaires. Ma meilleure amie s'installe de nouveau normalement. Je reste encore un peu debout pour capter sa silhouette jusqu'au dernier moment. Je suis tellement fière de lui.

 **-Ça c'est bien un truc de Woods, toujours à attirer l'attention.**

Je commence à sourire avant de me tourner vers la brune quelque peu excentrique, qui est mon amie depuis le début du lycée. Elle me fait un clin d'œil et je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est tout de même l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité quand on y pense. Parce que je n'ai jamais vu personne attirer autant l'attention que Raven Rayes !

Je la pousse pour reprendre ma place. Parce que oui, madame s'est étalée. Je m'assoie en soupirant. J'observe le terrain de basket avec une certaine nostalgie. Parfois, l'esprit qui habite ce jeu me manque. Raven me donne un petit coup sur l'épaule pour attirer mon attention. Je plonge mes yeux émeraude dans l'océan chocolat qui compose son regard.

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce point d'ancrage. Je me sens aussitôt envahie par un brouhaha monstre. J'ai envie de fermer mes paupières pour arrêter le flux d'informations qui traverse et martèle mon crâne. Mais je reste forte et je soutiens son regard.

 **-Tu vas bien ?**

Son inquiétude est sincère. C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez Raven, elle est toujours sincère. Qu'importe la façon ou si elle peut faire du mal, elle choisira toujours de dire la vérité. Je fais un demi-sourire, je quitte ses yeux pour me plonger dans une nouvelle contemplation du terrain de basket désert. J'inspire profondément avant de prononcer difficilement :

 **-Je vais bien.**

 **-Trois mots ! C'est un progrès, félicitations !**

Je lui donne un coup dans l'épaule pour la réprimander. Elle est vraiment agaçante avec ça. Elle rit, je sais qu'elle se moque de moi mais qu'importe. Je soupire d'avance en imaginant sa prochaine diarrhée verbale et ça ne manque pas :

 **-T'en fais pas, à partir de maintenant, je m'occupe de la conversation. J'ai plein de choses à te dire. Tu n'imagines pas tous ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers jours. Pour commencer, je ne te l'ai pas dit avant de partir pour San Francisco mais j'ai rencontré Clarke, elle a l'air… quel est le mot déjà ? Sympa ! Tu l'as bien choisi celle-là. Déjà, elle te fait une tarte aux pommes, ce qui est super cool ! Ne la laisse pas filer celle-là, je crois que tu as la perle de la perle comme coloc' !**

Raven a… elle a rencontré Clarke ? Ma Clarke ? Enfin… pas la mienne mais ma colocataire. Elle l'a rencontré avant moi ?

A cette simple idée, un sentiment étrange m'envahit. Je crois que c'est une espèce de jalousie. Alors, je retente un regard vers Raven. Elle continue de me parler de tout ce qu'elle a pu faire ces derniers jours mais moi je bloque sur la première information. Je jure que mon monde est à ça de s'effondrer.

Je suis tellement consternée par cette idée que je ne vois pas mon frère courir vers moi. Il attrape mes épaules et mes yeux tombent dans les siens. Je sais ce qu'il va faire avant même qu'il n'agisse. Je m'apprête à refuser avant même qu'il n'amorce le geste. Mais je suis déjà avec un casque sur les oreilles et il glisse des lunettes sur mon nez avant de prendre ma main pour me tirer derrière lui.

Non mais je rêve ! C'est vraiment un sale gosse quand il s'y met ! Je ne voulais pas bouger moi !

Et avant que je ne puisse protester ou même penser à fuir, je me retrouve au milieu du vestiaire qui regroupe toute l'équipe de mon frère. Je plisse le nez sous l'odeur de la transpiration. Je manque de laisser partir ma main dans le visage d'un joueur qui me lance un regard entendu.

 **-Lex', s'il te plaît, fais ton truc ! Sans toi, on n'a aucune chance pour le dernier match. Ils ont trois remplaçants et nous, nous ne sommes plus que cinq. En plus, c'est le match le plus long de la journée, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'iiil teee plaaaîîît !**

Je soupire. Je ne peux rien refuser à Aiden, j'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Je sens tout de même que je vais le regretter. Je glisse ma main sur l'écouteur gauche et je commence à abaisser le casque pour le glisser sur mon cou. Un air satisfait marque le visage de mon frère. Il sait qu'il vient de gagner.

Le blondinet fonce dans mes bras pour me remercier. J'ébouriffe ses cheveux dans un geste affectueux avant de me tourner vers le tableau pour élaborer un début de stratégie. Après vingt minutes de débriefing, je me retrouve sur le banc avec leur entraîneur. Il me regarde d'un mauvais œil, il a tendance à ne plus trop m'aimer depuis que j'ai quitté mon équipe sans leurs donner la moindre explication.

Mais pour sa défense, je crois que si j'étais à sa place, je m'en voudrais aussi.

J'observe les premières minutes de jeu. On n'est pas très bien parti, on a déjà huit points de retard. Je me lève du banc. J'observe mon frère évidement, il commence à fatiguer c'est normal après avoir joué six matches complets de quinze minutes. En fait, tous les gars de l'équipe sont au bout du rouleau. Je me tourne vers celui qui doit rester sur le banc après une mauvaise réception. Il a les poings serré, il ne demande qu'une chose : aider.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils vont m'obliger à faire ça. Je me rends à la table pour demander un temps mort. Sur un match de trente minutes, on a le droit d'en poser deux. L'entraîneur essaye de m'en empêcher, je le fusille du regard en affirmant :

 **-Je sais ce que je fais.**

Il recule de quelques pas. Évidemment, il fait parti de ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'entendre de nouveau ma voix depuis ce jour là. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si je faisais véritablement des efforts, j'ai juste décidé que parler n'était pas indispensable. Il se rassoit un peu penaud et me regarde expliquer aux garçons avec des mots et non des dessins ma nouvelle stratégie. Les mots me brûlent presque la gorge, ça me coûte d'être obligé de parler. Je déteste ça ! Mais pour mon frère, je suis prête à tout.

Ils retournent sur le terrain en se tapant dans la main. Aiden trottine jusqu'à l'arbitre, le ballon est pour eux. Il laisse glisser ce dernier jusqu'au sol pour le faire rebondir avant de l'emprisonner entre ses deux paumes. Il cherche un joueur démarqué, cherche mon regard. Je hoche la tête comme pour lui assurer qu'il peut avoir confiance, il sourit et relance le jeu.

Les garçons sont intelligents et arrivent très vite à imposer leur propre jeu. Ils perdent moins d'énergie et marquent plus de paniers. Mais il reste toujours un écart assez important de points entre les deux équipes. Le coach adverse demande un temps mort à son tour et je devine qu'il va aussi effectuer ses changements. Il veut nous épuiser, ce qui est une bonne manœuvre. L'équipe de mon frère est à bout. Je lance une bouteille à mon frère. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose.

Le capitaine de l'équipe adversaire est trop arrogant pour quitter le terrain. Je l'ai deviné dès que je l'ai vu fouler le parquet. Elle est là ma réponse. Je fais un signe à Aiden pour qu'il s'approche. Je lui explique que j'ai remarqué que la cheville gauche du numéro neuf avait une certaine tendance à être plus souple et je lui conseille de faire toutes ses accélérations au plus près pour le déstabiliser.

Mon frère sourit et je lui lance un regard d'avertissement. Il passe une main sur mon épaule en m'assurant qu'il connaît la limite. Je le regarde s'approprier le terrain de basket une nouvelle fois. J'espère qu'il saura quand arrêter de forcer les appuies de son adversaire parce-que c'est à cause de mon incapacité à prendre du recul sur ce genre de chose que j'ai arrêté le basket ou plus généralement de parler.

Le match se déroule de mieux en mieux pour nous. Le public hurle des encouragements dans tous les sens à gorge déployée. Maintenant c'est un match au mental. Il n'y a pas assez de point d'écart pour donner une équipe gagnante. Les secondes défilent alors que le coach adverse continue de faire défiler ses joueurs comme je l'avais prédit, seul le capitaine reste toujours sur le terrain malgré qu'Aiden réussisse à le déstabiliser et à lui prendre la balle de plus en plus souvent.

Plus que deux minutes et on a cinq points à notre avantage. J'arrive à capter le regard de mon frère et lui demande en un signe de ralentir le jeu. Il s'exécute presque aussitôt en hurlant à ses coéquipiers de prendre leur temps. Ce nouvel angle de jeu n'a pas l'air de plaire car plusieurs joueurs foncent sur Aiden, qui fait une passe rapide vers son meilleur ami, qui saute aussitôt et marque un trois points. Mais deux des joueurs ne se sont pas arrêter à temps et ont percuté mon frère de plein fouet le projetant au sol. Je me redresse vivement en serrant les poings, les connards, ils l'ont fait exprès ! Je m'apprête à intervenir mais Aiden se relève en me faisant un petit sourire. S'ils lui ont cassé quelque chose, je les tue ! Je finis par sourire lorsque je perçois la voix de ma meilleure amie au milieu de tout ce brouhaha qui énonce des menaces de mort toutes plus imagées les unes que les autres.

Le match reprend et je peux lire toute la détermination dans le regard de mon frère. Il est là pour gagner après tout. Cette victoire signifie quelque chose pour lui. Il ne veut pas atteindre ce succès pour lui mais pour son équipe. C'est ça que j'aime dans ce sport. L'équipe passe avant tout.

Les garçons finissent par gagner. Sous les supplications de mon frère, j'accepte de payer les pizzas de la victoire. Raven nous accompagne et elle refait le match de son point de vue. Elle n'arrête pas de parler, c'est vraiment un moulin à parole cette fille. Mais au moins, elle attire l'attention loin de moi. Je reste tout de même attendri par cette scène, les amis de Aiden pendus aux lèvres de ma meilleure amie avec dans chacun de leurs yeux la fierté d'être ressortis vainqueurs de ce tournois.

 **-Merci.**

Je me tourne vers mon frère en lui souriant et j'ouvre mes bras. Il se glisse pour un câlin fraternel bien mérité. Je suis tellement fière de lui. Il reprend :

 **-Je sais que tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts aujourd'hui, merci.**

 **-Je serai toujours là pour toi.**

 **-Je le sais Lexa mais je sais aussi que tout ça te fait souffrir bien plus que tu ne le laisses paraître. Je pense que tu t'es assez punie et que tu es prête à t'ouvrir de nouveau au monde.**

 **-Le monde est trop grand…**

Aiden m'observe avec une intensité unique. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, il doit savoir que je suis enfin prête à m'ouvrir à nouveau, prête à faire un pas vers une inconnue. Mais il connaît aussi la raison qui m'a poussé à me renfermer, à me couper de tout et de tout le monde. Il sait donc que ce ne sera pas facile.

 **-Lexa,** il reprend doucement, **le monde est tel que tu le laisses être. S'il est vraiment trop vaste, alors tu devrais te concentrer sur ce qui t'entoure.**

 **-C'est facile à dire…**

 **-J'imagine. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vis, je ne le saurai jamais. Mais je peux te dire que tu es différente d'elle, très différente. Tu arriveras à vivre avec, je le sais.**

 **-Merci Aiden.**

Je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de lui dire de rejoindre ses amis, ce qu'il fait presque en courant. Je ne veux pas qu'il se rende compte que ses mots m'ont bien plus touché que ce que je veux bien montrer. C'est la seule personne qui sait absolument tout de moi et qui sait donc pour quelle raison je me suis subitement isolée et pourquoi j'ai arrêté de parler.

Reyes me rejoint à son tour. Je la trouve étrangement calme. Elle s'adosse contre le mur en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, tout en continuant d'observer les gars. Son comportement tempéré commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Je détourne le regard pour le fixer sur elle.

Je sens un monstre d'angoisse se former dans mon estomac, ma gorge s'assèche. Je déteste parler. Je crois même que j'en ai peur. Mais c'est Raven ! Je peux le faire ! J'inspire une bonne quantité d'air avant de me lancer :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Reyes ?**

 **-Je crois bien que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu si épanoui et parler autant, c'était il y a quatre ans. Je ne vais pas te demander ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais que tu ne me répondras pas. Je ne suis pas dupe Lexa, tu as réussi à faire croire à tout le monde que c'était à cause de l'accident de ta mère mais moi je te connais. Et, j'ai la conviction que c'est autre chose. Peut-être qu'un jour tu auras assez confiance en moi pour te confier mais en attendant, je suis juste heureuse et reconnaissante d'avoir le droit d'assister à ton grand retour.**

 **-Raven…**

 **-Oui, je sais ! Je suis un vrai moulin à parole ! Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je te rappelle que j'ai dû apprendre à parler pour deux,** répond-elle en un clin d'œil.

Je lui souris, elle est vraiment parfaite. Qui ne rêverait pas d'une meilleure amie comme Raven Reyes ? Je pense que je n'aurai jamais sorti un jour la tête hors de l'eau, si cette entêtante et chieuse hispanique ne s'était pas accrochée à moi. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'elle était pire qu'une sangsue, après tout, c'était la seule à rester. Mais aujourd'hui, je lui suis vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir fait tout ça.

 **-Juste une dernière chose avant que tu retombes dans ton mutisme habituel. C'est presque flippant de te retrouver… bref, je dois savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Clarke ? Parce que tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre avec elle sans la voir, c'est trop bizarre ! Et puis… ne crois pas que j'ai manqué ton regard tout à l'heure. Tu aimes bien cette fille, ce que je comprends, elle est magnifique.**

Magnifique ? Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire magnifique ? Ma-gni-fi-que ! J'en étais certaine ! Du coup, je suis de moins en moins sûre de moi pour la rencontrer. Que suis-je censée faire si je tombe sous son charme et que… non ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça, jamais ou plutôt, plus jamais !

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait passer la soirée ensemble mardi soir, si elle peut bien sûr.**

 **-Tu lui as "dit"…**

 **-Je l'ai écrit sur un post-it mais c'est du pareil au même.**

 **-Non Lexa, ce n'est pas pareil du tout. Règle numéro un du vrai monde : lorsqu'on prend un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, on lui demande en face. Tous ceux qui te disent le contraire sont des idiots.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Lexa, fais-moi plaisir. Demain, tu l'attends avant de partir au travail, tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller aux aurores et tu lui demandes. Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire de vive voix si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, reprends même ton post-it si tu veux mais il faut que tu sois là, c'est important.**

 **-Je ne…**

 **-Je sais, la vie n'est pas simple et la vérité cruelle,** elle finit sa phrase de nouveau avec un clin d'œil avant de prendre appui sur le mur pour se propulser et faire quelques pas. **Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie ou que votre compagnie me révulse mais je dois me tirer d'ici avant d'arriver au seuil critique de moins de sept heures de sommeil. Il faut dire, chère amie, que demain j'ai le plaisir et le grand honneur de manipuler le tout nouveau moteur à fusion hydraulique de l'aéronavette de… et vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agit donc, sachez juste que si je n'ai pas mon quota de sommeil, New-York pourrait exploser.**

Comme toujours, elle en fait des tonnes mais bon c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je l'aime. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite en souriant, j'en rirais presque. Et si les mots de ma meilleure amie ne suffisaient pas, la tête de certains coéquipiers est à mourir de rire.

Je me redresse, fait un signe à mon frère et profite de l'occasion pour sortir a sa suite. Alors qu'elle appelle un taxi, je me dirige vers ma moto. Je ne lui propose plus de la raccompagner, elle refuse toujours. Elle dit toujours qu'elle ne veut pas gâcher mon grand moment de la journée mais je la soupçonne d'avoir peur. Sauf que Raven Reyes n'avoue jamais ses frayeurs !

Je roule aussi vite que les limitations me le permette. Je suis heureuse de retrouver la vitesse mais surtout, oui surtout la musique ! Cette journée a été interminable ! Il y a trop de bruit… tellement de bruit… c'est… fatiguant. Je voudrais ne jamais quitter le confort que m'apportent mes écouteurs et le son qui en jaillit sauf que c'est impossible… si j'agissais de la sorte, je ne vivrais pas.

Je me gare devant l'immeuble, il y a encore de la lumière dans le salon. Mon palpitant se met à cogner plus vite dans ma poitrine, ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge et mes mains sont moites. Ça craint, je suis terrifiée !

Mon esprit est en pleine bataille. J'ai deux choix, la lâcheté ou le courage. Dans la première option, je fuis de nouveau, il n'y a qu'à redémarrer le moteur, c'est facile. Dans la deuxième, je descends de ma moto, je gravis ces sept stupides étages et je rentre chez moi. Je perçois presque deux petits être sur chacune de mes épaules, murmuraient à mon oreille pour influencer mon choix. Il est possible que mon petit cerveau ne survive pas à ce combat intérieur.

Mon regard ne quitte pas la baie vitrée qui donne sur la terrasse et qui flamboie d'une lumière presque aveuglante. Je suis prête à perdre le combat et à fuir de nouveau lorsque les mots de mon frère raisonnent dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas comme elle.

Forte de cette idée, je saute presque de ma moto et rejoins l'entrée de mon immeuble. Je fais une pause devant les escaliers avant de poser mon pied sur la première marche. Mes pas avalent les escaliers en un temps record et je suis maintenant devant notre porte. Je souffle une dernière fois pour me donner du courage et je glisse ma clef dans la serrure. Je traverse le hall rapidement en posant mes affaires à la va-vite pour rejoindre le salon qui est en réalité vide. Je soupire, déçue par ce constat avant de revenir sur mes pas pour enlever mes chaussures. C'est alors que mon regard est happé par un petit bout de papier rouge qui a dû se coller à ma semelle en arrivant. Je tends une main tremblante vers lui pour y découvrir mon écriture.

 _Sinon maintenant que je sais que tu survivras au prochain jour sans mal, que dis-tu d'une soirée télé mardi soir ? Tu choisis le film et je ramène la pizza ?_

 _Lexa_

Merde, merde, merde ! Ce n'est pas possible ça ! Qu'est-ce que mon mot faisait par terre ? Je déteste quand Reyes a raison ! Je la hais parce que je ne sais pas comment mais je suis presque sûre que tout ça c'est de sa faute ! Je prends mon téléphone et lui envoie un sms.

 _ **De Lexa à Reyes 23h07 :**_

Je te déteste !

 _ **De Reyes à Lexa 23h07 :**_

Je suis choquée par tant d'amour…

Mais tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, j'ai toujours raison ! ;)

Je soupire. Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver par moment. Je me redresse avec le post-it toujours dans mes mains. Je le chiffonne avant de le mettre dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur la porte mais comment il a fait pour se décoller ? C'est alors que je découvre qu'il y a un nouveau bout de papier jaune avec un simple "merci" d'écrit dessus. Je me mets à sourire sans réelle raison en le décollant. Je réponds à ma meilleure amie en me dirigeant vers le salon.

 _ **De Lexa à Reyes 23h09 :**_

A cause de toi, je vais culpabiliser si je ne reste pas demain matin pour lui donner rendez-vous de vive voix… tu es la pire des amies !

 _ **De Reyes à Lexa 23h10 :**_

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 _ **De Lexa à Reyes 23h10 :**_

Rien…

Bonne nuit ! Et ne fait pas exploser la ville demain.

 _ **De Reyes à Lexa 23h12 :**_

Je sais et tu sais que je sais que tu mens. Cette conversation n'est pas fini MAIS comme en effet, je dois éviter de provoquer la fin d'une si grande et belle ville, je vais de ce pas rejoindre mon lit.

Bonne nuit Lexa.

Ne te casse pas trop la tête quand même…

Mes yeux retombent sur les remerciements de ma colocataire. J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'elle a apprécié le geste. Bien sûr, j'espère que cette fille ne viendra plus jamais l'embêter, bien que j'en doute, mais maintenant elle pourra la repousser seule.

Je me pose sur le canapé en étouffant un bâillement. Je colle son post-it sur la table basse et le fixe. Je me contorsionne pour récupérer mon propre mot. Je défais délicatement le chiffonnement et lisse doucement le papier avant de le placer à côté du mot de Clarke.

C'est en me relaissant tomber, que je remarque l'écriture en transparence sur le papier de ma colocataire. Je me redresse de nouveau pour le prendre entre mes doigts. Le post-it est calé entre mon pouce et mon index lorsque je le retourne. Je découvre une écriture rapide, on dirait presque un griffonnement où elle m'indique juste d'aller voir sur le bar. Je suis intriguée au plus haut point. En me levant, je me rends compte que je souris bêtement. J'espère qu'elle m'a laissé un nouveau dessin, je les adore.

Plus j'avance et plus je reconnais la forme qui m'attend sur le bar. Je me plante devant lorsque je réalise que c'est vraiment une cassette. Je la prends en main, intriguée au possible. Comment sait-elle que j'écoute ma musique à l'ancienne ? Mes yeux cherchent sur les deux faces un indice sur le genre de musique qu'elle contient mais il n'y a rien. Enfin, rien à part un magnifique dessin. Je pense qu'elle a vraiment un don pour l'art.

Je finis donc par ouvrir la petite boite en plastique et prends délicatement son contenu. Mon geste fait tomber un tout petit bout de papier, où est dessinée une enveloppe et derrière il y a écrit :

 _Donne-moi une réponse._

Je fronce les sourcils en m'interrogeant sur ces quelques mots. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Tel un automate, je me dirige vers le meuble télé où je range mon walkman préféré, je retire la cassette qui est à l'intérieur et j'y glisse celle que Clarke m'a laissé.

Le silence qui m'entoure à ce moment est terrible mais l'idée d'écouter la playlist que Clarke a confectionné pour moi est encore plus angoissante.

Je laisse le dispositif de musique qui m'a accompagné toute la journée sur la table basse, je récupère les deux mots, éteins la lumière avant de rejoindre ma chambre. Une fois sur mon lit, je fixe ma prise jack qui n'attend que de rejoindre sa place, pourtant, je reste incapable d'exécuter le geste.

Un peu de courage Lexa… je fais le mouvement rapidement et dans un même geste, j'appuie sur lecture. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit comme si je venais de courir un marathon et je reconnais les premières notes de la chanson See You de Depeche Mode. Clarke a de bons goûts musicaux…

Une chanson fait en moyenne trois minutes et quarante secondes. C'est le cas parce que dans les années 50, la musique s'écoutait sur des disques 78 tours qui ne pouvait contenir que trois à quatre minutes de musique et même après avec les 45 tours, on ne pouvait y mettre que ce temps sur chaque face. Si les chanteurs ou groupes espéraient pouvoir passer à la radio, il devait offrir leur single sur des 45 tours. Ça a été le cas pour Elvis, les Beatles ou encore les Rolling Stones. Le seul qui échappe à la règle c'est Bob Dylan avec le très grand Like a Rolling Stone qui dure le double du temps, soit six minutes et trente-quatre secondes. Il a d'ailleurs eu du mal à passer, tout le monde refusait une telle longueur mais à force d'acharnement, il est devenu le premier tube long de l'histoire du rock. C'est le genre d'informations inutiles qui me trottent dans la tête en ce moment alors que je viens de finir d'écouter la cassette de Clarke. Une chanson dure en moyenne trois minutes et quarante secondes…

Quarante-cinq minutes… Clarke vient de me demander pendant quarante-cinq minutes de la rencontrer.

Et, c'est juste… je ne sais pas, beau.

Qui fait ce genre de chose aujourd'hui ?

Je sais une chose maintenant, je ne peux plus la fuire. Je n'en ai plus le droit, pas après un tel geste de sa part.

J'ai été tellement surprise émotionnellement parlant que j'en ai même pleuré. J'ai d'abord pensé à une coïncidence avec les trois premières chansons. Puis à la quatrième, je me suis faite une raison. Lorsque j'ai dû changer la face pour écouter la suite, ma main tremblait. Je crois que la dernière chanson est celle qui m'a le plus touché.

Je n'ai pas bien dormi du tout. J'avais envie de débarquer dans sa chambre et je ne sais pas… de la prendre dans mes bras. Évidemment cette situation serait bien trop étrange alors j'ai étouffé toutes mes envies dans l'œuf.

Je me suis réveillée à cinq heure, les nerfs en boule avec des céphalées monstres. Comme pour me donner du courage, j'ai remis sa cassette en route, la bande passe pendant que je me prépare. Je suis sortie le plus vite possible pour aller chercher de quoi faire le petit déjeuné. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant regardé ma montre. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de la manquer ce matin mais en même temps je suis terriblement angoissée de la rencontrer. C'est horrible !

Je dépose les viennoiseries que je viens d'aller chercher sur le bar et je me lance dans la confection d'un smoothie et du café. Une fois mes tâches terminées, je m'installe sur un des tabourets hauts et je l'attends. Je fais glisser mon casque loin de mes oreilles malgré le fait que la musique continue de tourner. Je crois sincèrement que cette attente va me faire mourir à petit feu. Puis, j'entends l'escalier grincer. Je relève les yeux et je la vois.

C'est bien ce que je craignais, elle est magnifique !

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà pour le sixième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier. Je sens que je vais me prendre des reproches sur cette fin mais se n'est pas grave, j'assume ! N'oubliez pas que je vous aimer, hein ? Bon techniquement, pas de surprise sur le début du prochain chapitre, quoi que… non, je rigole, cette fois c'est la bonne ! ^^ Vous pouvez déjà noter dans votre agenda : mercredi 23 août 2017, rencontre Clexa dans IHYV après 6 long chapitres donc 7 semaines. Des idées sur cette première rencontre ?****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Note n°1 : Pour le tournois d'Aiden, j'ai utiliser les temps de match que j'ai l'habitude et le plus répandu de faire en cinq contre cinq soit quinze minutes par match sauf pour la final qui est de une demi-heure.****

 ** **Note n°2 : Elvis est un artiste majeur du XX ème, il est même surnommer le King.****

 ** **Note n°3 : Les Beatles est un groupe emblématique so british ! Le groupe à plus de 200 chansons au compteur pour une carrière plutôt courte… pour décrire le groupe à la perfection, je vais laisser parler John Lennon : « Il était une fois trois petits garçons nommés John, George et Paul, c'étaient leurs noms. Ils décidèrent de se mettre ensemble parce qu'ils étaient du genre à se mettre ensemble. Pourquoi étaient-ils ensemble, se demandèrent-ils, pourquoi après tout, pourquoi ? Alors ils se mirent à faire pousser des guitares et fabriquèrent un bruit. Bizarrement, personne ne fut intéressé, et les trois petits hommes moins encore que tout autre. »****

 ** **Note n°4 : Rolling Stones à été fonder en 62 par Jones, Stewart, jagger et Richards et rejoint par Wymann et Watts. Ils ont aujourd'hui à leur actif 23 albums. Et il me semble que pour leur rendre hommage, un astéroïde à récemment été nommer comme leurs groupe.****

 ** **Note n°5 : Bob Dylan, je ne sais même pas quoi dire sur cette personne. C'est un très grand chanteur, un poète et un interprète monstre. Il a composer pour les plus grands soit les Beatles, Jimi Hendrix ou encore U2...****

 ** **-**** ** **Like a Rolling Stone apparaît dans l'album Highway 61 Revisited sortit en 65. Les arrangements, son style mais surtout sa longueur à fait de cette chanson un des plus célèbres de Dylan !****

 **Réponse aux Guests :**

 **Alice : Et bien je suis heureuse de procurer cette ensoleillement chaque mercredi ! ^^ Merci beaucoup et je suis désolée pour toute cette frustration accumuler mais sans ça, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire où peut-être que si mais elle ne serait pas** **"bonne", a mon sens ! ;) A bientôt !**

 **Guest1 : Salut ! Mais non, je suis là en ce presque mercredi (à 2h30 près, on y était) ! Bon… par contre, pour le frustration de la rencontre entre Clarke et Lexa là, je ne peux que plaider coupable mais c'est la dernière fois, je le jure ! Cette fois, c'est la bonne ! Et, comme tu as pu le constater Lexa a en effet adorer la cassette ça l'a même pousser à rester et a enfin rencontrer Clarke ! A bientôt !**

 **HedaLexa93 : Clarke est très observatrice et elle utilise cette capacité pour charmer en tout temps et là plus particulièrement Lexa en mode : sort de ta cachette, SORT je te dis ! J'espère que la réaction de Lexa était à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :)**

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre : « Une nuée de papillons » que je posterai soit tôt dans la matinée soit après 20h voir 21h parce qu'après mes vacances en haute altitude, loin de tout, je vais me perdre dans d'autre temps au Puy du Fou !****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	7. Une nuée de papillons

**Oyez, oyez ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce septième chapitre ! Grâce à vous, je viens de dépasser la barre des 100 reviews c'est énorme! Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'être là pour cette histoire! C'est... incroyable! Et moi qui pensais que cette fiction ne resterai rien de plus qu'un délire pour me venger de "ma" Sindy bien réel et bha... pfiou! Je vous aimes! :D**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **On y est, c'est enfin la rencontre Clexa, l'histoire va (peut-être) enfin pouvoir avancer ! ^^**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre n°7 : Une nuée de papillons**

Je me réveille avec un léger mal de crâne. Je pense que j'ai cumulé trop de manque de sommeil. J'étouffe un bâillement en m'étirant. Je regarde autour de moi et cherche une motivation pour me lever. Je me sens quelque peu patraque aujourd'hui et je n'ai aucune envie d'aller en cours et pourtant, j'ai un contrôle qui compte pour la moitié de ma moyenne en anatomie aujourd'hui. Allez Clarke, lève-toi !

Je sors du lit en passant devant mon placard. Je hausse les épaules en me disant qu'il n'est pas absolument nécessaire de m'habiller avant d'avoir pris mon petit déjeuné. Bon d'accord, j'avoue, je suis bien plus motivée par mon café que par l'idée même de manger. Je sors de ma chambre et je suis immédiatement embaumée par l'odeur délicieuse de mon or noir. Je commence à descendre les escaliers en pensant que ma colocataire, bien qu'invisible, est vraiment la meilleure. Je glisse mes pieds dans mes chaussons en passant une main lasse dans la masse blonde qui me sert de cheveux avant de relever les yeux.

Je jure que je suis à un mouvement de tomber à la renverse lorsque je remarque que je ne suis pas seule. Je tire un peu plus sur mon vieux tee-shirt avec le dessin d'un panda qui mange des rāmen de sérigraphié dessus. Je suis en quelque sorte subjuguée par le regard émeraude de cette fille devant moi. J'espère juste vaguement que ce n'est pas une autre des amies de Lexa qui entre sans gène dans notre appartement mais cette pensée m'échappe vite lorsque mon regard s'arrête sur le poignet droit de l'inconnue qui est marqué par un tatouage représentant l'infinie.

Une mini apocalypse implose dans mon petit cerveau. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'agit vraiment d'elle. Lexa est vraiment sous mes yeux ou est-ce que je suis encore dans mon lit en train de rêver ? Ou alors, je suis bel et bien réveillée et il y a bien une fille avec un tatouage sur le poignet mais ce n'est pas Lexa. Après tout, il est possible que tout son groupe d'amis se soit fait tatouer le même motif au même endroit. C'est tout à fait possible ! Non ?

Je suis sur le point d'élaborer une nouvelle théorie tout aussi abracadabrante lorsque mon regard se stoppe net sur le casque violet relié par un fil jaune fluo. Ça, c'est le casque de Lexa, il n'y a pas de doute possible, je ne suis pas prête d'oublier cette couleur ! Donc… théoriquement… je suis en face à face avec Lexa, non ?

 **-Euh… salut.**

Non mais c'est pas vrai, est-ce que ma voix vient de trembler ? Je suis vraiment une idiote ! Pire, je crains un max ! Je vois "Lexa" sourire doucement comme si elle était amusée par la situation. Personnellement, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout ! Et puis, pourquoi elle ne me répond pas ? C'est de plus en plus bizarre !

La brune saute presque de son tabouret avec sur le visage toujours ce sourire resplendissant. Tout en elle montre que cette situation la divertie et la rend même peut-être un peu heureuse aussi. Elle retourne vers la cuisine pour verser du café dans une tasse blanche avec le logo de Superman dessus. Elle me la tend, toujours dans un silence de plus en plus pesant. Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens, j'en ai presque le souffle coupé. Ce vert émeraude est très expressif, c'est comme si d'une certaine manière, elle cherchait à lire en moi.

 **-Merci.**

De nouveau ce sourire et je jure qu'il commence à me retourner l'estomac. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Pourquoi elle ne parle pas ? Ce n'est pas difficile de prononcer un "salut" ou un "de rien", enfin, je crois.

Je trempe mes lèvres dans mon café. Je manque de gémir de contentement, il est super bon ! Entre deux gorgées, je l'observe par-dessus ma tasse. Il est plus juste de dire que je la fixe, avec, je dois l'avouer aucune gêne. Pour ma défense, cette fille est vraiment, vraiment mais alors vraiment singulière ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire pour briser la glace. Parce que contrairement à moi, elle à l'air d'apprécier ce silence plus que lourd.

Elle vient de finir un croissant lorsqu'elle laisse tourner son tabouret vers moi. Elle me fixe avec une intensité t'elle, que j'ai la sensation que tout ce que je suis n'est déjà plus un mystère pour elle. Encore une fois : inexplicable ! Elle prend une forte inspiration comme lorsqu'on s'apprête à passer un examen ou quelque chose dans le même genre avant de prononcer :

 **-Je…**

Puis plus rien, une absence totale de mots. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à l'horloge dans la cuisine avant aujourd'hui. Les tic-tacs qu'elle produit sont infernaux ! Et il y a le bruit sourd de la musique un peu étouffée par la mousse du casque mais je reconnais tout de même une des chansons que je lui ai copiées la veille. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, elle était en train d'écouter ma cassette ! C'est… incroyable !

Oui, je crois vraiment qu'avant cet instant, je n'avais jamais fait attention à tous ces petits bruits flippant quand on y pense. Lexa prend une forte inspiration avant de reprendre d'une voix timide, presque abîmée comme si elle ne servait jamais :

 **-Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça : parler.**

Une nouvelle prise d'air, si elle continue, elle va remplir ses poumons jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent. Un autre genre de sourire étire ses lèvres, il est plus… triste. Cette constatation me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Je ressens presque moi aussi sa peine. Parce que c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, d'un mal profond. Parler l'accable au plus haut point.

 **-Donc,** un raclement de gorge la coupe une nouvelle fois, **je voulais juste,** elle prend quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon et me tend un bout de papier, **tiens.**

Je prends le post-it. Je reconnais immédiatement son écriture. Je réalise avant même de lire ce qu'elle a écrit qu'elle doit vraiment avoir un problème avec la parole. Sans quoi, pourquoi me donner de la lecture alors qu'elle pourrait juste utiliser sa voix. Je commence à comprendre ce que voulait dire Link lorsqu'il a affirmé qu'elle avait des problèmes de communication et de sociabilisations. Je laisse mes yeux glisser sur ses mots :

 _Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se faire une soirée télé demain soir. Film ou série et pizza. Le choix du visionnage te revient et je me charge du ravitaillement. Rendez-vous à 19h30 ?_

Je sens ma joie vis à vis de cette nouvelle étirer mes lèvres. Si je comprends bien, on va enfin pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble et apprendre à se connaître. Enfin… si elle se décide à parler évidemment.

 **-19h30,** je réponds, **ça me semble parfait. Si tu dois commander des pizzas, je dois avouer que je tuerai pour une "Let it bee", chèvre et miel.**

 **-Je sais.**

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils à cette réponse. Comment peut-elle savoir qu'il s'agit de ma pizza préférée ? Est-ce que j'ai laissé une boite avec le ticket dessus récemment ? C'est sûrement ça parce que le frigo n'a pas pu me trahir, je ne fais jamais de reste, pas avec la pizza !

Lexa me fait de nouveau ce sourire emplit de mystère avant de s'éloigner. Je crois que cette fille m'intrigue de plus en plus. Je la détaille de haut en bas lorsqu'elle revient dans la cuisine avec ses habits de motard. Son regard croise le mien quand elle dit :

 **-Il faut que… j'y aille.**

 **-D'accord. Fais attention à toi et à demain.**

Elle ne répond pas, du moins pas en utilisant sa voix. Son visage est assez unique. Je ne crois pas en avoir déjà vu de si expressif. Elle arrive à faire passer un tas d'émotions rien qu'avec son regard et son sourire. Elle rejoint la porte principale avant de se faire avaler par le couloir et de disparaître.

Je rejoins la baie vitrée et j'attends de l'apercevoir. Lexa rejoint sa moto, elle enfile son casque démarre, elle se voile pour s'effacer complètement.

 **-Wow,** je commente, **c'était assez surréaliste.**

* * *

Je sors de mon contrôle qui a, comme pour toute ma promotion, été un véritable désastre mais je m'en fiche. Je crois que le fait d'avoir enfin rencontré Lexa a complètement anesthésié mon cerveau et m'empêche de voir plus loin pour le moment. Une fois hors de l'amphithéâtre je repère O. Je m'avance jusqu'au banc sur lequel elle semble m'attendre en lui demandant :

 **-Depuis combien de temps tu attends ?**

 **-Pfff, à peine vingt minutes.**

 **-Vingt minutes ? Et une hyper active comme toi a réussi à rester en place aussi longtemps ?**

O se redresse et me donne un coup dans l'épaule. Je la fusille du regard en me frottant le haut du bras. Génial ! Je vais avoir un bleu…

 **-Donc c'était comment cet examen ?**

J' hausse les épaules, indécise sur ma réponse. Comme je viens de le dire, j'avais plus important à penser durant les dernières heures. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'y aura pas d'épreuve sur ma mystérieuse colocataire à l'examen final de médecine.

 **-Oh je vois… ce haussement d'épaule ne présage rien de bon pour la suite.**

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je suis certaine que j'ai tout déchiré ! Et toi, ton test d'effort ?**

 **-J'ai eu 95 sur 100 ! Le meilleur score d'une quatrième année jamais enregistré. Je ne suis pas peu fière !**

 **-Et bien… ils vont finir par te recruter dans l'armée si tu continues comme ça.**

 **-Ne parle pas de malheur ! Je suis une sportive pas un soldat ! Sérieusement, tu me vois, moi répondre à des ordres ?**

 **-Non, pas vraiment en effet.**

O pousse la porte de son bar favori et commande pour nous deux. Je trouve que cette habitude entre nous devient mauvaise. L'alcool n'est pas vraiment bon pour la santé, je suis bien placée pour le savoir mais en même temps, ce n'est qu'une bière.

On discute pendant une petite heure de nos attentes par rapport au résultat. Elle me parle longuement de la WinterCup où son équipe vise la troisième place. Elle est tellement énervée par ce fait, elle ne comprend pas pour quelle raison son coach ne vise pas plus haut. De mon côté, je l'informe que j'ai enfin trouvé mon stage au New-York Hope Hospital. A partir du second trimestre ma vie sera divisée entre les études et mon apprentissage aux urgences. Puis sans que je ne sache vraiment comment, ma mystérieuse colocataire vient dans la conversation.

 **-Alors elle est comment ?**

 **-Je te l'ai dit, assez étonnante.**

 **-Mais non, je veux dire physiquement ! Tu crois que je dois m'inquiéter que Link bosse avec elle depuis bientôt deux ans ?**

Physiquement ? Cette fille est un canon ! Non mais c'est vrai, je n'ai pas honte de le dire, elle est magnifique. Elle a des yeux a tomber à la renverse, des cheveux à faire pâlir de jalousie toutes les stars de l'Oréal, un nez bien dessiné et des lèvres à en faire damner plus d'un à coup sûr. Et, je ne parle même pas de son corps qui semble parfaitement musclé et dans des proportions qui frôlent la perfection.

Évidemment, je ne peux pas dire ça à O…

 **-J'en sais rien… elle est banale. Une fille comme une autre.**

Alors que je prononce cette phrase, j'ai l'étrange sensation de porter un panneau clignotant au-dessus de ma tête avec écrit en gros : MENSONGE ! Et pourtant, ça passe comme une lettre à la poste. La brune en face de moi se contente de hausser les épaules en précisant qu'elle s'en doutait. Je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction le jour où elle la rencontrera en vrai. Parce que ça va bien arriver un jour où l'autre !

 **-Du coup, tu as choisi quoi comme film pour demain ?**

 **-J'ai plus pensé à une série, la durée est moins longue et Lexa à l'air de faire des horaires de malade.**

 **-Ouais… ça c'est dans l'option où tu ne be watching pas toute une saison !**

 **-C'est pour cette raison que j'ai porté mon choix sur deux monuments que tout le monde a vu normalement…**

 **-Laisse-moi deviner !**

 **-Je t'en pris.**

 **-Il y a forcément** **Friends** **! Tu es accro à cette série, j'ai remarqué ton coffret collector des dix saisons !**

 **-Je confirme.**

 **-La seconde…** **Game of Thrones** **?**

 **-Quoi ? Non ! Bien trop sérieux, je n'ai même pas fini la saison 2… je n'accroche pas.**

 **-T'es sérieuse ? Mais elle est trop bien cette série !**

 **-Si tu le dis… bref, j'ai choisi** **How I Met Your Mother** **.**

 **-Tu n'as choisi que des Sitcoms.**

 **-Oui parce que les épisodes ne durent pas 100 ans, que c'est drôle et qu'on peut discuter devant sans ressentir une horrible frustration.**

 **-Je préfère quand il y a de l'action !**

 **-Je lui proposerai une série apocalyptique quand on se connaîtra un peu mieux !**

O se met à rire doucement avant de finir sa bière et d'en commander une autre. Je l'observe discuter avec le barman. C'est incroyable comme cette fille est à l'aise avec tout le monde. Le pire, c'est qu'elle m'a avoué il y a peu, qu'avant elle était d'une timidité maladive mais qu'elle était aussi extrêmement bavarde. Au fil du temps, l'un des deux avait surpassé l'autre, je vous laisse deviner lequel.

Alors que je réalise qu'elle n'est pas prête de revenir, je sors mes crayons et une feuille blanche. J'ai envie de dessiner, pour elle. Pour Lexa. C'est, je crois, une façon de la remercier pour être restée ce matin.

J'avoue que malgré notre entrevue matinale, je me pose encore beaucoup de questions à son sujet. Principalement sur cette aversion pour la parole. Je me demande ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'elle en arrive là. Je me pose aussi des questions sur la façon dont elle écoute la musique. Pourquoi des cassettes et un walkman ? Cette fille reste une totale interrogation à mes yeux et j'ai bien l'intention d'en apprendre plus, bien plus !

* * *

Je suis stressée. Non mais c'est dingue ! J'ai presque l'impression de me rendre à un premier rendez-vous ! Pourtant, ça n'a absolument rien à voir. C'est même à des années lumières de la situation dans laquelle on se retrouve en face à face avec un gars mignon, intéressant et avec qui ont veut avoir ses chances.

Non. Lexa est juste ma colocataire !

Et pourtant… je suis bien en train de faire les cent pas devant ma porte d'entrée que je n'ose pas franchir. Je passe plusieurs coups d'œil sur ma montre qui indique que l'heure fatidique approche à grand pas. Pourtant, il n'y a rien à faire. Je ne trouve pas le courage d'entrer.

Alors que, très franchement, je serais bien plus ridicule si Lexa me découvrait à faire le pied de grue devant notre appart', plutôt qu'à l'intérieur. Je soupire en réalisant toute la stupidité de la situation. Parfois, j'ai vraiment envie de m'en coller une tellement je me sens ridicule !

Je m'apprête à enfin entrer lorsque mon téléphone se met subitement à sonner me faisant sursauter. Stupide sonnerie !

 **-Allô,** je dis automatiquement sans regarder qui vient m'importuner.

 **-Clarke, c'est maman.**

Évidemment…

 **-Je voulais savoir comment tu vas après ce week-end fort en émotions et je voulais savoir comment s'était passé ton examen lundi. Ce test sur l'anatomie n'est jamais simple. Je me souviens que j'avais eu 73/100 une vrai horreur !**

 **-Maman… 73 n'est pas une mauvaise note…**

 **-Pour moi si ! Pour toi, j'accepte un 55 pas en dessous.**

 **-S'il te plaît,** je prononce en serrant les dents.

 **-Tu penses avoir moins ?**

 **-Ma-man !**

 **-D'accord, d'accord, je suis désolée. Donc… tu vas bien ?**

 **-Je vais bien, je t'assure. Je m'apprête à passer une soirée avec Lexa.**

 **-Parfait, passe-lui le bonjour et propose-lui de venir samedi.**

 **-Euh…**

 **-Bonne soirée ma puce !**

Et elle raccroche… non mais elle m'a à peine laissé parler ! Je lève les yeux au ciel, je suis persuadée qu'elle m'a juste appelé entre deux examens médicaux d'un patient, elle est infernale !

Comme j'ai mon portable en main, j'en profite pour envoyer un sms à Marcus. Comme ça, juste pour me plaindre.

 _ **De Clarke à Marcus 19h23 :**_

Dis à ta meilleure amie d'y aller mollo sur la caféine !

C'est une honte d'agir ainsi…

 _ **De Marcus à Clarke 19h24 :**_

Tu sais pertinemment que rien, n'y personne ne peut se mettre entre ta mère et son café quand elle fait ses gardes ! Pas sans risquer sa vie…

 _ **De Clarke à Marcus 19h24 :**_

Je suis choquée… et moi qui croyais que tu te battrais pour moi…

 _ **De Marcus à Clarke 19h25 :**_

Je serai toujours ton preux chevalier ma princesse ! Mais parfois, certains dragons sont trop tenaces avec leur butin.

J'éclate de rire en lisant son dernier sms. Marcus est vraiment parfait, il arrive toujours à me remonter le moral. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que serait devenue notre famille sans lui. Je lui envoie un dernier message pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée avant d'entrer dans l'appartement le sourire aux lèvres.

Je me stoppe net en percevant l'odeur des pizzas. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je me casse la tête depuis au moins vingt minutes alors que Lexa est déjà rentrée !

J'avance vers la cuisine pour découvrir ma colocataire accroupie devant le four. Lorsqu'elle se relève, je découvre qu'elle porte un tablier qui a perdu sa blancheur depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'a pas encore remarqué ma présence alors je laisse mon regard vagabonder dans l'espace cuisine. Je réalise très vite qu'en réalité, Lexa ne s'est pas contentée de commander des pizzas. Elle les a fait maison. Je me sens quelque peu hébétée par cette information.

 **-Salut.**

La voix de Lexa court-circuite presque mon cerveau. Je dois avouer que c'est un son magnifique et comme il est de toute évidence rare, je compte bien en profiter un maximum. Je lui souris avant de prononcer moi aussi un :

 **-Salut.**

La fin de mon énonciation est suivie par un silence mais contrairement à la veille, il n'est pas gênant. Maintenant, je sais qu'elle a une certaine aversion pour les mots et la parole alors je vais faire avec. Après tout, dans toute relation, il faut faire des compromis et je suis prête à en faire pour elle.

 **-Donc tu sais cuisiner ?**

Elle hoche la tête en guise de réponse avant d'attraper l'éponge pour nettoyer le plan de travail. Je l'observe exécuter chacun de ses gestez avec une certaine fascination. Je l'ai tellement imaginé que de la découvrir agir en vrai c'est… exaltant.

 **-Tu sais, je commençais à douter de ton existence… bien que je dois l'avouer, c'est assez stupide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça… je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas… comment agir. Tu es certaine que tu es à l'aise avec la situation de passer une soirée avec moi alors que tu n'aimes pas… parler.**

 **-Clarke…**

Elle prononce mon nom avec une telle douceur que mon cœur rate un battement, peut-être deux. Je trouve qu'elle le dit si bien que j'ai déjà de nouveau envie de l'entendre. Mes lèvres s'assèchent à une vitesse folle. Ma respiration semble bloquée au niveau de ma trachée. Je sens même comme des papillons dans le creux de mon estomac. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

 **-Tout va bien.**

Je sais qu'elle prononce ces mots pour me rassurer et ça fonctionne. Aussitôt j'oublie tous mes doutes sur cette soirée. Comprenez moi, je ne voudrai pas qu'elle se sente mal a l'aise dans son propre appartement.

Lexa met la table sous mes yeux en me lançant de temps en temps des petits regards. Je suis vraiment rassurée. Elle a l'air d'agir normalement. Je soupire de soulagement avant de monter dans ma chambre pour récupérer les deux coffrets DVD.

Elle vient déposer deux pizzas monstrueusement grandes sur la table et choisit la saison 6 de Friends. Ce début de soirée se déroule bien, le seul truc étrange c'est que la nuée de papillons dans mon ventre n'a toujours pas disparu. C'est vraiment étrange. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire avec ça ? Et pourquoi Diable ne partent-ils pas ?

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le septième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Des idées sur la suite des événements ? Sur le pourquoi du comment Lexa n'aime pas parler ? Sur les papillons dans le ventre de Clarke ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Superman comme j'avais déjà pu le dire dans Revenir, je suis désolée pour les fans inconditionnels de ce dernier mais c'est sûrement un des héros pour qui j'ai le moins d'affinité. Je n'y peux rien Monsieur Clarke Kent m'agace trop à être toujours parfait ! Trait de caractère qui est largement modifié pour mon plus grand bonheur dans la série Smallville ! Après, on lui donne ce qu'on lui doit, il est tout de même le premier héro de DC ! Sa création était en 33, je le rappelle et apparaît pour la première fois dans un comics en 38. :)**

 **Note n°2 : L'Oréal est un groupe français de produit cosmétique qui a vu le jour en 1909.**

 **Note n°3 : Friends est pour moi (et oui c'est très subjectif) LA meilleure série en sitcom américain. Je me refais les 236 épisodes de la série dès que je le peux et je ris, pleure ou encore hurle à chaque fois ! Elle a commencé en 1994 et a durée dix merveilleuses années… bon d'accord ! En vrai, j'en ai pas profité en temps et en heure parce que, j'étais qu'une enfant mais shhhh !**

 **Note n°4 : Game of Thrones… je sens que je vais me faire des ennemies… parce que je ne suis vraiment pas fan de cette série (qui a commencé en 2011, je crois) et j'avoue que c'est moi qui ne suis pas allée plus loin que la saison 2 ! Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêche de suivre un minimum ce qu'il se passe, vive les spoilers ! ^^ Bref… juste, pour l'anecdote, Le Trône de fer, du coup je parle du livre, est un des pires ouvrages imprimés à ce jour. Il faut savoir que c'est un bouquin que j'ai étudié en cours pour savoir ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire ! XD**

 **Note n°5 : How I Met Your Mother a été créé par Carter Bays et Craig Thomas, l'aventure commence en 2005 et s'achève en 2014 sur CBS… je suis tellement nostalgique ! Après reste à savoir si vous avez apprécié ou non la fin… pas de spoilers de ma part, on ne sait jamais ! ^^**

 ** **Réponses aux Guests :****

 ** **Alice : Un temps d'hiver… tu n'es pas un peu dure, là ? En faite, tout dépend d'où tu vis ! ^^ Mais je suis tout de même heureuse de savoir que cette fiction représente un ensoleillement ! :) Merci ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente entre les chapitres mais je tiens à ma petite avance… peut-être que quand j'aurai fini, je posterai deux fois pas semaine mais se n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Navrée… je trouve que c'est un honneur d'être dans ton top 5 ! Merci à toi de me lire ! :D****

 ** **Guest1 : Salut ! Mes vacances étaient super ! Du mystère autour de Lexa ? Vraiment ?! XD Je suis navrée de le dire mais je suis heureuse de te savoir que pour le moment, tu es dans le flou parce que ça veut dire que j'ai réussis à faire ce que je voulais pour ce début d'histoire. Le POURQUOI du elle s'est couper du monde i ans sera révéler au fil des chapitres. Tes question sont les bonnes maintenant, je t'invite a découvrir les réponses dans le futur ! Je suis désolée, pour ce coup tordu ! Mais comme tu as pu le lire, cette fois elles se sont vraiment rencontrer donc je ne vais plus vous embêter avec ça ! Méchante ? Je suis méchante… :') Je confirme que si ça n'a pas été facile pour vous de lire ces chapitres et de vivre cette frustration, ça a été de même pour moi. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu ! A bientôt !****

 ** **HedaLexa93 : Clarke la eu à l'usure ! ^^ C'est parce que Raven est forcément parfaite dans tout les monde et univers qui soit ! ;) J'espère que cette suite t'as plu. Si Lexa trouve Clarke magnifique, Clarke, elle l'a trouve bizarre ! Mais de rien, et merci, j'en profite bien ! A bientôt ! :)****

 ** **Clexa4ever : Salut, je suis désolée pour la frustration à la fin du dernier chapitre ! ^^ Mais bon… s'était nécessaire ! ;)****

 ** **Guest : Navrée pour la fin, vraiment ! Plus tôt… une fois par semaine, c'est bien déjà, non ?****

 ** **Lily : Salut, LA suite est là ! :D Pas de soucis, tu peux t'emporter. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux ici ! ^^ J'espère que le supplice n'a pas été trop difficile ! ^^****

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Demain commence aujourd'hui »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	8. Demain commence aujourd'hui

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce huitième chapitre ! Mille fois merci pour vos retours ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire tellement vous êtes géniaux ! :D**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **La fin de la soirée télé/pizza du point de vue de Lexa. Vous allez en apprendre un peu plus à son sujet. Sur sa famille, son travail et j'en passe !**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre n°8 : Demain commence aujourd'hui**

La soirée se déroulait plutôt bien. Clarke était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Elle ne cherchait pas à me faire parler par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Je dois tout de même avouer que je passe plus de temps à l'observer qu'à regarder les épisodes de Friends qui défilent. Plus je la détaille et plus je la trouve magnifique.

Avant même de commencer à manger, elle a attaché ses longs cheveux blonds dans un chignon qui aurait pu me faire rire si je n'avais pas encore plus été subjugué par le bleu de ses yeux. J'essaye de ne pas piéger mon regard dans le sien. Je veux éloigner le brouhaha le plus loin possible de cette soirée qui apparaît de plus en plus comme une pause salvatrice sur l'autoroute que représente ma vie.

On doit être rendues à notre sixième épisode ou peut-être le huitième, comme je viens de le dire, je ne suis pas très attentive, lorsque je la vois étouffer un bâillement. Je souris avant de me rendre compte de mon geste. Je secoue la tête et m'oblige à garder mes yeux scotchés sur l'écran. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de la scruter de la sorte, elle va finir par me trouver bizarre ! Pendant que j'y suis, il faut que j'arrête de penser que cette fille est certainement la plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Oui, ce serait bien…

En attendant, tout ce que je relève de cette soirée, c'est que j'ai la sensation d'être normale pour la première fois depuis… ce jour là. Mais je ne dois pas penser à ça. Aiden à raison. Je suis différente d'elle et surtout bien plus forte. Je ne me laisserai jamais dominer par ça, je ne le laisserai pas prendre toute la place dans ma vie. Je suis plus forte qu'elle, bien plus forte.

Il est temps pour moi d'avancer de nouveau et Clarke semble être une très bonne excuse pour ça. Je souris, de nouveau. C'est bien plus agréable que de soupirer. C'est décidé, demain, j'avance !

Je me lève doucement du canapé en m'étirant. Je me retourne pour sourire à Clarke. Je dois la remercier pour cette soirée. Un peu de courage, ce n'est pas si difficile… respire et fais-le, ne réfléchis pas ! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer !

 **-Je… merci.**

 **-Merci ? Mais de quoi ?**

 **-Pour cette soirée.**

 **-De rien ! On en refait une quand tu veux, surtout si tu cuisines toujours comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être devenue obèse rien qu'en ayant regardé cette pizza ! Mais ce n'était pas que le visuel parce que, je peux t'assurer que c'était la meilleure pizza que je n'ai jamais mangé de toute ma vie !**

Je souris de nouveau et cette fois, rien ne peut m'empêcher de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Elle dit la vérité. Il est tellement plus agréable d'avoir à faire à une personne honnête. Les personnes imprégnées de justesse et de toute cette authenticité sont vraiment devenues une denrée rare surtout depuis… non !

Je ne veux pas penser à ça, encore moins aujourd'hui, pas en vivant cette soirée qui frôle la perfection.

Il faut que j'en dise plus. Je veux qu'elle comprenne qu'en tant que colocataire, elle peut compter sur moi. J'aimerais aussi lui poser des questions sur cette fille qui a essayé de s'introduire chez nous. Mais ce genre de questionnement représente un trop grand nombre de mots. Pourtant, je sais que je peux dire une phrase de plus, rien qu'une !

 **-On…**

Allez respire ! Ce n'est pas compliqué ! Tu y arrivais très bien avant tes dix-sept ans ! Un mot juste un mot de plus… construire une phrase n'a rien d'insurmontable. Qu'importe que ma gorge soit presque en feu ou que mon ventre soit noué par un monstre d'angoisse. Il faut essayer.

Mon regard tombe une nouvelle fois sur le visage de Clarke. Je peux y lire toute sa patience. Est-ce que tout le monde est comme ça à l'extérieur de ma famille et de Raven ? Non, je ne crois pas. Je suis presque sûre que Clarke Griffin est unique en son genre.

 **-Peut-être qu'on pourrait…**

Je n'ai pas le droit de tout laisser tomber maintenant ! Foi de Woods, cette phrase se finira ! Et de préférence, aujourd'hui …

 **-… instaurer un genre de tradition.**

 **-Comme le mardi soirée télé et pizza ? Le MSTP !**

Elle me suit si facilement dans ma demande que je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévisager. Le MSTP… ça me semble plutôt bien, enfin, je crois. Est-ce qu'elle est aussi enjouée pour tout ou c'est exceptionnel ?

 **-Deal,** prononce t-elle en me tendant la main.

Une nouvelle fois, je me sens sourire. J'agite doucement la tête de gauche à droite pour m'empêcher de rire. Par tous les dieux, j'ai envie de rire avec une quasi inconnue ! Ce sentiment de bien être m'envahit toute entière et je serre sa main avec douceur en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je murmure :

 **-Deal.**

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien sans lâcher sa main. Ils sont magnifiques, d'un bleu océan presque transparent. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Je cligne des paupières avant que la situation ne m'échappe.

Avec une lenteur qui doit frôler l'indécence, je libère sa main. Je laisse mes doigts quelque peu caresser sa peau en commençant lentement à m'éloigner. Je recule de cinq pas avant de libérer complètement son membre. Je continue de reculer encore un peu pour ne pas la quitter des yeux avant que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire. Je voudrais garder en moi chaque détail qui compose son visage.

Je sens encore cet étirement distinctif qui commence à provoquer une légère douleur à mes zygomatiques, lorsque je me retourne pour rejoindre les escaliers, puis ma chambre. Une fois la porte franchie et fermée, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. J'attrape mon casque pour faire jaillir la musique puis je prends mon portable pour écrire un rapide message à Raven.

 _ **De Lexa à Reyes 22h56 :**_

Je pense que Clarke est vraiment parfaite !

 _ **De Reyes à Lexa 22h58 :**_

Je te l'avais dit que ça se passerait bien. On en parle demain et en attendant, n'oublies pas que je t'aime ! :)

 _ **De Lexa à Reyes 22h59 :**_

Bonne nuit et à demain ! :)

 _ **De Reyes à Lexa 23h01 :**_

Un smiley ? J'ai le droit à un smiley ?! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Lexa Woods ?

 _ **De Lexa à Reyes 23h01 :**_

J'ai juste passé une bonne soirée… à demain !

Je laisse mon portable sur la table de nuit, enfile mon pyjama, allume mes lumières de nuits et me glisse dans mon lit. Je ferme les yeux et je ne ressens aucune peur au moment où mon esprit commence à sombrer dans le sommeil. Je suis juste apaisée.

* * *

Comme tous les matins, je me suis levée aux aurores. Jai roulé un moment avec ma moto avant de la laisser près d'un café. J'aime vraiment me promener dans les rues alors qu'elles sont encore complètement désertes. C'est un des rares moments où je peux me permettre d'être en ville sans musique ou du moins sans qu'elle ne soit calée sur mes oreilles. Tout est calme alors que la nuit n'a pas tout à fait laissé la place au jour.

Je m'arrête devant la porte d'entrée de l'immense maison qui a abrité mon enfance. Ma soirée avec Clarke m'a vraiment requinqué. Je me sens plus forte aujourd'hui. Et pourtant… j'hésite.

Un peu de courage… juste un peu plus de courage.

Je laisse mon poing glisser et frapper doucement le bois de l'entrée. Je recule de deux pas très exactement et j'attends. Ne pas savoir qui va m'ouvrir cette porte m'angoisse légèrement. La planche tourne sur ses gonds et je découvre Titus, manqué !

 **-Lexa.**

Je déglutis. Je jure que je suis à ça de partir en courant. Je clos doucement mes paupières pour trouver la force de l'affronter. Ce mec est pire que tout, même les dictateurs pourraient pâlir de jalousie devant lui.

 **-Lexa !**

Ah ! Ça c'est la voix d'Aiden ! Tout de suite bien plus accueillant ! Il pousse presque Titus pour venir se caler dans mes bras. Je manque de tomber mais qu'importe. Je suis juste heureuse de retrouver cette adorable tête blonde. Je sais qu'il a déjà seize ans mais dans mon esprit il en a toujours six.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** **Je suis trop content de te voir !**

Je m'éloigne de cette étreinte fraternelle pour récupérer les boissons chaudes que j'avais préalablement déposées en bas des marches. Je prends le café vanille avant de le tendre à mon frère. Il le prend avec une vitesse éclair avant de retourner dans la maison en hurlant :

 **-Papa ! Lexa est là et il y a du café !**

Je pense que cette famille est vraiment ingrate ! Je ne sais pas si ce qu'ils préfèrent c'est moi ou cette stupide boisson chaude !

Je passe de nouveau devant Titus, enfin, il est plus juste de dire que je le contourne. Je lui tends quand même son café bien noir sans sucre. Même son breuvage est effrayant…

Je rejoins à pas lent la cuisine où je peux voir Aiden s'afférer à préparer un vrai petit déjeuné de champion. Je suis vraiment amusée par cette scène parce que la table déborde presque de céréales, de pains, de confitures et j'en passe alors que je sais très bien qu'il est le seul à faire honneur à ce repas.

Une main se glisse sur mon épaule et attire mon attention. Je quitte Aiden des yeux pour retrouver sa copie conforme en plus âgé. Mon père embrasse le haut de ma tête en me prenant son café caramel-banane des mains. Il s'installe près de mon frère et commence à déplier son journal.

 **-Tu restes petit déjeuné avec nous ?**

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Mon père sourit un peu plus alors que mon frère commence une dance de la joie assez indescriptible. Je rejoins la table et trouve une micro place pour mon thé glacé et mon muffin à la framboise. Je commence à déballer mon gâteau lorsque mon père m'arrête :

 **-N'oublie pas princesse, il n'y a qu'une seule règle dans cette maison.**

Je manque de soupirer mais je me lève quand même. Je ne comprends que trop bien les raisons de cette obligation. Je me dirige donc vers le bureau de mon père. J'y dépose mon Walkman et prends mes lunettes que je glisse sur mon nez avant de revenir.

La conversation entre les deux hommes de la maison va de bon train. J aime bien les écouter même si ça fait un bruit monstre. Ils sont ma famille après tout. Ils parlent surtout de basket. Je pense que c'est dans l'espoir de me voir intervenir à un moment pour interagir avec eux. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que je suis venue ici ce matin avec un objectif précis en tête.

Juste du courage… oui encore un peu plus de courage.

Je les observe encore un instant alors que ma gorge brûle déjà rien qu'à la simple idée de parler. C'est fou ce que l'appréhension peut faire subir à notre corps. Je colle mon regard sur le gros titre du jour et je dis d'une traite sans regarder aucun d'eux :

 **-J'ai rencontré Clarke hier soir.**

Mon intervention et surtout mes mots sont tellement inhabituels qu'Aiden en lâche sa cuillère qui tombe dans un fracas infernal sur le sol. Je grimace avant de toucher mes oreilles pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur. Le blondinet se redresse et court presque vers moi. Il pose une main sur mon front en demandant :

 **-Tu te sens bien ? T'es malade ou quelque chose ?**

Je ris doucement en retirant sa main. Ma petite hilarité attire encore plus l'attention sur moi. Mon père se lève à son tour pour se poster près d'Aiden. Il pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules pour attirer mon regard. Ses iris sont verts mais contrairement à moi, tirent vers le bleu. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine alors qu'un étau semble se refermer sur mon crâne ce qui commence à me faire un mal de chien. C'est une vrai plaie ce que je vis depuis ce jour là !

 **-Tu as décidé d'avancer,** constate mon père.

Je lui souris doucement en guise de réponse. Il passe une main affectueuse dans mes cheveux et pendant une seconde j'ai la sensation de redevenir une enfant. Il reprend :

 **-Je suis très fier de toi.**

 **-Moi aussi,** ajoute Aiden.

 **-Merci.**

Mon frère me fait un clin d'œil qui veut clairement dire : je te l'avais dit que tu étais plus forte qu'elle. Je lève les yeux au ciel même si je pense sincèrement qu'il a raison. Ma volonté et ma détermination sont bien plus grande que la sienne.

On reprend et finalise notre petit déjeuné en famille avant de se séparer. Mon père part avec Titus vers le cabinet. Après avoir récupéré mon casque et laissé ma paire de lunettes dans le bureau de mon père, j'accompagne Aiden jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Pour une raison que j'ignore Monsieur ne veut pas de voiture pour le moment. Je pense que ça doit être une histoire de cohésion dans son équipe de basket. Ou alors, c'est une excuse pour que je l'accompagne à chacun de ses matchs.

* * *

 _ **De Clarke à Lexa 14h08 :**_

Salut, tu vas bien ? J'ai vraiment adoré notre petite soirée et je tiens vraiment à instaurer ce fameux MSTP ! Une idée pour le prochain film ou série ? Ou alors on continue sur Friends…

 _ **De Clarke à Lexa 14h10 :**_

Sinon, je ne veux pas te faire flipper ou quoi que ce soit mais ma mère aimerait te rencontrer. Elle veut juste s'assurer que tu n'es pas une Sindy !

Tiens-moi au courant ! :)

 _ **De Clarke à Lexa 14h11 :**_

Évidement, tu as le droit de dire non, je comprendrais mais ma mère est… intrusive donc si le "non" dure trop longtemps, elle risque de débarquer à tout moment...

C'est officiel, je suis en train de flipper ! Et puis, ça veut dire quoi s'assurer que je ne suis pas une Sindy ? C'est qui Sindy ?

Je fixe mon téléphone depuis ce qu'il me semble être une éternité. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je jure que je suis totalement incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Mes doigts sont comme figés.

Une pile de dossier s'écrase presque sur mon bureau me faisant sursauter. Je relève les yeux pour découvrir Anya. Elle me sourit avec son air innocent. Je suis absolument certaine qu'elle s'apprête à me demander de l'aide sur l'une de ses affaires.

 **-Il faut que tu m'aides sur l'affaire Nia Queen !**

Bingo ! Je le savais qu'elle allait me demander un coup de main. Je regarde derrière son épaule pour découvrir Lincoln un peu plus en retrait. Il me fait un signe de la main en me montrant une grande tasse qui doit certainement être du thé à la menthe.

Non mais je rêve, ils essayent de me soudoyer pour obtenir mon aide !

 **-S'il te plait Lexa, tu es la meilleure pour découvrir tous les petits secrets inavoués de… bah en faite, de tout le monde.**

Lincoln finit sa phrase en me tendant la tasse. Je prends son offrande en faisant mine de réfléchir à mon implication dans cette affaire. Nia Queen est une des femmes les plus riche de New-York mais elle est surtout soupçonnée d'avoir assassiné son mari.

J'observe Anya et découvre toute sa certitude. Elle sait au plus profond d'elle-même que cette femme est coupable. Il lui manque juste les preuves.

Je soupire parce que je connais déjà ma réponse. Je vais accepter comme toujours. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Je me bats pour la justice. Je vais encore être submergée par le travail.

Comme toujours Anya arrive à lire entre les lignes et explose presque en me sortant un énorme :

 **-Merci !**

Le petit cri qu'elle pousse à ce moment me fait presque regretter mon choix. Il devrait y avoir une loi pour interdire ce genre de réaction. Pourquoi crier ? Comme si je ne souffrais pas assez en ne pouvant pas me réfugier dans la musique lorsque je suis au travail.

Je fais glisser le premier dossier juste devant moi avant de l'ouvrir. Anya se précipite et s'installe juste à côté de moi. Elle pointe du doigt chaque indice en me détaillant leur conclusion. Sur le papier, il n'y a en effet aucun moyen de la faire tomber pour le meurtre de son mari.

Lincoln prend alors la parole en m'expliquant tout ce qui les fait douter. Anya renchérit presque à chaque fois. J'ai tendance à me fier à leur instinct. Tous les deux sont la meilleure équipe d'inspecteurs avec un total de cent pour cent d'enquête bouclée.

Une fois notre plan d'attaque élaboré, je me lève, finis en une gorgée mon thé. Je vois Anya sourire et Lincoln lever un poing vers le ciel. Je lève les yeux quand ce dernier affirme :

 **-Je savais que tu ne nous abandonnerais pas !**

 **-Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher,** continue Anya. **Dès qu'elle peut jouer les** **Docteur Lightman** **, elle fonce !**

Je lui lance un regard clairement noir avant d'entrer en salle d'interrogatoire. Lincoln lui tape gentiment dans l'épaule avant de s'exclamer :

 **-** **Kelly** **,** s'exclame Lincoln, **tu sais pertinemment que ce que fait Lexa ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !**

Je crois que je vais finir par leur voler une arme et les tuer tous les deux… ils m'agacent au plus haut point !

 **-Ah** **oui c'est vrai Woods,** lui répond Anya, **l'autre Woods est bien plus mystérieuse ! Je suis certaine que toi tu sais comment elle fait mais que tu ne veux pas me le dire, après tout vous faite partie de la même famille !**

 **-Je ne sais pas comment elle fait tous ses** **"** **trucs** **"** **! Et, arrête de crier sur tous les toit qu'on est cousin, on est même pas sensé être dans la même pièce !**

 **-Ça c'est ce que tu dis.**

Je soupire devant leur comportement. Quand ils s'y mettent de concert, ce sont de vrais gamins ! Pourtant, je reste de marbre au moment où je m'installe devant Nia. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de retirer mes lunettes pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

Coupable.

Il n'y a aucun doute possible. Elle est tellement fière d'elle à cet instant précis. Elle est certaine d'avoir réussi à berner tout le monde.

Mais pas moi. En même temps, c'est impossible…

Lincoln s'installe à mes côtés alors qu'Anya reste debout adossée contre la porte. Nia prend son verre d'eau et le vide en me dévisageant, elle essaye de découvrir mon identité et surtout mon rôle dans l'enquête. Son questionnement ne dure pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne un visage froid et vide d'émotion en demandant :

 **-Quand pourrais-je rentrer chez moi ? J'ai beaucoup à faire.**

 **-Nous voudrions reparler de l'arme avant de vous laisser partir.**

Dès que Link prononce le mot "arme", je peux voir le corps de cette femme se tendre au maximum. Mais ce qui m'ouvre une porte d'accès, ce sont ses pupilles qui sont subitement complètement dilatées. Je souris. Je tends un bout de papier à mon cousin pour lui indiquer qu'on peut commencer à jouer… Ses yeux glissent dessus avant qu'il n'ajoute :

 **-Pardon… ce n'était pas l'arme mais l'heure du crime.**

J'obtiens de nouveau une réaction. Cette Nia n'est pas si impénétrable que ce qu'on ma dit. J'arrive à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. De mon point de vue, elle n'est rien de plus qu'un animal blessé et je vais m'amuser à l'achever.

Anya poursuit l'interrogatoire d'une façon plus musclé. Elle la pousse dans ses retranchements. Plus les minutes passent, plus j'obtiens mes réponses. J'avais presque tous ce dont j'avais besoin au moment où la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvre avec fracas. Je sursaute. Je perds ma concentration. Je mets un certain temps à revenir à la réalité. La première chose que j'entends c'est l'affirmation de Link :

 **-On a rien appris de plus.**

 **-Je crois que si cette garce s'en sort, je ne vais pas m'en remettre. Elle est clairement coupable,** ajoute Anya.

 **-Elle ne va pas s'en sortir,** je réponds avec détermination.

Anya me dévisage complètement après mon intervention. Il faut dire qu'elle ne m'a entendu que deux ou trois fois à tout casser. Et, à chaque fois, elle fait une tête complètement déconfite. Ce que je pourrais trouver drôle à la longue.

Link me pointe du doigt avant de regarder sa coéquipière puis de me désigner de nouveau en balbutiant :

 **-Mais enfin Lexa…**

 **-Je m'en occupe.**

Je reprends mes dossiers, les empile bien et sors de la salle d'interrogatoire sous les regards ébahis des deux inspecteurs. La vérité, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Personne ne le peut. Je sais pertinemment que mes méthodes sont peu conventionnelles mais jusqu'ici, ça a toujours fonctionné parce que personne ne peut me mentir. Personne.

Nia Queen est coupable et je le prouverai. Qu'importe le temps que cela me prendra. Qu'importe les céphalées innombrables que cela provoquera. Nia Queen tombera pour le meurtre de son mari.

Je m'installe à mon bureau en soupirant. Je passe une main lasse sur mes tempes. C'est tellement douloureux. Ce bruit constant est vraiment insupportable. Des cris, des respirations, des cliquetis, des froissements, des bavardages, des rires, des larmes… ce tapage continuel est vraiment assourdissant !

Il faut vraiment que je retrouve un peu de calme avant de devenir complètement folle ! Je me lève, j'ouvre mon tiroir précipitamment pour prendre mes écouteurs de secours et j'embarque avec moi mon téléphone. Je prends l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage, pendant toute l'élévation, je ferme les yeux pour me recentrer sur moi-même. Puis il y a la petite sonnerie qui indique mon arrivée au vingtième étage. Je traverse les couloirs le plus vite possible avant de passer une porte qui indique clairement « escaliers interdit ». Je gravis les marches et j'arrive enfin sur le toit.

Je prends une forte inspiration. Les éclats de la ville sont d'une intensité monstre. J'enfonce mes écouteurs dans les oreilles et je pousse le volume à fond. Le calme… enfin le calme. Je me laisse glisser contre la porte et j'ai la sensation de pouvoir respirer pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ce matin. Je garde les paupières closes quelques secondes avant de déverrouiller mon écran pour lire une nouvelle fois les sms de Clarke.

En lisant son premier message, j'imagine sans mal son visage, son sourire, ses cheveux blonds et ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Je crois bien qu'elle représente à elle seule la perfection. Et, petit bonus pour moi, elle est vrai.

Je me dois donc de l'être aussi. Du moins, un minimum…

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 16h22 :**_

Salut Clarke, je me porte bien et toi ? Je suis moi aussi heureuse qu'on ait enfin fini par se rencontrer. J'ai hâte de te connaître mieux ! Les MSTP sont bien inscrits dans mon agenda. Pour la suite des programmes, je pense qu'on pourrait se laisser porter par nos envies du moment.

Pour ce qui est de rencontrer ta mère… je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une excellente idée. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais on peut dire que je ne suis pas très bavarde.

Est-il indiscret de te demander ce que veut dire "être une Sindy" ?

Mes yeux restent rivés sur l'écran. Je sais qu'elle est en cours, de médecine en plus, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle me réponde. Clarke a vraiment une étrange influence sur moi. Et on ne s'est vues qu'une fois ! Que vais-je devenir lorsque nous apprendrons encore plus à nous connaître ?

J'ai perdu l'habitude de m'attacher aux gens. Je garde tout le monde éloigné de moi. Les seuls que j'ai gardés à mes côtés sont mon frère et mon père. Je ne suis pas certaine que Raven compte étant donné que c'est elle qui s'est accrochée à moi comme une sangsue…

Ça me fait tout bizarre de me dire que je laisse une chance à cette magnifique blonde d'entrer dans mon monde. Ce n'est pas arrivé depuis…

Je soupire. Pourquoi faut-il que tout revienne toujours à ça ? Pourquoi faut-il que ça ait une si grande influence sur ma vie ? Je le déteste.

Mon portable vibre dans ma main et me fait sortir de mes pensées. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres lorsque je découvre que Clarke vient de me répondre.

 _ **De Clarke à Lexa 16h26 :**_

Je viens de survivre à mon cours d'anatomie avec le professeur Pike donc ça va super ! :)

Je valide ta proposition pour les prochains MSTP.

Oh… tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas que tu ne sois pas bavarde et je peux prévenir ma mère… mais évidemment encore une fois, le choix te revient. Il faut quand même que tu saches que nous les Griffin, on fait la meilleure tarte aux poivrons qu'il soit !

Sindy… est la raison pour laquelle j'ai emménagé chez toi…

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 16h28 :**_

Je ne suis pas très sure… tu sais c'est plus que de la timidité. Dès que je parle, j'ai l'impression, je ne sais pas de… je me sens très mal. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit compatible avec un repas familial.

Que dois-je faire si je rencontre cette Sindy ? La remercier ou la tuer sur place ?

 _ **De Clarke à Lexa 16h30 :**_

C'est comme tu veux ! :) Mais sache qu'à partir de maintenant, je suis là. Et j'adore nos conversations via post-it !

En fait, tu l'as déjà "rencontré". C'était elle samedi soir.

Je fronce les sourcils en lisant sa dernière réponse. Alors cette brune suffisante et infiniment bruyante était Sindy. Mes doigts se resserrent un peu plus sur mon portable, ma main en tremble même. Je ne sais pas ce que lui a fait cette fille mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. J'ai su en un regard que cette pimbêche n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

J'inspire profondément en m'intiment de ne rien faire que je pourrais regretter si je devais de nouveau croiser cette Sindy. Lincoln m'a déjà à l'œil depuis l'incident d'il y a quatre mois. Il faut dire que de frapper en plein visage un homme au milieu du commissariat n'était peut-être pas ma meilleure idée.

Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à contrôler toute cette impulsivité…

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 16h34 :**_

J'aurais peut-être dû la frapper, plutôt que de lui coller un post-it sur le visage…

Okay… même dans mes sms j'échoue ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

 _ **De Clarke à Lexa 16h34 :**_

Bien que j'aurais adoré voir ça, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée !

Et, je ne pourrais plus jamais oublier la tête qu'elle a faite lorsque tu lui as collé ce post-it sur le front ! XD

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 16h34 :**_

Très bien… mais si elle revient et que tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.

 _ **De Clarke à Lexa 16h35 :**_

Tu seras là ce soir ?

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 16h35 :**_

Je ne pense pas… je viens de récupérer une affaire qui va me prendre beaucoup de temps.

 _ **De Clarke à Lexa 16h36 :**_

Ça me fait penser, je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce que tu faisais dans la vie. Je sais juste qu'il t'es arrivée de travailler avec Lincoln. Tu es dans la police ?

Et tu sais, même si cette affaire est prenante, il faut manger !

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 16h37 :**_

En fait, je suis consultante. Anya, la coéquipière de Lincoln aime me comparer au Docteur Lightman. Moi, je trouve ça ridicule mais il est vrai que je trouve toujours la vérité.

Tu as raison… dans ce cas, je vais peut-être rentrer. Mais attention, c'est un peut-être.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'y retourne… une meurtrière est toujours dans la nature…

 _ **De Clarke à Lexa 16h38 :**_

Alors comme ça, je vis avec un détecteur de mensonges… ? J'avoue tout de suite, j'ai fini la dernière brique de jus d'orange ce matin !

Comme j'ai fini ma journée, il a des chances pour que je te prépare une tarte aux pommes. Et oui, c'est du chantage, j'assume complètement !

Je me sens encore sourire. Clarke est vraiment parfaite. Je n'arrive tout de même pas à croire que l'on m'ait fait du chantage émotionnel deux fois de suite en une seule journée. Ça devient une très mauvaise habitude.

Je verrouille mon écran en débranchant mes écouteurs. Il est temps d'y retourner. Une fois installée à mon bureau, j'ouvre les dossiers pour recouper les informations que je sais maintenant erronées. Les feuilles ressemblent maintenant à un vrai champ de bataille avec des annotations dans tous les sens et des coups de fluo un peu partout.

J'ai relu les trois-quarts des documents lorsque je relève le nez. Il est un peu plus de dix-neuf heure trente. Si je pars maintenant, je peux arriver à temps pour partager un dîner avec Clarke. La question est : est-ce que j'en ai le temps ?

Une chose est certaine, j'en ai très envie !

Je reste quelques temps à fixer l'horloge numérique sur le bureau de mon ordinateur. Puis comme pris d'un mouvement de folie, je me lève précipitamment. Je range tous mes dossiers, les mets en sécurité dans un tiroir qui se ferme à clef et je quitte mon bureau à une heure décente pour la première fois depuis… toujours.

Le truc c'est que j'ai vraiment mais alors vraiment envie de passer du temps avec Clarke.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est en train de m'arriver mais c'est exaltant. Certes un peu fou, mais qui veut vivre de manière censé dans ce monde toujours au bord de l'absurdité ? Pas moi en tout cas ! Parce qu'après tout, demain commence aujourd'hui.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le huitième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Des idées sur la suite des événements ? Que va t-il se passer maintenant que Lexa se laisse porter par le courage ? Sur la suite des événements pour le Clexa ? Où sur la raison pour laquelle Lexa a arrêté de parler… ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Le Docteur Lightman sort tout droit de la série Lie To Me qui a commencé en 2009 et qui a pris fin en 2011. Cal était un expert en détecteur de mensonge.**

 **Note n°2 : Et si vous vous demander pour quelle raison le nom de famille d'Anya est Kelly je répondrai juste que… une amie m'a dit qu'elle trouvait qu'un nom qui commencerai par un K serai cool et que je me suis casser la tête pendant 2 semaines ! Puis, j'ai regarder les 500 noms le plus courant en Amérique et il y en a pas beaucoup en K, genre vraiment pas ! Il y avait King en trentième position, Kelly en 74ème (Pour l'anecdote, Woods est 107ème), Kennedy en 137ème (Re-pour l'anecdote Rayes est 141 ème et Black 149ème), Knight en 155ème, Kelley en 198ème, Keller en 321ème et Klein en 436ème. Donc… si vous avez une meilleur idée, je suis prête a changer son nom mais attention il doit commencer par un K !**

 **Réponses aux Guests :**

 **alice : Okay… maintenant je suis entrain de t'imaginer chanter ! Pas du tout bizarre ! ^^ C'est vrais que mercredi, il faisait beau en tout cas au Puy du Fou, il faisait beau et même chaud… Et oui, Lexa parle (un peu) quand elle veut ! Double okay… « Beaucouse I'm happy. Clap along if you feel a room without a roof » Il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec la musique ! En même temps, c'est de Friends dont on parle, un véritable chef d'oeuvre ! :D Pour HIMYM, je n'ai pas été tellement déçu par la fin parce que je m'en doutai mais ça reste quelque peu… je ne sais pas inachevé. J'ai souvent entendu ça comme raison de regarder GoT, je me laisserai peut-être tenter de nouveau un jour ! ^^ Nop ! J'aime pas Superman… en plus dans INJUSTICE il essaye de tuer mon personnage préférer de l'univers DC donc non… vraiment, je n'aime pas Superman ! XD Merci à toi de me lire et de toujours laisser une review ! :)**

 **HedaLexa93 : Maintenir l'intrigue c'est le plus important dans l'histoire ! Tu en sauras plus au fil des chapitre et tu en sais même peut-être plus maintenant que tu as lu le chapitre 8 ! ^^ Tu ignore ? Tu ignore vraiment ?**

 **Clexa4ever : Merci beaucoup ! :)**

 **Fanny : Salut, et oui, la tant attendu rencontre à eu lieu ! ;) Les coups de foudre sont des saleté, après on se retrouve piéger à aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît même pas… ah oui, ça y ressemble ! XD Pour le choc qu'à subit Lexa et qui l'empêche de parler, les réponses arriveront en temps et en heure, ai confiance ! La suite était là, i peine quelque minutes, se n'est pas de ma faute, si tu l'as déjà dévorer ! ^^ Pour la longueur, j'avoue que se ne sont pas mes chapitres les plus long… mais, oui parce qu'il y a un mais. Le chapitre 10 fera plus de 7000 mots, c'est mieux non ?**

 **Guest1 : Salut, la rencontre est faite et valider ! ^^ Quoi ? Tu n'aime pas le mutisme de Lexa ? Je suis choquer… t'en fais pas, elle va se laisser porter par le courage qui brûle dans ses veines depuis sa rencontre avec Clarke ! Ah… notre blonde n'a en effet pas fini de sentir ces fameux papillon au creux de son estomac ! J'espère que la soirée t'as plu ! Un plaisir sadique à couper mes chapitre au meilleur moment… je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle ! Je suis totalement et complètement innocente ! ;)**

 **Lily : Fais attention a ne pas briser ton téléphone comme même ! ^^ Nouveau chapitre tous les mercredis, je serai toujours au rendez-vous sauf en cas de fin du monde, là évidemment se serait une excuse valable ! :p Merci beaucoup et merci pour ta review !**

 **Guest : Merci ! :) Un premier bisou ? Déjà ? Mais elles viennent juste de se rencontrer… laisse du temps au temps ! XD**

 **Guest : J'espère que cette suite t'as plu et que tu es toujours intriguée ! :)**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Titan vs Bienveillance »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	9. Titan vs Bienveillance

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je souhaite une bonne rentrée à ceux et celle qui ont retrouver les bancs de l'école !**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Décidément, vous avez une préférence pour les POV sur Lexa ! J'aime beaucoup vos différentes théories sur ce qui a pu lui arriver ou sur la raison pour laquelle elle ne parle plus. Merci d'être là, vous êtes vraiment géniaux, je vous aimes ! Donc... je vous remercie infiniment pour vos nombreuses reviews, vos mise en favoris, vos suivit et tous simplement le nombreux lecteurs. Merci, merci et encore merci !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Je vous invite de nouveau dans les pensées de Clarke. Il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, il y a quelques avancées intéressantes…**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre n°9 : Titan vs Bienveillance**

Je viens tout juste de m'installer sur la table basse pour, enfin, manger lorsque j'entends une clef fouiller dans la serrure avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Pendant une seconde, je panique totalement imaginant que c'est Sindy. Je suis absolument certaine que c'est le genre de personne capable d'engager un serrurier en lui affirmant que c'est chez elle et qu'elle s'est enfermée dehors. Je la connais trop bien. Je sais parfaitement qu'elle pourrait le faire.

Je prends donc un livre de… droit ? Okay, ça fera l'affaire. Je prends donc le livre de droit entre mes mains et avance avec prudence vers l'entrée. Je jure que si c'est elle, je l'assomme !

Dès que j'aperçois la silhouette qui vient de s'introduire chez moi, je me sens à la fois soulagée et stupide. Ce n'est que Lexa.

Lexa qui s'est assise à même le sol pour enlever ses chaussures, comme une enfant. Ce que je trouve absolument et totalement adorable. Je me mets à sourire, en baissant mon arme de fortune et en murmurant un tout petit :

 **-Salut.**

Elle arrête ses gestes en entendant ma voix, quelques secondes restent en suspens avant qu'elle ne tourne son visage vers moi. Elle ne dit pas un mot, elle n'essaye même pas de répondre mais je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'elle est heureuse de me voir. Elle balance ses chaussures sous le meuble et se relève en passant une main dans ses cheveux puis, elle me fixe de ses yeux verts à peine croyables et je jure que j'ai du mal à déglutir.

Je commence à reculer comme pour instaurer une espèce de zone de sécurité entre nous. Je pointe un peu au hasard le salon en lui expliquant :

 **-J'ai fait des tomates et des courgettes avec du riz, que j'ai fait cuire dans le jus. Tu en veux ? Sauf si tu as déjà mangé ce qui est possible. Tu n'es peut-être venue que pour la tarte aux pommes que je t'ai promise ?**

Pendant tout mon monologue, elle a le même genre de sourire que lors de notre rencontre. J'ai vraiment la sensation que tout ça l'amuse. Mais moi, je fais de mon mieux pour que cette situation soit la plus normale possible. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouve en face à face avec quelqu'un qui ne parle pas.

Ou plutôt qui ne veut pas parler pour une raison obscure…

Je commence légèrement à me sentir mal à l'aise au moment où Lexa sort son téléphone avant de pianoter dessus. Je la regarde faire sans comprendre son attention avant d'entendre le signal sonore qui m'indique que j'ai reçu un nouveau message. Je me précipite dans le salon pour récupérer mon portable. Je suis presque sûre de l'avoir entendu retenir un rire.

Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas drôle !

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 20h12 :**_

J'ai vraiment envie de manger avec toi Clarke, c'est pour cette raison que je suis revenue plus tôt.

Pas seulement pour la tarte aux pommes…

 **-Ah cool,** je réponds naturellement, **je vais te chercher une assiette !**

Alors que je me dirige vers la cuisine, j'entends une nouvelle fois l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Je prends d'abord une assiette et des couverts avant de regarder le nouveau sms.

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 20h14 :**_

Je vais me changer pour être plus à l'aise et j'arrive. Je prendrai aussi de quoi écrire.

Je souris en lisant ces mots. Je suis persuadée qu'elle est en train de faire un effort monstre. Et j'avoue que ça me rend vraiment heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un est prêt à faire de tel travail pour apprendre à me connaître.

Il n'y a pas à dire, elle est complètement et totalement unique !

Je suis dans le canapé et je zappe pour essayer de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à la télé lorsque j'entends l'escalier grincer. Je quitte l'écran des yeux pour découvrir Lexa avec un pantalon ample blanc, avec des motifs noirs, qu'elle doit sûrement porter juste pour traîner, un sweet avec l'araignée de Spider-man dessinée dessus, ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon bas, à peine maintenus et elle porte des lunettes à monture noire-bleuté. Cette fille est vraiment… magnifique !

Je secoue la tête pour oublier cette idée saugrenue. Quand je relève les yeux, je remarque de nouveau ce petit sourire qui étire ses lèvres, qui se révèle être complètement énigmatique.

Lexa traîne presque des pieds jusqu'au canapé avant de se laisser tomber sur l'assise sans aucune classe en soupirant. Je l'ai déjà remarqué hier soir, elle paraît épuisée. De ce que j'ai pu voir, il ne s'agit pas d'une fatigue physique mais bien mentale comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui l'accablait au plus haut point.

Elle se redresse en étirant son cou. Elle retrousse ses manches jusqu'aux coudes et je peux de nouveau voir son tatouage de l'infini sur son poignet droit. Elle pointe l'assiette du doigt en murmurant un simple :

 **-Je peux ?**

 **-Bien sûr, c'est fait pour.**

Alors que je pensais qu'elle allait se jeter sur l'assiette, elle se lève de nouveau. Je l'observe avec étonnement avant de la voir s'accroupir devant la table basse. J'entends un clic et d'un coup la table se lève. Lexa rapproche la table qui est maintenant pile poil à la bonne hauteur.

 **-Okay, ça c'est trop cool ! Je ne savais pas que ce genre de table existait ! Tu aurais dû me laisser un post-it pour me dire qu'on pouvait faire ça. Le fait que tu ne l'ais pas fait s'apparente presque à un crime !**

Les coudes attablés, les mains jointes, le pouce à quelques millimètres de sa joue, elle m'observe. J'ai de nouveau une horde de papillons qui viennent jouer dans le creux de mon estomac et mon cœur vient cogner à tue tête contre ma cage thoracique.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Je suis en train de me perdre dans ce moment hors du temps et complètement incompréhensible au moment où la sonnerie de mon téléphone raisonne dans la pièce. Les paroles de la chanson Hurts d'Emeli Sandé ont au moins le bénéfice de m'éloigner de ce moment quelque peu gênant. Plus la voix de la chanteuse prend place, plus j'arrive à quitter ses magnifiques émeraudes qui compose le regard de ma colocataire. Je déglutis alors que je me lève pour répondre un peu plus loin.

Un faible et presque incompréhensible « allô » franchit mes lèvres puis il y a la tempête qui me ramène définitivement sur terre : ma mère !

 **\- Clarke, chérie, tu vas bien ? Ta voix est bizarre ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je suis certaine qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! Un problème avec Finn ? Pire ! Avec Sindy ? Tu veux que je vienne ? Dis-moi où tu es et j'arrive. Marcus, tu as entendu ? Sa voix était étrange, étranglée comme si…**

 **\- Ma-man !**

 **\- Est-ce que tu pleures ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu devrais…**

 **\- MAMAN !**

 **\- Oui ma chérie ?**

 **\- Je vais très bien. Je passe la soirée avec Lexa. Je le répète, je vais très bien.**

 **\- Lexa, ta nouvelle colocataire, cette Lexa là ?**

 **\- Oui maman. Ce n'est pas comme si ce prénom était hyper rependu…**

 **\- Passe-la-moi immédiatement ! Je veux m'assurer que tu ne me mens pas et que tu vas réellement bien.**

 **\- Ça ne va pas être possible,** je réponds d'une traite. **Et puis, si je te dis que je vais bien, c'est que je vais bien,** je soupire.

J'entends un bruit sourd assez étrange. Je fronce les sourcils avant de percevoir comme un mouvement de vitesse puis il y a :

 **-MARCUS ! RENDS-MOI CE TÉLÉPHONE !**

Je me mets à rire doucement en imaginant la scène. Je comprends qu'il vient de s'isoler en discernant le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Je perçois ensuite une respiration rapide puis la voix de Marcus vient me chatouiller les oreilles :

 **\- Salut mini Griffin !**

 **\- Salut Marcus,** je souris. **Comment se porte mon preux chevalier ?**

 **\- A merveille, si je meurs ce soir, tu sais qui il faut pointer du doigt, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Absolument ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, elle semble encore plus mère poule que d'habitude…**

 **\- Oh… une mauvaise journée à l'hôpital.**

 **\- Je vois. Mes cours finissent tard demain mais j'essaierai de passer si ça peut la rassurer.**

 **\- Attends, je lui dis.**

J'éloigne le téléphone de mon oreille sachant pertinemment qu'il s'apprête à hurler. Je souris en me tournant pour tomber sur le regard interrogateur de ma colocataire.

 **\- CLARKE PASSE DEMAIN ABBY, TOUT VA BIEN !**

A la fin de cette phrase que même Lexa a dû parfaitement bien entendre, elle fronce les sourcils. Je hausse les épaules avant de poser ma main sur le haut parleur en lui assurant :

 **\- Une situation tout à fait normale chez les Griffin.**

Et elle sourit mais pas le même genre de sourire que d'habitude. Il est, je ne sais pas, plus vrai. Comme s'il venait d'échapper à son contrôle. Je crois même entendre le début d'un rire avant qu'elle ne passe une main devant ses lèvres pour cacher son amusement. Je trouve cela vraiment dommage, elle semblait encore plus belle qu'à son habitude.

 **\- Clarke ? Clarke ?!**

 **\- Oui, excuse-moi Marcus. J'essayais de persuader Lexa,** je la regarde fixement en prononçant son nom, **qu'on était une famille on ne peut plus normale.**

 **\- Pfff, la normalité c'est très surfait.**

 **\- Ça je le sais très bien mais c'est sûrement parce que j'ai grandi avec vous trois comme modèle… mais est-ce que vous êtes vraiment des modèles ?**

 **\- Fait attention à ce que tu dis mini Griffin !**

 **\- Ce sont des menaces ?**

 **\- Évidemment ! Retire ce que tu viens de dire sinon, je regarde le nouvel épisode de** **Supergirl** **sans toi et je te révèle un spoiler qui te rendra folle de rage !**

 **\- …**

 **\- Je te le dis, retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite.**

 **\- Si tu oses…**

 **\- Retire, Clarke !**

 **\- Très bien, maman, papa et toi êtes des très grands modèles, les plus irréprochables de tous les parents et je vous aime plus que tout au monde.**

 **\- Je préfère.**

 **\- Terroriste !**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime mini Griffin. Je te laisse passer ta soirée avec Lexa. A demain.**

 **\- A demain Marcus.**

Je raccroche en ayant un sourire si grand sur les lèvres que si je le voulais, je pourrai faire de l'ombre au Joker, sans le côté machiavélique. Je me réinstalle sur le canapé et je me jette, armée de ma fourchette, sur mon assiette. J'ai vraiment trop faim.

Je ne remarque pas tout de suite le regard que Lexa porte sur moi. J'ai la bouche encore pleine quand je me tourne vers elle. J'ai du mal à avaler parce que son regard a vraiment mais alors vraiment une intensité unique. Je me sens obligée de me justifier :

 **-C'était ma mère et Marcus, son meilleur ami. Bien que je le considère plus comme mon second père.**

 **-Je vois.**

Lexa vient de parler ! Elle vient vraiment d'aligner deux mots, je n'ai pas rêvé ! J'adore entendre sa voix. Elle a une intonation bien à elle. On remarque immédiatement que sa voix ne sert pas beaucoup, elle est légèrement enrouée. Mais ce qui la rend vraiment unique c'est ce petit timbre grave.

 **-Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ma mère est un peu intrusive, mais je l'aime plus que tout. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle.**

 **-Je comprends.**

Une nouvelle réponse ! Je souris un peu plus si c'est possible. C'est assez incroyable d'entendre sa voix. Et, de savoir qu'elle n'aime vraiment pas parler donne un peu plus d'importance à chaque mot qu'elle prononce.

 **-Elle… ma mère, elle voulait te parler pour s'assurer que j'allais bien,** elle écarquille les yeux, je peux presque ressentir sa peur, je dis très vite, **je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas possible. Mais tu sais,** je reprends plus doucement, **il va falloir que je trouve une explication pour ma mère. Parce que ce n'était que la première demande d'une très, très longue future liste. Elle faisait pareil avec Sindy avant que… merde,** je soupire. **Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de l'enlever de ma tête… tu penses qu'on peut oublier une personne qui fait partie de notre vie depuis qu'on a trois ans ?**

Je l'observe à la fin de ma question. Ce n'est pas mon genre de m'étaler comme je viens de le faire. Mais j'imagine que d'avoir une oreille attentive comme Lexa fait du bien. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle ne m'arrêtera pas…

Elle se penche, attrape les bouts de papiers multicolores. Elle sourit alors qu'elle écrit. Elle retourne le bloc de post-it pour que je puisse lire ses mots.

 _Tu parles vraiment beaucoup._

 **-Désolée…**

 _Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas l'habitude. C'est tout…_

 **-Tu as toujours… je suis désolée, c'est peut-être indiscret mais… tu as toujours détesté parler ?**

 _Non._

 **-Wow ! Ça c'est de la réponse courte et concise !**

Je la vois écrire avant de décoller le bout de papier pour le chiffonner. Elle laisse tomber la petite boule de papier sur la table. Je la fixe avec une certaine fascination en me demandant ce qu'elle a pu bien écrire.

 _J'ai arrêté de parler à 17 ans._

 **-4 ans, sans dire un mot ?**

 _Je parle un peu._

 **-Pourquoi ?**

Je vois la peur animer ses yeux. Mon cœur se serre à l'idée de la mettre mal à l'aise. Je me précipite pour compléter :

 **-Non pas pourquoi tu as arrêté de parler mais plutôt pourquoi tu recommences. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?**

Elle semble légèrement rassurée par ma précision mais elle ne fait pas un geste vers les post-it pour me répondre. De nouveau ses yeux sont en train de me scruter. C'est un peu moins impressionnant derrière les verres de ses lunettes mais ça reste assez… unique. Je m'apprête à lui assurer qu'elle n'est pas obligée de répondre quand soudain :

 **-Moi. J'imagine que ce qui a changé, c'est moi.**

Je suis complètement subjuguée.

Et comme si ce qu'elle venait de faire, n'avait aucune importance, comme si c'était normal ou encore banal, elle recommence à manger. Elle grimace sous mes yeux. Elle se lève en prenant son assiette. Elle a un air contrarié sur le visage quand elle murmure :

 **-C'est froid…**

J'éclate de rire. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. La scène est complètement et totalement hilarante. Cette fille est juste… je ne sais pas, rafraîchissante.

Lorsque j'arrive à me calmer, je remarque immédiatement qu'elle a disparu comme après qu'elle ait collé un post-it sur le front de Sindy. Je ris et elle s'évapore. Pour cette fois, je me doute bien qu'elle doit être dans la cuisine mais je ne perçois pas le bruit du four micro-onde. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un problème avec mon rire ?

Elle revient avec son assiette fumante comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sans que je ne lui demande, elle attrape la mienne et la réchauffe à son tour. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil, d'attentif et d'attentionné.

La soirée se déroule sans autre accro, dans un silence que je dois avouer paisible. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas habituée à une tel calme. Mais j'arrive à l'apprécier. Je pense que c'est en partie parce que sa présence est étrangement rassurante.

Après cette soirée, les jours défilent à une vitesse folle, se transformant en semaines. Lexa est de plus en plus présente dans l'appartement. Pourtant tous les matins, j'ai le droit à au moins un post-it. Il nous arrive parfois d'avoir quelques petites conversations. Mais attention, je dis bien petite !

Nous avons déjà vécu trois MSTP, la première étant celle de notre vrai rencontre, la seconde fois elle a réussit à me convaincre de regarder Aliens alors que ce film me fait horriblement peur et mardi dernier, j'ai posé mon veto sur une bonne vieille comédie romantique : Chemins Croisés.

Lexa arrive vraiment par un quelconque miracle, à me faire oublier tout ce qui vient de déraper dans ma vie. Je me rends à la fac avec le sourire. Je passe des soirées agréable avec Octavia et Lincoln. Je fais honneur à la tradition familiale et me rends tous les samedi chez moi pour déjeuner avec mes parents.

J'en venais presque à oublier Finn et Sindy. Presque…

J'imagine que j'aurai fini par oublier mon cœur qui saignait si je ne les avais pas croisé ce samedi soir alors que je rejoignais Octavia. Je présume que mon cœur n'aurait pas pu plus se briser si je ne les avais pas vus ensemble devant le cinéma en train de s'embrasser. Je suppose que mon cœur ne se serait pas encore plus déchiré si je n'avais pas vu ces deux traîtres s'avancer vers moi.

Figée. Pétrifiée. Cristallisée. Bloquée. Immobilisée. Paralysée.

Autant de mots pour décrire mon état actuel. Je suis complètement neutralisée alors que je devrais prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Plus ils avancent et plus j'ai l'impression de m'asphyxier. Je ne veux pas les voir et encore moins ensemble. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas ! Je crois que j'ai envie de vomir.

Puis, elle est apparue…

Tel un mirage, Lexa était là. Elle sortait du cinéma. A cet instant, elle ressemblait à un oasis totalement hors d'atteinte. D'une main tremblante, j'ai pris mon téléphone et j'ai composé un sms le plus vite possible.

 _ **De Clarke à Lexa 19h55 :**_

J'ai besoin de toi ! Juste en face du ciné…

Sindy est devant moi, elle sourit comme si de rien n'était. Finn est un peu plus en retrait. J'imagine que l'un se sent plus coupable que l'autre. Elle a ce sourire suffisant comme si elle avait déjà gagné. Lui, a ce regard fuyant comme s'il n'assumait pas tout ce qu'il se passait.

Je jure que je vais vomir sur ses chaussures qui valent plus que toute ma tenue.

Non mais pourquoi je suis effrayée au juste ? Cette fille n'est plus rien pour moi ! Oui… ça c'est ce dont j'essaie de me convaincre depuis presque deux mois. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'on ne peut pas effacer une personne qui a fait partie de sa vie depuis dix-neuf ans aussi facilement.

 **-Clarke… est-ce qu'on peut enfin agir en adulte et discuter maintenant ?**

Quoi ? Non mais je rêve ! C'est quoi son problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'a pas compris quand je lui ai dit - ou plutôt écrit - de m'oublier ? Je vais la frapper ! Je jure que je vais la frapper !

Elle continue de parler, parler et encore parler. Elle lance des mots qui me détruisent intérieurement. Elle me brise un peu plus chaque seconde parce qu'elle sait là où ça fait mal. Elle est celle qui me connaît le mieux donc inévitablement celle qui peut me détruire, entièrement. Elle provoque des maux qui ne pourront jamais être pansés.

Je resserre mes doigts et ma mâchoire d'un même geste. Je suis à « ça » d'envoyer mon poing dans son visage parfaitement maquillé. Vraiment, il n'y avait plus rien pour me retenir. Mais c'était avant que je ne sente une main glisser sur mon avant bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne mes membres crispés au possible.

Je relève les yeux pour découvrir Lexa de dos. Je la reconnais tout de suite. Elle s'est bien mise devant moi comme pour construire un mur impénétrable. Mes doigts se détendent et elle glisse les siens entre les miens. J'observe son geste, un peu interdite alors que mon cœur cogne, cogne, cogne tellement que j'en deviens presque sourde. Son pouce caresse le mien et pour essayer de me détacher de cette situation, je fixe son tatouage.

Il n'y a rien à faire. Ce stupide organe vital refuse de ralentir sa course.

Je suis incapable de dire ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à ce que la main de Lexa quitte la mienne. Elle se tourne vers moi et je remarque que les deux idiots ont disparu. Ses magnifiques iris émeraude se plongent dans les miennes. Je me sens comme prisonnière et pourtant entièrement en sécurité. Elle amorce un geste vers moi, je recule. Je suis comme un animal apeuré. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

C'est simple… Sindy m'a fait mal… tellement mal…

Encore…

Mon regard est fuyant. J'ai envie de hurler, de pleurer ou encore de frapper quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Toutes ses injures sont en train de me détruire. J'ai un sale goût dans la bouche, celui de l'amertume.

Pourquoi je la laisse toujours provoquer de tels dégâts ?

Je prends une forte inspiration et j'ose de nouveau regarder Lexa. Je peux alors lire sur son visage tout le tourment et la tristesse. Est-ce que je suis celle qui a provoquée maladroitement tout ceci ? Si c'est le cas, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question que, sans que je ne comprenne comment, je me retrouve en sécurité au milieu de ses bras. Alors tous mes ressentiments s'effacent. Je me sens étrangement à ma place.

 **-Je suis là Clarke.**

Je suis surprise d'entendre sa voix. J'étais persuadée qu'elle ne parlait jamais en public. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que son geste a le don de me réchauffer le cœur. Je sais toute l'importance que peuvent avoir ces mots, surtout quand ils sortent des lèvres de Lexa.

Je resserre un peu plus mes bras autour de son dos. Elle caresse doucement mes cheveux. Je commence à me sentir mieux. Puis une nouvelle fois, sa merveilleuse et précieuse voix raisonne à mon oreille alors qu'elle murmure :

 **-Viens, je vais t'emmener loin d'ici.**

Et comme si j'étais incapable de raisonner plus de cinq secondes en sa présence, j'acquiesce. Elle s'éloigne de cette douce étreinte terriblement rassurante. Elle me fait un sourire timide avant d'avancer sa main vers mon visage. D'un geste tendre, elle efface les larmes qui ont dû s'accumuler sur mes joues.

 **-Ça va aller Clarke.**

Trois phrases en si peu de temps, ça doit être un record. Je suis si heureuse que j'en pleurerai de nouveau. Comme si elle l'avait senti, elle passe doucement son pouce sous mes yeux en me souriant. Nous restons encore là quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne prenne de nouveau ma main pour nous éloigner de ce lieu maudit.

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à notre appartement, je me demande comment elle a bien pu faire pour que les deux idiots partent en retraite. C'est inexplicable. Parce que même si j'ai appris que Lexa a un fort caractère, ne pas énoncer un seul mot n'aide pas à faire entendre son mécontentement.

Nos mains ne se séparent qu'une fois à l'abri, chez nous. Je souffle de soulagement. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, Lexa ferme tous les volets avant de se diriger vers le placard de l'entrée pour m'envoyer en pleine tête… un sac ?

 **-Euh… Lexa ?**

Elle vient vers moi, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. J'aime quand elle m'observe de cette façon. J'ai l'impression d'être importante, que quelqu'un fait attention à moi.

 **-Bien sûr que quelqu'un fait attention à toi Clarke.**

 **-Quoi ?**

Est-ce que je viens de parler à voix haute ? Je ne crois pas… en même temps, je me sens si triste que ça ne serait pas si étonnant.

Lexa se racle la gorge et je la vois secouer la tête de gauche à droite comme pour remettre ses idées en place. J'essaye de comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer dans sa tête. Elle inspire profondément avant de prononcer la plus longue phrase que je n'ai jamais entendu sortir de sa bouche :

 **-Va préparer ce sac pour deux jours, je t'emmène loin d'ici, ça va aller.**

Je ne sais pas si c'est le contenu ou la longueur de la phrase qui me rend complètement muette et hermétique aux gestes mais les faits sont là. Je suis incapable de bouger. Je me suis transformée en statue et je crois que ma mâchoire vient de tomber quelque part au niveau de mes genoux.

Lexa s'éloigne en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je la vois revenir avec un sac sur son épaule alors je me décide à bouger moi aussi. C'est complètement fou. Nous ne pouvons pas juste partir deux jours, n'est-ce pas ?

J'allais commencer à remplir le sac qu'elle m'a donné, avant de réaliser que je ne savais même pas où on allait. Je ne savais donc pas quel genre de tenue je devais prévoir.

Je fixe alors mon placard sans réussir à faire le moindre geste. Puis Lexa apparaît. Elle se permet de prendre plusieurs tenues et les transfèrent dans le sac. Je la regarde faire, interdite. Elle fait glisser la fermeture et passe l'anse sur son épaule. Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux glissent sur moi et j'ai toute son attention. Elle me sourit avant de prendre doucement ma main.

Nous sortons de l'appartement et je suis absolument certaine que je suis complètement HS, parce qu'elle arrive à me faire rentrer dans l'ascenseur. Nous arrivons au niveau inférieur et elle nous dirige vers la porte du garage à côté du mien. Elle l'ouvre et je découvre alors une vielle Citroën des années 60-70, peinte d'un magnifique rouge. Elle m'ouvre la porte côté passager, je m'installe. Elle lance les sacs dans le coffre et en repassant, elle referme ma portière en murmurant :

 **-Je reviens, je vais chercher** **Pringles** **.**

Je fronce les sourcils à cette annonce. Elle voulait dire qu'elle allait chercher DES Pringles plutôt, non ? Et puis, si elle voulait vraiment des chips, elle aurait pu en mettre dans son sac, non ?

Je me contorsionne sur mon siège pour récupérer mon portable. Je l'observe un moment avant de le déverrouiller. Je découvre alors trois messages de Lexa.

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 19h55 :**_

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne te vois pas…

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 19h58 :**_

Est-ce que c'est Sindy que je vois à côté de toi ?

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 19h58 :**_

Tiens bon, j'arrive !

Je souris en lisant ses messages. Je dois même me retenir de pleurer. Lexa est en train de devenir une très bonne amie. Je ne me souviens même plus à quoi ressemblait la vie avant que je ne la rencontre. Et pourtant… c'était i peine trois semaines.

Je me penche sur mon siège pour essayer d'apercevoir Lexa. Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir revenir. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison elle met autant de temps à revenir. On a des chips dans presque tous les placards mais j'en profite pour écrire un sms à ma mère.

 _ **De Clarke à Maman 20h42 :**_

Lexa et moi partons en vadrouille, je te tiens au courant quand on sera arrivées.

Je sens le vibreur presque immédiatement, signal de la réponse de ma mère. Je l'ignore totalement en découvrant Lexa, avec non pas pleins de chips dans les bras, mais un vivarium. Je jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux que si elle a un serpent, je pars en courant !

Je sursaute lorsqu'elle ouvre la portière côté conducteur. Elle laisse le vivarium sur le siège le temps de le rabattre. Je suis rassurée lorsque je ne découvre non pas un reptile répugnant mais… non ! Une seconde, cette chose est tout de même considérée comme un reptile il me semble.

Je déglutis en fixant ce… cette chose dans les yeux. Hum hum… jaune. Terrifiant. Absolument, totalement, indéniablement terrifiant !

 **-Tu,** je commence incertaine, **tu as une tortue.**

En guise de réponse, elle me fait le plus beau sourire que j'ai pu voir sur son visage. Elle installe le vivarium à l'arrière. Elle l'attache même avec des sangles, à croire qu'elle a l'habitude de voyager avec elle ou lui… bref, Pringles !

 **-Tu as vraiment appelé ta tortue Pringles ? Non mais à quoi tu pensais ?**

 **-J'avais cinq ans…**

 **-Tu as une tortue depuis que tu as cinq ans ! Je n'ai même pas pu avoir un chien ou même un chat alors une… tu sais que c'est un reptile n'est-ce pas ?**

Lexa rit doucement. Non, mais elle rit vraiment. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir déjà entendu son rire avant aujourd'hui. En fait, non, je suis absolument certaine de ne pas avoir entendu son rire les trois derrières semaines, je m'en souviendrais ! Il est magnifique, comme tout chez elle…

Mon regard est ancré corps et âme sur elle quand elle démarre. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux alors que la petite voiture rouge avale les kilomètres. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a roulé, ni combien de chansons sont passées mais elle finit par s'arrêter dans un crissement de pneus qui n'est pas vraiment rassurant.

Je sors de la voiture pour ne rencontrer rien d'autre que de la verdure, de la verdure et encore de la verdure. Pour une citadine comme moi, ce n'est pas vraiment habituel. Au loin, j'aperçois même un point d'eau, peut-être un lac ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Lexa fait claquer sa portière ce qui me fait sursauter. Je me retourne pour deviner une petite maison au milieu des arbres. Ma colocataire porte nos deux sacs ainsi que le vivarium de Pringles. Non vraiment, je ne m'y fais pas à ce nom ! Elle me fait un signe de la tête pour m'inviter à la suivre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je comprends que c'est un bien familial. Il y a des photos un peu partout. Je reconnais même Lexa sur certaines. Je m'arrête devant une image où je peux voir Lexa qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'années et ce que j'imagine être sa mère, les yeux dans les yeux avec un sourire magnifique qui habite le visage des deux femmes.

 **-Tu veux bien me dire où on est ?**

 **-** **New Haven** **.**

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le neuvième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Des idées sur la suite des événements ? Que va t-il se passer maintenant que les filles sortent du confort de leur appartement ? Que Lexa se décide à parler un peu plus ? Sur la suite des événements pour le Clexa ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Spider-man est personnellement mon super-héro préféré, je ne compte plus le nombre de comics que j'ai sur ses aventures ! Il a évidemment été créé par Stan Lee et au dessin, on doit tout à Steve Ditko ! Spidey apparaît pour la première fois en 1962. J'ai, pour ma part, adoré le nouveau film Homecoming, j'ai adoré le côté Teen Movie qui redonne le vrai axe des premiers Spider-man car il ne faut pas oublier que ce n'est qu'un ado de quinze ans !**

 **Note n°2 : Emeli Sandé est une chanteuse britannique que je respecte beaucoup ! Elle a d'abord commencé par écrire pour les autres comme Riahana, Alicia Keys ou encore Leona Lewis… puis son premier album sort en 2012 et c'est pour moi, un véritable coup de cœur. Ses chansons, ses compositions, ses arrangements, c'est du très bon travail et ça se sent. Je me suis jetée sur son second album qui est sorti près de quatre ans plus tard et je suis replongée… c'est une artiste complète !**

 **Hurts – la chanson a été lancée le 16 septembre 2016 ! Oui, oui, je m'en souviens parce que j'étais scotchée sur mon ordi en mode repeat sur Youtube !** **« Baby I'm not made of stone. It hurts. Loving you the way I do. It hurts. When all that's left to do is watch it burns.** **Oh baby, I'm not made of stone. It hurts. »**

 **Note n°3 : Supergirl je me souviens que quand j'écrivais « Revenir », j'avais fait une note sur ce personnage en vous disant que je ne parlerai pas de la série pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne la regardai pas. Je vous ai donc dépeint celle des comics avec supergirl vol.4, qui est apparue en 1996 et comporte 80 volumes. L'histoire qui réunit les personnages Matrix (supergirl) et Linda Denvers. Linda qui est très malade et Matrix vont "fusionner" ensemble et elles ont de se fait la capacité de changer de physique comme bon leur semble ! Mais à ce jour, je me suis fait les deux saisons de la série DC qui vient de passer chez CW et c'est un put*** de bijoux ! J'attends avec impatience Octobre que cette merveilleuse série reprenne !**

 **Note n°4 : Le Joker est un personnage de DC comics qui est apparut en 1940 créé par Robinson, Finger et Kane. Au début, le personnage devait être éphémère et être tué dès son apparition mais l'éditorial a mit son veto et le Joker est devenu l'ennemie numéro 1 de Batman. Il faut savoir qu'en tant que méchant, il est classé deuxième, juste après Dark Vador ! Moi ce que j'aime le plus dans ce personnage c'est qu'au court de ces (je compte avec mes doigts, deux secondes) 70 années ? On va dire ça… au court de ces 70 années, le Joker n'a pas vraiment d'identité, on ne sait pas qui il est, ni comment il est devenu ce qu'il est devenu. Le scénario qui revient le plus souvent est celui de la cuve mais évidement, ce n'est pas mon préféré ! Non, celui qui a mon coup de cœur à jamais c'est… est-ce que je le dis ? Ne vais-je pas gâcher des vies avec cette grande annonce ? Bon ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir arrêtez-vous là ! Le scénario que je préfère c'est lorsqu'on voit Alfred, ce bon vieux Alfred se maquiller du blanc sur le visage, du rouge sur les lèvres, du vert dans les cheveux, faire son plus beau sourire au miroir et sa phrase emblématique : Monsieur Wayne est triste ! ^^**

 **Note n°5 : Aliens est un film complètement flippant qui est sortit en 1979 ! Et je ne dirai rien de plus parce que j'ai trop peur, NA ! En plus on ne sait même pas si… shhh pas de spoiler !**

 **Note n°6 : Chemins Croisés est un des films qui est adapté en 2015 des romans de Sparks, encore une très belle histoire d'amour, de vie, de tout… j'adore ces histoires aussi bien en livre qu'en film.**

 **Note n°7 : Citroën… alors, je n'y connais rien en voiture ! Mais si vous voulez une idée de celle que j'ai choisi pour Lexa, tapez sur Google ou demandez à SIRI : Citroën 2 CV !**

 **Note n°8 : Pringles est une marque de tuiles qui appartient depuis 5 ans à Kellogg's. Pour l'histoire, au moment où j'écrivais ce chapitre, ma petite sœur venait de se faire opérer donc je veillais sur elle en écrivant. Puis arrive le moment fatidique celui de trouver des prénoms donc, je sors : Pfff… je ne sais pas comment appeler cette foutu tortue ! Et ma merveilleuse petite sœur sort tous les noms de bouffe possible et imaginable ! XD Oui, elle était à la diète ! Alors, cette tortue a faillit s'appeler Milka ou encore Bounty et j'en passe… ! Vous l'aurez deviné, mon choix s'est arrêté que Pringles, maintenant il faut que j'assume jusqu'à la fin de cette fic.**

 **Note n°9 : New Haven est une ville du Connecticut située à peu près à 2 heures de New-York.**

 **Réponse aux Guests :**

 **alice : Et bien, j'espère que ce mercredi était tout aussi agréable ! ^^ J'avoue que en vrais l'expression « ne pas être une Sindy » est souvent utiliser chez moi, mais si ça t'a fait rire, c'est cool ! Mais le chantage alimentaire c'est quelque chose de grave, ça devrait être interdit, il y a beaucoup trop de personne faible par rapport à ça (non, je n'en fais pas partie, c'est pas vrais !) Euh… Injustice est une des meilleurs série de DC pour moi mais par moment, elle est vraiment trop noir, trop de morts, trop de mauvaises décisions… mais en même temps, le scénario est tellement parfait… donc, je ne sais pas. Je pense que le mieux c'est de se faire une idée soit même. Mon personnage DC préférer est Harley Quinn, sans la moindre hésitation même s'il y en a plein d'autre de super cool ! C'est vrais, je l'avoue pour ce qui est arriver à Lexa, je suis rester très vague jusque là. Un petit indice… un petit indice… ? Euh… HELP ! Je ne sais pas moi… tu auras plein de réponse la semaine prochaine, c'est bien ça, non ? Je pense que le côté « ça a un rapport avec sa mère » sera bientôt résolu, oui ou non, tu aura la réponse dans le chapitre 10 ! Je ne suis pas douer pour les indices… je suis du genre à tous dire ! XD**

 **Guest1 : Salut, c'est vrais que les point de suspension sont bien pratique quand on veut éviter de parler de quelque chose subtilement ! XD Tu vas encore en bouffer pas mal la semaine prochaine avant d'enfin avoir des réponses. Navrée pour toute cette frustration… c'est vrais que Lexa ne peut-être qu'heureuse d'enfin avoir laisser de la place à Clarke dans sa vie. Et oui, les MSTP vont avoir une importance capitale dans leur futur relation donc, on est tous heureux qu'elles existent ! En effet, Lexa n'est pas souvent de retour dans la maison de son enfance même si elle passe comme même beaucoup de temps avec Aiden. Pour l'identité de Titus, je la garde encore un peu dans ma manche, désolée ! Ah, ah ! Tu tiens peut-être quelque chose avec cette théorie, garde ça en tête ! A bientôt ! :)**

 **Lily : En ce fabuleux MERCREDI, j'espère que tu es heureuse et que ce que tu as lu t'as plu ! ;) C'est bien si ton portable a résister a toute cette pression, continue d'y faire attention, on ne sait jamais ! ^^ Pour en savoir plus sur Lexa, il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine avec un long chapitre consacrer a son point de vue.**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Les post-it sont assez cool, c'est vrais et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! A bientôt dans ce cas ! :)**

 **HedaLexa93 : C'est super gentil, merci pour le compliment ! Le mystère sur Lexa reste entier ou tu as trouver un indice dans ce chapitre ? (Oui parce qu'il y en a un) Tu en apprendras plus que Lexa dans le chapitre 10 qui lui est consacrer ! A bientôt ! :)**

 **QueenKong : Salut, je suis obliger de commencer par dire que j'adore ton pseudo ! Ensuite, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review et évidement, bienvenue ! Merci à toi de me lire ! Si tu n'as pas l'habitude de laisser un commentaire, c'est vraiment super de ta part d'être sortit du confort des lecteur silencieux. Je ne peux que te remercier ! Aïe… tu es à la saison 3 de The 100… courage ! Je suis à 100 % avec toi ! Fighting ! T'en fais pas, ça fait plus d'un an que Lexa est morte et je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise alors je comprends très bien ce sentiment. Si ma fic te permet d'oublier en la lisant moi c'est en écrivant, on est complémentaire ! ;) A bientôt ! :)**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « New Haven »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	10. New Haven (part 1)

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je crois que je suis de plus en plus heureuse de vous retrouver pour chaque nouveau chapitre et pour chaque mercredi ! Vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous est c'est vraiment incroyable, vous êtes incroyable ! Merci ! :D**

 **J'ajoute que j'ai repris le boulot lundi donc si je ne poste pas le mercredi matin comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, il arrivera au plus tard entre 18h-18h30.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Vous allez vivre le premier jour loin de New-York dans cette petite maison qui à l'air d'être l'endroit parfait pour faire oublier à Clarke sa confrontation avec Sindy et Finn. Mais est-ce le cas pour Lexa ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **And in one little moment** _(_ _Et dans un petit moment)_ **  
** **It all implodes** ( _Tout implosera)_ **  
** **This isn't everything you are** _(Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que tu es)_

 _ **Snow Patrol**_ _ **–**_ _ **This isn't everything you are**_

 **Chapitre n°10 : New Haven – Partie 1**

Un réveil soudain, presque violent. Un réveil habité par la sueur et par une respiration fuyante. Un réveil qui marque l'esprit d'un flou presque artistique. Un réveil qui témoigne d'un cauchemar.

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage d'un geste las. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je fais un geste vers mes oreilles pour retirer mon casque mais mes doigts ne rencontrent que le vide et mes cheveux. Un moment de panique unique s'empare de moi en remarquant l'absence de mon garde-fou. Affolée, j'observe d'un regard rapide mon environnement.

Je soupire en commençant à recoller les morceaux. Clarke et son sms. Ma panique en ne la voyant nulle part. Clarke devant celle que je reconnais comme étant Sindy et un sombre inconnu. Mon impulsivité en la découvrant piégée de la sorte. Clarke et ses peurs. Ma conviction à ne pas la laisser seule. Clarke en larmes. Mon geste vers elle pour la rassurer.

Je l'ai emmené à New Haven… l'endroit dans lequel je refuse de remettre les pieds depuis quatre ans.

J'imagine que ça explique l'absence de musique. Notre maison au bord de la mer est parfaitement calme. Certainement le lieu le plus silencieux que je connaisse. Je me lève et sors de ma chambre. Je frissonne. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre qu'il s'agisse du froid, je pense plus que c'est à cause de ce que représente cet endroit.

Je passe devant la porte de la chambre que j'ai prêtée à Clarke. Je l'ouvre discrètement pour être certaine qu'elle va bien. Elle semblait vraiment à bout hier soir. Il y avait toute cette tristesse… ce déchirement. Rien que d'y repenser, ça me rend presque malade. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans un tel état. Je ne me le serai jamais pardonnée.

A cet instant, endormi, elle semble paisible.

Je me sens rassurée alors je la laisse à son sommeil que j'espère réparateur. Je passe au salon. Je ressens les fantômes des rires passés. Je m'arrête devant une veille photo qui a immortalisé un moment de bonheur avec ma… je serre le poing. J'arrache presque le cadre du mur et je le range furieuse dans un tiroir.

Tout va bien, je peux parfaitement rester ici deux jours. Tout va bien… je ne le fais pas pour moi, mais pour Clarke. Parce qu'elle a besoin de prendre du recul. Alors, je vais le faire. Un peu de courage Lexa… juste un peu de courage !

Je passe devant le vivarium de Pringles et je souris parce que j'adore vraiment cette tortue. C'est un animal si paisible. C'était un cadeau de mon arrière-grand-mère, elle savait certainement qu'un jour mon monde ne deviendrait rien de plus qu'un brouhaha constant et que la présence de cette petite bête aurait le don de me rassurer. Je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez.

J'hésite tout de même à la sortir, Clarke n'avait pas l'air rassuré de savoir que j'avais une tortue. Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas un animal dangereux… Je passe ma main dans son vivarium pour caresser sa petite tête et je profite de mon geste pour lui donner à manger. Je souris au moment où elle me tourne le dos parce que je peux voir sans mal les tâches de peinture multicolore sur sa carapace. J'étouffe un rire au souvenir de la bataille de peinture qui avait éclaté entre Aiden et moi dans le jardin. Pringles n'avait été qu'un dommage collatéral. Depuis, tous les ans, mon frère s'amuse à assurer la survie de chacune de ces imperfections en s'armant d'un pinceau.

C'est un bon souvenir et un qui a pris vie ici. Je suis persuadée que tout va bien se passer. En plus, je ne suis pas seule. Il y a Clarke. Clarke à qui je m'attache de plus en plus. Même si je le voulais, je n'arriverais pas à la garder à distance. J'ai toujours envie de la voir ou pire de lui parler !

Je pars à la recherche de quoi que ce soit pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, mais les placards sont désespérément vides. Ça m'embête, je ne voudrai pas la laisser seule. Mais en même temps, l'idée de la réveiller ne semble pas non plus une bonne idée.

J'ouvre plusieurs tiroirs à la recherche d'un bout de papier ou mieux, d'un post-it et d'un crayon. À l'ouverture du troisième, mes yeux tombent sur le livre poussiéreux d'Aurore écrit par Virginia C. Andrews. C'était le livre préféré de ma… je soupire. Je ferme doucement les paupières. Je la revois passer des heures et des heures à lire dans son rocking-chair. Je fais claquer le bois en refermant le tiroir violemment. Je ne peux pas, non vraiment, je ne peux pas. Je déteste sentir sa présence autour de moi. Je la déteste tout court.

J'ouvre cette fois un placard en espérant ne pas tomber sur un nouvel objet qui pourrait vouer un quelconque culte à sa mémoire. Elle ne le mérite pas.

Je finis par trouver ce que je cherchais. J'écris sur plusieurs post-it à l'intention de Clarke que je dispose un peu partout dans la maison. J'en calligraphie un dernier que je dépose discrètement sur sa table de chevet un simple :

 _Je suis partie pour remplir le frigo, je reviens vite._

 _Lexa._

Je sais qu'elle apprécie vraiment ce moyen de communication même si parfois, elle aimerait juste pouvoir parler naturellement avec moi. Et je crois… je crois qu'avec le temps ça va devenir possible.

Mon casque est coincé sur ma nuque, je ferme les yeux pour apprécier le calme. Il n'y a rien d'autre que la nature sur des kilomètres. Je me sens sourire. Ici, le vacarme n'a pas sa place. J'ai accroché mon walkman à la hanse de mon sac à dos sans l'allumer. Il faut que je rejoigne le nord, vers la ferme de ceux qui étaient nos amis avant… ce n'est pas vrai !

J'ouvre rapidement les paupières. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça constamment. Je dois avancer et si je veux en être capable et il faut laisser le passé à sa place. Je dois bien marcher pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'apercevoir les contours du bâtiment où je passais presque tout mon temps lors de mes étés.

Pendant un instant, je doute. Est-ce que je suis vraiment capable d'y aller ? De les affronter ? Mes pieds sont comme englués dans le sol. Je n'arrive plus à faire un mouvement. Je deviens spectatrice d'un lieu qui rassemble à lui tout seul une grande partie de mes meilleurs souvenirs. La première fois que je suis montée à cheval, ma rencontre avec Raven, mon premier baiser…

Un peu de courage Lexa. Juste un peu plus de courage !

J'avance. Et avec mon premier pas, j'ai la sensation qu'un énorme poids quitte mes épaules. Je m'approche du manège où un cavalier semble s'entraîner, et plus je gagne du terrain, plus je la reconnais. Mes pieds s'arrêtent juste devant les barrières, je m'accoude pour l'observer. Elle est encore plus douée que dans mes souvenirs. En même temps, je ne suis pas venue depuis quatre ans. Elle n'a pas juste arrêté de s'entraîner pendant tout ce temps.

Elle fait passer son cheval au pas. Elle caresse son flanc pour le féliciter. Elle sourit en enlevant sa bombe. Elle descend de sa monture. Elle lui parle à l'oreille. Elle s'éloigne. Elle ne m'a pas remarqué.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je me sens soulagée. Je n'aurais pas su quoi dire. Enfin… encore moins que d'habitude. Parce que c'est Costia et que je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal. Elle ne méritait pas ça, mais malheureusement je ne pouvais pas lutter. Je n'étais pas prête. C'était… trop douloureux.

Je m'éloigne du centre équestre pour rejoindre la ferme. J'ai à peine passé la barrière que deux grands chiens me sautent dessus. J'essaye de repousser le berger blanc suisse et le border collie mais ils ont tout les deux décidé de me lécher le visage, ce que je trouve répugnant. Je pense qu'ils m'ont reconnu et qu'ils sont contents de me revoir mais toute cette bave, c'est… à vomir !

 **\- Hadès ! Chimère ! Laissez cette pauvre fille tranquille !**

L'ordre distinct de leur maître n'arrête que l'un de mes tortionnaires. Chimère retourne vers Gustus. Je sais que c'est lui, pas besoin de le voir, j'ai reconnu sa voix. Mais avec le chien noir et blanc en moins qui cache mon visage, lui aussi me reconnaît. Il balbutie :

 **\- Le… Lexa. Lexa Woods ?**

J'attrape le collier d'Hadès et éloigne son adorable tête toute blanche de mon visage. Je souris à Gustus en lui faisant un signe de ma main libre. Il s'approche et m'aide à garder le chien les pattes bien ancrées sur terre en énonçant :

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu de ton arrivé ? J'aurais préparé la maison.**

J'hausse les épaules en caressant les oreilles d'Hadès. Niko me fixe. Il est comme tout le monde, il attend une réponse. Je me concentre sur le chien qui me colle comme si je n'étais jamais partie et je prononce difficilement :

 **\- Ce n'était pas prévu.**

 **\- Ton père et ton frère sont là aussi ? Je ne les ai pas vus depuis près de huit mois.**

 **\- Non. Juste une amie et moi.**

 **\- Je vois,** j'entends son sourire dans sa voix, **donc tu es venue te ravitailler.**

Je secoue la tête de haut en bas en guise de réponse. J'ai déjà bien trop utilisé ma voix. Je commence à me sentir un peu mal. Il me demande de le suivre et sans que je n'aie besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit, il me prépare tout ce que je préfère. Lorsqu'il me les tend, je lui souris avant de sortir un billet.

 **\- Range-moi ça immédiatement jeune fille ! Je ne plaisante pas, c'est pour moi. Essaye juste de ne pas disparaître pendant quatre ans cette fois.**

 **\- Promis.**

Je commence à partir quand il me rappelle. Je me retourne et l'interroge du regard. Je sais parfaitement que mon père a dû lui parler de mon refus de parler depuis… ce jour là. Pendant un moment, je crains que ce soit de ça qu'il veuille me parler.

 **\- Tu devrais passer avec ton amie avant de repartir. On a eu plusieurs porté ces derniers jours. Tout le monde aime les bébés animaux. Et… même si je suis vraiment très heureux de t'avoir revu, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui voudrait te revoir. Costia est… elle est inquiète pour toi.**

Plus personne n'avait prononcé son nom devant moi depuis… ça suffit ! Je me suis assez plongée dans le mélo pour aujourd'hui ! Je dois être au top. Pas pour moi mais pour Clarke. Mon regard se durcit, mes mains se resserrent sur la boîte d'œuf, mon cœur est au bord de la rupture lorsque je prononce :

 **\- Je suis peut-être celle qui est partie mais elle m'a laissé faire.**

 **\- Lexa tu étais…**

 **\- Brisée. Et, je le suis toujours. Rien n'a changé.**

Une nausée fulgurante agresse mon estomac. Si je ne pars pas maintenant, je risque de vraiment rendre mon repas de la veille. Gustus semble blessé par mes mots. Il reste silencieux alors qu'il meurt d'envie de me répondre que c'est faut. Les choses ont changé. La preuve en est, je suis là devant lui.

Ses iris chocolats disparaissent lentement mais sûrement derrière ses pupilles. Il lutte vraiment pour garder le silence. Il ne veut pas me blesser, pas plus que je ne le suis déjà. Il voudrait que rien n'ai changé. Il voudrait que je sois toujours la petite Lexa, sage, souriante, polie, bavarde et quelque peu introvertie. Il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas.

Mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux plus être _elle_. Et, tout ça à cause de…

 **\- Je suis désolée,** je murmure avant de m'enfuir pour éviter une nouvelle confrontation.

Depuis ce jour là, j'ai l'impression d'être toujours en colère. Mais à cet instant, c'est pire. Trop de souvenirs. Ça, plus l'état émotionnel de Clarke hier, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir gérer. Clarke… Clarke m'apporte un calme et une sérénité unique.

Trois semaines… je vis véritablement à ses côtés depuis trois semaines et j'ai la sensation de revivre. Parfois quand je suis près d'elle, j'oublie.

J'oublie la douleur. J'oublie le bruit. J'oublie la perte. J'oublie le deuil. J'oublie la promesse que j'ai faite. J'oublie le risque qu'elle représente. J'oublie de ne pas parler. J'oublie…

J'arrive aux abords de la maison. J'inspire profondément parce qu'il faut que j'aille bien, pour elle. Je ferme les yeux, juste une seconde et je profite de ce silence. Je vais bien. J'ouvre délicatement mes paupières et je reprends mon avancée. Je distingue parfaitement l'entrée, la terrasse en bois et au bord des quelques escaliers qui desservent tout ceci, il y a Clarke qui semble dessiner. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure pour essayer de contenir mon sourire. J'échoue lamentablement.

Je me glisse discrètement à ses cotés, je m'installe sans un bruit et je lance un regard intrigué sur son esquisse. J'adore vraiment ses dessins, elle a un talent fou. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison elle s'entête à faire médecine. En même temps, je ne lui ai jamais demandé. Je l'observe encore faire quelques traits puis doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, je prononce un petit :

 **\- Salut.**

 **\- Hey,** elle referme son carnet, **Lexa ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter et à avoir faim aussi.**

Elle sourit mais son regard est encore triste. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle ne m'a pas encore parlé de ce qui s'est passée entre elle et Sindy mais depuis hier, je sais. J'imagine que ce genre d'expérience douloureuse peu brisée n'importe qui. Elle est forte évidemment, pourtant, elle souffre à cause de cette situation. J'espère que je pourrais soulager un peu cette blessure comme elle m'aide inconsciemment à guérir les miennes.

 **\- J'ai ramené de quoi nous faire un petit déjeuner de champion.**

Je formule cette phrase sans vraiment y réfléchir. Je réalise vite que c'est bien plus que ce que je fais d'habitude parce qu'elle me dévisage légèrement. Je lui souris avant de me relever pour préparer notre repas. Avant de m'éloigner, je presse doucement ma main sur son épaule dans l'espoir de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Je n'aime pas la savoir triste. Cette simple idée me ronge de l'intérieur. J'ai envie de faire passer un très mauvais moment à celle qui est à l'origine de toute cette douleur, de lui coller une droite en plein visage. C'est d'ailleurs un vrai miracle que je ne l'ai pas fait.

 **\- Lexa, attend !**

J'arrête tous mes gestes en entendant la voix de Clarke. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je me retourne. Elle ne fait plus semblant. Si, on se concentre sur ses yeux, on pourrait croire à si m'éprendre que ce n'est plus qu'une enfant.

Elle souffre, elle souffre tellement. Elle a envie de pleurer, je le vois bien. Et moi, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer et lui assurer que tout ira bien.

 **\- Tu… tu n'es pas obligée de… je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de… juste parce que j'ai un petit coup de blues… je ne veux pas, non, je t'interdis de te forcer à parler, tu m'entends ?**

Voilà. C'est ça que j'aime tant chez Clarke. Elle accepte sans broncher mes choix assez controversés vis à vis de la parole. Et, alors que je sais parfaitement que d'un point de vue émotionnel, elle est au bord du gouffre, elle s'inquiète pour moi. Elle me somme de ne pas me faire du mal pour qu'elle puisse aller mieux. C'est plus que ce que n'importe qui a pu faire dans mon entourage ces dernières années.

C'est indéniable, je suis en train de tomber pour elle…

J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de tous ces sentiments. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse depuis Costia, depuis ce jour là. C'était volontaire. Une des grandes raisons pour lesquelles je refuse ou plutôt refusait toutes interactions humaines. Sans communication, il est difficile de se faire piéger par quelque chose d'aussi destructeur que l'amour.

Mais voilà, on ne contrôle pas ce genre de chose, je suis tombée pour elle à la seconde même où j'ai entendu son rire et plus j'apprends à la connaître, plus ça empire.

Ce n'est définitivement pas avec ce genre de phrase que je vais réussir à m'en sortir…

Je me plonge corps et âme dans ses iris océan, elle est véritablement en train de s'inquiéter pour moi. C'est complètement fou. Elle devrait se centrer sur elle, seulement elle. Je m'approche. Mes yeux glissent sur ses lèvres. Je m'ordonne de ne rien faire de stupide. J'amorce un geste de la main encore une fois, je me convaincs de ne rien faire que je pourrais regretter. Je caresse doucement son épaule avant de l'attirer dans mes bras. Je profite de ces quelques secondes volées dans ses bras avant de murmurer tout bas :

 **-Tu ne m'obliges à rien. Je parle parce que j'en ai envie.**

Je m'éloigne doucement. Je presse délicatement mes lèvres sur sa joue. Je lui souris et je me dirige le plus vite possible vers la cuisine avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter. Je lui prépare un chocolat chaud, j'ai remarqué qu'elle en buvait parfois mais seulement lorsqu'elle avait vraiment le temps de le déguster. Pour l'accompagner, je coupe des fruits en cube pour faire une salade.

J'apporte le tout dans le salon. Clarke s'est installée sur le canapé. Je lui tends sa boisson chaude, elle la regarde à peine. Je repose la tasse sur la table basse avant de dire :

 **\- Il faut que tu manges, tu te sentiras mieux après.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici Lexa ? Non pas que je me plaigne ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas ce qu'on fait ici.**

 **\- Parce que c'est loin de New-York et que tu avais besoin de changer d'air.**

 **\- Comment tu le sais ? Après tout, ça aurait pu juste être un moment de moins alors qu'en vérité, j'ai tout le temps envie de pleurer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai la sensation que mon monde a été réduit à néant. Comment tu as su que j'avais besoin de changer d'air ?**

 **\- Je suis observatrice.**

 **\- Un contre coût dû à ton silence constant,** je tique a cette remarque, ce qu'elle a dû remarquer parce qu'elle reprend aussitôt, **ce n'est pas un reproche, loin de là. C'est juste que j'imagine que lorsqu'on ne parle pas, on remarque plus les petits détails. Je conçois sans peine que tu vois le monde d'une manière bien différente de la mienne. Bien que toute personne le voit à sa propre manière,** je souris, j'adore l'écouter. **Je sais ce que tu vas dire, je parle trop et tu as raison. Mais je ne pense pas que j'ai un jour été aussi bavarde, je crois que c'est depuis que je te connais. J'essaye de combler les vides, d'apprendre à te connaître parce que je sais que c'est complètement fou mais j'ai la sensation qu'on pourrait être de très bonnes amies. Je t'apprécie vraiment et j'aime passer du temps avec toi. Tu me fais oublier… oublier que ma vie est partie en fumée à cause d'elle. De Sindy.**

Un silence s'installe. Elle hésite à me parler de la suite. Elle n'est pas certaine de se sentir prête pour ça. Elle fait un geste vers sa tasse et la porte à ses lèvres. Je constate avec amusement qu'elle ne se contente pas d'une ou deux gorgées, non elle vide presque le récipient.

Clarke soupire d'aise en souriant. Elle est magnifique. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen pour oublier à quel point je la trouve belle. Pour le moment, elle n'a pas besoin d'une colocataire qui tombe stupidement amoureuse d'elle mais d'une oreille attentive.

 **\- Sindy… et moi on a été les meilleures amies depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. On a fait les mêmes écoles jusqu'à ce qu'on rejoigne la fac. Elle a toujours été là pour moi surtout après que… s'il y a une chose à savoir sur moi c'est que sans Sindy et surtout Marcus, je ne me serais jamais remis de la mort de mon père.**

C'est la première fois qu'elle me parle du décès de son père, avant elle l'évoquait sans donner le moindre détail. J'avais quand même remarqué que lorsqu'elle parlait de lui, il y avait un léger changement dans son attitude.

Je commence à me sentir un peu coupable qu'elle s'étende de la sorte sur ce qui la brise alors que moi, je me réfugie encore et encore dans le silence. Mon regard tombe sur le tiroir dans lequel j'ai rangé la photographie qui m'a fait tant de mal ce matin.

Faut-il que je lui en parle ? Est-ce qu'elle comprendrait ? J'en doute… Pas sans lui dire toute la vérité qui n'est connue que de mon père et mon frère.

 **\- Pourtant,** elle reprend et j'éloigne pour le moment mes réflexions, **j'ai toujours su que Sindy n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. En vérité, elle n'était gentille qu'avec moi. Elle était… ce n'était même pas de la méchanceté mais quelque chose de plus vicieux. Je n'ai jamais réussi à mettre le doigt dessus et je m'en contre fichais parce que nous étions amie. Je pense que… j'étais persuadée qu'elle ne me ferait jamais de mal. Pas à moi.**

Les mots me brûlent les lèvres. J'ai vraiment envie de lui demander. Je veux qu'elle continue, qu'elle me dise ce qu'il s'est passé même si je le sais déjà. Je voudrais l'encourager mais j'ai la désagréable impression qu'une intervention de ma part aurait l'effet inverse, qu'elle l'arrêterait net dans ses confessions. Alors, je ravale mes mots. Je m'empêche de prononcer le : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 **\- Puis, il y a deux mois, je l'ai surprise au lit avec Finn, mon petit ami. J'aimerais rester indifférente parce que je sais que c'est Sindy. Je suis même persuadée qu'elle est certaine de n'avoir rien fait de mal mais je n'y arrive pas, ça fait juste mal, très mal.**

Je vois de nouveau les larmes s'agglutinaient dans ses yeux et avant même que je ne puisse faire un geste vers elle, les perles salées dévalent son visage. Je m'approche, j'hésite une seconde. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le droit de la prendre dans mes bras.

Avant qu'une véritable bataille ne commence réellement à subvenir, avant que des céphalées ne viennent me torturer, c'est elle qui vient se caler dans mon cou. Je suis quelque peu hésitante. Puis je ressens tout son mal être du moment alors j'oublie ce qui pouvait me retenir. Je caresse son dos dans l'espoir de la réconforter.

J'imagine qu'il est difficile de trouver les bons mots dans ce genre de situation pour une personne normale. Alors pour moi… je ne sais pas quoi dire, comme toujours.

 **\- C'est fou… tu me fais vraiment du bien Lexa.**

Inconsciemment, j'arrête mon geste de la main et je souris. Je suis juste heureuse de savoir que ma présence arrive à la soulager un peu. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments naissant, c'est quelque chose que tout le monde peu ressentir pour une simple amie, non ? De la simple satisfaction lorsqu'on éloigne la peine du cœur des personnes à qui l'on tient.

Le temps chasse ses larmes et je lui propose de nous faire un pique nique sur la plage. Ma demande attire son premier sourire depuis ses confessions. J'aime son sourire. Il est magnifique et toujours franc.

Après notre déjeuné, je découvre que Clarke adore la plage, c'est genre la fan numéro un de la mer. Alors que je n'oserais même pas mettre un orteil dans l'eau en cette fin octobre, elle traîne des pieds au milieu des vagues. Elle parle toujours autant mais cette fois de manière plus joyeuse. C'est comme si l'épisode matinal n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Alors qu'elle se met à courir pour éviter une vague un peu trop grosse en éclatant de rire, je me fais la promesse silencieuse de la ramener un jour à New Haven. Une fois le calme revenu, je me retrouve presque choquée que mon esprit même troublé par Clarke veuille revenir en ces lieux. Après tout, cela fait longtemps que cette maison au bord de la mer n'est plus synonyme de bonheur pour moi. A dire vrai, je l'évite comme la peste. C'est déjà en soit un miracle que je sois revenue une fois donc l'imaginer dans le futur c'est… troublant.

 **\- Allez Lexa, dépêche-toi ! Je te devance !**

Je souris un peu plus. A cet instant, je sais qu'elle retombe en enfance. Elle me rappelle un peu celle que j'étais. Moi aussi j'aimais courir partout quand je me retrouvais sur la plage. Mais j'ai changé, ça m'a changé et aujourd'hui ce que j'aime c'est le silence que cette vaste étendue de sable et d'océan peut m'apporter.

Je la rejoins en traînant un peu des pieds. Clarke se laisse tomber dans le sable et enfonce ses mains dedans. Son regard semble aimanté par le ciel. Je suis intriguée par cette obsession soudaine, alors je lève moi aussi les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil commence à se coucher. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard.

Nous avons passé la journée entière à marcher sur la plage. Elle a souri, ri et couru dans tous les sens. Et moi, chose invraisemblable, j'étais loin de ma musique, sans en ressentir le manque une seule fois. C'est définitif, Clarke me fait vraiment du bien et me permet d'avancer.

Je m'installe près d'elle, les teintes du firmament sont magnifiques, il tend encore à principalement virer entre le rose, le orange et le jaune. Je souris. Je ne prends pas assez de temps pour voir ce genre de chose : les merveilles de la nature. J'ai arrêté de les voir quand mon monde n'est devenu rien de plus qu'un tapage continuel.

Clarke vient poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Son geste attire mon regard et je me sens piégée. Je suis presque sûre qu'aucune femme n'est aussi belle qu'elle. Je suis vraiment mal barrée pour vivre avec elle sans qu'elle ne remarque que je la détaille comme la septième merveille du monde.

 **\- Merci Lexa. Cette journée a été parfaite.**

Nous attendons que le soleil est complètement disparu derrière l'océan, avant de penser à regagner la maison. A plusieurs reprises, je vois Clarke frissonner. Évidemment qu'elle a froid, certain de ses habit sont encore trempés. Je lève les yeux au ciel à ce constat. En plus elle ne dit rien !

 **\- Clarke** , je l'appelle doucement.

 **\- Oui ?**

Je retire mon sweet à capuche et je lui tends en prononçant un tout petit :

 **\- Tiens.**

 **\- Quoi ? Non ! Après, c'est toi qui va avoir froid. Garde-le, je vais bien.**

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien avec un seul objectif, la faire craquer. Je suis très forte à ce jeu. Elle essaye de soutenir mon regard. Je souris doucement lorsqu'imperceptiblement, ses iris bleutés dévient vers mes mains. Je sais que j'ai gagné.

Clarke remue la tête de droite à gauche pour essayer de repousser cette idée. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de formuler une nouvelle fois son refus. Je lui envoie mon pull qu'elle rattrape in-extremis. Elle me fait de gros yeux, je souris encore plus.

 **\- Lexa, je…**

 **\- C'est non négociable.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Elle se glisse dans le gilet et place presque immédiatement ses mains dans la poche centrale. Pourtant, elle semble encore avoir froid. Nous reprenons notre marche et sans contrôler mon geste, je fais basculer la capuche sur sa tête pour la protéger un peu plus du vent.

Mon geste attire un regard interrogateur, presque inquisiteur. Je me contente de hausser les épaules en lui assurant que nous sommes bientôt arrivées. Il est tellement naturel de marcher à ses côtés que cela me surprend. Pourquoi tout semble plus facile dès qu'elle est près de moi ?

Je commence à mon tour à ressentir la morsure du froid lorsque nous abordons la forêt. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je presse un peu plus le pas. Je suis plus qu'heureuse lorsque nous arrivons enfin devant l'entrée. J'ai à peine ouvert la porte que Clarke se jette déjà sur le canapé en affirmant :

 **\- Je suis exténuée !**

Elle soupire en étirant ses deux bras bien haut. Sous mes yeux, elle étouffe un bâillement. Je sens de nouveau la piqûre du froid alors je la quitte à contre cœur des yeux. Je vais chercher un pull dans ma chambre et je reviens avec deux plaids. J'en tends un à Clarke en proposant :

 **\- Plaid, pizza, Disney ?**

 **\- Quoi,** s'indigne-t-elle presque, **tu ne me proposes pas un film qui fait horriblement peur ?**

 **\- Tout dépend du point de vu…**

 **\- Les Disney ne font pas peur Lexa.**

 **\- Tu as déjà vu la fin de Blanche Neige ?**

J'ai le plaisir de la voir presque se décomposer sous mes yeux. Elle lève son index certainement pour protester avant de pencher la tête sur le côté et de grimacer. Elle vient certainement de revivre la scène de la mort de l'Evil Queen.

 **\- Bon d'accord, je te l'accorde celle là ! Je vote pour** **Pocahontas** **! Dis-moi que tu as Pocahontas ! J'adore ce dessin animé ! Le meilleur Disney !**

Je la fixe en élevant un seul de mes sourcils.

 **\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord peut être ? Ne me dis pas que ton préféré c'est** **Le Roi Lion** **parce que même s'il est génial c'est d'un manque d'originalité de le choisir… si tu dis** **Aladdin** **je veux bien te l'accorder. Il est sur mon podium avec** **Monstre & cie** **.**

 **-** **Mulan** **,** **Hercule** **et** **Zootopie** **.**

 **\- Jolie podium mais je vote quand même pour Pocahontas.**

Je secoue la tête en souriant. Je suis terriblement amusée. Je dois lutter pour ne pas rire. Sans dire un mot de plus, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque pour récupérer la K7 du Disney favori de Clarke. Je lance la pochette sur le canapé avant de faire chauffer le four.

Gustus me connaît trop bien, il m'a mis une pizza aux fromages. Il faudra que je pense à le remercier. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas si j'irais le voir demain. L'optique de revoir Costia ne m'enchante pas vraiment. En même temps, il a raison en disant que tout le monde aime les bébés animaux, ça pourrait égayer la journée de Clarke.

Quand je reviens m'installer près de la blonde, en attendant que la pizza soit prête, elle me demande :

 **\- T'es sérieuse ? Tu as encore des K7 ? Qui a encore des K7 ? Je suis sûre que c'est collector. Elle fonctionne au moins ? Oh mon dieu ça veut dire que tu as le magnétoscope ! J'adorais le bruit que ça faisait en rembobinant. C'est dingue ! J'ai l'impression de redevenir une gamine…**

Comme pour schématiser tout ce qu'elle vient de dire, je lui chipe le boîtier des mains. Je me mets en tailleur devant le meuble télé avant de l'ouvrir et d'insérer la K7 dans le magnétoscope.

Je me tourne vers Clarke, télécommande en main. Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui permet de remette le film au début. La jolie blonde éclate de rire en affirmant qu'elle n'arrive pas à le croire. J'aime vraiment la regarder rire.

Pendant cet instant un peu hors du temps, mon cœur bat plus vite sans que ça ne soit douloureux.

Parce que c'est ça être avec Clarke, avancer hors du temps.

La fin de la soirée se passe dans la bonne humeur. Nous dégustons notre pizza dans un silence presque religieux. Clarke est vraiment accro à ce film. Elle connaît les dialogues par cœur et je ne parle même pas des chansons.

Nous nous sommes séparées il y a une vingtaine de minutes et je suis couchée depuis peu, après une bonne douche chaude, lorsqu'on frappe à ma porte. Une tête blonde apparaît timidement. Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle fait là. Elle demande d'une voix incertaine que je ne lui connais pas :

 **\- Je peux dormir avec toi ? Je ne… ta présence me rassure vraiment et j'aimerais… je suis fatiguée de pleurer.**

Je l'observe avec l'air le moins horrifié possible. Tout en moi hurle un énorme non, non et encore non. C'est une très mais alors très mauvaise idée !

 **\- Si tu veux.**

Quoi ?! Mais non ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je suis complètement folle ! Je n'aurai pas dû lui donner cette réponse alors que la simple idée de la savoir dans le même lit que moi va certainement me provoquer l'insomnie du siècle !

 **\- Merci beaucoup ! Je vais chercher ma couverture, comme ça, il n'y aura pas de bataille épique cette nuit. Ne change pas d'avis !**

Ne change pas d'avis… elle vient vraiment de me demander de ne pas changer d'avis ? Non mais je rêve ! C'est forcément un complot !

Je me laisse tomber sur le matelas en soupirant. Bravo Woods ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça… mais Clarke si, de toute évidence. Cette fille me rend faible.

Je me redresse en percevant le bruit de la porte qu'on pousse. Je manque de perdre ma mâchoire en voyant Clarke débarquer non pas seulement avec sa couette mais aussi un oreiller vert informe, un gilet à capuche sur sa tête et une peluche que je n'oserai même pas décrire. Je suis persuadée que cette chose à vécu la guerre.

 **\- Tu dors de quel côté ? Non parce que déjà que je m'incruste, je ne vais pas en plus te voler ton côté.**

Réponds quelque chose Lexa, juste dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour rester silencieuse. Tu as réussi à parler un nombre incalculable de fois aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas à ça prêt !

Du courage. Juste un peu plus de courage…

 **\- A gauche.**

 **\- Parfait ! On est vraiment faite pour s'entendre, moi je dors à droite !**

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'installe. Je la regarde faire sans pouvoir amorcer un seul mouvement. Je suis complètement interdite. Et pour la millième fois depuis que je la connais, je me demande si tout le monde agit de la sorte ou si elle est juste unique.

Clarke est enfin installée et complètement emmitouflée dans sa couverture de façon totalement improbable. A sa place, je mourrais de chaud !

Stop, il faut que j'arrête de trop penser. Elle a juste besoin de soutient. Je peux tout à fait dormir près d'elle sans penser à mal. J'ai été bien élevé. Je me mets plus sobrement sous ma couette.

Je fixe le plafond pour essayer d'oublier que je ne suis pas seule. Mais je perçois chaque respiration, chaque mouvement et chaque froissement de draps. Sans même y réfléchir, je révèle :

 **\- Normalement, je m'endors avec de la musique.**

 **\- Je sais. Je l'entends parfois quand je rentre et que tu dors déjà. Tu sais en tant que futur médecin, je suis obligée de te dire que ce n'est pas bon de dormir avec du bruit.**

Je ris doucement d'un rire dans joie. Elle ignore que je ne me retrouve jamais entourée par le silence. Jamais.

 **\- Je suis très sérieuse Lexa. Dormir avec de la musique ce n'est pas bon. Ton sommeil ne doit pas être réparateur… si ma mère était là, elle te ferait encore plus la leçon que moi. Un vrai bourreau du sommeil.**

Ouais… et bah… ça fait quatre ans que je suis incapable de bien dormir. Il y a toujours des cauchemars ou le bruit constant. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux…

 **\- Dis, je peux te poser une question ?**

J'hoche la tête pour lui donner la permission qu'elle attend, avant de me souvenir qu'on est plongées dans le noir. Je lève les yeux devant ma bêtise. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 **\- C'est… je ne voudrais pas que tu… je ne sais moi-même pas trop quoi penser de ma question. Je crois que c'est plutôt indiscret. Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu ne veux pas répondre, ce n'est pas grave, même si j'aimerais bien avoir une réponse mais… bref, je m'égare. Je… j'ai remarqué que tu avais enlevé une photo. Je l'avais repéré hier parce que je la trouvais très belle. C'était toi avec ce que j'imagine être ta mère. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé à sa place ?**

Pourquoi ? Mais c'est simple parce que je déteste, qu'est-ce que je dis, je hais ma mère ! J'ai envers elle une rancœur que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Mon aversion à son égard est d'une telle intensité que parfois lorsque je me rends compte de toute cette colère qu'il y a en moi, je ne me reconnais pas. Mais cette répulsion à son égard ne sera jamais amenuisée parce que tout est de sa faute. Lui pardonner serait trop facile, elle m'a laissé un fardeau bien trop lourd.

 **\- Lexa ?**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question. Oublie.**

 **\- Non, c'est bon. C'est juste que…**

 **\- Lexa,** elle pose sa main sur la mienne, **je t'assure, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre. J'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec la parole ou que…**

 **\- C'est à cause d'elle.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Si je suis comme ça, si je ne parle pas. C'est à cause d'elle.**

Oui, tout est à cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle ne l'a pas supporté. Alors, elle m'a laissé ce fardeau. Elle a été lâche.

 **\- Ta mère ?**

 **\- Hum hum…**

Elle ne mérite pas que je l'appelle comme ça. Une mère est censée protéger son enfant, pas le laisser en proie à une malédiction.

Une malédiction… parce que c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit n'est-ce pas ? Un don ou plutôt une damnation qui se transmet de génération en génération, de femme en femme dans notre famille depuis si longtemps qu'on a oublié quand cela a vraiment commencé. Mais il en faut toujours une.

La fatalité se trouve cacher dans mon sang, il n'y a pas d'explications pourtant dès que ma… dès qu'elle a décidé de se donner la mort pour arrêter tous ces chuchotements continuels, la malédiction a continué. Elle est venue jusqu'à moi.

A la seconde où sa voiture a foncé dans un mur, le tumulte est venu à moi. J'ai entendu tout ce brouhaha et j'ai compris. Elle avait abandonné, me léguant ce fardeau sans m'apprendre à le maîtriser.

Depuis, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire, je lis dans les pensées d'absolument tous le monde.

\- **Elle m'a fait beaucoup… je… ça peut paraître cruel mais je la déteste.**

 **\- Elle… elle t'a fait du mal ?**

 **\- J'imagine qu'elle a fait pire… elle m'a laissé seule dans un monde empli de bruits où la parole devient superflue et même dangereuse.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas bien… qu'est ce qu'elle a fait au juste ?**

Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, pas sans que Clarke me prenne pour une folle. Je n'en parle jamais, pas même avec mon frère et mon père et pourtant ils savent tous les deux ce que je vis, ce que je suis capable de faire. Je n'ai jamais évoqué la question avec Rayes parce que j'ai peur de la perdre. Qui veut être la meilleure amie d'une personne capable de connaître tous ses secrets ?

J'essaye de le contrôler, de ne pas lire en tout le monde en tout temps. C'est ce qui donne tout son sens à la musique. Normalement, il faut que je me plonge entièrement dans les yeux d'une personne pour percevoir ce qu'elle cache en elle. Mais le plus souvent, les voix échappent à ma virulence. Alors j'ai conscience des envies de chaque personne qui m'entoure comme du manque de café qui va subvenir d'ici peu, de la peur primitive lorsque quelqu'un se sent en danger ou encore des demandes incertaines, celles qu'on n'ose pas vraiment énoncer.

Ce manque de contrôle me permet d'être attentive avec ceux que j'aime, de les aider ou de faire un geste pour améliorer leur quotidien. Pourtant, ça me rend principalement complètement folle. Pour la simple et bonne raison que la plupart du temps, je suis entourée d'une horde de parfait inconnu et que je n'ai pas envie de savoir que leur chien est malade, que leur smoothie est trop acide, que le film qu'ils ont visionnés hier était absolument parfait, qu'ils sont horrifiés par le dernier cliffanger d'une série quelconque, que la fin du livre que je lis se finit de telle manière… non je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, toutefois je suis quand même entourée de tous ces chuchotements à la fois irréels et authentiques qui viennent murmurer à mes oreilles.

 **\- Lexa ?**

 **\- Elle a été égoïste.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas prête pour parler de ça.**

 **\- D'accord ! Okay dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à dormir. Mais avant…**

J'attends le reste de sa phrase pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité. Au moins, ça a le don de me faire oublier toutes ses images de ma… d'elle. Je me sens apaiser au milieu de ce silence, au côté de Clarke.

 **\- … est-ce que ta foutue tortue va rester dans cette chambre ?**

Ne m'attendant pas à cette question, j'éclate de rire. Un vrai rire, un de ceux qu'on ne maîtrise pas vraiment. Je me penche et laisse tomber ma main sur le côté, là où je sais que Pringles se cache. Je l'attrape délicatement et l'amène sur le lit.

Mon geste attire les cris de Clarke. Elle allume la lumière subitement. Je ris un peu plus et pose ma tortue sur mes genoux. Je caresse sa tête et elle me regarde droit dans les yeux comme si elle essayait de comprendre pour quelle raison je venais de la déranger. Après tout, Pringles dort sous mon lit presque tous les soirs depuis des années maintenant.

Je la tends vers Clarke amusée alors qu'elle pousse un nouveau cri. Je trouve sa réaction plutôt amusante. Je porte ma tortue à bout de bras lorsque je lui propose :

 **\- Je t'en prie, remet là dans son vivarium.**

 **\- Non, non, non. Ça va aller ! Je t'assure, elle peut rester sous ton lit mais s'il te plaît, éloigne-la de moi.**

Je souris et installe de nouveau Pringles à sa place, comme si elle était un chien, elle fait plusieurs tour sur elle-même avant d'entre dans sa carapace. Je me réinstalle et éteint la lumière dans un même geste. Je suis toujours amusée lorsque je murmure :

 **\- Bonne nuit Clarke.**

 **\- Bonne nuit Lexa,** bougonne en réponse ma colocataire.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le dixième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. La grande révélation est faite ! Lexa peut lire dans les pensées… alors, pas trop déçus ? Vous imaginiez autre chose ? Des idées sur la suite des événements ? Sur la suite de ces deux jours loin de tout et de tout le monde ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Snow Patrol est un groupe de rock alternatif composé de quatre membres. On commence à parler d'eux en 2003 avec l'album Final Straw.**

 **–** **This isn't everything you are sort tout droit de l'album Fallen Empires en 2011. Cette chanson a été écrit pour essayer d'aider les personnes, leur dire que tout n'est pas fini, qu'il faut du courage pour avancer. Et le clip est une vrai merveille !**

 **Note n°2 :** **Aurore de Virginia C Andrews est une saga de cinq romans sorti dans les années 90.**

 **Note n°3 : Pocahontas est sorti en 1995, le Disney s'inspire de fait réel mais on est bien loin de la véritable histoire.**

 **Note n°4 : Le Roi Lion est sorti en 1994. Toute l'histoire est construite au tour d'Hamelet. Et c'est a mon sens un des meilleurs Disney mais pas le meilleur… après n'oublions pas que c'est le seul où le méchant obtient ce qu'il veut, ce n'est pas rien !**

 **Note n°5 : Aladdin est sorti en 1992, décidément, les années 90 sont les meilleures ! J'adore ce dessin animé ! En fait, j'adore surtout le Génie, qui n'aime pas le Génie ? D'ailleurs… que pensez vous du choix qu'on fait les producteurs pour le live action ? Will Smith ? … ?**

 **Note n°6 : Monstre & Cie ! Ah ah ! On sort des années 90, parce que celui-là est arrivé dans nos cinémas en 2001, je me souviens que du haut de mes huit ans, j'avais été complètement terrorisé par l'araignée ! :')**

 **Note n°7 : Mulan s'inspire de la légende chinoise Han Mulan, évidemment, dans la version originale, pas de Mushu ! Quel malheur Mushu n'arrive qu'avec Disney en 98 ! Et puis… euh… bah ce n'est pas vraiment un Happy Ending ! Je ne vous gâche pas tout comme j'ai déjà pu le faire sur d'autres légendes ou contes ! XD**

 **Note n°8 : Hercule, on arrive dans la mythologie (contiens-toi, contiens-toi, contiens-toi) HADÈS ! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA ! (j'ai échoué… navrée !) Bref… Hercule est sorti en 97 ! Je vénère ce dessin animé, je le vénère ! Il y a trop de personnages intéressants ! Meg, Phil, Pégase… HADÈS ! Le seul problème c'est qu'Hadès perdu dans le sixes euh… non !**

 **Note n°9 : Zootopie est un des petits derniers, 2016 ! Un des meilleurs de ces dernières années ! Je suis assez fascinée par ce qu'ils ont réussi à faire !**

 ** **Réponse aux Guests :****

 ** **Alice : Je comprends… je suis désolée pour cette attente mais au moins ça coupe la semaine positivement ! ^^ Et bien si tu lis Injustice, n'hésite pas a revenir vers moi pour en parler, je serai heureuse de connaître ton avis et ton ressentie. Oh… je comprends. La saison 1 de Supergirl manquait de budget et ça se ressent vachement surtout avec les autre série DC sur CW mais à partir de la saison 2 je trouve que ça déchire vraiment ! Evidemment que je laisse des petits indices, se ne serait pas drôle sinon ! ^^ Et maintenant tu as avec ce chapitre la confirmation ultime que c'est bel et bien la mère de Lexa qui est responsable de son mutisme. Et tu sais aussi pour qu'elle raison elle arrive aussi bien à**** ** **"lire" en Clarke, tout était lier ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçu avec ce nouveau chapitre en ce nouveau mercredi. Merci à toi d'être toujours là en reviews ! :) (La série Haven se passe bien à New Haven, il me semble mais là pas de rapport, j'ai juste chercher un endroit pas trop loin de New-York avec la mer!)****

 ** **Lily : Oh là là ! Quelle honte de manquer l'espagnol… je ne cautionne pas ! ;) Nop, c'est pas bien, il faut écouter en cours, c'est important. Je préfère, concentre toi sur les études, bien plus important qu'une pauvre fanfiction ! Non en vrais tu fais ce que tu veux il faut juste que tu ne le regrette pas après. Merci beaucoup en tout cas et je pense que ce nouveau chapitre a du répondre à pas mal de tes questions sur Lexa. A mercredi prochain ! :)****

 ** **Loukia 63 : Salut, alors si tu es nouvelle, je me dois de commencer comme ça :**** ** **bienvenue dans l'univers de cette fanfiction, ensuite merci pour la reviews d'autant plus s'il est rare que tu en laisse ! :) Je suis heureuse que tu trouve cette histoire différente des autres e je pense que tu as obtenu pas mal de réponses sur Lexa dans ce chapitre. A bientôt ! :)****

 ** **Guest1 : Salut, je dois te félicité parce que tu avais deviner LE truc avant que je ne fasse la grande révélation dans ce chapitre 10 ! Ça été très frustrant pour moi de ne pas pouvoir te répondre… donc OUI, Lexa lit dans les pensées des autres. Clarke terrifier face à Pringles était hilarante à imaginer surtout piéger dans la 2CV de Lexa ! XD Évidement que cette tortue est toute mignonne, elle a même des taches de peinture sur sa carapaces, NA ! ;) J'espère que ce premier jour t'as plu, le second arrivera dans le prochain chapitre.****

 ** **Fanny : Salut, merci beaucoup ! Et oui, Lexa évolue grâce et pour Clarke. A bientôt ! :)****

 ** **QueenKong : Ouais… elle est réapparu pour un petit épisode, trop peu… Lexa manque vraiment à The 100 mais bon, on fait avec. Et merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as lui aussi plus, à bientôt ! :)****

 ** **Guest : Merci beaucoup ! A partir de maintenant, Lexa protégera toujours Clarke, quoi qu'il arrive ! Et oui, Pringles comme nom de tortue est assez drôle, je l'avoue mais c'est aussi adorable ! ^^****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre**** ** **: « New Haven – Partie 2 »****

 ** **Bon… exceptionnellement, comme il s'agit d'une Partie 2, je veux bien publier deux chapitres cette semaine. Soit Samedi, soit Dimanche, à vous de me convaincre ! ;)****

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre : « New Haven – Partie 2 »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	11. New Haven (part 2)

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver exceptionnellement en ce samedi grisonnant pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'ai réussis a en surprendre une bonne partie d'entre vous en vous révélant l'aptitude assez hors-norme de Lexa et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas peu fière ! ^^**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal (et vous aussi vous pouvez parce qu'elle a travailler plus vite pour que je poste ce chapitre samedi et non mercredi comme d'habitude) qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **C'est parti pour ce deuxième jour loin de New-York dans cette petite maison au bord de la mer où Clarke se ressource enfin grâce à son environnement mais aussi et surtout Lexa.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **And this storm is rising inside of me.** _(Et la tempête hurle au fond de moi)_

 **Don't you feel that our whole worlds collide?** _(Ne ressens-tu pas nos mondes se percuter ?)_

 **It's getting harder to breathe.** _(Ça devient dur de respirer)_

 **It hurts deep inside.** _(Ça fait profondément mal_ _)_

 _ **Damien Dawn**_ _ **-**_ _ **Silent Scream**_

 **Chapitre n°11 : New Haven – Partie 2**

Je commence à peine à émerger et pourtant, je sais déjà que j'ai très bien dormi. J'ai la sensation que je n'ai pas eu un sommeil aussi réparateur depuis une éternité. Certainement depuis que mon monde s'est effondré il y a deux mois. C'est donc avec le sourire que j'ouvre doucement les paupières.

J'étire mes bras pour donner un coup de booste à mon réveil. Un bâillement me décroche presque la mâchoire alors que je me redresse dans le lit. J'ai du mal à reconnaître les lieux, mon esprit est encore trop embrumé. Puis lentement, comme si les rouages se mettaient enfin en place, je me souviens de la soirée d'hier.

Lexa…

Je souris rien qu'en imaginant son visage. Nous avons passé une merveilleuse journée hier. Bon… j'ai commencé par pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, enfin celle qu'il en restait, mais après, tout a été d'une perfection insolente. D'abord, elle m'a parlé, je veux dire, elle m'a vraiment parlé et je ne sais même pas comment décrire à quel point cela m'a rendu heureuse. Ensuite, il y a eu la plage et je me suis senti comme libérée de tout le poids qu'il y avait sur mes épaules. J'ai eu la sensation d'être libre de recommencer, enfin ! D'oublier Finn et surtout d'avoir le droit de laisser Sindy de côté. Puis, il y a eu notre soirée Disney, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer Disney pour aider après une peine de cœur. Et enfin, alors que je commençais de nouveau à me faire envahir par mes incertitudes, que mes démons revenaient jouer avec moi, je suis allée vers elle, vers Lexa. Je lui ai demandé de l'aide, une simple présence pour éloigner mes peurs et elle a accepté. Grâce à elle, j'ai merveilleusement bien dormi.

Je me tourne donc vers la gauche pour poser mes yeux sur elle. Malheureusement, elle a disparu. Elle n'est plus à mes côtés. Je soupire en murmurant :

 **\- Fantôme un jour, fantôme toujours.**

Puis j'ai soudain un rappel cruel de la veille : la tortue a dormi avec nous ! Sans prendre la moindre précaution, je me penche vers le vide, attrape le plus de couette possible pour voir sous le lit. Je soupire de soulagement lorsque je remarque que Pringles n'est pas dans la chambre. Je me redresse mais je sens tout de suite ma tête qui me tourne à cause de ma précipitation.

J'inspire profondément pour apporter un peu plus d'oxygène à mon cerveau. Je cherche un élastique pour attacher mes cheveux mais je n'en trouve ni sur la table de nuit près de moi, ni sur celle de Lexa. En revanche, je vois une boîte à lunette jaune. J'ignorais qu'elle les avait emmenées. Je ne l'ai pas vu les porter une seule fois hier.

Je laisse cette pensée s'envoler en me rappelant qu'hier, elle s'est un peu confiée à moi. Elle n'a pas dit grand-chose mais maintenant, je sais que sa relation avec sa mère doit être difficile. Quel genre de mère peut-être à l'origine du mutisme de sa fille ?

En parlant de mère… je récupère mon téléphone portable que j'avais laissé sous mon oreiller pendant la nuit. Je sens le vibreur titiller ma main lorsque je déplace mon portable. Avec un nouveau bâillement, je déverrouille mon écran pour découvrir pas un, ni deux nouveaux messages mais cinq !

 _ **De maman à Clarke 22h03 :**_

Donc… si je comprends bien, ta nouvelle colocataire que je ne connais toujours pas, qui est toujours occupée le samedi et qui ne souhaite pas nous rencontrer, t'a embarqué à New Haven sans raison aucune. Et, tu me demandes de ne pas paniquer ?! J'ai bien résumé ? Parce que Clarke, si tu ne me réponds pas dans l'heure, je débarque ! Je suis inquiète… fais attention à toi.

 _ **De maman à Clarke 23h19 :**_

Clarke… ça fait 1h ! Marcus dit que tu dors mais je n'y crois pas une seconde ! Réponds-moi, immédiatement !

 _ **De maman à Clarke 0h35 :**_

Donne-moi immédiatement l'adresse de ce "nulle-part" à New Haven ! Je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien. Ne m'oblige pas à traquer ton téléphone ! Appelle-moi, envoie un sms, même des signaux de fumée si tu veux mais kzeHFI Kadl561n kqk,

 _ **De Marcus à Clarke 0h38 :**_

Salut à toi mini-Griffin, je viens de subtiliser son téléphone à ta mère ! Et, ses clefs aussi… mais ça elle ne le sait pas encore. Elle ne t'embêtera plus. Essaye quand même de nous appeler demain pour nous rassurer. Bonne nuit ! Profite de ces quelques jours avec Lexa.

 _ **De O. à Clarke 8h08 :**_

Hey Blondie ! Tu n'es pas en cours ?

Okay… autant le dire franchement, mon entourage est inquiet de ma disparition. Je les ai prévenu de mon escapade improvisé avec Lexa. Mais je n'ai peut-être pas utilisé les bons termes pour leurs assurer que tout allait bien. Après tout, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi protégé que depuis que je vis avec cette énigmatique brune. Elle est tellement… attentive.

Je soupire. Je compose un sms rapide pour informer Octavia que je rentre en fin d'après-midi, début de soirée. Quand j'y pense, c'est certainement la première fois que je sèche les cours depuis que je suis en médecine. Je hausse les épaules, ça ne représente rien d'irréparable.

Je porte ensuite mon portable à mon oreille. Dès la première sonnerie, ma mère décroche en hurlant :

 **\- Allô ?! Clarke ! Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Maman…**

 **\- J'étais inquiète, très, très, très inquiète !**

 **\- Elle était inquiète,** confirme une voix éloignée que je reconnais comme appartenant à Marcus.

 **\- Tu sais maman, je n'ai plus quinze ans… quand je te dis que je pars deux jours, c'est que je pars deux jours et que je te demande subtilement de ne pas t'inquiéter.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi partir subitement un samedi soir ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ? Et en plus avec Lexa ?**

 **\- Maman…**

 **\- Ce qu'essaye de te demander Abby,** reprend Marcus, **au milieu de toute cette surprotection maternelle… c'est : est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Je vais bien,** je réponds en souriant.

 **\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi partir ?** reprend ma mère.

 **\- Je… j'ai… en fait, j'ai croisé Sindy avec Finn et j'ai eu du mal à gérer. Lexa a juste pris les choses en main et,** je fais une pause avant de reprendre d'une voix joyeuse, **je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.**

 **\- Je suis rassurée que Lexa prenne soin de toi,** répond Marcus.

Cette phrase fait comme un écho. Elle met un temps fou avant de me parvenir et je mets encore plus de temps à la comprendre. Lexa prend soin de moi. C'est ce qu'elle fait depuis le début. Même quand elle n'était encore qu'un fantôme, elle avait toujours pleins de petites attentions absolument adorables.

 **\- Oui Marcus, elle prend soin de moi. On a passé la journée à la plage hier. La plage !**

 **\- Et bien, à croire qu'elle savait exactement où t'emmener pour te rassurer. Il faut vraiment que je rencontre cette Lexa.**

 **\- Et moi donc,** le coupe Abby, **c'est de ma fille que l'on parle ! Elle s'est fait une nouvelle amie, elle vit avec elle mais non, la mère est la dernière à la connaître !**

 **\- Maman,** je soupire, elle commence vraiment a me fatigué.

 **\- Quoi ? Il n'y a pas de "maman" qui tienne ! Plus maintenant ! Tu imagines que Sindy sait à quoi ressemble cette fille et moi non ! Si ça se trouve, je me suis déjà assise à côté d'elle dans le bus sans le savoir.**

 **\- Tu ne prends pas le bus maman…**

 **\- Et alors ? Si ce n'est pas le bus, c'est peut-être un centre commercial, un cinéma, un café, une…**

 **\- Je crois qu'elle a compris Abby.**

 **\- Naaan, tu crois ?!**

Je perçois un petit bruit qui raisonne. Je relève les yeux en décollant mon oreille du téléphone. Je souris un peu plus en découvrant Lexa qui tient une tasse fumante dans ses mains. Je murmure un remerciement en posant mon portable sur la couverture. Lexa me regarde faire et m'interroge du regard. Je hausse les épaules en prenant une première gorgée du chocolat chaud qu'elle vient de me préparer. Il est vraiment trop bon ! J'explique en soupirant d'aise :

 **\- Ma mère et Marcus se disputent encore. Je suis certaine qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué mon "absence". Merci pour le chocolat, il est excellent !**

 **\- De rien.**

Avoir le droit d'entendre sa voix est vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable. Je sais que c'est exceptionnel, qu'elle n'utilisera pas toujours sa voix de la sorte, pas aussi facilement. Elle fait un effort, pour moi et je dois avouer que ça me flatte.

Et, en même temps, j'en veux plus, tellement plus. J'aimerais tout savoir d'elle. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre d'où me vient cette curiosité presque mal saine. Mais se retrouver face à Lexa, c'est comme être confrontée à l'énigme du siècle pour un mathématicien : grisant !

Lexa vient s'installer en face de moi. Elle a, elle aussi, une tasse dans les mains. À l'odeur, je devine que son choix s'est arrêté sur un thé. Elle porte à plusieurs reprises son breuvage à ses lèvres avant de reposer son regard perçant sur mon portable. Elle racle doucement sa gorge, je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus vitre, elle va parler. Je le sais, je vois tous les signes.

Lorsqu'elle s'apprête à intervenir à voix haute, elle commence par faire vibrer ses cordes vocales, puis elle fronce très légèrement les sourcils avant de serrer son poing gauche. Après ces trois premiers signes, elle vient dessiner les contours de son tatouage avec son pouce. En général, la pulpe de son doigt à le temps de faire une dizaine de tour avant qu'elle ne se lance.

 **\- Ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter ?**

 **\- Ils le sont déjà mais c'est une seconde nature surtout pour ma mère. Elle est du genre hyper protectrice, je t'en ai déjà parlé, je crois. Elle a du mal à concevoir que je me sois "enfuie" avec une inconnue. Oui, parce qu'elle te considère comme une inconnue vu que tu as refusé son invitation trois fois de suite. Pourtant, je lui ai dit que si tu ne pouvais pas, c'est parce que tu as déjà un engagement avec ton frère ou alors pour ton boulot mais elle est bornée et ne veut rien savoir. Crois-moi, j'aimerais bien que tu passes au stade "colocataire" ou même "amie" mais non, elle s'acharne à te prendre pour une "inconnue" et crois-moi, ça m'énerve !**

Je reprends une grande inspiration à la fin de cette tirade. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce que je viens de dire ait le moindre sens mais c'est dit. Lexa est clairement en train de me dévisager, elle a commencé à planter ses yeux dans les miens au moment où j'ai prononcé le mot "amie" pour me regarder comme seule elle est capable de le faire.

Parfois, j'ai vraiment la sensation que cette fille voit tout. Elle est tellement attentive. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois durant ces dernières semaines où elle a eu une petite attention pour moi. Un jus d'orange pressé maison, pour un matin où j'étais grognon. Une tonne de post-it dans l'appartement le lendemain d'une mauvaise journée. Un repas déjà servi à la fin de mes cours. Et, je ne parle même pas de cette chaîne qu'elle a montée avant même qu'on ne se connaisse vraiment…

Et là, à cet instant même, elle s'apprête de nouveau à faire quelque chose pour moi. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit, mais je le vois dans ses yeux. Sans jamais me quitter des yeux, ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire magnifique, et sans que je ne le remarque, elle prend mon téléphone. Je ne le réalise que lorsque je découvre mon portable collé à son oreille.

Je m'apprête à lui demander de me le rendre. Je commence même à tendre la main pour le récupérer. Mon geste s'arrête quand je remarque l'amusement dans ses yeux, ses dents viennent mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. De nouveau, je sens les papillons dans le creux de mon estomac. J'ai du mal à réaliser à quel point cette fille peut-être belle, c'est incroyable.

Puis, je remarque les signes. Elle s'apprête à parler. La seule différence c'est qu'elle ne dessine pas l'infini sur son poignet mais sur le combiné rectangulaire. Je me demande quelle importance peut avoir ce symbole pour elle.

 **\- Madame Griffin ?**

Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! OH MON DIEU !

Lexa parle à ma mère ! Non mais elle est vraiment en train de parler à ma mère, elle vient juste de le faire, sous mes yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Je lui ai pourtant interdit de se forcer à parler ! Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sacrifie, pas pour moi… je trouve ça ridicule !

Heureuse ou en colère ? Comment je me sens ? Je ne me comprends plus… j'ai même l'impression d'être fière d'elle comme si elle venait de faire un pas de géant. Et pourtant… je n'en sais absolument rien. Si ça se trouve, Lexa parle facilement à partir du moment où elle connaît bien les gens.

 **\- Je vous assure, elle va bien.**

Je fais de gros yeux, j'ai presque la sensation qu'ils vont sortir de mes orbites. J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que je suis devant une Lexa qui parle à ma mère. Sa main gauche se referme sur un bord de la couette alors qu'elle écoute la réponse de ma mère ou de Marcus.

 **\- Je vous la ramène dans la soirée.**

Sans que je ne puisse contrôler mon geste, je dépose ma main sur la sienne. Presque immédiatement, elle se détend imperceptiblement. Ses yeux reviennent sur moi et je découvre quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. Il y a une étincelle qui l'anime, une de celle que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, trop unique pour exister dans un autre regard.

Puis elle me sourit alors je me retrouve dans l'incapacité de détourner les yeux. Mon regard est comme hypnotisé. Il ne voit plus que ses lèvres parfaites étirées en un sourire magnifique. Je ne peux pas détourner les yeux de ce qui ressemble étrangement à la perfection.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je n'ai jamais regardé une fille comme je suis en train de le faire avec Lexa. Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est une femme, avouons-le, particulièrement magnifique ? Ou alors c'est peut-être parce que j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle est en train d'agir pour moi, seulement moi, qu'elle ne prendrait jamais la parole pour une autre personne.

Je me force à fermer les paupières. Il faut que j'oublie ce sentiment étrange. Je suis certaine que c'est passager. Je peux oublier, je peux le faire. Au moment où j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, mon attraction soudaine pour ses lèvres a disparu. Je le savais que je pouvais me contrôler !

J'inspire profondément, ce qui attire de nouveau l'attention de Lexa. Ouais… je n'ai peut-être plus envie de faire quelque chose de stupide comme détailler chaque micromillimètre qui dessine ses lèvres, mais elle est toujours aussi belle ! Sérieux, ses iris émeraudes sont d'une perfection à peine croyable… concentre-toi Griffin ! J'avance ma main et dans un geste rapide, je lui subtilise mon portable en coupant le flux de parole de ma mère :

 **-C'est bon, tu es rassurée maintenant ? Je suis très bien là où je suis et Lexa est parfaite !**

Ouais… parfaite dans tous les sens du terme. Elle est attentive, gentille et encore une fois magnifique !

Je relève les yeux à la fin de cette pensée et le regard de Lexa sur moi a changé. Elle m'observe comme si mes pensées avaient filtré. Je n'ai tout de même pas dit ça à voix haute avec ma mère à l'autre bout du fil ?! A cette idée, je sens mes joues chauffer. Je suis certaine que je rougis.

 **\- Je suis,** reprend ma mère, ce qui me fait sursauter, **partiellement rassurée. J'aimerais tout de même que tu passes ce soir, s'il te plaît. Je m'inquiète pour toi.**

 **\- Je demanderais à Lexa si elle peut me déposer à la maison, promis.**

 **\- Parfait comme ça, je pourrai enfin mettre un visage sur ce nom.**

 **\- Euh… maman… Lexa n'est pas…**

 **\- Aucunes excuses ! Je la vois ce soir ou tu ne vis plus avec elle !**

 **\- Mais enfin maman, j'ai vingt-deux ans ! Je vis où je veux et avec qui je veux !**

 **\- Je ne…**

Le téléphone se décolle de mon oreille avec force. J'essaye de le rattraper mais Lexa l'éloigne le plus possible. Elle me fait un regard noir qui veut clairement dire : tu n'as aucune chance, ce téléphone reste là où il est.

Dans un geste lent, elle pose sa main sur le haut parleur. De nouveau les signes sont là. Elle va parler. Mais cette fois, elle semble encore plus paniquée que d'habitude. Je ressens presque son angoisse, c'est terrifiant !

 **\- Je suppose,** elle fait une pause qui me semble durer une éternité, **que si ta mère a un bon thé à me proposer,** je la vois presque imploser à l'intérieur, elle panique complètement, **je pourrais,** elle inspire, **faire,** avant de souffler, **un effort.**

Faire un effort… faire un effort ? Lexa veut faire un putain d'effort ?! Elle se fiche de moi, non ? Parce que, que fait-elle là, maintenant, tout de suite, si ce n'est pas un putain d'effort ?

J'ai presque senti chacun des mots qu'elle a prononcés lui lacérer la gorge ! Si ça ce n'est pas faire un effort, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ! Je refuse ! Elle en a déjà assez fait ! Petit un, elle m'a emmené ici, alors que je sens bien que cet endroit la met mal à l'aise. Petit deux, elle m'a laissé dormir avec elle, alors que j'ai bien vu qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me dire non, pourtant ses lèvres ont murmuré un accord. Petit trois, elle a parlé à ma mère, alors qu'elle déteste parler. Et maintenant, elle veut bien faire un effort pour rencontrer ma psychopathe mais tout de même aimante de mère ?! Non ! Je refuse !

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- Ça va aller.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas aveugle Lexa. Je vois bien que cette simple idée te bouffe de l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça. Je ne veux pas que tu… je refuse que tu te fasses du mal comme ça. Je vais bien et ma mère peut attendre. Elle s'inquiète seulement à cause de l'histoire avec Sindy. Donne-lui quelques jours et elle acceptera le fait que tu es quelqu'un de bien parce que c'est ce que tu es : quelqu'un de bien. Je vais y aller seule et je vais lui dire que… je ne sais pas, qu'il faut que tu te rendes à l'autre bout du pays pour ton boulot, ce ne sera qu'un demi-mensonge, parce que ça t'arrive souvent et après, je lui parlerai de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ces derniers jours et il y a énormément à dire. Tu es en train de devenir un de mes piliers. Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point le fait que tu ais installé une chaîne sur notre porte m'a touché ? Non, je ne crois pas. Et maintenant, alors que tout s'effondre, tu es là, avec moi. Je te remercie pour cette pause salvatrice mais je t'assure, je peux très bien gérer ma mère toute seule. Tu en as assez fait.**

 **\- Tu en es certaine ?**

Je tique à sa question. Est-ce qu'elle me demande si je suis certaine de pouvoir affronter ma mère seule ? Ou si je suis prête à lui mentir ? Ou encore si je suis sûre de moi quand je lui dis que malgré le fait que nous nous connaissons à peine, elle est devenue un de mes piliers ? Ou pour finir veut-elle être certaine qu'elle en a fait assez ? Je ne sais pas… et pourtant, je réponds tout de même par l'affirmative parce que c'est la bonne réponse à chacune de ses questions.

Alors tout doucement comme si elle était satisfaite par ma réponse, elle me rend mon téléphone. Elle se redresse, elle indique le couloir pour me faire comprendre qu'elle m'attend hors de la chambre. Juste avant de passer la porte, elle s'arrête. Je l'observe, étonnée par cet arrêt soudain.

Lexa revient sur ses pas. Mon cœur bat bien trop vite pour que ce soit normal. Elle se penche, son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. Mon estomac doit être mal renseigné et se retourne comme si j'étais montée dans des montagnes russes. Son regard se plonge dans le mien, je devine son sourire plus que je ne le vois. Ma respiration devient filante. Elle s'approche encore plus avant de déposer ses lèvres sur ma joue. Mon corps tout entier se met en arrêt, je suis subjuguée par la douceur de son geste. Elle murmure, son souffle caresse ma peau :

 **\- Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, merci pour toute cette honnêteté.**

Puis comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle disparaît. J'en reste bouche bée. Moi… moi je suis courageuse ? Je ne comprends pas… j'étais persuadée que celle qui avait le plus d'ardeur c'était elle. En ce qui me concerne, toutes mes actions ne sont pas vraiment dictées par le courage. Ça ressemble plutôt à un gigantesque shoot d'adrénaline, rien de plus.

Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire d'honnêteté ?

J'hausse les épaules décidé à oublier cette histoire pour le moment. Je rapproche mon téléphone de mon oreille pour enfin finir cette conversation. J'informe ma mère que Lexa me déposera à la maison, je suis certaine qu'elle va accepter mais qu'elle ne restera pas. Je demande à Marcus d'essayer de la calmer, il m'assure qu'il tentera l'impossible pour moi.

Puis éreintée par le comportement toujours aussi excessif de ma mère, je rejoins Lexa dans la cuisine. Je lui tends ma tasse qui contenait mon chocolat chaud maintenant vide. Elle la dépose dans l'évier avant de revenir vers moi.

Je tire une chaise de dessous la table de la cuisine pour m'installer. Je passe une main sur mon visage, lasse. Je soupire. Lexa s'assoit en face de moi. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'avec mes parents et O, elle me soit, elle aussi, devenue indispensable ? Sa simple présence me calme toujours d'une étrange façon. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle dise quelque chose, juste qu'elle marque sa présence. Qui, avant que je n'emménage avec elle, aurait pu dire qu'un simple post-it pourrait un jour me donner le sourire ? Personne. Ou si ça avait été le cas, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

 **\- Donc,** elle commence, alors que je me dis que sa voix est en train de devenir mon son favori dans tout ce bas monde, **tu apprécies les animaux ou tu les détestes tous comme mon pauvre Pringles ?**

 **\- Ton "pauvre" Pringles est un reptile ! Il ressemble bien trop à ces choses écailleuses et rampantes pour que je puisse l'apprécier. Mais sinon, je suis humaine, j'adore les animaux, même si ma mère n'a jamais accepté que j'en ai un à moi.**

 **\- Ça te plairait ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- D'en avoir un ?**

 **\- Un… un animal ? Tu me demandes si moi, je veux un animal ? Je… attends. C'est une blague ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir m'en occuper et puis avec mes études, je ne serai pas souvent présente alors non… mais attend pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Parce que si c'est pour me tester et savoir si je vais débarquer un jour à l'appart' avec un animal, la réponse est sûrement non. Parce que même si je les trouve adorable, je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de savoir m'en occuper, j'aurais peur de me planter.**

Le rire de Lexa me coupe dans mon monologue. Je suis surprise de l'entendre rire. C'est tellement rare. Même son rire se rapproche dangereusement de la perfection.

Je suis plus spectatrice qu'actrice des prochaines actions. Lexa se lève, elle vient prendre ma main, ce qui provoque une nouvelle réaction étrange de mon corps. Elle m'oblige à me lever puis m'entraîne hors de la maison. Je l'attends complètement interdite. Je ne comprends pas ce qui est en train de se passer. Elle entre de nouveau dans le hall pour récupérer deux vestes, elle m'en lance une que je rattrape in-extrémis.

Je l'observe fermer l'entrée puis mon attention se porte sur la veste, je frissonne avant de me décider à l'enfiler. Lexa glisse les clefs dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de reprendre ma main. Ce geste qui semble si naturel chez elle, me laisse complètement interdite. Mes pieds la suivent docilement alors que mes yeux restent fixés sur nos doigts liés entre eux.

Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais ce contact entre nous me rassure et semble étrangement naturel. Après ce qui me semble à peine une seconde mais qui a dû être bien plus long, je relève les yeux. Nous ne sommes alors plus qu'entourées d'une forêt immense. Je me retourne pour essayer de me repérer mais il n'y a rien. Rien à part des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres.

Pour une fille comme moi qui a grandi dans une banlieue chic, entourée au minimum d'un bâtiment tout les dix mètres, cette situation est plus que bizarre. J'espère que Lexa n'a pas décidé de nous perdre parce que je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation. Je ne saurais pas retrouver le nord même si ma vie en dépendait.

Je m'apprête à demander à ma colocataire où on se trouve quand une gigantesque boule blanche fonce droit sur nous. J'ai à peine le temps de le voir arriver que déjà le chien saute sur Lexa. Un aboiement joyeux s'échappe de l'animal ce qui attire une nouvelle fois un rire de la part de la brune. Sa main glisse loin de la mienne pour caresser la tête de cette boule de poil.

Je me décale sur la droite quand je comprends que Lexa ne tiendra plus très longtemps sur ses pieds. Quelques secondes après mon geste, elle tombe sur les fesses et le chien attaque son visage à coup de léchouilles. Brrr… répugnant !

Lexa finit par attraper son collier pour l'éloigner. Elle essuie ses joues avec un air dégoûté qui marque ses traits. Elle fait une tête qui varie entre la colère et l'amusement et c'est assez drôle. A croire qu'elle n'arrive pas à choisir si elle souhaite s'énerver ou non.

 **\- Hadès ! Reviens ici immédiatement, ça fait deux fois en deux…**

Je relève les yeux en entendant une voix d'homme. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un au milieu de ce nul-part. L'homme en question est immense, porte une barbe et malgré le fait qu'il pourrait paraître bourru, semble au premier regard amical.

Il finit de nous rejoindre en trottinant mais semble plus serein. Il s'agenouille devant Lexa en lui souriant. Le chien, tourne frénétiquement la tête avec un air joyeux entre celui qui semble être son maître et ma colocataire.

 **\- Bonjour Lexa. Toi aussi, deux fois en deux jours, un véritable exploit.**

La jolie brune lui fait un de ses sourires à se damner comme réponse. L'homme lui fait un clin d'œil avant de se relever en passant une main dans les cheveux de ma colocataire pour les ébouriffer. À la fin de son geste, Lexa fait une moue boudeuse mais ne proteste pas. Elle se relève en époussetant son jean.

Le bien heureux Hadès se frotte contre sa jambe et elle lui donne avec joie une caresse. Elle semble différente. Je veux dire par là, qu'elle sourit beaucoup. Je peux parfaitement voir qu'elle est heureuse, ça se voit jusque dans le fond de ses yeux.

Elle revient vers moi et son geste attire l'attention de l'homme barbu sur moi. Lexa attrape mon avant bras et m'oblige à avancer. Le chien me renifle avant de revenir se placer près de la brune qui me présente :

 **\- Gustus, Clarke Griffin ma nouvelle colocataire et amie. Nous sommes venues lui trouver un animal de compagnie.**

Nous sommes venues quoi ?

 **\- Oh je vois ! Et, il en faut un qui s'entende bien avec ton étrange tortue, j'imagine.**

Je ris doucement à la fin de la seconde phrase de ce Gustus. Je m'apprête à faire un commentaire comme quoi je ne suis pas la seule à trouver Pringles étrange, mais je capte le regard noir de reproche de Lexa alors, je m'abstiens.

 **\- Je crois que j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut. Tu vis toujours dans le duplex à New-York ?**

Lexa acquiescepour répondre positivement. Gustus commence à avancer mais ma colocataire, elle, ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je lui demande :

 **\- On n'y va pas ?**

 **\- Ce choix t'appartient. Je reste avec Hadès.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Je vous attends Mademoiselle Griffin !**

 **\- Je serai juste là, ne t'en fais pas.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Je trottine pour rejoindre Gustus. Je suis tout de même un peu impressionnée par sa carrure plus qu'imposante. Il me fait traverser un immense domaine, où je peux voir des chevaux, des chiens, des chats et même des cochons. J'essaye de ne pas trop traîner en arrière. Puis il ouvre un hangar où je perçois des miaulements.

Un magnifique chat tigré, voire même tacheté, qui tire sur le roux vient dire bonjour. L'homme se penche pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le félin vient se frotter contre sa barbe et ronronne dans une douce mélodie.

Je tends la main pour le caresser, il est magnifique. Je sens le regard de Gustus sur moi mais je continue mes attentions sur la petite tête du chat en l'ignorant. J'y arrive très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole :

 **\- Ash t'apprécie, c'est rare mais ce n'est pas le plus impressionnant. Comment as-tu convaincu Lexa de revenir à New Haven ?**

 **\- Je n'ai rien fait,** je réponds immédiatement.

\- **Ça fait quatre ans qu'elle refuse de remettre un pied ici et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'y es pour rien dans son retour ?**

 **\- En effet, j'étais juste mal et elle m'a emmené loin de New-York pour que je puisse changer d'air mais je ne lui ai rien demandé. En fait, j'ignorais même qu'elle avait une maison ici avant samedi soir.**

 **\- Tu dois vraiment compter pour elle.**

Je relève brusquement les yeux vers lui, interloquée par ces derniers mots. Je fronce les sourcils en bégayant lamentablement :

 **\- Que… que voulez-vous dire ?**

Ma question ne récolte comme réponse rien de plus qu'un sourire mystérieux. Il me fait ensuite un signe de tête pour m'inviter à le suivre. Il ouvre une nouvelle porte et je me retrouve entourée par des dizaines et des dizaines de chatons.

 **\- Comme Ash t'apprécie, je vais te faire l'honneur et le privilège de te donner un de ses fils. Il va bientôt avoir cinq mois, il était malade mais maintenant, il ne risque plus rien. Je n'ai qu'une exigence, me donner de temps en temps de ses nouvelles et… par pitié, donne-lui un nom plus… moins… tout sauf Pringles !**

J'éclate de rire. C'est vrai que le nom que Lexa a choisi pour sa tortue est assez… atypique. Un jour, il faudra que je lui demande ce qui l'a poussé à faire ce choix.

Puis mon éclat soudain s'évapore aussi vite qu'il était venu au moment même où Gustus me cale un chaton dans les bras. Je suis absorbée par ses yeux verts, dans certaines nuances, ils ressemblent un peu à ceux de Lexa. Je secoue la tête. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête tout le temps de penser à elle. Ça devient bizarre !

La petit boule de poil miaule ou du moins fait quelque chose qui y ressemble. Je trouve ça adorable. Je l'installe un peu mieux dans mes bras et caresse doucement sa petite tête. Un rire grave me fait lever les yeux, je découvre Gustus, les poings sur les hanches, amusé, il dit :

 **\- Ça y est, tu es mordue !**

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui. Il me demande ensuite de le suivre, ce que je fais sans vraiment réfléchir. Je sens que cette petite boule de poil va véritablement réussir à m'aider. C'est fou que ce soit Lexa qui se soit aperçu que j'en avais besoin avant moi-même. Elle est fidèle à elle même, attentive.

Gustus remplit une boite en énumérant tout ce qu'il y met. J'avoue que je n'y fais pas trop attention. Je suis bien plus attentive face au chaton qui joue avec quelques-unes de mes mèches de cheveux. J'aurais pu rester comme ça, loin du monde réel, si une fille blonde platine aux yeux étonnamment clairs n'avait pas débarqué telle une furie en hurlant :

 **\- Papa ! Dis-moi que je rêve ! Je dois forcément rêver ou est-ce que… ah ! Tu n'es pas seul… bonjour.**

L'étonnante inconnue me tend la main en prononçant le dernier mot. D'un geste hésitant, je la lui serre en lui faisant un sourire poli et en murmurant moi aussi un "bonjour".

 **\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais papa, il ne peut pas… dis-moi que ce n'est pas… je ne viens pas de la voir dans la cours n'est-ce pas ?**

Et bien, si ça ce n'est pas un discours décousu, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Gustus s'avance vers la fille qui a, clairement sur son visage, un énorme point d'interrogation de dessiné. Il laisse tomber le carton dans les bras de la blonde qui pousse un gémissement en essayant de se stabiliser.

 **\- Combien de fois, je t'ai dit de ne pas hurler dans la nursery.**

 **\- Mais papa…**

 **\- Est-ce que moi, je viens hurler dans ton écurie ? Je vais t'aider, la réponse est non.**

 **\- Mais enfin…**

 **\- Costia,** prononce t-il sévèrement.

 **\- Okay, tu veux que je me calme alors dis-moi que je suis victime d'un mirage ou même d'une hallucination et que Lexa Woods n'est pas dans notre cours à jouer avec Hadès.**

Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, mon attention se focalise soudainement sur leur conversation. De toute évidence, ces deux personnes connaissent ma colocataire. Sûrement mieux que moi donc évidemment, je laisse traîner mes oreilles. Ce n'est pas comme si je les espionnais. Enfin… pas totalement.

Je crois que cette fille commence légèrement à devenir mon obsession. Très légèrement…

 **\- Je sais que ta relation avec Lexa n'est plus ce qu'elle était mais…**

 **\- Oh tu parles du fait qu'elle a disparu du jour au lendemain et a cessé toute interaction humaine ?**

 **\- Costia,** de nouveau sa voix gronde, **elle a perdu sa mère. On a tous une manière différente de gérer son deuil.**

Alors quand Lexa disait que sa mère lui a fait beaucoup de mal, elle parlait de sa mort. Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas juste dit qu'elle était décédée ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question car Gustus reprend :

 **\- Si tu ne veux pas la voir, la propriété est assez grande pour que tu puisses l'éviter mais Lexa sera toujours la bienvenue dans cette maison. Toujours. Qu'importe vos querelles de gamines.**

 **\- Des querelles ? Elle m'a…**

 **\- Oh et elle n'est pas venue seule,** lui coupe t-il la parole. **Clarke est sa nouvelle colocataire.**

La fille de Gustus se retourne brusquement vers moi et elle n'a plus du tout un regard avenant. J'ai subitement envie de disparaître. Je me racle la gorge et commence à faire un pas en arrière quand elle explose une nouvelle fois dans un hurlement :

 **\- Et on peut savoir comment tu as réussi à la convaincre de revenir ?**

 **\- Je lui ai déjà demandé,** intervient son père, **et Clarke n'a rien fait. C'était le choix de Lexa.**

 **\- Oui, d'ailleurs, je crois que je vais…**

 **\- Tu reste là,** m'ordonne presque la blonde. **Il doit y avoir un truc, il y a forcément un truc. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?**

 **\- Mais euh…**

 **\- N'effraie pas cette pauvre petite.**

C'est moi la petite ? Non mais il m'a bien regardé ? Je ne suis pas petite !

 **\- Si on s'en prend à elle, Lexa va être en colère et ce n'est bon pour personne, tu sais comment elle est.**

 **\- Au moins, ça prouverait qu'elle est encore** _ **elle**_ **.**

 **\- Lexa est toujours** _ **elle,**_ **mais une** _ **elle**_ **plus à fleur de peau. Tu sais comment elle était avec sa mère, la perdre a détruit son monde. Toi, plus que quiconque, tu devrais comprendre ça Costia.**

 **\- Tu as tord, je ne comprends pas,** s'exclame-t-elle en rendant son carton à son père pour partir en claquant la porte.

Je regarde la dite porte complètement ébahi. Je protège le chaton de mes bras. Gustus soupire en faisant quelques pas vers moi. Il commente :

 **\- Normalement Costia n'est pas comme ça, mais elle a un passé assez difficile avec Lexa.**

 **\- Okay…**

 **\- Elle est en colère alors que moi je suis juste heureux de la revoir. Surtout si elle se sent prête à renouer avec les autres. Elle te parle un peu ?**

 **\- Elle commence, oui.**

 **\- C'est bien.**

Nous revenons sur nos pas et je suis pensive. Je viens d'en apprendre beaucoup sur ma colocataire en peu de temps. Premièrement, sa mère est décédée et je dois avouer que cette information couplait avec celles que j'ai obtenu hier lorsqu'elle m'a dit « haïr » cette dernière, me laisse un peu interdite. Deuxièmement, elle a arrêté de parler après cet événement traumatique, la question est : pourquoi s'est-elle enfermée dans le mutisme à ce moment là ? Pourquoi ne pas se faire aider ?

Lexa semble être une personne qui prend soin des autres. Les week-ends qu'elle passe avec son frère le prouve. Est-ce qu'elle est murée dans le silence avec lui aussi ? Pourquoi ne pas accepter l'aide de personne comme Gustus ? Et plus troublant encore, pour quelle raison choisir de me parler à moi ? Après tout, je ne suis rien de plus qu'une inconnue… non ?

Un rire que je reconnais comme appartenant à Lexa me fait relever les yeux, qui étaient jusqu'ici perdu dans le vide. Je la vois jouer avec Hadès qui court, roule et saute partout. Je trouve cette scène particulièrement attendrissante.

 **\- Même Hadès est heureux de la revoir. Tu sais, c'est son chien, elle s'en est occupée après le décès de sa mère, Lexa lui a donné le biberon, elle le gardait près d'elle pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Costia a fait pareil avec son jumeau, Hugo. Je pense que de le laisser derrière elle a été une des décisions les plus difficile qu'elle ait prise il y a quatre ans.**

 **\- Pourquoi elle vous l'a laissé ?**

 **\- De un parce qu'elle savait que je prendrais soin de lui, toujours. De deux, c'est un chien d'extérieur, il aurait été très malheureux en appartement, qu'importe à quel point votre duplex est grand.**

 **\- Je vois, encore une fois, elle a fait passer les besoins des autres avant les siens.**

 **\- Tu commence à bien cerner notre Lexa. La seule fois où elle a été égoïste c'est dans la gestion du deuil de sa mère. Elle a laissé tout le monde de côté pour prendre le temps d'avancer à son rythme.**

 **\- Elle a arrêté de parler,** je comprends.

\- **En effet. Elle s'est aussi coupée de tous ceux qui l'entouraient, hormis son frère et son père. Raven s'est accrochée à elle comme une sangsue. Costia n'a pas eu cette force. Moi, j'attendais qu'elle soit prête à nous affronter de nouveau.**

 **\- Elle m'a dit… elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle détestait sa mère.**

 **\- Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Je te laisserai découvrir ce qu'il en était. Tu semble douée pour lui faire oublier ses résolutions.**

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle nous observons tous les deux Lexa courir près de son chien et sourire. Tout simplement, être heureuse.

 **\- J'imagine,** reprend Gustus doucement, **que son père ne me croira pas quand je lui dirai que j'ai vu sa fille à New Haven et en plus rire. Non,** il fait une longue pause, **il ne me croira pas.**

C'est à ce moment que Lexa se rend compte de notre présence. Elle nous rejoint en courant, son chien a ses côtés. Avant d'arriver à ma hauteur et par extension mon chaton, elle lui demande d'une voix ferme de s'asseoir. Le beau chien blanc lui obéit non sans baisser les oreilles.

Elle s'avance donc un peu plus et entre largement dans mon espace personnel. Son sourire est immense lorsqu'elle découvre, la petite boule de poil dans mes bras. Ses yeux brillent quand elle demande à Gustus :

 **\- Tu lui as donné un mini-Ash ? Comment tu vas l'appeler ?**

 **\- Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai donné comme règle Clarke ?**

Je ris en énumérant :

 **\- Vous donnez des nouvelles et ne pas lui donner un nom stupide.**

 **\- Mini-Ash est stupide comme nom.**

 **\- Hey,** répond Lexa offusquée avant de faire de gros yeux comme si elle était elle-même surprise de son intervention.

 **\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne l'appellerai pas mini-Ash, promis !**

Gustus nous laisse alors seules. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'accorde de nouveau mon attention qui était fixée sur le chaton à Lexa et je découvre qu'elle m'observait pendant tout ce temps. Encore ce regard qui semble lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Cette fois, je me sens légèrement intimidée parce que j'ai la sensation qu'elle sait que j'ai parlé d'elle avec Gustus et cette Costia.

D'ailleurs, elle fronce les sourcils. Puis comme si elle venait de réaliser qu'on était en mode pause depuis un certain temps, elle me propose de rentrer. Elle ordonne d'une voix douce à Hadès de rejoindre Gustus, il s'exécute lentement avec la queue entre les jambes. Elle prend le carton avec la litière et quelques vivres pour mon nouveau petit compagnon et nous nous enfonçons de nouveau dans la forêt.

Alors qu'on avance, je réfléchis à un prénom pour le chaton. Je vois Lexa se retourner à plusieurs reprises, je comprends vite qu'elle à peur que son chien ai décidé de la suivre. Parce que maintenant, je sais que c'est son chien. Grâce à aujourd'hui, j'en sais tellement plus sur elle !

Décidément, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer plus de cinq minutes sans penser à Lexa ! Il faut que je me concentre, que je me concentre vraiment ! Un nom ça ne se choisi pas sur un coup de tête.

 **\- Tu devrais l'appeler Meeko.**

J'écarquille les yeux en me demandant pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant. Ou alors, j'y ai pensé mais j'ai éloigné cette idée pour ne pas faire trop fan ultime de mon Disney favori !

Je souris en remerciant Lexa pour cette idée et je préviens mon nouveau compagnon qu'il a un nouveau nom en le répétant plusieurs fois.

Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement. Je me sens tellement mieux que samedi soir. Lexa a véritablement un effet apaisant sur moi. Je ne sais même pas comment la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi durant ces deux jours. Ils semblent tellement parfaits que j'ai du mal à croire que tout est réel.

Nous faisons nos sacs et rejoignons la vielle voiture rouge aux alentours de quinze heures. Lexa me dépose devant chez mes parents presque trois heures plus tard. Elle hésite avant de repartir. Je lui assure alors que tout va bien se passer et qu'en plus il est hors de question que Meeko rentre dans cette maison et encore plus qu'il reste dans la voiture.

L'argument fonctionne. Je la regarde partir. Je souris encore lorsque je frappe chez moi et que ma mère me tombe dans les bras en me sommant de me raconter absolument tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'on s'est quittée samedi.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le onzième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Qu'avez-vous pensez de cette deuxième journée ? Des idées sur la suite des événements ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Damien Dawn** **est un Youtubeur allemand qui écrit et chante ses propres chansons que je suis depuis 2 ans si je ne me trompe pas.**

 **–** **Silent Scream est sortie en 2015.**

 ** **Réponses aux Guests :****

 ** **Alice : Bon… aujourd'hui on est pas mercredi mais j'espère que ça n'influencera pas ta préférence pour le troisième jours de la semaine ! ^^ C'est parfait si tu as aimer le dernier chapitre ! :) C'est vrais que vous êtes de petits privilégiés, vous connaissez le grand secret de Lexa contrairement à Clarke. Je te laisserai découvrir si oui ou non Clarke à quelque choses de spéciale ou si c'est juste parce que Lexa est amoureuse… C'est vrais, Costia est apparu dans ce chapitre ! Ton super pouvoir est magistrale, j'en suis jalouse ! J'imagine que tu as compris que la confrontation à trois n'aura pas eu lieu, mais elle arrivera ! Je vais revenir sur l'origine de la malédiction un peu plus tard mais comme l'a dit Lexa, elles ne savent plus vraiment quand et comment ça a commencer donc, ne t'attends pas a ce qu'elle trouve les réponse en un claquement de doigts, bien que j'ai déjà ma petite idée pour étoffer ses connaissances. Clarke va finir par s'adapter à Pringles, un de ses jours, elle n'aura plus le choix ! XD Et oui, Lexa**** ** **"triche" avec son pouvoir c'est pour cette raison qu'elle trouve toujours la vérité. Mais de rien, ça me fait plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous, vraiment ! :) Un super pouvoir… qu'est-ce que je voudrai comme super pouvoir ? Je suis déchirer entre mon amour pour les Marvel et ma fascinations pour la lycanthropie… bon aller, je me lance ! Si je pouvais avoir un super pouvoir se serait de voyager dans le temps, ça je pense que serait vraiment cool ! T'en fais pas, tu peux écrire un commentaire aussi long que tu le veux, je répondrai toujours ! ;) A mercredi !****

 ** **Fanny : Waza ! Chapitre préférer déclarer ! :) Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai plu, c'est un des chapitre que j'ai préférer écrire. C'est certain qu'elles sont entrain de devenir inséparables. C'est le but n'est-ce pas ? Et oui, Lexa est piéger dans une malédiction familial et donc on comprend mieux sa volonté de s'échapper du monde. Pour Clarke ça va être un chemin plus ou moins long, le dénis est quelque chose du quel il est difficile de se tirer mais fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien ! Pour le premier pas se sera… non, je rigole, je ne vais pas donner cette info ! ^^ Et bien, chapitre livrer comme demander en ce samedi !****

 ** **Guest : Je suis bien contente d'avoir réussis a te surprendre ! :) Le passé avec Costia va rester assez flou pour le moment et les réponse arriveront au compte goûte mais t'en fais pas tout est déjà prévu. Merci beaucoup ! :)****

 ** **Guest1 : Salut, tu peux être fière, en effet, je m'incline ! C'est vrais que j'ai laisser pas mal d'indices mais beaucoup sont tout de même tomber de haut en l'apprenant donc c'est que j'ai tout de même réussis a trouver un juste milieu. C'est vais que sur certain point, la malédiction de Lexa pourrait se rapprocher de celle de Mélinda dans Ghost Whisperer même si je n'y ai pas du tout penser en l'écrivant… En même temps se retrouver H-24 avec une personne permet toujours des rapprochement ! ;) Je vais penser à cet atelier couleur avec Clarke et Pringles ! J'espère que cette partie deux t'as plus ! :)****

 ** **Guest : Crois-moi, ça arrivera ! XD****

 ** **Lily : Bon… si tu as des bonnes notes, tout va bien ! Si on compare ma fiction à tes étude et à ton avenir sont plus important, donc à côté crois-moi, se n'est qu'une pauvre fiction… mais c'est très gentil de dire que c'est LA fiction, merci beaucoup ! Heureuse de ne pas t'avoir déçu avec la révélation du secret de Lexa ! Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire et c'est ce que je cherchais à faire. Après ce qu'elle prend pour une malédiction évoluera peut-être avec le temps. Tu n'as peut-être pas de pouvoir pour aller dans le futur mais le chapitre est arriver plus tôt, presque mieux que des supers pouvoirs, non ?****

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Lamentations et confessions »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	12. Lamentations et confessions

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je ne sais même plus quoi dire tellement je vous trouve incroyable de me suivre chaque semaine. J'adore vraiment la communication qui s'ouvre et s'amplifie avec certain d'entre vous. J'ai pu noter quelque inquiétude, j'ai cru comprendre que certain auteurs de fiction s'arrêtait subitement et bien sachez que ça n'arrivera pas avec IHYV, je prends un véritable plaisir à l'écrire et le retours que je peux en avoir sont tous revigorant et encourageant donc… je suis bien là et je serai là jusqu'au bout de cette histoire !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable. Et qui a fait un travail monstre entre la semaine dernière et celle-ci pour vous livrer les chapitre 10-11 & 12 en temps et en heures !**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre : ****Le retour de New Haven vu par Lexa qui commence à se rendre compte de tous ce qu'elle a fait pour Clarke et qui n'arrive pas a savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose...**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre n°12 : Lamentations et confessions**

Je suis épuisée, complètement exténuée et même je crois au bout du rouleau. Je pousse la porte de mon appartement avec mon sac et celui de Clarke sur une épaule mais aussi son tout nouveau chaton dans les bras.

Je dépose sans délicatesse nos affaires avant d'emmener Meeko sur le canapé. Je le caresse puis lui explique que je dois refaire un tour. Je lève les yeux au ciel en réalisant que je parle à un chat. C'est stupide ! Si je dois parler à quelqu'un autant que ce soit à un être humain, non ?

Quoi que… niveau communication, ces deux derniers jours je me suis surpassée. J'en ai même mal à la gorge, c'est dire.

Je reviens avec Pringles et les affaires pour le chaton que je dépose dans la cuisine. La boule de poil se colle à ma jambe en miaulant. Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi j'ai proposé à Clarke d'adopter un animal ? Je suis certaine qu'il va faire un boucan du tonnerre. Je vais mourir à petit feu...

Tous ça parce que lorsqu'on parlait du fait que j'avais une tortue et qu'elle, elle n'avait jamais eu d'animaux, j'ai pu lire en elle toute son envie d'en avoir un. Cette information volée, couplée à la proposition de Gustus de revenir le voir pour découvrir les nouveaux nés a fait imploser une idée des plus invraisemblables.

J'ai accepté de vivre avec une boule de poils qui fait constamment du bruit. Même quand ça dort, il y a ce… ronronnement. C'est affreux ! Je ne vais jamais le supporter… Mais au souvenir de Clarke et de son sourire lorsqu'elle a récupéré le chaton, je n'arrive pas a totalement regretter mon choix.

Je soupire en attrapant Meeko. Je le pose sur la table de la cuisine près du vivarium. Je fixe ses yeux verts entouraient par des poils roux. Bon… je l'avoue, il est adorable. Je l'informe d'une voix douce que moins il fera de bruit, mieux on s'entendra. Et comme s'il avait juste compris l'inverse de ma demande cet idiot se met à ronronner.

 **\- Non mais c'est pas vrai, je rêve.**

Je le repose à terre, il se frotte alors à ma jambe en accentuant ce vacarme propre au chat. Je soupire de nouveau en me disant que je dois être maudite. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

Je récupère Pringles. Je caresse sa petite tête en souriant. Lui, au moins il comprend quand je lui demande d'être silencieux. Et non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ses conditions physiques !

Je le dépose près de Meeko qui effrayé fait le dos rond et marche en crabe avant de venir toucher sa carapace doucement de sa pâte. Une fois fait, il part en courant à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Je souris, amusée par la scène. Tel maître, tel chat !

Je laisse les deux animaux dans la cuisine et retourne dans le hall d'entrée pour récupérer les sacs que j'ai balancé un peu plus tôt. Je passe une main sur mon front. C'est douloureux. Les céphalées sont incontrôlables lorsque j'essaye de ne pas lire les pensées des autres. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai tentée de le faire ces deux derniers jours pour Clarke. Évidemment, j'ai eu quelques manqué ou encore j'ai été curieuse certaines fois mais les faits sont là : j'ai horriblement mal à la tête !

Je me glisse dans ma chambre pour balancer mes affaires sur mon lit et je dépose celle de Clarke devant sa chambre. Je ne veux pas plus entrer dans son espace personnel.

Une fois de retour dans le salon, je vois ma pauvre tortue essayer de fuir les jeux du chaton, qui semble plus intriguée par ce nouvel ami. Je ne suis pas la seule à paraitre excédée par ce comportement joueur et par extension bruyant. J'entends presque Pringles soupirer. Ce constat me fait doucement rire avant que je ne me laisse tomber dans le canapé.

Je me donne quelques minutes pour fermer les yeux. J'essaye de comprendre ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Pourquoi j'ai emmené Clarke a New Haven ? Depuis qu'elle m'a posé la question, je ne trouve pas de réponse.

Je pense que je n'ai juste pas réfléchi. Elle pleurait. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et alors un flux de pensées est venu à moi. Elle était désespérée, triste et perdue. Elle voulait fuir. Alors je lui ai offert une échappatoire.

Mais pourquoi New Haven ? Je déteste cet endroit ! Il me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Et maintenant… maintenant, je veux y retourner avec Clarke, pour Clarke. Je ne me comprends plus.

Je me contorsionne pour récupérer mon portable. Je le déverrouille et ouvre ma conversation avec Raven. Je réfléchis avant de lui envoyer un message.

 _ **De Lexa à Reyes 18h20 :**_

J'ai besoin de te parler.

Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle comprenne ma demande… mais il faut que j'essaye. Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à ma meilleure amie.

J'ai besoin de me confier à propos de mes sentiments naissant pour Clarke. Plus important encore, il faut qu'elle me rassure sur ma folie passagère. Celle de me rendre à New Haven subitement alors que j'évite ce hic depuis cinq ans.

Je me rallonge en attendant sa réponse. Avec les trois heures de décalage horaire entre nous, elle doit encore être en train de travailler.

Je sens soudain un poids sauter sur moi. Non ! Je l'attrape par la peau du cou en lui signalant que je ne suis pas un oreiller. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, à peine est-il au sol que déjà il remonte sur mon ventre. Sale bête !

Je soupire en le laissant s'installer. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre. Mais comble de l'horreur, il se met à ronronner ! Ce frémissement est une véritable horreur pour moi. J'ouvre un des tiroirs qui se situe sur ma gauche pour récupérer un de mes vieux casques que je branche à mon portable.

La musique jaillit. Je me sens bien mieux !

Je suis obligée de constater que je me suis endormie lorsqu'une main vient doucement secouer mon épaule. J'ouvre doucement les paupières et je me retrouve immédiatement piégée dans un océan de bleu parfait. Je fais glisser mon casque loin de mes oreilles et elle me dit :

 **\- Il ne faut pas que tu dormes ici, tu vas avoir mal au dos.**

Je crois que si je me laissais aller, je me moquerais gentiment d'elle. Mais mon aptitude slash malédiction me permet de savoir qu'elle est vraiment inquiète.

Donc je me contente de me redresser. Je m'arrête dans ma progression, j'avais oublié Meeko qui s'est endormi sur moi. Dieu merci, il fait moins de bruit que toute à l'heure.

Je le prends donc avant de l'installer sur mes genoux. Je me frotte les yeux et je demande en même temps :

 **\- Comment ça s'est passé avec ta mère ?**

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je recommence ! J'initie de nouveau la conversation. Et, ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas normal du tout ! Surtout pour moi…

 **\- Ça a été,** répond-elle en ignorant mon désordre intérieur avant de poursuivre, **mais si Sindy se retrouve mystérieusement assassinée, mes premières suspicions seront pour elle.**

Je souris. Je suis rassurée de savoir que Clarke est aimée et protégée par sa famille. Et je sais pertinemment que l'exagération habite ses mots quand elle dit que sa mère serait prête à assassiner une idiote. Enfin… je crois.

La jolie blonde qui a fini par s'asseoir sur la table basse, caresse la petite tête de son chaton. Et ô comble de l'horreur, cette horrible boule de poils se met de nouveau à ronronner. Je ne peux empêcher une grimace de marquer mon visage. Ce détail n'échappe pas à Clarke qui s'informe :

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

J'acquisse doucement en passant tout de même une main sur mon oreille, encore une fois, un geste purement mécanique. Elle reprend doucement :

 **\- Il y a un problème avec tes oreilles ? Tu es malade ? Tu as écouté ta musique trop forte ? Tu entends des acouphènes ? Tu veux que j'appelle ma mère ? C'est un vrai médecin elle.**

Je la fixe soudainement effrayée par tous ses propos. Est-il véritablement possible de poser autant de questions en si peu de temps ?

Puis je commence à y répondre intérieurement, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, par pur mécanisme. Je n'ai pas de problème avec mes oreilles, du moins aucun qui ne soit physique. Je ne suis pas malade mais plutôt maudite depuis maintenant quatre ans. Ma musique n'est jamais assez forte, parce que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est la seule chose d'assez efficace que j'ai trouvé pour fermer le clapet à toutes les pensées que je capte bien malgré moi. Je ne perçois aucuns acouphènes, les maux qui me torturent sont bien pires. Et, je ne veux absolument pas rencontrer ta mère dans ces circonstances, jamais !

Après ces différentes réponses intérieures, je la fixe avant de lui sourire pour tenter de la rassurer. Puis je prononce simplement un :

 **\- Je vais bien.**

Et je crois que c'est la première fois que je m'en veux de mentir de la sorte à une personne. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre ? Personne ne peut comprendre.

Clarke me retourne vraiment la tête !

Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que je vais bien. Je soupire. Je déteste m'introduire dans la tête des gens, encore plus quand ces personnes pensent sur moi. C'est alors très difficile de rester neutre.

Et cette fois encore, j'échoue. Parce que je me sens obligée de me justifiée :

 **\- Je suis juste fatiguée…**

 **\- D'accord. Je te laisse aller te coucher alors. On se voit demain soir ?**

Demain soir… je fronce les sourcils avant de me rappeler qu'on est lundi et que donc demain, c'est déjà le retour des MSTP ! Je me foutrais presque des baffes tellement je peux être étourdi parfois.

 **\- Bien sûr. Je serai là.**

 **\- Cool ! Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait regarder le nouveau** **King Kong** **. Il paraît qu'il n'est pas trop mal. Et aussi que** **Samel.** **est absolument dé-tes-ta-ble !**

 **\- Je m'occupe d'acheter le DVD.**

 **\- Tu auras le temps ? Parce que je peux très bien le faire. Après tout, c'était mon idée. Donc si…**

 **\- Clarke.**

 **\- D'accord, d'accord. Je te laisse cette grande et difficile tâche !**

Elle se redresse avec un sourire sublime qui fait battre un peu plus mon cœur. Je suis officiellement, complètement foutue, elle est bien trop belle et parfaite pour mon bien ! Je suis maintenant certaine que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse d'elle. Et… c'est une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée !

Je me lève en glissant Meeko dans ses bras. Elle sourit un peu plus. Alors, je ne résiste pas. J'embrasse doucement sa joue en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Lorsque je m'éloigne, je crois la voir rougir et je baisse précipitamment les yeux pour éviter de m'introduire dans sa tête.

Je me retourne tout aussi rapidement et rejoins ma chambre en un éclair. Je souffle une fois loin de Clarke. Tout va bien… tout va bien, TOUT va bien !

Je me laisse tomber dans mon lit avant de me souvenir que j'ai oublié Pringles au rez-de-chaussée. Je suis un boulet ! Maintenant, je suis obligée d'y retourner et de prier pour ne pas capter une pensée volatile qui viendrait de ma colocataire.

Allez Lexa, un peu de courage ! Tu peux le faire !

J'ai juste à remettre mon casque sur les oreilles et à fixer le sol pendant toute mon avancée. Techniquement, il n'y aura pas d'incident.

Je me laisse encore dix secondes avant de me lancer. J'ouvre ma porte presque violemment. Je dévale les escaliers, plante mon regard sur le parquet et pars à la recherche de ma tortue. Je la trouve près de la baie vitrée. Je me redresse alors qu'elle est bien calée dans mes bras et je tombe nez à nez avec Clarke.

Merde…

J'ai alors accès à quelques images, à peine des flashs, mais c'est tout de même une intrusion dans ses pensées.

Alors que je m'auto flagelle pour ce manque de discrétion qui n'est même pas de mon fait, je ne vois pas le geste de Clarke. Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, elle me retire mon casque de mes oreilles. Un deuxième assaut me percute de plein fouet.

Clarke se demande ce qui cloche chez moi ce soir. Elle est toujours inquiète pour moi. Elle me trouve belle et bien que je trouve cela flatteur, tout ce qui entoure ce constat l'effraie. En vérité, je la trouble bien plus que je ne le devrais. Ce ne sont pas mes mots mais ses pensées. Elle repense à sa conversation avec sa mère qui en réalité ne c'est pas si bien passée. Une image d'un homme brun au visage quelque peu flou pour moi se forme dans son esprit, qu'elle imagine avec une armure pour la protéger de tous et de tout le monde. Elle aimerait qu'il soit là en ce moment. Elle est aussi toujours en colère vis-à-vis de Finn. Mais le pire ce sont ses sentiments envers Sindy. Elle voudrait qu'elle souffre mille maux et elle s'en veut pour cette pensée parce qu'en vérité, elle, ce qu'elle souhaite vraiment c'est juste l'oublier. Puis comme une détonation, il y a sa vraie voix :

 **\- Tu devrais vraiment oublier cette mauvaise habitude de dormir avec de la musique. Tu vas finir par te faire du mal…**

Encore cette sincère inquiétude.

 **\- Lexa, tu…**

 _Pourquoi tu ne m'as dit que ta mère était morte ?_

Quoi ? Mais comment elle sait ça ? Je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Je lui ai juste révélé que je la haïssais, ce qui est vrai. Mais pas qu'elle était morte.

 _Laisse-lui du temps. Gustus a dit qu'elle finirait par s'ouvrir._

Gustus… la prochaine fois que je le vois, je le tue avant de le découper en petits morceaux ! Il n'avait pas à révéler quelque chose d'aussi personnel à Clarke !

 _Je n'arrive pas à oublier cette dispute entre Gustus et Costia… est-il possible que la musique soit un de ses remparts ? Un moyen de plus pour ne pas interagir avec les autres… est-ce qu'elle va finir par s'éloigner de moi aussi ? Je crois… je crois que je ne le supporterais pas. Ne lui en demande pas trop… reste à ta place Griffin !_

Je suis complètement estomaquée par ce que je viens d'apprendre. D'abord, elle a rencontré Costia et cette simple idée me donne la nausée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu lui dire sur moi ? Un monstre d'angoisse naît dans mon ventre. Cette idée que mon ex ait pu rencontrer celle dont je tombe amoureuse ne me plaît pas. Elle ne me plaît pas du tout !

Ensuite, qu'est-ce qui peut lui faire penser une seule seconde que je pourrais l'abandonner ? C'est absurde !

 **\- Tu es certaine que tout va bien ?**

Je me retrouve coincée avec une simple question. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne peux pas lui mentir. Si je le fais, malgré moi, je donne raison à ses peurs inavouées.

Je me pince la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang. Je serre mon poing gauche si fort que ma main tremble. Je repose Pringles au sol. Quand je me redresse, je me force à me concentrer sur moi et seulement moi. J'éloigne toutes les pensées qui ne sont pas à moi.

Allez ! Je sais que je peux le faire ! Ma grand-mère y arrivait elle ! Respire et fais le ! Bloque tout ce qui ne vient pas de toi…

Je crée comme un bouclier autour de moi. Je sens déjà le mal de crâne presque imploser. Il est si puissant que j'en ai la tête qui tourne mais qu'importe. Cette conversation que je m'apprête à avoir avec Clarke est trop importante.

 **\- Dis-moi ce que tu as véritablement envie de savoir ?**

Elle semble choquée par ma demande. Mais j'ignore ce fait. Je la fixe d'une certaine manière pour qu'elle comprenne que je suis sérieuse. Elle peut me poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

 **\- Tu… je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.**

 **\- Vas-y,** je l'encourage.

 **\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? Je veux dire vraiment compter sur toi ? Parce que j'ai cette sensation que tu seras toujours là, que tu deviens mon amie un peu plus chaque jour et peut-être même un pilier pour moi. À 98% du temps c'est ce que je ressens à ton égard. Mais parfois… parfois il y a ces 2% qui me titillent. Je sais que tu me caches des choses et je comprends, on se connaît à peine ! Mais j'ai déjà doublement été trahi dernièrement. Alors, il faut que je sache. Parce que, je n'arrive pas à me faire une idée précise Lexa. Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?**

Je lui souris doucement. J'amorce un geste encore plus lent pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je cherche son regard que je finis par trouver, pile au moment où ma main se referme sur son épaule. Elle frissonne. Je murmure :

 **-Toujours Clarke.**

Et c'est la vérité. Une des plus belles vérités que j'ai énoncées en quatre ans.

 **\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, parce que moi aussi je tiens à toi d'une façon assez invraisemblable et totalement hors de contrôle mais c'est comme ça. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre.**

Bordel, je suis même en train de tomber amoureuse de toi ! Et regarde, ou plutôt écoute. As-tu perçu tous mes mots ? Parce que c'est la première fois que j'en dis autant en si peu de temps depuis que ma vie est devenue une succession de messe basse en tout genre. Tu me fais faire des choses complètement insensées !

Les yeux de Clarke s'embrument de larmes. Pendant un instant, je crains avoir dit une bêtise. J'hésite à laisser tomber la barrière pour savoir ce que j'ai fait de travers. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les bras de Clarke se referme sur mon dos, son visage est calé sur mon épaule gauche et elle énonce un faible :

 **\- Merci.**

Je souris un peu plus. J'hésite quelques secondes. Je referme mes bras sur elle. Je sens ses larmes glisser dans mon cou. Je caresse son dos dans l'espoir de la rassurer. J'arrive à oublier l'espace d'un instant tout ce qui me rend malade depuis quatre ans. J'ai la sensation qu'à ses côtés, je suis plus forte, plus courageuse.

 **\- Dans ce cas,** elle reprend d'une voix coupée par des sanglots, **si je peux véritablement compter sur toi, il doit y avoir des règles. Parce que je sais que tu es toi et que les habitudes peuvent être difficiles à changer.**

J'acquiesce. Elle a raison. Je sais que je peux être assez difficile à comprendre. Mais je suis fidèle à ceux qui le sont avec moi. Je n'abandonne jamais ceux que j'aime. J'aurai pu le faire cent fois avec mon père et Aiden mais j'ai refusé de le faire. Et il y a Raven… mon dieu j'ai eu envie de l'étrangler si souvent mais finalement j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle. Elle aussi a établit des règles. Des règles que je respecte à la lettre. Donc si c'est ce que veut Clarke, alors je m'y plierais.

Je desserre doucement mes bras. Je m'éloigne de notre étreinte. Je viens essuyer les quelques larmes qui marquent encore ses joues. Je me plonge dans ses magnifiques iris d'un bleu océan. Je profite encore de mes quelques minutes de répit parce que je sais que bientôt je n'aurai de nouveau plus de contrôle.

 **\- Je… je t'écoute.**

Et, elle énumère tout ce qu'il lui passe par la tête. Elle commence par me demander de ne jamais la laisser sans nouvelles pendant plus d'une journée sauf si je la préviens avant. De ne plus jouer au "fantôme" et j'en passe. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'elle tient vraiment à ce que je rencontre sa mère.

Pour me rassurer, elle me prévient qu'elle lui a parlé de moi et de mon aversion pour la parole. Et que si lors de la rencontre, sa mère devient trop envahissante, elle a demandé à Marcus de devenir son allié pour la muselée. Elle a même ajouté que je pouvais inviter Aiden si sa présence me rassurait.

J'ai acquiescé en signe d'acceptation à chacune de ses demandes, mais cette dernière m'a fait hésiter.

 **\- Lexa ?**

Je perçois l'inquiétude dans sa voix et c'est bien pire dans ses yeux. Je soupire. J'étais bien prête à le faire tout a l'heure, en quoi est-ce que ce serait différent maintenant ?

 **\- D'accord… mais je préférerais être accompagné de Reyes.**

Je la vois froncer légèrement les sourcils quand j'évoque ma meilleure amie. Je souris en pensant à Raven. J'ai la sensation de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité. Ce qui en y réfléchissant est vrai. Elle est à San Francisco depuis trois semaines et elle ne revient pas avant dimanche.

 **\- Reyes,** répète incertaine ma colocataire.

 **\- Reyes,** je confirme avant d'ajouter, **ma meilleure amie.**

 **\- Ah** , s'exclame-t-elle en tapant son poing droit dans son autre paume, **la fille hispanique qui entre sans frapper !**

Je hausse les épaules, en effet ça lui ressemble. Je ris doucement en imaginant la scène. Clarke a dû se retrouver complètement perdu face à Raven. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien dit ou fait de stupide. Je me dis que j'ai finalement vraiment bien fait d'installer cette chaîne ! J'empêche cette garce de Sindy d'entrer mais aussi la tornade que peut représenter ma meilleure amie par moment.

 **\- D'accord ! Tu préviens cette Reyes et tu me dis quand on peut organiser un repas avec ma mère et Marcus. Merci Lexa,** s'exclame-t-elle avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur ma joue.

Je l'observe rejoindre sa chambre complètement interdite. Est-ce qu'elle vient de m'embrasser sur la joue ? Elle l'a fait n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris un peu plus avant de repartir à la recherche de Pringles. Puis je rejoins à mon tour ma chambre mais surtout mon lit. J'ai encore plus mal au crâne que tout à l'heure. Et malheureusement, la douleur attise la fatigue.

Avant de me laisser tomber dans un sommeil que je continue d'espérer réparateur, j'attrape mon portable pour savoir si Raven m'a répondu. Je suis soulagée lorsque je vois un petit « un » affiché à côté de son nom. J'ouvre le message.

 _ **De Reyes à Lexa 20h34 :**_

Ma porte t'es toujours ouverte Woods, enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire parce qu'en ce moment, je vis dans un hôtel ! ^^

Je passe le cap du MSTP avec Clarke et je la rejoins à San Francisco. Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à dimanche. Elle me manque trop et j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler, vraiment lui parler. En plus, je sais qu'elle ne travaille pas le mercredi.

Oui, c'est décidé… je vais parler à Raven !

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le douzième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Lexa commence à paniquer un peu en réalisant que Clarke lui fait faire des choses qu'elle refusait de faire avant qu'elle n'arrive. Est-ce que Raven saura la rassurer d'après vous ?**

 **N'hésitez pas a me signaler si la "lecture" des pensées en italique n'est pas assez évidente, je peux essaye de trouver quelque chose de plus spontané en cas de besoin.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : King Kong est un monstre qui a (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas) l'apparence d'un gorille géant. Il apparaît pour la première fois en 1933 pour un film, tout en noir et blanc, un de mes films préféré pour être honnête ! ^^ Au début, le gorille géant devait juste s'appeler The Beast mais après une discutions entre Cooper (le réalisateur du film en 33) et la production, il a dû choisir un autre nom et Kong est arrivé, puis plus tard le "King" est venu habiller ce nom. J'ai beaucoup aimé le nouveau film, on commence à entrevoir la GRANDE rencontre qu'on nous promet depuis 2014 entre Dracula, Gozilla et Kong ! :D**

 **Note n°2 : Samuel. est un acteur et un producteur qui a commencé sa carrière en 72. Comme beaucoup, j'imagine, je l'ai découvert dans Pulp Fiction mais ces dernières années, il est assez présent dans les blockbusters notamment chez Marvel avec son rôle de Fury. Et pour ceux qui regarde les films en VO (ou au moins en vostfr), c'est lui qui fait le narrateur dans Félins, un des documentaire de Disney et c'est aussi lui qui fait la voix de Frozon dans les Indestructibles !**

 ** **Réponse aux guests :****

 ** **Guest1 : Salut, et c'est avec plaisir que j'ai poster ce chapitre 11 ! C'est vrais que niveau communication, là Lexa s'est dépasser ! ^^ Abby est carrément flippante tu veux dire, si, si, je t'assure. J'ai certes exagérer le trait mais ma mère est dans le même genre ! XD Donc, non, Lexa ne doit pas être rassurer, absolument pas ! Ah… la futur rencontre entre maman Grif' et Lexa… Je ne suis pas certaine que les deux animaux soit exactement fait pour s'entendre mais qui sait, une partie de cache-cache est toujours envisageable ! Le portrait de Lexa sur la carapace de Pringles, comment je n'y ai pas penser avant ? XD Il n'y avait pas beaucoup à convaincre non plus, c'est certain que le duplex new-yorkais commence à être bien remplie. Les explications qui te feront comprendre le comportement de Costia, viendrons… promis !****

 ** **Fanny : Et oui… poste exceptionnel du samedi, sûrement le dernier ! ^^**** ** **"**** ** **Ça c'est certain, elle est bel et bien prête à tous ! Lexa est la perfection, il n'y a qu'une personne qui l'ignore et c'est elle-même ! XD L'évolution du personnage de Lexa est loin d'être fini et j'espère que tu l'aimera toujours lorsqu'elle sera enfin celle que je veux qu'elle soit (pas certain que ça veuille dire quelque chose…) Ça m'a fait plaisir mais comme je l'ai dis au début, s'était exceptionnelle, c'est trop dure à gérer avec ma bêta… A bientôt !****

 ** **Alice : Ouais, c'est ça, garde toute ton adoration pour le mercredi, je préfère ! XD Mais elle ne triche pas, elle… bon d'accord, elle triche un peu ! ^^ Après, elle n'entends pas tout, tous le temps… donc sait-elle que Clarke commence à craquer pour elle ? Peut-être ! Ou pas… ^^ S'était le but, de vous dépeindre une Lexa complètement énigmatique et d'enlever au fur et à mesure le flou autour de son personnage, contente que ça te plaise ! :) Qui va se déclarer en premier… hum… ça je le garde pour moi, trop important pour la suite ! Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu n'aime pas Costia ? Les confrontations arrivent à grand pas, crois-moi, elles arrivent ! XD Ouaip ! Je pense aussi que le voyage dans le temps doit être moins difficile à vivre ! On verra… pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être une idée, je vais y réfléchir ! Injustice : Les dieux sont parmi nous, année 1, 1ère partie, c'est bien ça ! ^^ (Tu m'as fais douter parce que je me réfère aux années et pas titre…) C'est toujours avec plaisir que j'étale mes petit coup de cœur DC ou Marvel ! ;) A bientôt ! :)****

 ** **Gege : Merci beaucoup ! :) C'est pas grave de prendre du retard, on a alors, plus de chapitre à lire ! ^^ Je ne sais pas si cette suite a été aussi mouvementer qu'attendu mais bon… encore merci et à bientôt ! :)****

 ** **Guest : Tant mieux ! :) Mais Lexa et perfection c'est la même définition, non ? A bientôt ! :)****

 ** **Antony : Le chapitre est là, mercredi, comme toujours ! ^^****

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Impensable »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	13. Impensable !

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Il est bien tôt en ce mercredi matin mais je suis tout de même heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! :D Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour votre présence sur cette histoire, vos lectures, vos commentaires, vous êtes grandiose!**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Après le chapitre de la semaine dernière où vous avez pu découvrir les doutes de Lexa sur l'évolution de sa relation avec Clarke et les règles de cette dernière pour que fonctionne leur amitié. Je vous propose de découvrir un nouveau POV. Je sais que personne ne sera déçu, tout le monde aime ce personnage… je vous laisse découvrir lequel ! ^^**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre n°13 : Impensable !**

Je me retourne dans mon lit. Je grogne en essayant d'éloigner le boucan qui tente de me réveiller. Je prends un oreiller à ma gauche et le plaque sur mon oreille. Il est absolument hors de question que je me lève ! Je suis en congé. Et les jours de congés, je dors !

Mais apparemment l'imbécile doublé de l'emmerdeur qui s'acharne sur ma porte ne doit pas savoir qu'aujourd'hui je ne me lèverai pas. Non. Sous aucun prétexte !

Ma main glisse sur ma table de nuit faisant tomber un bouquin, une boîte de mouchoirs et une télécommande. Je marmonne une insulte et mes doigts finissent par se plier sur une petite boîte qui contient mes bouchons d'oreilles. Je me retourne sur le dos et en gardant toujours les yeux bien clos, je glisse ses derniers à leur place et je me sens tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

Je suis donc à un cheveu de me rendormir, quand mon portable se met à vibrer sur mon matelas. Je hurle en balançant les protections pour mes oreilles et ma couette à l'autre bout de mon lit. Je suis maudite ! C'est la seule explication.

J'arrache presque mon téléphone de son câble avant de laisser l'écran s'allumer. Je bougonne dans ma barbe lorsque la luminosité vient brûler ma rétine. Et non, je n'exagère pas !

Mon humeur s'adoucie doucement quand je découvre l'expéditeur du message. Lexa. Je souris. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'applique à me laisser un peu plus de messages. Pour la plus part des gens, ce geste paraîtrait insignifiant mais je ne suis pas la plus part des gens. Et je sais aussi pertinemment que Lexa est différente.

J'écarquille tellement les yeux en lisant son message que je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer mes globes oculaires sortir de mes orbites. Je le relis tellement de fois que je pense que ses mots vont finir par s'imprimer sur ma cornée. Je finis par abandonner mon portable sur mon lit où seul le plafond peut être témoin de son message.

 _ **De Ma BFF LexaLUNEique à Raven :**_

BOUGE TES FESSES DE TON LIT ! IL FAUT QUE JE TE PARLE ! C'EST IMPORTANT !

Je me plante devant ma porte. Elle ne peut pas vraiment être derrière ma porte, n'est ce pas ? Lexa ne fait plus ce genre de chose. Elle ne débarque plus à l'improviste, juste pour parler. Non, définitivement, elle ne peut pas être derrière cette porte c'est impossible !

Dans le doute, j'ouvre tout de même la porte de la chambre 347 de l'hôtel Alie's, celle dans laquelle je réside à chaque fois que je suis amenée à venir à San Francisco. Je glisse ma tête que je sais encore endormie pour découvrir l'impensable : Lexa est vraiment là, avec un sac sur l'épaule et un regard qui varie entre la peur et la détermination.

Je murmure son nom, complètement incertaine. Puis j'ai un flash macabre qui vient me tourmenter. La dernière fois qu'elle a débarqué à l'improviste, je m'en souviens très bien. Elle était en pleur. Elle venait d'apprendre le suicide de sa mère. Elle a pleuré sur mon épaule pendant deux jours, elle s'est réveillée en hurlant pendant deux nuits et la troisième, elle a disparu. Alors, je ne l'ai pas revu pendant trois foutus mois ! Et… quand elle est revenue… quand elle est revenue, elle ne parlait plus et tenait tout le monde à distance. Moi, inclus…

 **\- Je peux entrer ?**

Okay… je crois que je suis en état de choc ! D'abord, elle débarque à l'improviste comme ça sans raison apparente et ensuite…

Ensuite… elle engage la conversation ? Elle l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Je la fixe complètement incertaine. Peut-être que je dors encore et que je subis un rêve complètement insolite. Lexa étire ses lèvres dans un sourire amusé. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Quelqu'un a décidé de se foutre de moi et organise une caméra cachée avec le sosie de Lexa ?

Non mais sérieusement, c'est plus plausible que ce que je vois et j'entends !

 **\- Reyes… j'entre ou pas ?**

Ouais… deuxième phrase. Ce n'est définitivement pas Lexa ! Je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau. Peut-être que je me suis fait hypnotiser à mon insu comme à la télévision. C'est ça, je suis en plein mirage ! Il n'y a pas d'autres explications !

 **\- Reyes,** elle soupire plus que prononce mon nom, **je viens de me payer un trajet de six heures en avion. La moindre des choses c'est de me laisser entrer…**

 **\- T'es malade ? Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à ton père ? Pire à Aiden ? Dis-moi que tu n'as pas une maladie incurable, que tu vas mourir dans un mois et que tu as pour objectif de suivre une liste avec tous tes rêves à réaliser !**

Lexa passe une main sur son front qui finit sa course dans ses cheveux. Elle soupire. Non mais vraiment, elle soupire ! Je devrais être celle qui soupire ! Pas elle !

Elle ferme les yeux et se masse les paupières avec son index et son pouce. Si elle parlait encore, je sais qu'elle dirait un truc du genre : tu me fatigues. Mais elle ne le fera pas. Elle ne dit plus ce genre de chose, en fait, elle ne dit plus grand-chose…

 **\- Tu me fatigues…**

 **\- Okay,** j'explose **qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Lexa Woods ?!**

 **\- Mais Raven, c'est moi** , répond-elle amusée.

 **\- Putain ! Mais tu parles ! Tu me parles à moi ? Tu as dit,** je réfléchis, **six phrases d'affilées ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne comprends pas, tu as eu le déclic inverse ?**

Elle me fait un regard qui veut clairement dire : non mais tu te fous de moi ? Sauf que j'ai la sensation que c'est de moi qu'on se fout !

 **\- Je t'ai prévenu. J'ai besoin de te parler.**

 **\- Mais… mais d'habitude, dans ce cas là, depuis… bref ! Je reçois une tonne de sms. Tu ne fais pas un voyage de six heures d'avion pour venir me voir. Un avion Lexa ! Tu détestes les avions ! Et tu parles comme si c'était normal. J'exige une explication.**

 **\- Je suis perturbée…**

 **\- Et bah t'es pas la seule ! Je note l'effort ! Je te félicite et tout mais… ça ne fait pas beaucoup en une seule journée ? T'es certaine que tu te sens bien ?**

 **\- Je suis retournée à New Haven,** me répond-elle si vite que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

Mais avec cette information, je sais. Je suis même certaine qu'il y a un truc qui déconne ! Lexa et New Haven c'est presque devenu un oxymore !

Je ne résiste pas. Je la prends dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ce coup là…

Je ne sais pas si je suis fière d'elle ou si j'ai envie de lui hurler dessus. Je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse pour elle ou en colère. Je ne sais pas si c'est réel ou une affreuse illusion.

En résumé, je ne sais rien et ça m'angoisse au plus haut point !

 **\- Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?** Ma voix tremble quand je lui pose la question.

Je déteste quand elle fait ça. Elle se fait du mal pour se prouver à elle-même que la douleur est bien réelle, qu'elle n'a pas disparu.

Je déteste qu'elle soit si différente de la Lexa que j'ai rencontré l'été de nos quinze ans. Elle a été complètement brisé par la mort de sa mère ou du moins elle essaye de nous le faire croire parce que moi, je sais… je sais qu'il y a autre chose.

 **\- Pour Clarke.**

Je m'attendais à tout comme réponse sauf à ça. Clarke… comme la fille blonde ? Sa nouvelle colocataire ? Cette Clarke là ?

Je ne comprends pas…

Qu'est ce que cette fille vient faire dans cette histoire. Lexa ne sympathise jamais avec ses colocataires. Je trouvais ça déjà étrange qu'elle veuille la rencontrer mais je l'ai encouragé. Mais qu'est-ce que cette inconnue vient faire dans cette histoire ? En quoi elle est différente des autres ?

D'ailleurs… ça m'étonne, elle doit avoir le record ! La plupart des filles ne tiennent pas plus d'un mois dans l'appart de Lexa… c'est une super héroïne cette fille ou quoi ?

On s'installe sur le lit et Lexa commence à me raconter. Oui, oui, raconter avec de vrais mots. Sa voix se glisse jusqu'à mes oreilles pour m'expliquer la situation qui l'a poussé à retourner à New Haven.

Et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que j'en suis complètement retournée. J'ai du mal à croire en tout ce qu'elle me révèle. Je suis encore en état de choc quand elle me demande :

 **\- Est-ce que je suis en train de devenir complètement folle ?**

Certainement pour la première fois de ma vie, je reste muette. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Son questionnement est bien plus important que ce qu'elle ne laisse voir. Je le sais.

Avant… avant Lexa ne faisait jamais rien dans la demi-mesure. Un sourire étire mes lèvres au souvenir de notre rencontre. J'étais arrivée deux jours plus tôt à New Haven, à la ferme de Gustus. Cet homme est une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse. Un vrai nounours mais à ce moment là, je me méfiais de tout le monde.

Gustus organisait chaque année un espèce d'événement : les vacances pour tous. Du moins pour dix personnes qui étaient dans le besoin. J'avais piqué une crise quand mon assistante sociale m'avait prévenu que j'allais passer deux mois loin de tout et surtout des courses de voiture clandestine. Je ne pilotais pas, jamais. Encore trop jeune pour ça mais j'aidais pour les réparations et les améliorations en tout genre. J'ai toujours eu un don pour la mécanique.

J'avais presque pété un câble lorsque j'avais réalisé que j'étais la plus âgée "des enfants en difficultés". Les deux filles de Gustus étaient trop snobinardes pour moi alors je les ignorais. Puis Lexa est arrivée. Elle et sa bonne humeur, sans oublier son sourire, son flux de parole incroyable, ses capacités d'analyses et son intérêt pour… tout. J'ai tout de suite accroché avec elle et vice-versa. Et on est devenue les meilleures amies pour un été entier. Mais j'étais lucide. C'était comme une idylle d'été, tout serait fini à la fin août.

Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir débarquer dans le même lycée que moi à la rentrée, mais elle était là avec son sourire, à m'attendre devant la grille d'un des établissements les plus craignos de tout New-York !

Alors notre amitié a évolué. Le temps a passé et je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle. Aiden est presque devenu mon petit frère à moi aussi. On passait tous nos week-ends ensembles. Et sa mère était toujours là. Toujours.

Lexa m'invitait à chaque fois que sa famille se rendait à New Haven. Et, c'est devenu mon endroit préféré. J'adorais y passer du temps loin de tout et surtout avec les Woods et les Evans. J'ai été le témoin privilégié du début de l'histoire d'amour entre Lexa et Costia. Tout a commencé avec la naissance d'Hugo et d'Hadès pendant mon second été.

Non mais attendez une seconde…

Je fixe Lexa dans les yeux. Un très léger froncement commence a tirer mes sourcils. Je crois que je viens de la griller ! Putain de merde ! Bien sur ! C'est limpide !

 **\- Tu n'es pas en train de devenir folle, mais de tomber amoureuse de… cette Clarke ?**

Pas de réponse. Au moins, ce comportement ressemble plus à la Lexa que je connais. Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit. Je l'observe fermer doucement les paupières. Un soupir lui échappe. Je m'installe près d'elle avant de demander :

 **\- C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Tu tombes amoureuse et tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu es terrifiée. Mais ce n'est pas grave Lexa. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison tu te… punis de cette façon depuis la mort de ta mère. Mais… peut-être…**

Les prochains mots que je m'apprête à prononcer me font un peu mal. Je suis la meilleure amie de Lexa et j'aurais aimé être celle qui réussisse à la sortir de cette boucle infernale. De toute évidence ce rôle revient à quelqu'un d'autre.

 **\- … peut-être que c'est le signe qu'il est temps pour toi d'avancer.**

Lexa ouvre brusquement les paupières pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Je peux y lire toutes ses peurs. Je peux même commencer à apercevoir des larmes se former pour cacher ses iris si particuliers.

 **\- Hey… Lexa, viens là.**

J'ouvre les bras et sans la moindre hésitation, elle vient s'y réfugier. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux. Alors, elle se met véritablement à pleurer. Elle m'a avoué un jour que j'étais la seule avec qui elle pleurait encore depuis l'accident. Donc je sais que toute cette histoire est vraiment en train de la ronger.

J'attends.

J'attends qu'elle soit véritablement prête pour me parler de ce qui la met vraiment dans cet état. Il ne peut pas y avoir que ses sentiments naissants pour cette blonde. D'ailleurs, dès que je reviens à New-York, je retourne la voir. Il faut que je l'évalue !

Il faut que je sache s'il y a une possibilité pour que cette fille brise un peu plus le cœur de ma Lexa !

J'embrasse délicatement le front de ma meilleure amie et chasse ses larmes avec une douce caresse. Je lui souris. J'aimerais être certaine qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Je m'en voudrais éternellement s'il s'avérait que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Si je n'étais pas capable de prendre soin d'elle…

Elle a toujours été là pour moi. A partir du moment où son regard s'est posé sur moi, elle s'est fait un devoir de toujours garder un œil sur moi et de m'aider en toute circonstance. Alors si par malheur, je n'étais pas capable de lui rendre l'appareil… je m'en voudrais éternellement !

 **\- Arrête.**

La voix de Lexa me fait sursauter. Je n'ai vraiment plus l'habitude. En plus, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire avec son "arrête". Je demande donc, incertaine, mais tout de même avec un ton moqueur :

 **\- Que j'arrête quoi ?**

 **\- De douter de toi. Tu es parfaite.**

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait là ?

 **-Raven… je te connais par cœur. Je sais que tu es en train de douter de toi. Alors arrête. Laisse-moi juste… un peu plus de temps. Il me faut encore une sacrée dose de courage pour le reste.**

Le reste… elle aurait pu tout me dire que je l'aurais cru. TOUT ! Sauf ça…

Non mais je ne déconne pas ! Elle aurait pu m'annoncer qu'elle avait découvert un nouveau gisement d'or, j'aurais foncé tête baissée ! Elle aurait pu me dépeindre un futur apocalyptique à la 2012 maya que je serais tombée dans le panneau !

Mais ça… non !

C'est juste bien trop invraisemblable ! Complètement loufoque ! Absolument incohérent ! Totalement hors norme !

Je ne peux juste pas le croire, alors que sincèrement, si on me dit que les licornes existent, je me transforme en Agnès ! Je hurle, je saute dans tous les sens et je pars à sa recherche !

Mais là… non. Juste non !

Et pourtant, Lexa me fixe et attend de moi une réponse. Pour la seconde fois de ma vie, en un laps de temps très court, je reste muette.

Parce que je n'ai pas pu entendre ce que j'ai entendu. C'est bien trop…

 **\- Tu me fais une blague Lex ? Rassure-moi, tu me fais une blague !**

L'idiote brune en face de moi secoue la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Putain ! Mais… non !

 **\- Mais je ne veux pas ! C'est une très mauvaise idée ! La pire idée de tous les temps ! Et non ! Je t'interdis de sortir que le concept même de la torture était bien pire comme idée ! Ou le meurtre… ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! C'est la pire idée de tous les temps dans ta putain de vie ! Et je suis un témoin clef pour dire que t'en a fait des conneries Lex mais là… là c'est le pompon !**

J'allais continuer sur ma lancée quand je tombe par mégarde sur ses yeux remplient de confiance, d'attente, de frayeur et de défit. Je rêve ! Elle me met au défit ? Vraiment ? Elle est en train de le faire, je la connais trop bien et la réciproque est vraie. J'ai beau dire ce que je veux, je ne résiste pas aux défis qu'on peut me lancer mais là c'est tout de même… bien trop anormal !

Je réfléchis aussi vite que je le peux. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour éviter ça. Parce que sincèrement, je ne le sens pas. Mais alors pas du tout !

Je plisse les yeux avant de les laisser déambuler à toute vitesse dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Une idée, il me faut une putain d'idée ! Ça ne devrait pas être difficile, j'invente et répare des trucs de façon improbable tous les jours !

 **\- Aiden est au courant ?**

Quoi ? C'est ça ma meilleure répartie ? Je devrais avoir honte ! Il y a un énorme déshonneur sur moi et ma future descendance ! A ce rythme là, je n'aurai plus aucune raison d'exister. Arrête de te ridiculiser Reyes !

 **\- Non. C'est à toi que je le demande. Tu es ma meilleure amie…**

Okay… elle vient de m'avoir. Je suis faible, terriblement faible.

 **\- Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée !**

Elle me fait un sourire qui veut dire : oui, je sais. Mais je finis par accepter parce que clairement, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Lexa a fait un voyage de six heures d'avion pour me parler, pleurer, avouer à demi-mot qu'elle est amoureuse et me faire une demande, la première depuis une éternité. Définitivement, je n'ai pas le choix.

La fin de la semaine se déroule plus normalement entre Lexa et moi. Elle a retrouvé son mutisme habituel. Elle parle un peu mais dans la limite du raisonnable. Je ne devrais pas trouver ça rassurant mais, progresser trop vite n'est pas non plus une excellente idée. C'est comme quand on fait un régime ! Les premiers kilos sont toujours les plus faciles à perdre ! C'est le reste qui est difficile, voir même usant.

C'est moi qui ai dû appeler Aiden vendredi soir pour lui dire que sa sœur ne serait pas présente pour lui samedi soir. Il avait l'air tellement triste que je m'en suis terriblement voulu. Pour donner le change, j'ai dû lui promettre qu'on serait présente toutes les deux à son prochain tournois. Pas de bol, ce sera pour la WinterCup et ça dure cinq jours… je suis bonne pour poser une semaine de congés !

Samedi, j'ai fait en sorte de finir le plus vite possible pour attraper le vol de quatorze heures. On a enfin posé le pied à New-York aux alentours de vingt heures et la première chose que fait Lexa c'est envoyer un sms à Clarke. D'habitude, elle fonce le plus vite possible hors de l'aéroport, elle monte encore plus rapidement dans un taxi et promet de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans ce temple du bruit ! Décidément, il se trame quelque chose d'étrange !

Lexa passe la soirée avec moi. J'ai remarqué qu'elle n'a pas quitté ses lunettes en quatre jours. Pourtant, elle déteste les porter. Elle trouve qu'elle ressemble trop à sa mère avec. Encore un subterfuge de plus pour se convaincre elle-même qu'au fond, elle répugne tout de sa mère. Il semblerait qu'elle commence à être en paix avec toute cette histoire.

Pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète. Alors que je suis dans mon lit et que je perçois la chanson Believer de Imagine Dragons étouffée par le casque de Lexa, je me remémore tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. Elle semblait… en souffrance. Je l'ai vu avaler un nombre assez conséquent d'antidouleurs. Je sais reconnaître les signes, elle a mal. J'ai appris à lire entre les lignes depuis quatre ans. Je ne sais juste pas ce qui la fait souffrir. Ça me ronge un peu mais si s'était important, elle m'en aurait parlé. Je veux dire même si elle ne parle plus au sens propre du terme, elle communique et elle aborde toujours les sujets importants, du moins avec Aiden et moi. Toujours.

Il faut que j'arrête de me casser la tête, je suis certaine que tout va bien. Je soupire en me tournant sur la côté. J'observe Lexa qui s'est endormie. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de délicatement enlever son casque et d'éteindre sa musique. C'est quand même un paradoxe à elle toute seule cette fille ! Madame ne supporte plus le bruit quel qu'il soit mais elle écoute toujours de la musique ! Incompréhensible !

Mais bon… c'est ma meilleure amie !

Le lendemain, je crois mourir quand le réveil sonne à dix heures ! Je déteste cet engin de torture. Parfois, j'aimerais avoir la super force de n'importe quel super héro, pour juste écraser cette chose inutile ! Je me redresse pour voir Lexa les mains presque plaquées sur ses oreilles avec les traits tirés par la douleur. Putain de merde !

 **\- Lexa, ça va ?**

Puis comme si soudain, elle se souvenait de ma présence, elle fait bonne figure. Non mais vraiment, elle essaye de noyer le poisson avec moi. Elle devrait savoir depuis le temps que ça ne marche pas ! Bordel ! Si elle ose me dire que ça va, je la bâillonne jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise la vérité !

Lexa m'observe alors comme si elle avait soudainement peur. Est-ce que je l'ai menacé à voix haute ?

 **\- Éteins juste cette saleté, j'ai mal à la tête.**

Oui sauf que… ce n'était pas ta tête que tu essayais de soulager mais tes oreilles ! D'ailleurs… en y réfléchissant, c'est pas la première fois que je la vois faire ça. Étrange ! Mais bon… on a plus important à faire aujourd'hui.

Je claque ma paume sur le bouton mute de mon réveil et me lève en tapant dans mes mains. Je m'étire pour me mettre en forme et fonce dans la salle de bain en commentant :

 **\- Allez belle brune, prépare-toi. Il n'y a rien de pire que d'être en retard. Je déteste être en retard ! Tu te rappelles de ma phobie, hein ? Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à avoir une image de ce foutu lapin en tête, tu n'oserais pas ?**

Je me retourne vers elle en la pointant du doigt. Un hurlement de frustration m'échappe.

 **\- Putain ! Ça y est, j'y pense ! Je te déteste !**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime Reyes.**

Je fais un temps d'arrêt à la fin de sa réplique avant de sourire. Je secoue la tête, amusée, avant de répondre :

 **\- Hey ! C'est ma répartie ça !**

Lexa me fait un clin d'œil et je suis obligée de craquer. Non mais elle est trop adorable quoi ! Je grogne pour faire semblant d'avoir encore ma dignité avant de claquer la porte de ma salle de bain. Et si j'en doutais encore, aujourd'hui j'en suis certaine, Lexa Woods aura un jour ma peau ! Elle est l'amour de ma vie mais attention d'une façon purement platonique !

Si jamais quelqu'un lui faisait du mal, je trouverais un moyen de lui faire payer au centuple cet affront ! D'ailleurs, malgré le fait que j'adorais sa mère, j'ai longuement réfléchis au fait de trouver un moyen de la ramener à la vie pour avoir le plaisir de la tuer de mes propres mains ! Ou alors de remonter le temps pour lui coller mon poing dans la figure ! Ouais… personne ne fait de mal à Lexa !

C'est genre la règle numéro un pour tous ceux qui ne veulent pas avoir de problème avec moi.

Je suis prête et adossée à la portière de ma voiture depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Lexa me rejoint enfin. Elle a attaché ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche, qui finalement ne tient pas grand-chose. Une fois de plus, elle porte ses lunettes. Elle s'est habillée simplement, un jean noir dont le bas est piégé dans ses vans, portait avec un pull jaune. Sa veste est bien pliée sur son avant bras et elle regarde partout sauf dans ma direction. Elle est morte d'angoisse.

Je pourrais avoir de la compassion. Ouais, je pourrais…

 **\- Allez Lex, bouge ton jolie p'tit cul jusque là ! On n'a pas toute la journée !**

Son regard est offusqué mais au fond, je sais qu'elle est amusée. Je la vois esquisser un sourire et enfin s'installer dans la voiture. Je la rejoins en agrippant le volant puis je démarre. Je déclare :

 **\- Tu es certaine que tu veux faire ça ? Tu peux encore changer d'avis. Un seul mot et on taille la route comme si de rien n'était. J'ai assez d'essence pour aller jusqu'à… pas très loin en réalité mais on peut s'arrêter prendre de l'essence. Tu sais que je suis prête à tout pour toi, hein ? Je parcourais même l'Atlantique en pédalo si tu me le demandais.**

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- Bon d'accord, le pédalo c'est trop facile, c'est ça ? J'étais tellement certaine que tu me demanderais de le faire à la nage… pffff. Bon d'accord même là, j'accepte mais s'il y a un requin et qu'il me bouffe la jambe ce sera de ta faute !**

Et, elle éclate de rire. Un de ses vrais rires. Un de ceux qu'elle avait avant…

Alors, j'arrête mon délire pour la regarder. Pour la première fois depuis l'incident, j'ai la sensation de la retrouver. Elle est heureuse et même joyeuse. Lexa me revient enfin et c'est… je ne sais pas, c'est juste beau. J'en pleurerais presque.

 **\- D'accord Lex. Allons chez les Griffin.**

Je roule pendant une vingtaine de minutes. On sort de New-York pour arriver dans la banlieue riche. C'est moins friqué que le quartier de Lexa mais ça pue l'argent à cent mètres à la ronde ! Je me gare à côté d'une Mercedes noire, c'est vrai qu'à côté, ma petite micra toute cabossée que je répare depuis que j'ai mon permis ne fait pas le poids. En ce moment, je n'ai même plus de radio !

Je sors de la voiture en faisant doucement claquer ma porte. Ce n'est pas la peine de l'abîmer non plus ! Je m'étire comme si je venais de conduire plus de deux heures d'affilées et je fais un premier pas avant de remarquer que j'avance seule. Je me retourne et découvre Lexa toujours fermement assise sur le siège passager.

Qu'est-ce que je disais : terrifiée !

Je fais le tour de la voiture et frappe doucement a sa vitre. Je vous jure que lorsqu'elle pose son regard sur moi, on aurait pu croire être en face d'un animal effrayé ! J'ouvre doucement la porte en demandant :

 **\- Tout va bien Lexa ?**

 **\- Ça va être facile, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je souris. Évidemment, la réponse est non. C'est la première fois qu'elle sort de sa zone de confort en quatre ans. Mais je ne peux pas lui répondre ça. Je réponds donc :

 **\- Aussi simple que de dire bonjour à un hippopotame grincheux qui aurait été peint en rose contre sa volonté.**

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Qu'avez vous pensé de cette immersion dans la tête de Raven Reyes ? Vous en avez appris un peu plus sur sa relation avec Lexa et même sur Lexa elle-même, du moins sur son passé. Maintenant reste à savoir comment ce repas familial chez les Griffin va se passer ! ^^** **N'oublier pas que Clarke à promis de museler sa mère donc se sera certainement bien plus soft que ce que certain imagine! XD**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **P.S. : Je pense sérieusement à breveté les MSTP parce la semaine dernière et surtout hier (5 MP et 2 SMS comme même) j'ai donc reçu des messages en me disant principalement : "Je vais encore te faire rager mais pour moi, c'est de nouveau une soirée MSTP maison ce soir. :D :D :D :D" Il y en a même une qui a pousser le visse jusqu'à m'envoyer une photo de pizza... je suis triste! :')**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : La date du 21 décembre 2012 marque à l'origine la fin des 5125 années d'un cycle du calendrier maya, qui a été interprété par certains comme la fin définitive de ce calendrier. Théorie n°1 cette date était censée marquer le début d'une nouvelle ère au cours de laquelle la Terre et ses habitants devaient connaître une transformation spirituelle ou physique radicale. Théorie n°2 cette date marquait la fin du monde ou une catastrophe similaire. Bref, si ces théories avaient été justes, ça aurait pu ne pas être cool !**

 **Note n°2 : Quand je parle d'Agnès et de licornes, normalement c'est censé faire tilt tout de suite mais juste au cas où, je précise qu'elle vient du dessin animé « Moi Moche et Méchant », qui est sorti (pour le premier) en 2010 produit par Universal Pictures Ilumination (là on s'imagine tous Kevin, Stuart ou Bob, bref n'importe lequel des minions chanter) Entertrainment. Et Agnès est la meilleure ! Je l'adore, je l'adore, je l'adoooooore !**

 **Note n°3 : Imagine Dragons, que personne n'ose dire qu'il ne connaît pas ! Parce que là je sais que c'est faux ! Si vous avez regardé le pilot de The 100, vous connaissez au moins Radioactive ! Après c'est un groupe de rock alternatif qui nous vient de Las Vegas. Le groupe c'est formé en 2008 mais a commencé à être connu en 2012 avec la sortie du premier album Night Vision.**

 **\- Believer est le single principal de leur dernier album Evolve (2017) « You made me a, you made me a believer, believer. You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer. I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain. My luck, my love, my God, they came from. You made me a, you made me a believer, believer. »**

 **Note n°4 : Vans est une marque de chaussures de sport californienne, destinées à l'origine pour le skateboard, le BMX et le snowboard mais aujourd'hui, les Vans deviennent aussi communes que les Converses.**

 ** **Réponses aux Guests :****

 ** **Chapitre 11 :****

 ** **Lily : Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu la semaine dernière, tu es passer entre les mailles du filet… désolée, désolée et encore désolée ! Si tu t'es sentie réconforter par l'avance du chapitre, c'est plutôt bien pour moi ! ;) Et bien, je ne peux qu'être flatter d'avoir écrit une fic qui est considérer comme LA fiction, merci. N'ignore pas trop les cours non plus, hein ? Ah, ah, la relation Costia/Lexa, il va falloir être patiente parce qu'elles en ont**** ** **"gros sur la patate" toutes les deux mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Aïe, les cours, le sommeil… je vais vraiment finir par me sentir coupable ! XD****

 ** **Chapitre 12 :****

 ** **Fanny : Et ouais, j'ai eu ma petite motivation avant de moi aussi aller au boulot ! XD Abby et lâcher l'affaire, se ne sont pas des mots qui fonctionne ensemble ! ;) N'oublions pas que Clarke à promis de museler sa mère pendant ce repas donc ça devrait être plus soft que ce que tu imagine. Le but n'est pas d'effrayer Lexa ! Je comprends… moi-même quand je dois décrire ses douleurs, je suis en mode : non mais la pauvre, je suis horrible, pourquoi je fais ça ? C'est son truc à Lexa : dépasser ses limites pour ceux qu'elle aime ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu apprécie le personnage de Lexa parce que c'est celui que j'ai le plus travailler ! Donc… Raven… je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'elle pousse Lexa dans les bras de Clarke mais elle fait comprendre à sa meilleur amie qu'elle a le droit au bonheur. IMPATIENTE ! Bouuuuh ! ;) Non mais je comprends… même si ce fameux premier baiser va encore se faire attendre, désolée ! Je te remercie de ta proposition, mais pour le moment, poster 2 chapitres pas semaine est impossible aussi bien pour ma bêta que pour moi. J'ai du mal a me remettre au rythme du travail après un long arrêt donc mon avance sur cette histoire s'essouffle un peu. Et je refuse de vous laissez une semaine sans chapitre... Si ou plutôt quand je reprendrait du poile de la bête, je reviendrai peut-être vers toi ! :) A mercredi prochain !****

 ** **Alice : Et oui, mercredi ! :D Évidemment que Lexa psychote, Clarke est entrain de détruire toutes ses barrières ! Lexa aime et déteste Meeko en même temps parce qu'il est adorable mais en même temps, il fait trop de bruit. Aaaah… c'est compliquer pour notre petite Lexa ! Et oui, elle essaye de respecter l'intimité des autres, essaye ! J'espère que la confrontation entre les meilleur amies t'as plu et en effet, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Raven a été choquer, elle s'est même retrouver muette deux fois ! XD Oui… il y aura des flash-back avec sa grand-mère, en tout cas, c'est prévu ! Ah, ah ! Un vote qui dit que se sera Clarke qui fera le premier pas, je note ! ;) Mais… mais… bon d'accord, il est vrais que Costia n'a pas été cool, je te l'accord ! Et, il est vrais que chacun gère le deuil de sa propre manière. Nooooon, on oublie le samedi… s'était : EXCEPTIONNEL ! De rien pour le comics, j'espère que tu appréciera ! A mercredi prochain ! :)****

 ** **Guest1 : Salut, c'est ça. Se n'est pas automatique mais parfois, lorsqu'elle se plonge dans les yeux des autres, elle est capable de voir des images, des souvenirs… bon… je n'étais pas sensé révéler ça maintenant mais bon… je te dois bien ça. Après tout tu avais trouver la capacité de Lexa à lire dans les pensées avant tous le monde. Si Lexa souffre en évitant de s'introduire dans la tête des autres c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment le faire, elle s'y prend mal. Mais évidement c'est parce que sa mère ne lui a pas appris… en revanche, si elle avait eu "l'entainement"qu'il aurait fallut alors oui, s'éloigner des pensées des autre l'aurai soulager. Et bha non, ça agace Lexa (mais c'est peut-être de la mauvaise foie de sa part, qui sait !) Oui, ça aurait été plus judicieux mais elle ne peut rien refuser à Clarke ! XD L'évolution de Clarke va être longue, faire confiance n'est pas une chose facile de base mais en plus quand on a été trahis comme elle c'est encore plus difficile donc… je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : heureusement que Lexa est là ! J'espère que la confrontation entre les deux BFF t'as plu !****

 ** **Guest : Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu ! :) De bonnes répercutions, oui ! ^^ J'espère que le grand retour de Raven à été a ton goût ! ;)****

 ** **Lily : Vive le Mercredi ! :p Tu vas encore devoir attendre une semaine pour découvrir la première rencontre Abby/Lexa même si elle sera certainement plus calme que ce que tu imagine. Tu avais bien deviner, ce chapitre était consacrer à Lexa et Raven enfin surtout à Raven au bord de la syncope ! ;) J'espère que tu as aimer !****

 ** **Loukia 63 : Salut, merci beaucoup ! C'est une bonne chose. J'avoue que j'avais beaucoup miser sur le "secret" de Lexa et que je ne suis pas peu fière de mon effet ! Nop… c'est certain, se n'est pas un cadeau… Le Lexa/Costia arrivera mais il faut que se soit au bon moment, juste pour bien titiller Clarke ! XD A bientôt ! :)****

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Reviens avec moi »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	14. Reviens avec moi

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis super heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Mille fois merci pour vos retours ! C'est sûrement grâce à eux que je trouve le courage de poster à 6h30 du mat', y a pas idée ! ^^ Mais bon, je vous aime et je ne sais pas à quel heure je fini ce soir donc... profitez ! ;)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Nous allons bien voir si ce repas entre les Griffin, Marcus, Lexa et Raven est aussi simple que de dire bonjour à un hippopotame grincheux qui aurait été peint en rose contre sa volonté ! XD**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre n°14 : Reviens avec moi**

Je suis assise au milieu des escaliers depuis une petite demi-heure. Je suis arrivée bien trop tôt mais il faut dire ce qui est, Lexa m'a horriblement manqué et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre seule dans notre appartement. Alors, je suis arrivée à neuf et demi à la maison. Avec ma mère, on a cuisiné toute la matinée. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

Je soupire en regardant l'heure qu'indique ma montre. Elle n'est pas censée arriver avant treize heures, soit dans trois-quarts d'heure !

J'entends les marches au-dessus de moi craquer légèrement. Je me retourne pour découvrir Marcus. Il me fait un signe de la tête pour me faire comprendre de lui laisser une place. Je me décale légèrement et il s'installe à mes côtés en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule. Pendant un temps, il reste silencieux mais je sais pertinemment que ça ne va pas durer longtemps.

Avant, je pense que j'aurais pété un câble au milieu de cette attente silencieuse, mais j'ai changé. Lexa m'aide à apprécier ce genre de moment. Je sais que parfois les mots ne veulent rien dire contrairement à certains gestes ou regards.

Mon dieu… ce que ses regards me manquent ! Toutes ces petites attentions… je me suis sentie tellement seule ces trois derniers jours. Heureusement Meeko me demande beaucoup d'attention. Mais ne pas avoir eu le droit à un seul post-it durant toute cette période m'a rendu presque triste. Lexa m'a envoyé plusieurs sms, mais je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas pareil.

 **\- Donc, tu es impatiente de nous présenter Lexa ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas idée,** je souris en prononçant cette phrase.

 **\- Je suis content que tu es trouvée quelqu'un de confiance. Au moins Sindy ne peut pas t'atteindre, j'en suis heureux.**

 **\- Tu ne l'as même pas encore rencontré.**

 **\- Résumons ce que je sais déjà, veux-tu ? Petit un, elle est intervenue pour empêcher Sindy d'entrer chez vous. Petit deux, pour que cette situation ne se reproduise plus jamais elle a installé une chaîne sur votre porte. Et, petit trois, au moment où tu étais le plus mal elle a su être là pour toi et a su intervenir en conséquence. Conclusion, je l'aime déjà,** affirme t-il en haussant les épaules.

 **\- C'est un bon résumé,** je souris un peu plus en prononçant ces quelques mots.

 **\- Clarke, il faut que je te le demande au cas où tu aimerais qu'on te pose la question. Est-ce que tu…**

Je ne su jamais ce que Marcus voulu me dire parce que quelqu'un a enfin appuyé sur la sonnette. Je me suis alors redressée brusquement. Puis j'ai dévalé les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte et découvrir… une brune mais pas la bonne. Je m'accroche à la porte avant de demander :

 **\- C'est Raven n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Et toi la "nouvelle" !**

 **\- Euh…**

 **\- Je plaisante ! Je sais très bien qui tu es Clarke. Enchantée de véritablement faire ta connaissance. Raven Reyes, seule véritable amie de Lexa, et oui, je tiens à ma place donc gare à tes fesses !**

Je m'apprête à répondre que je ne cherche pas à lui voler sa meilleure amie, quand une main vient s'abattre à l'arrière de son crâne assez violemment. Elle jure en se frottant vivement l'endroit qui doit être douloureux. Elle se tourne, ce qui me permet de découvrir Lexa qui lui fait un regard que je classe immédiatement dans hyper flippant.

 **\- Mais ça fait hyper mal,** explose Raven. **Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

Et comme si ma colocataire avait prévu l'embrouille entre nous dès le début, elle sort une feuille A4 de la poche de son pantalon. Elle lui tend alors qu'elle aborde toujours ce regard effrayant. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

Raven bougonne dans sa barbe en lisant. Je trouve cette situation plutôt amusante mais je m'empêche de rire. L'hispanique finit par chiffonner le papier et me demande si elle peut entrer. Je me décale et sans plus de cérémonie elle passe près de moi pour se frayer un chemin chez moi, je l'entends dire bonjour à Marcus.

Toujours amusée, je relève les yeux vers Lexa. Mon cœur manque un battement. Je lui souris en murmurant un tout petit :

 **\- Salut.**

Lexa ne me répond pas. Du moins pas avec des mots, mais je peux voir rien qu'avec son regard et son sourire qu'elle est heureuse de me voir. Et ce constat me remplit de joie.

Je souris à mon tour et alors qu'elle s'avance vers moi, mon cœur se met à tambouriner un peu plus fort et les papillons reviennent. Elle dépose avec une douceur affolante une main sur ma joue gauche avant de frôler l'autre de ses lèvres. J'en ai le souffle coupé.

Quand elle s'éloigne, je découvre quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux. Quelque chose que je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir déjà affronté. Quelque chose de nouveau, mais de pourtant bien ancré. Quelque chose qui me trouble un peu plus.

J'aurais pu me perdre complètement dans cet étrange échange, si la meilleure amie de Lexa n'était pas revenue en trombe vers nous en déclarant :

 **\- Lexa bouge toi ! Tu sais qu'il ne faut jamais me laisser seule dans une si grande et belle maison. Soit je casse quelque chose, soit je me perds. Tu te souviens ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière que je me suis perdue dans une gigantesque demeure ? Un petit indice, c'était chez toi et je n'avais pas encore mon diplôme en ingénierie mécanique. Je n'étais pas encore censée savoir faire "exploser" tout et n'importe quoi.**

Lexa lève les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer. Je me décale comprenant le message et la laisse passer. Quand elle passe à côté de Raven, elle lui fait comprendre toujours sans énoncer un seul mot qu'elle en a fait trop. Je pense qu'à sa place, je me serais excusée cent fois mais Raven, elle sourit comme si recevoir ce genre de regard était normal.

Ma colocataire reporte son attention sur moi en tendant sa veste. Je comprends le message implicite, et la conduit au porte manteau. Alors que les deux amies retirent leurs deux habits, j'entends Raven chuchoter :

 **\- Putain pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu m'emmènes dans des endroits gigantesques.**

Je perçois Lexa sourire.

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle Lexa. Tu sais que je ne me sens pas à ma place dans ce genre d'endroit. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si ses parents sont plus froids encore que l'entourage de ton père ? Au pire du même genre que Titus ! Il ne peut pas y avoir deux Titus dans ma vie… brrrr ! Ce mec est une vraie plaie. Il ne m'aime pas. Toi et moi non plus d'ailleurs… alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si ce sont des Titus ?**

J'essaye de suivre cette conversation, si on peut appeler cela une conversation, du mieux que je peux. Mais je constate que ça ressemble plus à des paroles codées. Je sens que je ne suis plus seule et me retourne pour découvrir Marcus. Je lui souris alors que ma mère sort de la cuisine.

Elle m'accuse clairement du regard. Elle me reproche de ne pas l'avoir prévenu que nos invitées sont arrivées. Je lui fais une grimace d'excuse. Elle passe son torchon sur son épaule avant d'approcher et de déclarer :

 **\- Bonjour les filles ! Vous devez être Lexa et Raven. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer.**

Les deux amies se retournent. Lexa sourit poliment à ma mère en lui serrant la main au moment où elle donne son nom. Raven, elle, la détaille avec amusement. Quand ma mère lui tend à son tour la main, elle se met doucement à rire en prononçant :

 **\- Clairement pas un comportement de Titus ! Je suis Raven !**

 **\- Un Titus,** répète prudemment ma mère.

 **\- C'est rien Madame Griffin, juste une phobie de ma part. Je n'aime pas trop les grandes maisons, ni les banlieues chics ou quoi que ce soit qui se rapporte à…,** avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, je vois Lexa lui marcher discrètement sur le pied ce qui amène Raven à réduire son débit de parole, **bref ! Je disais à Lexa que si vous étiez des Titus, je partais d'ici et que je la laisserais seule dans cette situation.**

 **\- Heureuse de ne pas être un Titus. Qu'en penses-tu Marcus ? C'est plutôt un bon point pour nous, non ?**

 **\- En effet,** répond-il. **Mais Raven, si tu veux survivre à cette journée, oublie les "Madame Griffin". Abby est assez susceptible sur ce point.**

 **\- Clairement pas des Titus ! Je sens qu'on va passer une bonne journée !**

* * *

On est presque arrivés à la fin du repas et je suis impressionnée par la personnalité de Raven, qui est radicalement opposée à celle de Lexa. Contrairement à ma colocataire, elle parle énormément. Elle a parfaitement réussi à charmer mes parents, aussi bien en parlant d'elle que de Lexa. J'avoue tout de même que par moment, j'ai ressenti un étrange sentiment.

J'aimerais être celle qui la connaisse si bien… mais pourquoi ?

Ma mère ramène les deux tartes, une à la framboise et l'autre aux pommes, pour le désert et les différentes glaces. Lexa se lève pour aider à débarrasser sans que personne ne lui demande. Je m'apprête à la suivre pour lui demander si tout va bien mais Raven m'arrête en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter et qu'elle va revenir.

Lorsqu'elles reviennent, Marcus lui a déjà servi une part de tarte à la pomme sous mes conseils et de la glace à la mangue sous ceux de Raven. Encore une fois, elle ne dit rien mais je vois bien qu'elle nous remercie.

Je ne manque pas non plus le regard soucieux que lui jette sa meilleure amie. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas bavarde mais elle dit toujours un minimum de mots… Mais aujourd'hui rien du tout…

 **\- Donc,** reprend Marcus, **depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez toutes les deux ?**

 **\- Six ans, quatre mois et un peu plus de trois semaines !**

 **\- C'est,** j'interviens, **une réponse hyper précise.**

 **\- Crois-moi, toi aussi tu te souviendras à vie de la date de ta rencontre avec Lexa. Elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée,** poursuit-elle avec un sourire sincère. **Sans elle, je ne serais pas la moitié de ce que je suis aujourd'hui.**

Lexa lui donne un petit coup dans l'épaule pour l'arrêter en lui faisant de gros yeux. Son geste étire un peu plus le sourire de sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle lui répond naturellement :

 **\- Quoi ? C'est vrai !**

Ma colocataire roule des yeux pour signaler qu'elle n'est pas d'accord. Alors Raven prend une bonne cuillère de glace et lui étale sur le nez. Non vraiment, elle le fait comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit. Lexa se redresse d'un coup en retirant la glace de son visage et en explosant :

 **\- REYES !**

 **\- Woods ?**

Elles s'affrontent du regard pendant ce qui me semble durer une éternité. J'ai même le temps de voir Lexa fermer son poing comme si elle s'intimait de se contrôler. Puis, elle se rassoit comme si de rien était en soupirant. Raven éclate de rire en nous signalant :

 **\- Je suis désolée les Griffin et le Kane, c'était trop tentant ! J'adore la faire sortir des ses gonds. Surtout que je suis une des seules avec qui elle garde son calme alors qu'on a tous clairement vu qu'elle était énervée ! C'est trop drôle ! Donc… qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui ! Que je ne serais pas la moitié de ce que je suis sans elle ! Et,** cette fois c'est Raven qui est l'instigatrice du regard noir, **tu n'as rien à redire là-dessus, parce que tu sais très bien que si tu n'avais pas été toi et que tu ne t'étais pas une fois de plus laissée guider par ton impulsivité légendaire en changeant de lycée, j'aurais complètement déraillé, comme toutes les autres personnes vivant dans mon quartier, point à la ligne.**

 **\- Elle a changé de lycée,** prononce ma mère pour essayer d'en apprendre plus.

 **\- Ouaip ! Elle est passée d'une des écoles les plus huppées de New-York à la** **Gossip Girl,** **à un des plus craignos des bas fond du** **Queens** **, vous savez le genre d'école où on a des vigiles qui fouillent nos sacs tous les jours pour être certain qu'on a pas d'arme ou de drogue sur nous et où le taux de réussite ne doit pas être plus haut que 5 %.**

 **\- Pourquoi faire ça ?** demande de plus en plus étonnée ma mère.

 **\- Pour s'assurer que tout irait bien pour moi, ça c'est la raison principale, même si elle me jure que c'est simplement pour s'assurer que je tiendrais ma promesse de m'en sortir.**

 **\- N'importe quoi,** intervient Lexa.

 **\- N'importe quoi,** s'offusque Raven, **il faut vraiment que je te rappelle la tête de Titus quand il a appris ton nouveau coup d'éclat. Il m'a fait une telle impression que j'en ai encore peur aujourd'hui !**

 **\- Mais c'est qui ce Titus au juste ?** Je demande.

Les deux amies se regardent et on voit clairement qu'elles ne sont pas rassurées quand le prénom de cet homme est énoncé. J'en viens presque à regretter ma question. Lexa fait un geste de la main pour demander silencieusement à Raven de répondre.

 **\- Oh… juste le conseiller en image du père de Lexa.**

 **\- Le quoi ?**

 **\- Évidemment, tu ne lui as pas parlé de ton père,** accuse Raven. **Ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner… donc plus sérieusement Woods, ça ne vous dit rien. Non ? Et bah tant pis… c'est une discussion bien trop sérieuse pour un dimanche. N'est-ce pas Lexa ?**

Lexa hoche la tête de haut en bas en guise de réponse en lui faisant un sourire un peu triste. Ma mère essaye d'en apprendre plus, mais Raven campe sur ses positions. J'essaye de faire le lien entre le nom de famille de ma colocataire et un conseiller en image mais rien ne me vient.

Après ma mère, c'est Marcus qui se met à énoncer une check-list de tous les métiers qui lui passe par la tête. A un moment, il sort même chef de gang ce qui fait rire tout le monde sauf ma mère qui pâlit a vu d'œil. Je me moque d'elle. Évidemment que le père de Lexa fait quelque chose de légal. Enfin, je crois…

Je fixe Lexa pour essayer de m'en convaincre et elle me répond avec un regard quelque peu moqueur. Ce n'est pas gentil ! Elle sourit un peu plus avant de se lever pour débarrasser tout le monde sous le regard interdit de ma mère. Marcus se retourne lorsqu'il entend l'eau commençait à couler. Il balbutie :

 **\- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?**

 **\- C'est ma faute,** répond Raven. **Je n'aurais pas du parler de son père…**

 **\- Ils ne s'entendent pas ?** S'informe ma mère.

J'ouvre grand mes oreilles en attendant la réponse. Moi aussi je suis curieuse. Parce que si je sais qu'il y a un souci avec sa mère, j'ignore tout de son père.

 **\- C'est tout le contraire,** reprend la meilleure amie de Lexa avec un sourire magnifique. **Le problème c'est que lorsqu'on commence à parler de famille… en général, on ne s'arrête plus. J'aurais dû y penser.**

 **\- C'est à cause de sa mère,** j'énonce sans vraiment y réfléchir.

 **\- Elle t'en a parlé ?**

Raven a l'air sincèrement surprise. Puis la tristesse ressort à travers son regard et son sourire. Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de sentiment négatif pourrait habiter le visage de cette fille.

 **\- Sa mère a vraiment tout gâché,** elle murmure. **Je vais lui parler,** elle dit plus fort.

A peine Raven est-elle partie, qu'on perçoit sa voix de nouveau habiter par la joie. Elle essaye de convaincre Lexa de laisser la vaisselle de côté. Elle lui fait même du chantage en lui promettant sa part de tarte aux pommes. Je ris doucement en l'entendant soupirer.

Puis mon attention revient sur mes parents. Oups… ma mère a sa tête du : cette conversation n'est pas terminée. Je soupire avant de prendre la parole sans qu'elle ne me pose la moindre question :

 **\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Juste que sa relation avec sa mère est… compliquée. De ce que je sais, si elle ne parle plus c'est à cause d'elle. Donc… évitons le sujet.**

J'évite volontairement de parler du fait que la mère de Lexa est décédée. Je pense que ça compliquerait tout.

 **\- Quel genre de mère est-ce là ?** demande ma propre mère.

 **\- On a chacun une histoire différente Abby. Si Lexa se sent assez en confiance avec Clarke peut-être qu'elle saura un jour tout ce qu'il en retourne.**

 **\- C'est vrai.**

Oui… c'est vrai. Et, j'espère devenir cette personne de confiance pour Lexa. Je l'espère plus que tout autre chose au monde. C'est inexplicable mais c'est comme ça.

Raven revient presque en tirant Lexa derrière elle. Elle l'accompagne jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau assise à mes côtés. Elle garde ses mains fermées sur ses épaules. Je vois ça comme un soutient qu'elle est certainement la seule capable d'apporter à Lexa.

 **\- Bon, les Griffin, le Kane, parlons peu mais parlons bien. Si je vous dis cartes, vous dites ?**

 **-** **Poker** **,** répond immédiatement Marcus sous le regard noir de ma mère.

 **\- La** **belote** **,** le défit-elle.

 **\- Et moi si je veux avoir une chance de gagner c'est le** **nain jaune** **.**

 **\- Okay, comme Lexa ne jouera pas, elle déteste jouer, elle sera celle qui tire au sort entre ses trois jeux !**

Raven écrit le nom des trois jeux sur différents bouts de papier qu'elle mélange avec précaution avant de les disposer devant Lexa. Elle lève les yeux au ciel alors que Raven a croisé ses mains et semble prier pour que ce soit un jeu en particulier qui sorte.

J'avoue que pour ma part, je m'en fiche un peu. Je suis vraiment nulle aux jeux de cartes, je dirais même plus, un vrai boulet !

Je sens le regard de Lexa sur moi. Elle a vraiment une façon à elle d'observer les personnes. Elle me fait un petit sourire avant de prendre le papier le plus à droite. Raven le déplie excitée comme une puce. Elle lit et pendant une fraction de seconde un silence parfait existe, puis elle explose :

 **\- Oui ! Ça fonctionne à chaque fois !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui fonctionne à chaque fois µ ?** demande Marcus.

 **\- Lexa choisit toujours par le plus grand des hasards ce que moi, je veux ! Donc, désolée Marcus, désolée Clarke mais ce sera la belote !**

On est rendus à la troisième partie et je soupire en réalisant qu'on est parties pour perdre la troisième avec ma mère. Elle est officiellement sortie de table pour aller chercher la citronnade mais je sais qu'elle essaye de se calmer pour ne pas sauter sur Marcus. Elle déteste perdre !

Marcus et Raven ont très vite compris comment jouer ensemble. Pour ma part, je suis juste nulle. Je n'y peux rien, je ne comprends pas comment on est censés jouer. Ma mère se réinstalle à ma diagonale, elle se sert un verre avant de me faire un regard noir.

Le message est très bien passé, cette fois, je dois nous faire gagner. C'est Marcus qui distribue donc, je peux avoir la main. Je regarde mes cartes. Au moins j'ai un valet… mais ça ne suffit pas.

Un mouvement sur ma droite me fait sursauter. Je remarque que Lexa vient de s'asseoir près de moi et qu'elle regarde mon jeu. Je m'apprête à lui demander si elle a besoin de quelque chose quand Raven explose :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Woods ?**

 **\- J'aide Clarke.**

Elle énonce cette phrase en haussant les épaules. Raven se décompose en annonçant à son coéquipier qu'ils sont mal barrer. Marcus intervient :

 **\- Quand tu as dit que Lexa ne jouait pas, j'avais cru comprendre qu'elle était de la trempe de Clarke, complètement nulle.**

 **\- Hey !**

 **\- Désolée ma princesse mais c'est vrai…**

 **\- En fait, c'est tout le contraire. Lexa est un putain de génie. Si elle ne joue pas c'est parce que ça l'ennuie… enfin, d'habitude.**

Je jette un regard en biais vers Lexa. Je me demande si elle tient cette force aux jeux de cartes, de sa capacité à repérer les mensonges chez les autres. Ça doit être terrible de jouer avec elle au poker.

Et apparemment c'est aussi un enfer de jouer contre elle à la belote. Elle m'a indiqué quoi jouer et avec ma mère, on a remporté tous les plis, sans exception. Puis, elle a recommencé cela jusqu'à la fin des dix tours.

Raven a fini par jeter ses cartes en hurlant :

 **\- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Comment c'est possible ? Personne n'est aussi fort ! Il faut que tu m'expliques. Dis-moi comment tu triches Woods. Parce que c'est de la triche, c'est la seule explication.**

Lexa hausse les épaules comme pour dire : je ne sais pas comment je fais, désolée. Je souris devant leur complicité avant de murmurer :

 **\- Merci de t'être rangée de mon côté.**

Nous avons fini l'après-midi à jouer, Raven voulant absolument prendre sa revanche. Mais avec Lexa de notre côté, c'était peine perdue. Même avec un mauvais jeu, elle arrivait à nous faire gagner des points non négligeables.

Aux alentours de dix-huit heures, la meilleure amie de ma colocataire s'est excusée au près de mes parents car elle devait partir, travaillant aux aurores le lendemain. Lexa l'a accompagné jusqu'à sa voiture et je les ai vues discuter quelques minutes. Vraiment discuter, avec des mots. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu jalouse.

Puis Lexa est revenue, elle a aidé Marcus avec la vaisselle pendant que ma mère et moi on s'occupait de débarrasser et du ménage. Une fois la salle à manger en bonne état, je reviens vers la cuisine. Je m'installe en soupirant sur une chaise, ce qui attire un regard curieux de la brune ainsi qu'un sourire amusé.

 **\- Dépêche toi Lexa… je veux rentrer.**

 **\- Vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez,** intervient Marcus. **Je peux finir avec Abby.**

 **\- Mouais… ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Lexa. Elle est assez maniaque à ses heures.**

* * *

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de retrouver notre appartement. Cette journée a été éreintante. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et presque aussitôt Meeko vient miauler dans mon oreille. Je me tourne donc pour me mettre sur le dos et que le chaton puisse s'installer sur mon ventre.

Je caresse sa petite tête depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque Lexa soulève mes jambes pour s'installer avant de les reposer sur ses cuisses. Son regard est fixé sur la boule de poils rousse qui s'est endormie avant qu'elle ne soupire. Si ce n'était pas elle qui m'avait poussé à prendre cet animal, je pourrais croire qu'elle était contre cette idée et qu'elle le déteste.

Lexa soupire avant d'appuyer sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et de fermer les yeux. Nous restons un certain temps comme ça, sans vraiment se soucier des minutes qui passe. C'est tellement agréable. J'aime ces moments de calme à ses côtés. Elle m'a vraiment manqué ces derniers jours.

Elle pose une des ses mains sur mon mollet gauche et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, je crois, elle commence à dessiner le signe de l'infinie sur mon jean. Ce geste, m'apaise un peu plus. Je me sens tellement bien à ses côtés. Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça avec Sindy : calme, apaisée et en sécurité.

Lexa est tellement différente de ce que j'ai pu connaître en amitié jusqu'ici. C'est troublant.

 **\- Abby et Marcus ont l'air très gentil.**

 **\- Ça, c'est parce que tu n'as vu que leurs bons côtés.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Hum hum… ma mère s'est contenue toute la journée. Je suis certaine qu'elle est horriblement frustrée parce qu'elle n'a pas pu te poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait. Et Marcus, ne te fis pas à son apparence "nounours" quand il veut, il peut être effrayant. Raven est assez géniale aussi. Elle a une sacrée personnalité.**

 **\- C'est la meilleure.**

Puis de nouveau le silence. Je la sens bouger légèrement. J'ouvre les yeux pour la voir faire glisser ses lunettes au-dessus de sa tête. Elle semble fatiguée. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de cette rencontre.

 **\- Dis Lexa ?**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Pourquoi Raven n'a rien dit sur le métier de ton père ?**

 **\- Oh… parce que vous auriez compris.**

 **\- Compris quoi ?**

 **\- Ce qu'il lui est arrivée.**

Elle n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je sais qu'elle parle de sa mère. J'ai bien compris que c'était LE sujet à ne pas évoquer. Mais c'est difficile de ne pas lui poser de question.

 **\- J'imagine… qu'à toi, je peux te le dire.**

 **\- Lexa, je ne veux pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit,** je bougonne. **Tu as déjà fait beaucoup aujourd'hui et j'ai conscience que c'était un "caprice" de ma part donc…**

 **\- Bryan Woods.**

J'écarquille les yeux à cette annonce. Je fixe Lexa. Ça ne peut pas être ça… c'est forcément une coïncidence, non ? La brune répond à ma question silencieuse en se contentant de hausser les épaules et en fermant de nouveau les paupières.

 **\- Attends… ton père c'est…**

 **\- Tu peux le dire, ce n'est pas un gros mot,** je crois que c'est la première fois que j'entends de la nonchalance dans la voix de Lexa.

Puis, lentement ça fait tilt. Si le père de Lexa est vraiment LE Bryan Woods. Alors je suis amie et colocataire avec la fille du sénateur de New-York. Et je sais maintenant comment sa mère est morte. Tout le monde le sait. J'imagine que maintenant, je comprends mieux. Je sais pour quelle raison elle déteste sa mère. C'est à cause de son suicide.

Je fixe Lexa avec compréhension. Une phrase qu'elle a prononcée dimanche soir me revient soudainement. Elle a dit que sa mère a été égoïste. C'est donc vraiment à cause de cette raison qu'elle hait sa mère ?

Plus je la détaille et plus je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre ans pour la famille Woods. A ce moment, son père n'était pas encore sénateur mais déjà une personnalité qui influençait énormément la politique. Je revois la voiture encastrée dans un mur et les images qui défilaient toute la journée. Ça a dû être horrible pour Lexa et son petit frère. Dès qu'ils allumaient la télévision, ils ne devaient rien voir d'autre que la mort de leur mère encore et encore.

 **\- Clarke s'il te plaît…**

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Est-ce que j'ai réfléchi à voix haute ? Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas.

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- Je suis désolée… je…**

Je me redresse, je ramène mes jambes en tailleur. Je fais mes excuses à Meeko avant de le déposer par terre. Je m'avance encore un peu plus. Je prends doucement la main de Lexa qui vient immédiatement perdre son regard dans le mien. Je lui souris espérant être rassurante. Puis je prononce avec tout de même une certaine prudence :

 **\- Hey ! Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as l'air… qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Oui parce que je ne tomberai pas dans le piège. Je ne te demanderai pas si tu vas bien. Je vois que ce n'est pas le cas… tu veux en parler ? Je veux dire pas « parler, parler » mais je suis sûre que je peux trouver des post-it ou… un bout de papier… n'importe quoi ! Merde, j'ai laissé mon portable dans le hall d'entrée ! Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? Et le tiens, tu l'as ? Okay, je vais…**

Je lâche sa main et commence à me détourner d'elle. Je n'ai pas le temps ne serait-ce que d'esquisser un premier pas, que sa main gauche vient se refermer sur mon épaule. D'un geste quelque peu tremblant, elle m'oblige à revenir vers elle avant de se faufiler dans mon espace personnel pour refermer ses bras dans mon dos.

Ba-boum ! Ba-boum ! Ba-boum ! Ba-boum !

Ba-boum ! Ba-boum ! Ba-boum ! Ba-boum !

Je crois que mon cœur est sur le point d'imploser. Je n'entends plus que lui. Je ne sens plus que lui. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de le calmer mais il n'y a rien à faire. Il a décidé de battre plus que de raison sans me demander mon consentement, juste parce que Lexa vient se réfugier dans mes bras.

Si cette dernière était un mec, je jurerais que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse.

Parce que cet instinct de protection c'est assez unique quand même. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Est-ce que je suis morte d'angoisse juste parce qu'elle semble triste et faible ? Pourquoi j'ai agis comme je viens de le faire ? Je ne comprends pas.

Lexa est… une fille. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse d'elle. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. C'est juste trop bizarre. Non. Je pense juste que notre amitié, bien que récente, est très fusionnelle. Rien de plus.

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Je me rends compte que je t'en demande beaucoup surtout aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes piégée ou quoi que ce soit… c'est moi qui suis désolée. Ne fuis pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais reste s'il te plaît.**

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Pourquoi je lui demande de rester ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Je sens doucement son corps se détendre. On dirait que bien qu'ils soient étranges, j'ai trouvé les bons mots. Je me sens soulagée. Imperceptiblement, je serre un peu plus mes bras autour de son dos. Je voudrais tellement que Lexa puisse se sentir en sécurité lorsqu'elle est à mes côtés, comme c'est mon cas.

Je voudrais… ?

Sans que je ne puisse le maîtriser, je souffle une nouvelle fois à son oreille :

 **\- Reste…**

Je suis moi-même chamboulée par ce simple petit mot. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que je veux dire par là. J'ai la sensation qu'il veut dire bien plus. Pour la simple et bonne raison que mon cœur recommence à tambouriner bien trop vite dans ma poitrine. Tellement fort que Lexa doit l'entendre…

La simple idée de perdre Lexa me rend triste. L'imaginer triste me rend presque folle. La savoir chamboulée me rend en colère d'autant plus que je suis fautive. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de son père alors qu'elle ne voulait pas l'évoquer. J'ai l'impression de toujours lui en demander trop. Je ne sais pas m'arrêter. Je me sens tellement en colère contre moi-même. J'aurais dû savoir que ce serait une mauvaise idée.

Dès que je lui ai demandé si elle voulait rencontrer ma mère et Marcus aujourd'hui, j'ai su que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai insisté… c'était irresponsable. Mais elle est importante pour moi donc cette rencontre était… je ne sais pas logique.

Lexa s'éloigne. Je vois bien qu'elle est perturbée. Elle inspire profondément. Puis elle plonge ses magnifiques iris émeraude dans les miennes. Je jure que je suis à « ça » de perdre pied. Elle énonce doucement comme si elle avait peur de ses propres mots :

 **\- Je vais bien.**

Je fronce très légèrement les sourcils. Je suis assez certaine qu'elle ne me parle pas vraiment. C'est comme si elle disait cette phrase à voix haute pour se convaincre elle-même.

Un paradoxe en soit…

 **\- Lexa** , je prononce son prénom doucement avec beaucoup de précaution.

Et alors que ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les miens, elle semble presque surprise de me voir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer mais c'était bizarre. A croire qu'elle était piégée dans un souvenir douloureux.

 **\- Lexa, c'est…**

 **\- Du courage. Il me faut juste un peu plus de courage.**

 **\- Lexa ?**

Elle clôt presque violemment ses yeux. Une grimace lui échappe. Mon regard est accroché à son poignet gauche qui tremblote. Ce membre qui semble si faible se lève pour se poser sur ses oreilles avant de monter jusqu'à son front pour le frotter et éloigner des maux invisibles. Son visage est tiré, habité par la douleur.

 **\- Lexa, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **\- Je déteste penser à** _ **elle**_ **. Ça me rend malade.**

 **\- Ta mère… on n'est pas obligées d'en parler. Oublie tout ça. Allez, reviens avec moi.**

Je tends ma main vers elle. Je vois des larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Merde… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Si je la fais pleurer, je ne m'en remettrais pas !

Lexa glisse doucement sa main dans la mienne. J'en ai de nouveau le souffle coupé. Finalement, elle ne pleure pas, un sourire discret se dessine sur ses lèvres. Lèvres qui attirent un peu trop mon attention.

 **\- Je reviens avec toi…**

Ba-boum ! Ba-boum ! Ba-boum ! Ba-boum !

Ba-boum ! Ba-boum ! Ba-boum ! Ba-boum !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à mon cœur ?

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Vous avez eu un peu plus de Raven, cumulé à du Abby (bien sage pour le coup) et à du Marcus. Mais le plus important est bien là : Clarke commence enfin à ouvrir les yeux !**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Gossip Girl, pour ceux qui me suivaient sur « Revenir », vous savez déjà que je n'ai regardé que les deux premières saisons. Après je m'en suis lassée… désolée pour les fans ! Donc, la série a commencé en 2007, s'est finit en 2012 et i saisons. En gros, s'il y en a qui ne connaisse pas, on suit l'élite de Manhattan à travers le blog de Gossip Girl dont on ignore tout mais il ou elle sait tout sur tout le monde et lâche leurs vilains petits secrets sur la toile.**

 **Note n°2 : Le Queens est un des cinqs arrondissements de New-York avec Manhattan, Brooklyn, le Bronx et Staten Island. Et puis c'est la ville de Spiderman ! ^^**

 **Note n°3 : Poker… euh… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire… tout le monde connaît le poker au moins de nom ! C'est un jeu qu'on pratique en équipe avec un jeu de 52 cartes et des mises. Voilà, voilà… il me semble qu'on retrouve les premiers jeux de poker vers les années 1800 mais je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper. Après, que dire d'autre… sans le poker, on n'aurait pas eu le droit à une des plus belles histoires d'amour du cinéma avec Jack et Rose dans Titanic, ni un des meilleurs James Bond avec Casino Royal. (Cette dernière information est personnelle, je sais très bien que tout le monde a son petit préféré avec 007)**

 **Note n°4 : La belote est un jeu de carte qui se joue principalement à 4 avec 32 cartes, les joueurs sont réparti en deux équipes de deux. En gros pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, une équipe s'engage à faire plus de 81 points, si elle n'y arrive pas elle se retrouve avec 0 point et c'est dur à rattraper. Pour l'anecdote, j'ai été obligé d'apprendre à jouer pour passer mon bac ST2S, ça faisait partie des compétences à acquérir dans le dossier de fin d'année. Je suis bien contente de ne plus être dans cette filière, ils nous font faire des trucs bizarres ! XD**

 **Note n°5 : Le nain jaune est encore un jeu de carte mais cette fois, on utilise un plateau avec cinq cases. Chaque joueur mise sur les cinq cartes fortes et après ce n'est rien de plus que du hasard. Je crois que j'ai personnellement toujours connu ce jeu… j'y joue encore avec ma petite sœur ! A l'origine le nain jaune était un personnage de conte écrit par Marie-Catherine d'Aulnoy au XVIIème qui, disons le franco, était très cruelle pour ceux/celles qui regarde Once Upon A Time, c'est un peu un Rumpelstiltskin, juste pour que vous vous fassiez une idée ! ^^ C'est aux alentours des années 1760 que le jeu apparaît.**

 **Réponse aux Guests :**

 **Alice : Je vois très bien l'image de la grande gosse qui attend son chapitre avec impatience tous les mercredi ! ;) Le POV de Raven permet un seconde souffle et en plus comme tu l'as souligner, elle connaît très bien Lexa, ce qui permet d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. Et non, Abby ne les a pas mit en pièce, je réserve ça pour plus tard, notamment quand celle-ci apprendra l'existence du couple Clexa ! XD Je confirme lire dans les pensées des autres est tous sauf enviable et oui, sa mère est vraiment une salo** de l'avoir laisser gérer ça seule. Je pense que je ne vais pas écrire de chapitre avec plusieurs POV avant la seconde partie de l'histoire… après, ne jamais dire jamais ! T'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner et je resterai fidèle au mercredi ! :D J'ai ma trame principale en tête avec les idées principale bien écrite. Si j'arrive à faire ce que je veux l'histoire sera diviser en quatre grandes parties, la première devrait se terminer au alentour du 20ème chapitres. Donc si chaque partie comporte en moyenne une 10ènne de chapitres alors oui, je peux dire que nous sommes qu'au début de l'histoire ! ;)**

 **Fanny : Raven Rayes est la meilleur ! ;) Ouais… elle était bien apeuré la petite Lexa et malheureusement pour elle, un sujet qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder à fuiter… mais bon, ça s'est tout de même bien passer ! ^^ Mais nooooooon ! Plus de chapitre le samedi, c'est fini ! XD Mais tu as raison d'essayer, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! ^^**

 **Loukia 63 : Et bien, et bien… tu as donc toute les qualité pour être la meilleure amie de Lexa, j'envoie ton CV de ce pas ! ;) Je suis désolée pour l'attente d'une semaine mais bon… entre le boulot, le sport et tous le reste, c'est (malheureusement) difficile de trouver le temps pour écrire mais comme je me suis engager à poster une fois par semaine, vous aurez toujours un nouveau chapitre le mercredi ! Je suis d'accord… il y a certaine histoire qui reste sans fin ou complètement irrégulière et c'est… tellement frustrant ! J'espère que tu ne t'ai pas tuée… se serait dommage ! XD**

 **Guest1 : Salut, je suis contente que cette amitié te plaise, je l'ai beaucoup travailler ! C'est vrais que Raven et Clarke sont souvent associer mais je suis de celle qui pense que si elles s'étaient rencontrer dans la série, leur relation aurait été explosive, c'est un moyen comme un autre de réparer ce qui n'a pas été ! ^^ Et bien non… même sa BFF ne le sais pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que Lexa a peur de perdre Raven. Les seuls à savoir sont son père et son frère. C'est vrais que Raven ne comprends pas son changement d'attitude mais elle l'accepte et en effet, elle sait qu'il n'y a pas que la mort de sa mère qui l'ai rendu aussi hermétique… A bientôt ! :)**

 **Lily : Ah, ah… se n'est malheureusement pas possible, désolée… il n'y a qu'un mercredi par semaine ! Mais non, se n'est pas si long, je t'assure ! XD**

 **Morgane : Le POV de Raven a été un de mes chapitre préférer à écrire, elle est tellement** **"fofolle" que ça fait du bien ! Je pense que tu pense bien ! ;) Merci et à bientôt ! :)**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Chaque Seconde »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	15. Chaque seconde

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **En temps et en heure... on est bien mercredi, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que croyez-moi entre ma beta et moi qui sommes de vrais bras casser vous avez bien faillit ne pas avoir ce chapitre aujourd'hui! XD Entre l'une qui a une otite en rémission et l'autre qui crache tellement ses poumons que s'en est ridicule s'était pas gagner ! XD**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Vous êtes définitivement les meilleurs lecteurs qui existent ! Même si… certain(e) d'entre vous on continuer a m'envoyer : « MSTP ce soir ! » en MP hier... ! Avec le chapitre 14, on a dépasser les 300 reviews et je ne peux que vous dire : « Merci, merci, merciiiiiiiiii ! » Vous rendez mes mercredi plus beau ! J'adore lire vos commentaires pendant mes pauses… je vous aimes !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Nous sommes quelque jour après le repas chez les Griffin. Il est temps de savoir ce qui à changer du côté de Lexa depuis ce fameux repas et sa pseudo crise d'angoisse de laquelle Clarke a réussit à la sortir.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre n°15 : Chaque seconde**

Un souffle archaïque. Une accumulation de fumée blanche qui s'échappe de mes lèvres à chaque respiration. Des vêtements imbibés d'eau. La morsure du froid en ce début décembre. Les tremblements de mon corps qui frissonne perdu entre les frissons dû au froid et ceux gorgés d'adrénaline. Mon regard qui parcourt la distance approximative qu'il me reste à franchir.

J'ai rangé mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau dans l'espoir fou de les réchauffer. Ma gorge est en feu, chaque goulée d'air est presque un supplice. Je me suis abritée sous une aubette de bus lorsque la pluie est devenue diluvienne. Ma jambe droite frémit d'impatience à la simple idée de reprendre cette course infernale.

Lentement je clos mes paupières pour essayer juste une seconde de retrouver mon calme. Mes cils eux aussi imbibés d'eau sont plus lourd. Je les sens se coller à ma peau. Chaque inspiration est douloureuse parce qu'elle est irrémédiablement suivie de cette voix à peine réelle que je ne connais que trop bien. Cette voix que je ne devrais pas entendre et pourtant elle est là. Elle m'appelle. Elle demande de l'aide. Pas forcément à moi mais personne d'autre ne l'entends.

Je me souviens qu'avant mes dix-sept ans, il m'arrivait d'avoir cette conviction intérieure, qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à une personne qui m'était proche. Mais avant, je n'avais aucune certitude que cette impression soit réelle. Maintenant ça me martèle la tête dans une douleur indescriptible. C'est tel un étau qui se resserre encore et encore. Ça ne s'arrête pas, jamais. Du moins pas temps que la crise n'est pas passé.

J'ouvre presque violement les paupières. Je serre mes poings si forts que mes ongles transpercent presque ma peau. Je ne peux pas rester là. Il faut que j'avance. La pluie est tellement forte que lorsqu'elle s'écrase au sol, elle rebondit presque d'un demi-mètre. Elle a commencé il y a peu de temps et pourtant par endroit il y a des flaques qui, si on marche dedans, doivent noyer tout notre pied.

Il serait plus sage de rester à l'abri. En même temps, je suis déjà trempée jusqu'aux os. Je suis certainement déjà destinée à être malade dans les prochains jours. Il est hors de question d'abandonner.

Un sourire de détermination étire mes lèvres au moment ou je remets ma capuche sur ma tête. J'observe une dernière fois la tempête. Je prends quelques dernières respirations calmes avant de m'élancer sous ces torrents d'eau. Chaque pas provoque un clappement unique, chaque pas fait émaner une morsure dans tous mes muscles, chaque pas rend ma respiration presque impossible, chaque pas fait battre frénétiquement mon cœur qui en deviendrait presque fou, chaque pas me rapproche un peu plus d'elle. Clarke… et alors même que ça paressait impossible, j'accélère encore.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me demander comment tout ceci est arrivé. J'étais dans une de ces soirées auxquelles mon père me convainc toujours et que je déteste tant. Je fais pourtant bonne figure. Je m'arme de sourires tous plus faux les uns que les autres. Je me cache derrière mon frère qui pour une raison qui m'échappe apprécie ce genre de comédie. Et je reste le temps minimum auquel on s'attend que je reste. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Non, pas aujourd'hui...

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Pendant une seconde, tout allait bien. Du moins, aussi bien que je puisse aller dans cette soirée. Puis ça m'a frappé sans prévenir. La voix de Clarke. Je l'ai d'abord cherché dans la marée de personne présente autour de moi. Mais elle n'était nulle part. J'ai trouvé cette situation étrange. Je n'ai jamais perçu les pensées d'une personne lorsque je suis loin d'elle. Sauf cette fois où Aiden s'est blessé au cours de sport il y a deux ans, ou juste avant que Raven se soit fait plaquer par un imbécile que je maudis sur les trois prochaines générations.

J'ai compris avant de percevoir le désarroi dans les pensées de celle qui habite toutes les miennes. J'ai commencé à courir avant même d'en avoir la certitude. J'ai demandé, oui vraiment je l'ai fait, j'ai même crié pour qu'on me donne mon manteau. J'ai changé rapidement de chaussures. Je suis sortie pour rejoindre ma moto mais quand j'ai vu le temps j'ai vite compris que de rouler sous cette tempête serait du suicide. Alors j'ai couru. J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu.

J'ai été obligé de m'arrêter au moment même où toute sa détresse a explosé. Mon cœur s'est presque arrêté. Je me suis maintenue à un mur pour m'empêcher de trébucher. Je tenais à peine sur mes jambes. Toute cette douleur, cette peine, cette insécurité et ce manque de confiance était un supplice à supporter. Le pire c'est que je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne capable de mettre Clarke dans cet état.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai trouvé ce refuge temporaire qu'à été l'aubette de bus. J'ai pu reprendre une constante, me calmer un peu aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Et surtout, oui surtout être absolument certaine du lieu où elle se trouve en ce moment. J'ai dû faire pour cela quelque chose que je déteste plus que tout au monde. Laisser tomber toutes mes barrières afin de trouver la voix la plus forte, celle qui est la plus importante à mes yeux.

Mon esprit a dû nager dans un océan rempli de requins avant de la trouver. J'ai dû affronter des pensées torturées, douloureuses, horribles et même insupportables. J'avais oublié qu'à deux cent mètres à peine, il y avait un hôpital. Je déteste ce lieu. Les pensées y sont tellement… tellement… plus cruelles, agressives, pénibles. C'est déchirant. Puis, je l'ai trouvé elle, au milieu de cette atmosphère pesante, j'ai perçu Clarke. J'ai souris à cet instant, je me suis sentie rassurée de savoir où elle se trouvait avant d'être de nouveau submergée par son ressenti et accablée par mon absence en cet instant alors que je lui ai promis que je la protégerais.

Alors oui, je cours sous une pluie battante à en oublier comment on respire. Oui, je manque de tomber malade ou même de tomber le plus simplement du monde. Mais qui s'en soucis ? Lorsque la personne pour qui on est irrémédiablement en train de tomber amoureuse est en train de sombrer, qu'elle a besoin de vous, on fonce. Non ?! Je me fiche que mes actions puissent être perçues comme de la folie pure. Je continuerai de courir vers elle, quoi qu'il advienne !

Je dérape, je glisse sur l'eau qui éclabousse tout autour de moi. Je reste plantée quelques secondes devant la porte principale de l'immeuble. C'est ici que se trouve Clarke. Il n'y a pas de doute possible. Je prends une forte inspiration. Je me plonge dans les pensées du premier venu pour trouver le code qui me permettra de continuer mon avancée. Normalement, je culpabiliserais d'entrer de la sorte dans l'intimité la plus profonde d'un simple inconnu. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Non pas aujourd'hui.

C'est plus difficile d'entrer dans l'esprit des personnes quand je ne me plonge pas dans leurs yeux. Ça me demande plus de concentration. Ça me provoque plus de douleur. En vérité, c'est un vrai supplice. Mais je m'en moque.

Je trouve la combinaison à six chiffres. Je la compose le plus vite possible. La grille se déverrouille, je ne perds pas de temps et je me glisse à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Je me concentre de nouveau sur la magnifique blonde qui vit avec moi depuis maintenant trois mois. Troisième étages. C'est partie !

Je gravis chaque marche en laissant sur mon passage des petites traces d'eau. Ma main agrippe la rambarde pour me propulser un peu plus et encore accélérer. Vite, plus vite ! Une personne déboule en contre sens, je l'évite de justesse. Je ne prends pas le temps de lui accorder un regard d'excuse. Je n'ai pas le temps.

J'arrive devant une porte, complètement essoufflée. Je sais que c'est cette porte. Je prends quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration un peu plus normale. Je retire ma capuche, ce qui après réflexion n'a pas été l'idée du siècle parce que l'eau qui était accumulée sur celle-ci se retrouver à tomber sur mes mollets, pour encore plus imbiber mon pantalon. Je peste intérieurement contre la situation.

Puis je frappe et mon cœur tape, tape et tape encore contre ma cage thoracique.

J'ai la sensation d'attendre une demi-décennie avant de voir enfin la porte s'ouvrir avec une lenteur qui ne semble être là que pour se foutre de moi. J'ai envie d'entrer avec force et de continuer de courir vers elle mais ce serait un trop grand manque de respect. Il y a des limites à mon impulsivité quand même. Je manque de me décomposer lorsque je commence à reconnaître le visage de celui qui est en train de m'ouvrir la porte. Une fois son geste fini, il pose ses yeux sur moi et semble tout aussi incertain que moi. Merde…

 **\- Lexa mais qu'est-ce que tu… tu ne devrais pas être là.**

Oh, crois-moi je le sais très bien ! Mais comment je pouvais savoir que Clarke serait chez toi Lincoln, hein ? Comment ?

Malgré le fait que je sais pertinemment que nous ne devrions pas être dans la même pièce, je soutiens son regard. Nous dérogeons déjà à la règle presque tous les jours en travaillant ensemble. Donc on peut bien jouer un peu plus avec le feu aujourd'hui, non ?

 **\- Pourquoi tu es trempée ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as découvert quelque chose sur l'affaire Queen ? Tu n'étais pas censée être à la soirée d'ouverture du nouveau centre de pompier ? Ton père sait que tu es là ?**

 **\- Lincoln…**

Je n'ai pas le temps pour toutes nos histoires de famille. Oui, nos pères se détestent plus que tout au monde et refuse d'avoir toute sort d'interaction depuis plus de dix ans. Mais il y a plus important à cet instant. Beaucoup plus important !

 **\- … dis-moi juste où est Clarke ?**

 **\- Oh je vois, elle t'a appelé.**

On peut dire ça oui. Pas de manière conventionnelle, mais elle l'a fait. J'hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Lincoln soupire. Il sait qu'il y a une grande différence entre travailler de temps en temps ensemble par "obligation" et me laisser entrer chez lui. Je le sais aussi mais s'il me fait trop attendre, je lui colle mon poing dans la figure. Merde à la fin, il s'agit de Clarke. Clarke !

Il finit par tendre une main vers moi. Je fixe cette dernière sans comprendre ce qu'il attend de moi. Normalement, j'aurais deviné ou plutôt lu ce qu'il voulait mais là je suis trop absorbée par le désarroi d'une certaine blonde.

 **\- Ton manteau, s'il te plaît.**

Je ne perds pas une seconde pour l'enlever et le lui donner. Je commence à avancer mais il se place de nouveau devant moi pour empêcher tout nouveau pas. Je le fixe clairement énervée par son comportement. Il faudrait savoir, il me laisse entrer ou pas ?

 **\- Ne te fais pas remarquer…**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne supporte pas quand il est comme ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quelque chose de stupide, juste d'aider Clarke.

 **\- Bon… Clarke est avec O dans notre chambre. Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé mais Sindy a réussi à s'incruster et à lui parler. Quand on s'en est rendu compte, le mal était fait. Évidemment je l'ai viré.**

Mais je sais déjà tout ça ! Maintenant laisse moi passer !

Il continue ses explications… non mais c'est pas vrai. Je croyais qu'il voulait que je me contrôle. Alors pourquoi il s'amuse à m'énerver ? Un long soupir m'échappe alors que je me faufile sous son bras pour entrer dans son appartement. Il hurle :

 **\- Mais attends ! Je ne t'ai pas dit où est la chambre !**

Je m'avance vers la pièce qui, je le sais, renferme Clarke. J'avance alors que le bruit autour de moi empire. La musique est trop forte, les bavardages incessants… il y a du masticage de gâteaux en tout genre, l'écoulement de liquide que j'imagine être de l'alcool. Il n'y a pas de doute, je suis au milieu d'une fête. Pile le genre d'endroit que j'évite à tout prix. C'est une vraie torture d'être au milieu de tout ce brouhaha.

C'est comme de se retrouver au milieu d'une brume si épaisse qu'on ne distingue plus ses mains. On sait qu'elles sont là mais ne pas les voir nous effraie. Je sais que j'existe toujours mais je n'arrive plus à savoir ce que je pense, parce-que celles des autres écrasent les miennes. Je déteste les fêtes !

J'ouvre violement une nouvelle porte. Une furie brune me saute presque dessus. Elle m'indique la sortie en m'assurant qu'elle me fera subir mille morts si je ne disparais pas dans la seconde. Je me fiche de ses menaces parce que mon regard est déjà prisonnier de celui de Clarke. La douleur, la peine et l'insécurité que je peux y lire me rendent presque folle. Puis imperceptiblement, ses émotions sont écrasées par la joie de me voir, l'incompréhension aussi. Mais sans plus se poser de questions intérieures, Clarke fonce vers moi en hurlant presque mon nom pour fermer ses bras dans mon dos.

Je place alors ma main gauche dans le creux de ses reins pour la rapprocher au plus près et de l'autre je caresse doucement ses cheveux en espérant réussir à l'apaiser. Ses larmes coulent jusque dans mon cou, elle a du mal à respirer. Je n'ose imaginer ce que cette fille lui a encore fait. Je suis tellement en colère de ne pas avoir pu être présente pour elle. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger contre cette furie et ça me ronge de l'intérieur.

J'éloigne doucement Clarke de mes bras. Je caresse sa joue pour chasser ses larmes. Je lui fais un sourire que je sais triste. Je demande silencieusement l'autorisation à celle que j'imagine être O pour nous installer sur le lit. Elle hausse les épaules. Je prends ça pour un oui. Il faut dire que depuis que Clarke s'est réfugiée dans mes bras, cette brune me dévisage sans aucune gêne.

Je m'installe donc sur le bord du lit et invite Clarke à venir près de moi. Sans que je ne dise rien, elle se replie sur elle-même et vient poser sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je reprends mes attentions dans ses cheveux espérant pouvoir l'apaiser. Je sens que mes gestes la calme lorsque l'apocalypse qui animait ses pensées commence à diminuer. Je souris lorsque je capte son envie de chocolat chaud. Je lève donc les yeux pour demander à O si elle peut en apporter mais son regard est de plus en plus hostile à mon égard donc… j'hésite.

 **\- Donc tu es LA Lexa.**

Non mais c'est quoi ce ton ? C'est qu'elle ferait peur. Il faut que j'éloigne les pensées de Clarke de mon esprit pour savoir où se trouve le problème.

 **\- N'embête pas Lexa O… sinon elle va prendre peur et pouf disparaître, comme un fantôme.**

Je baisse les yeux pour découvrir la mine inquiète de ma colocataire. Je me plonge dans l'océan bleu de ses iris en lui assurant :

 **\- Je ne vais nulle part Clarke.**

 **\- D'accord,** répond-elle en venant agripper le bas de mon tee-shirt encore imbibé d'eau.

 **\- Et bien si je ne peux m'en prendre ni à Lexa, ni à toi je fais quoi ? Parce que concrètement blondie, il va falloir qu'on revoie ta définition du mot "banal".**

 **\- Tu peux lui faire un chocolat chaud,** je propose.

 **\- Un chocolat chaud,** elle répète sûrement surprise. **Pas un café ?**

 **\- Oh oui, un chocolat chaud serait parfait ! En plus j'ai froid.**

Je grimace en réalisant que si elle a froid c'est certainement à cause de moi. Après tout, je viens de passer plus d'une demi-heure à courir sous la pluie.

J'entends la porte claquer ce qui me fait sursauter. Mon regard semble bloqué sur cette stupide planche de bois jusqu'à ce que la main de Clarke vienne se poser sur ma joue. Elle me force à reposer mes yeux sur elle. Je me force à lui sourire. J'aimerais lui dire que tout va bien se passer. Mais la dure vérité c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire pour éradiquer le problème que représente Sindy. Je déteste la savoir torturer par une seule et même personne.

 **\- Comment tu as su ?**

Mon premier réflexe est de lui mentir. C'est toujours ce que j'ai choisie de faire. Parce que je suis capable de faire, c'est terrifiant. Aussi bien pour moi que pour les autres.

 **-Se n'est pas important.**

 **-Pas important…**

 **-Non. Je suis là pour toi. Ça c'est important.**

 **-Tu as raison,** répond-elle avec un sourire magnifique.

Après son chocolat chaud et encore quelques paroles rassurantes, Clarke finit par s'endormir. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il lui faut. Elle a besoin de se reposer. Elle semble de plus en plus ébranlée à chaque nouvelle rencontre avec Sindy, plus fragile.

Je pensais avoir réussi à l'effrayer la dernière fois. J'étais tellement hors de moi contre cette fille que je n'ai pas eu besoin de grand-chose pour trouver une faille. Alors qu'elle m'a demandé ou plutôt hurlé de m'éloigner de Clarke, je lui ai demandé de bien réfléchir avant de s'en prendre à elle.

Cette Sindy s'est alors approchée de moi, elle m'a menacé. Elle a même posé un doigt accusateur sur moi. Le simple fait qu'elle ait pu penser avoir le droit de me toucher, m'a rendu folle de rage. J'ai dû énormément me contenir pour ne pas la frapper. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire contre ma résolution de ne plus jamais parler dans le but de blesser quelqu'un, avec ce que j'apprenais bien malgré moi dans l'esprit d'une personne en face de moi. Non. Je n'ai pas pu. Alors, je l'ai informé que si elle faisait de nouveau du mal à Clarke, je révélerais à tous ce qu'il s'était passée l'été 2009. Elle a semblé avoir peur. J'ai cru que ça suffirait.

Je soupire. Comment une personne peut être aussi mesquine ? Je déteste les gens qui lui ressemblent. Ils sont imbus d'eux même et considèrent les autres comme des sous-fifres ou pire… comme des moins que rien.

L'été 2009 ou comment Sindy est devenue celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle estime avoir tous les droits parce que c'est comme ça qu'elle a été élevée. Elle a été énervé contre son père qui trompait sa mère alors elle a poussé la maîtresse de ce dernier du haut des escaliers. La pauvre femme est aujourd'hui en fauteuils roulants. Son père a étouffé l'histoire, bien sûr. Mais c'est à partir de ce jour qu'elle a réalisé qu'elle avait tous les droits.

J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de parler. Je me doute que cette sale garce à dû s'assurer du silence de celle qui a été la maîtresse de son père. Elle veut m'empêcher d'agir contre elle. Conclusion, elle a de nouveau pu faire du mal à Clarke et je ne peux rien faire contre ça. J'ai envie de détruire cette fille ! Et je sais que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour. Entre ma malédiction, mes contacts dans la police et ceux de mon père, je peux au moins obtenir une injonction d'éloignement.

Je me redresse. J'embrasse délicatement la joue de Clarke. Je commence à faire les cent pas dans la chambre avant de réaliser qu'il n'y a plus de musique. Je perçois des bruissements d'eau, de frottement de ballet et des pas fatigués. Je sors de la chambre. Je découvre alors O, Anya et un grand brun ranger dans le salon. Je cherche la cuisine où je sais trouver Lincoln. Faire la vaisselle c'est un truc de Woods.

Une fois que je trouve mon cousin, je lui subtilise le torchon qui était placé sur son épaule et je commence à essuyer ce qu'il nettoie silencieusement.

On fait toute la vaisselle. Lincoln vide l'évier avant de s'appuyer sur le plan de travail. Je me retourne pour étendre le torchon sur une chaise. Alors que je lui tourne toujours le dos, il demande :

 **\- Comment elle va ?**

 **\- Elle s'est endormie.**

 **\- Comment tu as su qu'il y avait un problème ? Je sais de source sûre que Clarke ne t'a pas appelé pour la simple et bonne raison que O a encore foutu son portable dans notre micro-onde. Je ne t'ai pas appelé. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque vis-à-vis du conflit familial et tu le sais parfaitement. Octavia n'a pas pu te prévenir puisqu'elle n'a pas ton numéro. Quand à Anya… elle ne sait même pas que tu connais Clarke. Il est même possible qu'elle se soit contre fiché de la situation. Ne me dis pas que tu as demandé à un des gardes du corps surpayer de ton père de la suivre.**

Putain… il est flippant quand il commence à analyser une situation. C'est certainement pour cette raison que c'est un des meilleurs flics de New-York.

Je baisse les yeux. Je cherche une réponse qui pourrait le convaincre mais tout ce que je trouve c'est :

 **\- J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.**

 **\- Outch,** la voix d'Anya me fait sursauter. **Si la Woods numéro deux à un mauvais pressentiment, il faut toujours la suivre. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Qu'est-ce que ma consultante préférée fait ici ?**

Elle finit sa phrase en plaçant une main sur mon épaule. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je déglutis. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut me griller sur mon attitude c'est bien elle.

 **\- Il y a un problème avec l'affaire Nia Queen ?**

Elle lève les yeux vers Lincoln pour obtenir la réponse à sa question. J'imagine très bien ce dernier froncer les sourcils. Je m'apprête à répondre que non, si je suis là, c'est pour Clarke et uniquement pour Clarke.

 **\- Non,** répond à ma place Link, **elle est juste venue chercher sa colocataire.**

 **\- Ah… la blonde qui était en pleurs.**

 **\- Clarke…**

Anya sursaute. Elle est toujours surprise quand je parle. Son regard retombe sur moi. Elle sourit doucement avant que je ne reprenne :

 **\- … elle s'appelle Clarke.**

 **\- Voyez-vous ça,** murmure-t-elle si bas que je n'aurais pas dû l'entendre.

Merde… elle sait que je suis amoureuse de Clarke ! Elle vient de parier intérieurement que la "blonde" me tombera dans les bras avant la fin de la soirée. Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? On ne parie pas comme ça sur la vie amoureuse des gens.

 **\- Donc,** la voix ferme et quelque peu énervée d'Octavia nous oblige tous à nous tourner vers le salon, **si je comprends bien, je suis la seule à ne pas te connaitre. Je suis Octavia,** affirme-t-elle en me tendant la main.

J'observe sa main comme s'il s'agissait d'un cadeau empoisonné. Elle est super impressionnante et quelque peu effrayante cette fille. Je n'ose même pas bouger.

 **\- Mais non,** s'offusque Anya, **elle était bien partie, elle parlait et maintenant tu as mis notre Lexa en mode bug ! On n'a pas l'habitude d'entendre sa jolie voix ! C'est pas cool O !**

 **\- Comment ça vous n'avez pas l'habitude d'entendre sa voix ?**

 **\- C'est,** Lincoln cherche mon approbation pour continuer son explication, **Lexa a vécu un traumatisme et depuis quatre ans elle ne parle plus ou très peu.**

Je le remercie silencieusement de ne pas avoir parlé de sa mort. Je n'aurais pas supporté. J'en ai déjà beaucoup parlé avec Clarke depuis qu'elle a assemblé les pièces du puzzle et qu'elle a deviné comment elle était morte.

Octavia m'observe clairement avec méfiance. J'avoue que si Anya n'était pas juste derrière moi, je me serais enfui pour rejoindre Clarke en sécurité loin de la petite amie de Lincoln.

 **\- Et dis-moi Kelly, pourquoi tu l'as appelé Woods numéro deux ?**

 **\- Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de le crier sur tous les toits,** accuse Link.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que même O, l'amour de ta vie, avec qui tu me rabâches les oreilles tous les jours, ignore votre lien !**

 **\- Tais-toi Kelly ou je te bâillonne !**

 **\- En fait Lincoln et Lexa sont cousins mais ils veulent que personne ne l'apprenne,** lâche subitement Anya.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça du tout,** explose Lincoln. **Nos pères sont tellement cons qu'ils ont estimé un jour qu'on ne se verrait plus jamais. Avant qu'elle ne vienne nous aider pour la première affaire il y a deux ans, je n'avais pas revu Lexa depuis que j'avais quoi…**

 **\- Dix-huit ans,** je continue à sa place.

 **\- Ah oui… le jour de tes quinze ans, je me souviens ta mère avait…**

Je me retourne presque violemment vers lui. Je lui lance un regard noir. Il recule, effrayé. Je serre les poings et tout en moi hurle : ne parle pas d'elle !

 **\- … merde. Je suis désolée Lexa. Je ne voulais pas…**

 **\- Je vais chercher Clarke. Je la ramène à la maison.**

Je me retourne sans dire un mot de plus. Je prends vraiment sur moi là. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris là exactement ? Il le sait pourtant qu'il faut éviter de parler de ce genre de chose devant moi.

 **\- Merde,** je perçois la voix d'Anya, **t'as vraiment déconné Woods. Même moi, je sais qu'il ne faut pas parler d'** _ **elle**_ **.**

Je serre un peu plus mon poing. Je déteste que tout revienne toujours à _elle_. Je ne supporte plus que tout le monde puisse penser que si je ne parle plus c'est pour _la_ pleurer. C'est faux putain ! Je _la_ déteste !

Je m'oblige à me calmer avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Je me force à prendre plusieurs grandes respirations. Je colle mon front contre la porte. Je ferme les paupières. Je dois me concentrer. Je me force à chasser toutes les pensées qui ne sont pas les miennes.

 **\- Hey !**

Je sursaute, ouvre violement les paupières et me retourne vers Octavia. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire. Elle m'intimide.

 **\- Je suis désolée pour Lincoln. Il peut être idiot et surtout maladroit par moment. Je… je suis aussi désolée pour mon comportement. Je suis du genre « jalouse » mais, vraiment jalouse. Je m'inquiétais que tu puisses travailler avec Link alors que tu es… carrément canon !**

Je baisse les yeux mal à l'aise après ce compliment. Je l'entends s'approcher. Je n'ose relever les yeux que lorsque ses chaussures entre dans mon champ de vision. Octavia à quelque chose dans les yeux que je n'ai que très rarement vu, du moins pas à mon égard. Elle a confiance en moi.

 **\- Je sais que tu vas prendre soin de Clarke mais… s'il te plaît,** elle prend ma main et, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher, griffonne dessus, **n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas la seule à l'aimer et à vouloir son bonheur. Si un jour ou plutôt quand tu en auras besoin, voilà mon numéro. Pour elle, je répondrai toujours.**

J'acquiesce doucement en guise de réponse. Je regarde les chiffres écrient sur ma main d'une encre rouge. Je souris. Elle commence à partir quand je dis :

 **\- Je ne cherche pas à prendre ta place.**

Elle semble surprise par mon intervention mais me sourit comme réponse. Elle hésite puis revient vers moi en quelques pas. De nouveau, je me sens intimidée. Je déglutis difficilement.

 **\- Je n'en étais pas sûre mais… tu as cette façon de la regarder.**

Merde… merde, merde, merde !

 **\- Je crois en effet que je ne risque rien. Ma place de meilleure amie est sauve.**

Octavia ne le dit pas mais elle sait. Elle a compris mes sentiments envers Clarke et c'est, je dois l'avouer, complètement flippant.

Mince… ça veut dire que deux personnes m'ont grillé aujourd'hui. Ça craint ! Il faut que je sois plus discrète.

Mais je dois avouer que depuis que j'ai rencontré ses parents, depuis ma mésaventure dans les limbes de mon passé où elle a réussi à m'atteindre, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ignorer ce que je ressens pour elle. Je suis complètement amoureuse d'elle, et plus cet amour grandit, plus j'ai la sensation que tout le monde est au courant. Tout le monde… sauf la principale concernée.

Je sais que je devrais me jeter à l'eau. Je pourrais juste lui dire ce que je ressens. Sauf qu'il y a un problème… Et de taille : ses pensées !

Je sais pertinemment que je la trouble. Mais ce n'est que ça. Je la trouble. Elle ne ressent rien de plus pour moi qu'une très forte amitié qu'elle trouve parfois bizarre, mais une amitié quand même. C'est vraiment une putain de malédiction ce que je vis. Si je n'avais pas eu accès à ses pensées, je crois que je me serais lancée depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être même à New Haven. Mais là, j'ai peur… pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne veux pas la perdre. Je préfère l'avoir comme amie plutôt qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie.

Parce que c'est ce qu'il se passerait si je venais à lui révéler mes sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'évaporerait. Elle prendrait ses cliques et ses claques. Elle sortirait de ma vie. Je vais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais.

J'entre lentement dans la chambre. Je prends le temps de l'observer. Elle est tellement paisible quand elle dort. Même après avoir vécu une soirée aussi désastreuse que celle-là, Clarke n'est pas une personne à cauchemars. Lorsqu'elle tombe dans les bras de Morphée, elle se repose juste. J'avoue être un peu jalouse.

Je m'installe au bord du lit, au plus près d'elle. Je détaille chaque recoins de son visage. Elle est magnifique comme toujours. Je viens caresser sa joue en murmurant son nom pour essayer de la réveiller doucement. Pour l'instant, je n'obtiens rien de plus que des grognements. Je souris un peu plus en passant une mais dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Allez Clarke, je te ramène à la maison.**

 **\- J'te… ve… paaaaaa…**

 **\- Tu préfères aller chez toi ? Je te conduis chez Abby si tu veux.**

Enfin techniquement, j'appellerais un taxi dans les deux cas mais ce n'est pas important. Ma nouvelle intervention semble plus l'atteindre. Elle ouvre ses paupières pour me laisser découvrir ses magnifiques iris bleus, quelques peu voilés par la fatigue.

Je n'arrête pas mes attentions dans ses cheveux et je souris un peu plus. Je sais que je viens de toucher là où il fallait. Elle a besoin de se sentir en sécurité, vraiment. Pas juste d'un placebo et dans ce scénario, je suis le placebo. Clarke a besoin du confort de sa chambre d'enfant et des mots rassurant de sa maman. Des mots que je ne peux pas lui offrir.

Pourtant, elle semble, pour une raison qui m'échappe, hésiter. Elle me fixe avec quelque chose dans les yeux d'étrange, quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à lire.

 **\- Tu…**

Puis plus rien. J'attends. Je sais être patiente avec les mots. L'inverse serait plutôt hypocrite de ma part.

 **\- Si… si je te demande de... si je rentre chez ma mère. Tu resterais avec moi ?**

 **\- Si c'est ce que tu veux oui. Je suis là pour toi.**

 **\- Et moi pour toi… je devais être ton plan de secours pour te sortir de cette soirée avec ton père. Je suis désolée Lexa, je… je me sens ridicule. Je ne devrais pas…**

 **\- Hey Clarke, calme-toi.**

 **\- Tu dis tellement de mots… ça aussi c'est à cause de moi. Je n'apporte que des ennuis. Je ne suis qu'une mer…**

 **\- Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu m'entends Clarke Griffin ? D'exceptionnel !**

Je me redresse comme pour couper court à cette conversation que je sais encore hanter par Sindy. Je lui tends la main. Elle hésite encore un peu avant de la prendre. Je dois me concentrer pour calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

De ma main libre, je viens caresser sa joue. J'obtiens un sourire. Elle se demande intérieurement comment j'ai pu savoir qu'elle allait mal et où elle se trouvait, mais c'est bien enfoui, très loin. Si loin que j'ai du mal à le percevoir.

Je la conduis devant la porte d'entrée avant que je ne lui demande de m'attendre pour que je puisse récupérer ses affaires. Octavia vient vers moi avec un sac où elle me confie avoir appeler un taxi qui nous attend dehors. Je la remercie avant de rejoindre la magnifique blonde qui m'attend avec un air complètement perdu. Je glisse de nouveau ma main dans la sienne et de l'autre, j'attrape mon manteau encore trempé.

Une fois dans le taxi, je donne l'adresse de la maison familiale de Clarke. A peine la voiture à démarrée, que la tête de ma colocataire se pose sur mon épaule.

 **\- Merci d'être là Lexa et je suis désolée… mes problèmes sont tellement insignifiants à côté des tiens.**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Shhhh. Calme-toi.**

Je passe tout le voyage avec une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa cuisse à dessiner encore et encore le signe de l'infini. Le taxi s'arrête et je tends un billet avant de me précipiter pour sortir et ouvrir la portière de Clarke. Je lui tends de nouveau la main qu'elle accepte, prends ses affaires dans l'autre avant de nous diriger vers l'entrée des Griffin.

Je prends le temps de m'assurer qu'elle va bien une dernière fois avant de laisser mon poing s'écraser contre la porte. Je distingue la lumière du hall s'allumer. Je sens une pointe d'angoisse me tirailler. La porte s'ouvre sur Marcus qui m'accorde à peine un regard avant de remarquer l'état de Clarke.

 **\- Elle m'a demandé de la conduire ici. Je…**

 **\- Tu as bien fait Lexa. Entrez. ABBY ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ma princesse ?**

Clarke serre un peu plus ma main et semble même se cacher derrière moi. Je déglutis. Je compte jusqu'à cinq. Je perçois les pas d'Abby et dès que je vois sa silhouette, je murmure :

 **\- Sindy.**

Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient besoin de plus d'explications. Ici, tout le monde sait que cette fille est un poison.

Abby apparaît enfin complètement alors Clarke lâche ma main pour se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle éclate en sanglots. Mon cœur se gonfle. Je n'aime pas l'entendre pleurer.

 **\- Mon pauvre bébé,** Abby relève les yeux à la fin de sa phrase pour me regarder, **merci Lexa.**

J'acquiesce doucement. J'observe la scène un peu de loin. Je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place. Je tords un peu mes doigts dans tous les sens alors qu'Abby conduit Clarke vers le salon et avant que Marcus ne vienne vers moi.

Il prend un temps fou avant de prendre la parole. Et, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il me veut parce que dans sa tête c'est le remake de Tchernobyl.

J'avoue que je commence sérieusement à penser à fuir ! Mais comme si mon aptitude slash malédiction avait ricoché sur Clarke, elle se retourne en affirmant :

 **\- Tu as promis. Tu restes… n'est ce pas ?**

 **\- Euh…**

 **\- Viens avec moi Lexa,** reprend Marcus. **Je vais te trouver des vêtements secs, avec ceux que tu portes sur le dos, tu vas attraper la mort.**

 **\- Merci.**

Marcus m'a donc confié des vêtements que je sais avoir appartenu à Clarke. Il y a encore son odeur dessus. Puis il m'a indiqué où se trouvait la salle de bain en m'ordonnant presque de prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Quand je suis sortie avec sur moi les habits de Clarke, il m'attendait adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Il me demande de le suivre, ce que je fais docilement. Il ouvre une porte et me laisse entrer dans une pièce qui se révèle être une immense bibliothèque.

 **\- Je t'ai préparé le clic-clac. Ce n'est pas l'idéal mais comme tu as promis à Clarke de rester…**

 **\- Merci.**

J'avais envie de compléter ma phrase avec un : "c'est très bien". Mais les mots refusent de sortir.

Il referme doucement la porte et je fonce vers la chaise sur laquelle se trouve mon manteau. Comme si j'étais une camée, je tremble en cherchant dans les poches mes écouteurs et mon MP3. Je les enfonce dans mes oreilles et allume la musique. Je soupire de soulagement en entendant les premières notes de Noah, interprétées par Amber Run.

Je me laisse tomber sur le matelas. Je soupire, principalement de soulagement. Je suis heureuse de retrouver le "silence". Je n'aime pas épier les pensées des autres, encore moins celles de Clarke, malheureusement je suis irrémédiablement attirée vers elles. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui j'ai pu l'aider grâce à ça mais ça reste tout de même intrusif de ma part.

Je clos mes paupières pour mieux apprécier ce calme. Je crois que je ne vais plus jamais quitter mes lunettes parce que même si elles n'annulent pas tout, elles permettent un meilleur contrôle. C'est, je dois l'avouer, vraiment douloureux d'être piégée dans les envies, les peurs et les plus lourds secrets d'une personne sans ne rien pouvoir faire pour en sortir.

J'ai failli dire et faire des choses que j'aurais forcément regrettées par la suite. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'aurais réagi à des choses qui n'avaient pas véritablement été dites. C'est pour cette raison que je ne parle plus. C'est tellement difficile de trier le vrai du faux, de savoir quand les personnes parlent ou non.

Je soupire de nouveau. C'est tellement compliqué de vivre comme ça. Encore plus quand une certaine personne ne nous y a pas préparée. Même ma grand-mère a été plus prévenante qu' _elle_ !

Je commence à somnoler lorsque je sens le matelas s'affaisser. Je me redresse sur les coudes pour découvrir malgré la pénombre Clarke assise sur le bord du lit, le visage complètement caché par ses deux mains et ses cheveux qui dégringolent un peu n'importe comment.

D'un geste lent, je décroche les écouteurs de mes oreilles. Je suis soulagée lorsque je remarque que j'ai regagné un minimum de contrôle. Je me penche légèrement pour étirer mon bras vers elle. J'arrête mon geste, hésitante, avant de le reprendre et de laisser ma main glisser sur son épaule.

Mon geste n'attire pas son attention. C'est à peine si elle réagit. Je souris tristement. Cette fois, Sindy a vraiment touché la corde sensible. Ça me rend vraiment folle de rage. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour elle, n'importe quoi !

 **\- Hey…**

Enfin n'importe quoi, sauf dire quelque chose de stupide comme un simple "hey".

 **\- Je suis désolée,** murmure-t-elle, **je n'arrive pas à dormir et… j'ai un peu peur de me retrouver seule avec mes pensées. J'aurais du réfléchir avant de venir. Te demander l'autorisation…**

 **\- Clarke,** je commence.

 **\- Tu sais ce que je méprise plus que tout ? Elle a osé s'en prendre à toi ! Elle n'a pas le droit. Elle ne te connaît même pas. Elle ne sait pas… elle ne sait pas que pour moi, tu es… tu es…**

 **\- Shhhh. Clarke, calme-toi. Tout va bien, c'est fini.**

 **\- Je peux dormir avec toi… ?** Demande-t-elle faiblement.

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 **\- Merci.**

Je lui laisse un peu de place et ouvre la couette. Elle se glisse en-dessous avant de presque venir se coller à moi. J'essaye de maîtriser les battements frénétiques de mon cœur mais j'échoue lamentablement quand je commence à sentir son souffle près de mon cou.

La dernière fois, elle n'était pas aussi proche…

Je l'entends qui recommence à sangloter. Et, j'avoue ne pas avoir réfléchi avant d'agir. Parce que s'étire mon bras avant de murmurer doucement :

 **\- Allez, viens.**

Sans la moindre hésitation, Clarke s'installe au plus près de mon épaule. Ma main joue sur son dos. Elle pleure encore silencieusement. Je sens ses larmes qui se fraient un chemin jusqu'à ma clavicule.

Je sens ses doigts jouer avec plusieurs mèches de mes cheveux. J'essaye d'ignorer tout le bien être que peut me procurer cette promiscuité. J'ai la sensation que tout ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'une autre définition pour la normalité.

J'aimerais être à ses côtés chaque seconde de chaque jour.

 **\- Lexa ?**

 **\- Hum hum…**

 **\- Je… je crois… tu es la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- C'est vrai. Ce ne sont pas des mots que je dis sans y réfléchir. Tu es importante à mes yeux, vraiment. Personne… à part ma famille ne s'était jamais préoccupé de moi comme tu le fais.**

 **\- C'est parce que…**

Je t'aime. Évidemment, je ne peux pas dire ça. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni une bonne idée.

 **\- … tu es incroyable Clarke Griffin. Tu me donnes envie de me déplacer.**

 **\- Comment tu as su que je n'allais pas bien ?**

 **\- On en parlera plus tard.**

Autre façon personnelle de dire : jamais. Je me redresse légèrement pour distinguer son visage. Je souris avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur son front et d'ordonner doucement :

 **\- Dors maintenant.**

 **\- D'accord. Bonne nuit Lexa.**

Elle se rapproche un peu plus de moi et agrippe doucement le tee-shirt que je porte. Je frissonne. La savoir si près c'est vraiment étrange. Je sais qu'elle continue de jouer avec mes cheveux. Je sens chaque mouvement et ils me procurent tous une terrible sensation de bien être.

Je commence lentement à me rendormir. Parce que même si la savoir à quelques centimètres de moi fait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite, sa présence m'apaise surtout.

 **\- Lexa ?**

Mince… Clarke n'a vraiment pas l'air décidé pour dormir. Alors que moi concrètement si je m'écoutais, je tomberais. Entre la soirée de gala, mon mini marathon pour la rejoindre et la suractivité de mon aptitude, je suis vraiment rincée.

 **\- Tu écoutais quoi avant que j'arrive ?**

C'est à la fin de sa question que je réalise que je n'ai plus mes écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je les cherche à tâtons. Quand ma main tombe dessus, j'en porte à un vers mon oreille et dans un même geste, je propose l'autre à Clarke en le posant sur sa main.

Elle n'hésite pas avant de le prendre et bouge légèrement certainement pour s'installer plus confortablement avec l'objet dans son oreille. Je fais de même et le milieu de la chanson Don't Forget About Me interpréter par Cloves vient chatouiller mes tympans.

Trois chansons passent avant que je ne sente de nouveau le sommeil m'atteindre. Je jette un regard méfiant vers Clarke, juste au cas où elle déciderait d'intervenir de nouveau. Mais je remarque immédiatement que sa respiration est plus calme et qu'elle ne bouge presque plus.

Je souris avant de resserrer légèrement mon bras autour de son corps, qui semble plus fragile qu'à la normale. Je viens doucement embrasser le haut de ses cheveux avant de définitivement tomber dans les bras de Morphée, accompagnée des magnifiques paroles I wanna to grow old with you de Westlife.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. C'est pour le moment un des chapitres que j'ai préférer écrire, surtout le début sous la pluie... bref! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Maintenant, vous êtes certain(ne) que Lexa est vraiment prête a tous pour Clarke! Oh... et accessoirement, vous savez aussi comment elle s'est débarrasser de Sindy avant New Haven!****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Note n°1 : Amber Run est un groupe britannique qui à fait ses début en 2012, ils nous propose du rock alternatif. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller jeter un oreille, j'ai été agréablement surprise et si vous voulez aussi ravir vos yeux, les clips sont sublime (pour la plupart...)****

 ** **\- Noah est la première chanson de leurs EP qui ne comportait alors que 4 chansons qu'ils ont sortit le 14 février 2012.****

 ** **Note n°2 : Cloves est un chanteuse que j'ai découvert sur Youtube, j'avoue que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur elle, j'en suis désolée !****

 ** **\- Don't Forget About Me est sortit en 2016 et je trouve les paroles magnifique.****

 ** **Note n°3 : Westlife est un groupe de pop irlandaise qui à ravit nos oreille de 1998 à 2012. Ils ont tous de même vendu plus de 40 millions d'album au cours de leur carrières.****

 ** **\- I Wanna To Grow Old With You est sortit en 2010 avec l'album World of Our Own. (Je veux vieillir avec toi, je veux mourir en étant dans tes bras, je veux regarder dans tes yeux, je veux être là pour toi, partager tous ce que tu fais, je veux vieillir avec toi.)****

 ** **Réponses aux Guests :****

 ** **Alice : Bon bha… si tu es Happy, tout vas bien ! :) Se n'est pas évident mais faisable, je ne dis pas que ça n'arrivera jamais surtout que j'adore jouer avec le POV mais pas tout de suite… Clexa c'est pour quand ? C'est moi qui en parle ? Tu voudrai dire que je me suis piéger toute seule ..? Euh… bientôt ! ^^ (Si, si**** ** **"bientôt" c'est un indice !) Clarke est le petite boulet gentillet de cette fic ! ;) Je note, je note ! :) Raven et Lexa… :D T'en fais pas pour Abby, elle n'en a pas fini… Disons que Marcus est trèèèèèèès observateur et qu'il connaît trèèèèèèèèès bien Clarke ! ^^ Mais de rien, j'espère que cette nouvelle dose à été bonne ! ^^ A bientôt ! :)****

 ** **Guest : Merci beaucoup ! :D Raven c'est la meilleur (se sont les mots de Lexa, pas les miens) Lexa s'ouvre un peu plus à chaque chapitre, c'est le but en même temps, non ? Sache que je répond toujours à tous les commentaires, je trouve ça normal ! ^^ Après tous, tu prends le temps de laisser un petit mot, donc il est normal que je le prenne aussi ! :) (D'ailleurs si tu veux que les réponses soit plus personnelle n'hésite pas a te trouver un surnom !) A bientôt ! Xoxo.****

 ** **Fanny : Mais de rien ! ^^ Je pense que s'était mieux de le poster très tôt que complètement à la ramasse le soir ou pire, pas du tout ! Merci beaucoup ! :D Trop mimi, oui ! ^^ A bientôt ! :)****

 ** **Guest1 : Salut, Raven a un très grand pouvoir, elle attire toute l'attention sur elle, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa meilleur amie ! ;) Mais Raven est aussi assez mesquine pour jouer avec Lexa dans les pires moments ! XD Crois-moi, Abby est trèèèès frustrer mais… mais… se n'est pas fini ! Elle aura d'autre moment pour laisser libre court à ses questions. Ça pour être perdu, elle est perdu notre petite Clarkie ! ^^ A bientôt ! :)****

 ** **Loukia 36 :**** ** **Et dire que j'ai hésiter à laisser le passage de la glace… de toute évidence, j'ai bien fait ! ^^ Je sais, c'est louche tous ce calme mais ne dit-on pas « calme avant la tempête ! » Mais non… se n'est pas le pire cliffhanger que j'ai fais… A mercredi prochain !****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre**** ** **: « Tellement dangereux »****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	16. Tellement dangereux

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je vous remercie pour votre présence en ce mercredi matin ou après-midi ou soir ou pas mercredi d'ailleurs ! XD Vous êtes vraiment incroyable, je suis tellement heureuse de vous retrouver chaque semaine ! :D**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Dangereux → A-1 :** **Qui constitue ou présente quelque danger pour la tranquillité, la réputation ou l'existence même d'une personne. A-2 : Qui met en danger les mœurs, l'ordre établi, ou simplement un certain ordre (social) qu'on a en vue. B-1 : Qui présente quelque danger pour la sécurité d'autres personnes. B-2 : Qui peut nuire, causer du tort au plan des mœurs, de l'ordre social établi.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Avant de vous laissez à votre lecture,** **je voulais vous annoncer qu'après quelque demande de votre part,** **j'ai créer un compte Youtube au nom de GEEKGIRLG de cette façon, vous aurez la possibilité d'accéder a la musique que je peux évoquer dans mes fanfictions et j'ai aussi créer un compte Facebook au nom de Gaëlle Corbyn pour communiquer de façon plus fluide si vous le voulez mais aussi pour vous prévenir en cas d'éventuel retard, de publication de nouvelle fic ou d'Os... et qui sait peut-être quelque spoiler de temps en temps!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **I've come to my senses,** _J'ai raisonné jusqu'à aboutir au fait_  
 **That I've become senseless,** _Que j'ai perdu la raison_  
 **I could give you lessons on** _Je pourrais te donner des cours sur_

 **How to ruin your friendships,** _C_ _omment ruiner tes amitiés_  
 **Every last conviction,,** _Toutes mes dernières convictions_

 **I smoked them all away** _Je les ai fumées_  
 **I drank my frustrations down the drain,** _J'ai bu mes foutues frustrations_

 **Out of the way,** _Elles sont hors course_  
 **So I sit and wait and wonder,** _Alors je m'assieds et j'attends et je m'interroge_  
 **Does anyone else feel like me?** _Est-ce que quelqu'un se sent comme moi ?_

 _ **Less Than Jack**_ _ **–**_ _ **The Science of Selling Yourself Short**_

 **Chapitre n°16 : Tellement dangereux**

Un frisson me tire du sommeil quelque peu agité qui est le mien. Je n'ai pas bien dormi. Ce qui est rare chez moi. Mais à chaque fois que je me suis éveillée, même pour une seconde, Lexa était là. Et cette fois encore, elle ne manque pas à l'appel.

La seule différence c'est que le soleil dehors essaye de percer au travers des nuages. Ce qui veut dire, comme on est début décembre, qu'il est largement plus de huit heures. Et aussi, mon ventre commence à gargouiller pour me rappeler son existence.

Mince… je vais devoir m'éloigner des bras si réconfortant de Lexa et de nouveau affronter ce qui est arrivé hier. Je me sens tellement pitoyable face à la situation. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il est encore possible que Sindy puisse m'atteindre.

C'est parce qu'elle a parlé de Lexa…

Je me doute bien que les neuf dixième des révélations qu'elle a faites, sont certainement erronées mais ça fait mal. Je n'aime pas du tout qu'elle s'en soit pris à Lexa. Ça me rend folle de rage. Et ce qu'elle a dit à la fin…

Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Alors Costia ce serait… j'imagine que ça expliquerait sa réaction lorsqu'elle a revu Lexa pour la première fois en quatre ans. Non. Je ne dois pas faire de conclusion hâtive.

Et puis, même si c'était le cas, en quoi ça me dérangerait ? C'est toujours Lexa. Qu'elle soit gay, je m'en contre fiche complètement ! Non ?

Je me redresse légèrement pour mieux détailler son visage. C'est affolant. Plus le temps passe, plus je la trouve splendide. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui doit m'inquiéter en sachant qu'elle est peut-être attirée par les femmes ? N'importe quoi ! C'est stupide… si je la trouve magnifique ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il y ait une possibilité qu'elle soit gay, mais avec moi. C'est juste moi qui la trouve juste super belle. Moi… qui n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour une fille. Jamais.

Je me suis attachée à Lexa. Elle est en train de me devenir indispensable. Peut-être… peut-être que… je fronce les sourcils. Oui, peut-être que je ressens quelque chose pour elle, plus fort que de l'amitié. Mais je suis aussi peut-être en train de me monter la tête toute seule pour rien. Je suis certaine que je ne me poserais pas toutes ces questions si Sindy ne s'était pas, une nouvelle fois, mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Une chose est sûre en tout cas, sans l'intervention de Lexa hier soir, jamais je n'aurais réussi à me calmer. J'étais trop à fleur de peau. Comme toujours, Sindy a su quoi dire ou même faire pour m'atteindre. Une des répliques qu'elle m'a crachées au visage tourne en boucle dans ma tête : Tu ne vaux pas grand-chose quand tu ne te caches pas derrière ta nouvelle meilleure amie lesbienne, que tu as sûrement placée sur un piédestal depuis la dernière fois. Peut-être même que tu la prends pour une espèce d'héroïne mais regarde autour de toi, elle n'est pas là et moi si. Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle mais de moi. Je suis ta meilleure amie.

Je soupire. Sindy a tord. Elle n'est plus ma meilleure amie. Lexa ne l'est pas non plus d'ailleurs. Non. Lexa c'est autre chose, quelque chose de plus vrai, de plus… je ne sais pas moi. Ça a plus d'importance.

Je perçois un gémissement sur ma gauche. Je détaille un peu plus la jolie brune à mes côtés. Je remarque tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle grimace dans son sommeil, ses joues sont un peu plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée et son teint pâle. J'avance une main tremblante vers son front. Merde… il est brûlant.

D'un geste certain, je la borde un peu plus dans la couverture et je me lève pour aller chercher un linge humide que je pose sur son front. Il n'est plus temps pour le questionnement intérieur quelque peu existentiel. Lexa est certainement malade et tout ça parce qu'elle est venue pour m'aider à surmonter une fois de plus les mots de Sindy et sous la tempête en plus ! Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Après tout, je suis un futur médecin, je commence bientôt mon internat aux urgences. Je peux parfaitement gérer un petit coup de froid. Okay… je vais tout de même demander des conseils à ma mère, encore une fois, il s'agit de Lexa. Je ne voudrais pas faire un mauvais diagnostique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Je sors donc le plus discrètement possible de la bibliothèque avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Je prépare le smoothie fraise, banane et menthe : le spécial malade ! Je suis en train de rajouter les glaçons quand Marcus se poste à côté de moi :

 **\- Bonjour princesse.**

 **\- Hey, preux chevalier.**

Marcus se poste à côté de moi non sans lancer un regard interrogateur au mélange que je suis en train de confectionner. Il soupire avant de reprendre :

 **\- Je suis obligée de le faire donc… je vais agir comme quand j'enlevais tes pansements petite, et juste me lancer très vite. Comment tu te sens ?**

 **\- Mieux…**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- C'est tout ? Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas le droit à un de tes fameux discours protecteur et chevaleresque ?**

 **\- Il me semble que tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour te protéger.**

 **\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- De Lexa. Clarke, je parle de Lexa.**

 **\- Pfff ! N'importe quoi. J'adore Lexa, elle est parfaite et toujours là pour moi depuis que je la connais mais elle ne sera jamais… aussi… bref, elle n'est pas toi !**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Est-ce que c'est de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix ?**

 **\- Non Clarke,** répond-il sérieusement alors que je pensais qu'on allait commencer à plaisanter. **J'essaye juste de comprendre. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu dans un état aussi… lamentable qu'hier, c'était après la mort de Jack. Je ne pensais pas un jour te revoir autant pleurer. Et… toi et moi, on sait très bien que tu ne laisses personne approcher quand tu es… aussi chamboulée. Alors… que tu ais demandé à Lexa de t'accompagner et de rester. Je ne comprends pas. Sauf si…**

 **\- Elle est venue pour moi,** j'explose. **Je ne sais même pas comment elle a su que je n'allais pas bien mais elle est venue. Pour moi !**

 **\- Très bien, j'ai compris. Tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais Clarke, tu sais que je suis là pour t'écouter, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire par là. Il a un de ses sourires mystérieux que je déteste. Un de ceux qui me donne envie de lui coller une baffe. Puis ça disparaît en un battement de cils. Il observe ce que je prépare avant de reprendre :

 **\- Pourquoi tu te fais une smoothie vert ? Celui-là c'est quand tu es malade. J'aurais opté pour l'orange : mangue, litchi et nougat.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas pour moi. Je crois que Lexa a de la fièvre…**

 **\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, elle était vraiment trempée jusqu'aux os hier.**

 **\- Oui… et c'est à cause de moi.**

 **\- Bon… si tu t'occupes de celui de Lexa, je fais le tiens.**

Marcus s'éloigne pour aller chercher les fruits congelés et fait les mesures pour que mon futur smoothie soit parfait. Quand je finis de mixer celui de Lexa, je lui laisse la place. Et trois minutes plus tard, je peux tremper mes lèvres dans la boisson qui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, m'a permis de surmonter toutes les peines de cœur. Je le remercie avant de m'installer à la table de la cuisine pour le déguster convenablement.

 **\- Tu sais qu'Abby est venue me réveiller à trois heures du matin complètement paniquée.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu n'étais plus dans ta chambre. Je lui ai suggéré que, peut-être, tu étais avec Lexa dans la bibliothèque.**

 **\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… je me sens rassurée lorsque je suis prêt d'elle.**

 **\- C'est à peu près ce que j'ai dit à ta mère.**

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Il n'a rien de désagréable. Je bois presque la moitié de ma boisson alors que Marcus se prépare un café. Par moment, je capte un de ses fameux regards de paternel inquiet. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, du moins, il n'ose plus.

J'aimerais comprendre avant de parler à qui que ce soit. Est-ce qu'il a essayé d'insinuer qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Lexa et moi ? Non, ce serait stupide. Lexa et moi, vraiment ? Je ne suis pas gay. Ce serait bizarre… ce serait… merde ! Plus j'y réfléchis, moins cette idée me semble insensée. Après tout, j'ai la sensation qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se dévoile, elle se rapproche encore et encore de la perfection. A croire que cette fille est en réalité la définition même de la perfection. C'est… frustrant !

Marcus et moi relevons la tête en même temps, en percevant les trois dernières marches de l'escalier craquées. Je lui demande silencieusement si ça peut être ma mère. En un regard, je comprends qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que ce soit ma mère. Je me retourne vers le salon et pile à cet instant, Lexa franchit la cuisine en se frottant doucement les yeux de son poing. Elle est adorable ! Non mais qu'est-ce que je pense ? Calme-toi maintenant Griffin ! C'est Lexa. Juste Lexa… Lexa qui a sûrement de la fièvre.

 **\- Hey,** je dis doucement, **tu devrais rester coucher, tu n'avais pas l'air très bien tout à l'heure.**

 **\- 'jour,** énonce-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise près de moi.

 **\- Je pense que Clarke a raison, tu devrais te reposer Lexa.**

Ma colocataire sursaute en percevant la voix de Marcus. Elle se tourne vers lui et semble complètement surprise de le voir. Je la vois même froncer les sourcils. Elle semble en pleine réflexion puis, elle vient poser sa paume sur son front. J'imagine qu'elle devine avec ce geste qu'elle a de la fièvre mais elle n'a pas du tout la réaction que j'attendais, elle sourit.

Lexa paraît heureuse d'être malade… ça c'est tout sauf normal ! Elle m'en a fait des vertes et des pas mûres depuis que je la connais mais je crois que là je tiens la palme ! Je tente un regard vers Marcus mais il semble aussi surpris que moi.

 **\- Lexa, tu… te sens bien,** je demande incertaine.

 **\- C'est silencieux,** murmure-t-elle.

Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre sa réponse. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à comprendre. C'est juste complètement anormal d'avoir ce genre de réaction !

 **\- Mince,** reprend-elle un peu plus fort mais toujours avec sa voix quelque peu rayée, **et toi, comment tu te sens ? Je ne peux plus,** elle se stoppe, secoue doucement sa tête avant de dévisager Marcus puis de juste demander, **tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis aussi pâle que** **Dracula** **et qui a clairement de la fièvre…**

C'est pas vrai, elle recommence ! Elle fait de nouveau passer les besoins des autres avant les siens. J'aimerais lui hurler d'arrêter ! Je voudrais lui faire comprendre qu'elle est importante ! Elle n'a pas le droit de se délaisser de la sorte. Merde, moi je l'adore. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle, c'est flippant mais c'est un fait !

Malgré son état et ses yeux vitreux, elle m'observe et demande très clairement silencieusement : tu te fous de moi ? Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je tourne à mon tour mon regard vers Marcus. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça devant lui. Il s'inquiéterait…

 **\- Bon,** Marcus se lève en énonçant ce simple mot, **moi, je vais bricoler.**

 **\- Maman a encore presque foutu le feu à la machine à laver ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Abby est un danger public dès qu'il s'agit de toucher quoi que ce soit d'électrique. Madame branche une prise et BOUM le plomb saute…**

 **\- Ouais mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : personne n'est parfait.**

 **\- C'est faux,** commence-t-il avant de venir embrasser le haut de mes cheveux, **toi tu es parfaite ma princesse.**

Je ris doucement alors qu'il me fait une courbette quelque peu exagérée. Je l'observe jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse avant de me lever pour prendre le smoothie que j'ai préparée pour Lexa. Je le pose devant elle avant de lui ordonner de tout boire. Elle regarde la boisson avec un air dégoûté. Bon, j'avoue, le visuel n'est pas terrible mais c'est super bon.

Elle prend le verre en main et semble l'analyser. Elle soupire avant de le reposer sur la table. Elle cherche mon regard et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le sien est plus vide qu'à son habitude. Elle fait vibrer doucement ses cordes vocales. Elle fronce très légèrement les sourcils avant de serrer son poing gauche. Elle vient dessiner les contours de son tatouage avec son pouce. Elle va parler !

 **\- Si… je bois cette chose, tu me diras vraiment comment tu te sens ?**

 **\- Deal !**

Lexa observe de nouveau le breuvage avec un air dégoûté, elle le prend en main et le poste jusqu'à ses lèvres. Son nez se plisse, elle prend une forte inspiration avant de tout ingurgiter en cinq gorgées rapides ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Elle fait une tête à mourir de rire, elle semble vraiment répugner d'avoir bu mon smoothie miracle. Je crois qu'elle commente sans s'en rendre compte :

 **\- Je déteste le goût et l'odeur de la banane…**

 **\- Lexa ?**

 **\- Dis-moi comment tu vas,** insiste-t-elle avec sur le visage toujours une grimace bien présente.

Comment je vais… merde. Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. J'ai la sensation d'être plus bas que terre à cause de la mesquinerie de Sindy. Je me sens stupide parce qu'une nouvelle fois, je l'ai laissé m'atteindre. Je croyais être plus forte mais de toute évidence, un cœur brisé a besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps. Mais que je le veuille ou non, elle a encore cette influence indéniable sur moi…

Une peine innommable, voilà ce que je ressens. Je dois surmonter deux déceptions, deux trahisons, deux peines de cœur : une d'amour et l'autre d'amitié.

Et… je me sens troublée… Lexa me met dans tous mes états. Je me pose des questions qui n'avaient pas de raison d'être avant qu'elle n'apparaisse dans ma vie. Je la trouve magnifique, intelligente, forte, dévouée et attentive. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, même en cherchant bien, je ne lui trouve pas de défauts.

Peut-être que certain trouverais que son refus de parler en est un, mais pas moi. Je suis fière d'elle dès qu'elle prononce un mot et maintenant je crois avoir une idée un peu plus claire de la raison pour laquelle elle a fait ce choix controversé. Et finalement, je la trouve courageuse. Pas pour les raisons évidentes, parce que oui j'imagine que de se réfugier dans le mutisme était peut-être lâche, peut-être pas… tout le monde agit différemment face au deuil et sur ce point je suis mal placée pour juger. Je l'admire parce qu'elle a choisi de prendre son temps, qu'importe ce qu'en pensaient les autres. Elle a choisi d'ignorer tout le monde, de ne pas s'occuper des attentes des autres et d'avancer à son rythme.

Et ça… oui, ça c'est courageux !

 **\- Parle-moi Clarke, je m'inquiète…**

Je relève les yeux. Est-ce que c'est une supplication que je perçois dans sa voix ? Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour moi et j'aime ça. J'adore savoir que j'ai une place de choix dans sa vie. Je chéris le fait qu'elle serait prête à tout pour me voir et surtout me savoir heureuse.

Je crois que c'est ça qui me fait si peur chez Lexa. J'ai parfois la sensation qu'elle pourrait tout combler, que si je lui laissais une place dans mon cœur, elle inonderait tout. J'ai la certitude qu'elle pourrait non seulement remplacer Sindy mais aussi Finn. Elle serait capable de complètement guérir mon cœur meurtrit et c'est… tellement dangereux !

 **\- Je suis fatiguée de toujours la laisser gagner. Je suis horrifiée par le fait qu'elle puisse toujours m'atteindre. Mais je suis surtout,** je cherche le bon mot pour qualifier le plus important à mes yeux, **reconnaissante que tu sois venue pour moi, même si je ne sais pas comme tu t'y es prise pour être là au bon moment.**

Je capte comme un éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux à la fin de ma phrase. Je croyais que mes mots la rendraient heureuse. Ou alors, elle n'a pas bien compris ce que j'ai dit sur elle.

Lentement elle vient baisser les paupières, soupirer et masser ses tempes. Pendant une seconde j'avais oublié qu'elle était malade. Je me maudis intérieurement. Comment je peux être aussi égoïste ? Elle est certainement en train de se demander comment elle va faire pour que son crâne n'explose pas et moi, je suis là en train d'étaler mes problèmes.

Je refuse de faire ça : de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je veux pour une fois être celle qui réussit à prendre soin d'elle. Je me redresse d'un coup en déclarant :

 **\- Je vais chercher ma mère, elle va t'examiner !**

Je commence à partir mais je ne peux pas aller bien loin car ses doigts se referment sur mon poignet. Ce simple contact fait pulser mon cœur bien trop vite. Ba-boum, ba-boum, ba-boum… c'est pas vrai, elle doit le sentir cogner jusque sous ma peau.

 **\- Je vais bien Clarke. La fièvre s'éloigne.**

 **\- Tu n'en sais rien. Ma mère est un vrai médecin, elle saura quoi faire.**

Je vois qu'elle retient une réponse qui semblait pourtant vouloir sortir naturellement. Elle se mordille la lèvre et alors mon regard est complètement aimanté par elle. Je me demande pendant une seconde à quoi doit ressembler un baiser de Lexa. Avant de secouer la tête pour éloigner cette pensée.

Lorsque j'ancre de nouveau mes yeux dans les siens, quelque chose a changé dans son regard. Elle semble surprise. Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, je me mets à rougir comme si elle avait pu être témoin de mon questionnement silencieux. Ou peut-être que j'ai simplement porté un intérêt trop grand et trop long pour ses lèvres.

Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je ne comprends pas comment ses lèvres peuvent subitement me sembler aussi attrayantes ! Ça ne peut pas seulement être à cause de ce qu'à dit Sindy. Ce serait stupide… d'autant plus que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle insinue que quelqu'un est gay… mais en revanche le fait de me poser autant de questions, de me sentir complètement perdu ça, c'est nouveau.

 **\- Clarke,** souffle-t-elle, j'aime quand elle prononce mon prénom. **Je t'assure je vais bien. Mais toi, c'est… c'était… est-ce que,** elle arrête de parler pendant une très longue poignée de seconde pendant lesquels son regard semble me sonder. **Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ici ?** finit-elle par me demander en pointant mon cœur.

Je jure que je suis incapable de respirer à la fin de sa question. Je suis presque sûre que mon cœur s'est arrêté net. En fait, tout mon corps s'est mis en stand-by. Alors évidemment, réfléchir à une réponse est mission impossible. Et je ne parle même pas de l'idée même d'énoncer cette fameuse réponse.

Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi elle me pose cette question ? C'est comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'avait dit Sindy. Comme si elle avait assisté à la scène et qu'elle aurait pu voir de ses yeux qu'elle a broyé mon cœur une fois de plus. Ou pire encore, comme si elle savait que la troisième guerre mondiale se déroule en ce moment même en mon fort intérieur avec cette énorme interrogation : est-ce que je laisse entrer Lexa ?

Pour le moment, il n'y a que ses mots qui viennent chatouiller mes oreilles : tellement dangereux !

J'essaye d'imaginer de quoi sont fait les prochains jours, les prochains mois… je n'arrive pas à voir un avenir loin d'elle. Mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'elle m'est indispensable. Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis de plus en plus troublée par sa présence. Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux tout savoir d'elle. Ça ne veut pas dire que… merde ! Je me perds dans mes propres pensées.

J'agrippe le tissu de mon tee-shirt juste au niveau de mon cœur. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je sens que cet organe si important est comme piégé dans un étau. Je ferme doucement les paupières. La réponse honnête à cette question est : non. Non, mon cœur ne va pas mieux, il hurle, il pleure et il est si amoché que j'ai la sensation qu'il fend une partie de mon âme.

Mes cils se redressent avec lenteur. L'émeraude m'attend et je me noie, je me perds complètement dans cette magnifique étendue de vert. C'est fou à quel point ces deux billes de jade sont capables de transmettre les émotions de Lexa. Je l'ai toujours su, c'est comme ça que ma colocataire communique. Elle utilise son regard. C'est assez unique. Le seul problème c'est que je ne comprends pas toujours ce qu'elle veut dire.

Quand mon regard s'oublie dans le sien, je suis rarement capable de m'éloigner de cette couleur unique qui habite ses iris. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est semblable au tilleul, à la sauge, au sapin, à la pomme, aux prairies d'été, à la pistache, au pin, à l'olive, à la mousse, au lichen, au citron, à l'avocat, à l'anis, à amande ou encore à la menthe. Non… c'est bien trop unique pour ressembler à quoi que ce soit.

Lexa est un putain de raz-de-marée ! Peut-être même pire… Lexa… inonde tout sur son passage dans mon cœur et c'est… tellement dangereux ! Bordel ! Lexa est tellement redoutable, elle paraît inoffensive comme ça, mais en vérité, tout ce qui est _elle_ se trouve être un terrible piège. C'est critique. J'ai parfois envie d'être imprudente et de me risquer sur cette route sinueuse et périlleuse. Lexa est une aventure. C'est tellement hasardeux, presque mortel. Que restera-t-il de mon cœur si par inadvertance _elle_ aussi en vient à le piétiner ? Le bien être de ce petit organe est bien trop précieux, ce n'est pas le moment pour le menacer, ni d'être trop téméraire. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. C'est bien trop critique. Lexa est… un sinistre.

 **\- Je… je me… sens… mieux ? Vraiment. Je suis… bien.**

 **\- Bien,** elle répète sur le même ton que moi avec un minuscule sourire. **Disons que je vais m'en contenter pour le moment.**

 **\- Tu veux bien que ma mère t'examine maintenant ? C'est peut-être plus grave qu'un coup de froid… après tout, on est en décembre.**

Elle me fixe de nouveau avec ses magnifiques yeux indescriptibles avant de relâcher mon poignet. Je suis… déçue que sa peau quitte la mienne mais en même temps… soulagées. Mon cœur bat enfin à un rythme normal.

Je monte les premières marches de l'escalier avant de m'arrêter net. Mes doigts se referment avec force sur la rambarde. Je cherche mon souffle. Je repense à Sindy… à tout ce qu'elle m'a craché à la figure hier soir. Au début j'ai réussi à rester impassible, à l'ignorer. Puis… elle a parlé de Lexa. Elle lui a craché dessus comme elle le fait avec tout le monde. C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à sombrer.

Lexa… tout ce qu'elle représente est tellement dangereux !

* * *

Depuis quatre jours Lexa est clouée au lit avec une vilaine grippe. Je le savais que ce n'était pas juste un coup de froid ! Le plus étrange c'est que sa fièvre va et vient n'importe comment et que les moments où elle semble aller le mieux, c'est au plus haut de cet état tout sauf enviable.

L'avantage c'est que la plupart du temps, elle reste cloîtrée dans sa chambre ce qui me laisse de l'espace et du temps pour réfléchir. Hier, j'ai même pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai nourri Pringles. En même temps, si je veux de la compagnie, c'est la seule que je peux avoir puisque Monsieur Meeko a décidé de m'abandonner pour veiller la malade.

Je fais tourner la clef dans la serrure de notre appartement et je pousse un soupir de soulagement en entrant dans le hall. Je dépose mon bonnet, mon écharpe et mon manteau avant de me diriger vers le frigo. Je suis exténuée. Je me sers un grand verre de jus d'ananas en repensant aux derniers jours. J'ai été très occupé, j'ai enfin commencé ma formation aux urgences.

J'ai vu et appris des choses que je ne pensais même pas possible. Je me plante au milieu du salon. Je fronce les sourcils. Il manque quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Soudain, mon chat vient se frotter contre ma jambe en sortant un son qui s'apparente à un miaulement mais qui n'en ai pas vraiment un. Je me penche pour attraper la boule de poils et lui demande :

 **\- Tu n'es pas avec Lexa ?**

Je lève les yeux vers l'étage. Je trouve ça étrangement silencieux. J'ai presque la sensation de revenir au commencement de mon emménagement ici. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Habiter par ce dernier, je dépose Meeko au sol et me précipite à l'étage.

Je suis devant la porte de la chambre de Lexa, un peu essoufflée. Je lève mon poing. J'hésite. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment affronté de nouveau depuis samedi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer dans ma tête si je tombe sur une Lexa qui est en pleine forme. Est-ce que je la trouverais toujours aussi… attrayante ?

Non. Pas attrayante. Dangereuse. Lexa est dangereuse. Je dois oublier tout ce remue ménage intérieur. J'inspire profondément. C'est Lexa, juste Lexa. Et mon cœur ne risque rien parce qu _'elle_ ne va pas l'approcher. J'expire et je frappe.

Pas de réponse. Elle dort peut-être...

Mais alors pourquoi j'ai encore cette étrange sensation ? J'essaye de me retenir, vraiment, mais je finis par pousser sa porte. Elle n'est pas là. Ni dans son lit, ni sur sa chaise, ni sur son bureau, ni sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle n'est juste pas là. Et à cette constation, je crois que mon cœur s'arrête.

 **\- Tsssss, c'est bien la peine de vouloir savoir comment va mon cœur si tu le fais s'arrêter à tout bout de champ,** je marmonne dans ma barbe.

Je sors de sa chambre, me précipite dans les escaliers, dérape à leur fin et n'arrête ma course infernale qu'une fois ma main dans mon sac à la recherche de mon portable. Pas de nouveau message. Non mais elle se fout de moi ?!

 _ **De Clarke à Lexa 18h23 :**_

Je viens de rentrer… j'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas dehors par ce froid sinon tu peux oublier ta soupe maison ce soir !

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 18h24 :**_

Je suis dans un taxi. J'avais quelque chose d'important à faire. Je suis là dans moins de 10 minutes.

 **\- Elle n'est pas possible,** j'explose. **Madame est malade avec ordre du médecin de rester à la maison au chaud mais Madame n'écoute pas. Noooooon, à quoi ça sert d'écouter ?**

Mon portable vibre, je regarde le nouveau message avec une pointe de colère. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle prenne si peu soin d'elle ? Ça m'agace !

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 18h26 :**_

Arrête de me remonter les bretelles toute seule alors que je ne suis pas là…

 _ **De Clarke à Lexa 18h26 :**_

Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire !

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 18h27 :**_

Menteuse ! ;)

 **\- Putain ce qu'elle peut m'énerver ! Comment elle peut savoir que je lui mens, hein ? Et puis merde… les ordres du médecin ont été clairs, une semaine à rester au chaud, pas quatre. Elle est inconsciente aussi ! C'est-pas-ma-faute- !**

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 18h29 :**_

Je t'ai dit d'arrêter…

Un petit cri de frustration m'échappe. Comment elle fait ? Je ne comprends pas… elle ne peut pas si bien me connaître en si peu de temps. C'est… impossible, non ?

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 18h30 :**_

Viens plutôt me rejoindre devant l'ascenseur, s'il te plaît. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

 _ **De Clarke à Lexa 18h30**_

Euh… je n'aime pas les ascenseurs ! :(

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 18h31 :**_

Oh allez… Clarke… j'ai dit DEVANT l'ascenseur, pas DEDANS. Ce n'est pas une sorte de monstre capable de te dévorer.

Je ne suis absolument pas certaine qu'il n'y ait aucune chance pour que l'ascenseur ne se transforme pas en monstre dévoreur d'homme. Non, non, ce n'est pas complètement insensé comme idée, pas du tout.

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 18h34 :**_

T'es sérieuse Clarke ? Je t'attends…

Bon d'accord j'y vais. J'enfile de nouveau mon écharpe parce que oui, j'ai super froid, même dans le couloir. Puis, je traîne des pieds jusqu'à mon Némésis !

Je découvre alors Lexa en train de retenir les portes de l'ascenseur complètement emmitouflée dans un magnifique manteau rouge, écharpe noire et un bonnet avec… euh... un dessin de pingouin dessus. Ça casse presque tout son côté glamour… presque ! Parce qu'en vérité, elle est juste trop adorable !

STOP! Stop, juste stop. Respire Clarke. Ignore juste toute cette perfection. Ça va bien se passer…

 **\- En quoi je peux t'aider,** je demande à plus de cinq mètres d'elle.

Sans me répondre, elle retourne dans la cage d'acier. Elle ressort sa tête avec un sourire splendide avant de tirer derrière elle un truc vert. Oh mon dieu ! Je cours presque vers elle en affirmant :

 **\- Tu as acheté un sapin !**

Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, je me glisse dans ses bras pour la remercier. Je suis une idiote parce que le contrôle de mon cœur m'échappe de nouveau. Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras. C'est flippant mais c'est la terrible vérité.

Je ne comprends pas comment elle fait pour toujours être si parfaite. Non mais vraiment. Je souhaite quelque chose pendant un millième de seconde et le lendemain Lexa apparaît avec.

Je m'extirpe de ses bras pourtant si accueillant. Je la pointe du doigt et l'avertis :

 **\- Ne crois pas pour autant être sortie d'affaire. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu as désobéis aux recommandations du médecin. C'est complètement inconscient et…**

Lexa soupire. Je me mords la lèvre. Elle me regarde avec dans les yeux comme un éclat de tristesse. Mince… je ne voulais pas la rendre triste, surtout pas ! Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et laisse sa main coincée derrière sa nuque.

 **\- Tu n'as pas vu mon post-it, n'est-ce pas ?**

Son… post-it ? Quel post-it ? Il n'y avait aucun post-it. En tout cas, je n'ai rien vu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Pourquoi il semble si important pour elle.

 **\- Non,** je réponds quelque peu honteuse.

 **\- Je vois… tu m'aides maintenant ?**

Quoi ? Et c'est tout ? Pas plus d'explications ? Rien du tout ? Vraiment ? Elle se fiche de moi, c'est pas possible !

Mais il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vue. Quelque chose qui m'inquiète…

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- Le but c'est que cet arbre perdent ses épines dans l'appartement, pas dans le couloir.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Plus tard, s'il te plaît.**

Lexa murmure les derniers mots. La supplication enserre mon cœur. Parce que j'ai très bien entendu la cassure dans sa voix, encore plus prononcée que d'habitude.

Je suis absolument certaine que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle semble triste, voire même ébranlée. Peut-être même plus que la première fois où elle m'a parlé de sa mère du bout des lèvres.

Je suis inquiète… terriblement inquiète ! J'ai envie d'éloigner cette tristesse. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. J'ai envie de la rassurer. J'ai envie de la voir sourire.

Un minuscule étirement habite mes lèvres. Très bien… elle veut du temps. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle a emmené le sapin. C'était une diversion. Dans ce cas, je vais jouer.

Je prends un bout de l'arbre de noël et on le porte toutes les deux jusque devant la baie vitrée. Lexa le redresse. Je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il puisse être aussi grand. Il touche presque le plafond. Il est magnifique.

 **\- Tu as des décorations au moins ?**

Un minuscule sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Pour le moment, je vais m'en contenter. Elle se dirige vers les escaliers avant de les gravir. Le temps de son absence, je tourne sur moi-même à la recherche du fameux post-it.

Je le trouve coller sur le frigo. Comment j'ai pu le manquer ? En plus il est rose fluo, clairement quelque chose qui ne passe pas inaperçu ! Je le décolle pour le lire.

 _Titus ma convoqué. Oui, tu as bien lu : con-vo-qué ! Je suis obligée d'y aller. Si je ne suis pas rentrée quand tu arrives, j'ai pensée à quelque chose qui te feras certainement plaisir._

 _Lexa._

C'est malin ! Maintenant je me sens coupable et stupide. Tous ça parce que j'essaye d'éloigner l'idée que Lexa est… belle, géniale, parfaite, unique et que j'essaye surtout de me concentrer sur le fait qu'elle est dangereuse. Oui Clarke, surtout n'oublie pas que Lexa est tellement dangereuse que si elle venait à te briser le cœur, tu ne t'en remettrais jamais.

C'est vrai quoi, elle pourrait ruiner toutes mes chances d'un jour retrouver le bonheur. Ou alors c'est justement elle qui représente le bonheur. Je secoue la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer encore une fois d'éloigner cette pensée. Qu'est ce que je disais, hein ? Une seule seconde d'inattention et je recommence à ne penser qu'à elle. C'est n'importe quoi !

Lexa… je ferme les yeux. Lexa… mon cœur bat plus vite. Lexa… j'oublie de prendre une ou deux inspirations. Lexa… et si j'acceptais de me mettre en danger ? Lexa… et si je lui ouvrais un peu plus mon cœur ? Lexa… et si je délaissais la peur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ?

Le post-it, toujours dans les mains, je le fixe en faisant quelques pas. Un concours de circonstance. Une succession de maladresse. Un instant d'inattention. Meeko passe entre mes jambes en miaulant, ne regardant pas où je vais, mes pieds s'emmêlent et je tombe. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que Lexa soit juste devant moi. En fait, même sans l'intervention de mon chaton, je l'aurais certainement bousculé mais là, c'est bien pire parce que je m'étale sur elle.

Lexa chancelle sur quelques pas maladroits avant que son talon ne bute sur un quelconque objet, que je maudis jusqu'à la fin des temps, qui finit d'achever son équilibre déjà précaire. Dans un geste de dernier recourt, sa main s'accroche à mon haut. Son corps s'écrase contre le parquet dans un bruit tout sauf rassurant. Je perçois un souffle marqué par la douleur qu'elle retient. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle laisse s'échapper un nombre incalculable d'injure mais rien.

Il me faut un certain temps pour réaliser que je suis complètement avachie sur elle. Je me redresse légèrement pour enlever mon poids de son corps en m'excusant. Son visage est quelque peu déformé par la douleur. Je m'en veux encore plus.

 **\- Oh mon dieu ! Je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis tellement désolée, je ne regardais pas où je marchais. C'est entièrement de ma faute ! Où as tu mal ? C'est…**

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle touche un de ses membres, je ne sais pas moi, son coude par exemple qui est déjà en train de bleuir à vu d'œil. Mais à la place, c'est son front qu'elle vient effleurer. Elle dépose toute sa paume sur ses yeux. Elle tremble.

 **\- Lexa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es cognée la tête ? Il faut me le dire si c'est le cas. Ça peut-être très grave. Il ne faut pas rigoler avec les commotions. Et puis…**

Dans un geste que je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle maîtrise, elle vient poser sa deuxième main sur ma bouche. Elle n'emploie aucune force. A vrai dire, c'est à peine un effleurement mais je comprends le message. Elle souhaite que j'arrête de parler.

Et comme, je ne peux rien faire d'autre et que de toute évidence, je n'ai pas assez de jugeote pour me relever, je me mets à l'observer. Sa respiration est saccadée. J'essaye d'ignorer ce fait, la savoir en train de souffrir me rend malade. Puis, par mégarde mes yeux tombent sur ses lèvres. Mon estomac se retourne. Je… j'aienviedel'embrasser !

Je suis terrifiée par cette idée. Je panique complètement. De la bile se forme dans ma gorge. Il faut que je chasse cette idée de mon esprit. Sa main glisse, quitte mes lèvres. Je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte que ça ressemble à s'y m'éprendre à une caresse. C'est pas vrai, mon esprit divague tellement ! Et au moment où elle chasse son autre main de ses yeux et que je me perds dans cette étendue émeraude, j'y pense de nouveau : j'ai envie de l'embrasser !

La surprise se dessine sur le visage de Lexa à croire qu'elle a deviné mon désir inavouable. Je prends encore plus peur. Je me redresse subitement. Je lisse mon pantalon et tire mon pull vers le bas. J'ose un autre regard vers Lexa, elle s'est mise en tailleur. Elle me fixe. Merde… pourquoi j'ai cette sensation qu'elle a capté mon souhait fugace ? Un petit sourire vient étirer ses lèvres. Ses lèvres… non ! Mauvaise idée !

Je me retourne. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Je prends tous mes vêtements d'hiver. Au moment où j'ouvre notre porte d'entrée, j'entends un gémissement dû à la douleur puis :

 **-Clarke, attends !**

Non, non et non. Je fais claquer la porte. Je passe un premier bras dans mon manteau. Je commence à courir. Je fuis. Oui, je sais c'est honteux. Je dévale les escaliers. Tel un miracle, un taxi est juste devant notre immeuble. Je monte dedans et donne l'adresse de chez mes parents.

Je suis complètement chamboulée. Durant tout le trajet, il n'y a qu'une pensée qui tourne à plein régime. Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer une petite industrie au milieu de mon cerveau. Et à cet instant, ça tourne, ça tourne et ça tourne encore, encore et encore.

La même phrase se répète toujours à mon esprit, comme dans un murmure incessant. Elle est comme imprimée en grosse lettre sur mon âme. Tatouée à même mon cœur.

Mon poing s'écrase un nombre incalculable de fois contre le bois de la porte de la maison de mon enfance. C'est Marcus qui ouvre. Je ne réfléchis pas plus d'une seconde et je viens me réfugier dans ses bras en pleurant. Il caresse avec amour mon dos alors qu'il m'avoue :

 **\- Je t'attendais plus tôt.**

Non mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Il passe une main dans mes cheveux. Il m'éloigne de son torse. Il se penche légèrement en avant et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

 **-Tu es prête à en parler ?**

Quoi ? Prête à parler de quoi ? Il débloque complètement ! Ouais, c'est ça, il est certainement devenu fou. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Moi, j'ai besoin de lui !

 **\- Tu veux me parler de Lexa ?**

Par tous les dieux existants ou non, OUI ! Je VEUX parler de LEXA ! Parce que tout en moi hurle, et se bat en même temps contre une seule et même idée :

J'AI.

ENVIE.

DE.

L'EMBRASSER !

Et c'est… tellement dangereux !

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier. Alors, alors… comme ça laisser une place à Lexa dans son cœur c'est… bien trop dangereux ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez vous ? Et Lexa qui essaye de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie… je vous laisse deviner où commencera le prochain chapitre ! XD****

 ** **J'ai envie de faire un petit sondage… à votre avis, Lexa a entendu Clarke penser qu'elle voulait l'embrasser ou pas ? #Team-Lexa a entendu ou #Team-Lexa n'a pas entendu ! ^^****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Note n°1 : Le groupe**** **Less Than Jack** **a sortit son premier album Pezcore en 1995. Mais pour moi, le meilleur album reste Anthem qui est sortit en 2003 ! Depuis 2012, le groupe à préférer sortir des EP plutôt que des album. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'ils devait sortir quelque chose en 2017 ! Il faut que j'aille voir ! :)**

– **The Science of Selling Yourself Short** **est le second single sortit en 2003 pour l'album Anthem. J'ai appris il y a quelque temps que le groupe avait mit cette chanson sur l'album au dernier moment, un peu en mode brouillon. Aujourd'hui, c'est juste une des meilleur chanson du groupe si se n'est LA chanson !**

 ** **Note n°2 : MWHAHAHAHAHA ! Que toute celles qui s'appelle Lucy et Mina partent se cacher, parce que le moment de vous présenter Dracula est arriver ! Certain (bon d'accord beaucoup) disent que c'est un personnage fictif mais je n'en suis pas absolument certaine. Quoi ? Je crois aux vampires, ça dérange quelqu'un ? (Non, je plaisante… enfin, je crois… si ça se trouve, j'ai été hypnotiser par Dracula pour écrire ça…) Bon… du coup moi, je parle de qui ? Du vampire ou de**** ** **"l'empaleur" ? Lequel fait le moins peur ? Ne-répondez-pas ! Bon aller, je vais faire les deux ! Je vais commencer par ce "bon vieux" Vlad III Basarab parce qu'après tout, c'est de lui dont s'est inspirer Bram Stoker pour créer le personnage de Dracula. Donc, ce "gentil personnage" est né entre 1430 et 1435 (ouais, je sais se n'est pas hyper précis mais c'est mon livre d'histoire qui le dit) son surnom (donc Dracula, vous l'aurez compris) signifie « Le fils du dragon » Selon la légende, il aurait empaler des centaine et des centaine de personnes étant donner que le moindre petit délit était condamnable. De la petite infraction, en passant par le mensonge jusqu'au crime tous le monde était puni de mort. Mais les historiens pense qu'en vérité, il a "seulement" tuer quelque personne de haut rang, des personnes important ce qui a suffit à enflammer l'imagination de tous. Bref… se n'était pas quelqu'un de cool ! Bien qu'il y ai plein d'anecdote a son sujet comme celle de la coupe d'or. Mais le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas vraiment si c'est véridique ou légendaire. Pour le Dracula de Stoker, le roman est sortit en 1897. Mais depuis le personnage évolue avec son temps, on ne compte plus les adaptations en livre, on a Dracula mon amour (sortit en 2010) en film on a aussi de nombreux Dracula (celui de Gary Oldman en 1992 ou Luke Evans en 2014) Il a aussi une place énorme dans le BD et notamment dans l'univers Marvel… bref, je crois qu'il faut que je m'arrête là ! ^^****

 ** **Réponses aux Guests :****

 ** **Chapitre 7 :****

 ** **Bloop : Ah-ah ! T'en fais pas, je crois que ça arrive a tous le monde d'ignorer une histoire parce que son résumer ne nous attire pas plus que ça. Je suis tout de même contente que tu ai été frapper par ce choc ! ^^ Et je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes cette histoire. Par contre, arriver en retard… c'est pas cool ! XD J'espère que tu n'étais pas trop à la bourre finalement… A bientôt ! :)****

 ** **Chapitre 15 :****

 **Morgane : De rien, c'est avec plaisir que je le fais ! ;) Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir d'autant plus que pour le moment, le chapitre 15 a été un de ceux que j'ai préférer écrire. C'est vrais que Lexa se dévoile un peu plus au fil des chapitres mais en même temps, c'est le but ! ^^ Je crois que c'est une des pires capacités qui puisse exister, personnellement, je ne le supporterai pas. A bientôt ! :)**

 **Fanny : Mais oui, Lexa est adorable et surtout parfaite ! ^^ Prête à TOUS ! J'ai prévus quelque chose pour Sindy, elle ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement mais après est-ce que Lexa va la pulvériser… je ne sais pas ! XD**

 **Lily : Va y, je t'en pris, giffle Sindy, je ne dirai rien ! ;) Merci beaucoup ! :D A bientôt !**

 **Alice : C'est cool si j'ai réussis a te surprendre, petite satisfaction personnelle ! ^^ Tous le monde déteste Sindy ! Lexa a un super pouvoir mais… elle le considère comme une malédiction… je note, je note : Clarke fera le premier pas, on verra bien ! Bientôt, je reste sur me réponse, c'est bien comme réponse, je trouve ! Avoue, il y a une grande avancer dans ce nouveau chapitre ! ;) Ça pour être amoureuse, elle est amoureuse notre Lexa ! :) Je garde l'histoire de la famille Woods dans ma poche pour le moment… désolée. Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que je fais du bon boulot ! :D Je suis totalement d'accord, la saison 2 de Supergirl est largement mieux que la première ! J'adore cette série, j'ai sauter sur le premier épisode de la saison 3 la semaine dernière… ^^ Je serai toujours là le mercredi ! :)**

 **Loukia 63 : Salut, je suis jeune ! (Du moins, je me considère comme jeune…) merci ! C'est celle que j'ai préférer écrire, c'est chouette de savoir que tu as apprécier. Définitivement, en effet ! :D J'imagine bien le réveil, les petits yeux à peine adapter à la luminosité et déjà coller a un écran… Je te suis reconnaissante pour chacune de tes reviews ! A bientôt ! :)**

 **Bloop : Si se serait un désastre alors, je vais me contenter de wahhhh ! ;) Et bien, j'espère que tu vas continuer d'adorer et de te noyer même si après réflexion, la noyade peut être dangereuse, prend une bouée, juste au cas ou ! XD Le passage sous la pluie, mon préférer ! :D De rien, c'est avec plaisir que je partage cette histoire avec vous ! A mercredi prochain ! :)**

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre**** ** **: « Briser le silence »****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	17. Briser le silence

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver en ce mercredi matin pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je vous remercie (pour ceux/celles qui le font) de prendre le temps de réagir et plus particulièrement d'avoir choisie une Team !**

 **Petit récapitulatif : La Team Lexa a entendu représente 68 % des voies, la Team Lexa n'a pas entendu représente 25 % des voies et les sans avis (ou les prudents, je ne sais pas trop…) représente 7 % des voies !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Alors, Lexa a-t-elle ou n'a-t-elle pas "entendu" Clarke quand elle a souhaité l'embrasser ? Comment va-t-elle réagir à sa fuite ? Va-t-elle poursuivre Clarke et lui demander des explications ? Va-t-elle lui laisser de l'espace ? Ou encore… je ne sais pas moi, faire quelque chose d'impulsif ? Appeler sa meilleure amie à la rescousse ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 _ **Break all the silence**_ _Brise tous les silences_

 _ **And tell the whole world**_ _Et dis-le à tout le monde_

 _ **That they're tearing me apart**_ _Ils me déchirent_

 _ **With their dirty selfish hands**_ _Avec leurs mains sales et égoïstes_

 _ **Leaving me with nothing at all**_ _Ne me laissant rien d'autre_

 _ **François Mulder**_ _ **–**_ _ **Break the Silence**_

 **Chapitre n°17 : Briser le silence**

Je suis complètement interdite devant la porte qui vient de claquer. Est-ce que… Clarke vient-elle de… me fuir ? Elle vient de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis figée sur place. Je serre mon poing, ce qui provoque une infime douleur dans mon épaule, et une bien plus grande dans mon coude. Je me débats intérieurement de toutes mes forces pour ne pas la poursuivre.

Je suis là, dressée devant une porte close et je n'arrive pas a ne serait-ce qu'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je suis perdue. Je sais pertinemment que lorsque je suis malade et plus précisément quand j'ai de la fièvre, mon aptitude déraille quelque peu mais… sûrement pour la première fois en quatre ans, j'aimerais savoir ce que pense une personne.

Pour quelle raison Clarke est-elle partie ? Je ne comprends pas.

Je me retourne tel un automate et je fixe le sapin que j'ai ramené. J'avais espéré qu'on le décorerait ensemble. Il n'y a rien à faire, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Depuis que je suis revenue à l'appartement, elle a semblé légèrement en colère par mon absence puis surexcité à l'idée d'avoir un arbre de noël et maintenant, elle était, je ne sais pas, complètement effrayée. Je ne me souviens pas que les émotions de Clarke jouaient au yo-yo comme ça. Peut-être que j'ai vraiment atterrit dans une dimension parallèle.

Je me traîne jusqu'au canapé dans lequel je m'installe en soupirant. Je déteste lorsqu'après être malade, mon aptitude revient par à-coup. J'ai cru mourir tout à l'heure après être tombée. J'ai eu la sensation que tous les résidants de l'immeuble hurlaient d'une seule et même voix. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que je n'ai pas réussi à capter celle de Clarke. La seule qui ait de l'importance.

La douleur a été si intense que lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'ai été surprise de voir Clarke. Je pensais qu'elle s'était relevée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a interprété mais quelque chose dans mon comportement l'a fait fuir et ça me rend… folle de rage !

Si seulement je savais ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état... Je saurais alors quoi lui dire. Je pourrais essayer de la rassurer. Je grogne. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je désire vraiment pouvoir lire dans les pensées… c'est absurde !

Je bouge mon bras droit en grimaçant. Ça fait super mal ! Je jette un coup d'œil à mon coude et j'écarquille les yeux. Je ne pensais pas que la couleur de ma peau pouvait devenir aussi bizarre c'est entre le bleu, le violet et le noir. En plus ça commence à gonfler. Ça craint !

Je ne peux pas rester comme ça… je soupire. C'est vraiment une journée pourrie !

D'abord, il y a eu mon entrevue avec Titus où je me suis fais passer un des pires savons de tous les temps. En même temps, je m'y attendais. Après tout, je me suis esquivée d'une des soirées les plus importantes pour mon père afin de rejoindre Clarke. Il y allait forcément y avoir des retombées. Forcément… et celle-ci sont presque nucléaires ! Il m'a obligé à être présent aux trois prochains meetings. Je déteste être debout derrière mon père qui répond à des questions, plus ou moins de travail, sachant qu'en vérité, le journaliste ne se pose qu'une seule question : pourquoi sa fille ne parle plus ? Son deuil devrait être fini depuis le temps, non ? Je hais tellement être spectatrice de ce genre d'interrogation. J'ai envie de hurler qu'ils ont tord et de les remettre à leur place.

Puis… il y a eu le comportement plus qu'étrange de Clarke. Sûrement pour la première fois, je ne suis pas parvenue à la cerner. Ce qui est étrange parce que je n'utilise que très peu ma capacité sur elle. Étrangement, plus je suis près d'elle, moins je dois fournir d'efforts pour me maîtriser. Je me demande si c'est comme ça que ma grand-mère se maîtrisait : en s'entourant des gens qu'elle aimait.

Et maintenant, il y a la douleur qui émane de mon coude. Je crois qu'il faut que je vois un médecin. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien au monde qui me révulse plus que les hôpitaux. Déjà avant, quand j'étais comme tout le monde. Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit qui inspire la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis, j'y suis restée cloîtrée des heures entières avec mon père et mon frère attendant un miracle qui n'arriverait pas. Moi, je le savais, ma mère était déjà morte pour la simple et bonne raison que je portais déjà son fardeau. Les médecins essayaient de la sauver en vain. Et aujourd'hui… les hôpitaux sont juste un des endroits les pires au monde où se rendre, quand on a la capacité de lire dans les pensées.

Le seul avantage, c'est que pour le moment, ma malédiction semble en mode off.

Je me décide donc à prendre mon portable. J'ouvre ma conversation avec Raven. Je fixe l'écran pendant de longue seconde avant de me décider à lui envoyer un message.

 ** _De Lexa à Raven 19h24 :_**

Ne panique pas mais, je crois que je dois aller à l'hôpital...

 ** _De Raven à Lexa 19h24 :_**

J'arrive !

Je souris à sa réponse et j'attends. J'attends parce que ce n'est pas fini. Elle doit être en train d'enfiler son manteau, de sautiller sur un pied pour caller un pied dans sa première chaussure et tout ça, avec son portable coincé entre les dents. Je sais déjà quel sera le contenu de son prochain message.

 **De Raven à Lexa 19h25 :**

Mais en fait, tu es où ?

 _ **De Lexa à Raven 19h25 :**_

A l'appart' !

 _ **De Raven à Lexa 19h26 :**_

Okay ! Cette fois, j'arrive pour de vrai !

 _ **De Raven à Lexa 19h27 :**_

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas du sang partout…

 _ **De Raven à Lexa 19h28 :**_

Je te préviens si tu as tué quelqu'un, je ne t'aide pas pour cacher le corps… je suis avec toi quelque soit la situation, mais pas celle-là !

J'éclate de rire. J'adore Raven ! C'est vraiment la personne la plus incroyable qui m'est été donner de rencontrer. Je donnerai ma vie pour elle, et vice et versa. Je sais que parfois, elle m'en veut encore de l'avoir éloigné il y a quatre ans mais je n'avais pas le choix… la pousser hors de ma vie a été un vrai supplice !

Je me lève toujours en traînant des pieds jusqu'au frigo, j'ouvre la partie congélateur et sort une poche de glace. Je retourne vers le canapé en posant mon coude sur un oreiller. J'entoure la glace d'un torchon avant de le poser dessus. Je reprends mon portable en main et j'attends l'arrivée de Raven.

J'ai beau essayer, il n'y a rien à faire. Toutes mes pensées vont vers Clarke…

J'ai envie de lui envoyer un sms pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mon côté impulsif me hurle d'agir, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Mais ma raison et mon côté réfléchis qui commence à primer depuis quatre ans me dicte de ne rien faire de stupide. Non… rien de stupide.

Je suis presque sûre que si Clarke s'est éloignée, ce n'est pas pour rien. Elle doit avoir besoin d'espace. Bon… d'accord cette constatation me fait un mal de chien. Elle a certainement besoin de réfléchir loin de moi. Loin de moi… merde ça fait très mal !

Je me penche en avant pour tirer un des cartons que j'ai descendu un peu plus tôt. Je l'ouvre et malgré mon incompréhension actuelle et cette sensation insupportable que mon cœur se déchire, je souris en prenant en main un cadre. J'adore cette photographie. Je ferme les yeux et je l'entends presque chuchoter à mon oreille :

 ** _\- Allez viens Lexie, ensemble, on va briser le silence._**

Je dessine les contours du visage de ma grand-mère et instantanément mon cœur est plus léger. Elle me manque tellement…

Toujours avec le sourire, je viens déposer le cadre que je ne sors qu'une fois par an sur le rebord de la table basse. J'observe l'image. Je me souviens que c'est Aiden qui a pris la photo. Je m'étais mis sur mon trente et un. Je portais une robe bleue et je m'étais acharnée à faire une coiffure travaillée pour mon premier vrai rendez-vous avec Costia. Raven s'était ouvertement moquée de moi, me rappelant qu'on se connaissait depuis le bac à sable et que de faire tant d'effort était inutile. J'avais balayé l'argument d'un geste de la main. Je souriais pour la photo et ma grand-mère est arrivée dans mon dos. Elle a déposé son menton sur mon épaule et a caché mes yeux avec ses deux paumes attirant un sourire encore plus grand sur mes lèvres. Le cliché a été un accident, Aiden a fait riper son doigt. Mais c'est et ça restera certainement ma photographie préférée avec ma grand-mère.

Quelques mois à peine avant qu'elle ne décède… mais qu'importe le temps qui passe. Je l'entends encore cette phrase qu'elle n'adressait qu'à moi.

 _ **\- Allez viens Lexie, ensemble, on va briser le silence.**_

Je me souviens de ces fois où elle venait me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit et que je me levais avec difficulté, frottaismes paupières et étouffais plus d'un bâillement. Mais au final, je la suivais toujours. Elle prenait alors ma main qui paraissait toujours si petite dans la sienne. Puis elle trouvait toujours un coin loin de tous et avec une vue dégagée pour pouvoir observer les étoiles. Nous nous allongions et elle me racontait la légende du sang maudit, celui qui brûlait les tempes et qui révélait à celles qui savent écouter la vérité. J'écoutais avec attention sans savoir que cette histoire qu'elle s'acharnait à me raconter était la mienne. Puis à la fin de son récit, il y avait une autre tradition. Nous nous levions à deux, elle glissait de nouveau sa main dans la mienne, elle prenait toujours le temps de fermer les yeux comme pour apprécier chaque petits détails qui nous entouraient : du feulement du vent au ruissellement de l'eau, en passant par les frémissements des insectes qui passaient par là, jusqu'au craquement imperceptible du bois. Puis elle souriait. C'était le signal. Nous prenions une énorme inspiration avant de laisser échapper un hurlement qui faisait vibrer nos cordes vocales jusqu'à l'indécence.

Nous brisions le silence…

- _ **Tu vois Lexie, le silence c'est très surfait. Ne l'oublie jamais. Il faut le briser le plus souvent possible.**_

 _ **\- Je n'oublierai pas Omma.**_

Je m'assoie en tailleur sur le canapé. Je grogne en sentant la morsure de la douleur dans mon coude. Je ferme les yeux. Il ne faut qu'une seconde pour que le brouhaha devienne insupportable. Je ne sais pas… je ne sais vraiment pas comment Omma faisait pour supporter et même apprécier ça.

J'ouvre précipitamment les paupières. Je serre les poings de nouveau en colère. Je le saurais si _une certaine personne_ avait pris le temps de me l'enseigner au lieu de se laisser envahir par l'égoïsme et de juste abandonner. Je _la_ déteste pour avoir choisi la facilité. Je _la_ hais de m'avoir laissé seule dans ce vacarme constant.

 _Elle_ … Omma lui a appris comment faire pour le supporter et même le contrôler. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu _'elle_ ait pu gâcher cet enseignement. Pire qu' _elle_ ait permis que ce savoir soit perdu à jamais avec _elle_.

Sept mois… c'est le temps qu' _elle_ a daigné le garder. Sept mois… c'est tellement ridicule, je subis ce supplice depuis un peu plus de quarante mois et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'écraser à pleine vitesse contre un mur. Je ne suis pas lâche comme _elle_. Sept mois… merde Omma a supporté ça toute sa vie, c'était la première fille à naître dans notre famille depuis trois générations. Soixante deux ans a subir un vacarme perpétuel, soit approximativement sept cent cinquante mois ! Mais _elle_ … _elle_ … sept mois ?!

Trois coups fermes sur ma porte me font sursauter. Je me redresse au moment même où Reyes entre en trombe dans mon appartement. Je manque d'éclater de rire lorsque je remarque que sous son manteau à moitié ouvert, elle est en pyjamas, portant fièrement un tee-shirt avec Maléfique qui titille Hadès en appuyant son index sur la joue du dieu des Enfers, ce qui le fait voir rouge du côté de sa flammèche, son bas est un vieux jogging noir devenu complètement déformé au fil des années et elle n'a bien sûr pas oublié ses chaussons koala.

 **\- Okay ! Je suis là ! Bon,** dit-elle en plaquant sa main droite sur ses yeux, **où** **est le sang ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un remake de** **Dexter** **ou pire qu'il y a des bouts de cervelle éparpillés dans la pièce ! Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour rien que je ne regarde pas :** **The Walking Dead** **,** **Fear** **,** **I Zombie** **ou encore** **Z-Nation** **, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, le guide de survie en cas d'attaque zombie que tu m'as offert l'année dernière n'a servi à rien. Je suis toujours aussi flippée. Et puis,** continue-t-elle retirant enfin sa main de son visage pour me sourire une fois en face de moi, **toi et moi on ne survivrait pas assez longtemps pour appliquer quoi que ce soit qui soit retranscrit dans ce bouquin et,** son regard est attiré par quelque chose derrière mon épaule, **Oh ! Tu as ressorti ta photo avec Omma… c'est vrai, c'est bientôt noël !**

Voilà ! Ça c'est du grand Raven Reyes. Un grand n'importe quoi constant avec une capacité de concentration égale à un enfant de deux ans. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle pense véritablement comme ça. Les idées fusent dans tous les sens et dès que quelque chose vient perturber ce flux conséquent, elle se déconcentre pour rebondir sur cette autre chose.

Un sourire nostalgique se dessine sur les lèvres de ma meilleure amie. Je n'ai pas besoin de ma malédiction pour savoir qu'elle revit son premier vrai noël. J'avais été tellement déçu lorsqu'elle avait refusé mon invitation de venir le passer chez nous, puis effrayé lorsque Omma m'avait passé un savon pour l'avoir laissé décliner l'invitation et surtout impressionné quand ma grand-mère s'était laissée porter par son impulsivité et était allée chercher Raven ne lui laissant pas d'autres choix que de fêter cette fête familial avec les Woods.

 **\- Tu sais qu'Omma est la seule autre personne que je connais qui a cette intensité dans le regard et puis… oh putain ! Il lui est arrivé quoi à ton coude ? Il est super gonflé et d'un bleu… wow !**

 **\- Oui… c'est pour ça que je t'appelais à l'origine. Ni sang, ni bout de cervelle…**

Raven quitte mon coude des yeux et les relève pour porter toute son attention sur moi à la fin de mon explication. Un sourire timide habite ses lèvres. Elle énonce lentement :

 **\- Tu parles encore… je suis… tellement fière de toi !**

A la fin de sa phrase, elle vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je suis quelque peu choquée et je reste interdite. Est-ce que mon mutisme l'aurait plus blessé que ce qu'elle a montré ? Non… elle ne peut pas me mentir.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta voix m'avait manqué Lexa. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on va de nouveau pouvoir critiquer les choix scénaristiques de tous les films que l'on va voir ensemble ? Pas qu'on ne le faisait plus mais… je veux dire toi et moi dans un café à parler. Tu penses que ce serait possible dans un futur proche ?**

Raven et le cinéma… c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Elle a vu son premier film sur grand écran l'été de nos quinze ans avec les sœurs Evans et moi. Depuis qu'elle a une paye, elle va voir au moins un film par semaine et déjà avant, j'essayais de l'invité le plus souvent possible. Il m'a fallu presque un an après que la malédiction familiale ne me touche, avant que je ne puisse reposer un pied dans un cinéma sans avoir la sensation qu'on m'écrase de part en part. Entre les pensées de certains et de certaines personnes qui m'entouraient, et le son de chaque film que j'étais capable de capter bien malgré moi, c'était vraiment insupportable.

Raven desserre subitement ses bras et s'éloigne. Elle parcourt le duplex d'un regard suspicieux avant de demander :

 **\- Elle est où Clarke ?**

Je baisse les yeux avant de hausser les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que je ne sais pas où se trouve la blonde. Un rire moqueur s'échappe de sa gorge avant qu'elle n'affirme :

 **\- Je vois, je suis ton plan B.**

 **\- Je t'interdis de dire ça !**

Je me surprends moi-même en réalisant que je viens d'élever la voix. Mais la réaction de Raven, je ne m'y attendais pas. Elle recule d'un pas avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle balbutie :

 **\- C'était juste une blague Lexa…**

 **\- Je suis peut être en train de tomber amoureuse de Clarke mais tu es et tu resteras toujours la plus importante à mes yeux.**

 **\- Ne lui dis pas ça… elle pourrait être jalouse. Je serais jalouse moi. Mais… tu sais, si tu l'aimes vraiment cette fi… Clarke, elle va prendre une place plus importante et c'est normal. Je sais pertinemment que tu as assez d'amour pour nous deux. Tu as une façon d'aimer si belle… si aujourd'hui, j'ai conscience de mon importance, si j'ai confiance en moi, c'est uniquement grâce à toi. Lexa, je sais que je ne serai jamais ton plan B. J'ai conscience que s'il y avait une lettre avant le A, c'est là que je serais. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je sais où est ma place quand il s'agit de ton cœur, je le sais pertinemment.**

 **\- Alors ne dis plus de telle stupidité…**

 **\- Promis ! Allez maintenant, je t'emmène à l'hosto avant que ton coude ne ressemble à une de ces citrouilles de concours et que tu ne puisses plus sortir de ton appart' !**

* * *

Un, deux, trois… j'inspire profondément. J'agrippe le bras de Raven comme si ma vie en dépendait. Elle passe une main derrière ma nuque avant de la glisser jusqu'à mon épaule gauche et déposer sa tête sur l'autre. Elle affirme :

 **\- Ça va aller, je suis là.**

Ses mots me rassurent et pourtant, je n'ose pas faire un pas de plus. Je ferme doucement mes paupières. Mon cœur bat bien trop vite. Il y a trop de bruit. Tout… oui tout reviens au pire moment ! J'ai la sensation d'être frappée de plein fouet par des centaines et des centaines de murmures. Et ça fait mal, très mal…

Je ne suis même pas certaine de savoir comment je tiens encore debout. Quand ce genre de chose arrive, que cette foutue malédiction revient me frapper, j'ai la sensation que tous mes muscles pourraient se confondre avec du coton.

 **\- Tu veux rester là ? Je peux aller chercher un médecin et…**

 **\- Non ! Surtout ne me laisse pas…**

 **\- Lexa… qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les hôpitaux mais… tu sembles…**

Je perds la voix de Raven. Je n'arrive plus à l'entendre. Je serre un peu plus son bras. Je m'assure de cette façon qu'elle est bien à mes côtés. J'avais oublié cette douleur…

 _J'ai tellement mal ! Aidez-moi ! Je pense que vous n'avez rien d'autre qu'un petit rhume. Pourquoi certains patients sont aussi antipathiques ? Votre fille va s'en sortir. Est-ce que je vais mourir ? C'est grave ? DOCTEUR ! Code rouge ! Blessés dans une collision à grande vitesse à prendre en toute urgence. Constance stable. 34ème semaines de grossesse. Pression artérielle 102-80. S'il vous plaît, c'est mon fils !_

 **\- LEXA !**

Mon prénom tonne dans mes oreilles telle une explosion. Je dois énormément prendre sur moi pour éviter de hurler ou même pleurer. J'ai l'impression de revivre ce jour là. Celui où la malédiction dû à mon sang est venue me trouver.

 **\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Et n'ose pas me dire que c'est ton bras qui te met dans cet état !**

 **\- Je crois que je vais vomir…**

 **\- Parfait ! Il ne manquait plus que ça… depuis quand une simple contusion nous donne la nausée ? Encore si tu t'étais cognée la tête… attends une seconde, est-ce que tu t'es cognée la tête ? Lexa… Lexa ?**

Et plus rien… juste le vide et le silence. Je suis presque certaine que comme la première fois, et toutes celles d'après, je me suis évanouie. C'est tellement violent de recevoir de nouveau ces pensées qui ne sont pas les miennes après le silence.

Je reprends doucement conscience. La lumière blanche irradie autour de moi, ce qui m'empêche de garder les yeux ouverts. Je grimace. J'inspire profondément. Les chuchotements sont revenus à la normale, je n'ai plus la sensation que ma tête est au bord de l'implosion, du moins pour le moment.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et sens quelque chose d'étrange de planté dans ma main. Je me force à ouvrir un œil et je me retrouve reliée à une perfusion. Génial ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit tout à l'heure ? Que cette journée était pourrie ? Et bien, je confirme ! C'est la pire de toutes !

Je me redresse légèrement. Je cherche Reyes du regard mais je ne la vois nulle part. Je devine qu'elle doit discuter avec un médecin. Elle ne me laisserait jamais seule volontairement. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure avant de me concentrer pour la chercher au milieu de tout ce flux de pensées. Trouvé !

Raven a l'air d'aller bien. Elle semble inquiète mais sinon rien à signaler. Je me sens rassurée. Pendant une seconde, je pense à me lever pour la rejoindre mais la seconde d'après, je pense au savon qu'elle pourrait me passer alors j'abandonne cette idée.

 **\- Non pas que je sache. En tout cas, Lexa ne m'a rien dit.**

En reconnaissant la voix de ma meilleure amie, je me redresse et commence à sourire. Le rideau commence à se tirer et je me sens immédiatement soulagée de la savoir près de moi.

 **\- Tu es certaine que je ne peux appeler personne d'autre ?**

Cette voix… c'est celle de… oh mon dieu !

Abby apparaît aux côtés de ma meilleure amie. Elle semble bien plus sérieuse que les deux seules autres fois où je l'ai vu. Je me sens angoissée à la seconde où son regard se pose sur moi.

 **\- Hey Lex' ! Tu te sens mieux ?**

Je hoche doucement la tête de haut en bas en guise de réponse. Un magnifique sourire se fige alors sur le visage de Raven.

 **\- Je suis tellement rassurée ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu as vu sur qui je suis tombée ? C'est cool, n'est-ce pas ? "Maman Griffin" va prendre soin de toi !**

 **\- D'ailleurs,** commence cette dernière en retirant ma perfusion, **je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas contacter quelqu'un.**

Contacter quelqu'un ? Comment ça, contacter quelqu'un ? Pourquoi ?

Je pense que la peur doit se lire sur mon visage parce que Raven s'approche et me prend doucement la main. Elle me fait un petit clin d'œil avant de prendre la parole pour moi :

 **\- Je suis là. Elle n'a besoin de personne d'autre.**

 **\- Le problème c'est que tu n'es pas de la famille…** _j'aurais apprécié rencontrer une personne de son entourage._

 **\- Les liens du sang ne font pas tout,** affirme Reyes. **Nous n'allons pas inquiéter inutilement son petit frère, et son père est en déplacement.**

 **\- Qu'en est-il de sa mère ?** _Bon… j'ai bien compris qu'il y avait un souci entre elles, mais j'ai besoin de connaître les antécédents médicaux de Lexa._

Je serre un peu plus la main de Raven. Je crois même que j'arrête de respirer. Je me sens oppressée. Merde… il ne manquait plus que ça, je suis au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

Si je fais une crise d'angoisse, ça va être horrible…

 **\- On ne parle jamais d'** _ **elle**_ **devant Lexa,** énonce durement Raven.

 _\- Mais pourquoi ?_

 **\- Jamais.**

 **\- Et pourtant, il faut bien que…**

 **\- Non** _ **Abby**_ **, Lexa et moi nous sommes venues pour son bras, qui est soigné. Maintenant nous nous en allons.**

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas,** reprend avec entêtement la mère de Clarke, **s'il y a vraiment un problème avec ses…**

 **\- Parler d'** _ **elle**_ **n'y changera rien ! Parce qu'** _ **elle**_ **est morte ! Tu entends, morte ! M. O. R. T. E. Morte !**

Je crois que je peux compter sur les doigts d'une seule main les fois où Raven Reyes a perdu le contrôle et hurlé sur une tierce personne. Pour la simple et bonne raison que même si comme ça, elle semble surexcitée, en vérité elle est très calme. La faire sortir de ses gonds est un véritable exploit et c'est aussi assez effrayant.

C'est ce qui explique que je sois en ce moment même en train de la fixer comme si je la voyais pour la première fois. J'ai envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas grave, qu'elle ne doit pas se mettre en colère pour si peu. Peu ? Depuis quand tout ce qui l'entoure peut être décrit par ces mots : si peu…

Je n'aime pas savoir que ma meilleure amie perd le contrôle. Je sais ce qu'elle pense d'elle après ses crises passagères. Elles sont si rares que parfois, je me demande comment elle peut s'en vouloir juste pour ça. Tout le monde perd le contrôle. C'est humain…

Puis je me souviens que dans son quartier d'origine, lorsqu'un individu lambda s'énerve, la plupart du temps, il y a un mort.

Il faut que j'agisse. Je ne peux pas laisser Raven tout porter toute seule. Elle m'est indispensable et je sais que la réciproque est vraie. Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber, pas maintenant. Je dois lui demander de reprendre le contrôle. Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle se sente coupable alors qu'elle se contente tout simplement de m'aider une fois de plus.

 **\- C'est bon, c'est imprimé ? Nous pouvons partir maintenant ?**

 **\- Reyes… s'il te plaît, Abby ne pouvait pas savoir.**

 **\- Je le sais très bien,** elle crie encore. **Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison elle s'acharne. Depuis quand une négation est-elle difficile à comprendre ?**

 **\- Raven, c'est juste Abby.**

Ma meilleure amie se tourne vivement vers moi. Je peux voir ses traits déformés par la colère s'atténuer immédiatement lorsque son regard quelque peu orageux tombe dans le mien. Elle serre les dents et son poing libre avant d'affirmer :

 **-Je ne suis pas en train de faire un transfert. Je sais très bien qu'Abby n'est pas** _ **elle**_ **. Mais… Lexa c'est… je ne veux pas que…** _tu disparaisses. J'ai de nouveau mal rien que d'y penser._ **Je sais que tu souffres à chaque fois qu'une personne** _ **l**_ **'évoque et c'est inacceptable.** _Ne disparaît pas. Ne disparaît pas. Ne disparaît pas. Ne disparaît pas. Ne disparaît pas. Ne disparaît pas. Ne disparaît pas. Ne disparaît pas._

Mon cœur se serre alors que je perçois sa peur. Je sais que je l'ai fait énormément souffrir en disparaissant de sa vie pendant trois mois. Malheureusement, c'était nécessaire. Je ne voulais pas la blesser. Parce qu'à ce moment là, elle était avec mon frère et mon père la personne la plus importante au monde.

Mais en disparaissant, j'ai fait exactement le contraire… elle a souffert. Elle a _tellement_ souffert de mon absence. Elle m'en a _tellement_ voulu, qu'il m'a fallu un temps fou pour être capable de la regarder dans les yeux et d'affronter toute sa rancœur et son sentiment de trahison.

Je sais pertinemment que si je devais recommencer, je ferais les mêmes choix mais ça fait mal… _très_ mal ! Être l'investigatrice du malheur de Raven est la pire action que j'ai accomplie dans ma vie. Ce qui est vraiment atroce, c'est que j'ai bousillé quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qu'elle avait reconstruit avec moi : la confiance !

C'est en train de renaître mais c'est encore fragile. Je le sais à cause ou grâce à ce genre de moment. Les seuls où elle ne dit pas tout ce qu'elle pense. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne veut pas me blesser. Si elle savait que j'entendais tout…

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- Je te dis que je ne suis pas en train de le faire,** répète-t-elle en serrant les dents. _Putain, je suis en train de faire un transfert ! Ça craint ! Tout ça parce que "Maman Griffin" a l'air super cool et la dernière fois que je me suis attachée à une "maman", ça ne s'est pas bien finie. Putain ! Sarah a tout gâché ! Ça me gonfle ! Elle a détruit Lexa…_

 **\- Raven... viens, on se "casse" d'ici.**

Les yeux de Raven pétillent en entendant ma phrase. Je vois même un sourire naître dans ses yeux. C'est une de ses répliques préférées. Elle adore quand je la prononce parce qu'à chaque fois que je le fais, je m'apprête a réaliser quelque chose d'un peu fou.

Comme si son moment d'incertitude avait été effacé avec une seule phrase, elle rit doucement. Elle affirme qu'elle va me chercher une décharge et se retourne. Elle dévisage Abby de haut en bas. Je l'imagine très bien faire en tout cas. La mère de Clarke se décale pour la laisser passer.

Une fois qu'elle a disparu, je me penche pour lasser mes chaussures, ce qui avec un bras immobilisé est tout sauf facile. Je perçois Abby s'approcher. Je ne relève les yeux qu'une fois mon action terminée. Je remarque tout de suite la différence entre la maman de Clarke et le médecin. Elle est tout de suite beaucoup plus sérieuse.

 **\- Tu devrais rester Lexa. Je soupçonne un dysfonctionnement de ton oreille interne. Il faudrait que je fasse des tests.** _Si Clarke apprend que je l'ai laissé partir avec de telles suspicions sans ne rien faire, elle va me tuer._ **J'avais déjà émis une hypothèse en te voyant agir les deux fois où tu es venue chez nous mais avec l'évanouissement de tout à l'heure, il serait plus prudent de rester. Et…** _excuse-toi Abby, Clarke adore cette fille._ **Je suis désolée pour mon comportement et d'être à l'origine de l'emportement de ton amie. Mais ta santé doit passer avant tout.** _Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit._

 **\- Je n'ai pas de problème avec mes oreilles.**

 **\- Ça tu ne peux pas le savoir sans faire les tests appropriés jeune fille,** m'annonce-t-elle clairement inquiète.

Je prends mon manteau que je cale sur mon bras valide. Je me lève pour lui faire face. Je fais un micro sourire. Je n'aime pas mentir. Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Elle me prendrait pour une folle et c'est en psychiatrie que je finirais.

Je commence à faire le tour de mon tatouage avec mon pouce. Je prends une forte inspiration avant de reprendre la parole :

 **\- Je n'ai aucun problème physique, avec mon père on a déjà fait une batterie de tests. Tout est… psychologique.**

 **\- Et, tu parles à quelqu'un ? Je pourrais peut-être te conseiller un professionnel ou…** _et_ _mince ! J'ai encore dit une connerie !_ **Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler mais… je suis désolée. Si tu as un jour besoin, Clarke a mon numéro.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Pour ton bras, il n'y a rien de grave, juste une poche de sang qui s'est glissée contre l'olécrane, ce qui appuie sur tes tendons au niveau du coude, donc garde le immobilisé au moins deux semaines. Rien n'est cassé, mais par moment, ce genre de blessure, peut être plus douloureuse qu'une fracture. Je t'ai prescrit des antidouleurs, Raven a l'ordonnance.**

Je grimace après l'explication d'Abby. Pour la simple et bonne raison que cette dernière est très visuelle et que j'ai pu capter certaine image que je trouve personnellement répugnante. J'avais déjà remarqué cette aptitude à mettre en avant chacune de ses pensées par des photos imaginaires. C'est… assez perturbant.

Surtout lorsqu'elle est proche de Marcus et qu'elle s'imagine enfin agir pour lui révéler ses sentiments. Ce qui en réalité, est constant lorsqu'Abby est proche de son "meilleur ami".

 **\- Tu es certaine que tu te sens bien Lexa ?**

Je hoche la tête de haut en bas en guise de réponse. Je ne peux pas lui dire que l'image détaillée de mon bras, vient de me faire flipper. Je souris en trouvant un crayon dans la main de la mère de Clarke, je tends la mienne et lui fait comprendre que je souhaite qu'elle me le prête.

Une fois que j'ai récupéré l'objet de mes convictions, je me retrouve à tourner sur moi-même pour chercher un bout de papier. Au début, je pensais écrire sur ma main mais j'ai un peu peur que ça me fasse mal.

 **\- Lexa ?**

Je stoppe mon agitation et fixe Abby qui me tend un papier. Un énorme sourire m'échappe. Je le lui prends, m'appuie sur la petite table et transmet ma pensée avant de plier la feuille en deux et de lui tendre.

Je la regarde l'ouvrir et le lire lentement. Je peux suivre son avancée à la lecture de mes mots en direct.

 _Je voulais ajouter que si Raven s'est énervée tout à l'heure, ça n'a véritablement rien à voir avec toi. C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de s'attacher ou même de se rapprocher d'une figure maternelle. La dernière fois qu'elle a laissé une chance à ce genre de personne, ça ne s'est pas bien fini. Raven est en colère parce qu'elle refuse de tomber dans un nouveau piège mais en vérité, elle te trouve cool._

 _Et, plus personnellement, encore merci. Je t'assure que mon oreille interne se porte bien. J'en suis même absolument certaine._

Abby relève les yeux. Je souris toujours. Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre ma meilleure amie qui explose :

 **\- Bah enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on ne partirait jamais !**

* * *

La voiture de Raven s'arrête, elle coupe le contact. J'observe l'immeuble, bien protégée dans sa voiture. Je ne suis plus certaine que ce que je m'apprête à faire est une bonne idée. J'aurais voulu en parler à Clarke avant d'agir. Mais puisque "Madame" a décidé de m'ignorer je vais juste… être impulsive.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on allait rester à New-York ! On est à peine à dix minutes de l'hôpital. C'est nul… je voulais partir loin comme on le fait toujours.**

 **\- C'est juste un détour. J'ai quelque chose à régler.**

 **\- Lexa… je connais ce regard… qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?**

 **\- Quelque chose de stupide,** je déclare en ouvrant ma portière.

J'ai le temps de faire quelques pas en glissant ma main dans ma poche pour vérifier que la lettre y est toujours. Je souris et cherche le nom de la personne que je souhaite voir. Je tape le code d'entrée et j'ouvre la porte principale au moment où Raven sort de sa voiture en hurlant :

 **\- Et je fais quoi moi ?**

Je me retourne pour lui sourire et hausser les épaules. Elle marmonne dans sa barbe. J'adore quand elle fait ça, elle est trop mignonne. Je m'arrête devant l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ferme les yeux pour mieux imaginer mes actions futures.

Je suis au troisième étage et je cherche la bonne porte. Une fois devant, je reste plantée sans oser faire un geste. J'inspire profondément. Du courage, juste un peu plus de courage… et je frappe.

J'attends. J'entends des bruits de pas. Je perçois le bruit d'une serrure qu'on déverrouille. La porte commence à s'ouvrir. Je reconnais ses cheveux blonds platine. Je me sens énervée rien que de l'apercevoir. Je "l'aide" à ouvrir la porte plus vite. Elle semble surprise de me voir. Je comprends, je le serais aussi à sa place.

 **\- Sindy,** je prononce comme si son prénom était une insulte à lui tout seul.

 **\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!**

 **\- Ce n'est pas agréable, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cette raison que je veux que tu arrêtes.**

 **\- Mais de quoi tu parles.**

Je la fixe dans les yeux. Elle se crispe légèrement. Pour un temps, elle perd sa belle assurance. Je reprends :

 **\- De ta sale manie à harceler Clarke. Je veux que tu restes loin d'elle.**

 **\- Oh… j'ai compris, tu veux la garder pour toi toute seule. J'ai un scoop pour toi, Clarke n'est pas lesbienne. Elle ne sera jamais à toi. D'ailleurs, c'est incroyable qu'elle t'envoie toi pour régler ses problèmes. Son sentiment d'insécurité est revenu c'est ça ? Tu te crois son héro, ça ne durera pas. Un jour elle va t'abandonner, tout comme moi, sans aucune raison.**

 **\- Tu as un sérieux problème.**

Sindy semble surprise par ma déclaration. Mais c'est vrai quoi. Elle a un problème. Premièrement, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire que Clarke soit lesbienne ? Je n'attends rien d'elle. Je suis peut-être amoureuse d'elle mais je ne lui demanderai jamais d'être ce qu'elle n'est pas. Ensuite, comment peut-elle croire que c'est Clarke qui est à l'origine de la fin de leur amitié ? Je ne comprends pas.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que je te mets en garde contre la vraie nature de cette sale traitresse qui fuit au premier problème.**

 **\- Non. Simplement parce que tu ne te rends pas compte que celle qui a détruit votre amitié c'est toi, seulement toi.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Ce n'était rien d'autre que de l'amusement. Ce n'était pas la première fois… je ne lui ai pas fait de mal. Elle sait que je suis comme ça. Mais elle me fuit, elle refuse de me parler sans raison.**

 **\- Tu lui a brisé le cœur,** j'accuse.

 **\- Parce que tu crois que toi tu es si différente ? Que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal ? Laisse-moi rire... tu es ridicule.**

 **\- Je…**

Je serre mes poings. Merde ! Je suis en train de m'énerver, de perdre le contrôle. Ce n'est pas bon ! Je dois me reprendre. Mieux encore, écourter cette entrevue.

Je glisse de nouveau ma main dans la poche de mon manteau. Mes doigts frôlent le papier. Je repense à tout ce que j'ai dû faire et promettre pour l'obtenir. J'ai vraiment fait jouer toutes mes relations.

 **\- Je suis juste venue te dire une chose,** je sors l'enveloppe de ma poche pour la lui tendre. **A partir d'aujourd'hui, t'approcher de Clarke s'apparente à un crime. Si je te vois ne serait-ce que sur le même trottoir qu'elle, si elle me dit qu'elle t'a vu, que tu lui as envoyé un message ou même que tu t'es approchée d'un membre de sa famille, je ferai en sorte que tu sois arrêtée.**

 **\- Putain mais t'es une grande malade ! Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir Clarke ! C'est ma meilleure amie. Bordel ! Quand je vais lui dire que…**

Je lui lance le courrier au visage en précisant :

 **\- Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, mais un juge oui.**

Je la vois blêmir, elle comprend enfin toute l'importance de la situation, que ce n'est pas une blague. J'ai réellement obtenu une injonction d'éloignement pour protéger Clarke d'elle. Je lui fais mon plus beau faux sourire et je lui tourne le dos.

Je sens que tout mon corps tremble quand mon index appelle la cage d'acier. Je manque de m'effondrer une fois dans l'ascenseur. J'ai trop parlé… j'ai vraiment beaucoup trop parlé. Je me sens mal, très mal.

Je crois que si Raven n'était pas devant l'immeuble à m'attendre, j'aurais vidé mon estomac. Je ne lui accorde, pourtant, à peine qu'un regard avant de me glisser dans sa voiture. Ma meilleure amie s'installe devant le volant et me demande d'une petite voix :

 **\- Où va-t-on maintenant ?**

J'attrape le GPS dans la boîte à gants et j'entre des coordonnées. Raven ne pose pas plus de question. Elle allume son enceinte et branche son portable dessus. Puis elle roule.

Mon regard se perd dans les différents paysages. Mon cœur commence à se calmer alors que nous nous éloignons de la ville. Mon esprit divague de nouveau sur cette journée interminable. Mon coude qui continu à me lancer, me rappellent la chute presque comique avec Clarke. Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime alors que j'essaye de trouver ses pensées à ce moment précis.

Parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui la fait fuir… c'est horrible de ne pas savoir.

Je suis certaine que j'ai dû entendre sa voix. Elle est juste perdue, noyée parmi toutes les autres. Je clos lentement mes paupières pour essayer de mieux me concentrer. Je me revois découvrir toute cette panique alors même que je venais à peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle a pensé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu en moi qui l'ait à ce point effrayé ?

Des multitudes de phrases, de réactions, envahissent ma boite crânienne alors que je revis ce moment. Et alors que je retrouve enfin sa voix, j'ouvre brusquement les paupières. Je mets du temps à réaliser ce que je viens de comprendre. Je tourne mon visage vers Raven comme pour m'assurer que je suis bien de nouveau ancrée à la réalité, au présent.

Clarke a… oh mon dieu ! Je comprends mieux sa réaction. Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à le percevoir au bon moment, ni à m'en souvenir plus tôt ? Clarke a…mince alors !

 _J'ai envie de l'embrasser !_

C'est ça. Mot pour mot. Ce sont les pensées de Clarke à mon égard…

Je suis tellement chamboulée. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Je m'étais promis que si un jour elle se posait ou voulait une telle chose, je serais là pour l'aider à l'accepter. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je l'ai laissé fuir… merde !

J'attends ce moment depuis New Haven ! Ça craint !

 **\- Lex' est-ce que tu pleures ?**

 **\- Il faut que je te parle,** je déclare sans vraiment contrôler mes mots.

 **\- Tu sais qu'aucun humain normalement constitué n'a envie de commencer une conversation comme ça. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon… comme c'est toi, je vais faire un effort et ne pas paniquer. Je vais juste t'écouter. Tu vois, je ne panique pas… ce n'est pas comme si en plus, tu pleurais… hum hum… non. Je ne panique pas du tout. On arrive dans dix minutes d'après le GPS. On attend ou je me gare sur le côté ?**

Je me mure dans le silence, ce qui, avec Raven, équivaut à une réponse très claire. J'essuie les larmes qui m'ont échappées et mes yeux se perdent dans l'immensité de cet endroit que j'aime tant et que pourtant je n'ai toujours pas partagé avec ma meilleure amie.

J'attends que la voiture ralentisse et alors qu'elle roule toujours, je me détache et je sors. Raven jure avant de faire crier ses pneus dans un freinage un peu trop violent. Je me laisse envahir par cet environnement qui, malgré son apparence, a le don de m'apaiser. Le moteur tourne toujours lorsque Raven fait claquer sa porte et hurle :

 **\- Non mais je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Un bras en écharpe ça ne te suffit pas ? C'était hyper dangereux !**

Je ne réponds pas. Je suis complètement hypnotisée par mon environnement. J'arrive presque à m'imaginer aux côtés d'Omma. C'était un de nos endroits et personnellement mon préféré.

 **\- Non mais attends, on est où là ? C'est… pourquoi on est entourées de train en ruines ? Tu m'as emmené où ? Tu t'es cru dans un remake du Roi Lion en changeant le cimetière d'éléphant par des trains ? Je ne le sens pas cet endroit ! Je ne le sens pas du tout. Je suis sûre qu'il y a pleins de gens louches et flippants.**

Je ne la laisse pas finir ses déblatérations. Je viens prendre sa main et je la force à me suivre en courant. Elle essaye de m'arrêter en criant :

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

Je me retourne vers elle avec un immense sourire. J'ai fait mon choix et ça me rend tout simplement heureuse. Je lui dis alors :

 **\- Je t'emmène briser le silence avec moi !**

Je nous fais courir encore quelques minutes en évitant des objets plus ou moins dangereux. J'accélère quand je remarque la butte. Je lâche la main de Raven sachant pertinemment qu'elle va continuer de me suivre.

Je m'arrête en haut de la colline. Je suis à bout de souffle. C'est magnifique. Derrière nous, il n'y a que des débris, des trains laissés à l'abandon mais devant… devant…

 **\- Wow !**

Je détourne le regard pour le poser sur le visage de ma meilleure amie. Elle est émerveillée.

 **\- Mais comment tu connais cet endroit ? Il est passé d'hyper flippant à magique !**

 **\- Omma…**

Un sourire magnifique se dessine sur les lèvres de Raven. Je sais qu'elle apprécie la beauté de l'endroit. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une vaste étendue de vert. Une plaine comme on en trouve plus. Évidement, je la préfère en été avec toutes les fleurs mais ça reste époustouflant.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par "briser le silence" avec toi ?**

 **\- Je vais te prendre la main et ensemble on va hurler à en perdre nos cordes vocales.**

 **\- Laisse-moi deviner, encore une tradition particulière d'Omma.**

J'acquiesce doucement. Raven me tend la main en me souriant. Je n'hésite pas une seconde à la prendre. Je clos mes paupières et je peux apprécier chaque petit son qui m'entoure. Le vent qui vient jouer avec les cheveux de ma meilleure amie, mon cœur qui cogne contre ma poitrine, une chaîne en métal qui claque quelque part contre un objet en verre. J'apprécie tous ces petits détails. Je les apprécie vraiment.

J'inspire profondément. Mes cils s'élèvent. Je suis éblouie par le soleil pourtant timide. Je regarde Raven et je sais qu'elle a compris le signal. Je serre un peu plus sa main et on le fait toutes les deux : on brise le silence !

Et… ça fait un bien fou ! C'est comme si avec ce simple cri, le poids énorme qu'il y a sur mes épaules depuis quatre ans avait disparu. Je me sens si légère. J'aurais dû le refaire depuis bien longtemps. Notre voix ne veut pas aller plus loin. Elle refuse de faire encore vibrer nos cordes vocales. Il n'y a plus assez d'air. Alors le silence retombe.

Pour la première fois depuis que le fléau de la famille m'a touché, j'ai la sensation de vivre un "vrai" silence. Alors je comprends pour quelle raison Omma m'a donné cette leçon : briser le silence le plus souvent possible. C'est parce que lorsqu'on le brise de nous même, il est ensuite bien plus agréable, on le chérit vraiment et surtout on l'apprécie à sa juste valeur.

Puis Raven éclate de rire ! Je me tourne vers elle. Je peux assister à toute sa joie, à son bonheur d'avoir pu faire ça avec moi. Elle affirme :

 **\- C'était génial ! Wow ! On devrait faire ça plus souvent, ça fait vraiment du bien !**

Je fixe ma meilleure amie. Je sais que pour le moment son esprit est comme protégé par une bulle d'euphorie mais ça ne va pas durer. Je sais qu'intérieurement elle panique. Elle est morte d'angoisse à la simple idée que je disparaisse de nouveau.

 **\- Attends une minute.**

Voilà. Ça ne manque pas. Je m'en veux tellement de la mettre dans cette position d'insécurité. Je me précipite presque pour affirmer :

 **\- Non Raven, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais partir comme la dernière fois. Absolument pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi on est là alors ? Non pas que je me plaigne. J'ai adoré hurler avec toi. Mais c'est bizarre… tu es bizarre !**

 **\- Pas plus que toi.**

Elle me lance un regard offusqué alors je ris doucement. Je sais que j'ai déjà pris ma décision mais c'est tout de même difficile. Je me souviens de sa réaction lorsqu'elle a appris où et surtout avec qui j'avais fuis pendant trois mois. Je lui ai fait tellement de mal…

 **\- Clarke a voulu m'embrasser.**

 **\- QUOI ? Et tu ne me dis ça que maintenant ? Non mais il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne tout ! Il y a des informations vitales à toutes meilleures amies. Celle-ci en fait clairement partie. Raconte-moi tout… non mais attends… comment ça a "voulu" ? Elle l'a fait ou pas ?**

 **\- Elle l'a souhaité et après elle a fui.**

 **\- Attends comment tu peux en être certaine ? C'était peut-être une fausse alerte. Tu as peut-être mal analysé les signes. Je sais que tu es raide dingue d'elle mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle soit aussi amourachée que toi. Bien que… je dois avouer qu'elle passe pas mal de son temps à te dévorer du regard.**

 **\- Je le sais Raven.**

 **\- Tout le monde peut se tromper. La preuve, je me suis cru amoureuse de l'idiot numéro quatre !**

L'idiot numéro quatre autrement dit : Kyle Wick. Elle n'a clairement pas été amoureuse de lui. Je le sais. Parce que malgré le fait qu'elle continue à se mentir à elle-même sur la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour une certaine personne dont je n'ose même pas évoquer le nom devant elle, Raven n'a jamais été amoureuse.

Enfin, elle l'est et elle l'ignore. Mais évidement, ça je ne suis pas censée le savoir…

Je me racle la gorge pour éloigner mes pensées sur la situation amoureuse de Raven. Elle m'en voudrait si elle savait que j'ose avoir une pensée pour cette personne.

 **\- Reyes ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne me trompe pas. Clarke a voulu m'embrasser mais je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard. Je l'ai laissé me fuir.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir Lexa… les sentiments, les pensées… c'est très fugace. Tu as sûrement cru voir quelque chose mais ça peut très bien être totalement différent de ce que tu crois.**

 **\- En fait, je** _ **peux**_ **le savoir.**

Ça y est. On y est. Le moment de la grande révélation. J'ancre mon regard dans l'océan chocolat qui habite les iris de ma meilleure amie.

 **\- Je pense qu'il est temps que je te dise la vérité.**

 **\- Tu veux parler de la raison pour laquelle tu as arrêté de parler ? Tu veux parler de ça maintenant ? Et moi qui croyais que celle qui avait une capacité de concentration de deux secondes c'était moi. On parlait de Clarke et tu changes de sujet, juste comme ça ? Vraiment ?**

 **\- En fait, c'est lié.**

 **\- En quoi ta…** _mère_ **en quoi** _ **elle**_ **est liée à Clarke ?**

 **\- Tu vas comprendre.**

Je me laisse presque tomber par terre. Je croise mes jambes en tailleur. Il fait horriblement froid mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je vais perdre ce courage qui m'anime pour l'instant.

Raven m'observe bizarrement avant de s'installer à mes cotés. Elle humidifie ses lèvres avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches.

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Je ne parle presque plus depuis ce jour là.**

 **\- Je sais… sauf si on compte ses derniers mois.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai choisi de faire mon deuil de façon peu conventionnelle.**

 **\- Sans blague ?**

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu ne fais qu'énumérer des faits et on se les caille !**

 **\- Okay, d'accord… je vais juste le dire.**

Et espérer ne pas passer pour une folle. J'inspire profondément avant de lâcher la bombe :

 **\- Depuis qu'** _ **elle**_ **est morte, je suis capable d'entendre les pensées des personnes qui m'entourent.**

Raven éclate de rire. Merde… elle pense que je lui fais une blague. En même temps, je crois que moi aussi je penserais la même chose. Je reprends très vite.

 **\- Je suis très sérieuse ! Choisis un nombre, n'importe lequel entre zéro et un million.**

Aussi tôt, elle pense au nombre vingt-trois, son préféré. Je souris avant d'ajouter :

 **\- Mais pas le vingt-trois, ce serait trop facile.**

 _Seize_.

 **\- Seize !**

 _Quoi ? Quarante deux !_

 **\- Quarante deux !**

 **\- Lexa ce n'est pas drôle…** _dix-sept cent quatre-vingt-neuf._ **Pas drôle du tout !**

 **\- Dix-sept cent quatre-vingt-neuf.**

La mâchoire de Raven tombe légèrement. Je suis tellement désolée de la mettre dans cet état. Mais j'ajoute :

 **\- Maintenant tu sais comment je peux être certaine que Clarke a voulu m'embrasser.**

 **\- Attends, tu ne me fais pas une blague ?**

 **\- Non Raven.**

 **\- Mais comment ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop… je connais les grandes lignes grâce à Omma mais ma…** _ **elle**_ **ne m'a pas laissé la chance de comprendre, ni même d'apprendre à vivre avec.** _ **Elle**_ **a juste abandonné.**

 **\- Okay Lexa, je veux tout savoir, n'oublie aucuns détails.**

Je lui souris. Comment j'ai pu douter qu'elle réagirait mal à cette révélation ? Je me sens légèrement stupide.

Je resserre les pans de mon manteau, je frissonne avant d'appuyer ma tête sur son épaule alors je lui raconte tout. Du moins, tout ce que je sais. Elle me pose pas mal de questions auxquelles j'essaye de répondre.

Cette journée a peut-être été la pire de toute mais elle m'a permis d'enfin dire la vérité à Raven. Je me sens tellement mieux maintenant qu'il n'y a plus ce secret entre nous.

Aujourd'hui, avec elle, j'ai brisé le silence de toutes les façons possibles et c'est le plus grand sentiment de libération que j'ai pu ressentir.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, un des plus long pour le moment. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Doooonc Lexa n'avait pas entendu les pensées de Clarke mais en y repensant, elle a trouvé les mots de celle-ci : « j'ai envie de l'embrasser ». Ce chapitre était bien plus centré sur l'amitié entre Lexa et Raven ! Et le prochain commencera avec la confrontation entre Clarke et Marcus, et sûrement du Abby…**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 :** **François Mulder … je suis vraiment désolée parce que je n'ai pas trouvé d'informations sur cet artiste… (Moment où je me sens nulle…) Voilà, voilà… désolée !**

– **Il faut savoir que j'ai renommé le titre de ce chapitre en écoutant cette chanson : Break the Silence (en même temps, j'ai écrit ce chapitre de 13 façons différentes donc…) La chanson a été écrite pour "briser le silence" sur les violences conjugales.**

 **Note n°2 : Maléfique (mon deuxième méchant Disney préféré)** **MWHAHAHAHAHA ! Je ne peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher… dès que je peux parler d'elle, je saute sur l'occasion ! Désolée pour ce moment… ;)**

 **Note n°3 : Hadès c'est juste mon méchant de Disney préféré, mais en dehors de ce petit point inutile, c'est surtout le Dieu des Enfers dans la mythologie grecque et c'est un des personnages les plus intéressants qui existe, de mon point de vue !**

 **Note n°2-3 bis : Et si vous vous demandez si ce tee-shirt existe... la réponse est oui ! Enfin non... je me le suis sérigraphier toute seule ! XD**

 **Note n°4 : Dexter est une série américaine qui a commencé en 2006 et qui s'est terminée après huit saisons sanglantes mais surtout superbement bien ficelée. Bon sauf pour la fin… j'essaye encore de m'en remettre ! Attention, pas de spoilers pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas. Ce serait dommage.**

 **Note n°5 : The Walking Dead est la série sur les zombies qui a commencée il y a maintenant 8 ans en 2010. La série est une adaptation du roman graphique éponyme avec au scénario Robert Kirkman et au dessin Tony Moore et Charlie Adlard.**

 **Note n°6 : Fear The Walking Dead est le spin-off de TWD, sa petite sœur que personnellement je préfère (pas seulement à cause de ADC). Le scénario est plus intéressant selon moi et j'essaye encore de me remettre de l'épisode 12 de la saison 3… le meilleur, toute série de zombies confondus ! Peut-être même meilleur que certain film… bref !**

 **Note n°7 : iZombie est une série de CW, qui est aussi adaptée d'un roman graphique et qui a commencée en 2015.**

 **Note n°8 : Z-Nation est encore une série sur les zombies qui a commencée en 2014.**

 ** **Réponses aux Guests :****

 ** **Alice : Tu vois, on est déjà mercredi ! ;) (Bon d'accord, c'est un peu de la triche mais shhhh !) Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire par : c'est très frustrant ! XD J'ai bien noter et comptabiliser ta Team. Tu as eu les réponses à toutes tes questions a travers ce chapitre, non ? Je suis désolée pour cette fin mais j'étais obliger de m'arrêter là ! ^^ Mais non… une semaine, se n'est pas trop long, je t'assure ça passe toujours en un éclaire. Pour Titus aussi, tu as eu des éléments de réponses dans ce chapitre. Et pour Sindy, même si elle ne s'en est pas prit une, elle vient de tomber de haut avec l'injonction d'éloignement. BIM ! Un point pour Lexa ! ;) Je vais sérieusement réfléchir au fait de faire passer Sindy sous un bus ! XD Les sms étaient trop drôle à écrire et ils montrent en effet que même sans ses capacités, Lexa connaît très bien Clarke. Euh… non. Tous le monde n'aime pas les bananes… je n'aime pas les bananes, si elle ne sont pas cuite, je trouve ça répugnant ! ^^ T'en fais pas, Clarke va se rendre compte que si la vie est bien plus belle avec un peu de danger, surtout si ce danger c'est Lexa ! J'ai trèèèès bien compris que tu avais trouver le dernier chapitre frustrant. Je connais Carmilla mais seulement de nom, je n'ai jamais pris le temps de regarder…****

 ** **Morgane : Vraiment trop compliquer, un vrais supplice… Merci beaucoup ! :D C'est vrais que là, Clarke était à la limite de craquer. J'ai bien noter et comptabiliser ta Team ! ^^ Merci, c'est vrais que c'est difficile de faire ressentir les choses mais je trouve ça important, plus important que de parler. Surtout dans cette fic. A bientôt ! :)****

 ** **Fanny : Team Lexa a entendu ! (En vrais je suis sure que vous êtes plein à m'avoir détester au début du chapitre…) Ah, ah… la grande question : Qui de Lexa ou Clarke fera le premier pas ? Je note ton vote pour Lexa ! XD J'adore ton raisonnement ! Mais non… je suis sure que cette semaine n'était pas si longue. Nop ! Pas de chapitre supplémentaire… et même si j'avais voulu, je n'aurai pas pu. ^^****

 ** **Loukia 63 : Merci beaucoup ! :D Les sms étaient vraiment chouette à écrire, je suis contente de savoir qu'ils t'ont plu. Team bien pris en compte ! (Bien que pour le coup, elle ne soit pas conventionnelle) C'est vrais que la fin des chapitres, c'est toujours le pire… on a tous vécu ce moment a se demander : déjà ? Je compatis ! Se n'est pas que je ne veux pas publier deux fois par semaine c'est que je ne peux pas… gérer mes chapitres, mon boulot, mon sport et plus globalement ma vie, c'est déjà difficile une fois par semaine, je n'ose imaginer si je faisais plus. MAIS, vous avez toujours votre chapitre le MERCREDI en temps et en heure. Peut-être quand j'aurai un peu plus d'avance ou moins de travail… ^^****

 ** **Guest : Je suis désolée… la frustration c'est pas cool ! Je comprends, ça m'arrive de ressentir moi aussi ce regret sur certaine fic. Merci beaucoup ! :D Comment ça beaucoup trop intéressant ? C'est possible ça ? XD Xoxo.****

 ** **Lucky36 : Je suis désolée… mais la suite est là maintenant ! ;) Merci ! C'est vrais que les sms était fun à écrire et à lire apparemment. A bientôt ! :)****

 ** **Lily : Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. Ta Team a bien été pris en compte. J'espère que la réponse t'as plu ! ^^****

 ** **ally : Suspens ? Quel suspens ? XD Et c'est un plaisir de publier tous les mercredis pour vous ! :) Je vais finir par faire aimer les mercredis matin à tous le monde ! ^^ Et bien, et bien, tu avais presque raison. Lexa n'avait pas entendu mais son pouvoir n'était pas en mode off pendant sa chute. S'était plutôt l'inverse.****

 ** **Lialili : Merci beaucoup ! :D En effet, la fièvre bloque sa capacité à lire dans les pensées. Ta Team a bien été pris en compte ! C'est vrais que Clarke est longue a la détente mais pour sa défense, elle n'est jamais tomber amoureuse d'une fille. C'est exactement ça ! Tu as tout compris, Lexa est dangereuse parce que si leur histoire doit mal se finir, Clarke est persuader que son cœur serait en miette et que cette fois, il n'y aura rien n'y personne pour le réparer. La partie avec Marcus sera pour le prochain chapitre. Mais tu as eu les réactions de Lexa après la fuite de Clarke ! ^^****

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : «Un sinistre silencieux»**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	18. Un sinistre silencieux

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver après le petit OS spéciale Halloween d'hier pour ce nouveau chapitre de IHYV ! Je suis désolée pour les matinal qui attendais "leur" chapitre au aurore mais... comment dire, je dormais seulement depuis deux heure à 6h30! XD Bref, j'espère que vous avez passer un bon Halloween et que vous allez profiter de ce jour férié!**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Attention, il est temps pour Clarke de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressent, à voix haute. Marcus va-t-il réussir à lui faire avouer ce qui lui fait si peur ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre 18 : Un sinistre silencieux**

Je suis installée sur le canapé, le visage caché derrière mes mains et j'essaye de me calmer. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Une seule pensée s'acharne à jouer avec moi : j'ai envie d'embrasser Lexa.

Une main glisse sur mon épaule, je me tourne légèrement pour trouver le regard de Marcus. Il paraît tellement calme. Comment peut-il être aussi calme ? Je viens de lui dire que j'avais peut-être des sentiments pour Lexa et… rien. Ça ne lui fait ni chaud, ni froid. Je ne comprends pas.

Il me tend une tasse à l'effigie de Mr Jack. Je la prends en main et l'odeur du chocolat chaud vient me chatouiller les narines. Je me sens un peu mieux, surtout en découvrant les quelques chamalows qui flottent à la surface de la boisson chaude. Je viens y tremper mes lèvres et ça agit aussitôt, créant comme une bulle protectrice autour de mon cœur.

 **\- Bon, maintenant que l'étape chocolat chaud est passée. Et si tu me disais vraiment ce qui te dérange avec l'idée d'avoir cette envie d'embrasser Lexa.**

 **\- Je vois, c'était un piège.**

 **\- Subtil, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, dis-moi.**

Je me tortille un peu dans tous les sens. Je prends encore une ou deux gorgées de la boisson miracle. Je retourne le regard. Je me sens tellement perdue.

 **\- Bah… c'est une fille ?**

Marcus arque un sourcil. Il me dévisage. Il approche son visage si près que je sens son souffle sur ma peau. Je me sens légèrement mal à l'aise. Mon cœur cogne tellement dans ma poitrine que s'en est ridicule, à croire qu'il veut sortir de cet espace subitement devenu trop étroit.

 **\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses,** commence Marcus, **si la seule raison qui te retient, c'est ce détail insignifiant… Et donc le fait que tu pourrais renvoyer une image différente de ce que la société crie haut et fort comme la "normalité" alors… je suis déçu. Pas de toi. Je ne serai jamais déçu par toi, jamais. Mais je suis déçu de nous. De ton père, ta mère et moi… est-ce que c'est ça que nous t'avons véritablement appris ?**

Je suis sans voix. Je cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises. J'ai dû mal à réaliser qu'il rejette presque la faute sur lui. Je reprends donc :

 **\- Mais non… tu n'as pas compris. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour… une fille.**

 **\- Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une "fille", mais juste de Lexa.**

Oh mon Dieu ! Je trouve ça encore plus effrayant dit comme ça ! Je crois que je suis en bug… hum hum… c'est tout à fait ça ! Je suis juste en bug !

Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà… un putain de raz-de-marée ! Lexa est un putain de raz-de-marée !

Je fixe un point dans le vide depuis certainement une éternité lorsque Marcus m'appelle doucement. Je suis absolument certaine que je pose sur lui un regard complètement apeuré. Il me sourit doucement, avec tendresse et compréhension. Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est bien le sourire d'un père.

 **\- Je sais à quel point cela peut être terrifiant de se rendre compte des sentiments que l'on éprouve pour une personne.**

Terrifiant… le mot est faible, je trouve. Très faible.

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, garde une mèche entre son index et son majeur. Il soupire doucement avant de reprendre :

 **\- Je pense que je ne t'apprends rien si je te dis que je suis amoureux d'Abby.**

En effet ! Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir ! J'ai vécu sous le même toit qu'eux pendant presque cinq ans après le décès de mon père, j'ai des yeux ! Et leur petit manège a continué bien après mon déménagement. Les seuls qui ne semblent rien voir c'est eux… d'ailleurs au début, je trouvais ça trop bizarre ! Surtout que je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu ma mère regarder mon père de la même manière que Marcus.

Un air nostalgique se peint sur le visage de mon père d'adoption. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir cet air tirer ses traits.

 **\- Ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas c'est que je suis tombé complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle au premier regard. Le jour même où ton père, un de mes meilleurs amis me la présenté comme sa "petite amie". Au fil du temps, j'ai réussi à voiler mes sentiments pour ta mère et elle est devenue ma meilleure amie. Vraiment, il n'y a personne dans ce monde en qui je n'ai plus confiance qu'en Abby. Personne. Nous avons tissé une relation assez étrange autour de toi, ça a toujours été comme si tu étais ma fille à moi aussi. Je me souviens encore du jour de ta naissance… ton père était en retard comme toujours. J'étais hilare. Ta mère a bien failli me frapper et quand Jack a daigné arriver, elle a sorti une phrase toute faite du genre : on se demande vraiment lequel de vous deux est le père ! Alors… je ne sais pas, c'est venu naturellement de t'élever à trois comme on l'a fait. J'ai… j'ai essayé d'en aimer d'autres. Tu dois te souvenir de Callie. Mais en vérité, mon cœur était dévoué à ta mère, incapable d'aimer une autre. Il avait choisi et il ne s'agissait plus d'une "fille" mais juste d'Abby.**

 **\- Je suis presque sûre que tu devrais lui dire ça.**

 **\- Tu crois ? Et moi, je suis presque sûre que tu devrais le dire à Lexa. C'est une jeune femme intelligente si elle ne partage pas tes sentiments, elle saura te le dire en protégeant le principal : ton cœur.**

 **\- Sérieusement, pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à maman ?**

 **\- Clarke,** il soupire. **Ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment. Le plus important ce sont tes sentiments.**

 **\- Des sentiments ? Quels sentiments ? Je veux juste l'embrasser…**

Ce n'est pas possible ça ! Même mon corps semble se battre contre le mensonge que je viens d'énoncer. J'ai mal au ventre, je respire difficilement et j'ai les mains moites.

Marcus rit doucement. Il soupire avant de s'affaler dans le canapé. Il me donne un petit coup dans l'épaule avant de commenter :

 **\- C'est difficile n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- L'auto persuasion…**

Je fixe Marcus. D'apparence, je suis calme. Mais tout en moi hurle : comment c'est possible ? Parce que concrètement je ne comprends pas. Non, vraiment pas comment il peut me connaître aussi bien.

 **\- Tu sais Clarke, tu ne serais pas là, si ton envie était juste de voler un baiser.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

 **\- Je le sais pour la simple et bonne raison que ton cœur a été brisé i peine trois mois… c'est lui qui a peur. Pas toi.**

 **\- N'importe quoi !**

 **\- Ah oui, vraiment ?**

 **\- Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que… ça n'a rien à voir. Et puis… je ne… c'est n'importe quoi !**

Je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureuse de Lexa ! Ce n'est pas possible. Ce serait ridicule. Elle est tellement parfaite et moi… juste moi.

Et puis… je dois me concentrer sur le plus important : elle pourrait tout détruire ! C'est bien trop dangereux.

 **\- Je veux que tu fasses une chose pour moi : imagine Lexa avec quelqu'un d'autre, imagine la embrasser cette personne.**

 **\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?!**

J'essaye de décoller l'image de Lexa avec Raven en train de s'embrasser. C'est absolument et totalement déplacé. Surtout que j'ai bien compris qu'entre ces deux là, il n'y a pas d'amour. Du moins pas celui qui demande de s'embrasser.

Marcus éclate de rire. Je le fusille du regard. Il calme son hilarité mais garde un doux sourire. Je baisse les yeux alors que je commence lentement à comprendre que je suis peut-être… mais attention c'est une information à prendre avec des pincettes en sachant que je suis manipulée par le pire de tous. Donc, je ressens en effet peut-être de quelconques sentiments pour Lexa.

Sentiments… pour Lexa…

Pourquoi dèsque je pense à elle, je ne détaille rien d'autre que ses yeux ? Ses magnifiques iris émeraudes qui sont si unique que s'en est troublant quotidiennement… cet éclat de vert qui n'appartient qu'à elle et qui m'aide à me relever pas à pas depuis la trahison de Finn et de Sindy.

Sindy…

Putain ! Mais tout ça c'est à cause d'elle ! Si elle ne m'avait pas dit que Lexa est gay, je ne me poserais pas toutes ces questions ridicules ! Mieux, je n'aurais pas envie d'embrasser ma colocataire !

Ridicule… pas aussi ridicule que moi en ce moment. Depuis quand je me dédouane de ce que je peux ressentir sur Sindy ?

Ce que je peux ressentir… merde !

 **\- C'est efficace n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oh… tais-toi, tu m'énerves !**

Je le pousse gentiment avant de ma caler dans ses bras. Je prends le temps d'écouter les battements de son cœur. Le silence qui nous entoure alors me permet d'un peu plus réfléchir à la situation.

Lexa est devenue une obsession. Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à elle. Je me tue à chercher ses attentions et elle est toujours là. Elle et ses magnifiques yeux verts, elle et ses sourires à se damner…

Mais il y a une différence entre porter un certain intérêt à une personne et avoir des sentiments. Lexa a déjà pris tellement de place dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à la laisser entrer plus.

 **\- Mon cœur ne supportera pas une nouvelle déception.**

 **\- Et alors quoi ? Tu vas essayer de le leurrer avec des faux semblants. J'ai appris qu'on pouvait tromper bien des personnes, bien des choses mais pas son cœur. Jamais. S'il a décidé d'aimer cette jeune femme alors laisse moi te dire que tu es foutue. Et puis… il aurait pu choisir bien pire. Lexa semble vraiment être quelqu'un de bien.**

 **\- Tu la connais à peine…**

 **\- Tu te trompes. En fait, il se trouve que Lexa me ressemble beaucoup.**

 **\- N'importe quoi,** je me moque gentiment.

 **\- Ah oui ? Nous avons tous les deux un père influant, et ne fait pas ses yeux là j'ai compris à notre première rencontre que c'était la fille de Bryan Woods. Ensuite nous avons tous les deux perdu notre mère dans un tragique accident. N'oublions pas la présence indispensable d'une meilleure amie un peu folle. Et le plus important nous t'avons toi dans notre vie.**

 **\- La mort de la mère de Lexa n'était pas un accident…**

 **\- Vous en avez donc parlé.**

 **\- Oui depuis que j'ai compris certaines choses, elle s'ouvre un peu plus à la communication.**

 **\- C'est bien.**

 **\- Bien ?**

 **\- Réfléchis ça veut dire qu'elle t'apprécie.**

Je fais de gros yeux avant que Marcus ne reprenne :

 **\- Non Clarke, je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Je sais que tu commences à avoir des sentiments pour elle.**

 **\- Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça change ?!**

Je me lève en hurlant la question. Marcus me fixe avant de me sourire. Merde… je viens clairement de m'énerver contre lui et il ne semble pas plus offusqué que ça.

Il se lève avec une lenteur insolente. Il vient poser chacune des ses mains sur mes épaules. Il ancre ses yeux dans les miens. Il prononce :

 **\- Ça change tout, Clarke. Tout.**

Sa réponse me percute presque de plein fouet. Mon cœur bat si vite que s'en est ridicule.

Tout… je tremble. Tout… j'arrive très bien à lire entre les lignes. Tout... je sais qu'il a raison. Tout…

Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse pour la première fois de ma vie et c'est terriblement effrayant, affolant et troublant. J'ai la sensation que ça arrive au pire moment. Mon cœur est trop fragile. Il n'est pas près à prendre le risque. Je ne suis pas prête !

 **\- Personne ne sait quand l'amour nous happe Clarke. C'est comme la foudre. Elle tombe, elle nous foudroie et nous laisse aucune chance d'y échapper.**

 **\- Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Lexa,** je réalise lentement.

 **\- Je crois bien que oui,** sourit Marcus.

Mince… ça fait bizarre de l'énoncer à voix haute. Maintenant, je ne peux plus me cacher dans ce pseudo déni, qui malgré tout était rassurant.

 **\- Tu crois… il faut que je lui dise ?**

Marcus rit doucement. Je rêve ou il est en train de se moquer de moi ? Il vient lentement me prendre dans ses bras. Je me sens tellement protégée à cet instant. Je me demande même si est possible de me sentir plus en sécurité qu'au milieu de cette étreinte protectrice.

Puis… je pense aux bras de Lexa. Puis à samedi dernier… je ne sais toujours pas comment elle a su que j'avais besoin d'elle. Elle évite délibérément le sujet. Elle refuse catégoriquement d'en parler.

Je soupire. Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse d'une fille. Pas n'importe laquelle, de Lexa. Madame "secrets" par excellence. Je me demande si je suis prête à lui laisser le temps qu'il faut pour qu'elle se dévoile petit à petit. J'espère être assez patiente parce qu'en vérité j'aimerais déjà tout savoir d'elle.

 **\- La réponse est oui Clarke. Du moins, si tu veux avoir une chance de l'embrasser sans l'effrayer. Oui, tu dois lui parler de tes sentiments naissants.**

 **\- Ça craint…**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Mais parce que je vais lui exposer mon cœur déjà meurtri et… si elle me dit "non, je ne ressens pas la même chose", je ne suis pas certaine de me relever après ça.**

 **\- Clarke, ma princesse… laisse-moi te dire que si elle te dit ça, le premier qui tomberait de haut ce serait moi.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Lexa… elle a cette façon de te regarder. C'est très subtil parce qu'elle est discrète mais j'ai été capable de capter un de ces moments comme hors du temps. Il est vrai que je me fourvoie peut-être mais… il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. Je pense qu'elle éprouve le même genre de sentiments que toi mais tu pourras en être certaine que le jour où tu aborderas le sujet.**

 **\- Pourquoi moi ?**

 **\- Dans d'autres circonstances, avec une autre personne, j'aurais dû te chercher une réponse bateau. Mais là… sérieusement Clarke. On parle de Lexa.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je quitte les bras de Marcus. Je commence à faire les cent pas entre la télévision et le canapé. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je tremble. Je suis impatiente et surtout terrifiée.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça…**

 **\- Et… Lexa ne vaut pas le coup que tu sortes de ta zone de confort ?**

Je me retourne brusquement vers Marcus. Je suis presque horrifiée par cette question. Lexa vaut tous les sacrifices !

 **\- Okay… ce regard parle de lui-même.**

Merde… je réalise lentement que c'est à moi de faire le premier pas. Évidemment que Lexa n'osera jamais le faire. Je m'assoie lentement sur la table basse. Mon regard est perdu dans le vide. Mon cœur bat bien trop vite.

 **\- Et si ça fait parti des sujets dont elle ne veut pas parler,** je demande inquiète en repensant à son refus catégorique d'énoncer la soirée de samedi dernier.

 **\- Alors il faudra t'armer de patience et attendre… un supplice ? Oui. Une torture ? Très certainement. Mais c'est aussi ça l'amour : laisser assez de place et donner du temps au cœur de l'autre.**

 **\- C'est ce qu'il se passe avec maman,** je réalise lentement.

 **\- Peut-être… bien que notre relation à ta mère et moi est un peu plus compliquée.**

 **\- Mon… pè… pa… il est toujours entre vous ?**

 **\- En gros c'est ça.**

 **\- Je trouve ça nul.**

Marcus me fait un petit sourire que je n'arrive pas à interpréter. Je m'apprête à relancer le sujet quand un bruit de clef dans la serrure m'en empêche. Je me redresse en percevant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je souris en me dirigeant vers ma mère.

Je remarque tout de suite que quelque chose semble la travailler. Elle dépose son sac sans la moindre délicatesse et commence à enlever ses chaussures avec le même soin.

 **\- Marcus, tu ne devineras jamais ce que,** elle lève les yeux en commençant sa phrase, **hey Clarke. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison ?**

Encore une fois, j'arrive à lire entre les lignes. Elle est inquiète. Elle se demande si je n'ai pas encore une fois été prise au dépourvue et malmenée par mon ex-meilleure amie.

 **\- J'avais juste envie de vous voir.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi à la fin de ta garde ?** demande-t-elle surprise.

 **\- Euh… en fait si mais…**

 **\- Tu as des nouvelles de Lexa ?**

Des nouvelles de Lexa…

Je cligne des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison elle me demande ça.

Marcus apparaît tel mon sauveur. Il glisse une main sur mon épaule avant de venir embrasser la joue de ma mère en prononçant doucement un : « Salut Abby » avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous les deux à rougir. Ridicule !

Je lèverais bien les yeux au ciel mais je suis de nouveau en mode bug. Ça fait beaucoup en une seule journée.

 **\- Pourquoi tu demandes à Clarke si elle a des nouvelles de Lexa ?**

 **\- Et bien parce qu'elle était à l'hôpital.**

 **\- PARDON ?**

Puis ça me revient. La chute… Lexa qui est tombée de toute sa hauteur avec mon poids en plus sur elle. C'est pas possible, comment j'ai pu négliger ce moment alors que ca a une importance capitale !

Ma mère commence à expliquer la situation mais je ne perçois aucun son. Je crois que je suis en état de choc. C'est la seule raison qui puisse expliquer que j'ai subitement la sensation d'évoluer dans un film muet.

Je me retourne et tel un automate, je me dirige jusqu'à mon manteau. Ma main tremble lorsque je la glisse dans ma poche. Je récupère mon portable et je dois m'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à le déverrouiller. Je suis immédiatement déçue et surtout inquiétée lorsque je ne découvre pas le prénom de Lexa dans mes nouveaux messages.

En revanche, il y a un sms qui m'intrigue. L'expéditeur m'est étranger mais le texte est long. Normalement je réfléchirais un peu plus avant d'ouvrir ce message mais actuellement je n'ai pas toutes mes capacités de réflexion.

 _ **De Inconnu à Clarke 19h37 :**_

Salut la "nouvelle", c'est Reyes. J'ai piqué ton numéro dans le portable de Lexa. Il fallait que je te prévienne parce qu'elle ne le fera pas. (Pour une cause que je n'évoquerai pas et dont je ne suis pas responsable). On a besoin de temps entre meilleures amies, rien de grave hein, mais on a besoin de quelques jours pour parler donc… Lexa ne sera pas à l'appart'. On revient mercredi soir prochain au plus tard. A bientôt !

Quoi ? J'ai mal lu ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Parce que si je ne suis pas victime d'une hallucination, ça veux dire que je ne vais pas voir Lexa pendant une semaine. C'est inacceptable !

 **\- Clarke, chérie il y a un problème ? Lexa va bien ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, apparemment Raven lui a pris son portable.**

 **\- Ah oui Raven…**

Non mais c'est quoi ce ton ? Il se passe quelque chose qui m'échappe ? Je me retourne vers ma mère prête à exploser lorsque mon regard tombe sur le visage de Marcus amusé, près à rire de la situation. Je serre un peu plus mon portable dans mes mains. Mon cœur bat bien trop vite.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **\- Je viens de le dire, un simple hématome avec épanchement de sang dans le coude. Dans moins d'une semaine on en parle plus.**

 **\- Mais en attendant ça fait super mal !**

 **\- Oui Clarke mais je crois pouvoir dire que Lexa est une coriace.**

 **\- C'est quoi l'histoire avec Raven,** je veux savoir.

 **\- Dis-moi Marcus, de quoi est-ce que vous parliez avant que je n'arrive pour avoir le droit à un tel interrogatoire ? Je suis fatiguée et ma fille ressemble à une imitation du "mauvais" flic.**

C'est la réplique de trop, Marcus éclate de rire. Je le fusille du regard. Je le maudis mais juste pour les prochaines secondes. Je tiens trop à lui. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais s'il disparaissait…

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demande ma mère méfiante.

 **\- Figure toi,** commence Marcus avant de retomber dans une hilarité passagère, **que ta fille est amoureuse de Lexa !**

 **\- MARCUS !**

 **\- Et… c'est nouveau ?** Voulu savoir ma mère.

Je recule d'un pas pour les observer tous les deux d'un air méfiant. Mais pourquoi aucun ne semble surpris par cette annonce ? C'est complètement anormal. Putain, il y a cinq minutes, même moi j'ignorais être amoureuse de Lexa. Bon… j'avais de sérieux doute mais quand même. Comment mes parents on pu le savoir avant moi ?

 **\- Tu… tu… comment tu sais ?**

 **\- Oh mon cœur s'il te plaît…**

 **\- Maman ?**

 **\- Attends tu es sérieuse ? Marcus, elle est sérieuse ?**

 **\- Oui, je t'assure, je viens de passer plus d'une heure à lui faire avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de Lexa !**

 **\- Mais comment c'est possible ?** Voulu savoir ma mère.

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** compléta Marcus.

 **\- C'est bon, j'ai compris… si c'est pour vous moquer de moi, je vais rentrer.**

 **\- Et affronter Lexa en sachant que tu en es amoureuse, je voudrais bien voir ça,** affirme toujours amusé Marcus.

 **\- Marcus,** le réprimande ma mère, puis comme si elle avait changé d'avis elle ajoute : **moi aussi je veux voir ça !**

 **\- ÇA SUFFIT ! Je vous déteste, tous les deux ! Vous êtes horrible !**

Et voilà qu'ils se mettent à rire ensemble. Ce n'est pas possible, ils sont vraiment sadiques quand ils s'y mettent !

Je me dirige vers le porte-manteau en marmonnant. Ils sont vraiment infernaux tous les deux. Je me glisse dans mon manteau avant de remettre mes chaussures. Je soupire en m'emmitouflant un peu plus grâce à mon écharpe. Je m'apprête à partir quand mes parents font mur devant moi.

 **\- Clarke,** commence doucement ma mère **ma chérie, on est désolés. C'est juste qu'on croyait… Lexa est tellement attentionnée avec toi et tu as cette façon de la regarder. Tu n'as jamais regardé personne avec cette intensité. On pensait… Marcus et moi, on était certain surtout depuis samedi dernier que vous étiez… ensemble, tu l'as tout de même rejoint dans son lit. Mais nous pensions que tu n'osais pas nous en parler. J'ai dû prendre beaucoup sur moi pour ne pas l'interroger de toute part quand elle était à ma merci aux urgences. Je… je voulais attendre que tu sois prête à nous le dire.**

 **\- Moi et Lexa ensemble, vraiment ? Ce… il y a encore quelques jours, j'étais persuadée que ce n'était qu'une amie.**

 **\- Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu en penses mon cœur ?**

 **\- Qu'elle a envie de l'embrasser,** intervient Marcus.

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas à toi que je le demande ! Clarke, je t'écoute.**

 **\- Un raz-de-marée,** je murmure. **Lexa est un sinistre,** je dis plus fort. **Je… elle est en train de tout bouleverser dans ma vie. Elle est là, à me regarder avec son putain de regard expressif qui me fait frissonner de part en part. Il y a les silences entre nous, ce mutisme… ça devrait me mettre mal à l'aise mais je ne sais pas, elle a cette présence qui attire toute mon attention, ses gestes, ses attentions, sa gentillesse... c'est un drame ce que je suis en train de subir parce que je ne suis pas prête ! Voilà ce que je ressens, je suis victime d'un sinistre silencieux !**

 **\- Donc tu es…**

 **\- Elle est amoureuse Abby.**

 **\- Mais tu vas te taire ! Je parle à ma fille…**

 **\- Je suis troublée…**

Je prends une forte inspiration. Je clos lentement mes paupières. J'imagine le visage de Lexa. Je détaille chaque parcelle de ce qu'elle est. Je revis ses sourires. Quand, je me sens prête, j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, j'observe ma mère avant d'avouer :

 **\- … et je tombe amoureuse d'elle.**

Le sourire qui vient étirer les lèvres de ma mère est magnifique. Elle agrippe le bras de son meilleur ami avant de lui demander silencieusement si elle a bien entendu. Marcus acquiesce doucement. Un cri de joie lui échappe avant qu'elle ne vienne me prendre dans ses bras.

Je suis surprise par cette élan maternel, pas que ça soit rare ou quoi que ce soit mais… c'est différent.

Elle caresse mes cheveux. Elle vient embrasser ma joue. Ses yeux brillent de bonheur. Elle me prend la main avant de m'attirer vers le canapé pour discuter un peu plus. Elle m'oblige à retirer mon manteau. Puis elle me dit :

 **\- C'est la première fois que tu m'affirmes tomber amoureuse… je veux tout savoir. Comment est-elle avec toi ? Est-ce qu'elle te parle ? Elle m'a écrit un mot tout à l'heure, j'ai trouvé ça adorable. Elle fait ça avec toi aussi ? Est-ce que tu as rencontré ses parents ? Sa famille ? Dis-moi, je veux savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir.**

 **\- Maman…**

 **\- Clarke, tu es et tu resteras toujours mon bébé. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu te remets tout juste d'une peine de cœur… je… je voudrais te protéger.**

 **\- Il n'y a rien à protéger maman. Lexa est parfaite. Je ne sais juste pas si… elle pourrait ne pas ressentir la même chose.**

 **\- Et bien, si ce n'est pas le cas, ce dont je doute… Lexa est une chouette "gamine", elle saura te le dire sans plus abîmer ton cœur.**

 **\- Marcus a dit la même chose…**

 **\- Et tu sais qu'il faut toujours l'écouter,** précise-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

La discussion autour de Lexa et de mes sentiments naissant dure une bonne partie de la nuit. J'ai à peine dormi avant de rejoindre l'hôpital. Au moins, je n'ai pas eu à affronter un appartement vide, contrairement à ce soir. Ça va être horrible !

Au final, à la fin de la journée, je décide de retourner chez mes parents. Je ne supporte pas d'être entre ses murs sans elle. C'est intenable. Je suis juste passée pour faire un sac, prendre Meeko et… Pringles. Lexa ne me le pardonnera pas s'il lui arrive quelque chose.

D'ailleurs c'est super bizarre qu'elle soit partie sans sa tortue. Elle l'emmène partout avec elle, à chaque déplacement. Je commence sérieusement à croire que Raven l'a enlevé…

Je suis certaine qu'au vu du personnage, c'est totalement possible !

Je reste donc dans ma chambre d'enfant pendant cinq nuits avant de me décider à revenir dans notre duplex le mardi soir. Juste au cas où Lexa aurait réussi à convaincre sa meilleure amie de rentrer plus tôt. Je suis déçue de peut-être manquer une MSTP avec Lexa. Le mardi est devenu mon jour préféré.

Je commence doucement à réaliser qu'il n'y aura pas de MSTP cette semaine aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure. Puis, alors que je me décide à commander une pizza qui sera certainement cent fois moins bonne que celle de Lexa, quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

Je me précipite avant de réaliser que si s'était Lexa, elle ne sonnerait pas. Enfin, je crois. Elle n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de récupérer ses clefs avant le kidnapping de Raven. Je colle donc mon œil au judas et je jure que mon cœur s'arrête en découvrant qui est devant la porte à attendre.

Avant cet instant, j'étais persuadée que personne ne pourrait frapper à ma porte et que je trouverais sa présence pire que celle de Sindy. Ouais… c'était avant de découvrir Costia !

Pour éviter d'être impolie, j'ouvre doucement la porte. J'hésite avant de déverrouiller la chaîne mais je suis presque sure que cette fille n'est pas dangereuse. Elle me regarde de haut en bas, de toute évidence, elle m'évalue mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je fais la même chose. Il y a une tension certaine entre nous.

Je continue mon observation encore quelques secondes avant de me racler doucement la gorge. Mes doigts tapotent sur la porte avant que je n'ose prononcer :

 **\- Costia, c'est bien ça ?**

 **\- Ouais. Je… Lexa est là ?**

 **\- Non. Elle est partie quelques jours avec Raven.**

 **\- Évidemment… Raven. Euh… je suis à New-York pour les quinze prochains jours et mon père m'a convaincu d'emmener Hadès pour qu'il passe un peu de temps avec Lexa. Tu acceptes de le prendre ou je dois repasser quand elle sera là ?**

 **\- Ah… non, bien sur que tu peux le laisser là. Je… tu reviens quand pour le reprendre ?**

 **\- Dans deux semaines, jour pour jour. Je vais le chercher.**

Je regarde Costia s'éloigner et je décide de rester à la porte le temps qu'elle revienne. La première chose que je vois apparaître après une attente d'à peu près cinq minutes, c'est une énorme boule de poils blanche qui tire sur sa laisse avec une force semblable à celle d'un titan.

Costia finit par le lâcher et il court à pleine vitesse vers moi. Enfin, je pense plus que c'est vers le duplex mais c'est un peu flippant. Je me décale juste avant qu'il ne me fonce dessus. Dès qu'il foule l'entrée, un aboiement joyeux lui échappe puis il se dirige vers les escaliers pour j'imagine rejoindre la chambre de Lexa.

Je me recentre sur la, très certainement, ex-petite amie de Lexa. Elle ne semble pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette situation. Je m'ordonne mentalement à dire quelque chose de gentil. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je propose :

 **\- Tu veux un café ou quelque chose ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas certaine que…**

 **\- J'insiste.**

Quoi ? Mais comment ça j'insiste ? N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas la seule à être surprise par mon intervention, Costia semble véritablement interdite.

 **\- Je… je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Lexa et moi ne sommes pas en très bons terme.**

 **\- Je comprends.**

 **\- Elle… Lexa, elle continue à progresser avec… elle parle un peu plus ?**

 **\- Un peu plus chaque jour,** je confirme avec le sourire.

 **\- Tu dois être très importante pour elle.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **\- Lexa est… entêtée, impulsive et infernale. Lorsqu'elle prend une décision, elle est… bornée. Et, elle a fait le choix de ne plus parler, d'éloigner tout le monde de sa vie sans exceptions, même Raven. Je n'étais pas assez importante à ses yeux pour qu'elle daigne me dire un mot, personne ne l'était, pas même son frère et son père et puis tu arrives dans le tableau.**

 **\- Tu oublies qu'il y a aussi, surtout le temps. C'est vrai que quatre ans c'est long pour faire son deuil mais… chacun agit comme il peut.**

Une tristesse certaine vient se peindre sur le visage de mon vis-à-vis. Je la vois serrer les deux poings. Pendant un instant, je pense être en danger. Je crois vraiment qu'elle va me frapper mais elle finit par relâcher la pression entre ses phalanges et me demande :

 **\- Lexa t'as parlé de sa mère ?**

J'acquiesce doucement, pas certaine que ma voix serait stable à cet instant. Je vois bien que ma réponse lui fait du mal. Je perçois même quelque chose d'infime se briser dans son regard.

 **\- Sarah… elle… était le monde de Lexa. Personne n'a compris son geste. Sarah, c'était la personne la plus solaire que je connaissais après Lexa. Je sais que Lexa dit qu'elle a arrêté de parler pour son deuil, mais ce n'est pas la vérité, il y a autre chose. Et c'est** _ **ça**_ **, cette chose, ce secret qui a détruit notre relation. Lexa était… ma meilleure amie, puis elle est devenue… qu'importe ça n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant c'est une inconnue.**

 **\- Peut-être que tu te trompes.**

 **\- Sur quoi ?**

 **\- Lexa n'est peut-être pas une inconnue.**

Je m'apprêtais à argumenter quand Hadès vient gentiment me bousculer. Il renifle mes chaussures et le bas de mon pantalon avant de remuer de la queue.

 **\- Il cherche Lexa, s'il devient intenable sort-le. J'y vais.**

J'ai envie de la retenir, d'en apprendre plus sur Lexa, sur son passé mais je ne trouve pas de bonnes raisons de le faire. J'attrape donc le chien de ma colocataire par son collier pour l'obliger à entrer. Il s'assoit en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je dis doucement :

 **-Lexa,** il se redresse en entendant le nom, **n'est pas là pour le moment.**

Le chien remue de la queue avant de recommencer à parcourir l'appartement, sûrement dans l'espoir de trouver celle qui l'a élevée. Mais tout ce qu'il trouve c'est Meeko, qu'il renifle un peu plus longtemps. Puis, ils se mettent à jouer ensemble. Génial… l'attention d'Hadès est détourné pour le moment. Pas certain que ça va durer. En même temps, je le comprends, à moi aussi Lexa me manque.

* * *

Mon réveil sonne et je grogne contre lui. Je me retourne pour pouvoir arrêter ce vacarme et je me retrouve en tête à tête avec le museau du chien blanc de Lexa. Je soupire avant de me redresser. Normalement je n'aurais pas accepté qu'il dorme dans mon lit mais il avait l'air si triste hier soir que j'ai craqué.

Je m'apprête à taper de toutes mes forces sur l'objet que je méprise plus que tout à cet instant. Mais j'arrête mon geste au vol en découvrant Meeko endormi dessus. Je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour dormir avec tout ce boucan. Je glisse donc délicatement ma main sous son ventre pour enfin éteindre le bruit strident qui agresse mes pauvres oreilles.

Je m'étire et au moment de poser le pied par terre, je me rends compte que Pringles est en face de moi. Un petit cri m'échappe. Comment il est monté à l'étage ? Dans ma chambre, je comprends, j'ai laissé la porte ouverte mais à l'étage… comment ?

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Je jure que mon cœur s'arrête pendant une longue, très longue seconde alors que Lexa débarque dans ma chambre. Le chien à mes côtés se redresse d'un coup sur ses quatre pattes, un aboiement joyeux lui échappe. La surprise se lit sur le magnifique visage de Lexa. Hadès saute en frôlant mon épaule pour bondir sur Lexa qui rit aux éclats lorsqu'il vient appliquer sa langue pleine de bave sur son visage. Répugnant !

 **\- Holà la "nouvelle", on est tout juste rentrées que déjà tu te fais remarquer !**

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- Attends Lexa, pourquoi Hadès est là ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien.**

 **\- Clarke, ne me dis pas que tu as été kidnappé le chien de Lexa pour qu'elle revienne plus vite !**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Costia est passée hier pour le déposer.**

 **\- Costia ?**

Raven a l'air vraiment surprise en prononçant son prénom et je crois que Lexa blêmit en l'entendant. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça, je pointe la tortue de malheur du doigt et demande :

 **\- Tu veux bien enlever cette chose de malheur de ma chambre, s'il te plaît !**

Lexa sourit doucement avant de récupérer Pringles dans ses bras. Je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais. Pourquoi elle a un animal de compagnie aussi bizarre ? En voilà un de ses défauts sur lesquels j'aurais dû me concentrer pour éviter de tomber amoureuse d'elle.

Un bruit sourd me fait lever les yeux. Je découvre que Lexa s'est très certainement cognée contre mon armoire. Je manque de rire. Je ne la savais pas maladroite. Raven se précipite :

 **\- Putain Lex' ça va ? Tu n'as pas tapé dans ton coude au moins ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Lexa ? Répond-moi !**

 **\- Ça va…**

 **\- Okay… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de foncer dans ce pauvre meuble ? Hein ? Tu viens juste de retrouver la mobilité de ton coude. Tu imagines la tête de ton frère s'il te voit débarquer blessée, hein ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Lexa ?**

 **\- Je vais bien.**

 **\- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, va te préparer. On se retrouve au stade, okay ?**

Je vois Lexa acquiescer doucement avant que Raven ne se tourne vers moi. Pendant une seconde, je suis effrayée. Elle s'approche au plus près, limite si elle avait pu, elle serait montée sur mon lit.

 **\- Dis-moi, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Euh… je travaille, aux urgences.**

 **\- Je vois. Et c'est quoi ton programme jusqu'à dimanche ?**

 **\- Euh… je n'ai pas tout en tête.**

 **\- Bah si tu veux nous voir Lexa et moi, il faudra que tu te pointes au stade qui abrite la Winter Cup ! On y passe les cinq prochains jours pour encourager Aiden, pas vrai Lexa ? Lexa ? Merde ! Où elle est passée ? Lexa,** hurle-t-elle en sortant de ma chambre en claquant la porte.

Je suis complètement interdite. Raven Reyes est vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange et Lexa a agit un peu bizarrement. Mais je ne suis focalisée que sur une chose. J'ai déjà prévu de me rendre à la Winter Cup pour encourager O à partir de vendredi et tout le week-end.

Je vais enfin pouvoir de nouveau passer du temps avec Lexa et peut-être trouver le courage de lui parler de ce que je ressens pour elle.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Clarke est enfin sur le bon chemin. Elle a compris qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Lexa. Merci à la discussion avec Marcus puis à celle avec Abby pour ça ! ^^**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : La coïncidence de fou ! Mr Jack, alors que Halloween s'était hier…** **Voulez-vous voir un monde étrange ? Où l'on aime les démons mais pas les anges ? Bref… le film L'Étrange Noël de Mr Jack est un Disney réaliser par Tim Burton et sortit en 1993. C'est personnellement un de mes Burton préférer ! ^^ Et oui, j'ai une tasse a l'effigie de Mr Jack ! XD**

 **Réponses aux Guests :**

 **Fanny : Je confirme s'était un long chapitre. Un chapitre au levé c'est vrais que c'est cool je le ferais le plus souvent possible. Mais, tu n'as pas vraiment perdu… elle a fini par retrouver les pensées de Clarke certes a retardement mais elle les a retrouver ! Dans ce nouveau chapitre, il y avait un tout petit peu de Clexa, tu te sens mieux ? Tu es moins en manque ? Merci beaucoup ! :D Et à bientôt !**

 **Morgane : Merci ! :) Mais c'est parce que Raven Rayes, c'est la meilleur ! ;) Et oui, Lexa a su prendre son courage a deux mains et enfin révéler la vérité à sa meilleure amie. J'espère que cette confrontation entre Clarke et son héro t'as plu ! Je vais réfléchir a d'autre jeux que je pourrai mettre en place, si un jour tu as une idée, n'hésite pas a partager ! ^^ A bientôt ! :)**

 **Alice : Merci beaucoup pour ce cœur, il m'a fait très plaisir ! Tu vois, j'ai besoin de ma semaine pour vous écrire le must du must ! ;) Il n'y a enfin plus de secret entre Lexa et sa meilleure amie ! Il ne faut pas toucher aux personnes que Raven aime sans risquer sa vie, Abby vient d'en faire le frais… ^^ Sindy… revenir à la charge ? Naaaaan, se n'est pas du tout dans son caractère de mer** ! (Évidement qu'elle va revenir…) Mais moi, j'aime bien quand vous êtes scotcher, ça veut dire que j'ai bien bosser mon chapitre et que j'ai réussis a vous surprendre ! ;) J'espère que tu as apprécier ce nouveau chapitre et plus particulièrement la discutions entre Clarke et Marcus que tu attendais de pied ferme. Et oui en effet, Clarke a flipper quand elle a su que Lexa était blesser mais se n'était rien comparer au moment ou elle a lu le sms de Raven ! XD Doooonc… je suis désolé mais non, tu ne chauffe pas. Mon chapitre ne s'est pas du tout fini comme tu l'avais imaginer. Et je n'aime pas vous faire souffrir, juste essayer de vous offrir une fiction de qualité. Donc oui… il y a certain petit cliffanger… parfois ! Oui, Hadès c'est le meilleur des méchant ! :D J'ai été complètement bluffer par la saison 3 de FTWD ! A bientôt ! :)**

 **Lily : Je suis contente que TU ADORE TROP CE CHAPITRE ! ^^ Bha… Raven et Lexa c'est les BFF par excellence donc évidement qu'elles sont adorable ! ;) Il n'y a enfin plus de secret entre elles et ça va me permettre de créer une toute nouvelles dynamique entre elles, j'ai hâte ! (C'est pas grave, les j'adore sont grandement apprécier, je ne ferai pas d'overdose de j'adore, je te le promets !) J'espère que tu as aimer cette suite et je te dis à bientôt ! :)**

 **Loukia 63 : Donc un sinistre silencieux c'est la définition de Clarke pour décrire Lexa. Tu l'avais deviner ? J'avoue, s'était LE moment du dernier chapitre, LA grande révélation entre les BFF ! Et oui, Raven défend Lexa envers et contre tous, même Abby ! C'est vrais que Clarke était la grande absente du chapitre 17 mais si elle avait été présente, le chapitre n'aurai pas pu aboutir de la même manière. Et oui, la patience est maître mot dans mes fictions ! Et bien, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le cercle très fermer des groupie de IHYV ! A mercredi prochain ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir poster à 6h30 cette semaine, jour ferié oblige mais la semaine prochaine, je serai bien là avant le lever du soleil ! ;)**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « La Winter Cup »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	19. Winter Cup

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Encore merci d'être toujours là et de laisser une trace de votre passage, de favoriser et de suivre cette fiction. Je vous adore! Merci et merci encore!**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Bon… je vais simplement continuer dans la logique des choses. Ce chapitre se déroule donc le vendredi pendant la Winter Cup. Est-ce que ça va être lors de cet événement que l'une des filles va se déclarer ? Ça, pour avoir la réponse, il faut lire ! ^^**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre 19 : Winter Cup**

Je grimace en enlevant mon casque. Je perçois encore les paroles de la chanson Not Easy de Alex Da Kid. J'essaye de me concentrer sur la musique. Je suis impressionnée par le monde qui se trouve ici. Il y a une marée de personnes inconnues qui nous bousculent de temps en temps dans les couloirs mais ce n'est rien par rapport au nombre de supporteurs qui se trouvent dans les gradins. Je suis soufflée par la présence de toutes ces personnes. C'est… trop, beaucoup trop.

Je suis sur le point d'abandonner et de partir, il n'y avait pas autant de monde ces deux derniers jours. Mais… je capte une voix qui m'est familière. Clarke ! Je souris. Je sens qu'elle s'éloigne du terrain sur lequel jouait O à la fin du premier match de cette dernière. Elle aussi trouve qu'il y a trop de bruit et que c'est une atmosphère pesante. Elle a besoin de prendre l'air.

Je me dirige donc naturellement vers elle. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle depuis mon retour. Je m'en veux un peu mais le tournoi de mon frère est lui aussi important.

Je finis par l'apercevoir. Elle est tellement belle. Elle est en train de regarder sa montre qu'elle porte à son poignet. Elle pense au prochain match au quel elle est tenue d'assister. Il se déroule dans un peu plus d'une heure.

 _Je ne vais tout de même pas rester dans ce couloir pendant tout ce temps…_

Je souris. Clarke est parfois tellement… impatiente. Je trouve ça adorable.

Puis, je perçois son envie de m'envoyer un sms mais il a quelque chose qui l'en empêche. Apparemment, elle trouve que mon comportement a changé depuis mon retour mercredi. Ouais… en même temps, pour ma défense, elle a pensé qu'elle tombait amoureuse de moi ! J'étais à mille lieux de croire qu'elle puisse déjà être si certaine de ses sentiments. J'en ai presque lâché Pringles, c'est dire ! Maintenant, elle pense que je suis plus maladroite et presque lunatique. Comment ça lunatique ?

Elle se bat mentalement pour savoir si oui ou non elle doit m'envoyer un message. Je me décide à la rejoindre. Je ne peux pas la laisser douter de moi ainsi. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas avant que je n'entende mon prénom être appelé par mon frère. Je me retourne pour découvrir Aiden, je retire définitivement mon casque de mon cou en faisant une micro grimace. Il commence à me parler avec animation du prochain match. Un étirement que je ne réserve qu'à lui habite mes lèvres.

 _Elle est sublime._

Hein ? Qu'est ce que vient de penser Clarke ? J'ai dû mal entendre...

Mon cœur cogne, cogne et cogne encore. Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable mais je la laisse avancer vers moi. Mes mains deviennent moites. Malgré la présence de mon frère, je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle. Mon regard se fige sur Clarke et alors qu'elle n'est plus qu'à quelques pas, Aiden se retourne. Il la détaille de haut en bas avant de me demander :

 **\- Tu la connais ?**

 **\- C'est Clarke,** je réponds doucement sachant très bien qu'il va lire entre les lignes.

Aiden semble surpris par mon intervention. Pas par les mots que j'ai utilisé mais bien par le fait que j'ai choisi de prendre la parole. Il lâche son sac qui s'écrase au sol dans un énorme bruit. Je grimace. Non mais il devrait faire attention à ce genre de chose lorsque je suis près de lui. Ça fait un mal de chien ! Déjà que c'est un supplice d'être entourée d'autant de monde, il pourrait faire l'effort de ne pas balancer ses affaires dans un vacarme sans nom.

Il cale ses mains sur ses hanches avant de dévisager Clarke. Cette dernière commence vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle cherche mon soutiens mais elle n'en a pas besoin. Je sais déjà ce que va dire mon frère. Je me contente donc de lui sourire.

 _Merveilleux !_

Comment ça "merveilleux" ? Je voudrais bien la soutenir mais… je ne peux pas la protéger d'un simple :

 **\- Je suis Aiden.**

 _Oh mon dieu ! Aiden… comme dans : j'ai un frère qui s'appelle Aiden. C'est le frère de Lexa ! Oh mon dieu ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je suis légèrement paniquée. Non ! Mensonge ! Je suis complètement et totalement, indéniablement paniquée ! Et Lexa me sourit… c'est tout ? Je dis quoi ? Je dis quoi ? Merde…_

Je me retiens de rire en me rappelant que je ne suis pas censée avoir entendu ça. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure et joue avec le fil de mon casque pour me changer les idées.

\- **Euh… salut, je suis super heureuse d'enfin te rencontrer.**

 **\- Moi aussi ! Depuis que Lexa me parle de toi. Tu es venue pour aider Raven à crier pendant que ma sœur se la coule douce ?**

 **\- En fait, j'ai une amie à encourager mais si les horaires concordent, je serais plus qu'heureuse de venir t'encourager.**

 **\- Génial ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ton amie ?** **Basket, hand ou volley ?**

 **\- Du hand.** **Octavia fait du hand.**

Je vois qu'Aiden s'apprête à lui répondre quand j'aperçois Raven au loin. Elle semble courir.

Raven… elle passe devant nous en courant. Elle ne m'accorde pas un seul regard. Je n'ai aucun doute, elle fuit. Ce qui est… anormal. Raven Reyes ne fuit aucunes situations, jamais.

Je suis son avancée pour essayer de comprendre ce comportement inhabituel. Je me concentre pour essayer de capter une pensée… mais au final, c'est une multitude de pensées qui me frappent. Enfin ça se résume surtout à des :

 _Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non._

Je fronce les sourcils. Il faut que je me concentre plus. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je perçois la voix d'Aiden mais je n'arrive pas à capter ses mots.

Allez, un peu plus de concentration… Raven mérite bien que j'affronte tout ce brouhaha. Si je veux l'aider, il faut que je sache ce qui la perturbe.

Il y a tellement peu de chose qui la perturbe… et la plupart sont liées à moi. Évidemment je n'en suis pas fière.

 _Je ne veux pas la voir ! Correction, je ne peux pas la voir ! Je ne le supporterai pas. Nope… je me casse !_

J'écarquille les yeux. Il n'y a qu'une seule et unique personne qui ait le pouvoir de mettre Raven dans cet état. Je déglutis. Je me retourne et je cherche son visage parmi tous ces traits inconnus.

Je ne peux pas le croire ! Elle est là ! Elle est vraiment là ! Je commence à sourire. Elle vient de me repérer. Elle se met elle aussi à étirer ses lèvres dans un magnifique sourire avant de lever son bras droit pour me faire un signe. Puis quand elle est assez près, elle prononce :

 **\- Hey, Lexie !**

Je peine à croire qu'elle soit vraiment devant moi. Comme pour m'en convaincre définitivement, je m'avance vers elle. Je m'arrête seulement à quelques pas. Elle sourit encore plus. Je détaille chaque partie de son visage. J'ai peur pendant un instant qu'elle ne soit qu'une vilaine illusion.

Elle sourit encore plus. Son regard est amusé, ses pensées aussi. Elle ouvre ses bras. Je secoue doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Elle m'a tellement manqué ! J'attrape son poignet et la tire vers moi. Je me réfugie dans ses bras.

Wow… j'avais oublié à quel point elle était capable de me rassurer avec une simple étreinte. Je me sens tellement bien à cet instant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je reste bien en sécurité au plus près d'elle avant qu'elle ne m'éloigne. Elle se penche légèrement parce qu'elle est plus grande que moi. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien sans peur. Elle sourit avant de demander :

 **\- Alors, comment tu vas Lexie ?**

Et elle attend. Elle attend que j'acquiesce. Elle attend que j'exécute un geste pour lui répondre. Mais je fais mieux. Je décide de lui répondre de vive voix :

 **\- Je vais bien.**

Elle semble surprise. Elle me dévisage sans aucune gêne. Elle vient appuyer sa main sur ma tête et m'oblige à me baisser. Elle peut être tellement violente parfois. Elle hurle :

 **\- Aiden ta sœur est cassée ! Elle parle !**

Aiden éclate de rire. Je la pousse et affiche une moue boudeuse. J'affirme :

 **\- Je ne suis pas cassée.**

Elle cligne des paupières un nombre incalculable de fois avant de me faire un de ses plus beaux sourires. Elle vient plonger son regard dans le mien. Elle ne fait pas mine ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de vouloir l'éviter et elle prononce :

 **\- Tu recommences à parler. Je suis tellement fière de toi !**

Puis elle vient coller ses lèvres sur ma joue, ce qui me fait rire. Je me débats et l'éloigne. J'avais oublié à quel point, elle peut être pot de colle. Je l'adore ! Encore une fois, elle m'a trop manqué.

 _NON MAIS C'EST QUI CETTE FILLE ?!_

Je frissonne en percevant de… la jalousie ? De la part de Clarke. Je me retourne et je jure que je suis totalement effrayée par son regard. Elle est… jalouse. Elle est vraiment jalouse.

Je déglutis en me demandant ce que je dois faire pour arranger la situation. J'avoue que les pensées de Clarke commencent légèrement à me faire peur. Je m'avance lentement vers elle. Je n'ose pas affronter son regard, pas encore. J'inspire profondément alors que je sais n'être plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Puis je lui prends la main.

Toujours sans la regarder, je la traîne derrière moi. Je m'arrête devant celle que je ne croyais pas revoir aussi vite et je la présente à Clarke :

 **\- Hum… Clarke, c'est Luna. Ma grande sœur de cœur.**

 _Sa grande sœur de cœur ?_

Je suis tellement concentrée sur les pensées de Clarke que je ne vois pas venir Luna. Cette dernière me frappe hyper violemment sur le haut de la tête. Je passe ma main sur l'endroit douloureux, la larme à l'œil.

 **\- Combien de fois je devrais te le dire ? Je suis ta sœur. Pas de cœur, pas de sang mais ta sœur tout de même ! Tssss t'es vraiment infernale, une sœur c'est une sœur ! Pourquoi toujours préciser ? C'est frustrant.**

 **\- Tu m'as fait mal,** je murmure.

 **\- Parce que tu crois que toi, tu ne m'as pas fait mal peut-être ? C'était quoi cette présentation toute nulle ? Je suis ta sœur, point à la ligne. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Bref… maintenant que les choses sont réglées…**

Luna tourne son attention vers Clarke, à qui je tiens toujours la main, ce qui j'en suis sûre, elle n'a pas manqué de remarquer. Elle plisse les yeux. Oh-oh… je n'aime pas ce regard.

 **\- Qui es-tu ? Parce que "Clarke" ça ne m'avance pas des masses. Comme si tout le monde connaissait "Clarke". Tu sais Lexie, ce n'est pas la nouvelle marque d'** **iPhone** **. Juste me dire qu'elle s'appelle "Clarke" ne m'avance à rien. A rien du tout !**

 **\- Euh... je suis,** commence Clarke. _Est-ce que tout le monde dans l'entourage de Lexa est toujours aussi extravagant ?_

 **\- C'est la nouvelle colocataire de Lexa,** vient nous sauver Aiden.

\- **Une nouvelle colo,** commence à répéter Luna avant de comprendre, **qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis depuis la dernière fois ?**

Non mais c'est quoi cette question ? J'en sais rien moi ! Link est juste venu un jour en me disant qu'une des amies de sa petite amie avait besoin d'une nouvelle colocation. Et après j'ai lu dans ses pensées… ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire… parce que j'ai vu des flashes du visage de Clarke qui n'avait pas encore le visage de Clarke en pleurs. Je n'ai pas pu dire non.

 **\- Lexa a décidé d'avancer, tout simplement. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là Luna ? Tu n'es plus dans l'** **Ouganda** **?**

 _L'Ouganda comme un des pays d'Afrique ?_

 **\- Non Aiden, comme tu le vois je suis bien à New-York. Figure toi qu'un de nos investisseurs vient de nous lâcher alors j'ai pris le premier avion pour le faire changer d'avis. On ne s'engage pas à construire une école pour ensuite se retirer. D'ailleurs si je n'arrive pas à le faire changer d'avis, je compte bien utiliser l'influence de ton père à mon avantage.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à la Winter Cup dans ce cas ?**

 **\- J'avais envie de voir Lexie ! Sa petite bouille m'a trop manqué ! Deux ans et demi… c'est trop long ! Hein, Lexie ?**

J'acquiesce doucement. C'est vrai que c'est une bien trop longue période sans la voir.

 **\- Par contre, j'aurais juré voir Raven tout à l'heure… j'ai rêvé ?**

Je grimace. Luna ne sait pas qu'elles sont en froid… surtout parce que ma meilleure amie a commencé une vendetta contre elle sans lui en parler depuis que je me suis réfugiée chez Luna après _sa_ mort.

 **\- Si, si elle est là,** confirme mon frère.

 **\- De ce que j'ai vu, elle a bien changé.** _Elle paraît aller bien._

 **\- Elle est devenue ingénieur,** je l'informe doucement.

 **\- A vingt et un ans ?**

 **\- Dit celle qui a fini son cursus d'architecte avec trois ans d'avance** , se moque mon frère.

 **\- C'est vrai, je suis un petit génie !**

 **\- Costia aussi est en ville.**

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il a fallut que je lui dise. Je sens que Clarke se tend à cette information. Mais Luna a le droit de savoir que sa sœur est en ville. Elles ne se sont pas vues depuis qu'elle est partie étudier en France, avant de choisir de faire du bénévolat pour construire toutes sortes d'édifices un peu partout en Afrique.

Luna soupire. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux qui semble plus court que la dernière fois. Elle est en pleine réflexion.

 **\- Mon autre sœur est tellement idiote qu'elle ne voudra sûrement pas m'adresser la parole. Elle ne répond plus à mes lettres depuis un moment déjà…**

Quoi ? Je ne savais pas ! Pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé ? Si je l'avais su, j'aurais… flippé un max avant d'aller confronter Costia ! C'est pas possible ça. On ne laisse pas une sœur aussi géniale que Luna de côté !

 **\- Je vais essayer d'appeler papa pour qu'il me dise où elle se trouve. Parler… ne doit pas être une si mauvaise idée.** _Mince… comment je fais pour affronter Costia sans empirer la situation alors que je suis carrément du côté de Lexa ?_

Je souris doucement en percevant ses pensées. Évidement qu'elle est de mon côté. Soudain, Luna vient me pointer d'un doigt accusateur qui me surprend. Je me sens obligée de reculer d'un pas avant qu'elle n'affirme.

 **\- Ne souris pas comme ça toi. Je n'ai rien dit. Ce qui ne sort pas de ma bouche n'a pas d'existence réelle.**

Ouais mais n'empêche qu'elle est quand même de mon côté. Je souris un peu plus comme pour la défier légèrement. Luna lève les yeux au ciel avant d'affirmer :

 **\- Tu es vraiment une emmerdeuse de la même trempe qu'Omma.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Ce n'était pas un compliment !** _Maintenant, arrête de lire dans mes pensées ! Sale gosse !_ **Bon… je vais voir si je peux voir Raven puis je vais essayer d'affronter mon autre sœur avant de revenir voir bébé Aiden jouer ! C'est parti !**

Je me place devant Luna pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Je la défie du regard. Je l'adore mais je ne la laisserai pas approcher de Raven. D'un pour sa sécurité. De deux parce que c'est de Raven dont on parle. Elle est plus importante.

Finalement c'est peut être pour cette raison que j'ai évoqué Costia. Pour l'éloigner de ma meilleure amie.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Lexie ?**

 **\- Oublie Reyes pour le moment.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis super longtemps ! J'adore cette gamine. Je veux la voir !**

Elle n'adore pas Raven… elle l'aime. C'est une des raisons de son départ. Elle a essayé d'oublier ses sentiments qui sont apparus comme de nulle part, du jour au lendemain.

Essayé… parce qu'il est clair qu'elle en est toujours au même point, même après cinq ans.

Et puis… Raven aussi est amoureuse d'elle.

Mais évidement, je ne suis censée être au courant d'aucun de ces points. Pour la simple raison qu'aucune d'elles ne m'a parlée de ses sentiments pour l'autre.

 **\- Pas aujourd'hui Luna…**

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?_

J'hausse les épaules. C'est tellement plus facile de communiquer avec Luna. C'est toujours plus facile quand une personne sait notre plus grand secret et n'en a pas peur. Luna n'a jamais été effrayé par la réalité qui frappe notre famille.

Personne ne lui a dit. Elle l'a deviné toute seule. Un jour, je devais avoir dix ou onze ans, elle a débarqué en affirmant haut et fort qu'elle était certaine qu'Omma lisait dans les pensées. Ma grand-mère a ri avant de lui raconter l'histoire de notre famille.

Ma mè… _elle_ était en colère que le secret sorte du cercle familial. Mais Omma a affirmé que le jour où la malédiction me toucherait à mon tour, je serais bien heureuse d'avoir une de mes amies au courant de ce que je vivais.

Et… ça a été le cas.

Je me suis réfugiée chez la seule personne capable de me comprendre à ce moment. Elle connaissait mes maux. Et contrairement à mon père et Aiden, elle n'a jamais essayé de _la_ défendre. Elle m'a soutenu. Elle m'a aidé à reprendre ma vie en main.

 **\- Lexie ?**

Mon prénom tonne dans ma tête violemment et ça fait mal…

Je relève les yeux sur Luna. Je vois dans ses yeux toute la compréhension face à la situation. Elle me sourit doucement. Elle se doute que pour moi, se retrouver dans un endroit confiné avec plus de dix mille inconnus c'est… une vraie torture.

 **\- Je te demandais simplement si tu étais certaine que tout allait bien pour Reyes.**

J'acquiesce doucement en guise de réponse. Luna me fixe pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité. Elle est en train d'évaluer le pour et le contre. Ce qui finit de la convaincre elle-même c'est qu'elle ne sait pas du tout comment elle va réagir au moment où elle va se retrouver face à face avec ma meilleure amie.

Ouais… moi non plus je ne veux pas savoir. Ça pourrait bien se finir en troisième guerre mondiale. Mais il y a aussi une chance pour qu'après s'être battues, ça se finisse comme la fin de Mr & Mrs Smith. Ou pas… elles pourraient tout aussi bien se quereller jusqu'à la fin. On parle de Luna et Raven, je ne connais personne d'aussi borné que ces deux là !

 **\- Bon bah… dans ce cas, j'y vais. Si je ne reviens pas et que je meurs dans d'étranges circonstances, tu es la seule que j'autorise à enquêter sur mon meurtre Lexie ! A plus tard bébé Aiden,** il soupire au surnom. **On se reverra peut-être bientôt Clarke** , elle tend la main que vient serrer doucement la blonde à mes côtés. **Et toi, il faut qu'on ait une vrai discussion. Mais bon, on a le temps. Je reste pour les fêtes de noël. Je te dis à très vite !**

Luna vient embrasser doucement ma joue avant de se glisser à mon cou, m'obligeant à lâcher la main de Clarke pour lui rendre son éteinte. Je sais pour quelle raison elle est venue chercher du réconfort. Elle est terrifiée à l'idée d'affronter Costia. Je ne peux pas la blâmer. Je le suis aussi. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai toujours pas fait.

Elle s'éloigne en me souriant. Elle attrape un élastique qui est à son poignet pour attacher ses cheveux un peu n'importe comment. J'ai presque envie de rire doucement pour me moquer d'elle mais je me reçois un regard d'avertissement. Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de placer prudemment mes mains sur mes oreilles. Elle frappe trois fois dans ses mains à un rythme très précis. C'est une façon de s'encourager, de ce dire à elle-même qu'elle va réussir à surmonter tous les obstacles. Elle fait ce geste depuis aussi longtemps que je la connais, soit depuis toujours.

Je retire la protection que j'avais placé sur mes oreilles, juste à temps pour l'entendre rire. Je souris. Puis elle fait un premier pas. Elle va s'éloigner de moi. C'est toujours douloureux de la voir partir même si c'est pour un instant. J'ai toujours vécu avec une grande sœur que je ne voyais que tout les deux mois et à chaque fois que l'on se quitte, j'ai la sensation qu'il me manque une partie de mon cœur. En passant près de moi, elle place sa main sur mon épaule et applique une petite pression.

Je tourne les yeux. Elle sourit. Puis elle pense :

 _Ne la laisse pas partir. Cette fille à l'air géniale._

Je suis surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle remarque à ce point Clarke. Après tout, elle lui a à peine adressé la parole.

 _Je suis sérieuse Lexie. Clarke semble être quelqu'un de bien. Et j'ai adoré comment elle m'a regardé ! C'était hilarant !_

Puis elle part. Je me retourne pour la voir s'éloigner. Je fronce les sourcils. Luna agit vraiment bizarrement parfois.

 **\- Moi aussi, il faut que j'y aille, je vais finir par arriver en retard ! À plus Lexa. Clarke.**

Aiden nous laisse lui aussi. Je me retrouve donc seule avec Clarke. A cette simple idée, mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur. Je lui souris. Mais mon monde s'effondre lorsqu'elle dit :

 **\- J'imagine que tu veux rejoindre Raven.**

La réponse est définitivement non. Quand ma meilleure amie est dans cet état d'esprit, personne ne l'approche. Pas même moi.

Je vais attendre qu'elle se calme avant de tenter une approche. Enfin… si elle n'a pas tout bonnement choisi de partir.

 **\- En fait, je comptais t'inviter à boire un café ou un chocolat chaud.**

Clarke relève les yeux à la fin de ma phrase. Elle semble véritablement surprise. Je souris avant de lui tendre la main. Je vois qu'elle hésite à la saisir. Je me force à éloigner ses pensées loin de moi pour ne pas tricher.

 **\- Tu es certaine ? Je sais que… Raven est très importante pour toi. Elle ne semblait pas bien tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Certaine. Elle a besoin d'espace.**

 **\- Comment tu le sais ? Tu ne lui as même pas envoyé de sms. Si ça se trouve, elle t'attend.**

Je fais un pas en avant vers Clarke. Elle semble surprise par mon geste. Je lui souris. Je n'arrive pas à réprimer mon envie de la toucher alors j'éloigne une mèche de ses cheveux pour la caler dernière son oreille.

 **\- Je le sais. Allez viens, s'il te plait. J'ai la sensation que nous n'avons pas passé du temps ensemble depuis une éternité.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Le mot est à peine prononcé. Mais je suis certaine qu'elle a accepté lorsqu'elle glisse sa main dans la mienne. Les battements de mon cœur accélèrent la cadence. Je me noie dans ses yeux et cette fois, je n'y échappe pas. Elle est encore là, cette pensée.

 _J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser._

Ne rien faire. Rester impassible après ça, c'est un vrai supplice. Juste inspirer profondément et… oublier. Oui voilà, je dois prendre mes distances. Il faut que je comprenne comment j'ai pu passer de troublante à j'ai envie de l'embrasser.

Je me racle doucement la gorge avant de lui demander implicitement de me suivre. Nos mains ne se quittent pas, pas même une seconde. Je me sens infiniment mieux alors que nous sortons du complexe sportif. C'est plus calme et pourtant, il doit bien y avoir une centaine de personnes dans la rue.

J'emmène Clarke dans un petit bar que j'adore à deux rues de la salle de sport. Lorsque je pose un pied dans le Grounder, je me sens soulagée quand je vois qu'il est presque vide. La première fois que je suis entrée dans ce bar, je ne devais pas avoir plus de six ans. Et pourtant, il me semble qu'il n'a jamais changé.

Il y a toujours une bibliothèque surchargée juste en face du comptoir sur lequel des vieux articles sont collés. Des tables fabriquées sur de vieux tonneaux, des dérouleurs électriques ou encore des abreuvoirs, les chaises sont tout aussi atypiques. Sur les murs, il y a des pochettes de vieux vinyles comme celui de Chubby Checker Let's Twist Again, d'Aretha Franklin Think, de Queen Bohemian Rhapsody, de The Police Walking On The Moon, de Scorpion Still Loving You, de U2 With or Without You, de Michael Jackson Beat It, d'Alphaville Forever Young, de Nirvana Smells Like Teen Spirit, de The Cranberries Zombie ou encore de Whitney Houston I Will Always Love You.

Je suis persuadée que c'est ici, entre ces murs, qu'est né mon amour pour la musique.

Je souris un peu plus. J'adore cet endroit. J'inspire profondément comme si tous les bons souvenirs que j'ai construits ici pouvaient se respirer pour venir éveiller la moindre petite cellule en moi. Je me tourne vers Clarke qui semble complètement admirative devant ce bar des plus originaux. Je lui avoue doucement :

 **\- C'est un de mes endroits préférés.**

 **\- C'est magnifique. Comment tu as connu cet endroit ?**

 **\- LEXA WOODS !**

Je me tourne vers le comptoir en entendant mon nom. Kasia passe de l'autre côté de son bar. Elle s'appuie sur sa canne pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui nous séparent. Je me baisse légèrement pour être à sa hauteur en lui souriant. Elle me tapote gentiment la joue. Elle est vraiment heureuse de me revoir.

 **\- Par toutes les étoiles… si Héloïse pouvait te voir. Tu es magnifique ma petite Lexa.**

 **\- Si Omma te voyait toujours derrière ce bar, elle ferait une attaque !**

 **\- Oh non, non, non… je ne survivrais pas une seconde fois à la perte de ma meilleure amie. Tu as emmené une amie avec toi ?**

Je me tourne vers Clarke en me redressant. Je lâche sa main pour glisser la mienne jusqu'à son coude et l'obliger à avancer un peu plus. Je ressens toute la terreur que provoque mon geste. C'est vraiment adorable de savoir qu'elle est complètement flippée à chaque fois que je lui présente quelqu'un.

 _Non mais c'est pas vrai ! D'abord Aiden puis cette Luna et maintenant quoi ? C'est qui cette grand-mère ?_

Je secoue la tête de plus en plus amusée. Je l'observe avec tendresse. Je crois que c'est à mon tour de vouloir l'embrasser mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je me reprends donc avant de la présenter :

 **\- Kasia, je te présente Clarke. C'est ma nouvelle colocataire et amie.**

 _\- Kasia ? C'est censé me dire quelque chose ? Lexa m'en a déjà parlé ?_

Je fixe Clarke mais elle ne m'accorde pas un regard. Elle est trop occupée à dévisager Kasia. Je la trouve vraiment attendrissante. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure juste pour essayer de contrôler mon envie, de plus en plus prononcée, de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

 **\- Kasia est-était la meilleure amie de ma grand-mère.**

 **\- J'ai bien peur que les termes "meilleure" et "amie" soient bien fades pour décrire le lien qui existait entre Héloïse et moi. Après tout, nous n'étions pas destinées à être amie.**

 **\- J'adore quand tu me racontes cette histoire mais avec une tasse de chocolat chaud, ce serait encore mieux !**

 **\- Tu ne bois plus de lait depuis plus de vingt ans jeune fille. Je ne gâcherai pas une de mes meilleures recettes. La dernière fois que tu as voulu essayer de boire mon chocolat chaud, il a fini dans l'évier. Plus jamais.**

 **\- En fait,** intervient Clarke, **le chocolat chaud c'est pour moi. Et, je vous promets qu'il ne finira dans aucun évier. D'ailleurs, Lexa… comment tu as pu faire ça ? C'est un sacrilège !**

Je ris après l'intervention de Clarke. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle réagisse. Après tout, c'est genre la troisième guerre mondiale dans sa tête en ce moment. Elle me donne un petit coup dans mon épaule avant d'affirmer :

 **\- Arrête de te moquer !**

Je lui fais comprendre que je n'ai rien fait de mal en un regard. Elle exagère une moue vexée. Je me mets à rire un peu plus. Clarke me tourne le dos pour faire mine de bouder. Qu'est-ce que je disais… elle est adorable ! Et dire qu'elle est plus âgée que moi… parfois, j'ai du mal à le croire.

Kasia prend le bras de Clarke pour l'installer à la table qui était toujours réservée à ma grand-mère. Je mets mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau. J'observe la scène de loin. J'ai tellement de bons souvenirs ici… et maintenant Clarke en fait partie. Ça me rend… je ne sais pas heureuse.

Je me décide à les rejoindre. Je m'installe près de Clarke qui est déjà complètement subjuguée par le début de l'histoire de l'amitié entre Kasia et ma grand-mère. J'écoute moi aussi attentivement chacun de ses mots qui sont accompagnés par les bruits des verres qui s'entrechoques, de la cafetière qui fonctionne par à-coups comme la bouilloire.

 **\- Vois-tu petite, dans les années 60, il était complètement impensable qu'une jeune fille bourgeoise allemande et une autre jeune fille des quartiers pauvres, polonaise, puissent être amies. Mais Héloïse et moi n'en avions rien à faire. De plus les parents d'Héloïse n'ont jamais cautionné le nazisme donc… il n'y avait aucune raison que nous soyons ennemies.**

 **\- Vos parents ont vécu la seconde guerre mondiale,** comprend Clarke.

 **\- En effet. Mais c'est un sujet bien trop sérieux pour un vendredi après-midi. Je vais plutôt te raconter comment nous nous sommes rencontrées et comment nous avons fini par fuir l'Europe ensemble pour rejoindre l'Amérique.**

 **\- Donc si je comprends bien, tu as des origines allemande,** me demande Clarke.

 **\- Oh n'essaye même pas de comprendre l'arbre généalogique de Lexa… c'est un grand bric-à-brac.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Tu n'imagines même pas jeune fille ! Il y a tellement de nationalité dans ce sang que s'en est affolant.**

 **\- Kasia…**

 **\- Quoi ? Ose me dire que j'ai tord.**

J'arque un sourcil avant de fixer la meilleure amie de ma grand-mère. Elle se met à rire doucement avant de commenter :

 **\- Non mais ce regard ! C'est incroyable… exactement le même qu'Héloïse ! Vois-tu… Clarke, c'est bien ça ? Héloïse avait la même mauvaise habitude de me regarder avec ce regard… tu as remarqué toi aussi ? Cette intensité ? Ce… "Arrête d'essayer de me mentir, je connais la vérité". Tssss… je te jure, je ne sais pas comment cet éclat ne peut exister que dans vos yeux.**

 **\- Secret de famille,** je réponds naturellement.

Un rire moqueur s'échappe des lèvres de Kasia avant qu'elle ne commente :

 **\- Même votre réponse est identique !**

 **\- Je ne vois qu'une seule explication,** reprend Clarke. **Il y a vraiment un secret de famille.**

Je tourne un regard quelque peu apeuré vers Clarke. Elle sourit à Kasia avant que cette dernière ne se mette à rire aux éclats.

 **\- Évidemment ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé en soixante-cinq années d'existences ?**

 **\- Je trouve ça logique.**

 **\- Et quel serait ce secret ?**

Okay… je commence à paniquer mais genre vraiment à paniquer !

Je prends ma tasse de thé et j'engloutis presque toute ma boisson chaude. Elles continuent d'argumenter chacune leur tour avec des idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Mais à force de chercher l'impossible, elles vont finir par…

 **\- Si ça se trouve elles lisent dans les pensées !**

Je recrache toute la gorgée que j'avais en bouche. Je manque de m'étouffer. Clarke passe une main apaisante sur mon dos pour essayer de me calmer. Sauf que ça ne fonctionne pas. Ça ne fonctionne pas du tout !

 **\- Ça va Lexa ?**

 **\- Hum hum…**

 **\- L'absurde t'a presque fait passer l'arme à gauche ma pauvre enfant.**

L'absurde… c'est plutôt la vérité !

 **\- Je crois qu'on va éviter le sujet à l'avenir. J'ai déjà failli te casse le bras il y a une semaine. Je ne veux pas, en plus, avoir ta mort sur la conscience.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle Clarke…**

 **\- Justement !**

 **\- Allez de tout façon, il est temps pour vous de me laisser,** lance Kasia. **Vous m'avez bien dit n'avoir qu'une heure ?**

 **\- En effet. Et si je suis en retard, O va me le faire payer de la pire des manières. On y va Lexa ?**

Je me contente d'approuver d'un simple geste de la tête. Je suis encore choquée par le fait que, sans le vouloir, Clarke ait mis le doigt sur mon secret.

Après des au revoir quelque peu exagérés de Kasia et la promesse de revenir la voir, je marche aux côtés de Clarke sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. C'est comme si mes pieds et tous les muscles qui leurs sont reliés, s'activaient seuls sans l'intervention de mon cerveau.

 **\- Tu as vraiment des personnes exceptionnelles dans ton entourage.**

 **\- …**

 **\- J'ai… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que… Kasia n'a pas souligné le fait que tu ne parlais plus.**

Ouais… ça c'est parce que c'est une des seules personnes avec qui je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter de parler. Alors même que je n'adressais plus la parole ni à mon père, ni à mon frère, ni à Raven et ni à Luna. Kasia était la seule avec qui je brisais la règle que je m'étais fixée moi-même.

Et puis… elle connaît mon gros point faible. Elle n'avait qu'à évoquer de la bonne musique pour que je m'éveille et que ma langue se délit.

 **\- Lexa ?**

Je continue d'avancer. J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Si Clarke a énoncé haut et fort que je pouvais lire dans les pensées, est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'elle serait prête à accepter cette partie de moi ?

Je ne peux plus avancer. Quelque chose me retient. Je sens une pression sur mon poignet. Avec lenteur, je me retourne. Je découvre alors Clarke avec une mine inquiète.

 **\- Qu'est ce que… Lexa, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais… tu… il y a comme une barrière entre nous depuis… depuis qui tu m'as rejoint chez O et Link après que… que Sindy soit… qu'elle m'ait… qu'elle…**

Oh mon dieu !

 **\- Clarke, non ce n'est pas…**

 **\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Parce que… je sais que tu as été malade et… mais tu refuses d'en parler. Tu évites tout le temps le sujet. Il… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J'ai dit quelque chose ? Parce que… je ne suis pas certaine de ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout est flou. Sauf… toi. Mais peut être… j'ai peut-être…**

 **\- Stop. Clarke je… ça n'a rien à voir.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, dis-moi. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as l'air… triste. Lunatique. Dans tes pensées… loin, très loin de la réalité. J'ai besoin que tu me dises quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Parce que… j'ai l'impression… c'est comme si tu disparaissais et c'est… inacceptable.**

Qu'est ce que je dis ? Qu'est ce que je dis ? Qu'est ce que je dis ? Qu'est ce que je dis ? Qu'est ce que je dis ? Qu'est ce que je dis ? Qu'est ce que je dis ? Qu'est ce que je dis ? Qu'est ce que je dis ? Qu'est ce que je dis ? Qu'est ce que je dis ? Qu'est ce que je dis ?

 **\- C'est… ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. J'ai… j'ai des soucis avec Titus.**

 **\- Titus ? Le conseiller de ton père.**

J'acquiesce doucement. Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Titus est vraiment en train de m'entraîner sur un terrain glissant. S'il continue à élever ma "punition" pour me faire "réparer" ma fuite de la dernière fois, bientôt, je ne vais plus me retrouver à soutenir mon père silencieusement mais bien à parler devant une assemblée.

La vérité c'est qu'il m'intimide tellement que j'ai du mal à lui dire non. Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange chez lui. Le fait que je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, même en utilisant mes capacités, est encore plus flippant.

Il est à la limite de me demander de quitter mon travail qu'il trouve indigne de moi. Ou plutôt indigne de la fille de Bryan Woods. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'exige que je "sauve l'image". Il va me trouver le petit ami parfait et je vais devoir faire semblant d'être heureuse à son bras. Ça me répugne ! Mais je suis bien obligée de passer par là. C'est pour mon père.

Il y a deux ans, j'ai échappé à tout ça. Mon père avait mis son veto pour qu'on ne "m'expose" pas. Mais cette fois, il n'a pas son mot à dire. New-York veut pour futur sénateur ou sénatrice qu'il/elle donne l'illusion d'une belle famille. Qu'importe que ce ne soit qu'un tissu de mensonge.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu faire qui puisse te mettre dans cet état ?**

 **\- Rien d'insurmontable.**

 **\- Je m'inquiète pour toi Lexa. Je m'inquiète pour notre amitié. Tu… tu as comme ce bouclier infranchissable autour de toi. J'ai cru que…**

 **\- Clarke si tu veux savoir quelque chose, pose moi clairement la question.**

 **\- Okay. Je vais le faire. Comment tu as su que j'avais des ennuis quand j'étais chez Octavia ? Comment tu as su où j'étais ? Comment tu as su que Sindy m'avait trouvé, parlé et une fois de plus détruite ?**

Non mais c'est quoi ce blocage qu'elle fait sur cette soirée ? Je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est si important de savoir "comment". Le plus important n'est-il pas que j'ai pu être là ?

Je ferme doucement les yeux. Je réfléchis. Je n'ai pas de réponse à sa question. Je n'ai pas de plan B. Je sais qu'évoquer la vérité est proscrit. J'aimerais le faire mais je ne peux pas. J'en suis incapable.

 **\- Pourquoi c'est si important ?**

 **\- Mais parce que c'est complètement insensé ! J'étais totalement perdue. J'étais au plus bas du bas.** _Et je ne parle pas seulement de ce jour là._ **Sindy a… elle m'a brisé, elle a dit tellement de mal.** _Sur toi…_ **C'était horrible. O était présente mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à m'atteindre. Alors j'ai souhaité te voir, je l'ai vraiment souhaité. Je l'ai souhaité tellement fort, comme une enfant qui souffle ses bougies et qui est persuadée que si elle arrive à toutes les éteindre alors ce qu'elle désire le plus au monde, ses attentes les plus profondes, vont se réaliser. Puis… tu es apparue. Alors c'était quoi ? Une énorme coïncidence ? Le hasard ? Ou juste… toi ?**

 _Toi…_

 **\- Clarke, je…**

 _Tu t'en rends compte Lexa n'est ce pas ? Tu es un véritable miracle._

 **\- … crois que…**

 _J'ai tellement souhaité rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es magnifique…_

 **\- … c'est…**

 _Tu es la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. J'ai fait le vœu de trouver le moyen d'oublier mon cœur brisé. Et je suis tombée sur toi._

 **\- … je crois que c'est…**

 _Je suis tout simplement tombée amoureuse de toi._

 **\- J'ai…**

Je déglutis, c'est tellement difficile de ne pas réagir, de rester impassible après ça. J'ai vécu ses dernières pensées comme une véritable déclaration. Et… j'ai juste envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de lui dire que moi aussi je suis amoureuse d'elle et de l'embrasser.

Il me faut vraiment un self-control gargantuesque pour rester impassible.

 **\- J'ai promis Clarke.**

Elle fronce les sourcils. Je peux lire toute l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. J'avance. Mon cœur cogne contre ma cage thoracique avec une telle violence que s'en est presque douloureux. Mon visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Je pourrais l'embrasser. Elle me laisserait faire. Mais… il y a encore quelque chose qui me retient.

Je brise un peu plus son espace personnel. J'évite de regarder ses lèvres sans quoi, je sais que je céderai à la tentation. J'avance mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille pour murmurer :

 **\- J'ai promis de te protéger.**

Et parce que j'ai mes moments de faiblesse. Parce que je ne suis qu'une humaine. Parce que Clarke est la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Parce que je l'aime mais que je ne peux pas encore lui dire. Parce que je veux qu'elle se doute tout de même de quelque chose, que je partage ses sentiments. Je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue et je l'embrasse surement un peu trop longtemps.

 **\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses Clarke. Et ça, c'est peut être insensé, mais ce n'est ni une coïncidence, ni hasardeux. C'est juste moi.**

Je m'éloigne en souriant. Pendant une seconde, tout le vacarme qui m'accompagne où que j'aille s'estompe. Pendant une seconde, il n'y a plus que Clarke. Pendant une seconde, je peux me perdre dans ce magnifique océan azur sans me perdre dans la tempête des murmures jamais prononcés à voix haute.

 **\- Je suis là Clarke. Je n'ai pas l'intention de disparaître.**

Je souris un peu plus. Je sais qu'elle vient de comprendre le message subliminal. Puis, je l'oblige à se retourner pour qu'elle puisse voir apparaître telle une furie Octavia. Sans la moindre délicatesse la petite amie de Link, la prend par le poignet et l'éloigne de moi.

Je l'observe être avalée par la porte du complexe sportif. Je suis complètement foutue ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis complètement folle de cette fille… et le plus fou c'est qu'elle tombe lentement mais sûrement elle aussi pour moi.

J'inspire profondément en fermant mes paupières. C'est étrangement calme. J'ai de plus en plus la sensation que lorsque je passe un de ces moments comme hors du temps avec Clarke, alors tout devient tranquille. Comme si les pensées des autres devenaient réservées, presque taciturnes, voire absentes.

Alors que toutes les voix dans ma tête deviennent en même temps aphones, je ne peux qu'apprécier ce moment. Cette magnifique et grande planète qu'on appelle Terre semble endormie…

Après Clarke, le monde devient muet. Je suis subjuguée par cette soudaine discrétion.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Pas encore de grandes déclarations, ni de premier baiser mais… ça ne saurait tarder ! ^^ En revanche, vous avez fait la connaissance de deux nouveaux personnages. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de Luna et Kasia.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1: Alex Da Kid est un artiste britannique qui a commencé sa carrière en 2008. Il a remporté plusieurs Grammy Award. Il a, entre autres, écrit Love the Way You Lie d'Eminem et Rihanna, I Need a Doctor (chanson que j'avais évoqué dans Revenir), une très grande partie des textes de Imagine Dragon comme Radioactive…**

 **\- Not Easy est une chanson qui est sortie en 2016 et qui est interprété par** **Wiz Khalifa** **,** **X Ambassadors** **,** **Elle King.**

 **Note n°2: Mr & Mrs Smith est un film sorti en 2005 avec Brad Pitt et Angelina Jolie. Il a été réalisé par Doug Liman. Résumé : ****Mr. et Mrs. Smith forment un couple marié depuis cinq ou six ans. Ils mènent une vie commune en apparence normale. Mais tout deux sont en réalité des agents pour des organisations secrètes rivales. Ignorant chacun la double vie de l'autre, ils se trouvent un jour en concurrence sur une même mission.** **Donc, l'un des deux doit mourir, tué par l'autre.**

 **Note n°3: Pour les chansons qu'évoque Lexa pour décrire les murs du bar soit: Chubby Checker - Let's Twist Again, Aretha Franklin – Think, Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody, The Police - Walking On The Moon, Scorpion - Still Loving You, U2 - With or Without You, Michael Jackson - Beat It, Alphaville - Forever Young, Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit, The Cranberries – Zombie, Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You.** **Je n'ai choisi que des grands classiques sortis entre les années 1960 et les années 1990 (Toutes des chansons sorties bien avant ma naissance...). Si vous ne les connaissez pas, je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur la playlist Youtube que j'ai créé ! ;)**

 **Réponses aux guests :**

 **Lily : En effet, Lexa a bel et bien entendu que Clarke l'aimait. Donc, ta main a bien survécu a ce feu imaginaire ! ;) J'adore écrire ces moments, c'est toujours drôle et en même temps profond. :) J'espère que ce chapitre à été à la hauteur de son attente et que la reprise des cours n'a pas été trop difficile…**

 **Alice : Et bien, si c'était mieux que ce que tu avais prémédité, c'est bon pour moi et l'histoire ! ^^ Qui n'aime pas les parents de Clarke ? Finiront-ils ensemble… ? Peut-être ! Évidemment que Abby avait griller sa fille, elle est bien trop mère poule pour manquer ce détail ! XD Yeah ! Costia is Back ! :D (Désolée… j'adore son personnage) Des bouleversements ? Quels bouleversements ? Lexa avait en effet entendu ! XD Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ta journée geekage c'est bien dérouler ! ^^**

 **Guest : Non mais pauvre Lexa… pourquoi vous aimez tous qu'elle se soit pris cette armoire ? Nop… toujours pas de premier baiser ! A bientôt ! :)**

 **Morgane : Salut, Clarke ouvre enfin les yeux, ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous avais promis quelque chose de bien pour cette fameuse discutions, je crois que j'ai réussis ! ^^ En effet, Lexa avait entendu les pensées de Clarke et ça la perturber ! XD C'est trop long… c'est trop long… moi, je trouve ça court, je perds doucement mais sûrement mon avance… :') A bientôt ! :)**

 **Fanny : Clarke avance dans ses sentiments et c'est vrais, se n'est pas trop tôt. Il va encore falloir attendre un peu avant d'avoir le premier baiser. Se n'est pas drôle sinon. Je ne suis pas sadique ! Je ne fais que des choix pour le bien de l'histoire, rien de plus ! ;) A mercredi prochain ! ^^**

 **elooo : Merci beaucoup ! :) J'espère que cette suite t'as plu.**

 **Guest : C'est trèèès perturbant ! Pauvre Lexa…**

 **Jenn : Merci beaucoup ! La plus originale ? Tu me flatte ! ^^ J'avoue que j'aime prendre mon temps avec cette fiction, je trouve ça plus réel en quelque sorte. Je suis contente que cet aspect de ne pas aller trop vite te plaise. Encore merci et à bientôt ! :)**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Joyeux noël ! »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	20. Joyeux Noël !

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre en ce mercredi matin trèèès froid ! Mille fois merci d'être encore et toujours là ! Merci de prendre le temps de laisser une trace de votre passage pour ceux/celle qui le font, mine de rien, ça motive ! ;)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Je vous préviens d'avance, pour ceux qui poste les reviews ou PM le week-end, je ne répondrai sûrement pas avant lundi prochain, j'ai un week-end charger, vendredi soir, remise des diplômes (ou je vais revoir "ma" Sindy, oh joie !) Le samedi et le dimanche je serait à Art To Play ! :D**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Je pense que le titre parle de lui-même… ^^ Mais sans ça, je vous annonce que c'est le chapitre le plus long de IHYV, je suis d'avance désolée si vous n'avez pas le temps de le finir avant les cours ou le travail... oh et c'est le dernier chapitre de la première partie de cette fiction, pas d'inquiétude, je ne ferai pas de "pause".**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Tomorrow is another day** _Demain est un autre jour_  
 **And you won't have to hide away** _Et tu n'auras plus à te cacher_  
 **You'll be a man, boy!** _Tu seras un homme, petit!_  
 **But for now it's time to run,** _Mais pour l'instant il est temps de courir,_

 **It's time to run!** _Il est temps de courir!_

 _ **Woodkid**_ _ **–**_ _ **Run Boy Run**_

 **Chapitre 20 : Joyeux noël !**

 **\- … s'il te plaît.**

Je viens de finir ma tirade. Je suis à bout de souffle. Je tremble. J'ai du mal à tenir debout. J'ose à peine la regarder. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle refuse. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle puisse me dire non. Je sens mon cœur qui cogne dans ma poitrine. J'attends une réaction qui ne semble pas vouloir venir. Je vois qu'elle semble enfin prête à me donner sa réponse et c'est comme si tout se figeait autour de moi. Je suis pendue à ses lèvres.

* * *

 _ **Deux jours plus tôt…**_

Je suis en train de me brosser tranquillement les dents lorsqu'une furie blonde débarque dans la salle de bain. Je me décale juste ce qu'il faut pour éviter une collision. Je peux voir Clarke marmonner, ce qui me fait sourire. Je retire doucement mon casque. Je peux encore percevoir la chanson That's Chrismas To Me repris par Pentatonix. Puis la détonation arrive :

 **\- C'est pas vrai ! Où est-ce que je l'ai encore mis ?**

Je retiens un rire moqueur. Je secoue doucement la tête quelque peu amusée. Je prends délicatement la main de Clarke pour l'éloigner des tiroirs.

 **\- Non mais attends, je n'ai pas…**

Je me baisse pour ouvrir le placard du milieu. Je pousse deux ou trois serviettes avant de trouver sa trousse de toilette. Je lui tends avant de cracher mon dentifrice.

 **\- Non mais comment tu as…**

Je glisse ma main gauche dans la poche arrière de mon jean. J'en sors un bout de papier jaune un peu chiffonné. Je le lisse doucement et le plante sous les yeux de Clarke.

 _Si jamais je deviens surexcitée avant noël et que je cherche un objet quelconque dans la salle de bain, rappelle moi que ma trousse de toilette est derrière les serviettes, dans le placard du milieu, sous l'évier._

 **\- Ce sont tes mots. Pas les miens…**

 **\- Ah oui… j'avais momentanément oublié que j'avais fait ça. Il te reste combien de post-it ?**

 **\- Pas mal.**

 **\- Je suis désolée… quand noël arrive, j'ai tendance à être irréflé… non mais attends ! Est-ce que tu es juste vêtue d'un jean et d'un soutien-gorge ?**

 **\- Je prenais ma douche Clarke…**

 **\- Mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée !** _Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas !_ **Je sors tout de suite.** _Je regarde… putain ce qu'elle est belle !_ **Je sors…**

 **\- Clarke ?**

 **\- Oui, je sors. Je suis désolée !** _Est-ce qu'elle a vu que j'avais regardé ? Merde… ça craint !_ **Encore désolée…**

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Je fais mon possible pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je passe une main fatiguée dans mes cheveux. Je suis… épuisée.

C'est derniers jours ont été un vrai supplice…

Clarke est… elle est… en pleine délibération intérieure et c'est épuisant d'assister à ça, sans ne rien pouvoir faire ou dire. Je ne peux pas agir tant qu'elle ne fait pas un signe vers moi. Le pire c'est qu'elle a failli aborder la question pas moins de quarante-sept fois, oui j'ai compté ! Mais elle s'est dégonflée à chaque fois. Elle est terrifiée. Je ne sais juste pas de quoi elle a peur.

Je relâche mes cheveux que j'avais commencé à former en chignon. Je soupire. Au moins, elle me trouve belle…

Je ferme les yeux pour revivre toutes les pensées qui ont échappées à mon contrôle ces derniers jours. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que c'est à moi de faire le premier pas ? Est-ce qu'elle serait prête à entendre que je l'aime ?

Je ne suis pas certaine. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer. Du moins pas plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà…

Plusieurs petits coups sont frappés à la porte me faisant sursauter. Je me retourne mais je ne dis pas un mot. Je regarde ma tenue qui n'a pas changée. Je soupire. Il faut vraiment que j'enfile quelque chose.

 **\- Dis Lexa, je peux entrer ? Tu es… habillée ? Je ne trouve plus mon rouge à lèvre.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas eu de post-it sur le rouge à lèvre. Je scanne la pièce avant de trouver le tube noir dans le gobelet à brosse à dent et à dentifrice. Non mais ce n'est pas possible… elle est vraiment étourdie en ce moment.

 **\- Lexa ?**

Je me glisse dans un gilet gris molletonné. Je referme lentement la fermeture. Je prends le rouge à lèvre en main. J'ouvre lentement la porte.

Clarke m'observe comme un animal effrayée. Elle ose à peine jeter un œil sur mon torse. Je lui tends ce qu'elle cherche, elle baisse donc les yeux.

 _Dieu merci, elle est habillée !_

 **\- J'ai fini avec la salle de bain.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas te chasser…**

 **\- Moi aussi, il faut que je prépare mon sac.**

 **\- Tu pars quand déjà ?**

 **\- En début d'après midi.**

 **\- Okay.** _Ça me laisse peu de temps pour aborder le sujet. Respire Clarke ! Cette fois tu vas y arriver._

Et de quarante huit ! Quand je disais qu'elle était complètement épuisante en ce moment… un vrai supplice !

 **\- C'est Raven qui vient te chercher, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Elle passe mais elle ne m'emmène pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi venir dans ce cas ?**

 **\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, c'est Reyes. C'est tout. Et… elle ne veut pas d'Hadès dans sa voiture.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Il est adorable ce chien. Il va me manquer. En fait, pourquoi Costia n'est pas revenu le chercher ? Il y a eu un problème ?**

Mon dieu… trop de questions !

Je pense que je dois l'observer avec un air horrifiée parce qu'elle finit par faire un geste de la main avant de me demander d'oublier. Elle se retourne pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Je pensais qu'elle en avait fini alors j'ai commencé à me diriger vers ma chambre mais elle m'a interpellé :

 **\- Lexa ?!** **Tu…** _merde ! Pourquoi c'est aussi difficile ?_ **Tu ne me laisses pas sans nouvelle, hein ?**

Et de quarante neuf ! Mais c'est de sa faute aussi. Elle ne laisse rien paraître. Je ne peux pas l'aider si elle ne dit pas les mots. Elle ne m'aide pas, elle ne m'aide pas du tout !

Franchement si je n'avais pas la capacité de lire dans les pensées, j'ignorerais tout de ses sentiments. Depuis quelques temps, c'est à peine si elle m'accorde un regard. Et quand ses yeux s'attardent un peu trop sur moi, elle culpabilise.

Ce n'est vraiment pas facile… je suis dans une sale position !

 **\- Toi non plus.**

 **\- Ça ne risque pas ! Je vais me retrouver coincée entre Marcus, ses parents, ma mère et leurs collègues qui ne vont parler que d'une chose : de médecine. Crois-moi, je vais péter un câble avant le 26 au soir !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu aimes autant noël alors ?**

 **\- Parce que… Marcus adore noël. Et je ne sais pas, il a toujours fait en sorte que ce soit… génial. Le premier noël dont je me souviens n'a rien à voir avec les cadeaux, la décoration ou la nourriture. Non… c'est… le temps qu'on a passé tous les quatre à jouer au** **Monopoly** **.**

 **\- C'est chouette.**

 **\- Et toi, à quoi ressemble un noël chez les Woods ?**

 **\- C'était génial.**

 **-** **"** **Était ?** **"**

Je range mes mains dans les poches de mon jean. J'évite son regard. Subitement, mes pieds deviennent très intéressants. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas fêté noël avec ma famille depuis un certain temps.

En fait, les trois derniers noëls, c'était juste Raven et moi.

Mais cette année, je me suis laissé convaincre. Cette année, je retourne à New Haven. Cette année je vais passer cette fête familiale avec mon frère, mon père, Kasia et les Evans. Cette année… je prends mon courage à deux mains pour affronter un noël sans _elle_ et sans Omma.

 **\- Oui Clarke, "était".**

Je me retourne. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je trouve que c'est trop difficile. Je me sens presque trembler. Un noël sans _elle…_ sans Omma… à New Haven. Cela me semble tellement difficile pour ne pas dire impossible.

 **\- Ne pars pas sans me dire au revoir,** je demande doucement.

 **\- Aucune chance !**

* * *

Clarke est partie il y a une petite demi-heure. Je suis, depuis, debout devant le sapin que nous avons finalement réussi à décorer ensemble. Mes bras sont croisés sous ma poitrine comme une protection invisible. Je suis terrifiée. Seule la musique semble être là pour essayer de m'apaiser.

Je clos mes paupières pour ce qui me semble n'être qu'une seconde mais il faut croire que je me suis perdue dans ce moment de repli. Un geste. Une main déposée sur mon épaule. Voilà ce qui me tire de ce moment hors du temps. Lorsque mes cils se relèvent, tel un voile pour me laisser de nouveau voir, je découvre les premiers flocons de l'hiver.

Pourtant, je ne reste pas longtemps émerveillée par ce spectacle. Je retire lentement mon casque de mes oreilles avant de me tourner vers Raven. Ses yeux semblent chercher quelque chose. Je lui souris alors qu'elle déclare :

 **\- Tu as l'air épuisé.**

 **\- Je vais bien.**

 **\- Tu sais que rien ne nous force à y aller.**

Elle a raison. Si je décidais de ne pas venir au dernier moment, tout le monde comprendrait. Mais… j'en ai assez de fuir. Je veux juste… vivre et oublier toute cette colère, cette rancœur qui assombrit mon cœur depuis si longtemps.

 **\- Je veux y aller Raven.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu ressembles à un animal effrayé ?**

 **\- Parce que je suis terrifiée.**

Raven vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je suis surprise par son geste. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Il faut dire qu'étrangement, depuis qu'elle connaît mon secret, elle arrive de plus en plus à me surprendre. Comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire mais qu'elle accomplissait l'exact opposé.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te fais aussi peur Lexa ? Nous sommes ta famille. Là-bas… tu es à ta place. Ah moins que ce soit…**

Lentement, elle délasse ses bras. Elle m'observe d'une étrange manière. Elle lève sa main. Elle semble hésiter avant de poser sa main sur ma joue.

 **\- Lexa, est-ce que tu as peur du bruit ?**

 **\- Ça fait longtemps que je me suis habituée au bruit.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posée.**

 **\- Non Raven, je n'ai pas peur du bruit.**

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Les voix de ceux que j'aime et qui me disent le contraire de ce qu'ils pensent.**

 **\- Je… j'ai déjà fait ça ?**

 **\- Jamais.**

 **\- Jamais, vraiment ? Wow ! Je suis plus honnête que ce que je pensais. Je dois être un type de super héro. Je suis super impressionnante !**

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- Oh c'est bon, laisse-moi mon moment de gloire. Rabat joie !**

Amusée, je secoue doucement ma tête. Un léger sourire vient étirer mes lèvres. Mais je dois avouer qu'une honnêteté comme celle de Raven est vraiment exceptionnelle. Le seul mensonge dans sa vie, il est pour elle-même. C'est en réalité peut-être un peu triste. Je me suis promis de l'aider avec ça, même si je dois me prendre un reproche ou pire une baffe. Je suis certaine qu'elle serait capable de me frapper si je n'insinuais rien qu'une seconde qu'elle puisse avoir des sentiments pour Luna.

Elle s'éloigne de moi avant de plisser des yeux. Elle me pointe du doigt avec un air menaçant avant de me demander :

 **\- A quoi tu penses Lexa Woods ? Je trouve cela immensément injuste que tu puisses tout savoir de moi alors que tu me caches quelque chose.**

 **\- Immensément ?**

 **\- Ouais tu m'obliges à utiliser des mots bien trop compliqué… honte à toi !**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Tu ? Vas y développe, j'attends ça avec impatience.**

 **\- Raven… c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de moi. Tu…**

 **\- Moi ? Mais tout va bien pour moi ! Je rêve de mon come back à New Haven depuis quatre longues, très longues années !**

 **\- Tu as conscience que Luna sera présente, n'est ce pas ?**

Et voilà ! C'est malin… je viens de la mettre en mode bug !

Son regard est dans le vide et elle semble bloquer sur ces trois mots : Luna sera présente. Ils tournent en boucle dans sa tête telle une ritournelle. Ils se jouent d'elle comme une musique entêtante.

J'ai envie de dire quelque chose de plus, mais je sais que si j'ose énoncer le moindre mot, son état va empirer. Raven serre ses deux poings, ses dents grincent alors qu'elle bloque sa mâchoire. Oh oh… elle va s'énerver… elle va vraiment le faire !

 _PUTAIN ! JE DÉTESTE VRAIMENT CETTE FILLE !_

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- Non !**

Elle ne cri pas mais sa voix est dure, ferme, sans émotions. Elle ferme ses paupières. Elle inspire profondément avant de s'ordonner mentalement :

 _Reyes, contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi, contrôle-toi !_

 **\- Je sais pertinemment que cette… qu'elle sera là. Je vais… je te promets de ne pas exploser. D'accord ?**

 **\- Pertinemment ?**

 **\- Oh c'est bon, la ferme ! Je viens juste de te promettre de ne pas démolir la fille que je déteste le plus au monde. Et toi, tout ce que tu soulignes c'est que j'ai utilisé un mot avec plus de trois syllabes ?**

Je m'avance en bloquant mon regard dans le sien. Un sourire triste vient habiter mes lèvres. Je viens placer une de mes mains sur le bras de Raven. Je soupire avant de lui dire doucement :

 **\- Si tu dois hurler, je préfère que ce soit sur moi.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais c'est hors de ques…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas envers Luna que tu as une dent mais moi. La personne à qui tu en veux c'est moi, pas Luna. Je suis désolée de l'avoir choisi mais à ce moment précis Luna était mon meilleur atout.**

 **\- Pourquoi,** demande-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. **Qu'est ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi ?**

 **\- A part vivre à des milliers de kilomètre et m'éloigner ainsi des vautours. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle savait.**

 **\- Elle savait ? Elle savait quoi ? Que ta… oh ! Tu lui avais dit à elle et pas à moi ?**

 **\- Je ne lui ai rien dit,** je bougonne. **Omma l'a fait.**

Raven cligne des yeux un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose avant de ravaler sa phrase. Elle fronce les sourcils avant de soupirer.

 **\- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à ce point pour que je ne la déteste pas.**

 **\- Parce que… tu adores Luna.**

 **\- C'est faux.**

 **\- C'est vrai.**

 **\- N'importe quoi !**

Je souris avec un peu plus de joie. Je fixe Raven, elle commence doucement à changer d'avis. Elle me fait un regard menaçant que je vais classer dans : sors immédiatement de ma tête.

 **\- J'imagine que maintenant, nous pouvons prendre la route.**

 **\- Ouais, je crois que je vais quand même mettre de l'ananas dans son désert.**

 **\- Raven !**

 **\- Quoi ? Elle est farouchement allergique ce sera drôle. Ça me permettra d'extérioriser et de remettre la balle au centre.**

 **\- Farouchement ?**

 **\- Tu es vraiment agaçante aujourd'hui...**

* * *

 _ **Un jour plus tôt…**_

La journée se déroule bien mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Cette veille de noël est loin d'être parfaite mais je me sens bien, à ma place.

Le seul petit bémol, c'est que malgré le fait que depuis quelques jours les pensées de Clarke me rendaient quelque peu folle, aujourd'hui elle me manque. Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. Je me demande quand elle se décidera à faire un geste vers moi. Je n'attends pas grand-chose, un regard, une attention, un mot… n'importe quoi pour me donner le feu vert.

N'importe quoi…

 **\- Lexie !**

Je sursaute en percevant mon surnom. J'en lâche presque le saladier dans lequel je suis en train de confectionner des cookies. Luna semble amusée par ma réaction. Elle rit doucement avant de sauter sur le plan de travail pour s'installer dessus. Elle plonge un doigt dans ma préparation avant de demander :

 **\- A quoi tu penses ?**

 **\- Que nous n'aurons pas assez de desserts ?**

Le sourcil gauche de Luna se lève lentement. Elle a cet air sur le visage qui me fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne croit pas un mot de ma réponse. Elle reprend clairement amusée :

 **\- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?**

Je soupire. J'ajoute le sucre sans la regarder alors qu'elle manque de s'étouffer avec la préparation qui doit être légèrement infâme avec seuls des œufs et de la farine. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir jouer les gourmandes.

Je mélange quelques secondes, avant de laisser mon plat sur le côté. J'essuie délicatement mes mains sur mon tablier et je vais chercher une chaise. Je m'installe juste en face d'elle. J'hésite encore une seconde avant de lui avouer :

 **\- A Clarke. Je pensais à Clarke.**

 **\- Je m'en doutais. Pour être honnête, je m'attendais à ce que tu l'invites. Je ne comprends pas… vous n'êtes pas… ensemble ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Pourtant la dernière fois, j'avais cru… elle semblait jalouse de moi. Donc je me suis imaginée que… que tu avais de nouveau laisser entrer l'amour dans ta vie.**

 **\- Je suis amoureuse d'elle,** je confirme.

Luna pose sur moi un regard attristée. Elle se penche très légèrement. Elle appuie ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de me demander doucement :

 **\- Mais pas elle ?**

 **\- Dans ses pensées, c'est un vrai foutoir,** j'avoue en chuchotant pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

 **\- C'est plutôt bien… au moins tu ne la laisses pas indifférente.**

 **\- Le fait que je ne la laisse pas indifférente comme tu dis, la terrifie.**

Luna soupire en laissant une injure lui échapper. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux qui cette fois j'en suis certaine sont plus court que la dernière fois. Elle hésite. Je fronce les sourcils lorsque je capte certaine de ses pensées pour ma meilleure amie.

 **\- Écoute Lexie…**

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Elle est tout sauf certaine de ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire. Je trouve cela d'autant plus étrange en réalisant qu'au niveau de ses pensées, c'est le néant. J'attends donc patiemment la suite.

Je peux presque entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Je suis à « ça » d'entendre ce rythme complètement fou. Je perçois une infime mélodie qui semble se dresser entre nous comme un gigantesque mur.

 **\- … la peur est ton pire ennemie. Il… je me suis trompée le jour où j'ai laissé la peur prendre le dessus. J'ai bien plus perdu que je ne veux bien l'admettre. Lexie, tu ne dois pas laisser les peurs de Clarke gagner, jamais. Il faut… dis lui. Montre lui que tu es prête à lui confier ton cœur. Mets-toi à nu s'il le faut, mais ne laisse pas la peur triompher, jamais. Pour le coup, ta malédiction, comme tu te plais à l'appeler, t'offre un énorme avantage, utilise-le.**

Je fixe Luna comme je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant. Il y a tellement de regrets qui marque son discours. Elle est tellement persuadée qu'elle n'aura jamais la chance de dire à Raven ce qu'elle ressent pour elle. C'est comme si son cœur était figé dans un amour qu'elle se persuade être impossible. Il attend en vain.

Puis lentement, je commence à comprendre toute l'importance de son discours. Alors je suis terrifiée. Je porte un regard que j'imagine totalement horrifiée sur Luna.

 **\- Tu veux dire…**

 **\- Oui Lexie, c'est à toi de faire le premier pas. À toi de lui montrer que tu n'as pas peur. À toi de lui prouver que t'aimer, n'est en rien effrayant.**

 **\- Mais…**

J'essaye d'évaluer la dose de courage qu'il me faudrait pour ça. J'imagine que même s'il existait une perfusion pour booster l'ardeur, ça ne suffirait pas. Moi ? Moi, je vais devoir mettre mon cœur en pâture, je vais l'exposer et juste attendre, espérer que Clarke ne le brise pas par peur ? Moi ? Moi, je vais devoir faire ça avec des mots ?

 **\- Non,** je ne reconnais pas ma voix, elle est hantée par la terreur. **Je ne peux pas… trop de mots.**

 **\- Lexie…**

Je relève brusquement les yeux. Non, non et non ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Luna pleure… pourquoi Luna pleure-t-elle ? Une énorme boule d'angoisse se forme dans mon estomac. Je déteste ces larmes dans ses yeux. Je voudrais qu'il y ait une loi pour interdire à ses foutues larmes de voiler le regard de ma sœur.

 **\- … tu n'as pas peur de parler.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si !**

 **\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Alors tu m'expliques ce que l'on fait depuis tout à l'heure ? Lexie, ce qui te fait peur c'est… ou plutôt était toute cette colère qui grandissait en toi depuis ce jour là. Tu avais toute cette rage envers ta mère et c'était normal. Si tu as arrêté de parler, c'est parce que tu refusais que toute cette haine t'échappe. Tu ne voulais pas blesser ceux que tu aimes. Alors tu t'es repliée dans le silence, le temps de maîtriser toute cette rancœur. Mais aujourd'hui, tu es prête. C'est de nouveau l'amour qui a la plus grande place dans ton cœur. Toute cette fureur… elle disparaît. Je le vois.**

Je secoue vivement ma tête de droite à gauche. Elle se trompe ! J'ai la sensation de suffoquer. Elle se trompe ! C'est comme si le sol se déchirait sous mes pieds pour me laisser tomber. Elle se trompe ! Mon cœur est subitement comme compressé entre deux paumes. Elle se trompe !

 **\- Lexie… je t'ai laissé fuir, te convaincre que d'arrêter de parler était la bonne solution mais c'est un mensonge.**

 **\- Arrête.**

Je reconnais à peine ma voix. Je… j'ai l'impression de régresser. J'ai cette horrible sensation de revivre ce jour avant que je ne rejoigne Luna à Paris. Avant que mon poing ne s'acharne sur la porte, qu'il s'acharne et s'acharne encore. J'ai des flashes de cette pluie qui tombait presque violemment quand j'ai posé un pied en dehors de l'aéroport, il pleuvait tellement… c'était assourdissant. J'avais cette envie de pleurer, pas de tristesse mais de rage. Le bruit était inimaginable. J'étais tellement en colère que je pensais être capable de briser tout ce que je pourrais toucher à l'avenir. J'avais envie de hurler, de supplier pour que toutes les voix s'arrêtent. Je voulais écraser mes mains sur mes oreilles pour arrêter tout ça, et me recroqueviller sur moi-même. J'avais presque envie de mourir pour que ça s'arrête et ça m'a encore plus mis en rogne. Je ne voulais pas être comme elle. Puis Luna a ouvert la porte.

Luna a tout de suite compris. Son père n'avait pas eu le temps de l'appeler pour la prévenir. Elle a reconnue l'étincelle dans mes yeux. Mes iris étaient, maintenant, à jamais, marquées par cette douleur unique. La malédiction était venue me trouver. Elle m'a donc naturellement me pris dans ses bras. Elle a murmuré tout bas des mots que je n'oublierai jamais. Elle n'a pas pleuré pour ma mère mais bien pour moi. Elle a refusé d'aller aux obsèques. Elle est restée avec moi.

Luna a toujours été celle qui m'a soutenu. Toujours…

Alors comment ? Comment peut-elle dire que j'ai fuis ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose, jamais !

 **\- Lexie…**

 **\- Je ne veux pas entendre ça.**

 **\- Très bien.** _Je ne vais pas le dire._

 **\- Luna,** il y a bien une menace dans ma voix mais elle choisit de l'ignorer.

 _\- Parfois fuir demande du courage. Tu n'as pas choisi la facilité. Arrêter de parler pour ne pas blesser ceux que tu aimes, je n'en aurais pas été capable._

 **\- Luna, arrête.**

 _\- Non. Tu dois entendre ça. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse._ **Regarde-moi Lexie.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- La bonne solution, ce n'est pas le silence. Lexie, la bonne solution c'est l'amour et tu le sais pertinemment. Et oui, c'est effrayant mais tu es déjà foutue. J'ai vue comment tu regardais Clarke, tu viens de m'avouer que tu amoureuse d'elle. Alors… ne…** _ne soit pas aussi lâche que moi._ **Prends tes responsabilités. Clarke a peur, rassure la, parle lui, devient son roc et soit toi même de nouveau. Aime-la comme seule les Woods savent le faire.**

Mes mains tremblent, je n'ose pas regarder Luna. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je perçois comme une déflagration. Elle vient de sauter du comptoir. Elle s'approche. Sa paume effleure mon épaule. Elle s'agenouille, elle glisse un de ses doigts sous mon menton, elle m'oblige à redresser la tête et elle vient chercher mon regard.

 **\- En tant que grande sœur, que meilleure amie qui ne t'a pas vue depuis longtemps et toutes les autres casquettes que je peux avoir pour toi, je te demande de rester. En tant que personne qui connaît ton secret, qui sait ce que tu as subis, qui a une idée assez précise et pourtant terriblement flou de la torture que tu vis jour après jour je… je te conseille… Lexie, ne reste pas. Rejoins-la.**

Sur ces deux derniers mots Luna se redresse. Elle vient doucement embrasser le haut de mon front. Elle me serre dans ses bras. Alors que je commence à peine à me sentir rassurée, elle s'éloigne déjà. Dans un dernier geste, elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Elle sourit en énonçant :

 **\- Soit courageuse.**

Puis elle me laisse seule dans la cuisine. Elle me demande d'être courageuse alors qu'elle, elle a fuis à des milliers de kilomètres lorsqu'elle s'est sentie tomber pour Raven. C'est… c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je suis courageuse !

Et Clarke sait pertinemment qu'elle peut avoir confiance en moi. Elle sait que je serai toujours là pour elle. Elle sait que je la protégerai toujours, envers et contre tout. Elle le sait… n'est-ce pas ?

Au delà de cet infime doute, il y a ce manque. Cette réalité. Il y a quelque chose qu'elle ignore sur moi. Elle n'arrive pas à concevoir que je puisse l'aimer.

Nous avons… et ça je viens de le réaliser à l'instant grâce à Luna. Nous avons toutes les deux peur que l'autre nous brise le cœur. Merde ! C'est ridicule. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Je perçois un bruit sourd. Je relève les yeux. Je découvre Costia. Je commence à avoir la nausée alors qu'elle s'avance vers moi. Je veux fuir mais je n'en suis pas capable. Je suis clouée sur place, comme collée à ma chaise.

Costia soupire. Elle prend une chaise avant de s'installer en face de moi. Son regard semble chercher quelque chose. Elle soupire de nouveau.

 **\- Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écouté aux portes.**

Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a entendu ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a compris ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut entendre ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a besoin que je lui dise ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ? Qu'est-ce que…

 **\- Arrête de paniquer Lexa… si tu paniques, je vais paniquer et si je panique, mon père t'en voudra qu'importe à quel point il peut t'aimer.**

Je ne suis pas du tout en train de paniquer ! Non… je dirai plutôt que je suis au bord de la crise d'angoisse. C'est bien plus grave !

 **\- Peu importe… tu sais que j'ai toujours été jalouse de cette relation que tu as avec Luna. Elle a toujours été plus proche de toi que de moi. Pourtant, c'est** _ **ma**_ **sœur. Et toi tu étais… même quand on était ensemble, il y avait quelque chose de plus dans votre relation. Et encore une fois, elle semble en savoir bien plus que moi à ton sujet.**

 **\- Cos…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je pensais que ça l'était mais plus maintenant.**

Je ne comprends pas… où est-ce qu'elle veut en venir ? Je cherche une réponse dans ses yeux, dans ses pensées. Elle sourit. Elle vient attraper mon poignet droit. Elle dessine le signe de l'infinie sur ma peau. Mon cœur s'emballe.

 **\- L'infinie…**

Costia sourit un peu plus en relevant les yeux. Comme à chaque fois que son regard se pose sur moi, je suis troublée. La dernière fois que j'ai vécue un tel moment, c'était il y a quatre ans. Il y avait alors en plus dans ses iris, un éclat de colère, beaucoup de colère mais surtout de l'incompréhension.

 **\- Tout est toujours une question d'infinie pour** _ **vous**_ **n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Costia, je ne…**

 **\- Non Lexa, laisse-moi parler. Je ne cherche plus à savoir à tout prix. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. J'ai compris il y a longtemps que votre famille était rongée par un secret. Je ne sais pas en quoi il est si terrible, mais Omma, Sarah et toi vous étiez constamment rongées par ce non-dit entre vous. Ta mère,** je grimace en entendant ce mot, **elle a toujours été moins forte qu'Omma et toi. Il y avait comme une fissure dans son masque de complaisance, elle était… plus fausse. Une fois, j'ai surpris une dispute entre ta grand-mère et ta mère et tu étais au centre de ces maux entre elles. Je n'avais jamais vu Omma en colère avant ce jour là. Et c'est ce jour que j'ai compris que ça… cette chose que vous cachez, vous détruit. Ça vous consume. Tu ne veux ou peut-être ne peux pas le partager avec moi. Très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de cette information qui a le pouvoir de détruire ta famille, mais s'il te plaît, ne m'écarte plus de ta vie. Je… tu me manques Lexa. J'accepte aisément que tu puisses me cacher quelque chose mais je ne veux plus vivre loin de toi. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance de redevenir ta meilleure amie. Bon… d'accord. Seconde meilleure amie, je sais que Reyes gagne à ce jeu là.**

 **\- Costia…**

 **\- Avant que tu ne dises non, quand j'ai… quand je t'ai amené Hadès et que c'est Clarke qui a ouvert la porte, je me suis retrouvée complètement désemparée. Il est possible que… je n'aie pas été des plus aimables. Elle était tellement gentille alors que je voyais bien que ma présence dérangeait. Puis j'ai compris toute l'importance de cette fille à tes yeux… et maintenant, tu avoues à Luna que tu l'aimes.**

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- De quoi ? Je préfère largement te savoir heureuse et amoureuse. Je crois que je n'arrivais pas à gérer la "nouvelle" toi. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai laissé me fuir, que je me suis persuadée de te détester mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une inconnue. Alors… c'est pour cette raison que je vais te demander de rester. Au moins pour ce soir. Ne rejoins pas Clarke maintenant… s'il te plaît. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais… reste.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de…**

 **\- Bien sûr que si Lexa. Tu vas la rejoindre. Je sais qu'avant demain tu seras à sa porte et que tu lui diras tout ce qu'elle a besoin d'entendre parce que tu es comme ça.**

 **\- Mais ?**

 **\- Mais… reste encore un peu avec ta famille, s'il te plaît. J'ai la sensation que ça fait une éternité que tu n'es pas venue.**

 **\- Parce que ça fait une éternité…**

 **\- Je t'ai convaincu ?**

 **\- Peut-être.**

 **\- Je sais comment t'achever !**

Costia se redresse d'un coup. Elle sourit toujours. Elle me tend la main. Je secoue doucement la tête, je sais exactement comment elle va me convaincre de rester. Je glisse donc mes doigts entre les siens et je la laisse me traîner jusqu'au tourne disque.

Une fois devant cet objet qui a une énorme valeur à mes yeux, elle me lâche la main. Elle ouvre un premier tiroir et semble chercher un vinyle particulier. Après un petit moment, elle se retourne avec en main trois des disques que je préférais avec Omma : Otis Redding - The Dock of the Bay, Ella Fitzgerald - Every Time We Say Goodbye et Joan Baez – Blessed Are.

J'observe les trois boites en carton qui renferment mes albums préférés. Je plisse le nez pour éviter une grimasse. Je soupire avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux avant d'affirmer :

 **\- Je ne peux pas faire ce choix.**

 **\- Okay, je vais le faire pour toi. J'ai une petite préférence pour Ella !**

Costia met en place le vinyle. Il commence à tourner lentement. Je suis fascinée par tous ces petits bruits. C'est comme pour le walkman, ça me rassure. Puis la voix grave de Ella Fitzgerald raisonne. Je souris. C'est vraiment de la bonne musique, on en fait plus de la comme ça.

 **\- On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais entre Héloïse et Kasia, notre éducation musicale est assez atypique.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.**

 **\- Moi non plus Lexa, mais j'avoue que quand je dis qu'une de mes chansons préférées est sortie en 1939, c'est toujours bizarre.**

J'éclate de rire, me souvenant subitement des paroles de ce fameux titre. Costia me donne un petit coup en me sommant de ne pas me moquer. J'arrête de rire un instant mais c'est impossible de rester impassible. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment elle peut aimer cette chanson.

 **\- Oh c'est bon Lexa… j'ai compris…**

 _ **\- Run rabbit – run rabbit – Run! Run! Run!**_ _ **Bang! Bang! Bang!**_ _ **Bang!**_

Je chantonne ces quelques paroles, ce qui fait écarquiller les yeux de Costia. Je ris encore. Je ne me rends pas compte de ce que je viens de faire. Je reprends toujours amusée :

 **\- Je ne comprends pas comment** **Flanagan et Allen** **avec** **Run Rabit Run** **peuvent être devant** **Nina Simone** **,** **Etta James** **ou encore** **Aretha Franklin** **.**

Je me retrouve soudain avec Costia, les bras autour de mon cou. Je suis figée. Je n'ose plus bouger. Je la perçois rire doucement. J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer mais je ne vois pas ce qui vient de déclencher ce rapprochement.

 **\- Merci Lexa.**

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas…

 **\- Je ne croyais pas un jour t'entendre de nouveau chanter et certainement pas run rabit run. Merci.**

J'ai… chanté ? Vraiment ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte.

 **\- Joyeux noël Lexa.**

Costia vient doucement embrasser ma joue. Je suis surprise lorsque je ne sens pas mon cœur faire le grand huit. D'habitude quand elle fait quelque chose comme ça, je suis au bord de la tachycardie. Elle s'éloigne de quelques centimètres. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux avant d'énoncer doucement :

 **\- Clarke a vraiment de la chance, montre lui que tu vaux tous les sacrifies du monde.**

Puis elle part, me laissant seule avec la musique. J'observe quelque peu interdite la porte qu'elle vient de franchir. Est-ce que… Costia vient-elle en quelque sorte de me donner sa bénédiction ? C'est… bizarre, très bizarre !

Je secoue doucement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les sœurs Evans à agir étrangement aujourd'hui ? C'est un complot ? Ou alors une acceptation de celle que je suis devenue… je ne suis pas très sûre.

Je me retourne vers le tourne disque. J'écoute les dernières paroles. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que je décide que je ne vais plus rester passive. Non, c'est impossible. Je dois agir pour moi, pour Clarke, pour… le futur peut-être, très certainement nous.

 _ **There's no love song finer,**_ _Il n'y a pas de chanson d'amour plus fine,_

 _ **But how strange the change**_ _Mais comme c'est étrange le changement_

 _ **From major to minor,**_ _De majeur à mineur,_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everytime we say goodbye.**_ _Chaque fois que nous disons au revoir._

* * *

 _ **Trois heures plus tôt…**_

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Il n'y a rien à faire. Je suis incapable de fermer les yeux et de me laisser emporter par le sommeil. Je me redresse en quittant prudemment la musique. Je me lève pour rejoindre le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'observe calmement la nuit. On ne peut pas voir les étoiles, il y a trop de nuages. Il y a de grandes chances que la neige tombe d'ici peu.

Je fais tourner mon portable entre mes doigts. Clarke m'a envoyé un sms aux alentours de minuit pour me souhaiter un joyeux noël. Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Principalement parce que je ne sais pas quoi écrire. J'ai essayé de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais lui dire. Si je me contente de lui dire que je suis amoureuse d'elle, ça ne suffira pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans ce genre de situation ? Est-ce qu'il y a une bonne façon de faire ? Une mauvaise ? Est-ce que je serais capable d'aligner autant de mots ?

Je n'ai pas peur de parler ! Je suis prête ! C'est Luna qui l'a dit…

 **\- Hey Lex' pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?**

 **\- Reyes ?**

 **\- Ouais. J'ai… j'ai discuté avec l'autre emmerdeuse et quand je suis rentrée, je t'ai vu "réfléchir" à une heure tout à fait indécente.**

 **\- Tu as parlé avec Luna ?**

 **\- Non, non, non moi j'ai parlé avec une emmerdeuse, je n'ai pas vu de Luna.**

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- Bon, d'accord. Oui, j'ai parlé avec Luna, je te jure qu'elle est toujours vivante.**

 **\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas fait pleurer. Si tu l'as fait pleurer, je le saurai et Raven Reyes ou pas, je te ferai vivre un enfer.**

 **\- Hey ! Je te rappelle que je suis ta meilleure amie !**

 **\- Oui et Luna est ma sœur.**

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pleurer,** baragouine-t-elle. _Je m'en voudrai si c'était le cas._

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?**

 **\- Rien. J'ai rien dit. Donc… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Je hausse doucement les épaules. Je cherche derrière la vitre une lueur, n'importe laquelle. Mais en cette nuit de décembre même la lune est absente. J'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Mes prochaines actions semblent déterminantes et j'ai peur de lamentablement échouer.

Raven traîne bruyamment des pieds jusqu'à moi. Elle m'oblige à me décaler légèrement puis elle me prend dans ses bras. Le silence qui suit est certainement le plus beau qu'il n'y ait jamais eu entre nous. Sa tête est appuyée contre mon épaule quand elle murmure :

 **\- Tu devrais y aller tu sais. Si tu pars maintenant, tu arriverais à huit heures. Tu te débrouilles pour lui dire tout ce que tu as à lui dire. Tu remontes dans ta voiture et tu es là avant onze heure et demi, personne ne se rendra compte de ton absence.**

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ce que je voulais comme cadeau.**

 **\- Je ne te dirai pas ce que je t'ai pris.**

 **\- Je le sais. J'imagine que c'est quelque chose de génial comme toujours. Mais il y a quelque chose que je veux, que je veux** _ **vraiment**_ **.**

 **\- Ah oui,** je fais traîner ma réponse en souriant.

Je m'attendais à une réponse au tac au tac mais seul le mutisme me répond. Je me tourne légèrement pour essayer de déceler ce qui cloche.

 _Que tu sois heureuse._

J'écarquille les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle a énoncé cette phrase ou si je lui ai volé cette pensée. Je me racle doucement la gorge. Je prononce lentement son prénom, presque avec des pincettes. J'imagine toute la distance qu'il doit y avoir dans ma voix à cet instant.

 **\- Tu as** _ **entendu**_ **n'est-ce pas ? Je vais le répéter juste pour être certaine : je veux que tu sois heureuse. C'est ce que je demande pour noël.**

 **\- Raven, je** _ **suis**_ **heureuse.**

 **\- Je veux que tu le sois encore plus. Je veux que ton bonheur frôle l'indécente et en échange… en échange, je ferai tout pour l'être aussi. Je te promets le plus grand concours de bonheur de tous les temps.**

 **\- Tu te rends compte que c'est du grand n'importe quoi ?**

 **\- Ce soir, j'ai réalisé une chose. Sarah… ta mère…** _ **elle**_ **a tenté de détruire cette famille. Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler d'elle mais repense à cette journée. Elle a échoué lamentablement. Il y a eu tellement de rires. Il ne manquait qu'une chose selon moi.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il manquerait à cette magnifique journée remplie de rire ?**

 **\- Clarke.**

Je me retrouve bouche bée après cette réponse. Il faut dire que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Je ne peux pas croire qu'après Luna et Costia, ce soit au tour de Raven de me faire la morale sur ma relation avec Clarke.

Ma meilleure amie rit doucement. Elle m'oblige à me réinstaller contre son épaule. Elle caresse mes cheveux. Elle prend un temps fou à argumenter sa réponse. Parce qu'elle va argumenter, n'est-ce pas ?

 **\- Tu me ruinais les yeux avec tes sms et maintenant, tu me bassine les oreilles avec une ritournelle incessante : Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, blablabla, Clarke ! Honnêtement, je croyais que tu allais finir par l'inviter ou mieux que tu ne serais pas là quand j'arriverais, que tu serais partie avec elle. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai insisté pour venir avec** _ **ma**_ **voiture ?**

 **\- Reyes…**

 **\- Je sais que tu en as déjà parlé avec Luna, on en a longuement discuté, entre autre. Alors… pour noël, je voudrais vraiment, vraiment,** _ **vraiment**_ **que tu rejoignes Clarke, que tu lui déballes ton sac, que vous vous embrassiez et tout, que tu sois heureuse et surtout, surtout,** _ **surtout**_ **que tu me fasses un rapport détaillé.**

 **\- Et si elle n'est pas prête à entendre ce que j'ai à dire ?**

 **\- Frappe-la.**

 **\- Raven !**

Elle éclate de rire. Je me laisse bercer un instant par ce doux son. Elle vient embrasser le haut de mes cheveux avant de se lever. Elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle fronce les sourcils ce qui m'intimide légèrement.

 **\- Ne la frappe pas… embrasse-la. Ça passera mieux. D'accord ?**

Je hoche doucement la tête en guise de réponse. Je fixe un point invisible derrière l'épaule de Raven. Il faut que je le fasse. Je vais prendre ma voiture, avaler les deux heures et demie de route, frapper à la porte de Clarke et lui dire que je l'aime. Oui, je vais le faire.

Un sourire vient étirer mes lèvres. Mon cœur s'emballe d'impatience. Ça va être génial ! Ou... un véritable désastre ! Je préfère ne pas penser au désastre.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous encore là ?**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Ta voiture, elle est par là !**

 **\- Ah oui… oui, c'est vrai.**

Je m'habille très rapidement, prends mon manteau et enfile mes chaussures. J'attrape mes clefs et je reste bloquée devant la porte d'entrée. Je ne semble plus savoir respirer. Une main forte se pose sur mon épaule et me pousse. Je manque de tomber mais je me retrouve sous le porche. Je me retourne pour voir Raven avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

 **\- Tu me remercieras plus tard.**

Et elle claque la porte avant de la verrouiller. Ouais… je n'ai vraiment plus le choix. Soit, je prends ma voiture pour rejoindre Clarke, soit, je meurs de froid devant chez les Evans. Clarke semble définitivement une meilleure option. Je fais un premier pas et j'entends ma meilleure amie hurler :

 **\- Joyeux noël !**

* * *

 _ **Quelques minutes plus tôt…**_

Je ne me sens pas bien. Je ne me sens pas bien _du tout._ Je suis presque certaine qu'il est possible de succomber à cause d'un surplus d'angoisse. J'inspire profondément alors que je me commande d'avoir plus de courage. Oui, plus de courage ! Je serre le poing comme pour emprisonner toutes les mauvaises pensées et… je frappe.

Et pendant toute cette longue, intenable, terrible attente, je prie pour que ce ne soit pas Abby qui ouvre. Puis, finalement je me dis que Marcus ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Dans les deux cas, je vais complètement flipper. Voyons l'avantage… théoriquement, il n'y a aucune chance pour que Titus soit derrière cette porte. Enfin, je crois…

Okay, ça devient inquiétant, je deviens paranoïaque. Je devrais peut-être oublier et remettre tout ça à plus tard. Oui, ça semble être une super idée. Une _très_ bonne idée ! Je suis à une micro seconde de faire un pas en arrière et d'éviter l'affrontement qui me fait trembler de peur quand la porte s'ouvre sur Abby.

 **\- Bon… bonjour.**

 **\- Lexa ?**

 **\- Euh… oui, je suis désolée de débarquer à l'improviste, surtout aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Tu ne déranges pas Lexa. Tu… il n'y a pas de problèmes ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Non. Absolument pas. Je…**

 **\- Tu voudrais parler à Clarke ?**

 **\- Oui, s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Lexa… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur le vouvoiement ?**

 **\- Désolée.**

Abby me laisse entrer. Je sens que mes mains deviennent moites. C'est mauvais, _très_ mauvais. Je cherche discrètement Clarke du regard mais elle ne semble pas au rez-de-chaussée.

 **\- Je vais prendre ton manteau. Clarke dort encore mais tu peux aller la réveiller. Nous comptions le faire d'ici dix minutes.**

Je donne distraitement mes affaires à Abby alors que mon regard est déjà sur les escaliers. Je sens mon cœur battre anormalement vite. Je ne crois pas qu'il est un jour pompé mon sang aussi rapidement. Je suis impatiente mais en même temps, j'aimerais que les secondes s'arrêtent pour me laisser un peu de répit.

J'inspire profondément. Je murmure un remerciement pour Abby. Je me plante devant les escaliers. J'expire tout le surplus d'air et je pose un premier pied sur la première marche. Le reste se fait naturellement, comme dans un rêve. Je ne suis pas certaine de la façon dont je me suis retrouvée à l'étage mais j'y suis.

Je suis un peu perdue. Je ferme les yeux. Je me concentre. J'ai besoin de silence. Je veux n'être que moi à cet instant. Je ne souhaite pas que des voix m'importunent. Je laisse mes cils se lever lorsque je me sens assez moi même et j'avance jusqu'à la chambre de Clarke.

Génial ! Une deuxième porte… comme si ça n'avait pas été déjà un supplice de frapper à la première.

Du courage. Juste un peu plus de courage…

De l'autre côté, il y a Clarke. De l'autre côté, il y a tout ce que je souhaite. De l'autre côté, il y a mon avenir. De l'autre côté, il y a celle que j'aime.

Je redresse d'un geste tremblant mon poing serré en inspirant profondément. Et lorsqu'il est temps d'expirer, j'écrase à trois reprises mes doigts sur le bois. J'attends une réponse qui ne semble pas vouloir venir. Mais après une longue, _très_ longue seconde, je perçois un grognement qui me fait sourire.

 **\- Re… plus tard. Ma' j'dors.**

Je souris un peu plus. Je viens caresser la porte. Mon cœur fait tellement de bruit que j'ai du mal à percevoir les autres sons. Je colle mon front sur le bois. Je m'ordonne pour la énième fois d'avoir assez de courage avant que je ne prononce d'une voix tremblante :

 **\- En fait, c'est Lexa.**

J'entends un bruit sourd. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle vient de tomber de son lit. Je fronce les sourcils et je m'apprête à lui demander si elle va bien, quand une détonation vient presque faire saigner mes tympans :

 **\- PARDON ?**

J'ai à peine le temps de reculer ce qu'il faut, que la porte s'ouvre en grand devant moi. Elle semble vraiment choquée par ma présence et heureuse aussi. Son pyjama est encore à l'effigie du logo d'un super héro, cette fois c'est Aquaman. J'adore ses pyjamas ! Mon sourire s'étire un peu plus quand je remarque le carnage que représente actuellement sa tignasse blonde.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème ? Le réveillon s'est mal passé ? Raven a encore voulu te kidnapper ? Pire… elle a volé tes clefs ?**

 **\- Rien de tout ça.**

 **\- Okay, je suis rassurée. Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu es là ?**

 **\- Je… j'ai…**

Okay Lexa, c'est le moment pour bien respirer. Si je ne veux pas échouer lamentablement dans cet exercice tout sauf plaisant de la déclaration, il faut que je respire mes mots. Et que j'évite de paniquer. Et que j'évite de penser à une réponse négative. Et que je ne la regarde pas trop dans les yeux. Et que je ne lise pas dans ses pensées. Et que… bon d'accord, il y a beaucoup de contre-indications !

Juste… respirer. C'est bien, c'est déjà un bon début.

 **\- J'ai besoin de te parler.**

 _Oh oh…_

Quoi ? Comment ça "Oh oh" ? Je n'ai encore rien dit ! Et merde… je suis en train de lire dans ses pensées. Il faut que je me calme. Il faut _vraiment_ que je me calme.

 **\- Okay. Je vais y arriver.**

Je prends doucement la main de Clarke. Je lui montre l'intérieur de sa chambre. Heureusement, elle comprend ce que je veux et nous fait entrer. Elle s'installe. Je m'en veux parce qu'elle se met presque immédiatement en position de défense. Je baisse les yeux au moment où elle demande :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

D'accord… au ton qu'elle emploie, je devine que je n'ai pas du tout bien commencé cette conversation. Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux _vraiment_. Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, mon index se lève pour la pointer.

Je sais que c'est puéril mais avec ce geste, je réponds à sa question. Ce que je veux, c'est elle. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu avec autant d'ardeur qu'elle. Il n'y a rien que je ne désire plus au monde qu'elle. Et j'estime… oui, j'estime que nous avons perdu assez de temps.

 **\- Lexa ?**

Je soupire. Les mots son coincés. Ils refusent de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. J'essaye de repenser à ce que m'a assuré Luna, que je n'ai pas peur de parler. Sauf qu'actuellement, il n'y a rien à faire. Je reste piégée dans un silence que je ne souhaite pas.

Je me maudis d'avoir laissé mon sac à dos à Abby. Au moins dedans, il y avait de quoi écrire. Et, c'est soudain l'illumination. Je mime le geste à Clarke. Son visage s'éclaire. Elle cherche ce qu'il faut sur son bureau et elle me murmure des excuses en me les tendant.

J'écris exactement ce que je pense depuis qu'elle m'a demandé ce que je voulais. J'observe ma réponse avec une certaine appréhension. Je crois que mon regard reste un peu trop longtemps bloqué sur mon écriture parce que Clarke m'appelle de nouveau. Alors je ne sais comment, sûrement un shoot d'adrénaline, je retourne le bloc pour qu'elle puisse lire mes mots.

 _Ce que je veux, c'est toi Clarke._

La magnifique blonde devant moi semble bloquée sur mes mots. Ils ricochent dans son esprit dangereusement. Merde. Respire. Juste respire Lexa. Je me lève lentement, je laisse le bloc de papier et le crayon sur son matelas. Je m'arrête alors que je viens largement d'entrer dans son espace personnel. J'hésite un instant avant de prendre ses mains. Je bloque mon regard dans le sien et je sais que je suis au bord du précipice.

C'est maintenant, le moment le plus important de mon existence. Celui qui marque à jamais le reste de ma vie.

J'ai la sensation de suffoquer. Je voudrais être partout sauf ici mais en même temps, je ne laisserais ma place pour rien au monde. Je suis en plein milieu d'une horrible contradiction. Je n'entends rien d'autre que mon cœur qui pompe le sang à la vitesse de la lumière. Je suis quelque peu fascinée par le vacarme qu'il provoque. Je crois que ça ressemble au silence que je connaissais avant.

Je repense à cette sensation qui m'a envahie à plusieurs reprises. Ce mutisme qui entoure parfois Clarke. Le monde qui devient aphone et discret quand elle est proche de moi. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, Clarke représente déjà mon monde.

Je l'aime. Je l'aime _vraiment_. Et, il est temps de lui dire.

 **\- Je sais, moi aussi je trouve ça effrayant. Ce ne sera pas facile. En vérité, il se pourrait même que ce soit un véritable enfer mais,** je mordille ma lèvre inférieure, je suis terriblement nerveuse, **je suis prête à prendre le risque. J'aimerais, si tu le souhaite aussi,** un battement plus assourdissant, une respiration qui vient à retardement, **sortir avec toi. Crois-moi, c'est très certainement une mauvaise idée, peut-être même la pire de toute. Je sais que tu as peur. Mais,** une pause, une hésitation, une suite qui se fait attendre, **j'en ai envie, vraiment envie. J'espère juste que toi aussi parce que,** du courage, juste un peu plus de courage, **Clarke je,** mince c'est terriblement difficile à dire, **je suis en train, correction, je suis amoureuse de toi. C'est complètement fou, j'en ai conscience et oui c'est angoissant. Je m'étais promis de ne plus,** non, reste concentré, **du moins pas tant que,** concentré Lexa, ne pense à rien d'autre que Clarke, que Clarke, **mais tu es vraiment,** _ **vraiment**_ **exceptionnelle et je voudrais… j'aimerais… sors avec moi, s'il te plaît.**

Je viens de finir ma tirade. Je suis à bout de souffle. Je tremble. J'ai du mal à tenir debout. J'ose à peine la regarder. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle refuse. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle puisse me dire non. Je sens mon cœur qui cogne dans ma poitrine. J'attends une réaction qui ne semble pas vouloir venir. Je vois qu'elle semble enfin prête à me donner sa réponse et c'est comme si tout se figeait autour de moi. Je suis pendue à ses lèvres.

 **\- Tu es amoureuse de moi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et tu viens de faire plus de deux heures de route le jour de noël pour me le dire ?**

 **\- Euh oui… j'ai oublié : joyeux noël,** j'ajoute avec un sourire timide.

 **\- C'est… il faut que je sache. Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? Parce que ce serait un rêve très cruel.**

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour répondre négativement à ses questions. Non. Ce n'est pas un rêve et je viens de me livrer comme jamais auparavant. Jamais. Je remarque que mes mains sont toujours dans les siennes. Je les fixe avec une certaine fascination. Si elle ne les a pas relâché, c'est plutôt bon signe, non ?

 **\- Donc en résumé, tu m'aimes, tu veux sortir avec moi et tu n'es pas un rêve.**

Je fais signe qu'elle a tout compris de la tête. Je commence vraiment à trouver cette situation longue. Pourquoi pose-t-elle toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi ne se contente-t-elle pas d'un simple oui ou non ?

 **\- Ça… ça veut dire que… si j'en ai envie, je peux t'embrasser…?**

Je souris un peu plus. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je me sens légèrement amusée par sa demande. Je sais qu'elle a terriblement envie de m'embrasser et qu'elle se bat contre cette idée presque quotidiennement. Évidement, le fait que je détienne cette information est un peu de la triche. Sauf si on joue avec mes règles.

Et, je décide de jouer avec mes règles !

 **\- En théorie oui.**

 **\- Comment ça en théorie,** s'affole-t-elle.

 **\- Je ne donne jamais de baiser avant le premier rendez-vous.**

 **\- T'es sérieuse ?**

 **\- Très.**

 **\- Mais… quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Sors avec moi Clarke, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je vais sortir avec toi,** répond-t-elle avec un petit air boudeur.

 **\- Parfait.**

Je lâche très doucement sa main. Je viens caresser sa joue sans la quitter des yeux. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. C'était difficile mais je me suis mis à nu et maintenant, j'ai une chance de lui prouver que j'en vaux la peine. Je me dresse légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec douceur sur la joue, sûrement un peu trop longtemps mais qui s'en soucis.

Je décolle mes lèvres de sa peau avant de reculer de quelques pas en laissant glisser sa seconde main loin de la mienne. Je souris un peu plus. Je suis heureuse. J'ai le droit à un rendez-vous avec Clarke Griffin, c'est un truc de dingue ! Je dois être la fille la plus chanceuse de cette planète !

Je montre avec un certain geste maladroit la porte. Je n'arrive pas à la quitter des yeux. Je me souviens que je suis censée la quitter, c'était le deal. Je lui parlais, j'espérais qu'elle accepte et je retournais à New Haven pour ne pas gâcher cette fête pour mes proches.

 **\- Je dois y aller.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- On se voit demain ?**

 **\- En fin d'après-midi** , confirme-t-elle **.**

Je n'ai pas envie de la quitter et j'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Comme l'a souligné Clarke, j'en ai théoriquement le droit maintenant. Sauf que je veux faire ça bien. Je sais pertinemment que le cœur de Clarke est fragile. Je veux en prendre soin et qu'avec le temps, elle n'ait plus peur de ce qu'elle commence à ressentir pour moi. J'ai le besoin de recoller tous les morceaux et j'espère que son cœur sera encore plus beau, plus aimant que jamais.

 **\- Okay,** j'ouvre la porte alors que je lui tourne toujours le dos. **A demain et encore joyeux noël.**

 **\- Joyeux noël Lexa.**

Je suis devant les escaliers lorsqu'elle me rattrape. Ses doigts serrent mon poignet, peut-être un peu fort mais je m'en fiche. Elle est essoufflée.

 **\- Encore une chose, moi aussi je tombe amoureuse de toi. Et… j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de t'embrasser. Tu as dit que** _ **tu**_ **ne donnais pas de baiser avant le premier rendez-vous, mais tu n'as rien dit sur un baiser volé.**

 **\- Clarke,** je prononce son nom comme une menace, **non.**

 **\- Non ?**

 **\- C'est trop important.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance. Laisse-moi l'opportunité de faire en sorte qu'** _ **il,**_ je prononce ce « il » en montrant son cœur, **aille mieux, laisse-moi** _ **le**_ **réparer, laisse-moi** _ **l'**_ **aimer de la bonne manière.**

Je vois des larmes s'accumuler dans les yeux de Clarke mais elles ne me font pas peur. Je sais. Oui, je sais que ce sont des larmes de joie. Je lui souris avant de fixer ses doigts qui se délient lentement. Je commence à reculer, je descends trois marches toujours en observant Clarke. J'ajoute :

 **\- Je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Je ne veux pas que ton cœur puisse se croire en danger ou berné. Je veux t'aimer de la bonne manière, si tu le permets.**

 **\- Si je le permets ? Évidemment que… merci Lexa.**

 **\- Tout ce que tu veux Clarke.**

 **\- Sauf m'embrasser.**

Je souris à la fin de sa réplique avant de confirmer ses dires. Je me retourne pour enfin rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Abby arrive et me demande si je souhaite rester. Je refuse poliment lui confiant que je dois rejoindre ma famille.

Je m'installe devant le volant. Je démarre. Je prends le temps de me remettre de mes émotions. J'écoute les paroles d'une oreille peu attentive. Je vois Clarke attendre mon départ depuis la porte d'entrée. Je lui souris avant d'attraper mon portable.

 _ **De Lexa à Raven 9h12 :**_

Joyeux noël Raven Reyes !

Je suis heureuse !

 _ **De Raven à Lexa 9h12 :**_

Joyeux noël Lexa Woods !

Je suis heureuse !

Le concours commence…

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre qui représente la fin de la première partie de IHYV. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Ça y est ! Elles se sont déclarées, c'était pas trop tôt, n'est-ce pas ? Lexa a fait tout le boulot, la pauvre… après pas encore de premier baiser. Pas trop déçus ? La raison de Lexa pour l'éviter vous a convaincu ? Ne me tuer pas, s'il vous plaît ! De toute façon... se serait contre productif ! Si vous me tuer pas de suite. Sans suite... pas de baiser ! NA !**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **J'ai décidé maintenant qu'il y a la chaîne Youtube, de ne plus faire de note sur les artistes que je nomme avec leurs titres, sauf si vous être contre bien sûr ou si j'ai vraiment quelque chose de super important à dire sur une certaine chanson ou sur un artiste en particularité. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette initiative ! Et si vous voulez une note en particulier ou que je parle d'un sujet qui vous tient à cœur, je suis ouverte aux suggestions !**

 **Note n°1 : Musiques qui ont rejoint la play-list Youtube :** **Woodkid – Run Boy Run, Pentatonix - That's Chrismas To Me,** **Otis Redding - The Dock of the Bay, Ella Fitzgerald - Every Time We Say Goodbye, Joan Baez – Blessed Are et Flanagan et Allen avec Run Rabit Run.**

 **Note n°2 : Le Monopoly est un jeu de société qui a vu le jour en Amérique en 1935.**

 **Note n°3 : Nina Simone est une chanteuse, pianiste et compositrice américaine principalement rattachée à la musique jazz. Sa notoriété a débutée dans les années 60. Aujourd'hui elle est aussi bien connue pour sa musique que pour son combat pour les droits civiques. Cette grande artiste a tout de même inspiré beaucoup de nos chanteurs actuels comme Beyoncé, John Legend, Madonna ou pour la french touch Olivia Ruiz. Ses chansons ont été repris de nombreuses fois par Muse, Lana Del Rey, Ed Sheeran… et bien sur ses titres apparaissent aussi dans plusieurs films et séries.**

 **Note n°4 : Etta James est encore une chanteuse de Jazz américaine. Sa carrière s'étend sur soixante années où elle a remporté plusieurs Grammy Awards. Son dernier album est sorti en 2011, un an avant son décès à 73 ans… oui, j'étais en deuil ce jour là !**

 **Note n°5 : Aretha Franklin est une chanteuse et pianiste qui opère dans le jazz (encore me direz-vous mais pas que…), le gospel, la soul et le blues. Et si vous ne la connaissez pas… je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais… hum (je me racle la gorge) vous êtes inculte (un peu…). C'est tout de même la deuxième personnalité afro-américaine la plus connu, juste après Martin Luther King.** **Elle a vendu 75 millions de disques et reste l'artiste féminine ayant vendu le plus de disques de tous les temps. Le magazine** _ **Rolling Stone**_ **l** **a place première au classement des meilleurs chanteurs de tous les temps. Elle a chanté à la cérémonie d'investiture d'Obama. Elle a obtenue 18 Grammy ! Puis 11 victoires de prestation vocale féminine R &B. Il y a un astéroïde qui porte son nom. Ça y est, je n'ai plus d'arguments… C'est la Queen of Soul tout de même !**

 **Réponses aux Guests :**

 **Elooo : Si ça t'as plu, c'est le principale ! ;) Le chapitre est (enfin) là ! ^^ Oui, Lexa s'en est enfin rendu compte et dans ce chapitre, elle s'est rendu compte d'autre chose d'important ce qui… lui a permis de se jeter à l'eau !**

 **Morgane : Hey, géniale ! Je suis contente que le chapitre 19 t'es plu, j'espère qu'il en est de même pour celui-ci. Je sens que tu vas encore plus aimer Luna avec ce chapitre 20, je ne sais pas pourquoi, juste une intuition ! ^^ Toujours pas de baiser… mais on s'en approche.**

 **Alice : Oui, c'est mercredi ! :D Tant mieux si plus l'histoire avance plus tu la trouve bien, c'est que tu entre complètement dans l'univers. Coup de cœur pour Luna, j'en suis heureuse, j'adore ce personnage ! T'en fais pas, tu en apprendras plus sur Kasia. En effet, je pense que de toujours être dans les pensées d'une autre doit-être très difficile à vivre mais bon… on parle de Lexa, elle va trouver un moyen de surmonter tout ça. La mise est donc toujours sur Clarke, la tension monte, elle mooonte ! ;) Et non… je n'ai pas utiliser le gui… j'espère que le dernier chapitre t'as plus ! A bientôt !**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup ! :D Les POV de Lexa sont mes préférer, un peu plus complexe mais plus intéressant. Et bien si j'ai réussis à éloigner ton scepticisme sur le côté surnaturelle de ma fanfiction, j'en suis fière ! :) J'espère continuer a te surprendre ! ;)**

 **Guest : Yeah, Luna is here ! ^^ Non, tu n'en as pas fini ni avec Luna, ni avec Kasia ! Le Luna/Raven attendra un peu bien qu'elles se soit tout de même un peu parler pendant ce réveillon de noël. Pour le Costia/Lexa, tu as eu un aperçu de leur futur relation, reste à savoir comment va réagir Clarke ! XD Le premier baiser, le premier baiser… vous n'avez que ça à la bouche, pauvre de moi ! XD**

 **SamLiz : Nop ! Pas de baiser… comment ça inacceptable ? Bha… je ne trouve pas. Étant donner le caractère que j'ai donner à Clarke et Lexa dans cette AU, un baiser trop tôt pourrai tout gâcher. Je ne veux pas vous faire mourir d'attente, je ne veux tuer personne ! ^^ Non, ce que je veux c'est réussir (du moins essayer) à écrire une belle histoire d'amour. J'espère qu'avec le chapitre 20, tu comprends mieux le recule de Lexa. Elle avait peur elle aussi… Clarke lui fait peur. Depuis que la blonde est dans sa vie, elle ne peut plus se cacher dans le mensonge qu'elle s'est construit toute seule après la mort de sa mère. Pour Clarke… c'est une trouillarde, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, elle y va a ta-ton, elle vérifie que le terrain n'est pas miner et surtout elle s'assure que son cœur ne soit pas briser une fois de plus.** **Le peuple, sera entendu, il y aura bien un baiser ! Lexa l'a promis à Clarke, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas grave si cette review est un peu hystérique, je comprends… j'espère que tu as aimer cette suite malgré l'absence de baiser.**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Et ton cœur... »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	21. Et ton cœur ?

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour votre soutien pour vendredi dernier, je tiens a souligner que je n'ai pas tuer** **"ma" Sindy même si elle n'a pas échapper à quelque regard noir. Elle était juste derrière moi à la remise des diplôme à critiquer tous ce qui bouge, je jure que j'ai faillit lui en coller une mais… j'ai de bons amis qui m'ont rappeler qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Art To Play s'était vraiment génial même si pendant ce temps là… je n'ai pas pu écrire… je me sens en retard ! XD Bref… ah si… j'ai été voir Justice League hier soir donc si quelqu'un veut en parler, n'hésitez pas ! Faites attention aux spoilers tout de même...**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **On y est, cette fois, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière. C'est le chapitre du premier rendez-vous. Et vous savez ce qu'a dit Lexa sur le premier rendez-vous ? Donc… fini la frustration ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre 21 : Et ton cœur… ?**

Je traîne des pieds en sortant de l'ascenseur en me frottant les yeux. Je suis exténuée. Cette journée a semblé ne jamais vouloir finir. Le procès Nia Queen a enfin commencé et je déteste passer une journée entière au tribunal. Mais j'ai besoin de m'assurer que cette sale garce finit bel et bien en prison.

Il se peut donc, en effet, que je m'introduise dans les pensées du jury afin d'être certaine qu'ils fassent le bon choix. Non. Ce n'est pas de la triche. Je ne fais que jouer avec les cartes que l'on m'a données.

J'entre dans l'appartement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je dépose mon manteau et mes chaussures encore légèrement couverts de neige. Puis je m'engouffre dans le salon. Je suis accueilli par Meeko, qui semble complètement endormi. Je viens caresser sa petite tête alors il commence immédiatement à ronronner. Je claque ma langue contre mon palet. Je déteste quand il fait ça.

Je le prends dans mes bras et cherche Clarke du regard. Je sais qu'elle aime dormir avec le chaton et donc s'il est là c'est qu'elle ne dort pas encore. Je perçois un léger fond son sonore. Je m'avance vers le salon pour découvrir la magnifique blonde endormie sur le canapé. Il y a un tas de livres sur la table basse et une tasse. Je souris doucement en m'approchant lentement.

Je laisse Meeko au sol avant de m'installer en tailleur parterre, au plus près de Clarke. J'hésite un instant avant de caresser doucement son visage pour la réveiller. Ses paupières papillonnent avant de s'ouvrir difficilement. Ses magnifiques iris bleutés se fixent sur moi. Elle prononce mon prénom de manière incertaine.

Puis, la panique s'insinue dans ses pensées. Elle se redresse presque brusquement en me demandant complètement incertaine :

 **\- J'ai manqué notre rendez-vous ?**

 **\- Non Clarke.**

 **\- Mince… tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe alors,** demande-t-elle plus calme en étouffant un bâillement.

 **\- Tu t'es endormie sur le canapé.**

 **\- Je voulais t'attendre,** bougonne-t-elle en prenant son portable. **Plus de minuit… tu m'étonnes que je me sois endormie. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que le procès vient de se finir.**

 **\- Non. J'ai aidé Anya à peaufiner son témoignage.**

 **\- Ah…**

 **\- Ne le dis à personne mais elle flippe totalement avant chaque procès.**

 **\- J'ai du mal à imaginer ça au vu du personnage.**

 **\- Ne te fis pas aux apparences. Anya est bien plus fragile que ce qu'elle laisse voir.**

 **\- Tu l'apprécies n'est-ce pas ?**

Est-ce que c'est de la jalousie que j'entends dans sa voix ? Je hausse doucement les épaules. Je lui tends la main. C'est n'est pas le moment pour avoir une conversation comme celle-là.

J'accompagne Clarke jusqu'à sa chambre. J'embrasse délicatement sa joue avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je la détaille une seconde de trop. J'ai tellement envie de passer plus de temps avec elle, de la toucher mais je n'en ai pas encore le droit.

Demain… notre premier rendez-vous c'est demain. Après ça, si tout se passe bien, je pourrai laisser libre court à mes envies. Il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour préparer cette soirée que j'espère plaira à Clarke. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être.

Je souris en reculant d'un premier pas. Mon cœur cogne contre ma cage thoracique quand je prononce d'une voix faible :

 **\- A demain Clarke.**

 **\- A demain. Ne débarque pas à minuit à notre premier rendez-vous… ça je ne te le pardonnerai pas.**

Je souris un peu plus. Si elle savait. Il n'y a véritablement aucune chance pour que ça arrive. Je ne me permettrais pas de la faire attendre. Du moins pas plus…

 **\- Promis.**

* * *

Je suis horrifiée, totalement désemparée par la tournure que vient de prendre le procès. Je suis tellement en colère contre moi-même de ne pas l'avoir vu venir. Tout a été ajourné. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. C'est mauvais, très mauvais.

Anya m'a suivi hors de la salle blindée. Je tremble. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule, je m'éloigne du contact. Je ne suis pas en colère contre elle mais bien contre moi. Comment ? Comment j'ai pu négliger une telle chose ?

Je serre mon poing gauche tellement fort que je sens arriver une légère morsure dans ma paume. C'est la douleur. Mes ongles ne devraient pas se planter aussi profondément sur ma peau. Mon cœur bat bien trop fort mais ça n'a rien d'agréable. Je ne comprends pas comment une telle chose a pu se produire.

J'ai été piégé. Moi.

 **\- Hey, calme-toi Woods. On va trouver une solution, comme toujours.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.**

 **\- Lexa… respire, s'il te plaît. Il faut que tu te calmes. Si tu veux, on peut… aller en "parler". Je ne veux pas t'obliger à parler ou quoi que ce soit mais…**

 **\- Je vais bien.**

Anya ne croit pas un mot de ce que je viens de dire. Je ne peux pas la blâmer, je ne me croirais pas non plus. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule, encore une fois. Son geste me fait sursauter. Mais cette fois, je ne m'éloigne pas.

 **\- Lexa,** elle soupire, **juste, je te demande de ne pas prendre de décision hâtive. Je commence à bien te connaître donc… prends le temps de réfléchir. Ne la laisse pas gagner si facilement mais si… si tu la laisses gagner, ce n'est pas si grave. On peut très bien reculer pour mieux attaquer. Okay ?**

Je hoche doucement la tête de haut en bas en guise de réponse. Anya me sourit. Je crois qu'elle est heureuse d'avoir réussi à me calmer un peu. Elle reprend doucement :

 **\- Tu es la seule à savoir ce que tu sais sur moi… je n'ai pas assez confiance en qui que ce soit pour en parler. Pas même Link et pourtant c'est mon coéquipier depuis bientôt trois ans. Je sais que j'ai pété un câble quand tu t'es décidée à m'en parler. C'est vrai quoi… tu ne disais pas un mot, jamais et les premiers que tu m'as adressés ont été désastreux. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre… tu t'es fait violence pour me parler d'une chose que tu savais importante, qu'importe les conséquences. Alors, si je peux t'aider à mon tour. Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seule.**

 **\- Je sais Anya.**

 **\- Ne te fous plus jamais des conséquences comme ce jour là. Je ne veux pas que… Nia Queen est un monstre. Ne la laisse pas t'atteindre.**

Je réfléchis un instant à ce que vient de dire Anya. Chacun de nos actes ont des conséquences. C'est comme ça, on y peut rien. On doit juste faire attention à ce que nos décisions ne nous réduisent pas en cendre.

Nia Queen vient de me provoquer ouvertement et je vais la réduire en poussière !

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je vais lui faire payer.**

 **\- Je t'en pris Lexa, tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire ? Tu ne dois pas tomber dans son piège. Il faut te poser, réfléchir et seulement après agir. Je t'en prie, prends du recul.**

Prendre du recul… comme passer du temps avec Clarke. Je souris à la seule pensée de la jolie blonde. Clarke ! Merde ! J'ouvre sans précaution mon sac pour trouver mon portable, une fois le combiné rectangulaire en main, je soupire de soulagement quand je réalise que je suis toujours dans les temps.

Je préviens Anya que je dois y aller et que nous reparlerons de la situation désastreuse dès le lendemain. Je cours déjà pour retrouver ma moto quand elle hurle ou plutôt m'ordonne de ne rien faire de stupide.

S'il y a bien une chose que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ce soir, c'est quelque chose de stupide. J'éloigne Nia Queen de mes pensées. Elle ne mérite pas que je m'attarde sur elle. Clarke en revanche…

Je souris en démarrant. J'ai attendu, espéré, cette soirée depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité. Je n'ai aucune raison de penser à autre chose. Aucune !

* * *

Je me suis installée sur un banc juste en face de l'entrée des urgences. Évidement, j'ai gardé mon garde fou bien plaqué contre mes oreilles. Je refuse d'être happé par un nombre incalculable de pensées affolées, douloureuses et incontrôlables.

Je suis absorbée par le début d'une nouvelle musique lorsque Clarke franchit enfin la porte que je fixais sans interruption. Elle est vraiment magnifique, même complètement emmitouflée dans son écharpe rouge qui recouvre la moitié de son visage. Je me lève pour la rejoindre. Je suis consciente qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ma présence pour la simple et bonne raison que je lui ai donné rendez-vous à l'appartement.

Tout ceci faisait partie d'un stratagème qui consistait à réussir à la surprendre. J'avance donc vers elle et j'entends ces paroles avant de couper mon walkman.

 **The sky is a neighborhood** _Le ciel est un territoire voisin_  
 **So keep it down** _Alors du calme_  
 **The heart is a storybook** _Le cœur est un livre de contes_  
 **A star burned out** _Une étoile consumée_

 _Je prends encore une seconde pour bien respirer puis je l'appelle. Elle semble surprise d'entendre ma voix, son corps se fige. Lentement, elle se retourne et le sourire qui étire ses lèvres est un des plus beaux que je n'ai jamais vu. Elle court presque vers moi en me demandant :_

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

 **\- J'étais trop impatiente.**

 **\- C'est une très bonne raison. Les dernières heures ont été un vrai supplice, je ne tenais plus en place. Je… est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu as prévu ?**

 **\- Aucune chance.**

 **\- Oh allez, Lexa ! Un indice, juste un tout petit, minuscule indice… j'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu une éternité pour avoir le droit à cette soirée.**

Je suis amusée par sa répartie. Je ne lui réponds pas parce que non. Je ne lui donnerai pas d'indices, jamais. Je me contente de lui tendre la main pour l'inviter à me suivre. Clarke soupire avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

 **-** **Très bien. Garde pour toi tout ce mystère.**

Puis, elle me prend la main. Avec ce simple contact, je commence légèrement à me sentir rassurée. J'ai la sensation que ça fait des jours que j'essaye de me convaincre que tout va bien se passer. Je ne devrais pas douter. Après tout, c'est Clarke. Juste Clarke…

Okay, je panique complètement. J'ai bien trop peur de me planter. Je m'oblige à respirer normalement avant de lui demander d'une petite voix :

 **\- Tu préfères marcher dix petites minutes ou prendre la voiture ?**

 _\- Marcher ? Mais elle veut ma mort ? Il fait super froid ! Sauf si…_ **ça dépend.**

 _ **\- Et de quoi ?**_

 **\- De ta réponse à la prochaine question.**

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Est-ce que je peux me rapprocher au plus près pour éviter le froid ?**

Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Comment peut-elle être aussi mignonne en me demandant ça ? Je me sens rougir. Je secoue doucement la tête, j'avoue que je suis tout de même un peu amusée. Je ne lui donne pas de réponse à haute voix mais je la tire vers moi pour qu'elle puisse se caler contre mon épaule. Puis j'embrasse avec douceur le haut de ses cheveux.

 **\- Donc à pied ?**

 **\- A pied me paraît très bien.**

Nous nous éloignons de l'hôpital lentement. Nos pas sont habités par les mots de Clarke et beaucoup de mes rires. J'aime vraiment sa façon de parler plus que de raison. Je crois que ça me rassure un peu.

Puis nous arrivons enfin. Clarke observe le lieu que j'ai choisi avec scepticisme. Elle se détache de mes bras, elle recule pour mieux l'observer. Elle le pointe du doigt avant d'affirmer :

 **-** **Je suis presque sûre que la patinoire a fermée il y a deux ans. Je le saurais s'il y avait eu une réouverture. C'est un de mes endroits préférés à New-York.**

Je sors les clefs de la poche de mon manteau et les fait tourner devant Clarke. Elle écarquille tellement les yeux que s'en est presque drôle. Je lui révèle alors :

 **\- La patinoire n'est pas encore ré-ouverte mais c'est mon père qui l'a rachetée. Il est en train de la restaurer…**

 **\- Okay, cette sortie commence très bien ! Je veux entrer. On peut patiner ?**

 **\- Oui, tout est prêt, mon père compte faire une réouverture surprise le 2 janvier.**

Clarke se met presque à courir. Elle tressaute d'impatience et me demande de venir plus vite. Tout en elle a le don de m'apaiser et de m'amuser. Je fais tourner la clef, j'entre le code de sécurité et j'allume les lumières.

Une exclamation s'échappe des lèvres de Clarke. Elle trouve l'endroit sublime. Le hall d'entrée a été placardé de citation de films en tout genre, de personnalité et de quelques chansons. Le sol est bleuté et brillant pour donner l'illusion de, déjà, être sur la piste glissante. Je laisse ma… - petite amie ? - à sa contemplation et je passe derrière le comptoir.

Quand ses yeux, ses magnifiques iris bleutés se posent sur moi, je sais. Je suis certaine que cette soirée va être parfaite. Mon cœur bat la chamade, il se balance à un rythme indécent mais j'aime cette sensation. C'est presque une perdition mais dans le bon sens du terme. Je me sens bien et vraiment à ma place.

Clarke avance vers moi en se déhanchant certainement un peu plus que d'habitude. Je l'observe en masquant le plus possible toute la luxure qu'elle fait naître en moi. J'ai la sensation de l'avoir attendu toute ma vie et c'est peut-être vrai. Je me mordille nerveusement la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle s'accoude contre le comptoir.

Il y a des moments qui survivent à l'éternité même. Je suis certaine que cette seconde en fait partie. Un simple échange de regard. Un rien. Une simple étincelle dans nos regards. Vraiment pas grand-chose. Juste l'instant où je l'entends s'avouer à elle même :

Si je doutais encore maintenant, j'en suis certaine. Je suis amoureuse de cette fille mystérieuse, magnifique, brune aux yeux émeraude. Oui, je suis complètement éprise de Lexa Woods.

Je déglutis avec une difficulté certaine. Je crois que mon cœur vient de manquer un battement. Il me faut vraiment un self-control monstre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je me retourne vers les patins et je demande d'une voix un peu moins sûre que d'habitude :

 **\- C'est du 39, n'est-ce pas.**

 **\- Oui.**

Je pose les patins devant elle et pendant une seconde, je la vois redevenir une enfant. Puis son regard se glisse de nouveau sur moi alors qu'elle affirme avec une certaine timidité :

 **-** **Je n'ai rien pour payer un tour de piste.**

Okay ! On y est ! Clarke essaye de m'entraîner sur un terrain glissant, sinueux et surtout terriblement dangereux ! Elle flirte avec moi et… elle fait ça très bien. Putain ! Je suis vraiment mal…

 **\- Dans ce cas, c'est une chance que j'ai décidé de t'inviter.**

 **\- Et comment je fais pour te remercier de cette attention ?**

 **\- Je suis certaine que tu trouveras,** j'énonce doucement en m'accoudant au plus près d'elle.

 **\- Quelques idées me viennent en tête…** _comme celle de t'embrasser._

Je souris en sentant mes joues prendre feu. Il faut vraiment que je trouve une solution pour ne plus lire dans ses pensées. Avec elle, j'ai l'impression de tricher. Je prends les deux paires de patins, je repasse derrière le comptoir avant de lui laisser les siens sans dire un mot.

Je me dirige vers le vestiaire à reculons. Je m'éloigne d'elle sans quitter ses magnifiques iris azurs qui m'obsèdent totalement depuis que je la connais. Je lui souris avant de lui faire un signe de la tête pour l'invité à me suivre. Elle rit doucement avant de me rejoindre.

Une fois nos patins chaussés, Clarke recommence à parler bien plus qu'à la normale. On se traîne jusqu'à la piste de glace avec un peu moins de grâce que d'habitude. La jolie blonde me lâche la main et se précipite sur la glace. Je suis impressionnée par son aisance et je n'ose encore m'aventurer loin de la barrière.

Clarke revient vers moi et s'arrête en un dérapage que je trouve inquiétant. Je tends la main pour la rattraper même si cela semble inutile. Elle rit aux éclats et je suis persuadée que c'est le plus beau son qu'il existe dans ce bas monde. Plus j'apprends à la connaître et plus je trouve que tout en elle est magnifique. Je suis soufflée par tant de perfection.

Subjuguée, je viens caresser sa joue. Son rire s'essouffle mais elle sourit toujours. Je ne quitte pas ses yeux, j'en suis incapable. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue alors que j'ai de nouveau cette envie fugace de l'embrasser. Ce que je peux l'aimer… c'est dingue ! Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure pour essayer d'oublier la nuée de papillons qui virevolte dans mon estomac. Elle est tellement… charmante !

 **\- Est-ce que tu vas enfin m'embrasser Lexa Woods ?**

 **\- J'en ai l'intention, oui.**

 **\- Et bien, et bien…**

Clarke s'éloigne de moi avec un sourire diablement magnifique. Je me redresse et malgré un équilibre précaire, j'attrape son poignet. Je ne vais pas la laisser partir, ni jouer avec moi une seconde de plus. J'ai envie de l'embrasser et elle en a aussi envie.

Je m'approche sans la quitter des yeux. Nos nez se frôlent. Ma respiration commence à s'affoler. Je suis si près de ses lèvres. Je place une main dans le creux de ses reins, et l'autre joue avec légèreté dans ses boucles blondes. Je murmure :

 **\- Comment va ton cœur ?**

 **\- Il est prêt à mourir d'envie.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, évitons-lui un trépas prématuré.**

Je me perds une dernière fois dans ses yeux bleus pendant une longue, très longue seconde. Je suis terrifiée, impatiente et heureuse parce que je sais que c'est enfin le bon moment. Je m'approche un peu plus, je sens l'angoisse m'envahir. Je sens le souffle de Clarke sur mon visage. Dans un dernier geste, je comble l'espace entre nos lèvres.

Le baiser est doux, calme, semblable à une caresse, mais tout le reste est comparable à un cyclone intérieur. Les lèvres de Clarke sur les miennes… c'est comme si tout implosait, et que l'embrasement provoquait par cette explosion, consumait tout sur son passage. Le silence ne m'a jamais semblé aussi proche. Je ressens une grande sérénité en cette seconde alors que tout est violence en moi, mon cœur, mes jambes qui ont du mal à me porter, mes poumons qui se vident… l'orage gronde mais je suis heureuse et déjà ivre de cette sensation.

Alors que je suis au bord de l'asphyxie, Clarke vient mordiller ma lèvre inférieure pendant que sa main caresse ma joue et que l'autre joue avec mes petits cheveux derrière ma nuque. Elle s'éloigne légèrement, juste assez pour que je puisse de nouveau me plonger dans ses iris céruléens uniques. J'y découvre alors quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu dans aucun regard, quelque chose qui serait presque semblable à l'éclat de mes propres yeux : le terrible fardeau de la connaissance.

 **-** **Wow… je n'avais jamais… tu es douée Lexa Woods.**

Désir, passion et tendresse. Voilà tout ce que je peux lire dans les yeux de celle que j'aime. Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Je souhaitais tellement que ce premier baiser soit parfait. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment si important soit bâclé. Je viens doucement caresser la joue de Clarke, mon cœur bat tellement vite provoquant une cohue monstre.

 **-Comment va ton cœur maintenant ?**

 **-Il est comblé.**

Le front de Clarke se dépose lentement et délicatement contre le mien. Nos souffles meurent l'un contre l'autre ne faisant plus qu'un. La jolie blonde se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Elle semble soudainement intimidée. Je n'arrive plus à la quitter des yeux. Ce que je peux y lire est bien trop beau. Si beau que ça pourrait ressembler à un rêve. Je peux voir Clarke hésiter avant de me demander en un murmure :

 **\- Est-ce que… je… est-ce que je peux…** _t'embrasser de nouveau ?_

 **\- Embrasse-moi Clarke, je suis à toi,** je réponds d'une voix devenue légèrement tremblante.

 **\- Tu me rends complètement folle,** murmure Clarke avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je me laisse porter par le moment et j'oublie tout le reste, même ce que j'avais prévu pour cette soirée. C'est ce qui explique que je hurle et sursaute comme Clarke lorsque le dôme s'allume et que la musique se met en route. La tête que fait Clarke à cet instant vaut tout l'or du monde, j'éclate de rire. Je ne me moque pas, loin de là. Je suis juste heureuse.

Je lui tends ma main qu'elle prend sans la moindre hésitation. J'aime la façon dont elle me regarde. J'ai la sensation d'être belle, importante et plus important encore : aimée. Je l'embrasse de nouveau avant de lui demander si elle a faim. Elle me répond qu'elle a toujours faim et elle s'éloigne de la glace bien plus rapidement que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Nous enlevons toutes les deux nos patins avant de nous diriger main dans la main vers le bar. Je lui propose un tabouret et passe de l'autre côté pour récupérer dans le frigo le plat que j'ai préparé la veille. Je dépose les deux assiettes en annonçant :

 **\- Salade PCP !**

 **\- Mais bien sûr ! C'est censé me dire quelque chose,** demande-t-elle en riant.

Je m'installe à côté d'elle avec un sourire mystérieux. Je lorgne le plat devant moi. J'avoue, il y avait beaucoup de frime dans mon annonce, en vérité ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel, mais il n'y a pas cinquante mille plats froids sympathiques à proposer.

 **\- Salade pâtes, concombres et pommes.**

 **\- Okay, goûtons ça, si c'est aussi bon que tes pizzas, je suis mal…**

 **\- Tu es mal ?**

 **\- Vois-tu, je tiens à mon physique. Comment j'aurais pu te séduire sans lui ?**

 **\- Avec ton rire,** je réponds honnêtement.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- C'est ton rire qui m'a fait craquer.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

Je hoche la tête doucement en guise de réponse. De nouveau, je sens mes joues s'enflammer. Clarke a vraiment le don de me mettre dans des états pas possible ! La main de la jolie blonde glisse sur ma joue. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais baissé les yeux avant cet instant.

 **\- Mon rire… personne ne m'a jamais… soit tu es véritablement la personne la plus parfaite qui existe, soit je ne suis sortie qu'avec des idiots.**

 **\- J'opte pour la réponse numéro deux.**

 **\- Et moi, la première,** souffle-t-elle avant de venir m'embrasser de nouveau.

Clarke rit doucement en quittant mes lèvres avant de se jeter sur son assiette. Je suis légèrement… - qu'est-ce que je dis ? - complètement troublée. Je dépose presque timidement mon index et mon majeur sur mes lèvres où le baiser de Clarke existe encore, tel un fantôme. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de… délicatesse dans ses baisers. Il y a une légèreté dans ses gestes qui semble presque irréelle. C'est comme si… toute la peur qui la consumait jusque là avait complètement disparue.

Je laisse mes doigts glisser loin de la sensation passé qui marque encore mes lèvres. Mes yeux s'ancrent sur Clarke. Le calme plat. L'affolement semble définitivement s'être évanoui. Elle semble paisible, en phase avec elle-même. Il y a en elle une quiétude unique, une accalmie que je cherche depuis plus de quatre ans.

Le silence est pour moi, à tout jamais, proscrit mais en cette seconde, il semble que j'ai retrouvé la paix. Je l'avais déjà ressentie plusieurs fois, ce que j'ai fini par appeler : l'effet Clarke. Quand elle est près de moi pendant un instant furtif, les bavardages cessent et le mutisme règne.

Il n'y a alors rien d'autre de plus important que Clarke à mes yeux. Les pensées des autres sont toujours présentes mais elles semblent plus taciturnes. La voix de Clarke est la seule que je perçois avec exactitude. Le reste n'est plus qu'un brouhaha lointain. Clarke est mon havre de paix, mon silence.

 **\- Lexa ? Tu ne manges pas ?**

 **\- Si, si…**

 **\- A quoi tu pensais ?**

 **\- Que j'adorais tes chaussettes.**

 **\- Ouais, je sais les chaussettes** **Minions** **, c'est la grande classe !**

 **\- J'adore.**

 **\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que j'allais me retrouver en chaussettes devant toi, sinon j'en aurais mis des plus neutres.**

 **\- Je t'ai dit que je les adorais…**

 **\- Ouais… tu crois les adorer mais si tu voyais mon placard à chaussettes, tu fuirais loin. Je suis une vrai gamine dans les choix, pourtant considérablement important, des chaussettes !**

 **\- Clarke…**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je… ce que j'aime, c'est toi et t'en fais pas, je prends les chaussettes avec.**

Clarke éclate de rire. J'adore ce son. C'est la vraie première musique que j'ai entendu franchir ses lèvres. C'est ce qui m'a fait tomber pour elle. Et c'est surtout ce qui me rend encore et toujours plus amoureuse. Je suis dingue de son rire…

* * *

Lorsque nous sortons de la patinoire, la neige tombe. Clarke observe ce spectacle avec le même regard qu'un enfant. Je la trouve adorable. Je fais glisser mes doigts sur le dos de sa main avant de les glisser entre les siens. Elle vient déposer sa tête contre mon épaule.

Nous restons quelques temps à observer ce spectacle avant que je ne sente Clarke frissonner. Je lui propose donc d'avancer. Nous retournons vers l'hôpital pourtant, je ne pense pas reprendre ma moto. Il est hors de question que j'ai un accident le jour de mon premier rendez-vous avec la plus magnifique, incroyable fille qui puisse exister.

Un sourire mutin se glisse sur les lèvres de ma belle alors que j'essaye de repérer un taxi. Je me tourne vers elle ne comprenant pas son côté moqueur sur ce coup là. Elle semble véritablement amusée. Je la fixe pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Elle s'approche, ses mains se ferment sur mon écharpe et elle vient une nouvelle fois m'embrasser.

 **\- J'adore ce côté hyper protecteur mais… tu ne vas pas laisser ta moto ici.**

 **\- Clarke, ce n'est pas…**

 **\- J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu seras prudente et je jure que je ne vais pas te distraire.**

 **\- O… okay.**

Je crois que je n'ai encore jamais roulé avec autant de précaution que ce soir. Je me sens infiniment rassurée lorsque j'éteins le moteur, dans le garage à côté de ma voiture. J'aide Clarke à descendre et je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte de notre appartement.

Elle comprend un peu plus vite que ce que j'avais prévu que je ne resterai pas avec elle ce soir. Alors qu'elle vient d'ouvrir la porte, elle demande avec une fragilité qui me brise presque le cœur :

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ?**

 **\- Parce que…**

 **\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est encore une de tes stupides règles comme de ne pas embrasser avant le premier rendez-vous.**

 **\- Pas vraiment, non.**

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de rester ? Je t'assure… j'ai mis des chaussettes Minions, je te rappelle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te sauter dessus. J'ai conscience que ce serait trop tôt, comme tu l'as dit mon…**

 **\- Clarke.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je veux juste éviter que Raven débarque et éclate notre bulle donc** **je** **vais me pointer chez elle et subir son interrogatoire.**

 **\- Évidemment… mieux vaut éviter la tornade Raven Reyes.**

Je n'ai pas envie de la quitter… cette option ne me plaît pas du tout. Je viens lentement l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir comme il faut. Quand l'oxygène commence à manquer, je dépose délicatement mon front sur le sien. Je suis bien. J'ai la douce sensation d'enfin avoir tout ce que je désirais le plus au monde.

 **\- Donc… j'ai le droit à un deuxième rendez-vous ?**

 **\- Un peu que tu as le droit Lexa Woods.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- De quoi ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a tout organisé. C'est à moi de te remercier. Je… j'ai passé une très belle soirée. Tu… tu as été parfaite.**

 **\- Je suis juste heureuse d'avoir la chance d'essayer de te séduire.**

 **\- Plus la peine d'essayer. Tu m'as déjà séduite et conquise… c'est fou, presque irréel mais vrai.**

Je souris doucement et avec force et courage, je m'éloigne d'elle. Je fais quelques pas en arrière mais je ne trouve pas le courage de lui tourner le dos.

 **\- On passe le nouvel an ensemble ?** me demande Clarke.

 **\- Je suis obligée d'assister à celui de mon père mais si tu veux venir, je peux lui demander d'inscrire ton nom.**

 _\- Son père ? Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu… je vais rencontrer Bryan Woods, le père de Lexa… je meurs d'angoisse à cette simple idée._ **Évidemment que je le veux.** _Je vais mourir sur place mais je le veux._

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Lexa, une dernière chose ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu…** _allez, demande lui !_ **Qu'est-ce que…** _merde !_ **Est-ce que…** _ça suffit Clarke Griffin, tu es ri-di-cule !_ **Je me demandais, si on me le demande, je peux… j'ai le droit de dire que tu es… ma petite amie ?**

Sa question me surprend. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait déjà prête pour clamer que nous étions ensemble. Je hausse un sourcil avant d'affirmer malgré ma surprise :

 **\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais…**

 **\- Je sais. Je suis complètement flippée à cette idée sauf que je ne veux pas – plus – me mentir. Je… je t'apprécie vraiment Lexa et tu mérites que j'agisse avec un peu de courage. Et si on me le demande, sauf si tu me l'avais demandé, je ne veux pas mentir.**

 **\- Ça me va.**

 **\- Cool, tu rentres demain soir ?**

 **-Oui mais sûrement tard.**

 **\- Un problème ?**

 **\- Rien d'important.**

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Okay… la seule explication possible à cette réponse ridicule c'est que je ne veux pas inquiéter Clarke. Oui, c'est la seule explication possible.

 **\- A demain alors.**

 **\- Oui, bonne nuit Clarke.**

 **\- Bonne nuit Lexa.**

Clarke commence à entrer dans l'appartement. Je l'observe faire sans pouvoir agir. J'avoue que c'est terriblement difficile de la laisser. Je l'appelle une dernière fois :

 **\- Clarke, et ton cœur… ?**

 **\- Il va merveilleusement bien grâce à toi.**

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ! Ça y est, vous l'avez eu votre fameux premier baiser ! Satisfait ? XD**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : La chanson que Lexa écoute quand elle voit apparaître Clarke est « The Sky is a N** **eighborhood » de Foo Fighters. La chanson a été écrite par le grand Greg Kurstin qui est, entre autres, le producteur d'Adèle, de Sia ou encore de P!nk.**

 **Note n°2 : Les Minions… petites bêtes jaunes, pas vraiment identifiables, qui apparaissent pour la première fois dans « Moi moche et méchant ». J'ai remarqué il y a peu, que comme dans les Lapin Crétins, il n'y avait pas de représentation féminine chez les Minions et vous ?**

 **Réponses aux Guests :**

 **Jenn : Merci, merci, merci ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimer la déclaration de Lexa. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu… en même temps, je vous l'ai enfin donner ce baiser donc… XD**

 **Loukia 63 : Salut à toi, se n'est pas grave si tu ne commente pas tout les chapitres, c'est déjà super de ta part de laisser une petite trace de ton passage quand tu en as le temps. Et puis… les problèmes de réseau, je connais ! ^^'' Wow ! Extraordinaire, merci beaucoup ! :D Aaaah, enfin quelqu'un qui sait apprécier ce qu'on lui donne ! XD Et oui, la déclaration était plus importante qu'un baiser dans le chapitre précédent ! ;) A bientôt ! :)**

 **Morgane : Surkiffer ?! XD Rien que ça ! :p Et oui, le Clexa existe enfin, j'avoue que j'ai mit le temps mais ça en valait la peine, non ? Raven c'est la meilleur ! Bon… faut que j'arrête avec ça mais se n'est pas de ma faute, j'aime trop ce personnage ! ^^ Ah-ah, une nouvelle fan de Luna, tu ne vas pas le regretter, elle est génial ! :) De rien, je partage cette fiction avec vous toujours avec plaisir et je trouve cela normal de répondre, vous prenez du temps pour me laisser un commentaire, donnant, donnant ! ;) Vive le mercredi ! ^^**

 **Alice : Oui, on est (était) mercredi. Merci beaucoup pour tout ces coeurs ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimer le dernier chapite qui est wahouuuuu ! ;) Raven et Luna sont les deux grands piliers de la vie de Lexa et tu as raison, elles sont tout à fait complètement. Pauvre Costia… pourquoi tant de méfiance ? Des conflits ? Naaan… pas mon genre ! XD Je suis… désolée ! Tu as totalement perdu ton pari… c'est finalement Lexa qui embrasse Clarke et non l'inverse. Navrée ! ^^ Personne ne change aussi facilement, Lexa a toujours eu des principes, elle ne va pas les abandonner en un claquement de doigts. Déjà, elle a parler, beaucoup parler… faut pas trop lui en demander. De rien ! J'ai survécu à mon vendredi et je me suis éclater à Art to Play ! :D**

 **SamLiz : La compréhension est un cape important a passer ! ;) Je suis certaine que tu as très bien réussis a attendre… enfin… peut-être ! ^^ Octavia et Lincoln devraient bientôt repointer leur nez, je dirai au alentour du chapitre 25 si je ne m'éparpille pas comme j'ai pu le faire dernièrement sur d'autre relation. Pour Anya, tu as eu une petite scène avec elle dans ce chapitre ! :) Je pense que mon petit cerveau les avaient laisser de côtés… désolée ! ^^**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Résolutions »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	22. Résolutions

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci, merci, merciiiiiiiii ! IHYV vient de dépasser les 500 reviews ! Vous êtes juste... incroyables ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus...**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Et bien, c'est parti pour le nouvel an. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de plus sans spoiler tout le chapitre à part : c'est le grand retour du POV de Clarke !**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre 22 : Résolutions**

Je sors de la salle d'examen en souriant à mon patient. Je lui assure qu'il pourra sortir assez vite pour assister au réveillon de fin d'année. Je signale à l'infirmière de préparer la feuille de sortie et je finis ainsi la journée. Je regarde l'heure en souriant. Je vais enfin pouvoir rejoindre Lexa.

Je me sens tellement bien depuis notre premier rendez-vous, enfin épanouis. Je pense sincèrement que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que j'ai eu le droit d'embrasser Lexa. Je suis maintenant absolument certaine d'être amoureuse. Et c'est une sensation bien étrange… une douce plénitude.

Je me dirige vers les vestiaires, je discute tranquillement avec trois de mes collègues. Ils sont tous en train de spéculer sur leur soirée. Je souris lorsqu'ils me demandent ce que moi je compte faire.

 **\- J'ai rendez vous.**

 **\- Ah, ah… Griffin compte bien commencer l'année.**

Je souris. Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans leur jeu. Je me contente de hausser les épaules en fermant mon casier. Je cale mon sac sur mon épaule et leur souhaite une bonne soirée. Je soupire. Ce ne sont que des idiots.

Je me fiche de comment cette nouvelle année va commencer. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je sois aux côtés de Lexa.

Lexa c'est comme une accalmie dans ma vie qui a complètement explosée ces derniers mois. Je me sens enfin… je ne sais pas, apaisée. Je ferme les paupières, juste une seconde. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir être si heureuse un jour.

 **\- Clarke !**

Au son de la voix de ma mère, je me tourne en souriant. Je la laisse s'approcher un peu plus et une fois qu'elle est à ma hauteur, elle me prend dans ses bras. Normalement, elle n'agirait pas comme ça, en tout cas, pas à l'hôpital mais j'apprécie le geste.

 **\- Passe une bonne soirée et dis bonjour à Lexa de ma part.**

 **\- Pas de soucis, passe une bonne soirée aussi.**

 **\- Oh tu sais ça ne va être que Marcus et moi, je reprends tôt demain matin.**

 **\- Justement, je le redis passe une bonne soirée.**

Ma mère fronce très légèrement les sourcils avant qu'un magnifique sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche à plusieurs reprises avant de me demander :

 **\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- De bonnes résolutions maman.**

 **\- De bonnes…**

 **\- Je veux ton bonheur et celui de Marcus, vous devriez vous accorder une chance.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Bonne année maman et s'il te faut un dernier conseil : fonce !**

Je finis ma phrase avec un clin d'œil avant de me retourner. Je regarde une nouvelle fois l'heure, tout va bien, je suis encore dans les temps. Une fois devant l'hôpital, j'attends sagement un taxi. Il faudrait peut être que je me décide à sortir ma voiture de temps en temps mais je n'aime vraiment pas rouler en ville.

Une fois dans la fameuse voiture jaune de New-York, j'envoie un sms à Lexa pour l'informer que je serai bientôt à l'appartement. J'avoue que ça m'inquiète de la voir rentrer tard tous les soirs avec une mine contrarié, presque triste mais Lexa ne parle jamais boulot. Donc… je fais avec.

Peut-être… oui, peut-être qu'elle finira par évoquer ce qui semble tant la contrarier. Après tout, maintenant, je sais que Lexa est certainement la personne la plus courageuse qui soit. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour revivre ses mots et ses gestes le jour de noël.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle a fait cinq heures de route en comptant l'aller et le retour, juste pour se déclarer. Sérieusement qui fait ça ? Je suis restée interdite toute la journée.

Évidemment… mes parents ne m'ont pas aidé. J'ai eu le droit à un de ces interrogatoires… je ne pensais pas que ce genre de situation était possible. J'ai cru mourir plus d'une fois. Mais ce qui a finalement mis fin à mon supplice, c'est lorsque j'ai hurlé : « Bon d'accord, Lexa est ma petite amie. »

Ma mère a pleuré et Marcus a souri. Puis il y a eu le câlin familial. Un vrai cocon d'amour. Pourtant leurs bras n'ont rien à voir avec ceux de Lexa.

Je ne pensais pas un jour avoir le droit à un tel bonheur. Je n'imaginais même pas que ce genre de bien-être existait. J'étais persuadée que c'était comme le Graal, une légende qu'on poursuit sans ne jamais l'obtenir.

Mais… je me sens véritablement amoureuse pour la première fois de ma vie. C'est comme si mon monde s'était construit autour de Lexa, pour Lexa. C'est quelque peu effrayant et pourtant tellement grisant.

Je descends du taxi. Je lance un regard noir à l'ascenseur. Je grimpe les escaliers en soupirant d'aise. Je suis heureuse. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à une seule et unique personne. Pourtant… j'ai le droit de l'aimer seulement depuis une semaine.

Une semaine qui a été entrecoupé par des horaires de fou pour toutes les deux. Une semaine qui a habité notre premier rendez-vous. Une semaine qui a fait naître notre premier baiser.

Mon dieu… notre premier baiser. Je n'ai jamais été embrassé de cette manière. Il y avait de la douceur, de l'envie, du respect, de l'amour et… aussi un goût de ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Je me sens rougir à la simple pensée de ce souvenir. Je n'ai vraiment jamais ressenti cela avant aujourd'hui. Mon cœur semble constamment vouloir sortir de ma poitrine, ma respiration est filante, mon estomac se creuse et… j'ai tout le temps envie de l'embrasser.

Je pousse la porte de l'appartement et dépose immédiatement mes affaires. Meeko n'est pas là pour m'accueillir, ce que je trouve plus que bizarre. Je l'appelle doucement alors une petite tête rousse adorable se dresse de derrière le canapé. Je souris en m'avançant. Je tends la main pour le caresser mais j'arrête mon geste lorsque je découvre Lexa endormie.

Je fronce les sourcils, en soit la scène n'a rien de véritablement étrange. Lexa s'endort fréquemment sur le canapé mais jamais ô grand jamais sans son casque et la musique. Elle devait être exténuée. Je découvre son portable sur la table basse avec plusieurs notifications de sms.

Curieuse, je me penche pour savoir depuis quand elle est en silence radio. Je manque de m'étouffer quand je découvre qu'un sms de Raven a été envoyé il y a plus de deux heures.

Il faudrait peut-être que je la réveille… mais en même temps, elle est tellement belle à cet instant. Je vais lui laisser quelques minutes de plus. Juste quelques minutes…

Une seconde s'étire alors que je la regarde et alors que je m'étais décidée à lui accorder plus de temps, la pire chose qui puisse arriver se passa. Meeko, que j'avais momentanément oublié, sort un miaulement des plus fort, c'est limite s'il ne crie pas. Je me précipite vers lui, le prend dans mes bras et le caresse entre les oreilles pour le faire taire mais… le mal est fait. Lexa a sursauté en percevant l'animal et est maintenant bien réveillée.

Enfin, je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas encore vu. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ses paupières ne se sont toujours pas ouvertes. Elle se tourne sur le côté avec une moue boudeuse que je trouve adorable. Elle marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible avant de se redresser d'un bond et de sauter sur son portable. Bien qu'elle me tourne le dos, je n'ai aucun mal à l'imaginer grimacer en découvrant l'heure.

Je m'approche lentement sans faire de bruit. Pourtant avant même que je ne puisse poser ma main sur son épaule pour signaler ma présence, elle tourne les yeux vers moi avec un magnifique sourire qui étire ses lèvres. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle fait pour avoir ce genre d'instinct. Elle semble toujours savoir quand je suis proche d'elle.

 **\- Salut,** je murmure.

 **\- Hey…**

 **\- Comment tu vas ?**

 **\- Un peu fatiguée… je ne comptais pas du tout m'endormir.**

 **\- Tu sais, si tu es vraiment fatiguée, on n'est pas obligées d'y aller ce soir. Je… si tu veux on peut rester que toutes les deux.**

 **\- J'adorais…**

 **\- … mais Titus va te tuer si tu ne pointes pas ton jolie petit nez là-bas.**

 **\- J'en ai bien peur, en effet.**

 **\- Okay,** je m'installe près d'elle, je la regarde dans les yeux avant de lui voler un baiser et de reprendre, **j'active officiellement le plan B.**

 **\- On a un plan B ?**

 **\- Maintenant oui !**

Lexa me dévisage légèrement. Je sais qu'elle attend la suite de mon explication. Pourtant, je n'ai pas besoin de prononcer un mot avant que son visage commence à s'éclaircir. C'est comme si elle savait déjà que mon idée allait être excellente.

Parfois... quand elle a ce genre de réaction, je trouve ça vraiment étrange.

 **\- Okay, voilà mon plan B : on s'habille vite fait pour l'occasion. Parce que tout bien réfléchis, je veux absolument te voir dans cette robe rouge que tu as ramenée hier. On se pointe à cette fête où je n'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser pour éviter un scandale médiatique, non je n'ai pas oublié. On fait une razzia au mini bar, on mange tout ce qu'on est capable d'engloutir. On reste le temps minimum, soit minuit. Et… après on s'enfuit toutes les deux.**

 **\- J'adore l'idée,** sourit Lexa.

 **\- Ouais, surtout qu'il est vingt et une heure passée donc… le temps qu'on se pointe là-bas, ça ne durera pas plus de deux heures.**

 **\- Tu es géniale Clarke Griffin !**

Elle prononce cette phrase avec un tel bonheur qui habite ses mots que ça me touche bien plus profondément que je ne le pensais. Elle s'approche pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser doux, tout sauf affolé mais appuyé comme il faut. Elle est vraiment douée. Quand elle m'embrasse, j'oublie complètement le monde qui m'entoure.

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois prête avant Lexa. J'ai eu le temps d'enfiler ma robe, mes talons, de me maquiller et je l'attends depuis une dizaine de minutes dans le salon.

Je regarde l'heure qui tourne. Si elle ne se dépêche pas, mon plan B va tomber à l'eau. Une minute de plus s'écoule. Je me décide à rejoindre l'étage. J'hésite une seconde avant de frapper à sa porte et de murmurer son nom.

Je n'obtiens pas de réponse. Elle ne se serait tout de même pas rendormie… forte d'un moment d'incertitude, j'entre doucement dans sa chambre mais la pièce est vide. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils avant d'entendre la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

Attirée par ce petit crissement, je me retourne. Je me retrouve alors bouche bée et complètement émerveillée devant une Lexa absolument magnifique. Nerveusement, alors qu'un brasier commence à incendier mon bas ventre, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Mon cœur cogne si fort que j'ai presque l'impression, que ce que j'ai sous les yeux, n'est rien de plus qu'un rêve.

Puis elle s'avance…

Lexa ne s'arrête qu'une fois à ma hauteur, peut-être un peu trop près. Je suis subjuguée par tant de perfection. Je souris un peu plus lorsque je comprends qu'elle se penche pour m'embrasser. Je crois que je pourrais passer ma vie à l'embrasser, qu'importe que l'asphyxie nous emporte. Je suis tellement bien et heureuse, que ça n'a vraiment aucune importance. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigne, je commence déjà à ressentir un doux manque alors même que la caresse des ses lèvres est toujours sur les miennes comme un fantôme. Elle passe lentement son pouce sous ma lèvre inférieure en commentant malicieusement :

 **\- Tu m'as volé un peu de rouge à lèvres.**

 **\- Je crois que tu es complice de ce petit délit.**

 **\- Peut-être…**

 **\- Seulement "peut-être" ? Moi j'en suis plutôt certaine.**

Un magnifique sourire vient étirer les lèvres de Lexa. Elle est tellement belle. J'aimerais vraiment la garder que pour moi ce soir, mais je crains que ce soit égoïste et surtout de lui attirer des ennuies. En fait, je crois que je souhaite l'avoir à mes côtés pour toujours. C'est assez étrange comme sentiment, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Jamais. Pas une fois.

Lentement, je viens prendre sa main dans la mienne. Je fais un vague signe de la main avant de lui demander si on y va. Elle se contente d'acquiescer doucement la tête. Je crois que sa voix me manque de moins en moins. Je sais que chacun de ses mots est un cadeau et je sais les apprécier à leurs justes valeurs. Évidemment, j'en voudrais plus mais je suis patiente. Après tout… elle a prononcé tellement de mots, été habité par tellement de courage pour me demander de sortir avec elle.

Je ne pouvais rêver mieux et je ne me vois pas lui en demander plus pour le moment. Pourtant, il y a encore une chose, une seule qui continue de me tourmenter. J'aimerais… je souhaiterais juste savoir comment elle a su ce jour là que j'avais besoin d'elle. Je ne sais vraiment pas pour quelle raison elle refuse d'en parler. Je ne comprends pas… mais je l'accepte.

Le trajet jusqu'au lieu des festivités se déroule dans une étrange ambiance. Je peux presque sentir l'angoisse et l'appréhension de Lexa. Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai le droit d'agir alors je me contente de prendre sa main et de la serrer avec un peu plus de force. Ses yeux semblent refuser de me regarder, ils sont happés par l'extérieur. C'est comme si Lexa était à mille lieux de moi. Peut-être même, dans un autre monde. Son regard, pourtant si expressif, semble complètement perdu, attiré par cet art abstrait que l'on connaît tous, celui d'un paysage étiré, déformé et flouté par la vitesse.

Pourtant, il y a quelque chose, un presque rien, juste un geste qui me prouve que Lexa est bel et bien avec moi. Son pouce glisse sur ma peau, formant un nombre incalculable de fois le signe de l'infini.

Je ne sais pas ce que signifie cet infini mais je sais, au plus profond de moi, que c'est important. Un jour… oui, un jour, il faudra que je lui demande ce que ça signifie pour elle.

La voiture s'arrête, je m'apprête à lui demander si elle est prête mais quelque chose a changé dans son comportement. Elle fronce les sourcils et son regard est plus dur. Évidemment, je m'inquiète. Je ne comprends pas ce qui vient provoquer ce retournement de situation.

 **\- Lexa ?**

 **\- Je vais tuer Titus…**

Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais je suis certaine d'avoir très bien perçu ses quatre mots. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux que je n'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, c'est de la colère… non plutôt de la rage à l'état pure. J'avoue que cet éclair qui anime ses iris m'intimide un peu, pourtant j'avance ma main vers elle et j'attire son regard sur moi, qui subitement redevient paisible. Je demande doucement :

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.**

Pourquoi j'ai cette désagréable impression qu'elle est en train de me mentir ? J'avoue que cette idée me déplaît au plus haut point. Cette simple notion qu'une demi-vérité puisse franchir les lèvres de Lexa me rend presque malade.

 **\- C'est rien, je dois me tromper. Nous y allons?**

 **\- Bien sûr mais Lexa… tu es certaine que tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Je déteste avoir ce genre d'obligation.**

 **\- Et bien, tu n'as pas à affronter ça toute seule, je suis là.**

A la fin de ma phrase, elle me fait un de ses plus beaux sourires, un de ceux que j'interprète comme : oui, je sais. C'est tout de même fou, avant de la connaître, j'étais persuadée que les mots étaient indispensables mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'on peut très bien s'en passer.

Nous sortons de la voiture et nous sommes aussitôt mitraillées par des flashs en tout genre et des centaines de questions. Lexa me fait passer devant elle en plaçant sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Je me tourne légèrement et je découvre le sourire le plus faux qui soit. Un sourire que je ne pensais jamais voir sur ce visage. Elle ignore royalement tous les journalistes.

Je ne perçois rien d'autre qu'un brouhaha monstre. Je me sens presque oppressée par cette atmosphère. Je me sens toute petite. J'ai la sensation d'être écrasé par cette foule qui essaye d'attirer l'attention de Lexa.

Je lui jette un autre regard. En apparence, elle semble tout à fait normale, mais je sais qu'elle bouillonne intérieurement. Je commence un peu à mieux comprendre ce par quoi elle est passée. Toute cette pression, ça doit être tellement difficile à gérer. Et… elle fuit ce monde depuis quatre ans. Je n'ose imaginer comme il doit être difficile de retomber dans ces bains de foule.

 **\- Je vais bien Clarke, avance.**

Je ne l'avais même pas vu s'approcher de mon oreille. Je me reprends en secouant un peu la tête et j'avance de nouveau normalement. Je sens Lexa se tendre dans mon dos puis se figer. Je fais quelques pas sans elle. Lorsque je me retourne, elle lance un de ses fameux regards noirs à un journaliste. Ce dernier déglutit avec une certaine difficulté. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu bien dire pour que Lexa s'énerve ?

Je reviens vers elle. Je touche doucement son bras et rien qu'avec ce contact, son regard s'adoucit. Les derniers pas se font un peu plus rapidement. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, un soupir de soulagement m'échappe. Je commente :

 **\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.**

 **\- Ils n'auraient pas dû être si nombreux.**

 **\- Lexa… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sembles… je ne sais pas, contrariée.**

 **\- C'est parce que je le suis.**

 **\- Tu veux… qu'on s'en aille ?**

Lexa répond de façon négative en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche. Elle pose ses yeux sur moi et me sourit. Subitement, c'est comme si ce qui la touchait, la mettait en colère jusque là, avait totalement disparu.

 **\- T'en fais pas Clarke, je suis toujours contrariée quand j'assiste à ce genre de mise en scène. Je devrais y être habituée depuis le temps…**

 **\- Ton père n'a pas toujours été sénateur de New-York.**

 **\- Oui mais… il a toujours été une de ces plus grande fortune.**

Évidemment… Bryan Woods fait parti des vingt plus grandes fortunes new-yorkaises. Comment j'ai pu oublier ? En même temps… Lexa n'a pas du tout le comportement d'une "gosse de riche".

 **\- Donc tu nages dans ces eaux pleines de requins depuis toujours.**

 **\- Hum hum…**

 **\- Comment tu fais ?**

 **\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai un garde fou.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Toi.**

Ça y est, ça recommence ! J'ai de nouveau envie de l'embrasser ! Pourtant… elle m'a prévenu, nous ne pouvons pas afficher notre couple, pas ici. Pas sans provoquer un scandale. Et qui dit scandale, dit affronter Titus… donc, je me retiens.

Je me triture les mains. Je suis horriblement frustrée. Je choisis d'essayer de changer de sujet. Je baisse les yeux en demandant :

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as énervé tout à l'heure ? Avec ce journaliste ?**

Sa langue claque sur son palet. Elle croise ses bras sous sa poitrine, c'est clairement une position de défense. Elle me répond en serrant la mâchoire :

 **\- Il a parlé de Luna… j'espère que Titus ne l'a pas forcé à venir sinon je le tue.**

 **\- Je croyais que tu avais peur de Titus.**

 **\- Personne ne touche à Luna !**

Je suis impressionnée par sa détermination quand elle prononce cette phrase. J'avoue que je me sens un peu jalouse. Je m'oblige à me souvenir que Luna n'est que la sœur de cœur de Lexa. Pourtant… avant que je ne la rencontre à la Winter Cup, je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'elle.

 **\- Lexa ! Tu es enfin là ! Ah, salut Clarke !**

Je me retourne pour découvrir Aiden tout sourire. Ce monde semble moins lui peser qu'à Lexa. Il paraît à l'aise et heureux d'être présent. Il pointe un doigt accusateur sur sa soeur avant de poursuivre :

 **\- Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu venais avec une amie ! Je serais venu avec quelqu'un moi aussi… ce n'est pas juste. Bien que je suis content de te revoir Clarke. Papa va être heureux d'enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur ton nom.**

Merde ! J'avais momentanément oublié que j'allais rencontrer le père de Lexa. Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ? S'il décidait que je n'étais pas digne de sa fille ? S'il découvrait que j'étais amoureuse d'elle ? S'il refusait que nous soyons ensemble ?

Je panique ! C'est horrible… je me sens horriblement mal.

Lexa vient glisser ses doigts entre les miens et murmure à mon oreille que tout va bien se passer. Aiden observe nos mains d'une étrange façon avant d'avoir un regard plus appuyé pour sa sœur. Lexa lui fait un clin d'œil avant de laisser ses doigts glisser loin des miens. Je me sens étrangement vide en perdant son contact.

Le frère de Lexa prend nos manteaux et nous pousse presque devant la salle principale. Je suis aussitôt surprise par la foule qui se trouve entre ces murs. Il y a un bruit monstre, des rires, des bavardages, des verres qui s'entrechoquent et la musique. Je crois d'ailleurs reconnaître la chanson Winter Wonderland reprise par la voix marqué par une intonation country de Brad Paisley.

Je suis surprise lorsque je remarque qu'il y a déjà un petit groupe autour de nous. La plupart demande des nouvelles de Lexa, qui se mure dans le silence. Ils semblent heureux de la revoir, contrairement à elle. C'est alors qu'un homme assez grand et blond se dresse devant nous. Je le reconnais tout de suite, ce n'est pas difficile, son visage est placardé un peu partout en ville.

C'est pourtant seulement à cet instant que je comprends le commentaire de Raven comme quoi je n'avais jamais rencontré Aiden, la première fois qu'elle a évoqué le père de Lexa. J'avoue que ces deux là sont de vraies copies conformes. J'imagine donc que Lexa tient ses magnifiques yeux émeraude et ses beaux cheveux châtains bouclés de sa mère.

Son père dépose une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Lexa avec un grand sourire. Je peux voir qu'il est heureux de la voir. Puis il semble hésiter avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il murmure des mots que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû entendre :

 **\- Je suis content que tu n'ais pas changé d'avis.**

Il s'éloigne avant de poser son regard sur moi. Je n'ose même plus respirer pendant cette analyse. Je suis complètement figée. Puis, un sourire joyeux vint étirer ses lèvres. Lexa tient indéniablement de son père pour les sourires. C'est incroyable, ils sont subitement si semblables.

 **\- Et tu n'es pas venue seule ? Qui est cette jeune femme ?**

 **\- Je suis Clarke. Clarke Griffin, la colocataire de Lexa.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Je suis enchanté d'enfin pouvoir faire ta connaissance. Ce monde doit te paraître bien étrange mais ne t'en fais pas, on s'y habitue très vite… sauf quand on y met de la mauvaise foi comme Raven Reyes.**

 **\- Elle n'y met pas de la mauvaise foi,** bougonne Lexa.

Son père se tourne brusquement vers Lexa. Il semble vraiment étonné d'entendre la voix de sa fille. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à tous les autres regards, ceux des inconnus qui nous entourent. Bryan Woods fronce les sourcils avant de prendre Lexa un peu à part.

J'observe la scène en je l'avoue, m'inquiétant un peu. Il semble en colère, je commence à me sentir soulagé quand je comprends que ce sentiment néfaste n'est pas tourné contre elle. Il pointe du doigt un groupe de personnes. Enfin à bien y regarder, un attroupement de femmes et un homme au crâne rasé qui porte un costume gris très… austère. Je le trouve immédiatement assez… inquiétant.

Père et fille reviennent vers nous. Je souris à Lexa qui hoche doucement la tête comme pour me faire comprendre qu'elle se sent bien. Elle se place à mes côtés alors que son père s'éloigne aussitôt, les inconnus qui nous entouraient s'attroupent un peu plus et posent mille et une questions à ma petite amie.

Ma petite amie… j'observe Lexa. Je pense que c'est la première fois que je pense à elle en ces termes. Je pense que je réalise doucement que j'ai le droit de l'aimer, de _vraiment_ l'aimer. Je l'avoue c'est grisant.

La première heure s'est écoulée plus rapidement que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'ai même réussi à tirer quelques sourires à ma belle. Aiden a beaucoup parlé avec moi. Il y a quelque chose chez Lexa qui semble… distant. Mais j'essaye de ne pas y faire trop attention. J'essaye de me convaincre que c'est à cause de cette fête, des gens et de cette ambiance que j'avoue assez oppressante.

Je commençais à oublier cette idée. Lexa semblait aller un peu mieux puis c'est revenu : cette colère dans ses yeux. Une rage, que je trouve assez effrayante, anime ses iris, les faisant presque flamboyer. Je pense qu'Aiden remarque aussi le changement parce qu'il arrête subitement de parler.

Lexa se retourne. Elle semble chercher quelqu'un… ou quelque chose. Je tente un geste vers elle, j'étire mon bras mais mes doigts ne se referment que sur du vide. Je sens presque le sol se dérober sous mes pieds alors que je ne vois plus que son dos. Elle se faufile entre les convives pour finalement complètement disparaître.

 **\- C'est mauvais,** commente Aiden.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Lexa est… très réfléchis. Quand elle fonce tête baissée comme elle vient de le faire, ce n'est jamais bon.**

 **\- Très réfléchis ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que Raven la voit.**

 **\- Raven ne voit que l'ancienne Lexa. Elle ne peut pas comprendre, toi non plus. Ce genre de regard… elle ne l'a que pour trois personnes : moi, Raven et Luna. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à nous.** _ **Vraiment**_ **pas. J'avais espéré que Titus n'ait pas eu la bêtise d'inviter Luna ce soir, de toute évidence c'est vraiment un idiot.**

Je m'apprête à le relancer pour mieux comprendre quand j'entends ce que j'imagine la voix de Luna hurler :

 **\- N'OSE MÊME PAS ME TOUCHER !**

 **\- Ça craint… j'espère que Lexa ne va frapper personne…**

J'écarquille les yeux en me tournant vers Aiden. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Lexa n'est pas du genre violente. Enfin… je crois. Après tout, si elle avait cette violence en elle, elle aurait fini par frapper Sindy, non ?

 **\- Lexa est ceinture noire de judo, elle a pratiqué l'aïkido pendant cinq ans et elle a aussi fait de la boxe pendant deux ou trois ans, je ne sais plus trop.**

Okay… cette fois, je suis obligée d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe. Je me glisse entre la masse d'inconnu. Je me retrouve non sans mal en première loge. Je découvre alors un vieil homme barbu très propre sur lui avec un costume noir, une cravate violette assortie à son mouchoir de poche et qui parvient à se dresser bien droit grâce à une canne argenté. Un sourire mauvais étire les lèvres de cet homme. Le père de Lexa est aussi présent, il n'y a aucun mot qui n'est prononcé mais on peut sentir une ambiance électrique.

Je cherche ma petite amie du regard et je finis par la trouver cacher derrière le dos de son père. Je repère aussi Luna. Elle semble tituber et pleurer en même temps. Lexa maintient son visage entre ses deux mains. C'est une scène assez étrange, c'est comme si elles se parlaient.

Après un temps infini, Lexa finit par faire glisser sa main droite vers les doigts de Luna, qui tiennent fermement un verre à moitié rempli d'un liquide ambré. Doucement, elle lui retire de sa main alors Luna pleure encore plus. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je m'approche. Je glisse ma main sur l'épaule de Lexa en lui demandant si je peux faire quelque chose. Elle hoche doucement la tête mais n'utilise pas sa voix pour m'expliquer comment.

Elle me tend le verre qu'elle vient de subtiliser à Luna, je le prends. Elle plonge de nouveau son regard dans celui de son amie/sœur de cœur puis elle murmure :

 **\- Appelle nous un taxi, s'il te plaît.**

Sans la moindre hésitation, je m'exécute. Dans un son sec et rapide, je pose le verre sur un des nombreux comptoirs avant de chercher Aiden pour qu'il m'indique où sont nos manteaux et nos sacs. Il m'aide notamment à trouver les affaires de Luna.

Une fois le coup de fil passé, je commence à repartir vers les filles quand la voix d'Aiden me stoppe net :

 **\- Tu es amoureuse de ma sœur ?**

Je me tourne vers le blondinet, quelque peu méfiante. Sa voix était monotone, je ne peux pas savoir s'il prend bien la chose ou non. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une intonation protectrice ou dégoûtée. Non, il n'y a rien pour m'aider dans sa façon d'énoncer cette question.

 **\- Oui.**

Je ne peux pas mentir, cette idée m'est insupportable. Pourtant, je le regrette quand je le vois avancer avec un regard dur et complètement effrayant. Je déglutis et fais un pas en arrière alors qui dit durement :

 **\- Tu es consciente que Lexa est brisée.**

 **\- Je… qui ne l'es pas ?**

 **\- Tu ne pourras pas l'aider. Personne ne le peut.**

Je serre les poings après son avertissement. Je crois que je suis en colère. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison il se permet de me parler comme ça et de sa sœur en plus. Il ajoute :

 **\- Ce n'est pas un reproche, loin de là. Ma sœur… je ne l'avais pas vu sourire comme aujourd'hui depuis bien longtemps. Mais la vérité… la vérité c'est qu'elle souffre de maux dont personne ne peut la soulager.** _ **Personne.**_

 **\- Je pense que tu te trompes. Je vis avec elle depuis bientôt cinq mois. Je me suis heurtée à un mur plus d'une fois mais… elle change, elle évolue et le plus beau c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment quelque chose à voir avec tout ça. Elle a** _ **choisi**_ **d'avancer, toute seule.**

 **\- Tu…**

 **\- Je n'ai pas fini. Si je suis convaincue de ce que je viens de dire, c'est parce que moi aussi, j'ai choisi d'avancer. Tu sais ce qu'elle a dit quand elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle ?**

 **\- C'est elle qui a…**

 **\- Oui, le jour de noël. Donc, ce qu'elle a dit, c'est que ce ne sera pas facile, voir même un véritable enfer, elle a même ajouté que c'était une mauvaise idée mais elle m'a tout de même demandé de sortir avec elle. Lexa m'a aussi… elle m'a demandé l'autorisation de m'aimer correctement. Tu vois, elle est prête à avancer. J'espère juste être celle qui lui faut, parce que je l'aime, elle a raison c'est effrayant mais je refuse de me battre contre ça, c'est trop important.**

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Lexa qui a fait le premier pas…**

 **\- Honnêtement, moi non plus. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je me rends compte de la chance qui est la mienne.**

 **\- Ta chance… je viens de te dire que Lexa était brisée.**

 **\- Je le suis aussi. Tu veux connaître ma bonne résolution ?**

Je souris à Aiden. Je m'avance. Il ne pipe pas mot. Il finit par acquiescer lentement.

 **\- Profiter de chaque seconde qui m'est accordée pour l'aimer et me reconstruire avec elle, pour elle.**

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, je me remets à courir vers la salle bondée. Je cherche Lexa du regard. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'y a plus d'attroupement. Le père de ma petite amie se glisse dans mon dos me faisant sursauter en m'indiquant que les filles se sont éloignées vers l'aile est. Je le remercie avant de reprendre ma course tout de même prudente à cause de mes foutus talons.

Lorsque je les retrouve, mon cœur se serre quand je vois Luna dans les bras de Lexa qui caresse ses cheveux. Alors que j'avance, je me répète un nombre incalculable de fois que je n'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse. Je me mets à leurs hauteurs, elles se sont adossées contre un mur. Quand Lexa me découvre, un magnifique sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

 **\- J'ai appelé un taxi et j'ai vos affaires.**

 **\- Tu es géniale Clarke Griffin, merci beaucoup !**

 **\- C'est normal. Je peux faire autre chose ?**

 **\- M'aider à la relever, elle a un peu trop bu.**

 **\- D'accord.**

* * *

J'attends dans le couloir qui dessert nos chambres depuis ce qui me semble une éternité. J'ai envie de rejoindre Lexa, de lui demander si elle a besoin d'aide. J'hésite plusieurs fois à aller frapper à sa porte pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Mais je ronge mon frein.

Meeko vient se frotter contre ma jambe. Je me baisse pour le caresser, presque aussitôt il se met à ronronner. J'adore vraiment ce chat. Il me permet de me détendre.

Je me suis finalement assise en tailleur avec mon chaton endormi dans les bras lorsque Lexa franchit la porte. Je me redresse doucement en laissant Meeko à mes pieds. Je m'avance. Je remarque tout de suite que quelque chose perturbe Lexa. Je viens lui caresser la joue en lui demandant doucement :

 **\- Luna va bien ?**

 **\- Je… je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Lexa ?**

 **\- Je sais toujours comment va Luna mais là… je… j'en sais rien. Ça m'effraie.**

 **\- Je suis certaine qu'elle t'en parlera demain.**

 **\- Elle repart demain,** Lexa prononce cette phrase avec une certaine terreur.

 **\- Vous aurez tout de même le temps de parler, non ?**

 **\- Tu as sûrement raison, oui.**

 **\- Il y a autre chose ?**

Je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle veuille en parler. Son regard est perdu. Je ne veux pas l'attrister encore plus alors je m'apprête à changer de sujet quand elle finit par répondre :

 **\- Luna m'a parlé d'Omma avant de s'endormir. Elle était très proche de ma grand-mère.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ça te semble étrange ?**

 **\- Parce que depuis qu'elle est partie il y a cinq ans, elle n'a pas remis les pieds en Amérique, pas une seule fois, pas même pour les obsèques de ma grand-mère. Pourtant… elle vient… Omma ne lui aurait pas parlé de ça dans une lettre, encore moins au téléphone.**

 **\- Tu pourras lui poser plus de questions demain.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Je n'aime pas la savoir attristée. Je me mets légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser. Je la vois étirer légèrement ses lèvres dans un sourire quand je m'éloigne. C'est un peu mieux. Je préfère la savoir heureuse.

 **\- Tant que j'y pense, je… Aiden a deviné que je… qu'on était ensemble.**

 **\- Il ne t'a rien dit de méchant ?**

 **\- Non, il n'a rien fait de tel.**

 **\- Tu me rassures. Il n'était pas très gentil avec Costia.**

Je grimace en imaginant Costia avec Lexa. Il faut vraiment que je contrôle cette jalousie qui grandit en moi. Je sais pourtant que Lexa m'est dévouée, qu'elle n'en aime aucune autre. Qu'elle ne me trahira pas de la pire des manières comme Finn et Sindy.

Je le sais… elle veut m'aimer de la bonne manière et moi aussi.

 **\- Je lui ai confié ma bonne résolution.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- C'est de t'aimer.**

 **\- C'est la mienne aussi,** me confit-elle en m'embrassant.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce grand retour dans la tête de Clarke ? Que croyez vous qu'il soit arrivée à Luna ? Des suggestions ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 :** **Brad Paisley est un chanteur et un auteur de country qui a commencé sa carrière à partir de 1999. Il a obtenu plusieurs disques de platine et un disque d'or.**

 **\- Winter Wonderland est une chanson qui a été écrite en 1934 par Ricahard B. Smith et qui, depuis a été repris énormément de fois. Elle est considérée comme un chant de noël alors même que cette fête n'est pas une seule fois évoquée dans les paroles.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **SamLiz : Yep ! Ça y est, vous l'avez eu ce baiser ! XD C'est bien si tu as survécu, c'est important de rester en vie. Je m'en voudrai trop si je causais bien malgré moi une mort involontaire… c'est vrais que j'avais laisser Anya un peu de côté mais c'est souvent le** **"problème" quand on a beaucoup de personnages, on ne peut pas tous les exploiter de la même manière. Évidemment que vous allez savoir ce qui s'est passer avec Nia, juste pas tout de suite. Bon bha… maintenant, je sais, leur grand retour est programmer pour le chapitre 24 !**

 **Alice : Vive le mercredi ! Moi, aussi j'aime beaucoup ce jour grâce à vous ! :) Désolée pour cette frustration… mais depuis le début, je voulais que ce soit Lexa qui embrasse Clarke en première. J'avoue, c'est tout de même Clarke qui lui demande. Disons que tu avais à moitié raison, comme ça tu es un peu moins frustrer ! ^^ Oui, oui, c'est fait exprès que la discussion entre Anya et Lexa à propos de Nia soit assez flou. L'évolution de Lexa est considérable mais c'est aussi un travail qui a durer 4 ans que vous n'avez pas vu.**

 **Morgane : Salut, oui le baiser est enfin arriver ! Lexa est toujours au top quand il s'agit de Clarke ! ;) Mais pour quelle raison ça ne durerai pas ?**

 **Fanny : C'est pas trop tôt… mais euh… si je l'avais fait plus tôt, ça n'aurai pas eu le même charme ! ^^ Clarke a eu assez peur ces derniers temps et maintenant, elle a décider de juste être heureuse. Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne se posera plus jamais de question mais elle va essaye d'apprécier vraiment ce qu'elle a. Merci beaucoup ! :D**

 **Loukia 63 : Merci, c'est vrais que le chapitre dernier était plus calme et poser. Mais… pourquoi ? Bon c'est vrais qu'un peu d'action ne fera pas de mal ! A mercredi prochain !**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Raison d'être du passé »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	23. Raison d'être du passer

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !** **Je vous remercie pour votre présence en ce mercredi matin ou après-midi ou soir ou pas mercredi d'ailleurs ! XD Vous êtes vraiment incroyable, je suis tellement heureuse de vous retrouver chaque semaine ! :D**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de répondre aux reviews...**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Bon… après toutes vos questions sur le comportement de Luna, un bout du pourquoi et du comment va être expliqué dans ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **The light shines down half my face** _La lumière brille sur la moitié de mon visage_

 **You see smile** _Tu vois un sourire_

 **But on the other side is a rage** _Mais de l'autre côté il y a la rage_

 **You said we are the moon** _Tu dis que nous sommes la lune_

 **But you were wrong** _Mais tu as tord_

 **I'm the dark side** _Je suis le côté obscure_

 **Now you know it's not the truth** _Maintenant tu sais que ce n'est pas la vérité_

 **People don't change** _Les gens ne change pas_

 **But reveal themselves** _Mais ils se révèlent eux même_

 **Urban Strangers - Runaway**

 **Chapitre 23 : Raison d'être du passé**

Je traîne des pieds vers la cuisine de Lexa. Je grimace en me massant les tempes avant de mettre en route la cafetière. Je m'installe sur un tabouret, la tête bien renfermée entre les mains en soupirant.

Je déteste lorsque j'ai ce genre de comportement. Je relève doucement les yeux et je découvre un grand verre rempli d'eau près de deux comprimés blanc et rouge. Je ne peux pas le croire ! Lexa est vraiment la meilleure des sœurs !

Je me lève donc pour récupérer l'aspirine et l'avale rapidement en adressant une prière silencieuse pour que les petites molécules présentent dans la capsule agissent vite. Un bâillement m'échappe alors que je repense à la soirée d'hier.

Évidement que ça s'est mal passé… c'était couru d'avance. Tout ça à cause de Titus et de ses foutus stratagèmes à deux balles. Je déteste cet homme ! Mais pas plus que…

Un gémissement me fait sursauter. Je me tourne vers le salon où je découvre Lexa se passer une main dans les cheveux en baillant avant de s'étirer. Non mais je rêve…

Je prends la tasse la plus grande dans le placard de ma sœur et la remplie à ras bord. Je me dirige ensuite vers le canapé. Lexa a le regard dans le vide et semble épuisée. Je souris et décide de n'avoir aucune pitié, je pousse ses jambes loin de la couette et prends possession des lieux.

Je reste silencieuse encore quelque temps en jetant quelques regards à Lexa. Je souris en trempant mes lèvres dans le café, après trois bonnes gorgées, je demande :

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas être dans le même lit qu'une jolie blonde ?**

Lexa me fait un regard amusé avant de rire doucement. Je me tasse un peu plus dans le canapé alors qu'elle vient frapper doucement mon épaule pour attirer mon attention. Je me tourne lentement vers elle avec un sourire timide. Je soupire avant de répondre à sa question silencieuse :

 **\- Je vais bien.**

 **\- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?**

 **\- Hey… c'est** _ **ma**_ **réplique, sale gosse va !**

 **\- Je suis sérieuse Luna… tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Tu peux obtenir cette réponse comme bon te semble,** je réplique fatiguée.

 **\- Mais je veux te l'entendre dire.**

 **\- Jamais je n'aurais dû céder au chantage de Titus. C'était une évidence que ça allait déraper. Dès qu'** _ **il**_ **entre dans l'équation, je ne contrôle plus mes émotions. C'est à cause de** _ **lui**_ **que je suis partie. J'aurais dû me douter que** _ **le**_ **revoir serait plus difficile que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.**

 **\- C'est en partie à cause de** _ **lui**_ **,** souligne Lexa comme si elle en savait plus.

Je la dévisage un peu plus que d'habitude. Elle ne peut pas savoir. Omma m'a appris à cacher certaines informations. Je n'ai tout de même pas parlé de _ça_ hier soir. Ce serait vraiment idiot de ma part.

J'ai bu combien de verre exactement ? Je ne pouvais pas être ivre à ce point. Oh mon dieu ! J'espère que je n'ai rien dit devant Clarke !

 **\- Qu'est ce… que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Je parle de Raven.**

Ouf ! Ce n'est que ça ! Pendant une seconde, elle m'a fait très peur. Je me sens vraiment soulagée.

 **\- Ah,** je réponds tout de même.

 **\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû… m'introduire dans ta tête mais je ne le fais pas exprès. Et… tu penses toujours à elle.**

 **\- Je ne le nie pas.**

 **\- C'est quoi l'histoire ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça Lexa et surtout pas avec toi.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu m'obliges souvent à entendre des choses que je refuse de… concevoir.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas pareil.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi, t'es sérieuse ? Raven est ta meilleure amie. Je suis ta sœur. Tu le vois le problème ? Non, toujours pas ?**

Lexa secoue la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis sûre qu'elle le fait exprès !

Ça ne se fait pas de m'agresser comme ça de si bon matin alors que j'ai clairement encore légèrement la gueule de bois. Quelque chose que Lexa ne connaît clairement pas. Sans quoi, je ne serais pas agressée de la sorte.

 **\- Un de ces jours, je vais te foutre une perfusion d'alcool et je t'empêcherai de décuver tranquille…**

 **\- Tu ne feras pas ça.**

 **\- C'est une façon de parler Lexa. Je sais très bien que l'alcool peut te faire** _ **vraiment**_ **du mal. Je ne ferais jamais ça : te faire du mal.**

 **\- Mais tu te ferais du mal à toi.**

Je suis surprise par le ton qu'elle vient d'employer. Lentement, je tourne les yeux vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre de quoi elle parle exactement. D'hier soir ? De ma fuite il y a cinq ans ? De mon incapacité à me mettre en avant face aux personnes que j'aime ? D'autre chose ?

Et si elle avait découvert ce que je me tue à lui cacher depuis cinq ans…

Cette optique m'effraie complètement. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. Elle pourrait hurler, me frapper, me rejeter ou pire… pleurer. Peut être… peut-être qu'elle comprendrait.

J'aimerais lui dire mais il y a une chose que m'a dite Omma qui m'en empêche. Je ne veux pas perdre Lexa. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je dois déjà vivre à des milliers de kilomètre d'elle. Je ne veux pas la perdre !

 **\- Donc,** elle reprend doucement et pourtant sa voix me fait sursauter, **si ce n'est pas** _ **lui**_ **qui te pousse dehors, si ce n'est pas Raven qui te donne envie de fuir… qu'est ce que c'est ?**

Ou alors, peut-être, peut-être que lui en parler n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Après tout, tout ce que j'ai pu accomplir ces dernières années, je l'ai fait pour elle.

Je soupire avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux. Est-ce qu'elle va comprendre ? J'espère. Je ne supporterai pas de la savoir en colère ou triste à cause de moi. Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas que je m'occupe ou que je m'interroge sur sa malédiction. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

J'ai passé les cinq dernières années à essayer de comprendre. Et tout à commencé à cause, ou plutôt grâce, à une invitée impromptue qui est venue frapper à ma porte un dimanche matin.

 **\- D'accord mais pas ici. Allons discuter au Grouder.**

* * *

 _ **C'était il y a cinq ans…**_

Je soupire quand je réalise qu'aucun des idiots qui me servent de colocataire, ne va se décider pour lever ses fesses du canapé. Je ferme mon cahier de façon quelque peu agacé. Je sors de ma chambre en retirant mes lunettes. Normalement, je ne les porte presque jamais mais j'ai un peu trop bu hier soir.

Je traîne des pieds en traversant le salon. Je lance un regard noir aux trois idiots qui sont affalés dans le canapé. Je commente :

 **\- Et vous levez, c'est hors de question ?**

 **\- Fais pas chier "l'américaine", c'est dimanche. Personne de censé ne vient frapper chez nous le dimanche,** me répond Tiffany.

 **\- De toute évidence, ça arrive aujourd'hui,** je me permets de souligner.

 **\- C'est sûrement pour toi Evans. On se demande tous à qui tu as encore brisé le cœur… ce pauvre Elijah Graham peut être.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est complètement stupide. Ce n'est pas parce que je refuse de sortir avec lui que je lui brise le cœur. Et puis… je lui ai expliqué la situation. Si je devais sortir avec lui, je trouverais ça trop bizarre et surtout j'aurais la sensation de tromper quelqu'un d'autre, même si je ne suis pas avec cette personne. Elijah est certainement mon seul véritable ami en France.

Pourquoi personne n'arrive à concevoir qu'une amitié entre garçon et fille puisse exister ?

Je soupire en me décidant finalement à rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux qui, en ce dimanche, ne sont rien d'autre qu'une masse informe. J'inspire profondément en souhaitant intérieurement qu'Elijah ne soit pas derrière cette porte. Juste pour ne pas donner raison aux trois autres.

J'active la poignée, je m'arme d'un de ces faux sourires que je suis parvenue à maîtriser au fil du temps et j'ouvre la porte en grand. Je jure que je manque de tomber en arrière quand je découvre qui se trouve sur le pas de ma porte. Je suis tellement interdite que je reste muette à les observer comme si une attention trop grande de ma part allait finir par les faire disparaître.

 **\- Bonjour Luna.**

Merde… c'est la réalité. C'est en train d'arriver pour de vrai. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde capable de prononcer mon prénom de cette façon. Je déglutis en essayant de comprendre cette situation des plus anormale en prononçant difficilement :

 **\- Héloïse, Kasia… mais qu'est ce que vous… ici ?**

 **\- Je te l'avais dis Loïs… nous aurions dû appeler avant de débarquer à l'improviste,** prononce Kasia en étant tout de même amusée.

 **\- Je… mais… qu'est ce que vous faites à Paris ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus jamais poser un pied en Europe.**

 **\- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis,** bougonne Omma. **Tu comptes nous laissez entrer ou tu vas laisser de pauvres vieilles femmes sur le pas de la porte ?**

 **\- Non, enfin oui entrez. Je vais me changer et… nous allons boire un café.**

* * *

Deux tasses fumantes sont posées avec un peu trop d'entrain devant Lexa et moi. Je lève les yeux vers Kasia pour lui sourire. Je sais qu'elle se retient mais actuellement, elle a très envie de me prendre dans des bras.

 **\- Tu restes longtemps ?** se renseigne-t-elle.

 **\- Désolée K, mais je repars ce soir.**

 **\- Et tu ne viens me voir que maintenant ? Je me sens trahis…**

 **\- Toujours dans l'exagération,** je réponds amusée. **Mais ne t'en fais pas, la prochaine fois que je reviens, ce sera définitif.**

 **\- Définitivement,** m'interroge Lexa avec plein d'espoir dans la voix.

 **\- Tu as finalement trouvé ce que tu cherchais,** comprends Kasia.

J'acquiesce doucement en trempant mes lèvres dans mon chocolat chaud. Kasia a totalement raison. J'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis si longtemps. Et cet accomplissement me rend véritablement heureuse.

Parfois, j'ai du mal à réaliser que tout a commencé grâce à cette visite impromptue d'Héloïse et Kasia un dimanche matin.

 **\- Je veux tout savoir,** s'exclame la meilleure amie d'Omma avant de s'asseoir à notre table.

* * *

 _ **C'était il y a cinq ans…**_

Je tiens la porte de mon bar préféré dans le quartier, pour laisser entrer mes deux grands-mères de cœur. Il n'y a pas à dire, elles ont toujours été là pour moi. Surtout Héloïse !

Nous nous installons près de la fenêtre. Je trouve ça assez drôle de voir Kasia toiser chaque recoin avec défi. Je souris avant de lui affirmer qu'aucun bar au monde ne pourra un jour surpasser le Grounder.

Je la vois presque bomber le torse de fierté, ce qui est assez drôle. Puis mes yeux se posent sur Omma. Elle est… anormalement calme. Ce comportement ne lui ressemble pas. Beaucoup aiment critiquer la personnalité impulsive de Lexa mais ils oublient souvent que sa grand-mère est bien pire !

 **\- Je ne te per…**

Commence Héloïse avant d'être interrompu par une main qui s'écrase à plusieurs reprises sur la fenêtre nous faisant toutes les trois sursauter. Eilijah se dresse de l'autre côté. Il me fait de grands signes avec son sourire en coin qui en fait craquer plus d'une. Ses cheveux noirs commencent à lui tomber sur les yeux, il va être grand temps qu'il les coupe.

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils en découvrant celles qui m'accompagnent. Clairement pas le genre de personnes avec qui je traîne depuis que je vis à Paris. Il me fait des signes pour me pousser à le rejoindre. J'hésite mais je réalise vite que si je ne cède pas à son caprice, il va rester planter là pendant des heures.

Je m'excuse donc auprès d'Héloïse et de Kasia en attrapant mon manteau pour le rejoindre. J'ai à peine posé un pied dehors qu'Eilijah me prend dans ses bras. Il s'exclame :

 **\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur. Quand je suis arrivé à l'appart, tes colocs m'ont prévenu que je t'avais manqué de peu et que tu étais partie avec de vieilles personnes. Aucun descriptif de leur part, rien. J'ai cru que c'était ton grand-père… ne me fait plus jamais ça Luna Evans !**

Parfois j'oublie qu'il y a six mois, alors que je me sentais seule et triste, j'ai déballé tout un pan de ma vie à Elijah. Un pan de ma vie dont la plupart ignore tout…

 **\- Et bien, comme tu le vois, il ne s'agit pas de** _ **lui**_ **.**

 **\- Je suis rassuré alors. Tu me les présentes ? Elles ont l'air sympa.**

 **\- Pas aujourd'hui. Elles ont dit qu'elles avaient besoin de me parler de quelque chose d'important.**

 **\- D'accord. On s'appelle tout à l'heure.**

J'accepte avant de me retourner. Il soupire avant de me prendre de nouveau dans ses bras. Je crois qu'il me traite d'handicapé des sentiments avant de venir coller ses lèvres sur ma joue. Puis il part en courant me laissant quelque peu interdite.

Il agit bizarrement depuis quelques temps… ça commence à me faire peur. Tiffany est persuadée qu'il est amoureux de moi. J'espère que ce n'est pas la vérité. Je ne supporterai pas de lui briser le cœur. Eilijah est un des rares types bien qui existe.

Je me traîne de nouveau jusqu'à la table que je partage avec Héloïse et Kasia. Je m'assoie en soupirant. Je lance un regard à Omma pour l'avertir de ne pas s'introduire dans ma tête. J'adore cet aspect chez elle mais parfois, je préfère que mes pensées restent les miennes.

 **\- Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment m'éloigner, je peux t'apprendre comment faire.**

 **\- Omma !**

 **\- Luna,** me gronde-t-elle presque. **Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'avais caché cet aspect de vie à ma meilleure amie. Je connais Kasia depuis que j'ai six ans, évidemment qu'elle connaît mon grand secret.**

 **\- Mais Sarah…**

 **\- Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma fille mais de Lexa.**

Okay, un seul mot, juste un prénom, rien que quatre lettres et je panique complètement. Je fixe Omma avec la peur au ventre. J'ai tellement peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Lexa. C'est, je crois, mon pire cauchemar. Ma plus grande peur.

Je suis tellement angoissée que je semble avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Je ne semble même plus être capable de déglutir normalement. Je suis déjà en train de faire une liste de tout ce que je dois remplir comme papier, du nombre de valise que je dois boucler pour quitter Paris et retourner chez moi.

Si Lexa a besoin de moi, il n'y aucune négociation possible. Je serai là. Toujours.

 **\- Rien qui ne soit encore arrivé.**

 **\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas…**

 **\- Il s'agit d'aider Lexa d'ici quelques mois, quelques années avec un peu de chance,** précise Omma.

 **\- Je… je ne comprends pas.**

Héloïse ferme lentement les yeux avant de se masser les tempes. Kasia vient poser délicatement sa main sur la sienne. J'ai toujours connu ce lien entre elles. Je dois avouer que j'admire énormément leur relation.

Leur amitié à quelque chose… de presque magique. C'est incroyable ! Ensemble, elles ont fui leur pays, leur continent. Elles ont choisi de vivre leurs propres vies. Elles se sont battues pour être heureuse. Et chacun de leurs actes ont été dicté par cette amitié unique, belle et empli de dévotion.

Je crois qu'Héloïse et Kasia sont mes héros. Je me souviens d'une fois à l'école primaire où à la question : que voulez vous devenir quand vous serez grand ? J'avais répondu en écrivant simplement leurs deux prénoms.

 **\- Ce que veut dire Héloïse c'est que,** commence doucement Kasia. **Que… que,** mais ses mots ne vont pas plus loin et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

 **\- Je suis mourante,** complète sa meilleure amie avec un calme surprenant.

J'arrête subitement tous mes mouvements. Je relève les yeux vers Omma. Je crois que je suis en état de choc. Ma main tremble et sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, je finis par lâcher ma tasse. L'anse glisse de mes doigts comme au ralenti. J'ai le temps de me lever brusquement dans un boucan innommable pour éviter que le liquide chaud ne se déverse sur moi. Puis c'est la tasse qui se fracasse contre le sol et qui se transforme en un vacarme fou.

Un serveur vient rapidement nous rejoindre. Normalement je me serais excusée pour ma maladresse mais pas aujourd'hui. Non… pas aujourd'hui.

Je le regarde s'activer autour de moi en lançant tout de même des œillades vers Omma. Je serre les poings lorsque je réalise que tout ça n'est rien d'autre que la vérité. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à bien assimiler l'information. Lexa doit être dévastée ! Lexa…

Je relève les yeux et cette fois je les ancre dans ceux d'Héloïse. J'espère de tout cœur que je me trompe. Un sourire triste vient me répondre. Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Ce n'est pas possible… je ne veux pas perdre Omma. Elle a fait tellement pour moi et je n'ose imaginer ce que va ressentir ma petite sœur, ma douce Lexa quand elle va la perdre. Elle sera dévastée.

Le serveur finit par s'éloigner en marmonnant. Je suis tellement désolée pour lui. Il faudra que je pense à m'excuser de mon comportement la prochaine fois mais là… j'ai plus important à gérer.

 **\- Malheureusement ma douce Luna, ma mort n'est pas ce qui m'effraie le plus.**

* * *

Kasia éclate de rire alors que Lexa se décompose en réalisant qu'elle connaît son grand secret. J'essaye d'être plus discrète. J'avoue que j'appréhende la réaction de Lexa. Je ne sais pas comment elle va prendre le fait que j'ai gardé ce secret aussi longtemps.

Ses magnifiques iris émeraude se posent sur moi et je me sens tout de suite beaucoup moins en confiance. Lexa fronce légèrement les sourcils. Je sais ce qu'elle essaye de faire. Mes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire désolé alors que je commence volontairement à laisser filtrer quelques unes de mes pensées sur cette journée.

Je vois bien qu'elle ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu lui cacher cette information. Mais il ne semble pas y avoir de colère ou de rancœur dans ses yeux. Il ne semble pas…

 **\- Omma est venue te voir à Paris pour te dire qu'elle était mourante,** commence à assimiler Lexa. **Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi.**

 **\- C'est très simple,** répond à ma place Kasia. **Malheureusement Héloïse a vite compris comment allait se passer la passation. Elle se doutait que… Sarah ne le supporterait pas.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé à moi ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était malade.**

Je baisse les yeux pour la simple et unique raison que c'est cette réaction que je redoutais. Je ne supporterais pas que Lexa m'en veuille, surtout pas avant mon départ. Le problème c'est que ça risque vraiment de finir de cette manière.

 **\- Parce que,** reprends de nouveau Héloïse, **ta grand-mère et moi avions un plan mais… nous n'étions plus assez jeunes pour ça. Nous avions besoin de Luna,** ajoute-elle en me souriant.

* * *

 _ **C'était il y a cinq ans…**_

J'observe mes deux grands-mères de cœur d'une façon que je sais complètement interdite. Elles sont en train de se foutre de moi. Ce n'est pas possible autrement !

Sauf que… il y a quelque chose dans leurs regards qui me fait vite comprendre que tout ce que je viens d'entendre n'est rien d'autre que l'horrible vérité.

Omma vient poser sa main sur la mienne, ce qui me fait sursauter. J'ai presque envie de rejeter son geste d'affection. Je suis bien trop horrifiée par ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Mais… je ne peux pas. Après tout, il s'agit d'Héloïse. Je ne serais pas le quart de la moitié de la personne que je suis sans elle.

Merde ! Je ne serais même pas une Evans sans elle. Je serais toujours malmenée et piégée dans une vie absolument terrifiante avec _lui_.

 **\- Luna…**

 **\- Je ne peux pas croire que Sarah ferait suivre ça à Lexa. Elle l'aime…**

 **\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour,** me précise Omma.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas comment Sarah pourrait faire une telle chose à Lexa.**

 **\- Je vais te révéler quelque chose. Quelque chose que j'ai caché à tout le monde. Quelque chose dont seule Kasia est au courant.**

Je jure que dans ma tête c'est le foutoir. Je me demande : quoi encore ? Ou qu'est ce qui peut être pire que la prédiction que Sarah ne supportera pas la malédiction et qu'elle choisira certainement de l'abandonner, laissant ce lourd fardeau à sa fille. À Lexa…

 **\- J'avais…**

Une longue pause suit ce début de phrase. Un simple sujet et un verbe. Tout le reste est coincé dans la gorge d'Omma. Je la vois chercher du soutien chez sa meilleure amie. Kasia l'encourage avec des gestes simples.

Les secondes s'étirent tellement qu'elles doivent être complètement déformées. Je les sens presque passer sur moi, elle altère ma respiration et joue avec mes angoisses.

 **\- J'avais,** reprend lentement Héloïse, **deux sœurs.**

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite l'importance de cette phrase. Puis je remarque à retardement qu'elle a employé le passé et surtout qu'il y avait une véritable douleur quand elle a prononcé cette phrase.

Puis il y a le geste de Kasia. Elle vient prendre doucement la main d'Héloïse. Son sourire est triste mais en même temps il l'encourage à continuer.

 **\- Charlotte et Helmina. Nous… nous sommes toutes les trois nées avec la capacité de lire dans les pensées.**

 **\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait avoir le pouvoir.**

Omma me regarde tendrement avec un air clairement triste. Je comprends alors que tout ce que je croyais savoir sur les capacités qui existe dans leur famille est faux.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Le truc, c'est que toutes les femmes de la même génération sont atteintes. Si… Sebastian était né femme, alors à ma mort, Sarah ne serait pas la seule atteinte et peut être que je me serais moins inquiété. Et pour Lexa…**

 **\- Entre Aiden et Lincoln, elle sera aussi la seule à être touché,** je comprends doucement.

 **\- Tu as compris.**

 **\- Du coup, ça veut dire que si dans le futur entre Lincoln, Lexa et Aiden il y a plusieurs petites filles alors quand Lexa… euh… quand elle partira…**

 **\- Elles seront toutes atteintes de notre capacité hors norme,** confirme doucement Omma.

Je commence lentement à comprendre la situation. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à assimiler le fait qu'Héloïse puisse penser que Sarah abandonnera et qu'elle laissera Lexa subir tout ça à sa place.

 **\- Sarah ressemble beaucoup à Charlotte,** répond Omma à ma question silencieuse. **Charlotte était solaire et souriante en apparence mais… elle se laissait détruire par ce qu'elle entendait. Son cœur s'est lentement fissuré… je n'ai rien pu faire, je n'ai pas pu l'aider. Elle était très douée pour faire semblant. Puis un jour, il y a eu ce coup de téléphone en pleine nuit.**

Omma ne va pas plus loin dans ses explications. Elle n'en a pas besoin. J'ai compris. Sa sœur avait choisi la facilité, elle avait abandonné.

 **\- Quand on est plusieurs à supporter notre don, c'est moins difficile, moins puissant. Quand Charlotte est morte, c'est devenu plus prédominant, presque dominateur, beaucoup plus puissant. Helmina et moi on a eu beaucoup de mal à supporter ce changement, c'était un vrai supplice. Nous n'arrivions plus à nous contrôler alors que nous vivions avec depuis seize ans pour moi et vingt et un pour ma sœur.**

Des larmes commencent à se former dans mes yeux alors que je commence à comprendre que l'autre sœur d'Omma allait elle aussi abandonner. Je ne savais pas encore comment mais j'avais cette certitude que la jeune Héloïse s'était retrouvée seule avec un pouvoir grandissant et la surpassant presque.

 **\- Tu…**

De nouveau, les mots meurent sur les lèvres d'Héloïse. Kasia ne semble plus certaine de ce qu'elle doit faire pour essayer de la rassurer. Un échange silencieux assez étrange s'opère entre elles. C'est presque magique.

J'adore quand elles font ça. Je trouve que c'est particulièrement beau. J'espère que je serai capable d'être là pour Lexa de cette même manière. Je voudrais être capable d'être celle en qui elle aura toujours confiance.

 **\- Tu as du remarquer,** reprend Kasia à sa place, **qu'Héloïse n'a jamais touché à une goutte d'alcool.**

J'ai peur de comprendre. Je fixe Kasia avec peur. J'espère ne pas avoir bien compris. Je l'espère vraiment.

 **\- Il n'a fallu que quatre ans à Helmina pour se tuer à coup d'alcools puis de drogues.**

 **\- Oh mon dieu…**

 **\- Laisse dieu où il est, petite,** prononce difficilement Omma. **Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Je pensais avoir plus de temps pour préparer Lexa et surtout pour trouver… quelqu'un qui serait lui aussi habité par notre capacité familiale.**

 **\- Quelqu'un d'autre ?**

 **\- D'après mon grand-père, il existe cinq autres familles comme la notre, une par continent. J'ai… avec Kasia nous avons retrouvé celle qui se cachait en Amérique mais… c'était trop tard. La seconde guerre mondiale a décimé cette famille. Avant de venir en Amérique, nous avons cherché en Asie mais c'est un continent trop vaste. Puis j'ai rencontré le père de Sarah et de Sebastian. C'est à peu près à ce moment que j'ai arrêté de chercher les autres.**

 **\- Que** _ **nous**_ **avons arrêté de chercher,** corrige Kasia. **Mais depuis trois mois, nous avons repris, pour Lexa.**

 **\- C'est là que tu interviens Luna,** précise Omma.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Nous sommes presque certaine d'avoir trouvé une de ces familles. Mais…**

 **\- …nous sommes trop vieilles, c'est une évidence,** complète Kasia amusée. **Tu le ferais Luna, n'est ce pas ?**

 **\- Pour Lexa… je ferais tout.**

Omma sourit avant d'ouvrir son sac à dos pour en sortir une carte du monde et un tas de notes.

Je remarque que l'Allemagne est entourée en rouge avec le nom de jeune fille d'Omma : Ehrlich. Je remarque aussi que San Francisco est elle aussi entourée avec le nom Forman d'inscrit juste à côté. L'Antarctique a lui aussi son inscription, c'est inscrit migration. Pour l'Australie c'est le Mont Isa qui est entouré avec le nom Brown inscrit juste à côté. L'Asie a, quant à elle, un énorme point d'interrogation de dessiné en son centre. Puis il y a l'Afrique qui a été entouré sur trois pays, l'Ethiopie, le Kenya et l'Ouganda.

C'est à cet endroit que le doigt d'Héloïse s'arrête. Je relève les yeux pour la voir me sourire. Elle dit doucement :

 **\- C'est ici qu'il faudra que tu commences.**

* * *

Lexa me fixe sans dire un mot alors que Kasia vient de finir de lui expliquer la situation. Je commence à me sentir un peu mal… j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle pense de tout ça.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender sa réaction. Et si… si elle m'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir parlé de tout ça quand elle a débarqué à Paris après la mort de sa mère.

Je comprendrais… ça me détruirait mais je comprendrais.

 **\- Lexa,** je prononce prudemment.

 **\- Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as sillonné toute l'Afrique pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un comme moi.**

 **\- Seulement trois pays,** je précise en baissant les yeux.

\- **Tu es stupide Luna Evans !**

Et voilà… j'en étais certaine, elle m'en veut. Comment je vais m'y prendre pour lui parler de la suite. Le plus important !

 **\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler espèce d'idiote de première ! Je serais venue avec toi !**

Quoi ? Peut-être que finalement, elle ne m'en veut pas… enfin, je crois. Lexa se redresse brusquement en faisant grincer sa chaise dans un bruit monstre. Je grimace en même temps qu'elle, ne pouvant qu'imaginer la douleur que peut lui provoquer ce son strident.

Lexa me pointe du doigt, en faisant une grimace. Je trouve ça assez drôle parce que si ce genre de situation était arrivé avant, elle m'aurait hurlé dessus, sermonné et même fait la morale. J'avoue que là, j'ai un léger avantage puisque Madame a tant de mal à parler depuis quelque temps même si je suis heureuse des énormes progrès qu'elle a fait.

En vérité, je ne m'étais pas imaginé que l'intervention d'une seule personne suffirait à la débloquer de la sorte. Et si cette idée m'était venue à l'esprit, je m'étais persuadée que ce serait Raven qui finirait par l'avoir à l'usure !

Raven… c'est pas vrai… il faut que j'arrête de tout le temps penser à elle. Elle me déroute tellement. C'est… perturbant. Surtout qu'elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Et, je ne parle même pas du fait qu'elle soit devenue une femme forte et indépendante. Elle est tellement différente de l'image de la petite orpheline, venue passer ses vacances au ranch, que je m'étais faite d'elle.

Orpheline… double c'est pas vrai ! Il faut que je contrôle mes pensées. Il le faut vraiment !

Je repose mon regard sur Lexa en lui faisant un sourire qui la défis clairement de me hurler dessus. Après tout, si ça lui fait du bien, autant qu'elle vide son sac. Mais elle finit par se laisser tomber sur sa chaise sans aucune grâce avant de soupirer.

 **\- Ouais, j'imagine que je n'étais pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour faire ce genre de voyage. Mais, tu n'avais pas à faire ça toute seule…**

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas fait toute seule,** je finis par avouer.

* * *

 _ **C'était il y a trois ans…**_

Je rentre dans l'appartement que je partage avec Eilijah depuis un an le plus discrètement possible. Je me glisse dans le hall alors que la porte est tout juste ouverte. Je retire mes chaussures que je pose le plus délicatement possible au sol. J'ai le temps de faire un pas avant que mon meilleur ami ne me saute dessus :

 **\- Je peux savoir où tu étais Evans ?**

 **\- Merde Graham tu m'as fait peur !**

 **-** _ **Je**_ **t'ai fait peur ?** _ **Moi**_ **? Non mais c'est une blague ?** _ **Je**_ **t'ai attendu toute la nuit en me faisant un sang d'encre.**

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Tu es désolée ? Vraiment ? Mais je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? On était censés passer la soirée ensemble pour fêter l'obtention de ton examen.**

 **\- Mes plans ont changé au dernier moment, je suis désolée…**

 **\- Ouais, t'as encore joué les traînées…**

 **\- Eilijah !**

 **\- J'ai tord ?**

Je m'apprête à répondre mais la réponse m'échappe pour le simple et bonne raison que non, il n'a pas tord. Je grimasse au simple souvenir de ce mec qui a réussi à m'attirer dans son lit. J'aimerais dire que je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis de la sorte mais c'est faux.

Il y a trois raisons qui m'ont poussé à quitter les Etats-Unis, la première est que le cursus d'architecte à Paris est juste génial, la seconde j'évite d'y penser, bon… la troisième aussi mais c'est celle qui explique mon comportement complètement con : Raven Reyes.

 **\- Je suis désolée, vraiment.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Je suis là pour toi Luna.**

 **\- Je sais,** je réponds la voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- J'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi tu agis comme tu le fais par moment. Ton comportement n'a aucun sens. On se connaît depuis plus de deux ans, je ne t'ai jamais vu sortir avec un mec. Tu prônes même être amoureuse, là-bas en Amérique et la seconde d'après, tu couches avec n'importe qui à droite et à gauche. C'est…**

 **\- Arrête,** je prononce sévèrement.

Je croise les bras comme pour me protéger de ses mots. Il ne peut pas comprendre ce qui cloche chez moi. Personne ne peut comprendre parce que personne ne sait que je suis folle amoureuse de Raven Reyes ce qui est… mal.

Putain mais ce n'est qu'une gamine ! Elle avait seize ans quand j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser pour la première fois. Sans parler du fait que ce soit la meilleure amie de ma petite sœur. Ce serait juste… mal.

Je pensais qu'en partant, qu'en m'éloignant le plus possible d'elle, je finirais par l'oublier. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, elle hante toujours mes pensées. Parfois… oui, parfois c'est intenable. J'aimerais juste être capable de l'oublier.

 **\- J'essaye juste de l'oublier,** je prononce difficilement en laissant mes larmes couler.

 **\- Merde Luna… je ne voulais pas… je suis con. Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît, viens là,** prononce t-il en m'ouvrant ses bras.

Je n'hésite pas, pas même une seconde. Je crois… oui, je crois que s'il n'y avait pas Raven qui hantait chacune de mes secondes, j'aurais fini par tomber amoureuse d'Eilijah. C'est vraiment le mec parfait. Il est attentif, gentil et il faut bien l'avouer, beau à se damner.

 **\- Tu sais,** prononce-t-il doucement à mon oreille, **si un jour je dois rencontrer ce mec que tu t'acharnes à vouloir oublier, je crois bien que je serai obligé de lui coller mon poing dans la figure.**

Un minuscule rire m'échappe. Je le tape doucement sur son torse en me détachant. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Oui, s'il n'y avait pas cette entêtante gamine qui vampirisait toutes mes pensées, je tomberais très facilement amoureuse de lui.

Il vient remettre une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de se pencher pour embrasser ma joue. Sérieusement, avec un type aussi parfait, mon cœur devrait valser, se laisser emporter par un rythme infernal mais rien. Il y a juste l'image de Raven encore et toujours.

 **\- Je te jure, cette situation me rend folle.**

 **\- Tu sais Luna, c'est peut-être parce que tu ne t'engages jamais que tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier.**

 **\- Je ne m'engage pas parce que ce serait mentir. Je n'aime personne comme j'ai pu… peux l'aimer.**

 **\- T'es vraiment une tordue Evans !**

 **\- Ouais… il doit me rester des séquelles après que j'ai vécu une enfance traumatisante.**

Eilijah me regarde subitement plus sérieusement. Je réalise lentement ce que je viens de dire. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je n'ai tout de même pas volontairement parlé de ça ?

 **\- Wow… tu as dû bien plus boire que ce que je pensais,** se moque mon meilleur ami.

 **\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !**

 **\- Luna Evans vient de parler de son enfance, je répète : Luna Evans vient de parler de son enfance ! Alertez les autorités !**

 **\- Espèce d'idiot !**

Je pousse Eilijah à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule sur le canapé. Il me tire. Je perds l'équilibre et je tombe sur lui. Ses mains se baladent pile aux endroits où je suis chatouilleuse. Je hurle de rire en me débattant avant de clamer mon forfait.

Les rires raisonnent encore quelques instants avant que nous nous installions plus confortablement. Je me cale dans ses bras. Il me caresse doucement le bras avant de reprendre :

 **\- Tu sais, je me moque mais si tu veux en parler, je suis là.**

 **\- Je sais…**

 **\- Et donc, tu ne veux pas en parler ?**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

 **\- Luna Evans et ses secrets…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas… je ne devais pas en parler, jamais, même Costia ignore que j'ai été adopté.**

 **\- Donc ta petite sœur ne sait même pas pour qu'elle raison tu es partie à l'autre bout du monde.**

 **\- Ya de ça ouais…**

 **\- Et Lexa ?**

A chaque fois qu'il prononce le nom de ma sœur, je suis comme surprise. Je soupire en m'appuyant un peu plus sur lui. Je me perds quelque peu dans mes souvenirs en repensant à toutes les fois où j'ai bien failli lui dire la vérité. En plus des règles qui me sont imposées depuis que Gustus m'a adopté, il y a autre chose qui me retient.

Je ne veux pas que l'image qu'elle se fait de moi change. Lexa a confiance en moi, elle se fit à moi. Elle pense à juste titre que je suis sa grande sœur et je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit autrement. Je refuse qu'elle puisse ressentir de la pitié pour moi alors que… je suis heureuse. Enfin, sauf en amour mais ça c'est un autre problème.

 **\- Non, Lexa ne sait rien.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de secret l'une pour l'autre.**

 **\- J'aimerais que ce soit vraiment le cas.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?**

 **\- Lexa a ses propres problèmes.**

 **\- Elle va mieux depuis la derniere fois.**

Je me redresse pour venir m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je pose mes deux mains sur ses épaules. Je me plonge dans ses yeux avant de sourire en affirmant :

 **\- Lexa est la personne la plus forte qui m'est été donné de voir, elle ne se brisera pas, jamais.**

 **\- Okay… tu sais que tu peux être légèrement flippante quand tu te mets à parler d'elle ?**

 **\- N'importe quoi !**

Je me laisse de nouveau tomber à côte d'Eilijah. Je regarde avec une attention un peu trop grande le plafond. Je viens doucement mordiller ma lèvre inférieure avant de lui annoncer :

 **\- Je vais bientôt partir.**

 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu retournes en Amérique ?**

 **\- Non… je vais faire du bénévolat en Afrique.**

 **\- Du bénévolat ?**

 **\- Je… j'ai prévu de construire plusieurs écoles entre autres. Je voulais partir plus tôt mais il fallait que j'obtienne mon examen avant.**

 **\- Si tu es devenue architecte, ce n'est pas pour avoir la super paye qui va avec ?**

 **\- Je n'en ai pas besoin et tu le sais.**

 **\- Ouais, je sais Madame j'ai un tas de zéro sur mon compte bancaire. Pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant ?**

 **\- J'ai… je… je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner.**

 **\- Moi ?**

 **\- Évidemment toi, je dessine et tu construis, nous pourrions être une super équipe.**

 **\- Tu oublies que moi, j'ai besoin d'un salaire.**

 **\- Et si je te paye ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle Luna.**

 **\- Je ne plaisante pas ! Je… j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne me vois pas faire ça seule. S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je dois y réfléchir.**

 **\- D'accord. Merci.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit oui.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas dit non.**

* * *

J'essaye d'expliquer à Lexa qui est Eilijah à mes yeux le mieux possible. Mais c'est assez difficile à expliquer. Il ne semble pas y avoir de bons mots pour décrire notre lien. Il m'est devenu indispensable.

Lexa m'écoute attentivement et parfois je la vois légèrement froncer les sourcils ou acquiescer alors que je n'ai rien dit. Je comprends alors qu'elle complète mes explications en lisant mes pensées. Ça ne me dérange pas, c'est quelque chose qui fait partie d'elle. C'est normal qu'elle l'utilise. Je ne pense pas qu'une personne lambda trouve cela étrange que nous utilisions nos mains, nos jambes ou encore nos yeux. C'est exactement pareil pour la capacité de Lexa.

 **\- Donc cet Eilijah t'a accompagné.**

 **\- Oui, j'ai fini par le convaincre. Une de mes grandes victoires !**

 **\- Tu t'en rends compte n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- De quoi,** je demande prudemment.

 **\- Que maintenant, je suis obligée de le rencontrer.**

J'éclate de rire. Évidemment, je ne comptais pas tenir Eilijah éloigné de Lexa à tout jamais. Juste Raven… enfin… j'imagine que je ne pourrais pas non plus éviter cette confrontation.

 **\- Je l'ai rencontré moi,** affirme Kasia, **je me souviens que c'était un jeune homme très agréable à regarder.**

 **\- KASIA !**

 **\- Quoi ? Je suis un peu vieille, pas aveugle.**

 **\- C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ?** Voulu savoir Lexa.

 **\- Je ne suis pas avec lui si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. C'est mon ami, c'est tout.**

De toute façon, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre mais je dois éviter d'y penser pour le moment. Ouais… je dois éloigner toutes les images de Raven Reyes de mon esprit. Raven Reyes… putain ! Je suis nulle.

Je vois Lexa essayer de cacher un sourire. Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Est-ce qu'elle sait que j'ai des sentiments pour sa meilleure amie ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça craint ! Lexa ne peut pas savoir…

En plus, si ça se trouve, elle sait pour quelle foutue raison Raven me fait la gueule ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait à peine adressé la parole. Bon d'accord, je m'étais dit qu'il fallait éviter de trop l'approcher pour ne pas retomber ou plutôt tomber un peu plus dans le piège qu'elle représente. Mais voilà, elle a refusé de me parler pendant si longtemps à noël. Ça a été un véritable enfer de réussir à obtenir un peu de temps avec elle. En plus, je suis presque sûre que c'est elle qui a mis de l'ananas dans mon dessert !

Je crois que cette fille aura définitivement ma peau !

 **\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu as fini par trouver en Afrique ?**

Je suis vraiment heureuse que Lexa m'offre une échappatoire. Je lui souris pour la remercier. Je crois qu'elle doit savoir au font d'elle que je ne suis pas prête à parler de mes sentiments et de ma non relation avec Raven.

 **\- Nangila,** je prononce doucement avec le sourire.

* * *

 _ **C'était il y a huit mois…**_

Je suis perchée à plus de dix ou vingt mètres du sol, je n'ai pas une très bonne notion de distance, sur une poutre en bois à prier pour ne pas tomber de mon perchoir ou de ne pas m'écraser le marteau sur mes doigts quand mon meilleur ami m'interpelle. Je me retourne peu sûre de moi. Mes gestes sont toujours incertains quand je suis aussi loin du sol. Je redresse mes lunettes de soleil avant de lui demander ce qu'il veut. Je jure que si c'est encore pour me demander de descendre chercher de l'eau, juste pour avoir le plaisir de se moquer de moi, je le tue.

Contre toute attente, son index se pointe un peu plus bas. J'hésite à regarder vers le sol. J'ai découvert en l'aidant que j'avais légèrement le vertige. Je me contente donc de le fixer en lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se passe. Il rit doucement en déclarant :

 **\- Notre admirateur est encore là.**

A la fin de cette phrase, j'oublie subitement ma peur du vide et je visse mon regard sur le sol. Eilijah a raison, notre petit admirateur est de nouveau venu. Cela va bientôt faire quinze jours qu'il vient à la même heure et qu'il s'installe à côté de ma guitare. Mais jusque là, nous n'avons pas pu l'approcher dès que l'un de nous descends, il part.

Je le détaille un peu plus pour essayer de le reconnaître si je le croise dans la rue. C'est un petit bout qui ne doit pas avoir plus de huit ans. A cette distance, la seule marque de distinction que je peux noter c'est une balafre sous l'œil droit.

 **\- Je vais chercher de l'eau.**

 **\- Non c'est pas vrai… arrête Luna, il fuit à chaque fois, fais-toi une raison.**

 **\- Je dois essayer. Ce gosse m'intrigue.**

Je commence donc ma descente prudente. Je suis obligée de serrer les dents pour ne pas jurer. Une fois que je suis presque au sol, je fais exprès de me diriger à l'opposer du gamin. J'espère qu'avec cette ruse, cette fois, il restera.

Quand je reviens sur mes pas avec une bouteille d'eau dans chaque main, je suis agréablement surprise de le voir toujours présent. Je m'approche lentement comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal blessé. Toujours en maîtrisant parfaitement mes gestes, je lui tends une des bouteilles et lui propose de se rafraîchir.

Le garçon lève les yeux vers moi et malgré la noirceur de ses iris, je suis instantanément troublée par l'intensité que je peux lire dans ce regard. Je ne connais que trop bien cette étincelle dans ses yeux.

Mes doigts se desserrent sans que je ne les contrôle. Les bouteilles d'eau s'écrasent au sol en rebondissant à plusieurs reprises. Le garçon me sourit avant de les ramasser pour me les rendre. Quand il me les tend, je peux facilement reconnaître le signe de l'infini sur son poignet droit. Puis, il se met à parler dans un dialecte qui m'est complètement inconnu.

Je n'ose pas souligner que je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce qu'il vient de dire. Mais j'imagine qu'il peut le lire dans mon esprit. Il ferme doucement les paupières. Il semble se concentrer avant de prononcer avec une certaine hésitation :

 **\- Tu veux bien chanter ?**

 **\- Chanter ? Euh… oui. Je… je peux faire ça.**

 **\- Merci Luna.**

Je sais que je devrais être choquée par le fait qu'il connaît mon prénom mais en vérité, c'est la confirmation de la question qui me trouble depuis que j'ai rencontré son regard. Je m'assoie près de lui. Je sors lentement ma guitare. Il semble émerveillé. Je lui souris avant de lui tendre, d'un geste hésitant, il vient toucher le bois vernis.

Quand il relève les yeux vers moi, je peux voir un magnifique sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il a ce genre de sourire qui est communicatif.

Je me mets en place. Je vérifie mes accords. Puis je réfléchis à la chanson que je peux lui chanter. J'imagine qu'il doit être dans le coin pendant notre pause déjeuné et que c'est comme ça qu'il m'a entendu. Il vient poser une main sur mon bras pour attirer mon attention.

Il me fixe un instant, il semble hésitant. Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'il paraît comprendre quelque chose. Il prend une forte inspiration comme pour s'imprégner d'assez de courage. Puis, il reprend la parole :

 **\- J'aime bien celle que tu chantes en pensant à cette fille, euh… Raven.**

Je crois que je dois le regarder étrangement parce qu'il commence à s'éloigner. Je lui demande de rester en m'excusant pour mon comportement. Je lui explique ensuite que personne n'a plus prononcé le prénom de Reyes devant moi depuis plus de quatre ans. Je crois que je finis par le convaincre parce qu'il se réinstalle.

Je souffle, principalement de soulagement. Je garde mon regard fixé sur les cordes de ma guitare. La chanson que j'interprète en pensant à Raven. Il y en a plusieurs… mais, j'imagine que s'il a pu lire aussi clairement mes pensées, il ne peut s'agir que de celle-ci.

Je joue les premières notes que j'ai arrangées un peu à ma sauce pour que ça se cale mieux sur ma voix. Je prononce les premières paroles. Je sais que je ne me suis pas trompée de chanson quand j'ose relever les yeux et que je découvre ceux du garçon briller de bonheur. J'attaque le moment de la chanson qui me fait tant penser à celle que j'aime.

 **The only thing I want** _La seule chose que je veuille_  
 **The only thing I need** _La seule chose dont j'ai besoin_  
 **The only thing I choose** _La seule chose que je choisis_  
 **The only thing that looks good on me...** _La seule chose qui me va bien…_

 **Is you** ** _C'_** _est toi_

A la fin de mon interprétation, je range ma guitare et je ne remarque pas tout de suite le regard du petit bonhomme. Ce qui me fait réaliser son trouble c'est quand il me demande :

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Tout le monde a peur de moi.**

 **\- Je crois que tu le sais déjà. Je connais quelqu'un qui est exactement comme toi.**

 **\- Comme moi…**

 **\- Oui, comme toi,** je confirme en venant prendre son poignet entre mes doigts pour mieux voir son tatouage. **Exactement comme toi. Tu l'as déjà deviné mais je suis Luna Evans.**

 **-** **Nangila.**

 **\- Nangila,** je répète en priant pour bien le prononcer. **Je suis très heureuse de te connaître, je te cherche depuis un certain temps.**

* * *

Lexa ne semble plus vouloir ouvrir la bouche. Elle semble complètement interdite, peut-être même en état de choc. C'est un parallèle assez flippant avec Kasia qui semble à ça d'exploser de joie. Je m'apprête à la relancer pour être certaine qu'elle a bien compris ce que je viens de lui dire. Je trouve cela important qu'elle puisse savoir qu'elle n'est plus seule.

Mais la porte du bar s'ouvre avec fracas, cette dernière semble presque s'incruster dans le mur en face. Kasia lève les yeux en ciel alors que Lexa est de toute évidence toujours en mode bug. Et moi… moi, je sens ma mâchoire tomber légèrement alors que Raven se dresse devant moi. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle me semble toujours aussi parfaite ?

Pourtant, il est clair qu'elle manque de sommeil. Ses cheveux sont attachés absolument n'importe comment. Sa tenue n'est en rien quelque chose de classe, elle porte une veste rouge, sur un tee-shirt Star Lab, un vieux jean et des converses qui, à l' origine, devait être verte.

 **-** **Lexa ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! Ta petite amie est au bord de la syncope, elle m'a harcelé de messages et a dit que… oh,** s'arrête-t-elle net en me voyant. **Tu es là toi aussi.**

Non mais c'est quoi ce ton ? Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel comportement ? Parfois, vraiment je me dis que personne ne peut la comprendre. Personne ! Et surtout pas moi… Raven Reyes est un mystère total et terriblement attractif.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lexa,** me demande-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

 **\- Je n'ai r…**

 **\- LEXA,** hurle-t-elle en la secouant.

\- **Non mais arrête, tu vas la…**

 **\- Je t'ai rien demandé Evans, ferme-la !**

D'accord… ça fait mal, très mal. Intérieurement, je suis absolument et complètement dévastée. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire pour qu'elle me traite de cette façon. C'est une catastrophe ! Ou peut-être que c'est une aubaine… si elle me hait, mes sentiments vont peut-être enfin s'estomper.

Oui, c'est ça Evans, tu n'y crois pas toi-même ! Je suis vraiment ridicule ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de Raven il y a un peu plus de cinq ans. J'ai essayé de l'oublier, de l'effacer ou d'éradiquer son souvenir. J'ai même du partir loin. Mais il n'y a rien à faire.

Raven Reyes s'accroche à mon cœur comme la pire des sangsues qui soit et le pire c'est qu'elle n'a rien fait pour ça. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ce stupide organe s'est épris d'elle. Il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, ne se demandant pas une seule seconde ce que je pouvais en penser.

Merde… Raven n'avait que seize ans alors que j'en avais vingt ! Ce n'était qu'une gamine… une gamine… ce qu'elle n'est clairement plus. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'en plus, elle soit encore plus resplendissante ? Je suis maudite… poursuivie par un mauvais sort.

Soudainement, Lexa décide de se "réveiller", elle agrippe le col de Raven et à son tour, elle la secoue comme un prunier. Non mais c'est quoi cette mauvaise habitude qu'elles ont entre elles ?

 **-** **Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'a fait Luna,** prononce lentement Lexa.

Je lève un doigt et souhaite l'interrompre. Il ne faut pas qu'elle parle de ça avec Raven. Après tout, cette dernière ne sait pas. Enfin… je crois. Mais je ne suis pas assez rapide pour arrêter le :

 **\- Elle a trouvé quelqu'un comme moi !**

 **\- Comme toi,** prononce prudemment Raven en jetant un regard méfiant à Kasia.

 **\- Quelqu'un qui lit dans les pensées,** précise ma sœur.

Je manque de tomber de ma chaise en réalisant que Raven sait. Je ne savais pas que Lexa s'était décidé à lui parler de son grand secret. Je trouve que c'est bien. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait pris cette décision, vraiment.

 **\- Comment tu as fait ça toi,** demande Raven en me fusillant du regard.

 **\- Je… je…**

Mais oui, bien sûr, en plus de tout ça, il faut que je marmonne ! Je suis ridicule !

 **-** **C'est une longue histoire.**

Oui, c'est une longue histoire, le genre d'histoire qui révèle toute l'importance du passé. Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin déballé un de mes secrets à Lexa. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, j'arriverai à évoquer mes sentiments pour Raven et… aussi l'autre chose.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Vous en savez un peu plus sur le personnage de Luna, bien que j'ai essayé de garder quelques parts d'ombres, sinon ce n'est pas drôle ! Et aussi… il y a eu quelques informations sur la malédiction. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Urban Strangers - Runaway**

 **Note n°2 : Bryan Adams - The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me Is You**

 ** **Réponses aux reviews:****

 ** **Morgane : Salut, tu as un peux plus de réponses sur la situation entre Luna et Lexa. J'espère que la suite t'as plu ! :)****

 ** **Alice : J'aime les mystère, c'est bien le mystère, c'est intéressant le mystère. Non ? Titus le méchant… très certainement. T'en fais pas, Aiden sera se rattraper, enfin peut-être ! ^^ Aaaaah… les repas de famille, j'en ferai sûrement de nouveau !****

 ** **Fanny : Merci beaucoup ! Tu as un début de réponse pour la situation qui a provoquer le malaise de Luna. J'espère que la tu n'as pas été déçu ! ^^****

 ** **Jen : Merci beaucoup ! Contente de savoir que tu es fan de cette fiction ! ^^****

 ** **Loukia 63 : Merci beaucoup ! :) Oui, l'histoire autour de Luna est importante. Et tu as la réponse du pourquoi Lexa ne connaît pas tout de Luna.****

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Périples »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	24. Périples

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Qui s'est demandé comment Raven avait retrouvé Lexa et Luna et pour quelle raison Clarke n'était pas avec elle ? Et bien… réponse ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre 24 : Périples**

Je suis devant le palais de justice à observer Raven entrer dans les locaux comme s'ils lui appartenaient. Cette fille n'a vraiment aucune gêne. Depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de lui demander si elle savait où étaient passées Lexa et Luna, je me suis retrouvée embarquée dans un périple des plus étrange.

Elle m'a trimballé dans tout New-York dans des endroits des plus insolites aux plus normaux. Nous sommes passées par plusieurs cafés, une bibliothèque, le poste de police, un building qui semblait carrément huppé. On a aussi traversé les quartiers riche de Brooklyn et maintenant le palais de justice.

Raven revient vers moi avec, sur le visage, un air mortifié. Elle traîne des pieds jusqu'à être à ma hauteur. Quand elle relève les yeux, je peux presque distinguer de la peur.

 **\- Okay… il n'y a qu'un seul autre endroit où elles peuvent être et si… je jure que si elles sont à l'aéroport je tue l'autre emmerdeuse !**

Après avoir entendu la merveilleuse expression "l'autre emmerdeuse" une bonne centaine de fois cette dernière heure, j'ai fini par déduire qu'il s'agissait de Luna. Bien que j'ignore la raison de l'animosité de Raven envers la sœur de cœur de Lexa.

Raven m'explique de quelle façon elle a l'intention de torturer et tuer Luna avant de la ramener à la vie pour avoir le plaisir de recommencer son meurtre indéfiniment. Je dois avouer qu'elle commence légèrement à me faire peur. Je ne pensais pas que l'imagination pouvait aller aussi loin.

 **\- Tu sais,** je commence prudemment, **elles avaient peut être juste besoin de parler toutes les deux avant le départ de Luna. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien hier soir…**

 **\- Départ,** répète Raven, avec un ton qui semble horrifié.

Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas grand-chose à la situation. J'espérais juste que Raven pourrait me donner une réponse, pas qu'elle débarquerait à l'appartement complètement survoltée, ni qu'elle me traînerait avec elle.

C'est étrange d'imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir une mésentente entre la meilleure amie de Lexa et sa sœur de cœur. Parce que c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit, non ? Raven ne supporte pas Luna, enfin je crois.

 **\- Bon allez, on se remet en route !**

 **\- Euh… Raven…**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu as reçu un sms de Lexa ?**

 **\- Non, malheureusement, mais j'avais rendez vous dans,** je jette un œil à ma montre en grimaçant, **il y a plutôt vingt minutes… O va me tuer ! Écoute, je suis sûre que tout va bien pour Lexa.**

 **\- Tu n'en sais rien, si ça se trouve elle va disparaître !**

Je m'apprête à répondre avec une intonation quelque peu sanglante quand je remarque l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Je peux y lire une véritable peur. Elle est bel et bien effrayée à l'idée que Lexa se volatilise. Je me demande si c'est dans ses habitudes…

Il faudrait peut-être que je m'inquiète aussi finalement… enfin, après avoir retrouvé O et si elle ne m'a pas tué.

 **\- Écoute Raven, je… je ne vois pas pour quelle raison Lexa disparaîtrait. Je sais qu'elle voulait parler avec Luna de sa grand-mère…**

 **\- Omma ?**

 **\- Oui, je crois que c'est comme ça que Lexa l'a appelé donc elles sont…**

 **\- Je sais où elles sont ! Le Grounder ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ! Je les rejoins, toi tu vas voir ton amie, je t'envoie l'avancer de Lexa en direct et bien sûr, je l'empêche de monter dans un avion !**

Raven a à peine fini sa phrase qu'elle disparaît. Je suis quelque peu soufflée par toute cette énergie. Moi, qui en la voyant débarquer à l'appart avec ses fringues du dimanche, aurais parié qu'elle était HS, je me suis lourdement trompée. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas imploser et surtout que Luna survivra à cette entrevue.

Je sursaute lorsque je perçois ma sonnerie de téléphone. Je le récupère dans la poche de mon manteau lentement. Je peux encore percevoir la silhouette de Raven. Cette fille est une vraie boule d'énergie, elle semble être l'exact opposé de Lexa et pourtant, je retrouve en elle cette même fêlure, sans parler de cette mauvaise habitude de faire passer l'autre cent fois avant soi.

Je porte mon portable à mon oreille avant que celui qui essaye de m'appeler ne se lasse. Je continue à réfléchir sur la personnalité de Raven quand je prononce un petit :

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- C'est pas vrai, elle est vivante ! Tu imagines Link ? Blondie est toujours de ce monde mais ni chez nous, ni chez elle…**

 **\- O…**

 **\- Blondie ! Tu es où ? Avec qui ? Tu fais quoi ?**

 **\- Euh…**

 **\- Tu as forcément une bonne excuse pour m'avoir oublié. T'es avec un mec ? Oh mon dieu ! Tu es avec un mec et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ! C'est qui ? Je le connais ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire… tu es tombée sur un beau mâle et tu as découché hier soir, la vilaine fille !**

Je soupire. Il n'y a clairement aucune raison pour laquelle je "découcherais" étant donné que je vis sous le même toit que ma petite amie. Je crois qu'il va être grand temps que j'annonce à O ma relation avec Lexa.

\- **Ce n'est pas du tout ça,** je prononce prudemment.

 **\- Okay… je t'annonce officiellement que je vais être obligée de te tuer.**

 **\- Très drôle O ! Non en vrai, j'ai eu le malheur de demander à la meilleure amie de Lexa si elle savait où se trouvait cette dernière et Raven, la meilleure amie en question, a débarqué et m'a entraîné avec elle dans ses recherches…**

 **\- Et tu t'es laissé faire ?**

 **\- De toute évidence, oui.**

 **\- Très bien, je t'attends et… exceptionnellement, je ne te tuerai pas à ton arrivée mais que ça ne se reproduise plus. J'aurais préféré apprendre que t'avais un mec…**

Un rire nerveux m'échappe. S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne risque pas d'apprendre, c'est bien que j'ai un mec. D'ailleurs je me demande comment elle va prendre la nouvelle. Je ne sais pas si elle accepterait la situation. Si ça se trouve, elle trouverait ça bizarre ou pire… mal.

 **\- J'arrive O.**

 **\- A tout de suite Blondie.**

Je raccroche en sentant une pointe d'appréhension dans le creux de mon estomac. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui va se passer si O me rejette par rapport à la relation avec Lexa. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à perdre une autre amie. Je suis complètement flippée et pas vraiment certaine de vouloir lui dire.

Je grimace en replaçant au même moment mon portable dans la poche de mon manteau. Je reste sur place et j'observe les nuages menaçant. Il va très certainement neiger. Je laisse l'air que j'avais retenu bloqué, après une longue inspiration, m'échapper. Une longue traînée blanche se forme alors au contact de l'air.

Tout en observant ce petit spectacle, je souris en réalisant qu'il s'agit de O. Il n'y a aucune raison logique qui pourrait expliquer qu'elle puisse mal prendre la nouvelle. C'est une fille assez ouverte d'esprit. Elle m'a même raconté un jour, qu'une de ses équipières était ouvertement lesbienne et qu'elle n'avait pas altéré pour autant ses habitudes, se changeant toujours devant elle sans aucune gêne.

Il s'agit de O… aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Elle n'est pas du genre à s'encombrer du paraître. Elle n'est pas Sindy. Forte de cette idée, j'appelle un taxi pour rentrer chez moi.

Après une vingtaine de minutes bien à l'abri dans la voiture jaune, j'entends mon portable me notifier que j'ai un nouveau message. Je lève les yeux quand je réalise que c'est Raven puis je souris instantanément quand un deuxième apparaît mais dont l'émetteur n'est autre que Lexa.

 _ **De Raven Reyes à Clarke 10h47 :**_

Tout va bien, j'ai retrouvé Lexa et elle n'a aucunement l'intention de fuir le pays avec l'autre emmerdeuse. Je la garde tout de même à l'œil, juste au cas où !

Je souris tout de même en lisant le message. Bien que je peux encore y lire une véritable terreur de sa part. Je dois avouer que je suis rassurée de savoir que Lexa est au Grounder. Je sais que c'est un endroit qu'elle aime tout particulièrement.

 _ **De Lexa à Clarke 10h48 :**_

Hey… je suis désolée d'avoir disparu comme ça. Luna avait besoin de parler, je m'inquiétais et j'ai lamentablement oublié de te laisser un de nos fameux post-it. Je suis désolée pour ça et pour Reyes… elle ne t'a pas trop embêté j'espère.

Lexa… je souris encore plus. C'est fou, un seul sms, quelques mots, quand on y réfléchit, ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose et pourtant, je me sens infiniment mieux à la fin de la lecture de ce message. Je veux lui répondre mais le véhicule s'arrête. Je remercie le chauffeur en lui tendant des billets. Je sors de la voiture en resserrant un peu plus les pans de mon manteau.

Il commence vraiment à faire froid. Je cours presque jusqu'à l'entrée principale de l'immeuble. Je fais claquer mes chaussures sur le tapis avant de me lancer dans l'ascension des escaliers. J'ai enfin rejoint le couloir de notre étage lorsque la voix quelque peu bougonne de Link me stoppe net :

 **\- Tu sais très bien que je ne devrais pas être là.**

 **\- Je t'en pris, arrête avec cette histoire. C'est ridicule.**

 **\- Si Lexa est là…**

 **\- Elle ne l'est pas, là. Donc arrête de paniquer. Et puis, je te signale que depuis la dernière fois, tu es toujours incapable de me dire pour quelle raison vos pères sont en froid.**

 **\- Ils le sont, c'est tout.**

 **\- Et bien tant que je n'aurai pas une meilleure explication que, et je te cite : 'ils le sont, c'est tout', je ne m'empêcherai pas de débarquer chez Clarke et de voir peut-être Lexa juste parce que Monsieur se persuade de devoir l'éviter pour une guéguerre à la con entre vos paternels.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une guéguerre à la con,** souligne t-il.

Je suis persuadée qu'il allait de nouveau argumenter mais il se stoppe net quand il perçoit la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je lève les yeux au ciel, ça m'apprendra à ne pas le mettre en silencieux. Je me dirige donc le plus naturellement vers le couple avec l'air le plus innocent possible, du genre : non, je n'écoutais pas du tout votre conversation.

O se tourne vers moi avec un magnifique sourire. Link semble méfiant et fronce les sourcils. Sa petite amie fonce vers moi et finit dans mes bras en criant dans mes oreilles :

 **\- Bonne année Blondie !**

 **\- Bonne année O.**

 **\- Bon... maintenant que les formalités sont faites, fait nous entrer, on se les gèle !**

Après avoir installé mes invités, préparé le café et demandé comment s'est passé leur soirée, je m'installe enfin avec eux. O parle beaucoup, comme toujours attirant mes nombreux sourires avec son éternelle bonne humeur. Mais le comportement de Link est définitivement étrange. Il scrute notre porte d'entrée avec, dans les yeux, une véritable appréhension.

Je décide que je veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je fais claquer peut-être un peu brusquement ma tasse sur la table basse. Le flux de parole de O s'arrête immédiatement. Je relève les yeux vers son petit ami. J'inspire bien profondément avant de lui demander :

 **\- Il y a un problème ?**

 **\- Non.**

Alors, ça c'est le plus mauvais mensonge auquel j'ai assisté depuis longtemps. Il n'est absolument pas crédible, c'est un très mauvais menteur. Après quelques secondes de flottement, même O finit par éclater de rire. Je l'observe donc avec suspicion avant de lui demander :

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe toi ?**

 **\- Ouais, les pères de Link et de Lexa sont en froid et Monsieur s'est persuadé que pour soutenir le sien, il ne doit pas approcher ta toute nouvelle colocataire.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! La dispute entre nos pères est très sérieuse !**

 **\- Ah oui,** voulu savoir O, **dans ce cas, je peux savoir pour quelle foutue raison tu ne m'en dis pas plus ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est… personnel. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'évoquer le conflit familial le premier jour de l'an. Je suis presque sûr que ça porte malheur.**

 **\- N'importe quoi,** nous répondons d'une même voix.

 **\- D'accord… les tensions ont commencé avec le mariage de Sarah et Bryan, quand ce dernier a choisi de prendre le nom de Woods, ça s'est aggravé après la naissance de Lexa puis tout a empiré il y a six ans… je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Lexa, tous les adultes ont hurlé, même Omma… en fait, surtout Omma, c'est ce qui nous a fait comprendre que la situation était grave. Mon père est venu me chercher, il a claqué la porte et m'a annoncé que notre famille était morte à ses yeux et que si je… il a insisté sur le fait que je pouvais aussi être effacé de sa vie. Je ne prendrai pas ce risque. Désolé Clarke mais être là… c'est dangereux.**

 **\- Tu le réalises n'est-ce pas,** reprend Octavia à la fin de son explication.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Que ton père est un sale con. Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle que je suis une mauvaise fréquentation ? Ton père ne m'accepte pas… il n'accepte pas sa nièce… peut-être que c'est lui qui a un problème.**

 **\- Je refuse de l'abandonner. Il n'a plus que moi.**

Je réfléchis à la situation. Je me demande si Lexa en sait plus sur ce conflit familial. J'ai la désagréable impression que la famille Woods est véritablement déchirée et j'ai de plus en plus la sensation que c'est à cause de ce "secret" que Costia a évoqué.

Je reprends ma tasse pour avaler quelques gorgées. Je suis toujours plongée dans mes pensées. Plus j'apprends à connaître Lexa, plus elle semble mystérieuse. Je suis presque sûre que normalement c'est le contraire qui doit se passer. Mais en même temps, tout ce flou qui l'entoure ne m'effraie pas plus que ça pour une très bonne raison : je sais qu'elle m'aime.

Je peux le voir dans chacun de ses regards. Je peux le vivre à travers tous ses sourires. Je peux le sentir dans sa manière de me toucher.

 **\- Et c'est quoi l'histoire avec les Evans ?**

La question m'a échappé. Je ne réalisais même pas que je pensais à la relation fraternelle entre Luna et ma petite amie avant que ces mots ne franchissent mes lèvres. Quand je me rends véritablement compte de ce que je viens de demander, j'arrête mon geste avant de fixer Lincoln qui fronce légèrement les sourcils. Je crains qu'il m'ait grillé.

 **\- Les Evans,** murmure t-il de façon nostalgique.

 **\- Jamais entendu parler,** reprend Octavia.

 **\- J'ai entendu dire que Luna était dans le coin…**

Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais je peux voir de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Octavia vient le frapper quelque peu violemment sur le haut de son épaule. Actuellement, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à la place de Link parce que le regard que lui fait O est vraiment flippant. Une voix dure exige une réponse :

 **\- On peut savoir qui est cette Luna ?**

 **\- Luna c'est… je ne sais pas, c'est juste Luna. Elle est comme ma sœur. C'est la seule avec qui ni mon père, ni moi n'avons réussi à couper les ponts.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ?**

 **\- Elle est partie,** répond-il tristement.

 **\- Pour ses études,** je complète me souvenant de ce qu'a dit Lexa.

 **\- Ça c'est ce qu'elle a voulu faire croire mais… j'ai essayé de la convaincre de rester et pour la première fois, elle a évoqué un sujet qu'elle évitait prudemment jusque là pour justifier son départ et… ce qui l'a véritablement fait fuir, c'est que son cœur s'est épris de la mauvaise personne, ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. Elle m'a promis qu'elle reviendrait quand elle serait parvenue à oublier cet amour interdit. C'était il y a cinq ans… et je sais qu'elle n'est que de passage. Je suis… ça me rend triste. S'il y a quelqu'un qui mérite le bonheur, c'est bien Luna Evans.**

 **\- Très bien Lincoln Woods, laisse-moi t'annoncer que tu es en sursis, je vais te tuer !**

 **\- Je ne suis pas amoureux ou même attiré par Luna ! Ce serait super bizarre !**

 **\- Je suis désolée d'avoir évoqué le sujet,** je dis tout de même amusée.

La conversation commence à s'éloigner pour finir sur des sujets bien plus légers. Bientôt, la jalousie d'Octavia est oubliée et remplacée par ses rires. Lincoln semble bien plus détendu. Je pense que finalement, ça lui a fait du bien de parler de tout ça.

Je me lève pour rejoindre la cuisine afin de nous ravitailler quand je perçois le bruit très familier d'une clef que l'on tourne dans une serrure. Presque aussitôt, je change de plan de navigation et je bifurque vers l'entrée. Je souris avant même de voir Lexa entrer. C'est fou ce qu'elle a pu me manquer.

La porte s'ouvre avec une lenteur affligeante et je lève presque les yeux au ciel lorsque je ne découvre finalement pas ma petite amie mais Raven Reyes de dos en pleine déblatération. Je remarque aussi très vite Luna qui baisse les yeux comme une enfant qui a été prise sur le fait. En fait, elle semble même vraiment très mal à l'aise. Puis enfin, Lexa passe le pas de la porte. Dès que ses yeux se posent sur moi, elle se met à sourire et comme à chaque fois qu'elle m'adresse ce genre de sensation, je sens une nuée de papillons naître dans mon bas ventre. J'ai encore envie de l'embrasser.

Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée avec O et Link dans la pièce d'à côté et Raven et Luna à quelques pas de nous. Pourtant… j'en ai terriblement envie. Lexa sourit un peu plus comme si elle avait capté mon envie. Elle retire son manteau avant de s'approcher et de m'embrasser avec douceur sur la joue. Ce simple geste d'affection fait bondir mon cœur. Puis, elle glisse sa main dans la mienne avant de venir murmurer à mon oreille :

 **\- Désolée d'avoir disparu.**

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure en me disant qu'elle n'a pas le droit de dire ce genre de chose alors que la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire c'est de sauter sur ses lèvres. Je trouve que ce n'est pas très régulier comme démarche.

 **\- J'emmène Luna à l'aéroport, nous allons voir tes parents après ?**

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils à la fin de sa question. Comment sait-elle que je voulais aller voir mes parents et surtout que je voulais lui demander de m'accompagner ? Est-ce que je lui en ai parlé hier soir ? Je ne crois pas… enfin, c'est possible que je l'ai fait. Peut-être.

 **\- Ma mère finit à dix-huit heure, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de leur faire un petit coucou. Tu ne veux pas aller voir ton père et Aiden ?**

 **\- Euh… clairement pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Lexa fait une moue que je trouve adorable avant de hausser les épaules négligemment. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ignore la raison qui la pousse à s'éloigner de sa famille aujourd'hui mais je décide de ne pas trop la pousser sur ce sujet. Et puis, j'aimerais éviter que Aiden dénigre de nouveau sa sœur devant moi, ça a déjà été difficile la première fois.

Une musique de Star Wars raisonne dans le hall d'entrée nous faisant sursauter toutes les quatre. Luna va chercher son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle fixe l'écran pendant une longue seconde avant de se décider à répondre :

 **\- Salut Eilijah ! Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point Nangila m'en veut pour n'avoir été là ni pour noël, ni pour le nouvel an ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- A ce point… tu penses que je suis une horrible personne ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Ah-ah, tu n'es pas drôle ! Je t'assure dès que je descends de cet avion, je te ferai payer tout ça.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Non, ne me le passe pas, je préfère le voir ce soir.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Moi aussi, à tout à l'heure.**

Puis elle raccroche en lançant un regard quelque peu effrayé à Lexa qui, elle, sourit. Je jure qu'on pourrait croire à si méprendre, qu'elles sont en train de parler mais sans utiliser aucun mot. Puis, comme au ralenti, je vois Lincoln arriver dans le dos de Luna. Je sens ma petite amie se tendre imperceptiblement. Il vient poser sa main sur l'épaule de la sœur de cœur de Lexa qui se retourne lentement.

 **\- Je savais que j'avais entendu ta voix. Salut Luna.**

 **\- Link,** hurle-t-elle en venant le prendre dans ses bras, **ça fait super longtemps ! Depuis quand tu es aussi baraqué ?**

 **\- Oh tu sais, c'est le métier qui veut ça.**

 **\- Tu as réussi à entrer dans la police ?**

 **\- Carrément ! Je suis inspecteur, un des meilleurs.**

 **\- Je n'en doute pas.**

 **\- Et toi ? Tu as réussi ? Toujours dans l'architecture ?**

 **\- Je vis dans l'Ouganda en ce moment et je construis des écoles, entre autre.**

 **\- Tu construis ? Tu ne te contentes plus de dessiner ?**

 **\- Plus maintenant, non. Et,** reprend elle aussitôt, **qui est cette fille qui me lance des éclairs avec ses yeux ?**

 **\- Évidemment, Luna je te présente Octavia ma petite amie,** répond-il fièrement.

 **\- Wow, enchantée,** dit Luna en tendant la main à mon amie.

 **\- Enchantée,** bougonne Octavia en passant son regard sur les trois nouvelles arrivantes.

 **\- O est un peu jalouse,** précise son petit ami.

 **\- Je vois ça, mais l'idée de sortir avec toi,** Luna grimace **, c'est…** _ **machukizo**_ **!**

 **\- C'est quoi ?** voulu savoir Link.

 **\- Machukizo ça veut dire dégoûtant en Swahili, j'essaye d'apprendre avec... bref, c'est un mot que j'entends souvent donc dès que je peux le sortir, je le fais.**

 **\- Il a fallu que tu te trouves un petit ami en Afrique.**

 **\- Je ne... ce n'est pas mon petit ami,** Luna regarde sa montre à la fin de sa phrase avant de reprendre, **il faut qu'on y aille, je ne veux pas rater mon avion. J'ai été contente de te revoir Link surtout chez Lexa. Vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Octavia, nous pourrons peut-être faire plus ample connaissance la prochaine fois.**

Luna se tourne vers Lexa avec un regard que j'interprête comme : on y va ? Lexa me sourit avant de reprendre son manteau. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elles avaient prévu de venir pour repartir aussitôt ou si elles fuient la situation.

Ma petite amie a à peine ouvert la porte que Raven se précipite hors de l'appartement en lui volant ses clefs de voiture. Luna semble vraiment étonnée par son comportement alors que Lexa a une mine coupable sur le visage.

 **\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques** _ **ça**_ **,** dit Luna en pointant le vide.

 **\- Oui,** répond Lexa avec une toute petite voix. **On se voit tout à l'heure ?** me demande t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

 **\- Je t'attends pour partir.**

 **\- Okay, encore désolée pour ce matin. Et,** elle fixe Lincoln après avoir énoncé ce simple mot, elle semble hésitante pourtant elle reprend, **revient quand tu veux ma porte te seras toujours ouverte.**

Puis elle part non sans un dernier regard et un dernier sourire pour moi. Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer stupidement alors que la porte se referme doucement. Je jure qu'une seconde n'est pas encore passée et que pourtant, elle me manque déjà.

Je finis par me tourner pour faire de nouveau face à mes amis. Je découvre alors que Lincoln est comme en état de choc et que Octavia me dévisage sans aucune gène. Elle explose :

 **\- Je veux tout savoir !**

 **\- Euh...**

 **\- Depuis quand ?**

 **\- De quoi tu parles,** je demande alors que j'ai très bien compris de quoi elle parle.

 **\- Ne te fous pas de moi Blondie, j'ai bien vu comment tu regardes Lexa. Tu... il y a un truc. Tu ressens quelque chose pour elle, je suis prête à en mettre ma main à couper ! Tu as vu toi aussi Lincoln ?**

 **\- Hein, de quoi ?**

 **\- La façon dont Clarke dévore des yeux Lexa, tu l'as vu aussi ?**

 **\- Euh... non, pas vraiment.**

Octavia soupire avant de faire un geste qui veut clairment dire : tu ne sers à rien. Elle vient aggriper mon bras, un peu violemment pour me tirer vers mon canapé. Dès que nous sommes installées, elle reprend son intérogatoire :

 **\- Depuis quand tu déshabilles Lexa du regard comme ça ?**

 **\- Euh...**

 **\- Ne me dis rien ! Depuis la soirée où elle est venue te chercher comme un preu chevalier. C'est ça ? J'ai raison ?**

En fait... je ne sais pas trop quand ça a véritablement commencé. Si ça se trouve, je la regarde de cette manière depuis le début. C'est juste que maintenant, je m'en rends compte et que j'accepte ce que ça signifie.

 **\- En fait O, il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose à ce sujet.**

 **\- Vraiment ? J'ai hâte de savoir.**

 **\- Lexa...**

 **\- ... est magnifique, attentionnée et un peu trop parfaite, oui j'ai remarqué.**

 **\- Non, c'est plutôt...**

 **\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu as couché avec elle ?**

J'écarquille les yeux à la fin de sa question. Je crois que je suis en état de choc. Notre relation est encore loin, très loin d'en être là. Évidemment, parfois j'y pense mais cette idée m'effraie encore. J'ai peur de mal faire les choses. Après tout, je n'ai jamais été avec une femme... si ça se trouve, je serai nulle.

 **\- Je n'ai pas...**

 **\- C'est peut-être mieux. Je ne suis pas sûre que de coucher avec sa colocataire soit super, il pourrait y avoir des tensions et...**

 **\- OCTAVIA ! Je sors avec Lexa, c'est ma petite amie !**

Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? La brune me dévisage alors que Lincoln qui venait de nous rejoindre semble sur le point de perdre sa mâchoire. Je me racle la gogre avant de reprendre plus calmement :

 **\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de Lexa et... à noël Lexa m'a proposé de sortir ensemble. Notre premier rendez-vous était mardi et... je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça. Je l'ai... c'est fou parce que je l'a connais à peine mais je l'aime.**

 **\- Je suis heureuse pour toi,** affirme O les larmes aux yeux. **Lexa a vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et je l'apprécie.**

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Un brin de folie à la Raven Reyes, le retour de O et Link, quelques interventions de Luna avant qu'elle ne s'envole de nouveau pour l'Afrique et une petite touche de Clexa.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Star Wars** ** **… Oooooooooooooooooooooh la coïncidence de fou ! Que je parle de Star Wars justement aujourd'hui alors que Les Derniers Jedi sort justement aujourd'hui, c'est un truc de fou ! Je vous préviens… si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous va le voir aujourd'hui… NO SPOILER, sinon, je fais la grève et plus de chapitre ! ^^ J'ai tellement hâte… qui a des théories ? En faite non, je ne veux pas savoir… il pourrait y avoir des spoiler cacher… bon, d'accord, je soutiens à fond la théorie de la Grey Force, j'aimerai trop que ça soit ça. Bref… je m'égare. Donc la première trilogie de George Lucas est sortie entre 1977 et 1983, la prélogie elle est sortie de 1999 à 2005. En 2012 les droit de la saga sont racheter pas Walt Disney (je me souviens de la polémique comme si s'était hier) et le premier épisode de la nouvelle trilogie Le Réveil de la Force est sortie en 2015, Disney a annonce aussi très vite des film dériver comme le généralissime Rogue One ou le futur film sur la jeunesse de Han Solo et puis il y a eu 2017 ou on nous a confirmer qu'il y aurait une quatrième trilogie !****

 ** **Réponses aux Guests :****

 **Alice : Carrément plus ! ^^ Tout à fait, tu as bien compris la signification du sigle de l'infinie. Évidement, je n'allais pas vous donner toute les réponses d'un coup ! Je confirme, Tistus en sait beaucoup sur Luna ce qui… n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Merci à toi de me lire. A bientôt ! :)**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup ! :D Les écriture en chronologie sont toujours super à lire mais un véritable challenge à écrire, j'adore ! Et bien, si tu veux savoir c'est pile ce que je cherchais à faire donc : Yeaaaah pour moi-même ! C'est vrais que la réponse : où a donc dormis Lexa a vite été vu ! ^^ Kasia et Omma sont assez singulière et assez intéressante à mettre en place, j'adore les utiliser dans l'histoire ! Merci. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour sortir des sentier battu.**

 **Morgane : Salut, merci, je suis contente que tu l'ai trouver intéressant. Le trio ultime ! XD Euh… je… peut-être ! XD**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Rempli d'amour »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	25. Rempli d'Amour

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos nombreux retour et tous simplement d'être là !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Ce chapitre sera le dernier sur le jour de l'an, une dernière discutions avec Luna avant son départ, peut-être une Lexa qui aura envie de mettre les points sur les i avec Raven, le retour du Clexa et… je ne vais pas tout vous dire non plus ! XD**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre 25 : Rempli d'Amour**

Alors que Luna me tourne le dos et qu'elle est prête à présenter carte d'embarquement et passeport, elle se stoppe net. Elle se retourne, abandonne sa valise pour revenir sur ses pas, presque en courant et me prend dans ses bras.

C'est vraiment une des meilleures étreintes au monde. Je me sens si bien quand Luna est aussi proche. Elle s'éloigne et vient ébouriffer mes cheveux comme si j'étais une enfant en souriant.

 **\- Ne fais pas de bêtises pendant mon absence.**

 **\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.**

 **\- Et ne laisse pas filer la belle blonde.**

 **\- Ça non plus, je n'en ai pas l'intention.**

 **\- Parfait ! Sois heureuse et… maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta jolie voix, appelle moi de temps en temps.**

J'acquiesce doucement, toujours en souriant. Luna tente un regard vers Raven qui joue l'indifférence. Elle soupire en m'indiquant silencieusement qu'il faudra vraiment que l'on reparle du comportement de ma meilleure amie.

Je sais que ce dernier lui fait un mal de chien mais elle ne montre rien. C'est à peine si je peux distinguer sa blessure alors qu'elle est bien là. J'ai du mal à concevoir qu'il existe vraiment un moyen pour elle d'éloigner certaines de ses pensées de moi. Mais en même temps, ça me rassure parce que je ne suis pas toute puissante, ce qui ne fait pas de moi un personnage omniscient à ma propre histoire.

Un dernier sourire et elle se retourne pour reprendre ses affaires et passer les premiers contrôles. Malgré l'endroit où je me trouve et tout le vacarme qui m'entoure, j'essaye de rester ancrée à ses pensées le plus longtemps possible. Puis quand je la perds, je ferme lentement les paupières. C'est douloureux. Regarder Luna partir a toujours été pour moi un déchirement. Mais cette fois c'est différent, pour la très bonne raison que la prochaine fois, elle sera de retour définitivement.

Raven fait claquer ses deux paumes l'une contre l'autre dans un fracas terrifiant. Je lui fais un regard noir qu'elle ne voit même pas. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle semble heureuse. Je l'observe et je remarque vite que son comportement n'est rien d'autre que du faux semblant.

Raven ment. Ma meilleure amie est honnête avec tout le monde sauf avec elle-même. C'est… triste.

 **\- Enfin ! L'autre emmerdeuse est repartie d'où elle vient. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.**

C'est faux. Je ne peux pas la laisser agir de cette façon. Elle se fait du mal inutilement et encore une fois, c'est de ma faute.

Je regarde l'heure, il me reste encore du temps avant de rejoindre Clarke. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose pour Raven. Je ne dis pas qu'après mon intervention elle va réaliser qu'elle aime Luna. Mais peut être… peut être qu'elle arrêtera de faire semblant de la détester.

 **\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu rejoignais Clarke juste après l'embarquement de l'emmerdeuse. Et puis… j'ai des projets moi aussi.**

 **\- C'est important.**

 **\- Okay Lexa… là tu m'inquiètes.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.**

J'ai conduis pendant une dizaine de minutes avec une Raven mortifiée et terrifiée à côté de moi, avant de m'arrêter devant une petite maison. Enfin, il est plus juste de dire que c'est une cabane en bois. Ma meilleure amie se redresse en reconnaissant l'endroit.

Elle s'apprête à exploser, partir dans une répartie qui ne peut être menée que par elle. Pourtant avant qu'un seul mot ne puisse franchir ses lèvres, je viens poser ma main sur sa cuisse. Mon geste lui coupe totalement l'herbe sous le pied. Elle me fixe et la peur revient.

 **\- Il… y a du coca dans l'ice-tea ?**

Non mais c'est pas vrai, où elle a été la chercher celle-là ? Elle ne peut pas dire : il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, comme tout le monde ?

 **\- C'est à cause de Luna ? Parce que j'ai fait des efforts et,** elle insiste sur la prononciation de ce mot, **je suis absolument certaine de ne pas l'avoir fait pleurer.**

 **\- Il faut que tu arrêtes Raven.**

Je sais que dit comme ça de but en blanc, cette phrase n'a fortement aucun sens mais il fallait que ça sorte.

 **\- Que j'arrête,** reprend-elle prudemment.

\- **De te mentir.**

 **\- Je ne fais rien de tel.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si.**

 **\- Je te dis que non !**

 **\- Très bien, dans ce cas, dis-moi pour quelle raison tu t'acharnes à appeler Luna l'emmerdeuse ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est.**

 **\- Depuis quand ?** je voulu savoir.

 **\- Depuis…**

Rien ne suit. Si Raven avait imaginé une réponse, elle ne franchit pas ses lèvres. Je fais claquer doucement mes doigts sur le volant en un rythme régulier.

J'inspire profondément. Je fais tomber ma tête en arrière. Je ferme lentement mes paupières. Luna déteste cet endroit. J'imagine que je ne pourrai plus jamais la convaincre d'y poser un seul pied.

 **\- Tu sais la vraie raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi Luna c'est…**

 **\- Ouais, je sais elle connaissait ton secret. Tu me l'as déjà dit ça,** bougonne Raven.

 **\- Non. La raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi Luna, c'est parce qu'elle… elle ne me demanderait jamais d'affronter trop vite mes peurs.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que miss Luna Evan connaît de la peur ?**

 **\- Elle en connaît un rayon, crois-moi. Il y a cinq ans… juste avant qu'elle s'envole pour Paris, il y a eu un incident. Elle vivait à New York depuis peu et elle avait insisté pour m'accompagner ici tous les soirs. Et…** _ **il**_ **est arrivé : Jonas Barthélemy.**

 **\- Le vieux croûton qui colle tout le temps les basques de Titus ?**

J'acquiesce lentement en guise de réponse alors que les images de cette journée me reviennent. Je sens ma mâchoire se crisper. Je dois éviter de penser à ça. C'est déjà un miracle que le visage de ce personnage abject soit toujours intact après hier.

Moi qui pensais qu'avec ma malédiction, j'allais enfin savoir ce qui liait Luna à ce… sale type. Mais rien du tout. Je me racle doucement la gorge en reprenant :

 **\- Je ne connais pas l'histoire mais…**

 **\- Attends toi, la fille qui lit dans les pensées, tu ne connais pas l'histoire.**

 **\- Ouais, apparemment Omma a appris à Luna comment bloquer certaines de ses pensées.**

 **\- Attends, c'est possible ? Comment on fait ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien.**

 **\- Et il n'y a aucun bouton mute…**

 **\- Aucun,** je confirme.

Un long silence s'installe entre nous. Ce n'est pas vraiment habituel entre nous. Raven est, et a toujours été un véritable moulin à parole.

Je tente un regard vers elle. Je capte sans le vouloir une image de Luna. Je détourne les yeux. Ça, c'était personnel…

Je déteste vraiment quand je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, quelque peu agacé par moi-même.

 **\- Je,** reprend Raven d'une voix hésitante, **je crois que tu as raison tu sais.**

 **\- A propos de quoi ?**

 **\- De Luna.**

 **\- Tu ne la déteste pas,** je devine.

\- **Ouais mais… c'est plus facile de le croire.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien. Je me protège je crois. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi.**

 **\- C'est un progrès. Je propose que tu commences par oublier de l'appeler l'emmerdeuse et aussi…**

 **\- Aussi ?**

 **\- Ces images de torture sont vraiment flippantes !**

Raven éclate de rire. Je suis rassurée par sa réaction et commence à sourire. Sans le vouloir, mon regard se bloque sur la porte de la cabane. Je crois qu'au fond, moi aussi j'ai peur d'y mettre de nouveau les pieds.

Cet incident représente certainement un des pires moments de ma vie parce que j'étais impuissante, incapable d'aider Luna. C'est le jour où j'ai compris que celle que je considère comme ma sœur avait de lourds secrets et que je me suis mise à haïr les larmes que je ne pouvais pas effacer avec un simple sourire.

Mais c'est aussi après cette terrible épreuve que j'ai compris que quoi qu'il arrive, Luna serait toujours là pour moi. Je suis presque certaine qu'en cas de fin du monde, elle affronterait vents et marées pour moi, pour me rejoindre, pour que je ne sois pas seule et pour me prendre dans ses bras.

 **\- Lexa ?**

 **\- Hum…**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici exactement ?**

 **\- Rien de bon mais… je ne vais pas en parler.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Je me tourne légèrement vers Raven en décelant très clairement l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Un sourire attristé étire mes lèvres avant que je ne lui révèle :

 **\- Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Peut être que la prochaine fois, tu n'ignoreras pas ridiculement Luna et que tu lui poseras la question.**

 **\- Pourquoi elle me répondrait à moi ?**

 **\- Étrangement, Luna a toujours apprécié ta présence. Elle est rassurée quand tu es là et elle était complètement flippée dès que tu avais un comportement froid envers elle.**

 **\- Étrangement ? Je suis quelqu'un de génial !**

 **\- C'est certain Reyes.**

De nouveau, un silence se plante entre nous. Cette fois, il est plus flippant parce que je ne capte aucune pensée. Je tente un regard vers elle mais Raven semble à des années lumière de l'habitacle de la voiture.

Elle joue avec le bracelet en argent qu'elle porte au poignet droit dans un geste nerveux. Ça, c'est étrange ! Raven Reyes nerveuse, j'aurai vraiment tout vu !

 **\- On rentre ?** prononce-t-elle avec presque de la fragilité dans la voix.

 **\- D'accord.**

* * *

Après avoir déposé Raven chez elle, j'arrive enfin dans notre immeuble. Je souris en réalisant que je ne considère plus cet immeuble comme le "mien" mais comme le "notre". Je me sens véritablement bien avec Clarke. C'est génial d'aimer quelqu'un de cette manière et d'être aimé de la même façon. J'ai vraiment de la chance.

J'ai le sourire aux lèvres lorsque je franchis notre porte. Je la ferme délicatement en jetant un œil à l'horloge qui est en face de moi. Il nous reste un peu plus d'une heure pour nous poser avant de rejoindre les parents de Clarke. J'avoue que j'appréhende très légèrement cette entrevue puisque c'est la première fois que je vais affronter Abby et Marcus depuis que je suis officiellement avec leur fille.

Mon prénom fuse depuis le haut des escaliers. Je lève les yeux pour voir Clarke les dévaler. Pendant une seconde mon cœur s'arrête de peur qu'elle ne tombe. Heureusement, rien ne lui arrive et elle continue de se précipiter jusqu'à ce que ses bras se referment derrière mon cou.

 **\- Je vais enfin pouvoir te dire bonjour convenablement,** murmure-t-elle avant de détacher ses bras et de venir agripper mes épaules pour me pousser jusqu'à ce que le mur rencontre mon dos. Elle s'approche. Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite à cause de l'attente de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Parce que c'est bien ce qu'il va se passer, n'est ce pas ? Clarke va m'embrasser. Dans un geste lent, complètement contradictoire avec son comportement précédent, elle vient déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, avec délicatesse sa langue vient chercher la mienne pour entamer un magnifique ballet. Nous ne nous séparons qu'une fois toutes les deux à bout de souffle alors que Clarke murmure encore tout contre mes lèvres, **bonjour.**

 **\- Bonjour.**

Je m'apprête à l'embrasser à mon tour mais mon regard tombe sur une scène complètement improbable. Je dois écarquiller un peu trop les yeux car Clarke me demande :

 **\- Un problème ?**

 **-** _ **Ton**_ **,** j'insiste particulièrement sur ce mot, **chat est en train de torturer mon pauvre Pringles !**

Je me détache de Clarke pour aller sauver ma tortue. Je sais exactement à quel moment ma jolie blonde se retourne pour découvrir la scène, pour la simple et bonne raison que son rire rempli toute la pièce. Pendant une seconde, j'oublie Pringles et je me tourne pour profiter de ce magnifique spectacle. Clarke est vraiment belle quand elle rit, certainement la femme la plus belle qui soit sur cette planète. Et, à chaque fois que je perçois ce son presque addictif, j'ai la sensation de tomber un peu plus pour elle.

Je finis par secouer doucement la tête pour m'obliger à me recentrer sur la situation. Je me dirige ensuite vers la scène de crime. Meeko est installé sur la carapace de Pringles en position de jeu et tente de donner des coups de pattes dès que ma pauvre tortue essaye de sortir la tête.

Je m'approche donc le plus discrètement possible et je finis par réussir à attraper le chaton avant que cet idiot ne blesse ma tortue. Une fois la boule de poils dans les bras, je lui fais un regard noir et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est me répondre par un miaulement joyeux. Non mais je rêve…

Clarke a dû s'approcher progressivement, elle vient caresser mes omoplates avant d'arrêter son geste sur le haut de mon épaule. Puis, lentement elle vient chatouiller les oreilles de son chaton qui se met évidement à ronronner. Je lève les yeux au ciel au moment même où ma petite amie prononce :

 **\- Il est adorable, n'est ce pas ?**

Adorable… adorable… tout dépend du point de vue !

Toujours avec ce rire cristallin, Clarke vient embrasser furtivement ma joue ce qui attire mon regard. Elle paraît tellement heureuse. Je me sens bien de savoir qu'elle semble, enfin, se sentir mieux. C'est comme si tout ce qui la rendait triste depuis que je l'ai rencontré s'estompait un peu plus chaque jour.

Mes yeux se plonge corps et âme dans ses magnifiques et uniques iris océan. Je me sens apaisée alors que de nouveau cette sensation de calme et de mutisme s'empare de moi. J'ai du mal à réaliser que le monde devient aussi silencieux lorsqu'elle est aussi proche de moi.

Je baisse les yeux comme pour me protéger de ce constat. Et si tout ça n'était rien d'autre qu'une terrible illusion. Et si tout s'effaçait… ou pire si elle disparaissait. Je secoue la tête pour oublier cette idée ridicule. J'inspire comme pour me donner du courage et je demande d'une toute petite voix :

 **\- Comment va ton cœur aujourd'hui ?**

Clarke porte un regard presque surpris sur moi. Elle vient mordiller sa lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux brillent presque plus qu'un ciel étoilé.

 **\- Mon cœur est rempli d'amour. D'amour pour toi. Je t'aime.**

Je sens comme le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. C'est la première fois que je me sens à ce point touchée par ces trois mots. Je crois que c'est à cause de la sincérité qui les habite. Je me sens transcender par eux.

Un peu maladroitement, je place Meeko dans ma main gauche et passe mon autre main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds. Je joue quelques secondes avec ses anglaises avant d'approcher mon visage du sien. Je ne quitte pas ses yeux. Il est absolument hors de question que je manque une seule seconde de ce moment. La boule de poils se débat au milieu de ma main. Il ne doit pas être très à l'aise mais j'arrive à l'occulter complètement.

 **\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime Clarke.**

Puis je viens à mon tour l'embrasser comme pour prouver par mon geste mes dires. Si j'y réfléchis bien, il n'y a qu'un seul sujet qui pourrait obscurcir notre relation et c'est mon secret. Mais j'ai beau le tourner dans tous les sens, je ne sais pas comment lui en parler. Et puis… je doute que ce soit le bon moment.

 **\- Bon,** dit-elle à la fin de notre baiser, **nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant que je ne perde toute envie de quitter cet appartement.**

 **\- Je te suis.**

* * *

Nous arrivons devant la maison des Griffin et étrangement, je sens une pointe d'angoisse naître chez Clarke. Je l'observe quelques secondes avant de comprendre que son appréhension est exactement la même que la mienne. Elle a tout simplement peur d'affronter ses parents avec moi maintenant qu'ils ont la confirmation du début de notre relation. Le plus beau, c'est qu'elle s'inquiète plus pour moi que pour elle. Elle est vraiment adorable !

Délicatement, je viens poser ma main sur sa cuisse. Mon geste semble l'apaiser mais ne la calme pas tout à fait. Sans que je ne le contrôle vraiment, je me mets à dessiner avec mon pouce le signe de l'infini. J'ancre bien mon regard dans le sien avant d'affirmer d'une toute petite voix :

 **\- Tout va bien se passer.**

 **\- Hum hum…**

 **\- Je t'assure ça va aller.**

 **\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'à fait subir ma mère à mes ex petits amis. C'est… je te jure, à côté de ça, passer** **Cerbère** **pour rejoindre les Enfers ça doit être du gâteau ! Je pense… oui, je pense que nous devrions faire demi-tour.**

 **\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi,** je réalise en souriant.

 **\- Non, enfin oui mais… c'est surtout que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée de… tu sais, parler.**

 **\- Je ne me forcerai pas, promis.**

Clarke s'enfonce un peu plus dans le siège avec un air clairement boudeur. Je lève un seul de mes sourcils clairement amusée par son comportement. Elle est tellement adorable ! Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, je viens plaquer mes lèvres sur sa joue en riant doucement.

Mon rire semble attirer son regard, elle semble presque surprise de l'entendre. Son regard sur moi a quelque peu changé. Elle vient poser sa main sur ma joue, ce qui me fait manquer un battement ou deux. Mon estomac se tord alors que je me perds totalement dans l'océan que représentent ses iris.

 **\- Tu es tellement belle quand tu ris.**

 **\- Merci,** je réponds un peu gênée en sentant mes joues chauffer.

 **\- Je peux te poser une question ?** demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je réponds en hochant doucement la tête. Le sourire qu'elle m'offre après cette réponse silencieuse est un des plus beaux qu'elle m'a offert. Puis, ses yeux tombent sur ma main qui est toujours positionnée sur sa cuisse. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais continué mes attentions pour tenter de la calmer.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, elle va devoir être légèrement plus précise si elle veut que je lui réponde sans pour autant m'introduire dans ses pensées. J'attends patiemment qu'elle affine sa question, ce qui je l'avoue, n'est pas facile quand j'ai la capacité de pouvoir directement savoir ce qu'elle veut dire en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Rien qu'une seconde et toutes ses pensées seraient miennes. Mais… ce ne serait pas bien, car d'une certaine manière c'est de la triche. Alors, j'attends.

 **\- L'infini, je veux dire. C'est… je crois que c'est quelque chose d'important pour toi. Il y a ton tatouage, plusieurs post-it sur lequel je retrouve ce signe de griffonné et… tes gestes.**

 **\- C'est… l'infini…**

En réalité, je ne sais pas vraiment pour quelle raison ce signe m'apaise autant. Après tout, c'est la preuve ultime que la malédiction m'a touché et qu'elle va me pourrir la vie ad vitam æternam : infiniment.

Et pourtant, dès que je me sens angoissée ou perdue dans mes pensées, ce simple trait, répété en boucle encore et encore, a le don de pouvoir me calmer. J'observe Clarke, j'évite une grimace en sachant que sans le vouloir, elle m'a piégé. Elle vient d'aborder un sujet difficile pour moi car il concerne directement mon grand secret.

 **\- Je dirai que c'est un truc de famille.**

Au moins, ce n'est pas un mensonge ! Je déteste quand je suis obligée d'esquiver la vérité. Ça me rend presque malade. C'est pour moi une véritable douleur mais sérieusement qui peut croire une telle chose ? Même dans ma propre famille il existe des doutes.

Mon regard quitte l'azur si rassurant pour se poser sur mon poignet droit. J'observe les lignes pas tout à fait noires, peut-être un peu roussâtre, quand on le regarde bien c'est comme si c'était ma propre peau qui s'était un peu élevée comme des implants. Je me souviens de la brûlure que j'ai ressentie quand il est apparu. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste gênant, encore plus quand je compare cette apparition à la torture qui a envahi mon âme alors que toutes les pensées d'inconnues sont venues me frapper de plein fouet.

Ma main gauche quitte lentement la cuisse de Clarke. Mon index vient tapoter mon tatouage. Un très léger sourire vient étirer mes lèvres avant que j'affirme :

 **\- Omma en avait un comme ça.**

 **\- Ta grand-mère avait un tatouage.**

 **\- Omma était assez… atypique.**

 **\- Je… je peux te demander depuis quand… non oublie, c'est carrément indiscret de ma part.**

 **\- Sept mois avant ma mè… euh** _ **elle**_ **.**

J'ai bien failli _la_ désigner comme étant ma mère, ça c'est complètement flippant ! Parce qu' _elle_ n'est plus ma mère. _Elle_ ne le sera plus jamais. Non, _elle_ ne le mérite pas.

Je remarque que le regard de Clarke est plus triste. Je grimace en réalisant que ce sont mes mots qui l'ont mis dans cet état. Je tends ma main pour caresser doucement sa joue.

 **\- Hey… c'est du passé.**

 **\- J'aurais voulu être là pour toi dans ces moments…**

 **\- Pas moi. Ce n'est pas… je t'aurais forcément blessé d'une façon ou d'une autre, comme je l'ai fait avec Raven. Je ne voulais de personne autour de moi, je me suis complètement renfermée. Je préfère te connaître, aujourd'hui, maintenant, à cet instant parce que… je dirais que je suis un peu plus digne de toi.**

 _\- Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle arrête de me dire de telles choses._ **Lexa, je…**

Les mots meurent sur ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ne puisse les prononcer alors que la main d'Abby vient s'écraser violemment sur mon pare-brise. Je la fixe. Elle semble très fière de son coup. Je lui souris alors qu'elle hurle pour être certaine qu'on l'entende, pourtant elle ne devrait vraiment pas se donner tout ce mal :

 **\- Ca suffit maintenant les deux tourterelles ! J'ai bien assez attendu à la fenêtre que vous descendiez. Sortez** _ **immédiatement**_ **de cette voiture !**

Clarke éclate de rire et encore plus quand elle voit Abby sautiller sur place pour se réchauffer parce qu'elle est sortie sans l'attirail nécessaire pour éviter de mourir de froid. Ma petite amie se précipite dehors pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras en criant un de ces fameux « bonnes années ». Je souris devant la scène, attendrie, en répétant plus pour moi-même :

 **\- Tout va bien se passer.**

* * *

Tout ne se passe pas bien mais alors pas bien du tout ! C'est horrible ! Je veux partir d'ici ! Je crois que je suis choquée… non, j'en suis absolument certaine, je suis choquée à vie !

Mes doigts trépignent sur ma cuisse avec stress et je l'avoue un peu, de contrariété. J'ai été distraite, juste une seconde et… j'ai lu dans les pensées d'Abby. Je déglutis. Je crois qu'il va me falloir une thérapie pour oublier ces images. Non mais sérieusement, comment c'est possible d'être aussi visuelle ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Les parents de Clarke se lève tel un même homme pour rejoindre la cuisine. Je les suis du regard en priant pour qu'Abby n'en revienne pas avec de nouvelles images traumatisantes. Je veux bien être gentille mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus.

Je sens la main de Clarke tapoter mon bras. J'inspire profondément. Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça en la regardant. Je me tourne lentement pour lui faire comprendre que je l'écoute. Et là, elle décide de ne pas du tout m'aider en disant, et je la cite mot pour mot :

 **\- Je crois qu'il s'est passé un truc entre ma mère et Marcus.**

Non ?! Sans blague ? Tu crois ? Moi, j'en suis absolument certaine ! Crois-moi, avec les images non censurées que je viens de voir, j'en suis pleinement, qu'est-ce que je dis… Indéniablement certaine !

Évidemment, je ne peux pas répondre avec ces mots. Je vais devoir feindre de ne rien savoir. Je tente un regard vers la cuisine. Une nouvelle prière silencieuse pour qu'ils ne soient pas en train de se déshabiller me traverse l'esprit. Avec une force que j'ignorais avoir, je hausse les épaules quelque peu négligemment en prononçant un presque crédible :

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- J'en suis pas certaine mais…**

Oh, ne t'en fais pas, moi je suis foncièrement certaine qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre tes parents ! D'ailleurs, j'en ai légèrement la nausée.

 **\- … je crois que ma mère m'a écouté quand je lui ai dit de foncer.**

Clarke lui a dit quoi ? Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! La moindre des choses, ça aurait été de me prévenir. Sérieusement… je ne pensais pas avoir le droit à des images interdites au moins de… enfin… interdites à tout le monde le premier jour de l'année !

 **\- Je serais vraiment heureuse si leur bonne résolution était vraiment de se donner une chance.**

Heureuse… clairement pas le mot que j'utiliserais pour décrire la situation. Mince à la fin, c'est super gênant ! Je suis complètement horrifiée par ce que je viens de voir, et dire que tout à commencé sur le canapé sur lequel je suis assise. Aaaaah ! Non ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça, vraiment pas !

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

Qu'est-ce que j'en pense ? Qu'est-ce que j'en pense ?! Qu'est-ce que j'en pense ! Mais j'en sais rien ! J'en sais rien du tout… j'en pense que je ne veux plus jamais revivre un tel traumatisme. Je n'ai jamais vécu ce genre de chose une seule fois avec mon père ou mon frère ou… bon d'accord, ça m'est arrivé une fois avec Raven mais ce n'est pas la même chose et… il n'y avait pas autant de… détails.

 **\- Je…**

Allez Woods ! Réponds juste vaguement comme l'inconnue que tu es censée être. N'utilise d'aucune façon les informations que tu as pu repêcher parce que tu es maudite ! Je jure qu'il n'y a pas pire malédiction… ça craint vraiment un max !

 **\- … j'en sais rien. Quelque chose a changé ? Je ne les connais pas très bien.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton super pouvoir ?**

Mon QUOI ? Je pense que je dois faire une tête complètement horrifiée parce que le rire de Clarke vient gentiment me chatouiller les oreilles. Elle précise :

 **\- Je parle de ton côté analyse et détecteur de mensonge.**

 **\- Ah… euh… je… j'imagine que je n'ai pas assez analysé la situation.**

 **\- Okay, quand ils reviennent, je pose les questions et tu joues les détecteurs de mensonge, okay ?**

Non, non, non et non ! Je ne suis pas okay ! Pas okay du tout ! Je refuse de jouer à ce petit jeu. C'est un risque énorme, je pourrais de nouveau capter des images que je veux tout sauf imprimer dans ma tête.

 **\- D'accord, si tu veux.**

Non mais c'est quoi cette réponse ? Pourquoi j'ai répondu ça ? Je dois être folle ! Ouais… c'est la seule explication logique : je suis folle. Qui voudrait subir ça ?

Clarke vient m'embrasser la joue avec un magnifique sourire et en me remerciant. D'accord… je sais parfaitement pour qu'elle raison j'ai accepté cette mission suicide. Je ferai vraiment n'importe quoi pour ses beaux yeux azur.

Je lui accorde un sourire tout de même un peu crispé. Mes yeux tombent sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais l'embrasser mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Honnêtement avec l'idée de Clarke, j'aimerais éviter un double interrogatoire.

Abby et Marcus reviennent de la cuisine en riant. Je remarque tout de suite que les joues de Marcus sont légèrement plus rougi qu'habituellement et Abby a un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Ouais… je dirai qu'ils n'ont pas que fait le café et préparé les pâtisseries dans cette cuisine.

Je t'en supplie, Abby… pas d'images, pas d'images, pas d'images… pas… trop tard ! Je crois que je vais pleurer. Mon poing se referme, j'affiche un sourire alors qu'ils déposent les plats sur la table basse. Marcus me sert gentiment un de mes thés préférés, j'imagine que Clarke lui en a parlé. Je prends la tasse entre mes mains au moment où ils se réinstallent tous les deux. Je porte le breuvage à mes lèvres et prends une première gorgée quand Clarke demande :

 **\- Donc, vous avez fait des folies hier soir ?**

Je manque de m'étouffer en avalant mon thé, au moins, je n'ai pas tout recraché. Je tousse encore quelques minutes alors que Clarke passe une main dans mon dos. Je lui jette un regard noir, non mais c'était quoi ça ? Plus subtile, tu meurs.

Puis avec une grande, très grande prudence, je tourne mon regard vers les parents de ma petite amie qui semble complètement choqués par la question de leur fille. Sur ce coup, je suis d'accord avec eux… Clarke n'a pas été… prévenante avec eux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire,** prononce difficilement Abby.

 **\- Je vous demandais juste comment s'était passée votre soirée, qu'est-ce que vous avez compris ?**

NON Abby ! C'est pas vrai… pas d'images… s'il te plaît !

 **\- Oh tu sais Clarke,** reprend Marcus, **nous n'avons rien fait d'exceptionnel.**

C'est quoi ça ? C'est le pire mensonge que je n'ai jamais entendu. Clarke me jette un regard du genre de dire : alors ? Je gonfle mes joues avant de soupirer. Je ne veux vraiment pas subir cette conversation, vraiment pas !

 **\- Dites,** reprend Clarke qui ne comprend définitivement pas que je voudrais être partout sauf ici, **vous savez que Lexa est un détecteur de mensonge vivant, c'est littéralement son métier de découvrir les mensonges des pires criminels. Vous n'oseriez pas me mentir, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Te mentir, mais pourquoi on te mentirait ?** reprend Abby.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Lexa ?**

Mais non Clarke… ce n'est vraiment pas cool de me faire ça. Je déglutis difficilement. Je reprends plusieurs gorgées de thé. J'évite le regard des parents de la blonde en la fixant elle. J'essaye de la supplier silencieusement de ne pas me mêler à ça. Sauf qu'elle ne semble, vraiment pas, vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

 **\- Il faut du temps pour établir un,** j'hésite à continuer quand je sens le regard presque méchant de Clarke me fixer, **profil.** Je me racle la gorge avant de reprendre, **mais ils,** nouveau regard hésitant de ma part vers Abby et Marcus, **ne disent pas tout selon moi.**

Les deux "adultes" me dévisagent complètement et semblent même choqués par mon intervention. Je jure que si je pouvais, je disparaîtrais sous terre. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il faut qu'une nouvelle vague d'images contraignantes, implicites et dérangeantes pour moi traverse de nouveau l'esprit d'Abby.

 **\- Bah voilà ! Même Lexa le dit donc… je veux tout savoir.**

Pas moi ! Non mais vraiment, je ne veux pas savoir. Sérieusement pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me retrouve avec le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées ? Je ne pouvais pas devenir invisible comme Susan ? Ou créer des portails comme Blink ? Ah si, je sais courir très vite comme Vif-Argent ! N'importe quoi mais pas lire dans les pensées… sérieusement même le pouvoir de passe muraille de Shadowcat me serait bien plus utile en ce moment… Et moins… traumatisant.

Je commence sérieusement à penser à fuir. J'analyse la situation, la pièce, le nombre de pas que je devrais franchir pour récupérer mon manteau et mon sac. Ce n'est clairement pas faisable sans que personne ne remarque mon petit manège.

 **\- Écoute Clarke,** reprend Marcus, **il n'y a rien à dire. Si nous parlions plutôt de Lexa et toi ?**

Merveilleux, c'est encore pire ! Heureusement, j'ai une grande, très grande capacité à faire semblant. Je m'arme d'un des sourires forcés mais pas trop que Luna m'a aidé à maîtriser pour survivre dans la fosse aux lions que représente la haute société. Il faut vraiment que nous trouvions un sujet plus neutre.

 **\- Quoi,** s'indigne Clarke, **c'est hors de question, je…**

 **\- J'ai l'intention de présenter officiellement Clarke à mon père dans deux semaines.**

 **\- Pardon ?** prononce ma petite amie avec une peur qui marque clairement sa voix.

 **\- Hum hum… je comptais te le dire ce soir.**

 **\- Ton père, Bryan Woods,** sourit Marcus.

 **\- Oui,** je réponds timidement.

 **\- Attendez une seconde,** intervient Abby. **J'ai du manquer un chapitre. Lexa, tu es la fille de Bryan Woods ? Le sénateur ?**

 **\- Euh… oui.**

 **\- Et, je peux savoir pour quelle raison personne ne m'a mis au courant,** prononce Abby avec un air menaçant en fixant tour à tour Marcus et sa fille.

 **\- Je pensais que tu avais deviné… elle s'appelle Woods Abby.**

 **\- Tu sais combien de Woods il existe à New-York ?**

 **\- Non pas vraiment…**

 **\- Moi non plus Marcus, mais je suis presque sûre qu'ils sont beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup !**

La dispute est lancée. Ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet neutre mais c'est moins dérangeant que le précédent. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Une fois que le sujet sur ma famille a été épuisé, d'autres s'enchaînent naturellement. J'avoue que je suis plus spectatrice. J'interviens de temps en temps mais j'ai du mal à construire les phrases aussi facilement qu'eux. J'ai remarqué que Abby m'a beaucoup observé. Je me demande si c'est parce que maintenant, je suis officiellement avec sa fille ou si elle a toujours des soupçons sur mon état de santé.

Il est un peu plus de vingt-et-une heure quand nous décidons de rentrer. Abby et Marcus nous raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée. Clarke entame une dernière discussion avec sa mère le temps que je mets la voiture à chauffer. Son père d'adoption, je n'ai toujours pas vraiment compris qui était Marcus, s'approche.

 **\- Clarke à l'air vraiment heureuse, je t'en remercie mais… je suis obligée de faire mon discours de papa protecteur, ne m'en veut pas. Si par malheur, tu lui fais du mal, je deviendrais ton pire cauchemar. Clarke a déjà beaucoup souffert en amour pourtant, je sens que cette fois, c'est différent donc fais attention Lexa, son cœur est fragile.**

 **\- J'en ai conscience.**

 **\- C'est bien. Tu as vraiment l'air d'être une chouette gamine.**

 **\- Merci même si je ne suis pas une gamine,** je réponds un peu nerveusement en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

 **\- Comme tu veux. Je te laisse, Clarke arrive.**

Marcus commence à s'éloigner. Je vois Clarke arriver du coin de l'œil. J'ai encore le temps. Je me concentre, fais en sorte que les mots que je vais prononcer ai un sens.

 **\- Attendez !**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Vous devriez lui dire.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- A Clarke, vous devriez lui dire pour le début de votre relation. Elle en serait très heureuse.**

Je peux voir la surprise dans ses yeux. Je lui réponds par un petit sourire avant de me décaler pour que Clarke tombe dans mes bras en se lamentant sur sa fatigue. Je l'embrasse délicatement sur le front avant de lui conseiller de rejoindre son carrosse si elle veut rentrer.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle est installée côté passager et m'attends. Avant de me mettre derrière le volant, je fais un dernier sourire à Marcus. Abby le rejoint, avant que ma porte ne claque, j'ai le temps de l'entendre lui demander ce qu'il se passe. Je n'ai pas besoin de percevoir sa réponse, je sais que c'est quelque chose comme : Lexa sait pour nous deux. J'en ai la confirmation quand je commence à m'éloigner et que la mère de Clarke me dévisage.

* * *

J'ai rejoins la salle de bain il y a quelques minutes, je me lave les dents sans grandes convictions. Je suis fatiguée. Je ne vais pas faire de vieux os ce soir. J'espère avoir un sommeil réparateur. J'en ai besoin. Entre la fête hier, les révélations et les situations embarrassantes, j'en ai presque oublié Nia Queen. Ma journée de demain risque d'être des plus contraignantes.

Clarke frappe doucement contre la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Elle me sourit avant de se caler dans mon dos. Je profite au maximum de se contact. Je me penche pour recracher le dentifrice. Je la regarde dans le miroir. Il y a quelque chose qui la perturbe.

Avec une délicatesse que j'ai du mal à imaginer m'être destinée, elle vient doucement caresser mon bras avant d'embrasser ma joue. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact. Je sais qu'elle n'ira pas plus loin, aucune de nous n'est prête pour franchir le pas.

 **\- Je me demandais si tu accepterais de dormir avec moi. Juste dormir,** précise-t-elle.

Je souris à cette demande tintée d'une timidité absolument adorable. Je récupère ma paire de lunettes qui était sur le bord de l'évier. Je me retourne tout en douceur. Je pose la monture sur mon nez. Je fixe ses magnifiques yeux, je viens jouer avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Pendant un instant, je repense à ce que m'a dit Luna ce matin. Je secoue la tête de haut en bas avant d'utiliser ma voix :

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Génial,** s'exclame-t-elle en venant m'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Puis, comme si elle avait peur que je change subitement d'avis, elle s'enfuit de la salle de bain. Je ris doucement, véritablement amusée par son comportement. Je détache mes cheveux qui tombent en cascade sur mes épaules. Je clos doucement les paupières en me disant que chacun des gestes de Clarke sont emplis d'amour.

 _OoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Ça y est, le nouvel an est fini. Où croyez-vous que le prochain chapitre va reprendre ?**

 **Petite info en plus, juste comme ça… je planche depuis trois semaines sur un OS Spécial Noël que je compte poster le 24 décembre au soir. Donc pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vous dis à Dimanche ou bien à quelque part dans ce long week-end de fête! ;)**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Note n°1 : Cerbère, j**** ** **e ne crois pas avoir besoin de le présenter… bien-sûr c'est le chien à trois têtes qui garde l'entrée des Enfers. Ce chien est classe, point à la ligne ! Et puis… il appartient à HADÈS ! Voilà, voilà… je suis certaine que mon petit moment fangirl est passer inaperçu.****

 ** **Note n°2 : Susan est tirer du comics les Quatre Fantastiques, qui suit les aventure de**** ** **Red Richard, Monsieur Fantastique, Susan Storm et son frère Johnny, respectivement La Femme Invisible et La Torche Humaine et enfin Ben Grimm pour La Chose. Il s'agit ici de l'équipe originel crée par Stan Lee et dessiner par Jack Kirby en 1961.****

 ** **Note n°3 : Blink ou**** ** **Clarice Ferguson**** ** **est un personnage des x-men, elle est capable d'ouvrir des portail. On a pu la voir dans le film X-Men days of future past ou plus récemment dans la série de la Fox The Gifted (il ne me semble pas qu'il l'ai encore appeler Blink).****

 ** **Note n°4 : Vif-Argent ou**** ** **Pietro Maximoff**** ** **ou**** ** **Quicksilver est un mutant de l'univers Marvel, qui dit mutant dit x-men (et non Avengers). C'est le fils de Magnéto (donc au début comme son père, c'est un**** ** **"méchant"), c'est le frère de Wanda aussi appeler la Sorcière Rouge. Bon, je vais rendre à Césars ce qui est à Césars… oui, Pietro et Wanda rejoigne les Avengers mais ils ne sont pas**** ** **optimisés grâce aux pouvoirs du sceptre, ça c'est de conn***, non, se sont des mutants ! Zut alors… Avengers l'ére d'Ultron ont enlever tout leur panache aux personnages… bref, je ne vais pas pleure, quoi que… non, je ne vais pas le faire.****

 ** **Note n°5 : Shadowcat ou Kitty Pryde est aussi une x-men. Elle est capable de traverser la matière solide.****

 ** **Réponses aux Guests :****

 ** **Alice : Et bien si le dernier chapitre était juste comme il faut à tes yeux, c'est super ! C'est vrais que j'ai fais apparaître pas mal de ship, il ne manquait que le Kabby mais je me suis rattraper cette semaine ! ^^ Et il y a eu beaucoup plus de Clexa cette semaine et il y en aura encore plus la semaine prochaine ! ;) Ne change pas d'amis juste pour Star Wars… malheureusement, c'est personnages géniaux ne sont que fictif…****

 ** **Morgane : Merci, je suis contente que tu ai aimer le chapitre 24 ! C'est vrais que j'avais laisser O sur le banc de touche un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude… c'est vrais que quand la brune parle il est difficile d'en placer une, pauvre Clarke ! Est-ce que tu as eu ta dose de Clexa dans ce chapitre ? Sinon, il y en aura encore plus dans le 26 ! Luna va revenir, c'est certain ! Bientôt… un peu moins… mais bon, c'est le jeu ! Ouiiiii, évidement… je ne vais pas laisser les deux cousin en froid comme ça, pas mon genre ! XD****

 ** **Loukia 63 : Salut, merci je suis contente qu'ils t'ai plu ! J'avoue que je travail beaucoup plus longtemps chaque chapitre que ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire avant. Écrire un chapitre me prendre d'une semaine jusqu'à deux semaine et demi pour les plus conséquent. Je suis donc forcément flatter de savoir que tu retrouve toute la profondeur et que se soit presque magique. En espérant que le POV de Lexa t'ai plu même si se n'était pas Clarke ! ^^ Il va falloir attendre le chapitre 27 pour en avoir un. A bientôt ! :)****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre : « C'est l'heure de... »****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	26. C'est l'heure de

**Salut à tous ! Joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux review, guests et je n'ai même pas fait mes notes... je suis déborder ! Mais ça va aller, je suis en vacances dans trois jours... trois jours !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Enlevons toutes les spéculations… OUI le Kabby est réel et OUI vous en entendrez encore beaucoup parler ! ;) Maintenant le chapitre… il est temps de désépaissir un peu le mystère autour de l'affaire Nia Queen.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **I'm turning to a monster** _Je me change en un monstre_ **  
** **A monster, a monster** _Un monstre, un monstre_ **  
** **And it keeps getting stronger** _Et ça ne fait que se renforcer_

 **Can I clear my conscience** _Puis-je alléger ma conscience_  
 **If I'm different from the rest** _Si je suis différent des autres_ **  
Do I have to run and hide ?** _Ai-je besoin de courir me cacher ?_ **  
I never said that I want this** _Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ce que je voulai_ s **  
This burden came to me** _Ce fardeau est venu à moi_ **  
And it's made it's home inside** _Et a fait de mon corps sa maison_

 **Imagine Dragons - Monster**

 **Chapitre 26 : C'est l'heure de…**

 _C'est l'heure de tuer mon chéri._

Un vacarme monstre me tire de mon sommeil. Je me redresse vivement, presque en position de défense. J'ai du mal à immerger puis le visage d'Anya apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Je devine à la seconde où je commence à bien distinguer ses traits qu'elle va faire une remarque désobligeante.

 **\- T'as vraiment une sale tête mini Woods.**

 **\- Merci,** je prononce avec une voix clairement endormie.

 **\- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer.**

 **\- Ça va aller, le procès reprend demain. Je ne veux pas me planter cette fois.**

 **\- Hey Lexa, ce n'est en rien ta faute et tu as besoin de sommeil. Tu es là depuis,** Anya passe sa tête derrière mon épaule pour afficher mon compteur, **quatre heures du mat', t'es sérieuse Lexa ? Non, là c'est trop ! Je sais aussi que tu n'as pas pris le temps de prendre une pause déjeuné. Ça suffit, il est dix-sept heures, je te ramène !**

 **\- Je suis venue en moto.**

 **\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ta moto, tu ne conduiras pas dans cet état.**

Je n'ai pas la force d'argumenter. Après tout, Anya a raison, je suis fatiguée. Je me masse les tempes en soupirant. Sans un mot, je me redresse, referme l'écran de mon ordinateur portable, remets en place quelques dossiers, range les plus sensibles dans mon tiroir qui ferme à clef et je prends mon manteau. Je fais un geste de la main pour lui indiquer que je la suis.

Je m'installe côté passager et pose mon coude contre la fenêtre. Mon regard est comme figé par tout ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Je suis tellement fatiguée que je capte tout et n'importe quoi. Les pensées des autres peuvent être tellement agressive par moment. Je ferme doucement mes paupières pour un peu mieux contrôler tout ça.

 _C'est l'heure de tuer mon chéri._

Encore et toujours cette phrase. Elle me hante depuis près de deux mois. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment Nia Queen a réussi à me piéger. C'est incompréhensible. Je n'ai jamais prédis le retournement de situation qu'elle nous a offert. En soit, ce n'est rien d'autre que de la poudre aux yeux. Elle est coupable. Juste, pas de la manière dont je l'avais imaginé.

 _C'est l'heure de tuer mon chéri._

Le meurtre de Martin Queen a été commis par son fils : Roan. Elle l'a dénoncé à la barre comme si de rien était, elle se contre fiche que son fils tombe. En fait, c'était ce qui était prévu depuis le début. Au moment même où elle a fait cette révélation, elle a fait une rétrospective silencieuse de toutes les actions qui l'ont mené à cet instant. Et, s'il y a une phrase, un moment qui me choque le plus c'est bien celui-là. Nia Queen qui s'approche de son fils, lui tendant un verre avec ce putain de sourire innocent et qui prononce avec un calme qui effrayerait les pires dictateurs :

 _C'est l'heure de tuer mon chéri._

Je suis dégoûtée, absolument horrifiée qu'un tel crime puisse rester impuni. Contrairement aux autres, je sais que tout est de son fait. C'est même elle qui a mis l'arme dans la main de Roan. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de la faire tomber. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un d'autre que moi, n'importe qui, puisse voir ce que je vois : que cette femme n'est rien d'autre qu'un serpent. Elle a murmuré à l'oreille de son fils, lui a mis une idée dans la tête et l'a obligé à accomplir un acte inhumain.

 _C'est l'heure de tuer mon chéri._

J'ouvre presque brusquement les yeux. J'aimerais oublier, ne pas faire une fixation sur ces mots qui sont la conclusion d'une longue manipulation mais je n'y arrive pas. J'y pense constamment. C'est comme si d'une certaine façon, elle murmurait à mon oreille comme elle l'a fait chaque jour avec Roan. C'est déroutant, perturbant et aussi un peu flippant.

Les seuls moments où j'arrive à trouver un peu de paix c'est lorsque je suis avec Clarke. Elle est comme mon oasis. Je me sens tellement bien dès que je suis à ses côtés. Le seul petit, minuscule, infime problème, c'est que je ne suis pas la seule à faire des horaires de fou. Depuis le nouvel an, j'ai l'horrible sensation qu'on n'arrive plus à se voir. C'est tout juste si on se croise.

Je souris alors que je pense à notre appartement, les murs sont remplis de post-it en tout genre. C'est vraiment une coutume que j'adore, nous laisser des petits mots et les coller un peu partout. Je trouve ça génial de partir à leurs recherche le matin avant de partir travailler mais… ce n'est pas la même chose que de passer du temps avec Clarke.

Le mois de février va bientôt commencer et j'aimerais… j'aimerais vraiment qu'on arrête de juste se croiser, c'est très frustrant. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons toujours pas eu de vrai deuxième rendez-vous. Nous arrivons à nous arranger pour être présente pour les MSTP mais les trois dernières fois, j'ai été obligé de retourner au travail après trois épisodes de Friends et celle d'avant, Clarke était en retard et a été obligé de me réveiller. Non, ce n'est plus un situation viable. Il faut arranger les choses.

Au moins, l'intervention d'Anya va m'obliger à rentrer à une heure décente et avec un peu de chance, Clarke sera déjà rentrée. Rien que cette idée m'emplit de joie et j'en oublierais Nia Queen.

Je sursaute en percevant la musique sortir des hauts parleurs de la voiture d'Anya. Est-ce que c'est I Won't Dance ? Je me tourne vers ma collègue et amie qui affiche un grand sourire. Très vite, j'affiche moi aussi un sourire alors que la blonde commente :

 **\- Je sais que tu aimes la bonne musique.**

 **\- Je l'avoue.**

 **\- Alors vas-y impressionne moi Lexa. Je connais donc la version de** **Frank Sinatra** **comme tu peux l'entendre. J'aime bien celle de** **Lady Gaga** **et de** **Tony Bennett** **.**

 **\- Le première fois qu'on a entendu cette chanson, c'est dans le film** **Roberta** **qui est sorti en 1935 mais j'ai une préférence pour la version de** **Louis Armstrong** **et d'** **Ella Fitzgerald** **.**

 **\- J'arrive pas à le croire, t'es une vrai encyclopédie !**

Je ris doucement, je n'ose pas lui dire que je n'ai aucun mérite. Quand on a comme moi une grand-mère de cœur passionnée par la musique, c'est comme tomber dans la potion magique, ça nous colle à la peau pour toujours.

La voiture d'Anya s'arrête devant mon immeuble. Je lève les yeux vers le septième étage. Le fait de découvrir de la lumière à notre fenêtre fait naître un sourire que j'imagine gigantesque sur mes lèvres. Le fait d'en venir à la conclusion que je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec Clarke me rend tellement heureuse que s'en est presque ridicule. Je glisse ma main dans la poignée mais quand je veux ouvrir, rien ne se passe. Je me retourne alors lentement vers Anya. Elle n'a tout de même pas l'intention de me kidnapper.

 **\- Avant de te laisser partir, je veux que tu me promettes.**

 **\- Promettre quoi ?**

 **\- De te reposer.**

 **\- Je vais le faire.**

 **\- D'accord. Je viens te chercher demain à huit heure et demi et ne pense pas une seule seconde à partir avant moi ou je t'exclus du premier jour de procès. C'est clair ?**

 **\- Très.**

 **\- Bien,** elle déverrouille les portes de la voiture. Je sors le plus vite possible, juste histoire d'être certaine qu'elle ne change pas d'avis. **Lexa ?**

 **\- Hum hum…**

 **\- Passe une bonne soirée et dit bonjour à Clarke.**

Je rougis au moment où Anya prononce le prénom de ma petite amie. Nous n'en avons pas à proprement parlé mais elle sait. Je crois qu'elle m'a grillé à la seconde même où j'ai posé le pied au poste de police le lendemain de notre premier (et unique) rendez-vous.

 **-Bonne soirée Anya !**

Je fais claquer doucement sa porte avant de rejoindre, sans trop me presser pour ne pas paraître ridicule, le hall d'entrée. Une fois à notre étage, je ne tiens presque plus en place. Je franchis notre porte d'entrée avec un soulagement certain mais surtout avec un sentiment que je n'ai pas coutume de ressentir depuis que la malédiction a commencé : celui d'appartenance ! Avec Clarke, je me sens à ma place.

Meeko vient se frotter à ma jambe en miaulant. Je lève les yeux au ciel, je suis presque à ma place. Ce petit matou est vraiment un pot de colle ! Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison il s'accroche à moi comme une sangsue. Pour quelle raison ne comprend-il pas que tout chez lui m'exaspère ?

J'essaye d'éloigner le chaton en le poussant gentiment avec mon pied mais tel un aimant, il revient se coller à ma jambe. Je soupire en lui demandant où se trouve sa maîtresse, évidemment, je ne reçois pas de réponse. Le doux rêve que cette boule de poils puisse un jour servir à quelque chose d'autre que de me bousiller les tympans est et restera certainement irréalisable.

 **-Clarke ?**

Un espèce de gémissement mélangé à un grognement me répond. Étonnée, j'avance dans le salon mais j'ai à peine posé un pied dans ce dernier qu'un des cousins du canapé arrive à une vitesse folle vers moi. Je me penche assez rapidement pour éviter le projectile. J'observe l'objet du délit sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.

 **\- Euh… Clarke, tout va bien ?**

 **\- Non !**

Non ? Comment ça non ? Je tente un nouveau pas mais immédiatement, un nouvel oreiller vient m'attaquer. Okay… ce n'est pas du tout une réaction normale.

 **-N'approche pas Lexa ! Tu ne devrais pas être là. Pourquoi tu es là ?**

Euh… là il y a un vrai problème ! Est-ce que je suis encore endormie à mon bureau ? Je fais un espèce de rêve bizarre ? Je n'ai jamais été accueilli de la sorte. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je ne comprends pas.

Évidemment, il me reste l'option lire dans les pensées. Sauf que je ne vois pas ses yeux, ce qui me demanderait de la concentration alors que je suis fatiguée et… ce serait un peu de la triche. Je me racle la gorge en passant une main dans mes cheveux. J'inspire profondément. Allez Lexa, un peu de courage.

 **\- Tu veux en parler ?**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Me jeter un autre cousin peut-être ?**

 **\- Mais non !**

 **\- D'accord…**

Bon, tant pis pour la tricherie et la mauvaise conscience qui va avec ! Je ferme les yeux juste une seconde. Mon esprit est immédiatement frappé par des centaines et des centaines de pensées qui ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est un vrai foutoir et j'ai du mal à faire le tri. J'essaye de me concentrer sur Clarke, juste Clarke.

Il me faut une bonne poignée de seconde, peut-être même une bonne minute avant de trouver la voix de ma jolie blonde. Une fois fait, j'hésite encore une seconde. Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Je sais que c'est mal. Mais… merde ! Ça y est, je sens la culpabilité pointer son nez.

Arrête tout Woods, réfléchis une seconde. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mettre ta petite amie dans cet état ? Une mauvaise journée à l'hôpital ? Non, quand ça arrive, elle est plutôt du genre à venir me coller, pas à me balancer tout ce qui lui passe sous la main. Je me mordille doucement la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre. Je fronce les sourcils en me souvenant subitement qu'elle n'a pas dormi avec moi cette nuit. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour cette raison que je me suis réveillée aussi tôt. Et puis, quand je suis allée dans la salle de bain, j'aurais pu croire à m'y m'éprendre qu'une tornade était passée par là. Okay… je crois que je viens de comprendre.

 **-Tu veux que je t'apporte une bouillotte ? Du chocolat ? De la glace ? Un plaid ? Ton chat ?**

Avec une lenteur qui serait presque drôle, je vois le début de la tête de Clarke apparaître. Ses yeux bleu me fixent comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de mal. Elle m'observe avec une suspicion certaine. Je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise. Finalement, j'ai peut-être mal analysé la situation.

 **\- Pourquoi je voudrais un seul de ces trucs ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, une intuition…**

 **\- J'en veux aucun !**

 **\- Les cinq peut-être.**

 **\- Non !**

Je retiens un rire. Cette fois, je suis certaine, Clarke est dans sa mauvaise période. Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'elle était capable de sortir les griffes de la sorte. Mais bon, si elle veut juste être seule, je peux respecter ça. Je lui souris gentiment avant de me retourner.

 **-Attends !**

Je ne perds pas une seconde pour m'arrêter net. Pourtant, je ne me retourne pas. J'attends qu'elle poursuive.

 **\- Finalement, je veux bien.**

 **\- Je ne risque pas de subir une autre attaque ?**

 **\- Non,** répond-t-elle avec une intonation boudeuse. **Je suis désolée.**

 **\- C'est pas grave.**

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt. J'étais persuadée d'avoir le temps de mourir tranquillement.**

 **\- Je vois,** je réponds en souriant.

Je commence à partir vers la cuisine pour lui préparer un plateau avec ce qu'elle préfère. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire plus de quatre pas avant qu'elle ne m'arrête de nouveau :

 **\- Arrête ! Stop ! Lexa,** son ton est menaçant, voir même complètement flippant, je me retourne pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, **n'ose même pas me dire que tu fais partie de ses filles pour qui cette** _ **période**_ **est une promenade de santé.**

 **\- Je ne le dis pas,** je réponds amusée.

 **\- Ça ne va pas être possible ! Je décide qu'à partir de ce jour, je ne t'aime plus ! Nope ! Je te déteste ! Tu es une des pires personnes que je connaisse, c'est décidé.**

J'essaye. J'essaye vraiment de retenir le fou rire qui vient me titiller mais je n'y arrive pas. J'explose de rire. En fait, je n'essaye même pas de m'en cacher mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Clarke est tellement adorable.

Et cette fois, je ne peux pas l'éviter, je me prends vraiment un cousin en pleine figure. Sauf que ça provoque l'effet inverse de ce qu'espérait Clarke. Je ris encore plus. Je n'ai pas ri de cette façon depuis bien longtemps. Je commence même à avoir du mal à respirer et mon abdomen me fait un mal de chien. Quand je me prends un second projectile, je lève les mains avant d'affirmer :

 **\- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée,** un nouveau cousin est envoyé dans ma direction, **non mais vraiment, je suis désolée,** cette fois, c'est la télécommande qui part, **non mais arrête Clarke !**

 **\- Tu l'as cherché !**

 **\- Je suis vraiment,** j'insiste sur ce mot, **désolée. Ne m'attaque plus, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Ouais… je vais y réfléchir si en plus de la bouillotte, du plaid, du chocolat, de la glace et de mon chat, j'ai droit à des mars, du jus d'orange, un chocolat chaud, des litchis et…**

 **\- Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit ?**

 **\- Non. Chaque crime demande réparation, tu devrais le savoir. Je veux que tu me serves de doudou toute la soirée !**

J'imagine que je peux faire ça. Je souris, toujours amusée. Je crois que je me suis fait griller par Clarke parce qu'elle brandit un de mes casques. J'agite mes mains dans tous les sens pour l'arrêter. C'est un de mes casques préféré !

 **-Okay, okay ! Je vais te chercher tout ça mais ne balance plus rien, par pitié !**

Mon casque toujours en main, elle plisse les yeux. Pendant une seconde, je crois que mon pauvre casque va y passer aussi mais sans que je ne comprenne vraiment l'enchaînement de la situation, Clarke s'écroule sur le canapé en sortant un espèce de grognement entre l'étrange et l'adorable.

 **\- Je vais mooouuuriiiiir ! Reviens vite sinon, je recommence à tout balancer !**

 **\- Très bien.**

Sans plus de cérémonie, je fonce dans la cuisine. Je lui prépare tout ce qu'elle a demandé sans perdre mon sourire amusé. Meeko vient une nouvelle fois se faufiler entre mes jambes manquant de me faire tomber au moins à deux reprises. Je suis tentée de demander à Clarke de choisir entre cette boule de poils rousse et moi mais j'ai comme l'intuition que ce n'est pas le moment de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Un plateau en main, je reviens vers le salon. J'attrape le plaid qui pour une raison qui m'est inconnue s'est retrouvé sur la table du salon. Clarke se redresse au moment où je pose le tout devant elle. Je remarque alors sa pâleur et ses traits fatigués. Je lui souris avec compassion avant de m'approcher pour l'embrasser doucement.

Je commence à partir mais elle attrape le bas de mon chemisier. Elle me demande où je compte aller. Je lui rappelle gentiment que sa liste n'est pas encore complète. Avec mauvaise fois, elle me répond que ce qui manque c'est moi mais je tiens un argument en lui démontrant que la bouillotte est l'autre grande absente.

 **-Okay… tu peux y retourner,** murmure t-elle.

Je fais donc un aller-retour rapide. Je reviens avec le dernier objet de sa liste qu'elle me vole presque des mains. Ne ris pas, ne ris pas, ne ris pas ! J'inspire profondément pour me calmer. J'observe Clarke s'installer, le plaid se transforme en un vrai cocon dans lequel elle bloque la bouillotte. Elle attrape une cuillère et la glace avant de me fixer. Et comme si Meeko avait compris les enjeux, il se colle aux pieds de ma jolie blonde.

 **\- Tu veux bien mettre un Disney ?**

 **\- Pocahontas ?**

 **\- Ce serait génial !**

 **\- Okay.**

Je me penche vers le téléviseur pour mettre le film. Une fois les bandes annonces passées et le générique commencé, je me plante de nouveau devant Clarke. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle veut que je me place pour la simple et bonne raison que Madame prend toute la place.

Comme si elle avait compris mon questionnement intérieur, elle relève la tête. Très bien, message reçu. Je m'assoie donc au plus près de l'accoudoir et presque aussitôt, elle pose sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je l'observe silencieusement accomplir les différents rituels qui doivent être habituels. J'imagine que je n'aurai aucun mal à m'adapter à ça. Enfin… si on oublie les lancés de cousin dès mon arrivée.

Je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux. J'espère que mes gestes arriveront à l'apaiser. Je ne regarde pas le film, toute mon attention est porté sur son magnifique visage. Je la vois parfois plisser le front, ce qui est certainement le signe d'un spasme un peu plus douloureux.

 **\- Dis,** je sursaute, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle parle pendant le visionnage de son Disney favori, **tu n'as vraiment pas mal pendant… enfin, tu vois.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas mal, c'est juste que je connais pire.**

 **\- Pire ? La mort peut-être ! Ah non, évidement, il y a l'accouchement ! Mais je ne crois pas que tu ais connu un de ceux là.**

 **\- Effectivement.**

Je pensais que la conversation allait s'arrêter là. Après tout, nous sommes devant Pocahontas. Pourtant pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, elle rebondit en affirmant :

 **\- Tu es rentrée tôt.**

 **\- Il faut dire qu'Anya m'a un peu jeté dehors.**

 **\- Il faudra que je la remercie. Pourquoi tu rentre aussi tard en ce moment ?**

 _C'est l'heure de tuer mon chéri._

De nouveau, je perçois cette phrase et comme à chaque fois, je ressens de la culpabilité. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai manqué ça. J'ai bien failli complètement bousiller cette enquête.

J'hésite à en parler à Clarke. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit approprié. Et puis, comment je pourrais lui parler de tout ce que je ressens sans parler aussi de mon secret ? Non… trop compliqué.

 **\- Je n'ai pas vraiment géré sur l'affaire Queen,** je révèle tout de même. **J'essaye de… de rattraper une boulette que j'ai fait.**

 **\- Une boulette ?**

 **\- J'ai… j'ai négligé une information et à cause de ça une psychopathe va peut-être s'en sortir.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit de ta faute,** réplique Clarke. **Après tout, quand il y a un dossier de monté pour aller au tribunal, c'est un travail d'équipe. C'est comme pour les médecins, quand on est dans un bloc, on ne peut pas blâmer une seule personne, tous ceux qui sont présents, sont fautifs s'il y a un problème.**

 **\- Oui mais c'est moi qui ai donné le feu vert pour aller au tribunal.**

 **\- Alors c'est que ton dossier était en béton par rapport aux informations que tu avais. Je te connais Lexa. Tu n'y serais pas allée sans la certitude que tout irait bien.**

 **\- Sauf que je me suis trompée.**

 **\- Tout le monde se trompe.**

Pas moi ! J'ai tellement envie de hurler cette réponse. Ces mots me brûlent les lèvres. Sérieusement, comment quelqu'un comme moi peut-il se tromper ? Je suis littéralement dans la tête des gens. Ce genre de chose ne devrait pas m'arriver.

Je sens que Clarke bouge mais je n'ai pas la force de la regarder. Je suis trop en colère contre moi même. Sa main glisse sur ma joue. Je suis surprise par le fait que ses doigts soient gelés. Malgré tout, son geste m'apaise, alors lentement je pose mon regard dans le sien.

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Je hausse un sourcil. Je ne comprends pas sa question. D'ailleurs, ça me permet de remarquer que le coup des lunettes commence à faire ses preuves. Il est vrai qu'il est plus difficile de lire dans les pensées en utilisant une simple monture et des verres sans correction. J'aurais peut-être dû me décider à les porter plus tôt.

 **\- Il y a,** reprend Clarke, **quelque chose qui te blesse. Je le vois dans tes yeux.**

 **\- Je crois que je suis juste déçue par moi-même.**

 **\- Non,** réplique t-elle, **il y a autre chose. Je crois que c'est là depuis le début mais je le remarque plus maintenant. Parfois… il y a ce je ne sais quoi qui semble te bouffer de l'intérieur. Au début, je croyais que c'était à cause…** _de ta mère…_ **de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre ans mais…** _mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Griffin ? Ferme-là !_ **Non, c'est pas grave. Je dois me tromper,** finit-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers la télévision.

Mais… qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Je ne comprends pas bien ! Elle vient de me lancer une super perche pour que je lui parle de ma malédiction ou je rêve ? Est-il possible qu'elle sache ? Non, ce serait absurde. Personne ne pourrait croire à ça une seule seconde.

Je regarde de nouveau son visage. Cette fois, elle semble partie dans le film. Je mordille ma lèvre. Je suis tentée de me plonger dans ses pensées pour en savoir plus. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec ça. Pourtant, je le sais que ce n'est pas bien de voler les pensées des autres. Ça pourrait même être répréhensible. Sauf que parfois, j'en ai envie et… c'est si facile, bien plus que de tout bloquer.

Je passe un peu plus d'une heure à me poser plus de mille et une question. Je crois que Clarke vient de me plonger dans un état de stress profond. Moi, qui ai promis à Anya de me reposer, c'est pas génial ! Le générique de fin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je me jette presque sur la télécommande pour mettre en pause.

 **\- Hey ! Je voulais écouter le générique, la musique est géniale !**

 **\- Oui mais…**

 **\- Pas de "mais",** elle me vole la télécommande des mains pour appuyer sur play, _**je**_ **suis en train de mourir,** _ **je**_ **gagne.**

Okay… je vais rajouter capricieuse aux traits de caractère que je viens de découvrir chez Clarke lorsque Madame à ses règles. Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est pas possible ça ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce à quoi elle pensait tout à l'heure. C'est vraiment en train de me perturber.

 **\- Clarke...**

 **\- Chuuuut, Madame, je ne sais pas ce que c'est de mourir une fois par mois.**

En effet mais moi, je "meurs" tous les jours d'une douleur innommable ! Théoriquement, je gagne ! Mince alors, j'ai même "assisté" au premier ébat de Marcus et Abby à cause des questions de Clarke. Je n'ai pas encore osé retourner les voir. J'ai la sensation que ma tête explose à chaque seconde et ça ne m'étonnerai pas si du jour au lendemain mes oreilles se mettaient à saigner tellement le vacarme que je subis est infernal. C'est un peu normal qu'à côté, un petit pincement au ventre me soit égal surtout qu'en général, pendant cette période comme je suis plus fatiguée, mon horrible capacité fonctionne au ralenti.

 **-Comme tu veux,** je bougonne.

Un sourire satisfait étire ses lèvres. Non mais je rêve ! À croire que c'est un jeu pour elle. Si ça se trouve, elle n'a même plus mal… okay, même mentalement, je retire ce que je viens de dire. La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit, nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux. J'extirpe le combiner de ma poche pour voir que c'est Raven. Je regarde Clarke avant de m'excuser : sauver par le gong !

 _ **De Reyes à Lexa 19h20 :**_

Yo Woods ! Je sais que tu m'as posé la question il y a une éternité mais je pourrai venir demain ! J'ai parlé à mon idiot de patron et je serai là pour te soutenir! ;)

J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais demandé à Raven de venir demain. C'était disons, une sécurité, histoire d'être certaine que je ne réagisse pas à quelque chose qui ne serait pas dites à voix haute. J'avoue que depuis que je recommence à parler, je me méfie de mes réactions.

 _ **De Lexa à Reyes 19h22 :**_

Génial ! Merci beaucoup, t'es la meilleure Reyes !

 _ **De Reyes à Lexa 19h22 :**_

Je serai toujours là pour toi ! Enfin… après de longues négociations et de l'acharnement, je serai toujours là pour toi ! :D

 _ **De Lexa à Reyes 19h23 :**_

Moi aussi, n'en doute jamais !

 _ **De Lexa à Reyes 19h24 :**_

Je peux te poser une question ?

Okay, très bien, c'est parfait… j'ai envie de me baffer ! Qui envoie ce genre de sms ? Surtout à Raven ! Je sens qu'elle va encore paniquer. Rectifie vite le dire avant que…

 _ **De Reyes à Lexa 19h24 :**_

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui ? Quoi ? Quand ? Et comment ? Dis-moi…

 _ **De Lexa à Reyes 19h25 :**_

Arrête de paniquer… je me demandais juste ce que tu pensais de quelque chose. Tu crois que je devrais parler de "tu sais quoi" à Clarke ? Ce serait plus honnête, non ?

 _ **De Reyes à Lexa 19h26 :**_

Aaaah ! Tu veux juste parler du "tu sais quoi". Il faut qu'on trouve un meilleur nom de code, celui-là craint un max, il ne convient pas ! Pourquoi pas le : Jabberwocky ?

Non mais c'est pas vrai… Raven, j'ai besoin que tu te concentres plus de vingt secondes. On s'en fiche de comment on appelle ma malédiction, ce que je veux savoir c'est si je dois en parler à Clarke.

Je tourne la tête pour découvrir que ma petite amie me fixe. Je me racle la gorge en réalisant qu'elle me lance un regard noir. Très bien, j'ai compris : je laisse mon portable de côté.

 **\- Comment va Raven ?**

 **\- Bien,** je murmure.

 **\- Pourquoi tu semblais contrarié alors ?**

 **\- Parce qu'elle a répondu à une de mes questions par une autre question.**

 **\- Étant donné le profil de ta meilleure amie, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça te surprend.**

 **\- Moi non plus,** je réponds honnêtement.

 **\- Lexa ?**

 **\- Hum…**

 **\- Je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment un caractère de merde aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état mais en même temps… ça fait parti de moi donc, si tu as quelque chose à dire c'est maintenant.**

 **\- Je ne…**

 **\- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, il faut que tu saches que là c'est un peu extrême, je suis énervée à cause de ma mère, je suis certaine qu'elle me cache quelque chose et… j'étais inquiète par rapport à toi mais tu m'as rassuré même si ce n'est pas génial d'avoir fait une boulette, ce n'est pas insurmontable et tu peux me parler de ce genre de chose.**

 **\- Abby ne t'a toujours pas parlé ?**

 **\- Tu vois, toi aussi tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose ! C'est fou ça, pourquoi elle ne m'en parle pas ? Je ne suis pas du genre à sauter à la gorge de qui que ce soit,** à la fin de sa phrase, elle fait une pause avant de me fixer. **Enfin… à part un peu aujourd'hui. Encore désolée.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de problème Clarke.**

 **\- Pas de problème,** sa langue claque contre son palet, **menteuse !**

Je souris doucement avant de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres pour le cacher. Je me penche très légèrement pour embrasser le haut de ses cheveux. Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de lui demander :

 **\- Juste ne me balance plus jamais rien dessus quand j'arrive, ça c'était flippant !**

 **\- J'essayerai.**

Je pouffe doucement devant cette réponse, quand je disais qu'elle était adorable. Nous restons encore quelques instants dans un silence confortable avant que je ne lui propose d'aller dormir. Clarke fait une moue boudeuse, je crois qu'elle est déçue de ne pas pouvoir profiter de moi un peu plus longtemps alors que je suis rentrée plus tôt. Je viens tendrement l'embrasser. Comme à chaque fois que mes lèvres viennent à la rencontre des siennes, je me sens apaiser.

 **-Très bien !** _ **Tu**_ **me refais une bouillotte, je t'attends dans ma chambre !**

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle se précipite vers les escaliers. Je frôle la crise cardiaque quand je la vois manquer la première marche. Mais elle, ça n'a pas l'air de la gêner parce qu'elle ne ralentit pas plus que ça. Très bien, il va falloir que mon petit cœur s'accroche parce que plus maladroite que Clarke, tu meurs.

J'allume la bouilloire et en attendant je range un peu la salon. Clarke a mis un sacré bazar. Je secoue la tête lorsqu'en pliant le plaid, je remarque que Meeko n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Je viens le caresser entre les oreilles, il ouvre difficilement les yeux avant de, par je ne sais quel miracle, se redresser d'un bond. Je vais lui servir à manger avant de chercher Pringles pour lui donner à lui aussi sa ration.

Avant de rejoindre Clarke avec la bouillotte, je retourne à mon portable. J'inspire profondément en espérant que cette fois, Raven m'offre une vrai réponse.

 _ **De Reyes à Lexa 19h30 :**_

Fleurpageons  
Les rhododendroves  
Gyraient et gygemblaient dans les vabes  
On frimait vers les pétunioves  
et les momeraths engrabes.

Tu vois, c'est aussi déroutant que ton "tu sais quoi" ! Je vote réellement pour la dénomination Jabberwocky !

 _ **De Reyes à Lexa 19h36 :**_

Je vois, tu n'es pas d'humeur à plaisanter… pourtant tu le sais que ce poème n'est pas simple a retranscrire, ce Lewis Carroll était un fou !

 _ **De Reyes à Lexa 19h40 :**_

Toujours rien ? Bon d'accord… honnêtement Lexa, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Tu as évité de me parler de ton "tu sais quoi" pendant quatre ans parce que tu avais peur de ma réaction. Je pense que j'aurais pourtant pu encaisser. Je crois (ce n'est que mon avis) que Clarke mérite de savoir. Ça fait parti de toi et c'est même une part très (très, très, très, très) importante. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est que le "tu sais quoi" pourrait détruire ce que tu essayes de construire avec Clarke. Je sais que tu l'aimes, elle sait que tu l'aimes, tu sais que tu l'aimes… bref, c'est l'amour avec un grand A mais rien ne pourra être concret tant qu'il y aura le "tu sais quoi" entre vous.

 _ **De Reyes à Lexa 19h41 :**_

Bon (ça me coûte ce que je vais dire là…) tu devrais peut-être en parler aussi avec Luna avant de prendre une décision. Elle en sait plus que moi sur le "tu sais quoi".

J'avais pensé moi aussi demander conseil à Luna mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas combien de temps je devrais attendre sa réponse. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour m'aider à prendre une décision. Je sais que Luna trouvera un moyen de m'aider. Avant que je ne change d'avis, je tape un message que j'envoie à ma sœur de cœur avant de remercier Raven pour ses conseils.

Je monte ensuite à l'étage. Je passe par ma chambre pour me changer. Je passe à côté de mon walkman et de mon casque. Je les fixe pendant de longues secondes avant de les laisser sur ma table de nuit en rejoignant Clarke.

Je toque doucement avant d'entrer dans la chambre de ma petite amie. Elle est déjà bien emmitouflée dans sa couette. Je m'installe près d'elle. Clarke vient m'embrasser avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se coller à moi. Comme chaque jour depuis qu'on a pris la décision de dormir ensemble, mon cœur cogne violemment contre ma cage thoracique.

 _C'est l'heure de tuer mon chéri._

Je me réveille en sursaut alors que cette phrase est une nouvelle fois venue jouer avec mon esprit. J'éloigne doucement le bras de Clarke de mon abdomen pour me redresser. Je reste assise en tailleur quelques minutes avant de me lever. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête.

Je passe par ma chambre pour récupérer mon walkman. Je cale mon casque sur mes oreilles. Les premières notes de la magnifique chanson My Eyes de The Luminers vient immédiatement apaiser mes nerfs. Je fais les cent pas au rez-de-chaussée. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de m'enlever Nia Queen de la tête hors des heures de boulot. Ces pensées me hantent vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, c'est intenable !

A la fin de la quatrième chanson, je me jette presque sur mon portable. J'ai quelques dossiers d'enregistrés dessus. Je peux peut-être vérifier une dernière fois que je n'ai rien oublié. Je déverrouille mon écran et je suis prête aà relire pour la millième fois mes notes quand je vois l'icône des e-mail pour les nouveaux messages clignoter.

Luna a répondu…

 _ **De Luna à Lexa 3h22 :**_

Salut Lexie,

Je l'avoue, recevoir un message électronique de ta part m'a semblé étrange à la seconde où je l'ai reçu, je me suis demandée où étaient passées nos bonnes veilles missives.

J'ai la sensation que tu ne m'as pas demandé de conseils en "amour" depuis une éternité… je suis flattée, vraiment et si un jour Elijah affirme que j'ai bondi partout en lisant ton message, c'est entièrement faux, ce sont des accusations totalement infondées.

Plus sérieusement, pour ta question, il n'y a malheureusement pas de bonnes réponses. Je serais tentée de te dire : vas-y fonce ! Après tout, ça fait parti de toi. C'est comme si tu essayes de cacher à Clarke qu'en vérité tu es blonde ou je ne sais pas, que tu as un troisième bras… tu imagines le choc ?

Mais, tu sais que je te considère comme ma petite sœur et j'ai ce besoin presque viscéral de te protéger. Je sais que ce secret a déjà beaucoup détruit dans ta famille, d'abord, ton grand-père, Sebastian, Sarah… honnêtement, je ne connais pas Clarke donc je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait réagir. J'aimerais te dire que tu peux avoir foie en sa réaction, qu'elle t'aime et que c'est le plus important mais ce serait un mensonge et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de te mentir.

Je crois, oui, je crois que tu devrais lui dire parce que si on construit une maison sur des bases friables, elle s'effondre. Et si Clarke doit te briser le cœur, je préfère que ce soit maintenant. Alors oui, dis le lui.

Je t'aime Lexa, soit courageuse.

Luna.

Le dire à Clarke… okay, je vais le faire. Luna a raison, si je dois avoir le cœur brisé autant que ce soit maintenant. Je suis déjà tellement attachée à elle. Imaginer la perdre m'est insupportable, je n'ose imaginer ce que ce sera dans quelques jours ou mois.

Je sens une angoisse monstre naître dans mon ventre. Je sens que ça va être horrible. J'ai du mal à respirer. Les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde après Clarke, qui connaissent mon lourd secret, me conseillent toutes les deux la même chose.

Il faut que je le fasse !

 **Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away** _Hier, tous mes problèmes me paraissaient si loin_  
 **Now it looks as though they're here to stay** _Aujourd'hui, on dirait qu'ils sont là dans le but de perdurer_  
 **Oh, I believe in yesterday** _Oh, je crois en hier_

Putain ! C'est une mauvaise blague, mauvaise chanson, très mauvaise chanson ! J'adore les Beatles mais Yesterday, pile à cet instant c'est un très mauvais timing ! Un plus mauvais choix, ça aurait été quoi, Help ?!

Non, stop, calme toi Lexa… une musique ça se change. Respire. Tout va bien. Tu as juste besoin d'une bonne dose de courage. Un bon gros shoot d'adrénaline et on en parle plus.

Du courage, juste un peu plus de courage…

 **I remember when, I remember,** _Je me souviens de, je me souviens,_

 **I remember when I lost my mind** _J_ _e me souviens de quand j'ai perdu la tête_  
 **There was something so pleasant about that face** _Il y avait quelque chose de si agréable dans ce visage_  
 **Even your emotions had an echo in so much space** _Même vos émotions ont un écho dans tant d'espace_

 **And when you're out there, without care** _Et quand tu sors de là, sans faire attention_  
 **Yeah I was out of touch** _Ouais j'étais hors de portée_  
 **But it wasn't because I didn't know enough** _Mais ce n'était pas car je n'en savais pas assez_  
 **I just knew too much** _C'est juste que j'en savais trop_

 **Does that make me crazy ?** _Cela fait-il de moi un fou ?_

Plus de musiques ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Je veux bien croire aux coïncidences mais là, faut pas exagérer ! J'abandonne mon casque et mon walkman sur la canapé. Je regarde les escaliers avec défis. Tout va bien se passer…

Je vais tout dire à Clarke. C'est l'heure de tout lui dire !

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je sens que je vais bien me faire détester comme il faut à cause de ce cliffanger… mais bon, j'assume ! ^^ A part ça, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre, hein ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : A rejoindre la playlist Youtube : Imagine Dragons - Monster**

 **Note n°2 : I Won't Dance interprété par : Frank Sinatra, Lady Gaga et de Tony Bennett, Louis Armstrong et d'Ella Fitzgerald ainsi que par les acteurs de Roberta ont tous rejoint la playlist Youtube !**

 **Note n°3 : Jabberwocky de Lewis Carroll**

 **Note n°4 : Yesterday et Help des Beatles sont aussi sur Youtube.**

 **Note n°5 : Et la dernière chanson aussi pour : Gnarls Barkly - Crazy**

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre : « Déchirer »****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	27. Déchiré

**Salut à tous ! :) Bonne et heureuse année à tous ! J'espère que de 2018 sera remplit de bonheur de rencontres et de belles histoires pour vous !**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Et même si je manque de temps pour répondre aux reviews ces deux dernières semaines, je m'en excuse de nouveau... le fait que IHYV a dépasser les 600 reviews ne m'a pas échapper. Vous êtes juste incroyables ! Qui aurait cru que cette fanfiction commencer juste pour me faire du bien après tous les événements désagréables qui on marquer mon année 2017 aurait de tels retomber ? Certainement pas moi. Merci de faire vivre cette fiction !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **C'est partie pour une immersion dans la tête de Clarke ! Vous êtes prêts ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre 27 : Déchiré**

Un frisson me tire de mon sommeil déjà quelque peu fragile. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je me décale en tendant le bras pour me coller de nouveau à Lexa. Mais ma main tombe dans le vide. Cette réalité finit de me tirer du brouillard. Je me redresse en allumant la lumière. Je scanne ma chambre mais il n'y a aucun indice sur sa présence. Je jette un œil sur mon réveil avant de me laisser tomber sur mon oreiller.

 **\- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait debout à trois heures du mat ? C'est pas humain…**

Je me sens encore vaseuse et un peu sur émotive. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de me raisonner. Je ne dois rien faire que je pourrais regretter. Ouais… être indulgente ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc quand je me sens aussi vidée.

Je jure que si elle n'a pas une très bonne raison de m'avoir quitté et de ne pas avoir tenue sa promesse de jouer mon doudou, je la tue ! Et non, ce n'est pas du tout excessif !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement, je peux voir Lexa se frotter les yeux et bailler sans même essayer de le cacher. Puis comme si elle venait de réaliser qu'il faisait un peu trop jour, elle se met à fixer la lampe murale. Je la vois froncer les sourcils avant de poser son regard sur moi.

 **\- Tu es réveillée ?**

 **\- Tu étais partie !** J'accuse.

 **\- Oui, désolée. J'ai du mal à dormir en ce moment. Je t'ai fait une nouvelle bouillotte.**

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre que même si elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, ce n'était pas une raison pour me délaisser. Mais elle m'a pris par les sentiments avec son histoire de bouillotte. Je tends les bras vers l'objet de ma convoitise comme une enfant.

Lexa me sourit avant de se réinstaller dans le lit. Elle me tend la bouillotte qu'une fois installée. Aussitôt, je la cale sur mon ventre avant de me coller à ma petite amie. Elle étire son bras pour caresser doucement mes cheveux. Je suis sur le point de me rendormir quand sa voix me ramène à la réalité :

 **\- J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Comment ça ?** je demande à la vitesse de la lumière complètement paniquée. **Tu sais, je ne suis pas toujours aussi infâme, je suis certaine que je peux faire des efforts.**

 **\- Non… je trouve ça plutôt adorable.**

 **\- Adorable ? Tu te fous de moi ?**

 **\- Non mais j'imagine que je ne suis pas très objective, je t'aime comme une folle.**

 **\- Tu es carrément non objective dans cette histoire, même ma mère me rejette dans ces moments… si ce n'est pas mon humeur massacrante le sujet, quel est-il ?**

 **\- De… j'imagine que nous devrions en parler plutôt une fois que tu seras reposée.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** je demande immédiatement avec suspicion.

 **\- Parce que tu réponds au quart de tour et que je veux éviter un mal entendu.**

D'accord, je la lui accorde celle-là. Je sais qu'elle a raison mais maintenant, je suis intriguée. De quoi peut-elle bien vouloir me parler ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu aborder qui pourrait la troubler de la sorte ? Je me blottie un peu plus contre elle si c'est possible.

Je commence à somnoler lorsque je me souviens que je lui ai demandé ce qui troublait si souvent ses yeux, ce qui avait l'audace de briser son regard et de le détruire. C'était furtif, et je ne l'ai remarqué que récemment mais maintenant, c'est comme si je faisais une fixation dessus. Elle semble si… triste et brisée.

Si elle veut m'en parler, c'est que j'ai raison. Il ne s'agit pas de sa mère. Il y a autre chose. C'est malin, maintenant, je veux savoir ! Ça va être intenable, je ne vais jamais pouvoir dormir dans ces conditions… non, vraiment, c'est absolument impensable de dormir en sachant que Lexa est prête à me parler un peu plus d'elle.

 **\- Clarke… tu penses trop fort,** murmure Lexa avec une voix endormie absolument sexy.

 **\- Désolée.**

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille pour la seconde fois, l'heure est bien plus raisonnable. J'aurais aimé dormir plus, après tout, c'est mon jour de congé mais on va dire que sept heures, ce n'est pas trop mal. Je me redresse en étouffant un bâillement. J'étire bien mes articulations avant de me lever.

Je fais quelques pas pantouflards jusqu'à la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets. Je me frotte les yeux pour m'habituer à la luminosité faible mais tout de même. Je me retourne pour attraper un des vieux pull que j'ai piqué à Lexa quand je me fige.

Elle est toujours là… dans le lit et endormie. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est incroyable ! Je ne croyais pas avoir la chance de voir un tel miracle se produire un jour. Elle semble même super bien dormir.

Je m'approche timidement. Je souris en me mettant à la hauteur de son visage. Elle est si belle. Je n'avais jamais regardé une femme comme je peux le faire avec elle. Parfois ça me perturbe encore légèrement de savoir que mon cœur est captif d'une autre femme puis je me souviens que c'est Lexa.

Ma belle, douce et attachante Lexa. Les sentiments, que j'éprouve pour elle, sont si forts que par moment ça m'effraie. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si je devais la perdre. Pas certain que j'y survivrais.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire : la laisser dormir ou la réveiller ? Je grimace. C'est un choix impossible ! Pour gagner un peu de temps, je décide d'aller préparer le petit déjeuné. Peut-être que le bruit, même léger, et les odeurs auront raison de son sommeil.

J'ai à peine commencé à infuser le thé à la rose que Lexa aime tant, que je perçois un léger craquement provenir de l'escalier. Une seconde plus tard, Meeko est dans la cuisine à brayer pour que je le nourrisse. Je le trouve franchement ingrat par moment. Je le vois bien qu'il préfère Lexa. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de bouffe, j'ai la désagréable sensation qu'il passe en mode : nourris-moi, esclave. En même temps, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir pour si peu, il est bien trop adorable.

Un pas traînant me fait relever les yeux de la gamelle de croquettes. Mon cœur manque un battement comme toujours dès que j'aperçois Lexa. Comment est-il possible qu'elle soit toujours aussi belle ? C'est franchement embêtant quand on y pense… bah oui, je ne dois pas être la seule à le remarquer. Et puis, si ça se trouve, un de ces jours, mon cœur va tout simplement lâcher.

 **\- Salut,** murmure-t-elle la voix encore endormie. **Tu te sens mieux ?**

 **\- Je vais peut-être survivre finalement,** je dis sans aucune mauvaise foie.

 **-Tant mieux, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.**

Le sourire qui naît sur ses lèvres à la fin de sa phrase me permet d'en mesurer toute l'authenticité. Lexa s'approche de moi, glisse ses mains sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher avant de me voler un doux baiser. A la fin de l'échange rempli d'amour, je lui tends sa tasse de thé. Ses yeux brillent de mille feux avant que, sous mon regard, elle n'en prenne une première gorgée.

 **\- Il est délicieux, merci.**

 **\- De rien,** je murmure avant de me hisser sur le plan de travail. **Dis-moi,** je reprends après avoir trempé mes lèvres dans mon café, **de quoi tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure ?**

Pendant une seconde, je peux parfaitement distinguer la peur habiter chacun de ses traits. Puis, elle soupire et tout s'efface. Elle passe une main lasse sur son visage avant de croiser mon regard. Elle a oublié ses lunettes ce matin, j'ai remarqué qu'elle les portait de plus en plus souvent et j'avoue que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Elle est absolument sublime avec.

Je la vois presque distinctement se renfermer dans le mutisme qui la définissait il y a quelques mois. Je ne comprends pas ce qui peut la mettre dans cet état. Je tends la main, j'hésite une seconde. Et si c'était le moment que je craignais tant… et si Lexa aussi s'apprêtait à me briser le cœur. Je secoue la tête pour échapper à ses pensées négatives avant de laisser glisser ma main sous son menton. Mes doigts frôlent sa peau dans une douce caresse à la naissance de son cou, sur sa joue et ses lèvres.

Je murmure son prénom. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait fermé les paupières avant que l'émeraude se plonge corps et âme dans mon regard. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus dans le fond de ses yeux, un je ne sais quoi qui a le don de me rassurer mais aussi de m'intriguer. Et puis, elle est là, bien cachée, visible seulement pour ceux qui sont assez attentif, cette blessure, ce déchirement qui fend presque l'âme. Dès que je le vois, ça me brise le cœur.

J'aimerais être capable d'éradiquer cette déchirure dans son âme. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire si elle garde pour elle ce qui la blesse dans le tréfonds de son âme ? C'est comme une ombre, un voile. Quelque chose qu'on ne parvient à distinguer que si on la regarde bien. J'ai du mal à concevoir que je sois la première à lui demander ce qui se cache derrière ce mal, cette peine.

Je glisse un peu plus ma main derrière sa nuque, je lui souris en ayant tout de même une prière silencieuse pour que cette douleur disparaisse de ses yeux. Je joue pendant une seconde ou deux, avec les mèches de ses cheveux un peu plus court. Je me délecte des frissons que provoquent mes gestes. Je me dis que ce secret qui la bouffe de l'intérieur n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui l'est, c'est l'amour qu'elle me porte, au moins ça c'est réel. Je peux m'y fier, je le sais. Je n'ai jamais douté de ses sentiments pour moi même avant qu'elle ne se déclare, je savais qu'elle était… je ne sais pas, juste vrai. Elle m'aime. Je dois me concentrer sur ça. Tout le reste n'est que superflus.

Je me penche, approche mon visage du sien. Mes lèvres frôlent les siennes. Mon cœur bat à un rythme effréné. Mon estomac se change en un vrai gouffre. Ma respiration se fait filante. J'arrive à vivre ce moment comme au ralenti. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais dès que ça touche Lexa, tout me semble beau. Si j'avais su que l'amour, le vrai, procurait un tel bien être, je n'aurais pas perdu autant de temps à faire semblant avec Finn et les autres avant lui. Je viens embrasser ma douce et belle Lexa, et dès que mes lèvres sont sur les siennes, je me retrouve au milieu d'une explosion de sensation.

 **\- Je t'aime,** je murmure encore tout contre ses lèvres. **Je ne sais pas ce qui t'effraie à ce point mais tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler. Je sais que les mots peuvent être de vrais petits diables pour toi.**

 **\- J'ai l'intention de t'en parler,** souffle-t-elle.

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler, là maintenant tout de suite. Okay ?**

Elle secoue la tête de haut en bas en me souriant. Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à adoucir son humeur. Je n'aime pas la savoir triste ou effrayée. Lexa a souvent tendance à tout garder pour elle. Je suis contente qu'elle ait fini par me parler de la situation à son boulot. D'ailleurs, le procès n'était pas aujourd'hui ?

 **\- Il commence à dix heures, Anya vient me chercher dans une petite heure.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Le procès est bien aujourd'hui,** répond-t-elle doucement.

Sauf que ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange. Je suis presque certaine de ne pas avoir parlé de ce sujet. Du moins pas avec des mots. C'est étrange et c'est loin d'être la première fois que ça arrive. Je me demande si parfois, sans le faire exprès, elle m'analyse comme elle le fait tous les jours dans son boulot. En soit, ce n'est pas embêtant, c'est juste bizarre. Comme hier, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment elle a pu finir par déduire que j'étais dans le pire jour de ma mauvaise semaine.

Lexa se racle doucement la gorge. Je la vois secouer la tête avant de soupirer comme si elle se reprochait quelque chose. Elle porte ses lèvres au bord de la tasse mais n'en prend pas une seule gorgée. Elle semble figée. Ses yeux reviennent détailler mon visage et comme toujours, j'ai cette agréable sensation d'être la plus belle et la plus importante personne à ses yeux.

 **\- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?** demande-t-elle incertaine.

 **\- Yep ! Je vais finir de mourir comme il se doit dans le canapé avec mes armes fatales : plaid, bouillotte, chaussettes à motif et chat. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tue l'amour parce que ça va revenir tous les mois et je vais sûrement me coller devant une série ou un film gnian-gnian à l'eau de rose.**

 **\- Je vois.**

 **\- Pourquoi, tu avais mieux à me proposer ?**

 **\- Mieux que "mourir", certainement.**

 **\- Oh toi ! Miss je n'ai pas mal pendant mes règles, ça suffit ! Ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir accepté de sortir avec toi ! Sérieusement, il a fallu que je tombe sur la seule fille qui ne ressente rien ces jours là. Ça craint… tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense ?**

 **\- Tu es vraiment adorable,** laisse-t-elle échapper de ses lèvres en riant doucement.

Je crois que si je le pouvais, je me bafferais. Tout en moi hurle : NON ! Tu ne peux pas tomber encore plus amoureuse d'elle à cause d'une simple phrase. Ouais… sauf que mon subconscient, il n'en a rien à foutre.

 **\- Si,** reprend-elle s'en remarquer mon trouble, **tu n'es pas trop occupée à mourir, nous pourrions peut-être déjeuner ensemble. Le procès s'arrête de midi à quatorze heures.**

 **\- Oui,** je réponds de but en blanc.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Oui, la réponse est oui. Oui, je veux manger avec toi ce midi. Je dois venir à quelle heure ? Ça ne va pas déranger tes collègues ? Et euh… ils ne vont rien dire ? Après tout…**

Je sais que le monde qui nous entoure n'est pas très ouvert. J'ai eu la chance d'être élevé par des personnes qui n'avaient pas ou peu d'aprioris. Que ce soit mes parents ou Marcus, j'ai grandi avec leurs idées et une des plus fréquentes c'est que l'on tombe pour une personne et qu'on se contre fiche de la couleur de sa peau, de sa religion ou encore de son sexe. Mais les gens qui nous entourent ne sont pas comme eux. Le monde a une étroitesse d'esprit assez effrayante.

Et puis, il y a le fait que Lexa soit la fille de Bryan Woods ! Ils pourraient me reconnaître. Que diront-ils en nous voyant ensemble ? Vont-ils la juger ? Appeler les tabloïds ? Faire un rapporte au sénateur de New-York ou pire… à ce Titus qui est si flippant !

 **\- Clarke, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer.**

 **\- Je ne panique pas,** je dis un peu trop vite pour que ce soit une chance de convaincre qui que ce soit, moi incluse.

 **\- Tout va bien se passer,** m'assure-t-elle.

 **\- Tu en es sure ?**

 **\- Oui et puis… Nia Queen a tendance à me perturber. Je n'aime pas rentrer dans sa tête. T'avoir quelques heures à mes côtés pour me faire oublier toute cette… perfidie, ça m'aiderait vraiment.**

 **\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, je serai là.**

* * *

Je traverse le palais de justice pour la première fois. Je suis impressionnée par son architecture. Mon regard se ballade sur chaque mètre carré qu'il peut trouver. C'est vraiment magnifique, à se demander pour quelle raison je ne suis jamais entrée entre ses murs.

Mon exploration est perturbée par un brouhaha monstre. Je relève les yeux pour découvrir une masse informe que crée la foule. Je repère quelques journalistes accrochés à leur micro avec, à leur côté, des caméramans. Il y a aussi parmi tous ces inconnus, quelques visages, un dont les traits me sont un peu plus familiers.

Je jette un œil à ma montre, j'ai cinq minutes d'avance. Ils doivent tous attendre que l'accusé, les avocats et les témoins sortent pour avoir un peu plus d'informations sur le meurtre qui glace le sang à tout New-York. Pour moi, ce ne sont rien d'autre que des vautours. Enfin, je le ressens comme ça depuis que j'ai subi, le temps d'une soirée, les feux des projecteurs aux côtés de Lexa.

La foule se condense un peu plus et avance tel un seul homme. Des milliers de questions fusent dans tous les sens alors que certains patronymes sont hélés pour essayer d'attirer l'attention. Le nuage humain se déplace en même temps que les quelques personnes qui sont sorties de la salle d'audience. Je suis ce spectacle déroutant des yeux quand une voix que je peine à reconnaître m'interroge :

 **\- Tu es Clarke Griffin c'est bien ça ?**

 **\- Euh oui,** je murmure incertaine avant de reconnaître Anya grâce à ma super mémoire des visages. **Et tu es Anya.**

 **\- Bingo ! Tu attends Lexa ? Elle est encore à l'intérieur. Elle essaye de convaincre Woods numéro un de la suivre dans sa stratégie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il hésite… nous n'avons jamais perdu un procès depuis que Lexa travaille avec nous.**

 **\- Oui, on a prévu de déjeuner ensemble.**

 **\- C'est bien. Ça va lui permettre de sortir un peu la tête hors de l'eau. Ce procès n'est pas facile.**

 **\- Toi aussi tu l'aides à prendre du recul,** j'affirme en souriant.

\- **Oh… tu parles d'hier soir ? Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose avant qu'elle ne se tue au travail. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Lexa a tendance à s'oublier…**

 **\- J'ai remarqué.**

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la passer au crible. Après tout, je ne sais rien sur cette fille. Si ça se trouve, elle a des vus sur _ma_ Lexa.

Le regard d'Anya est scotché sur la porte de la salle de jugement. Malheureusement pour nous deux et le début de gêne qui commence à s'installer, la planche de bois ne daigne pas bouger.

\- **En fait,** reprend-elle sans m'accorder un regard, **j'ai en quelque sorte deviné que vous étiez ensemble avec Lexa. Je suis contente, tu as l'air d'une fille chouette. Lexa mérite d'être heureuse,** ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire qui fait clairement empirer ma jalousie.

 **\- Qu'est ce que…**

 **\- Je lui en dois une énorme et je peux t'affirmer que si je ne t'avais pas senti, j'aurais trouvé un moyen de t'évincer. Mais je le redis, tu as l'air chouette,** de nouveau ce sourire que je n'aime pas du tout. **Et puis, elle a beaucoup changé depuis que tu es arrivée dans sa vie. Elle parle… et je suis à ça,** affirme-t-elle en me montrant un infime espace entre son pouce et son index, **de comprendre comment elle fait tous ces trucs.**

Je croise son regard alors que ma jalousie ressemble à un monstre indomptable. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel sentiment dans mes autres relations. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un manque de confiance, c'est plutôt que j'ai conscience de la beauté de Lexa que ce soit physique ou émotionnel. Lexa est juste belle au sens large du terme et je ne dois pas être la seule à le remarquer, c'est tout simplement impossible.

 **\- Anya !**

Après cet appel, nous nous retournons toutes les deux vers la voix masculine. Je jette un regard vers la collègue de Lexa qui aborde un sourire encore plus resplendissant qu'il y a quelques secondes. Je pose de nouveau mon regard sur le jeune homme blond. Il porte un de ces bleus de travail immondes et un tee-shirt qui, à l'origine, était blanc mais qui, aujourd'hui, est rempli de tâches informes de toutes les couleurs. A bien y regarder, il a même une marque verte qui barre sa joue. Il n'y a pas à dire, il fait parti de ces personnes qui possèdent une beauté naturelle. Ses iris sombres se posent sur Anya et je vois tout de suite qu'à ses yeux, il n'y a qu'elle.

 **\- Adrian,** murmure-t-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

D'accord, j'imagine que ma jalousie était quelque peu prématurée. Je passe une main coupable dans mes cheveux en ayant un sourire légèrement crispé. Le couple se sépare alors que le dénommé Adrian se place dans le dos d'Anya pour la serrer dans ses bras et poser son menton sur l'épaule de la blonde.

 **\- Et c'est ?** Voulu-t-il savoir.

 **\- Clarke Griffin, une amie de Lexa.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Enchanté, je suis Adrian,** me dit-il en me tendant sa main. **Je n'ai rencontré Lexa qu'une ou deux fois mais je suis certain qu'elle est géniale quand elle parle.**

 **\- Adrian !** Reproche Anya.

 **\- Je suis désolé mais tu me connais, j'ai besoin de communiquer.**

 **\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas une raison. Lexa est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.**

 **\- Tiens donc,** ah, ça c'est une voix que je connais, **je ne savais pas que ton grand amour était de nouveau dans le coin.**

 **\- Salut Lincoln,** sourit Adrian.

 **\- Ta petite amie est vraiment la pire de toutes, elle ne s'est même pas vantée de ton retour. A ta place, je m'inquiéterais.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, mon couple est bien plus stable que le tien.**

 **\- Quoi ?** S'offusque Link, **O et moi c'est du solide !**

 **\- Moins qu'Anya et moi.**

Le ping-pong entre les deux continue encore quelques minutes où je peux voir Anya soupirer, lever les yeux au ciel et retenir plusieurs rires. Je me serais bien intéressée un peu plus à cet échange mais Lexa est arrivée. J'ai alors oublié tout le reste. Je me suis approchée en lui souriant.

Son regard était triste et fatigué avant de se poser sur moi. Cette affaire a vraiment l'air de la travailler. Je me demande si elle va finir par me révéler ce qui est si dur pour elle.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui, Nia Queen est juste un monstre. C'est difficile.**

 **\- Tu sais que si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là pour toi.**

 **\- Je sais,** murmure-t-elle en souriant. **Adrian est revenu ?**

 **\- Le petit ami d'Anya, enfin d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.**

Elle secoue la tête en guise de réponse avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne et de nous rapprocher du trio. Je la vois légèrement froncer les sourcils alors que son regard croise celui du blond avant qu'elle n'aborde un franc sourire. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle a pu voir ou comprendre en une fraction de seconde.

 **\- Et voilà Lexa,** s'exclame le blond, **miss mutisme en personne. Un câlin ? Allez, un câlin !**

Adrian se détache de sa petite amie pour se diriger vers la mienne. D'ailleurs, Lexa lui fait un regard clairement noir avant qu'Anya ne le retienne par son tee-shirt. Alors que ce geste le stoppe presque net, il se tourne pour affirmer :

 **\- Je ne comprends plus rien… tu ne viens pas de dire qu'il fallait que je sois plus amical avec Lexa ?**

 **\- Il y a des limites…**

 **\- Évidemment, mes bras t'ont tellement manqué que tu ne veux même pas les partager avec Lexa.**

 **\- Tu n'es revenu qu'hier soir, on parlera du fait de partager tes bras dans une semaine ou deux. D'ailleurs Lexa, tu ne devais pas déjeuner avec Clarke ?**

 **\- Si,** murmure-t-elle avant de se tourner vers moi, **nous y allons ?**

 **\- Carrément, je meurs de faim ! A plus Link ! Anya, Adrian, au plaisir.**

* * *

Je n'avais pas évalué que le TonDc était aussi proche du palais de justice. Notre table est remplie à ras-bord et Kasia ne cesse de faire des allers-retours. Je crois qu'entre les petits plats préparés de Lexa et ce repas, il va sérieusement falloir que je commence à surveiller ma ligne.

Je commence à taper dans le premier plat qui est à ma portée en amorçant la discussion. Lexa est étrangement calme, peut-être un peu trop. Son regard est quelque peu perdu et elle semble à des années lumières.

Je repose doucement ma fourchette tout en continuant de la détailler. C'est encore là. Son regard semble déchiré. J'ai vraiment envie de lui demander ce qui provoque tout ça mais hier c'était plutôt laborieux. Et, j'en ai marre de me ridiculiser à essayer.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

Lexa semble poser son regard sur moi pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes à table. Il y a quelque chose qui la travaille, je le sais. Il y a même de grandes chances que ça ait un rapport avec le déroulement du procès de ce matin. Ou alors… c'est à cause de ce qu'elle souhaite me dire. Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à savoir.

 **\- J'imagine que pour l'instant ça va.**

 **\- Pour l'instant ?**

 **\- Je vais perdre le procès. Le jury est contre nous.**

 **\- Ça ma belle, tu ne peux pas le savoir avant que le juge ne lise le verdict. Allez, arrête de stresser, je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer. Mange, tu te sentiras mieux après.**

 **\- Clarke…**

 **\- Ouais,** je prononce en faisant glisser un morceau de poulet caramélisé entre mes lèvres.

 **\- Je peux le s… tu sais, c'est quelque chose que je vois. Le jury ne nous croit pas. Ils pensent tous que Nia Queen est innocente et rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne changera ça.**

 **\- Peut-être que tu te trompes, le jury pourrait te surprendre. Tu n'es jamais surprise ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que si mais pas dans ce genre de…**

 **\- Et voilà les filles,** explose Kasia en déposant le dernier plat. **Oh… Lexa, ça ne va pas ?**

 **\- Je vais perdre,** répète-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Alors que je voulais lui affirmer une nouvelle fois qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir le déroulement de la situation, je capte le regard rempli de tristesse et de douleur de Kasia. Un sourire presque forcé étire les lèvres de la grand-mère alors qu'elle vient poser sa main sur le haut de la tête de Lexa.

 **\- Je suis désolée ma puce.**

Non mais comment ? Comment Kasia peut-elle croire que tout est perdu d'avance ? Personne ne peut déduire avec certitude les pensées de six personnes complètement différentes. Sans quoi pour quelle raison on s'embêterait à utiliser des personnes impartiales pour s'assurer de la culpabilité d'une personne.

 **\- Si Héloïse était là, elle te conseillerait de tenter le tout pour le tout, juste au cas où.**

 **\- Le tout pour le tout,** répète doucement Lexa.

 **\- Sauf que** **ce tout auquel tu penses, c'est bien trop dangereux. Ne m'oblige pas à appeler ton père jeune fille ou pire Luna !**

Le regard de Lexa semble subitement effrayé. Depuis quand a-elle peur de Luna ?

Kasia part dans un franc rire avant de s'installer à côté de moi en tirant une chaise. Alors que ma petite amie semble encore en état de choc, elle m'explique :

 **\- Luna n'a passé qu'un seul et unique savon à Lexa et elle s'en souvient encore comme si c'était hier. Luna est du genre très calme avec une patience légendaire mais quand elle est à bout,** Kasia grimace, **le mieux c'est de courir pour éviter les retombées.**

 **\- Je vois.**

 **\- Oh non, non et non Clarke, tu ne peux pas voir. Il faut le voir pour comprendre. C'est une nuance très importante.**

 **\- D'accord. Je vais tout faire pour ne jamais énerver Luna dans ce cas.**

 **\- Je n'étais même pas celle qui l'avait énervé,** bougonne Lexa.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? J'ai définitivement du mal à imaginer la sœur de cœur de Lexa s'en prendre à elle sans la moindre raison. Kasia éclate de rire avant de me tapoter l'épaule en mimant avec ses lèvres le mot : retombées.

 **\- Kasia… j'ai déjà du mal à gérer la situation, si tu pouvais éviter de me perturber encore plus, ça m'arrangerait.**

 **\- Très bien dans ce cas, changeons de sujet !**

Et avec un naturel sans aucune faille, Kasia rebondit sur la musique. Je comprends un peu mieux d'où vient l'amour de Lexa pour cette dernière. A croire qu'on lui en a parlé toute sa vie.

Les discussions vont bon train sur des sujets plus neutres les uns que les autres. Lexa semble peu à peu oublier son angoisse face au dénouement du procès. Elle intervient peu mais son regard et ses sourires sont vrais. J'ai la sensation de la retrouver.

C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'elle semble vouloir aborder un sujet avec moi avant de se rétracter. Bien sûr, je me demande de quoi il peut bien en retourner mais je ne me vois pas insister. Je sais que par moment, les mots peuvent être difficiles à utiliser pour elle.

Kasia va chercher les desserts alors que concrètement, je ne suis plus certaine de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. Je m'excuse auprès de Lexa et m'absente juste pour prendre l'air. C'est une technique infaillible des Griffin, quand on se sent lourd comme si on avait mangé des pierres, on sort avaler de bonnes goulées d'air.

Je reviens dès que je me sens un peu plus légère. Je suis de nouveau prête à me remplir l'estomac. Enfin, dans la mesure du possible. Je me stoppe net quand je perçois mon prénom.

 **\- … Clarke. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée.**

 **\- Luna et Raven pensent le contraire.**

 **\- Tu la connais à peine.**

 **\- K, je l'aime.**

 **\- L'amour… si seulement ça suffisait. Héloïse…**

 **\- … a perdu mon grand-père parce qu'elle ne lui a jamais dit.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est bien plus complexe que ça. Héloïse savait qu'il fallait être prudente.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas m'enfermer dans un mensonge.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas à proprement parlé un mensonge, juste une notion dont il vaut mieux éviter de parler pour le bien de tous. Pense à Sébastian… il a abandonné sa famille à cause de** _ **ça.**_

 **\- Raven veut qu'on l'appelle le Jabberwocky.**

 **\- Sérieusement ? Tu es sérieuse… Raven Reyes ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. J'imagine que ça te soulage de pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Lexa… je n'ai aucun droit de te dire ce que tu peux faire ou non. Je te demande juste d'être prudente. Clarke semble être quelqu'un de bien mais… ça reste le "Jabberwocky" dont on parle.**

 **\- Je sais. Comment elle te l'a dit Omma ?**

 **\- Oh ça… mieux vaut que tu l'ignores jeune fille.**

 **\- Allez, dis-moi.**

 **\- Non, j'emporterai ce secret dans la tombe. Va donc chercher Clarke, si elle continue à traîner, vous ne mangerez pas le dessert !**

 **\- J'y vais.**

Okay, là je suis mal ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête cette mauvaise habitude d'écouter aux portes. Il faut que je trouve une combine. Je ne suis pas certaine que Lexa apprécierait que je l'espionne.

Avant qu'elle ne me voit, je retourne dehors. Je sors mon portable et j'ouvre ma page Twitter. Voilà ça c'est bien, je vais faire comme si j'étais tombée sur le sujet du siècle.

J'attends que Lexa arrive en laissant mes yeux glisser sur mon écran. Je me demande tout de même ce que peut être ce fameux Jabberwocky. Est-ce que c'est de ça dont elle essaye de me parler depuis ce matin ?

Ça ne peut pas être aussi terrible que ça, non ? Enfin… pourquoi appeler quoi que ce soit le Jabberwocky, si ce n'est pas terrible et dévastateur ? Je soupire. C'est certainement encore une des extravagances de la meilleure amie de Lexa, ça ne peut pas être grave.

Lexa arrive et nous finissons notre déjeuner. Je la raccompagne ensuite jusqu'au tribunal. Avant que je ne parte, elle me retient pour me voler un baiser. Je suis tout sourire sur le chemin du retour.

Pourtant, une fois dans notre appartement, je ne peux empêcher mes pensées de divaguer sur la conversation que j'ai espionnée. Je soupire en m'enveloppant dans un plaid et en allumant la télévision. Toutes les chaînes d'informations ne parlent que du procès. Je me laisse embarquer dans les suppositions en tout genre des commentateurs.

Les heures passent, dix-huit heures sonne et Nia Queen est acquittée. Je suis quelque peu choquée par le résultat. Lexa avait l'air tellement certaine de sa culpabilité. Et puis… comment a-t-elle deviné qu'elle allait perdre ? Anya apparaît devant la caméra. Elle a une mine grave. Elle affirme que malgré le verdict du juge, ses collègues et elle-même n'abandonnent pas le dossier et qu'ils comptent bien aller en appel.

 **\- Franchement Lieutenant vous croyez vraiment que c'est utile ? Roan est le seul coupable.**

 **\- Vous vous trompez,** affirme Anya en fusillant la caméra du regard.

 **\- Comment pouvez vous être aussi certaine de la culpabilité de Madame Queen alors que la défense a clairement démonté votre dossier d ?**

 **\- J'ai confiance en mon équipe.**

Je sais avec cette phrase qu'elle ne parle pas de son équipe au sens large du terme mais bien de Lexa. La caméra s'arrête cette fois sur Nia Queen avec un fin sourire qui semble attristé. Elle affirme comprendre l'épreuve par laquelle elle vient de passer et qu'elle ne ressent aucune rancune envers les forces de police new-yorkaise. Puis elle fait le souhait que cette histoire funeste ne la définisse pas à l'avenir.

La caméra balaye la foule qui s'est accumulée. Je me redresse quand j'aperçois la silhouette de Lexa et… Raven ? Cette dernière semble retenir ma petite amie. Puis l'image s'arrête sur un avocat quelconque. Je me demande si j'ai bien vu. Je décide d'éteindre la télévision. Il faut que j'évite de trop réfléchir… mais n'empêche, comment Lexa a-t-elle pu savoir qu'elle allait perdre le procès ?

* * *

Il est un peu plus de vingt heures quand la porte d'entrée claque. Je me redresse dans mon lit. Ma mère, avec qui j'étais au téléphone, me demande ce qu'est le bruit. Je réponds vaguement que Lexa vient sûrement de rentrer. Je m'apprête à souhaiter une bonne soirée à ma mère et ainsi écourter la conversation dans les formes quand je perçois un hurlement provenir du rez-de-chaussée.

J'oublie soudainement toute la politesse et le respect. Je raccroche au nez de ma mère. Je m'excuserai plus tard. Je sors précipitamment de ma chambre avant de dévaler les escaliers pour trouver Lexa complètement essoufflée, le dos voûté, le regard baissé et le poing tremblant collé au mur.

 **\- Lexa,** je prononce prudemment.

 **\- Désolée,** murmure-t-elle la voix clairement noyée dans les larmes, **ça me répugne qu'elle ai pu s'en sortir si facilement.**

 **\- Lexa, tu…**

Elle se retourne subitement pour effectuer les quelques pas qui nous séparent et referme ses bras dans mon dos. Je n'ose pas bouger. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état. Elle semble fragile. J'ai conscience que je suis celle qui se repose sur elle depuis le début mais aujourd'hui, elle est celle qui à besoin de soutient. Je perçois ses larmes avant de les sentir dégringoler dans mon cou.

Par tous les dieux ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je refuse d'être spectatrice de ses larmes ! C'est absolument hors de question !

D'une main presque tremblante, je viens caresser son dos, et de l'autre j'apporte mes attentions dans sa douce chevelure. Je murmure des mots que j'espère apaisants. Sans que je ne le contrôle, mes gestes un peu brouillons se précisent pour former ce fameux signe de l'infini.

Les sanglots de Lexa raisonnent encore, ils me brisent le cœur mais elle semble aussi lentement se calmer. La force avec laquelle elle me serre contre elle faiblie légèrement. J'en profite pour doucement l'éloigner. Je découvre alors son visage ravagé par les larmes mais ce n'est pas le pire. Non, le pire c'est que dans son regard, il n'y a plus que cette partie déchirée, tout le reste à disparu.

D'un geste quelque peu hésitant, je viens effacer les traces humides qui recouvrent ses joues. Un sourire attristé vient étirer mes lèvres. J'aimerais trouver les mots. Je voudrais la rassurer. Mais j'ai cette horrible sensation que _ma_ Lexa n'est pas là. Il n'y a rien d'autre que la douleur, la peine et la colère dans son regard. Je n'avais jamais vu de telles émotions prendre vie dans ses iris émeraude que j'aime tant.

Déchiré… il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qui se déroule en ce moment dans ce regard si expressif dont je suis folle amoureuse.

 **\- Lexa, regarde-moi,** je demande avec fragilité.

Son regard se fait fuyant, elle semble vouloir m'échapper. J'accentue un peu plus la pression de ma main toujours sur sa joue. Je cherche à attirer son attention. Avec délicatesse mais aussi une certaine vulnérabilité, je lui demande :

 **\- S'il te plaît.**

Cette fois mes quelques mots semblent plus percutants et elle pose ses yeux dans les miens. C'est presque imperceptible mais le désordre qui y régnait il y a encore une seconde s'évanouit légèrement. Toujours avec prudence, j'avance mon autre main vers la monture de ses lunettes. Je vois très bien ses sourcils se froncer alors que ses yeux m'interrogent sur mes actions. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Il faut juste que je le vois de plus près ce déchirement dans l'âme. Il ne m'a jamais paru si réel qu'aujourd'hui.

Je fais glisser ses lunettes loin de son nez. Sans quitter ses yeux une seule seconde, je replis les branches doucement en les gardant en main. C'est absolument incroyable. Combien peut-il y avoir de vie dans ce regard ? C'est absolument magnifique, terrifiant aussi… mais tellement unique. J'ai la sensation que toutes les émotions du monde sont venues se nicher dans ce regard que je croyais pourtant connaître.

Je sens mon bras trembler. Je suis incapable de comprendre comment j'ai pu laisser ça m'échapper. Bien qu'il soit plus vrai, j'ai volontairement laissé ce détail me glisser entre les doigts. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser la même question que la veille :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Je,** commence-t-elle avant de laisser mourir les autres mots sur ses lèvres.

Elle tente de se défiler, son regard s'éloigne du mien. Je suis hésitante. Je ne devrais peut-être pas insister. Mais en même temps, ne pas savoir, c'est comme ignorer tout d'elle. Je ne veux pas que ce soit le cas. Quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est pour toute sa personne, non ? Je souhaite que ce soit le cas pour Lexa et moi.

 **\- Hey… non, regarde-moi. Lexa, je veux savoir.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas…**

 **\- Je me fiche de ce que ça n'est pas. Je veux savoir ce que c'est. Tu peux le faire.**

 **\- Faire quoi ?** demande-t-elle avec une faiblesse dans la voix qui me brise le cœur.

 **\- Me faire confiance,** je lui assure.

 **\- C'est bien en dehors des sentiers battus, hors limite du domaine du possible.**

 **\- Je m'en fiche, je suis là pour toi Lexa.**

 **\- D'accord,** elle soupire. **J'avais décidé de te le dire de toute façon.**

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Je,** les plus longues secondes de ma vie s'écoulent, **je sais que ça va paraître fou mais,** de nouveau ce silence angoissant, **je suis capable de lire dans les pensées.**

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je sens que je vais bien me faire détester comme il faut à cause de ce nouveau cliffanger… mais bon, j'assume (encore) ! ^^ A part ça, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre, hein ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **(Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y en a pas…)**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre qui n'a pas encore de titre parce que pour bien commencer 2018, je suis malade donc en retard dans mon écriture ! XD**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	28. Doux mensonges

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon absence la semaine dernière... se n'est ni une pluie de météorite, ni une attaque de zombie, ni un voyage transdimentionnelle qui m'a empêcher d'être au rendez-vous mais "juste" la grippe qui m'a mit complètement KO... je suis encore une fois désolée !**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Bon… cette fois, j'ai fini de jouer avec vous. Enfin… peut-être ! En tout cas, vous allez avoir une réponse que vous attendez tous. Et pour le reste, faites-moi confiance ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **It's a beautiful lie** _C'est un merveilleux mensonge_  
 **It's a perfect denial** _C'est un parfait reniement_  
 **Such a beautiful lie to believe in** _Un si merveilleux mensonge auquel croire_  
 **So beautiful, beautiful it makes me** _Si merveilleux, si merveilleux il m'envahit_

 _ **30 Secondes to Mars**_ _ **–**_ _ **A Beautiful Lie**_

 **Chapitre 28 : Doux mensonges**

 _Bip Bip…_

Ce son est pour moi comme un dévoreur de rêve, il me ramène à la réalité. Alors, je cours…

 _Bip Bip..._

Je cours dans le couloir principal. Je vérifie certainement pour la quinzième fois que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans mes poches. Je me stoppe net pour éviter un chariot de réanimation. Je souffle. Il faut que je me concentre. Je franchis la porte des urgences, le tableau sous mes yeux à des airs de fin du monde. Je glisse mes mains dans des gants en latex tout en me dirigeant vers mon chef d'équipe.

Les minutes filent à une vitesse folle, je passe de patients en patients en indiquant leur état pour la prise en charge. J'ai à peine le temps de finir les soins préliminaires que je saute sur un nouveau cas. Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, près de cinq heures se sont déroulées avant que je ne puisse me poser sur une chaise au milieu de la salle d'attente des urgences. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là mais j'ai ce besoin de me poser, de prendre un peu de temps pour moi.

Ma respiration a du mal à reprendre un rythme normal et mes mains tremblent. Je ne sais pas comment me calmer. Cette soirée est juste horrible. Trop de cris, trop de sang, trop de décisions impossibles…

 **\- Clarke…**

Je relève avec une certaine précaution mes yeux vers ma mère. Un sourire attristé étire mes lèvres. Je passe une main derrière mon cou. Je déteste ressentir ce sentiment d'impuissance. Je le sais très bien qu'en étant médecin, nous ne sommes pas dieu mais il y a vraiment des choix difficiles à faire par moment.

Ma mère s'installa près de moi en posant une main sur ma cuisse. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Je pense qu'elle sait que j'ai besoin de temps. C'est la première fois que je dois gérer ce genre de crise. Depuis mon premier jour, je n'avais jamais vu autant de personnes en souffrance en si peu de temps.

 **\- Je suis fière de toi, tu es la seule des internes à ne pas avoir rendu son déjeuner.**

 **\- Ne parle pas trop vite.**

 **\- Tu devrais rentrer.**

Rentrer… mes mains se mettent encore plus à trembler. Je ferme doucement mes paupières en passant mes doigts las sur mon front. Rentrer… je soupire. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire. Rentrer… ça ne me semble pas une bonne idée. J'ai besoin de plus de temps.

 **\- Clarke ?**

 **\- Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu.**

 **\- Tu veux que j'appelle un taxi ou Lexa ?**

Lexa…

Merde ! J'ai vraiment foiré ! Je suis nulle !

Elle avait l'air tellement blessée alors que je n'avais pas encore dit un seul mot. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre à ça ? Hein ? Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il y ait une bonne réponse. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Ou alors… j'ai trop de pensées et c'est justement ça le problème.

Sérieusement… lire dans les pensées. C'est ça son grand secret ? Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une telle chose. Pourtant, plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis qu'il y avait un tas d'indices. Je ne comprends pas comment ça marche. C'est complètement fou quand on y réfléchit plus de cinq minutes.

Et puis, ça veut dire quoi : je suis capable de lire dans les pensées ? Est-ce qu'elle perçoit ces pensées quand elle touche quelqu'un à la manière des Vulcains de Star Trek ? Ou alors c'est comme Danny dans Shining de Stephen King mais dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire que Lexa n'est pas la seule ? Ou dernière hypothèse, elle serait comme le professeur Charles Xavier des X-men, ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle serait capable de contrôler les pensées des autres.

Non… tout ça, c'est bien trop fictif, ça n'a rien de concret. C'est tout à fait acceptable dans la culture populaire de nos jours. Oui, les télépathes existent dans divers univers mais ce n'est pas réel. Personne n'est capable de s'introduire dans la tête d'un inconnu. C'est juste de la science fiction, rien de plus.

Je ne suis pas sceptique, c'est juste que ce n'est pas reconnu de façon scientifique. Comment est-il possible de croire qu'une personne pourrait véritablement vivre ces perceptions extra-sensorielles ? Ou alors… c'est de la cybernétique, la technologie de demain comme les personnages extra-terrestre d'Alastair Reynolds dans l'Espace de la Révélation.

 **\- Clarke ?**

 **\- Hum…**

 **\- Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais que je t'appelle un taxi ou même Lexa.**

 **\- Ah…**

 **\- Clarke, chérie… tu t'es disputée avec Lexa ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **\- Peut-être parce que tu ne souris pas dès que je prononce son nom. C'est plus qu'étrange. Et puis quand je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Je vais bien. Lexa et moi ça va bien. Arrête de t'inquiéter, je suis juste… je ne croyais pas voir ce genre de chose en dehors des séries télé.**

Et je ne parle pas que du carnage que je viens de vivre avec cet accident !

 **\- Un accident c'est très vite arrivé et malheureusement, ce n'est que le premier. Il y en aura bien d'autre.**

 **\- Comment tu fais pour accepter tout ça ?**

 **\- J'imagine que je ne l'accepte pas. Je vis juste avec et je fais en sorte que ce genre d'événement ne détermine pas celle que je suis.**

 **\- Et… tu t'es déjà trompée ? Je veux dire…**

 **\- Nous sommes médecins Clarke, nous assistons tous les jours à des événements inexplicables. J'ai une petite fille qui est dans le couloir de la mort depuis deux ans et qui subitement reprend du poil de la bête. Il y a un homme qui s'est réveillé d'un coma après dix ans, il doit tout réapprendre mais il est là. En chacune de ces personnes, il subsiste des petits miracles.**

 **\- Des petits miracles,** je répète en pensant à Lexa. **Il faut que j'y aille !**

Je me redresse, gonflée à bloc. Il faut que je lui dise que ce n'est pas grave, que j'ai envie de comprendre et plus important, que je veux être là pour elle. Lexa est mon petit miracle à moi depuis le début ! J'étais plus bas que terre et elle est celle qui a eu la patience, les sourires et la force de me relever.

 **\- Mais enfin Clarke, je n'ai même pas appelé de taxi !**

* * *

 _Bip Bip…_

Je n'aurais pas du répondre à cet appel, jamais.

 _Bip Bip…_

Je suis au rez de chausser, complètement essoufflée et Lexa n'est nulle part. Je serre mon poing en me demandant comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide. Elle doit croire que je l'ai abandonné, que j'ai fui ou pire encore, que je ne veux pas d'elle dans ma vie.

Merde, merde, merde !

Je suis nulle, nulle, nulle ! Il faut que je me calme. Je dois trouver une solution. J'inspire profondément pour obliger la tension dans mon corps à disparaître. Réfléchis Clarke, réfléchis ! Si j'étais Lexa et que je venais probablement d'avoir le cœur brisé, où je serais ?

Raven ! Mais oui, évidement Raven, putain de Reyes !

Seul problème, je n'ai pas la moindre foutu idée d'où elle vit. Okay, plan numéro un : je tente d'appeler la meilleure amie de Lexa qui va certainement m'ignorer comme je suis très certainement responsable de l'état lamentable dans lequel doit être ma petite amie. Non mais c'est pas vrai, si ça se trouve, j'ai fait pleurer Lexa ! C'est absolument, inconcevable ! Plan numéro deux : je supplie Lincoln de tracer le téléphone de ma jolie brune. Étrangement ce plan là me semble plus logique.

Je prends mon portable entre mes mains, prête à exécuter mon plan quand je vois Pringles arriver à la vitesse… bah de Pringles ! Lexa ne serait jamais partie sans sa tortue adorée ! Donc elle est encore ici, quelque part… sauf que j'ai fouillé chaque recoin.

Le garage ! Je fonce, prends mon manteau et fais claquer la porte avant de dévaler les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol. C'est quoi déjà notre stupide numéro de parking ? Je m'arrête devant chaque porte et tente désespérément de les ouvrir sachant que Lexa ne prend jamais la peine de fermer la porte. Quand je découvre la vieille Citroën rouge, je jure. Mais c'est pas vrai, où peut bien être Lexa ?

Le toit ! Elle m'a confié une fois qu'elle aimait bien les endroits en hauteur, qu'elle y avait plus de facilité à réfléchir. De nouveau, je me précipite et sans y réfléchir, mon index s'écrase sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite. Je déteste ces boites de métal et je croyais qu'il faudrait que je sois morte ou presque pour que je monte volontairement dedans à nouveau.

Les portes s'ouvrent. J'hésite une micro seconde avant de m'engouffrer entre les parois en aluminium. J'appuie un nombre incalculable de fois sur le bouton qui va m'emmener sur le toit. Les portes se referment. Je sens alors ma respiration se couper. Je déteste vraiment cette chose. Il n'y a pas assez d'espace. Je crois que j'ai du mal à prendre une nouvelle inspiration. Mais qu'est ce que je fou ici ? Lexa… pense à Lexa ! Tout va bien, c'est juste un élévateur aux allures de cercueil. Tout va bien…

En plus, je n'ai pas envie de mourir avec cette stupide musique de piano entêtante ! C'est quoi du Chopin, du Beethoven, du Liszt ? Je suis sure que Lexa le saurait elle ! Allez calme toi Clarke, c'est bientôt fini.

 _Ting !_

Je crois que c'est un des meilleurs sons que je n'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie ! Je sors de l'engin de malheur complètement essoufflée. Alors quand il repart, je le foudroie du regard pour la forme. C'est à ce demander ce qui m'est passée par la tête, non mais franchement, les jambes sont un moyen de transport bien plus sûr ! J'attends quelque seconde que mon palpitant reprenne un rythme plus normale quand subitement je me souviens du pourquoi j'ai fais tout ça : Lexa !

Je relève les yeux et scanne le toit à toute vitesse. Je n'y étais jamais monté avant aujourd'hui. Je trouve Lexa assise contre un mur, les jambes relevées et le front appuyé contre ses dernières. Elle n'a pas l'air bien. Je me pince doucement la lèvre. Je suis certainement celle qui est responsable de ce renferment. Il va falloir que j'assure pour me rattraper.

Je traîne des pieds jusqu'à ce que je sois à sa hauteur. Je me laisse tomber près d'elle. Je tourne mon regard vers elle. Lexa ne remarque pas ma présence. Je la détaille un peu plus et je découvre le walkman près d'elle qui tourne. Je suis le fil qui doit forcément rejoindre le casque caché derrière toute la masse de ses cheveux. Je ferme doucement les paupières pour essayer de percevoir le genre de musique qu'elle écoute.

 **I wear this crown of thorns** _Je porte cette couronne d'épines_  
 **Upon my liar's chair** _Au dessus de ma chaise de menteur_  
 **Full of broken thoughts** _Pleine de pensées brisées_  
 **I cannot repair** _Que je ne peux réparer_

Je me demande si ce qu'elle écoute reflète ce qu'elle pense. Peut-être que c'est un genre de barrière. Quelque chose qui la protège et qui la rassure aussi. Et moi… moi, je la pousse à ne pas le faire. Je me sens attrister par tous les mots que j'ai certainement du dire ou penser et qui l'on forcément blessé d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je n'ose pas encore signaler ma présence. Je relève les yeux et fixe le ciel qui est déjà bien sombre. Il fait froid mais ce n'est pas intenable. Je cherche le signe d'une étoile. J'ai besoin de ça, d'un signe de l'infini pour prendre mon courage à deux mains et avouer que j'ai très mal géré cette situation. Lexa mérite tellement mieux…

Je laisse mes pensées, mon cœur et mon regard divaguer pendant ce qui ne me paraît être qu'une ou peut-être deux secondes mais quand je trouve enfin le courage d'intervenir, la chanson qu'écoute Lexa n'est plus la même.

 **Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world** _Oh, bébé, bébé, c'est un monde sauvage_ _  
_ **It's hard to get by just upon a smile** _C'est dur de s'en sortir avec juste un sourire_ _  
_ **Oh, baby, baby, it's a wild world** _Oh, bébé, bébé, c'est un monde sauvage_

Non mais c'est quoi cet enchaînement ? Il n'y a pas plus triste comme chanson ! Je ne peux pas laisser la situation s'empirer de la sorte. Avec lenteur et une dernière hésitation, je pose délicatement ma main sur son épaule. Le geste n'a pas l'air de l'alerter plus que ça. Je me redresse légèrement, je me place en face d'elle pour venir caresser sa joue.

Cette fois, elle relève son regard. Ses émeraudes sont blessées au plus profond de son âme. Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire triste. D'une main tremblante, je viens lui retirer son casque de ses oreilles. J'ai les larmes aux yeux quand je murmure :

 **-** **Je suis tellement désolée.**

Je suis capable de lire dans ses yeux qu'elle comprend. Je secoue la tête comme pour répondre qu'elle ne devrait pas comprendre ce genre de chose. J'ai mal réagi et je suis la seule responsable.

 **\- Tu veux m'en dire plus ? Comment ça fonctionne ? Depuis quand ? J'ai un million de questions dans ma tête mais ça… tu dois déjà le savoir.**

 **\- Clarke, ce n'est pas…**

 **\- Je n'aurais pas du partir.**

 **\- C'était pour le travail, je comprends.**

 **\- Tu… j'aurais pu faire croire que je n'étais pas chez moi. Tu aurais du passer avant et… c'est important.**

 **\- Et après tu t'en serais voulu.**

 **\- Pas plus que maintenant Lexa. Je me sens plus bas que terre. Parle-moi, je t'écoute.**

Doucement les paupières de Lexa se baissent, elle hausse négligemment les épaules alors qu'elle dit :

 **\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. Je lis dans les pensées, c'est tout.**

 **\- Depuis quand ?**

 **\- Quatre ans, quand** **elle** **est morte.**

 **\- Attends…**

 **\- Oui, c'est un truc de famille et c'est à cause d'** **elle** **que je vis ce supplice.**

 **\- Un supplice,** je répète avant de faire une pause, **donc ça te fait mal ?**

 **\- Je… ce n'est pas vraiment douloureux à proprement parlé mais c'est… invasif. Par moment, je ne sais même plus quelles pensées sont les miennes. Et… il y en a qui sont tellement violente comme celle de Nia Queen.**

 **\- Oh merde…**

Subitement, je viens de comprendre l'ampleur de tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire ces derniers jours. Non mais attends… mais alors ça veut dire qu'au vu de ses réparties, Kasia le sait.

 **\- Oui,** affirme soudainement Lexa, **Kasia le sait, je viens de l'apprendre. Luna sait aussi, elle l'a découvert quand j'étais enfant. Et je l'ai dit i peine quelques mois à Raven. Mon père et mon frère aussi mais parfois, je… Ils n'y croient pas vraiment.**

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- Ça va, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me blesse.**

 **\- Comment ça fonctionne ?**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi, c'est juste un brouhaha constant. Mais j'ai remarqué que c'est plus puissant quand j'ai un contact direct avec les yeux de mon vis-à-vis.**

 **\- D'où les lunettes,** je comprends.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Il y a autre chose ?**

 **\- Le lien est parfois plus fort avec certaine personne.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- J'ai remarqué qu'avec Aiden, Raven, Luna et plus récemment toi, il y a… je ne sais pas une connexion. Comme cette fois chez Lincoln, j'ai senti ta détresse.**

Après cette révélation, je fixe Lexa avec plus d'intensité. Je me perds dans l'océan d'émeraude. Je lui souris alors que je comprends enfin comment elle a pu être là pour me soutenir lors de cette soirée de l'enfer.

En fait, tout se met lentement en place. Je me demande tout de même d'où venait cette fragilité le lendemain. Et puis, c'était quoi cette façon d'appréhender sa maladie ?

 **\- Quand je suis malade, ma malédiction est en mode veille.**

 **\- Malédiction,** je répète avec douleur, les larmes aux yeux.

Je n'avais pas réalisé avant, qu'elle vivait ses capacités, pourtant, extraordinaire, comme un supplice.

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- Désolée. Je vais attendre que tu poses tes questions à voix haute.**

 **\- Non, non… tu…**

Je n'arrive plus à les retenir, les larmes noient mes yeux pour s'échapper sur mes joues. J'ai ce sentiment de culpabilité qui refuse de me lâcher. J'aimerais juste… revenir en arrière et effacer ma réaction lamentable. Parce que la vérité c'est que j'ai fui.

 **\- Lexa,** ma voix est étranglée, submergée par la tristesse et la colère qui m'habite, **tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi. Tu… tu vis vraiment ça comme une malédiction ?**

 **\- C'est une malédiction,** sa réponse est implacable.

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- Non,** la négation est tranchante. **Ça a détruit bien trop de personnes, de choses, pour être considéré autrement. Je… s'il y avait un moyen médical ou autre, je n'hésiterais pas,** elle prend une inspiration, **pas même une seconde. Je m'en débarrasserais.**

 **\- Mais… ça fait partie de toi.**

Lexa paraît surprise par ma répartie. Son corps s'éloigne légèrement et s'écrase même un peu plus contre le mur. C'est infime, à peine visible à l'œil nu, pourtant, je le vois bien et cet éloignement me fait bien plus mal que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis que je la connais que je peux presque distinguer avec exactitude où se trouve les murs de Lexa et… je suis loin, très loin derrière.

Si loin… que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir encore l'atteindre. J'ai vraiment tout fait foirer ! Elle m'échappe…

Un battement de cœur et je la vois comme au ralenti se redresser. Une inspiration trop longtemps retenue et c'est maintenant ses genoux qui sont à la hauteur de mes yeux. Il y a quelque chose qui se brise en moi au moment où elle passe près de moi, me frôle pour mieux s'éloigner. Je me tourne trop lentement. J'amorce un geste peut-être trop incertain mais les faits sont là : je ne parvins pas à la retenir.

 _Dans les songes, doux mensonges sur les plaines des je t'aime._

Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison les paroles de mon père me reviennent à ce moment précis. Je me souviens de sa voix roque qui me la chantait tous les soirs alors même que ces mots m'effrayaient. C'est peut-être à cause de ce poème que j'ai toujours eu peur de l'amour. Même ce soir là, je l'ai entendu. Il me l'a murmuré au creux de l'oreille avant de partir.

 _Le printemps prends son temps et s'éveille ritournelle._

Merde ! Merde, merde, merde !

 _Doux mensonges qui s'allongent sur le carrefour des amours._

Je ne peux pas la laisser partir ! C'est absolument, totalement impensable !

 _Les absents prennent leurs temps, ils s'éveillent et surveillent._

Je me redresse si rapidement que je ressens un certain étourdissement. Je crois même tomber. Je laisse glisser ma main sur le mur pour mes premiers pas. Après tout, à cet instant, je suis comme perdue dans un labyrinthe et il n'y a qu'une seule règle quand on est perdu : toujours garder la main sur une paroi.

 _Les doux mensonges et se plonge dans l'amour pour toujours._

Pourtant, je choisi d'abandonner la sécurité pour rejoindre Lexa. Ma main caresse presque les rebords calleux du béton avant que je ne m'élance.

 _Et les je t'aime extrêmes, le harem des dilemmes_

La porte qui mène au toit claque déjà derrière moi alors que je me précipite vers l'ascenseur. Il descend. Devant mon regard impuissant, les étages défilent. Je décide de ne pas attendre et je dévale les escaliers. Je trébuche, me rattrape et glisse un nombre incalculable de fois. Et pourtant, par un miracle que je peine à comprendre, j'arrive au septième étages pile à l'ouverture des portes. Sous mes yeux, je découvre une Lexa surprise. Je ne réfléchis pas alors que j'effectue les quelques pas qui me font franchir pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps les portes de mon Némésis. Je plaque ma petite amie contre la paroi que je sens glacée et je l'embrasse avec fougue. Paradoxalement, alors que j'ai le souffle coupé avec cet échange, j'ai la sensation de respirer pour la première fois depuis des heures.

 _Doux mensonges qui se plongent dans des je t'aime éternel presque criminel._

 **-** **Lexa… ne t'avise pas une seule seconde à penser me fuir. Je t'aime.**

 _Doux mensonges qui se prolongent._

 **\- Clarke…**

 **\- Non, ne dis rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai évoqué qui ai pu te blesser au point de t'éloigner mais… sache que je ne te laisserai pas faire. J'ai compris que tout ça t'effraie bien plus que tu ne veux bien le montrer. Je suis désolée si j'ai été maladroite. Lexa, que tu le veuilles ou non, maintenant c'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde. Si tu as besoin de fuir, il faut que tu saches que je serai toujours celle qui cherchera à te retenir. Je refuse que tu t'évanouisses dans la nature. Tu… tu es tout ce que j'ai. Tu as mon cœur entre tes mains et j'ai… oui, j'ai conscience que j'ai le tien entre les miennes. Ce qui veut dire que… qu'aujourd'hui, je me suis en quelque sorte blessée moi même. Ça me tue… pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît.**

 _Doux mensonges._

Parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de miracle. Je suis bien arrivée au septième étage alors que les portes étaient encore ouvertes sauf qu'elles se refermaient. Sous mes yeux impuissants, j'ai perdu Lexa. Les portes d'acier ont claqué violemment me rappelant la terrible vérité.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée tétanisée devant cet ascenseur. Je suis incapable de m'en souvenir. J'étais paralysée par la peur, pas celle habituelle, pas celle qui me ronge dès que j'ai cet engin de la mort sous les yeux. Non. Ce qui m'a figé sur place si longtemps c'est la terrible vérité : je venais de perdre Lexa.

Je n'ai pas eu de dernier baiser, pas eu l'occasion de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je l'ai juste laissé me filer entre les doigts. Je l'ai perdu à la seconde où j'ai choisi de répondre à cet appel. J'ai compris trop tard tout le mal que je lui avais fait avec cette simple phrase : ça fait partie de toi.

Je pensais que ça la soulagerai. Qu'elle pourrait voir dans mes yeux que ça ne changerait rien à mon amour pour elle. Mais la vérité, c'est que cette phrase à tout détruit pour la simple et bonne raison que Lexa ne veut pas que ça fasse partie d'elle. Elle ne souhaite qu'une chose, s'en débarrasser et elle ne veut pas que quelqu'un de plus l'accepte. Pour ça, elle a Luna et Raven. Ce qu'elle attendait de moi, c'était que je comprenne ce côté malédiction, pas que je me lamente avec elle.

J'ai été stupide et je l'ai perdu.

* * *

 _Bip Bip…_

Je cours dans les couloirs principaux. Je vérifie certainement pour la quinzième fois que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans mes poches. Je me stoppe net pour éviter un chariot de réanimation. Je souffle. Il faut que je me concentre. Je franchis la porte des urgences, le tableau sous mes yeux à des airs de fin du monde. Je glisse mes mains dans des gants en latex tout en me dirigeant vers mon chef d'équipe.

Soudainement, je me stoppe net. J'observe la scène se dérouler comme au ralentie. J'ai cette horrible sensation, qu'on déteste tous. Déjà vu…

Je ressens un terrible pincement au cœur alors que ce banal accident de bus me fait revenir près de six mois en arrière. Le jour du départ de Lexa…

Je sens les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux. Je me pince la lèvre inférieure comme pour contrôler le surplus d'émotion qui me submerge. Même après tout ce temps, j'ai toujours le cœur brisé mais je garde le sourire et la tête haute parce que je sais qu'un jour Lexa me reviendra et ce jour là, je serai là !

 **-** **Griffin ! J'ai besoin du chariot de réa !**

Très bien, allons-y Griffin, sauve une vie de plus en attendant la femme que tu aimes. Je fixe l'inconnu pour qui la vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Je place avec rapidité les électrodes avant de jeter un œil aux constantes. Après deux chocs, il reprend conscience. Il est immédiatement pris en charge par la chirurgie. Je le regarde partir et comme à chaque fois depuis ce jour là, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander : A quoi peut-il penser après une telle expérience ?

Je me retrouve devant un nouveau patient, une petite fille avec une plaie au niveau de l'arcade. Elle ne pipe pas mot, se contentant de serrer très fort sa peluche en forme de girafe. Je suis attentive à chacun de ses gestes, à toutes ses petites mimiques alors que je me pose cette autre question : Qui donc peut entendre sa voix ?

Près de cinq heures se sont écoulées quand je m'installe sur un parpaing sur le toit. Je laisse un soupir m'échapper en passant une main dans mes cheveux que je détache. Je fais tourner l'élastique entre mes doigts. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel qui est déjà rempli d'étoiles en ce début de soirée de juillet.

Je crois que c'est dans ces moments là que Lexa me manque le plus. Tout me manque en elle, sa magnifique et trop rare voix, ses bras, ses baisers et toutes ses attentions. Après son départ, j'ai croisé par hasard Sindy étrangement, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi sereine en sa présence. Pourtant, elle est venue vers moi et elle m'a craché au visage comme à chaque fois. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, elle m'a affirmé qu'elle se fichait de l'injonction d'éloignement. Je me souviens parfaitement du fou rire qui m'a habité au moment où j'ai compris que ce qui avait construit cette distance entre mon ex-meilleure amie et moi, c'était Lexa. C'est ce jour là précisément que j'ai su avec certitude qu'un jour, qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait, un jour Lexa me reviendrait.

Après tout, la vie de Lexa et les plus belles musiques sont étroitement liées et je veux croire en chacune d'elles. Et plus précisément en celle-ci :

 **You can't hurry love** _Tu ne peux pas hâter l'amour_ _  
_ **No, you'll just have to wait** _Non, tu as juste à attendre_ _  
_ **Just trust in a good time** _Fies-toi au temps_ _  
_ **No matter how long it takes** _Peu importe le temps que ça prendra_

Et ça n'a rien d'un mensonge, aussi doux soit-il.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Ça va si je brandis un drapeau blanc en vous assurant que tout va bien se passer si vous me faites confiance ? Non… bon bah tant pis, j'attends vos reproches. Des idées d'où Lexa a pu partir ? De la façon dont elle va revenir ? Vraiment... faites-moi confiance ! Avec ce chapitre s'achève la seconde partie.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : 30 Seconde to Mars – A Beautiful Lie**

 **Note n°2 : Star Trek** ** **est**** ** **un**** ** **univers**** ** **de**** ** **science**** **-** ** **fiction**** **,** ** **créé**** ** **par**** ** **Gene**** ** **Roddenberry**** ** **en 1966**** **,** ** **qui**** ** **regroupe**** ** **à**** ** **ce**** ** **jour**** ** **et**** ** **si**** ** **je**** ** **ne**** ** **me**** ** **trompe**** ** **pas**** **:** ** **sept**** ** **séries**** ** **télévisée**** ** **avec 700**** ** **et**** ** **quelque**** ** **épisodes**** **,** ** **treize**** ** **longs**** ** **métrages**** **,** ** **des**** ** **centaines**** ** **de**** ** **romans**** **,** ** **des**** ** **bandes**** ** **dessinées**** ** **et**** ** **pas**** ** **mal**** ** **de**** ** **jeux**** ** **vidéo**** **.**

 **Note n°3 : Shining de Stephen King est un roman d'horreur sortit en 1977. C'est le troisième roman de King. L'auteur à écrit une suite à l'histoire avec le personnage de Danny Torrance avec Doctor Sleep en 2013.**

 **Note n°4 : Le professeur X des X-men** ** **est l'un des personnage principal du et se n'est pas pour rien. Il est le fondateur de l'école pour jeune mutans. Il est connu pour être un des personnages les plus puissant de l'univers Marvel mais aussi pour sa guerre plus ou moins froide avec Magnéto. Le personnage a été crée en 1963 par Stan Lee (évidement !) mais aussi Jack Kirby. Ce qu'il est intéressant de savoir c'est que ce personnage s'inspire très fortement de Martin Luther King.****

 **Note n°5 : L'espace de la Révélation d'Alatair Reynolds est un roman de science fiction sortit en 2000. Je sais que c'est une œuvre méconnue… mais le résumer est assez complexe alors pour cette fois, je vais me permettre de faire du copier colle avec la quatrième de couverture de mon livre :** **La découverte d'une fabuleuse cité enfouie suscite plus de questions qu'elle n'en résout. Sylveste, archéologue, déchiffre l'histoire des Amarantins, des êtres mi-hommes, mi-oiseaux.** **Une tribu renégate avait quitté Resurgam pour partir dans les étoiles et, peu aprés son retour, un mystérieux Événement avait provoqué l'anéantissement de toute vie à la surface de la planète. Ce cataclysme, les Amarantins l'avaient anticipé... Et s'ils l'avaient eux-mêmes provoqué ?** **C'est alors que l'équipage d'un gigantesque vaisseau interstellaire décrépit, le gobe-lumen** **Spleen de l'infini,** **vient chercher Sylveste, dans l'espoir que son père, Calvin, sauvegardé aprés sa mort sous forme de simulation numérique, pourra " réparer " le capitaine, un " chimérique ", ou cyborg, plongé en cryothermie, afin de ralentir la Pourriture Fondante qui provoque cher lui des mutations monstrueuses.** **Mais les membres de l'équipage du** **Spleen de l'Infini** **ont chacun des intentions cachées...**

 **Note n°6 : Chopin** **est un compositeur et pianiste franco-polonais né en 1810 et mort en 1849.**

 **Note n°7 : Beethoven** **est un compositeur né en 1770 et mort en 1827.**

 **Note n°8 : Liszt est** **un compositeur, transcripteur et pianiste hongrois né 1811 et mort en 1886.**

 **Note n°9 : Jonny Cash – Hurt**

 **Note n°10 : Cat Stevens – Wild World**

 **Note n°11 : Phil Collins – You Can't Hurry Love**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre :** ** **«**** ** **Souris-moi en retour »****

 **GeekGirlG.**


	29. Souris-moi en retour

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup d'être aussi fidèle et réactif. J'ai été un peu moins "présente" cette semaine et je m'en excuse. J'attendais une réponse pour un boulot, j'étais du genre hyper angoisser et je l'ai, je suis trop contente ! Pourquoi vous dire ça... ? Parce qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrai plus publier tous les mercredis exclusivement le matin. Je vais passer en horaires décaler donc le chapitre sera toujours poster le MERCREDI mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelque mot sur ce chapitre :** **Je vois que beaucoup m'ont trouver sadique après la fin du chapitre dernier… mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire, si, si, je vous assure ! Essayez de ne pas oublier que j'aime le Clexa et que mon but c'est : elles vécurent heureuses et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! XD Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 ** **You see that is what I need**** _Tu vois c'est ça dont j'ai besoin_

 ** **Loving, hoping get for free**** _Qu'aimer, espérer soit gratuit_

 ** **I'm gonna need it**** _Je vais en avoir besoin_

 ** **I'm gonna use it**** _Je vais m'en servir_

 **Jain - Hope**

 **Chapitre 29 : Souris-moi en retour**

Il faisait si chaud qu'on aurait pu se croire en enfer. Je plonge mes mains dans l'eau à peine tiède pour la répandre sur mon visage. C'est à peine suffisant, j'ai toujours la sensation de fondre. Je devrais être habituer a cette fournaise depuis le temps mais il y a des moment où s'est plus insupportable que d'autre. J'humidifie une serviette que je viens caler sur ma nuque en me relavant.

Je place ma main en abat jour pour observer la trentaine d'enfants qui s'amuse dans la future cours de l'école. Je sens presque immédiatement un sourire étirer mes lèvres. C'est dans ces moments là que je me sens véritablement à ma place. Il n'est facile pour personne dans ce monde de la trouver je fais partie des chanceux qui a force de creuser se trouve enfin en paix.

Mon regard s'arrête sur Nangila qui poursuit une petite fille qui semble légèrement plus jeune que lui. Il a un instinct de protection très élever pour son âge, tout comme Lexa. C'est un des autres point en commun que je leurs ai trouver.

 **-A quoi tu pense Evans ?**

 **-Que pour une fois, nous sommes dans les temps.**

 **-Très drôle… sérieusement à quoi tu pense Luna ?**

 **-Elijah… depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir : mes pensées sont insondables.**

 **-Insondables,** mon dieu… cette voix, **j'ai plus de chance de rencontrer une grenouille croiser avec un écureuil que de te croire insondable.**

Je sens que mon meilleur ami se retourne mais moi, je suis incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste. Je suis pigée, à dire vrais, je suis presque certaine d'avoir malencontreusement marcher sur de la super glu. Oui, c'est la meilleure explication. Mon cœur tambourine tellement dans mes oreilles que tout autour de moi n'est plus qu'un immense brouhaha.

Mon regard s'arrête sur Nangila, il ne court plu et fronce très légèrement les sourcils. Oh mon dieu… il se tourne vers moi avec ce sourire que je me surprends à tant aimer ces dernier temps. Il a comprit. Il sait exactement qui se trouve dans mon dos. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus et il vient vers moi. Enfin nous…

Plus il se rapproche et plus le boucan dans ma poitrine commence a se calmer. Une fois à ma hauteur le petit garçon, croise mon regard son sourire se lit jusque dans le font de ses yeux. Il glisse sa main dans la mienne comme un encouragement silencieux. Alors tout redevient calme. Nangila est tout de même obliger de me tirer légèrement pour m'obliger a me retourner. Les premiers mots que je perçois après ce chaos intérieur sont ceux d'Elijah :

 **-Je peux savoir qui tu es ?**

Je me mordille légèrement la lèvre inférieur pour éviter d'avoir cette sensation que ma mâchoire ne demande que de s'écraser au sol. Raven se dresse devant moi. Elle est vraiment devant moi, au milieu de nul part, en Afrique. Elle est tellement belle... p _ourquoi faut-il qu'elle me semble toujours aussi parfaite ?_

Pourtant comme en décembre dernier, il est claire qu'elle n'est pas a son avantage, ses traits sont tirer, fatiguer et peut-être même attrister. Ses cheveux sont attacher dans un chignon qui en ferait rire plus d'un avec pas moins de trois crayons de couleurs dans cette masse informe. Moi, je trouve ça juste sublime et tellement Raven Rayes. Sa tenu n'est absolument pas approprier au climat, elle porte son éternel veste rouge, un veste ! Je suis à ça de fondre sur place et elle, elle porte une putain de veste ! Juste en dessous un débardeur gris au motif jaune lui colle à la peau. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller à une observation détailler… trop tard ! Et comme si la veste ne suffisait pas, elle aborde aussi un pantalon noir dans lequel elle doit étouffer, se n'est pas possible autrement. Évidemment, elle n'a pas oublier ses éternel converse qui aujourd'hui son blanche. Qui porterait du blanc sur un chantier ?

 **-Raven Rayes,** répond-elle avec ce sourire qui a le don de me faire craquer.

Je sens que mon estomac se tord de douleur, d'appréhension et se noue d'un stresse que je ne connais que trop bien. Comme à chaque fois que mes yeux s'arrête un peu trop longtemps sur elle, j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Comment est-il possible d'être humainement aussi attractive ?

 **-Et tu connais Luna,** voulu savoir Elijah.

Non ! Je viens de réaliser que mon meilleur ami est entrain de discuter tranquillement avec la fille qui détient mon cœur en otage depuis si longtemps. Je n'ai pas oublier qu'il a promis de mettre son poing dans la figure de la personne qui me fait tant souffrir depuis toutes ces années. Mais se n'est pas de la faute de Raven ! Elle ne sais même pas ce que je ressens pour elle.

 **-Connaître, Luna** **se n'est pas vraiment du domaine du possible. Elle se méconnaît elle-même. Ou alors si se n'est plus le cas ça voudrait dire qu'elle a atteint la sagesse et ça je refuse de le croire.**

C'est quoi cette façon de me regarder ? Est-elle toujours en colère contre moi ? D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas d'où lui venait cette rancœur. Lexa refuse de m'en parler. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire quand elle affirme que je me méconnais ? Je me connais très bien !

 **-Luna ?**

 **-Tout va bien Elijah c'est Raven.**

Tout ne va pas bien ! Ces deux là, n'aurait jamais dû se rencontrer ! C'est un véritable désastre !

 **-Jamais entendu parler,** souligne mon meilleur ami.

Oui, s'était un peu le but. Je crois que si la main de Nangila n'était pas dans la mienne, je ne croirais pas une seule seconde a cette rencontre. Je penserai que se n'est rien d'autre qu'un de ces rêves traumatisant. Sauf que non… je suis vraiment entrain de vivre cette catastrophe absolue.

Je devrais intervenir, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais j'en suis incapable. J'ai vraiment du mal a assimiler que Raven soit vraiment là. Je ne comprends pas. Elle ne devrait pas être ici. C'est comme si elle savait que je l'avais fuit toutes ces années et qu'elle se pointait juste pour me prouver que je n'ai pas le contrôle. C'est tout à fait son style.

Et puis, pourquoi elle est aussi silencieuse ? C'est flippant à la fin ! S'il y a bien un fait qui est de notoriété publique c'est bien que Raven Rayes est un vrais moulin à parole. Pourquoi elle ne dit rien ?

 **-On s'en fout comme le fait qu'à l'origine les talons haut était fait pour les hommes que tu n'ai jamais entendu parler de moi. Je ne suis là que pour Luna. Ça me coûte mais… Lexa a besoin de toi.**

Okay, après réflexion, j'aurai préférer qu'elle reste enfermer dans son mutisme.

 **-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lexa va bien ? Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Il faut que je fasse ma valise ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas appeler ?**

 **-Hey… du calme Evans. Lexa est ici avec moi. Enfin… à l'hôtel. Je n'ai pas réussi à la faire bouger. Du moins pas plus...**

 **-Ici avec toi,** je reprends sans vraiment comprendre ces trois mots.

Raven me fixe comme elle ne l'avait jamais fais avant. Je la vois même froncer très légèrement les sourcils. Elle fait un geste assez vague sur la gauche avant de reprendre en pointant l'est du doigt :

 **-C'est par là.**

 **-Raven dis moi ce qu'il s'est passer.**

J'entends un tremblement dans ma voix alors que je réaliser que de nouveau, j'ai été incapable de la protéger. Un nouvel éclat de tristesse vient voiler le regard de Raven. Je n'aime pas voir ce genre d'émotions noyer le regard de celle que j'aime. Elle vient mordiller sa lèvre inférieur ce qui fait naître une nouvelle vague de désir dans mon estomac.

 **-Honnêtement,** même sa voix est tinté par la tristesse, **je n'en sais rien. Elle a débarquer chez moi il y a cinq jours. Elle était adosser contre ma porte et en larmes. Elle n'a pas prononcer un mots depuis.**

 **-Tu crois que c'est à cause de Clarke.**

 **-C'est en effet ce que je crois. Surtout depuis qu'elle est devenu une vrais fontaine juste après que j'ai prononcer son nom.**

 **-Merde… elle lui en a parler ?**

 **-Du jabberwocky ? Je ne sais pas… je sais qu'elle voulait le faire mais je ne sais pas si elle l'a fait.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en percevant le terme qu'utiliser Raven pour dénommer la capacité de Lexa. C'est tellement elle.

 **-Le jabberwocky, hein ?**

 **-J'ai déjà eu cette discutions, c'est bien mieux "le tu sais quoi". -Se n'est pas faux,** je réponds avec un sourire franc.

Je ne peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher, je la détaille avec admiration. Je me demande ce qui se passera si un jour je lui révèle tous ce que je ressens pour elle. Par certain que j'ai assez de courage pour ça.

Un jour peut être…

Forte de cette idée, je la quitte des yeux pour reporter toute mon attention sur Nangila. Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. Je passe une main protectrice dans ses cheveux avant de lui demander :

 **-Ça va aller si je te laisser un peu avec Eilijah p'tit mec ?**

 **-Tu ne compte pas partir trois semaines cette fois ?**

 **-Sous aucun prétexte mon grand.**

J'ai à peine le temps de lui sourire qu'il saute jusqu'à mon cou pour me serrer fort. J'ai très vite comprit qu'il n avait ce genre d'attention qu'avec moi. Il est distant et méfiant avec tout les autres. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison il m'aime autant mais ça a le don de me mettre du baume au cœur.

Je me relève en lui promettant une nouvelle fois de revenir très vite. Je suis ensuite Raven qui me conduit jusqu'à un tout terrain rouge. Elle met ses lunettes de soleil en démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues. J'avais momentanément oublier que Raven Rayes plus un véhicule motorisée quel qu'il soit s'avérait être un vrais danger publique.

C'est franchement dangereux une telle conduite. J'ai la désagréable sensation d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête des que je monte en voiture avec elle. Ce qui, en réalité n'est pas arriver si souvent. A croire qu'elle s'amuse à m'effrayer.

 **-Tu aurais du me dire que tu te trimballais avec Monsieur "je suis un beau gosse", je serais peut être venu te voir plus vite.**

Génial… la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimer trouve mon meilleur ami à son goût. Je crois que j'ai la nausée. Et… que j'ai envie d'ouvrir la porte pour me laisser tomber sous les roues.

 **-Non mais sérieusement, tu l'as trouver où celui la ? Il est carrément canon. Tu sors avec depuis quand ?**

Sérieusement, je suis prête à lui mentir. Tout est bon pour éviter d'avoir à assister à la terrible représentation que serait celle de Raven entrain de draguer ouvertement Elijah. J'ai déjà subit ce genre de choses et c'est véritablement insoutenable.

Sauf que lui mentir… c'est hors de questions.

 **-Hey… tu pourrais répondre. Tu vois pas que j'essaye de faire un effort ? Je fais de mon mieux mais apparemment, il n'y a rien à faire contre le faire que tu sois une véritable emmerdeuse !**

Je détourne mon regard que j'avais fixer sur le paysage qui défilait à travers ma fenêtre pour fixer Raven. Alors, c'est ça qu'elle pense de moi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer que ce fait m'anéantis presque.

 **-Je préférerais que l'on parle de Lexa.**

 **\- Je vois Monsieur "je suis un beau gosse" est ta chasse garder.**

 **-Tu peux arrêter de parler de lui comme ça,** je grince des dents avant de finir, **s'il te plaît.**

 **-Arrêter mais pourquoi ? Je m'incline, voilà tout. J'ignorais que tu avais aussi bon goût. Enfaite… en y réfléchissant bien je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois t'afficher avec un tel bellâtre.**

 **-Raven, s'il te plaît… Elijah n'est pas un morceau de viande qu'on expose sur un établie en plein marcher.**

 **-Voilà maintenant que tu le défend. Tu dois vraiment l'aimer. Tu défends jamais personne… sauf bien sure Lexa.**

Je suis obliger de me mordiller la langue pour éviter de dire une bêtise. Lexa n'est pas la seule que j'ai un jour défendu. Évidement l'agaçante mais terriblement attirante brune à côté de moi à eu elle aussi un traitement spéciale.

 **-Quoi ? Déjà ? Tu te mur de nouveau dans le silence. Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Evans. Dans mes souvenirs, tu avais plus de repartie.**

Dans ses souvenirs, je n'avais pas peur de me brûler les ailes à chacune de mes phrases. J'ai la désagréable sensation que le moindre mot que je pourrai prononcer puisse être analyser. Évidemment, se serait mauvais pour moi.

 **-Je vois,** elle soupire. **Silence radio pour le reste du chemin. J'imagine que c'est le retour de bâton.**

Mais de quoi elle parle ? Quel retour de bâton ? Je ne comprends pas…

 **-Tu m'en veux encore pour mon comportement que j'avoue puérile à noël ?**

Je fronce très légèrement les sourcils à la fin de sa question. Un très léger sourire vient étirer mes lèvres. Je ressens un étrange contentement alors que je réalise qu'au fond, elle s'inquiète pour moi.

 **-Ça n'a rien à voir Raven.**

 **-Dans ce cas, c'est quoi ce comportement de merde ? Où est passer ta repartie et ton franc parler ? Je m'ennuie là…**

 **-Je crois que je ne suis jamais tout à fait moi-même après l'annonce quelque quelle soit du mal-être de Lexa.**

 **-Je vois…**

Un nouveau soupire s'échappe des lèvres de Raven. Je devrais éviter de fixer ses lèvres… mais je crois qu'en vérité, j'en suis incapable. Je mets un temps fou à détourner les yeux. Puis, je la vois farfouiller sur plusieurs boutons. Je manque de me moquer au moment où je réalise qu'elle chercher à capter une station de radio alors que nous sommes au milieu de nulle part.

Je ravale très vite ma raillerie. Parce qu'elle vient se pencher pour atteindre la boîte à gants. J'ai un mal fou à déglutir alors que la vision de Raven sur mes cuisse me provoque des pensées tous sauf chaste. Je la vois attraper entre son indexe et son majeur une cassette avant de la mettre dans le lecteur et de pousser le volume à fond.

 **I don't need you to love me** _Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'aime._

 **I've got my sister** _J'ai ma sœur._

 **I can't feel her now** _Je peux la sentir près de moi maintenant._

 **She may not be here** _Elle a beau ne pas être là._

 **But she's still mine and I know** _Mais elle est toujours à moi et je sais._

 **She still love me** _Qu'elle m'aime toujours._

Génial… on peut dire que c'est de circonstance ! Je lèverais bien les yeux au ciel mais je suis prête à parier que c'est encore à cause de cette théorie sur laquelle toutes musique à sa raison d'être et qu'elle apparaît toujours au bon moment.

Le reste du trajet se déroule sans un mot et je me laisse bercer par une des nombreuses complications de Lexa. Au moment où la voiture s'arrête devant un des seuls hôtel à des kilomètres, je sens mon cœur battre plus que de raison. Et si je ne trouvais pas les bons mots...

 **-Luna ?**

 **-Hum…**

 **-Essaye de la faire parler. Je n'aime pas la savoir dans cet état. C'est comme si elle avait régresser.**

Merveilleux… elle ne veut pas me rajouter encore plus de pression tant qu'elle y est ?

J'inspire profondément. Je place mes doigts sur la poignée en me répétant que ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça. Je fixe les murs d'un des plus grands édifices de la région en murmurant :

 **-J'y vais.**

J'ouvre la porte de façon déterminé et je m'apprête à poser un pied à terre au moment où la main de Raven se referme sur mon bras. Je crois que c'est fini, je vais faire une crise cardiaque. Je n'ose plus bouge. Je crois que j'ai momentanément oublier comment on est sensé respirer.

 **-Attends Luna il faut…**

Est-ce que c'est de l'hésitation que j'entends dans sa voix ? Ça me demande une sacré dose de courage pour me retourner. Je pris pour qu'elle ne sente pas les pulsations infernale de mon cœur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec ce genre de regard. Si bien que je n'arrive pas a le catégoriser.

 **-… je suis désolée.**

Un silence assez étrange s'installe entre nous. Je la détail avec un peu plus d'intention. J'essaye de passer au dessus du fait qu'à mes yeux, elle est parfaite. Je me demande pour quelle raison elle me fait ses excuses. Je suis à une micro seconde de lui poser la question quand subitement elle reprend la parole :

 **-Je… j'ai conscience que mon comportement à noël et pour tous les jours qui on suivit à été… en quelque sorte merdique. Et,** elle lâche une forte expiration, **je suis vraiment désolée.**

 **-Il n'y a pas de mal,** je réponds en lui souriant. **Je sais que se n'était pas vraiment toi.**

 **-Non, Luna c'est… mal. Avec Lexa, tu es certainement la seule personne à qui je me suis attacher depuis… enfin, tu sais. Je me cachais derrière toute cette rancœur et j'ai réaliser que… te faire du mal n'est vraiment pas quelque chose que je souhaite.**

 **-Dans ce cas, ne le fais pas. C'est facile.**

Enfin si on oublie que je suis follement amoureuse de toi et que de t'imaginer avec un autre me rend complètement malade.

 **-Ça ne l'est pas,** reprend t-elle avec une voix minuscule. **Après l'accident de Sarah… Lexa t'a choisie toi et ça m'a… oui, ça m'a briser. Je ne pensais pas un jour de nouveau ressentir ce genre de chose. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que tu avais de plus que moi. Sérieusement, pourquoi toi ? J'étais là. Maintenant je sais qu'il y avait tous ce truc autour du jabberwocky mais… j'étais furieuse quand Lexa est revenu vers moi. Je l'ai éviter, je l'ai détester et même sûrement plus enfoncer si possible. Je lui ai fais du mal comme elle m'en avait fait à moi. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle est venu tous les jours pour me demander pardon. Tous. Les. Jours. Tu imagine ? Qui a part Lexa fait ce genre de choses ? Alors sans que je m'en rends compte, je lui ai pardonner mais je crois… je crois que ma colère et tous les sentiments désagréables que je pouvais avoir sont retomber sur toi. S'était facile, tu n'étais pas là. Et pour ça, je suis** _ **vraiment**_ **désolée.**

 **-Raven…**

 **-Je sais c'est stupide mais j'avais besoin de te le dire. Surtout… cette fois encore je suis incapable de l'aider. Mais… j'ai confiance du saura faire ce qu'il faut. Et cette fois, je promets de ne pas t'en vouloir pour si peu.**

 **-Tu n'es pas incapable de l'aide,** j'affirme.

 **-Bien sûre que si, j'ai essayer durant ces cinq jours et rien…**

 **-Raven se n'est pas…**

 **-Ça doit être un truc d'orphelins,** me coupe t-elle. **On est incapable de faire bien les choses.**

Je ne peux désaiment pas la laisser penser de la sorte. Je fais claquer violement la portière que je maintenait toujours ouverte jusque là. Je déteste lorsque Raven se rabaisse de la sorte. Je ferme mes paupières, juste une seconde avant d'affirmer :

 **-Arrête avec ces conneries.**

 **-C'est la vérité,** renchérit-elle.

 **-N'importe quoi ! Tu es quelqu'un absolument génial, d'ouverte et de tellement solaire que ça pourrait en être déstabilisant.**

Pour ne pas dire totalement déstabilisant…

 **-Raven, ta condition d'orpheline n'a absolument rien à voir là-dedans. Lexa… a tendance à… si j'arrive à l'atteindre c'est parce que je connais toutes ses failles, c'est facile. J'ai rencontrer Lexa le premier jour de sa vie. Je sais comment elle est. Je sais ce qu'elle a besoin d'entendre. La seule différence entre nous deux c'est que je la connais depuis plus longtemps.**

 **-C'est ce que tu crois,** me demande t-elle avec une fragilité infinie dans la voix. **Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?**

Je l'avoue, j'ai cette sensation désagréable : celle de tomber de haut. Je viens en quelque sorte de me piéger toute seule. Je sais que je ne dois pas parler de ça mais… il s'agit de Raven.

Je soupire avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux. Je suis nerveuse. Je fixe la magnifique brune en face de moi. Je suis morts d'angoisse.

 **-Okay,** le stresse grignote lentement mais sûrement mon estomac, **je vais te dire quelque chose que même Lexa ignore.**

 **-Lexa peut ignorer quelque chose,** demande Raven avec une pointe d'amusement.

 **-Oui, elle peut.**

Avec cette phrase, je sais que je viens d'attirer toute son attention. J'expire tous le surplus d'air que je pouvais avoir dans mes poumons avant de reprendre :

 **-En fait, il n'y a que les adultes les plus proche de ma famille qui sont au courant. Ni Lexa tu l'auras compris, ni Costia n'en savent rien. En faite, la seule personne à qui je me suis confier sur ce point, c'est Elijah.**

 **-Ah, je vois Mon…**

 **-Je jure que si tu l'appelle encore une seule fois Monsieur "je suis un beau gosse", je te frappe !**

 **-Outch ! Tu tiens vraiment à ce mec…**

 **\- Se n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois,** j'affirme en soupirant. **Bref, ce que je voulais dire c'est… je suis moi aussi orpheline. Gustus m'a adopté quand j'avais trois ans.**

Je peux aisément voir la surprise se dessiner sur le visage de Raven. Un léger froncement des soucis, un regard remplit de questions. Voilà les signes qui me prouve qu'elle a bien assimiler ce que je viens de dire.

 **-Toi et moi ne sommes pas si différente. J'ai juste eu plus de chance. Alors je t'en pris, arrête de penser qu'être orpheline est une tare. Ça ne te définis pas, tout comme ça ne me définis pas,** je souris. **Après tous si nous sommes ce que nous sommes c'est bien par rapport à l'addition de tous ce qui nous est arriver dans la vie. Je suis fière de celle que je suis devenu, en partie grâce à Lexa. Et toi ?**

Je peux voir dans ses yeux la réponse à ma question. Je souris un peu plus avant de faire une folie. Je m'approche pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Quelle mauvaise idée… maintenant j'ai envie de plus, tellement plus.

Je secoue la tête pour ne plus y penser. Je cherche à tâtons la poignée et l'ouvre. Je descends sans la quitter des yeux. Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de claquer la portière.

Raven m'a dit que leur chambre était au troisième étage et elle m'a confier la clef. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer l'architecture de la pièce. Ce n'est pas trop mauvais.

Je fait tourner les clefs sur mon index en montant les escaliers. J'essaye de me calmer avant de rejoindre Lexa. J'ai du mal à concevoir que j'ai lâcher l'information comme quoi je suis orpheline à Raven. Pourtant, je le sais qu'il ne faut pas que j'en parle. Je suis planter devant la chambre 306. Je ferme les yeux pour me reprendre avant de laisser mon poing s'abattre doucement et d'ouvrir doucement la porte.

 **-Hey Lexie.**

Lexa est assise sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vague mais quand elle entend ma voix, ses émeraude me chercher. Quand ils se posent sur moi, je peux très bien voir toute sa tristesse. Je n'ai pas vue ma petite sœur pleurer depuis l'accident. Elle est très douer pour cacher ses sentiments, de toute évidence, pas aujourd'hui.

Je comprends très vite qu'elle ne va pas bouger alors, je la rejoins. Je m'assoie au bord du matelas en posant ma main droite sur son genoux. Je laisse un soupire m'échapper tout en passant ma main libre sur ma nuque.

 **-Très bien,** je retire ses lunettes de son nez, **tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ou il faut que je joue au devinette ?**

 **-…**

 **-Raven m'a informer que tu n'avais pas dit un seul mot ces derniers jours. Elle est inquiète et moi aussi. Je croyais… que tu avais abandonner cette idée de te réfugier dans le silence.**

 **-…**

Très bien, elle ne veut pas parler. Je peux comprendre. Après tout, je ne sais pas quelle situation à provoquer cette rechute. Je réalise que je suis obliger de lui poser LA question. Celle qui va me rendre mal à l'aise, celle qui va peut-être la mettre en colère mais surtout celle qui a toute son importance.

 **-Ça c'est mal passer quand tu en as parler à Clarke ?**

De la peur à l'état pure voilà ce que je peux lire en elle à la fin de cette question. Puis, c'est une larmes, une seule qui tombe de son œil droit. Elle vient l'effacer presque aussitôt, si bien que j'aurai presque pu croire que se ne soit pas réel. Les petits mouvements de tête qu'elle effectue forme la négation toujours silencieuse. Avec Lexa, il faut apprendre à être observateur. C'est sa première réponse depuis le début.

Je souris alors en comprenant que Clarke n'a pas rejeter Lexa à cause de son aptitude. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Le seul problème c'est que dans ce cas, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait là. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Il y aurait autre chose ? Quelque chose dont elle ne m'a pas parler ?

 **-La vérité…**

 **-Lexa, qu'est-ce que…**

 **-… se n'est rien d'autre qu'une supercherie de plus.**

Je ne comprends pas cette phrase. Elle semble véritablement sortir de nulle part.

 **-Lexa, tu…**

 **-Je n'ai aucune réponse à lui apporter. Je ne sais rien de ce que je suis, de ce qu'est cette malé… aptitude. Et si je n'ai pas les réponses, je continue de lui mentir alors même que je crois lui dire la vérité.**

Non mais c'est quoi ce raisonnement merdique ? Est-ce qu'elle est devenu folle ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je ne comprends pas. A moins que…

 **-Clarke t'as accepter toute entière sans rien demander en retour et tu t'es rendu compte, qu'elle t'aimait bien plus que tu ne t'aime toi-même. Il est là le fond du problème. Encore une fois, tu es effrayer par le fait qu'une personne puisse te voir telle que tu es.**

 **-Arrête ne dit pas ça…**

 **-Je me souviens très bien de la première fois que je t'ai perçu de cette façon,** j'affirme en souriant.

- **Luna…**

 **-Tu n'avais que six ans et je me faisais embêter par ce garçon, comment il s'appelait déjà ? Mat quelque chose… Mateo ? Matthew ? Matis ? Mathieu ?**

 **-Matias.**

 **-Ah oui, c'est vrais... il était là entrain de me chahuter dès que les adultes avaient le dos tourner alors tu as décider d'agir. Tu as pris cette raquette de badminton et tu l'as frapper avec en plein visage,** je ris tellement à la fin de cette phrase que les larmes viennent embrumer mes yeux. **Il avait un sacré quadrillage sur la joue. Ton père est arriver pour te disputer alors tu as pointer Matias avec ton arme de fortune en affirmant : c'est lui qui a commencer ! Il est méchant avec Luna ! C'est ce jour là que j'ai mesurer à quel point tu étais quelqu'un de bien. J'étais la plus âgée et pourtant tu étais là pour me protéger. Et après…**

 **-Luna je t'en pris arrête.**

 **-Tu sais que je ne vais pas le faire,** je réponds moqueuse. **Je ne suis pas du genre à te ménager. Après du haut de tes six années, tu as décider de me faire comme la peste.**

 **-Je n'ai pas fais ça.**

 **-Bien sûre que si.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Lexa... se n'est pas grave. En faite, c'est assez rassurant de savoir qu'au fond tu es rester la même. Tu n'aime pas exposé ton cœur. Tu sais qu'il est certes ta plus grande force grâce à lui, tu peux aider et aimer mais il est aussi ta plus grande faiblesse.**

 **-J'ai déjà beaucoup trop perdu Luna.**

Je caresser doucement sa joue avant de venir embrasser son front. Je la prends ensuite dans mes bras en espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Je sais qu'au fond, Lexa manque cruellement de confiance en elle. Ce qui la terrifie aujourd'hui est bien différent de ce qui la titillait quand elle était enfant. Elle a conscience qu'elle a besoin de Clarke, elle a tellement besoin d'elle que de savoir que sa petite amie est capable de l'aimer sans limites est pour elle un véritable danger.

Jusque là, Lexa croyait avoir le contrôle sur leur relation. Mais ce qu'elle doit comprendre c'est qu'aimer, c'est perdre ce contrôle.

 **-Clarke,** elle prononce difficilement son prénom, **si elle le souhaite, elle pourrait me détruire.**

 **-En effet.**

 **-De le savoir, ça me paralyse.**

 **-Dans ce cas, il va falloir que nous trouvions, Raven, toi et moi une solution pour que tu dépasse cette peur.**

 **-Une solution ?**

 **-Oui… et si tu commençais par un sourire ?**

Les yeux de Lexa brillent de mille feux, ils sont gorger de larmes et pourtant, je les devine rieur. Elle sourit.

* * *

 _Six mois plus tard…_

Le taxi s'arrête enfin. Mon regard parcourt les rues qui m'entoure. Je soupire en tendant quelque billet au chauffeur. Je sors de la voiture et je me retrouver sur un territoire bétonner. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux appréhender tous le brouhaha qui m'entoure.

Il n'y a pas de doute, je suis bel et bien à New-York.

Je suis planter devant un des plus grands hôpital de la ville. Je regarde ma montre. J'espère que je ne vais pas attendre trop longtemps. J'entre dans le couloir qui mène au urgence. Je me dirige jusqu'au comptoir de l'accueil ou une femme en blouse violette semble remplir un dossier d'admission.

 **-Quels sont vos symptômes,** demande t-elle sans m'accorder un regard.

Je profite de son inattention pour parcourir le tableau des admission. Je souris lorsque je vois le nom et le prénom que je chercher. Clarke est en service. Je me souviens subitement que j'ai le café préférer de l'infirmière dans la main. Je le glisse jusqu'à elle ce qui attire enfin son attention.

 **-Bonjour,** je prononce quelque peu amuser, **je voulais juste savoir si vous pouviez prévenir Clarke Griffin qu'une amie voudrait la voir.**

 **-Griffin ?**

 **-Oui, blonde, un peu près de cette taille,** je précise en mettant ma main un peu plus bas que ma propre taille, **les yeux bleu et… vous voyez de qui je parle non ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas certaine que se soit le lieu approprier pour se rencontrer. Vous êtes sur un lieu de travail et…**

 **-J'en ai conscience mais je ne suis à New-York que pour la journée et je dois absolument lui dire quelque chose avant de repartir.**

 **-Et vous habiter si loin que de lui rendre visite hors de son lieu de travail est hors de question ou peut être… lui passer un coup de fil.**

 **-En effet,** je réponds amuser. **Je vous l'ai dis, je ne suis que de passage. Je vis au Ouganda et** , je sors un de mes vieux portable qui a fait une chute mortelle depuis le haut d'une bâtisse en construction, **j'ai quelque peu perdu son numéro.**

La femme en face de moi écarquille les yeux. Elle semble surprise par mes repartie. Si elle savait… je n'ai aucun mérite. Il faut dire que j'ai une idée assez précise du genre de personne qu'elle est.

 **-Très bien, je vais l'informer mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle débarquer dans la minute. Nous sommes au urgence !**

 **-C'est très gentil à vous. Passez une bonne journée Béatrice.**

L'infirmière me dévisage encore plus avant de baisser les yeux sur sa blouse dépourvu de badge. Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Cette situation est vraiment amusante.

Je m'installe sur un chaise dans la salle d'attente en essayant d'éviter les patients qui pourrait être contagieux. Je sors un roman et mon portable. Je branche mes écouteurs et alors que les premier notes de I Was In Chains de Paul Young jaillisse, j'écris un sms à Raven.

 _ **De Luna à Raven 16h23 :**_

J'y suis ! Clarke va être prévenu de ma présence.

 _ **De Raven à Luna 16h23 :**_

Tu as su convaincre cette mégère de Béatrice ?

 _ **De Luna à Raven 16h24 :**_

Tu vois, c'est justement à cause de ce genre de propos que c'est moi qui suis à New-York ! Comment va Lexa ?

 _ **De Raven à Luna 16h24 :**_

Je sais me tenir ! Je sais pertinemment me fondre dans la masse quand il le faut. Lexa… elle… ramène Clarke.

 _ **De Luna à Raven 16h25 :**_

J'en ai bien l'intention !

 _ **De Raven à Luna 16h25 :**_

Je crois que Monsieur je suis un beau gosse est jaloux que tu m'envoie des message à moi et pas à lui ! XD

Je soupire. Elle est infernale ! Je crois que plus je lui dis d'arrêter d'appeler Elijah ainsi plus elle se fait un malin plaisir à utiliser ce surnom ridicule. Je fixe mon écran avec une certaine intensité avant de sourire.

S'il y a une chose que m'a apporter ces six derniers mois c'est la confirmation que j'étais folle amoureuse de Raven Rayes. La différence c'est que ça commence à faire moins mal. C'est sûrement pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle a arrêter de me détester sans raison et que nous avons passer beaucoup de temps à discuter.

Je sais que mes sentiments ne seront certainement jamais partager mais avoir le droit à quelque heure avec elle chaque jour me fait un bien fou. Je me contente enfin de ce que j'ai et je n'essaie plus de la fuir. De plus, il est assez amusant de la voir se disputer si souvent avec mon meilleur ami. D'ailleurs… malgré mon absence, il serait plaisant de les lancer dans une nouvelle querelle.

 _ **De Luna à Raven 16h28 :**_

Il peut être jaloux… je t'ai toujours préférer à lui. ;)

Je n'attends pas de réponse. Je l'imagine déjà brandir ce message au yeux de tous et s'extasier sur sa toute nouvelle victoire. Le sourire aux lèvres, j'ouvre mon livre pour reprendre la lecture là où je m'étais arrêter.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une cinquantaine de pages lorsque je décide d'aller me chercher un café. L'avantage c'est que ce breuvage ne peut pas être pire que le jus de chaussette que me fait boir Elijah depuis qu'il s'est mit dans la tête qu'il était capable de faire du café. J'essaye bien de le convaincre qu'il n'est bon qu'à construire des bâtiments mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il faut qu'il s'essaye à d'autre activité.

Je traîne des pieds jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Je commence à trouver le temps long. Se n'est pas mon genre de rester inactive. Je laisse mon regard parcourir la pièce. Il y a un tas de visage complètement différents, des palots, des bleuits, des souriants, des inquiets… et puis au milieu de tous ces inconnus, j'aperçois Clarke. Je retire presque immédiatement mes écouteurs pour l'entendre demander :

 **-Tu dis qu'une amie m'attends ?**

Je m'avance un peu plus alors que la fameuse Béatrice me voit arriver derrière l'épaule de la blonde. Je prend une forte inspiration pour me donner du courage avant de prononcer doucement :

 **-Bonjour Clarke.**

La blonde se retourne en fronçant des sourcils. J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas reconnue ma voix. C'est vrais que je suis loin d'être celle qu'elle connaît le mieux. Au moment où elle semble me reconnaître, elle prononce avec une certaine hésitation :

 **-Luna mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Et tous en énonçant cette question, elle semble chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un derrière moi. Je souris en lui annonçant tout de même désolée pour elle :

 **-Elle n'est pas là.**

 **-Oh…**

 **-En faite, je suis venu pour te voir. C'est… Lexa ne sait pas que je suis là mais je me suis dis qu'il était temps de la bousculer.**

Je peux voir que j'ai toute son attention au moment même où je prononce le prénom de ma sœur de cœur. Je suis soulager. Après tout, cela veut bien dire que Clarke tient toujours à elle-même après ces six mois.

 **-Si tu le veux bien, à la fin de ton service, nous pourrions parler d'elle.**

 **-Bien sûre, où ?**

Pas une once d'hésitation. Je vois qu'elle est encore blesser mais il y a encore cette lueur dans son regard. Clarke est toujours amoureuse de Lexa.

 **-Je peux t'attendre ici, si tu veux.**

 **-Très bien, je fini à vingt et une heure.**

A la fin de sa phrase, elle reprend le chemin vers les patients. Je souris un peu plus. Je le savais que se n'était pas trop tard. Je suis soulager. Je me sens tellement heureuse à ce constat que je n'ai pas remarquer qu'elle s'était arrêter. C'est sa voix qui me ramène à la réalité.

 **-Dis-moi, honnêtement comment va Lexa ?**

 **-Elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.**

 **-Donc, c'est toi qu'elle a été voir. En Afrique… se n'est pas un peu extrême.**

 **-Pour le côté extrême, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse porter le chapeau cette fois.**

 **-Raven Rayes,** devine t-elle en souriant. **Je suis heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule même si…**

 **-… tu aurais préférer être là.**

Elle acquisse doucement avant de cette fois véritablement repartir. Je dois avouer que son calme est assez étrange. Honnêtement, je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle me hurle dessus et exige des explications. Je l'aurai compris.

Clarke n'est pas celle que j'avais imaginer. Elle est calmer et poser. Sans oublier que la jalousie qu'elle pouvait ressentir à mon encontre c'est totalement envoler. Un tel changement… je me demande si finalement, il n'est pas trop tard.

Je me réinstalle sur une des chaises inconfortable de la salle d'attente. Mon regard est perdu dans le vide pendant quelque minute. Je fais tourner mon portable entre mes mains avant de me décider à envoyer un nouveau message à Raven.

 _ **De Luna à Raven 19h02 :**_

Je l'ai vu, elle accepte de me parler à la fin de son service à 21h.

 _ **De Raven à Luna 19h05 :**_

Tu l'as trouver comment ? Tu crois qu'elle va t'écouter ? Qu'elle va accepter de te suivre dans notre plan ? Peut être même de revenir ?

 _ **De Luna à Raven 19h06 :**_

Je ne sais pas, je suis indécise…

 _ **De Raven à Luna 19h06 :**_

Indécise ?

 _ **De Luna à Raven 19h07 :**_

Je pense que Clarke aime toujours Lexa mais il y a quelque chose de différent et je n'arrive pas a mettre le doigt dessus.

 _ **De Raven à Luna 19h10 :**_

Pfff… t'es trop dans l'analyse ! C'est pour ça que c'est MOI qui aurait dû y aller. On envoie pas des fleurs pour gagner une guerre mais un bazooka !

Raven Rayes et ses expressions… je ne m'en lasserais jamais ! Je souris un peu plus. Je serai presque tenté de lui proposer de nous rejoindre mais il faut éviter d'effrayer Clarke.

Je suis certaine qu'il y a une chance même si elle est infime de réunir Clarke et Lexa !

 _ _oOoOo__

 ** **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Donc… un chapitre sur le POV de Luna, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu. Raven a quelque peu embarquer Lexa contre son gré avec elle au Ouganda ! Des théories sur la suite ? Clarke et Lexa vont-elles enfin se retrouver ? Et d'ailleurs, où est-elle toujours en Afrique selon vous ?****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Note n°1 : Jain - Hope****

 ** **Note n°2 : Cynthia Erivo – I'm Here (Chanson de The Color Purple, la comédie musicale)****

 ** **Note n°3 : Paul Young – I Was In Chains****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre : « ». Okay... je suis en plein dilemme pour le titre et je ne l'ai pas trouver... je me sens nul! :')****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	30. Tu te trompe

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je sais, on est mardi et j'ai un peu d'avance mais je ne pense pas que ça dérange qui que se soit... mais disons que vous poster ce chapitre à 3h30 demain matin, c'est... hors de question, je vous aimes mais il ne faut pas exagérer.**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Vous imaginer que nous en sommes déjà à trente chapitres... ? Truc de ouf ! XD**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Je sais que vous avez tous hâte que le Clexa se retrouve mais il va falloir être encore un peu patient. En attendant, après Luna je vous propose un autre POV disons moins coutumier.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre 30 : Tu te trompes**

J'observe la luminosité de l'écran de mon portable s'amoindrir avant de s'éteindre complètement. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète. Mes yeux se baladent dans cette pièce qui depuis le temps, je connais par cœur. Tout ce qui entoure ces murs est rattaché à des bons souvenirs. C'est ici que j'ai gagné ma famille.

Je profite de ce moment où je suis seule pour repenser à tout ce qu'il s'est déroulé ces derniers mois. C'était pour ainsi dire assez… quel est le bon mot ? Irréel.

J'ai dû donner beaucoup de ma personne pour ne pas imploser. J'ai bien failli perdre mon travail. En même temps, je l'ai un peu quitté sans rien dire. Je me suis battue et j'ai convaincu mon patron que je pouvais travailler à distance. Même si je suis quelqu'un d'assez excessif sur bien des points, en vérité j'aime ma tranquillité et surtout la sécurité que m'apporte la monotonie de ma vie depuis que je suis posée dans mon appartement avec mon travail. J'ai tout envoyé valser pour Lexa et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter même si j'apprécie mes habitudes.

Non mais sérieusement l'Afrique… qui à part l'autre emmerdeuse de Luna veut s'enterrer là-bas ? Il fait horriblement chaud quand il ne pleut pas des rideaux et je ne peux pas porter comme bon me semble ma veste préfère. Une vraie torture !

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsque Lexa a décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer au pays. J'ai chéri, protégé et choyé nos billets de retour comme de véritables trésors. Il faut que j'évite d'être totalement mesquine, je n'ai pas passé que des mauvais moments.

Le gamin qui colle toujours Luna était cool et nous a fait découvrir un tas de trucs. Notamment les boda-boda, un vrai danger public, une motocyclette pouvant accueillir jusqu'à cinq passagers mais un vrai petit miracle pour occuper mes talents les jours d'ennuis. La chieuse de première m'a même obligé à enseigner les maths et les sciences aux gamins qui les regardaient construire la future école.

Bon… je n'ai pas été du tout rassuré la fois où notre voiture a été immobilisé pendant des heures parce qu'un troupeau d'éléphants avait décidé de faire une pause au milieu de la route. J'avais prévenu tout le monde que s'était une mauvaise idée de s'éloigner autant d'une grande ville. Sauf que Nangila avait insisté. Il voulait nous montrer, et plus particulièrement à Luna, le village de son enfance. Il n'y a pas pire comme coin paumé… moi qui croyait que les bas quartiers du Queens était dangereux, les mecs avec leurs flingues c'est de la bagatelle à côté d'un putain d'éléphant !

Mais le plus important dans ce voyage c'est qu'au fil des jours, Lexa s'est retrouvée. Elle est toujours un peu effrayée mais elle reprend du poil de la bête. Elle a beaucoup appris avec Nangila qui, malgré son jeune âge, avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus sur le jabberwocky. Il est beaucoup moins apeuré par sa capacité, le seul point qui l'angoissait c'était le regard des autres.

Une énorme boule de poils blanche me saute dessus avant d'attaquer mon visage de sa langue visqueuse. J'éloigne la gueule de l'animal en pestant. Je déteste les chiens !

 **\- Dégage Hadès !**

 **\- Si Lexa t'entendait parler comme ça à son chien, elle te réfuterait comme meilleure amie,** affirme Costia en souriant.

 **\- Elle sait déjà que je déteste tout ce qui est poilu, mal odorant, bave et à la langue qui pend.**

 **\- Je vois. Allez, vient Hadès laisse Raven tranquille !**

Le chien aboie avant de rejoindre la sœur de Luna. Il lui tourne autour pour l'inciter à lui donner des caresses. L'animal gagne quand Costia pose un genou à terre pour passer ses mains dans son poil blanc en marmonnant des mots à peine distinguables et en jouant avec sa tête. Ouais… je n'aime vraiment pas les chiens.

 **\- Tu sais où est ma sœur ?**

 **\- Luna ? Non pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle n'est ni avec Lexa, ni avec Elijah, ni avec toi… aucun de vous n'a bougé de la maison depuis votre retour. Je m'interroge.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Tu as toujours été une menteuse effroyable Reyes,** souligne Costia. **Dis-moi ce que tu sais, immédiatement.**

Je soupire. Je ne suis pas une mauvaise menteuse quand je le veux, je peux exceller dans ce domaine ! La preuve, je n'ai parlé à personne du grand secret de Lexa. En même temps… je ne vois pas qui serait près à me croire.

Je fixe Costia en réalisant que je protège aussi un des secrets de Luna. Un qui concerne sa famille et donc sa petite sœur. Je lui souris en réalisant que le problème ne vient pas de moi. Elle a du grappiller une ou deux informations à droite et à gauche mais n'arrive pas à joindre les deux bouts.

 **\- Très bien,** je capitule. **Qu'est ce que tu sais ?**

 **\- Pas grand-chose, ma sœur et toi vous n'arrêtez pas de faire des messes basses dès que Lexa s'éloigne.**

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Costia. Je suis consciente qu'elle tient encore énormément à Lexa. En revanche, je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle l'aime toujours. Je me demande si elle est prête à accepter ce que je peux lui révéler et si je ne vais pas provoquer une énième dispute entre les sœurs Evans.

 **\- Luna,** je fais une pause, par moment, prononcer son prénom est étrange, **est partie à la rencontre de Clarke pour savoir s'il y avait une chance qu'elle…**

 **\- … soit toujours éprise de Lexa.**

 **\- C'est un peu ça oui.**

 **\- Je vois. C'est une bonne chose, j'imagine. Lexa est complètement dingue de cette fille. Le seul problème c'est…**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu as revu Clarke durant c'est six mois par hasard et tu penses que c'est mort ?**

 **\- Non. Je,** elle baisse les yeux sur le chien et évite mon regard quand elle poursuit, **en vérité, je m'inquiète pour ma sœur. New-York n'a jamais été bon pour elle.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette boule dans l'estomac mais elle est des plus désagréables. Je me mets presque à trembler sans raison en attendant la réponse de Costia et l'air semble se bloquer dans mes poumons. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Je… j'aurais peur pour elle ? Pour Luna… ce ne serait pas totalement invraisemblable. Je tiens à elle, vraiment, mais cette réaction est un peu excessive non ?

 **\- Elle y a de vieux démons,** se contente de répondre sa sœur avant de partir.

Sauf que cette réponse ne me convient pas. Elle ne me convient pas du tout ! Ça veut dire quoi avoir de vieux démons ? Tout le monde en a ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que depuis que j'ai réussi à m'échapper des bas quartiers du Queens, je les fuis comme la peste qui aurait copiné avec la malaria !

Mais New-York et Luna… il n'y a rien à faire. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer où peut se trouver le danger. Sauf si…

Je me redresse d'un bond. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Je me sens subitement mal à l'aise vis-à-vis des conclusions qui sont venues à moi. Merde…

Je me précipite à l'étage. Je n'aime pas ça mais je vais devoir laisser Lexa seule. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre que nous partageons depuis notre retour et j'affirme :

 **\- Je m'absente pour le reste de la soirée ! Ne m'attends pas ! Sois gentille avec Monsieur "je suis un beau gosse" sinon Luna va t'en vouloir. Et ne fais rien de stupide, tu sais que je le sais toujours quand tu fais quelque chose de stupide. Bye !**

Et je claque la porte sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas non plus eu le temps de lire dans mes pensées tumultueuses. Ce qui me rassure, c'est que la plupart du temps quand elle décrit ce qu'elle ressent quand elle est dans mon esprit, ça se résume surtout par : c'est un vrai bordel !

Je dévale les escaliers, j'attrape mes clef et je suis à un pas de franchir la porte d'entrée au moment où la voix de Lexa me stoppe net :

 **\- Attends Raven, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Alors là je suis dans la merde ! Parce qu'il n'y a pas de bonne réponse à cette question. J'ai donc deux solutions, soit je lui mens et je me fais griller à la seconde, soit je lui dis un bout de la vérité et elle risque de me tuer.

Le truc c'est que je déteste mentir…

Contrairement à Luna, elle ça ne la dérange pas de monter d'énormes bobards surtout si c'est pour le bien de Lexa. C'était quoi déjà son excuse pour aujourd'hui ? Je soupire. Autant se jeter à l'eau et énoncer une vérité même si elle est absurde.

 **\- Je n'aime pas savoir Luna seule à New-York. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien.**

Bordel ! Je le dis depuis le début que nous aurions dû y aller toutes les deux ! Je déteste m'inquiéter. Surtout pour cette emmerdeuse de première !

 **\- Luna ne va pas apprécier que tu débarques à l'improviste.**

 **\- J'en ai rien à foutre Lexa. Elle le ferait pour toi et même pour moi.**

Lexa semble choquée par ma repartie. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je suis tout aussi déboussolée par ce que je viens d'affirmer.

 **\- Écoute Lexa,** je soupire, **s'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle je suis reconnaissante vis-à-vis de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes depuis six mois, c'est bien que ma relation merdique avec Luna se soit améliorée.**

 **\- Nous** , prononce-t-elle difficilement.

 **\- Évidemment nous ! Nous sommes une équipe Lexa, au sens littéral du terme, nous avons le nombre requis pour un bon match de basket.**

 **\- Attends, Luna, Elijah, toi et moi… Il manque un joueur.**

 **\- Okay,** je souris, **ne dis pas ça à Costia, elle va encore pleurer même si ce n'est pas à elle que je pensais mais plus au gamin. Après tout, nous sommes la team saga africa,** je finis avec un clin d'œil.

J'ai la sensation que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas vu de l'amusement sincère dans le regard de ma meilleure amie. Elle a même une esquisse de sourire qui étire ses lèvres. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de ces six mois légèrement chaotiques, je me dis que tout va s'arranger.

Je lui fais un signe de la tête avant de rejoindre ma voiture. Évidemment, je suis allée la chercher dès notre arrivée à New Haven. Il ne faut pas déconner non plus, je veux être libre de mes mouvements.

 **\- Raven,** m'arrête une nouvelle fois Lexa en m'empêchant de refermer ma portière, **s'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelles.**

Je ne peux empêcher un énorme sourire d'apparaître sur mes lèvres. Il n'y a pas à dire, Lexa reprend du poil de la bête et ça fait un bien fou !

 **\- Promis !**

Cette fois, je démarre. Je m'éloigne de la ferme des Evans sur les chapeaux de roue. On ne sait jamais… je ne veux pas être retenue une nouvelle fois. Mon regard glisse sur le panneau indiquant New-York et je sens mon cœur presque s'essouffler. Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Je suis SÛRE qu'ELLE va bien !

Et puis de toute façon, je ne suis même pas certaine de savoir pour quelle foutue raison je m'inquiète. C'est stupide. Luna c'est toujours très bien débrouillée toute seule, elle est forte et indépendante.

Je devrais faire demi tour, ce serait plus normal, non ? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Il est absolument hors de question que je rebrousse chemin ! Et si elle avait vraiment des ennuis, je m'en voudrais à mort ! En plus… ce serait ridicule étant donné que je viens d'arriver à New-York.

Je stationne ma voiture au plus près de l'hôpital où travaille Clarke. Je prends une forte inspiration avant d'attraper mon portable qui m'a servi de jukebox pendant toute la route. J'y réfléchis encore, juste pour être certaine de vouloir faire ça avant d'écrire le plus vite possible un sms à Luna.

 _ **De Raven à l'autre emmerdeuse 20h45 :**_

Tu l'attends toujours ?

 _ **De l'autre emmerdeuse à Raven 20h46 :**_

Je t'ai dit qu'elle finissait à 21h. Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'est pas 21h.

 _ **De Raven à l'autre emmerdeuse 20h46 :**_

Et ça va ?

 _ **De l'autre emmerdeuse à Raven 20h47 :**_

Le temps commence à être long. J'ai fini mon roman…

Je soupire. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir. Tant pis ! Comme toujours, je vais mettre les deux pieds dans le plat. Je sors vivement de ma voiture avant de faire claquer la portière. Je suis presque choquée par le bruit qui m'entoure, je ne me souvenais pas d'un tel vacarme. Entre Lexa et Luna, je suis devenue une vraie bourgeoise de chieuse !

Je place mes mains dans les poches de mon jean. Je marche à une allure qui me semble normale et pourtant, je me fais bousculer. Plusieurs personnes pestent contre moi. Ouais… je suis bel et bien de retour à New-York, ville des anonymes. Pas sûr que ça me manquait finalement !

Les portes automatiques des urgences s'ouvrent devant moi. Je scanne la pièce à la recherche d'un visage familier. Je souris lorsque mon regard s'arrête sur Luna. Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Sans aucune raison, ce constat a le don de me soulager.

J'avance d'un pas discret. Luna n'a pas remarqué ma présence. Ses mains sont coincées dans l'énorme bazar que représente sa tignasse et ses yeux ancrés au sol. Je m'installe en soupirant.

 **\- Je te l'avais dit qu'un seul roman n'allait pas suffire.**

 **\- Reyes mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Repars tout de suite ! Si Clarke te voit, elle va se sentir piégée !**

Un sourire triste étire mes lèvres. Je sais qu'elle a raison et j'ai conscience que je ne devrais pas être là. Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour m'assurer que tout va bien.

Je décide donc de poursuivre sur un sujet neutre comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, je suis Raven Reyes ça n'étonnera personne et surtout pas Luna.

 **\- J'adorais partir mais j'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête.**

 **\- Je suis certaine que tu pourras m'en parler après.**

 **\- Non et je suis catégorique. C'est à propos de Lexa,** je souffle. **Tu sais depuis que nous sommes revenus, j'ai ce ressenti peut être un peu fou que Lexa ne nous a pas dit toute la vérité. J'ai du mal à réellement l'imaginer se mettre dans un tel état juste par manque de confiance.**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est déjà arrivé dans le passé,** répond tout de même Luna avec patience.

 **\- Hier, j'ai regardé les infos et j'ai réussi à mettre le doigt dessus. Je me suis rendue compte que nous avions complètement oublié Nia Queen.**

 **\- Qui ?**

 **\- Tu vois, elle ne t'en a même pas parlé. C'était sa dernière affaire, cette femme la perturbait vraiment. Tu penses que ça a pu jouer un rôle ?**

 **\- Peut-être, c'est possible.**

Luna semble réfléchir à tout ce que je viens de dire. J'ai l'occasion de pouvoir la détailler sans que ça ne semble anormal. Je suis vraiment rassurée, elle va bien. Je souris un peu plus. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison je m'inquiète à ce point pour elle mais une chose est certaine, la savoir en sécurité me retire un énorme poids des épaules.

 **\- Et tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me dire ça ?** demande-t-elle avec une pointe de soupçon dans la voix.

 **\- Ça,** j'énonce avec un sourire, **et je m'ennuyais.**

 **\- Tu t'ennuyais,** répète-t-elle moqueuse avant de rire doucement.

Par tous les dieux… qu'est-ce que je peux avoir l'air idiote à me délecter de son rire. Au moins, maintenant, je suis certaine à cent pour cent qu'elle va bien et qu'aucun démon n'est venu la perturber.

Je perçois une voix reconnaissable entre toute. Je distingue Clarke arriver. Il est temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence. Luna a raison, se retrouver seule face à nous deux ça doit être plutôt impressionnant.

Dans un geste quelque peu instinctif, je pose ma main sur sa cuisse. Je fronce les sourcils lorsque je réalise que cette action que j'espérais rassurante pour Luna, me provoque des papillons dans le ventre. Il se passe vraiment n'importe quoi en ce moment. Je me reprends le plus vite possible et retire mes doigts de son jean en me levant.

 **\- Clarke arrive. Je te laisse.**

 **\- Raven…**

 **\- Appelle-moi quand vous aurez fini, je te ramènerai à la maison.**

Est-ce que je viens de parler de New Haven comme étant la maison devant Luna ? Il faut sérieusement que je m'éloigne avant de déblatérer d'autres conneries.

 **\- Bah ça,** merde c'est la voix de Clarke, **Raven. Tu es venue parler de Lexa toi aussi ?**

 **\- Euh non… c'est juste Luna et toi. Je ne reste pas. Parlez bien toutes les deux. J'ai… des choses à faire.**

 **\- Tu peux rester, ça ne me dérange pas,** affirme la blonde.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'envoyer un regard vers Luna. Je me demande ce qu'elle pense du fait que je puisse ou non rester, ce qu'elle aimerait que je réponde. Non mais c'est pas vrai, ça recommence ! Ça devient vraiment embêtant à la fin ! A croire que je ne suis plus capable de faire un choix par moi-même…

Je commence à secouer la tête de droite à gauche tout en reculant légèrement. Apparemment, cette succession d'action signifie que je compte partir parce que Clarke attrape mon poignet en me demandant :

 **\- Tu as mieux à faire ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment mais…**

 **\- Alors parlons. Vous êtes là pour ça non ?**

En fait, non. Moi, je suis présente juste pour m'assurer qu'aucun démon hypothétique s'en prenne à Luna.

Et soyons honnête, si j'ai choisi de lui laisser la main pour cette partie du plan, c'est bien parce qu'elle est plus réfléchie que moi. Le truc c'est de savoir quelle est la situation de Clarke actuellement et concrètement j'aurais très bien pu me contenter de la balancer dans la voiture sans rien lui demander, estimant que le temps du trajet serait bien assez long pour parler.

 **\- Oui,** la voix de Luna me fait presque sursauter, **nous sommes là pour parler.**

 **\- Très bien. Je connais un bar pas trop loin d'ici.**

 **\- Nous te suivons.**

J'écarquille les yeux alors que Clarke lâche mon poignet pour nous tourner le dos et se mettre en route. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ? Je viens d'être en quelque sorte piégée, non ? C'est malin, j'ai la sensation d'être un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine et nous n'avons même pas encore commencé la conversation.

La main de Luna se faufile dans mon dos jusqu'à rejoindre mes omoplates. Elle m'oblige à effectuer les premiers pas. J'ai la sensation de n'être rien de plus qu'une poupée désarticulé. Mes respirations se raréfient et pourtant cette sensation de suffoquer n'est rien comparée à cette seconde où le visage de Luna se rapproche du mien et où ses lèvres se rapprochent de mon oreille pour y murmurer :

 **\- Merci d'être venue, je sais que malgré ce que tu dis, tu l'as fait pour moi et non Lexa.**

Puis, comme si tout ceci n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une suggestion de mon imagination, Luna s'éloigne. La seule chose qui me permet de me raccrocher à la réalité ce sont les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Je crois que jamais encore il n'avait raisonné de cette façon dans ma poitrine. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin ?

Je suis presque certaine que je dois ressembler à un de ces stupides zombis qui m'effraie tant, pendant tout le trajet. Bon d'accord, je n'ai pas de sang sur le visage et je ne suis pas en décomposition mais j'ai vraiment la sensation d'être morte et que mon corps s'acharne à avancer malgré l'absence d'un seul souffle de vie.

Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais Luna m'a fait quelque chose. Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Comment expliquer que je sois à ce point "hors de mon corps" sinon ?

Je m'engouffre dans une pièce tellement bruyante que ça semble être le déclencheur inverse. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, je retrouve toutes mes capacités cognitives. Je vois Clarke déposer son manteau et saluer le barman.

 **\- Kasia va me tuer si elle apprend que je suis venue dans un autre bar que le sien à New-York.**

 **\- Par qui elle l'apprendrait ?** Je demande.

 **\- Je nous ai trouvé une table,** nous prévient Clarke.

Luna s'avance et fait quelques pas avant de se retourner. Elle me sourit quand elle dit :

 **\- Ne joue pas trop les bazookas.**

Putain ! Mais ça veut dire quoi ça encore ? Et puis, c'était quoi ce sourire ? Je commence à en avoir raz les pâquerettes de cette situation infernale ! J'observe Luna s'installer en face de Clarke et sans aucune raison… Aucune, je vous dis, je me mets à sourire bêtement !

Je crois que je dois encore baragouiner dans ma barbe quand je m'installe parce que les deux se tournent vers moi avec un air surpris. Je fais un geste du poignet pour les inciter à poursuivre sans faire attention à moi, ce qu'elles font sans trop s'attarder. Il faut que je me concentre, ça devient urgent.

Trois bières apparaissent devant nous, je fixe la mienne sans comprendre ce qu'elle fait là. Puis comme par magie, le verre s'éloigne de mon champ de vision pour se placer entre les deux autres. Clarke observe Luna qui a été l'instigatrice du geste étrangement.

 **\- Raven ne boit pas,** explique Luna. **Si tu laisses ce verre devant elle, ça va la perturber et elle ne va pas dire un seul mot.**

 **\- Ah…**

 **\- N'importe quoi !**

 **\- Dans ce cas,** reprend Luna moqueuse, **je le repose devant toi.**

 **\- Non merci, je vais aller me chercher un bon vieux Ice Tea.**

Lorsque je reviens avec une boisson qui ne risque pas de toucher mes capacités cognitives, le vif du sujet a enfin été abordé. Luna a dû informer Clarke que notre retour à New Haven s'est fait il y a bientôt trois semaines. Je n'arrive d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire que l'on soit réellement restées cinq mois au fin fond de l'Afrique ! Merde alors, je suis une fille de la ville moi !

Je peux aussi remarquer le calme de Clarke. C'est vrai que Luna m'en a parlé et qu'il est étrange. Je crois qu'à sa place, je péterais un câble. En fait, non… je sais que je le ferais. Quand Lexa a disparu, je me suis sentie perdu et trahis. C'est, à bien y réfléchir, une réaction bien plus normale que cette quiétude presque flippante.

 **\- Donc,** reprend Clarke, **l'Ouganda pendant cinq mois. Il est clair que je n'aurais pas cherché dans ce coin… et, elle va bien.**

 **\- Bien,** je répète, **clairement pas le terme que j'utiliserais pour décrire son état d'esprit.**

 **\- Ce que veut dire Raven c'est que Lexa est…**

 **\- ...une loque.**

 **\- Raven !**

 **\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! On dirait un putain de fantôme, elle nous parle à peine. Honnêtement,** je reprends en regardant Clarke, **celle qu'elle était en train de devenir à ton contact me manque.**

 **\- Un fantôme,** sourit Clarke, **ça me rappelle les débuts de notre collocation. D'ailleurs, elle compte un jour revenir chez elle ? Parce que depuis ce sms il y a exactement cinq mois, deux semaines et trois jours, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle.**

 **\- Crois-moi,** reprend Luna, **on essait de l'avoir à l'usure. Elle… Lexa continue de faire passer tout le monde encore et toujours avant elle.**

 **\- Et aussi, elle compte lâcher son boulot.**

Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison j'ai évoqué ce point. Peut-être parce que la théorie sur Nia Queen ne veut plus me lâcher depuis quelques temps. Je suis tellement certaine qu'il y a un lien. Les probabilités que Lexa se soit effondrée juste parce qu'elle a eu peur de l'amour me paraîssent… exagérer.

 **\- Mince,** souffle Clarke. **Elle aimait son boulot, non ?**

 **\- Je crois,** reprend Luna, **qu'elle le faisait par obligation. C'était une façon de justifier ses capacités, peut-être même de mieux les accepter.**

 **\- Tu parles, c'est complètement con,** je souligne. **En quoi se mettre dans la tête de malades sanguinaires et pourris jusqu'à la moelle, pourrait l'aider ? Je pense plutôt que c'est ce qui la détruit et c'est très bien qu'elle s'en éloigne.**

 **\- Comme tu peux le voir Clarke, nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur ce point mais au final, ce choix revient à Lexa.**

Clarke finit sa chope de bière avant de prendre celle qui était censée être la mienne et de la vider de moitié. Son regard semble être piégé dans le vide avant de divaguer entre Luna et moi. Elle masse ses tempes avant de soupirer. Elle semble subitement bien plus fatiguée, triste et même fragile.

Je ne comprends pas ce que nous avons pu dire pour la mettre dans cet état. J'attire aussi discrètement que possible l'attention de Luna pour essayer de mieux comprendre. Sauf que l'autre emmerdeuse se contente de hausser les épaules. De toute évidence, elle ne sert, une nouvelle fois, à rien puisqu'elle ne comprend pas plus la situation que moi.

 **\- Alors,** reprend Clarke avec un nœud dans la voix, **c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie.**

Et c'est tout… pas plus d'explications ? Non mais elle se fout de nous ! Elle n'a jamais appris à argumenter ? Sérieusement, si elle se trouvait devant un patient en phase terminale, elle lui dirait juste « vous allez mourir » ? Non, je ne crois pas ! J'exige des explications.

Je sens que je suis pile en train de faire le contraire de ce que m'a demandé Luna : je me transforme lentement mais sûrement en bazooka ! Je m'apprête à l'interroger, peut-être pas de la façon la plus commode qui soit, quand la main de Luna vient se fermer sur ma cuisse. Je jure que ce simple geste me coupe complètement le souffle. Je baisse les yeux pour fixer ses doigts sur mon jean.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle arrive à faire ça. I peine trois secondes, j'étais prête à exploser et là… tout est calme. C'est déconcertant. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que c'est loin d'être la première fois que ça arrive. Je ne saisis pas comment elle peut avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi.

Merde alors, c'est juste Luna ! Je la connais depuis mes quinze ans et jamais avant tout ça, elle n'avait eu une telle influence sur moi. Je doute même que Lexa arriverait à m'empêcher de me transformer en cyclone dans ce genre de moment. Alors, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Luna ?

 **\- C'est à cause du ressenti qu'elle éprouve pour sa capacité hors norme qu'elle est partie,** finit Clarke.

Cette phrase raisonne autour de moi de façon presque irréelle alors que les doigts de Luna s'éloignent en me narguant. C'est comme s'ils avaient la capacité de me dire : tu vois, il fallait juste être patiente. Bordel, je suis certaine que c'est ce qu'est en train de penser l'autre emmerdeuse ! Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver !

 **\- Je pense que ça a, en effet, beaucoup joué,** lui répond Luna.

 **\- Et comment elle se sent par rapport à ça ? Elle pense toujours que c'est une malédiction ? Est-ce que ça… pardon,** s'arrête brusquement Clarke, **je sais que ça fait beaucoup de questions et que ça ne me concerne plus vraiment.**

 **\- Je crois au contraire que ça te concerne toujours.**

 **\- Tu te trompes Luna. Parce qu'elle… Lexa est partie. Je n'ai pas su être à la hauteur, elle vous a préféré.**

 **\- Non tu te trompes.**

Putain de bordel de merde ! Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? C'est malin. Comment je justifie cette phrase moi maintenant. Je jure que ce regard azur est vraiment flippant par moment ! Je pourrais me croire en terrain hostile à tout moment.

Je me racle la gorge. Je cherche du soutien du côté de Luna mais elle me regarde comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Pas certain que ce ne soit pas le cas. Pour m'aider à énoncer les prochains mots, je serre mes doigts sur mon verre glacé. Je souffle avant d'ancrer mes yeux dans ceux de Clarke et de murmurer :

 **\- Si elle est partie, c'est parce qu'elle t'aimait trop et qu'elle avait peur de te détruire. Nous deux, nous étions la facilité.**

Je peux voir le choc se dessiner sur le visage de Clarke alors que Luna essaye clairement de retenir un rire. Je comprends alors que malgré mes efforts, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : j'ai joué les bazookas. Je baisse les yeux comme une enfant prise en faute les mains dans une boîte à bonbons. Je prends une seconde, peut-être deux avant de continuer sur ma lancée :

 **\- Ce que je veux dire c'est,** allez Reyes respire tes mots, **que Lexa a toujours été effrayée à l'idée de laisser des personnes l'aimer, je veux dire vraiment l'aimer. Quand elle perd le contrôle de ses sentiments, pas les siens mais ceux des autres, elle fuit. Elle est tétanisée à la simple idée de ne pas être à la hauteur, c'est exactement ce qui s'est passée pour toi. Et, concrètement qui peut lui en vouloir ? A part Luna et moi, personne ne s'est jamais battu pour elle. Quand Omma est morte, elle s'est renfermée sur elle. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte que malgré le fait qu'elle serait toujours là pour les autres, elle n'avait personne.**

Je me lève de ma chaise en souriant à Clarke. Je place mes mains dans les poches de mon jean. Je regarde autour de moi. Au final, elle a bien fait de choisir un lieu neutre. Je conclue :

 **\- Si je devais avoir un dernier conseil pour toi, ce serait celui-ci : si tu l'aimes encore, ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de se retrancher dans son petit confort.**

 **\- Et pourq,** commence Clarke.

\- **J'en sais rien Clarke, tout ce que je sais avec une certitude insolente, c'est que Lexa finira par revenir vers toi, elle le fait toujours. Le tout, c'est de savoir ce que toi, tu feras à ce moment là.**

 **\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même,** prononce Luna clairement impressionnée avant de se lever. **Mais si tu décides que tu ne veux pas attendre qu'elle daigne se sentir prête, tu sais où nous, enfin surtout, la trouver.**

Le regard de Clarke passe de Luna vers moi un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle semble essayer de former une phrase qui puisse avoir du sens et pourtant, elle reste muette. Je me dis que cette conversation est finie. Nous ne l'avons pas convaincu de nous suivre mais elle va réfléchir à la situation.

J'incline doucement la tête avant d'aller chercher le manteau de Luna et le mien. Quand je reviens, l'alcool a complètement disparu du deuxième verre et je crois que Clarke est prête à prendre celui que l'autre emmerdeuse n'a pas tout à fait fini.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière secoue la tête en souriant un peu trop à mon goût. Elle se penche légèrement pour appuyer ses paumes sur la table. Elle fixe Clarke avec un aplomb que j'ignorais qu'elle avait. Puis sans que je n'aie eu le temps de le voir venir, elle reprend sur le ton de la conversation :

 **\- Et si tu te demandes pour quelle raison nous sommes restées aussi longtemps au Ouganda, je peux te donner un début de réponse, le reste c'est à Lexa de te le dire.**

Je fixe Luna plus que nécessaire, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il lui prend. Va-t-elle réellement parler à Clarke de Nangila ? Elle ne l'évoque jamais quand ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je sais qu'elle adore ce gosse pour ne pas dire qu'elle l'aime, c'en est même flippant par moment on dirait une vrai mère poule avec lui.

 **\- La dernière fois que je suis venue à New-York, j'ai annoncé à Lexa que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui avait la même capacité qu'elle. Je crois que le temps qu'elle a pu passer avec lui l'a en quelque sorte… adouci par rapport à la situation. Alors cinq mois pour apaiser toute cette rancœur qui gangrenait son âme depuis quatre ans, ce n'est pas grand-chose, non ?**

Okay… je crois que Clarke est à « ça » de faire une attaque. J'attrape le bras de Luna et je commence à nous éloigner doucement mais sûrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne la sens pas trop sa réaction.

Malgré le fait que je m'y attendais un peu, je sursaute tout de même lorsque les mains de Clarke claque contre le bois. En moins d'une seconde, la blonde nous pointe du doigt en nous accusant :

 **\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire ça et de juste partir, hors de question !**

 **\- Désolée blondie,** je souris, **mais Lexa nous a donné la permission de Cendrillon.**

 **\- Elle sait que vous êtes là,** commence-t-elle à paniquer.

 **\- Bien sur que non,** répond Luna en levant les yeux au ciel. **Si elle le savait, elle nous tuerait.**

 **\- Mais… on peut lui cacher quelque chose ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas aisé mais oui, c'est possible,** assure Luna en regardant sa montre, **Raven à raison, nous devrions y aller avant d'être en retard.**

Et Luna se retourne comme si de rien n'était. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle arrive à agir de la sorte. Moi, je suis encore en train de fixer Clarke. L'autre emmerdeuse m'attrape le poignet et me tire pour m'obliger à la suivre. Alors que j'ai de nouveau cette sensation de bien être qui fait crépiter toutes mes cellules en contact avec sa peau, elle s'approche de mon oreille pour murmurer :

 **\- Je lui laisse dix secondes avant de nous rattraper.**

Quoi ? Mais non, n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi Clarke essaierait de nous rattraper, c'est complètement stupide. Enfin sauf si… merde alors ! Luna vient d'appâter Clarke. Putain mais c'est qu'elle est douée…

Je commence donc à décompter dans ma tête, dix… en fait, pourquoi Luna ne me lâche toujours pas ? Neuf… et pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe à ce point ? Huit… et pourquoi dès qu'elle fait quelque chose comme me toucher, je ne vois plus qu'elle ? Sept… et pourquoi j'ai ces espèces d'étincelles dans le creux de l'estomac ? Six… et pourquoi son sourire a le don de presque faire flancher mes jambes ? Cinq… et pourquoi ses…

 **\- Attendez !**

Alors là, je suis franchement impressionnée ! Clarke nous a vraiment suivies, rattrapé et tout ça en moins de dix secondes. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui doit se passer lorsque Luna utilise ces stratagèmes sur la gente masculine. Je tique à cette idée, pour une raison qui m'échappe, cette idée me dérange.

 **\- Je crois,** continue Clarke complètement essoufflée, **je peux venir avec vous ? Je… j'ai besoin de la voir.**

 **\- Parfait timing,** lui assure Luna, **parce que très franchement, je ne savais pas du tout où aller, je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où Reyes s'est garée.**

Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je regarde autour de moi. Putain mais on est où là ? Je n'ai pas pu être distraite au point de ne plus savoir où je me trouve. Ce n'est juste pas possible. Enfin… en théorie.

 **\- L'hôpital est,** je commence en cherchant à me repérer.

 **\- A gauche,** m'assure Clarke.

 **\- Et bien, c'est par là que l'on va.**

 **\- Pourquoi vous êtes parties à l'opposer ?**

 **\- Oh tu sais, quand Raven est dans la lune, c'est difficile de la réveiller. J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout et je me suis dit qu'avec un peu de chance, je tomberais par hasard sur son épave.**

 **\- Hey,** je m'offusque, **ma voiture n'est pas une épave !**

 **\- Tu prends tellement facilement la mouche, c'est adorable.**

Putain… voilà que ça recommence, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je secoue la tête pour me concentrer sur l'actuelle situation. Je souris alors que je réalise lentement que nous avons réussi : Clarke repart avec nous.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Donc après le POV de Luna, voici celui de Raven. Vous vous y attendiez ? Que pensez-vous de ses sentiments contradictoires envers Luna ? Et la fin ? Le Clexa va enfin être réuni ! ;)**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **(Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y en a pas…)**

 **Réponses aux Guests :**

 **Morgane : Et oui, Clarke va aller à Lexa ! ^^**

 **Je pense que j'ai répondu à toutes les review en PM, si se n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse...**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « L'amour, toujours... », sur ce, moi je vais me coucher ! X'D**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	31. L'amour, toujours

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je ne sais même plus quoi vous dire pour vous remercier vis à vis de toutes vos reviews (Les 700 sont dépasser), favorit et follower... vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs ! :D Je sais qu'en ce moment, j'ai peu de temps et que je ne réponds plus à vos reviews en PM mais laisser une trace de votre passage c'est vraiment super de votre part, je lis tous les commentaires et je les apprécie, vraiment !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Nous y voilà, le retour du POV du Clexa et tout commence avec Lexa, j'espère que les quelques indices que j'ai dissimulé dans les deux derniers chapitres vont vous aider. Beaucoup m'ont demandé ce qu'il en était de Nangila, début de réponse dans ce chapitre ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre 31 : L'amour, toujours…**

Seule. Je déteste ce sentiment. La solitude assombrit mon âme, elle me rend morose. Le début d'une angoisse que je connais bien, grandit en moi, prend racine dans mon cœur. Je suis comme un animal sauvage, en cage. Je rumine, m'énerve, sans oublier de me lamenter sur mon sort. Mes mains tremblent de cette appréhension qui m'a fait telle que je suis. J'étouffe dans une pièce qui, pourtant, devrait m'apporter un peu de sérénité.

Mes paumes se plaquent contre la vitre glacée de la seule fenêtre de cette chambre. Mes yeux se vissent sur la lune, pleine. Je colle mon front sur le verre froid en fermant les yeux. Il faut que je me calme, je le sais. Pourtant, il n'y a rien à faire. Je suis à fleur de peau. Je me retourne vivement, me place devant mon bureau, observe avec attention chaque objet qui y siège fièrement et dans un geste violent, je les balance tous sur le sol.

La violence, clairement pas quelque chose qui me définit ou peut-être me définissait. Mais il faut croire que toute cette colère que j'ai en moi, a besoin de se manifester et tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est la brutalité. Je n'arrive plus à m'exprimer. J'aimerais contraindre les mots à me servir mais ils me refusent leur aide. Pourtant tout ce dont à besoin une bouche pour émettre des sons, c'est un peu de force, ce ne sont pas des personnes, je suis censée me foutre du consentement. Je suis piégée dans cette boucle, perdue et seule.

Les crises d'angoisses qui viennent nous tirailler sur des points que l'on croyait avoir réglés sont les pires. Ce sont celles que nous n'arrivons pas à contrôler, celles qui nous mettent plus bas que terre et surtout celles des quelles nous ne pouvons pas nous relever sans aide. Et le hic, il est justement là : il n'y a personne pour m'aider.

La musique est un havre de paix, malheureusement, parfois ça ne suffit pas. Le casque est bien plaqué sur mes oreilles. Le volume est poussé à fond et pourtant… je n'entends rien des notes ou des paroles qui pourraient calmer ce chaos. J'applique mes mains tremblantes sur les parois de plastiques et de fers qui pulsent sous les impulsions des ondes provoquées par le son qui jaillit jusqu'à mes tympans. Je force pour presque coller les écouteurs à ma peau.

Mes actions ne servent à rien, il n'y a pas de remède, aucune façon de l'arrêter et surtout il n'y aura jamais de solution pour s'en débarrasser. Des larmes de rage dégringolent et lacèrent presque mon visage alors que je n'arrive plus à retenir le hurlement qui était resté jusque là dans ses retranchements. Un cri qui, je le sais, raisonne certainement avec force. Je sens mes cordes vocales vibrer, l'air quitter mes poumons mais je ne discerne d'aucune manière que ce soit, cette plainte qui, comme tout autour de moi, est réduite au silence. J'ai le souffle coupé. J'ai du mal à retrouver une respiration normale. Je n'en peux plus.

Tout autour de moi est réduit au silence… tout… sauf le plus important. Les chuchotements, eux ne s'arrêtent jamais.

 _J'étudie à Colombia. Voici des fleurs pour vous, la chaude lavande, la menthe et la sauge. Je n'ai rien d'un brave. Je suis la seule fille de l'école qui n'a pas de cavalier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il mange ? Un, deux, un, deux, respire. Je voulais te parler de cette histoire de chocolat. Adam, j'allais justement rentrer chez moi et j'ai une voiture alors je pourrais te ramener si tu veux. Hey, salut petit frère. S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Vous pourriez le déclencher un peu en avance. On fait quoi des faux billets, on les brûle ? Travaille-le au corps ! Une minute, elles là, elles savent la vérité. C'était drôle cinq minutes mais là ça ne l'est plus ! T'en a rien à foutre de moi. Une espèce d'exercice surprise top secret ? C'est meilleur pour la santé si on les fait frire au four. Peut-être l'an prochain mais probablement pas. Si elle change encore une fois de robe, je la frappe. Tu es ma sœur et j'ai besoin d'aide. Soyez raisonnable. Ça, ne m'est jamais arrivé à moi. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment s'est possible. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon ancien taulard, dealer, toxico, avec qui je pourrais me marier alors je vais me contenter de toi. La raison pour laquelle je suis restée, c'est toi. J'ai repensé à toutes ces choses qu'on ne s'est pas dites. Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Ma plus grande frayeur c'est toi._

Je me perds au milieu de toutes ces voix. Je suis tel un naufrager qui découvre pour la première fois l'île sur laquelle il vient d'échouer. Sauf que je ne sais pas comment gérer cette situation. C'est de plus en plus insupportable. Je suis en perpétuelle recherche de contrôle. J'ai foutu en l'air la relation qui m'a apporté la seule personne capable de m'offrir un calme presque irréel. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je suis la seule fautive. Si je suis seule, c'est entièrement ma faute.

Un contact m'effraie, j'ouvre brusquement les paupières tout en reculant un peu plus. Je suis surprise en découvrant le visage inquiet de Nangila. Normalement, quand je fais ce genre de crise, c'est Luna ou Raven qui apparait. Je dévisage le petit garçon et lentement je me souviens qu'aucune de mes amies ne sont à la maison. Le petit protégé de ma sœur de cœur ne se laisse pas impressionner. Il s'approche un peu plus en avançant sa main gauche près de mon visage. Ses doigts se referment sur l'anse de mon casque et le retire d'un geste doux du haut de ma tête. Il laisse tomber mon garde fou à côté de moi avant de m'observer comme si j'étais un animal blessé. Ses lèvres bougent mais je n'entend rien.

Je fais tout pour éviter son regard inquisiteur. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut être aussi fort alors qu'il est si jeune. Il accepte ce qu'il est avec une facilité déconcertante. Comment un petit bonhomme comme lui peut-il être plus fort que moi ? Sans que je n'en comprenne la raison, Nangila se met doucement à sourire. Je suis d'accord avec Luna sur ce point, il a un sourire magnifique et très communicatif. Alors, sans comprendre comment, ni pourquoi, je réponds à son sourire. Et comme ça, aussi facilement, les voix s'arrêtent.

 **\- Tu vas bien Lexa ?**

 **\- Ça va bonhomme. Je suis désolée. Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ?**

 **\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, Luna est loin.**

Je fixe Nangila à la fin de sa phrase, il m'est parfois difficile de comprendre l'attachement qui existe entre ce gamin et Luna. J'essaie mais il y a vraiment quelque chose qui m'échappe. C'est vrai quoi, Luna n'était rien d'autre qu'une étrangère. Pourquoi elle ?

 _ **-**_ **Baba** _ **daima alisema kupata kimya na kulinda.**_

 **\- Je suis désolée mon grand mais je n'ai pas compris.**

 **\- C'est parce que tu n'écoutes que les mots.**

 **\- Toi et moi, nous sommes différent petit.**

 **\- Je sais,** il sourit de nouveau, **pourtant nous avons deux points en commun.**

 **\- Nous sommes tous les deux maudit.**

 **\- Nous avons tous les deux eu le même** _ **zawadi**_ **et Luna est une partie de notre** _ **kimya**_ **.**

Je secoue la tête, par moment je suis absolument certaine qu'il fait exprès de me parler dans sa langue natale juste pour que je ne comprenne pas. Du haut de ses huit ans, il est futé ce gosse quand il veut. Bon d'accord, j'y mets peut-être aussi un peu de mauvaise fois quand on sait qu'il a appris l'anglais principalement dans la rue et plus récemment avec Luna.

 **\- J'ai envie d'attendre Luna, tu le fais avec moi ?**

 **\- Si tu veux.**

 **\- Tu sais jouer aux échecs ? Luna m'a appris et j'adore !**

 **\- Tu veux jouer aux échecs avec moi ? Tu sais que c'est un peu contre productif ? Nous aurons fini la partie avant même de toucher un seul pion.**

 **\- Pas si on utilise ça,** affirme-t-il en pointant du doigt mon walkman et mon casque.

 **\- Bon, soit. Va pour une partie d'échecs.**

 **-** _ **Asante,**_ **descends vite !**

Avant même de finir sa phrase, Nangila claque ma porte. Je grimace sachant que Gustus et Costia se lèvent aux aurores demain matin. Je crois que le fait que nous soyons presque tous en train de se marcher dessus depuis notre retour commence légèrement à les énerver tous les deux. Ils ne disent rien mais il y a des comportements qui ne trompent pas et… il se peut aussi que j'ai capté une ou deux de leurs pensées par inadvertance.

Je soupire en ramassant mes affaires. Je prends le temps d'attacher mes cheveux devenu un peu trop long en un chignon lâche. Je m'arrête devant ma paire de lunettes. Je l'observe certainement plus que nécessaire. Je ne l'ai pas touchée depuis quelque temps, elle est là sur ma table de nuit à prendre la poussière. J'imagine que si je veux éviter toute tricherie, il vaut mieux que je la porte. Je la glisse sur mon nez avant de rejoindre le gamin dans le salon.

Nangila a déjà tout installé. Je repère Elijah au coin du feu avec un roman. J'imagine que lui aussi attend Luna. Par moment, leur relation à tous les deux n'est pas très claire. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une amitié très fusionnelle ou plus. En même temps, je suis bien placée pour savoir que ma sœur de cœur n'a qu'une seule personne en tête depuis si longtemps qu'à ce stade là, ce n'est plus de l'amour mais de la dévotion.

 **\- Blanc ou noir ?**

 **\- Tu peux choisir gamin.**

 **\- Je prends les blancs alors !**

Je m'installe en face de lui. Il semble heureux. J'ai remarqué très vite qu'il était difficile de lire dans ses pensées. Il m'a expliqué un jour que s'était parce qu'il les protégeait. Je n'ai pas très bien compris de qui, alors j'ai voulu l'interroger mais avant même de poser ma première question, Luna est apparue. Elle m'a convaincu de ne pas aller sur ce terrain, m'expliquant que si l'accident était ma kryptonite alors celle du petit était cette histoire. Je n'ai donc pas insisté.

 **\- Tu vas écouter quoi ?** Me demande-t-il avec cette innocence quelque peu troublante.

 **\- Une compilation.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas ce mot.**

 **\- C'est… j'ai réuni plusieurs musiques que j'aime bien et je les ai mis sur cette cassette.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- Luna,** de nouveau ce sourire qui se reflète jusque dans ses yeux.

 **\- Tu aimes beaucoup Luna, hein ?**

 **\- Oui,** souffle t-il. **Elle est mon premier** _ **kimya**_ **depuis mama.**

 **\- Kim-ya,** je prononce difficilement, **qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

Nangila relève les yeux et les ancre dans les miens. Mince alors… c'est donc à ça que ressemble mon regard ? Je me sens protégée et légèrement effrayée à la fois. Et cette brisure tout au fond de son iris. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le même regard ?

Il ne m'avait jamais observé de la sorte, pas avec une telle intensité. En fait, les premiers mois il m'a évité comme la peste. Je crois que je lui faisais peur mais je n'ai pas de confirmation. Dès que j'arrivais sur le chantier et qu'il était présent, il partait en courant dans la direction opposée et allait par un chemin parfois assez chaotique se cacher derrière Luna. Honnêtement, je crois que les gribouillis d'un enfant aurait été plus logique que ces gesticulations. Mais avec le temps, il a fini par s'accommoder à ma présence même si ma sœur de cœur n'était jamais loin. Je crois que nous avons eu notre première conversation il y a seulement un petit mois.

 **\- L'absence de bruit,** me répond-il en tapotant son oreille.

Je cligne des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant de froncer très légèrement les sourcils. Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire. L'absence de bruit... est-ce que ça veut dire que pour lui, les voix s'arrêtent lorsque Luna est présente ? Si c'est ça alors ça veut dire que ce bien être qui me transcendait lorsque j'étais près de… un coup de poignard dans l'estomac voilà ce que je ressens alors que j'ai à peine commencé à penser à elle.

C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit à ce point douloureux ? Je ferme les yeux et comble de l'horreur, son visage m'apparaît. Ses yeux azur, ses boucles blondes, son sourire… mon dieu, ses lèvres. Que ses lèvres peuvent me manquer ! Et surtout ce calme qui avait l'habitude de l'entourer… je n'étais pas certaine que cette quiétude était réelle. J'ai même pensé que je l'avais fabriqué.

 _ **-**_ **Baba** _ **daima alisema kupata kimya na kulinda.**_

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire cette phrase ?**

Nangila hausse les épaules avant de m'expliquer qu'il ne saurait pas trouver les mots dans ma langue. Mais au moment où il me répond, il a ce sourire en coin que je lui connais. Il ne l'utilise qu'avec Luna. C'est un sourire complice et pour cette grande première, je décide de le traduire comme tel : je te le dirai peut-être un jour.

 **\- Nous commençons ?**

 **\- D'accord.**

Nous mettons tous les deux nos casques sur nos oreilles. Je lui fais un signe pour l'inviter à commencer. Nous déplaçons plusieurs pions et je me surprends même à m'amuser et à sourire sincèrement. J'apprécie le moment. Je me fais laminer par un débutant et pourtant, je me sens gagnante.

Nangila étouffe un bâillement, ses yeux brillent de fatigue. Je fais glisser mon casque sur mon cou et silencieusement, je lui demande d'en faire de même. Il a clairement du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

 **\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir bonhomme.**

 **\- Luna n'est pas rentrée,** proteste-t-il.

 **\- Tu es fatigué.**

 **\- Je veux l'attendre,** la détermination dans sa voix n'a rien d'enfantin.

Je suis tellement surprise par son intonation que j'en perds les mots. En fait, en soit, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. J'ai tellement régressé ces derniers mois. J'ai de nouveau la sensation d'avoir une pierre dans la gorge qui m'empêche de parler. Je suis terrifiée des retombées que pourraient avoir mes paroles.

Je ferme les yeux. Merde… je m'étais jurée de laisser ça derrière moi. C'est de nouveau en train de prendre le dessus. Rien que le souvenir furtif de ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, m'angoisse au plus haut point. Mon cœur bat trop vite, le sang circule comme un fou martelant ma peau et mon crâne dans une douleur insupportable.

 **\- On a tous un** _ **Walumbe**_ **dans notre vie. Luna dit croquemitaine, je crois.**

Mais qu'est-ce que… est-ce qu'il est en train de lire dans mes pensées ?

 **\- Tu** **as deux choix Lexa. Soit tu fuis et la peur va te détruire. Soit tu l'affrontes et c'est lui qui te détruit.**

 **\- C'est un peu contradictoire.**

 **\- Non. Personne ne peut évoluer avec la peur au ventre mais nous pouvons renaître après un échec.**

 **\- De quoi tu avais peur toi ?**

 **\- Je peux te montrer, si tu veux.**

Nangila me tend sa main. J'ai fini par comprendre que si mes capacités avaient tendance à s'accentuer avec un regard, pour lui c'est avec l'aide du toucher. J'hésite. Je ne suis pas certaine que Luna apprécierait que je m'introduise dans sa tête.

Il paraît si fort… je me demande ce qui l'a forgé. J'avance ma main en évitant soigneusement sa peau. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il revive un moment difficile à cause de moi. En même temps, c'est lui qui me l'a proposé. Je fais glisser mes doigts jusqu'aux siens. C'est immédiatement paralysant. Il me transporte, me laisse un libre accès à ses souvenirs et tout ceci à une vitesse accéléré. J'ai la sensation de regarder un VHS en vitesse rapide, avec les petites interférences et les images qui sautent.

Puis tout s'arrête brusquement.

 **'Cause you brought the flames and you put me through hell** _Car tu as attisé les flammes et tu m'as fait traverser un enfer_ _ **  
**_ **I had to learn how to fight for myself** _J'ai dû apprendre à lutter pour moi-même_ _ **  
**_ **And we both know all the truth I could tell** _Et nous connaissons tout deux la vérité que je pourrais raconter_ _ **  
**_ **I'll just say this is I wish you farewell** _Je dirais tout simplement que je te souhaite au revoir._

Une femme au regard emplit d'amour est devant moi. Son visage est rassurant. Il me sourit. Ses traits me sont familiers. J'ai cette envie étrange de tendre le bras pour caresser ses pommettes chocolat et de l'appeler mama.

 **\- Tu es comme ton père mon fils. Un vrai lion dès qu'il s'agit de protéger les siens. Mais tu ne peux pas te battre contre le monde entier, tu n'as que trois ans petit insolent.**

Un homme qui me semble gigantesque entre dans la maison. Est-ce que c'est vraiment une maison ? Ça ressemble bien plus à un taudis et pourtant je sens que j'aime ce lieu. Il a un certain pouvoir sur moi. Il m'apaise de façon inexplicable.

 **\- Tu l'as encore sermonné ?** demande l'homme avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

 **\- Ton fils est intenable !**

Je vois la dispute se dessiner à des kilomètres et je souris… non vraiment. Ces petits cris, piques et moqueries sont mon quotidien. Enfin… pas vraiment le mien.

Une main se pose sur le sommet de mon crâne. Je sursaute. J'étais bien occupée. Je relève les yeux du dessin que j'ai commencé enfin… c'est plus une succession de traits sans la moindre logique. La première chose sur lequel mon regard s'arrête c'est un magnifique sourire. C'est mon baba. Enfin… c'est le père de Nangila.

Oh mon dieu ! Le père de Nangila ! Ça veut dire que… je laisse mes yeux tomber sur le poignet de l'homme. Il est bien là. Le signe que la malédiction le touche lui aussi.

 **\- Viens ici mon fils,** dit-il joyeusement en me prenant dans ses bras pour m'installer sur ses genoux. **Qu'est-ce que je dis toujours ?**

 **\- Trouve le silence et garde-le !**

 **\- Exact mon fils. Quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie jamais ces mots.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Promets le moi.**

 **\- Promis baba !**

Je peux voir la fierté dans les yeux de ce père. Je me sens à ma place, presque dans mes propres souvenirs alors qu'il n'en ait rien. Je sais que ce moment appartient à Nangila.

Alors que je me complais dans un bien être que je crois n'avoir jamais connu au sein de ma propre famille, je sens comme un coup violent dans ma poitrine alors que je suis projetée loin de ce moment paisible.

J'ai du mal à respirer. Enfin… pas vraiment moi. Je suis habitée par la peur mais pas n'importe laquelle. Celle qui vous glace le sang, vous paralyse et vous empêche de prendre une nouvelle inspiration.

La porte claque. Je sursaute. Je vois mon père. Enfin… celui de Nangila. Il est blessé à la tête. Je n'avais jamais vu ce liquide de vie et senti cette odeur âcre de cette manière. Je suis pétrifiée. Il se laisse tomber sur le sol. Je cris. Je remarque une autre marque rouge sur son torse. Je tremble et pleure. Je comprends très vite qu'il va mourir. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de chose, juste pas sur quelqu'un que j'aime.

 **\- Lala.**

Ce surnom serre encore plus mon cœur. Il ne l'utilise que lorsqu'il doit me dire quelque chose d'important ou de grave. Je m'approche difficilement. J'ai la tête qui tourne et mes pieds semblent avancer sur une structure instable. Je me laisse tomber près de lui alors qu'un crépitement désagréable presque douloureux est en mouvement sous ma peau au niveau de mon poignet.

 **\- Il faut que tu prennes le livre et que tu rejoignes ta mère le plus vite possible.**

 **\- Non,** je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à prononcer ce mot.

 **\- Tu es un brave p'tit gars et tu vas l'être encore plus. Cours Nangila, cours !**

Sans savoir d'où me vient cette force, je me lève et je m'exécute. Je me déplace comme si ma vie en dépendait et peut-être que c'est vraiment le cas. Je m'arrête devant un poteau gigantesque. Les larmes brouillent ma vue. Je les efface avec rage et je commence à grimper. Pendant toute l'ascension, mon poignet me tiraille de plus en plus et mon crâne est comme martelé par un boucan inexistant. J'attrape le livre et souris. Pour une raison incongrue, je me sens victorieux.

Je commence à redescendre mais je manque de tomber alors qu'un bruit strident claque à côté de mon oreille. C'est comme être juste à côté de l'un de ces engins monstrueux pour les travaux en ville. Puis ce qui n'était qu'un brouhaha devient des voix, des murmures et des chuchotements. C'est de cette manière que je comprends que mon père est mort.

Une voix plus forte que les autres, raisonne, il aboie des ordres. C'est à ce moment précis que j'arrive de nouveau à faire la différence entre moi et Nangila. Parce que lui, il le reconnaît. Je le sens jusqu'au creux de mes entrailles. Il connaît cette personne alors que moi… je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur son visage.

Je suis de nouveau élancée brusquement. Mon souffle se coupe. J'ai l'impression de tomber un peu comme dans ces horribles rêves, c'est sans fin. Cette chute est accompagnée du même vacarme qui agite ma vie depuis quatre ans. C'est insupportable. Comme dans un flash, je vois ma mama. Enfin… celle de Nagila mourir. Il ne verse pas une larme, pas cette fois. Il ne peut plus pleurer. Il y a trop de peurs en lui et plus assez de place pour les autres sentiments.

Après ça, les chuchotements s'accentuent. Ils me semblent plus forts que ceux que je connais. Dès qu'il bouscule quelqu'un dans la rue, les voix deviennent plus fortes. Puis sans aucune raison de mon point de vue, vraiment aucune, il recommence à sourire. Il aide les gens perdu dans la rue. Il devient fasciné par tous ces petits bruits que lui seul à la capacité d'entendre. Il peut rester des heures à regarder les trains arriver en gare. Il trouve les successions de cliquetis, d'engrenages et de glissements grandioses.

Et, c'est ici, au milieu de cette gare qu'il l'entend pour la première fois. Cette voix qui surplombe toutes les autres. Il cherche d'où elle peut venir. Il monte sur un banc, se met sur la pointe des pieds et ajuste la paume de sa main en visière. C'est la première fois qu'il voit ma sœur de cœur mais lui… il ignore que c'est Luna.

 **There's a voice that's telling me to hold on** _Il y a une voix qui me dit de tenir bon_  
 **After darkness, comes the dawn** _Après l'obscurité vient l'aube_

 **Keep hope alive in you** _Garde l'espoir vivant à l'intérieur de toi_  
 **And you will realize it's true** _Et tu réaliseras que c'est vrai_

Nangila retire presque brusquement sa main de la mienne. Je réalise doucement à quel point il vient de se livrer à moi et tout ça, s'en prononcer le moindre mot. Et pourtant, il reste des questions, énormément. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il est parvenu à faire ça : me montrer ses souvenirs. Il sourit mais cette fois c'est différent, l'étirement sur ses lèvres est attristé.

Sans dire un mot, il range les pièces de l'échiquier, chaque pion retrouve sa place. Je perçois un pas traînant. Je réalise à retardement que Nangila l'a perçu bien plus tôt que moi. Elijah apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte, il fixe le petit garçon avant de lui confier :

 **\- Je viens de recevoir un sms de Luna. Elles ne sont plus qu'à dix minutes. Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si elle ne te trouve pas dans ton lit.**

 **\- Je le sais.**

 **\- Je te conseille donc de foncer dans ta chambre au plus vite !**

 **\- D'accord,** murmure-t-il en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Hey bonhomme,** commence le meilleur ami de Luna en se mettant à sa hauteur, **je vais lui dire que tu n'arrives pas à dormir et que tu l'attends. Okay ?**

Il hoche frénétiquement la tête en guise de réponse et son sourire redevient joyeux et innocent. Elijah se relève en passant affectueusement une main dans les cheveux du petit garçon. Il lui fait ensuite un signe pour lui montrer les escaliers mais Nangila ne bouge pas, il se tourne vers moi.

 **\- Il y a une dernière chose que je dois dire à Lexa avant.**

 **\- Très bien, mais n'oublie pas dix minutes, tic-tac bonhomme, tic-tac !**

Il sort de la pièce sans rien demander de plus. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il y avait un secret, un sujet du quel il est constamment exclu mais il ne dit rien, jamais. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle, je sais que c'est un mec bien. Ça et le fait qu'il serait près à tout pour Luna. C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je pense que la relation entre ces deux là est quelque peu ambiguë.

Je chasse toutes ses idées de ma tête me souvenant que Nangila voulait me parler. Je lui accorde toute mon attention. A la seconde où je pose mes yeux sur lui, il les baisse. Je fronce les sourcils devant ce comportement inhabituel.

 **\- Tu sais Lexa, tu as tord de penser que c'est une malédiction.**

 **\- C'est ce que je ressens et… parfois on ne contrôle pas ce genre de chose.**

 **\- Je pourrais penser la même chose mais j'ai choisi de ne pas en faire un fardeau.**

 **\- Tu as huit ans, tu ne peux pas comp…**

 **\- Baba est mort à cause de ça.**

Cette révélation a sur moi l'effet d'une chape de bois qui me tomberait sur la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

 **\- Celui qui… celui qui a fait ça… tu l'as vu dans mes souvenirs. Il… c'était mon cousin. Il a tué tout le monde, mon père et ses cinq frères pour l'avoir.**

Mon dieu… jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un tel scénario. J'écarquille les yeux et je sens les larmes s'accumuler. Je revis la scène mais de manière différente. Je revois l'homme hurler et cette fois, je remarque en effet la fameuse marque sur son poignet.

 **\- J'ai plus de raison que toi de penser que c'est un malédiction et pourtant, j'ai choisi de voir ça comme un cadeau et tu as raison, je n'ai que huit ans.**

 **\- Nangila je…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave Lexa, nous vivons tous des moments difficiles. Tu as le droit de t'effondrer. Le tout, c'est de ne jamais te complaindre dans ton malheur. Tu es aimé, pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Ne gâche pas tout.**

 **\- Si tu parles comme ça à huit ans, qu'est-ce qu'il en sera dans quelques années ?**

Il hausse les épaules en souriant encore et toujours. Il me faut du temps mais je réalise petit à petit qu'il n'a pas ouvert la bouche de toute la conversation. J'ai lu dans ses pensées très clairement sans la moindre difficulté ni parasite. La dernière fois que ça m'est arrivée c'était…

Une portière claque me faisant sursauter. Je tourne le regard vers la fenêtre, je repère tout de suite Luna qui sort côté passager en s'étirant. Je m'apprête à conseiller la fuite à Nangila mais il n'est déjà plus là. Je secoue la tête. J'imagine qu'il l'a senti venir.

Je rejoins l'entrée pour accueillir mes deux amies, leurs jérémiades et petites bagarres m'ont manqué aujourd'hui. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'à été faire Luna à New-York mais je m'en fiche, ça avait l'air important pour elle. Et puis, elle n'était pas seule. Je suis tellement heureuse que Raven commence enfin à ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments. Bon, c'est très, très, très lent mais c'est mieux que rien.

J'ouvre la porte avec le sourire. Les mots de Nangila flottent encore autour de moi. Je ne dois pas me complaindre dans mon malheur. Il est trop intelligent pour son âge ce gosse… et dire qu'il y a encore quelques mois, il ne savait même pas lire. C'est affligeant de savoir qu'il a compris bien plus de chose sur la vie que moi alors que j'ai plus du double de son âge. Le seul temps qui peut nous affilier, c'est celui qui défile sur nous depuis que le fardeau familial nous est tombé dessus : quatre ans pour tous les deux.

 **\- Luna, Nan…**

Les mots meurent sur mes lèvres. Je me sens vaciller. Je me retiens à la porte alors que j'assiste impuissante à l'ouverture de la porte arrière de la voiture de Raven. Comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir venir ? Clarke…

Je suis figée sur place alors que Luna me sourit comme si de rien n'était. Elle sait très bien ce qu'elle a fait et elle assume totalement ses choix. En même temps, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle soit du genre à vivre avec des regrets. Raven en revanche semble presque se cacher derrière elle, son nez est légèrement plissé et ses lèvres bougent silencieusement en un : je ne suis pas totalement désolée. Bien que je sois sûre à quatre vingt dix neuf virgule neuf, neuf, neuf pourcent qu'elle ne soit absolument pas désolée. Et Clarke…

Clarke me regarde comme si rien n'avait changé. Il y a toujours la même intensité qui illumine ses yeux. Ses cheveux sont détachés et ses boucles virevoltent très légèrement autour de son visage, gênant par moment ma contemplation. Son sourire est léger, presque timide comme les premiers qu'elle m'a accordé. Sa main droite semble la retenir, ses doigts sont fermement accrochés à la portière. Elle porte un des ces pantalons quelque peu informe qui lui permette de se changer rapidement après une longue journée de garde, avec un de ses éternel tee-shirt superhéros celui-ci représente Wonder Woman mettant une raclée à Superman et Batman.

Avec un courage qui clairement n'est pas le mien, elle quitte la sécurité que lui offrait la proximité de la voiture. Elle effectue quelques pas et s'arrête pile en face de moi. Quelques secondes passent. Je n'arrive pas à la quitter des yeux. Je crois que j'ai trop peur de réaliser que tout ça n'est rien d'autre qu'un de ces rêves cruel qu'aime m'imposer mon esprit. Clarke hausse les épaules presque négligemment, le geste est accompagné d'un sourire un peu plus confiant et elle penche très légèrement la tête en chuchotant :

 **\- Salut Lexa.**

Je ne peux pas le croire ! C'est réel ! C'est vraiment en train d'arriver ! C'est…

Merde, merde, merde… il faut que je fasse quelque chose, pire, que je prononce des mots. Oh mon dieu… mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? Pourquoi ? Elle aurait pu juste choisir de ne plus jamais me revoir. Après tout, c'est pour cette raison que je suis partie. Je voulais lui laisser une chance… une chance de vivre une vie normale, sans tous les problèmes que je représente.

Et en même temps… en même temps… je suis tellement reconnaissante de la trouver devant moi. Je suis tellement heureuse de la revoir. J'avais beau l'imaginer, c'était impossible de prévoir ce que j'allais ressentir à cette seconde.

Je suis piégée pour la simple et bonne raison que plus jamais je n'aurai le courage de la laisser partir. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je l'aime trop. Je l'ai toujours trop aimé.

Les larmes m'échappent, je n'essaye même de les arrêter. Elles glissent sur mes joues, s'écrasent sur mon menton pour finir leur course sur mes clavicules. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure alors que mon cœur semble au bord de l'implosion. Je crois que si je me laissais aller, je m'effondrais.

J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé de m'éloigner. Mais… je ne peux plus. J'ai besoin d'elle. Clarke et mon cœur sont indissociables. Elle est l'amour de ma vie.

 **\- Clarke…**

Ce n'est qu'un souffle mais pour moi c'est énorme. Je n'ai pas prononcé son nom depuis si longtemps. J'en étais incapable. En fait, je crois que je n'en avais pas le droit.

Pendant un court instant, mes paupières se baissent et pendant ce laps de temps infime, je comprends enfin la phrase de Nangila. Je la perçois comme dans ma langue, comme s'il la murmurait à mon oreille.

 _Papa disait toujours trouve le silence et garde-le._

Clarke est ce silence, j'en suis certaine. Pour la simple et bonne raison que dès lors qu'elle a posé un pied à terre, il y a de ça une poignée de minutes, toutes les voix se sont tues. Il n'y a plus qu'elle.

En fait… je crois qu'il n'y a jamais eu qu'elle. Que Clarke.

Toute cette rage que je gardais en moi s'est envolée. Tout ce bruit incessant et ingérable n'est plus. Absolument tout ce qui pouvait être négatif s'est juste évaporé.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit à tout ça. Je suis presque certaine que je ne la mérite pas, pourtant elle est juste devant moi et elle n'attend qu'une chose : un signe de moi pour lui prouver qu'elle a pris la bonne décision en suivant mes amies.

C'est fou… mais comment Luna et Raven ont réussi à réaliser ce miracle ? Comment elles ont réussi à tout planifier sans que je les grille ? Comment elles ont réussi à simplement s'entendre et ne pas se crier dessus toutes les cinq minutes pour organiser cette rencontre choc ? Comment… on s'en fou ! Je demanderai des comptes plus tard !

Après tout, le plus important est juste sous mes yeux. Les derniers mots du petit homme le plus courageux que je connaisse raisonnent dans ma tête : ne gâche pas tout ! Cette simple phrase m'habite alors que je me mets à courir pour la rejoindre. Je n'arrête ma course qu'une fois mes bras dans son dos.

Je la sens trembler, peut-être même hésiter avant de me serrer contre elle a son tour. Tout le travail que j'avais fait pour l'éloigner, pour oublier les sentiments si profond que j'ai pour elle, tout s'écroule et ça me va.

 **\- Je suis désolée Lexa.**

Quoi ? Mais pour quelle raison c'est elle qui s'excuse ? Je suis celle qui est partie !

 **\- Pas besoin de super pouvoir à la Charles Xavier pour savoir à quoi tu penses Lexa. Oui, tu es celle qui est partie. Oui, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Oui, mon cœur, celui la même dont tu prenais si soin a été brisé. Mais… je suis celle qui t'as laissé partir. L'erreur, nous l'avons faites toutes les deux et,** j'entends le sanglot dans sa voix, **je suis,** les larmes tomber sur mes épaules, **je t'aime Lexa et ce genre d'amour ça ne s'efface pas avec le temps ou la distance. Mon cœur est chez lui quand je suis près de toi. Je… nous pouvons nous éloigner de notre maison mais au final, nous revenons toujours. Non ?**

 **\- Il y a tellement de mots…**

 **\- Je ne veux pas te perdre Lexa, jamais. Laisse-moi revenir près de toi, s'il te plait.**

 **\- C'est à moi de…**

 **\- Non. C'est à nous.**

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Chose promise, chose dû : le Clexa est réuni. Maintenant… il faut qu'elles parlent, qu'elles parlent vraiment ! ^^ Et sinon, cette première interaction entre Nangila et Lexa vous a plus ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Kesha – Praying**

 **Note n°2 : Tamia – Keep Hope Alive**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « ... » (Il va vraiment falloir que j'essaye de reprendre de l'avance...) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée moi, je vais dormir! ;)**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	32. Le monstre

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !** **Je ne sais même plus quoi vous dire pour vous remercier vis à vis de toutes vos reviews, favorits et followers... vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs ! :D Je sais qu'en ce moment, j'ai peu de temps et que je ne réponds plus à vos reviews en PM mais laisser une trace de votre passage c'est vraiment super de votre part, je lis tous les commentaires et je les apprécie, vraiment !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Alors, vous êtes prêt pour le POV de Clarke après les retrouvailles ? J'espère que oui...**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **But you can say baby** _Mais tu peux dire Chéri_  
 **Baby can I hold you tonight** _Chéri puis-je te serrer dans mes bras ce soir_  
 **Maybe if I told you the right words** _Peut-être, si je te dis les bons mots_  
 **At the right time, you'd be mine** _Au bon moment, tu serais mien_

 _ **Tracy Chapman – Baby Can I Hold You**_

 **Chapitre 32 : Le monstre**

Je me réveille un peu groggy et avec un léger mal de crâne qui me transcende et me coupe encore pour quelques secondes de la réalité. Pourtant, j'ai bien dormi. J'ai même la sensation de ne pas avoir connu une telle récupération depuis un certain temps. Je n'ose pas encore ouvrir mes paupières. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment mais je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où me vient cette sensation.

Je perçois des bruits familiers mais rien qui ne me permette de savoir avec exactitude où je me trouve. Je ne suis pas à l'appartement. Je n'entendais pas de l'activité dans la cuisine. J'ai simplement dû squatter dans ma chambre d'enfant. Je me tourne un peu plus dans mon lit pour enfoncer mon visage dans l'oreiller et remettre ma couverture en place. Je suis certaine qu'avec un peu de volonté, je peux grappiller quelques minutes de plus de sommeil.

Puis c'est une odeur particulière qui vient me chatouiller les narines, quelque chose que je n'ai pas senti depuis une éternité : thé à la rose. Je me lève alors brusquement. La pièce est encore plongée dans le noir mais je distingue tout de même les contours de plusieurs meubles. Je ne suis, ni à l'appartement, ni chez mes parents ! New Haven…

Luna et Raven sont venues me chercher et… j'ai pu voir Lexa pour la première fois depuis ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité. Elle était vraiment là ! J'ai pu la sentir dans mes bras et surtout me perdre dans ce bien être qui m'entoure lorsque je suis près d'elle. Elle m'a tellement manqué… je suis juste heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé.

Je me demande ce que je dois faire maintenant. Certainement pas me lever à sept heures du matin alors que j'ai enchaîné trois des pires gardes de toute ma vie, une rencontre pas si hasardeuse avec les amies de celle que j'aime, un trajet qui m'a semblé interminable et le retour de Lexa dans ma vie. Je souris sans aucune raison à ce constat. Lexa est là. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux et je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps à essayer de dormir. Je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec elle.

Je me lève donc, je remarque vite que le tee-shirt que je porte n'est pas le mien. Je porte le tissu jusqu'à mon nez. Je reconnais parfaitement l'odeur. J'imagine que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai aussi bien dormi. J'ouvre les volets avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Je suis surprise par le nombre de voix que je distingue. Ils ont l'air nombreux.

J'hésite donc à les rejoindre. J'observe l'entrée de la cuisine sans oser la franchir. Alors que je commence à peine à me décider pour avancer, un petit garçon sort en courant de la pièce que je fixait en riant, brandissant une louche nappée d'un liquide que j'identifie comme de la pâte à crêpes ou à pancakes qui dégouline. Il manque de me percuter mais j'arrive à l'esquiver au dernier moment.

 **\- Nan' reviens tout de suite petit garnement,** débarque Luna en hurlant. **Ah… salut Clarke.**

 **\- Salut Luna.**

Le petit garçon semble remarquer ma présence en percevant ma voix. Il écarquille les yeux en me fixant avant de se replier pour se cacher de moitié derrière la sœur de cœur de Lexa. Luna sourit en regardant avec une affection évidente celui qu'elle a surnommé Nan' et en passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux du petit.

 **\- Tout va bien Nan', c'est Clarke, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.**

 **\- Lexa est sur la terrasse,** affirme-t-il à une vitesse fulgurante avant de se réfugier dans la cuisine.

Luna le suit du regard clairement amusée par son comportement. Je la vois même retenir un rire avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur moi. Son attitude change clairement, son regard est moins doux entre autre. Je ne sais pas quels liens il existe entre ces deux là mais pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'ils sont très proches.

 **\- Il a raison, Lexa est sur la terrasse, certainement à essayer de se convaincre elle-même de ne pas aller te réveiller. Tu devrais aller la voir. Je viendrai vous chercher une fois les préparations du petit déjeuné finies.**

 **\- Euh… d'accord mais… est-ce que je peux avoir un café ?**

 **\- Bien sur ! Piètre hôte que je fais… suis-moi.**

Je m'exécute. Je peux suivre Luna dans l'exécution des actions qui vont me donner mon or noir. Je remarque qu'il y a en plus du petit garçon, une autre personne dont j'ignore l'identité. Je me demande si une des deux peut être la fameuse personne comme Lexa.

Le gars typé européen qui est clairement beau gosse, il faut bien l'avouer, se lève en fermant le journal pour me saluer. Il a un accent assez prononcé mais je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où il provient. Elijah, parce que c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, m'apprend qu'il est le meilleur ami de Luna depuis six ans.

Avec cette information, je peux l'éliminer de la liste de ceux qui sont peut être comme Lexa. Il me reste donc le gamin… est-ce que c'est possible d'avoir un tel pouvoir aussi jeune ? Alors que j'ai à peine le temps de formuler cette question dans mon esprit, je sens le regard du garçon sur moi. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il me juge.

Une tasse bien fumante apparaît devant moi comme par magie. Je remercie Luna d'un signe de tête alors qu'elle repart vers le petit qui me fixe toujours. La sœur de cœur de Lexa rit doucement en le secouant affectueusement.

 **\- Et lui, c'est Nangila.**

 **\- Ton meilleur ami depuis six ans aussi ?** je demande quelque peu amusée.

 **\- Non,** Luna fait traîner ce mot en longueur, **il y a six ans ce p'tit mec savait à peine parler.**

 **\- J'avais deux ans,** s'offusque-t-il.

 **\- Et bien, il y a six ans, je n'aurais même pas fait attention à toi,** continue-t-elle semble-t-il pour l'agacer.

 **\- C'est pas gentil.**

 **\- Je plaisante mon grand.**

 **\- Et du coup il,** je commence.

 **\- Luna va m'adopter,** me coupe Nangila.

Je les fixe tous les deux. Dire que je suis surprise est un euphémisme. Ce garçon doit bien avoir dans les huit ans et subitement Luna me paraît bien jeune pour une telle responsabilité. Est-ce qu'elle a réfléchi aux conséquences ? Bien sûr qu'elle la fait… et puis, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

 **-Félicitations.**

Je sais que ma réponse n'est pas parfaite mais je n'ai pas trouvė mieux. Il faut dire que j'ai été un peu pris de court. Je tourne la tête pour apercevoir la terrasse en me demandant si Lexa y est toujours. Je sais pertinemment que nous devons parler toutes les deux mais si je dois être honnête, j'appréhende totalement cette discussion. J'ai peur d'un tas de choses. En grande partie parce que, hormis ce qu'ont bien voulu laisser filtrer Luna et Raven, je ne sais pas grand-chose et je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir connaître toutes les réponses.

 **\- Tu devrais y aller.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Voir Lexa,** se permet de souligner Luna.

 **\- Tu as raison.**

Je me retourne donc tel un automate et j'effectue courageusement les premiers pas. Puis, je perds mes moyens une fois devant la baie vitrée. J'aperçois Lexa, elle est installée dans un hamac, un livre en main. D'où je suis, je repère aussi Hadès qui dort sur ses pieds. Et aussi… cette foutue tortue qui rode autour d'elle.

J'avais presque oublié Pringles ! Presque… lui ne m'a pas du tout manqué !

J'inspire profondément et je me lance. J'ai à peine posé le pied dehors que le regard de Lexa se détache de son roman pour venir à ma rencontre. Un sourire timide vient étirer mes lèvres. C'est ce genre de choses qui m'a le plus manqué. Tous ces petits gestes et ces petites attentions qu'elle m'accorde toujours. Par moment, lorsque ses magnifiques émeraudes sont fixées sur moi, j'ai la sensation que l'on est seules au monde et aussi de lui être indispensable.

Indispensable… je ne le suis clairement pas. Sans quoi, elle ne serait pas partie aussi loin et aussi longtemps. Étrangement, c'est aussi quelque chose qui a le dont de me rassurer. Juste un peu. Je dis que si par malheur, je devais tout faire foirer, Lexa pourra se relever. La simple idée de l'imaginer désemparée, détruite ou encore en désarroi, me déchire le cœur. Je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas mais si par malheur la situation devait m'échapper, elle s'en remettrait avec le temps et moi aussi.

Je m'avance alors qu'elle descend de son perchoir. Elle attrape sa tortue pour la déposer dans ce qui ressemble à un enclos. Je souris un peu plus en secouant doucement la tête. Une chose est certaine, il y a au moins un point sur lequel elle n'a clairement pas changé : toujours à faire passer les autres avant elle-même.

 **\- Hey,** je murmure une fois à sa hauteur.

 **\- Salut, tu ne dors pas ?**

 **\- J'ai essayé mais,** je ne finis pas ma phrase, me contentant de hausser les épaules. **Tu vas bien ? Tu arrives à gérer tout ça ? Mon… retour.**

Après avoir prononcé ce dernier mot, Lexa porte sur moi un regard bien étrange. Je n'arrive pas à l'analyser ou même à lui donner une signification. Puis je la repère de nouveau, cette fêlure dans le fond de ses iris.

 **\- Je n'aurais pas du partir, jamais. Je suis tellement désolée.**

 **\- Ça va, je crois que je comprends en partie pourquoi tu l'as fait.**

 **\- Tu sais, tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi, je comprendrai. Je serais en colère à ta place.**

 **\- Et si…**

J'hésite à formuler cette demande de vive voix. Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit une si bonne idée. Je baisse les yeux pour éviter son regard inquisiteur avant de reprendre :

 **\- … si tu me disais de quoi tu as eu si peur ?**

Okay… je crois que je viens de plonger Lexa dans un véritable état de choc. Elle semble complètement perdue et quelque peu abasourdi par ma demande. Je tente un sourire pseudo innocent mais la vérité c'est qu'elle n'a pas besoin de me le dire. Je sais pertinemment que c'est quelqu'un de fragile même si elle ne laisse voir cette part d'elle à personne.

Si j'en crois les quelques cours de psychologie que j'ai pu avoir, la personnalité de Lexa indique quelque chose de très clair : elle tente de ne pas reproduire un schéma. Je ne sais juste pas lequel.

Je n'ai pas envie de l'obliger à me dire quoi que ce soit et en même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser un truc du le genre : « allez Lexa, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. » Ou peut être que justement, elle ne le sait pas. Je ne sais plus. Six mois, je l'ai attendu six mois sachant qu'elle finirait par revenir. Je ne sais pas exactement d'où me venait cette foi mais elle m'envahissait ne laissant aucune place au doute.

 **\- Je crois…**

Je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagé de l'entendre commencer une phrase. Si je le pouvais, je laisserais ma joie exploser. Bah oui, elle me fait assez confiance pour s'ouvrir de nouveau à moi.

 **\- Je crois que comme beaucoup de choses qui ne vont pas chez moi depuis... des années pour ne pas dire toujours, c'est…**

Lexa laisse ses paupières se fermer en soupirant. Je vois bien que la simple idée de continuer cette phrase lui est presque insupportable. Je ne devrais pas la laisser faire. Je ne souhaite pas la faire souffrir. Je me rapproche et délicatement, je viens caresser son poignet avant de laisser glisser mes doigts entre les siens.

 **\- Lexa** , je murmure, **regarde-moi.**

Elle répond par la négation en secouant la tête. Comment j'ai pu ignorer toute cette fragilité la première fois ? Question stupide. C'est parce qu'elle prenait soin de moi. Elle semblait si forte que je ne faisais pas attention au reste. Cette fois, ça n'arrivera pas !

 **\- Lexa, j'ai besoin que tu me regardes.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas,** prononce-t-elle presque avec douleur.

 **\- Explique-moi.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas voler tes pensées.**

 **\- Tu ne voles rien,** je souris. **Allez, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.**

De nouveau elle refuse d'un simple geste. Je crois qu'elle est en quelque sorte incapable de me refuser quoi que ce soit, du moins pas en utilisant sa voix. C'est assez génial mais bon… je n'ai pas encore obtenu ce que je voulais.

Je me rapproche un peu plus, de ce fait, j'entre volontairement et délibérément dans son espace personnel. Je ne peux empêcher mon regard de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Ce que j'aimerais avoir le droit de l'embrasser… mais pour l'instant c'est absolument hors de question.

Avec une assurance que je pensais avoir perdu depuis son départ, j'avance ma main gauche pour la déposer avec douceur sur sa joue. Je laisse passer quelques secondes avant de formuler une nouvelle fois ma demande.

L'attente est interminable et pourtant je sais qu'elle va répondre à ma requête, j'en suis certaine. Alors je reste inerte avec patience. Puis comme voir les premiers rayonnements du soleil après une nuit trop longue, les cils de Lexa se lèvent pour me laisser entrevoir ses magnifiques iris d'un vert que je n'arrive toujours pas à définir.

 **\- Voilà,** je souffle.

 **\- J'ai tellement peur de te détruire,** prononce-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre pieds. Je suis bien plus forte que ce que tu crois et c'est grâce à toi.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre Lexa. Ces six derniers mois ont été un véritable enfer. Tu me manquais trop. C'était un véritable supplice alors… si tu veux de nouveau partir, il va te falloir des arguments en béton !**

Je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'elle n'a plus l'intention de partir et j'en suis heureuse. Maintenant, reste à savoir si j'ai une place dans sa nouvelle vie. J'avoue que ne pas savoir me rend légèrement à fleur de peau.

 **\- Je reste.**

 **\- Meilleure nouvelle de ces derniers jours, juste après avoir appris que tu étais de retour.**

 **\- Tu es… vraiment heureuse ?**

 **\- Oui Lexa et je ne te laisserai pas en douter, pas même une seconde.**

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils. Comme avant, il faut être attentif à ses moindres gestes. A ces côtés, j'ai appris à être plus observatrice. J'essaye de faire en sorte qu'aucune de ses mimiques ne m'échappent. Et, je dois bien avouer que tous ces petits détails m'ont énormément manqué.

Je me mets presque bêtement à sourire alors qu'elle effectue un des ses rituels que j'adore. Sans doute instinctivement, sa main glisse loin de la mienne pour venir frôler son poignet et exécuter un geste lent et précise sur son tatouage. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux pour apprécier ce moment.

Comme si Lexa avait remarqué que je l'épiais, elle stoppe presque brutalement tous mouvements. Son regard passe de sa marque à mes yeux à une vitesse assez incroyable.

 **\- Il y a tellement de choses... je n'ai pas pris le temps de t'expliquer.**

 **\- LEXA,** il n'y a pas de doute à avoir, ça c'est la voix de Raven. **J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar,** se lamente-t-elle en me poussant gentiment pour prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. **J'ai cru que plus jamais tu ne m'adresserais la parole, c'était horrible ! Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?**

 **\- De quoi je devrais t'en vouloir ?** demande en souriant Lexa et je peux voir dans les yeux de Raven que c'est devenu quelque chose de bien trop rare.

 **\- Bah,** elle semble réfléchir à sa réponse avant de m'accorder un regard et de me montrer à l'aide de son pouce, **de l'avoir ramené elle.**

 **\- Hey !** Je m'offusque, **tu ne m'as pas ramené, j'ai accepté de vous suivre, c'est très différent.**

 **\- Mais oui Clarke… tu t'es surtout fait manipuler par Luna mais on en reparlera. Donc, Lexa… sur une échelle de 1 à je vais t'envoyer en enfer pour l'éternité et peut-être te ramener pour te torturer moi-même de temps en temps, tu m'en veux comment ?**

Lexa semble amusée par le comportement légèrement excentrique de sa meilleure amie. Moi, j'avoue que je préfère son autre côté, celui qu'elle m'a montré hier. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi réfléchi et posé. Je suis impressionnée et maintenant, je sais qu'en réalité, tout ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'une carapace.

Entre Luna et ces deux là, il y a beaucoup de secrets et de faux semblant, mais elles ont toujours été là les unes pour les autres. C'est en réalité assez impressionnant. Je ne sais pas trop si je vais réussir à trouver ma place. Je pense que la seule chose qui est été toujours sincère dans leurs vies, ce sont les deux autres.

Le fait que je vienne juste de le comprendre, me montre encore une fois à quel point je connaissais mal Lexa. Mais je vais remédier à ça ! Enfin… si elle m'en laisse l'occasion.

 **\- Je dirais zéro,** finit par répondre Lexa.

 **\- Zéro ? Comment ça zéro ? Zéro n'est même pas sur l'échelle. Tu… zéro ?**

 **\- Tout va bien Raven, même si vous l'aviez ramené seulement pour qu'elle me gifle, ce que j'aurais mérité,** précise-t-elle en me regardant, **je n'aurais pu qu'être reconnaissance. J'ai de la chance.**

 **\- Ah… dans ce cas,** Raven s'éloigne, **j'arrête d'essayer de te broyer les os dans un câlin de la dernière chance. Essaye de ne jamais oublier que je t'aime.**

 **\- Je sais… je suis l'amour de ta vie platoniquement parlant,** récite presque Lexa.

 **\- Exactement ! Bon,** elle passe une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux avant de m'accorder de nouveau un regard, **je suis désolée de m'être imposée de la sorte. Je travaille sur ça,** elle fait claquer son poing dans sa paume gauche, **mon manque de confiance et tout le reste. Je… je sais que tu… Clarke tu es à ta place ici, vraiment. Je vais essayer de ne plus,** elle fait des gestes quelque peu extravaguant avant de lâcher, **être moi, me calmer et vous laissez discuter comme il faut mais** , je ne peux m'empêcher de tiquer à la fin de ce mot, **après le petit déjeuné. Si on saute ce repas, Luna va devenir une vraie furie et personne ne veut la voir dans cet état là, surtout pas moi parce que quand l'emmerdeuse a les nerfs en pelote, à qui elle s'en prend ? Je vous laisse deviner : moi ! D'ailleurs, je ne trouve pas ça juste, après tout, Lexa c'est** _ **ta**_ **sœur, pas la mienne ! Bref… vous avez deux minutes avant que la furie ne débarque pour vous faire avaler ses pancakes de force. Tic-tac !**

Et puis, elle se retourne pour s'en aller. C'est un vrai ouragan cette fille… elle fait des ravages partout où elle passe et juste après c'est le calme plein. C'est presque flippant.

Je suis surprise en percevant le rire de Lexa. Je me tourne lentement comme si j'avais peur que le moindre mouvement brusque puisse gâcher ce moment. Je peux voir que ce moment échappe à son contrôle, il est vrai. Elle semble heureuse. Ce simple constat me fait sourire.

Elle commence lentement à se calmer, elle se redresse et essuie le bord de ses yeux. Je suis incapable de regarder autre part. Il n'y a qu'elle. Le monde pourrait bien imploser que je serais incapable de la quitter des yeux. Elle est juste belle au sens large du terme et… je l'aime.

Les yeux de Lexa se figent brusquement. Son regard est voilé par la surprise. Sa lèvre inférieure semble très légèrement tomber. Elle semble véritablement étonnée. Je ne comprends pas. Pourtant, je n'ai pas dit un mot depuis… merde ! Je suis bête ! Lexa n'a pas besoin de mots…

Je suis un peu gênée, pourtant, je continue de lui sourire. Je hausse doucement les épaules. Il me faut une échappatoire parce que pour le moment, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de tout ça. Je me contente donc d'avancer et de lui donner un chaste baiser sur la joue en murmurant :

 **\- C'est vrai tu sais, je t'aime.**

Puis je me retourne. Je n'attends pas de réponse, pas pour le moment. Je crois qu'en vérité, je ne suis pas prête à l'entendre quelle qu'elle soit, les deux sont assez déroutants. J'expire une longue bouffée d'air en effectuant mes premiers pas pour rejoindre la maison. Merde… ça fait un bien fou.

* * *

Je suis assise, les mains et les pieds enfouis dans le sable. Ma tête est penchée en arrière et je profite du soleil. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois que j'ai profité de tout ça récemment. Je me suis en quelque sorte réfugiée dans le boulot ces derniers mois et quand je pouvais avoir un peu de temps à moi… non, c'était trop difficile, il fallait que je reste occupée.

Je sais que la médecine, c'est vraiment mon truc mais parfois c'est très difficile. J'ai rencontré toutes sortes de personnes, de blessures et de maladies et tout ça m'a fait grandir. Je sais que j'ai évolué. Je suis plus calme et réfléchie.

Une fois, j'ai rencontré un illusionniste admit pour la suspicion d'un cancer. Une chance sur cent. Il a ouvert les paris avec nous. Il nous a assuré que ce n'était pas le cancer. Il a défié le destin. Il a hurlé haut et fort qu'il n'allait pas mourir à cause d'une connerie pareille. Et, il a eu raison. Je n'ai pas cru les résultats quand je les ai lu, à tel point que j'ai du demander confirmation aux cinq autres internes et à ma mère. La conclusion est restée la même avec tout le monde, le patient avait défié toutes les probabilités et contrairement à ce que nous pensions, n'était pas mourant. C'était deux mois après le départ de Lexa. C'est ce jour là que j'ai commencé à croire à son retour.

Après ça, j'ai vécu son absence différemment. C'était beaucoup moins douloureux et je refusais de ressembler à une loque le jour où j'aurais l'occasion de la revoir. J'ai du affronter bien des choses vis-à-vis de mon changement de comportement. Ma mère était catégorique, pour elle, je perdais mon temps à l'attendre. Elle a même essayé de me mettre dans les bras de Bellamy que j'adore mais pas de cette façon. D'ailleurs, Octavia a été, pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, assez calme sur le sujet. Je pense que c'est parce que Link, lui, ne l'était jamais. Il est en colère qu'elle soit partie du jour au lendemain, abandonnant son boulot, toutes les personnes qui gravitent autour des dossiers qu'elle suivait et surtout moi. Il ne supporte pas le fait de m'avoir présenté quelqu'un qui m'a brisé le cœur. J'ai eu l'occasion de revoir Anya et Adrian qui se sont fiancés et cette dernière a une foi assez incroyable et totalement inébranlable en Lexa, d'ailleurs c'est une vrai guerre ouverte entre elle et Lincoln. Et il y a Marcus… je savais qu'il était mon preux chevalier, mon héro mais il a été… parfait. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais un jour encore plus me rapprocher de lui mais j'ai eu tord. A ce stade là, ce n'est plus un héro mais un super héro ! A mon avis, tous les personnages de comics devraient pâlir de jalousie devant lui. C'est la seule personne au monde à avoir le droit de porter une cape sans que ce soit une faute de goût !

Mais tous ces sentiments, le doute, le calme, la colère, la confiance, la dévotion et l'espoir m'ont aidé. C'est ce qui m'a construit, m'a fait avancer et aussi grandir d'une certaine manière. Sans l'absence de Lexa, je n'aurais certainement pas su à quel point je peux être forte quand il le faut.

J'ai réussi à pardonner à Sindy. Il m'a fallu du temps mais au moins maintenant, je ne la laisse plus me détruire. Elle peut bien dire ce qu'elle veut, je ne me laisserai plus atteindre. Elle a essayé plusieurs fois de se faufiler, de revenir dans ma vie au cours de ces six mois. Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Je suis devenue courageuse. Je ne l'avais jamais été avant. Lexa m'a inspiré.

Je suis plus calme et plus posée parce que je sais que je suis aimée. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas seule et que je ne le serais jamais. Et aussi, je suis aimée. Je pense que d'une certaine façon, je l'avais oublié. Lexa m'a ouvert les yeux.

Une fois, par hasard, je suis tombée sur Finn. Il avait une espèce de bimbo asiatique à son bras. J'ai presque eu de la peine pour lui. J'avais cru que si j'étais amenée à le revoir, je m'effondrerais. Ça n'a pas été le cas. J'ai souri, je lui ai demandé des nouvelles et j'ai à peine eu envie de le frapper en plein visage. Quand il est parti, j'ai réalisé que j'avais peut-être baissé les yeux au moment où je l'avais croisé mais que j'avais osé lui ouvrir mon cœur à nouveau. Lexa m'a insufflé le courage.

Lexa… est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Je sais qu'il existe un risque réel. Je vais peut-être la perdre. Mais il est hors de question que je m'incline sans me battre. J'ai conscience du fait que notre relation reposait presque entièrement sur elle. Cette fois, ce sera différent. Je serai à la hauteur, je le sais et avec un peu de chance, j'aurai l'occasion de bouleverser sa vie de la même manière qu'elle a réussi à le faire avec la mienne.

Je tourne la tête pour observer Lexa qui s'est endormie à l'ombre. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour s'assoupir avec une telle chaleur. D'autant plus qu'Hadès s'est collé à elle. Je me lève en frottant mes mains pour chasser le plus de sable possible. Je traîne des pieds avant de me laisser tomber près d'elle. Je croise mes jambes en tailleur avant d'amorcer un geste pour éloigner une mèche de ses cheveux qui me cache son visage. Je m'arrête subitement en sentant mon portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

Je jure entre mes dents en m'éloignant de Lexa à contre cœur. Je regarde mon écran certainement un peu trop longtemps avant de me décider à décrocher :

 **\- Salut maman.**

 **\- Clarke, ma chérie, tu n'es pas chez toi ?**

 **\- Non maman.**

 **\- Où es-tu ?**

 **\- T'es sérieuse ?**

 **\- Je suis devant chez toi et tu n'ouvrais pas alors je me suis inquiétée.**

 **\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'on se voit presque tous les jours.**

 **\- Au travail, ce n'est pas la même chose. Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? C'est quoi ce bruit ? On dirait… est-ce que ce sont des vagues ? Tu es à la plage ? Tu as réussi à convaincre O de bouger de chez elle ?**

 **\- Maman…**

 **\- Quoi ? C'est triste de la voir cloîtrer chez elle.**

 **\- Tu lui as dit d'arrêter le sport.**

 **\- C'est faux, je n'ai rien à voir là dedans ! Celle qui lui a interdit le sport, c'est son médecin, je ne connais pas cette personne.**

 **\- Très drôle… bref, je ne suis pas avec O.**

 **\- Mais tu es à la plage. Tu recommences à sortir, c'est bien.**

 **\- Je suis à la plage, en effet.**

 **\- C'est super mais rassure-moi, tu seras bien là demain matin à dix heures et demi pour prendre ton service. Je suis très fière du fait que tu sois la seule interne à ne pas avoir été une seule fois en retard.**

 **\- Je serai là, compte sur moi.**

 **\- Je suis contente que tu prennes du temps pour toi.**

 **\- Ouais** , **du temps pour moi,** je souffle en me tournant pour regarder Lexa qui vient juste de se redresser.

Elle se lève en plissant les yeux. Je lui souris et lui fait un petit geste de la main. Je la vois jeter un œil à sa monter. Elle semble surprise. J'imagine qu'elle ne s'attendait pas au fait que je la laisse dormir aussi longtemps. C'est pas grave, moi ça me va. De cette manière, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir.

 **\- Clarke !**

 **\- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Je n'écoutais pas.**

 **\- Je te demandais quel était ce ton. Tu es avec quelqu'un ?**

 **\- Tu sais que j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Non, tu n'as pas le droit,** répond-t-elle très sérieusement. **Tu es ma fille, je dois tout savoir. Donc… c'est un homme ou une femme ? Je te demande parce que je ne sais plus trop où va ton cœur depuis quelques temps.**

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à une seule personne maman.**

 **\- Il faut que tu arrêtes avec cette histoire. Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir. Tu dois t'ouvrir. Tu pourrais passer à côté de la personne avec un grand « p » qui t'apportera l'amour avec un grand « a ».**

 **\- Maman,** je soupire. **J'ai déjà rencontré cette personne et c'est Lexa.**

 **\- Elle est partie Clarke,** il y a clairement de la colère dans sa voix.

 **\- Tu te trompes,** je réponds avec douceur. **C'est moi qui n'est pas su la retenir et,** je fais une pause, **de toute façon, Lexa est revenue.**

 **\- Pa… pardon ? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas avec elle !**

 **\- Tu sais que je déteste te mentir alors… ne me demande pas de le faire.**

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire !**

 **\- Je sais ce que je fais maman. J'aime Lexa et je veux avoir une chance de réparer mes erreurs. Je te l'ai déjà dit au moins un millier de fois mais je… j'ai ma part de responsabilité. J'espère pouvoir tout arranger et si ça fonctionne… si ça fonctionne, j'aimerais avoir ton soutiens.**

 **\- Tu l'auras évidemment mais…**

 **\- Merci maman, c'est tout ce que je voulais. Il faut que je te laisse elle arrive.**

 **\- Attends, par elle tu veux dire L…**

Et je raccroche avant que la situation ne m'échappe. Je sais que ma mère ne peut pas s'empêcher de me couver mais par moment, c'est vraiment étouffant. Je l'aime plus que tout, vraiment, mais sérieusement il y a des fois où c'est juste trop.

Je range mon portable dans ma poche en souriant pour accueillir Lexa. Je la vois très légèrement froncer les sourcils. J'imagine qu'elle a une idée assez précise de la conversation que je viens d'avoir. Au vu de sa réaction, je devine qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Elle semble hésiter, je la vois se balancer d'un pied à l'autre avant de me demander :

 **\- Abby va bien ?**

 **\- Ouais, elle voulait s'assurer que je sois de retour à l'heure demain matin, entre autres.**

 **\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir une mère comme Abby, même si pour moi, dans notre situation, c'est en réalité hyper dangereux de ne serait-ce imaginer l'affronter.**

 **\- Elle ne te fera pas de mal, j'y veillerai !**

 **\- Hum hum…**

 **\- Lexa,** je prononce son nom sur la longueur, **qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?**

 **\- C'est… euh… ta mère a…**

Elle effectue des gestes quelque peu incohérents avec ses mains en brassant l'air. Elle arrête ses doigts sur ses tempes avant de mimer une explosion et de faire une grimace. Ce qui est assez drôle, un petit rire m'échappe. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle vient d'essayer de me dire.

Lexa fait une moue boudeuse. Je crois qu'elle vient de deviner que sa gestuelle n'a pas fonctionné. Elle semble en pleine réflexion avant de lâcher subitement :

 **\- Comment t'expliquer ça ?**

 **\- Essaye les mots, ce sera mieux que ce "boum",** je souligne légèrement moqueuse. **Tu préfères écrire ?**

Elle semble surprise par ma question. Je hausse les épaules. Ça ne me dérange pas de communiquer avec elle de cette façon, en plus, son écriture m'a manqué. Je ne connais aucune calligraphie aussi soignée que la sienne. Je vois ses joues rosir légèrement. J'imagine qu'elle vient de lire une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées. Sérieusement, comment j'ai fait pour manquer ça ? C'est énorme tout de même !

 **\- Non, ça va aller. Je… il faut juste que je trouve… une image.**

 **\- Une image pour quoi faire ?**

 **\- Lire dans les pensées,** elle énonce doucement avec un micro sourire à peine visible, **la plupart du temps c'est comme,** son nez se plisse légèrement alors qu'elle réfléchie, ce qui est adorable, **c'est comme les ondes radios. Je "capte" le son. Enfin… c'est comme si toutes les radios du monde étaient allumées sur une station différente, dans une petite pièce, mais en gros c'est ça l'idée : des répercutions de sonorité. Et puis de temps en temps,** elle lève les yeux au ciel, **il y a des gens comme ta mère,** cette fois elle frissonne, **et c'est le pire parce qu'il ne s'agit plus seulement de bruits mais aussi… d'images.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Bah… c'est comme si au milieu de cette pièce hypothétique remplie de postes de radio, il y avait aussi un énorme écran plat qui s'allume que de temps en temps et qui diffuse un film très net et très précis.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- C'est simple, ta mère est tellement visuelle que si elle pense à me tuer et bah… je le verrai, je le verrai vraiment comme une espèce de trailer hyper flippant d'un film d'horreur quelconque.**

 **\- C'est pas vrai ! Traumatisant… ça t'es déjà arrivée ?**

 **\- Euh…**

Lexa se referme presque aussi vite qu'une plante carnivore qui aurait chopé un insecte. Elle croise ses bras comme pour se protéger en secouant la tête de gauche à droite tout en grimaçant. De toute évidence, elle cherche à oublier un moment gênant. Je ne vois pas quel mom… oh mon dieu !

 **\- Tu as tout compris,** affirme-t-elle en me pointant du doigt. **Et je ne veux plus jamais en parler.**

 **\- Non mais ça veut dire que tu savais ?**

 **\- Clarke, je t'en pris.**

 **\- Tu aurais pu leur faire cracher le morceau !**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas risquer de subir des souvenirs encore plus choquants. C'était… gênant.**

 **\- N'empêche que tu aurais pu me le dire.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si.**

 **\- Je te dis que non.**

 **\- Mais je voulais le savoir et ils ont mis un temps fou pour me le dire. En fait, ils ne me l'ont pas dit… je les ai trouvé en plein milieu d'un baiser tout sauf chaste sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurais pu… ne pas être d'accord, faire une attaque… que sais-je, alors que si tu me l'avais dit…**

 **\- Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire,** hurle-t-elle. **C'est pile pour éviter ce genre de situation que j'ai arrêté de parler !**

J'écarquille les yeux. Jamais encore je n'avais entendu Lexa crier. Elle cligne des yeux avant qu'un air choqué ne vienne se peindre sur son visage. Une main tremblante vient se placer sur sa bouche puis certainement honteuse, elle baisse les yeux pour éviter mon regard.

Sauf qu'elle se trompe. Elle ne devrait pas avoir honte. C'est justement ça que je cherche : mieux la connaître. J'ai besoin de savoir ce genre de choses. Sans quoi, notre relation ne pourra pas évoluer ou avancer. Je m'avance donc en frôlant sa main droite de mes doigts pour attirer son attention.

 **\- Hey…**

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Ne le sois pas. Tu as le droit de laisser déborder tes émotions de temps en temps.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas un défouloir.**

 **\- Je le sais et tu le sais mais parfois,** j'amorce un nouveau geste, je glisse mon doigts sous son menton pour obliger son regard à rejoindre le mien, **les ressentiments ou même la colère ont besoin de sortir. Ce n'est pas bon de garder tout ça en toi. Je suis là, je veux être présente pour toi.**

 **\- Clarke…**

 **\- Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Je crois que je ne t'ai vu être honnête que deux fois avec tes sentiments : quand tu aimes que ce soit avec Luna, Raven ou même… moi et,** je fais une pause, **et ce jour là où tu es rentrée folle de rage après le verdict. Être toujours dans le contrôle, ce n'est pas bon. Tu as le droit de… ressentir les choses. D'autant plus qu'il n'y a pas que tes émotions qui trottent dans ta petite tête, cette pièce minuscule avec un tas de poste de radios câblés sur des centaines de milliers de stations différentes, sans oublier l'écran plat pour vivre une ou deux scènes traumatisantes entre autre avec ma mère. Alors, si de temps en temps ou même peut-être tous les jours, tu as besoin de pleurer, de hurler, de taper dans un sac, d'écouter de la musique à t'en faire exploser les tympans pour extérioriser tout ça, alors tu dois le faire, sans quoi ses émotions qu'elles soient positives ou négatives vont se transformer en monstre et ce monstre va finir par te bouffer. C'est ce jour là que tu auras perdu, pas avant. D'accord ?**

Peut-être que j'en ai trop dit ou pas assez. Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il en est. En tout cas, Lexa est loin, très loin de moi. Son regard semble perdu dans le vide et elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Peut-être que je n'ai pas bien analysé la situation ou alors j'ai dit une connerie plus grosse que moi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais il faut que j'essaie de rectifier le tir.

Alors que je prenais une expiration assez conséquente avant de reprendre la parole, un geste de Lexa me stoppe net dans mon projet de construction de phrase. Comme hier, après les longues secondes d'observations de sa part, elle vient me prendre dans ses bras comme si j'étais tout ce qu'elle avait. A cette seconde très précise, j'ai cette sensation très certainement erroné d'être son ancre. Je la sens toute tremblante contre moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulagée pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle se permet de se montrer faible face à moi. C'est une victoire.

Puis, je sens les larmes sur mes épaules. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je souris. Qu'est-ce qui est mieux qu'une victoire ? Un triomphe ! Je viens de remporter une des batailles les plus importantes qui soit. J'ai trouvé les bons mots. J'ai su être la personne qui lui faut. Je referme alors à mon tour mes bras autour d'elle. De ma main gauche, je caresse amoureusement ses cheveux alors que les doigts de mon autre main dessinent le signe de l'infini au milieu de son dos.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Je remarque juste que le soleil commence à décliner et que Lexa frissonne. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, ça me brise le cœur mais il est temps. Je desserre donc lentement mes bras avant de l'éloigner doucement. Je passe mon pouce sur ses joues d'un geste tendre pour effacer les dernières traces de ce surplus d'émotion. Sous la caresse, Lexa ferme les yeux comme pour mieux l'apprécier.

Je suis heureuse. Nous avons fait un pas de géant aujourd'hui. Peut-être que j'ai encore ma place dans sa vie. Voilà comment je vois les choses à ce jour : Lexa doit vivre avec un monstre qui grandit en elle. Tout commence dans ses yeux, c'est dans cette infime partie de l'âme qu'on le voit croître en elle. Elle pense qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir une vie normale. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêchera d'essayer de la persuader du contraire. Pour que plus aucune personne ne puisse l'atteindre, elle a établi plusieurs règles, comme ne plus parler ou éviter toutes attaches… mais c'est manqué. Parce que je suis là et je n'ai pas peur de son monstre. Je le vois parfaitement, je l'accepte et je l'aime tout autant qu'elle.

Lexa ouvre brusquement les yeux et de nouveau comme ce matin, elle m'observe avec un air choqué. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison elle doute à ce point de mes sentiments pour elle. Si elle continue à ne pas vouloir croire mes pensées et mes mots, il va falloir que je sois plus drastique. Le crier depuis le plus haut toit de New-York me semble cool comme idée.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire quand je vois Lexa secouer la tête de gauche à droite en écarquillant les yeux comme pour me dire : non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et pourtant, si c'est la seule chose à faire pour lui prouver que je l'aime alors je le ferai sans hésiter.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je pense sérieusement à hurler au milieu de cette plage que je l'aime. Il n'y a pas tant de monde que ça… à la louche, je dirai une bonne centaine de personnes, quelques mouettes, certainement un ou deux crabes et quelques autres animaux marins dont il vaut mieux ignorer l'existence. Je prends une forte inspiration. Je vais le faire. Je vais juste crier que j'aime Lexa pour qu'elle me croie. Je vais le faire dans trois… deux… u

Ses lèvres se plaquent sur les miennes, un peu violemment. Je suis tellement surprise que je recule ce qui met fin à ce baiser. Lexa a clairement les traits de quelqu'un qui culpabilise. C'est une idiote mais c'est mon idiote.

 **\- Donc,** je reprends amusée, **je n'ai pas besoin de le crier ?**

Elle secoue vivement la tête avec ce regard qui veut clairement dire : ne le fait pas. Je souris encore plus, si c'est possible. Je m'approche en me mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. Je glisse mes mains derrière sa nuque en venant frôler son nez avec le mien.

 **\- Tu me crois quand je dis que je t'aime ?**

Je crois que la réponse doit-être trop longue ne serait-ce qu'à imaginer, parce que ses lèvres sont de nouveaux sur les miennes mais cette fois dans un geste beaucoup plus doux. Je sens des larmes m'échapper alors que sa langue vient frôler mes lèvres pour me demander un baiser plus intense. J'entrouvre la bouche et je me perds totalement dans cet échange, nos langues se cherchent, dansent presque l'une avec l'autre alors que je sens que mes jambes commencent à flancher, que mon cœur s'apprête à sortir de ma poitrine et qu'un feu d'artifice destructeur mais aussi magnifique, ravage mon bas ventre. C'est fou ce que ça a pu me manquer.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je me sens enfin entière et à ma place. Je suis au bord de l'asphyxie mais je ne serais pas l'instigatrice de la fin de ce baiser, c'est hors de question. C'est sûrement stupide pourtant, j'ai la sensation que ma vie dépend de ce baiser. Je la sens s'éloigner et c'est dévastateur. J'aimerais la retenir sauf que nous sommes toutes les deux à bout de souffle. J'ouvre difficilement les paupières pour me plonger dans ce magnifique vert qui ressemble, à s'y méprendre, au paradis. Je ne le vois pas mais je sais qu'elle sourit, c'est une évidence troublante.

 **\- Je t'aime Clarke.**

Un murmure entrecoupé par une respiration difficile mais elle l'a enfin dit. Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse. Je resserre mes doigts sur le tissu de son débardeur. Il faut que je m'accroche à quelque chose sinon je sens que je vais m'effondrer. J'ai cette sensation que tout est bien plus fort que la première fois, plus vrai peut-être. Mince… je crois que jamais avant ce baiser je ne l'ai désiré à ce point. C'est peut-être même la première fois que j'ai envie d'aller plus loin.

Je m'oblige à souffler. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux, pas même une seconde. Je crois… en fait, je suis même plutôt sûre qu'elle sait très bien ce que je ressens et ce dont j'ai envie. Ça ne semble pas lui faire peur. Peut-être que c'est pareil pour elle. Et en même temps, je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas encore le moment. Nous avons encore tellement de choses à nous dire.

 **\- Je t'aime Lexa. Toi et tout ce qui vit en toi, même ce monstre dont tu as si peur.**

 **\- Je dois être une femme bien chanceuse pour avoir eu le droit d'être aimée de toi.**

 **\- Et moi de toi.**

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le Clexa est de nouveau en selle avec ce premier tout nouveau baiser. Elles ont encore beaucoup à se dire mais il faut laisser du temps au temps. Vos petits cœurs se sentent mieux ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 :** _ **Tracy Chapman – Baby Can I Hold You**_

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre :** **« Elle » (Je connais le titre du prochain chapitre, victoire ! J'ai presque un chapitre d'avance, j'ai les trois quart d'un chapitre d'avance... XD) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée moi, je vais dormir! ;)**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	33. Elle

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !** **J'adore vous retrouvez chaque mercredi ! Vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous est c'est vraiment incroyable, vous êtes incroyable ! Merci ! :D**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **On reprend doucement les choses entre Clarke et Lexa. Comme je l'avais dis la semaine dernière, les filles ont besoin d'une vrais discutions, il se pourrait qu'une grande partie de celle-ci se trouve dans ce chapitre. Pas tous non plus sinon, se ne serait pas drôle... en revanche, après plusieurs chapitre sans Clexa et le dernier habiter par tous plein de personnage, celui-ci est 100% Clexa! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne** **m'appartiennent** **pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre 33 : Elle**

La portière côté passager claque et me fait sortir de mes pensées. Les miennes, pas celle des autres. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ce n'était pas arrivé. Je dois bien avouer que ça fait du bien de se retrouver.

Je tourne la tête sur ma droite pour détailler Clarke. Elle est en train de fouiller dans son sac. Elle vérifie pour la dix-septième fois qu'elle n'a rien oublié. Je tenterais bien un commentaire pour qu'elle ai plus confiance en elle sauf que je sais à quel point elle peut être tête en l'air.

Je jette un œil dans le rétroviseur pour apercevoir Hadès. Il semble heureux d'aller faire un tour. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour raccompagner Clarke et ne pas être seule au retour. Évidemment mon choix aurait pu se porter sur Luna et Raven mais je voulais profiter de ce moment pour discuter un peu plus et les avoir l'une ou l'autre en chaperon serait assez déroutant.

Je ferme les yeux juste une seconde et je revis nos nombreux baisers de la veille. Rien que le souvenir à le don de m'apaiser. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que Clarke pouvait m'aimer à ce point. Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant ces six mois pour faire évoluer ses sentiments de la sorte. Ou alors… ça a toujours été là mais je ne le voyais pas.

 **\- C'est bon, je suis prête. On peut y aller !**

 **-Tu es sure ?**

 **-Ne me demande pas ça** **,** **sinon, je vais être** **obligé** **de revérifier et je vais finir par être en retard.**

 **-Bien dans ce cas, c'est** **parti** **.**

Je démarre le moteur, allume le chauffage juste le temps de chasser la buée et insère une cassette au hasard. Je souris en entendant les premières notes de la chanson d'ouverture du roi lion. Je sais que Clarke est une grande fan de Disney mais l'exclamation qui sort de ses lèvres avant de reprendre les paroles sans la moindre hésitation, c'est magique. Je suis obligée d'avoir une grande maîtrise de moi-même pour garder les yeux rivés sur la route et non sur elle.

La musique change et presque immédiatement, Clarke baisse le volume. Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas être tenté de se donner en spectacle une fois de plus. Un silence confortable s'installe entre nous avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole avec douceur :

 **-** **Au** **fait** **, tu vas repartir tout de suite après m'avoir** **déposé** **ou tu vas rester un peu ?**

 **-Je pensais peut être aller voir Kasia.**

 **-Kasia,** répète d'une façon étrange Clarke, **pas ton père ou Aiden ou encore tes collègues ?**

 **-Je me suis en quelque sorte** **disputée** **avec les deux premiers et je ne suis pas certaine que ma présence soit souhaité au poste.**

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est** **passé** **avec ton père et ton frère ?**

 **-Disons que mon père a moyennement** **apprécié** **que je disparaisse en plein milieu de sa campagne électorale et… Aiden était de son côté.**

 **-Je suis désolée…**

 **-T'en fais pas,** **c** **e n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. C'est une question de temps. Ils reviendront vers moi quand la colère sera** **passée** **.**

 **-Mais c'est tout de même ta famille,** proteste Clarke.

 **-La seule famille que j'ai véritablement eu c'est Omma, Kasia, Luna, Raven et,** j'hésite une seconde, **toi.**

Je sens le regard de Clarke sur moi, je peux presque deviner son sourire et pourtant, j'ai bel et bien les yeux rivés sur la route. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de la raccompagner, ça va être un véritable enfer ! Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle me manquait autant avant hier. Bien sur, j'en avais une vague idée mais… l'embrasser.

La route, Lexa regarde la route ! Je remonte nerveusement la monture des mes lunettes. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien, elles ne glissent même pas un tout petit peu sur mon nez mais au moins, le geste m'occupe. Je tapote mon volant au rythme de la chanson que je perçois à peine mais je dois me concentrer sur quelque chose. N'importe quoi d'autre que les pensées de Clarke. Ce serait si facile. C'est toujours d'une simplicité déconcertante d'être au milieu de ses pensées. Mais ce n'est pas bien !

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par :** **c** **e n'est pas la première fois ?**

 **-Je me suis souvent** **disputée** **avec ma** **"famille",** je mime les guillemets rapidement, **que** **c** **e soit avec mon père, Aiden ou même** _ **elle**_ **.**

 **-Ton père avait l'air plutôt cool la première fois que je l'ai** **rencontré** **.**

 **-Faux semblant.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Tou** **t** **, absolument tou** **t** **n'est que faux semblant. Personne ne dit jamais ce qu'il pense. Ce qui n'est pas très fute-fute quand on m'a en face et qu'on sait pertinemment que je vais déceler l'imposture en une fraction de seconde.**

 **-Je me souviens que tu m'as di** **t** **qu'ils n'y croyaient pas vraiment.**

 **-Et pourtant, dès que je suis dans une pièce avec lui, mon père m'oblige à porter des lunettes et il répète en boucle la chanson très moyenne pour ne pas dire nul** **le** **de Vanilla Ice, Ice Ice Baby.**

 **-Non, ça je ne peux pas le croire !**

 **-Si, je t'assure, c'est un vrai supplice !**

 **-Et pour Aiden ?**

Je crois que finalement le comportement de mon frère est celui qui me blesse le plus. Parce qu'il n'est pas conscient du mal qu'il me fait. Je sais très bien ce qu'il a dit à Clarke à la soirée du nouvel an. Chacun de ses mots m'ont atteint en plein cœur. Je ne l'ai dit à personne et fait en sorte que ça reste discret mais j'en ai pleuré. Il me croit incapable d'évoluer et pire, il pense que je vais finir comme _elle_.

 **-C'est** **compliqué** **.**

 **-C'est** **compliqué** **équivaut à un : je ne veux pas en parler.**

 **-Non, plutôt à un : je ne sais pas comment en parler.**

 **-J'imagine que je vais moins m'en vouloir d'avoir envie de le gifler dès que je le vois.**

 **-Pardon ? Tu l'as revu durant ces… mon absence ?**

 **-Ouais, plusieurs fois. Ses entraînements coïncidaient avec ceux que donnait O en bénévolat.**

 **-Je suis désolée. Il n'a pas…**

 **-Je l'ai remi** **s** **à sa place une fois et O a été** **obligée** **de trouver de très bons arguments pour que je me retire. Mais il a tendance à être vraiment méchant avec toi et ça ne me plaît pas, vraiment pas.**

 **-Tu as pris ma défense** **?** je demande étonnée.

 **-Évidemment que oui.**

Okay, cette fois je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est genre humainement impossible. Je décroche mon regard de la route pour le poser sur elle. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que j'ai la confirmation que ce genre de situation n'est pas arrivée une unique fois. A plusieurs reprises, Clarke s'est juste dressée et a décidé malgré mon absence de prendre ma défense.

Je secoue la tête pour m'obliger à me concentrer de nouveau sur ma conduite. Cette fille va finir par me rendre folle. Je suis tellement amoureuse d'elle que s'en est presque ridicule et… apparemment la réciproque est vrai.

 **-Tu m'as** **posé** **une question hier,** je reprends avec une certaine hésitation. **Tu m'as** **demandé** **ce qui** **m'avait** **fait si peur.**

 **-Tu n'es pas** **obligée** **de m'en parler. Je t'assure.**

 **-C'est à cause d'** _ **elle**_ **.**

Je n'arrive pas a croire que je l'ai dit à voix haute. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison il reste si difficile de parler d'elle. C'est comme si chacun des souvenirs qui la concerne m'écrasaient. Au cours de ces six derniers mois, j'ai aussi arrêté de me mentir à son sujet. Oui, je l'aimais mais ce n'est pas seulement son égoïsme qui m'a fait la haïr. Non, tout dans son comportement m'oppressait, quoi que je fasse, ce n'était jamais assez bien pour elle.

 **-Lexa je sais que c'est un sujet difficile. Tu n'es pas oblig** **ée** **de… dire quoi que** **ce** **soit.**

 **-Tu sais ce qui s'est** **passé** **le jour où j'ai** **fait** **mon coming out ?** _ **Elle**_ **a ri. Après,** _ **elle**_ **m'a** **assuré** **que** **c** **e n'était qu'une phase et qu'il fallait que j'arrête de jouer à l'enfant et surtout que je me décide à grandir. Trois jours après,** _ **elle**_ **m'a** **collé** **un mec dans les bras pour tout le week-end du premier meeting de mon père.** **C** **'était horrible.**

 **-Je suis désolée.**

 **-Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est juste que dans la politique, tou** **t** **est une question d'apparence.**

 **-Je ne peux** **qu'imaginer** **à quel point ça a** **dû** **être difficile.**

 **-C'est du** **passé** **et j'avais Omma et Raven.**

 **-Donc cette entente dans votre famille c'est…**

 **-… du paraître, rien de plus. Je crois que d'une certaine façon, ça m'a toujours** **blessé** **mais quand j'ai… au moment où tou** **s** **les secrets qu'on cherchait à me cacher ont été** **éventrés** **… je ne sais pas, ça m'a en quelque sorte détruit.**

La main de Clarke vient se poser avec douceur sur ma cuisse. Le geste me fait sourire. Non mais sérieusement, quelle idée d'avoir cette conversation en étant au volant. Je dois être stupide, je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

 **-Donc… c'est ça qui m'a fait peur, aimer trop, jusqu'au point de détruire l'autre. Je ne voulais pas être** _ **elle**_ **, ma… mère.**

 **-C'est la première fois que tu l'appeles ta "mère" devant moi.**

 **-C'est la première fois depuis,** un nœud se forme dans ma gorge, **très longtemps.**

 **-C'est mauvais tu crois de dire que je suis heureuse que tu l'ais fait ?**

 **-Non,** je prononce avant de faire une pause. **Enfin, peut être un peu mais** **c** **e n'est pas si grave.**

 **-Non mais je rêve, est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de moi Lexa Woods ?**

 **-Absolument pas.**

Clarke éclate de rire à la fin de mon exclamation. C'est fou comme son rire a pu me manquer pendant mon absence. J'en ai rêvé, je l'ai imaginé mais ce n'était définitivement pas pareil. Après tout, s'il y a bien une chose qui m'a fait tomber éperdument amoureuse d'elle, c'est bien son rire.

Je souris un peu plus en réalisant doucement que je l'ai véritablement retrouvé. J'ai conscience que maintenant, j'ai toutes les cartes en mains. Je ne sais pas comment je vais me débrouiller mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il va falloir que je me rachète, que je lui prouve qu'elle a eu raison de croire en moi.

Je sais que je peux être cette fille là : celle qui mérite d'être aimée.

 **-Tu vois,** reprend doucement Clarke, **c'est de ça dont je parlais hier. Il faut que nous soyons plus honnête l'une envers l'autre. Je pense que si quelque chose ne va pas, il faut qu'on se le dise. Il n'y a que comme ça que nous arriverons à arranger les choses, les surpasser même. Je veux pouvoir être là pour toi. Si tu es d'accord avec ça.**

Elle vient sérieusement de me demander si j'étais d'accord avec ça ? Comment je pourrais penser le contraire ? J'ai du mal à réaliser à quel point elle a changé, dans le bon sens. Elle est… je ne sais pas, plus sereine.

Je me demande tout de même si au fond d'elle-même, elle ressent de la rancœur. Après tout, elle parle d'honnêteté et je n'ai fait que lui mentir depuis le début de notre relation. Je n'arrive pas à savoir.

 **-Tu vois là par exemple,** **c** **e serait le bon moment pour me le dire si tu avais un autre super pouvoir.**

 **-Il n'y a rien d'autre,** j'énonce en riant.

 **-Même pas tu sais voler ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-** **Bah** **tu vois, ça c'est nul,** affirme-t-elle avant de laisser une nouvelle fois son rire bercer mes oreilles. **J'aurais adoré** **que tu m'emmène voler.**

 **-Ce genre de chose ça n'arrive que dans les films, les comics, quelques livres et parfois dans les chansons.**

 **-Ouais comme de pouvoir lire dans les pensées.**

 **-** **J'aurais préféré** **savoir voler.**

 **-Tu le vis vraiment mal, hein ?**

 **-Je ne peux pas te mentir, juste une dernière fois ?**

 **-Le jury délibère,** Clarke fait une pause dramatique alors que concrètement, la suite est comme hurlée à l'aide d'un mégaphone dans son esprit, **hors de question.**

 **-Je vois,** je souffle. **Oui, je le vis vraiment mal. C'est assez horrible de toujours savoir ce que les autres pensent de toi ou de connaître LE secret, celui qui pourrait détrui** **re** **une personne, un groupe ou une famille. Et puis…** **ce** **n'est jamais silencieux.**

La dernière partie n'est pas tout à fait vrai mais qu'importe. Ce n'est pas important. J'aimerais bien garder cette information pour plus tard, lui annoncer qu'elle est mon silence, ce sera un super moment. Je ne veux clairement pas faire ça dans une voiture.

Clarke expire un peu plus fortement, je devine que ma réponse la contrarie mais pas comme on pourrait le penser. Elle est juste inquiéte pour moi et je dois avouer que ça me touche. Je remarque bien les changements chez elle, même si certains sont plus subtils. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander par quoi elle a dû passer ces derniers mois. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu être présente.

 **-Arrête ça tout de suite,** la voix de Clarke me fait légèrement sursauter.

 **-Euh… que j'arrête ?**

 **-De culpabiliser, tu fais ta tête de chien battu, tu plisses légèrement le front et le nez.**

 **-Je ne fais pas ça.**

 **-Bien sûr que si et je te le redemande : arrête tout de suite.**

Je secoue doucement la tête, il faut croire qu'elle me connaît bien plus que ce que je croyais. Étrangement, ça ne m'effraie pas. Je me sens rassurée. Je sais que maintenant, il y aura quelqu'un qui se dresse devant les problèmes avec moi, si je le souhaite. Et, j'en ai envie, très envie !

Ne pas culpabiliser… je pense que ça va être très difficile mais je peux le faire. Il s'agit de Clarke. Je suis capable d'accomplir beaucoup pour elle. Je suis tout de suite tombée pour elle, au premier regard. J'ai longtemps cru que je n'avais aucune chance mais la vérité c'est que j'ai le pouvoir de faire ce que je veux. Je la vois, je la veux et je l'aurai. Je me démènerai pour ça.

Je prends une inspiration un peu plus grande. Je me sens bien. Je n'ai pas ressenti cette plénitude depuis bien longtemps. J'aime Clarke, je l'aime vraiment et ça ne doit pas être un sentiment qui m'effraie. Je dois trouver un moyen de passer au-dessus de mes peurs. Je ne suis pas _elle_. Je ne suis pas ma… mère.

 **-Je peux te demander quelque chose** **?** je demande doucement, la peur au ventre.

 **-Tout ce que tu veux.**

J'hésite principalement parce que je ne sais pas vraiment comment formuler ma demande. Des centaines de formulations se forment dans mon esprit. C'est comme d'essayer de résoudre un véritable casse tête. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Enfin, si elle a une réponse, j'aimerais bien la connaître.

 **-Pour quelle raison est-ce que tu m'as attendu ? J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne trouve rien de logique dans ce choix, pas que je m'en plaigne au contraire mais…** **j'aimerais** **savoir.**

 _-L'illusionniste._ **J'ai** **rencontré** **quelqu'un qui m'a fait croire à la magie et au destin improbable. J'ai** **choisi** **de faire confiance à mon avenir et d'avoir foi en toi. Je ne sais pas, une part de moi savait que tu allais revenir.**

 **-Croire à l'improbable.**

 **-Euh… Lexa, tu es l'improbable et ça me plaît.**

Et voilà, ça recommence ! Je sens mes joues chauffer, ma peau frissonner et mon estomac papillonner. Je suis complètement folle de cette fille. J'ai la sensation qu'elle pourrait faire ce que bon lui semble de moi et le pire c'est que je ne suis pas certaine que ça me dérangerait.

 **-Il y a autre chose que je voudrais savoir,** reprend-t-elle immédiatement. **Il est possible que Luna et Raven aient** **évoqué** **ton envie de changer de travail, ne** **leur** **en veu** **x** **pas. Bref… je voudrais savoir ce qu'il en est, si tu le veux bien.**

 **-Je ne peux plus faire ça.**

 **-D'accord et tu sais ce que tu veux faire ?**

 **-Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ? Les filles n'arrêtent pas avec cette** **question** **. Je suis certaine qu'elles ont** **lancé** **des paris sur la raison, ce qui m'agace au plus haut point.**

 **-** **J'aimerais** **savoir mais j'imagine qu'il y a certains** **sujets** **qui doivent être plus difficile à aborder. Je ne te demande pas de tou** **t** **me dire dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, juste de ne pas me cacher des choses qui te blessent. Je ne pourrai pas t'aider si tu gardes ce genre de choses pour toi.**

 **-Okay,** je réponds en souriant. **Pour ce que je veux faire, Kasia m'a** **proposé** **de reprendre son bar mais elle reste maître des lieux en** **toutes circonstances** **et je ne touche pas à sa décoration.**

 **-Tu vas travailler dans un bar ?**

 **-Non, pas un bar, le bar. J'ai** **grandi** **dans ce bar.**

 **-L'idée me plaît mais… c'est peut-être une question stupide mais** **ce** **ne sera pas trop, comment tu dis déjà :** **"bruyant" ?**

 **-C'est un des points qui m'inquiètent en effet mais je me dis que je serai peut-être capable d'aider certaines personnes et de toute façon,** **ce** **sera beaucoup moins déroutant que de se faufiler dans la tête de malade comme Nia Queen.**

 **-Tu sais qu'elle est toujours en liberté et que… c'est un peu l'adversaire de ton père pour le sénat.**

 **-J'ai appris ça, oui.**

 **-Et ça va ? Tu n'as pas peur de la croiser ou quelque chose dans le genre.**

 **-C'est en partie pour cette raison que pour le moment, je reste à New Haven.**

 **-Je vois,** un silence s'installe avant qu'elle ne reprenne d'une voix attristée, **nous sommes presque** **arrivées** **.**

En effet, nous venons de franchir le panneau qui nous souhaite la bienvenue à New-York. Maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes avant que je ne la laisse reprendre sa vie. Nos retrouvailles n'étaient rien de plus qu'une pause.

 **-Okay dernier point important, si ou plutôt quand tu reviendras à New-York, tu comptes revenir vivre à l'appartement ?**

 **-Je…**

 **-Tu sais, tu n'es pas** **obligée** **de dire oui juste pour me faire plaisir. Même si, je l'avoue j'adorais notre petite routine et puis, tu payes toujours la moitié du loyer.**

 **-En fait,** les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge, **si nous devons recommencer, j'aimerais vraiment tou** **t** **… enfin…**

 **-Il n'y a pas de "si" pour moi,** affirme Clarke avec une assurance qui me déroute totalement. **J'ai envie de recommencer ou plutôt de reprendre là** **où** **nous en étions. Je te veux toi.**

 **-Dans ce cas, je pense que nous devrions repartir sur de nouvelles bases enfin… après en avoir** **discuté** **.**

 **-Ça me va ! Un nouvel appartement qui ne sois pas au septième étage… le rêve.**

 **-Tu sais qu'il y a un ascenseur,** je souligne moqueuse.

 **-Ne me parle pas de cette chose ! C'est forcément une invention de Lucifer en personne !**

 **-Sûrement…**

 **-Arrête tout de suite de te moquer ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu** **'il** **se passe dans ma tête quand je suis en face de ces choses. Enfin, peut-être que tu le sais mais** **c** **e n'est pas le sujet. Tu sais que je suis** **obligée** **de le prendre parfois pour emmener un patient des urgences jusqu'en chirurgie, c'est horrible… t'imagines, un de ces jours quelqu'un va mourir dans ce foutu monstre d'aluminium parce que je serai étendue par terre : morte d'angoisse !**

J'éclate de rire. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher : m'imaginer la scène est juste hilarant. Je sais que Clarke a un tas de peurs irrationnels et certaines sont plus drôles que d'autres. Un de ces jours, il faudra que je lui demande pour quelle foutue raison, elle prend un taxi tous les jours alors qu'elle a une voiture flambant neuve qui dort dans un garage.

 **-Je t'ai di** **t** **de ne pas te moquer,** marmone-t-elle.

 **-Je suis désolée.**

 **-Tu ne l'es pas.**

 **-En effet, j'essaye juste d'être polie.**

 **-C'est nul !**

Je gare ma voiture devant l'hôpital. Il me faut quelques secondes pour me décider à éteindre le moteur. Nous sommes en avance, qui l'aurait cru ? Clarke regarde par la fenêtre en soupirant.

 **-Tu veux que je descende avec toi ? Comme ça, ta mère s'en prendra à moi et pas à toi.**

 **-Comment tu… okay, question stupide.**

 **-Tu y as** **pensé** **pendant tou** **t** **le trajet.**

 **-** **Tout** **le trajet, non. Je suis** **sûre** **que tu exagères.**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Arrête avec ce "hum hum", je déteste.**

 **-Tu m'as** **demandé** **de ne pas te mentir, je fais ce que je peux.**

 **-T'es vraiment,** commence-t-elle en se retournant.

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Ses yeux sont soudainement happés par mes lèvres et ses pensées ne sont dirigées que par une seule envie. Je me mets à sourire parce que de nouveau, il n'y a plus qu'elle. Rien n'a d'importance hormis ses pensées à elle. Il n'y a que Clarke. Le monde est silencieux.

 **-A quoi tu penses** **?** murmure-t-elle.

 **-Que j'ai très envie de t'embrasser.**

 **-Ça tombe bien.**

Elle se rapproche, tout en détachant sa ceinture et ses mains s'appuient sur mes cuisses. Ses lèvres viennent d'abord chatouiller mon oreille avec un "moi aussi" puis elle embrasse ma joue avant de faire glisser une des ses mains dans mes cheveux et d'enfin me donner le baiser que j'attendais. Avoir ses lèvres sur les miennes c'est comme être à la maison. Je sais avec une certitude folle que Clarke est tout ce que je souhaite.

Je me perds dans ce moment. J'ai la sensation d'évoluer hors du temps. Plus le baiser s'approfondit, moins il y a de place pour le bruit. Bientôt, je n'entends même plus les pensées de Clarke. C'est le calme plein. Il n'y a plus que ses lèvres et rien d'autre.

A bout de souffle, nous nous éloignons. Clarke sourit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. J'ai immédiatement envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. L'azur de ses yeux m'envoûte tellement. Je suis et serai certainement éternellement à elle. Sa main caresse avec une douceur presque magique ma joue alors qu'un murmure lui échappe :

 **-Wow…**

Je l'attire de nouveau pour lui rendre son baiser. Je sais ce qu'elle a voulu dire même involontairement par ce simple "wow". Je suis absolument certaine que c'est parce que c'est la première fois que je l'embrasse en étant entièrement moi-même. Il n'y a aucune interférence, juste moi.

Je mets fin à ce nouvel échange avant de poser délicatement mon front sur le sien. Je me sens bien. Mon cœur bat frénétiquement signe de mon bonheur et de mon amour pour Clarke. Alors que j'ai encore la sensation de la caresse de ses lèvres sur les miennes, je souffle :

 **-Je t'aime.**

Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé entre cette déclaration et celle d'hier mais elle me semble plus vrai. Et, je pense que d'une certaine manière Clarke le ressent aussi. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'elle me voit sans aucun masque.

Et pour une très bonne raison. C'est la première fois que je m'autorise à être moi-même depuis l'égoïsme de… ma mère. La première fois même depuis toujours.

Je ne me laisserai plus bouffer par les attentes irréalistes qu' _elle_ avait pour moi. _Elle_ aurait voulu choisir mes amis ou celui que j'aimerais mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne changerai pas celle que je suis pour lui faire plaisir. C'est fini. Je n'ai plus aucune raison d'avoir peur d' _elle_. _Elle_ a toujours voulu tout contrôler dans ma vie, n'attendant que la perfection. Je l'ai déçu tellement de fois…

Je n'avais d'yeux que pour Omma. J'ai préféré les conseils de Luna aux siens. Je suis devenue amie avec Raven. J'ai choisi d'aimer Costia. Autant de choix pour lesquels _elle_ m'a blâmé parce que ça ne rentrait pas dans ses normes. Et aujourd'hui, je n'ai d'yeux que pour Clarke, je suis ses conseils aveuglément, elle est ma meilleure amie et surtout j'ai choisi de l'aimer. Autant de choix pour lesquels _elle_ n'aurait jamais été d'accord. Mais je m'en fiche, je décide de ne plus avoir peur d' _elle_.

 **-Double wow,** énonce doucement Clarke comme pour ne pas faire éclater notre bulle. **Je t'interdis de laisser passer six mois avant le prochain.**

 **-Promis.**

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Les choses** **avancent** **dans ce chapitre entièrement** **dédié** **au Clexa. On en apprend des choses, hein ? Enfin, surtout sur Lexa et son ressentit. Alors, les paris sont ouvert : Combien de temps avant leur prochaine rencontre, selon vous ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à** **toutes** **les critiques, qu'elles** **soient** **positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : The Lion King – Circle of Life (J'ai mis la VO pour éviter toutes** **"** **bagarres** **" entre c'est la version française la** **meilleure** **, non c'est la canadienne, non l'italienne, non… bref, la VO !)**

 **Note n°2 : Vanilla Ice - Ice Ice Baby (Je déteste cette chanson… mais bon c'est pour le bien de l'histoire…)**

 **Note n°3 : Lucifer est le porteur de lumière qui était dans la mythologie romaine** **rapproché** **à Venus, dans la tradition chrétienne, il est associé à l'orgueil entre autre, comme un ange déchu et est associé au diable ou encore a Satan. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la série antonyme qui vaut vraiment le détour ! ;)**

 **En espérant vous** **retrouver** **pour le prochain chapitre :** ** **« Je reste »****

 ** **Une dernière chose, je crois que je vais avoir le temps de répondre à vos reviews cette semaine : MIRACLE ! XD****

 **GeekGirlG.**


	34. Je reste

**Salut à tous ! Je sais… nous ne sommes pas mercredi… mais mardi ! XD (N'allez pas me dire que vous vous plaignez d'avoir ce chapitre en avance. Je ne vous croirais pas !)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai réellement réussis à aller aussi loin dans cette histoire. C'est entièrement grâce à vous qui êtes là pour lire, commenter et même me donner quelque conseils (ou menace) en PM ! Vous êtes vraiment un publique incroyable ! Mille fois merci !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Alors… looonnng temps d'attente avant les retrouvailles du Clexa ou non ? Les paris ont été lancer et bizarrement c'est très 50/50… en tout cas, réponse dans les prochaines lignes ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne** **m'appartiennent** **pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **All you have to do is** _Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est..._ **  
All you have to do is stay** _Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est rester_

 **Zedd ft Alessia Cara - Stay**

 **Chapitre 34 : Je reste**

J'inspire profondément alors que mon regard scrute le ciel à la recherche d'étoiles. La nuit est orageuse. L'air est lourd et l'atmosphère humide. Lorsqu'il pleut, les urgences ne désemplissent pas et c'est sur le point d'arriver. Je sens que cette nuit de garde va être terriblement longue.

Je pense que c'était le moment ou jamais pour me faire une petite pause. Il y a vraiment des moments où je sens que mes nerfs sont à vif. Une fois en bas avec les patients, tout est une question de connaissances, d'adrénaline et de contrôle. Il doit certainement y avoir un degré de folie au moment où une personne lambda fait le choix de devenir médecin.

Je jette un œil au cadran de ma montre, il va falloir que je redescende. Je ne peux empêcher un soupir de quitter mes lèvres. Il y a vraiment des jours où c'est plus dur que d'autres. Je manque de motivation et je dois bien avouer que le fait que je n'ai pas revu Lexa depuis deux semaines joue très certainement sur mon humeur.

Je comprends les raisons qui la pousse loin de New-York. Je serais même la première à m'inquiéter si elle décidait de revenir. Mais il y a une part de moi qui veut tellement la revoir qu'elle se ficherait presque de ce point. Je tique mentalement face à cette constatation. Lexa a besoin de temps, je le sais, je dois faire avec et je l'accepte.

Je me redresse et je me sens immédiatement happée par un brouhaha monstre. Je me demande si ce qu'entend Lexa tous les jours ressemble à cette salle d'attente remplie à raz bord. Je prends le premier dossier qui me tombe sous la main avant de rejoindre la salle d'examen où se trouve une petite fille avec un poignet qui me semble cassé. Je l'examine avant de demander une radio et de passer au patient suivant.

Les dossiers se succèdent jusqu'à ce que les résultats de la fillette me reviennent, comme je le soupçonnais, il y a une fracture. Je retourne donc la voir pour lui mettre un plâtre en place. J'ai presque fini lorsque Julia, la chef des infirmières, débarque comme une furie.

 **-Griffin !**

 **-Combien de fois je t'ai di** **t** **d'éviter de débarquer de la sorte.** **J'aurais** **pu lui faire mal.**

 **-Pour l'instant,** **c** **e n'est pas le sujet. Ça va bientôt faire un an que tu es interne.**

 **-Oui, je sais, c'est pour cette raison que tu es venu** **e** **?**

 **-Oui et non. En presque un an, personne ne t'as** **demandé** **à l'accueil des** **urgences,** **pas même ton amie Octavia Black qui préfère ta mère, et là, en moins de deux** **semaines** **banco deux personnes.**

 **-Deux personnes ?**

 **-Une fille est là pour toi et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle nous a** **apporté** **des cookies mais genre une montagne de cookies, il y a même mes** **préférés** **à la menthe et elle a dit qu'elle t'attendait mais qu'elle voulait éviter Abigail. C'est quoi cette histoire ? J'ai la sensation d'être** **acheté** **. Et si ta mère demande ?**

 **-Les cookies** **préférés** **de** **tout** **le monde, hein ?**

 **-Ouais, il y a même des brookies pour Jessi. A croire que cette fille lit dans les pensées. Tu l'as** **renseigné** **?**

Ne pas rire, ne pas rire. Je me racle doucement la gorge tout en prenant une forte inspiration. Je finis de poser le plâtre. J'enlève mes gants et souris à Julia.

 **-Si tu préviens ma mère, je te tue.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est qui cette fille ?**

 **-Ça ne te regarde absolument pas et je n'ai pas envie que tu répandes des ragots.**

 **-Justement dis-moi la vérité.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Tu n'es pas drôle Griffin.**

Je lui fais une grimace ce qui fait rire ma patiente. Je finalise son dossier avant de faire mon rapport à ses parents. Je finalise tout ce blabla ennuyeux le plus rapidement possible avant de rejoindre l'accueil des admissions.

Je découvre quatre infirmières et deux des autres internes de première année fixer Lexa. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en la découvrant. Elle s'est adossée à un mur, son casque vissé sur ses oreilles et d'ici, je peux voir que ses paupières sont fermées.

Je m'approche et je peux entendre les théories de mes collègues à son sujet. Ils ne peuvent vraiment pas s'en empêcher. J'ai beau essayer de les en convaincre, parfois, ils se croient réellement dans une série médicale enfin… dès qu'il s'agit de ragots.

Je soupire un peu plus bruyamment en claquant mes dossiers sur le bureau de Julia. Tous les regards dévient de Lexa pour se poser sur moi. Jessi a sur les lèvres ce sourire que je déteste tant. C'est pas vrai, s'il ose dire quoi que ce soit de déplacé, je le frappe !

 **-Elle est super sexy ta copine, il faut que tu me la présentes. Je veux me la faire.**

Putain ! Je vais le tuer ! Je jure que je suis en train d'imaginer les pires morts qui soient. Il n'a pas le droit de parler de ma Lexa de cette façon. Merde alors, ce n'est pas un morceau de viande.

Je prends une forte inspiration. Je suis consciente que si je lui donne un coup de scalpel dans la carotide, j'aurai des ennuis. Je me permets tout de même de le frapper à l'épaule assez fortement pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un idiot fini.

 **-Hey ! Mais pourquoi tu me tapes ? C'est pas cool Griffin !**

 **-Ne parle plus jamais d'elle comme tu viens de le faire,** je le menace.

 **-Okay, okay… j'ai compris pas touche à tes amies. Tu n'avais pas été aussi mauvaise avec Octavia,** souligne-t-il.

- **C'est ça Jessi, donne moi encore une raison de te frapper.**

 **-Oh… tout doux. J'arrête.**

Je les fusille tous du regard une dernière fois, juste pour la forme, avant de rejoindre Lexa. J'avance lentement comme si je me dirigeais vers un mirage ou une oasis et qu'elle s'apprêtait à disparaître n'importe quand. Je souffle une bonne fois avant d'entrer dans la salle d'attente.

J'y ai à peine mis un pied que le regard de Lexa quitte les inconnus qui l'entourent, pour le poser sur moi. Mais comment elle fait ça ? Elle a son casque pourtant… est-ce que je n'ai réellement aucune chance d'un jour pouvoir la surprendre ? Je pensais que la musique la coupait du reste du monde.

Je m'arrête en face d'elle en plissant les yeux. Elle retire son casque avant de lever les mains tout en riant doucement.

 **-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fai** **t** **mais je suis désolée.**

 **-Ne fais pas l'innocente,** je bougonne. **Tu sais exactement ce que je pense,** j'accuse.

 **-Je le sais ?**

 **-Lexa, je t'en pri** **e** **. Allez dis-moi comment tu fais. Je veux savoir. Il y a** **pleins** **de monde ici.**

Elle me fixe d'une tout autre façon avant de plisser très légèrement son nez. J'adore quand elle fait ça. Mais si pour elle en général ça veut dire qu'elle se casse la tête pour essayer de me donner une réponse digne de ce nom.

Un de ses sourcils s'arque lentement avant qu'elle ne hausse les épaules. Son regard s'ancre un peu plus dans le mien si c'est possible, avant qu'elle ne formule sa réponse :

 **-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop. Il me semble que Nangila** **appelle** **ça le kim-ya.**

 **-Le kim-quoi ?**

 **-Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je pense à chaque fois qu'il m'en parle mais il le crit sur tou** **s** **les toits.**

 **-Tu sais ce que c'est mais tu ne veux pas me le dire,** je dis méfiante.

 **-Il… a** **essayé** **de me l'expliquer mais je n'ai pas compris,** m'avoue-t-elle.

Je pèse le pour et le contre. Je ne suis pas certaine de devoir la laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Mais en même temps… j'ai trop envie de savoir pour quelle raison elle est là.

Je souris une peu plus alors que Lexa lève les yeux au ciel. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle ronchonne :

 **-** **J'aimerais** **vraiment que tu interviennes de vive voix.**

 **-Oh allez, c'est cool. Dis-moi.**

 **-Je suis en ville pour la journée,** capitule-t-elle, **peut-être pour demain aussi. Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de passer un peu de temps avec moi.**

 **-Ça dépend… c'est un rencard ?**

 **-Tout dépend de ta réponse.**

 **-J'ai envie de dire oui…**

 **-Dans ce cas, il se pourrait que** **c** **e soit un rendez vous.**

 **-Petite précision, nous parlons bien d'un rendez vous galant** **?**

 **-Oui Clarke,** prononce-t-elle amusée. **Un rendez vous galant.**

 **-Je dis oui à une seule condition.**

 **-Je t'écoute.**

 **-Comment tu as su pour les préférences de chacun ? Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais cibler une information précise.**

 **-Oh… je suis là depuis quelques heures, j'ai pris des notes sur chaque personne.**

 **-Quelques heures ? Comment ça quelques heures ?**

 **-J'ai un peu** **flippé** **, je l'avoue. Du coup,** **c** **'était une façon de gagner du temps o** **u** **plutôt… d'en perdre. Et oui Clarke,** elle soupire, **tu me fais flipper ou plutôt, le fait que tu puisses refuser ma demande me fait flipper.**

 **-Hey ! J'ai à peine eu le temps d'y penser… attends quand tu dis que tu as pris des notes, tu veux dire que certains ont des secrets inavouables ?**

 **-Arrête, tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de ce genre de choses.**

 **-Juste sur Jessi alors, je déteste Jessi. Allez, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaaaîîît !**

Lexa me fait de gros yeux. Je sais que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Il s'agit de Jessi, LE mec qui me pourrit la vie depuis le début de mon internat.

Si Lexa savait le nombre de fois où il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, elle serait folle. Je souris un peu malgré moi alors que les yeux émeraude en face de moi sont marqués par l'horreur. Oups… maintenant elle le sait.

 **-Il a deux peurs** **irrationnelles** **: l** **'alopophobie et l** **'** **alektorophobie.**

 **-Okay, là je sais que tu fais exprès d'utiliser des mots incompréhensibles pour éviter de me donner une vrai** **e** **information. Je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau. Et puis d'abord, comment tu connais ces mots ?**

 **-Je ne les connais pas… lui les connaît. J'ai été** **obligée** **d'aller voir sur internet. C'est la peur des chauves et des poules,** cède-t-elle.

 **-Non ! J'arrive pas** **à** **le croire ! C'est génial !**

 **-Dit celle qui a peur d'une petite tortue de rien du tout.**

 **-C'est un reptile, un putain de rep-tile !**

Je vois très bien que Lexa retient un rire, son sourire est magnifique et elle porte sur moi ce regard. Elle a toujours cette façon bien à elle de poser ses yeux sur moi. Je sais que je pourrais être intimidée mais en réalité, ça me conforte dans mes sentiments et les siens. Si je m'écoutais, je l'embrasserais là, maintenant, tout de suite. Qu'importe que mes collègues me fixent encore et que je sois sur mon lieu de travail.

Le travail… merde, le travail ! Je me retourne vers la salle d'attente complètement bondée, légèrement paniquée. Je suis vraiment un boulet par moment. Comment j'ai pu oublier ne serait-ce plus d'une minute que j'étais encore à l'hôpital ? Question stupide… c'est l'effet Lexa.

 **-Je vais te laisser, je crois que c'est mieux.**

 **-Attends,** je l'arrête. **Je** **finis** **à quinze** **heures** **aujourd'hui.**

 **-Quinze** **heures** **, très bien. Je serai là.**

 **-Tu vas faire quoi ? Il reste un peu plus de trois heures.**

 **-Je,** elle hausse les épaules, **vais m'occuper, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **-D'accord, à toute à l'heure.**

J'ai dû être foudroyé par un moment de folie car avant de la laisser partir, je m'avance un peu trop et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue. Même si c'est un geste bien chaste, je me sens transcendée de part en part. C'est dans ce genre de moment simple où je perds totalement le contrôle que je sais au plus profond de mon âme que je l'aime.

Je n'attends pas de voir sa réaction. Je suis certaine qu'une fois de plus, elle sait, malgré l'absence de mots, mes sentiments. Je me sens rougir. Ce n'est pas si mal quand j'y réfléchis. Toutes mes pensées sont à elle, je suis entièrement à elle. Je prends le premier dossier qui me tombe sous la main en souriant. Je me retourne pour appeler mon prochain patient. Je suis surprise en découvrant que Lexa est toujours présente.

Alors qu'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années s'avance vers moi, je le vois à peine. Lexa lève doucement sa main et me salut de manière presque timide. Le sourire au coin de ses lèvres est attendrissant. Mince alors, j'aime cette sensation : celle de tomber un peu plus pour elle à chaque seconde que je passe en sa présence.

* * *

 **My whole life waiting for the right time** Ma vie entière, attendant le bon moment,  
 **To tell you how I feel.** Pour te dire ce que je ressens.

 **Now I try to tell you that I need you.** Maintenant j'essaie de te dire que j'ai besoin de toi.

 **Hurts - Stay**

Je referme mon casier un peu abruptement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que le peu de temps qui m'ait séparé de Lexa n'ait été qu'une succession de catastrophes. C'était un véritable désastre et cette sensation n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'avais hâte que la fin de ma journée arrive. J'ai tout de même eu le plaisir d'échanger un de mes dossiers avec un de ceux de Jessi. La raison ? Mon patient était chauve ! Je me suis bien amusée.

Je lasse mes chaussures quand la porte des vestiaires s'ouvre. Je n'ai pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agit. C'est forcément ma mère. Il n'y a qu'elle pour entrer de cette façon. Elle est trop discrète pour que ce soit naturel. Je finis la dernière boucle avant de me redresser. Alors que je ne la vois pas encore, j'énonce doucement :

 **-Salut maman.**

 **-Hey Clarke, tu finis ta journée ?**

 **-Ouais, j'avoue que les dernières heures ont été longues.**

 **-Il y a certaines** **journées** **comme ça,** sourit-elle. **Tu vas voir Octavia ce soir ?**

 **-Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?**

 **-Pas grande chose, elle m'a encore** **appelé** **ce matin comme, je la cite : son horrible et indifférente meilleure amie n'était pas disponible. Ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai rappeler que tu travaillais mais…**

 **-… elle t'a** **crié** **dessus.**

 **-Voilà.**

 **-Je te l'avais di** **t** **qu'il fallait prendre plus de pincettes avec elle.**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui dise.**

 **-Oui maman, mais il y avait une façon de le dire.**

 **-Tu aurais fai** **t** **mieux peut-être ?**

 **-Ça,** je souris, **nous ne le serons jamais puisque je ne suis pas son médecin.**

Je fais glisser l'anse de mon sac à main sur mon épaule en soupirant. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Il va falloir que je fasse un crochet chez O avant d'accorder le reste de ma soirée à Lexa. Évidemment, j'aurais préféré évoluer hors du temps dans un rendez-vous que j'imagine déjà parfait avec la femme que j'aime mais ma meilleure amie est elle aussi importante. J'espère que Lexa comprendra. Dès que j'ai cette pensée, je me sens stupide : Lexa comprend toujours.

Je fixe ma mère qui semble au bord du point de rupture. Je comprends, O n'est pas toujours facile à gérer. Et dire, que j'hésitais à lui parler de Lexa. Maintenant c'est hors de question. Pour ma défense, si je le fais, elle va tomber raide morte et puis, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir mes petits secrets avec madame "je ne sors pas avec Marcus".

 **-Tu peux souffler maman, je vais aller voir O.**

 **-Dieu existe !**

 **-Là, tu en fais trop,** je soupire.

 **-Pas du tout !**

 **-Fais attention, je pourrais changer d'avis.**

 **-Non, ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ma chérie va voir Octavia, ce soir,** souligne-t-elle plus particulièrement.

- **Je vais le faire,** j'affirme en embrassant sa joue, **passe une bonne journée.**

 **-Toi aussi, repose-toi ma chérie.**

 **-Promis !**

Je soupire en sortant des vestiaires avant de sourire. Ma journée de travail est finie. Je peux enfin prendre du temps pour moi et le mieux c'est que Lexa m'attend. Je passe par le bureau des infirmières pour les saluer et leurs souhaiter une bonne fin de journée. Je traverse ensuite les urgences, ce n'est pas la même chose lorsqu'on quitte la blouse blanche. Je quitte tout ce remue-ménage des yeux pour chercher une certaine brune qui fait battre mon cœur.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour la repérer. J'avance lentement pour mieux apprécier le fait qu'elle soit vraiment là. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi reconnaissante de retrouver quelqu'un. Elle est assise au milieu de la salle d'attente en face à face avec un petit garçon qui ne doit pas avoir plus de quatre ans, qui a une jolie bosse sur la tête. L'enfant semble enthousiaste alors qu'il lui raconte très certainement les circonstances de sa blessure et Lexa sourit. Il est sincère, magnifique et surtout communicatif.

 **-Zéro.**

Je sursaute en percevant la voix de Julia. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. Combien de fois je lui ai demandé de ne plus me surprendre de cette manière ? Sérieusement, qui se faufile dans le dos des gens pour murmurer à leurs oreilles de la sorte ? Ça ne se fait pas. Je soupire pour lui faire part de mon mécontentement alors qu'elle poursuit :

 **-Nous avons eu zéro plainte sur le temps d'attente depuis que ton amie est avec eux dans cette salle. Je suis** **impressionnée** **.**

Je me retourne comme au ralentit vers l'infirmière. Je comprends alors que Lexa est restée pendant tout ce temps au milieu des patients. Je fronce les sourcils. Je croyais qu'elle détestait être entourée d'inconnus, ce que je peux comprendre. Après tout, ça doit-être perturbant de percevoir les pensées d'autant d'anonymes. Et puis… je me souviens qu'elle m'a confié détester les hôpitaux.

 **-Tu veux dire que ça fait trois heures qu'elle est là** **?**

 **-Ouais, je l'ai vu aller se chercher un soda mais sinon, elle n'a pas** **bougé** **.**

 **-Mince alors…**

 **-Tu veux bien me dire qui elle est maintenant ? Je n'en peux plus de faire toutes ces suppositions.**

 **-Julia…**

 **-Il n'y a pas de Julia qui tienne ! Je veux savoir ! J'ai le droit de savoir. J'ai même fait en sorte que Mama Griffin ne la voit pas quand elle est** **arrivée** **. Je ne connais même pas son prénom.**

 **-Lexa, elle s'appelle Lexa.**

Et c'est l'amour de ma vie. Je n'en ai jamais douter et aujourd'hui encore moins. Julia fait tourner son poignet a une vitesse folle pour me pousser à argumenter. Je ris doucement devant son comportement avant de céder à moitié :

 **-C'est une amie qui était partie au Ouganda** **quelques** **temps.**

 **-Le Ouganda,** souligne la seule voix qui m'effraie dans tout le service, **la fille bizarre qui est venue te rendre visite il y a deux semaines venait aussi du Ouganda.**

 **-Salut Béatrice,** je dis timidement.

 **-Arrête de ramener tes amis ici, c'est un lieu de travail,** bougonne-t-elle en s'éloignant.

 **-N'arrête pas de ramener tes amis ici, ça donne vie à ce lieu,** contre Julia. **Et puis, je suis la patronne de cette emmerdeuse. Mais,** reprend-elle, **deux visiteurs qui** **reviennent** **tout juste du Ouganda en deux semaines c'est… bizarre. Tu nous caches quelque chose Griffin bis ?**

 **-Ça doit être ça,** je réponds amusée. **Je cache un horrible secret. Bon, je te laisse et je te souhaite bien du courage avec les futures plaintes sur le temps d'attente.**

J'avance vers Lexa sans penser une seule seconde à accorder un dernier regard à Julia. Elle a déjà bien assez abusé de mon temps. Tout le reste de ma journée est dédié à Lexa enfin… Lexa et Octavia.

J'arrive dans le dos de la magnifique brune au moment où le petit garçon raconte la fin de son épopée en riant. Celle qui semble être sa mère semble plus paisible que la plupart des parents que je rencontre aux urgences. Je me demande si Lexa y est pour quelque chose. Je glisse ma main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention, ce qu'en réalité, j'obtiens sans mal.

 **-Tu as attendu tou** **t** **ce temps ici, vraiment ?**

 **-Je n'avais pas mieux à faire,** sourit-elle. **J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer bonhomme,** affirme-t-elle en se relevant et en lui tendant son poing pour qu'il cogne dedans, **mais la prochaine fois que tu tentes une cascade sur ta trottinette, mets un casque.**

 **-Promis ! Merci !**

Je fais glisser ma main jusqu'à son coude avant de lui demander doucement si nous y allons. Elle acquiesce et me suit sans la moindre hésitation. Les premiers pas s'effectuent dans le silence. J'aime les sensations qui grandissent en moi quand je suis près d'elle. Je la sens se retourner. Je la vois faire un clin d'œil vers le petit garçon qui rit aux éclats. Elle murmure :

 **-Il a** **pensé** **que si je me retournais dans les dix secondes, il serait plus sage.**

 **-C'est vrai qu'il a l'air du genre très perturbateur.**

 **-Ça c'est parce que tu ne l'as pas vu avant que je ne lui parle.**

 **-Tu vas bien Lexa** **?** je demande véritablement inquiète.

 **-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?**

 **-Et bien,** je fronce les sourcils, **nous sommes dans un hôpital et… tu sembles si sereine alors que tu viens de passer ces dernières heures dans les pensées d'inconnus.**

 **-J'essaye d'avoir un peu plus de** **recul** **par rapport aux deux points. C'est mal ?**

 **-Pas du tout. C'est juste… n'en fais pas trop tout de même.**

 **-D'accord.**

Nous nous arrêtons devant sa voiture. Elle fait tourner ses clefs entre ses doigts. Elle semble nerveuse. Je souris alors que je m'avance. Je referme mes bras sur elle. Je laisse tomber mes paupières pour mieux apprécier le contact. Je soupire d'aise en affirmant :

 **-J'en ai envie depuis trois** **longues** **heures.**

Comme si mes mots l'avaient débloqué, ses bras ne sont plus balant. Elle place une main dans le creux de mon dos et l'autre au niveau de mes épaules. C'est fou ce que je peux me sentir bien et à ma place. Je pense que je pourrais être n'importe où dans le monde, que je me sentirais à la maison à partir du moment où je peux me réfugier dans ses bras.

 **-Moi aussi,** souffle-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi elle formule cette réponse, pour le câlin ou la sensation d'être à la maison mais je m'en fiche. Les deux sont de bonnes raisons !

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant de te suivre aveuglement pour le reste de la journée.**

 **-Pas de soucis, je n'avais pas vraiment** **programmé** **quoi que** **c** **e soit à part être avec toi.**

 **-Dans ce cas, un arrêt chez O s'impose.**

Je m'éloigne pour rejoindre la portière côté passager. Je tire sur la poignet mais elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je lève les yeux pour voir que Lexa est comme figée sur place. Maintenant que j'y pense, il ne me semble pas qu'elle ai déverrouillé la voiture.

 **-Euh… quand tu dis O, tu** **parles** **d'Octavia ?**

 **-B** **ah** **oui,** je réponds amusée.

 **-La Octavia de Lincoln.**

 **-La réponse est toujours oui. Tu en connais beaucoup des Octavia ?**

 **-Pas vraiment.**

 **-Lexa, il est où le problème ? Parle-moi.**

 **-Pour être honnête,** **ce** **n'est pas Octavia le problème mais Link. Je sais comment il est, il doit me détester.**

 **-En effet, tu as raison.**

 **-Donc, je t'accompagne mais il vaudrait mieux que je reste dans la voiture.**

 **-Lincoln est à San Francisco depuis trois semaines.**

 **-Ah… dans ce cas.**

Lexa traîne des pieds et dans une succession de gestes presque maladroits, elle se retrouve derrière le volant. Je m'installe plus rapidement et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, je m'attache avant de me pencher pour furtivement embrasser Lexa sur la joue. Je suis satisfaite quand je m'éloigne et que je vois ses joues rosies.

Une fois garées devant l'immeuble de ma meilleure amie, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas indiqué la route une seule fois. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se souviendrait de l'adresse. Peut-être que sa mémoire est plus impressionnante que la mienne sur ce point. En même temps, ce n'est pas difficile. S'il n'y avait pas de couleur dans les couloirs pour me renseigner sur les différents services, je passerais ma vie à me perdre et ce n'est qu'un hôpital ! Une fois, j'ai "perdu" ma voiture sur un parking et j'ai dû la chercher plus d'une demi-heure sous la pluie.

Je vois Lexa sourire. Je lève les yeux au ciel en me demandant pour la millième fois comment j'ai fait pour manquer ça. Après tout, même si c'est discret, elle réagit toujours à mes pensées. Je me demande si elle arrive à être plus de marbre avec les autres. Ne pas réagir face aux pensées des autres doit-être infiniment difficile. Est-ce que c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle veut arrêter d'être consultante ?

 **-Avant qu'on y aille, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise sur O.**

 **-Je t'écoute.**

 **-C'est que je ne voudrais pas que tu l'apprennes à la Charles Xavier.**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-Écoute, elle risque d'être** **énervée** **, sur les nerfs et même peut-être de me frapper. Elle est au bord de la folie depuis qu'elle ne peut plus faire de sport mais ça va s'arranger. Donc, il faut prendre son mal en patience. Okay ?**

 **-Elle a été** **blessée ?** demande Lexa inquiète.

 **-Non,** je réponds en souriant. **Elle est juste tomb** **ée** **enceinte et depuis l'annonce, c'est un vrai** **paradoxe… une minute tout va bien et on se croirait au pays des bisounours et la minute d'après** **,** **elle explose et à côté l'enfer et le styx ressemblerait au paradis.**

 **-Enceinte,** répète-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

 **-Ouais, c'est une super nouvelle ! Je vais devenir marraine ! C'est vraiment génial sauf pour le côté Mr Hyde et Docteur Jekyll d'Octavia depuis le début de cette histoire.**

 **-Elle est enceinte…**

Cette fois, ça ne m'échappe pas. Il y a un problème. La peur semble habiter sa voix. Je fronce les sourcils alors que je pose ma main sur sa cuisse pour attirer son attention. Mon geste ne fonctionne pas. Son regard reste comme bloqué sur un point invisible. Je prononce doucement son prénom mais toujours rien et elle est trop loin pour que je l'atteigne.

Je regarde devant essayant de trouver son point d'attache mais il n'y a vraiment rien. Je jure entre mes dents avant de me détacher. Je passe la porte et dès que je pose un pied dehors c'est pour contourner le véhicule. Une fois en face de la portière côté conducteur, j'hésite une seconde avant de l'ouvrir mais j'exécute le geste. Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. Je passe une main sur son bras et fait des allers-retours de son épaule à son coude alors que l'autre forme le signe de l'infini sur son genoux.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois faire. Je l'ai déjà vu dans cet état. Elle est comme aspirée loin de ce monde. Je ne veux pas la laisser. Elle semble tellement perdue. Je ferme les yeux. Elle m'a dit une fois que j'étais comme une ancre à la réalité. J'espère que c'est vrai. Je me redresse légèrement pour appliquer délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je retrouve un peu de vie dans l'émeraude que j'aime tant. Mince… je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer mais elle doit savoir que je serai toujours là pour elle. Je ne veux pas la perdre, pas même une seconde. Je suis presque certaine que Lexa a "disparu" quelques secondes et que le "monstre" qui grandit en elle a pris toute la place.

 **-Hey,** je caresse sa joue les larmes aux yeux, **qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?**

Lexa ne répond pas, elle semble encore perdue. Son regard a du mal à rester dans le mien. Comment je peux l'aider si je ne sais même pas ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ? Allez Lexa, parle-moi. S'il te plaît.

 **-Depuis combien de temps,** prononce-t-elle difficilement.

 **-O vient de passer la première échographie des 12 semaines.**

 **-Donc, on ne sait pas encore.**

 **-Savoir quoi Lexa ?**

 **-Si c'est un garçon ou… un fille,** finit-elle difficilement.

 **-Pourquoi tu voudrais… merde ! Si c'est une fille alors, elle sera comme toi ?**

Lexa confirme silencieusement. Je comprends mieux son trouble. Je n'ose imaginer le poids qu'il y a sur ses épaules. Si c'est une petite fille, Lexa devra un jour lui annoncer que dans sa famille, les femmes sont touchées par un pouvoir extraordinaire mais aussi déroutant.

 **-Lincoln ne sait pas,** continue-t-elle. **Sebastian, son père ne lui en a jamais** **parlé** **. C'est à cause de ça que nous sommes en conflit. Omma voulait lui en parler pour qu'il puisse agir en conséquence le jour** **où** **il serait père mais… Sebastian a** **refusé** **, estimant que la seule malédiction de la famille soit que seules les femmes soient** **touchées** **. Il voulait être comme nous. Il en a souffert et refusait qu'il en soit de même pour son fils.**

 **-Lincoln ne sait pas donc si c'est une fille…**

 **-…** **c** **e sera à moi de lui dire ce que Sebastian ne me pardonnera jamais.**

 **-Mince, je suis désolée Lexa. Tu… je peux alle** **r** **voir O plus tard.**

 **-Non, c'est important que tu sois là pour elle.**

 **-Tu veux…**

 **-Non,** me coupe-t-elle. **Je reste avec toi.**

Ça me va. Je souris en me relevant. Je lui tend la main qu'elle saisit après s'être détachée. Je commence à comprendre pour quelles raisons Lexa pense être maudite. Cette capacité qui la fait souffrir a détruit sa famille de bien des manières. Je trouve ça triste qu'ils n'aient pas su être présent pour les autres. Je comprends aussi les mots de Raven quand elle a affirmé que Lexa n'a personne. Elle est seule dans ce monde ou plutôt était parce que maintenant, elle à Luna, Raven et moi !

Je plaque mes mains sur la carrosserie empêchant Lexa de faire le moindre mouvement. Mon regard passe sur elle pour intégrer le moindre détails de son visage. Je souris en réalisant que ses mots : "je reste", sont bien plus important qu'il n'y paraît. Elle me l'a prouvé à l'hôpital tout à l'heure, peut-être involontairement mais là tout de suite, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Je souris un peu plus en comprenant où elle veut en venir. Je murmure :

 **-Tu restes ?**

 **-Je reste** , confirme-t-elle.

Ce sont définitivement les plus beaux mots qu'elle m'ait dit, même plus que le premier je t'aime. Ils sonnent à mes oreilles comme une promesse. Avec eux, je sais qu'elle est de retour à New-York et si elle l'est, c'est pour moi.

Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Il faut que je scelle cette déclaration. Je m'approche un peu plus. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres au moment où je ferme mes paupières. Je fais une pause comme pour mieux apprécier le moment. Je pensais être celle qui comblerait l'espace et amorcerait ce baiser mais Lexa devait être impatiente.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est sans aucun doute la meilleure sensation qu'il existe. Lexa glissae ses doigts au milieu de ma chevelure, elle me rapproche un peu plus si c'est possible. Ce baiser n'est pas insignifiant. Il révèle tout ce qui ne peut être dit. Une fois un peu étourdie par le manque d'oxygène, nous nous séparerons l'une de l'autre.

J'appuie mon front contre le sien en souriant. Je suis encore perdue dans cette poignée de secondes de pur bonheur. Lexa m'aime, Lexa reste… qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de plus ?

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour** **l** **e nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Alors qu'est-ce que Clarke pourrait demander de plus ? Avec la fin de ce chapitre, vous en savez un peu plus sur le conflit** **entre les Woods. Heureux pour le futur bébé Linctavia ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 :** **La chanson que j'ai choisi pour le chapitre est celle de Zedd – Stay mais je préfère la cover de J . Fla** **,** **c'est donc celle que j'ai mis sur la playlist de Youtube.**

 **Note n°2 : Ensuite nous avons Hurts - Stay**

 **Note n°3 :** **Mr Hyde et le Docteur Jekyll sortent de l'œuvre de Robert Louis Stevenson qui est sorti** **e** **en 1886. C'est un roman que j'ai lu en quatrième pour le cours de français et je n'avais absolument rien compris ! ^^ Nooon mais sérieusement je ne savais jamais qui était qui… quelle idée de se drogu** **er** **pour faire sortir sa double personnalité ? Il ne faut pas être net ! ;)**

 **Note n°4 : Okay, je n'avais clairement pas prévu de faire une note sur les bisounours mais j'ai été curieuse. J'ai genre jamais** **regardé** **un seul épisode de ce dessin animé, je ne les connais que de nom. Donc… voilà ce que j'ai appris : à l'origine** **c** **e n'était qu'une ligne de jouets en peluche dans les années 80.** **Le** **s films et séries animé** **es** **n** **e sont** **arrivés** **qu'après et** **ont** **été remi** **s** **au goût du jour en 2004. Voilà,** **ce** **n'est pas grand-chose mais bon… ^^**

 **Réponses aux Guests :**

 **Morgane : Merci beaucoup ! :D Alors… ça va ? Lexa n'a pas trop attendu ?**

 **FAnny : Yep! Le Clexa est de retour et il compte bien rester! ^^**

 **En espérant vous retrouve** **r** **pour le prochain chapitre :** « **Guerrière** »

 **GeekGirlG.**


	35. Guerrière

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots** **sur ce chapitre :** **Je vous préviens d'avance, il va se passer pleiiiins de choses dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! ;) Parce que c'est personnellement un de mes chapitres peut-être même mon chapitre préférer ! ^^**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne** **m'appartiennent** **pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **You can throw your hands up** _Tu peux mettre tes mains en l'air_ _  
_ **You can beat the clock** _Tu peux battre le temps_ _  
_ **You can move a mountain** _Tu peux bouger une montagne_ _  
_ **You can break rocks** _Tu peux briser les rochers_ _  
_ **You can be a master** _Tu peux être un maître_ _  
_ **Don't wait for luck** _Ne laisse pas passer ta chance_

 **The Script (Ft Will I Am) – Hall of Fame**

 **Chapitre 35 : Guerrière**

J'observe Clarke s'apprêter à frapper à la porte de chez Lincoln et Octavia avec angoisse. Il va falloir que je fasse en sorte de ne pas paraître inquiète, pire, faire comme si j'étais heureuse pour elle. Et ça, je ne peux pas l'être, d'aucune façon, pas tant qu'il existe une possibilité que ce soit une fille. Sans oublier que la future maman a aussi laissé grandir une terrible rancœur à mon égard. Non, je ne la sens définitivement pas cette rencontre.

Le poing de Clarke cogne contre le bois. Mon dieu ! Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Je n'étais pas prête !

 **-Ne me regarde pas comme ça,** commente Clarke, **il fallait que je le fasse. Nous étions** **plantées** **là depuis treize minutes.**

 **-Tu** **exagères** **.**

Elle fait signe que non de la tête. Je m'apprête à répondre que ce n'est rien de plus que de la mauvaise foi mais la porte s'ouvre avant que je ne puisse dire un mot. Octavia bondit sur Clarke et je m'éloigne stratégiquement, juste au cas où. Après tout, ses réactions peuvent être explosives, j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience.

 **-Blondie ! Je suis trop heureuse de te voir ! J'ai l'impression de mourir ici toute seule.**

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas très gentil pour moi.**

Cette voix… je recule un peu plus en jurant mentalement. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

 **-Je** **pourrais** **être à pleins** **d'autres endroits** **à préparer un truc insignifiant comme,** arrêt brusque des justifications, **Lexa ?**

D'un geste lent et extrêmement prudent, je lève ma main avant d'amorcer un salut à peine visible. Je grimace légèrement en sentant mon estomac se tordre sous une légère angoisse. Bon d'accord, elle est monstrueuse mon appréhension mais je ne suis pas certaine que c'était nécessaire de le souligner. Je murmure un minuscule :

 **-Salut Anya.**

 **-Hors de question,** explose-t-elle. **Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir avec un simple "salut" après six mois d'absence !**

Je fais un pas en arrière par pur instinct de survie. Je vois Clarke se mettre en avant comme pour me protéger. Ses pensées fusent, elle est prête à en découdre. Le truc, c'est qu'elle n'en a pas besoin.

Anya aime juste les câlins alors que je les déteste. Ce n'est pas méchant enfin… ça dépend du point de vu. Elle a pris la décision de m'enlacer du jour au lendemain dès qu'elle en auvait envie parce-que ce geste d'affection avait tendance à m'agacer.

C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je me retrouve avec un koala blond qui m'agrippe le cou et manque de me faire tomber. Je ronchonne en remerciant tout de même le ciel de ne pas être comme Nangila. Lui, son pouvoir s'accroît quand il touche les gens. Ça doit être horrible. Encore plus dans ce genre de situation.

 **-Je n'arrive pas** **à** **le croire ! Tu es là, tu es vraiment là ! Clarke,** accuse-t-elle, **tu l'as** **retrouvé** **et tu as** **décidé** **de ne la garder que pour toi ? C'est pas gentil ! Moi aussi j'aime Lexa !**

 **-Ne t'en prends pas à Clarke,** je bougonne, **et descends de là !**

Anya s'exécute, son regard est doux et je n'arrive pas totalement à décrypter son sourire. Je crois qu'elle est simplement heureuse de me retrouver. En même temps, je peux lire toute son inquiétude mais elle ne dit rien. Elle préfère certainement que je prenne le temps de m'épancher sur la situation plus tard. Enfin… m'épancher, dire deux, trois mots tout au plus pour la rassurer.

Mon ancienne collègue et amie, se tourne vers Clarke. Elle a pris l'habitude de ne jamais me parler en face à face. Elle sait que je ne réponds jamais ou très rarement. Je soupire. Je sais que je dois changer même si c'est difficile. Je dois bien avouer que de commencer avec Anya n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Après tout, je l'aime bien.

 **-Elle va bien** **?** demande-t-elle timidement à Clarke.

 **-Je vais bien Anya,** je souffle.

Je ne vois pas son visage parce qu'elle me tourne le dos mais je sais qu'entendre ma voix la choque. Elle se retourne très lentement comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un mirage. Ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés et elle m'observe avec une attention qui est bien à elle. Je sais que mes capacités sont uniques et qu'Anya ne fait pas partie de ceux qui sont touchés mais il y a toujours eu quelque chose de particulier dans son regard. Un petit rien qui m'a toujours intrigué au plus haut point.

Puis en une fraction de seconde, tout disparaît en un sourire. Anya et ses sourires… non mais sérieusement, qui pouvait la prendre au sérieux quand elle abordait ce genre de sourire ? C'était impossible ! On pourrait croire à s'y méprendre être en face à face avec une enfant. Je détestais quand elle faisait ça. J'oubliais souvent toute son ingéniosité et sa clairvoyance lorsqu'elle agissait de la sorte. C'est souvent armée de ce seul petit étirement diabolique qu'elle arrivait à faire plier les pires criminels.

 **-Je vais avoir besoin d'un tableau monstrueusement grand pour te faire un schéma clair, rapide et con** **cis** **de ce qui s'est** **passé** **ces derniers mois. Pour commencer,** elle retourne vers O, **cette chieuse de Black va bientôt donner la vie. Crois-moi, j'ai déjà des** **migraines** **rien que d'imaginer les prochaines discutions que je vais devoir me taper avec Woods numéro un.**

 **-Hey,** intervient la brune, **ne parle pas de Link comme ça !**

 **-Tu** **préfères** **que je** **disserte** **sur** **se** **s charmes évidents ?**

 **-Bas les pattes Kelly et puis, il me semble que tu es déjà** **enchaînée** **à un autre.**

 **-Information numéro deux,** reprend Anya en ignorant la petite amie de son coéquipier, **je vais me** **marier** **. Adrian m'a enfin fait sa demande ! Je suis** **surexcitée** **. De plus, Black, je ne m'enchaîne pas, je m'engage, c'est très différent.**

 **-Oui bon,** intervient Clarke en glissant sa main dans la mienne, **Lexa a** **manqué** **pas mal de chose mais nous pourrions peut-être en parler à l'intérieur. Et par pitié, évitez moi vos disputes** **incessantes** **. Je sais qu'au fond, vous vous aimez bien.**

 **-Évidemment qu'elles s'aiment bien,** je murmure pour que seule Clarke l'entende.

 **-Non, je la déteste,** se renfrogne O.

 **-Je** **préférerais** **brûler en enfer et revivre inévitablement le pire jour de ma vie que de rester une seconde de plus avec elle,** renchérit Anya.

 **-Je ne sais pas comment Lincoln arrive** **à** **te supporter, sale…**

 **-Les filles,** les interrompt une nouvelle fois Clarke, **intérieur, maintenant.**

* * *

Les discutions allaient bon train et j'intervenais de temps en temps mais j'étais surtout à l'écoute. Je prenais plaisir à voir Clarke sourire et être dans son élément. Le comportement de sa meilleure amie me faisait légèrement rire. J'avais la sensation qu'elle exagérait un peu la situation mais on ne disait pas ce genre de chose à une femme enceinte. Anya, elle, parlait du futur mariage et poussa son coup de gueule apparemment pour la énième fois contre le fleuriste et elle dépeignait avec hargne son incompréhension face à l'obligation de porter une robe.

Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, je me sentais plutôt bien. Le fait que Clarke était si près de moi en était certainement la cause. Je ne me rendis compte que tardivement que s'était plutôt silencieux. Je captais une ou deux pensées par inadvertance, seulement, ce n'était jamais trop personnel. Je me maîtrisais bien mieux et le fait que ce soit la présence de la magnifique blonde à mes côtés qui en était la cause me semblait être le plus beau cadeau qu'ai pu me faire l'univers.

O et Clarke étaient parties chercher les boissons chaudes. Je pense que s'était une excuse pour la brune de nous éloigner l'une de l'autre et d'avoir une conversation rapide sur la situation avec Clarke. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir et je comprenais. Je n'avais jamais douté des intentions d'Octavia. Elle tenait vraiment à Clarke et s'il le fallait, je sais qu'elle se battrait pour elle.

 **-Alors,** commença Anya en se raclant légèrement la gorge, **tu es revenue. C'est définitif ou…**

 **-Définitif,** je murmure.

 **-C'est bien, je suis contente. J'étais un peu contrari** **ée** **de ne pas t'avoir à mon mariage. Qui** **aurait** **fait le meilleur discours sans toi ?**

J'écarquille les yeux. Elle ne peut pas être sérieuse. Je comprends qu'elle ne l'est pas au moment où elle éclate de rire. Je lâche un soupir que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Elle est toujours amusée quand elle reprend :

 **-Plus sérieusement, j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois présente. Tu es celle qui me** **connaît** **le mieux après Adrian et… je n'ai pas** **choisi** **de témoin en espérant que tu sois de retour à temps.**

Je suis choquée. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais une telle importance à ses yeux. Je savais qu'elle tenait à moi mais à ce point, qui l'aurait cru ? Je suis flattée. Puis, je réalise que cette histoire de discours n'était peut-être pas anodine. Après tout, le témoin doit en faire un, c'est presque une obligation.

Elle doit se rendre compte de ce qui m'effraie parce-qu'elle secoue les mains dans tous les sens avant d'affirmer :

 **-Si tu acceptes, je… je ne t'obligerai jamais à prendre la parole devant une tonne** **d'inconnue** **. J'aimerais juste que tu sois là pour moi. C'est peut-être égoïste mais… comme je l'ai di** **t** **, il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne qui me connaisse vraiment. Oh… et avant que tu ne refuses disant que tu n'es pas disponible, je ne t'ai pas encore** **donné** **la date donc…**

En septembre. Elle a forcément choisi une date qui tourne autour du quinze septembre, je le sais. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour ça. Je souris en prononçant sur un ton interrogatif :

 **-Pas de discours ?**

 **-Pas de discours,** confirme-t-elle.

 **-Dans ce cas,** je commence avant d'être coupé.

 **-Génial ! Tu ne le regretteras pas ! Merci, mille fois merci ! C'est important pour moi que tu sois là. Oh et c'est le 15 septembre prochain.**

Je souris. Je le savais qu'elle allait choisir cette date. Elle semble lire dans mes yeux que j'avais deviné et elle hausse presque négligemment les épaules en souriant. C'est à ce moment que les filles reviennent avec les boissons. O dépose une tasse devant Anya, et Clarke m'en tend une avec douceur. C'est fou, j'ai la sensation d'avoir constamment envie de l'embrasser.

Les minutes défilent et ma tasse est presque vide quand je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. C'est trop long pour être un simple sms. Je le sors en fixant le numéro. C'est celui de la ferme. Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils. Clarke me demande si tout va bien. Je ne peux pas lui répondre par l'affirmative, j'ai un mauvais présentiment.

 **-Il faut que je décroche,** je finis par dire à contre cœur.

Je me lève en affrontant, le regard choqué d'Anya et inquiet de Clarke. Je tremble alors que je sens au plus profond de moi que celui qui est en train de m'appeler n'est autre que Nangila. Je ne saurai l'expliquer, juste je le sais. Je fais glisser mon téléphone jusqu'à mon oreille et j'énonce difficilement :

 **-Salut bonhomme, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Il y a un problème avec Luna.**

 **-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par il y a un problème avec Luna ?**

 **-Elle,** commence-t-il la gorge serrée, **elle est terrifiée.**

Je fronce les sourcils. Si c'est la vérité, pour quelle foutue raison je ne le sens pas ? Je le sais toujours quand il y a un problème avec Luna !

 **-Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Lexa, j'ai peur.**

Merde… je ferme les yeux pour essayer de me reprendre. Je dois me calmer. Je suis l'adulte dans l'histoire. Je dois être forte même si Nangila est du genre à être bien plus mature, il a lui aussi ses faiblesses. La plupart concernent Luna.

 **-Okay bonhomme, calme** **-** **toi et dis-moi tou** **t** **ce que tu ressens.**

 **-Tu ne le sens pas** **?** me demande-t-il effrayé.

- **Non.**

Et ça ne me rassure pas. Je sens ma main trembler. Je crois que je suis à deux doigts de m'effondrer. S'il arrive quelque chose à Luna, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Mais je dois rester lucide. Nangila a parlé de peur, pas de douleur.

Je sens une main glisser sur mon épaule. Je me tourne avec lenteur sur ma gauche. Je découvre alors Clarke qui aborde un regard inquiet. Ses lèvres miment les mots pour me demander si tout va bien. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour répondre que non, ça ne va pas.

J'écoute Nangila avec attention. J'analyse chacun de ses mots. Je me crispe dès qu'il souligne à quel point elle est terrifiée. Puis il prononce un nom, un seul et je comprends. Je fixe un point invisible avec colère. Je prends une forte inspiration. Je crois que Clarke remarque mon changement de comportement. Je serre la mâchoire en affirmant :

 **-Je m'en occupe. Je sais où elle est. Je… Nangila, ça va aller. Je peux t'assurer que ça va aller. Tu me fais confiance ?**

 **-Pour Luna oui.**

 **-Okay, je… j'y vais.**

Je m'apprête a raccrocher quand je perçois sa petite voix toujours tremblante :

 **-Attends.**

 **-Oui bonhomme.**

 **-Tu devrais prévenir Rae.**

Je fronce les sourcils. J'ignorais que lui aussi avait deviné les sentiments qui existaient entre elles. Si Luna continue de se battre contre eux se persuadant qu'elle n'a aucunement le droit de l'aimer; Raven, elle, accepte jour après jour que ses sentiments sont bien plus forts et profonds qu'une simple amitié.

En fait, je finis par croire que celle qui va faire le premier pas c'est ma meilleure amie. C'est peut être ce qui permettrait à Luna d'ouvrir les yeux et de se rendre compte qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir honte de ce qu'elle ressent.

Mais prévenir Raven dans cette situation, avec _lui_ dans l'équation... Ça ne me semble pas être une bonne idée. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur cette histoire. Il y a comme des barrières tout autour dans l'esprit de Luna et pourtant je sais que c'est grave, que _cet_ _homme_ a la capacité de la détruire.

 **-Lexa, ne réfléchis pas. Préviens juste Rae.**

Je ne peux empêcher la surprise marquer une nouvelle fois mon visage. A croire que ces trois là partage une information des plus importantes sans que je ne sois au courant. J'ignorai même que ce soit encore possible pourtant je crois que c'est bien le cas.

 **-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas** **appelé** **elle ?**

 **-Il lui faudrait plus de deux heures pour arriver et… elle ne peut pas la pister comme toi.**

 **\- Je comprends.**

 **-Et c'est de toi dont elle a besoin maintenant. Avec Rae c'est différent et tu le sais.**

 **-D'accord. J'y vais.**

Je raccroche et laisse un soupir m'échapper. Je range mon portable. Il me faut une poignée de seconde avant de comprendre toutes les informations. Je me tourne vers Clarke qui m'interroge du regard. Elle veut savoir ce qui se passe. Elle sait pertinemment que c'est important.

Je me plonge dans ses yeux. J'y retrouve la stabilité et la confiance dont j'avais besoin. Je me tourne vers Anya et O en m'excusant poliment. Puis je retourne mon attention sur Clarke.

 **-Je dois y aller.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Je…**

 **-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?**

 **-Pa… pardon ?**

 **-Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?**

Est-ce que je le veux ? Evidemment ! Mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Si Luna me cache réellement une information, j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour rien. Mais en même temps…

Sans que je ne puisse vraiment le contrôler, je hoche la tête en guise de réponse positive. Clarke me sourit avant de caresser tendrement ma joue et en soufflant un simple :

 **-Okay.**

Puis, avec une vitesse et une précision de mouvement que j'ignorais qu'elle puisse avoir, elle attrape son sac, dit au revoir aux filles et ouvre la porte avant de faire mine de m'attendre. Elle est vraiment incroyable. Une fois devant la voiture, je lui tend les clefs. Elle me fait de gros yeux avant d'énoncer d'une voix blanche :

 **-Tu veux que je conduise ?**

 **-Oui, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Euh… je ne suis pas sûre que…**

 **-Écoute Clarke, je sais où aller mais je dois me concentrer pour la retrouver plus facilement. Le palais de justice est gigantesque. Alors oui, je veux que tu conduises pour que je puisse faire mon truc sans que je ne me prenne un autre véhicule ou pire un piéton. C'est soit ça, soit je cours et si je cours, je te sème. Ne dis pas le contraire, on pourrait presque croire que tu as les poumons d'un fumeur de soixante-dix ans quand tu tentes d'accélérer le pas.**

 **-Tu es complètement** **paniquée** **,** dit-elle sûrement plus pour elle que pour moi, **d'accord,** elle passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, **donne moi c** **es** **foutu** **es** **clefs.**

Je ne demande pas mon reste même si je crois que nous devrons reparler de ça plus tard. Je m'installe avant de m'attacher avec vitesse et de fermer les yeux. Allez Luna, où es-tu ?

Les chuchotements viennent bourdonner dans mes oreilles instantanément. Je grimace. Je dois passer au dessus de tout ça, recaler toutes les voix qui ne sont pas celle de Luna en arrière plan. Même celle de Clarke…

Clarke qui semble se battre avec un mauvais souvenir. Je serre et desserre mon poing rapidement à plusieurs reprises. C'est pas vrai… je pose ma main sur la cuisse de Clarke et murmure :

 **-Ne pense pas** **à** **ça maintenant, s'il te plait.**

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je comprends enfin pour quelle raison elle ne conduit jamais. Il faut que je l'évacue de ma tête. J'inspire profondément en continuant :

 **-J'ai confiance en toi.**

Voilà. Elle est plus calme. C'est infime mais ça suffit. Ses pensées sont moins prédominantes. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve Luna.

Putain de Jonas Barthélemy ! Comment _il_ a pu savoir que Luna était en ville ? Comment l'a-t- _il_ trouvé ? Comment a-t- _il_ réussi à l'approcher ? Je déteste cet homme sans même savoir ce qu'il a osé faire à ma sœur alors quand je vais savoir… quand je vais savoir… merde !

Je réalise que c'est sûrement pour cette raison que je suis la seule à ignorer tout de cette histoire. J'ai tendance à être incontrôlable à partir du moment où ça touche de trop près Luna. Je me souviens encore très bien de mon acharnement à faire comprendre à un certain Martin qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Disons qu'il a passé une nuit ou deux à l'hôpital. Et cette fois où j'ai expliqué avec une colère plus modéré à Gustus qu'il ne connaissait pas sa fille s'il ne voyait pas à quel point elle souffrait à chaque apparition médiatique. Il n'y a pas à dire, j'oublie la notion même de contrôle dès que ma sœur est dans le collimateur de quelqu'un.

J'ouvre presque brusquement les paupières alors que je le trouve. Je sens les larmes couler et ma respiration se bloque. Nangila avait raison, elle est terrifiée. C'est même pire que ça. Qu'est-ce qui est pire que la terreur ?

Mes doigts se crispent. J'avais oublié qu'une de mes mains était toujours sur la cuisse de Clarke. Je sens qu'on prend de la vitesse. Mon cœur semble battre à cent à l'heure. Je suis habitée par la peur de Luna sans la comprendre. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je suis tétanisée sans aucune raison. L'arrêt de la voiture est brusque. La ceinture me retient violement. Mon dos s'écrase contre le dossier m'empêchant une nouvelle fois de respirer convenablement.

Je perçois un bruit sourd. Une voix inaudible. Comme le genre de bruit de fond qu'on entend derrière une porte close qui donne sur une pièce bondée. C'est un peu comme le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasent, incessant, doux et particulièrement paisible. J'inspire profondément comme si s'était la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps. Et la voix de Clarke claque dans l'air :

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Ça va,** j'énonce pour me convaincre. **Ça va. Je vais bien.**

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Appelle Raven, s'il te plaît,** je demande en lui tendant mon portable. **Il faut que…**

 **-Lexa, ralenti** **s.**

Je me tourne brusquement. Je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle vient de me demander. Je suis presque en colère qu'elle ose me dire une telle chose. Ralentir… ne pas aider Luna, c'est impensable !

 **-Lexa, je sais,** dit-elle doucement en posant avec tendresse sa main sur ma joue. **Personne ne touche à Luna.** **C** **e sont tes mots. J'ai été tellement jalouse quand tu les as** **prononcé** **devant moi. Mais… prends une seconde, peut être même deux. Regarde,** murmure-t-elle en passant son pouce sous mes yeux éloignant l'humidité, **tu es en larmes.**

Elle a raison, Clarke a raison ! Je ne peux pas affronter Jonas Barthélemy dans cet état lamentable. Je me plonge dans l'azur des iris parfait de l'amour de ma vie.

 **-D'accord.**

 **-D'accord ?**

 **-D'accord,** je répète en m'approchant pour l'embrasser, je ne connais pas de meilleur moyen pour me calmer.

C'est Clarke qui met fin à notre échange. Elle pose délicatement son front sur le mien. Elle joue délicatement avec mes cheveux. Un véritable havre de paix.

 **-Voilà, maintenant tu peux y aller** _ **ma**_ **guerrière. Je ne sais pas ce qu** **'** **il se** **passe** **mais si c'est une personne qui est en cause, fais lui mordre la poussière. Après tout,** j'entends son sourire dans sa voix, **personne ne touche à Luna.**

 **-Personne, jamais.**

 **-Fonce,** m'encourage-t-elle en s'éloignant. **Je m'occupe de prévenir Raven. Tu peux compter sur moi.**

 **-Merci.**

J'ouvre la portière. C'est à ce moment là que je réalise que nous sommes garées juste en face de l'entrée. Nous n'avons en aucun cas le droit de stationner ici. J'inspire et me reconnecte aux pensées de Luna. C'est un véritable désastre. Elle ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout.

Je me tourne pour refermer la porte. Je vois Clarke composer ce que j'imagine être le numéro de ma meilleure amie. Je souris. Ça va aller, Luna est forte et je suis arrivée en un temps record grâce à Clarke.

 **-Je t'aime,** j'affirme en claquant la porte.

Je cours dans les escaliers. Je cours encore dans le hall principal. Je cours toujours dans les longs couloirs. Je cours avec détermination alors que je franchis l'aile est. Je cours à en perdre mes poumons quand j'aperçois Jonas Barthélemy qui tire sur une poignée en hurlant.

Je me stoppe net.

Ce ne sont pas ses cris qui mettent fin à mes interrogations. Ce ne sont pas ses pensées. C'est pire, bien pire… Luna laisse tomber ses barrières et en une fraction de secondes, je sais tout.

Une bombe, c'est une vrai bombe et elle vient de m'exploser en plein visage.

Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment j'ai pu manquer ça. Maintenant, je comprends son lien si particulier avec Omma et Kasia. Les regards réprobateurs de mes parents. Les distances que Luna s'est imposée toute sa vie que ce soit avec sa famille ou même avec Raven. Sa fuite. Son refus catégorique de se laisser aimer. Sa dévotion envers Nangila. Tout, absolument tout prend un sens. Je vis une parfaite rétrospective de tout ce qui la construite, j'ai accès à tous ses souvenirs sans aucune limite.

Je serre les poings. Il faut que je me contrôle. Je ne dois pas imploser. J'ai besoin d'une bonne dose de courage. Il me faut des mots et pas n'importe lesquels : les bons.

Personne. Personne ne sait.

Des closes de confidentialité, des pots de vin, des accords. La vie de ma sœur ne semble n'être rien d'autre que le fruit d'énormes négociations avec à la clef un bout de papier et des dizaines de signatures.

Je suis folle de rage. Pas par le mensonge. Non ça je le comprends, c'était nécessaire. Mais le fait que toutes ces personnes aient obligé Luna à être seule. Ils lui ont volé sa vie. Et Jonas Barthélemy… l'empêche d'avancer.

Je desserre les poings. J'expire et j'avance vers cette ordure. Il n'y a plus que quelques pas qui me sépare de lui. Je fixe mes pieds, juste quelques secondes. Le contrôle et le courage, voilà tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Il faut que j'ai la tête haute. C'est pour Luna.

Les mots, pas la violence. Les mots, pas la violence. Les mots, pas la violence. Les mots, pas la violence. Les mots, pas la violence. Les mots, pas la violence.

Je me répète cette phrase un nombre incalculable de fois avant de me redresser. J'accélère même le pas. Il est temps de laisser la vrai Lexa intervenir. Je sais que je vais y arriver. Après tout, je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel !

Et surtout, Clarke a raison : je suis une guerrière.

 **-Éloignez** **-** **vous de cette porte Barthélemy.**

Je l'observe d'un œil assez mauvais pour qu'il effectue un pas en arrière. Le vieil homme à la barbe parfaite est habillé de son éternel costume noir, le seul changement se trouve dans la couleur de sa cravate et de son mouchoir de poche qui sont d'un vert pomme éclatant. Il soupire comme s'il était embêté par ma présence. Il récupère sa canne argenté contre le mur et se redresse afin d'être bien droit une fois que je suis à sa hauteur. Il étire ses lèvres de son sourire mauvais devenu presque légendaire.

 **-Lexa Woods,** sa voix est chantante presque amusée tel un démon se délectant du mal qu'il fait. **J'ignorais que vous étiez vous aussi de retour. Votre père a** **-t** **-il été mi** **s** **au courant ? Votre absence** **a** **été particulièrement** **remarqué** **ces derniers temps, elle pourrait coûter son siège à votre père.**

 **-Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de mon père.**

 **-Ceci,** dit-il en pointant la porte à l'aide de sa canne, **ne vous concerne d'aucune manière.**

Une guerrière, je suis une guerrière !

 **-Vous croyez réellement qu'Héloïse Woods aurait quitter ce monde sans la garantie absolue que vous ne vous approcheriez plus jamais et d'aucune manière de Luna.**

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez mademoiselle Woods. Mais je pense que je vais me faire un malin plaisir de joindre Titus afin que ce cher Bryan soit mi** **s** **au courant de votre retour.**

Malgré l'évocation de Titus et de mon père, je ne me laisse pas impressionner. Je relève la tête. Une guerrière, je suis une guerrière. Aucune émotion ne transparaît sur mon visage quand je reprends :

 **-Ma grand-mère est bien plus réfléchi** **e** **que cela et vous le savez pertinemment. Elle vous a presque détruit la dernière fois, votre travail, votre argent, votre réputation, elle vous a** **prouvé** **qu'elle était capable de tout faire disparaître en un claquement de doigt,** je souligne en effectuant le geste. **Vous ne croyez pas sérieusement qu'elle ait pu avoir assez confiance en vous pour avoir l'idée** **saugrenue** **d'emporter avec elle** _ **cette fameuse information**_ **dans la tombe.** **C** **e serait stupide de votre part et vous n'êtes pas stupide,** je souris, **n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Votre…** _Sarah m'avait_ _assuré_ _que je n'entendrais plus jamais cette menace et que je pourrais récupérer Luna._ **Quand… depuis quand savez vous ?**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma mère ait pu se mettre dans le camp de cet opportuniste. Je la connaissais décidément bien mal. Je me mets à sourire à mon tour. C'est le moment de mettre un masque et de faire semblant. Je suis plutôt forte à ce jeu. Une guerrière, je suis une guerrière.

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas parce que vous aviez,** je m'approche pour faire mine de lisser sa cravate, une parfaite diversion pour avoir la force de prononcer ces deux mots, **ma mère dans votre poche que vous pouviez vous en sortir.** _ **Elle**_ **était faible. Je suis différente,** un sourire mauvais naît sur mes lèvres, **je suis bien plus forte que n'importe quel Woods. La politique,** j'énonce ce mot comme une insulte, **c'est avoir les** **meilleures** **cartes en mains et je serais toujours cette personne. Ne m'obligez pas** **à** **devenir votre pire cauchemar. Je vous assure que si vous me provoque** **z,** **vous regretterez amèrement le temps où votre plus grand problème s'était ma grand-mère. Elle jouait fairplay,** ma main quitte sa cravate, **pas moi.**

 **-Que savez vous exactement** **?** demande-t-il d'une voix blanche.

 **-La bonne question est,** je murmure d'une voix doucereuse, **qu'est** **-** **ce que j'ignore.**

Je relève les yeux et j'ai le plaisir de voir une once infime mais réelle de peur. C'est brut et à peine visible mais c'est bien là. Il faut que j'enfonce le couteau tant que je le peux. Jai toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin à porter de main, là juste dans ses yeux.

Il est temps d'utiliser mes capacités sans regret. Luna a raison, ça fait parti de moi comme un bras ou une jambe. Ne pas l'utiliser ce serait un véritable gâchis, surtout dans ce genre de situation.

J'ai toujours été forte avec un tempérament de feu. Les seuls capables de m'effrayer étaient les membres de ma propre famille. J'étais angoissée à l'idée de ne pas réussir à combler leurs attentes mais c'est fini. J'en ai marre de jouer, de me plier à leurs règles. Il est temps pour moi d'exister.

Je lui vole d'un geste rapide son mouchoir de poche avec ce sourire qui m'avait manqué. Celui qui montre que je prends mon pied à aider ceux que j'aime. Je le déplie pour faire en sorte que le petit bout de tissu retrouve un aspect parfait.

Du paraître, tout est toujours une question de paraître. Je savais que si je restais moi-même avec mes pouvoirs et pas ma malédiction, je pourrais être dangereuse. C'était un trop gros risque. Sauf que j'avais tord, je ne suis un danger que pour ceux qui s'en prenne à ma vrai famille, celle que j'ai choisie, pas celle que m'impose mon sang. Je finis de replacer son mouchoir de poche avant de murmurer à son oreille :

 **-Nous pourrions peut être commencer par ce fameux été 1966.**

Je l'entends parfaitement sa panique, elle est limpide, parfaitement claire dans son esprit. Il recule avant de tirer machinalement sur sa manche droite comme pour se redonner une constante. Il fait tourner son bouton de manchette entre son index et son majeur.

Échec et mat, j'ai gagné !

 **-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?**

 **-Ne vous approchez plus de Luna, jamais.**

 **-On m'a déjà fai** **t** **ce chantage,** souligne-t-il. **Mais je finirai pa** **r** **la récupérer. Elle m'appartient.**

Ne t'énerve pas ! Lexa, contrôle toi ! Ne lui fou pas ton poing dans la figure ! Lexa contrôle toi !

 _Allez-y frappez moi Woods, je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie._

Putain, ça ne m'aide pas ce genre de pensées ! Oui, j'ai envie de lui en coller une mais ce n'est pas la solution. En plus, à plus de soixante-dix ans ce mec, ce ne serait pas bien.

 _Je ne comprends pas… où est_ _passée_ _la gamine écervelée et irréfléchie ?_

Envolée ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Plus personne ne m'empêche d'exister. Je n'ai plus, ou du moins presque plus aucune raison d'être constamment en colère. La colère gangrène l'âme et le cœur, empêche d'aimer et d'être aimé. Je ne veux pas être cette personne. Je suis Lexa et je suis une guerrière, c'est-à-dire un stratège. Je ne tomberai pas bêtement dans ce piège grossier et basique.

 **-Si Luna devait appartenir à quelqu'un, ce qui n'est pas le cas,** **c** **e ne serait certainement pas vous. Mais allez-y, je vous en pri** **e,** **essaye** **z** **de jouer avec moi. Je me ferai un plaisir de riposter. Je vous l'ai di** **t** **, je ne suis pas Héloïse. Je me souviens très bien de cette fois, il y a cinq ans o** **ù** **vous l'avez** **retrouvé,** **j'étais là. Elle vous a** **laissé** **une dernier chance. Depuis, vous avez** **essayé** **par deux fois de l'approcher, ça n'arrivera pas une troisième. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que 66 mais aussi 81, 89 et le plus alarmant 93.**

 _C'est impossible ! Héloïse n'a pas pu tout lui dire. Je ne comprends pas. Depuis quand la fille de Bryan et de Sarah sait s'imposer ?_

Il me fixe avec encore un doute. Il pense que je ne suis pas vraiment celle qu'il voit aujourd'hui. C'est là qu'il se trompe. Je suis enfin moi.

 **-Si vous doutez encore de mes informations, de ce que je suis capable de faire contre vous alors,** je ferme les yeux, **il me reste une date.**

- _Impossible, toutes les dates sur lesquelles le chantage d'Héloïse tenait ont été_ _énoncée_ _._ **J'en doute fort Mademoiselle Woods.**

 **-Mais si, souvenez-vous 2014, quelques jours après l'accident de ma mère.**

 _-Impossible ! Elle n'était même pas en Amérique._ **Cette information ne me détruirait pas seulement moi mais aussi la carrière de votre père,** précisa-t-il tout de même cette fois vraiment paniqué.

 **-Ça,** je ris, **j'en ai rien à foutre. Parce qu'il s'agit de Luna et personne ne touche à Luna, jamais.**

 _-Elle est folle !_ **Mais à quoi pensez vous ?**

 **-A préserver la première personne que j'ai** **aimé** **, la préserver de vous. Alors maintenant,** je poursuis en voyant Clarke arriver, **partez avant que je décide d'appeler mes contacts, pas ceux de mon père, des** **personnes** **fiables : des journalistes, des policiers, des avocats et même des juges. En** **fait** **, je connais pas mal de personne entre ces murs.**

 **-Je m'en vais mais…**

 **-Pas de menace Barthélemy,** je le coupe, **vous pourriez le regretter.**

Il resserre sa poigne sur sa canne. Je crois que maintenant, c'est lui qui a envie de me frapper. Son regard est fou et mauvais.

Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Je n'ai plus peur de personne, pas même avec la terreur frappante qui envahie Luna. Je pourrais me laisser dominer mais je décide d'être forte.

Il se retourne non sans penser que cette histoire n'est pas finie mais il a tord. C'est juste qu'il ne le sait pas encore. Il va le réaliser au fil des jours. S'il le faut, je lui ferai une piqûre de rappel en lui envoyant un regroupement de toutes les informations que j'ai à ma disposition.

Il tourna dans un couloir sur sa gauche et je laisse un soupir m'échapper. J'ai réussi et avec des mots !

Clarke se calle dans mon dos. C'est définitif, je respire enfin. C'était difficile mais je suis heureuse. Je me suis battue et j'ai gagné. J'ai utilisé mes capacités et je n'ai aucun regret.

 **-Tu as été incroyable.**

 **-J'étais** **terrifiée** **.**

 **-Ça ne s'est pas vu, pas même une seconde.**

 **-Je suis soulagée.**

 **-J'ai** **appelé** **Raven, elle est en route. Je lui ai** **dit** **que je lui envoyai** **s** **un sms une fois que nous serions pos** **ées** **et Luna loin du palais de justice et j'ai** **déplacé** **la voiture sur une** **vrai** **place.**

 **-Merci,** je souffle.

 **-Rejoins Luna, je t'attends ici.**

Je hoche la tête en fixant la porte. Je m'avance avec une certaine hésitation. Je me souviens de toute ces fois où une simple porte nous a séparé. C'est par moment une véritable barrière. Je fais glisser ma main sur le bois verni avant de le frapper avec douceur.

Pas de réaction, ce n'est pas étonnant. Je colle mon oreille contre le bois froid. Je soupire. Je suis vidée. J'ai la sensation que plus aucun mot ne voudrait sortir de ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux afin de retrouver tout ce courage qui m'a animé ces dernières minutes.

 **-Luna,** je sens ma gorge se serrer en prononçant son prénom, **c'est moi. Tu peux ouvrir,** _ **il**_ **n'est plus là.**

 **-…**

 **-Luna, je t'en** **prie** **. Je suis… je ressens toute cette peur. Laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plaît.**

 **-…**

 **-Tous… les autres arrivent. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils parlent à une porte, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'en** **prie** **, ne reste pas seule.**

Alors que je suis à la recherche d'un nouvel argument qui sera certainement tout aussi inutile, j'entends avec distinction le bruit d'un verrou qui saute. J'ai vraiment réussi à trouver les bons mots ? Pour de vrai ?

Je suis profondément choquée. Je peine à croire que celle qui a réussi à éloigner le croque mitaine de Luna et qui l'a convaincu d'ouvrir cette porte, ce soit moi. D'un geste hésitant, j'actionne la poignée vers le bas et l'ouvre en douceur. Je découvre alors ma sœur en larmes, elle tient à peine debout et la vie semble s'être absentée de son regard.

Je déteste voir des larmes sur le visage de Luna. C'est viscéral. Je me battrais contre une armée de l'enfer entière si ça me donnait le pouvoir d'effacer ces traces de tristesse de sa vie. Je tends mes bras pour l'inviter à me rejoindre. Elle est hésitante. Subitement, j'ai comme un aperçu de déjà vu. Cette scène… la même c'est déjà déroulée il y a quatre ans mais nos rôles étaient inversés.

Je réceptionne Luna quelque peu maladroitement. Ses pleurs s'accentuent. Je caresse ses cheveux. Elle tremble. Je la serre un peu plus fort. Je sens qu'elle cherche quelque chose. Je sais que c'est lui, elle s'attend à le voir étendu quelque part mais j'ai choisi de ne pas répondre par la violence, j'ai joué avec les cartes que j'avais en mains, avec mon don ! Son corps se tend sous la surprise et je souris au moment où je réalise que c'est la vue de Clarke qui la met dans cet état.

 **-** _ **Il**_ **ne reviendra plus Luna. Je m'en suis** **assurée** **mais s'il a la bêtise d'essayer une dernière fois, je le détruirai. J'en ai le pouvoir. Pourquoi je m'en priverais ? Même si j'adore Omma et que je la respecte plus que tout au monde, je trouve qu'elle a été bien trop** **gentille** **avec** _ **lui**_ **, c** **e ne sera pas mon cas.**

 **-Tu sais,** se contente-t-elle de dire.

 **-Oui et ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Tu veux que Clarke et moi on t'emmène loin d'ici ?**

Je la sens hocher la tête. Je m'éloigne donc doucement. Elle semble si fragile. D'un geste doux, j'efface ses larmes en lui souriant. Lentement mais sûrement, elle reprend du poil de la bête. C'est infime mais moi je suis capable de le voir.

 **-Dis-moi où tu veux alle** **r** **. Où que** **c** **e soit, je t'y emmène.**

 _-Le studio de Kasia et d'Héloïse._

 **-Sérieusement, tu n'as pas** **trouvé** **plus crasseux et poussiéreux ?**

 _-Je m'y sens en sécurité._

 **-Tu n'as pas** **à** **te justifier. Nous y allons.**

Je comprends grâce à quelques images de son passé que c'est dans ce studio qu'Omma l'a emmené après l'avoir sauvé des griffes de Jonas Barthélemy. C'est un cocon pour elle. Je souris avant de la pousser à faire un premier pas.

 **-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais cet endroit.**

 _-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir._

- **Je suis en pleine négociation avec Kasia pour lui racheter. Si tu le veux, je te le laisse.**

Luna semble étonnée. Je hausse les épaules comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir son petit jardin secret. Je fais un signe de tête vers Clarke pour lui demander de nous suivre.

 **-L'avantage,** je continue, **c'est que j'ai un double des clefs.**

* * *

J'ai installé Luna dans l'ancienne chambre de ma grand-mère il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Je retourne dans ce qui est censée être la cuisine, là où Clarke s'est installée sur la seule chaise qui semble encore stable. Elle me tend sa main que je saisis sans la moindre hésitation.

Clarke me tire un peu plus vers elle. Je m'installe sur ses genoux. Je me perds dans ses yeux. J'essaye de ne pas perdre le lien avec Luna mais instantanément, le calme m'envahie. Je me sens en sécurité à ses côtés.

Une main glisse sur ma nuque, m'approche plus près. Être avec Clarke c'est comme la première inspiration après une apnée. Je pose mon front sur le sien avec douceur au moment où sa voix vient chatouiller mes oreilles :

 **-Comment va Luna ?**

 **-Ça va aller, elle est forte.**

 **\- Et comment toi tu vas ?**

 **-Je réponds à cette question si tu y réponds aussi.**

 **-Deal.**

 **-Je pense… que chacune de mes cellules sont encore gris** **ées** **par l'adrénaline. Je ne réalise pas ce qui vient de se passer. Il y a une seconde j'acceptais d'être témoin au mariage d'Anya, la seconde d'après je… je ne sais pas comment je me sens.**

 **-C'est compréhensible, même si je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment** **aimé** **la personne que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui.**

 **-Même celle qui t'a oblig** **é** **à conduire,** je demande d'une voix tremblante.

 **-Comment,** commence-t-elle surprise, **j'ai tendance à oublier par moment,** reprend-t-elle. **Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?**

 **-J'étais surtout** **concentrée** **sur Luna mais tu étais** **paniquée** **. Tu n'es pas** **obligée** **de me dire pourquoi, je ne chercherai pas a savoir.**

 **-Il serait mal venu de ma part de te demander d'être plus honnête et de ne pas en faire de même.**

Je sens son corps se crisper un peu plus. Ses doigts se resserrent sur ma nuque et sur le tissus de mon tee-shirt. Sa respiration est filante. Je m'apprête à lui dire qu'elle n'est pas obligée de dire un mot de plus quand elle reprend :

 **-Mon père,** commence-t-elle avec difficulté, **ça n'a pas été… il a eu un accident quand j'avais seize ans et il est rest** **é** **dans le coma pendant dix-huit mois alors j'ai** **continué** **à vivre comme si de rien n'était, me persuadant qu'il allait revenir et que** **j'aurais** **un tas de choses à lui raconter, comme avoir mon permis. Mais c'est ce jour là, celui où j'ai eu le précieux sésame qu'il… qu'il est mort. J'en ai voulu à la terre entière, je me suis complètement effondrée avant de me laisser porter de mauvais choix en mauvais choix. Les soirées trop alcoolisées, les conduites à risque, les coucheries… j'ai fai** **t** **toutes les conneries** **possibles** **. Il n'y avait personne pour me rattraper. Ma mère et Marcus étaient eux aussi en plein deuil et ils ne m'ont pas vu devenir l'ombre de moi-même.**

Elle fait une pause. Elle se plonge dans mes yeux. Elle semble au bord des larmes. Elle me fait assez confiance pour me confier ses pires souvenirs, ce qui a fait d'elle la fille fragile et à fleur de peau que j'ai rencontré.

 **-C'est à ce moment qu'est intervenue Sindy.**

 **-Clarke,** j'essaye de l'interrompre sachant le sujet sensible.

 **-Ça va, j'ai fai** **t** **l** **a** **paix avec cette histoire. D'ailleurs,** sourit-elle **, merci pour l'injonction d'éloignement.**

Elle sait… mais comment elle peut savoir ? Ne me dit pas que cette sale garce a osé l'approcher pendant mon absence ! C'est inacceptable ! Je vais lui faire regretter ! Si elle a osé lui faire du mal, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Je scanne Clarke d'une tout autre manière. Je cherche une faille, une blessure. N'importe quoi mais elle semble aller bien. Elle aurait réellement réussi à passer au-dessus ? C'est bien.

 **-Vois-tu,** reprend-elle, **je refusais de lui parler, je n'acceptais pas qu'elle me mette face à mes erreur alors,** elle se racla la gorge, **elle... elle a attendu que nous soyons seule dans un ascenseur…**

Oh mon dieu !

 **-… elle a sorti un marteau, oui, un putain de marteau de son sac et elle a** **brisé** **en mille** **morceaux** **le plateau de commande. Nous sommes** **restées enfermées** **dans cette horrible boîte de métal durant neuf heures. J'ai bien été** **obligée** **de lui parler. C'est après cette conversation** **forcée** **que j'ai été voir Marcus et que j'ai recommenc** **ée** **à vivre. Enfin… à faire quelque chose qui y ressemblait,** sourit-elle. **Mais je me suis** **fabriquée** **des peurs comme l'ascenseur ou conduire.**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Voilà, ça, cette histoire, c'est la dernière de mon** **passé** **qui a construit la femme que je suis aujourd'hui : celle qui t'aime. Tout ça pour te dire que je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir** **demandé** **de conduire** **,** **même si au final… je ne suis pas certaine que** **ça a été** **plus** **sûr** **,** blague-t-elle.

Je souris. Je suis touchée qu'elle ait assez confiance en moi pour se confier de la sorte. Elle me tire vers elle pour m'approcher un peu plus afin de frôler mes lèvres des siennes.

 **-J'ai vraiment** **aimé** **la personne que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui,** répète-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Ce baiser n'a rien à voir avec ceux que nous avons échangé ces quinze derniers jours. Il est bien moins chaste. Le fait que nos mains se baladent un peu partout sur l'autre y est peut-être pour quelque chose.

Dès que nos lèvres s'éloignent c'est pour reprendre assez d'air afin de se retrouver au plus vite. Plusieurs gémissements nous échappent mais ce n'est rien face à celui que je provoque en me relevant brusquement. Je peux sentir la frustration de Clarke, je le suis aussi mais…

La porte s'ouvre violement. Je découvre avec étonnement Elijah complètement débraillé. Son regard est presque fou. Je peux lire toute son inquiétude, que ce soit dans ses pensées ou sur ses traits. Sa mâchoire est serré quand il me demande :

 **-Où est-elle ?**

Je pointe le couloir derrière lui en précisant que c'est la première porte à gauche. Il se tourne brusquement, se met à courir en hurlant son prénom. Je sursaute quand la porte claque.

Mince… je ne m'attendais pas à le voir débarquer. Non mais attend une minute, il n'a tout de même pas osé laisser Nangila seul à la ferme.

Je suis très vite soulagée sur ce point au moment où je vois le petit garçon franchir la porte d'entrée. Il baisse les yeux en se dirigeant vers moi comme s'il avait fait une bêtise.

 **-J'ai été** **obligé** **de lui dire.**

 **-Tu as bien fai** **t** **bonhomme,** je dis doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. **Tu te souviens de Clarke ?**

 **-Oui. Bonjour Clarke.**

 **-Bonjour,** prononce ma belle blonde en souriant.

 **-Tu veux aller voir Luna ?**

 **-Elle ne veut pas que je l** **a** **vois pleurer.**

 **-Je ne te demande pas ce qu'elle veut mais ce que toi tu veux.**

 **-Je peux attendre. Vous voulez faire un jeu en attendant ?**

Je jette un regard vers Clarke qui accepte sans la moindre hésitation. Très franchement, jouer au Cluedo avec deux personnes capable de lire dans les pensées, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit sa meilleure idée. Surtout que je sais à quel point elle peut détester perdre.

Nous nous installons à même le sol, à défaut de table et de chaise. Nous en sommes à la septième partie dont Clarke n'en a gagné aucune quand Elijah réapparaît. Il s'assoit en tailleur près de Nangila en lui souriant.

 **-Elle s'est** **endormie** **, ça va aller.**

 **-Je sais que ça va aller,** affirme le petit, **Rae arrive bientôt.**

 **-Je ne vois pas ce que ça change,** dit le meilleur ami de Luna en fronçant les sourcils, **sauf si… non. Vraiment ?**

Nangila éclate de rire en affirmant qu'il ne comprend pas comment l'information a pu lui échapper aussi longtemps. Il tend ensuite le pion du Colonel Moutarde à Elijah qui se retrouve lui aussi au milieu d'une partie truquée au plus haut point.

Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre Raven. Je sais que ce sera la seule capable de véritablement l'atteindre en plein cœur.

* * *

 **You can be a champion** _Tu peux être un champion_  
 **You can be a master** _Tu peux être un maitre_  
 **You can be a champion** _Tu peux être un champion_  
 **Don't wait for luck** _Ne laisse pas passer ta chance_  
 **You can be a champion** _Tu peux être un champion_  
 **Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself** _Consacre-toi et tu peux te trouver_  
 **You can be a champion** _Tu peux être un champion_

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme je vous l'avais di** **t** **, il se passe vraiment beaucoup de** **choses** **dans ce chapitre. J'aurais peut-être pu le couper mais il n'aurait pas eu le même charme. J'ai trop aim** **é** **l'écrire presque d'une traite pour vous faire ça. Il est rempli de relations ! En vrai, j'ai trop hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez** **pensé** **...**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 :** **La chanson que j'ai choisie pour le chapitre est celle de The Script en duo avec Will I Am pour la magnifique chanson Hall of Fame, clairement ma chanson** **préférée** **de l'année de 2012 !**

 **Réponses aux Guests :**

 **SamLiz : Une… bonne réaction enfin, j'imagine, très expressive ! ^^ Tu es choquer… dans le bon sens du terme, j'espère. Bon… j'avoue, je n'ai pas fais cette annonce pour facilité les choses mais ça reste une bonne nouvelle, non ?**

 **Morgan : Il faut savoir que quand j'ai reçu ton commentaire de Thaïlande, d'ailleurs j'espère tu as passer de bons moment, chez moi, il neigeait ! ;') Le problème c'est qu'à 4h du mat' quand on part, les saleuses ne sont pas encore passer alors, je t'en ai légèrement voulu en imaginant le soleil… mais bon ! Oui, Clarke est là pour Lexa, et ce nouveau chapitre, la démontrer, une nouvelle fois. Le sexe du bébé… mwhahaha ! Je garde ça pour moi, encore un peu. A bientôt ! :)**

 **En espérant vous** **retrouver** **pour le prochain chapitre : « Celle que tu es pour moi » ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, moi... je vais dormir ! ;)**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	36. Celle que tu es pour moi

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! En avance... mais j'ai passer une très mauvaise journée... donc j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose de positif donc: CHAPITRE ! ^^**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots** **sur ce chapitre :** **Réveil au lendemain des événements du chapitre dernier. Je vous promets du Clexa, nous reviendrons à Luna un peu plus tard...**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne** **m'appartiennent** **pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **I could've chose anybody** _J'aurais_ _pu choisir n'importe qui_

 **But I chose you** _Mais je t'ai choisi toi_

 **Help me get better,** _Tu_ _m'aides_ _à aller mieux,_

 **You pull me right out of the blue** _Tu me sors de mon blues._

 **James Arthur ft Emeli Sande - Roses**

 **Chapitre 36 : Celle que tu es pour moi**

Je me réveille en sursaut alors que les voix de Angus & Julia Stone monte dans la pièce. Je bondis sur mon téléphone alors que Julia a à peine le temps de prononcer le premier mot de la chanson Main Street. Je scanne la pièce que je sais remplie et remarque avec soulagement que je n'ai réveillé personne. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en bataille en étouffant un bâillement. Passer une nuit sur un matelas gonflable entouré de cinq autres personnes dans moins de vingt mètres carrés, n'était pas des plus reposant.

Je frotte mes yeux dans l'espoir de ne plus sentir les picotements qui brûlent mes rétines. Je soupire. Les quatre petites heures de sommeil que j'ai réussi à grappiller ne vont jamais suffire pour m'aider à survivre à cette journée. J'ai conscience que j'aurais pu rentrer à n'importe quel moment mais rester avec Lexa me semblait être une bien meilleure option. Rien que de penser à son nom me fait sourire. J'aime de plus en plus cette nouvelle relation sur laquelle nous rebâtissons notre histoire.

Mais en fait … je n'ai peut-être réveillé personne dans cette pièce mais Lexa n'y est pas. Je fronce les sourcils en me levant. Je peste contre le bruit monstrueux que fais le matelas sous mon poids. Je prends mon sac et sors de la pièce non sans un dernier regard pour Luna qui s'est endormie dans les bras de Raven, une main dans celle de Nangila et en ayant certainement donné quelques coups de pieds à Elijah.

J'avais oublié que hormis la pièce dans laquelle nous avons dormi, tout le reste n'est que ruine. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il y ait pu avoir ce gigantesque studio au-dessus du bar de Kasia. J'imagine que c'est ici que Lexa veut vivre et que c'est ce qui explique qu'il y ait quelques endroits moins miteux. J'avance vers ce qui devait être par le passé la cuisine. Plusieurs touches de peintures habitent un des murs représentant cinq couleurs : le rouge, le jaune, le bleu, le violet et le gris. Je pense qu'elle essaye de choisir le ton qu'elle va donner à cette pièce.

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma main. Je soupire. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder l'écran pour savoir que c'est ma mère. Samedi oblige, je dois me rendre à notre repas de famille et éviter d'être en retard. Ma mère déteste que je me fasse attendre. Mais avant de rejoindre la maison qui a habitée mon enfance, il faut que : un, je boive un café, deux, je rentre pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. Il est hors de question qu'elle me voit avec les mêmes fringues que la veille. Il s'en suivrait une longue discussion remplie de spéculations infondées.

Je descends au rez-de-chaussée. Quand je pousse la porte qui mène au bar, je repère tout de suite Lexa derrière le comptoir. Un torchon est placé sur son épaule alors qu'elle range des verres en hauteur. Je m'approche silencieusement en espérant pour une fois réussir à la surprendre. Je souris en percevant la musique à peine audible, du jazz pour changer. Je m'appuie sur le bois vernis et demande doucement :

 **-Je peux savoir qui chante ?**

 **-** **Helen Merrill** , en continuant à me tourner le dos **.**

 **-Et la chanson ?**

 **-** **Beautiful Love** **.**

 **-C'est plutôt jolie.**

 **-Plutôt jolie,** répète Lexa en me faisant face. **C** **e n'est clairement pas de cette manière que je définirais cette chanson. Tu ne peux pas dire ça, les paroles sont** **magnifiques** **.**

 **-Tu as raison,** je cède. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais dormir, non ?**

 **-Je sais et** **j'aimerais** **dormir mais je n'y arrive pas.**

 **-Tu fais toujours des insomnies ?**

 **-Ça m'arrive. Et toi, quelle est ton excuse ? Madame je suis capable de dormir douze** **heures** **d'affilées ? Tu peux pas savoir comme je te jalouse…**

 **-Repas hebdomadaire chez les Griffin.**

 **-Les Griffin et le Kane,** souligne Lexa avec amusement.

 **-Ouais… s'ils continuent à** **c** **e rythme,** **c** **e sera chez les Kane et une fois pa** **r** **semaine la Griffin.**

Je fais semblant de me plaindre mais en réalité, j'adore l'idée qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés. Et puis, ils sont mignons tous les deux. Sauf quand je les surprends dans une cuisine avec très peu de vêtements sur eux, là ça craint ! Et c'est définitivement traumatisant.

Lexa éclate de rire, je relève les yeux légèrement. Elle est tellement belle quand elle rit. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure alors que mon cœur se met à battre plus fort. J'ai dû être sacrément vernis au moment où l'on distribue les cartes pour notre avenir. Sinon, comment expliquer que j'ai eu la chance de la rencontrer ?

Imperceptiblement, mon regard devient plus doux. Depuis hier, j'ai remarqué que par plusieurs fois elle a utilisé ses capacités sans en ressentir une profonde honte. Je suis heureuse pour elle. Lexa s'accepte enfin dans son ensemble. Comme tout être, il y a chez elle une part d'ombre et de lumière, et depuis des années ce sont les ténèbres qui recouvraient son cœur mais depuis quelques temps, elle les laisse se dissiper pour enfin irradier entièrement.

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Hum…**

 **-Non, laisse tomber. C'est une mauvaise idée.**

Je me rattrape in-extrémis. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je suis suicidaire ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Nous venons juste de nous retrouver. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchie.

Ouais… ça partait d'une bonne intention de ma part. Malheureusement c'est comme quand on essaye de rattraper un verre qui nous échappe des mains avant qu'il ne se brise : inutile ! Quoi que l'on fasse, la catastrophe arrive et je vous laisse deviner : ça n'a pas manqué !

 **-Tu veux que je t'accompagne chez tes parents** **?** demande Lexa d'une voix blanche.

Voilà, c'est ça. C'est exactement ça que je voulais éviter ! Lexa est en train de paniquer, tout ce que je ne voulais pas. Je suis mal. Comment je vais réussir à lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas important, que je n'y ai pensé qu'une seconde ?

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Tu le veux ?**

 **-Je… je crois que** **j'aimerais** **que tu sois là mais nous savons toutes les deux que c'est une mauvaise idée.**

 **-Mais tu le veux,** insiste-t-elle.

 **-Lexa,** je bougonne, **tu ne m'aides pas là.**

A la fin de ma phrase, elle fait pire que de me poser trois fois de suite la même question ! Si, si… il y a pire. Elle me fixe avec ses magnifiques yeux et porte sur moi un regard qui veut clairement dire : pas la peine de me mentir ou de dévier la conversation, je sais et tu sais que je sais, que tu veux que je vienne avec toi.

Et puis merde ! Évidemment que je veux qu'elle vienne ! Rien que l'idée de la quitter plus d'une minute m'angoisse au plus au point. Je veux passer chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde qui m'ait été données à ses côtés. C'est celle que j'aime à la fin !

Je m'apprête à lui répondre que ce n'est pas parce que c'est ce que je veux que nous devons le faire mais soit, elle a disparu comme par magie, soit, elle est devenue invisible. Je me retourne… soit, elle est partie chercher une veste, son sac et ses clefs. Je soupire en secouant la tête quelque peu amusée par son comportement. A croire que Lexa non plus ne peut plus se passer de moi.

Je m'avance avec le sourire. Je suis à sa hauteur quand elle me tend ma veste. Je lui prends des mains avant de la plier en deux et de la placer sur mon avant bras. J'inspire un bon coup avant de tenter un dernier coup :

 **-Tu ne devrais pas rester avec Luna ?**

 **-Je vois très bien ce que tu essayes de faire,** m'accuse Lexa.

 **-Ah oui ?**

 **-Je vais venir avec toi parce que** _ **tu**_ **as envie que je** **vienne** **. Luna est très bien** **entourée** **. Je ne m'inquiète pas et si elle avait en effet besoin de moi, elle m'enverrait un sms.**

 **-Ça se tient.**

Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à baisser les armes. Lexa a gagné et haut la main qui plus est. Je soupire pour la forme mais en vérité, je suis heureuse qu'elle vienne avec moi. Mais il me manque quelque chose. Rien de grave mais c'est tout de même important.

J'ai besoin de savoir.

Je me redresse légèrement pour éviter de gesticuler. Je peux voir Lexa froncer les sourcils. Je devine par son attitude qu'elle n'a pas deviné qu'elle est ma prochaine demande. Parfait. J'aurai bien eu besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Un sourire crispé vient étirer mes lèvres. C'est peut-être trop tôt. Je n'ai pas envie de l'effrayer. J'ai besoin de Lexa.

Mes dents viennent légèrement pincer ma lèvre inférieure alors que mon regard s'ancre dans le vert si unique qui compose les iris de Lexa. Les yeux de Lexa m'ont toujours semblé être le centre de l'univers. Je pourrais revivre grâce à son regard et dépérir à en être trop éloigné. Cette nuance éclatante de menthe est mon souffle de vie.

 **-Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de dire ?**

Je peux lire la surprise se dessiner sur le visage de Lexa avant qu'elle ne s'avance pour me voler un baiser. Une douceur enivrante. Une perfection presque insolante. Elle murmure :

 **-Je n'existe que pour t'aimer, je suis pour toi tou** **t** **ce que tu veux que je sois.**

Mais sérieusement, qui dit ce genre de choses ? C'est pas humain ! Mon palpitant est au point de rupture. Je suis presque sûre que je suis au bord de la crise cardiaque. Ce n'est pas si insensé. Les gens peuvent bien avoir littéralement le cœur brisé après une rupture alors pour quelle raison ne pourrait-on pas mourir de bonheur ? Ce ne serait que justice…

Sauf que je refuse de mourir. Je serais incapable de laisser Lexa seule. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai besoin d'elle. Je comble l'espace qui nous sépare pour la serrer dans mes bras. Je colle mon oreille contre sa poitrine et je peux distinguer son cœur qui lui aussi semble fou.

 **-Je t'aime tellement,** je murmure.

* * *

Après un passage éclair au duplex où nous nous sommes douchées et changées, sans oublier un commentaire désobligeant sur le fait que Meeko est devenu énorme de la part de Lexa, nous venons de nous garer devant la maison de mon enfance. Aucune de nous n'ose bouger, c'est à peine si Lexa a eu le courage de couper le moteur. Je ne le sens pas ce déjeuner, je ne le sens pas du tout !

Je suis certaine que nous pouvons encore faire demi-tour. Ce n'est pas comme si ma mère avait des sonars à la place des oreilles tous les samedis... Elle serait capable d'entendre la voiture dans laquelle je suis arrivée à quinze kilomètres !

Je jette un œil au cadran de ma montre. Génial… en plus nous sommes en retard. Je soupire. Non vraiment, c'est une mauvaise idée. J'entends la portière côté conducteur s'ouvrir. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Lexa est devenue folle ? Je saute presque hors de la voiture et la rattrape avant qu'elle ne franchisse le portail.

 **-Non mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Je m'éloigne de la panique que tu représente.**

 **-Parce que tu n'es pas** **effrayée** **peut-être ?**

 **-Bien** **sûr** **que si.**

 **-Alors quoi ? Tu vois le boss final alors que tu n'es qu'au niveau un et tu fonces ?**

 **-Depuis quand tu fais des** **références** **aux jeux vidéos ?**

 **-Depuis… d'accord c'est le seul exemple que j'ai** **trouvé** **mais** **ce** **n'est pas une raison pour courir vers le danger. Je… nous devrions prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.**

 **-** **C** **e n'est qu'un déjeuné,** sourit-elle.

Lexa ne se rend définitivement pas compte des risques qu'elle prend. Et si ma mère était horrible ? Et si elle lui faisait du mal ? Et si les pensées très visuelles de ma mère créaient un choc terrible à Lexa ? Et si je n'arrivais pas à la protéger ? Et si…

 **-Clarke,** souffle-t-elle. **Je sais dans quoi je mets les pieds.**

 **-Non tu ne sais pas,** je contre.

 **-Okay. D'après ce que je connais d'Abby après l'avoir** **analysé** **jusque là, il y a trois réactions qu'elle peut avoir. Hypothèse une : elle me gifle ce qui serait douloureux mais furtif. Hypothèse deux : elle nous claque la porte au nez en nous voyant ensemble, moment de solitude pour nous deux et très gênant. Hypothèse trois : elle se renferme dans le silence, ce qui est la pire option parce que nous savons** **toutes** **les deux que** **c** **e ne s** **e** **ra en aucun cas "silencieux" pour moi.**

 **-Je ne pense pas que…**

 **-Clarke, de quoi** **as tu** **peur** **?** demande-t-elle doucement.

J'écarquille les yeux. De quoi est-ce que j'ai peur ? Pas la moindre idée. La seule chose qui me bouffe c'est l'idée que quelqu'un puisse faire du mal à Lexa, la briser un peu plus si possible. Et, ma mère peut-être terrible.

Ou alors…

 **-Ou alors** **?** me demande avec tendresse Lexa.

 **-Non.**

 **-Clarke ?**

 **-Ça ne peut pas être ça, j'en suis sure.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Mais parce que je n'ai jamais** **cherché** **son approbation dans aucune de mes relations.**

Et pourtant c'est bien ça. La simple idée que ma mère puisse rejeter Lexa me comprime le cœur. Je ne supporterai pas qu'elle refuse la présence de celle que j'aime. Ce serait… un véritable déchirement. Personne avant Lexa n'a été assez important pour que je ressente cette peur.

 **-Tout va bien se passer,** m'assure Lexa en caressant amoureusement ma joue.

 **-Mais et si…**

 **-Nous aviserons** **à** **ce moment.**

 **-D'accord,** je murmure en glissant ma main dans la sienne.

J'ouvre le portail et nous avançons jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Là, j'hésite encore. Juste encore une minute ou deux… je me tourne vers Lexa. Je lève mon index pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. Je veux juste un dernier moment de paix.

 **-Je suis** **sûre** **que tu peux trouver une chanson pour ce moment.**

 **-Une chanson,** elle hausse un sourcil.

 **-Ouais ! Va** **s-** **y, du tac-au-tac, qu'est-ce qui te vien** **s,** **là** **,** **maintenant, tout de suite ?**

 **-Euh… c'est plus une chanson sur l'amour que sur** **"** **nous allons fièrement affronter maman Griffin** **"** **mais je** **dirais** **Scare Me** **de** **Kenny Chesney** **.**

 **-Pas la moindre idée de ce que peut-être cette chanson. Tu sais qu'avant de te connaître, j'étais** **persuadée** **d'avoir une bonne culture** **musicale** **?**

Elle rit doucement, ce que je peux aimer son rire. J'en frissonne à chaque fois. Elle me rapproche, me prend dans ses bras. Ses lèvres sont presque collées à mon oreille alors qu'elle chantonne quelques paroles de la chanson.

 **Ain't seen nothin' that could hold me** _Je ne vois rien qui puisse me retenir_

 **Say good-bye and don't look back** _Dire au revoir et ne pas regarder en arrière_

 **Running, always ready** _Courir, toujours près_

 **Feel as strong and steady** _Se sentir aussi fort et stable_

 **But you scare me** _Mais tu me fais peur._

La voix de Lexa semble glisser sur moi et me caresser. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'elle puisse aussi bien chanter. C'est magnifique. Elle s'éloigne en ancrant son regard dans le mien. Je lui souris en hochant doucement la tête. Je suis prête.

Sans plus réfléchir, je laisse mon poing toquer sur la porte d'entrée. Il faut à peine trente secondes à ma mère pour nous ouvrir. Elle est encore habillée de son tablier. Je vois qu'elle est prête à me reprocher mon retard avant que sa mâchoire ne tombe. Je crois que si elle continue de regarder Lexa avec son menton qui tend un peu trop vers le bas, il va finir par tomber violemment contre le parquet. Je tente de dire quelque chose mais je n'ai le temps de rien faire.

L'hypothèse deux de Lexa se réalise. La porte claque violemment. J'écarquille les yeux en me demandant si ma mère vient réellement d'accomplir une suite de geste aussi immature. Je me mets de biais pour mieux observer Lexa. Elle a une main coincé dans ses cheveux, l'autre qui triture la monture de ses lunettes et ses joues sont gonflées d'air.

 **-A quoi ma mère vient de penser** **?** je demande légèrement en colère ?

- **Je préfère garder ça pour moi.**

 **-Lexa,** je menace.

 **-Qu'elle allait chercher un scalpel dans la trousse de secours pour me faire la peau.**

 **-Mon dieu,** je me tourne vers la porte, **ça ne faisait partie d'aucune de tes hypothèses,** j'ouvre violemment la porte, **MAMAN,** je hurle, **lâche ce scalpel immédiatement ! Je te préviens, si tu penses ne ser** **ait-ce qu'** **à lui faire du mal, je te ferai vivre un véritable enfer ! À côté, la réaction de O quand tu lui a** **annoncé** **qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire de sport pour les prochains mois sera une vrai balade de santé ! Ah, salut Marcus,** je prononce poliment en passant à côté de lui. **MAMAN,** je cris de nouveau en n'ayant pas de réponse.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Elle va vraiment m'obliger à monter. J'oublie la politesse et les règles d'hygiènes de la maison et grimpe les marches deux par deux, mes baskets toujours bien lassées à mes pieds. Je me retrouve à batailler contre une porte fermée à clef. Je peste. Et après, c'est moi l'enfant de la maison ? Vraiment n'importe quoi !

Je donne un coup de pied dans la porte, je grimace la seconde d'après. Je ne pensais pas avoir été si violente dans mon geste. Je jure que si elle ne m'ouvre pas dans la seconde, je fais un scandale ! Je grogne un "maman" à peine audible en serrant les dents. J'expire une bouffée d'air gigantesque avant de concevoir :

 **-** **J'aurais** **peut-être pu te prévenir que…**

La porte s'ouvre brusquement. Ma mère me pointe avec le scalpel. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit vraiment allée le chercher. Elle le fait gesticuler dans tous les sens. C'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si s'était aussi tranchant qu'un sabre laser, tout va bien, je ne suis pas du tout en danger. Elle arrête de mouvoir son poignet armé comme s'il était désarticulé en soulignant :

 **-Tu aurais** _ **dû**_ **me prévenir qu'** _ **elle**_ **serait là.**

 **-Maman,** je soupire. **Lexa et moi, nous sommes de nouveau ensemble.**

 **-Non. Je refuse, c'est hors de question.**

 **-Je ne te demande pas ton avis,** je dis calmement.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le ton ou le contenu mais ma mère semble enfin mis sur pause. Elle écarquille les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. J'aimerais bien pouvoir suivre le cheminement de ses pensées même si Lexa a souligné de nombreuses fois à quel point il était flippant d'entrer dans la tête de ma mère.

Elle me pointe de nouveau avec le scalpel. Je sursaute. Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle arrête de faire ça. C'est super dangereux ! Elle ouvre la bouche une première fois. Je vois presque les mots mourir sur ses lèvres. Le geste se répète une seconde fois puis encore et encore et encore. Très bien, j'ai compris, c'est à moi de prendre les rênes.

 **-Je sais que tu crois devoir être en colère parce qu'elle m'aurait fait du mal.**

 **-Elle t'a fait du mal,** me corrige-t-elle.

 **-Pas plus que je lui en ai fai** **t,** je souffle tristement. **Je te l'ai di** **t** **un bon million de fois mais cette séparation, aussi douloureuse a-t-elle été, il n'y a pas qu'une et unique fautive. Je… ce que j'ai fai** **t** **e** **st** **même sûrement pire.**

 **-Je ne pense pas que…**

 **-Maman,** je la coupe le plus poliment possible, **elle est parti** **e** **au milieu de** **nulle** **part au Ouganda, en Afrique,** j'ajoute alors que je sais que c'est inutile. **Tu arrive à t'imaginer assez** **désespérée** **pour partir à l'autre bout du monde ?**

Je sais que la réponse est non. Même après la mort de mon père, le plus loin qu'elle soit allée, c'est la frontière de New-York et encore, je n'en suis même pas sûre. Elle a trouvé un autre moyen de s'évader : son boulot. Peut-être que Lexa aurait fait pareil si l'affaire Nia Queen ne lui avait pas explosé à la figure au même moment. Peut-être…

En vérité, je me rends compte que d'une certaine façon, nous avions besoin de cette séparation. Au début, elle nous a anéanti mais elle nous a permis d'évoluer. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'à fait Lexa hier. Elle a été merveilleuse. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'avant ces six mois, jamais elle n'aurait eu assez de confiance en elle pour se jeter dans une telle confrontation, pas même pour Luna. Et moi… j'ai conscience d'avoir aussi changé, je le vois dans les yeux de Lexa. Je ne sais pas à quel point j'ai évolué mais je sais que sans son départ, je ne serais pas celle qui se tient aujourd'hui devant ma mère pour _nous_ défendre.

 **-C'est l'amour de ma vie maman. Je ne la perdrai pas, pas même pour toi.**

 **-Je vois.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Tu peux être plus explicite ?**

 **-Tu n'as jamais pris la peine de défendre qui que** **c** **e soit comme tu viens de le faire. J'ai très bien compris que je n'avais rien à redire. Je vois que tu l'aimes Clarke mais… comment savoir si…**

 **-Tu pourrais commencer par poser ce scalpel, oublier toutes les façons de la tuer, descendre et lui demander.**

 **-Très bien.**

 **-Je suis sérieuse maman, ne pense plus à la tuer.**

 **-Je vais essayer.**

 **-Non,** je gronde, **tu le fais.**

Je ne sais pas s'il existe réellement un moyen pour l'empêcher de penser à d'éventuels meurtres une fois qu'elle sera devant Lexa mais il fallait que j'essaie. Peut-être que ma petite amie sera moins perturbée. Mon cœur tressaute… c'est la première fois depuis qu'elle est revenue que je pense à elle de cette façon. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier la sensation.

Je souris en me souvenant de ce qu'elle m'a dit au bar. Elle sera tout ce que je veux qu'elle soit. De toute évidence, je veux qu'elle soit ma petite amie alors, c'est ce qu'elle sera.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'apprécier le moment pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai complètement oublié que Lexa était encore à la porte quand je suis entrée dans la maison en trombe. Jamais, elle n'aurait oser entrer seule, sans permission.

 **-Merde.**

Je dévale les escaliers, manque de trébucher sur l'avant dernière marche. Mon souffle se coupe alors que je me rattrape maladroitement à la rambarde. Okay… il faut que je ralentisse, enfin, juste un peu. Je me précipite jusqu'à l'entrée. Je blanchis au moment où je découvre la porte fermée. Je jure de nouveau dans ma barbe, j'ouvre avec fracas la planche de bois avant de tomber de haut en réalisant qu'il n'y a personne.

Lexa ne serait tout de même pas partie sans me dire au revoir. Cette idée me semble stupide pourtant sans aucune explication, je m'avance et me sens infiniment rassurée en voyant sa petite voiture rouge toujours garée devant chez moi. J'entre de nouveau dans le hall et réfléchis.

Je souris en réalisant que mon héro à sûrement une nouvelle fois frappé. Évidemment que Marcus n'a pas laissé Lexa seule. Je m'avance jusqu'au salon le plus discrètement possible. J'ai à peine posé un pied dans la pièce que Lexa se retourne pour me sourire. Je sais que ça ne devrait plus m'étonner qu'elle sache toujours avec exactitude où et quand j'apparais mais tout de même… je reste surprise à chaque fois.

Je tends mon bras pour déposer ma main sur son épaule. J'effectue une petite pression comme pour lui assurer que tout va bien et lui sommer de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je me perds quelques secondes dans ses yeux avant de m'installer à ses côtés. Je réalise seulement à ce moment qu'elle est seule. Je me demande où est mon preux chevalier. Naturellement, nos mains s'enlacent. Je m'apprête à demander à Lexa si elle sait où est Marcus quand elle chuchote :

 **-Dans la cuisine, vérifier que le poulet ne brûle pas. Comment va ta mère ?**

 **-Comment tu vas toi ?**

 **-Hypothèse deux,** répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

 **-Lexa,** **c** **e n'est pas parce que tu t'y attendais que c'est moins douloureux.**

 **-Je vais bien,** me rassure-t-elle. **Mais dis-moi pour Abby.**

 **-Elle a** **laissé** **tomber son scalpel.**

 **-Elle ne m'aurait jamais fai** **t** **de mal,** affirme-t-elle en riant doucement.

 **-Je t'assure qu'Abigail Griffin peut-être** _ **très**_ **imprévisible par moment.**

 **-Je veux bien te croire. Mais,** contre-t-elle avant de s'avancer à mon oreille pour que je sois la seule à entendre, **tu sais très bien que la partie est** **truquée** **, c'est comme jouer avec des dés pipés, être imprévisible avec moi c'est… compliqué.**

Mouais, je ne suis pas certaine à cent pour cent que Lexa ne risque rien avec ma mère. Rien que de les savoir dans la même pièce m'angoisse. Je suis certaine qu'elle va trouver un moyen d'embêter ma petite amie et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir qu'elle vienne avec moi ? Je le savais pourtant que ce serait un véritable désastre !

 **-Clarke,** murmure Lexa, **calme toi, je t'en pri** **e** **.**

 **-Je fais ce que je peux,** je réponds les dents serrées.

Je perçois un soupir s'échapper des lèvres de Lexa. Je tourne mon regard vers la cuisine en entendant un bruit tout sauf rassurant. Je suis sûre que Marcus à encore claqué la porte du four, heureusement que ma mère n'est pas là, elle l'aurait incendié. D'ailleurs…

Lexa murmure mon prénom. Je me retourne prête à formuler de nouvelles excuses. Je fais ce que je peux pour contrôler mes inquiétudes pourtant un nombre fulgurant de pensées diverses fusent dans mon esprit torturé. Je suis prise complètement au dépourvu quand les lèvres de la brune viennent caresser les miennes. Je me sens sourire alors qu'elle s'éloigne un peu trop tôt à mon goût. Je m'apprête à protester mais elle trouve les mots parfaits pour éviter d'argumenter quoi que ce soit de plus :

 **-Abby arrive.**

On est d'accord, mieux vaut éviter qu'elle nous trouve bouche à bouche collées à l'autre pour le moment. Je viens à peine de réussir à la calmer. Ce serait dommage qu'elle change d'avis et qu'elle souhaite à nouveau la mort de Lexa.

La brune ferme les yeux en grimaçant avant d'inspirer profondément. Je me demande si tout va bien pour elle. Elle fait glisser son pouce et son index sur ses tempes comme pour chasser une vilaine migraine. Je caresse son épaule en espérant que le contact lui permettra de se raccrocher à la réalité, de revenir vers moi.

Un infime sourire étire ses lèvres alors qu'elle relève ses cils me permettant de détailler ses magnifiques iris. Elle semble aller bien. La brisure dans ses yeux ne semble pas prédominer. J'aimerais pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras pour l'aider mais comme elle vient de le souligner : ma mère arrive.

Le pas traînant de ma mère se stoppe brusquement, pour un peu, on aurait le droit à une musique d'ambiance de film d'horreur type Psychose. Rien que de l'imaginer, j'en ai des frissons. Je me tourne lentement, juste pour m'assurer qu'elle a bien laissé son arme à l'étage. Je ne distingue rien dans ses mains. Je me racle la gorge avant de demander :

 **-Tu compte rester là ? Parce que c'est flippant.**

 **-Non bien sur que n… où est Marcus ?**

 **-La cuisine.**

 **-Très bien,** soupire-t-elle, **dans ce cas, nous allons commencer sans lui.**

Ma mère vient s'installer juste en face de nous. En une seconde, elle arrive à passer du regard tendre pour moi à meurtrier pour Lexa. D'ailleurs, la brune à mes côtés se tend légèrement. Sans réfléchir, je viens glisser ma main dans la sienne et effectue une petite pression pour la soutenir du mieux que je peux. Les yeux de ma mère se fixe alors sur nos mains, elle semble surprise par le geste.

Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense en ce moment, mais Lexa tente de se dégager. Plutôt mourir, je serre un peu plus mes doigts avant de lancer un regard d'avertissement à ma mère. Il va falloir qu'elle s'y fasse, à partir de maintenant, c'est Lexa et moi. Il n'y a pas de négociation possible, c'est ma vie, en soit une dictature pas une démocratie et même si ça l'était, une certaine personne qui se vantait de m'avoir donné la vie, n'aurait pas le droit de vote. Du moins, je lui demanderais de s'abstenir tant qu'elle ne fera pas d'effort avec Lexa.

 **-Alors comme ça,** débute ma mère, **vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, sans plus y réfléchir. Un claquement de doigts et c'est tout ?**

Je vais la tuer. Je suis obligée de la tuer. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle ferait des efforts. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle agit comme ça ? C'est presque pire que le scalpel !

 **-** **C** **e n'est en rien une décision prise sur un coup de tête,** intervient Lexa.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle intervienne. J'ai bien remarqué que depuis son retour, elle parlait un peu plus mais de là à adresser la parole à ma mère… ça je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je suis tellement fière d'elle. Mon regard est empli d'admiration pour elle et ma colère s'estompe immédiatement.

Hurler "je t'aime", depuis le haut d'un immeuble, j'ai de nouveau envie d'accomplir cette folie. A la fin de cette pensée, je distingue de légères rougeurs tintées les joues de Lexa. Je suis contente qu'elle ait entendu parce que c'est vrai. Je serais même capable de m'égosiller là, au milieu de ce salon, devant ma mère.

Lexa se tourne brusquement vers moi. Ses yeux sont écarquillés au possible alors que sa tête se balance de droite à gauche. Elle semble effrayé alors que ses lèvres miment un : je te l'interdis. J'éclate de rire. Je ne suis pas toujours obligée de me plier à sa volonté.

De la terreur, vraiment, c'est de la terreur qui habite maintenant ses parfaites émeraudes. Je lui souris. Je la vois presque me supplier de ne pas faire ça. Mais il le faut. Elle essaye encore de me convaincre de ne rien dire. J'inspire. Je n'ai pas le choix.

 **-Celle que tu es pour moi, c'est l'amour de ma vie et ma mère doit le savoir.**

Le bruit du verre brisé aurait pu détacher nos regards mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Les noms d'oiseaux qui fusent depuis la bouche de Marcus auraient dû nous sortir de notre bulle mais il n'en est rien. L'exclamation de ma mère à peine exagérée aurait certainement dû nous permettre de nous reconnecter à l'instant T mais il n'y avait que l'autre.

Lexa est mon monde.

* * *

 **You're my world,** _Tu es mon monde,_

 **You're every breath I take** _Tu es chaque souffle que je prends_  
 **You're my world,** _Tu es mon monde,_

 **You're every move I make** _Tu es chaque mouvement que je fais_  
 **Other eyes see the stars, up in the sky** _D'autres yeux voi_ _ent_ _les étoiles, dans le ciel_  
 **But for me, they shine within your eyes** _Mais pour moi, ils brillent dans tes yeux_

 **Tom Jones – You're my world**

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le début de l'affrontement avec Abby est** **lancé** **! Des suggestions pour la suite ? Après le scalpel,** **quelles autres idées farfelues** **pourrait-elle avoir ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Il n'y a que des musiques aujourd'hui… n'oubliez pas la playlist sur Youtube ! ;)**

 **Note n°1 : James Arthur ft Emeli Sande – Roses est la chanson d'ouverture du chapitre.**

 **Note n°2 : Angus & Julia Stone – Main Street**

 **Note n°3 : Helen Merrill – Beautiful Love**

 **Note n°4 :** **Kenny Chesney – Scare Me**

 **Note n°5 : Tom Jones – You're my world est la chanson de clôture de ce chapitre.**

 **Demandes:**

 **Pour fêter les futurs 800 reviews, j'aimerai vous écrire un OS vous avec un ship préférer ? Clexa, Ranya, Wayhaught, Supercorp...? Un sujet peut-être?**

 **En espérant vous** **retrouver** **pour le prochain chapitre : A quoi tu penses ?**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	37. A quoi tu penses ?

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **De nouveau un mardi... ça devient vraiment une mauvaise habitude. Mais je vais cruellement manquer de temps demain donc mieux vaut un peu d'avance que du retard! :p**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! C'est définitif, vous êtes incroyables ! Les 800 reviews sont atteinte, vraiment un truc de dingue... on ne penserait pas comme ça mais c'est toujours encourageant de lire vos commentaires et aussi très enrichissant.**

 **La semaine dernière, je vous avais demandez quels ship vous préfériez pour que j'écrive un OS afin de vous remercier. Après une lutte acharner, des choix incertain et quelque tentative de graissage de pattes, voilà les résultats : deux voies pour le Wayhaught et le Linctavia, quatre voies pour le Supercorp, huit voies pour le Clexa et le Ranya. Comme vous pouvez le constatez, il y a égalité. Donc deux solutions, soit vous voter de nouveau mais cette fois entre ces deux ships, soit je les met tous les deux dans un même OS. Dites moi ce que vous préférer! ;)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Allez ! C'est parti** **pour la suite du repas mais avec le ressenti** **de Lexa… j'espère que vous êtes prêts… parce que Lexa, elle** **,** **ne l'est pas (enfin pas tout à fait) ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne** **m'appartiennent** **pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Tell me baby all through the night** _Mon amour répète-moi tout au long de la nuit_  
 **That you'll never let me go** _Qu'on ne sera jamais séparés_  
 **Tell me baby cause** _Répète-le moi parce que_

 **I want the world to know** _Je veux que le monde entier le sache_

 **Tell me baby I'm the only one** _Répète-moi que je suis le seul_  
 **All you ever need** _Dont tu aies besoin_  
 **Tell me baby that you'll never let me go** _Répète-moi qu'on ne sera jamais séparés_

 **White Lion - Tell Me**

 **Chapitre 37 : A quoi tu penses ?**

Tout était à peu près silencieux, du moins aussi silencieux que peut l'être Clarke. Puis il y a eu sa déclaration. Elle a avoué devant sa mère, Abby, celle qui voulait me tuer avec un scalpel i peine cinq minutes que j'étais l'amour de sa vie. Ensuite, il y a eu ce bruit atroce que je déteste : le verre brisé. Et comme si cet éclat avait été le signal, tous les murmures que j'arrivais si bien à repousser depuis que j'ai retrouvé Clarke, viennent de nouveau chuchoter à mes oreilles.

Clarke se dresse vers Marcus en lui demandant si tout va bien. Sa voix est tellement forte. J'ai la sensation qu'elle hurle dans un mégaphone juste à côté de mon oreille. Abby se précipite pour aider et ramasser les bouts de verre. Chacun de ses pas sont pour moi un vrai supplice, comme si on cognait de manière régulière dans une boîte en bois avec une massue. Il y a le tic tac d'une trotteuse d'un réveil quelque part dans une chambre qui souffle à mon oreille. La ventilation du four qui refroidi frémit comme s'il était juste à côté de moi. Il y a trop de bruit ! Je sens la nausée m'envahir. C'est mauvais…

Très franchement, il ne manquerait plus que je vomisse sur le tapis marocain qui doit coûter une fortune pour finir ma journée ! Il faut que je respire. Une bonne inspiration est toujours la clef du contrôle. Je donnerais cher pour avoir ma musique à portée de main.

Je perçois le mouvement de Clarke. Elle aussi, elle veut aider. Une peur incommensurable s'empare de moi. Je refuse qu'elle s'éloigne ! J'ai besoin d'elle. D'un geste maladroit, j'attrape son poignet. Elle souffle mon nom mais pour moi c'est le même vacarme que le décollage d'un avion. Je jure que je ressens la même chose que si je recevais plus de mille décibels en plein dans les oreilles.

Je déteste quand je dois subir ça… tout ce qui m'entoure devient un vacarme insoutenable et je ne discerne rien d'autre que des voix d'inconnus. Je les discerne parfaitement bien, trop bien, comme si j'étais assise juste à côté d'eux. Nangila les appelle les murmures minoritaires. Ils se déclenchent quand on se sent menacés ou terrifiés. Honnêtement, je crois que dans la situation actuelle, les deux émotions doivent me dominer.

De nouveau Clarke hurle mon nom bien que je sois presque sûre qu'en réalité, elle doit juste murmurer. Je plaque ma main libre sur une de mes oreilles. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien. Aucun des sons que je perçois n'est réel mais c'est un geste instinctif. Puis soudain, sans prévenir, tout s'arrête en une fraction de seconde. Je ne comprends pas. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. Ce genre d'agression ne s'arrête pas aussi brusquement, il me faut parfois des heures pour retrouver un minimum de contrôle. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui vient de me libérer de cette prison de bruit.

J'écarquille les yeux en réalisant que Clarke a plaqué sa bouche sur la mienne. Je me recule presque vivement et jette un œil vers ses parents. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir vu le geste. La main de Clarke se plaque presque violemment sur ma joue et me force à la regarder. Elle semble chercher quelque chose. Elle ne m'a jamais observé comme elle est en train de le faire. D'une voix que je note effrayée elle demande :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?**

 **-Trop de bruit,** je prononce d'une voix que je reconnais à peine.

 **-Tu… tu as besoin de quelque chose ? C'est… je peux… tu vas bien ? Dis moi. De l'eau ? De l'air ? De la musique ?**

Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle a prononcé tous ces mots. Je sens la bile monter dans ma gorge. Je grimace, ce qui n'échappe pas à Clarke.

 **-Est-ce que tu viens de parler** **?** je demande aussi discrètement que possible.

 **-Oui,** affirme-t-elle, **et j'attends une réponse figure toi.**

 **-Je vais bien.**

 **-Te fous pas de moi,** grogne-t-elle.

 **-Clarke… tu ne peux pas t'inquiéter à chaque fois que ce genre de choses arrive. Tu vas finir par devenir folle.**

 **-Et comment je fais ça, hein ?**

 **-Je… je ne sais pas. Mais quand je te dis que je vais bien, tu peux l'interpréter comme : je gère la situation. Okay ?**

 **-Okay.**

 **-Maintenant écarte toi avant qu'Abby ne remarque notre… promiscuité et qu'elle ne** **trouve** **une arme bien plus destructrice qu'un pauvre scalpel pour me tuer.**

 **-Je n'ai pas envie,** boude-t-elle. **Mais… évitons de refaire sortir la part d'** **Hannibal Lecter** **qui** **sommeille** **en elle.**

 **-** **C** **e serait mieux, en effet.**

Je distingue encore une once d'hésitation de la part de Clarke. Elle cherche à savoir si elle peut réellement s'éloigner sans que je ne sombre à nouveau. Je lui fais un signe de tête pour l'encourager et lui assurer une nouvelle fois que ça va aller. Elle se redresse alors, je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué qu'elle s'était installée sur mes genoux. Puis, elle se tourne vers Abby et Marcus qui finissent de ramasser tous les bouts de verre.

Je détaille son dos comme si elle portait une cape rouge et s'était transformée en super héro. Je peine à croire qu'un "simple" baiser ait réussi à me sortir des murmures minoritaires. Ce constat m'ébranle bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer alors que la signification du Kim-ya, ou je ne sais toujours pas comment ça se prononce, ce silence dont me parle si souvent Nangila, prend tout son sens.

Clarke est mon silence. Je n'ai pas à douter sur ce point.

 **-Merci de nous avoir** **aidé** **Clarke,** prononce avec ironie Abby.

 **-Je n'étais en rien responsable de ce malheureux accident.**

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas,** commence sa mère avant d'être coupé par Marcus.

 **-Pas de ta faute ? Mon cœur de chevalier à bien** **failli** **lâcher quand il a** **appris** **que sa princesse était amoureuse et qu'elle se fichait bien de l'approbation de la reine mère.**

 **-Ton cœur est bien trop fort pour ça,** sourit Clarke.

 **-Je n'en suis pas certain…**

 **-Un câlin pour me faire pardonner d'avoir eu si peu d'égard pour ton pauvre palpitant ?**

 **-Je veux bien, oui.**

Marcus ouvre grand ses bras et Clarke se précipite presque. Je souris devant le spectacle. Je suis toujours agréablement surprise par l'instinct de sécurité qu'est capable de provoquer Marcus chez ma merveilleuse blonde. Pour Clarke, être dans les bras de son second père, c'est comme être entourée dans une bulle où rien ni personne ne peut l'atteindre. Si je devais avoir une image pour décrire ce qu'elle ressent, ce serait celle des cabanes de draps que je construisais avec Luna et Costia quand il y avait de l'orage et que les adultes étaient trop occupés pour être présent. Lorsque j'étais protégée par tout ce tissus, j'avais le même sentiment de sécurité que Clarke en ce moment.

J'étais tellement plongée dans mes souvenirs, mes yeux toujours rivés sur Clarke que je ne remarque pas qu'Abby s'était installée en face de moi. J'imagine qu'elle doit me détailler avec une certaine hostilité parce que la voix de Clarke me fait sursauter :

 **-Maman, je te jure que si tu fais peur à Lexa, je ne reviens plus jamais dans cette maison !**

Je rirais presque à cette menace, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait incapable de l'exécuer. Je me retiens quand je vois Abby se décomposer. Elle y croit dur comme fer, elle est persuadée que sa fille pourrait ne plus lui rendre visite. Maman Griffin ignore donc à quel point elle est indispensable à la vie de sa fille… intéressant.

 **-Je propose de boire un verre pour fêter la présence de l'amour de la vie de Clarke dans cette maison,** s'exclame Marcus.

Je crois que Clarke bougonne à cette annonce mais elle me rejoint tout de même sur le canapé. Je ne lui accorde pas un regard. Je suis prise au piège des pensées d'Abby. Elle est vraiment terrifiée. Le genre de peur qui ne peut guider qu'une bonne mère. Sa plus grande angoisse ait que je brise le cœur de son petite bébé et dès que cette pensée lui effleure l'esprit, elle imagine aussitôt une façon de me supprimer et de cacher le corps.

Je sais que ça devrait m'effrayer mais quelque part, je suis rassurée de savoir que Clarke est aimée et protégée. Et puis… je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de mal à son cœur. Du moins pas plus que ce que j'ai déjà dû provoquer par mon absence. Je passerai le reste du temps qu'elle m'accordera au près d'elle, à me racheter chaque jour de l'avoir blessé de la pire des manières : par l'ignorance.

Je sens la main de Clarke sur ma cuisse. Je détourne les yeux d'Abby pour me concentrer sur elle. Elle fronce les sourcils et plisse son nez. Elle est certaine que sa mère prodigue de nouvelle menace silencieuse à mon égard. Je souris pour la rassurer mais ça n'a pas l'air de la rassurer. Elle m'ordonne presque violemment de lui dire immédiatement ce qu'il en est.

 **-Arrête de t'inquiéter,** je murmure.

 **-C'était quoi ç** **a ?** explose Abby nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux.

Nous nous tournons l'une vers l'autre pour essayer de comprendre de quoi parle la mère de Clarke. Cette dernière pointe son index accusateur vers moi. Je jure que ce geste me mets plus que mal à l'aise. Je préfère ses menaces silencieuses, bien moins angoissantes que ce doigt pointé vers moi. Puis elle balaye l'air entre nous deux rapidement en commentant :

 **-Ça,** déclare-t-elle presque triomphante, **cette façon que vous avez de… vous faites quoi d'ailleurs ?**

 **-Maman** **?** interroge Clarke.

Un éclair de compréhension me frappe alors qu'Abby est en train de revisualiser notre façon de communiquer via ma capacité. J'écarquille les yeux en me demandant si nous sommes si peu discrètes. Il va falloir que nous fassions plus attention. Ce n'était pas comme si nous pouvions donner une véritable explication.

 **-Abby,** intervient Marcus en déposant un plateau sur la table basse, **arrête de les embêter.**

 **-Mais tu l'as vu comme moi,** proteste-t-elle. **Elle… se regarde comme si elle se parlait.**

 **-Oui ma chérie, elles sont** **amoureuses** **. Moi aussi, j'arrive** **à** **savoir ce que tu** **penses** **la plus part du temps.**

 **-Non, je ne marche pas. C'est différent.**

Clarke comprend à son tour de quoi il retourne. Elle rit doucement avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Je lui fais de gros yeux alors qu'elle sourit un peu plus. Elle passe son index derrière son oreille, un geste que je trouve terriblement sexy. Merde… elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça devant ses parents.

 _-Il est certain que c'est assez différent._

Je rêve, ça l'amuse. Non mais elle se fiche de moi ? Je suis complètement paniquée et elle… elle s'amuse ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

 _-Oh allez, c'est drôle…_

 **-Clarke,** je prononce en serrant les dents, **arrête.**

 **-Tu vois,** s'agite Abby en s'armant de nouveau de son index, **elles recommencent !**

 _-T'imagines si elle savait ?_

 **-Clarke,** je m'offusque.

 **-Je concède que c'est assez atypique,** prononce Marcus avec plus de questions dans sa voix qu'avant.

Je fusille Clarke du regard, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je veux qu'elle arrête tout ça. Elle éclate de rire avant de me promettre qu'elle va essayer. Je grimace bien que je dois avouer qu'essayer c'est mieux que rien.

 _-N'empêche, je donnerais cher pour voir la tête de ma mère si elle savait._

Je soupire en la suppliant d'arrêter. Je me masse les tempes. Je sens la migraine arriver à grand pas. Ce repas va être terriblement long et Clarke ne m'aide pas, elle ne m'aide pas du tout ! Je regretterais presque d'avoir choisi de la suivre. Presque.

Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre et me reconnecter à la réalité. Je remarque alors que quatre verres de vin blanc ont été servies. Zut. Je grimace. Tout le monde prends son verre et je sens le regard de Clarke sur moi. Je fronce les sourcils en réalisant que je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ce point. Je me racle doucement la gorge avant de dire le plus poliment possible :

 **-Je suis désolée mais je ne bois pas.**

 **-Vraiment** **?** demanda Clarke surprise, **vous avez eu une mauvaise expérience avec Raven ?**

 **-Raven** **?** je répète ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir.

 **-J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle non plus ne buvait pas.**

 **-Ah non, ça n'a rien à voir. Raven essaye d'éviter tous les comportements déviant qui** **existent** **dans son quartier d'origine.**

 **-Et pour toi** **?** voulu savoir Clarke.

- **Omma m'a** **raconté** **des histoires** **terrifiantes** **quand j'étais petite. Et puis…** _ **elle**_ , je passe une main dans mes cheveux mal à l'aise, **était ivre morte le jour de l'accident.**

 **-Je retire ce verre tout de suite,** se précipite Marcus, **nous avons du jus de fruits, ça te va ?**

 **-** **C** **e sera très bien,** je réponds en baissant les yeux.

 **-Quand vous** **parlez** **"d'elle",** reprit Abby, **vous parlez de votre mère ?**

 **-Maman ! Arrête tout de suite !**

Je me prends un violent coup en plein cœur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'affecte le plus : le fait qu'elle ait parlé de ma mère ou qu'elle ait choisi le vouvoiement pour s'adresser à moi. J'imagine que je peux oublier les "Abby" pour m'adresser à elle et que je vais devoir repasser au "Madame Griffin". Ce n'est pas si grave, je crois que je comprends.

Je baisse les yeux. Mon regard tombe sur le liquide jaunâtre contenu dans un verre à pied. Je me souviens du jour où Omma m'a interdit de toucher à une seule goûte d'alcool. Elle m'avait expliqué que ce liquide était capable d'effacer notre capacité encore mieux que la fièvre, c'était presque miraculeux. Sauf qu'au moment où les chuchotements revenaient, ils étaient alors encore plus forts, plus insoutenables. La solution était donc toute trouvée : prendre une nouvelle dose. Alors que le passage au second verre est facile, celui de la bouteille l'était encore plus et finalement on ne désaoule pas. Puis, quand l'alcool ne suffit plus, qu'il nous semble percevoir de nouveaux murmures, il reste la drogue. Omma parlait d'expérience, pas la sienne mais celle de sa sœur. Elle avait été obligée de la regarder mourir à petit feu, d'une dépendance qui lui offrait ce que cherchait tous membres de ma famille : le silence.

Je mentirais si je disais qu'au court de ces années à souffrir d'un mal qui n'est pas explicable parce qu'irréel et totalement hors norme, je n'avais pas sérieusement pensé à m'en débarrasser de cette manière. J'ai même une bouteille de whisky sur la plus haute étagère du placard de ma chambre. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai sortie, juste pour la fixer me battant contre moi-même pour ne jamais l'ouvrir. Ça aurait été si facile…

Mais voilà, la facilité ça n'a jamais été mon truc.

 **-Vous savez,** je commence en relevant les yeux vers Abby, l'estomac noué, **j'ai compris que vous n'étiez pas** **enchantée** **par mon retour dans la vie de Clarke mais tout comme elle, je l'aime et j'ai beau lutter, il n'y a rien à faire. Je suis éperdument amoureuse de votre fille et que vous vouliez m'attaquer avec un scalpel, briser ce verre pour bondir sur ma carotide, imaginer mille morts pour moi, je comprends.** **M** **ême si ça ne changera rien à mes sentiments. Mais vous en prendre à un sujet aussi sensible qu'** _ **elle**_ **puisse l'être et oui, je parle bien de ma mère c'est… petit, vraiment.**

 **-Lexa,** souffle Clarke.

Abby soupire alors que son regard tombe sur le tapis à ses pieds. Ni une, ni deux, elle s'imagine m'enrouler dedans et, cliché de polar noir, me balancer dans un lac quelconque. Je préfère ça, c'est un comportement qui lui ressemble plus. Déstabiliser, juger et prévoir le prochain coup avec mesquinerie ressemblait trop au comportement de ma mère et ça ne me plaisait pas. Je sais pertinemment que si elle était encore de ce monde, elle n'aurait jamais accepté ma relation avec Clarke.

Si je la lui avait présenté, elle aurait fait bonne figure tout en lançant de nombreuses piques à la blonde. A la fin du repas, elle aurait prétexté devoir me parler en privé. Nous serions allées dans le bureau de mon père, elle se serait murée dans le silence faisant semblant de chercher un ouvrage dans la bibliothèque de mon père. Puis alors que j'aurais été à deux doigts d'imploser, prête à lui demander des explications sur son comportement, elle se serait retournée et m'aurait certainement giflée. Puis elle m'ordonnerait de la quitter sur le champ. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait le jour où je lui ai annoncé que j'avais invité Costia au bal d'hiver. Je ressens parfois encore la morsure sur ma joue. Je la sens à chaque fois que je sais que mes décisions la décevrait.

Ma mère m'aimait plus que tout, tant que je rentrais dans le rang. Elle me portait un amour inconditionnel. Elle m'avait élevé pour que je sois une femme forte et indépendante. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que je me démarque, que je trouve ma place dans un monde dominé par les hommes. Et pourtant, elle n'était jamais satisfait de mes choix. J'étais très jeune quand je me suis rendue compte que la plus part du temps, j'avais plus peur d'elle qu'autre chose. J'étais constamment effrayée à l'idée de la décevoir et de voir ses yeux s'assombrir d'une note de déception.

Abby n'est pas ce genre de mère. Je le sais, je le vois bien et je refuse qu'elle le devienne.

 **-Je suis désolée Lexa mais tu dois me comprendre. Il s'agit de ma petite fille.**

Je souris en percevant de nouveau le tutoiement. Je sens Clarke tiquer à mes côtés. Je pose ma main sur la sienne. Elle peut bien laisser à Abby encore penser qu'elle est sa petite fille. D'autant que c'est toujours vrai.

 **-Je comprends.**

 **-J'ai** **manqué** **quelque chose** **?** demande Marcus en me tendant un jus de pomme.

 **-Non,** je réponds doucement.

 **-Tant mieux,** il embrasse la joue d'Abby, **alors dis-nous Lexa où étais-tu ? J'ai** **croisé** **ton père il y a un mois, j'ai tenté de lui demander des nouvelles mais il ne savait rien.**

 **-D'ailleurs, Clarke tu as** **rencontré** **son père ?**

 **-Non, pas depuis le retour de Lexa,** répond-elle durement.

 **-En fait, il ne sait pas que je suis** **revenue** **à New-York.**

 **-Je ne pense pas que** **c** **e soit un mal.**

 **-Tu sais Clarke, c'est moi qui suis** **censée** **être en colère contre lui, pas toi.**

 **-Je n'en suis pas si** **sûre** **,** bougonne-t-elle.

Je souris. J'adore quand elle prend ma défense. Je me sens tellement en sécurité dès qu'elle entre dans l'équation. Je lui ai expliqué que même si mon père avait moins de mal avec mon choix de vie que ma mère, notre relation serait difficile à lui faire accepter. Depuis, elle est prête à crier sur tous les toits que Bryan Woods est pour elle l'ennemi public numéro un. Elle a même ajouté que c'était dommage que son seul adversaire pour le sénat soit Nia Queen sans quoi, elle se serait lancée dans cette campagne en signe de mécontentement.

Les heures suivantes se passent bien mieux que les premières. Abby continue de me menacer mentalement par moment mais maintenant, elle est courtoise. Le repas est délicieux. Je sais avec certitude d'où vient le talent de Clarke pour les fourneaux. J'observe beaucoup. J'interviens de temps en temps mais j'ai encore du mal à parler naturellement. J'aime l'ambiance qui règne autour de cette table.

Marcus s'est levé pour aller chercher le dessert, par trois fois j'ai tenté de l'aider en proposant mon aide pour débarrasser. Grand mal m'en à pris ! J'ai, je ne sais pour quelle raison, perdu aucun point avec le seconde père de Clarke mais à chaque fois que j'ai tenté de proposer mon aide, je me suis pris un regard noir qui disait presque : moins cent points ! Et ça fait mal…

La discussions tournent autour de Supergirl et de hiatus qui dure depuis quelques semaines. Les théories vont de bon train. Je sais à quel point Clarke peut aimer cette série, la regarder s'exprimer avec tant de ferveur est beau à voir. Toute la petite famille y va de son commentaire jusqu'à ce que Marcus demande :

 **-Et toi Lexa, tu en penses quoi ?**

Je m'apprête à leur dire que j'ai passé les six derniers mois en Afrique, loin d'internet et donc de mes séries préférées. Je les blâmerais bien pour avoir été si méchamment spoiler mais je n'en ai pas l'occasion. Mon portable se met à sonner attirant le regard de Clarke sur l'écran et comme pour me réveiller, elle passe sa main sur ma cuisse dans une douce caresse avant de dire avec douceur :

 **-C'est Luna. Tu devrais décrocher.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Maintenant, sinon elle va s'inquiéter.**

 **-Tu as raison.**

Je me lève en saisissant mon portable. J'ai à peine quitté le salon que je décroche. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée pour m'installer sur les marches qui la desserve. Je souffle avant de prononcer :

 **-Hey Luna, comment tu te sens ?**

 **-…**

 **-Luna ?**

 **-Tu as vraiment tenu tête à… tu lui as tenu tête, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Tu veux que je fasse autre chose pour toi** **?** je demande avec le sourire.

 **-Il aurait pu,** j'entends ses larmes dans sa voix, **il aurait pu…**

 **-Je suis plus forte que lui.**

 **-Mais il aurait pu te faire du mal !**

 **-C'est vrai. Mais quand bien même, j'aurais agi de la même façon. Parce que c'est à toi qu'il faisait du mal et ça, je ne peux pas le permettre.**

 **-Tu sais, n'est** **-** **ce pas ? Tu sais,** sa voix est étranglée, **tu sais qui il est.**

 **-Je sais,** je souffle.

 **-Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas te mentir mais…**

 **-Luna, tout va bien. Le mensonge était nécessaire.**

Un silence s'installe. Je serre mon poing libre en percevant ses larmes. Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû rester près d'elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle resterait aussi ébranlée. J'inspire profondément en fermant mes paupières. Je revis chaque images, chaque souvenirs que j'ai volé à Luna en lisant dans ses pensées alors que Jonas Barthélemy essayait de franchir la pauvre porte qui les séparait.

 **-Dis-moi… de quoi tu as besoin Luna ? Je peux te rejoindre en moins d'une demi-heure.**

 **-Tu es avec Clarke ?**

 **-Oui,** je réponds avec une certaine hésitation.

 **-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais au téléphone avec moi ? Tu devrais être avec elle.**

 **-Arrête… tu es tout aussi importante qu'elle. Et puis, c'est elle qui m'a** **poussé** **à décrocher. Elle s'inquiète aussi pour toi.**

 **-Je l'aime bien tu sais. Clarke est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Ne la laisse plus jamais seule. Elle ne t'attendra peut-être pas une seconde fois.**

 **-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.**

 **-Bien.**

 **-Luna, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?**

 **-J'aimerais rester aussi…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?**

 **-Et s'il revenait encore ?**

 **-Il ne reviendra pas,** j'affirme sans la moindre hésitation.

 **-Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me fait à chaque fois qu'il me retrouve… rien qu'un regard, ça… il m'a fait tellement de mal et… je ne peux plus vivre ça. J'ai tellement peur de m'effondrer. Je dois partir.**

 **-Non. Tu n'y** **es** **pas** **obligée** **. Je suis là pour toi. Tu as besoin d'une situation stable pour Nangila et nous savons toutes les deux que c'est près de Gustus et Costia que tu trouveras cet équilibre. Je n'ai pas le moindre doute sur Elijah, il te suivrait au bout du monde si tu lui demandais même si je pense que lui aussi devrait te pousser** **à** **rester. Et le plus important…**

Je baisse les yeux. J'espère que Luna est prête à entendre ce que j'ai à dire. Je relâche la pression de mes doigts. Je regarde ma paume blanchie et marquée par mes ongles. Il faut que je lui dise. Elle a besoin de le savoir.

 **-Le plus important, c'est que même si Raven tiens à toi... Tu dois arrêter d'en douter, c'est un fait. Arrête de penser le contraire, elle tient à toi. Mais malgré cet attachement, jamais elle ne te suivrait. Si tu veux avoir une chance avec elle, c'est ici que tu l'auras.**

 **-Je ne peux pas…**

 **-Bien sûr que tu peux ! Regard** **e** **ce que j'ai été capable d'accomplir. Tu as vu… tu es celle qui sais le mieux par quoi j'ai dû passer ces** **dernières années** **et si j'y suis** **parvenue,** **c'est en** **majeure** **partie grâce à toi. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. C'est de toi que je tiens mon courage. Alors, je vais te donner exactement le même conseil que toi : ressaisis-toi, relève la tête, regarde le monde, touche le du bout des doigts, pleure si nécessaire et…**

 **-… affronte le.**

 **-Tu n'es pas seule Luna.**

 **-Merci Lexie. Je crois que s'était exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.**

 **-Je serai toujours là pour toi.**

 **-Et moi pour toi.**

 **-C'est une évidence.**

 **-Retourne voir ta belle blonde maintenant.**

 **-Oui chef !**

Je raccroche avec le sourire. Je suis rassurée d'avoir trouvé les bons mots. Je dois bien avouer que depuis quelque temps, je me sens de mieux en mieux. J'accepte enfin ce que je suis avec cette particularité qui vit en moi et je suis de nouveau capable d'aider les personnes que j'aime. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de plus ?

Je prends encore quelques minutes pour moi. Je dois bien avouer que cette pause me fait du bien. Être avec Clarke c'est vraiment parfait mais subir les assauts d'Abby sans interruption, c'est fatiguant.

Je tourne la tête vers la maison d'à côté. Je ris doucement en comprenant que c'est une dame assez âgée qui y vit et qu'elle joue les commères. Elle a les yeux rivé sur moi et essaye de se souvenir où elle a déjà vu mon visage qui lui est familier. Ses pensées sont assez amusantes.

Allez, je me redresse en claquant mes mains pour me donner du courage. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Il est temps d'y retourner, la pause est terminée. J'ouvre aussi discrètement la porte d'entrée que possible. Je ne veux pas déranger avec mon retour. Je me sens soulagée quand je remarque que je ne suis pas le centre de la conversation. Il n'y aura pas de moment de gêne.

Je glisse doucement ma main sur l'épaule de Clarke pour lui signaler mon retour avant de me réinstaller à ma place, sur sa gauche. Elle stoppe presque immédiatement sa conversation avec ses parents. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour moi. Je suis tellement reconnaissante d'être aimée d'une si belle manière.

 **-Comment va Luna ?**

 **-Elle est encore sous le choc.**

 **-Tu dois y retourner ?**

 **-Elle me l'a interdit.**

 **-Je vois, ça lui ressemble bien,** sourit Clarke **.**

 **-De qui parlons-nous** ? voulu savoir Marcus.

 **-De la sœur de Lexa,** répond du tac-au-tac Clarke avec un sourire un peu plus grand.

 **-Je croyais que tu avais seulement un jeune frère,** prononce avec méfiance Abby.

 **-Luna n'est pas ma sœur de sang mais de cœur. Vous vous souvenez de Raven ? Et bien notre lien est** **à** **peu près le même mais bien plus fraternel. Je la connaît depuis toujours, nos parents sont amis.**

 **-Elles sont super proche ! S'en est même presque déroutant.**

 **-Tu as été jalouse,** j'énonce comme une évidence.

 **-Absolument pas !**

 **-Clarke,** **c** **e n'était pas une suggestion. Je sais que tu as été jalouse, même Luna le sait. Elle a** **adoré** **les nombreux regards noirs que tu lui as** **lancé** **.**

 **-Cette fille ne sortait de nulle part et paf ! Tu lui sautes au cou.**

 **-C'est bien ce que je dis,** je reprends amusée, **jalouse.**

 **-N'importe quoi !**

 **-Clarke, chérie,** prononce doucement Abby, **pour le coup, je suis du côté de Lexa.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Moi aussi ma princesse…**

 **-Mais c'est un complot !**

Tout le monde se met à rire autour de la table. Un peu au dépend de Clarke qui fait une moue boudeuse, pourtant elle ne semble pas m'en vouloir. Elle repense même à sa première rencontre avec Luna pendant la Winter Cup et admet un peu contre son gré qu'elle avait bien été mais juste un peu, jalouse.

J'attendais ce moment avec impatience. J'aborde un sourire triomphant avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle me lance un regard noir avant de serrer la mâchoire. Elle m'ordonne silencieusement :

 _-Sors de m_ _a_ _tête !_

J'éclate de rire. Alors qu'elle m'ordonne d'arrêter tout de suite. Nous commençons gentiment à nous disputer, Abby soupire. Elle marmonne des mots que je n'aurais pas dû entendre si j'étais un personne normale mais comme je ne le suis pas… je souris un peu plus alors qu'elle semble désespéré en disant :

 **-Voilà, elles recommencent.**

* * *

 **Fear he is a liar** _La peur est un menteur_

 **He will take your breath** _Il prend votre souffle_

 **Stop you in your steps** _Vous empêche d'avancer_

 **Fear he is a liar** _La peur est un menteur_

 **He will rob your rest** _Il dérobe votre repos_

 **Steal your happiness** _Vol votre bonheur._

 **Zach Williams – Fear is a liar**

Le trajet du retour se fait dans un silence apaisant, même du côté des pensées de Clarke c'est très calme. Je crois qu'elle est heureuse que ce se soit dans la majeure partie bien passé. Quand à moi, je me sens juste apaisée. Je me sens bien, là, maintenant, tout de suite, dans l'habitacle de cette voiture, avec Clarke à mes côtés et un fond de musique.

Par à coup, je lance des regards vers Clarke, elle a les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur et sa main sur mon genoux. Elle sourit. Évidemment, elle est terriblement belle. J'aime vraiment ce genre de moment comme figé hors du temps. Ça fait parti de ceux que nous aimerions qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais, même si d'une certaine façon, cette envie est stupide… comment pourrions-nous vivre de plus grands moments encore si le temps s'arrêtait.

Je l'entends s'agiter. Je ne peux pas poser mes yeux sur elle, j'arrive à un carrefour un peu plus dangereux. Je perçois le bruit qui me permet de distinguer qu'elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Je fronce les sourcils. Je sais qu'elle effectue ce geste quand elle est nerveuse. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la perturber ?

Je dois combattre de manière titanesque pour repousser ma vrai nature et m'empêcher de trouver la réponse directement à la source. Je me concentre un peu plus sur la musique. Je récite mentalement les paroles de la chanson de Jessie Ware - Say You Love Me. Je ne suis pas certaine que s'était le meilleur choix pour m'éloigner des pensées de Clarke. En tout cas, toutes les miennes ne sont dirigées que vers elle. Je la revois me déclarer son amour à chaque fois que la chanteuse prononce les fameux : Say You Love Me.

 **-Lexa ?**

Je sursaute. J'étais tellement perdue dans toutes ces rétrospectives que j'en ai presque oublié qu'elle était juste à côté de moi. J'essaye de calmer les tressauts de mon cœur. J'humecte mes lèvres rapidement avant de m'ordonner une dernière fois pour la forme de ne pas lire dans ses pensées.

 **-Oui.**

Le silence. Un long, très long silence presque angoissant. J'aurais eu tout le temps du monde de deviner ou plutôt de subtiliser l'information qui semble la perturber mais je continue de me concentrer sur la route. Je prie silencieusement pour ne pas accéder par accident à sa demande encore silencieuse. L'ambiance devient presque bizarre au moment où je me gare devant l'immeuble. Je jette un œil au septième étages et coupe le moteur. J'attends toujours.

Après réflexion, j'aurais peut-être du garder la musique. Ça devient angoissant comme ambiance. Si elle ne finit pas par dire quelque chose, je vais mourir sur place. Ou… craquer et lui subtiliser ses pensées. Je grimace. Je ne dois pas faire ça ou du moins essayer. Allez Clarke, dis-moi à quoi tu penses !

 **-Tu sais,** reprend-elle enfin, **je vais devoir enchaîner trois gardes assez** **mortelles** **cette** **semaine** **. Et… ne pas savoir quand nous allons pouvoir nous revoir m'angoisse un peu. Je n'aime pas être loin de toi. La dernière fois, je t'ai** **demandé** **de ne pas laisser passer six mois avant de revenir mais… je me suis** **rendue** **compte que même deux semaines c'est un véritable enfer.**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Attends. J'ai… je n'ai pas fini. Bien que j'imagine que tu sais déjà où je veux en venir.**

 **-Non,** je souffle en prenant doucement sa main, **je ne sais pas.**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Quand… j'essaye de mettre des barrières.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui. Alors vas-y Clarke, dis-moi à quoi tu penses.**

Clarke semble vraiment surprise. Je tente un sourire pour l'encourager à intervenir et à poursuivre. Son pouce caresse le dos de ma main. Je cherche son regard qui est un peu fuyant. Elle soupire avant de se détacher. Elle lâche ma main, son contact me manque immédiatement. Elle croise ses jambes en tailleur avant de se tourner sur sa gauche pour faire face à mon profil.

D'un geste infiniment tendre, elle glisse sa main sur ma joue. Nos regards se croisent. Je suis capable de détailler chaque petite parcelle de ses iris, il y a des nuances sombres, d'autres plus claires, tout dans un ensemble d'un bleu merveilleux. Son autre main se dirige vers mon visage. Je sens son geste hésitant puis elle dépose pouce, index et majeur sur les branches de mes lunettes avant de les faire glisser loin de mes yeux. Elle referme les branches dans un geste lent, les pose sur le tableau de bord. Je suis subjuguée, chacun de ses mouvements fait battre mon cœur à un rythme effréné.

 _-Ce que je pense…_

Merde ! Je viens de perdre le peu de contrôle que j'avais. Imperceptiblement, je secoue la tête. Il ne faut pas que j'entende ça, ce n'est pas bien. Je ferme alors doucement les paupières mais il est trop tard.

 _-… c'est que je te veux._ **Regarde-moi Lexa.**

Perdu pour perdu… je laisse mes cils se relever. Je me noie dans ses magnifiques yeux couleur océan. Je peux lire son sourire dans son regard mais aussi une once à peine visible de peur. Ses doigts glissent entre les miens.

Je comprends avant qu'elle ne dise les mots. Toute cette douceur, cette hésitation… par tous les dieux ! Je crois que je suis à mon tour effrayée. Non, pas effrayée, ce n'est pas le bon mot plutôt…

 **-Monte avec moi.**

… angoissée à l'idée de succomber totalement.

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Je sais. Je sais que c'est sûrement** **prématuré** **mais je ne veux pas te quitter. Je te veux toi.**

Des images tout sauf chastes sont en train de parcourir son esprit. Okay… je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur Abby ! Sa fille peut-être bien plus visuelle. C'est… troublant. Je lâche ses mains presque violemment, en passe une nerveuse dans mes cheveux et l'accuse de mon index de l'autre avant de lui ordonner :

 **-Arrête de m'influencer avec des pensées… ce genre de pensées !**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Tu n'en as pas envie ?**

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais toutes les paroles censées que j'aurais pu prononcer refusent de se former. Mon index se dresse toujours entre nous comme une protection. Je fronce les sourcils en grimaçant. Il faudrait être une none pour ne pas avoir envie de monter avec Clarke.

Et puis merde… j'emmerde le contrôle !

Je me jette alors sur les lèvres de Clarke. Le baiser aurait pu être violent étant donné la tension presque électrique qui règne dans la voiture mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, il est si doux qu'il fait encore plus gonfler mon cœur de désir. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons. Je découvre alors quelque chose dans les yeux de Clarke, quelque chose de nouveau. Je m'apprête à lui demander si tout va bien mais elle s'empare de mes lèvres dans un baiser bien plus fougueux.

Le geste était rapide, comme désespéré. Il est donné avec une telle passion que mon corps se retrouve plaqué contre la portière. La différence de température entre mon corps qui commence à être en ébullition et le froid de la fenêtre me fait frissonner. Clarke ralentit le baiser. Je devrais essayer de calmer les choses mais je crois que je suis dans l'incapacité de raisonner. Elle a tellement besoin de moi, de me sentir, que s'en est déroutant.

Et qui je suis pour lui refuser ?

Clarke mordille ma lèvre inférieure avant de quitter mes lèvres. Une de ses mains se balade dangereusement sur mon tee-shirt commençant à effleurer ma peau, l'autre est plaquée sur la vitre au plus près de mon visage. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais à cet instant, je ne me sens plus abîmée. Elle précise, alors que nos souffles sont encore mélangés et quelque peu erratique :

 **-Tu voulais savoir à quoi je pensais. C'est simple, il n'y a que toi. Toi, toi… et toi. Monte avec moi, s'il te plaît.**

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure au moment où je sens une nouvelle vague de désir se propager dans tout mon corps. Je suis presque foudroyée. Mon état ne s'améliore pas mais alors pas du tout alors qu'elle demande de nouveau :

 **-S'il te plaît.**

Mon regard se mélange au sien. Je me noie presque dans ses yeux. Mon souffle devient incontrôlable. Et, mon cœur… mon cœur, lui, pousse sur ma cage thoracique comme jamais.

Sans quitter les yeux de Clarke, je prend sa main, je glisse mes doigts entre les siens. Je lui fais un signe de la tête. Je suis incapable de parler. Mais je pense que c'est assez. Elle comprend très bien que j'accepte de la suivre, certes je transmets ma réponse silencieusement mais je vais la suivre.

C'est presque tremblante que je sors de la voiture. Notre avancée jusqu'au duplex est quelque peu laborieuse, nous nous arrêtons à plusieurs reprises dans les escaliers, envahies par un désir incontrôlable d'embrasser l'autre. Je souris en percevant une pensée de Clarke. Elle trouve que c'est presque miraculeux qu'elle n'ait retiré aucun de mes vêtements.

Je plaque Clarke contre la porte d'entrée. Elle glisse sa main sur la poignée. Je l'entends l'actionner à plusieurs reprises. Nous étions en plein milieu d'un baiser endiablé et je la soupçonne de ne pas vouloir quitter mes lèvres. Un petit rire m'échappe finalement. Je m'éloigne de ses lèvres étant donné qu'elle en semble incapable. Elle me dévore littéralement du regard. Je viens souffler à son oreille :

 **-Avec** **une** **clef,** **c** **e serait peut-être mieux.**

Clarke soupire avant de me pousser légèrement pour chercher dans son sac. Je la regarde faire, amusée. Elle me fusille du regard en m'interdisant silencieusement de me moquer d'elle. J'aimerais lui dire que je n'oserais pas le faire mais la vérité, c'est que ça fait partie de son charme. J'adore sa maladresse, c'est peut-être même ce que j'aime le plus chez elle après son rire. La porte s'ouvre enfin. J'ai à peine le temps de réagir qu'une main agrippe mon tee-shirt me forçant à entrer dans l'appartement.

Nous sommes au milieu de l'appartement quand Clarke se retourne. D'un geste doux, elle capture mes lèvres. Elle murmure qu'elle m'aime avant de me retirer mon haut. Nos gestes s'accélèrent et nous avons de moins en moins de vêtements sur nous. Ils se sont envolés loin de nos corps. Nos soupirs et nos baisers semblent être les seuls à avoir un droit de passage dans ce moment de déroute, de partage et d'amour.

Mes cuisses entre en collision avec le dossier du canapé, du moins, je crois que c'est le canapé. Mes mains quittent le corps de Clarke juste quelques secondes. Je prends appuie sur ce que je confirme être le dossier du canapé et je me hisse. Les baisers de Clarke sont de plus en plus appuyés, j'ai la sensation que ses lèvres sont partout. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je l'éloigne légèrement en déposant mes paumes sur son visage. Je lui offre alors un baiser plus doux au milieu de toute cette perdition.

Doucement, je commence à réaliser ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Toute l'ampleur des conséquences futures de nos actes me frappe de plein fouet. Je quitte les lèvres de Clarke qui grogne de mécontentement en ouvrant les yeux. Je peux y lire toute la frustration que j'ai créé en avortant cet instant magique. Au delà de cette frustration, je peux voir d'autres émotions habiter son regard comme : le désir, la passion et une infinie tendresse. Un sourire étire mes lèvres, je l'aime tellement.

C'est pour cette raison que je désire tellement que cette première fois soit parfaite. Je ne veux pas que ce moment si important soit bâclé ou gâché par trop d'empressement. Je veux, non j'ai besoin de prendre mon temps. Je souhaite connaître chaque bruit, chaque réaction que je suis capable de provoquer à ma magnifique petite amie. Je me sens tellement bien. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi remplie de bonheur. Je recommence à caresser la peau qui m'est offerte et sous le geste doux de mes doigts, Clarke ferme les yeux. Je demande alors avec je crois une certaine fragilité :

 **-Regarde-moi.**

J'ai la sensation de découvrir ce bleu si merveilleux pour la première fois. J'aime plus que tout sa complexité actuelle. Ses iris sont troublés entre passion et attente mais ce n'est pas le plus beau. Je sens des larmes m'échapper alors que tout l'amour qu'elle ressent pour moi me percute violemment. Je n'avais pas idée… ces six mois l'ont tellement changé. A cette seconde, j'ai la sensation d'avoir la chance de tomber une nouvelle fois éperdument amoureuse de Clarke.

Mais après tout, ce n'est pas ça l'amour ? Retomber un peu plus amoureux à chaque seconde qui passe ?

Le front de Clarke se dépose délicatement contre le mien. Nos souffles meurent et reprennent vie l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne font plus qu'un. Clarke se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Elle parait soudainement intimidé. Je remarque qu'elle ne parvient plus à quitter mes yeux. Ça ne me dérange pas particulièrement, ce que je peux y lire est tout bonnement magnifique. Si beau que ça ressemble à un rêve. Elle essuie mes larmes avant de murmurer avec une once d'hésitation dans la voix :

 **-Tu sais.**

 **-Je sais** **?** je murmure avec une pointe d'interrogation.

 **-A quel point, je t'aime. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?**

J'acquiesce en guise de réponse. Comment pourrais-je l'ignorer ? Ou la bonne question serait : comment a-t-elle réussi à me cacher quelque chose d'aussi énorme. Je le savais, je veux dire, je n'avais aucun doute sur son amour pour moi mais jamais… non jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ça puisse être aussi gargantuesque !

 **-A quoi tu pense** **s** **Lexa** **?** demande-t-elle avec fragilité.

 **-Qu'il n'y aura jamais de mots pour décrire ce que nous ressentons l'une pour l'autre. Et, si tu en doute encore : je t'aime.**

 **-Je t'aime,** souffle-t-elle en m'embrassant.

 **-Et toi, à quoi tu penses Clarke ?**

 _-Ce que je pense… que si tu devais partir à nouveau, j'en mourrais._

 **-Je suis là,** je caresse sa joue, **je ne vais nulle part.**

 **-Bien.**

Je me rapproche, son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. Mes lèvres ne sont plus qu'à un mouvement de lui donner un baiser. Je murmure :

 **-Je t'ordonne de ne plus y penser. Jamais. Je suis là.**

Je vois qu'elle est prête à répondre mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Mes lèvres rejoignent les siennes. C'est, je crois, le baiser le plus doux échangé au cours de cette soirée. Je me laisse de nouveau emporter. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier le moment. Je tends la main vers elle pour la glisser sur sa peau. Je la rapproche de moi.

Je sens que Clarke aimerait approfondir le baiser mais elle se retient. Je ressens son hésitation. Elle ne souhaite pas briser ce moment de plénitude. Je souris en réalisant que nous ressentons la même chose au milieu de cet échange. Je décroche mes lèvres des siennes avant d'embrasser le bout de mon nez, puis ses joues, ses paupières et son front. Je parsème tout son visage de baisers papillons.

Clarke dépose sa main droite sur ma joue pour m'arrêter. Nous échangeons un regard avant qu'elle ne m'attire de nouveau vers elle. Elle m'embrasse comme si ce geste lui était devenu indispensable. Elle suçote ma lèvre inférieure avant de demander gentiment l'accès à ma bouche pour que nos langues puissent danser ensemble.

Cette fois c'est moi qui l'arrête avant que la situation ne dégénère. Elle me fait des yeux de chien battu. Elle me supplie même de ne pas lui faire ça. Elle est vraiment adorable. Et si elle savait à qu'elle point je comprends. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'arrêter. Je ressens de plus en plus ce besoin insatiable de la sentir contre moi. Mes doigts frôlent ses côtes dans une caresse pour l'éloigner un peu plus, elle frissonne. J'embrasse sa joue avant de me lever en lui tendant la main.

Son regard est empli de mille et une questions. Ne souhaitant pas lui répondre, je lui agrippe avec douceur le poignet. Je l'oblige à se redresser. Je lui vole un baiser en me décollant du canapé. Je commence à reculer sans ne jamais la lâcher. Je nous dirige ensuite vers les escaliers et commence à lentement les gravir. Elle commence à comprendre et me suit docilement.

Une fois en haut, elle ne résiste plus et me plaque contre le mur. Elle surélève mes bras au-dessus de ma tête pour m'embrasser à peine bouche. Elle se rapproche un peu plus de moi si c'est possible, accentuant la pression de sa cuisse contre mon entre jambe au-delà de la tolérance.

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Shhh.**

- **Clarke,** je dis plus fermement.

 **-Bon d'accord,** répond-elle avec une part de mauvaise foi.

J'arrive à nous faire atteindre mon ancienne chambre. J'ai à peine le temps de savourer ma victoire triomphante qu'elle me pousse sur le lit. Je me redresse aussitôt sur mes coudes. Elle me dévore des yeux. J'en ai presque le souffle coupé. Elle me rejoint avec une lenteur insolente en venant m'embrasser tendrement. Alors que nos langes se battent et que l'oxygène commence à nous manquer, je suis habitée par une audace qui me trouble presque et vient dégrafer son soutient gorge avant de le balancer loin de sa poitrine.

Je suis au bord de l'asphyxie quand je décroche mes lèvres des siennes. Mes yeux tombent sur ses seins. Je crois que ma mâchoire est sur le point de se décrocher. Elle est tellement belle. Je l'attire un peu plus vers moi, j'embrasse alors sa clavicule avant de déplacer mes lèvres vers ses seins. Ma main glisse pour laisser la place à ma bouche. Pendant que je commence à jouer avec son téton, ma main, elle, rejoint l'intérieur de la cuisse de ma belle. Je crois que d'une certaine manière, je joue avec elle. Je fais tout pour ne jamais m'approcher du dernier bout de tissu qui la recouvre encore.

Je m'amuse donc. Mes lèvres se baladent sur chaque parcelle de la peau de son abdomen. Mes mains continue de caresser tous les autres endroits. Je suis bercée et guidée par ses soupirs. Ma bouche s'arrête juste devant l'élastique de sa culotte. Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de remonter vers son visage pour lui voler un baiser. Je croise son regard. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû… j'ai du mal à déglutir en réalisant tout le désir que je fais naître en elle.

C'est la première fois que je fais l'amour à quelqu'un depuis quatre ans. Je pense que d'une certaine manière, ça me faisait peur de savoir. Les pensées de Clarke à cet instant sont merveilleuses mais ça aurait pu être différent.

Elle se détache de moi un peu trop vivement à mon goût. Je me sens faire une moue boudeuse. Elle me fait ce regard qui veut clairement dire : tout est de ta faute, arrête de réfléchir ! Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Je me nourris de ses pensées, des ses envies qui sont emplies de vie, de désir et d'amour. Les doigts de ma main gauche glissent et jouent avec le dernier vêtement de Clarke. Les autres replacent quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. J'embrasse avec douceur son cou alors qu'elle retire elle aussi mon soutient gorge. Je souris. D'accord, je ne réfléchis plus.

Je m'enivre de chacun des soupirs que j'arrive à lui provoquer. Je profite de ce moment au maximum. Je parviens à oublier tout le reste. Il n'y a qu'elle à mes yeux, rien qu'elle. Je suis entièrement et totalement dévouée à Clarke. Je m'oublie presque dans ce moment de passion et d'amour.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Fin de l'affrontement avec Abby ! Une discutions importante avec Luna. Alors, alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser ? Comment ça vous ne voulez pas en parler ? Je comprends pas... bon d'accord, j'ai compris… la seconde partie du chapitre était plus intéressante, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles** **soient** **positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : White Lion - Tell Me**

 **Note n°2 : Zach Williams – Fear is a liar**

 **Réponses aux Guestes :**

 **Blup : Salut, merci beaucoup! J'ai bien noter ton vote! :)**

 **Morgane : Hey, merci. Oui, le début de la confrontation était chouette mais qu'as-tu penser de sa suite et fin ? J'espère que cette suite t'as plu !**

 **En espérant vous** **retrouver** **pour le prochain chapitre : « Un déséquilibre rassurant »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	38. Un déséquilibre rassurant

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos retours toujours plus nombreux, je suis désolée, la semaine dernière je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, honnêtement, j'ai préférer écrire... ^^ Je vais tenter de lâcher mon clavier et mes fichiers pour vous répondre, promis ! En plus, je viens d'apprendre que je ne travaillais pas lundi donc j'aurai plus de temps libre ! :D**

 **En ce qui concerne l'histoire pour vous remercier d'avoir dépasser les 800 reviews, J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle !** **La bonne : j'ai trouver une idée que je trouve génial pour les ships Ranya & Clexa dans une même histoire. ****La mauvaise : ça ne passera jamais dans un OS !** **Donc je crois que je suis dans l'obligation de vous annoncer que vous n'aurez pas d'OS pour vous remercier mais une fanfiction avec pleins de chapitres.** **Je sais c'est horrible... mais je suis certaine que vous allez vous en remettre ! (même si vous allez devoir attendre plus longtemps pour lire cette histoire...) Et si vous vous posez des questions sur cette futur fiction, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrai avec plaisir. Mais je vous invite d'ores et déjà à aller voir le Teaser vidéo que j'ai travailler et poster ce week-end (C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews...) sur YouTube, Facebook et même Tumblr.**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelque** **s** **mot** **s** **sur ce chapitre :** **Bon… le Clexa est heureux et** **comblé** **pour votre plus grand** **bonheur. Je sais que vos petits cœurs ont souffert après la séparation mais il va mieux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, maintenant, allons voir du côté de Raven et Luna ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne** **m'appartiennent** **pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **'Cause I don't wanna fall in love** _Parce que je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse_

 **(No no no no)** _(non, non, non, non)_

 **If you don't wanna try,** _Si tu ne veux pas essayer_

 **'Cause all that I've been thinking of** _Parce que tout ce à quoi je pense_

 **Is maybe that you're mine** _Est que tu es peut-être à moi_

 **Jessie Ware – Say You Love Me**

 **Chapitre 38 : Un déséquilibre rassurant**

Je suis assise contre le mur, les genoux repliés et le regard fixé sur une porte close. J'arrive à percevoir sa voix. Je serre un peu plus la mâchoire au moment où j'entends ses pleurs. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser faire ça. Je suis vraiment une idiote. A quel moment Elijah et Nangila ont trouvé judicieux de me laisser seule avec Luna ? Je ne sais pas gérer ce genre de choses !

Depuis que je suis arrivée, tout ce que j'ai su faire c'est me murer dans le silence et essayer de la réconforter à la force de mes bras. Je suis incapable de l'aider. Je suis bien trop brute de décoffrage. S'il y a une personne capable d'atteindre Luna, ce n'est certainement pas moi. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je suis capable de lui apporter ? La réponse est simple : rien du tout !

Je me redresse et arpente la pièce tel un animal sauvage qui serait cloîtré derrière des barreaux. Je suis sur les nerfs et je ne sais même pas pour quelle foutue raison. Je répugne toutes les fois où je perds le contrôle de mes émotions, aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Le seul problème c'est que je ne comprends pas l'origine de toute cette agitation. Je bouillonne intérieurement alors que je ne devrais pas. Pourquoi je suis à ce point agitée ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

Je m'arrête brusquement devant un mur. J'ai envie de cogner. Je serre la mâchoire. Je ne dois en aucun cas laisser libre cours à mes impulsions. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne serai jamais le reflet imparfait de mes pairs. Je serre si fort mon poing que tout mon bras en tremble. J'ai envie de hurler. Je répugne plus que tout perdre le contrôle. Putain mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai envie d'imploser !

Je reprends à un rythme effréné une démarche presque folle en passant d'un mur à l'autre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce que j'ai ressenti au moment où j'ai décroché mon téléphone après sept appels de Clarke. J'étais amusée par ce fait, surexcitée à l'idée d'avoir réussi une expérience qui se révélait être l'aboutissement de plusieurs mois de travail et après seulement quelques mots de la blonde, j'ai cru que mon monde s'effondrait. Je pensais que si par malheur, je devais recevoir ce genre de coup de téléphone de la part de Clarke, ça concernerait Lexa, pas Luna. Pourquoi ça me touche autant ? Question stupide… c'est Luna, tout me touche venant d'elle !

Je me stoppe cette fois devant la fenêtre, d'un regard quelque peu absent, j'observe les constructions faites d'acier. Une perdition pour l'âme. Il n'y a rien de beau dans ces bâtiments. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une réplique imparfaite de celui d'à côté. Il n'y a pas de couleur, pas de vie. Il me font penser à cet immeuble terne dans lequel j'ai grandi. Je ressens le même inconfort que lorsque j'attendais le dernier moment pour rentrer à l'orphelinat. Je crois que d'une certaine manière, je commençais à m'habituer à être loin de la ville. Et si je n'ai pas particulièrement apprécié déambuler en Afrique, la ferme, elle, me manque. Je m'y sens bien. Pour quelle raison ? Parce que Luna y rayonne !

J'essaye de comprendre ce qui a dégénéré. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se serait passé si je ne m'étais pas laissé persuader. Il y a une semaine, j'ai reçu un e-mail qui m'invitait à rejoindre un laboratoire prestigieux afin d'essayer de conclure un projet de mécanique complexe. J'avais prévu de refuser mais Luna m'a convaincu d'y aller. Je voulais être avec elle pour les jours où elle serait à New-York, ne supportant pas l'idée que ses vieux fantômes ne viennent la perturber. J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct. Et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ? A cause du putain de sourire plein de fierté pour la reconnaissance de mon travail de cette emmerdeuse !

Et maintenant, elle pleure. Je serre violemment mes poings comme pour essayer de contrôler cette nouvelle vague de colère qui m'envahie. Je ne remettrai plus jamais en cause mon intuition. Je savais que j'aurais dû insister. Merde ! Je suis certaine que si j'avais été là, les choses auraient été différentes. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle ait été seule avec lui. Elle a dû avoir si peur. Je donne un coup de pied plus ou moins maîtrisé dans le mur. Je suis vraiment hors de moi. Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à contrôler cette vague d'émotion ? Parce que quelqu'un à osé faire du mal à Luna et pas n'importe qui, cet enfoiré de Jonas Barthélemy !

Je fais une rétrospective de tout ce que Luna a déjà pu me dire sur cet enflure. Une larme de rage m'échappe, je l'efface rapidement avant de me retourner vers la porte toujours close. Je m'ordonne de ne rien faire de stupide. Je sais qu'elle a besoin de temps. Il faut qu'elle se retrouve. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur sans quitter cette foutue planche de bois du regard. Je sens mon estomac se tordre alors que je me mets à pleurer. Il y a trop d'émotions, beaucoup trop et surtout… je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Je sais qu'elle va le faire, c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a de se protéger de lui. Elle va de nouveau s'envoler loin, partir à la découverte d'un nouveau pays, d'une nouvelle culture. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher de disparaître, et l'imaginer de nouveau s'éclipser c'est comme mourir à l'intérieur. Pour quelle raison l'imaginer s'en aller est en train de me briser le cœur ? Il y a eu assez de foutu "pourquoi" !

Je ne suis pas une gosse de trois ans. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure alors que mon cœur est comme compressé par une main invisible. Je ne lutte plus, ça ne sert plus à rien. Mes larmes sont la parfaite illustration de la situation. Je replis mes genoux avant de les entourer de mes bras. Je monte un dernier rempart, une dernière barrière pour essayer de garder au loin la vérité. J'ai essayé de me battre mais il n'y a rien à faire, les faits sont là. J'ai tenté de me voiler la face et de chasser la réalité. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai marre de lutter. Et quel est donc cette affreuse évidence qui sonne dans mon cœur avec une angoissante justesse ? Je suis amoureuse de Luna !

Comme un écho à la prise de conscience que je viens d'avoir, la porte s'ouvre enfin. Luna n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Je n'ai pas la force de me relever. J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Je ne suis pas prête à l'entendre me dire qu'elle part. Je comprends mais c'est tellement douloureux. Ses yeux se posent sur moi, je frissonne. Comment j'ai fait pour ignorer ce qu'elle m'a fait ressentir aussi longtemps ? Simple, c'était tellement plus facile !

Elle s'avance vers moi, lentement, d'un pas maladroit presque dépourvu de vie. Je crois que si elle décidait de se transformer en zombie, malgré ma peur que je conçois irrationnelle, je continuerais de m'inquiéter pour elle. Je n'aurais de répit qu'une fois que je serai parvenue à la sauver. Encore faut-il qu'elle veuille se sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Il y a trop longtemps qu'elle fuit dès qu'il parvient à la rattraper. Comment je peux l'aider ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas et ça me déchire le cœur !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer ses yeux rougis, ses traits tirés et les cernes qui se sont formées à cause de toute cette situation. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou même faire pour l'aider. De toute façon, ça n'a certainement aucune importance, je doute que ce soit ce qu'elle attend de moi. Je suis juste là pour pallier l'absence de ceux qui ont une réelle importance pour elle. Elijah la comprend tellement bien, il la connaît presque par cœur, il est si parfait avec elle que s'en est presque ridicule. Nangila n'a pas besoin de grand-chose, il est si adorable avec elle que le simple fait de fermer avec amour ses bras sur elle lui rend le sourire, même si ce n'est que pour une seconde. Lexa… Lexa, elle, elle a toujours été là pour Luna, je sais que s'il fallait en passer par les douze travaux d'Hercule ou affronter les dix plaies d'Égypte, elle les subirait, affronterait les choses avec force et courage, toujours. Et moi, qui suis-je au milieu de tout ça ? Personne !

Je remarque que je n'ai toujours pas bougé lorsqu'elle se laisse glisser près de moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle s'installe aussi près. Je tourne doucement la tête, son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Le vide que je remarque dans son regard me met une nouvelle fois hors de moi. Je suis prête à bondir, à me redresser. Si je reste à observer toute cette tristesse sans ne rien pouvoir y faire, je vais exploser, peut-être avoir des mots que je regretterais. Ce serait le pire des scénario. Mais j'ai à peine le temps de penser à me relever que sa main se pose sur la mienne. D'un geste rapide, mon regard tombe sur nos mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Folle, ça doit être ça, la situation l'a rendu complètement folle !

Je ne suis malheureusement pas au bout de mes surprises. Alors que je fixe toujours avec la plus grande incompréhension sa main sur la mienne, elle vient déposer sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sens mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Ses boucles, viennent me chatouiller le cou, me faisant frissonner. C'est alors qu'un brasier se déclenche dans mon corps. Je vais perdre le peu de maîtrise que j'avais encore. Je n'ose plus rien regarder. Je ferme alors les yeux comme pour m'éloigner de ce moment qui semble me faire perdre totalement le contrôle. Je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour les sentiments. Qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, ils me prennent toujours en otage, m'ôtant toute liberté. Ils ont une trop grande emprise sur moi, censure tout ce sur quoi je croyais avoir une emprise. Pourquoi je ressens tout de manière si excessive ? Parce que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu essayer de me faire croire, je suis incapable de ranger mon cœur dans une boîte !

Je ne pensais pas que la sentir si près de moi me dérouterait à ce point. Je crois que je préférais quand j'arrivais encore à me mentir sur la situation. Je me plaisais vraiment dans cette calomnie qui consistait à croire dur comme fer que je la détestais. C'était tellement plus facile. J'aime la simplicité. Je pouvais me flatter de toujours avoir un coup d'avance, peut-être même deux. J'avais l'opportunité de tout maîtriser, s'était comme une belle partition, bien organisé et frôlant la perfection. Pourquoi, pourquoi je n'arrive plus à me tromper moi-même ? Je suis fatiguée, elle est là, la réponse !

 **-Demande-moi de rester.**

J'écarquille les yeux alors que j'ai la sensation de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Je suis complètement figée. J'ai cette sensation désagréable que ces quatre mots raisonnent dans ma tête un nombre incalculable de fois. J'ai du mal à déglutir. J'ai mal entendu, j'ai forcément mal entendu. Je sens que ses doigts forcent l'accès pour se glisser entre les miens alors que la pression que sa tête exerce sur mon épaule s'accentue. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est forcément une mauvaise blague !

 **-S'il te plaît…**

Je tourne la tête presque brusquement vers elle. Je ne peux pas la voir à proprement parlé. Je n'ai sous les yeux rien d'autre que sa chevelure imposante. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ni sa supplication, ni la fragilité dans sa voix. Je ne maîtrise décidément plus les battements de mon cœur. Et, il se passe la pire chose qu'il aurait pu m'arriver : je me mets à espérer. Alors qu'une infime partie de moi me hurle de ne pas faire ça, de garder la tête haute et de ne surtout, surtout pas prendre une décision hâtive. Il y a l'autre part, celle qui aime le danger qui murmure à mon oreille : Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Mais tout justement !

Je suis face à un dilemme, quelque chose d'énorme. Je n'ai pas de réplique tout faite pour ce genre de situation. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pour quelle raison Luna s'adresse à moi. Je me demande en quoi ma décision pourrait changer les choses. Mais en même temps, si ça peut réellement l'empêcher de partir alors je dois me lancer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Je crois que ça me briserait bien plus que ce que je peux imaginer. Maintenant que je commence doucement à accepter ce que je ressens pour elle, être loin d'elle ne serait rien d'autre qu'une lente agonie. Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Je veux qu'elle reprenne sa vie ici !

J'inspire profondément. J'ai l'impression d'assister à la scène de loin. Je dois être prudente, utiliser les bons mots. Parce que même si je ne sais pas comment, je sais aussi que mes prochaines paroles auront de l'importance. J'ai de l'influence sur Luna. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne me demanderait jamais à moi d'insister sur un point aussi important. J'expire tout le surplus d'air. Comment un paresseux pourrait battre un faucon pèlerin dans une course ? En essayant !

 **-Luna…**

 **-Je sais,** me coupe-t-elle brusquement, **que si ça vient de toi je pourrai m'y résoudre.**

 **-Alors, reste,** je souffle.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je suis stupide. Il devait y avoir une centaine de façon de formuler ça bien mieux. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'un simple "reste", c'est bien trop absurde. Non, ça ne me ressemble pas. C'est presque indigne de moi. Je pensais avoir plus de répartie que ça. Correction, j'ai bien plus de répartie qu'un bête "reste". Allez Reyes, reprends-toi, tu peux mieux faire. Comment ? En ouvrant ton putain de cœur !

 **-Luna,** je tente une nouvelle fois avant que le reste de ma phrase se fasse une nouvelle fois amputer.

 **-Tu peux le redire ?**

 **-Reste,** j'énonce doucement le cœur battant.

Il faut croire que finalement, je n'ai pas mieux. Mais c'est entièrement de sa faute. C'est elle qui me le demande. Elle m'empêche même d'argumenter. Elle m'arrête brutalement avant même que je ne puisse construire une phrase digne de ce nom. J'ai à peine le temps d'énoncer son nom qu'elle torpille toute mes chances d'aller plus loin. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Essayer encore !

 **-Luna…**

Elle se redresse me coupant une nouvelle fois dans ma progression. Elle tourne sa tête vers moi. Ses yeux s'ancrent dans les miens. Je ne sais pas ce que s'est mais elle semble chercher quelque chose dans mon regard. J'en oublie jusqu'au fait que je voulais dire quelque chose. Je me perd entièrement dans cette océan chocolat que sont ses iris. Les larmes ont disparu, je me sens soulager. Je comprends enfin ce dont elle a besoin. Elle ne me demande pas de la convaincre de rester mais elle veut que je l'aide à faire la paix avec son passé. Comment faire ? En lui posant la question !

J'amorce un geste de ma main libre avant de le suspendre. Je dois être certaine. Je sais ce que représentera une telle demande. Je me dois d'être assez forte pour porter moi aussi son passé sur mes épaules. Je n'ai jamais douté de ma capacité à accuser les coups de la vie. Mais qu'en est-il pour ceux qui ont marqué celle de Luna ? Il n'y a pas trente-six mille solutions, je dois lui demander !

Je dépose avec douceur ma main sur sa joue. Je la regarde avec tendresse. J'éloigne une mèche de ses cheveux pour la caler derrière son oreille. Je lui fais un sourire que j'espère rassurant. Ma main s'attarde un peu trop longtemps sur sa joue pour que sa passe inaperçu. Je décide de ne pas me dérober alors j'effectue une pression un peu plus forte de mon pouce. Je le laisse glisser. Mon action conduit mon index à déraper sur le lobe de son oreille et mes autres doigts s'attardent sur le commencement de sa nuque. Pourquoi attendre ? Je suis sûre de moi !

 **-Raconte-moi.**

Elle secoue la tête de haut en bas en guise de réponse positive. Je peux presque sentir toute sa reconnaissance. Je réalise alors qu'il n'y a certainement jamais personne qui lui a demandé son point de vue sur cette histoire. Pas même Lexa. Alors ça me frappe. Ce serait certainement plus facile d'en parler avec Lexa, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle sait déjà ce qu'il en est. Mais Luna m'a choisi, moi. Pourquoi ? Elle tient à moi !

 **-Avant de commencer,** prononce-t-elle la gorge nouée, **je peux te poser une question ?**

 **-Bien** **sûr** **!**

 **-Quel est ton premier souvenir ?**

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas l'importance de ce détail. Pourtant, je cherche avec une réelle application dans ma mémoire ce qu'elle me demande. Je fais une véritable rétrospective de mon enfance. Par moment, je grimace à un mauvais souvenir et d'autres fois, je souris en repensant à un détail qui m'avait rendu heureuse. Quel est mon premier souvenir ? Facile !

 **-Je devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Je venais de rentrer de l'école. Mamá avait** **cuisiné** **des empanadas. Je crois que je m'en souviens parce que s'était rare qu'elle ait le temps de cuisiner, elle travaillait tellement. J'arrive presque encore à sentir les odeurs,** un énorme sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. **Oh ! Et, elle avait fait des torrijas pour le desser** **t** **.**

 **-C'est un bon souvenir,** souligne Luna.

 **-Oui,** je souffle, **mon père n'était pas là.**

 **-Je me rends compte que tu** **parles** **très peu de tes parents.**

 **-C'est parce que j'ai très peu de souvenirs… mamá est morte peu de temps après ça et mon père a perdu ma garde seulement quelques mois après.**

 **-Ton père,** murmure Luna, **j'avais** **supposé** **,** elle aborde un regard complètement surpris, **qu'il était mort lui aussi.**

 **-Non enfin, si** **c'est** **le cas, je ne le sais pas. Je l'ai** **croisé** **une fois en rentrant du lycée avec Lexa. Il ne m'a pas reconnu,** j'avoue avec bien malgré moi une légère tristesse, **mais lui n'avait pas tellement** **changé** **: encore et toujours une bouteille à la main.**

 **-Je ne savais pas. Ton père, tu n'as jamais** **espéré** **…**

 **-Il n'y a rien à espérer Luna,** j'affirme avec un sourire calme. **Il n'est même plus mon père aux yeux de la loi et je ne veux pas d'une personne aussi nocive dans mon entourage.**

 **-Tu es forte,** souligne Luna.

 **-Pas tant que ça, c'est beaucoup de paraître.**

 **-Ne te dévalorise pas, je déteste quand tu fais ça.**

Mon regard se plonge encore plus dans celui de Luna. Je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'elle croit dur comme fer à sa dernière réplique. J'ai toujours su qu'elle voyait quelque chose de plus en moi. Je n'ai jamais su quoi. Honnêtement, je ne sais toujours pas. J'aimerais savoir. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de l'éloigner, d'abord en la jugeant sur son milieu de vie. J'avais tellement d'a priori sur elle. La première fois qu'elle est partie, je me suis sentie soulagée sans en connaître la raison. Puis j'ai dû la regarder partir encore et encore… et encore. J'étais vraiment aveugle pour ne pas me rendre compte qu'à chaque fois ça me brisait un peu plus le cœur. Et puis, il y a eu la facilité quand Lexa l'a choisi, j'avais enfin une bonne raison pour la haïr et je ne me suis pas gênée. C'était tellement plus facile. Mais je me rends compte qu'au milieu de tout ces stratagèmes, il y a une question qui reste sans réponse. Qui est Luna ? Seule elle peut décider de me le dire !

 **-Tu es forte parce que tu as** **réussi** **à ne plus être** **touché** **par ce que ton père pouvait faire ou dire. Tu n'espères rien de lui.**

 **-Je te l'ai di** **t,** **il n'y a rien à espérer.**

 **-Je n'y arrive pas.**

 **-A faire quoi** **?** Je demande avec douceur.

 **-A ne plus espérer.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas…**

 **-Jonas est mon dernier lien avec ma famille biologique. C'est… mon…**

Les larmes recommencent à dévaler sur ses joues. Je les essuies le plus vite possible avant de me contorsionner. Je lâche sa main. Je viens m'installer en face d'elle. J'essaye de trouver la suite de sa phrase. Qui peut-être Jonas Barthélemy ? Je ne peux plus rester sans réponse.

Mon cœur ressemble de plus en plus à un mécanisme qui déconne complètement. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure pour essayer de mieux contrôler mes émotions. Je sais que Luna a besoin de soutien. Elle n'arrivera pas à continuer sans un geste de ma part. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? La prendre dans mes bras !

 **-… mon grand-père,** finit-elle par souffler à mon oreille. **J'aimerais** **croire que mon premier souvenir se déroule ici, entre ses murs. Mais c'est faux. Le premier souvenir que j'ai c'est… Jonas fou de rage arpentant une pièce qui me semblait immense à mon âge. Il hurlait, il balançait tou** **t** **ce qu'il avait sous la main. Il n'a eu aucun tact quand il m'a** **annoncé** **la mort de mes parents et de mes frères. Il m'a même** **frappé** **. C'est à ce moment qu'Héloïse est** **arrivée** **. Jonas est… était son plus proche ami après Kasia, le premier qu'elle s'était fait en Amérique. Elle a** **essayé** **de le calmer. J'étais** **recroquevillée** **dans un coin de la pièce. J'essayais…** **j'aurais** **tout** **donné** **pour devenir invisible mais il n'y avait rien à faire, sa rage ricochait toujours jusqu'à moi. A trois ans, je ne pouvais pas comprendre mais tout n'était qu'une question d'argent. Tu sais combien pèse les Barthélemy ?**

 **-Non mais c'est la troisième famille la plus riche de l'Amérique du nord.**

 **-C'est** **colossal** **, des** **milliards** **et des** **milliards** **de dollars** **. À** **la mort de mes parents et de mes frères, j'ai** **récupéré** **toutes leurs parts. Quatre-vingt sept virgule cinq pourcent de cet argent est à moi. Jonas est devenu fou. Il voulait récupérer son argent, pour ça, il était près à me faire du mal. Il a** **pointé** **une arme à feu sur moi et sous les yeux d'Héloïse. Un coup est parti…**

 **-Mon dieu ! Qu'est… tu as été** **blessé** **? Luna, je te jure que…**

Je ne trouve pas les mots. La colère que je ressentais jusque là était contrôlable mais maintenant… j'ai la sensation que je ne réponds plus de rien. Je m'écarte. Je passe mes yeux sur elle. Je cherche rapidement un indice, n'importe quoi qui pourrait me prouver qu'elle a été blessé ce jour là. Je ne suis vraiment pas certaine de ce qui va se passer si j'ai l'occasion de revoir cet enfoiré. Comment Lexa a pu garder son calme en sachant tout ça ? C'est impensable !

Deux mains viennent se poser sur mes joues. Elles me recentre sur la réalité. Je me sens imperceptiblement plus calme. Je suis sur le point de pleurer. Les émotions me submergent. Je peine à croire que Luna puisse être aussi calme. Les doigts de sa main droite glissent de ma joue pour prendre délicatement mon poignet. Elle me guide et me laisse découvrir une légère boursouflure au-dessus de sa hanche gauche. C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

 **-Elle n'a fait que m'effleurer, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de point de suture.**

 **-Je vais,** je serre la mâchoire pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin dans ma menace.

 **-C'est à ce moment qu'Héloïse m'a pri** **s** **avec elle. Elle m'a** **emmené** **dans le seul endroit où elle me saurait en sécurité : ici. Kasia m'a** **soigné** **. Je suis** **restée** **dans ce studio huit mois. Elles ont fait en sorte que je trouve une vrai famille, j'ai été** **adopté** **par les Evans à peine** **quelques** **jours avant la naissance de Costia. C'est après que la situation** **s** **'est envenim** **ée.** **Jonas m'a** **retrouvé** **alors Héloïse** **s** **'est** **résigné** **malgré le fait qu'il était son ami, elle a** **commencé** **les menaces.** **Tout** **le monde** **pensait** **que j'ignorais ce qui se passait mais… Gustus avait une façon tellement triste de me regarder quand il revenait d'un entretient avec lui. C'est quand j'ai eu six ans que tou** **t** **s** **'est enfin** **réglé** **. Honnêtement, je l'avais presque** **oublié** **. Et puis je suis** **allée** **vivre à New-York en 2012. Alors ma vie est de nouveau** **redevenue** **un véritable enfer. J'ai réellement pri** **s** **conscience de qui j'étais. Je ne l'ai pas** **supporté** **et… je suis partie. C'est tellement simple de fuir. Je ne veux plus le faire mais… je ne vais pas y arriver Raven. Je… il est partout. Je ne peux pas rester. C'est trop dur. Je n'ai aucune raison de rester,** conclut-elle en pleurant.

Aucune raison de rester… non, là c'est fini. Je craque. Aucune raison de rester… je pense que ça doit-être une blague. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Aucune raison de rester… je la fixe. Je ne peux pas la laisser penser ça. Aucune raison de rester ? Je vais lui prouver le contraire !

 **-Tu veux une bonne raison de rester ?**

 **-Il n'y en a pas.**

 **-Si j'en trouve une, tu restes ?**

 **-Raven…**

 **-Tu restes ?**

 **-Je suppose que oui mais…**

Je me jette alors sur ses lèvres rapidement, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa phrase. En général, je déteste tous les mots qui suivent un "mais". Je la sens se reculer, elle décroche ses lèvres des miennes. Elle me dévisage. Pendant une seconde, je crois avoir fait la connerie du siècle. Je commence à me reprocher mon impulsion mais finalement elle m'attire vers elle pour m'embrasser à son tour. Les baisers s'enchaînent, s'enflamment, deviennent incontrôlables. J'ai un dernier éclair de lucidité quand je murmure encore contre ses lèvres :

 **-Reste.**

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Alors, alors ? Un grand moment pour Raven qui accepte enfin ses sentiments. Une partie du** **passé** **de Luna** **révélé** **. Et un premier baiser… enfin plusieurs premiers** **baisers** **! Alors… d'après vous, elle va rester ou non ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à** **toutes** **les critiques, qu'elles** **soient** **positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Jessie Ware – Say You Love Me**

 **En espérant vous** **retrouver** **pour le prochain chapitre :** **« Parce que s'était toi »**

 **Sur ce, moi je retourne écrire avant d'être forcer et contrains d'aller travailler ! XD**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	39. Parce que c'était toi

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Nous somme mer... mardi ! ^^ Bon... théoriquement je devais poster demain mais j'ai encore changer d'horaires donc : SURPRISE !**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots** **sur ce chapitre :** **Alors, alors… après le Clexa et le Lunaven qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à chambouler pour commencer à entrevoir un Happy End digne de ce nom ? D'accord on se calme ! Je ne voulais pas parler de fin… il y a encore un peu de temps avant cette échéance, je suis désolée ! ^^** **Respirez** **, pas d'affolement ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne** **m'appartiennent** **pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Nobody knows how the story ends** _Personne ne sait comment va finir l'histoire_ **  
Live the day, do what you can** _Profite de la vie, fais ce que tu peux_ **  
This is only where it begins** _Ce n'est que le point de départ_ **  
Nobody knows how the story ends** _Personne ne sait comment va finir l'histoire_

 **The Lumineers - Nobody Knows**

 **Chapitre 39 : Parce que** **c** **'était toi**

J'aime ce moment entre sommeil et réveil, ou du moins, je l'aimais avant. C'est un état dans lequel je me sentais en sécurité alors que mon esprit était encore embrumé par le rêve. Je souris en soupirant d'aise. Je ne sais pas encore ce que s'est, mais il y a quelque chose de rassurant. Un tout petit rien qui m'apaise et rend ces quelques secondes encore plus agréables.

Je laisse mes cils se lever lentement, la luminosité dans la pièce me surprend. Je n'arrive pas à assimiler le fait que j'ai pu dormir aussi longtemps. Je fronce les sourcils en comprenant enfin ce qui ne va pas. Enfin… c'est plutôt positif mais…

Je me redresse presque violemment. Je découvre alors Clarke au bout du lit, un tee-shirt d'Harley Quinn et de son hamster sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur un bloc qu'elle griffonne. Je la vois sourire et je sens presque aussitôt mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. Mais ce petit élan n'était rien avant que je me souvienne de notre soirée. Je sens aussitôt mes joues chauffer et une vague de désir tordre de nouveau mon ventre.

 **-Tu sais,** dit avec douceur Clarke en relevant ses magnifiques iris azur sur moi, **je crois que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi bien dormir. Tu étais magnifique,** elle soupire. **Tu ne m'as pas** **laissé** **le temps de finir,** m'accuse-t-elle gentiment en balançant son bloc.

Immédiatement mes yeux glissent jusqu'à lui où je découvre une esquisse qui me représente. Je ressens une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle me regarde dormir ? Son dessin semble bien avancé.

Je ne l'ai pas vu s'approcher, ce qui me donne la puce à l'oreille sur sa proximité, ce sont ses lèvres posées sur les miennes avec douceur. Elle murmure un bonjour qui me donne le sourire. Je devrais me laisser porter par cette plénitude. Mais il y a ce…

 **-Lexa ?**

Comme ramener à la réalité, je me recentre sur elle. J'ancre mes yeux dans les siens. Je crois que ce bleu parfait est entrain de me devenir indispensable. Je souris. Je suis tellement bien. Je suis heureuse. Je suis amoureuse. Clarke m'est indispensable, elle est mon tout. Mon Kim-ya. Mon…

C'est ça ! J'ai trouver ce qui cloche. Enfin, je crois que j'ai trouver. Pourtant, se n'est en rien un problème. C'est même tout le contraire. Je la quitte des yeux. Sans que je ne le contrôle, je porte ma main droite à mon oreille en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que…

 **-Lexa,** elle attire de nouveau mon regard, **qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Trop de bruit ?**

 **-C'est…**

 **-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?**

 **-… silencieux.**

 **-Il y a une… attends, tu viens de dire que s'était silencieux ? Comme… tu n'entends pas mes pensées là ?**

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour lui répondre. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre d'où vient ce silence. Même quand je suis près d'elle et que j'ai cette sensation de mutisme autour de moi, ses pensées m'accompagne toujours. C'est vraiment trop bizarre.

 **-Est-ce que j'ai l'air malade,** je demande de plus en plus suspicieuse.

 **-Euh… non pas vraiment.**

 **-T'es sure ?**

Je crois qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose dans ma voix qui marque mon incompréhension, peut-être même mon inquiétude. Clarke me regarde d'une toute autre manière avant de porter sa main sur mon front. Elle semble mesurer ma température avant de faire des gestes précis sur ma gorge, cherchant certainement mes ganglions puis elle prend mon poignet et semble écouter mon pouls. Je ne suis pas certaine que se soit une bonne idée, entre ce que sa proximité me fait ressentir et ce sentiment étrange qui m'envahit, mon cœur bat bien trop vite.

Ses yeux se relève me faisant manquer un nouveau battement. Elle sourit. Elle la peut-être sentie sous ses doigts. Elle me révèle que pour elle il n'y a rien d'anormal. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce mot. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison ça m'atteint à ce point. Je suis d'ordinaire plus qu'heureuse de me débarrasser de ce fardeau. Débarrasser de ce fardeau… peut-être, peut-être que depuis quelque temps, je ne le vois plus comme ça.

 **-C'est bizarre,** je murmure.

 **-Se n'est jamais arriver avant,** voulu savoir Clarke.

 **-Seulement quand je suis malade.**

 **-Okay, il doit y avoir une explication. Nangila ne t'a jamais parler de quelque chose de similaire ? Et… tu es… soulager ? Inquiète ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?**

Soulager… je devrait l'être. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pour quelle raison se n'est pas le cas. Ma réaction est totalement anormal. Je baisser les yeux comme si j'avais honte de m'avouer, même à moi-même que j'étais terriblement inquiète. Je ne comprends pas ce qui est entrain de m'arriver et c'est effrayant. Et puis il y a autre chose… autre chose sur lequel je préfère me concentrer pour le moment.

 **-Ça risque d'être douloureux quand ça va revenir.**

 **-Attends,** reprend t-elle d'une voix blanche. **Douloureux. Douloureux comment ?**

 **-Du genre tu te balade tranquillement avant de te prendre un poteau en pleine face.**

 **-T'es sérieuse ? Mais c'est horrible ! T'as pas moins violent ?**

 **-Euh… tu es dans une pièce à écouter un pianiste qui joue un classique calme quand soudain tout s'accélère, les notes sont de plus en plus violente puis finalement c'est comme si tous les groupe de hard rock du monde se représentait ensemble, à la même seconde dans cette même pièce beaucoup trop étroite.**

 **-Non mais c'est quoi cette image ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas mieux. Dis toi juste que ça va être violent et…**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. J'écarquille les yeux alors que mon souffle se coupe comme si je me prenais un coup en plein dans l'estomac. Voilà, c'est exactement ça que je craignais. Je sais que je suis en train de blanchir à vu d'œil. Un brouhaha monstre vient me marteler les oreilles, j'ai cette sensation désagréable que je suis entourée de marteau piqueur et qu'ils sont en train d'essayer de déchirer mon tympan. Je sens les larmes s'écouler sur mes joues. C'est horrible, vraiment. Je ne connais pas pire sensation.

Puis soudainement, comme la veille alors que je perdais le contrôle, tout s'arrête. Mon esprit vient de subitement passer de l'état de torrent à celui d'un lac tranquille. Je suis soufflée par ce calme et pourtant il n'est pas aussi parfait qu'il y a encore quelques secondes. J'ouvre prudemment les yeux et comme un schéma répétitif, je découvre que Clarke s'est jetée sur mes lèvres dans un baiser précipité.

Mais comment… comment elle parvient à faire ça ? C'est complètement insensé !

Je m'éloigne pour la dévisager. J'imagine que mon regard doit être marqué par l'étonnement. Je vois bien qu'elle cherche quelque chose au fond de mes yeux mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Ses mains sont en coupe sur mes joues et ne semblent pas vouloir me lâcher. Puis lentement avec la douceur d'une caresse, ses pouces passent sur mes joues et effacent toutes traces de mes larmes.

 **-Ça avait l'air bien plus violent que de se prendre un poteau en pleine tête.**

Je ne peux que lui accorder celle-là mais ce n'est pas comme s'il existait vraiment quelque chose de comparable. Je baisse les yeux vers sa poitrine. J'arrive à percevoir les battements de son cœur ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemble. Il est complètement affolé. Je fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je devrais être capable de faire.

 **-Tu m'as fai** **t** **super peur,** affirme-t-elle avant de m'entourer de ses bras.

C'est un nouvel électro choc. Alors que sa joue se dépose avec délicatesse sur mon épaule, tout revient à la normale. Les voix ne sont ni absentes, ni trop fortes. Avec lenteur comme si j'avais peur de briser le moment je viens la serrer un peu plus contre moi. Clarke vient embrasser avec délicatesse la jonction entre mon cou et mon épaule. Ses lèvres ont à peine quitté ma peau que je sens de nouveau l'incendie se répendre dans mon bas ventre.

J'ai de nouveau très envie d'elle. Je l'éloigne. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de venir l'embrasser tout sauf chastement. Je glisse ma main dans son dos, son tee-shirt se soulève. Elle frissonne, s'accroche un peu plus à moi et se rapproche. Je réalise qu'il y a tricherie au moment où ses mains se retrouvent sur mes seins. Contrairement à elle, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me vêtir.

Je crois que nous aurions pu nous lancer dans un nouveau round en ce dimanche ensoleillé si je n'avais pas entendu un bruit qui m'avait coupé toute envie. Je repousse doucement Clarke qui continue pourtant d'embrasser toute la peau qui est à sa disposition en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Lexa** , grogne-t-elle en attirant de nouveau mon attention sur elle et de venir m'embrasser avec envie.

Je me laisse aller dans l'échange. Tout mon corps brûle pour elle. Puis, elle revient cette étrange sensation. Non, plutôt conviction. Je détache mes lèvres de celles de Clarke pour fixer la porte de ma chambre. Je perçois un soupir de frustration s'échapper. Il me fait frissonner.

 **-Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe** **?** Voulu savoir Clarke.

 **-Je n'en suis pas sûre.**

 **-Et bien si tu n'en est pas sûre, arrête d'y penser et embrasse moi !**

 **-** **C** **e n** **e sont** **pas mes pen… oh merde !**

Je me redresse un peu plus en fixant de nouveau la porte de ma chambre. Je jure une nouvelle fois en sortant du lit. Je me glisse au plus vite dans une culotte et j'attrape un de mes sweet à capuche rouge. J'ouvre avec précaution la porte. Je suis à deux doigts de me fracasser la tête contre cette dernière alors que je souffle une nouvelle fois un :

 **-Et merde…**

 **-Je ne serai** **s** **pas contre une explication,** sourit Clarke.

 **-C'est,** je commence en pointant la planche de bois du doigt. **C'est…**

 **-Oui,** prononce-t-elle avec amusement.

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas drôle ! Et, je n'aurais jamais** **dû** **lui donner** **un** **double des clefs !**

Je tente de sortir de la chambre en poussant la porte alors qu'il faut la tirer. Clarke éclate de rire. Je la fusille du regard pour la forme mais elle est encore plus belle quand elle rit. J'ai même l'impression de tomber un peu plus amoureuse d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle laisse exploser sa joie de cette façon. C'est donc naturellement un regard tendre que je porte sur elle. Je me perds dans ma contemplation avant de me souvenir de la situation d'urgence qui m'a poussé à m'éloigner d'elle.

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et parviens enfin à ouvrir cette stupide porte. Je manque de me rétamer par terre alors que Meeko passe entre mes jambes. Saleté de chat ! Il ne semble pas plus embêté que ça d'avoir manqué de me faire tomber et rejoint Clarke sur mon lit d'un air joyeux. C'est un complot, c'est pas possible autrement !

 **-Tu veux bien me dire ce** **qu'il** **se passe maintenant** **?** demande Clarke avec cet amusement qui marque toujours sa voix.

Je pointe le sol presque avec autorité de ma main en faisant de gros yeux. Je la vois hausser un sourcil. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle se moque ouvertement de moi. Elle ne réalise pas à quel point la situation est un vrai désastre. Je passe nerveusement ma langue sur mes lèvres. J'inspire profondément en disant le plus doucement possible :

 **-Aiden est en bas.**

Voilà, elle aussi elle est en état de choc maintenant. Elle arrête même de caresser son chat qui miaule en ronronnant pour attirer son attention. Je vois très bien sa mâchoire tomber légèrement. Elle me fixe avant de me demander :

 **-Tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps, ton frère avait un double des clefs de notre appartement ?**

 **-Je lui avais** **donné** **avant que…** **c** **e n'est pas le plus important.**

 **-Je trouve ça important moi.**

 **-Clarke, il est en bas,** je pointe la fin de ma phrase avec un geste extravagant vers le bas. **Comment il a su que j'étais revenue ? Je ne suis pas prête… je… ça va être un vrai** **désastre.**

 **-Tu veux un conseil ?**

 **-Peut-être… ça dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?**

 **-Tu ne lis pas dans mes pensées,** réalise-t-elle.

 **-Je suis un peu** **occupée** **avec celle** **s** **de quelqu'un d'autre,** je souligne.

 **-D'accord,** sourit-elle. **Commence par mettre un pantalon, un short… n'importe quoi mais ne reste pas en petite culotte.**

Je baisse les yeux pour fixer mes jambes nues. Je soupire en grattant mon cuir chevelu. Celle-là, je lui accorde. J'entre de nouveau dans ma chambre, ouvre un tiroir afin d'y récupérer un pantalon ample rouge à poids blanc que j'enfile rapidement. Je m'arrête devant Clarke pour l'embrasser en guise de remerciement.

Je m'apprête à m'éloigner afin d'affronter mon frère au plus vite mais elle me retient en glissant sa main derrière ma nuque. Elle détache ses lèvres des miennes, se dresse sur ses genoux pour être à ma hauteur afin de mieux ancrer ses yeux dans les miens. Elle me sourit avant de poser délicatement son front sur le mien.

 **-Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse,** souffle-t-elle. **Ne laisse pas ton frère t'atteindre, d'aucune façon. I peine deux jours, tu as** **affronté** **bien pire. N'oublie pas, tu es une guerrière.**

Merde… comment elle arrive à toujours trouver les mots qui me touchent, voire même me frappent en plein cœur ? Cette fille est vraiment parfaite. J'ai une chance inouïe de l'avoir dans ma vie. Je ferme les yeux juste une seconde et quand je les ouvre à nouveau je me sens mieux. Elle a raison. Je suis courageuse, forte, en soit une guerrière.

J'acquiesce doucement. J'ai parfois la sensation que Clarke me connaît mieux que moi-même. Je suis subjuguée par le fait qu'elle parvienne toujours à me pousser au calme avant d'affronter la tempête. Elle m'aide à être plus réfléchi. Je me sens tellement plus forte à ses côtés, d'une certaine façon entière.

 **-Voilà, c'est mieux,** murmure-t-elle.

 **-Merci,** je souffle.

 **-Tout ce que tu veux, quand tu veux,** dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. **Je peux faire autre chose pour toi ?**

 **-Venir avec moi,** je dis avec douceur en glissant ma main dans la sienne.

 **-Avec plaisir.**

Nous descendons les escaliers main dans la main. Je vois mon frère faire les cent pas dans le salon en se triturant les mains. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir qu'il est perturbé. Imperceptiblement, je resserre un peu plus mes doigts. Clarke doit sentir mon angoisse parce qu'elle m'embrasse délicatement sur la joue avant de caresser avec douceur mon avant bras.

Je m'avance un peu plus. Il n'a toujours pas remarqué ma présence. Je me racle doucement la gorge ce qui stoppe ses va et vient. Il se retourne avec une certaine méfiance. Il semble troublé, peut-être même triste de me voir. Je tente de sourire mais j'en suis incapable surtout après avoir capté certaines de ses pensées hostiles envers ma proximité avec Clarke.

Je m'avance un peu plus. Malgré que ça me brise le cœur, je lâche la main de Clarke. Je fais barrage. Je la protège du mieux que je peux. Je fixe Aiden qui est plus que surpris par mon comportement. Son regard passe rapidement de ma petite amie à moi. Il a du mal à assimiler que je veuille garder "cette fille", qu'il croit sans intérêt, loin de ses assauts. J'ai envie de hurler que je ne suis pas aussi brisée qu'il s'entête à le croire. Pourtant c'est une voix calme qui entame la conversation avec un simple :

 **-Salut Aiden.**

 **-Salut ? Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant six mois et toi tout ce que tu me dis c'est : salut ? Papa était** **désemparé** **et Titus… merde, je ne pensais pas que tu choisirais de disparaître de nouveau.** _Je me suis_ _inquiété_ _._ **Tu es… tellement égoïste.**

Je fais un geste vers Clarke pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. Je sens bien que ça la démange. Elle a très envie de le remettre à sa place. Le truc, c'est que ce n'est pas à elle de le faire. Et puis, d'une certaine manière, il a raison. J'ai été égoïste. Certainement pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai choisi de ne pas passer au second plan. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul pour enfin savoir qui j'étais.

A la surprise des deux blonds, je me mets doucement à rire. Clarke se demande si je suis devenue folle et Aiden est simplement surpris. S'il n'a plus vraiment l'habitude d'entendre ma voix, il était encore plus rare pour moi de laisser s'échapper ce son de joie de mes cordes vocales et ceci pour une bonne raison : je n'étais pas heureuse.

 **-Tu as raison, j'ai été égoïste.**

 **-Pa-pardon ?**

 **-J'étais trop proche du point de rupture alors j'ai pris une décision égoïste : je suis partie.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Je ne vais pas le nier Aiden. Si tu veux, tu peux continuer à m'en vouloir. Mais tu devras trouver autre chose que mon incapacité à… comment dis-tu déjà ?**

 _-Ta_ _foutue_ _capacité à ne pas accepter tes choix._

 **-Ah oui, c'est** **vrai,** **ma** **foutue** **capacité à ne pas accepter mes choix.**

Je le vois écarquiller les yeux puis fixer Clarke. Il grimace presque avec dédain. Il arrête un regard noir de colère sur moi en pensant que mes tours de passe-passe ne fonctionneront pas longtemps. Aiden a toujours été comme ça. Il a besoin de preuve tangible. Il préfère croire que j'ai une grande capacité d'analyse plutôt que d'accepter que je puisse posséder une capacité hors du commun.

 **-Tu devrais porter tes lunettes Lexa,** dit-il avec le même dédain que mon père.

 **-Je comprends que tu puisses être en colère. Mais je ne le ferai pas.**

 **-Tu le fais quand papa te le demande.**

 **-Je ne le ferai plus.**

 **-Pourquoi** **?** explose-t-il.

 **-Parce que à cause de vous,** j'insiste sur ce mot, **j'ai cru pendant quatre longues années que ma capacité hors norme était un** **e** **malédiction.**

 **-Arrête de parler de ça, surtout devant elle !**

 **-Aiden,** je prononce son prénom avec une pointe de menace. **Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu as di** **t** **à Clarke que j'étais** **brisée** **mais pas une seconde tu t'es di** **t** **que peut-être tu avais fai** **t** **partie de ceux qui** **avaient causé** **toutes ces fêlures en moi. Tu lui as di** **t** **qu'elle ne pourrait pas m'aider, que personne ne le pouvais mais en réalité, tu n'as jamais** **essayé** **préférant écouter ce que notre père avait à dire sur le sujet plutôt que moi. Mais tu t'es** **trompée** **. Clarke a su m'aider. Et si toi, tu n'y ai pas parvenu, c'est parce que tu ne t'en ais jamais vraiment** **donné** **la peine. Le fait que tu puisses être** **blessé** **par ça me dépasse. Je ne te comprends pas. J'ai fais tellement d'efforts avec toi. Parce que** **c** **'était toi, je parlais. Parce que** **c'** **était toi, j'allais dans des salles bondées de monde pour t'encourager. Parce que** **c** **'était toi, je venais à la maison une fois par semaine subissant les reproches de Titus. Parce que** **c** **'était toi, je ne disais rien quand vous me reprochiez de savoir des choses que je n'étais pas sensée connaître. Parce que** **c** **'était toi… j'étais prête à tout. Tu ne t'en ais jamais rendu compte mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu es mon frère. Je t'aime. Mais ne me demande plus jamais, jamais de me cacher parce que c'est ça qui me détruit et rien d'autre.**

 **-Lexa je… tu parles tellement,** souffle-t-il en laissant des larmes lui échapper.

 **-Je ne me cache plus, c'est fini. J'ai** **essayé** **votre manière et au final, ça m'a fait plus de mal qu'autre chose donc je change simplement de méthode.**

 **-Mais Clarke…**

 **-Quoi Clarke ?**

 **-Je sais tout,** intervient pour la première fois la blonde. **Je l'accepte et j'essaie même de la rendre un peu folle par moment,** conclut-elle avec un sourire.

 **-Tu crois à ce… ce… ce** _ **truc**_ ? voulu savoir Aiden.

Je me tourne vers Clarke qui fixe mon frère d'une tout autre manière. Elle prend enfin conscience de ce que j'ai pu lui dire. Elle réalise toute l'importance du fait que les deux seules personnes qui m'entouraient et qui étaient au courant de mon secret ne m'ont jamais soutenu. Elle ressens un toute nouvelle reconnaissance envers Luna qui a été la seule à toujours être là pour me soutenir même si elle ne pouvait pas être physiquement présente. Et c'est presque de la pitié qui l'entoure alors qu'elle pense de nouveau à mon père et Aiden.

Sa main vient chercher la mienne. Elle y pense comme un point d'ancrage. Elle se dit que comme ça, elle va garder son calme. Son pouce fait des va et vient, peut-être un peu nerveux mais pour moi, le geste n'est rien d'autre qu'une caresse apaisante.

 **-Ce truc,** crache-t-elle, **représente tou** **t** **ce qu'est ta sœur. Dis-toi qu'à chaque fois que tu lui demandes de se contrôler ou de ne pas utiliser ce truc, c'est comme si tu lui ordonnai** **s** **de ne plus marcher. Ce truc c'est Lexa à 100 %. Ne pas y croire, ne pas l'accepter c'est… ignorer qui elle est. Tu ne connais pas ta sœur et tant que tu resteras avec des œillères ça ne risque pas d'arriver.**

 **-Je… ça n'a rien de sensé.**

 **-Je suis médecin,** réplique Clarke. **Mon truc c'est le terre à terre. Je suis** **programmée** **par la logique, pourtant, j'ai conscience que ce monde est rempli d'inexplicable. Lexa n'en ai qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres.**

 **-Je suis inexplicable** **?** je demande avec amusement.

 **-Tellement,** prononce-t-elle avec un faux air blasé, **mais c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi.**

 **-D'accord,** soupire Aiden en s'installant sur la canapé. **Je t'écoute. Prouve-moi que j'ai tord.**

Et bien ça, je ne m'y attendais pas. Très vite, je me pose près de lui. J'écoute chacune de ses questions et y réponds avec attention. Clarke nous laisse un peu d'intimité. Le débat avec mon frère est lancé et j'ai la sensation que pour la première fois en quatre ans, il m'écoute. Il m'écoute vraiment.

Il prend en considération chacune de mes réponses. Il rebondit sur certains points qui lui semblent moins clairs. Il réfléchit beaucoup. Il est honnête avec moi et ça me rend simplement heureuse.

 **-C'est pour ça que tu as** **arrêté** **tes études ?**

 **-Tu as** **arrêté** **tes études** **?** Demande Clarke en posant un plateau devant nous.

 **-Elle a tout** **arrêté** **,** confirme mon frère à ma place. **Elle n'a aucun diplôme.**

Deux paires de yeux m'observent avec une insistance qui me mets légèrement mal à l'aise. Je soupire avant de dresser mes bras comme pour me défendre. Je serre la mâchoire en repensant au nombre de fois, incalculable où j'ai pensé à reprendre mes études mais je ne peux pas.

 **-J'y arrive pas. J'ai la sensation de tricher.**

 **-Comment ça** **?** Voulut savoir Clarke.

 **-Bah… je lis la question et en une fraction de seconde, je suis** **connectée** **aux pensées de tout ceux qui se posent la même question. J'ai donc automatiquement la bonne réponse.**

 **-Pratique,** réplique mon frère.

 **-Embêtant,** le suit Clarke.

 **-Embêtant mais tu rigoles ? C'est génial, elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut, savoir tout ce qu'elle veut.**

 **-C'est vrai,** je reprends, **mais** **c** **e n'est pas moralement bien.**

 **-Pas moralement bien,** répète Aiden avec incompréhension. **Qui s'en soucis ?**

 **-Moi. Je ne suis pas comme notre père ou quiconque dans son entourage. Je ne veux plus mentir.**

 **-Tu as** **essayé** **avec un casque anti-bruit** **?** me demande Clarke avec compréhension.

 **-Ça ne fonctionnerait pas.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Tu arrives mieux à te concentrer et même à dormir avec un casque sur les oreilles.**

 **-Oui parce qu'il y a de la musique, en soit : du bruit.**

 **-Si… si tu veux passer tes examens un jour, nous pourrions peut-être essayer de trouver une solution, ensemble.**

Je suis touchée par ses mots. Je souris bêtement. Aiden lève les yeux au ciel face à ma réaction. Il prends une tasse avec du café. Je plisse le nez. Depuis quand boit-il du café ?

 **-Il y a une dernière chose,** reprend-il en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

 **-Je t'écoute.**

 **-** **C** **'était qui le gosse ?**

 **-Quel gosse ?**

 **-C'est pas toi qui l** **'** **a** **envoyé** **?**

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

 **-Un gamin de six ou huit ans, black** **,** **avec un grand mec typé européen sont venus me voir sur un terrain de basket sur lequel je m'entraînais. Le gosse a dit que je devrais prendre le temps de discuter avec toi.**

 **-Nangila,** sourit Clarke.

 **-Qui** **?** voulu savoir Aiden.

 **-Nangila,** je répète avec un sourire encore plus grand. **Je vais tout te dire.**

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour** **l** **e nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Ce chapitre est plus** **posé** **, il sert un peu de transition avant de rebondir sur plus important. Mais on dirait bien que Lexa va retrouver son frère. ;)**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles** **soient** **positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : The Lumineers - Nobody Knows**

 **Je rappelle que toutes les musiques sont disponible sur la chaîne Youtube : geekgirlg**

 **Réponses aux guests:**

 **Morgane : Merci beaucoup et oui, ENFIN pour Raven et Luna, c'est pas trop tôt! XD**

 **Guest : Un grand merci pour le compliment sur les deux derniers chapitre, il est vrais que même moi je les trouve meilleurs que certain autre. Après comme tout le monde, je progresse un peu plus chaque semaine grâce à certaine critiques. Après, les deux derniers chapitre c'est aussi l'aboutissement de deux grandes partie de cette fanfiction: Le Clexa et le Lunaven. Je suis très heureuse de réussir à faire passer les émotions, c'est le plus important pour moi. Merci à toi de me lire et je reste fidèle aux mercredis... enfin, presque! ^^ Pour la publication, peut-être un jour, qui sait? A bientôt! :)**

 **Océane : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que maintenant que tu n'as qu'un chapitre par semaine, l'attente n'est pas trop dure... en tout cas, bienvenue dans mon monde! J'ai décider de faire de Lexa est une grande admiratrice de musique tout comme moi, c'est une passion et la musique est faite pour être partager donc quoi de mieux que d'utiliser cette fanfiction pour le faire? Vive les chansons un peu oldschool! ^^**

 **En espérant vous** **retrouver** **pour le prochain chapitre :** **« L'homme silencieux »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	40. L'homme silencieux

**Salut à tous ! :) Nous sommes MERCREDI !**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je crois que je suis de plus en plus étonner à chaque chapitre de votre présence, vous êtes vraiment incroyables, mille merci !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce chapitre, il est très différent des autres et chose importante, il marque la fin de la troisième partie. Je vais donc vous laisser le découvrir sans rien dire de plus.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **I'm swimming over rooftops** _Je nage au-dessus des toits_ _  
_ **I'm looking through the sea** _Je recherche dans la mer_ _  
_ **This home I used to live in** _Cette maison où je vivais_ _  
_ **The way things used to be** _La façon dont les choses étaient_

 **I'm breathing underwater** _Je respire sous l'eau_  
 **I hear my mother's voice** _J'entends la voix de ma mère_  
 **I'm back there in the blue swing** _Je suis de retour dans la balançoire bleue_  
 **Back when there was a choice** _À l'époque où il y avait un choix_  
 **I'll save a little piece of tomorrow** _Je sauverai un petit bout de demain_

 **Heather Nove – Save a Little Piece of Tomorrow**

 **Chapitre 40 : L'homme silencieux**

D'un geste du poignet, une pierre plate s'élance, elle frôle la surface de l'eau avant de s'écraser et de bondir pour s'échapper un peu plus loin. Le vol se finit de nouveau par une percussion entre le bleu miroitant pour s'élever avant de se finir dans un choc un peu plus violent. Les éclaboussures éclatent sous un regard admiratif permettant de vivre un lever de soleil unique. Le projectif pourrais disparaître que ça ne nous étonnerai pas, la scène était presque magique. Pourtant la nature reprend ses droits. C'est une question de gravité. La surface lourde et grisonnante de la pierre se crache mais cette fois, elle se fait avaler avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Elle rejoint des milliers de ses sœurs.

Qui n'a jamais rêvé de parvenir à faire des ricochets assez loin pour qu'on ne puisse plus les voir ?

Un sourire sur les lèvres, nous nous penchons et tentons une nouvelle fois notre chance. Encore, encore et encore. Puis parfois un miracle se produit. Un sourire gigantesque étire nos lèvres, nous nous mettons à rire, à bondir et à brandir notre poing vers le ciel signe de notre victoire. C'est ce qui vient de m'arriver et d'une certaine manière, je sais que c'est le signe que demain sera encore et toujours plus beau qu'aujourd'hui.

Je souris un peu plus alors que le ciel est de plus en plus orangé. Un nouveau jour…

* * *

 _ **C'était il y a huit ans…**_

Un homme court dans les rues bondées, il cherche à se faire un passage. Ses pieds sont nus et frappent une terre sang à chaque foulée. Sur son visage, il y a un sourire gigantesque qui détonne complètement avec sa carrure impressionnante. Il est gigantesque, ses bras et ses épaules sont marquées par une musculature généreuse, qui est dû, malgré son jeune âge, à une vie de travail et de voyage. Le dispensaire n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, son cœur se gonfle. Dans une poignée de minutes, il pourra rencontrer pour la première fois son enfant.

Il s'arrête devant la bâtisse, en profite pour calmer sa respiration qui est devenue un peu folle après sa course. Un rire qu'il ne connaît que trop bien se glisse jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il se tourne pour tendre une main à sa grand-mère. Une femme au visage marqué par le temps, sa peau est plus claire que dans sa jeunesse et les petites rides au coin de ses yeux sont les préférées de son petit fils. Il a accroché son bras à celui de la femme qui l'a aimé et élevé toute sa vie. Son cœur bat vite, il raisonne sous sa peau à un rythme si rapide que même un sourd pourrait l'entendre.

Ils entrent tous deux dans les locaux avec un certain goût d'impatience. La femme s'appuie complètement sur son petit fil jusqu'à ce qu'une porte s'ouvre devant eux. Elle quitte alors le bras fort de Kabaka pour rejoindre Maze sa femme qui tient dans ses bras le nouveau né. La grand-mère sourit alors que la jeune maman lui tend son fils. Elle observe ensuite son mari qui est resté bloqué au pas de la porte. Elle sait pertinemment de quoi il a peur. Elle souhaiterait le rassurer mais ce n'est pas à elle de le faire.

 **-Tu peux arrêter de faire une tête d'enterrement 'baka. C'est un petit garçon.**

Imperceptiblement, un soupir de soulagement s'échappe des lèvres du jeune papa. Il s'approche un peu, assez pour apercevoir le visage de son fils. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, sa grand-mère se retourne pour lui confier l'enfant qu'il réceptionne maladroitement dans ses bras.

Aussitôt, il a un regard doux. Les deux femmes sourient devant la scène. Un seul regard suffit à un père pour aimer son enfant. Une main énorme et un peu rugueuse, se pose avec délicatesse sur le haut du crâne du nouveau né. De petits yeux pétillants chocolat se relèvent pour croiser ceux de son père. Une seconde, pas plus, mais le lien était fait et il serait éternel.

 **-Dis-nous 'baka, quel est le nom de ton fils ?**

 **-Nangila,** souffle-t-il.

 **-Né lors d'un voyage, c'est un bon choix petit.**

 **-Merci. Maze ?**

 **-C'est parfait. Avec un nom comme celui-là, notre fils fera de grandes choses.**

 **-Il sera un grand homme silencieux comme son père,** s'amuse la veille femme.

 **-Pas tout de suite grand-mère,** précise avec douceur Kabaka, **pas tout de suite.**

 **-Avoue, tu avais peur que cet enfant naisse femme,** tique-t-elle.

 **-Grand-mère,** soupire-t-il.

 **-Je comprends assure-t-elle, j'ai été bien plus heureuse pour mes quatre garçons que pour mes cinq filles. C'est moins difficile pour eux. Pour toi,** précise-t-elle avec douceur. **Tu me le confis ?**

 **-Oui.**

Kabaka laisse son fils passer de ses bras à ceux de l'aînée de sa famille. Il s'approche ensuite de sa femme pour l'embrasser avec amour. Quand il se retourne, c'est pour voir la porte se fermer. La matriarche doit faire ce qui doit être fait pour tous membres de cette famille. Il ne peut empêcher l'inquiétude assombrir son regard. Une main rassurante se pose avec douceur sur son bras. Un sourire finit de repousser tous ses doutes. Ses yeux brillent alors qu'il retrouve son seul et unique kimya.

Il avait un fils grâce à la femme exceptionnelle en face de lui. Il était fier, amoureux et chanceux. Un fils… sa grand-mère avait raison, ce serait plus facile pour lui. D'un geste incontrôlable, son pouce se pose sur son poignet pour glisser sur la cicatrice qui marque sa peau depuis ses douze ans.

Contrairement aux femmes, il n'était pas né avec le don. Il y a de cela quatre générations, au début des années soixante, à la fin de la colonisation, les matriarches, elles étaient sept à ce moment, avaient décidé de partager leurs pouvoirs avec les hommes qui le méritait. Le processus se déroulait durant les premiers jours du nourrisson. Elles les marquaient, le signe de l'infini apparaissait alors durant quelques jours avant de disparaître jusqu'au jour où elle déciderait de partager avec eux le privilège de lire dans l'esprit de tout homme ou femme. Kabaka ne savait pas comment se déroulait le rituel et ne cherchait pas à savoir. Il était reconnaissant de pouvoir alléger les souffrances de sa grand-mère. Plus ils étaient nombreux à posséder le don moins elle souffrait.

En revanche, il se souviendrait toujours des mots que sa grand-mère avait chuchoté à son oreille le jour où le signe était venu marquer sa peau, le jour où il avait reçu le don.

Trouve le silence et garde le.

Ils étaient loin d'avoir tous reçu la bénédiction de leurs aînées. Il avait été fier d'avoir été choisi si jeune. Sa grand-mère avait dit qu'elle avait vu quelque chose de pur dans son cœur. Elle savait que l'adolescent saurait être à la hauteur contrairement à bon nombre de ses frères, oncles ou cousins. Le rituel permettait aussi de poursuivre et perpétuer la tradition si par malheur aucune femme ne naissait sur une génération. Donc en imaginant qu'un jour, sa grand-mère, ses tantes et ses cousines venait toutes à mourir et qu'il n'y avait pas encore de fille née alors le don se transmettrait naturellement à tous les hommes de cette nouvelle génération dépourvue de femme.

La vieille femme revint dans la chambre et s'approcha des deux jeunes parents. Elle confia l'enfant à sa mère qui saisit le petit poignet de son fils où la marque de l'infini venait d'apparaître. Elle était fière que son fils puisse un jour devenir comme son père. L'héritier d'un don merveilleux. Elle savait que son petit bonhomme né lors d'un voyage deviendrait l'un de ces hommes silencieux. Il serait comme son père.

* * *

Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'horizon, je perçois les pensées de Luna. Je souris en me retournant vers elle. Elle me sourit et je le sais avec certitude : Luna est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Je sais qu'elle croit avoir besoin d'un bout de papier pour que nous soyons liés mais moi, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Luna s'arrête devant moi avant de poser un genoux à terre afin d'être un peu plus à ma hauteur. Avec amour, elle passe doucement une main dans mes cheveux. J'aime ce geste d'affection. Il me rassure, me rappelle celui si familier qu'effectuait mon père tous les jours. J'ai tendance à la regarder avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Elle est la personne la plus belle qui existe dans ce monde, la plus importante et je l'aime !

Depuis ce jour à la gare, je vis comme dans un rêve éveillé. Luna est devenue ma sœur, ma meilleure amie et peut-être même aussi un peu ma mère. Avant de la connaître, j'aurais pu croire que j'étais mort. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un de ces garçons des rues, qui doit voler pour manger, qui passe sa journée à courir, à espérer ne pas faire une mauvaise rencontre, et qui regarde tous les autres enfants aller à l'école.

Puis au milieu d'une foule si dense que j'aurais cru être face à un mur, j'ai aperçu ses cheveux bouclés un peu fou. Debout sur un banc, j'étais comme paralysé. De nombreuse fois mon père m'avait parlé du kimya mais pas une fois il ne m'avait dit que s'était si puissant, si grandiose, si exceptionnel, si… unique.

Il m'a fallu du temps pour prendre une décision. Si longtemps, que je l'ai presque perdu au milieu de cette foule. J'ai été obligé de monter sur le toit de plusieurs wagons pour ne pas la perdre de vu. J'ai couru, couru si vite que j'ai cru devenir un de ces supers héros que j'avais découvert à travers certains dessins sur des livres imagés que des enfants jetaient à la poubelle. A la sortie de la gare, elle est montée dans une voiture mais j'ai entendu le nom de l'hôtel. Luna l'avait mal prononcé et le chauffeur l'a fait répéter. Elle s'est tournée pour confier ses bagages à l'homme et j'ai découvert ses yeux pour la première fois.

Je me souviens de cette tristesse dans ses yeux. Il y avait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres mais ses yeux… ses yeux mentaient. C'était comme se regarder dans un miroir et ne pas se reconnaître. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme ça ou alors, je n'avais pas voulu le voir.

Luna est entrée dans la voiture et j'ai regardé le véhicule s'éloigner. Plusieurs personnes m'ont bousculé pourtant je refusais de bouger. Je voulais suivre son avancée le plus longtemps possible. Je suis revenu à mes esprits au moment où une femme que j'aide de temps en temps pour une pièce ou deux me secoue l'épaule. Elle me propose gentiment de balayer son allée. J'ai remarqué qu'elle ne demandait à aucun autre garçon. Elle a dû comprendre que j'étais vraiment seul. Je n'appartiens à personne, c'est pour cette raison que c'est si dangereux, à tout moment, je peux me faire enlever et on peut m'obliger à travailler ou pire porter une arme.

J'ai longuement regardé cette femme, je ne connaissais pas son prénom. J'ai alors penché la tête avant de lui tendre la main. Elle a accepté le geste. J'ai refusé poliment son offre avec un sourire. Elle s'appelait Victoria comme le lac. Je suis parti en courant vers l'hôtel en prenant tous les raccourcis que je connaissais. Victoria a hurlé pour me demander où est-ce que je courais comme ça. Je me suis contenté de sourire et de courir plus vite.

Il y a longtemps, j'avais fait une promesse à mon baba : trouver le silence et le garder. Je m'apprêtais à tenir cette promesse !

 **-Tu vas bien p'tit mec ?** Demande Luna avec cette douceur qui me gonfle le cœur.

Je secoue la tête de haut en bas avant de presque me précipiter pour entourer son cou de mes bras. Je ferme les yeux en souriant. J'ai trouvé mon kimya et je vais le garder précieusement. Une main de Luna me caresse calmement le dos. L'autre est sur ma tête pour me serrer un peu plus fort. Je ne peux empêcher un rire de m'échapper alors que ses boucles brunes viennent chatouiller ma joue.

J'inspire profondément et durant un flash de quelques secondes, je peux voir que Luna est heureuse. Enfin. Maintenant, quand elle sourit, ses yeux ne mentent plus.

Pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas su comment lui rendre un peu de bonheur. J'ai vite compris que malgré moi, ses sourires étaient plus vrais quand j'étais présent. Il y a aussi la musique. Elle nage dans le bonheur quand ses doigts se déplacent sur une guitare et qu'elle chante. C'est grâce aux paroles d'une chanson que j'ai compris… c'est grâce à un certain Bryan Adams que j'ai rencontré Raven pour la première fois. C'était dans un souvenir. Un souvenir que Luna chérit plus que tout.

Avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte que tous les plus beaux souvenirs de Luna tournaient autour de cette brune toujours joyeuse et un peu bougon. Je ne comprenais pas pour quelle raison Luna ne parlait jamais de Raven, pas même avec Elijah. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un garçon de sept ans peut comprendre à l'amour ?

Il ne le peut pas sauf s'il est exceptionnel. Il m'a suffit d'un regard le jour où Raven a débarqué à l'improviste pour enfin avoir toutes les données. Luna était comme figée. Je pouvais presque voir son cœur saigner devant l'indifférence de Raven. Le problème était là : Raven ne voyait pas Luna. Et elle était là toute l'explication de la tristesse et de la mélancolie chez la femme la plus exceptionnelle qui m'est été donné de rencontrer. Mais aujourd'hui, cette boucle est finie.

Luna est heureuse !

 **-Tu as décidé de rester,** je dis avec des larmes de joie qui coulent sur mes joues. **Et pas juste pour l'adoption,** je précise.

Luna me repousse pour effacer mes larmes en me souriant. Je n'en avais jamais vu un si grand sur son visage.

 **-Oui, mon grand, nous restons. Désormais New Haven, c'est notre maison.**

 **-Notre maison à toi, moi et… Raven ?** Je demande pour être certain.

 **-Toi, moi et Raven,** souffle-t-elle encore avec ce sourire qui ne semble plus vouloir la quitter.

 **-Alors vous avez parlé.**

 **-Oui, petit curieux, nous avons parlé. Au téléphone,** précise-t-elle.

Après l'incident à New-York, je préfère l'appeler comme ça, Raven nous a raccompagné à New Haven. Elle n'a pas lâché Luna, pas même une seconde. Je souriais dès qu'elle était en train de péter un plomb intérieurement parce que sa main était soit broyée par Luna, soit remplie de fourmis. Je la trouvais vraiment drôle. Lexa avait raison, les pensées de Raven sont un vrai foutoir !

Elle était restée deux jours avant de devoir repartir. Luna n'a pas eu de nouvelles, plusieurs jours durant. Elle était très inquiète. J'en ai voulu à la brune pour ça. Je me suis même dit que finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'elles soient ensemble puis Raven a appelé. Elle s'est excusée mais après s'être absenté si longtemps, elle avait eu du travail par dessus la tête et pas une seconde pour elle. Et depuis dix jours, vers dix-huit heures, le téléphone de Luna sonnait et elle rayonnait. Ni moi, ni Elijah avions besoin de demander qui était au bout du fil.

Leurs conversations duraietn des heures, pendant lesquelles Elijah prenait le temps de m'apprendre à lire. J'avais encore des difficultés mais si je voulais rentrer à l'école dans la même classe que les enfants de mon âge, il fallait que je progresse. Luna était géniale pour pleins de choses mais je préférais l'apprentissage de la lecture avec Elijah. Il avait une façon d'expliquer de voir les mots bien à lui. Il n'en disait rien mais dans ses pensées, c'était magique. Peut-être même plus que tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard dans le roman que Luna me lit le soir.

 **-Tu m'expliques pour quelle raison je te trouve à la plage à six heure et demi du matin ?**

 **-J'arrivais pas à dormir.**

 **-Nangila…**

 **-Je sais. Je peux venir te voir à tout moment quand je fais un cauchemar. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial.**

 **-Un jour spécial,** répète Luna en fronçant les sourcils, **tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas d'anniversaire.**

Au moment de remplir le dossier d'adoption, j'avais été obligé de lui dire que je n'avais pas de date de naissance, je connaissais juste l'année. C'était assez fréquent pour les enfants nés dans les refuges et encore plus pour ceux qui voyageaient beaucoup.

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit ce que voulais dire mon prénom ?** Je demande doucement.

 **-Non.**

 **-Nangila ça veut dire né pendant un voyage. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où on a eu notre première vrai maison. Baba avait dit que s'était important. Il l'avait écrit dans le cahier. C'est Elijah qui m'a dit que s'était aujourd'hui. Il l'a même entouré sur mon calendrier.**

 **-Tu m'avais dit que ta famille et toi, vous marchiez beaucoup.**

 **-Oui. On partait quand le soleil se levait et on le gardait toujours dans le dos. Quand il était haut dans le ciel, on se reposait puis on reprenait quand la lune se levait juste quelques heures. Ma grand-mère était une compteuse.**

 **-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta grand-mère.**

 **-C'est parce qu'elle est partie rejoindre les étoiles comme baba et mama.**

 **-Je suis désolée mon grand.**

 **-Ça va,** je dis en souriant, **s'ils n'étaient pas là-haut, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré.**

 **-Je sais que tu aimes bien être avec moi mais tes parents…**

 **-… n'étaient pas mon kimya.**

Comme à chaque fois que j'utilise ce mot pour la décrire, elle me fixe avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de ça. Ses pensées sont assez contradictoires. Je crois au final qu'elle ne comprend pas bien ce que le kimya signifie. Elle ne sait pas à quel point, elle est importante. La seule qui pourrait avoir une idée de ce qu'elle représente à mes yeux, c'est Lexa.

D'ailleurs je sens sa présence, elle doit être au ranch. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de Luna. Je repère Hadès qui court partout. J'aime bien ce chien même s'il est très différent quand Lexa est présente. Luna m'a expliqué que sans elle, il serait mort à sa naissance. Je commente :

 **-Hadès est surexcité.**

 **-C'est parce que,** commence-t-elle, **mince, j'ai complètement oublié ! Lexa est là. Elle voudrait te parler. Quelque chose à propos de son frère et d'une catastrophe sans nom. Je lui ai rappelé que tu n'avais que huit ans…**

Je ris doucement alors que Luna se redresse. Elle me tend la main que je saisis sans la moindre hésitation. Pendant toute notre avancée, j'ai les yeux rivés sur son profil. Elle a un léger sourire en coin. Elle est malmenée par sa chevelure qui part un peu dans tous les sens, ça me fait rire.

Elle soupire avant de se racler la gorge. Je ris un peu plus. Elle me fusille gentiment du regard avant de m'ordonner d'une fausse voix dure :

 **-Ne te moque pas de mes cheveux.**

 **-J'ai une question.**

 **-Ne change pas de sujet.**

 **-Après…**

 **-Je suis sérieuse Nangila, mes cheveux sont géniaux.**

 **-Oui, ils le sont. Je les aime bien.**

 **-C'est bon, tu gagnes de nouveau des points.**

 **-Je peux poser ma question maintenant ?**

 **-Bien sûr p'tit mec !**

 **-Après que les papiers seront signés…**

Elle se stoppe net en entendant le début de ma phrase. En une fraction de seconde, elle reprend tout son sérieux. Elle pose son regard sur moi et je sais qu'elle m'écoute avec toute l'attention du monde. Je ressens une légère angoisse. Je ne sais pas comment elle va prendre ma demande. Je baisse les yeux avant de formuler ma question :

 **-Je pourrai t'appeler maman ? Je veux dire, c'est ce que tu vas devenir, non ?**

 **-Tu veux…**

 **-Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je demandais, juste comme ça.**

 **-Non mon grand. C'est important ce que tu me demandes.**

 **-Je sais,** je dis en baisant les yeux.

 **-Je n'ai pas dit non.**

 **-Mais tu paniques,** j'affirme en levant les doigts sur sa tête.

 **-C'est… je ne veux pas remplacer ta maman. La femme de Gustus était très maladroite avec moi et… je ne veux pas…**

 **-Tu ne remplaces personne. Elle, c'était mama. Toi, tu serais maman. Et si un jour, elle le veut bien, Rae pourrait être 'ma.**

 **-Tu as déjà pensé à tout,** réalise-t-elle. **Tu m'expliques pourquoi dans tous tes projets il y a Raven ?**

 **-Parce qu'elle est ton bonheur !**

 **-C'est vrai mon grand,** confirme-t-elle en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

 **-On est une famille tous les trois, hein ?**

Luna semble réfléchir. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison elle doute. Elle aime Raven. Et Raven, l'aime. C'est pourtant simple. Pas de quoi se casser la tête !

 **-J'imagine que nous le sommes,** finit-elle par dire avec un sourire discret. **Et pour ta demande, tu m'appelles comme tu le souhaites, quand tu le veux. Tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre les papiers, ni de le faire juste après la signature.**

 **-J'ai envie de le faire depuis ton retour après noël,** je finis par avouer.

 **-Nangila,** souffle-t-elle avant d'embrasser mon front, **tu aurais dû m'en parler.**

 **-Je ne savais pas comment faire.**

 **-Tu peux tout me dire. Nous sommes une famille.**

 **-D'accord ! Je vais voir Lexa !**

Je me mets à courir de peur qu'elle change d'avis tout en sachant qu'elle ne le fera pas. Je souris en courant plus vite. J'ai trouvé mon silence et j'ai fait mieux que de le garder. Luna est devenue la personne la plus importante de ma vie : ma maman !

Je grimpe les quelques marches qui desserve l'entrée et j'ouvre en grand la porte. Je franchis le couloir principal et sans que je ne comprenne comment, le chien blanc me dépasse et fonce dans le salon. J'entends un bruit sourd, un petit cri puis un :

 **-C'est pas vrai Hadès, dégage ta langue !**

Je glisse ma tête dans le salon pour découvrir que Lexa subit les coups de langue de son chien en plein visage. Je grimasse en plissant le nez. C'est plein de bave !

 **-Salut, Lexa.**

 **-Hey Nan… pu… rée ! Hadès ! Assis !**

Aussitôt, le chien s'exécute en baissant les oreilles. Je suis étonné par la voix qu'elle a utilisé, elle était forte et dure. Lexa soupire avant de caresser les oreilles d'Hadès en lui précisant de ne plus toucher à son visage. Je souris devant la scène, elle aime vraiment beaucoup son chien.

 **-Tu vas bien Nangila ? Luna était inquiète de ne pas te trouver.**

 **-Je faisais des ricochets.**

 **-Tu devrais faire ça à une heure plus décente.**

 **-Et toi, pourquoi tu es ici aussi tôt ?**

 **-Touché,** sourit-elle. **J'ai déposé Clarke pour son service, il commençait à trois heures et demi. Je me suis dit autant faire la route maintenant et j'irai la chercher tout à l'heure.**

 **-Donc Clarke n'est pas là. Dommage, je l'aime bien.**

 **-Tu sais que c'est ma copine ?** Demande-t-elle amusée en se pointant de son index.

 **-Je sais oui,** je ris.

Un silence s'installe entre nous même si cette notion est assez surfaite en ce qui nous concerne. Elle se décale et tape doucement sur le canapé pour m'inviter à m'installer près d'elle. J'éclate de rire en voyant Hadès patiner sur le parquet, sauter et se mettre en boule au plus près de Lexa, la tête sur sa cuisse. Je la vois lever les yeux au ciel mais en réalité, elle est attendrie par cet excès de joie. Elle commente :

 **-Bon, il y aura une boule de poils entre nous.**

Je viens m'asseoir à côté du chien. Je plonge mes doigts au milieu de ses poils. Je n'ose pas regarder Lexa dans les yeux, je sais qu'elle n'aime pas ça.

 **-Merci,** souffle-t-elle. **Pour Aiden, c'était… je n'ai même pas les mots.**

 **-Il te faisait du mal.**

 **-Tu n'étais pas obligé de… tu sais que tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Nangila…**

 **-Je le sais, je t'assure.**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-Mais baba disait que nous devions tout faire pour aider ceux que nous aimions encore plus si s'était quelqu'un né avec le don.**

 **-C'est un très bon conseil ma… attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?**

 **-Qu'il fallait aider les gens que nous aimons.**

 **-Non pas ça. Pourquoi tu as précisé: "encore plus si s'était quelqu'un né avec le don" ?**

 **-Bah,** je ne comprends pas sa question, **seules les filles naissent avec.**

 **-Mais,** elle pointe mon poignet du doigt avant d'articuler difficilement, **comment ? Comment tu l'as eu ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

Je vois la déception dans ses yeux. Je sais qu'elle est de plus en plus curieuse sur l'origine de notre faculté. Je regarde mes pieds. J'hésite depuis longtemps. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si je pouvais lui faire confiance et je savais que s'était important. Baba m'a demandé de le protéger.

Mais Lexa a changé, vraiment. Je vois bien la différence entre la fille en larme que j'ai rencontré dans une chambre d'hôtel et celle qui se tient à mes côtés. Je soupire avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Je prends une chaise et la fait glisser jusqu'au frigo. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la boite en métal, redescends pour retourner dans le salon.

Sous les yeux de Lexa, j'ouvre la boite avec des Power Rangers dessus. Je regarde le contenu un long moment. Tous les secrets de ma famille sont ici. Ma main tremblote quand je soulève plusieurs bout de papier. Je récupère le livre. Je l'observe longuement avant de le tendre à Lexa.

 **-Tout est expliqué dedans mais je ne sais pas encore lire.**

 **-Nangila…**

 **-Je vais apprendre vite pour te le traduire.**

Je la vois de biais feuilleté les premières feuilles avant de le refermer. Elle le laisse sur ses genoux avant de tourner son visage pour me regarder. Moi, je n'ose plus lui accorder même une œillade. Elle dépose une main sur mon épaule ce qui me fait sursauter. J'ose enfin poser mes yeux sur elle.

Je suis surpris. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux… je suis presque subjugué. Je me demande si c'est cette fameuse fêlure que voit souvent Clarke. C'est à ce moment que je comprends à quel point nous sommes différents : je suis un enfant, elle est adulte. Je suis un homme silencieux, elle est la vraie détentrice du don. C'est flagrant.

 **-Ne fais pas ça,** sa voix est cassée. **Apprendre à lire c'est important. Tu dois le faire pour personne d'autre que pour toi même.**

 **-Lexa je…**

 **-Pendant très longtemps, je faisais toujours ce qu'on attendait de moi. Je ne peux pas t'y obliger mais… ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Si tu dois lire ce livre, fais le à ton rythme. Si ça doit être demain et bien soit, mais si c'est dans deux ans, cinq même vingt ans qui sait, alors je n'ai rien à redire. Crois-en mon expérience, évoluer pour les autres ce n'est pas bon.**

 **-Mais si ça peut t'aider ? Luna a dit qu'il y avait une catastrophe sans nom.**

 **-C'est pas vrai, j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'ai dit ça… j'ai eu du mal à avaler la nouvelle hier soir et j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré. Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon cousin ?**

 **-Non, seulement de ton père et ton frère.**

D'ailleurs, je ne les aime pas beaucoup. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison ils n'aident pas Lexa. Enfin, aider… Aiden à l'air d'avoir écouté mon conseil.

 **-Et bien, j'ai un cousin. On ne se voit pas beaucoup. Son père s'est disputé avec Omma. Lincoln, il… il ne sait pas pour… le côté Charles Xavier.**

J'ai eu du mal à comprendre qui était Charles Xavier. Lexa en parlait tout le temps. Une fois, j'ai demandé à Luna. Elle m'a montré plusieurs bandes dessinées. J'y ai découvert un homme chauve qui ne ressemblait ni à Lexa, ni à moi. Je ne voyais pas le rapport. Luna m'a alors parlé des x-men, des mutants et de la capacité du Professeur, la même que nous.

Maintenant, quand elle me parle de lui, je sais que c'est pour parler de notre don. Lexa a encore du mal à éviter le mot malédiction pour parler de ce que nous sommes capable de faire.

 **-Comment il peut ne pas savoir ?**

 **-Son père a refusé de lui dire. C'était le sujet de la dispute avec Omma.**

 **-C'est un idiot ! Comment il fera s'il devait avoir une fille ?**

 **-Justement…**

J'écarquille les yeux en comprenant le problème. Le cousin de Lexa doit être en train d'attendre son premier enfant. C'est… je n'ose imaginer la réaction de ma famille s'ils avaient appris un tel secret. Comment peuvent-ils ignorer que c'est de cette façon que certains d'entre nous deviennent fou ?

 **-… Octavia, la copine de Lincoln est enceinte et…**

 **-… c'est une fille,** je complète.

 **-Oui et non. C'est… Octavia ne se sentait pas bien. Elle a harcelé son médecin qui a finalement cédé en lui faisant passer une nouvelle échographie un peu plus tôt que prévu et… il y avait une tâche sur la première qui n'était pas une tâche en fin de compte. C'est,** elle montre son index et son majeur, **des jumeaux. Une fille, en effet et un garçon. Du coup, j'ai un peu paniqué parce que je vais être obligée de le dire à Lincoln qui… avouons le, n'est pas mon plus grand fan et… je ne sais pas comment faire. Comment on te l'a dit toi ?**

 **-C'était pas un secret.**

 **-Pour moi non plus. Comment j'explique à un futur papa déjà gaga, que sa fille ne sera pas tout à fait normale ? Comment je lui dis que si je meurs, sa fille va souffrir le martyre ? Comment je lui dis qu'il doit me laisser lui apprendre quelques trucs pour qu'elle s'en sorte plus tard ? Comment ? Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je pose ces questions à un gosse de huit ans !**

 **-Clarke peut peut-être t'aider ?**

 **-Non,** dit-elle fermement.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce qu'elle veut mettre les deux pieds dans le plat et assez salement. Du genre : salut Lincoln, Lexa peut lire dans les pensées et comme c'est un truc de famille, ta fille aussi en sera capable un jour, au revoir Lincoln.**

 **-Ah…**

 **-Ouais.**

Nous nous plongeons une nouvelle fois dans un silence plus ou moins calme. Je pose une nouvelle fois mes yeux sur le livre. Je sais que la solution est entre ces lignes quelque part. Je lui tend de nouveau avant de proposer :

 **-Tu lis et je traduis.**

 **-Nangila, non c'est…**

 **-… important pour ma famille,** je confirme. **Tu es la sœur de Luna. Tu es aussi ma famille.**

 **-Je… je… je ne peux pas te demander ça.**

 **-Aider, c'est ce que fais un homme silencieux, s'il te plaît.**

Avec lenteur et une hésitation bien marquée, elle saisit l'ouvrage. Elle l'observe sur tous les côtés. Elle soupire avant de me regarder de nouveau. Elle me sourit avant de reprendre :

 **-Je lis et tu traduis.**

 _oOoOo_

 **Fin de la troisième partie ! Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Alors, alors ? J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce POV de Nangila ! Avec celui-ci, vous en avez appris plus sur le don de lire dans les pensées. J'espère que ce rebondissement vous a plu. J'ai adoré dépeindre la relation entre Luna et son p'tit mec vu par ce dernier. Et pour le bébé Linctavia… oups ! Ce sont les bébés ! ^^**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 :** **Heather Nove – Save a Little Piece of Tomorrow**

 **Je rappelle que toutes les musiques sont disponible sur la chaîne YouTube : geekgirlg**

 **Réponses aux guests:**

 **gege : Et oui, je fais tout pour calmer les conflits et s'approcher du vrais bonheur pour les filles. Quand à Nangilla, en effet, il fait tous pour aider et avec ce nouveau chapitre, tu comprends un peu mieux le pourquoi du comment. Bien évidemment que Clarke défends Lexa, elles sont une équipe maintenant.**

 **Morgane : Merci beaucoup, c'est vrais que le chapitre précédent était un peu plus plat mais il était surtout là pour annoncer ce chapitre 40 et la fin de la troisième partie et puis ça fait du bien ce genre de chapitre un peu cocooning...**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Tous pour être heureuse »**

 **P.S. : Je suis à la recherche d'un ou d'une bêta pour la futur fanfiction Ranya & Clexa, si ça peut vous intéresser, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler en MP. Pour information, l'histoire avance bien et je pense la poster entre fin mai et mi-juin. Mais c'est carrément négociable s'il y a des examens ou ce genre de choses. Voilà, voilà.**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	41. Tout pour être heureuse

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Mille fois merci d'être toujours et encore là ! :D**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Après la fin de la troisième partie, un petit bond dans le temps. Nous voilà donc en septembre et de nouveau dans la tête de Lexa.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **And I see me through your eyes** _Et je me vois à travers tes yeux_ _ **  
**_ **Breathing new life, flying high** _Respirant cette nouvelle vie, m'envolant très haut_ _ **  
**_ **Your love shines the way into paradise** _Ton amour m'ouvre les voies du paradis_ _ **  
**_ **So I offer my life, I offer my love, for you** _Donc je t'offre ma vie, je t'offre mon amour, à toi_

 **Leona Lewis – I See You**

 **Chapitre 41 : Tout pour être heureuse**

J'évite ce genre d'événement depuis si longtemps que j'ai presque oublié ce que ça faisait. Je suis passée d'une émotion extrême à une autre. J'ai ri et pleuré. J'ai pu observer ce que j'estime être le vrai bonheur. Malgré le fait qu'il y ait des centaines de personnes près de moi, je n'ai pas perdu pied une seule fois pour la simple et bonne raison que durant toute la journée, Clarke a été mon ancre. Même quand nous avons été séparé pour de courts moments, un regard suffisait pour me rassurer.

J'ai affronté Lincoln pour la première fois depuis mon retour et je suis restée calme. Je ne me suis pas sentie apeurée. Le seul point qui pourrait m'effrayer, c'est l'idée de lui dire la vérité. Mais je ne vais pas le faire aujourd'hui. Non, c'est un jour bien trop important. Je n'ai pas envie de le gâcher avec nos problèmes de famille.

Clarke discute de façon presque hystérique avec Octavia pour essayer de deviner la couleur de la chambre des jumeaux. À plusieurs reprises, elle a tiré sur mon bras en me demandant silencieusement de lui donner un indice. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai tenu bon. Mais si elle finit par trouver la bonne réponse et que son amie lui ment ouvertement, là j'interviendrai. Honnêtement, je doute qu'elle puisse trouver.

Je sursaute alors qu'une main se dépose sur mon épaule. Je manque de frapper celui qui a osé me faire quitter ma bulle mais je me retiens au moment où je découvre Adrian. Ce serait mal vu de donner même une pichenette au marié. Il a un sourire inquiet, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je me demande si finalement Anya lui a passé un savon pour n'avoir pas réussi à avoir des mains dépourvues de peinture un jour aussi important. Sa réaction intérieure a été tordante quand elle a découvert sa peau marquée de magenta et de jaune en arrivant devant l'hôtel. Elle s'est même demandé si elle n'allait pas faire demi-tour.

 **-Je ne sais pas où est Anya,** souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il le dit, je n'ai pas vu mon amie depuis un certain temps. Je scanne la pièce rapidement et remarque en effet son absence. Je peux particulièrement bien sentir l'inquiétude d'Adrian. Je sais pertinemment ce qui le trouble. Je ferme les yeux à peine une seconde pour me concentrer sur Anya. Oh oh… je grimasse.

 **-Je suis inquiet,** ne peut-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

 **-Je vais voir si je peux la trouver.**

 **-Merci Lexa.**

 **-Pas de soucis.**

 **-Si… si elle ne va pas bien à cause de** _ **ça**_ **. Tu… tu pourras…**

 **-T'en fais pas,** je lui souris. **Je saurai quoi dire.**

Je l'observe s'éloigner comme si de rien n'était et je remarque que personne n'a capté sa discussion avec moi, pas même ceux à ma table. Adrian a toujours été très discret sur les problèmes que pouvait avoir Anya, tout en la soutenant de la meilleure manière qu'il soit. Et aujourd'hui, il sait que si c'est lui qui va voir sa toute nouvelle femme, la situation ne fera qu'empirer.

Je me lève lentement en passant une main sur le jupon de ma robe. Mon geste attire l'attention de Clarke qui interrompt subitement Octavia qui parlait des chaussures minuscules mais absolument trop mignonne, pour savoir si je vais bien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Clarke est vraiment parfaite.

Je me penche légèrement pour saisir ses lèvres dans un doux baiser rapide avant de murmurer à son oreille que je vais juste m'assurer que tout va bien pour Anya. Quand je m'éloigne, je vois ses sourcils légèrement se froncer. Elle plonge ses yeux d'un bleu parfait dans les miens avant de me demander silencieusement si j'ai besoin d'elle. Je secoue doucement la tête de gauche à droite en guise de réponse avant d'appliquer un baiser à peine appuyer sur sa joue. Je passe ensuite délicatement mon pouce pour effacer toutes traces de rouge à lèvre en lui assurant tout bas :

 **-Je reviens vite.**

Je peux sentir son regard me brûler la peau durant toute mon avancée. Je souris un peu plus quand je capte malencontreusement une pensée d'Octavia qui trouve cela indécent de s'aimer à ce point. Je l'entends presque soupirer intérieurement. Quand à Lincoln, il est juste surpris par mon comportement mais absolument tout ce que j'ai pu accomplir aujourd'hui l'a déconcerté donc je ne m'en formalise pas plus que ça.

Je sors de la salle de réception et retrouve le calme. J'avance dans les couloirs déserts. Je me sens un peu mieux loin de toute l'effervescence. Anya et Adrian ont choisi de louer un manoir pour l'événement, ce qui permet à la majorité des convives de pouvoir dormir sur place. Je fixe les escaliers. Je sais que mon amie est au troisième étage, dans une salle de bain mais je n'ai pas plus de détails. Heureusement que je suis patiente et que ça ne me dérange pas de tenter d'ouvrir chaque porte une à une.

Je suis rendue à la vingt-septième quand un verrou me résiste. Je me recule légèrement et souris en réalisant qu'il s'agit bien d'une salle de bain. Je toque doucement mais je n'obtiens pas de réponse. Je retente ma chance mais cette fois, j'argumente :

 **-Anya ? C'est Lexa, je peux entrer ?**

Je perçois une bruit sourd, peut-être quelque chose qui vient de tomber. Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de me concentrer. Les pensées d'Anya me semblent terriblement loin. Je soupire en frappant de nouveau la porte en douceur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la supplier intérieurement de m'ouvrir. Il me sera plus facile de l'atteindre si elle est en face de moi.

 **-Anya…**

Je me souviens de la première fois où une porte s'était trouvée entre nous. Je ne parlais pas du tout à ce moment là. J'avais fini par crocheter la serrure devant plusieurs de mes collègues choquaient que j'en sois capable. Une fois que j'avais éliminer cette barrière entre nous, je m'étais installer près d'elle. J'avais su en une seconde quel était le problème. Pourtant, je n'avais pas dit un mot. J'en était incapable.

Les minutes passaient et la situation ne s'améliorait pas. Je tentais quelque regard vers elle. Pour la première fois, je pu voir toutes les fissures chez la grande Anya Kelly. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser avant ce jour que sa détermination et son talent dans son travail puisse être aussi personnelle. Qui pourrait croire que cette femme fort et toujours souriante puis à ce point souffrir ? Personne, pas même moi.

 **-Ne m'oblige pas à ruiner ma coiffure pour récupérer une pince et m'attaquer à cette serrure. Si je mets à mal mon chignon, Clarke va me tuer.**

J'entends le loquet se déverrouiller mais la porte reste close. D'accord… c'est déjà bien. Je saisis la poignée avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Je découvre Anya adossée contre la baignoire en pleurs. Je lui offre un sourire timide avant de me pencher pour retirer mes talons. Je les balance dans l'évier à ma gauche avant de m'installer près d'elle.

 **-Il n'y a que toi pour me convaincre de porter ces objets de torture.**

 **-C'est mon mariage,** souligne-t-elle entre deux sanglots, **je peux tout exiger.**

 **-C'est vrai…**

 **-Tu te demandes pour quelle raison je suis ici et non en bas en train de profiter ?**

 **-Non. Je sais déjà pour quelle raison tu te tortures.**

 **-Je ne fais rien de tel,** s'indigne-t-elle.

 **-Ah oui ?**

 **-Je crois que je préférais quand tu ne parlais pas…**

 **-Je peux me taire si c'est ce que tu veux.**

Anya ne me répond pas, elle se contente d'un soupir. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent, elles s'étirent avant que la blonde n'effectue un geste. Elle vient doucement poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour remarquer qu'elle a fermé les yeux.

 **-Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça m'arrive,** souffle-t-elle.

 **-Quoi donc ?**

 **-J'ai tout pour être heureuse, moi.**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Ne dis pas "ouais" de façon si désinvolte comme si s'était joué d'avance. Je n'arrive pas à croire que… je me suis mariée aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Anya…**

 **-Et n'ose pas me dire qu'Adrian a toujours été là pour moi, je le sais ! Sérieusement, pour quelle raison il ne s'est pas barré en courant ?**

 **-Parce qu'il t'aime Anya. Il t'a toujours aimé.**

Anya me fusille du regard à la fin de ma phrase. Je fais mon possible pour ne pas rire. Je sais que tout ce qui touche Adrian, et plus particulièrement leur passé, est un sujet sensible. Elle se dresse d'un coup et commence à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

 **-Je comprends pour quelle raison j'ai dit oui mais lui…**

 **-An…**

 **-Il peut avoir qui il veut, de préférence quelqu'un qui ne soit pas brisé.**

 **-Adrian ne veut personne d'autre que toi et arrête de dire que tu es brisée.**

 **-C'est ce que je suis, deux secondes dans la même pièce que** _ **lui**_ **et je m'effondre.**

 **-Il est en prison Anya.**

 **-Grâce à toi !**

 **-Et à toi,** je précise. **Et à Adrian, vous avez tous les deux témoigné contre lui.**

 **-Parce que tu m'as convaincu de le faire, sans toi, il serait toujours libre !**

 **-Il ne l'est pas : libre.**

 **-Mais un jour il le sera, dans moins de huit ans et…**

 **-Je n'aurais qu'à claquer des doigts pour t'obtenir une injonction d'éloignement. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'auras plus jamais à le craindre. Anya, et si tu me disais ce qui t'inquiète vraiment ?**

Elle se mure dans le silence avant de s'appuyer contre la porte. Je peux capter quelques images flous et rapides. Je vois un tas de courrier, une lettre, un briquet… le feu. Je grimasse en comprenant. Je me redresse, j'avance de quelques pas, assez pour être près d'elle et la saisir par les épaules.

 **-Il t'a contacté.**

Elle se secoue la tête en guise de réponse mais son regard n'ose pas m'affronter. Je serre la mâchoire et je manque de grincer des dents. J'aurais préféré me tromper sur ce point.

 **-Il a dû voir l'annonce de mon mariage dans le journal.**

 **-Tu as prévenu Adrian ?**

 **-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Mais parce que c'est… ça… j'ai brûlé cette lettre de toute façon.**

Je fronce les sourcils. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. D'un geste que je sais légèrement déplacé, je pose ma main sur sa joue pour attirer son regard jusqu'au mien. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça. Je sais que m'emparer de ses pensées c'est presque criminel mais j'ai besoin de savoir pour l'aider.

Il me faut du temps mais je finis par mettre le doigts dessus. Je souris en réalisant que ce n'est pas si grave. Je me reconnais même presque dans ces inquiétudes. J'espère que mon attitude est rassurante parce que mes mots ne le seront pas forcément, du moins dans un premier temps :

 **-Ce dont tu as vraiment peur, c'est de ne plus avoir peur. Tu es en train de l'oublier. La vérité c'est que cette lettre ne t'as fait ni chaud, ni froid. Tu l'as brûlé parce qu'elle n'avait aucune importance à tes yeux. Tu es heureuse, amoureuse et** _ **ça…**_ **ça prend toute la place. Parfois être effrayé, c'est rassurant. Parce que cette frayeur nous permet de nous cacher dans des schémas bien rodés et parfois destructeurs mais terriblement rassurant.**

 **-Comment…**

 **-Tu l'as dit, tu as tout pour être heureuse alors, ne cherche pas à recréer tes peurs parce que c'est rassurant.**

 **-Mais comment tu fais ?**

 **-Je lis dans les pensées,** j'affirme en riant avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

 **-Très drôle Lexa…**

 **-Allez, sèche tes larmes et rejoins tes invités, plus important : ton mari.**

Il lui faut encore une bonne poignée de minute avant de ne plus pleurer. Je m'occupe de son maquillage pour que son moment d'égarement ne se voit pour personne d'autre. Je suis en train d'appliquer une fine couche d'eye-liner quand elle me demande :

 **-Et toi, c'est quoi ta peur ?**

 **-…**

 **-Allez Lexa, tu connais mon plus grand secret. Tu es celle qui me connais le mieux.**

 **-J'ai peur de** _ **me**_ **perdre,** je réponds honnêtement. **Mais heureusement, maintenant, j'ai Clarke. Elle m'empêche de perdre pieds.**

 **-Vous êtes vraiment devenues inséparables toutes les deux,** se moque-t-elle.

 **-C'est vrai.**

 **-Adrian a réanimé mon cœur. Qu'a fait Clarke pour toi ?**

 **-C'est mon Kim-ya.**

 **-Ton quoi ?**

 **-C'est un mot qui signifie silence.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas.**

J'éloigne le crayon de son œil, elle sent le geste et ouvre les yeux. J'hésite. D'un geste lent, je rebouche l'eye-liner avant de me pencher pour le déposer avec douceur sur le bord de l'évier. Je croise ensuite son regard. J'imagine qu'elle finira par l'apprendre un de ces jours alors sans la quitter des yeux, je prononce avec une certaine appréhension :

 **-Je te l'ai dit Anya : je lis dans les pensées.**

 **-Mais oui, c'est très drôle.**

 **-Tu as toujours voulu savoir quel était mon truc pour déceler les mensonges et bien c'est** _ **ça**_ **: je lis dans les pensées.**

 **-Arrête de te foutre de moi.**

 **-Je n'oserais pas. Je tiens à toi. Notre amitié est importante pour moi et je trouve normal que tu… que tu sois enfin mise au courant.**

 **-Ce n'est pas une blague,** finit-elle par comprendre.

 **-Non.**

 **-A quoi je pense là, maintenant ?**

 **-Que si Lincoln était dans la confidence, tu vas le tuer. Il ne l'est pas mais je vais lui dire. Pas aujourd'hui… il faut d'abord que je parle à son père avant.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-C'est une longue histoire, très compliquée. Nous en parlerons un autre jour, tu as définitivement mieux à faire aujourd'hui. Et… tu peux en parler à Adrian si tu en ressens le besoin mais évite de trop l'ébruiter. Je ne voudrais pas devenir un phénomène de foire.**

 **-A quoi je pense là ?**

Je soupire. Elle fait exprès de changer de pensée toutes les trois secondes pour tenter de me piéger. Je pourrais trouver le jeu amusant si je ne mourrais pas d'envie de rejoindre Clarke. Alors, j'énumère ses pensées confusent presque aussi vite qu'elle en change :

 **-Que tu es heureuse, Injustice, X-men, les pas de la première danse, les mains couvertes de peinture d'Adrian, BB-8, la caméra en super8 qui tourne dans la salle en bas, ta mère, le chien que tu te payes à deux mètres de ton bureau et que tu détestes, la seule musique disney que tu as réussi à glisser dans ta playlist, le… mais non ! Stop, ça va pas la tête ! Arrête tout de suite, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire ce soir !**

 **-Okay, tu lis peut-être dans mes pensées,** se moque-t-elle.

 **-Je te déteste, je vais me mettre une éternité pour oublier** _ **ça**_ **!**

 **-Oh tu sais, j'adore quand il…**

 **-La ferme ! Juste tais toi, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Non ! N'y pense plus non plus… aaaah ! Clarke, je vais voir Clarke ! Je te déteste ! C'est… c'est répugnant !**

Alors que ça ne sert strictement à rien, je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Et je les garde fermement à leurs places tout au long de ma descente. Je ne comprendrai jamais les personnes qui ont des idées aussi perverses et aussi imagées. Merde, c'est dérangeant à la fin !

Je pousse la porte de la grande salle où se déroule la fête. Je cherche immédiatement Clarke des yeux, je tombe malencontreusement sur Adrian qui fait une avancée vers moi. J'écarquille les yeux. Non. C'est absolument hors de question ! J'ai encore trop de détails sur leur future nuit de noce pour l'affronter pour l'instant. De toute façon, Anya est juste derrière moi.

Clarke, j'ai besoin de Clarke, genre maintenant ! Mon regard scanne la pièce à vitesse grand v. Je jure de la pire des façons intérieurement. C'est pas possible, je ne la vois nulle part et j'ai cruellement besoin d'elle. Sans oublier qu'Adrian est de plus en plus proche. Je commence légèrement à paniquer. Non… là je me voile la face, je suis totalement paniquée ! En plus, je suis sûre que si j'ai le malheur de me retrouver coincer en sandwich entre les mariés, ce sera pour me prendre un tas de pensées peu chaste en pleine figure. C'est un sort bien pire que la mort et j'exagère à peine !

Je repère enfin Clarke et un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je perçois Adrian m'interpeller mais je fonce droit sur ma petite amie. J'ai besoin d'elle, tout de suite. Je grimasse au moment où j'entends Anya rire à gorge déployée. Elle n'est vraiment pas cool. J'en viens à regretter de lui avoir confié mon secret. Je me faufile entre plusieurs invités, l'avancée est vraiment périlleuse. Je ne me sens soulagée qu'au moment où mes doigts se referment sur le poignet de Clarke et que je me cale à une distance acceptable dans son dos.

Je lâche une grande expiration, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais complètement retenu ma respiration jusque là. Je pose délicatement mon front entre les omoplates de ma belle blonde et reprend doucement mon calme. Elle a à peine réagi, continuant poliment sa conversation avec un médecin si je ne me trompe. En fait, je crois que l'homme n'a même pas remarqué ma présence. Mais d'un geste tendre, Clarke me fait quitter ma prise sur son poignet avant de glisser ses doigts entre les miens et de caresser de son pouce le dos de ma main. Très vite son geste se précise et deviens le signe de l'infini. Je me sens définitivement mieux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps la conversation dure mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Je suis juste heureuse d'avoir retrouvé cette paix intérieure que m'apporte toujours la proximité avec ma petite amie. Je sais que l'homme s'éloigne au moment où je sens imperceptiblement les muscles du dos de Clarke se détendre. Avec lenteur, elle se retourne, elle coupe tout contact quelques secondes avant de déposer ses deux mains en coupe sur mes joues. Elle souffle mon prénom et j'ouvre les paupières que j'avais dû fermer au moment où je m'étais enfin sentie apaisée.

Comme souvent, elle semble analyser mes iris avec une telle application que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle y découvre mon âme. Un sourire timide vient doucement étirer mes lèvres. Je sais qu'elle est inquiète mais depuis quelques temps, elle prend beaucoup sur elle et ne me pose plus la question systématiquement pour savoir si je vais bien. Je sais que ça lui demande beaucoup d'efforts et j'apprécie vraiment. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle puisse croire que je sois une petite chose fragile. Enfin… c'est ce que moi, je ressens quand elle s'inquiète trop alors qu'elle passe le plus clair de son temps à me surnommer : sa guerrière.

 **-Que s'est-il passé ?** demande-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

 **-Anya est une horrible personne,** je dis avec une moue de dégoût.

 **-Anya est ta plus proche amie après Raven. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?**

 **-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je serais choquée à vie par les propos mentaux de ta mère concernant les choses pas très catholiques qu'elle fait ou veut faire avec Marcus ?** je plisse le nez rien qu'à dire cette phrase, **et bien maintenant j'en ai d'autres à essayer d'éliminer de ma mémoire.**

Je le vois très bien, le rire se former. Il s'échappe des lèvres de Clarke à peine une seconde avant qu'elle plaque une de ses mains sur sa bouche. Ses yeux sont toujours rieur quand elle affirme :

 **-Je suis désolée, je sais que ce n'est pas drôle mais…**

Et elle éclate de rire. Je la fusille du regard pour la forme avant de sourire. J'aime tellement son rire. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, amusée par son comportement. Pourtant, je la surveille de près. Il est hors de question qu'elle se moque de la situation et s'en sorte facilement dès qu'elle se calme, je boude !

C'est le moment, je vois les signes. Clarke est en train de reprendre le contrôle. Immédiatement je détourne le regard et affiche un air triste. Je suis très douée pour jouer les yeux de chien battu, surtout avec Clarke. J'ai obtenu une ou deux tartes aux pommes grâce à eux !

 **-Oh Lex',** elle vient caresser ma joue, **je suis vraiment désolée.**

 **-Hum…**

 **-Allez,** elle cherche mon regard que j'évite avec brio, **Lexa… ne fais pas la tête. Je… je sais… enfin, j'imagine à quel point ça doit être horrible. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du rire. Lexa ?**

Je triture les branches de mes lunettes comme pour me cacher un peu plus longtemps d'elle. Je fais mine de réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Je sais que je suis en train de lui faire vivre une vraie torture mentale. C'est une bien douce vengeance.

Impatiente comme elle est, elle ne va pas tenir bien longtemps. Elle force un peu plus sur ma joue. Je tombe sur ses magnifiques iris azur et je baisse les yeux aussitôt. Clarke me sermonne gentiment pour mon comportement puéril. Je l'entends souffler. Et alors que je croyais enfin obtenir ma victoire par KO, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et vient souffler à mon oreille :

 **-Si ces images sont vraiment si affreuses, nous pouvons toujours rejoindre notre chambre et en fabriquer d'autres.**

Putain de… non mais quelle allumeuse. Je m'éloigne avec un air que je sais choqué sur le visage alors que je sens mes joues rougir. Clarke a ce sourire sexy que je vénère et déteste en même temps. Je soupire. Je me suis faite avoir à mon propre jeu…

 **-Tu acceptes mes excuses ?** demande-t-elle avec une voix un peu plus chaude.

 **-Tu es vraiment…**

 **-Manipulatrice ? Quand tu refuses de me regarder, toujours !**

 **-Incroyable,** je soupire.

 **-Mais si tu veux, ma proposition tient toujours,** murmure-t-elle en venant un peu plus près refermant ses bras dans mon dos.

 **-Bas les pattes, je suis chargée de surveiller Anya non-stop jusqu'à trois heures du matin minimum, ce sont les devoirs du témoin.**

 **-Je croyais qu'Anya était une horrible personne ?**

 **-Anya** _ **est**_ **une horrible personne,** je souligne. **Mais je suis tout de même toujours son témoin.**

 **-Je vais donc devoir attendre encore de très, très,** _ **très,**_ **longues heures avant de t'enlever cette robe bien trop sexy… ce n'est vraiment pas juste ?**

 **-Tu parles de** _ **ma**_ **robe là ? Parce que la tienne… c'est… clairement une provocation. Et je ne suis pas la seule à baver dessus,** je glisse en fusillant du regard Bellamy.

Je ne suis pas du genre jalouse. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de l'être. Je sais que j'ai toute la place dans le cœur de Clarke mais le frère d'Octavia a une façon de voir ma petite amie que je n'apprécie pas du tout. Je n'aime pas qu'il puisse la voir comme un espèce de bout de viande hyper convoité ou pire comme un trophée à ajouter à son cahier de chasse. Merde, je déteste les mecs comme lui !

 **-Tu n'es peut-être pas la seule à avoir des vues sur moi mais tu es la seule qui aura le droit de m'enlever cette robe ce soir.**

 **-Clarke, arrête,** je rougis de plus belle. **S'il te plaît.**

 **-J'arrête… vivement que nous puissions au moins danser.**

* * *

Il est un peu plus de vingt-et-une heure et le soleil commence à se coucher lorsque la piste de danse s'ouvre à tous, après que la danse des mariés se soit finalisée. Il ne m'a fallu qu'une micro seconde pour glisser ma main dans celle de Clarke et l'entraîner sur la piste.

La musique est plus rock depuis quelques minutes et pourtant, nous dansons toujours avec calme. Les mains de Clarke sont juste sous mes hanches et sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Ses cheveux, qu'elle a finalement lâché pour la fin de la soirée, chatouillent d'une façon merveilleuse ma nuque. Nous prenons le temps et c'est merveilleux. J'aime la sentir près de moi et pouvoir avoir accès à tous ses sentiments pour moi.

Alors que la musique devient enfin plus calme et que nous entrons enfin dans le rythme, je me dis que l'amour est tout de même un sentiment étrange. Il demande de la dévotion et même une certaine perdition de soi-même. L'amour c'est un cadeau que nous offre la vie. Un présent unique qui nous permet de véritablement apprendre à nous connaître au détour du regard de l'autre. Et par tous les Dieux, je suis aimée de la plus belle des manières qui soit.

Un sourire étire doucement mes lèvres, j'avais fini par ne plus croire en ce sentiment. Et puis, Clarke est arrivée dans ma vie et a tout chamboulé. Dès lors que mes yeux se sont posées sur cette merveilleuse et magnifique blonde, j'en suis tombée éperdument amoureuse. Au début, j'en ai eu peur mais finalement, j'ai trouvé le courage de lui confier mon cœur, sûrement la plus grande et belle décision de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, je suis incapable de m'imaginer vivre sans elle.

 **-A quoi tu penses Lexa,** souffle-t-elle.

 **-Que j'ai tout pour être heureuse, à commencer par toi.**

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. C'était donc le mariage d'Anya avec un moment entre cette dernière et Lexa. Le plus important, la relation Clexa qui ne cesse d'évoluer, encore et toujours.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 :** _ **Leona Lewis – I See You**_

 **Je suis désolée pour les Guests, je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous répondre... honte à moi... désolée!**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre :** **« Je suis à toi »**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, moi je vais me coucher! ;)**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	42. Je suis à toi

**Salut à tous, nous sommes mer-mardi ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci infiniment, IHYV a dépasser les 900 reviews, truc de ouf ! C'est vraiment un énorme plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous. D'ailleurs... je suis désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre la semaine dernière... bref, mille merci!**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Le mariage n'est pas encore fini… je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Juste, il n'est pas encore fini…**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Take me I'm yours** _Prends-moi je t'appartiens  
_ **Because dreams are made of this** _Car les rêves sont fait de ça  
_ **Forever there'll be a heaven in your kiss** _Il y aura à tout jamais le paradis dans ton baiser_ _  
_

 _ **Miriam Cinnamon**_ _ **\- Take Me I'm Yours (Cover de**_ _ **Squeeze)**_

 **Chapitre 42 : Je suis à toi**

Mon regard est rivé sur Lexa qui discute calmement et presque sans difficulté avec un de ses anciens collègues près du bar. A l'origine, elle était juste allée se chercher un rafraîchissement mais de toute évidence, elle a été piégée par ce jeune homme. Lexa est bien trop polie pour l'écourter. Elle pointe beaucoup de ses phrases par des petits sourire gênés et elle parcoure la salle des yeux pour me trouver. Je la vois avec plaisir être contrariée lorsque ses émeraudes ne me trouvent pas.

Je la détaille pour ne pas dire que je la dévore des yeux. Sa robe rouge à dos nu est de plus en plus provocante et je n'ai qu'une envie, la lui arracher. C'est à peine humain d'être aussi belle. Je suis presque contrariée de ne pas avoir pu avoir cette merveille rien qu'à moi pour la journée. Mon cœur ne cesse de s'emballer dès qu'elle effectue un geste, même simple. Lexa est parfaite.

 **-Toi,** la voix d'Octavia me fait sursauter, **t'es complètement mordue.**

 **-Mince, tu m'as fait peur O. Tu n'étais pas partie te coucher ?**

 **-Si mais Lincoln n'est toujours pas venu me rejoindre, j'en ai marre de l'attendre.**

 **-Alors quoi, tu vas le traîner de force ?**

 **-Évidemment ! Et tu devrais faire de même avec Lexa avant qu'une mare de bave ne se forme à tes pieds.**

Je lance un regard noir à mon amie avant de rire. Je dois avouer que m'imaginer baver devant cette magnifique brune qu'est ma petite amie n'est pas si absurde. Je secoue la tête avant de poser de nouveau mes yeux sur Lexa. Un léger soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres. Elle est merveilleuse, divine, exceptionnelle et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle est à moi.

Je sais que ça fait possessif dit de cette manière mais je n'ai aucun doute à avoir sur ce point. C'est comme si elle passait chaque minute, qu'est-ce que je dis ? Chaque seconde à me prouver qu'à ses yeux, je suis un tout et c'est juste… je ne sais pas, beau. Depuis qu'elle est revenue à New-York, je suis devenue sa priorité numéro un, nous passons tout mon temps libre ensemble. Elle passe le reste de son temps à bricoler le studio au-dessus du bar. Nous espérons pouvoir nous y installer bientôt. Elle refuse de me parler de l'avancement des travaux, elle veut que le tout soit une surprise.

 **-Non mais c'est affligent… hey ! Blondie ! Je suis là !**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-C'est presque vexant.**

 **-Désolée, tu disais quelque chose ?**

 **-Tu es la pire des amies.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?**

 **-Tu me portes moins d'attention que cette diablesse brune là-bas.**

Je hausse un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire. Pour le coup, c'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Non mais sérieusement, c'est elle qui me dit ça ? Il est clair qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de la manière dont elle regarde Lincoln dès qu'il est dans la même pièce qu'elle. C'est affligeant et je ne suis pas comme ça. Enfin… bon d'accord, je suis totalement et définitivement obsédée par Lexa mais je n'oublie pas de passer du temps avec mes amis. Quand Lexa est avec moi… je suis peut-être un petit peu, bon d'accord, complètement accro à ma belle brune. Mais pour ma défense, j'ai failli la perdre, il est même plus juste de dire que je l'ai perdu. Six longs et terribles mois.

 **-Tu me portes moins d'attention que ce bellâtre là-bas,** je répond en pointant son fiancé du doigt.

Octavia balaie mon argument d'un geste de la main avant de se pointer en face de moi, pile sur la ligne qui me permet de garder un œil sur Lexa. Elle croise ses bras sur son ventre qui commence à bien être arrondi. Ses yeux se plissent et pendant une seconde, je me demande si j'ai fait une connerie.

 **-Sérieusement,** souffle-t-elle d'une voix douce, **je suis heureuse pour toi. Lexa semble vraiment faite pour toi,** conclut-elle avec un sourire. **Et contrairement à ton ancienne conquête amoureuse que je ne citerai pas, je l'aime bien. Je la sens sincère et Lincoln aussi et c'est, je crois, ce qui l'agace le plus. Tu sais, elle peut venir quand il est à la maison. Il ne lui en veut plus vraiment, il joue les dur parce que… de temps en temps c'est plus fort que lui, il laisse ressortir son côté macho mais en vérité, il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir de nouveau compter Lexa comme un membre à part entière de sa famille.**

J'esquisse un sourire triste. Lexa sait tout ça et elle voudrait vraiment de nouveau se rapprocher de son cousin mais il y a quelque chose qui la retient et c'est de taille. Je laisse mon regard tomber sur le ventre de mon amie. A l'intérieur se développe une petite fille qui sera comme ma petite amie, capable de lire dans les pensées et c'est à elle que revient d'annoncer cette nouvelle des plus troublante et elle ne sait juste pas comment s'y prendre.

C'est un des seuls sujets qu'elle n'aborde presque pas avec moi. Je sais qu'elle en parle beaucoup avec Nangila. Après tout, c'est le mieux placé pour comprendre mais avec moi, elle évite le sujet. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui fait peur ou alors… je lève les yeux au ciel. Je suis certaine qu'elle se dresse des barrières toute seule du genre : en parler d'abord au père de Lincoln avant ce dernier, ce qui est stupide quand on sait qu'ils ne se sont pas parlé depuis une éternité.

 **-Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?** voulu savoir O.

 **-Lexa a encore quelques points à régler et Link l'impressionne encore un peu trop. Je sais qu'elle va revenir vers lui. Il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps.**

 **-T'es vraiment mordue,** soupire-t-elle.

 **-Moque toi… tu n'es pas mieux je te rappelle.**

 **-Les Woods et le charisme, ils sont vraiment agaçants.**

 **-Agaçants,** je répète.

Octavia vient m'embrasser la joue en me souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre son homme. Il est amusant de le voir se tendre en la voyant arriver. Qu'importe sa carrure, devant mon amie, il est tout fragile, en un mot : amoureux. Elle vient embrasser ses lèvres tendrement avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui susurrer quelques mots à son oreille. Avec amusement, je peux voir Lincoln perdre quelques couleurs avant que sa petite amie ne se retourne sans un mot de plus.

Je manque d'éclater de rire quand je le vois finir son verre de champagne cul sec. Il tape gentiment les épaules de ses amis en riant nerveusement. Puis, il court presque pour rejoindre la brune. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit mais il était, il faut le dire, motivé pour la rejoindre. Je soupçonne un petit chantage affectif derrière tout ça.

Amusée, je pose à nouveau mon regard sur le bar et je me sens désemparée en remarquant que Lexa a disparu. Je jure intérieurement et parcoure la salle à vitesse grand v. Les noms d'oiseaux fusent à tout va dans mon esprit alors que je n'arrive pas à la trouver.

Puis soudain, deux bras viennent se fermer sur mon abdomen, un corps se presse dans mon dos et des lèvres se posent avec douceur sur mon épaule. Je frissonne alors que ma peau s'embrase à ce simple contact. Je pose ma main sur son avant bras et le caresse avec amour alors que son souffle caresse avec une certaine insolence ma nuque. Lexa murmure calmement à mon oreille :

 **-Je ne te savais pas si vulgaire… c'est choquant d'entendre tous ces mots à travers toi.**

 **-Je n'ai prononcé aucun de ces mots,** je souris en fermant les yeux.

 **-N'empêche, je suis choquée,** s'amuse-t-elle.

 **-Je t'ai perdu de vue.**

Non mais c'est quoi encore cette justification ? Je me sens légèrement ridicule. C'est totalement et indéniablement vrai mais j'aurais pu trouver mieux. Et en même temps… essayer de lui faire croire autre chose serait un peu stupide de ma part. Après tout, mes pensées les plus secrètes n'ont aucun secret pour elle.

Je l'oblige à lentement desserrer ses bras de mon corps. Je me retourne et me plonge immédiatement dans ses yeux. Je me perds dans cette étendue d'un vert parfait. J'ai arrêté d'essayer d'en comprendre toutes les nuances. Je touche avec douceur les branches de ses lunettes, peut-être que quelques uns de mes doigts sont aussi sur sa joue. Je lui souris en lui demandant silencieusement si tout va bien pour elle.

Lexa acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête presque imperceptible que je ne manquerais pour rien au monde. Je dois avouer qu'elle m'a fait peur tout à l'heure après sa conversation avec Anya. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi paniquée depuis longtemps. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas seulement les images gênantes qui l'ont perturbé, j'ai la conviction qu'il y a autre chose mais elle m'en parlera en temps et en heure.

C'est, je crois, ce que j'aime le plus dans notre relation. Il n'y a pas de place pour les secrets. Bon… concrètement, il est plus difficile pour moi d'en avoir qu'elle, mais elle a cette façon d'être sincère avec moi que je trouve absolument attendrissante et adorable.

 **-Tu sais ce que je viens de remarquer,** me demande-t-elle.

 **-Ne me dis pas que c'est qu'Adrian et Anya ne s'aiment pas et qu'il faut de suite aller réveiller un juge pour signer dans la seconde le divorce, je ne te croirai pas. Ils sont adorables tous les deux. Viscéralement différents mais adorables et complémentaires.**

 **-Non, je n'ai jamais douté de leur couple. Jamais.**

 **-Dans ce cas, si rien n'impose de réveiller un juge à,** je me contorsionne très légèrement pour jeter un œil sur ma montre, _trois heures du matin…,_ je regarde Lexa dans les yeux et elle me sourit.

 **-Voilà, c'est ça que je viens de remarquer.**

 **-Ça veut dire,** je me mordille la lèvre inférieure en passant mes bras derrière sa nuque pour la rapprocher, **qu'à partir de maintenant, tu es toute à moi ?**

 **-J'en ai bien peur oui.**

 **-Peur ? Mais qui a parlé de peur ?**

 **-Tu es légèrement effrayante quand tu as ce genre de regard.**

 **-Ce genre de regard,** je répète avec défi. **Quel genre de regard ?**

 **-Celui qui dit que je ne vais clairement pas garder cette robe bien longtemps.**

 **-Clairement pas,** je confirme avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Je ne m'épanche pas plus que de raison sur ses lèvres. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne dans le seul but de la conduire à la chambre que nous a attitré la jeune mariée à notre arrivée. Je grimpe les trois étages en jetant de vifs coups d'œil derrière mon épaule comme pour vérifier que Lexa est toujours là. Ce qui, après réflexion, est assez stupide en sachant que sa main est toujours dans la mienne.

Je récupère la carte électronique qui va nous permettre d'entrer dans notre chambre auprès d'un homme apprêté comme un pingouin. Sa lenteur me fait lever les yeux au ciel ce qui fait rire doucement Lexa. Elle se penche à mon oreille en soufflant qu'au moins cette fois, j'ai pensé au fait qu'une porte ne s'ouvrait que très rarement sans clef. Je tique, ce n'est arrivé que… bon d'accord, c'est arrivé bien trop souvent. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si notre appartement est si loin du rez-de-chaussée !

Le major d'homme revient enfin et glisse la petite carte blanche entre mes doigts avec un sourire de compréhension. J'aimerais lui faire avaler sa cravate mais j'ai bien mieux à faire ! Je me tourne et découvre le sourire moqueur de ma petite amie. J'imagine qu'elle vient d'imaginer la scène qui a frappé mon esprit. Je plisse les yeux en lui ordonnant de sortir de mes pensées. Ses yeux sont de plus en plus amusés et je soupire avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres.

Un baiser avec Lexa c'est comme le tonnerre qui claque alors que jusque là tout était silencieux. Comme une vague gigantesque qui s'échoue avec violence sur la plage. Comme un vent fou qui balaye tout sur son passage. Embrasser Lexa c'est déchaîner les éléments, se (re)trouver et simplement exister.

J'ai peut-être pensé à la clef mais là… je suis en train d'oublier la chambre, pas certain que ce soit mieux. Je sens que Lexa s'éloigne et détache ses lèvres des miennes avec douceur. Je fais une moue boudeuse. Je n'aime pas quand elle s'éloigne de moi alors que nous sommes si proche. Je brûle de désir pour elle, je la veux et surtout j'ai besoin d'elle. Avec une délicatesse infinie, elle vient effleurer mon front de ses lèvres. C'est ça le mieux, une seconde tout n'est que violence, je suis submergée d'envies toutes plus inavouables les unes que les autres et la seconde d'après c'est tendre, léger et sucré comme de redécouvrir le bonbon qui a marqué notre enfance.

 **-Allez viens,** souffle-t-elle.

Lexa se décale pour se mettre à mes côtés. Elle glissa sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Elle appuie un peu plus son geste pour me pousser à avancer. J'effectue alors des pas mal assurés tel un automate. Je suis complètement guidée par le bruit sourd de mon cœur. C'est quand cet organe si important fait des siennes de la sorte que je me rends compte du brouhaha qui doit entourer Lexa chaque jour.

Avant même que je ne puisse dire ouf, nous avons rejoins la chambre. Je laisse à peine à la brune le temps de fermer la porte que je la retourne pour retrouver ses lèvres. Je l'oblige à reculer de quelques pas ce qui finit de verrouiller la porte. Je souris contre ses lèvres en l'entendant gémir sous mes premières caresses.

Je m'éloigne quelques secondes afin de mieux apprécier la vision de Lexa dans cette robe qui la rend encore plus sexy qu'à son habitude. La brune impatiente, vient refermer ses doigts sur le tissus bleu de ma robe. Elle m'attire pour parsemer ma peau de baisers papillons avant de s'attarder un peu plus sur mon cou. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pencher la tête en arrière pour lui donner plus d'accès. Je soupire d'aise à chacun de ses effleurements. Puis sa langue vient tracer une ligne depuis ma clavicule jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille. Un gémissement de satisfaction m'échappe avant que je ne l'éloigne pour de nouveau retrouver ses lèvres. Je brûle. Je me consume alors que mon appétit pour son corps ne fait que s'accroître.

La peau de Lexa est pour moi comme une drogue dure, je ne peux jamais m'en passer bien longtemps. Je dépose mes lèvres sur chaque recoins auxquels je peux avoir accès, arrachant à Lexa des soupirs lascifs. Je souris en appuyant un peu plus mes lèvres à des endroits que je sais plus sensibles, en passant mes doigts sur ses cuisses nues et en commençant à soulever sa jupe.

Lexa se recule un instant. Elle cherche mon regard. Elle a toujours ce moment de doute infime quand nous sommes seules toutes les deux. Je sais qu'elle a ce manque de confiance en elle qui la ronge de l'intérieur depuis toujours. Elle parvient très bien à le cacher aux yeux de tous mais pas à moi. Non, pas à moi. Je glisse alors mes doigts sur les branches de ses lunettes. Elle ne les porte plus quand nous sommes seules toutes les deux. Je les replis délicatement avant de les poser sur un meuble à ma gauche, pas la moindre idée d'à quoi il peut bien ressembler. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle. Je me plonge corps et âme dans ce regard émeraude si aimant, si parfait, si doux, si protecteur, si… Lexa et je murmure :

 **-Je suis à toi.**

Je peux voir le bonheur étinceler dans son regard tel un feu d'artifice. Je commence à rire avant même qu'elle ne referme ses bras sous mes hanches pour me soulever et me transporter jusqu'au lit. Je replis mes jambes dans son dos. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux pour lui retirer sa coiffure travaillée avant de glisser mes doigts sous son menton afin d'attirer son attention et de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous sommes au milieu d'un baiser entouré de douceur au moment où elle me dépose avec délicatesse sur le lit.

Tout se met sur pause quelques secondes alors que nous nous contemplons l'une l'autre. Dans ses yeux, j'ai cette sensation délicieuse d'être belle, désirée et surtout aimée. A chaque fois, c'est la même chose, un long regard pour prendre le temps de se (re)découvrir, de laisser le désir nous submerger et de languir assez pour que ce moment soit tout aussi unique que notre première fois. Un moment hors du temps qui n'appartient à personne d'autre que nous.

Je n'ai plus de doutes. Je n'en ai plus depuis son retour. Lexa est mon tout. Elle est l'amour de ma vie. Et c'est merveilleux de voir exactement la même constatation à travers chacun des gestes, chacune des attentions, chacun des baisers de Lexa. Je suis soufflée par tant de bonheur. Je suis heureuse, véritablement heureuse. Je sais que je suis à ma place, aimée et belle.

Je me redresse sur mes coudes et sans perdre une seconde, Lexa vient déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Ses mains caressent mes joues avec une telle délicatesse que tout mon corps en tremble. Je caresse son dos nu avant de lentement dévier sur le côté à la recherche de la fermeture de cette foutue robe que je rêve de lui arracher depuis le début de cette longue, longue, très longue journée. Au moment où mes doigts la trouve, je la fais glisser avec lenteur, je sens Lexa frémir sous mes doigts et ça me provoque un certain sentiment de satisfaction.

Je laisse tomber ses bretelles et m'arrache des lèvres de Lexa pour partir à la découverte de la peau de sa clavicule, de son épaule, de son cou, de la naissance de ses seins… tout ce qui m'est permis de voir, je le dévore de mes lèvres. Je rassemble tout l'amas de tissus qui est finalement tombé sur ses hanches. Je murmure des mots d'amour à son oreille, de simples vérités avant de définitivement éloigner cette robe rouge loin du corps de Lexa.

Un rire m'échappe alors que je remarque le bazar que vient de provoquer mon geste dans ses magnifiques cheveux. J'essaye de remettre de l'ordre avec des gestes tous plus aimants les uns que les autres. J'ai conscience que je regarde Lexa comme la septième merveille du monde. Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'elle. Rien. Je laisse mes yeux suivrent la cascade ondulée de ses beaux cheveux châtains et me mordillent la lèvre inférieure alors qu'un nouvel incendie embrase mon bas ventre en découvrant sa lingerie outrageusement sexy aussi rouge que sa robe.

Je suis complètement hypnotisée. Il est pour moi impensable de détacher mon regard de ses seins encore cachés, de son abdomen musclé, ni de son intimité que je ne peux pas encore contempler. Je laisse mes doigts glisser de ses côtes jusqu'à son nombril avant qu'elle ne m'oblige à relever les yeux en agrippant mon menton. Je n'ai besoin que d'une seconde pour lire son amusement, il se révèle dans ses émeraudes mais se trouve aussi dans son sourire. Elle secoue la tête avant de m'embrasser rapidement et de préciser :

 **-Mes yeux sont juste là,** précise-t-elle en me les montrant de son index.

 **-Tu sais que j'aime plus que de raison tes yeux mais là, tout de suite, ce ne sont pas eux qui attirent le plus mon attention.**

 **-Tu es tellement impatiente,** rit-elle.

 **-C'est de ta faute,** je souffle, **tu es tellement belle.**

Sans attendre de réponse, je commence à caresser chaque recoins de sa peau. Je me redresse légèrement pour accentuer le toucher peau contre peau avec mes lèvres. Lexa soupire de bien être. Je sens les doigts de ma belle glisser avec une lenteur insolente sur ma colonne vertébrale. Je frissonne sous ses gestes complètements calculateurs. Et posément, comme si rien ne pressait, elle descends à son tour la fermeture de ma robe au ralentit.

Ses doigts se frayent un chemin sous le tissus et frôlent la peau de mon dos. Pourquoi faut-il que tous ses gestes soient à ce point posés ? Je suis enivrée par une telle douceur. Rien n'est jamais dans la précipitation. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient mais Lexa a besoin de ce respect entre nous. C'est… tellement différent de tout ce que j'ai pu connaître. Tellement… empli d'amour. Tout est toujours guidé par ce sentiment si simple et à la fois complexe quand il s'agit de Lexa. Elle est toujours douce, prévenante, présente… emplie d'amour.

Lexa me redresse légèrement en se mettant à genoux. Je ris alors que le geste est quelque peu maladroit. Je m'installe sur ses genoux avant de m'approprier une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Elle me repousse pour me déshabiller d'un geste rapide et fluide. Elle laisse ma robe tomber au sol avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. C'est fou ce que je peux aimer sentir sa peau contre la mienne. C'est comme respirer, indispensable.

Je suis tellement perdue dans cet échange salvateur que je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre comment mon dos se trouve une nouvelle fois contre le matelas. Mes mains parcourent son visage, ses formes, ses courbes et comme à chaque fois, je suis bouleversée. C'est une vrai œuvre d'art cette fille ! Je m'éloigne de nouveau de ses lèvres pour tenter de reprendre une respiration un peu plus normale. Je sais que c'est peine perdu et que ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant mais je tente le coup tout de même. Je détaille alors ses traits et découvre comme toujours tant d'émotions dans ses iris que ça me touche en plein cœur. C'est si beau que si je me laissais aller, j'en pleurerais de bonheur.

La brune me ramène à ses lèvres pour m'embrasser avec passion. Lexa est mon infinie, mon début et ma fin. Sans elle, je ne suis rien. Un baiser et j'ai la sensation de vivre alors même que mon souffle m'échappe. Je n'ai pas d'explications et je n'en cherche pas. Enfin… si on oublie toutes ces histoires d'âmes sœurs. Cet être à quatre bras, quatre jambes et deux têtes qui a été séparé et qui n'a de cesse de chercher pour retrouver sa moitié. Peut-être que c'est ce que nous sommes Lexa et moi… de véritables âmes-sœurs.

Je fais basculer Lexa pour prendre place au-dessus d'elle. J'ai besoin de lui montrer que je l'aime. J'ai besoin qu'elle comprenne tout cet amour qui me foudroie et qui n'existe que pour elle. Je lui retire habilement ses sous-vêtements avant de retirer rapidement les miens. Je vois de nouveau la moquerie dans ses yeux et je lui demande silencieusement de la fermer. C'est pas possible ça, oui je suis impatiente mais qu'elle ne me fasse pas croire qu'il n'en est pas de même pour elle. Je ne suis pas aveugle, elle a cette façon de me regarder avec envie. Elle n'est pas mieux que moi, absolument pas ! Et puis mes envies se font de plus en plus pressantes, j'ai la désagréable sensation que si je ne la fais pas mienne maintenant, je vais en mourir.

 **-Je t'aime.**

Je murmure ces mots alors que mes lèvres parcourent son corps. Je me rapproche de plus en plus de son intimité et elle se tord de désir. J'aime être capable de faire naître de telles envies avec des attentions aussi simples. Je frôle enfin ses cuisses et un cri s'échappe de ses lèvres. Je souris un peu plus avant d'embrasser avec joie le petit bout de nerf qui va m'offrir tout son plaisir. Les gémissements de Lexa ne m'aident définitivement pas à garder la tête froide.

Une de mes mains caresse avec douceur ses seins alors que l'autre zigzague autour de son sternum pendant que ma bouche (re)découvre, lèche et embrasse un peu plus son sexe. Je sens Lexa perdre pieds sous chacune de mes attentions, mon propre souffle commence à se ternir. Chaque nouvelle inspiration est une bénédiction. Mais je ne m'arrêterai pour rien au monde parce que j'aime ça, j'aime faire l'amour à Lexa, j'aime qu'elle puisse perdre le contrôle avec moi, tout oublier jusqu'aux pensées de tous ces inconnus. Dans ce genre de moment, il n'y a que moi.

Et puis… si Lexa devait se concentrer sur mes pensées alors elle n'en serait que bien plus folle de désir. Parce que j'étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'elle, les sensations que j'étais capable de faire naître, ses envies, son désir, je n'avais que ça en tête.

Mon nom est plus gémi que prononcé alors je lui offre un plus grand et lent coup de langue qui fait onduler un peu plus ses hanches. Je l'empêche d'accentuer trop ses gestes en la retenant de ma main droite. Je souris avant de lui offrir encore et toujours plus d'attention buccale. Lexa grogne, prononce quelques mots à peine compréhensible. Je la fais languir. Je sens ses doigts s'agripper dans mes cheveux et me pousser à appliquer un peu plus mes lèvres contre ses chairs si sensibles. Elle resserre ses cuisses contre mon visage alors que je me délecte de pouvoir la goûter de plus en plus.

 **-Oui,** explose-t-elle, **Clarke ! Ne… putain ! Ne… ne… ne t'arr… arrête pas.**

Je souris un peu plus. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne compte pas faire, s'est bien m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Lexa est entièrement mienne. Sous mes mains, elle redevient une femme tout à fait normale. Il n'y a plus de douleurs, plus de peurs, plus de… bruits, juste moi. Elle n'a pas besoin de le dire, je le sais, je le sens.

Je commence à glisser un index curieux entre ses lèvres charnues et la pénètre avec douceur. Je viens taquiner un peu plus son clitoris avec ma langue alors que sa respiration et son cœur que je sens sous ma main gauche deviennent de plus en plus affolés. Son corps est secoué par des spasmes incontrôlables. Elle me supplie, elle n'arrête pas de le faire et c'est bon d'entendre ses mots dans sa bouche, tellement bon.

Je retire mes lèvres de son intimité pour venir les plaquer sur les siennes. J'adore l'idée qu'elle puisse se goûter elle-même. Je m'active de plus en plus entre ses jambes, glissant maintenant deux doigts en Lexa. Nos corps sont tous les deux brûlants et plus les minutes passent, plus nous semblons nous embraser l'une l'autre. Je sens ses parois se resserrer mais je continue le geste le plus longtemps possible. Les mains de Lexa ne sont plus sur mon corps, elle est sûrement bien trop secouée pour ça. Ses doigts agrippent les draps avant de se plaquer sur mon dos, le griffant légèrement. Je remonte ma main gauche de son sein jusqu'à sa joue. Le geste l'appelle et sans hésiter, elle ouvre doucement les paupières.

Je me perds dans ses yeux. Je m'y noie. J'existe. Je lui souris avec toute l'affection que j'ai pour elle. Je l'embrasse de nouveau en espérant faire passer dans ce simple échange tous mes sentiments. Lexa se cambre un peu plus. Elle m'agrippe de plus belle. J'avale ses cris de plus en plus fort en baisant ses lèvres encore et encore. Je sens son corps être secoué par des tremblements incontrôlables. Je la vois de nouveau fermer les yeux alors que l'orgasme la submerge.

Je retire en douceur mes doigts et me laisse tomber à ses côtés le cœur battant. Je l'admire alors qu'elle a toujours les yeux fermés, le visage détendu, heureux et comblé. Je caresse amoureusement sa joue alors que mes doigts s'attardent et que l'annulaire et l'auriculaire glisse sur son cou, je peux sentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur commencer à se calmer. Je me redresse pour embrasser sa tempe avant de nous recouvrir avec un drap.

 **-Mon dieu… ce que tu es douée,** souffle-t-elle.

 **-Hum hum,** j'énonce avec une certaine fierté en me collant à elle.

Je ris doucement alors que ses cils se relèvent et que ses iris encore assombris par le désir me fixent. Je ravale très vite mon sourire. Je suis toujours impressionnée lorsqu'elle me regarde avec toute cette intensité. Oh oh… j'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe qu'elle se redresse et me surplombe. Elle aborde ce genre de sourire satisfait. Cette fille a été conçue pour me rendre folle, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Elle commence à prendre soin de mes seins, à caresser ma peau, à s'attarder sur tous mes endroits les plus sensibles. Je soupire d'aise et d'envie. Elle embrasse mon visage, mon cou, mes épaules et mes clavicules. Elle est absolument partout. J'ai à peine le temps de me dire que je suis déjà de nouveau en train de me consumer que je sens son index venir titiller mon intimité. Je frissonne, je me cambre et je hurle.

Lexa se faufile jusqu'à mon oreille, elle mordille mon lobe. Sa main s'affaire en même temps entre mes cuisses et je suis presque sûre que je pourrais mourir de plaisir. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour écarter un peu plus mes jambes afin de sentir plus ses doigts sur toutes mes chairs si sensibles et qui ne désiraient rien d'autre que Lexa. Je l'entends sourire avant qu'elle ne souffle :

 **-Dommage que je sois plus douée que toi à ce jeu…**

Putain mais no… en un geste doux, sensuel, intense, elle me pénètre à son tour. Elle effectue des allés retours qui me rendent complètement folle. Je déteste quand elle a raison. Je m'écrase un peu plus dans le matelas. Alors que ses gestes sont de plus en plus rapides, son pouce caresse avec une attention à peine permise mon clitoris. Je gémis de plus en plus. Je tente de l'encourager mais je n'arrive pas à parler. Il n'y a plus de doute à avoir, la folie me guette. Je sens l'orgasme venir, bien trop vite. Je me maudis presque pour ça. Je sais que Lexa va faire exprès de tout ralentir. Elle doit sentir mes parois se refermer, mon désir s'accentuer et elle va ralentir. Je la déteste d'avance pour ça…

Je jure au moment où ce que j'avais prévu arrive. Lexa prend un peu plus son temps. Merde à la fin, c'est diabolique de me faire languir de la sorte. Il était impossible pour la brune d'ignorer mon état. Je m'abandonne toute entière à elle. Ma respiration, mon cœur, mon corps et même mes paroles me trahissent. J'en veux plus, tellement plus. Je resserre un peu plus mes jambes, j'ai besoin de plus de contact, de beaucoup plus. Mais non, Madame veut m'offrir plus de tendresse. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, je m'en contre fou ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est elle !

Si Lexa continue à jouer de la sorte, mes batteries seront à plat. Je suis de plus en plus haletante. Je déteste cette douce torture qu'elle m'impose à chaque fois. Ça me rends complètement folle. Je proteste de nouveau mais elle vient y mettre fin en m'embrassant, elle murmure contre mes lèvres :

 **-Tellement impatiente…**

 **-Putain Lex…**

Je suis incapable de finir ma phrase alors qu'elle m'offre une nouveau baiser langoureux, sa main toujours au milieu de mon entre-jambe. Elle reprend enfin un rythme normal arrêtant cette véritable torture, ses doigts ne se contentent plus seulement de pénétration mais ils bougent maintenant en moi. Je jure de nouveau. C'est pas possible ! Je me perds. Cette fois, je le sens arriver, il me foudroie. Dans un ultime gémissement je m'abandonne complètement à un orgasme aussi destructeur de plaisir qu'un ouragan.

Je me laisse retomber, tremblante. Je peine à retrouver mon souffle. Lexa vient poser sa tête sur mon épaule avant de lécher lentement, trop lentement ses doigts. Cette fille est le diable en personne. Je la fusille du regard pour la forme et elle éclate de rire. Je me colle un peu plus à la brune. Ses cheveux viennent chatouiller doucement mon visage ce qui me fait sourire un peu plus.

Lexa laissa son index glisser sur mon sternum, formant encore et toujours ce fameux signe de l'infini. Je viens embrasser le haut de sa tête. J'aime ce silence entre nous. Un silence que je sais véritable pour Lexa.

 **-Clarke,** murmure-t-elle avec douceur.

 **-Hum…**

 **-Moi aussi, je suis à toi.**

 **-Je n'en ai jamais douté ma** _ **belle**_ **. Je t'aime.**

Je ferme les yeux, je suis prête à m'endormir. Ses bras sont tellement accueillants et après ce genre de moment de perdition, j'avoue sans honte être épuisée. Mais je la sens s'extraire de mes bras. J'ouvre brusquement mes paupières et me redresse pour la voir sortir du lit. Je déglutis difficilement. Je ne comprends pas ce qui est en train de se passer.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** je demande la voix nouée.

Elle ne répond pas ce qui n'arrange pas mon angoisse. Je la vois ouvrir son sac. Je fronce les sourcils en la voyant enfiler son sweet à capuche x-men puis chercher autre chose. Elle retire presque tous ses vêtements avant de prendre quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à distinguer, et de le mettre dans sa poche centrale.

Elle se redresse et pousse une forte expiration. Je vois presque tous ses muscles se tendre. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui est en train de se passer et ça m'angoisse. J'aimerais être doté de la même capacité qu'elle pour comprendre.

 **-Lexa,** je prononce difficilement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Elle se retourne et je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'elle est hésitante, voire même effrayée. Elle s'approche d'un pas lent avant de s'installer tout au bout du lit. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de me faire ?

Je la vois se triturer les mains avant de souffler. Elle ancre ses yeux dans les miens et je n'arrive plus en m'en détacher, eux au moins me rassurent et me confirment que tout va bien. Ils sont en totale opposition avec le comportement de Lexa.

 **-J'ai,** commence-t-elle, **j'ai quelque chose pour toi.**

Elle baisse les yeux et je suis son regard. Je découvre alors sa main tendue avec un paquet gris entouré de ruban bleu. Je le prends avec une certaine hésitation. Je ne comprends pas, nous n'avons rien à fêter. Enfin… je crois. Lexa a une expression étrange comme si elle appréhendait ma réaction.

 **-Lexa,** je reprends.

 **-Ouvre-le s'il te plaît.**

Il y a de la fragilité dans sa voix. Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui m'échappe. Je reporte alors mon attention sur son cadeau. Je tire sur le ruban qui se défait facilement. Je déchire ensuite le papier pour tomber sur une petite boîte rectangulaire noire. Je jette un œil à Lexa qui se touche nerveusement les lèvres.

Je sais qu'elle attend avec impatience que j'ouvre mais… j'ai peur ? Putain, c'est stupide ! Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre et je soulève le couvercle en fermant les yeux. Je sais que c'est ridicule mais c'est surtout instinctif. J'ouvre un premier œil et je peine à croire ce que je vois alors j'ouvre le second. C'est la même constatation.

Je relève un regard interrogateur sur Lexa qui me sourit timidement. Je laisse de nouveau mes yeux tomber sur le contenu de la boîte. Au milieu d'un tas de confettis bleues et blanches, se trouve une clef avec un porte clef en argent qui représente une cassette audio sur lequel il est écrit : I Hear Your Voice.

 **-Tu voudrais emménager avec moi ?** demande-t-elle timidement.

Je commence à associer le contenu de la boite avec ses mots. Je la dévisage avec une certaine incompréhension. J'ignorais que les travaux du loft étaient à ce point avancé. Je la vois caler une main nerveuse derrière sa nuque. Je réalise que je suis restés silencieuse trop longtemps. Lexa est bien trop respectueuse pour chercher la réponse dans mes pensées.

Je l'appelle avec douceur en glissant mes doigts sous son menton. Je l'oblige avec le geste à ramener son regard baissé vers moi. Je lui souris avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Je décolle rapidement mes lèvres des siennes mais ma main s'attarde sur sa joue. Je soupire avant d'enfin lui donner une réponse.

 **-Oui,** je souffle. **Évidemment que oui.**

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Il était essentiellement M, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de chapitre comme celui-là, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop craquée et que la lecture a été fluide entre les actes et les émotions. Mais à part ça… il y a surtout LA fin, le Clexa emménage enfin officiellement ensemble, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 :** **Squeeze - Take Me I'm Yours, il faut que je vous dise que je n'aime pas le groupe Squeeze, je sais que c'est un grand groupe de rock des année 70 mais je n'y arrive pas. Bref, tout ça pour expliquer mon choix d'une cover plutôt qu'une chanson originale. J'ai découvert la chanson Take Me I'm Your grâce à Miriam Cinnamon et les paroles sont bonnes ! C'est triste de savoir que j'aurais pu passer à côté de ça… donc sur Youtube, je n'ai pas mis la chanson originale mais bien la cover après si vous ne connaissez pas et voulez faire la comparaison, je ne peux que vous encourager à aussi aller voir la version du groupe britannique.**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre :** **« Renouveau »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	43. Renouveau

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'avais dis que je ne posterai jamais à trois heure du mat'... ne jamais dire jamais ! X'D. Du coup, pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui...**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelque** **s** **mot** **s** **sur ce chapitre :** **Après le chapitre de la semaine dernière qui** **s** **'est fini sur une demande tout en douceur, vous êtes sûrement impatients que le Clexa emménage ensemble… et bien, et bien… lisez ! ;)**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartien** **nen** **t pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **You and me** _Toi et moi_

 **We've got two minds that think as one** _Nous avons deux esprits qui ne font qu'un_ **  
And our hearts march to the same beat** _Et nos cœurs marchent sous le même rythme_ **  
They say everything it happens for a reason** _Ils disent que tout arrive pour une raison_ **  
You can be flawed enough** _Tu peux être assez imparfait_

 **But perfect for a person** _Mais parfait pour quelqu'un_ **  
Someone who will be there for you** _Quelqu'un qui sera là pour toi_

 **When you fall apart** _Quand tu tombes en morceaux_ **  
Guiding your direction** _Qui te guide_

 **When you're riding through the dark** _Quand tu conduis dans le noir_ **  
Oh that's you and me** _Oh c'est toi et moi  
_

 _ **You + Me – You and me**_

 **Chapitre 43 : Renouveau**

J'attends adossée contre la portière de ma voiture en fixant le cadran de ma montre. Je soupire en ne le voyant toujours pas arriver. Je me pince l'arrête du nez en m'intimant d'être plus patiente. Je commence à tapoter mon index au rythme des secondes sur mon poignet. J'ai cette étrange sensation que Gustus, Costia et Elijah sont partis il y a des heures, alors que concrètement, ça doit à peine faire dix minutes à tout casser.

J'éteins le moteur qui ronronnait jusque là en diffusant Perfect de Sting et me décide à entrer une nouvelle fois dans la maison. Je fais claquer la porte d'entrée, essuie rapidement mes pieds sur le tapis avant d'avancer rapidement jusqu'à l'escalier. Je me penche pour essayer d'apercevoir une avancée mais je ne vois rien, strictement rien. Je souffle de nouveau avant de hurler :

 **-Nangila ! Il faut vraiment que nous prenions la route. Nous allons finir par être en retard.**

 **-Oui, oui, j'arrive !**

 **-Nan',** j'insiste, **maintenant !**

Pas de réponse. Pas de petits pas qui glissent sur le parquet du haut, ni qui dévalent l'escalier. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend aujourd'hui ? Il était pourtant tout content d'aller à New-York hier. Je passe une main derrière ma nuque mal à l'aise. Il est plus du genre adorable et sage. Je n'ai normalement pas besoin d'agir de la sorte.

Je baisse les yeux. Il se sent peut-être mal par rapport à quelque chose. Je crois qu'il me parle de tout mais j'imagine que comme tous les enfants, il a quelques secrets. Et si l'un d'entre eux le perturbait ? Pire, si une des mes pensées l'avait rendu triste ?

Avec cette idée, que je trouve vraiment angoissante en tête, je monte les premières marches. J'arrive à l'étage un peu trop vite à mon goût. Je frappe doucement à la porte de sa chambre avant d'essayer de l'ouvrir. Je fronce les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle est fermée à clef.

 **-Nangila, je peux savoir pourquoi ta porte est ferm** **ée ?**

 **-Je suis en mission secrète,** explose-t-il.

 **-Nang…**

 **-Non, je ne peux pas sortir ! Je te l'ai di** **t** **, je suis en mission secrète !**

 **-Tu m'explique** **s** **?**

 **-Mi-ss-ion se-crè-te,** dit-il avec lenteur et presque exaspération, **ça ne s'explique pas.**

 **-Et tu es certain que cette mission secrète, aussi mystérieuse soit-elle, ne peut pas attendre ?**

 **-Absolument pas,** affirme-t-il en riant.

Je lâche un grand soupir. Il m'arrive parfois d'oublier que c'est avant tout un gosse. Je fais glisser la paume de ma main sur le bois lisse et froid. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Il paraît amusé mais avec lui on ne sait jamais. Il est très doué pour faire semblant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser la question : et si ça n'allait pas ?

Je m'apprête à intervenir de nouveau, d'agir en tant que mère et pas comme une amie cool mais la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Je le trouve alors tout sourire devant moi et parfaitement prêt. Je l'interroge du regard, ses yeux pétillent de malice. Ce n'est pas son genre de faire des bêtises mais là, j'avoue être légèrement inquiète.

 **-Ça y est** **!** **O** **n peut y aller maintenant !**

Il se précipite vers les escaliers. Je le rattrape in-extrémis par les épaules. Je l'oblige en douceur à se retourner avant de me mettre à sa hauteur. Je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux courts avant de lui demander :

 **-Tu es certain que tout va bien ?**

 **-Oui !**

 **-Si tu ne veux pas que nous allions** **à** **ce déménagement, nous pouvons rester.**

 **-Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas y aller ?**

 **-Tu étais enferm** **é** **dans ta chambre Nan'.**

 **-Mais non, tu n'as pas compris. J'ai une surprise pour toi !**

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser plus de questions qu'il saisit ma main et m'oblige à me redresser. Je le suis dans les escaliers. Il va un peu trop vite à mon goût. Je grimace en le voyant sauter les deux dernières marches. Ses doigts s'éloignent de ma peau et il se précipite vers la porte d'entrée.

Je l'entends l'ouvrir avec fracas. Heureusement que Gustus n'est pas là, il n'aurait pas apprécié. Je traîne des pieds ne comprenant toujours pas tout cet engouement soudain. Je manque de tomber à la renverse quand j'atteins enfin le hall d'entrée parce qu'elle est là, le visage caché derrière la petite carrure de mon petit bonhomme.

Je suis comme figée, tout semble tourner au ralentit sauf mon cœur. J'entends son rire et je la vois lever la main pour un hight five. Puis elle se redresse, elle me sourit, se mordille la lèvre, ce qui fait naître en moi des envies très peu chastes. Je secoue la tête pour éloigner ces pensées. Nangila pourrait entendre et je ne souhaite pas le choquer.

 **-Salut,** prononce-t-elle avec une douceur incroyable.

 **-Reyes !**

Je cours vers elle, je la vois décaler Nan' légèrement pour me réceptionner dans ses bras. C'est fou ce qu'elle a pu me manquer. Je serre plus notre étreinte pour la sentir un peu plus contre moi. Raven rit doucement avant de se faufiler pour embrasser tendrement ma joue.

 **-Tu m'as terriblement manqu** **é** **,** murmure-t-elle à mon oreille **.**

 **-Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir.**

 **-Je ne peux pas,** confirme-t-elle.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?**

 **-Disons que j'ai pris un temps que je n'ai pas. Je vais certainement le regretter quand je vais voir la pile de dossier qui se sera accumul** **ée** **lundi mais… je voulais te voir,** conclut-elle en me caressant la joue.

 **-Lundi,** je répète avec un certain espoir.

 **-Ouais, je suis à toi pour tout un week-end.**

 **-A moi, j'aime cette idée.**

 **-Enfin si Lexa ne nous épuise pas avec une montagne de cartons et que le p'tit mec nous laisse un peu de temps.**

Elle nous sépare à la fin de sa phrase pour poser doucement sa main sur la tête de Nangila. Elle lui sourit avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Je suis absolument certaine qu'il y a des mots dans ce regard. Je n'apprécie pas forcément qu'ils me cachent quelque chose mais en même temps, c'est tellement adorable.

 **-Bon,** reprend Raven en glissant sa main dans la mienne, **nous devrions franchement penser à prendre la route** **,** **si nous avons plus d'une heure de retard, Lexa va nous en vouloir.**

Il ne nous en faut pas plus. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous sommes installés, nos ceintures bouclées et je démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. La route aurait pu être longue, surtout qu'il n'a fallu qu'à peine dix minutes à Raven pour s'endormir, mais en réalité j'ai aimé cette ambiance. Ce voyage avait le goût d'une petite traversée en famille.

La famille… ouais, il n'y a pas de doute, c'est ce que nous sommes, Raven, Nangila et moi : une famille. Et, j'adore vraiment cette idée !

Je stationne la voiture a à peine une rue du bar de Kasia et du tout nouveau studio de Lexa et Clarke. J'ai hâte de voir ce que la brune en a fait. Je suis certaine que c'est grandiose. Je suis surprise de ne pas avoir déjà entendu la porte arrière claquer et de voir un petit bonhomme détaler aussi vite que possible. Je me retourne et remarque que lui aussi s'est endormi. Un sourire tendre marque mes lèvres devant ce doux spectacle.

 **-Nan',** je prononce avec douceur en caressant sa joue. **Tu t'es endormi mon grand. Nous sommes arriv** **és** **.**

Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement avant qu'il ne passe une main sur son visage. Il grogne doucement comme pour éloigner la réalité quelques secondes de plus. Je sais très bien que certains de ses réveils peuvent être plus compliqués que d'autres. Il m'a expliqué que parfois le bruit était insupportable. Quand c'est le cas, il aime me garder le plus près possible. Il ouvre les paupières et me sourit tout de suite. Je suis rassurée, tout semble aller pour le mieux.

 **-Il y a beaucoup de monde.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Pour aider Lexa et Clarke aujourd'hui, il y a beaucoup de monde.**

 **-Les amis et la famille, c'est ce qu'à dit Lexa.**

 **-Je croyais que les amis,** **c** **'était la famille.**

 **-La plupart du temps, oui.**

 **-Je ne savais pas que notre famille était aussi grande… c'est chouette ! Je vais dire bonjour à Lexa !**

J'ai à peine le temps de penser à lui dire de faire attention, qu'il décampe déjà de la voiture. Je suis sa course avec horreur avant de me sentir soulagée au moment où il pile devant un passage piéton pour bien regarder à droite et à gauche avant de traverser. Aussitôt qu'il est de l'autre côté, il reprend de la vitesse et maintenant, je ne le vois plus.

 **-Je t'ai déjà di** **t** **que j'adorai** **s** **la philosophie de ce p'tit mec ?**

 **-Raven,** je sursaute, **tu m'as fai** **t** **peur.**

 **-Désolée j'adore épier tes moments avec lui. C'est quand tu es avec lui que ça se voit le plus.**

 **-Que quoi se voit le plus ?**

 **-Que tu as décid** **é** **de rester.**

 **-Non mais quelle belle idiote,** je ris doucement. **Si je reste, c'est pour toi,** je me plonge dans ses yeux à la fin de ma phrase. **J'aurai** **s** **pu vivre n'importe où avec Nangila.**

 **-Peut-être mais c'est ici qu'il est véritablement heureux.**

 **-C'est vrai pour moi aussi.**

Je conclus cette phrase en l'embrassant doucement, presque timidement. Je m'éloigne pour essayer de trouver dans ses yeux cette vérité si belle : Raven m'aime. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour le voir. Je dois avouer que c'est assez contradictoire d'avoir choisi de rester pour elle ici alors que pour le moment, elle est terriblement loin.

Raven éloigne quelques mèches de mes cheveux qui passent sur mes yeux. Elle a cette façon de me regarder, c'est magnifique. Je me demande comment j'ai pu le manquer. Mais la connaissant, elle devait s'efforcer de ne jamais se faire remarquer quand j'étais attentive à ses gestes et attentions.

 **-Noël,** souffle-t-elle. **Je serai officiellement de retour à noël.**

 **-Encore trois long** **s** **mois…**

 **-Long** **s** **? Le plus dur est fait. Et puis… il se pourrait que j'ai trouv** **é** **un labo qui ve** **u** **ille** **bien de moi et accessoirement de mes compétence** **s** **a à peine vingt minutes de New Haven… peut-être…**

 **-Tu es sérieuse** **?** j'explose.

 **-Hum hum… c'est assez petit et se sera peut-être un peu moins intéressant que ce que je fais actuellement mais j'aurai plus de responsabilités et plus important : je serai près de toi.**

 **-J'adore cette idée.**

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas seulement une idée Luna, ça va vraiment arriver.**

 **-Vraiment** , je répète en souriant.

 **-Vraiment,** souffle-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Après plusieurs baisers plus ou moins chastes, nous finissons par réussir à quitter la voiture. Nous avançons vers le studio, avec le sourire, main dans la main. Je me sens tellement bien à ses côtés et surtout terriblement à ma place. Je sens le rythme de Raven ralentir alors je m'arrête. Elle pointe une brune avec des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, allongée sur une chaise longue avec ce qui semble être un cocktail à la main.

 **-Elle, je la connais. C'est une amie de Clarke. O quelque chose…**

La petite brune se redresse presque brusquement. Elle dépose son verre avant de s'avancer vers nous. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant Lincoln me sourire dans son dos. Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant ce qu'il fait là. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce qui me semble être des siècles.

 **-Salut,** explose la brune. **Lexa nous a prévenu qu'il manquait encore une personne et un gamin. J'ai vu le gamin passer mais ça,** dit-elle en nous entourant de son index, **c** **e n'est pas une personne.**

 **-Je n'étais pas prévue au programme,** rit doucement Raven, **changement de plan à la dernière minute. Nous nous sommes rencontr** **ées** **une fois. Tu fais du handball, c'est bien ça** **?**

 **-Ouais, faisai** **s** **,** grimace-t-elle avant de jeter un regard noir à Lincoln. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais l'attaque** **-** **t-elle,** alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras.

 **-O,** sourit-il, **je te présente Luna c'est la fille de Gustus et la sœur de Costia. Nous avons pass** **é** **le plus clair de notre enfance ensemble. Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentr** **ée** **au pays.**

 **-Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Lexa avait besoin de moi.**

 **-Vous avez toujours été très proche toute** **s** **les deux.**

 **-Lexa est ma sœur. Et du coup, vous êtes… O, c'est bien ça ?**

 **-Oui,** sourit Lincoln, **c'est ma compagne, futur** **e** **mère de mes enfants et la meilleur** **e** **amie de Clarke.**

 **-Je vois, heureuse de faire votre connaissance.**

Je tends la main pour la saluer. Je me prend un regard noir que je classe immédiatement dans les flippants et je suis quelque peu effrayée quand Nangila revient en hurlant :

 **-Maman !**

Je souris malgré moi, j'adore quand il m'appelle comme ça. Mon cœur gonfle de bonheur. Je me penche légèrement pour être à sa hauteur. Je peux voir le bonheur transcender son regard. Il sourit tellement que je fonds comme neige au soleil.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand ?**

 **-Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite ! C'est important !**

 **-Que je vienne tout de suite ?**

 **-Tout de suite, tout de suite,** confirme-t-il.

 **-Très bien. Raven,** je me tourne alors que Nan' attrape ma main pour me tirer derrière lui.

 **-Je te suis.**

Nous traversons le bar qui est exceptionnellement fermé. Je souris en percevant la voix de James Vincent McMorrow grisonner (je n'ai jamais employé ce terme, je ne connais que grésiller) au son du vinyle. Je crois que c'est le titre We Don't Eat. Je salue rapidement Kasia en passant près d'elle alors que mon petit bonhomme continue de tirer sur mon bras. Je sais que Raven s'est arrêtée pour discuter un peu avec la meilleure amie d'Omma. Elle a toujours adoré la gérante du bar.

 **-Regarde comme c'est super beau,** affirme Nan' en me faisant entrer dans le studio.

Je dois avouer que ce qu'à fait Lexa de cet endroit est magnifique. Je reconnais à peine les lieux. L'entrée est desservie par un grand couloir plus lumineux que dans mes souvenirs. Tout de suite à gauche, il y a une cuisine gigantesque qui pour l'instant est désertée par tous meubles. J'effectue quelques pas pour tomber au milieu d'une pièce gigantesque, j'imagine que ce sera le salon. Lexa a fait installer une baie vitrée gigantesque qui donne sur un balcon.

Nangila continue de me tirer derrière lui. Il ouvre une première porte sur la droite qui dessert un autre couloir, je suppose que quelque part au milieu de ces portes, se trouve la chambre et la salle de bain. Je me stoppe net devant un escalier gris métallique. Pour avoir déjà vécu entre ces murs, je peux affirmer sans le moindre doute que ce studio ne comporte aucun étage.

Pourtant, je grimpe. À la fin de l'escalier se trouve une porte que Nan' ouvre sans la moindre hésitation. Je remarque alors que nous sommes sur le toit qui a été complètement aménagé. Il y a des plantes dans tous les coins, des sièges, plusieurs tables. J'avance et tombe nez à nez avec un mur qui doit faire un peu plus de deux mètres avec un drap blanc dessus. Je me retourne et trouve une petite cabane, je n'ai pas de mal à imaginer un projecteur à l'intérieur et je souris en découvrant un chevalet. Elle a vraiment pensé à tout.

 **-Hey, Luna ! Tu es en retard !**

 **-Salut Lexie, c'est vraiment magnifique.**

 **-Merci. Clarke adore.**

 **-Je n'en doute pas.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pri** **s** **autant de temps ? Je voulais te montrer tout ça avec tout le monde…**

 **-Nan' s'était enferm** **é** **dans sa chambre,** je réponds alors que je scrute chaque détails à ma portée.

 **-Il a eu un problème avec… le jabberwocky ?** elle prononce le mot en mimant les guillemets.

 **-Raven et ses jeux de mots,** je soupire.

 **-Désolée mais il y a trop de monde qui ne sait pas ici. Les parents de Clarke sont là.**

 **-Les parents de Clarke, hein ?**

 **-Oh alle** **z** **… dis-moi, tout va bien pour Nangila ?**

 **-Pas de soucis, il avait juste une mission secrète.**

 **-Une quoi ?**

 **-Tu devrais alle** **r** **voir en bas.**

Je vois son sourire et ses yeux s'illuminer. Je lui fais un clin d'œil. J'ai peut-être fait en sorte qu'elle puisse avoir accès à cette information.

 **-Je reviens tout de suite !**

 **-Qu'as-tu dis à ma petite amie** **?** voulu savoir Clarke en s'avançant vers moi.

 **-Rien.**

En soit, ce n'est pas un mensonge. Je n'ai rien dit à voix haute. Clarke me fait un regard noir. Je ris doucement avant de hausser les épaules et de dire comme si cette information n'était pas importante :

 **-Raven a finalement pu se libérer à la dernière minute.**

 **-Sérieusement ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Lexa va vraiment être heureuse aujourd'hui.**

 **-C'est bien parti pour, en effet. Alors… tu te vois vivre dans ce taudis ?**

 **-Tu as remarqu** **é** **? C'est incroyable ce qu'elle a fait de cet endroit. Je suis sur un petit nuage. Oh,** s'exclame-t-elle en agrippant mon poignet, **il faut que je te présente mes parents, ils ont hâte de te rencontrer !**

Elle n'attend pas que je formule une réponse et se tourne en hurlant un "maman" et un "Marcus", si fort que tout le quartier a dû l'entendre. Je vois arriver un couple qui marche tranquillement vers nous. L'homme à la main dans le dos de la femme qui porte un magnifique sourire. Je remarque tout de suite la ressemblance frappante entre Clarke et sa mère mais pas avec l'homme. En même temps, elle ne l'a pas appelé "papa".

Je continue mon observation alors qu'ils leurs restent quelques pas à effectuer. La femme semble un peu plus sévère que l'homme. Lui a les traits joyeux et un joli sourire. Au moment où il arrive a notre hauteur, il n'a d'yeux que pour nul autre que Clarke. De l'amour paternel à l'état pur, à n'en pas douter. Je souris à ce regard qui me fait tellement penser à celui de Gustus.

 **-Que se passe** **-** **t-il ma princesse ?**

 **-Regarde, en plus elle n'est pas seule… elle a d** **û** **déchirer les tympans de cette pauvre fille.**

 **-Maman,** bougonne la blonde. **Je voulais vous présente** **r** **Luna, la sœur de cœur de Lexa.**

 **-La jeune femme dont tu étais jalouse avant de sortir avec Lexa,** réalise Marcus.

Je ne peux m'en empêcher, j'éclate de rire alors que Clarke se décompose sur place. La pauvre… je n'aurais pas aimé. Si Gustus ose me faire ça devant Raven, je le tue ! Bon… c'est pas comme si j'avais ignoré la jalousie de la blonde mais elle n'avait pas forcément envie que ce fait soit exposé devant moi.

 **-Non mais vous l'avez vu ? Osez me dire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être jalouse ?**

 **-Oh,** intervient subitement Raven en se positionnant à côté de moi, **de qui on parle là ?**

 **-Je vois,** sourit Clarke, **je ne voulais pas être impoli** **e** **, tout ce que je dis c'est que ta petite amie était trop belle pour être dans les bras de Lexa. Mais** **c** **'était avant que je sache qu'elle était… juste Luna.**

 **-Comment ça** **«** **juste Luna** **»** **?**

 **-Je crois qu'elle parle du fait que Lexa est ma sœur de cœur,** j'explique en lui prenant avec douceur sa main.

 **-Ouais… je n'aime pas ce** **«** **juste Luna** **»** **… c'est… nul. Bref, bonjour les Griffin, le Kane !**

* * *

La journée tire sur sa fin et le studio commence enfin a ressembler à quelque chose avec les meubles. Je peux voir Lexa nager en plein bonheur et c'est vraiment agréable. Il y a énormément de monde autour d'elle et pourtant, il ne me semble qu'elle n'a eu aucune crise ou perte de contrôle. Je suis heureuse qu'elle s'ouvre de nouveau au monde. Tout ça, grâce à Clarke.

Je m'avance vers elle alors qu'elle range les verres dans un placard en hauteur. Je m'installe sur le plan de travail et je l'observe en silence. Lentement, je peux voir un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Elle tourne son regard vers moi avant de se mettre en face de moi.

 **-Oui, tu as raison.**

 **-J'ai raison ?**

 **-C'est un parfait renouveau et je suis heureuse.**

 **-Et bien dans ce cas, si j'ai raison…**

 **-Comment ça va avec Raven ?**

 **-Elle me manque horriblement… l'avoir aussi loin ne m'aide pas à me projeter.**

 **-Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait officiellement de retour à noël.**

 **-En effet.**

Lexa fronce très légèrement les sourcils avant de glisser les mains dans ses poches de jean. Elle m'observe avec une tout autre attention. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de lui intimer mentalement de ne pas lire dans mes pensées. Je soupire avant de reprendre à voix haute :

 **-Si tu as une question, tu peux me la poser.**

 **-C'est… c'est à propos de** _ **lui**_ **.** _ **Il**_ **n'a pas refait des siennes, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Non.** _ **Il**_ **ne s'est pas montr** **é** **. Qu'est-ce que tu as fai** **t** **au juste ?**

 **-J'ai mont** **é** **un dossier qui l'incrimine gros comme ça,** dit elle en formant un "L" de sa main gauche, **et je lui ai envoy** **é** **.**

 **-Omma n'a…**

 **-Je sais. Elle a essay** **é** **la méthode douce mais c'est fini. Je te le promets.**

 **-Merci Lexa.**

 **-Je serai toujours là pour toi.**

 **-Et moi pour toi,** je souris.

J'aperçois Raven arriver, immédiatement je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Je descends du plan de travail. J'attends qu'elle soit assez près et je l'embrasse. Je ne suis pas gênée par la présence de Lexa. Je sais qu'elle est heureuse pour nous.

 **-De vrais pot** **s** **de colle,** se moque-t-elle tout de même.

 **-N'importe quoi,** intervient Raven. **Tu t'es vu** **e** **avec Clarke ? Vous êtes comme semelle et chewing-gum.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je ne sais pas où elle l'a trouvé celle là mais c'est assez vrai. Je crois que l'image va rester. Lexa mime une expression horrifiée avant de me suivre dans mon hilarité passagère.

 **-Où sont tous les autres** **?** voulu savoir Raven.

 **-Pas la moindre idée,** je réponds en me souvenant que je n'ai pas aperçu Nangila depuis un certain temps, **Lexa ?**

 **-Clarke a dû embarquer tout le monde. Elle voulait essayer le projecteur.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'installer ça sur le toit** **?** je demande.

 **-C'est seulement pour l'été. Nous avons une tradition depuis le début de notre colocation Mardi soir télé pizzas. Clarke appelle ça les MSTP.**

 **-Je vois…**

 **-Semelle et chewing-gum,** murmure Raven à mon oreille.

Je souris à cette remarque et nous décidons toutes trois de rejoindre le toit. Nous découvrons en effet tout le monde installé devant le mur drapé. Nangila a un saladier plein de pop-corn et parle avec dynamiste avec Elijah et Kasia. Les parents de Clarke sont un peu plus à l'écart à jouer aux cartes avec Gustus et Bellamy. Je me demande qui a laissé Costia jouer à Jungle Speed, c'est une vraie menace pour qui que ce soit, je plains donc Anya, Adrian et Lincoln qui sont ses partenaires de jeu. Octavia est installée au plus près du futur écran avec un livre dans les mains.

Je n'aperçois pas Clarke en revanche mais j'imagine qu'elle n'est pas loin. Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose, juste du sourire et de l'air détendu de Lexa. Elle est véritablement heureuse. Je n'ai plus aucun doute. Elle est à sa place.

 **-J'espère que personne n'a rien contre un marathon Retour vers le futur, Clarke semble très déterminé !**

 **-Le marathon, ne me pose pas de problème,** affirme Raven, **mais avant j'ai une revanche à prendre. Kane,** hurle-t-elle, **je suis ta prochaine partenaire !**

Je me tourne vers Lexa et nos regards se croisent. Nous sourions en même temps avant de rire. Tout ceci est vraiment parfait. Nous sommes prêtes pour le futur, il n'y a pas de doute. Je lève ma main gauche en mordillant ma lèvre. Lexa lève les yeux au ciel avant de daigner me donner un high five.

Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir, ceci n'est que le commencement pour atteindre le vrai bonheur !

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Vous avez retrouv** **é** **un POV de Luna plus doux et pleins d'ondes positives pour le futur ! Tou** **t** **le monde s'est enfin rencontr** **é** **! ^^ Peut-être une futur MSTP géante possible...**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute** **s** **les critiques, qu'elles** **soient** **positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 :** **You + Me – You and me**

 **Note n°2 : Sting – Perfect**

 **Note n°3 : Retour vers le futur**

 **En espérant vous retrouve** **r** **pour le prochain chapitre :** **« Instable** **»**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	44. Instable

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'absence de réponses aux reviews en ce moment, je suis complètement déborder, trop de boulot, je manque cruellement de temps... je vais essayer d'y répondre ce week-end ! En tout cas, mille fois merci d'être toujours là, de lire et de me montrer que vous apprécier mon travail, c'est super agréable et mine de rien ça donne un coup de booste en cas de besoin ! ;)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable. Nous nous excusons pour le léger retard de cette semaine... malheureusement, nous sommes parfois surmener.**

 **Quelque** **s** **mot** **s** **sur ce chapitre :** **Nouveau chapitre avec le point de vue de Lexa, divisé en trois grande** **s** **parties avec des ambiances complètement différentes. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartien** **nen** **t pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **But I can't do this alone** _Mais je ne peux pas faire ça seul_ **  
Sometimes I just need a light** _Parfois j'ai juste besoin d'une lueur_

 **Martin Garrix - There For You**

 **Chapitre 44 : Instable**

J'arrête ma moto devant les urgences. Je retire mon casque avant de me figer. J'ai pris l'habitude d'accompagner Clarke et de la ramener tous les jours mais je n'entre jamais. C'est juste une question de bons sens. Il y a beaucoup trop de pensées incontrôlables dans les hôpitaux. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

J'inspire profondément et je franchis le seuil. En moins d'une seconde, je suis happée par un brouhaha irréel foudroyant. Je ferme les yeux avant de glisser mes lunettes sur mon nez. Je sais que ce n'est pas infaillible mais qu'elles vont aider. Entre ces murs, il y a tant de souffrance, d'espérance et de tristesse. C'est déchirant.

Avancer dans cet environnement, c'est comme marcher en équilibre sur un fil suspendu à des centaines de mètres du sol : terriblement angoissant. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai la sensation qu'un psychopathe se tient sur ce même fil avec une lame de rasoir près à le couper. Je souffle une bonne goulée d'air alors que j'atteins enfin l'accueil.

L'infirmière griffonne rapidement quelques notes sur un dossier. Elle n'a pas remarqué mon arrivée. Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, après tout, j'ai tout fait pour être le plus discrète possible. Je cherche son nom sur son badge mais sa gestuelle s'obstine à me le cacher. Je m'apprête à aller chercher cette information de façon un peu moins conventionnelle lorsqu'une voix me fait sursauter :

 **-Lexa ? Mais que fais-tu là ?**

J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque. Je me retourne tel un automate vers Abby. J'esquisse un sourire timide avant d'effectuer un léger signe de tête et de murmurer alors que j'ai la sensation que ma voix est avalée par toutes les autres :

 **-Bonjour.**

 **-Oui, évidemment bonjour,** réplique Abby. **Il y a un problème ? Tu es bless** **ée** **, malade ?**

 **-Euh… non.**

 **-Tu me rassure** **s** **.** _Clarke ferait une crise de panique dans le cas contraire ou bien pire encore._ **Dans ce cas, que fais-tu là ?**

 **-Je viens,** je baisse les yeux, **voir Clarke. Elle m'a dit que sa pause déjeuné serai** **t** **à onze heure** **s** **.**

 **-Vraiment ? Tu n'es jamais venu** **e** **ici depuis ton retour.**

Oui et c'était mille fois volontaire ! Si je n'avais pas à ce point besoin de ses conseils, je ne serais pas là. Je sais très bien que je pourrais attendre son retour mais elle serait capable de m'accompagner alors que je sais que j'ai besoin de faire ça seule. J'imagine que d'un certain point de vu, ce repas est une façon pour moi de recharger mes batteries.

 **-Ouais et bien** **c** **'était avant.**

 **-Je vois. J'ai une intervention dans moins d'une demi-heure,** dit-elle en scrutant sa montre. **Je vais te conduire à Julia. Elle saura où se cache Clarke.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Tu es certaine que tout va bien. Tu semble** **s** **,** Abby s'approche pour me fixer, **souffrante…**

Hum hum… j'ai des milliers de personnes dans la tête. Je confirme que ce n'est pas dès plus agréable. Je me force à sourire et à avoir l'air le plus détendu possible avant de lui répondre :

 **-J'ai mal dormi, c'est peut-être pour ça.**

 **-Peut-être,** réplique lentement Abby.

Je commence à être habituée aux soupçons de la mère de Clarke. Depuis mon retour, elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Elle a accepté que je sois honnête sur mes sentiments. Une fois, elle a même affirmé que notre amour crevait les yeux. Pourtant, elle reste encore sur ses gardes. Dans son for intérieur, elle sait que je cache quelque chose. Évidemment, elle n'a pas tord mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui révéler mon grand secret.

Plus d'une fois j'ai essayé d'imaginer sa ou ses réactions mais ça se finit rarement bien. Je n'oublie pas qu'elle a déjà voulu me découper avec un scalpel. Je voudrais éviter un nouvel incident. Je ne suis pas certaine que Clarke pourrait l'arrêter une seconde fois. Je grimace à cette simple idée.

Abby rentre dans une pièce et je m'arrête sagement devant la porte. Je remarque que je suis devant le bureau des infirmières. Je perçois des voix quelque peu étouffées ici et là. Parfois je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ce qui est ancré dans la réalité peut me sembler si loin, voir même hors d'atteinte alors que le reste est si… prédominant.

C'est dans ce genre de moment que j'ai le plus besoin de Clarke. Je suis devenue complètement dépendante de sa présence. Je ne demande pas grand-chose. Pas moins qu'un sourire par jour. Bien entendu, j'ai bien plus. J'aime de plus en plus notre complicité, notre vie. Tous nos moments.

 **-Lexa,** pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps, Abby me fait sursauter, **je te présente Julia. Elle va te trouver Clarke. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille,** elle effectue quelques pas avant de se retourner, **Julia, je te préviens, s'il arrive le moindre mal** **à** **cette jeune fille, si tu la torture** **s** **avec tes questions, même si tu la perds dans les couloirs, tu auras à faire à moi. Lexa fait partie de la famille.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer Abby avec étonnement avant qu'elle ne me sourit comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que c'est énorme ! Je fais partie de la famille Griffin ! Si je m'écoutais, je lèverais le poing en l'air en signe de victoire. Je viens de faire un pas de géant. Je suis trop heureuse.

 **-Wow,** souffle Julia à mes côtés, **la dernière fois qu'elle a été aussi dure avec moi, c'était le premier jour de Clarke. Tu es quoi, sa fille cach** **ée** **? Ah oui, non, stop. Fais comme si je n'avais pas pos** **é** **cette question, au-delà de mon poste, je tiens à ma vie. Griffin peut être barge par moment. Mon dieu… ne lui dis pas que j'ai di** **t** **ça !**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à la fin de cette succession de phrases. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de souffler un :

 **-Désolée. Je crois que d'habitude c'est moi qui me mets dans cet état face à Abby.**

 **-Nous nous sommes déjà vu ? Ton visage m'est familier.**

 **-Je suis venu** **e** **voir Clarke il y a quelque** **s** **mois. Tu es les cookies menthe,** j'affirme en souriant.

 **-Oh mais oui, je me souviens maintenant ! Clarke a menac** **é** **de me tuer ce jour là !**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui, si je prévenais sa mère que tu étais là.**

 **-Ah oui… il y a de fortes chances qu'elle t'aurai** **t** **tu** **é** **en effet.**

 **-Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi… oh ! Et tu es la fille qui est rest** **ée** **trois heures dans la salle d'attente à parler aux patients ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! Le Ouganda et Lexa, les seul** **es** **infos que j'ai réussi à avoir. Je peux donc enfin savoir : qui es-tu ?**

Je me stoppe net alors que j'aperçois Clarke en face à face avec le distributeur. Son collègue Jessi qu'elle déteste tant à ses côtés. Ils discutent tranquillement d'un patient. Je crois que tant que tout est bien professionnel entre eux, tout se passe bien. Julia continue d'avancer sans moi en me posant un tas de questions.

Je souris alors que Clarke essaye de se décider entre un sandwich au thon et une salade composée. Je l'entends se plaindre mentalement que ma cuisine est bien meilleure et qu'elle devrait penser à se préparer des boîtes pour ses journées interminables. J'imagine qu'elle sera plus qu'heureuse en apprenant que j'ai emmené le repas.

 **-Hey Griffin bis,** l'interpelle Julia. **Il y a quelqu'un pour toi.**

 **-Quand vas-tu arrêter de te faufiler dans mon dos,** bougonne Clarke.

 **-Tant que tu t'obstineras à me cacher des choses, je serai un fardeau pour toi.**

 **-Mais de quoi tu parles encore ?** soupire-t-elle.

 **-La fameuse Lexa d'il y a quelque** **s** **mois est là,** l'informe Julia.

 **-Le canon,** demande Jessi.

Ni une ni deux, il se prend un coup rapide dans l'estomac. Clarke se tourne vers lui avec un regard noir. Pendant une seconde je crains pour la vie de cette pauvre chose avant qu'elle ne semble avoir le déclic. Elle se concentre de nouveau sur la chef des infirmières et demande :

 **-Comment ça Lexa est là ?**

 **-Et bien elle est juste,** commence-t-elle en se tournant, **elle me suivait, enfin, je crois.**

 **-Tu as perdu Lexa dans les couloirs ?** demande ma petite amie avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. **Je vais te tuer !**

 **-Mais pourquoi vouloir me tuer à chaque fois que cette fille est dans l'hôpital !**

 **-Je,** reprends Clarke alors que je fais un signe vers elle pour qu'elle me repère. **J'ai peut-être été excessive. Je suis désolée Julia.**

Clarke délaisse ses collègues pour s'avancer vers moi. Elle a ce genre de sourire qui pourrait révéler même à un inconnu son amour pour moi. Niveau discrétion, c'est nul mais je l'adore d'autant plus.

 **-Hey,** prononce-t-elle une fois à ma hauteur.

 **-Salut.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Oh,** je commence en ouvrant mon sac à dos, **j'apporte le déjeuné et accessoirement j'avais besoin de parler si ça te va.**

 **-Tout repas qu** **i** **ne sorte pas de cette machine est béni et je serai toujours à ton écoute,** sourit-elle.

 **-Je ne voulais pas te déranger sur ton lieu de travail mais…**

 **-Il n'y a pas de soucis. Je suis en pause. Je fais ce que je veux pendant ce temps là, encore heureux.**

 **-Parfait.**

 **-Parfait,** répète-t-elle.

 **-Une dernière chose, est-ce que je t'ai vu frapper ce pauvre garçon ?** je demande en pointant Jessi du doigt.

 **-Ce pauvre garçon,** bougonne Clarke. **La prochaine fois qu'il ose dire que tu es canon devant moi, je fais en sorte qu'il n'ait que les dossiers des hommes chauves dans les mains. Je suis** **sûre** **que ses pensées sont purulente** **s** **de pensées obscène** **s** **,** elle soupire.

Je fronce les sourcils à la fin de cette affirmation. J'observe le médecin. Il est un peu loin pour que je puisse me concentrer sur ses pensées. Je me demande si Clarke a raison.

 **-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?** intervient rapidement Clarke en bloquant mon regard par le sien. **N'essaye pas de lire dans ses pensées. Je te l'interdis ! Tu vas encore être choqu** **é** **…**

 **-Je me demandais juste si tu avais raison.**

 **-Qu'importe. Tu ne peux pas lire dans les pensées de cet abrutit. Imagine que tu trouve** **s** **quelque chose de glorieux, hein ? Après quoi, je serai oblig** **ée** **de l'apprécier ? Jamais !**

Je ris doucement. J'adore quand elle parle de ma capacité comme si s'était la chose la plus normale qui soit. Je n'ai jamais besoin de me cacher. Je suis toujours entièrement moi. C'est vraiment agréable.

 **-Je ne le ferai plus, promis.**

 **-Je suis rassur** **ée** **,** sourit-elle. **Allons manger, je meurs de faim !**

Elle nous conduit jusqu'au réfectoire. Elle a eu une pensée pour le toit mais elle s'est souvenue que nous étions au mois de novembre et qu'il commence franchement à faire froid. Elle me demande de m'installer à une table un peu éloignée avant d'aller chercher assiettes, couverts, verres et pichets d'eau. Une fois assise en face de moi, elle pousse un soupir.

Je vois très bien ses traits fatigués. Les horaires des urgences ne sont définitivement pas les plus agréables mais Clarke aime véritablement son métier. Elle n'a qu'une hâte, enfin finir son internat.

 **-Va** **s** **-y fais moi rêver. Qu'est-ce que tu as prépar** **é** **?**

Je sors une boite de mon sac et l'ouvre sous ses yeux. Je vois ses yeux briller devant le plat fumant. Elle inspire profondément avant d'affirmer le plus naturellement possible :

 **-Tu es parfaite !**

 **-Poivrons farcis aux lentilles, tomates, basilic et feta,** j'annonce.

 **-Okay, je suis prête à entendre n'importe quoi,** affirme-t-elle en portant une première fourchette à sa bouche. **Non mais c'est indécent ! Tu vas être oblig** **ée** **de venir tous les jours pendant la période hivernal** **e** **avec un repas chaud.**

 **-Tu sais que je travail** **le** **moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Tu négocie** **s** **déjà tes horaires avec Kasia en fonction des miennes, un peu plus, un peu moins…**

 **-Malheureusement, il faut du temps pour cuisiner Clarke.**

 **-Foutaises ! Tout le monde sait que c'est un horrible mensonge pour faire fonctionner l'industrie du surgel** **é** **et des plats prépar** **és** **,** finit-elle avec un clin d'œil. **De quoi tu voulais me parler ?**

 **-Je,** je commence hésitante, **je m'apprête à faire quelque chose de stupide.**

Clarke fronce les sourcils avant d'arrêter de manger. Je vois des centaines de questions défiler à la vitesse de la lumière. Puis elle énonce avec douceur :

 **-Et tu souhaite** **s** **que je trouve les bons mots pour t'en empêcher.**

 **-En fait… plutôt le contraire.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-J'ai besoin d'encouragements,** je répète.

Maintenant Clarke me fixe comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je ne suis pas certaine que je me sois si bien expliquée. Elle me fixe intensément avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Un petit sourire triste apparaît alors qu'elle comprend enfin.

 **-Je vois. Sebastian est en ville et tu as décid** **é** **d'aller lui parler.**

Je secoue la tête en guise de réponse. Plusieurs émotions assez troublantes passent dans les yeux de Clarke. J'ai du mal à le supporter alors je baisse les miens. Elle attire très vite de nouveau mon regard en posant avec douceur sa main sur la mienne.

 **-Je n'ai aucune chance de te convaincre de m'attendre.**

 **-Je dois le faire seule.**

 **-Je pourrai** **s** **attendre dans la voiture, être présente pour toi, après.**

 **-Tu le** **seras** **, après.**

 **-Je serai surtout morte d'angoisses à t'attendre à la maison, oui.**

 **-Clarke,** je soupire, **s'il te plaît. Dis les mots.**

Un _vrai_ silence s'installe entre nous. Je l'apprécierais certainement si mon cœur ne cognait pas aussi violemment dans ma poitrine. Il n'y a vraiment qu'elle pour réussir à me mettre dans un tel état d'attente. Je suis pendue à ses lèvres et je sais au fond de moi que sans son approbation, je n'y arriverai jamais. J'ai besoin de sa force, de celle qu'elle m'insuffle tous les jours depuis notre premier regard.

Son pouce glisse sur le dos de ma main formant les boucles de l'infini. Je la vois sourire alors que mes yeux sont rivés sur son regard. Elle secoue doucement la tête de droite à gauche avant de se pencher un peu plus sur la table pour murmurer :

 **-Tu peux y aller** _ **ma**_ **guerrière. Fonce, fais-lui mordre la poussière mais après le repas,** précise-t-elle.

 **-Merci.**

 **-Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais lui dire ?**

 **-Pas vraiment. Quelque chose du genre soit c'est toi, soit c'est moi mais quelqu'un doit l'annoncer à Lincoln.**

 **-J'ai connu de meilleurs plans.**

 **-C'est parce que je n'ai pas de plan. Sebastian m'a toujours impressionn** **é** **.**

 **-Et tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi,** grogne-t-elle.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai une arme secrète.**

 **-J'espère qu'elle est en Kryptonite cette arme,** réplique Clarke toujours boudeuse.

 **-J'ai mieux que de la Kryptonite,** je souris. **J'ai des réponses.**

 **-Tu as fini la traduction du cahier de Nan' ?**

 **-Tout juste oui, avoue que c'est le timing parfait. C'est forcément un signe.**

 **-Lexa,** souffle-t-elle, **ne le laisse pas te faire du mal. D'accord ?**

 **-…**

 **-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu as tendance à prendre tout trop à cœur quand il s'agit de ta famille mais… ta** _ **vrai**_ **famille, c'est Luna, Raven, Nangila, Kasia, mes parents, moi et peut-être Aiden depuis qu'il ne joue plus les abruti** **s** **. Ne l'oublie pas quand tu seras seule avec lui. Promis ?**

 **-Promis.**

 **-Bien, maintenant, et si nous parlions d'un vrai plan pour me venger de Jessi ! J'ai besoin de ton avis, aujourd'hui il n'a pas arrêt** **é** **. J'attends tes suggestions…**

Je souris alors que Clarke part dans un monologue. Le repas est agréable et il me remonte le moral avant l'affrontement. Je sais qu'elle a raison. Je dois trouver un moyen pour rester hermétique à toutes les attaques que pourrait me lancer mon oncle.

Je me sens assez confiante alors que j'accélère sur la voie rapide avec le sourire encore aux lèvres. J'entends encore les derniers mots de Clarke raisonner avec douceur à mes oreilles. Tout va bien se passer et si ce n'est pas le cas, une belle blonde sera présente pour me réconforter. Toujours.

* * *

 **I am a question to the world,** _Je suis une question pour le monde_ **  
Not an answer to be heard.** _Pas une réponse à être entendue_ **  
All a moment that's held in your arms.** _Tout un moment qui a tenu dans tes bras_ **  
And what do you think you'd ever say ?** _Et que penses-tu que tu ne diras jamais ?_ **  
I won't listen anyway** _Je n'écouterai pas de toute façon_ **  
You don't know me,** _Tu ne me connais pas,_ **  
And I'll never be what you want me to be.** _Et je ne serai jamais ce que tu veux que je sois._

 **Johnny Rzeznik - I'm Still Here**

Ma main est suspendue en l'air. J'ai besoin de quelques secondes de plus pour rassembler assez de courage et l'affronter. J'inspire profondément, clos mes paupières et me plonge dans mes derniers souvenirs de Clarke. Je l'entends presque souffler à mon oreille que je suis une guerrière. Je souris et j'exécute le geste.

Je me recule, juste d'un pas. Je suis morte d'angoisse. Je n'ai pas vu Sebastian depuis très, mais alors, très longtemps. Il était à l'hôpital le jour de l'accident. Enfin je crois. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même ce jour là et tous mes souvenirs sur ce jour sont assez embrumé.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement. Mon oncle à son portable collé à son oreille. Il ne semble pas encore m'avoir remarqué. J'avais oublié qu'il était aussi grand, ses cheveux courts et noirs, sa barbe travaillée et ses costumes si chers. Tout me revient tel un flash parce que finalement, il n'a pas tellement changé.

Ses yeux se posent sur moi et ils sont immédiatement habités par l'incompréhension et la colère. Il fronce durement les sourcils. Je suis tentée de faire un pas en arrière. Il m'intimide tellement mais je n'en fais rien. Il doit comprendre que je suis là et que je ne bougerai pas tant que je n'aurai pas parlé avec lui.

 **-Stéphanie, je te rappel** **le** **,** écourte-il sa conversation téléphonique. **Lexa,** il prononce mon prénom sans aucune délicatesse, **tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici.**

 **-Crois-moi, j'en ai conscience.**

 **-Bien. Dans ce cas,** il me montre son portail, **je ne te retiens pas.**

 **-Nous devons parler,** je campe sur ma position en croisant les bras.

 **-Je n'ai rien à te dire.**

 **-Très bien dans ce cas, je vais parler et tu vas écouter.** **C** **e sera bien plus facile.**

 **-Je ne crois pas petit** **e** **.**

 **-Qui a dit que je te laissais le choix ?**

Je conclus ma question en me faufilant tant bien que mal. Je dois user de ma capacité à plusieurs reprises pour éviter qu'il ne stoppe mon avancée. Une fois dans la cuisine, j'estime être en sécurité et lui souris.

 **-Je ne veux pas de toi dans cette maison. Sors immédiatement.**

 **-Je peux me prendre un verre d'eau ? Oui. Merci, c'est très attentionné de ta part. Hum… d'accord premier tiroir à gauche pour les verres.**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** me demande-t-il alors que j'ouvre le frigo.

 **-J'adore le jus d'ananas et tu le sais. Si tu ne voulais pas que je me serve, il ne fallait pas y penser.**

 **-Ça suffit !**

Je souris en m'asseyant sur le tabouret. Je m'accoude sur le bar avant de prendre une première gorgée du jus de fruit. Je fais très sûre de moi en extérieur mais en vérité, je n'en mène pas large. Je suis terrifiée par ses hurlements.

 **-Ça suffit,** je répète, **en effet. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'était le jour de mes quinze ans. D'ailleurs, merci pour l'ambiance morose après ton départ. Il est temps de parler.**

 **-Tu ne peux pas…**

 **-… comprendre,** je le coupe. **C'est bien ça ? Je ne peux pas comprendre. Et bien tu te trompe** **s** **.**

 **-Arrête de faire ça,** m'ordonne-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

 **-Faire quoi ?** je demande innocemment.

 **-De lire dans mes pensées ! Je veux que tu arrête** **s** **tout de suite !**

 **-Pourquoi** **j'arrêterais** **? Ça fait parti de moi.**

 **-Je vais appeler les flics et leurs dire que tu t'es introduit** **e** **illégalement chez moi.**

 **-Pas de soucis. Il me faudrait quoi, vingt bonne** **s** **minutes pour me sortir de là et après je reviens. Mais tu peux appeler Lincoln si tu veux. Je suis certaine que nous pourrions avoir une** **discussion** **très intéressante tous les trois.**

 **-Je n'en parlerai jamais à mon fils, jamais ! Tu m'entends ?**

 **-Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me menace** **r** **en utilisant tou** **s** **tes trucs ?**

 **-Non, bien** **sur** **que non. Je vais tenter de te convaincre.**

 **-Tu perds ton temps.**

 **-Lincoln va avoir une fille,** j'attaque, **ravale ta fierté et pense un peu à elle.**

Je le vois avoir un sursaut. Il fronce un peu plus les sourcils et je peux voir ses traits être un peu plus habité par la colère. Il attaque :

 **-Comment le sais-tu ?**

 **-J'imagine que tu le saurai** **s** **si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à la femme qu'il aime.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que cette fille a avoir là-dedans ?**

 **-Cette fille,** je répète presque douloureusement, **tu te rends compte qu'Octavia est l'amour de sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Comment tu peux passer à côté de ça ? Toi qui dit tant aimer ton fils.**

 **-J'aime mon fils plus que tout au monde ! Je le protège !**

Il perd le contrôle et balance son bras sur toute la longueur du bar en marbre qui nous sépare. Je regarde estomaquée mon verre encore à moitié plein se briser sur le mur à ma gauche. Je réalise que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu me frapper. Je baisse les yeux. Je suis peut-être allée un peu trop loin.

Il commence une marche folle dans la cuisine. Tel un animal sauvage en cage, il passe d'un mur à un autre. Je l'observe en silence. J'attends qu'il reprenne le dessus sur ses émotions. J'écoute avec attention chacun de ses reproches silencieux.

 _-Personne ne sait, personne ! Être un homme est la vrai malédiction de cette famille ! Lincoln ne m'a pas écout_ _é_ _. Je lui ai dit de ne pas tomber amoureux et de ne pas avoir d'enfant_ _s_ _. Ce gamin est irréfléchi ! Et elle… elle me regard_ _e_ _comme si elle savait. Tu ne sais rien petit_ _e_ _! Tu ne sais pas ! Tu m'entends n'est-ce pas ?_

 **-Tu crois vraiment que j'ignore que tu ne supportais pas l'idée d'être épargn** **é** **par le don ? Que tu voulais plus que tout le posséder alors même que ma...** _ **mère**_ **le refusait catégoriquement ?**

 **-Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait.**

 **-En effet.**

 **-Je ne ferai pas vivre ça à mon fils.**

 **-Tu n'auras pas à le faire,** je lui avoue avec calme.

 **-Lincoln est très heureux parce qu'il ignore tout, mais il pourrait être comme moi, et le désirer ce pouvoir si majestueux et… je le refuse.**

 **-Je te le répète, tu n'auras pas à le faire,** je conclus ma phrase en posant le cahier de Nangila entre nous. **Ton fils fera son propre choix, tu le pourras aussi. Je te promets que tu n'auras plus** **à** **souffrir de ce manque si c'est ce que tu souhaite** **s** **mais il faut le dire à Lincoln.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Je souris avec douceur. J'ouvre le cahier à la page qui m'intéresse. C'est la partie que nous avons eu le plus de mal à traduire. Les ancêtres de Nan' ont été très prudentes et expliquent le processus par des codes. Je comprends pour quelle raison elles l'ont fait.

Je passe mon doigts sur le dessin de l'infini qui marque un poignet. Je tourne le carnet vers Sebastian. Il parcourt les quelques lignes avant de relever un regard interrogateur sur moi. Je lui souris avant d'expliquer :

 **-Il y a quelque** **s** **mois, j'ai rencontr** **é** **Nangila, un petit garçon fantastique avec le don. J'ai cru qu'il était comme moi, qu'il l'avait reçu à la naissance et qu'il s'était révél** **é** **à la mort du dernier représentant de la génération précédente mais je me suis tromp** **ée** **. Il m'a expliqu** **é** **que seule** **s** **les femmes pouvaient naître avec. Il y a une appellation pour ceux qui reçoivent tout de même la capacité de lire dans les pensées : les hommes silencieux. Il y a un processus pour le transmettre et c'est expliqu** **é** **ici. Je pourrai** **s** **… le faire, si c'est ce que tu souhaite** **s** **. Mais tu ne peux plus garder ce secret pour toi. Lincoln a le droit de savoir, de choisir et d'épauler sa fille le moment venu ou même son fils qui sait ?**

 **-Pourquoi ma mère ne m'en** **a** **jamais parl** **é ?** demande Sebastian blessé en s'effondrant sur le tabouret en face de moi. **Pourquoi ?**

 **-Simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas. J'ai traduit du swahili cod** **é** **avec un gamin de huit ans pour avoir des réponses.**

 **-Tu… tu ferais ça ? Tu me donnerais accès au don ?**

 **-Si c'est ce que tu veux** _ **vraiment**_ **alors oui.**

 **-Ce que je veux vraiment ? J'en ai toujours rêv** **é** **.**

 **-Je ne suis pas certaine que tu réalise** **s** **à quel point ça peut-être handicapant par moment. Si… si je le fais, ce sera définitif.**

 **-Si tu m'avai** **s** **pos** **é** **la question hier, la réponse aurait été oui, aujourd'hui c'est oui et si c'est demain** **c** **e sera encore oui.**

Je fixe Sebastian d'une toute autre manière. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais connu pourrait lui manquer à ce point. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'il se protégeait réellement d'une déception telle qu'elle avait presque gâchée sa vie.

Je comprends mieux les inquiétudes d'Omma et ses espérances pour que ce soit lui et non ma mère qui hérite du don. Contrairement à elle, il est prêt. Il sait que ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours. Mais entre le savoir et le vivre, il y a une marche énorme. J'espère juste que l'obstacle ne sera pas trop grand pour lui.

 **-Avant, tu dois me promettre d'en parler à Lincoln.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi même ?**

 **-D'abord parce que nous ne sommes pas en très bon terme ces derniers temps, ensuite parce que c'est à toi de le faire.**

 **-Et si j'avais refus** **é** **?**

 **-Je** **n'aurais** **pas eu le choix,** je soupire, **pour sa fille, j'aurai** **s** **outrepass** **é** **ton autorité. Mais tu es son père.**

 **-Que se passera-t-il pour le garçon de mon fils ?**

 **-Je n'en sais rien. Nan' dit qu'il n'y a jamais eu de faux jumeaux dans sa famille.**

 **-Je parlerai à mon fils. Quand… quand penses-tu…**

 **-D'après ce qu'il est écrit, n'importe quand.**

 **-Maintenant ?**

 **-Pa… pardon ?**

 **-Je te l'ai di** **t** **, j'en ai toujours rêv** **é** **.**

 **-Il y a encore cinq minutes, je n'étais pas la bienvenue. Tu devrais réfléchir.** **C** **e n'est plus un fantasme. Tu… prends au moins quarante-huit heure** **s** **pour y penser à tête repos** **ée** **.**

 **-Je n'ai pas,** commence-t-il, **très bien. Je comprends. Où puis-je te trouver ?**

 **-Je vis dans le studio au-dessus du bar de Kasia.**

 **-Dans ce dépotoir ?**

 **-Je l'ai aménag** **é** **,** je ris.

Je me redresse et range le cahier. Je lui souris. Je redeviens subitement timide. Ça c'est mieux passé que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je me doutais qu'en appuyant sur la possibilité d'une possession du don, j'allais toucher Sebastian mais pas à ce point. Je me dirige vers la sortie lorsqu'il m'arrête :

 **-Lexa, une dernière chose.**

 **-Hum…**

 **-Comment fais-tu ?**

 **-Comment je fais quoi ?**

 **-Pour être aussi… bien. Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère ne serait-ce** **que** **sembler être heureuse. J'avais toujours la sensation qu'elle portait le monde sur ses épaules sauf quand elle était avec Kasia. Et ma sœur… je ne suis pas certain de devoir argumenter.**

 **-J'ai trouv** **é** **mon Kim-ya,** j'affirme en souriant, **le silence au milieu de tout ce vacarme irréel. Je me suis construis une** _ **vrai**_ **famille dans tout ce bazar. Je suis amoureuse. Qu'est-ce que je pourrai** **s** **attendre de plus ?**

 **-Ne le prends pas mal mais je n'aurai** **s** **jamais pari** **é** **sur toi. Je te dis à dans deux jours.**

Je souris avant de le saluer d'un signe de tête. Je ne lui en veux pas pour ces derniers mots. Il n'y a pas de mal. Moi non plus, je n'aurais pas parié sur moi, du moins pas avant de rencontrer Clarke. Je fais glisser mon casque. Il est temps de la retrouver.

* * *

 **I'm just trying to be somebody** _J'essaie juste d'être quelqu'un_ **  
You can love, trust and understand** _Que tu peux aimer, croire et comprendre_ **  
I know that I can be** _Je sais que je peux être_ **  
A part of you that no one else could see** _Une partie de toi que personne ne pourrait voir_

 _ **Amy Winehouse - I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know (Reprise de Donny Hathaway)**_

Je me stationne devant le bar et entre par ce dernier. Je salue poliment quelques habitués avant de discuter des banalités avec Kasia. J'aurais pu rester bien plus longtemps si elle ne m'avait pas annoncé de but en blanc que Clarke était déjà rentrée. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard. Évidemment que la bonde a fini sa journée.

Je rentre donc chez moi le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis vraiment soulagée, cette journée s'est véritablement mieux passée que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'ai à peine le temps de poser mes clefs à leurs place que ma petite amie, qui à ce moment précis ressemble plus à une furie, me saute dessus. Elle plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes en s'accrochant à mon cou avant de partir dans des questionnements complètement farfelus.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je caresse avec douceur sa joue. Je me plonge dans ses yeux et m'y perds quelques secondes. Clarke est vraiment devenue mon monde. Je souffle :

 **-Tou** **t** **s'est bien pass** **é** **.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Je te l'assure.**

 **-Donc Lincoln sait ?**

 **-Non pas encore. Sebastian va lui en parler lui-même.**

 **-Et qui va le dire à O ? Parce que j'exige d'être présente ce jour là. On ne sait jamais avec les bébés… t'imagine s'il y avait un problème ?**

 **-Tu es vraiment inquiète ou tu as trop envie de savoir la tête qu'elle va faire ?**

 **-Un peu des deux,** elle avoue amusée. **Donc tout va bien ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Tu sais que nous sommes mardi ?**

 **-C'est parti pour la préparation de la MSTP !**

Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Je prépare une pizza, chèvre et miel avec des tomates cerises sous les yeux admiratifs de Clarke alors qu'elle me raconte la fin de sa journée. J'enfourne notre repas et maintenant que je n'ai plus d'autres occupations, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de la dévorer du regard.

Ce n'est pas fréquent mais après la question de Sebastian, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que serait ma vie sans elle et quelque soit le scénario, ça me semble toujours terrible. Je me sens grimacer et aussitôt Clarke demande :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu plisse** **s** **du nez. Je sais que ça ne va pas quand tu fais ça, dis-moi.**

 **-Je vais parfaitement bien.**

 **-Lexa,** soupire-t-elle.

 **-J'aime ce que nous sommes en train de construire toute** **s** **les deux.**

 **-Moi aussi,** affirme-t-elle en m'embrassant. **Mais ça ne me di** **t** **pas ce qui ne va pas.**

 **-Rien. Je t'assure tout va bien.**

 **-Tu es sûre ?**

 **-Absolument. Tu sais à quoi je pensais ?**

 **-Non, je n'ai pas cette chance,** me sourit-elle.

 **-Tu es mon monde Clarke Griffin, je t'aime.**

Clarke sourit un peu plus si c'est possible. Avec une infime douceur, elle vient embrasser mon front, mon nez et mes lèvres. Alors que nos souffles encore perturbés par le baiser se mélangent, elle me confit elle aussi ses sentiments. Je me perds encore une fois dans l'océan qui habite ses iris en me mordillant la langue. Elle est tellement belle et si parfaite.

Elle me tend la main, je glisse mes doigts entre les siens et nous nous installons dans le salon. Elle est plus avachie sur moi qu'autre chose mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Elle attrape la télécommande avant de commencer à zapper en attendant que notre repas soit près pour nous mettre devant un film. Elle s'arrête sur une chaîne musicale. J'écoute attentivement les paroles de la chanson d'Andra Day. J'attends le bon moment et chante au creu de l'oreille de Clarke :

 **-** **When the silence isn't quiet and it feels like it's getting hard to breathe** **.** **And I know you feel like dying** **b** **ut I promise we'll take the world to its feet** **a** **nd move... mountains** **.** **We gonna walk it out. When the silence isn't quiet.** _(_ _Quand le silence n'est pas paisible et qu'il semble que ça devienne dur de respirer. Et je sais que tu te sens comme si tu mourais_ _mais je te promets nous remettrons le monde sur pieds et déplacerons... des montagnes_ **.** _On va s'en sortir.)_ **Cette chanson, c'est toi.**

 **-Rise up ?** me demande-t-elle dubitative.

 **-Pour moi, oui. Aucun doute. Tu es ma raison de me lever, de me relever et de me battre.**

 **-Ça me va.**

 **-Tu sais… maintenant, avec toi, le silence existe, je n'ai plus la sensation d'étouffer ou de mourir. Tu as vraiment déplac** **é** **des montagnes. J'existe de nouveau au milieu de tout ce boucan.**

 **-Le silence existe,** sourit-elle en collant son oreille contre mon cœur. **J'aime cette idée.**

 **-Tu es le silence Clarke.**

Elle se redresse brusquement en écarquillant les yeux. Elle semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais ses mots meurent sur ses lèvres. Je lui souris. Je viens l'embrasser comme pour lui signifier que ce qu'elle a entendu et ce que j'ai affirmé est vrai. Je répète tout de même :

 **-Tu es mon silence Clarke.**

Je sens des larmes s'écouler. Je les essuie d'un geste lent, calme et doux. Elle mordille ses lèvres avant d'affirmer la voix enrouée par l'émotion :

 **-C'est la plus belle déclaration que tu ne** **m'aies** **jamais faites.**

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai ador** **é** **écrire le moment à l'hôpital, j'espère qu'il vous a plu tout comme la confrontation avec Sebastian. Alors vous croyez qu'il va débarquer chez Lexa dans quarante-huit heure** **s** **? Et la fin… bref, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pens** **é** **! :)**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute** **s** **les critiques, qu'elles** **soient** **positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Martin Garrix - There For You**

 **Note n°2 : Johnny Rzeznik - I'm Still Here**

 **Note n°3 : Amy Winehouse - I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know (Reprise de Donny Hathaway)**

 **Note n°4 : Andra Day** \- **Rise up**

 **En espérant vous retrouve** **r** **pour le prochain chapitre :** **« Retombées** **»**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	45. Retombées

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'en profite pour vous remercier ici de vos reviews et guests, encore une fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre et je m'en excuse mille fois... il me faut des journée plus longue en ce moment ! ^^" En tout les cas, merci à ceux et celles qui sont là chaque semaine, qui lisent et/ou commente.**

 **J'ai pu voir que j'avais inquiéter certain(ne) la semaine dernière avec mon retard, j'en suis une nouvelle fois désolée... et pour ceux qui craigne la fin, malheureusement nous nous en rapprochons... alors commencer à vous y préparer. J'ai encore du mal a imaginer le nombre de chapitres qu'il va y avoir avant la fin mais ça ne dépassera pas une quinzaine selon moi. Je vous en reparle quand j'aurai une vision plus claire !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelque** **s** **mot** **s** **sur ce chapitre :** **De nouveau un chapitre avec le POV de Lexa, tou** **t** **en douceur pour le début et avec quelque** **s** **"retombées" avant la fin du chapitre. Prêt ? Alors à votre lecture !**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne** **m'appartiennent** **pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **If I lay here** _Si je m'allongeais ici_ **  
If I just lay here** _Si je ne faisais que m'allonger ici_ **  
Would you lie with me** _T'allongerais-tu avec moi_

 **And just forget the world ?** _Et oublierais-tu le monde ?_

 **Snow Patrol – Chasing Cars**

 **Chapitre 45 : Retombées**

Je me réveille en sursaut alors que je sens comme une pointe de douleur dans mon bas ventre. Je me sens immédiatement paniquée en imaginant qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Luna ou Raven avant de me souvenir que Clarke est dans sa mauvaise semaine. Je grimace. Elle va encore être de mauvais poils. Je vais devoir faire très attention à ce que je dis aujourd'hui.

Je me redresse dans le lit et remarque qu'il est bien trop tôt. Si j'ose réveiller ma belle blonde maintenant, je suis morte. Je la détaille et je me sens immédiatement attendrie. Qui pourrait croire qu'à son réveil, elle ne sera rien de plus qu'une boule de nerf sur le qui-vive ? Non mais sérieusement, il faut le voir pour le croire.

J'attrape le bloc de post-it et un crayon sur la table de nuit et commence à griffonner un premier mot puis un second et un dernier. Je me lève le plus discrètement possible. J'attrape mes habits de la veille, viens coller les bouts de papier colorés sur l'abat jour de la lampe avant de sortir en mode commando de la chambre.

Je fusille Meeko du regard alors qu'il hurle en me voyant. J'applique rapidement mon index sur mes lèvres en lui chuchotant de se taire. Je lève les yeux au ciel quand il commence à se frotter contre ma jambe en ronronnant. Ce que cet animal peut m'agacer…

J'avance avec détermination vers la salle de bain. Évidemment, le chat arrive à me suivre. Je claque ma langue contre mon palet alors qui continue à me coller. J'attrape un coton tige et le balance dans la douche, ni une, ni deux, la boule de poils rousse fonce pour jouer avec. Un sourire triomphant étire mes lèvres, ça fonctionne à tous les coups ! Je profite de ce moment de répit pour enfiler rapidement mes vêtements. Je plie mon pyjama près des serviettes avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

Je prépare en avance tout ce dont je vais avoir besoin pour faire un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom à Clarke. Quitte à devoir supporter sa mauvaise humeur pour les prochains jours, autant marquer tout de suite des points. Je me dirige ensuite vers l'entrée principale. J'attrape mon manteau, m'entoure dans ma grosse écharpe et enfile mes gants. Il commence à faire franchement froid et je préfère éviter d'être malade en ce moment. J'attends toujours la visite de Sebastian. Je m'attendais à le voir débarquer jeudi aux aurores mais il n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez.

Je pose un premier pied dehors et lève mes yeux vers le ciel. Il est gris avec des nuages qui paraissent peser une tonne. J'imagine déjà le temps orageux qui va habiter cette journée. Je cale mes mains dans mes poches avant de presque courir pour atteindre la boulangerie à deux rues du studio. Il n'y a pas grand monde dans les rues et c'est plutôt calme. J'apprécie de plus en plus de me confronter au monde. Par moment les pensées des autres sont violentes, choquantes ou pires encore, mais je sais que Clarke sera toujours là pour me rassurer. Je ne sors quasiment plus avec un casque vissé sur la tête et la musique à fond. Je souris et parle aux personnes que je croise. Je réapprends à vivre, tout simplement.

Même attendre dans une file d'attente ne me semble plus être un véritable supplice. Bon, aujourd'hui, n'est pas le meilleur exemple, il n'y a qu'une petite dame âgée accompagnée de son chien devant moi. Elle est calme, paisible et heureuse. Je souris alors que ses pensées divaguent sur ses petits enfants qui viennent lui rendre visite dans la journée. Cette femme est une boule de positivité. Au moment où elle se retourne, j'affiche toujours un grand sourire, je la salue poliment d'un signe de tête avant de prononcer d'une petite voix :

 **-Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.**

 **-Merci, à vous aussi jeune fille.**

C'est rien, vraiment pas grand-chose, pourtant avec quelques mots, je viens d'égayer la matinée de cette inconnue. Pendant longtemps, j'avais oublié le bien qu'était capable de procurer la parole. Je ne me concentrais que sur l'éventuel mal que les mots pourraient infliger. Au final, celle qui en est ressortie la plus blessée, c'est moi.

Je passe ma commande. J'attends ensuite patiemment qu'un jeune homme d'à peine seize ans me prépare ma demande. Je regarde dehors et remarque que le temps est de plus en plus menaçant lorsqu'il m'annonce le prix en baissant légèrement les yeux. Je sens que je l'intimide. Je suis amusée alors qu'il pense que je suis très belle avant de rougir. Je lui passe un billet en lui souriant, ce qui le met encore plus mal à l'aise. Je dois me concentrer pour ne pas rire de ce pauvre garçon. Je le salue ensuite poliment et au moment où je franchis la porte, il se dit qu'il devrait venir aider son cousin plus souvent. Cette fois, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, un petit rire m'échappe.

Je me presse pour rentrer. La morsure provoquée par le froid a fait rougir mes joues. Décembre n'est décidément plus loin de nous. Je frissonne encore en passant la porte d'entrée. Je me découvre rapidement avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour les préparatifs. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attendrie en découvrant le chat roulé en boule sur le plan de travail. Je lui caresse doucement la tête au moment où je passe à côté de lui.

 **-Tu as intérêt de rester avec Clarke aujourd'hui, sinon on est mort tous les deux.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il me répond avec un miaulement. Il veut juste faire son intéressant. J'attrape quatre oranges et les coupe devant lui. Il plisse le nez avant de me tourner le dos comme si je l'avais trahi, et saute du plan de travail. Je commence à presser les fruits pour faire un jus, je prépare deux verres. Ensuite, je prépare une cafetière, ma belle blonde va en réclamer toute la journée. Puis je sors deux poêles. Je coupe trois bananes en tranche avant de les faire cuire lentement. J'attaque ensuite la pâte à pancakes. Alors que je confectionne les premières petites crêpes, j'ajoute un peu d'eau et de sucre aux bananes pour légèrement les caraméliser.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, un plateau pour le petit déjeuner est dressé. Je jette un œil à l'heure et souris, satisfaite, quand je remarque qu'il est presque neuf heures. Je peux aller réveiller Clarke sans risquer ma vie. Je me glisse dans notre chambre, dépose le plateau sur la commode avant de me glisser dans le lit. Elle dort toujours à point fermé mais son sommeil semble agité. Avec douceur, j'embrasse le haut de sa tête, c'est un grognement qui répond à mon geste d'affection. Je souris avant de déposer délicatement mes lèvres sur sa joue. Clarke s'enfonce un peu plus dans son oreiller alors je continue de parcourir son visage avec des baisers plus ou moins appuyés.

 **-Arrête ça tout de suite,** bougonne-t-elle, **je ne suis pas d'humeur.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Laisse-moi dormir !**

 **-J'adorerai** **s** **mais le petit déjeuner va refroidir et tu m'a** **s** **fait promettre de te réveiller avant neuf heure** **s** **et demi pour que nous profitions de la matinée avant d'aller chez tes parents.**

 **-Tu ne devrais pas m'écouter, jamais.**

 **-Pas même quand tu me dis que tu m'aime** **s** **?**

Clarke ouvre brusquement les yeux et se redresse vivement. Heureusement que j'ai de bons reflexes sans quoi la collision aurait été violente. Elle me tape gentiment l'épaule mais son regard est noir de reproche :

 **-Je t'interdis de jouer avec mes mots de la sorte !**

 **-Bien Madame,** je souris.

 **-Je te déteste.**

 **-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.**

 **-Lexa !**

Je glisse ma main sur sa joue et avance lentement mon visage jusqu'au sien. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Je souris alors que nos nez se frôlent. Je suis tellement amusée, même dans ce genre de moment, je n'ai d'autres choix que de la trouver adorable. Je l'embrasse en venant d'abord juste frôler ses lèvres mais très vite, je franchis cette barrière pour que nos langues puissent valser ensemble. Je ne les quitte que lorsque je suis au bord de l'asphyxie. Je murmure alors :

 **-Même si tu me déteste** **s** **momentanément, moi je t'aime plus que de raison.**

 **-Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec moi comme ça.**

Je hausse un sourcil avant de la fixer. Je la vois agiter sa main pour balayer mon argument silencieux. Je lui souris amusée avant même qu'elle ne déclare :

 **-Ça n'a absolument rien à voir.**

 **-Je suis presque sûre que c'est pire.**

 **-Absolument pas !**

 **-Si tu le dis…**

 **-Je le dis !**

J'éclate de rire. J'aime jusqu'à sa mauvaise humeur, c'est un monde tout de même. Je m'arrête brusquement en me prenant mon oreiller en plein visage. Alors que j'allais me prendre un second assaut, j'attrape son poignet au vol. Je l'oblige à desserrer ses doigts pour lâcher son arme avant d'affirmer :

 **-** **C** **e n'était pas très gentil.**

 **-Je ne suis pas gentil** **le** **,** se renfrogne-t-elle.

 **-Heureusement que je sais qu'il s'agit d'un horrible mensonge.**

 **-Je ne suis pas gentil** **le** **,** se contente-t-elle de répéter.

 **-Mince… moi qui avai** **s** **fait des pancakes aux bananes caramélis** **ées** **pour mon adorable et merveilleuse petite amie. Je vais aller voir si elle se trouve dans une autre pièce.**

Je me relève en faignant l'indifférence, j'ai à peine le temps de faire un pas que Clarke saisit mon poignet au vol et m'oblige à me réinstaller près d'elle. Je suis de plus en plus amusée alors qu'elle est clairement énervée. Je manque d'éclater de rire de nouveau quand elle grogne :

 **-Ne m'ignore pas…**

 **-Je ne fais rien de tel.**

 **-Et arrête de te moquer,** **c** **e n'est pas drôle. La condition de femme craint un max ! Tou** **t** **ça pour éjecter un jour un foutu extra-terrestre de son propre corps… c'est nul !**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Lexa,** prononce-t-elle de manière plaintive, **tu pourrai** **s** **me soutenir !**

 **-C'est ce que je fais.**

 **-Non,** affirme-t-elle avec toute la détermination du monde.

 **-Non ?** je l'interroge.

 **-T'es nul** **le** **comme soutiens moral ! Je le vois bien que tu as envie de rire !**

 **-Je ne le nie pas.**

Un hurlement s'échappe de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se laisse tomber de nouveau dans le lit. Elle baragouine des mots incompréhensibles. Je souris un peu plus avant de me faufiler jusqu'à ses lèvres pour lui voler un baiser. Elle me repousse presque immédiatement en agrippant mon menton. Je lui fais lâcher prise en gardant sa main dans la mienne. Il n'y a pas à dire, elle est adorable.

Je conçois qu'à cet instant, elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une gamine, mais elle est _vraiment_ adorable. Comme elle ne me laisse pas l'accès à son visage, j'embrasse le dos de sa main avant de me relever. Cette fois, j'évite qu'elle me rattrape au vol. Elle croise les bras sur son ventre en me lançant un regard noir.

 **-Je peux savoir où tu compte** **s** **aller ?**

 **-Te chercher une bouillotte, tu seras peut-être un peu moins grognon.**

 **-Je ne suis pas,** elle se stoppe net, **je le suis ?**

 **-Juste un peu,** je précise en collant mon index à mon pouce. **Je reviens tout de suite.**

Je traverse rapidement la salle de bain pour récupérer le saint Graal de Clarke, fonce vers la cuisine où j'avais déjà activé la bouilloire. Je transfère l'eau, attrape Meeko au vol et dépose le tout au bout du lit. Ma belle blonde se précipite sur la source de chaleur et l'applique sur son ventre avant de prendre la boule de poils dans ses bras. Je manque un nouveau fou rire alors que son chat m'observe presque avec un regard effrayé.

Je secoue la tête de plus en plus amusée en venant m'installer à côté d'elle avec le petit déjeuner. Elle redonne sa liberté à la boule de poils rousse quand je lui tends son jus d'orange. Elle vide la moitié de son verre avant de se jeter sur son assiette de pancakes. A croire qu'elle n'a pas mangé depuis des jours.

Je l'observe avec tendresse. J'aime ce genre de moment. Qu'importe que Clarke soit un peu plus bougon qu'à son habitude. Cet instant n'est à personne d'autre qu'à nous et à nous seules.

 **-Tu ne mange** **s** **pas ?** demande-t-elle avec un peu plus de douceur dans la voix.

 **-Si, si.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'aime pas quand tu réfléchis trop.**

 **-Je me disais juste que tu es merveilleuse et terriblement belle.**

 **-Je croyais que j'étais grognon,** tique-t-elle.

 **-Aussi,** je souris. **Mais ça, je m'en accommode,** je lui assure en lui volant un rapide baiser.

 **-Tu sais ce qui serai** **t** **vraiment génial ?**

 **-Que tu puisse** **s** **rester au lit toute la journée, que malgré que je refuse catégoriquement d'avoir une télévision dans notre chambre, j'aille chercher celle du salon, que je la** **branche** **juste ici,** je pointe du doigt le mur en face de nous, **avec le lecteur DVD pour que tu puisse** **s** **légumer devant toute la journée et que j'appelle tes parents pour annuler le déjeuner.**

 **-Tu lis dans mes pensées,** sourit-elle.

 **-Pour le coup, non. Je commence juste à te connaître, juste un peu.**

Je lui fais un clin d'œil en attrapant ma tasse de thé. Je bois quelques gorgées avant de remarquer l'insistance du regard de Clarke. Je l'interroge silencieusement mais elle ne pipe pas mot. Je repose ma tasse avec le liquide encore un peu trop chaud sur le plateau.

Clarke fait subitement un geste franc vers la porte. Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils. Elle soupire et mime une mine déconfite avant de me demander :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les appeler ?**

 **-Je croyais qu'il fallait que je mange. Et puis, tu peux très bien les appeler toi même.**

 **-Non. Hun, hun, hors de question. Ma mère est capable de me convaincre de traverser un champ de mine les yeux band** **és** **. Toi, tu sais lui dire non.**

 **-Et bien, je lui dirai non après avoir mang** **é** **.**

 **-Tu ne compte** **s** **pas lui dire non, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Clarke, tu sais pertinemment que si nous ne** **n'allons** **pas au repas familial hebdomadaire,** **c** **e sont tes parents qui vien** **dront** **à nous pour un café slash nous venons juste vérifie** **r** **qu'aucune de vous n'est subitement morte entre le dernier sms de Clarke et aujourd'hui.**

 **-Argh ! Ils sont tellement collant** **s** **! Et puis de toute façon, je meurs alors ce café ne va pas les rassurer ! Dis-leur de ne pas venir !**

 **-Je ne…**

 **-Lexa, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Je vais essayer,** je finis par lui passer.

 **-Merci !**

 **-Essayer Clarke, juste essayer.**

 **-Oui, oui, j'ai compris !**

Nous finissons de petit déjeuner plus ou moins tranquillement pour moi. Je navigue entre la vague lunatique de Clarke. Je me fais disputer dès que j'ai un regard amusé et frapper par un projectile à porter de sa main dès que j'ai le malheur de rire.

Je débarrasse le tout et lorsque je reviens dans la chambre, c'est les bras chargés de la télévision du salon. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour Clarke ? Je l'installe sur le bureau. J'effectue tous les branchements avant de l'allumer et de donner la télécommande à la blonde. Elle commence à zapper frénétiquement avant que je ne lui sorte les coffrets de Friends, Supergirl, Once Upon A Time et de Fear The Walking Dead.

Clarke analyse chacune des couvertures avant de relever les yeux vers moi. Heureusement que je ne me suis pas installée dans le lit. Je soupire pour la forme, même dans ses pensées sont choix final n'est pas fait. Je retourne à notre vidéothèque pour lui proposer les DVD de Wynonna Earp et de Westworld. Je la laisse seule face à un choix drastique en prenant mon portable pour appeler Abby.

Le téléphone est sans nul doute le meilleur moyen de communication avec la mère de Clarke. Je peux discuter avec elle sans être violemment agressées par ses pensées. C'est reposant. Elle finit par décrocher à la fin de la troisième tonalité.

 **-Bonjour Lexa ! Tu n'arrive** **s** **pas à tirer Clarke du lit et vous allez** _ **encore**_ **être en retard ?**

D'accord, je l'avoue, il est de plus en plus fréquent pour moi d'appeler Abby le dimanche matin. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une très bonne habitude. Malgré qu'elle ne peut pas me voir, je baisse timidement les yeux avant de répondre :

 **-Non pour annuler.**

 **-Annuler ? Comment ça annuler ? Personne n'annule le repas des Griffin le dimanche.**

 **-Je le sais très bien mais Clarke…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle est bless** **ée** **ou morte ? Je te préviens,** **c** **e sont les seules excuses acceptable** **s** **.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Dans ce cas, vous venez.**

 **-Abby, elle est patraque. Elle veut juste se reposer.**

 **-Mouais, je suis certaine que vous avez prévu de vous envoyer en l'air toute la journée !**

 **-Abby,** j'explose outrée et rouge de honte, **absolument pas !**

 **-La dernière fois que vous avez oubli** **é** **notre repas, Marcus et moi vous avons trouv** **é** **…**

 **-Abby,** je la stoppe net, **nous avions dit que nous** **ne** **parlerions plus jamais de ça, jamais !**

 **-Tu m'as subtilis** **é** **ma clef de votre studio.**

 **-Évidemment que je l'ai fai** **t** **.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Je ne te les rendrai pas.**

 **-Très bien, dans ce cas nous venons à quinze heure** **s** **pour le café et pas de** **discussions** **possible** **s** **. Et, je serai oblig** **ée** **d'utiliser la sonnette.**

 **-Oui, c'est à ça qu'elle sert Abby, à être utilis** **ée** **.**

 **-Nous** **n'** **avons rien vu,** se plaint-elle. **Je trouve que la sanction est un peu trop forte.**

 **-Je ne te rendrai pas ces clefs,** je lui assure de nouveau.

 **-Tu es dure. Et si un jour il y a le feu chez vous et que je passe par là ?**

 **-Tu fais comme tout le monde, tu appelle** **s** **les pompiers qui enfonceront la porte.**

 **-Je demanderai à Clarke de nouvelles clefs,** bougonne-t-elle.

Je soupire. Abby peut vraiment être fatigante par moment. J'estime que nous avons le droit à notre intimité. Et si la dernière fois, ils n'ont rien vu comme elle s'acharne à me le rappeler, c'est bien parce que j'ai des capacités hors du commun. J'ai balancé son pull à Clarke en lui ordonnant de le remettre et je me suis précipitée dans la salle de bain.

J'ai pris le temps de me rhabiller et la situation aurait pu échapper aux parents de ma petite amie si Clarke n'avait pas semblé si gênée. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes à Abby et Marcus pour comprendre la situation. Et… je me suis prise une rafale d'images que je ne veux plus jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, JAMAIS, revivre.

 **-Elle ne t'en donnera pas de nouvelles.**

 **-Je suis sa mère,** argumente-t-elle.

 **-Et moi sa petite amie.**

 **-Je l'aime depuis plus longtemps que toi.**

Non mais c'est quoi cette répartie ? C'est nul ! Vrai mais nul. J'inspire profondément avant de reprendre pour essayer de couper court à cette conversation stérile :

 **-Elle ne le fera pas parce que si j'apprends qu'elle t'a donn** **é** **un nouveau double, nous nous disputerons et il y aura risque de rupture.**

 **-Tu bluffe** **s** **!**

 **-Ça, tu ne le sauras jamais. A tout à l'heure Abby, je vais prendre soin de ta fille que j'aime plus que tout au monde.**

Je raccroche avant qu'elle ne puisse de nouveau répliquer. Je soupire. Fatigante. Il n'y a définitivement pas d'autres mots pour la décrire. Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre et rejoindre Clarke qui finalement ne s'est mise devant aucune des séries que j'ai ramené. Elle a dû tomber sur Drop Dead Diva par hasard en zappant.

Je m'installe à ses côtés, presque immédiatement, elle vient caler sa tête contre mon épaule avant de se blottir un peu plus contre moi. Je caresse amoureusement ses cheveux et très vite, je la sens s'endormir devant l'épisode.

* * *

Je sursaute en percevant la sonnette retentir. Je ne pensais pas m'endormir à mon tour. Je regarde l'heure. Il est encore trop tôt pour que ce soit Abby et Marcus. Je sens Clarke se serrer un peu plus contre moi avant même que je n'essaye de me détacher d'elle.

Attendrie, je souris avant d'embrasser ses cheveux et de murmurer que je reviens. Je me tire du lit un peu maladroitement. Je tente de réajuster mes cheveux avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. Je m'arrête devant le miroir. Je soupire et décide de me les attacher rapidement. Je glisse ensuite ma paire de lunettes sur mon nez. Je voudrais éviter un incident.

J'ai à peine entrouvert la porte, qu'Octavia se glisse dans le salon. J'observe son avancée jusqu'au canapé sans un mot. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour voir si mon cousin est sur ses talons. Ne le voyant pas arriver, je referme et m'avance vers la meilleure amie de Clarke. Je ne suis pas encore assise sur le fauteuil en face d'elle qu'elle implose :

 **-Link a disparu ! Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle depuis hier soir dix huit heure** **s** **!**

 **-Il a peut-être été retenu au travail,** je lui réponds avec patience.

 **-Mais non ! Anya m'a assur** **é** **qu'il était parti à l'heure ! Où est blondie ? C'est avec elle que je veux parler ! Toi, tu ne comprends pas.**

 **-Octavia,** je l'arrête d'une voix ferme avant qu'elle ne retourne tout le studio, **tu devras te contenter de moi, Clarke dort.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais il est plus de onze heure** **s** **! Qu'est-ce que vous avez… oh !**

Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde insinue toujours que nous passons tout notre temps au lit ? C'est gênant à la fin !

 **-Tu n'y es pas du tout.**

 **-Ouais, c'est toujours ce qu'on dit.**

 **-Et si tu me parlais plutôt de Lincoln,** je soupire.

 **-Mais il a disparu je te dis,** elle explose. **Je me sens vaseuse, fatigu** **ée** **, inquiète… il ne reste plus qu'un mois et s'il lui était arriv** **é** **quelque chose ? Je ne le supporterais pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** me demande-t-elle quand je saisis mon portable. **Tu crois que je n'ai pas pens** **é** **à l'appeler ? Je ne suis pas stupide !**

 **-Je pense à quelqu'un d'autre.**

Je cherche dans mes contacts le numéro de Sebastian en espérant qu'il n'ai pas changé de numéro depuis mes quinze ans. Je suis presque étonnée à la première tonalité et encore plus quand je perçois bien la voix de mon oncle lâcher un rapide :

 **-Allô ?**

 **-C'est Lexa.**

 **-Bonjour Lexa, je m'apprêtais justement à venir te voir. Dans la journée, ça te conviens ?**

 **-Lincoln est avec toi ?**

 **-Il vient juste de partir. Tu avais raison, il fallait que nous parlions. Je crois qu'il est un peu en colère mais je suis certain que ça va aller.**

 **-Vous vous êtes disput** **és** **,** je comprends.

 **-Ça va aller Lexa. Il a besoin de temps, rien de plus.**

 **-Il n'a pas oubli** **é** **son portable chez toi ?**

 **-Non je ne crois pas…**

J'attends quelques secondes qu'il puisse balayer la pièce où il se trouve. Je jette un œil à Octavia avant de lui accorder un sourire timide. Tout ce que j'y gagne, c'est un regard terriblement noir. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle arrive toujours à m'intimider.

 **-… ah si, il est là.**

Et merde ! Je sens que les problèmes ne vont qu'empirer. Je commence à bien connaître Lincoln. Pour qu'il ait oublié son seul moyen de communiquer avec Octavia, c'est qu'il est vraiment hors de lui. Il doit être dans un tel état qu'il n'arrive plus à réfléchir normalement.

 **-Je peux savoir comment tu lui as annonc** **é** **la nouvelle au juste.**

 **-Et bien, je lui ai servi un bon vieux whisky, un de mes meilleurs et j'ai juste dit la vérité.**

 **-C'est pas vrai, si je voulais que** **c** **e soit fait sans délicatesse, en mode pansement arrach** **é** **, j'aurai** **s** **demand** **é** **à Clarke de le faire.**

 **-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plain** **s** **. Je lui ai di** **t** **, c'est toi qui me l'a demand** **é** **. Comme tu me l'as si bien rappel** **é** **, il va avoir une fille dans quelque** **s** **semaine** **s** **, il fallait qu'il le sache. Je l'ai inform** **é** **de la malédiction familiale. En fait, j'ai à peine parl** **é** **de toi sauf quand il a commenc** **é** **à poser des question** **s** **plus difficile. Là, je lui ai di** **t** **qu'il devrai** **t** **t'interroger toi plutôt que moi. Je peux savoir qui est Clarke ?**

 **-C'est pas vrai…**

 **-Je peux savoir de quelle annonce nous parlons ?** m'interroge Octavia avec colère.

 **-Tu pourras passer tes nerfs sur moi dans deux seconde O. Mais pas maintenant. Je ne,** je soupire, **contre quoi il était en colère au juste ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Mon fils** **a** **toujours été une tête brûl** **ée** **! Il ne m'écoute pas. De quoi as tu peur ?**

 **-De rien.**

Juste qu'il me frappe lors de notre prochaine rencontre. Pas forcément physiquement parlant mais je sais d'expérience que Lincoln peut être très dur avec ses mots. Ou pire… avec ses absences totales de mots. C'était déjà pas vraiment la joie entre nous… là, ça craint.

 **-Je te rappelle plus tard. Et, la prochaine fois que tu dois avoir une conversation importante avec ton fils, un conseil, invite sa compagne. Je te rappelle qu'elle est enceinte,** **c** **e n'est pas le moment de jouer avec ses nerfs.**

 **-Comme tu veux,** me répond-il avec indifférence.

J'ai vraiment la sensation qu'il me brosse dans le sens du poil et ça m'agace. Je raccroche avant de fixer un long moment mon écran. Je n'ose pas affronter Octavia. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure avant de tenter un regard courageux vers la petite brune. Grand mal m'en a pris, elle est tellement en colère que ses yeux en sont presque noirs.

Je me redresse brusquement en faisant tourner mon portable dans mes mains. Je jette des œillades vers la chambre. Je me retrouve dans une situation impossible. J'ai besoin du soutiens de Clarke alors que je sais pertinemment qu'elle n'est pas en état. Si je vais la chercher, je pourrais bien avoir deux ennemies…

 **-Je… je vais réveiller Clarke,** je dis d'une voix timide.

 **-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le faire.**

 **-Il est hors de question que j'ai cette conversation avec toi sans elle.**

 **-Tu veux utiliser ma meilleure amie comme bouclier ?**

 **-Non, clairement dans cette situation, je ne prends pas seulement le bouclier. Je choisis aussi l'épée, l'armure et la personne qui va avec.**

 **-A croire que tu vas chercher Wonder Women,** se moque Octavia.

Je ne réponds pas, du moins pas avec des mots. Je me contente de lui sourire. Je sais qu'elle a compris qu'à mes yeux l'amazone et Clarke sont les mêmes : de vraies supers héroïnes !

 **-Tellement mielleux,** se plaint-elle.

Je ne demande pas mon reste et fonce jusqu'à la chambre. Je me précipite vers Clarke et me retiens de la réveiller brusquement en me souvenant qu'elle n'est pas dans son assiette. Je m'accroupis près du lit en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

 **-Clarke,** je murmure à son oreille, **j'ai besoin de toi.**

 **-Non. Tu te débrouille** **s** **, j'en suis certaine.**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Laisse-moi mourir en paix, va** **s-** **t-en !**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Lexa, tu sais que je t'aime mais là, laisse-moi.**

 **-Octavia est là,** je dis très rapidement.

 **-Donne lui un verre de jus de fruits et renvoie la chez elle.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Quoi,** se plaint-elle.

Elle se redresse légèrement et clairement énervée en ouvrant les paupières. Il ne lui faut qu'une fraction de seconde pour me sonder et comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne sais pas à quoi carbure ses décharges d'adrénalines mais elle se lève brusquement du lit et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Ses magnifiques iris d'un bleu si pur que l'océan doit lui envier parcourent mon visage avec amour et attention. Elle vient m'embrasser avec tellement de douceur que moi aussi, maintenant, je me sens forte. Elle est encore tout contre mes lèvres quand elle souffle :

 **-Allons régler ça !**

 **-Tu ne sais même pas ce qui se passe,** je murmure.

 **-Qu'importe, personne n'a le droit de faire naître une telle peur dans tes yeux, pas même O.**

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas…**

 **-Ouais, j'imagine bien que** **c** **e n'est pas vraiment elle. Mais l'intention est là,** me sourit-elle. **Résum** **é** **rapide,** demande-t-elle en me caressant la joue.

Je m'exécute et je sais qu'elle analyse avec attention chacun de mes mots. Je le savais qu'elle serait toujours présente pour moi. Je n'en ai jamais douté mais que ce soit justement aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle est au plus bas de sa forme, rend ça encore plus beau.

Quand elle glisse sa main dans la mienne avant de rejoindre son amie, je sais que tout va bien se passer, que je n'ai rien à craindre et qu'elle me protégera toujours. Je n'ai pas peur des conséquences que pourront avoir la révélation que nous nous apprêtons à faire à Octavia. Pas même une seconde. Parce qu'en cas de retombée plus violente, Clarke sera là pour moi. Toujours.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai ador** **é** **écrire le moment à l'hôpital, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, tout comme la confrontation avec Sebastian. Alors vous croyez qu'il va débarquer chez Lexa dans quarante-huit heures ? Et la fin… bref, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les rédiger... je vous l'avais dis, je manque cruellement de temps en ce moment! X'D**

 **/!\ Pour ce qu'il est de la fiction Ranya et Clexa** **« Ne me regarde pas », je pensais publier le prologue et le premier chapitre la dernière semaine de juin et ensuite passer à une publication hebdomadaire. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez une journée que vous préfériez.**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Révélation »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	46. Révélation

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelque** **s** **mot** **s** **sur ce chapitre :** **Prête ou non, Octavia va apprendre la vérité sur Lexa et sa famille, sur l'avenir de sa fille. Et vous, prêts ?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne** **m'appartiennent** **pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **You must know me** _Tu dois me connai_ _tre_

 **I'm one of your secrets** _Je suis l'un de tes secrets_ **  
I belong to you I belong to you** _Je t'appartiens, je t'appartiens_

 **And you belong to me** _Et tu m'appartiens_

 **Seal - Secret**

 **Chapitre 46 : Révélation**

Je suis assise en face d'Octavia qui fait preuve d'une patience qui ne lui ressemble pas. Ma main serre celle de Lexa comme un point d'ancrage. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour elle. Je sais que c'est un moment qu'elle a longtemps redouté. Je ferme les yeux juste une seconde. Avant de venir affronter cette situation qui, disons le, est merdique, j'ai essayé d'assommer la douleur à coup d'ibuprofène. Mais ça continue de me tuer.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois obligée de faire ça aujourd'hui. Je sais que je suis livide, vaseuse en bref mal au point mais ce qui me contrarie vraiment, c'est que je sais que je peux être mauvaise, voire même méchante. Ce n'était définitivement pas le jour.

Il n'y a pas un bruit dans l'appartement, à peine celui du verre qui se dépose sur la table basse. Il y a une énorme tension entre nous trois. Nous sommes à la limite de l'implosion. L'air devient presque palpable par endroit mais nous continuons à entretenir ce silence de plus en plus destructeur.

Je sens Lexa s'agiter, du moins plus que précédemment. Je devine donc que les hostilités sont sur le point de véritablement commencer. J'aimerais lui murmurer à l'oreille que tout va bien se passer mais Octavia nous attaque déjà du regard dès que nous avons un geste tendre l'une pour l'autre. Je ferme donc les yeux et me concentre pour que mes pensées soient des plus fluides et que Lexa puisse les percevoir aussi sûrement que s'il s'agissait de ma propre voix.

 _-Tout va bien se passer. Ne te concentre que sur moi. Lexa, uniquement moi. D'accord ?_

Elle ne bouge pas d'un cil. Elle se contente de garder son regard appuyé sur la porte. J'imagine qu'il s'apprête à la franchir. Je la vois déglutir. Subitement, je me fous d'Octavia et de ses regards réprobateurs. Je glisse ma main jusqu'à la joue de Lexa et la force à plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Je ne me répète pas. Je sais qu'elle m'a entendu. Je me contente d'un simple :

 _-D'accord ?_

D'un geste nerveux, sa langue passe sur ses lèvres. Pendant une seconde, je songe à l'embrasser avant de me reprendre. J'attends un signe d'elle. Elle finit par très légèrement pencher la tête en avant. Ce n'est pas très enthousiaste mais je sais qu'en cas de problème, elle fixera toute son attention sur moi et ça me suffit.

J'ai à peine le temps de me sentir soulager que notre porte s'ouvre si violemment que je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre pour les gongs. Il exagère, cette porte est neuve. Je me redresse pour accueillir Lincoln. J'empêche Lexa de faire de même en quittant sa main pour faire pression sur son épaule.

Octavia court vers lui et se réfugie dans ses bras. Je comprends son inquiétude mais au nom de tout ce qui m'est le plus cher, s'il s'en prend à Lexa, je vais le faire souffrir. Le fait que je ne sache pas encore comment, n'a absolument aucune importance. Lincoln est tendre avec sa compagne, il prend le temps de la rassurer et de s'excuser. Ses yeux s'arrêtent ensuite sur moi, je le vois froncer les sourcils avant que son regard ne glisse sur mon bras pour finir sur Lexa qui ne parvient pas à soutenir une telle intensité dans ses iris bruns.

Il écarte sa petite amie non sans placer un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Il me fixe de nouveau. Son regard est noir. Je peux y lire sa colère et sa déception. Alors que je croyais que ça allait exploser entre nous, je vois Anya débarquer. J'avais presque oublié que c'est elle qui a joué les chauffeurs pour lui. Elle analyse très vite la situation avant de demander :

 **-Il faut que je demande l'intervention des démineurs ?**

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de marquer mes lèvres. Lexa relève les yeux et je peux voir qu'elle est reconnaissante envers Anya pour cette petite phrase de rien du tout, qui va peut-être nous aider à briser la glace. La blonde s'approche, je parviens très bien à lire son inquiétude pour Lexa sur son visage.

 **-Je crois que je vais rester,** se contente-t-elle de dire avant de s'installer à la gauche de Lexa.

 **-Cette histoire ne te concerne pas,** grogne Lincoln.

 **-Lexa a besoin de mon soutient. Si tu es trop en colère pour le voir, c'est une raison de plus pour que je reste.**

 **-Merci Anya,** j'énonce à la place de Lexa.

Son mutisme commence à m'inquiéter. Ne pas savoir ce qui la plonge dans cet état me met en rogne. Je suis certaine que les pensées de Lincoln sont violentes ou pire, méchantes. J'essaye d'attirer son attention avec des pensées plus positives, de la soutenir silencieusement mais elle semble hors d'atteinte. Ce fossé entre nous ne me plaît pas du tout, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

En douceur, je reprends sa main dans la mienne. Son regard dévie vers le mien et je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle est reconnaissante pour ce geste d'affection. Je lui souris en lui assurant que je serai toujours présente pour elle. Je sais que normalement, elle n'a pas forcément besoin de l'entendre mais c'est une situation extrême.

 **-C'est un problème familial que nous devons régler et Lexa a déjà Clarke pour la soutenir.**

 **-Anya reste,** je le contre. **De toute évidence, elle ne fait pas partie de la famille mais elle a bien mieux pri** **s** **la nouvelle que toi.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que… tu sais ? Tu crois à tou** **t** **ça ? Pourquoi elle te l'a dit à toi ?**

 **-Elle me l'a dit parce que Lexa a confiance en moi,** assure Anya. **Et quand** **à** **savoir si j'y crois, c'est Lexa, Lincoln. Repense à tou** **t** **ce qui s'est pass** **é,** **ose me dire que tu es capable de douter.**

 **-Mais c'est insensé !** explose-t-il.

 **-Je savais que tu ne comprendrai** **s** **pas,** hurle encore plus fort Lexa en larmes.

Elle arrache violemment sa main de la mienne avant de se précipiter vers le couloir. Et merde. Je me redresse pour la voir claquer la porte derrière elle. Je serre les poings si fort que j'en tremble. Je me retourne vers Lincoln furax.

 **-Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour elle peut-être ? Un indice, la réponse est non ! Le pire, c'est qu'elle se souci** **e** **de ce que tu pense** **s** **! Tu es vraiment aveugle si tu n'es pas capable de t'en rendre compte !**

 **-Hey, blondie calme toi,** essaye de me tempérer O, **Link n'a rien fait de mal.**

 **-Ça fai** **t** **plus de quatre mois,** je continue sans me soucier des mots de la brune, **qu'elle se casse la tête pour t'annoncer la nouvelle. Tu n'as pas à être en colère contre elle,** **contre** **ton imbécile de père je comprends, mais Lexa n'a rien fait du tout.**

 **-Attends,** reprend Anya, **quatre mois ? Mais elle est revenu** **e** **il y a quatre mois.**

 **-Exactement !**

 **-Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit tout simplement ?** demande Lincoln un peu plus calmement.

 **-Mais parce que c'est Lexa,** je reprends comme une évidence. **Ton père te l'a cach** **é** **toute ta vie. Elle voulait lui en parler à lui avant de… encore une fois, elle s'est souci** **ée** **des autres avant elle. Oui, ça aurait été plus facile de t'en parler sans l'aval de ton père mais** **c** **e n'est pas Lexa.**

 **-Lexa a parl** **é** **à mon père ?** m'interroge-t-il d'une voix blanche. **Quand ? Elle va bien ?**

 **-Tu t'en soucis maintenant ?**

Lincoln devient de plus en plus livide. Il se laisse tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil derrière lui. J'en fais de même sauf que moi, je grimace. Cette douleur dans mon bas ventre c'est une véritable torture. Octavia se cale sur les genoux de son compagnon. Elle lui caresse tendrement la joue avant de m'envoyer un regard noir.

L'ambiance redevient électrique. Le silence est affreux. Il y a un énorme gouffre qui s'est créé entre Anya et moi, et entre Octavia et Lincoln. Il me faut une force que je ne pensais pas avoir pour ne pas les quitter tous les trois et m'assurer que Lexa va bien. Je n'aime pas la savoir dans cet état mais si je la ramène et que la situation n'est pas plus stable, ce sera pire.

 **-Alors, tout ça… cette histoire que m'a racont** **é** **mon père, c'est vrai ?**

 **-Évidemment que c'est vrai,** soupire Anya. **Cite moi une seule fois où Lexa t'a menti.**

 **-Mais** **c** **e n'est pas Lexa qui me l'a dit… Clarke ?**

 **-C'est vrai.**

 **-Depuis quand tu le sais ?** veut-il savoir.

 **-Ça va faire dix moi** **s** **,** je baisse les yeux en soufflant la réponse.

 **-Dix mois,** souligne Anya.

 **-Dix mois,** répète Lincoln avec compréhension.

 **-Dix mois,** reprend à son tour Octavia, **hum hum… il s'est pass** **é** **quoi au juste il y a dix mois ? Il y a eu un événement majeur dont je ne suis pas au cour…** **Oh9** **putain ! C'est quand Lexa t'a quitt** **é** **! Mais je peux savoir de quoi nous parlons à la fin ?!**

 **-Nous parlons,** je dis difficilement, **de la raison pour laquelle Lexa** **est** **partie et maintenant, vous êtes deux** **à** **savoir que j'ai vraiment pas gér** **é** **.**

Anya m'observe d'un air choqué alors que le regard de Lincoln est marqué par la compréhension. Octavia suit ces différents échanges de regard sans en comprendre la source. Je la vois serrer la mâchoire et je sais que ce n'est plus qu'une question de seconde avant qu'elle n'explose.

En prenant en compte son caractère de feu et les hormones qui la titillent, je ne laisse peu de chance de survie à cette attaque. Alors, je demande en fixant Lincoln :

 **-Tu lui dis ou je le fais ?**

 **-Me dire quoi ?**

 **-Vas-** **y, je t'en pri** **e** **,** se défile-t-il. **Je n'y crois pas moi-même.**

 **-Okay. O,** j'insiste sur la prononciation, **tu te souviens quand je t'ai di** **t** **que Lexa avait encore beaucoup de choses à régler ?**

 **-Au mariage alors que tu bavais devant elle, ouais.**

 **-Je ne bavais pas,** je tique. **Bref, Lexa, o** **u** **plutôt la famille de Lexa, a un secret.**

 **-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans x-men au moment où Bobby annonce à ses parents qu'il a des super** **s** **pouvoir** **s** **?**

Anya éclate de rire alors que Lincoln secoue la tête sûrement fatigué par la situation. J'observe Octavia avec une attention plus grande. J'inspire. Je comprends un peu mieux Lexa. Ce n'est pas une chose simple a annoncer.

 **-Justement comme on parle des x-men…**

 **-Attends,** m'interrompt O, **tu déconne** **s** **là ? Elle déconne,** demande-t-elle confirmation à Lincoln.

 **-O,** je l'appelle de nouveau. **Je t'assure que** **c** **e n'est pas une blague. Depuis qu'elle a dix-sept ans, Lexa est capable de lire dans les pensées. Avant elle, il y avait sa grand-mère et sa mère. Après elle, il y aura… ta fille,** je finis en douceur.

 **-Quoi,** réagit-elle tout de suite. **Quoi,** répète-t-elle. **Quoi,** explose-t-elle. **Tu le savais,** agresse-t-elle Lincoln. **Évidemment que tu le savais !**

 **-Je viens de l'apprendre.**

 **-Donc tu le savais !**

 **-O, calme toi,** je tente.

 **-Que je me calme ? Mais… que va** **-** **t-il se passer pour ma fille ?** demande-t-elle inquiète en se tenant le ventre. **C'est douloureux ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne pourrai jamais lui mentir ? Qu'elle ne parlera pas comme Lexa ?**

 **-O…**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser toute** **s** **ces questions.**

 **-A qui d'autre ?** hurle-t-elle. **Ah oui, évidemment Lexa !**

Octavia se lève avec détermination. Je suis obligée de me précipiter pour l'empêcher de chercher ma petite amie dans chaque pièce. Je pose en douceur ma main sur son épaule. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien avant d'implorer :

 **-Laisse lui du temps. Link n'a pas été tendre avec elle.**

 **-Pourquoi tu t'en ai** **s** **pris a elle !** attaque-t-elle. **Maintenant, je ne peux pas lui parler !**

 **-Je,** prononce difficilement Lincoln les yeux baissés.

 **-Tu, tu… tu quoi ?**

Nous sursautons tous en percevant la sonnette. Nous nous regardons tous comme si nous étions sur le point de se faire prendre pour un crime quelconque. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir l'heure sur le micro-onde. Je ne pense pas que ce soit mes parents, il est encore tôt.

 **-Tu attends quelqu'un ?** demande Anya.

 **-Je ne crois pas.**

Je me dirige vers la porte un peu inquiète. Je colle mon œil au judas et fronce les sourcils en découvrant de qui il s'agit. J'ouvre sans la moindre hésitation. Je découvre alors Luna avec les traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Elle esquisse un sourire clairement forcé. J'imagine que la situation étrange entre nous n'est pas prête de s'améliorer mais heureusement Nangila me fonce dessus en me saluant :

 **-Claaarke ! On est à New-York !**

 **-Je vois ça bonhomme.**

 **-Où est Lexa ?** me demande Luna sans préambule.

 **-Je ne sais pas. Je suis rest** **ée** **pour essayer de désamorcer la situation. Comment tu…**

 **-Nous avons un code pour les cas d'extrême** **s** **urgence** **s** **. Je l'ai reçu il y a deux heure** **s** **. Que s'est-il pass** **é** **?**

 **-Sebastian en a parl** **é** **à Lincoln.**

Je vois très bien la contrariété se dessiner sur le visage de Luna. Nan' lève les yeux vers elle comme s'il était inquiet. Elle prend une forte inspiration comme si elle essayait d'avaler toutes ses mauvaises pensées avant d'expirer et de les chasser loin. Elle dépose une main protectrice sur le haut du crâne de son fils avant de relever les paupières et de reprendre :

 **-Voilà ce que nous allons faire : tu rejoins Lexa, tu t'assure** **s** **qu'elle va bien et tu nous la ramène** **s,** **et moi, je m'occupe de gérer la situation ici. D'accord ?**

 **-Tu es** **sûre** **?**

 **-Lexa a plus besoin de toi que de moi Clarke,** me sourit-elle. **Je sais que tu trouveras les bons mots. Je le sais.**

 **-Okay.**

 **-Octavia semble très inquiète,** énonce doucement Nangila. **Elle sait ?**

 **-Oui bonhomme, je viens de lui dire.**

 **-Je vais aller lui parler.**

J'essaye de le retenir mais Luna m'en empêche. Elle me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que son p'tit mec est fort. Elle me demande ensuite de me concentrer seulement sur Lexa. J'acquiesce, et alors qu'elle provoque l'étonnement par sa présence, je me faufile hors de la pièce de vie.

J'ouvre toutes les portes, celle de la salle de bain, de notre chambre, du bureau, de ma salle d'art et je finis par arriver devant les escaliers. Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit le toit. La dernière fois qu'elle s'est réfugiée en hauteur, je n'ai pas su trouver les mots. Je suis angoissée.

Il me faut un certain courage pour attraper la rambarde et effectuer le premier pas. Le reste des marches s'enchaînent. J'ouvre la porte et je suis aussitôt rebutée par le froid. Je suis certaine qu'elle n'a pas pensé à prendre un manteau, comme moi d'ailleurs.

Je me sens rassurée quand je ne la trouve pas à l'extérieur à proprement parlé mais dans la serre. Je me place en face d'elle. Elle ne me voit pas. Son regard est rivé sur le sol et ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Je me rapproche assez pour appliquer la paume de ma main droite sur le verre. Je l'observe quelques secondes avant de frapper doucement contre la vitre.

Je retrouve presque instantanément l'émeraude. Je lui souris tendrement. Je lui demande silencieusement si je peux entrer. J'attends de la voir acquiescer avant de prendre la décision de pousser la porte. Je ne dis pas un mot et m'installe au plus près d'elle. Je glisse dans sa main son walkman et son casque avant d'attirer sa tête sur mon épaule et de chuchoter le plus bas possible :

 **-Prends tou** **t** **le temps dont tu as besoin.**

Pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle repose la musique au sol. Elle se contente de se blottir un peu plus contre moi. Ses doigts se referment sur mon pull noir comme pour me rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Lexa ne pleure pas mais c'est presque pire que si elle le faisait. Je peux sentir sa souffrance et je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour elle.

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi,** sa voix est tremblante. **Tu es tout Clarke.**

 **-Je n'ai rien di** **t** _ **ma belle**_ **.**

 **-Dans ce cas, ne pense pas n'importe quoi. Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Lexa,** je soupire pour la forme, **cette question était à moi.**

 **-Tu n'as pas mi** **s** **de copyright dessus,** sourit-elle.

 **-Je vais peut-être le faire. Je suis toujours en train de mourir puisque tu veux le savoir mais… ce qui me torture le plus, c'est de savoir que tu puisse** **s** **souffrir.**

 **-Lincoln était,** je la sens secouer la tête.

 **-Je t'avais di** **t** **de te concentrer sur moi,** je fais mine de la rouspéter. **Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Ça va aller.**

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Je suis en train de me ressourcer là.**

 **-Te ressourcer,** je reprends moqueuse, **j'adore quand tu parle** **s** **de moi comme d'une batterie.**

 **-Je sais.**

Je me tortille pour détacher ses cheveux et pouvoir les caresser avec douceur. Je sais que lorsque nous sommes que toutes les deux, Lexa est dans une bulle et je vais lui permettre de s'y ressourcer aussi longtemps qu'elle en aura besoin. J'ai conscience qu'au début de notre relation, j'étais celle qui se reposait entièrement sur elle. Aujourd'hui, les choses ont tendance à s'égaliser. Je trouve ça agréable de savoir qu'elle peut compter sur moi.

Je la sens frissonner. Je viens embrasser sa tempe avant de me mettre à genoux. Je lui fais comprendre que nous devrions rentrer. Je vois un éclat de peur se refléter dans ses iris. Je viens l'embrasser avec amour en lui assurant :

 **-Tu n'es pas oblig** **ée** **des les affronter maintenant mais il faut que tu te mettes au chaud.**

 **-D'accord.**

Je lui tends ma main qu'elle saisit sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Je marche lentement comme si je conduisais une enfant. De retour dans le studio, je perçois la voix surexcitée de Nangila qui réponds sûrement avec excitations à toutes les questions de Lincoln et Octavia. Je sens Lexa ralentir et froncer les sourcils. Je lui souris en annonçant :

 **-Luna est arriv** **ée** **.**

 **-J'avais complètement oubli** **é** **que je l'avais appel** **é** **.**

 **-Un code,** je tique, **pourquoi n'avons nous pas de code ? Je veux un code !**

 **-Nous pouvons y réfléchir,** répond-elle amusée.

 **-J'espère bien. Ma jalousie pointe de nouveau son nez.**

 **-Je croyais que cette jalousie n'avai** **t** **jamais exist** **é** **.**

 **-En effet, il n'y a pas de preuve. Aucune. Et, il n'y en aura jamais. Jamais.**

 **-Je devrais y retourner.**

 **-Tu en es certaine ?**

 **-Avec toi, Anya, Luna et Nan'… ça devrait aller.**

 **-Dans ce cas… mais Lexa…**

 **-Au moindre problème, j'arrête tout. Promis.**

Nous franchissons la porte qui mène au salon et aussitôt un silence de mort règne. Je jette un regard à Luna pour qu'elle m'aide à gérer cette situation mais nous avons à peine le temps de nous consulter que O se dresse un peu trop vite. Elle fonce à toute vitesse vers Lexa pour la prendre dans ses bras.

 **-Je suis désolée que mon idiot de petit ami soit un tel abrutit !**

 **-** **C** **e n'est rien,** répond-elle embarrassée.

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est grave ! Il** **aurait** **d** **û** **te soutenir directement. Lincoln,** l'appelle-t-elle.

 **-Ah oui, je suis désolé pour mon comportement Lexa. Tu… tu veux bien nous en parler ?**

 **-Après tout, ça va concerner Andy,** sourit Octavia.

 **-Nous n'appellerons pas notre fille Andy mais Victoria,** tique Lincoln.

 **-Le débat n'est pas sur le futur prénom de votre fille,** les arrête Anya.

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?** demande Lexa timidement.

Immédiatement, les questions fusent de part et d'autres. Je vois Lexa écarquiller les yeux. Elle est déstabilisée. Je la guide donc jusqu'au canapé pour la pousser à s'installer. Je m'assoie le plus près possible en faisant glisser mon pouce sur sa peau pour essayer de la rassurer.

 **-Tu n'es pas oblig** **ée** **de répondre à toutes leurs questions. Prends ton temps.**

 **-Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?** demande Lincoln en premier.

Lexa se tourne vers moi. Elle semble en alerte. Je lui souris tendrement avant de lui conseiller d'être la plus honnête possible. Qu'importe que la réponse ne soit pas facile à entendre.

 **-Oui,** souffle-t-elle en gardant son regard ancré dans le mien.

 **-Ma pauvre petite Andy,** intervient tristement Octavia.

 **-** **C** **e sera Victoria,** soupire Lincoln.

 **-Mais,** reprend Lexa, **ça l'est moins qu'avant. J'ai trouv** **é** **Clarke.**

 **-Le kimya c'est très important,** sourit Nan'. **Moi, c'est Luna !**

 **-Le fameux silence,** sourit Anya.

Je tique à cette information. Pourquoi Lexa ne m'a jamais dit la signification de ce mot ? D'autant que maintenant, je sais que je suis son silence. Elle me l'a dit. Je vois dans ses yeux que c'était justement pour cette raison, pour que je puisse l'apprendre au bon moment dans une de ses déclarations. Quelle indécrottable romantique, je te jure !

 **-Donc,** reprend Lincoln, **si notre fille trouve son Kim-ya, tout ira bien pour elle.**

 **-Oui,** confirme Lexa, **ça et l'entraînement.**

 **-Et les hommes silencieux,** ajoute Nangila.

 **-L'entraînement,** reprend Anya, **ne me dis pas que Poudlard existe et que tu y as été parce que sinon, tu n'es plus mon amie.**

 **-Pas de Poudlard pour Lexa,** confirme Luna, **juste une grange et sa grand-mère.**

 **-Et les homme** **s** **silencieux, qu'est-ce que** **c** **'est ?** voulu savoir Octavia.

 **-C'est moi,** s'écrit Nangila en levant la main. **Je suis un homme silencieux. Ma grand-mère m'a transmi** **s** **le don à la naissance pour que je puisse aider et aussi pour éviter que le don se perde sur plusieurs générations si jamais il n'y a pas de fille dans la famille. Mais je ne l'ai pas reçu conventionnellement,** ajoute il tristement, **toutes les femmes de ma famille sont morte** **s** **.**

 **-Tu peux transmettre le don aux hommes de la famille ?** comprend Lincoln.

 **-Oui. À toi, ton père et Aiden.**

 **-Et Ryan,** poursuit Octavia.

 **-Notre fils ne s'appellera pas Ryan,** bougonne Lincoln, **mais Dean.**

Cette fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement. Le couple n'a vraiment pas l'air prêt au niveau des prénoms. C'est adorable et drôle. Lexa se tourne vers moi et sourit.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Moi je dis que** **c** **e ne sera ni Ryan, ni Dean…**

 **-Ne dis pas ça Lexa,** attaque Lincoln, **c** **e sont les derniers sur notre liste ! N'essaye pas de nous embrouiller, je te l'interdis !**

 **-D'accord, je ne dis rien.**

 **-Mais je veux savoir moi,** implore Octavia.

 **-Non O, la réponse est non !**

Je souris en sachant pertinemment que Lexa va m'en parler et que lorsque Octavia va me demander, je le lui dirai. Je serai obligée. Je vois le regard de Lexa s'attarder un peu plus loin. Je comprends tout de suite que mes parents ne vont pas tarder.

Je me lève donc en demandant à tout le monde de partir. J'assure au couple que nous pourrons parler de tout ça une autre fois. Et puis, j'imagine que ça donnera le temps à Lincoln de savoir s'il veut devenir un homme silencieux.

Une fois qu'il n'y a plus que Luna et Nangila dans l'appartement, je m'effondre dans le canapé. Je n'en peux plus. C'est limite si je ne me plis pas en deux pour supporter toute cette douleur. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas pu me reposer comme bon me semble.

J'aperçois Lexa prendre sa sœur de cœur dans ses bras. J'imagine qu'elle la remercie d'avoir fait toute cette route pour elle. Je suis un peu déçue pour elles, elles n'ont même pas eu le temps de parler. Ma petite amie glisse encore une phase à l'oreille de Luna et vu la réaction, j'imagine que c'est à propos de Raven.

Nangila vient me faire un bisou et j'arrive à faire semblant d'aller bien les trentes secondes où il me parle puis quand il rejoint sa mère, je m'effondre de nouveau. Luna me fait un signe de main avec ce genre de sourire mystérieux qui n'appartient qu'à elle. Je perçois la porte d'entrée claquer alors je ferme les yeux, juste une seconde.

Je déteste vraiment par-dessus tout la condition de femme. C'est nul, nul, nul ! Je sens quelque chose de chaud se poser contre ma cuisse. J'ouvre les paupières et remarque ma bouillotte. Je l'attrape le plus vite possible et la cale sur mon ventre. Lexa me soulève la tête avant de la reposer sur ses cuisses. Elle embrasse un des mes endroits sensibles juste derrière mon lobe. Je souris en me calant un peu plus sur elle.

 **-Dis-toi que si tu n'étais pas une femme, jamais je ne t'aurai** **s** **remarqu** **é** **.**

 **-Hum… je me dirai ça dans deux jours, d'accord ?**

 **-Comme tu veux.**

 **-Comment tu vas Lexa ?**

 **-Je crois que je vais bien.**

 **-Ça me va.**

Je souris en fermant de nouveau les yeux. Je veux juste profiter des quelques minutes de répit qu'il me reste avant que mes parents arrivent. Je suis satisfaite de comment s'est finie cette conversation. Lincoln semble encore distant mais connaissant O, elle va arranger ça en un claquement de doigts.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Lincoln est sur la réserver… très en recule mais il va prendre le temps de réfléchir aux côté de O. Lexa est bien entour pour ce moment important. Sinon… une idée pour les prénoms du Linctavia ? A votre avis qui va gagner la bataille des prénoms ?****

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute** **s** **les critiques, qu'elles** **soient** **positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 :** **Seal - Secret**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Échos »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	47. Echos

**Salut à tous ! Nous sommes Mer... mardi ! ^^**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fiction s'approche "dangereusement" des 1 000 reviews, c'est incroyable, je ne pensais même pas que s'était possible. Je ne sais quoi dire à par MERCI, encore et toujours MERCI, vraiment ! J'aime tellement partager cette histoire avec vous.**

 **On m'a demander à plusieurs reprise combien de temps cette fanfiction durerai, la réponse est encore pour un minimum de sept chapitre et un maximum de dix chapitres, je ne pense vraiment pas aller au-delà des soixante chapitre. Je vous tiens au courant quand ma vision finale sera plus claire ! ;)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Nous sommes encore et toujours le fameux dimanche. Après les amis, voilà la famille !**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Chapitre 47 : Échos**

Cette journée n'en finira donc jamais, voilà ma pensée alors que les parents de Clarke ont élu domicile dans notre studio pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité. Ma petite amie est de plus en plus grognon. Je suis moi-même sur les nerfs après la confrontation avec Lincoln et la personne qui s'acharne actuellement sur la sonnette, n'est pas là pour m'apaiser.

J'empêche Clarke de se lever et rejoins la porte d'entrée. Je veux juste que derrière cette fichue planche de bois, il n'y ait pas une autre catastrophe. Je l'ouvre en souriant mais je le perds vite. Perdu… des emmerdes, encore des foutus emmerdes !

 **-Bonjour Lexa. Je peux entrer ?**

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas le bon moment Sebastian.**

 **-Pourquoi ? J'ai fai** **t** **ma part du march** **é** **, à ton tour.**

Je serre la mâchoire et m'intime mentalement de ne pas m'énerver. Je me dois de rester calme. Je serre mon poing gauche si fort que mon bras commence à trembler. J'inspire profondément avant de répéter calmement :

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas le bon moment.**

 **-Lexa,** m'appelle la voix de Marcus, **il y a un problème ?**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que le chevalier de Clarke apparaît dans le couloir. Je lui souris avant de lui assurer que tout va bien en essayant de refermer un peu la porte. Évidemment, Sebastian ne se laisse pas faire et m'empêche de gagner un peu plus de distance. Je soupire. Il ne va pas me laisser tranquille.

 **-Qui est cet homme ?** me demande Marcus avec inquiétude. **Il t'ennuie ?**

 **-Je suis de la famille,** souligne Sebastian.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. La famille, la famille… c'est du foutage de gueule ! Il y a encore deux semaines, il m'a presque foutu à la porte. Sebastian fait du forcing pour entrer en tendant la main vers Marcus pour se présenter. Je le laisse donc passer non sans un soupir et un air exaspéré.

 **-Sebastian Woods, je suis l'oncle de Lexa. Le frère de sa mère.**

 **-Marcus Kane,** suit le père de Clarke en appuyant son regard sur moi avant d'accepter la main tendue. **Je ne me souviens pas que Lexa nous ai** **t** **déjà parl** **é** **de vous.**

 **-Je ne l'ai pas fai** **t** **,** je confirme.

Je remarque sans mal l'insistance du regard de Marcus sur moi. Il cherche une raison de m'aider mais il ne comprend pas où se trouve le problème. Et très franchement, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant.

A croire que cette journée veut vraiment ma peau. Je tente une nouvelle fois, le tout pour le tout :

 **-Comme je te l'ai di** **t** **,** **c** **e n'est pas le bon moment.**

 **-Je peux très bien attendre que tes invités s'en aille** **nt** **. J'imagine,** il me fixe durement, ce qui me fait déglutir difficilement, **que tu peux très bien m'offrir un café Lexa.**

Je serre la mâchoire alors que la pression de mes ongles sur ma paume commence sérieusement à être douloureuse. Je ne dois pas m'énerver. Je ne suis plus cette fille impulsive et quelques fois violente. Bien que l'optique de lui coller une droite soit séduisante, ce n'est pas la solution.

 **-Je préférerai** **s** **vraiment que,** je commence avant que la voix de Clarke me coupe.

 **-Lexa, Marcus mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? C'est super lo… oh merde ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là Sebastian ?**

 **-Nous avons été présentés ?** lui demande mon oncle.

 **-Non mais** **c** **e n'** **est** **pas difficile, la ressemblance avec Lincoln est assez frappant,** répond Clarke en agrippant mon poignet et en se plaçant légèrement en avant par rapport à moi. **D'ailleurs, vous avez foutu une sacré merde. Octavia était complètement paniqu** **ée** **.**

 **-J** **'ai** **fai** **t** **ma part du marché,** se contente-t-il de répéter. **Et, comme je l'ai soulign** **é** **à Lexa, maintenant c'est son tour.**

 **-Vous êtes vraiment…**

 **-Ça va aller Clarke. Je m'en occupe. Reste avec tes parents.**

 **-Quoi ? Hors de question !**

Je pousse Clarke à se tourner vers moi. Je me plonge dans son regard. Je m'y ressource. J'ai presque la sensation de respirer à nouveau. Je lui souris avant d'assurer :

 **-Je ne vais pas faire ça maintenant. Je dois d'abord lui parler et j'ai promis à Nan' que je ne le ferai pas sans lui.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Ça va aller, promis.**

Je l'embrasse un peu pour la rassurer mais aussi pour l'empêcher de me contredire. Je me recule et attrape mon manteau. Je sors de l'appartement en invitant silencieusement Sébastien à me suivre. Il ne se fait pas prier.

Je garde le contact visuel avec Clarke encore quelques secondes avant de lui demander :

 **-Tu diras à Abby que je m'excuse. Je reviens le plus vite possible.**

 **-Bien sûr mais…**

 **-Ça va aller.**

Et avant qu'elle ne parvienne à me faire changer d'avis, je salue Marcus et m'engouffre dans les escaliers. Je sors pas l'entrée secondaire, qui donne derrière le bar. Je rejoins ma voiture avant de réaliser que je n'ai pas pris mes clefs. Cette journée commence sérieusement à me gonfler !

Je me tourne vers mon oncle et m'apprête à lui demander s'il est venu en voiture mais je remarque sans mal sa cobra de collection. Non mais quel frimeur ! Je ne sais pas trop si je dois lui dire que dans un premier temps, l'idée même de vouloir conduire une voiture avec un moteur aussi bruyant lui sepra insupportable. Il comprendra peut-être lui même après aujourd'hui.

Je soupire avant de m'installer côté passager. Je programme mon GPS sur mon portable et sans un mot, je l'installe. Je n'ai pas besoin de prononcer une seule phrase pour que Sebastian prenne la route. Il allume sa radio pour mettre ce que je suis obligée de qualifier de mauvaise musique. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, en me disant que le trajet va être terriblement long.

Lorsque la voiture de collection s'arrête enfin devant la cabane, j'ai la sensation d'être arrivée à temps avant que mes oreilles ne saignent. Je sors rapidement du véhicule en claquant la porte. Je me prends une remarque désobligeante de mon oncle mais je l'ignore. En fait, je fais comme s'il n'était pas là alors que j'accède au générateur. Je pousse le levier pour que l'électricité fonctionne à nouveau.

 **-Puis-je savoir où nous sommes ?**

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'en ai pas envie, pas encore. Je déteste cet endroit pour bien des raisons. La principale c'est parce que je m'y suis sentie impuissante de bien des manières. C'est ici qu'Omma m'emmenait pour m'entraîner et me préparer à ce que serait ma vie. C'est ici que Barthélemy à retrouvé Luna avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit. C'est ici que j'ai été pour avoir une conversation difficile avec Raven. Et, c'est ici que je vais essayer de faire comprendre à cet abrutit que lire dans les pensées n'est pas facile.

J'entre dans la cabane et je frissonne. Je n'ai vraiment pas de très bons souvenirs ici. Omma essayait toujours de me rassurer avant de m'enfermer dans le brouhaha mais ça restait assez traumatisant. Je dépose mon portable sur une petite table. Je me dirige vers le lavabo pour vérifier que l'eau fonctionne et j'active le broyeur pour l'électricité.

 **-Parfait.**

 **-Lexa que faisons nous là ?**

 **-La première fois que je suis venu** **e** **ici, j'avais six ans. Omma avait trouv** **é** **un moyen de nous préparer à recevoir notre don. Je vais en faire de même avec toi.**

 **-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis** **prêt.**

 **-Nous verrons bien,** je soupire. **La pièce sur ta gauche, entres-y.**

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin de…**

 **-Entres-y, Sebastian, maintenant !**

Je sais que ma voix et mon regard sont devenus durs. Il commence à m'agacer avec ses grands airs. Je sais qu'il peut m'aider en devenant un homme silencieux, il apaiserait mes maux. Et, je pourrais me contre foutre des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur lui mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, qu'après sa vie sera constamment bruyante. Je n'imposerai pas ce fardeau sans cet avertissement, jamais.

Il s'exécute enfin et je le suis. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour remarquer qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtres et qu'il y a plusieurs loquets pour cadenas sur la porte. Il fronce les sourcils avant de me demander si je compte le tuer. Je lève les yeux au ciel en me disant qu'il est stupide.

Je m'avance pour faire tomber les draps qui cache les écrans, poste de radio et tout le reste. Il y a quelques jours, j'y suis revenue avec Raven pour qu'elle m'aide à améliorer la pièce. En réalité, elle ne ressemble plus vraiment à celle que j'ai connu. Les seuls vestiges de mon passé sont les meubles, et dans l'angle du mur, sur ma gauche, une de mes peluches préférée, un petit lapin blanc avec un nœud papillon bleu.

 **-La première fois que je suis venu** **e** **, Omma m'a laiss** **é** **douze heure** **s** **dans cette pièce.**

 **-Je ne vais pas rester ici douze heure** **s** **,** vocifère Sebastian.

 **-Je ne te laisse pas le choix,** je souligne. **Si tu ne passe** **s** **pas par là, je refuse de te transmettre le don. Il y a un frigo,** je pointe le fond de la pièce, **je l'ai rempli en début de semaine, au cas où.**

 **-Alors quoi, tu vas m'enfermer dans une pièce de vingt mètre** **s** **carré pendant douze heure** **s** **? Ma mère n'aurai** **t** **jamais fait ça.**

 **-D'abord, la pièce fait trente-cinq mètres carré, ensuite bien sûr que Omma l'a fait, elle a fait en sorte que nous soyons près. J'ai suivi scrupuleusement ses enseignement** **s** **pendant un peu plus de dix ans avant d'être touch** **ée** **par cette capacité et crois-moi même après ça, je n'étais pas prête. Dis-moi, que représente douze heures en comparaisons de dix années ?**

 **-Très bien, je vais le faire.**

J'acquiesce avant de tendre la main et de lui demander son portable. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester planter devant sa porte à attendre que le temps passe. Je vais retourner voir ma famille et je reviendrai le chercher à la fin du temps imparti. Alors il est hors de question qu'il puisse demander à qui que ce soit de venir le chercher et de lui ouvrir cette porte.

Je recule de quelques pas. Je sors de la pièce. Il desserre légèrement sa cravate. Je soupire. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un sale con que je ne dois pas lui prodiguer les derniers conseils. Je le détaille, il semble si sur de lui. Il m'agace !

 **-Quand ça deviendra insupportable, concentre toi sur ta respiration. Ne t'acharne pas sur cette porte, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Bonne chance.**

Il me fait un sourire arrogant, du genre : je n'ai pas besoin de chance. J'aimerais presque être présente au moment où il va perdre ce sourire. C'est vraiment un abrutit. Je me console en me disant que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, il ne serra plus le même. Il renoncera même peut-être à devenir comme moi.

Je fais claquer la porte en levant les yeux au ciel. Je la verrouille à l'aide d'un pad à codes. Encore une fois, merci Raven ! J'ajoute un cadenas, juste au cas où et j'allume tout dans la pièce. J'entends immédiatement le bruit presque insoutenable se propager. J'ai câblé tous les téléviseurs et toutes les radios sur des chaînes différentes et j'ai réglé le son plus ou moins fort. Raven a programmé un algorithme pour que les influences de bruit change au fur et à mesure, et je crois qu'elle a même installé un projecteur pour avoir la sensation de "voir" des souvenirs.

Je me recule au moment où le poing de Sebastian s'acharne sur la porte. Il hurle pour que je le fasse sortir de là. Un sourire triste étire mes lèvres alors que je me souviens qu'enfant, j'ai eu la même réaction que lui. Avoir toutes ces informations à analyser en même temps, c'est juste trop. Je continue à marcher à reculons alors que je me demande comment Omma arrivait à rester dans cette pièce lorsqu'elle nous enfermait. C'est horrible de sentir cette souffrance. Je sors de la cabane et j'ai la sensation de pouvoir de nouveau respirer.

Ça va aller… je suis certaine qu'il va s'en sortir. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est qu'il n'est pas prêt à recevoir notre héritage familial. J'ai la nausée. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile de le laisser dans cette pièce. J'aurais peut-être dû demander à Clarke de m'accompagner. J'ai besoin d'elle. Il faut que je rentre à la maison, maintenant.

J'évite précautionneusement la voiture de mon oncle. Il est hors de question que je remette un pied dans cette chose. Le moteur est bien trop bruyant. Je saisi mon portable pour m'appeler un taxi. Je l'attends le plus loin possible de la cabane. Les pensées de Sebastian sont difficiles à gérer. Il souffre vraiment. J'ai la tête calé entre mes mains lorsque j'entends enfin la voiture jaune arriver.

Le trajet me semble durer une éternité. Je tremble presque. Je resserre les pans de mon manteau alors que le chauffeur avale les kilomètres qui me séparent de Clarke à une lenteur infernale. Je sais que c'est juste une sensation mais c'est très désagréable. Je ne me sens rassurée qu'une fois devant chez moi. Je me sens sourire alors que ma belle bonde semble blasée par l'un des commentaires de sa mère.

Je regarde l'heure. Je suis partie, i peu près deux heures. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ses parents soient toujours là. J'imagine que pour Clarke aussi cette journée doit se dérouler à une lenteur insolente. J'inspire profondément avant de rejoindre mon chez moi. J'ai à peine le temps de commencer à pousser la porte qu'une furie blonde me saute dessus :

 **-Lexa !**

Elle me serre dans ses bras et je sens tout le poids sur mes épaules s'envoler. Elle s'éloigne quelques secondes pour m'embrasser avant de poser de nouveau sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me ressource au milieu de ses bras. C'est agréable. Je me sens vraiment à ma place.

 **-Je t'en pri** **e** **,** murmure-t-elle à mon oreille, **aide-moi à les faire partir. J'en peux plus.**

Amusée, je souris avant de me détacher de son étreinte. Je viens l'embrasser à mon tour avant de retirer mon blouson et mon écharpe. Je rejoins le salon pour découvrir que les parents de Clarke se sont bien installés. Ils ont installés le plateau de jeu du trivial poursuite et ne semble pas prêt à bouger tant que la partie ne sera pas finie.

Très bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à user de mes astuces pour accélérer la partie. Concrètement, je vais tricher. Je n'aime pas trop ça mais c'est pour le bien de Clarke. Tel un condamné, je vois ma belle blonde revenir à sa place avec un air blasé.

 **-Te voilà de retour Lexa,** souligne Abby, **tout s'est bien pass** **é** **avec ton oncle ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas si le mot « bien » est le plus juste mais c'est pass** **é** **.**

 **-Donc, il y avait bien un problème tout à l'heure,** réalise Marcus.

 **-Rien d'insurmontable, je t'assure. Je vais me chercher un thé, ensuite, Clarke et moi on vous mets la** **pâtée** **.**

 **-Je suis presque certaine que dans les règles, vous ne pouvez pas jouer** **à** **deux joueurs,** grogne Abby.

 **-C'est bon laisse-les,** sourit Marcus, **tu gagne** **s** **de toute façon.**

Oui et bien, ça ne va pas durer longtemps, vraiment pas. Je me dirige vers la cuisine non sans embrasser Clarke sur la joue qui me remercie silencieusement de l'aide à se débarrasser de ses parents afin qu'elle puisse "mourir en paix", ce sont ses mots, pas les miens.

Je mets en route la bouilloire avant de récupérer une tasse blanche et un sachet de thé à la vanille. Je me masse les tempes en attendant que l'eau soit à la bonne température. J'ai vraiment hâte que cette journée prenne fin et pourtant, j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment, comme si rien n'allait s'arranger.

 **-Au fait,** je reprends depuis la cuisine, **pourquoi vous jouer au Trivial ? Nous n'avons même pas ce jeu…**

 **-Figure toi,** me répond Clarke, **que le jeu était dans leur coffre.**

Je vois. Ils avaient vraiment prévu de passer toute l'après midi avec nous quoi que nous en disions. Je suis certaine qu'ils vont essayer de tirer jusqu'au début de soirée afin que nous regardions ensemble un épisode d'une série quelconque. Et s'ils y arrivent, ça ne va pas plaire à Clarke, pas du tout !

Je dois trouver quelque chose pour qu'ils retournent chez eux mais sans que ce soit trop gros. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils pensent que nous les mettons à la porte, même si concrètement, c'est un peu ce que nous essayons de faire. Je me verse l'eau dans la tasse tout en continuant à réfléchir aux solutions que nous avons.

Je fais un premier pas vers le salon quand quelque chose de bizarre se produit. Tout le remue-ménage irréel dans ma tête semble soudainement s'éloigner. Je fronce les sourcils. C'est étrange comme si les pensées n'étaient rien de plus qu'un écho, comme une voix que l'on perçoit à peine alors que nous avons la tête sous l'eau.

Je m'appète à appeler Clarke pour qu'elle me soutienne lorsque tout va revenir, j'imagine violemment. Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Ma tête est subitement transpercée par des centaines d'aiguilles. Le bruit est insupportable et beaucoup trop fort. Je n'arrive plus à assimiler quoi que ce soit. Je sens des larmes se former dans mes yeux. J'ai mal… terriblement mal. Ma main tremble et je lâche ma tasse qui s'écrase sur le sol avant d'éclater en mille morceaux.

Je fixe les éclats avec incompréhension. Je n'ai rien entendu. Il n'y a plus que les voix dans ma tête. Pour le reste, je semble évoluer dans un film muet. Je vois Clarke arriver mais lorsqu'elle glisse sa main sur ma joue, je vois ses lèvres bouger sans pour autant parvenir à capter un seul son. Je remarque bien son inquiétude. J'aimerais pouvoir la rassurer mais là honnêtement, je ne saurai pas quoi dire ou faire.

Je vois Abby débarquer à son tour, Clarke détourne ses yeux pour accorder son attention à sa mère. Encore une fois, je suis consciente qu'il y a une discussion mais rien. Je n'entends rien du tout. Je ne sais pas ce qui est en train de m'arriver et je dois avouer que ça m'effraie.

J'aperçois Clarke saisir son portable et je fronce les sourcils lorsque je vois que c'est Luna qui l'appelle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe et pourquoi elle ne m'appelle pas moi ? Ma petite amie se tourne de nouveau vers moi. Elle semble de plus en plus inquiète. Je grimace alors que le brouhaha est de plus en plus fort. Il me faut une force que je ne soupçonnais pas avoir pour ne pas plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles. Je ne vais pas supporter cette situation bien longtemps. Je crois que c'est presque pire que le jour de l'accident de…

L'accident ! Oh mon dieu ! Ce serait…

Un cri un peu plus fort semble vouloir me déchirer le tympan. J'ai envie de hurler et je sens la bile se former. Je me sens de plus en plus mal, vaseuse même. Cette situation n'est pas vivable, c'est un vrai supplice. Je réussi à agripper le poignet de Clarke. Grâce à ce geste, j'essaie de m'ancrer à la réalité mais ça ne suffit pas, pas du tout. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, qu'elle fait partie de ma vie, que je l'aime, c'est la première fois qu'elle ne parvient pas éloigner ce vacarme.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur ma respiration. Mais même quelque chose d'aussi naturel semble difficile. Je crois qu'on pourrait bien me frapper violemment et à plusieurs reprises avec une massue sur la tête que ce serait moins douloureux. J'ai la sensation… c'est comme si… je suis en train de perdre quelque chose. J'ai envie de hurler alors que ce déchirement est de plus en plus présent.

Puis tout se calme. C'est comme l'aube après la tempête. Il n'y a plus rien, plus un seul bruit. Je ne me souviens pas avoir connu une telle accalmie même avant mes dix-sept ans. Puis comme un son irréel, je perçois les pleurs d'un bébé. Je pleure de nouveau mais cette fois, de bonheur en comprenant enfin ce que ça signifie vraiment.

Je croise le regard de Clarke. Je me noie dans ce bleu parfait. Je lui souris. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure pour retenir un rire. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passait de cette façon. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Omma m'en a jamais parlé. C'est très violent mais maintenant, je me sens terriblement apaisé, comme si je n'avais plus tout le poids du monde à porter sur mes épaules. Je ne suis plus seule, je ne le serai plus jamais.

 **-Je crois,** ma voix raisonne étrangement, **que O vient d'être admis** **e** **à la maternité.**

 **-Quoi ?** explose Clarke. **Oh mon dieu !**

 **-C'est impossible,** réplique Abby, **je suis son médecin, j'aurai** **s** **été la première,** elle ne peut pas finir sa phrase alors que son portable sonne. **Allô ? Oui, oui. En effet. Je vous demande pardon ?**

Abby me regarde d'une étrange manière. Je lui souris innocemment. J'imagine que l'hôpital vient de la prévenir pour l'admission d'Octavia. Clarke peine à se contenir. Je secoue la tête pour chasser définitivement les sensations qui m'ont envahi ces dernières minutes. C'était très étrange.

 **-J'arrive tout de suite,** la voix d'Abby claque me faisant sursauter. **Marcus, nous fonçons à l'hôpital ! O est sur le point d'accoucher. Les filles, vous allez chercher Lincoln au poste !**

Aller chercher Lincoln au poste… c'est une blague ? Je n'ai pas forcément envie de le revoir aujourd'hui mais en même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

 **-Quoi ?** intervient Clarke, **mais je voulais venir avec toi moi !**

 **-Accompagne Lexa, elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette,** ordonne Abby. **Et,** reprend-elle en me pointant du doigt, **nous reparlerons de… ça… quoi que** **c** **e soit, nous en reparlerons !**

 **-Ta mère est flippante,** je ne peux m'empêcher de commenter.

 **-Comment tu as su ?**

 **-Je n'en sais trop rien,** **c** **'était trop bizarre. Mais j'ai entendu son cri.** **C** **'était…**

 **-Okay, nous en parlerons plus tard, je suis trop press** **ée** **! Tu conduis !**

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Les bébés Linctavia arrivent, ils arrivent, c'est imminent ! XD Bon… à part ça, Sebastian** **s** **'est conduit en connard et Lexa a su ne pas répliquer, du moins à canaliser sa colère. Comment croyez vous qu'il va ressortir de la salle d'entraînement ? Une idée ? Oh… c'est votre dernière chance pour suggérer les prénoms des jumeaux, rien n'est encore fix** **é** **! ^^**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute** **s** **les critiques, qu'elles** **soient** **positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Famille »**

 **P.s. : Pour ceux et celles qui ne me suivent pas sur Facebook et YouTube, j'ai annoncer la date de publication de** **« Ne me regarde pas », n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil! ;)**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	48. Famille

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Ça y est, les 1000 sont atteint, INCROYABLE ! Mille fois merci ! Je sais qu'en ce moment, je ne suis pas très active dans les réponses mais cette semaine, je vais faire au mieux pour vous répondre, je vous le dois bien ! ;)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Bon, je pense que vous vous doutez** **d'** **où on se trouve… mais attention, je vous réserve tout de même quelque** **s** **surprise** **s** **! ^^**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Precious and fragile things** _Les choses précieuses et fragiles_ **  
** **Need special handling** _Doivent être traitées avec une attention particulière_ **  
**

 **Depeche mode - Precious**

 **Chapitre 48 : Famille**

Il est un peu plus de trois heures du matin et je crois que je suis la seule qui ne se soit pas assoupie sur les sièges inconfortables de la salle d'attente des urgences. Mes paupières sont bien lourdes et je n'arrête pas de bailler, pourtant, l'idée même de dormir me semble absurde. J'observe les inconnus autour de nous et il ne se passe rien. J'ai beau les fixer avec insistance, c'est le calme plat.

D'un geste mécanique qui j'espère va devenir rassurant, je caresse les cheveux de Clarke. Il y a des moments où tout semble normal, presque trop normal pour moi et la seconde d'après, j'ai cette sensation étrange d'être sous l'eau. Les voix, elles sont bien là mais elles sont déformées et à peine perceptibles. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pour quelle raison Omma ne m'a pas prévenu qu'une naissance se passait de cette façon. C'est… presque dérangeant.

Je sursaute alors qu'un chariot de réa passe un peu trop près de nous. Je m'oblige à expirer longuement. Il faut que je me calme avant de tourner folle. De ma main libre, je viens me masser les tempes. Je me répète mentalement que tout va bien se passer, encore et encore. Je baisse le regard vers Clarke. Son visage est à moitié caché par sa masse de cheveux blonds. Une part de moi à envie d'éloigner ces quelques mèches qui m'empêche de la détailler à ma guise mais une autre me l'interdit. Je ne voudrais pas la réveiller par un geste maladroit.

Je perçois le pas traînant et légèrement anxieux de Lincoln. Je m'oblige à quitter ma belle blonde des yeux. Depuis qu'il a été chassé de la chambre de sa compagne, il n'a de cesse de s'agiter. Je soupire avant de secouer la tête. Très bien, je vais aller lui parler. Il en a besoin.

Je me redresse le plus délicatement possible, sans le moindre mouvement brusque. J'attrape mon manteau pour le caler sous la tête de Clarke. J'embrasse son front avant de ramener sa veste un peu plus ses épaules. J'ai à peine le temps d'effectuer un pas qu'elle s'agite. Je me fige. J'attends qu'elle réagisse mais très vite elle se calme. Parfait, je viens d'éviter la catastrophe. Je me sens soulagée alors c'est avec le sourire que je me dirige vers mon cousin.

Il croise mon regard mais continue d'effectuer les cent pas. Je le vois se ronger l'ongle du pouce. Il semble vraiment paniqué. C'en est presque adorable. J'oublierais presque qu'i peine quelques heures, il agissait comme un sale con. Je m'adosse contre le mur sans dire un mot. J'attends plus ou moins patiemment qu'il se confie à moi. Je sais qu'il va le faire, malgré son orgueil et qu'il soit sûrement encore en colère contre moi, il sait que je suis une bonne oreille.

 **-Tu crois que tout va bien pour O ?** me demande-t-il sans interrompre sa marche folle.

 **-J'en suis sûre.**

 **-Tu le sais vraiment ou tu dis ça seulement pour me rassurer ?**

 **-Link,** j'attrape son poignet alors qu'il passe juste à côté de moi.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. L'espace d'une seconde mon cœur bat un peu plus fort. C'est comme si je me voyais à travers son regard pour la première fois, comme si je le découvrais, comme si le lien fragile et incertain qui nous unit, s'était effacé pour laisser place à quelque chose de bien plus grand et puissant. Je suis subitement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot alors que je sens mon cœur déborder d'un amour que je ne reconnais pas : celui d'une fille pour son père.

C'est transcendant, intense et surtout merveilleusement beau. Je prends alors conscience que d'une certaine façon, je ne suis pas seule. Je sens presque la présence d'Omma, la _sienne_ aussi et… Victoria ? Comment je peux savoir que la fille de Lincoln et d'Octavia va s'appeler Victoria ? Je secoue la tête alors que je perçois une voix magnifique, douce et joyeuse :

 _-Tu peux lui assurer que tout va bien, nous allons bien, tous les trois._

 **-Ils,** je commence alors que les sensations de bien être ne me quitte pas, **ils vont bien,** _ **tous**_ **les trois, je te l'assure.**

 **-Comment peux tu en être certaine ?** demande-t-il avec fragilité.

 _-Tu peux lui dire, il comprendra._

Ouais… sauf que je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qui est en train de se passer. C'est vraiment agréable mais je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer. Je ferme les yeux, juste une seconde. Toutes les voix sont de nouveau présentes mais elles sont plus comme une mélodie agréable, contrôlées par un chef d'orchestre de talents, et au-dessus de toute cette perfection, il y a trois voix, trois merveilleuses voix, ma famille, celle de sang, celles qui étaient ou seront comme moi.

 **-J'en suis certaine parce que,** je commence avant de souffler le surplus d'air, **parce que… Victoria me l'a assur** **é** **.**

Je vois immédiatement un magnifique sourire étirer les lèvres de Lincoln avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent. Je n'ai aucun mal à l'imaginer se sentir victorieux pour le choix du prénom avant de vraiment prendre conscience de ce que je viens de dire. Il me fixe d'une manière dont il ne l'a jamais fait. Il ouvre la bouche certainement pour argumenter avant de perdre ses mots. Il me dévisage un long, très long moment avant de me demander :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?**

 **-Victoria, elle m'a assur** **é** **que tout allait bien.**

 **-Ma fille s'appelle Victoria,** sourit-il. **Comment… comment peux-tu… elle n'est même pas encore née.**

 _-Je suis juste là,_ prononce de nouveau la voix magnifique de la fille de Lincoln.

Je souris en voulant répondre à mon cousin mais je reste bouche bée en découvrant une jeune femme apparaître à ses côtés. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je dévie mon regard pour mieux la détailler. Elle a les cheveux de sa mère, il n'y a pas de doute à avoir, mais les yeux, ce sont bien ceux des Woods, d'un vert éclatant, son sourire ressemble étrangement à celui de ma grand-mère. Elle porte de légères taches de rousseurs sur ses joues. Elle semble avoir exactement la même carrure que sa mère, certainement une sportive. Je laisse mes yeux glisser sur ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés sur les pointes. Je sursaute alors que la main de Lincoln se balade devant mon visage pour attirer mon attention. Victoria semble amusée et hausse les épaules avant de rire doucement.

 **-Lexa, tout va bien ?**

 **-Je…**

Je pointe sa fille du doigt sachant pertinemment qu'il ne peut pas la voir. C'est très perturbant. Pendant une seconde, je me demande si je ne me suis pas pris un coup sur la tête. Je me fige en percevant un nouveau rire, un son que je ne connais que trop bien. Je n'ai aucun mal à m'imaginer pâlir. Je me crispe un peu plus contre le mur, durant une poignée de seconde, je rêve des pouvoirs de Kitty Pryde.

 **-Omma,** je souffle sans m'en rendre compte.

 **-Lexa,** prononce de nouveau Lincoln plus fermement en agrippant mes épaules. **Dis-moi ce qui est en train de t'arriver.**

 **-Je n'en sais rien,** je finis par avouer. **Je… je vois Omma et… Victoria.**

 **-Quoi ? Où ? C'est déjà arriv** **é** **?**

 **-Jamais,** je souffle sans quitter les apparitions des yeux. **Comment,** je commence en fixant plus particulièrement ma grand-mère.

 _-Tu m'as expliqu_ _é_ _,_ intervient Victoria, _que c'est quelque chose qui arrivait à chaque nouvelles naissances, pour t'amuser tu as appel_ _é_ _ça le « phénomène des Nornes »._

 **-Le phénomène des Nornes,** je répète sans comprendre.

 _-Le moment où le pass_ _é_ _, le présent et le futur_ _sont_ _réuni_ _s_ _._

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parl** **é ?** je demande à Omma.

 _-Parce que ça ne m'est jamais arriv_ _ée_ _,_ me sourit-elle. _Tu peux dire à Lincoln que je suis très heureuse pour lui et fière de devenir arrière grand-mère._

 _-Et moi qu'il soit mon père,_ éclate Victoria. _C'est vraiment un père génial !_

 **-Euh,** je déglutis difficilement, **Omma est fière de toi et Victoria d'être ta fille.**

 **-C'est… tu les vois vraiment ?**

 _-Oh, je sais,_ explose Victoria, _prends lui la main ! Nous sommes du même sang, il devrait nous voir même s'il n'a pas encore le don. Je vais chercher mon frère !_

 _ **-**_ **Quoi ?**

J'ai à peine le temps d'énoncer ce petit mot que l'apparition de la jeune femme disparaît. Je dévisage alors Omma. Je ne comprends vraiment rien à cette situation. Je dois paraître effrayée parce que Lincoln semble de plus en plus inquiet.

 **-Je peux faire quelque chose ? Aller chercher Clarke peut-être ?**

 **-Non, ça va aller. Laisse-la dormir. Je… je vais bien.**

 **-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu vois une morte et…**

 **-Merde,** je le coupe alors que Victoria apparaît de nouveau.

 **-Lexa tu…**

La voix de Lincoln s'efface, je ne perçois plus aucun son. Je grimace. Je suis certaine que ça va être encore super douloureux quand tout va revenir. Je secoue la tête en fermant les yeux mais lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les paupières, il y a en plus de ma grand-mère et de ma future nièce, un jeune homme. Il semble plus introverti que celle qui lui tient fermement la main. Il me sourit et je reconnais la douceur de Link lorsqu'il n'a d'yeux que pour O. Il a les cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclés et ses yeux sont aussi noirs que la nuit. Il est grand, même très grand, surtout à côté de Victoria.

 _-Et voilà mon frère,_ sourit cette dernière.

 _-Salut, Lexa._

Il accentue ses deux mots d'un léger signe de sa main libre. Je fronce les sourcils en réalisant que je peux presque voir la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvent tous les deux. Victoria se retourne comme pour suivre mon regard et elle sourit un peu plus en me disant :

 _-Oui, nous sommes à New Haven, on y passe tous nos réveillon_ _s_ _et nos été_ _s_ _, ensemble en famille._

 **-En famille,** je répète.

J'aime vraiment l'idée que nous sommes parvenus à éradiquer tous malentendus entre Link et moi, que nous sommes devenus une vraie famille. Un peu malgré moi, je me mets à sourire en imaginant toutes les personnes qui doivent être réunies dans ce qui semble être la maison familiale des Evans.

 _-Prend la main de papa,_ me conseille a nouveau Victoria.

J'acquiesce. Si je peux vraiment partager ce moment, je me dois de le faire. C'est important et je crois que ça pourrait l'aider à accepter tout ça. Je tends ma main vers Lincoln et trouve le courage de quitter le trio des yeux. Je me concentre sur mon cousin en lui souriant, vraiment.

 **-Prends ma main, je vais essayer de te montrer.**

 **-Quoi ? Tu…**

 **-Ils veulent que tu les vois,** j'avoue avec un sourire rassurant.

 **-D'accord.**

Lincoln humidifie ses lèvres d'un geste rapide de la langue. Il fixe ensuite ma peau tendue avant de la prendre rapidement. Je trouve son comportement amusant. Il agit comme s'il avait peur de changer d'avis. De mon côté, j'espère juste que cette tentative ne va pas se conclure par un échec.

Je reste encore un temps les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Lincoln avant de me détourner lentement. Je pose alors le regard sur Omma. Elle est vraiment comme dans mes souvenirs. Elle tient toujours fermement sa canne. Elle a encore le même air triste qui tire ses traits en contradictions avec ses yeux rieurs. Je peux voir qu'elle est infiniment fière de moi, de ce que je suis devenue.

Puis, je me concentre sur les jumeaux qui n'ont d'yeux pour nul autre que leurs père. J'aperçois Lincoln blanchir à vu d'œil. Il secoue la tête vivement comme pour effacer les images irréelles. Je serre un peu plus mes doigts comme un encouragement.

 **-Oh mon dieu.**

 _-Dieu n'a rien_ _à_ _voir là-dedans,_ soupire Omma ce qui me fait rire.

 _-Salut papa,_ interviennent d'une même voix les jumeaux.

 **-Vous êtes réel** **s** **?**

 _-Bien sûr que oui,_ s'offusque Victoria, _qu'est-ce que tu crois au juste ?_

 **-Il n'y a pas de doute, tu as le sale caractère de ta mère.**

 _-Wow,_ intervient le garçon, _elles n'ont pas un sale caractère, juste une forte personnalité._

Les jumeaux se retournent subitement. Je vois un air légèrement attristé se peindre sur leurs visages. Le garçon vient embrasser le haut des cheveux de sa sœur avant de nous informer qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester plus longtemps. Il observe un peu plus longtemps son père avant de lui assurer :

 _-Tout va bien se passer, nous en sommes la preuve. On ne peut pas te montrer maman mais elle est juste là._

 **-Et comment tu t'appeles ?** tente de demander Lincoln.

 _-Je ne dirai rien,_ sourit-il.

À la fin de cette phrase, ils se volatilisent comme si tout ceci n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un mirage. Je me tourne vers Omma qui me fait un signe de tête avant de s'éclipser à son tour. Malgré qu'il n'y ait plus rien à voir, je garde la main de Lincoln dans la mienne. Mon cœur continue à battre un peu trop fort dans ma poitrine. Je dois avouer que c'était une expérience géniale même si un peu flippante sur les bords.

 **-Incroyable,** souffle Lincoln. **Alors tout est vrai.**

 **-Tout,** je me contente de répondre.

 **-Incroyable. Je… je suis désolé. Je n'aurai** **s** **pas dû… je suis désolé,** répète-t-il.

 **-Je comprends,** **c** **e n'est pas quelque chose de facile à concevoir.**

 **-Tu n'as pas à comprendre Lexa. Au-delà de notre lien de sang, nous étions surtout devenu** **s** **amis avec le temps. J'aurai** **s** **… j'aurai** **s** **dû te faire confiance. Je me sens nul.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es loin d'être le plus nul. Je t'assure.**

 **-Ah oui ?**

 **-Pour faire court, on ne peut pas dire que mon père soit des plus compréhensifs.**

 **-Bryan ne doit pas aimer que tu puisse** **s** **connaître tous ces petits secrets…**

 **-Ouais, en gros c'est ça.**

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu voir Omma, Victoria et le futur fils de Lincoln. Cette situation semble vraiment être sortie d'un livre de science fiction. Mon cousin se laisse tomber à côté de moi en soupirant. Il replie ses genoux pour s'accouder dessus et garde son regard fixé droit devant lui.

Je souris en captant son envie de caféine. J'étouffe un bâillement avant de lui proposer d'aller chercher une boisson chaude. Il me dévisage quelques secondes avant de me demander silencieusement si je viens de lire dans ses pensées. Je hausse les épaules avec un sourire amusé en guise de réponse. Je me relève avant de demander :

 **-Donc, tu en veux un ?**

 **-Avec plaisir, merci Lexa.**

Je me traîne dans les couloirs sans grande conviction. Je retrouve facilement la cafétéria. Je jette un regard moqueur au distributeur de sandwichs que Clarke déteste par moment. Je m'arrête devant la machine à café, il y a deux personnes devant moi. J'attrape donc mon portable pour envoyer un sms à Luna. Je sais qu'elle ne le lira que demain matin mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

J'ai promis à Nangila que je le préviendrais le jour de la naissance et je pense que ça ne va plus tarder. Je plisse les yeux, la luminosité de l'écran est assez agressive. Je dois commencer à être vraiment fatiguée, je crois que mon corps n'en peut plus. D'autant que je commence à avoir une bonne vieille migraine. Je pense que c'est à cause des hauts et des bas de mon don. D'un coup les voix sont quasi inexistantes et l'instant d'après ça implose. C'est vraiment fatiguant.

Je reviens les mains pleines vers la salle d'attente. Je tends son café à Lincoln qui me fait un signe de tête. Je me retourne pour voir que Clarke s'est réveillée. Sa bouille est adorable. Je m'excuse auprès de mon cousin avant de la rejoindre. Je m'installe près d'elle, j'analyse son humeur avant de demander :

 **-Tu as pu te reposer ?**

 **-Pas assez,** soupire-t-elle avant de s'appuyer sur mon épaule.

Je la sens se blottir un peu plus contre moi. Comme toujours, à son simple contact, je me sens beaucoup plus apaisée. Je commence à caresser en douceur ses cheveux et je me ressource dans un geste simple mais rempli d'affection. Je la sens frissonner avant de se tortiller et de gémir de douleur.

 **-Tu veux que je te ramène à la maison ?**

 **-Hors de question. Je veux être là pour O. C'est un moment important pour elle.**

 **-Très bien.**

 **-Tu as parl** **é** **avec Lincoln ?**

 **-Oui, il avait besoin de soutient.**

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Tout va bien, il s'est excus** **é** **.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Vraiment,** je répète en souriant. **Je… il s'est pass** **é** **quelque chose de bizarre avec mon don.**

 **-Quoi ?** explose-t-elle subitement, **qu'est-ce qui s'est pass** **é** **? Tu vas bien ?**

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ris doucement. Ce n'est pas vraiment se moquer mais elle est tellement adorable. Je prends son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser. Ce que je peux aimer poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple contact et je me retrouve. Clarke est vraiment la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je l'aime tellement.

 **-J'imagine qu'i** **l** **va falloir que j'arrête de te demander d'arrêter de t'inquiéter pour rien.**

 **-Tu as di** **t** **que** **c** **'était bizarre,** se justifie-t-elle.

 **-Je confirme, c'était bizarre. Je… j'ai vu Omma.**

 **-C'est vrai ?** son visage s'adoucit et son sourire fait rayonner son visage, **comment elle était ?**

 **-Exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, toujours un petit bout de femme plein d'énergie. Elle m'a dit être fière de Lincoln et de devenir arrière grand-mère et quand j'ai parl** **é** **de toi, j'ai lu dans ses yeux qu'elle t'aimait bien.**

 **-Mais… comment** **s** **'est possible ?**

 **-Je n'en sais rien. Apparemment c'est quelque chose qui arrive pendant les naissances.**

 **-Apparemment ?**

 **-** **C** **e n'est jamais arriv** **ée** **à Omma.**

 **-Comment tu le sais alors ?**

Je souris un peu plus comme pour faire durer le suspense. Clarke me fait de gros yeux et m'ordonne silencieusement de lâcher le morceaux. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, je ris doucement. Elle me donne un petit coup dans l'épaule, je frotte vivement la partie légèrement endolorie et fait semblant d'avoir mal.

 **-Arrête,** soupire-t-elle, **je t'ai à peine effleur** **é** **!**

 **-Tu crois ?**

 **-Lexa,** s'offusque-t-elle.

 **-Très bien,** j'approche un peu plus nos visages si c'est possible, nos nez se touchent presque lorsque je reprends, **en quelque sorte, je me le suis dis à moi-même.**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Et bien les jumeaux d'O et Link étaient là aussi.**

 **-T'es sérieuse ? Ils étaient comment ? C'est énorme !**

 **-Je pense qu'ils devai** **ent** **avoir seize ans. Ils** **paraissaient** **aller bien. Je pense qu'ils avaient tous les deux le don. J'ai dû leurs transmettre.**

 **-Attends une seconde,** Clarke lève son index et réfléchis à la vitesse de la lumière, **ça veut dire que tu connais leurs prénoms ?**

 **-Yep,** je réponds amusée.

 **-Oh non, c'est pas juste ! En tant que meilleur** **e** **amie d'Octavia, j'exige avoir le droit de connaître moi aussi cette information capital** **e** **.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Comment ça non ?** me demande-t-elle d'un air outré.

 **-C'est non Clarke.**

 **-Mais c'est pas juste ! Un indice, tu peux me donner un indice, juste un !**

 **-Non.**

 **-Lexa ! Allez ! Je veux savoir. Je sais ! Je vais sortir un bout de papier, voler un crayon au bureau des infirmières et tu vas me faire un pendu.**

 **-C'est toujours non.**

 **-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est horrible, pourquoi tu me fais ça ?**

 **-Clarke,** je souffle amusée.

 **-Quoi ?**

Je me plonge dans ses yeux. Je me noie dans ce bleu si parfait. Je souris un peu plus. Je vois bien son impatience et ça m'amuse au plus haut point. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure avant de tourner très légèrement sa tête sur sa gauche pour murmurer à son oreille :

 **-Ta mère est là.**

 **-Oh mon dieu !**

Clarke se redresse et court jusqu'à sa mère. Je manque d'éclater de rire lorsqu'elle manque de trébucher. Elle parvient presque à atteindre Abby plus rapidement que Lincoln. Je souris un peu plus en voyant la mine rayonnante du grand Docteur Griffin. J'observe la scène de loin, c'est agréable d'assister à tout ce bonheur.

Abby a à peine le temps de pointer un couloir et de murmurer le numéro d'une chambre que ma petite amie et mon cousin se précipitent. Lentement et avec une certaine hésitation, je me redresse. Je lisse mon jean avant de m'avancer vers la mère de Clarke. Je lui souris poliment alors qu'elle plisse les yeux d'un air étrange. Je choisis d'ignorer tout ça pour le moment et je demande :

 **-Tout s'est bien pass** **é** **?**

 **-Merveilleusement bien. O et les deux petits bouts se portent comme un charme.**

 **-C'est bien,** j'énonce en souriant.

 **-Lexa,** commence Abby.

 **-Je sais,** je lui réponds sans avoir besoin de plus d'informations. **J'ai conscience que nous devons parler mais pas aujourd'hui.**

 **-Pourquoi pas ?**

 **-Pas aujourd'hui, c'est tout.**

 **-Très bien,** soupire-t-elle. **Je vais appeler le frère d'Octavia et le père de Lincoln, il m'a demand** **é** **de le faire.**

Je manque de jurer à l'évocation de Sebastian. Je regarde rapidement ma montre. Je suis une idiote. Il est bientôt cinq heures du matin. Ça fait bien plus de douze heures ! Merde !

 **-Je vais aller chercher Sebastian. Tu pourras prévenir Clarke ? Je reviens au plus vite.**

 **-Je peux très bien l'appeler.**

 **-Il ne répondra pas.**

 **-Comment peux tu le savoir ?** me demande-t-elle sarcastique.

Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire en lisant entre les lignes. Je soupire. Au moins cette fois, j'ai une bonne explication. Je retourne vers nos chaises pour récupérer mon manteau avant de sortir le portable de Sebastian et de le montrer à Abby.

 **-Il l'a oubli** **é** **tout à l'heure.**

 **-Oh…**

 **-Ouais, je m'occupe donc de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et…**

Surtout de le libérer de la pièce de bruit. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié. Je me suis vraiment fait dépasser par les événements. En même temps, d'une certaine façon, ça rend l'exercice plus réel. Quand on est touché par le don, ça ne dure par seulement douze heures, c'est pour toute la vie, chaque heures, chaque minutes et chaque secondes deviennent constamment bruyantes.

Je fonce tout de même jusqu'à ma voiture. Je démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. Mais je me calme presque immédiatement, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer avec ma vie. Je suis déjà fatiguée, mieux vaut ne pas ajouter une vitesse folle. Je souffle et reprend le contrôle de la situation. J'arrive tout de même en moins d'une demi heure à la cabane. Je descends et reste appuyée sur ma portière une minute ou deux, le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

Je souffle un grande partie de l'air avant d'avancer. Je me glisse dans la cabane avant de me planter devant la porte cadenassée. D'un geste un peu maladroit, je la déverrouille et lentement, je l'ouvre. Je n'ai pas le temps de finir mon geste que Sebastian sort comme un diable de sa boîte. Il me bouscule au passage. Je tombe en arrière en me rattrapant sur les mains. Je le suis d'un regard noir.

Rapidement, il sort de la cabane et je l'entends courir sur quelques pas avant de rendre son déjeuner. Un air de dégoût marque mon visage avant que je ne me relève. Je grimace en faisant bouger mon poignet gauche. Je le masse en m'avançant vers l'interrupteur. J'éteins tout. Je me plante quelques secondes devant le palier de la salle. Je sais que la première fois ce n'est pas facile. Je dois aller lui parler.

Il est voûté en avant, accroché à la rambarde. Il semble trembler. Je m'approche lentement comme s'il n'était plus qu'un animal fragile. Je pose mes mains aussi près que possible des siennes avant de relever la tête pour accorder toute mon attention au ciel. Sans le regarder, principalement parce que je n'ose pas le faire, je lui dis :

 **-Je t'avais di** **t** **que** **c** **e n'était pas facile.**

 **-Ça ne peut pas être comme ça, impossible !**

 **-Si seulement…**

Je ferme les yeux, pas longtemps, juste pour assimiler ce qui se rapproche le plus du silence pour moi. À peine quelques voix assez éloignées pour que ce soit supportable et le bruit de la nature. Je perçois le vent qui fait bouger l'herbe ou les branches vides de feuille. L'écorce craquelle par endroit. Il y a, pas très loin d'ici, un goutte à goutte régulier semblable aux tic-tac insolent d'une veille horloge.

 **-** **C** **e n'est jamais silencieux Sebastian. Ce que tu viens de vivre ces dernières heure** **s** **c'est… infime. Crois-moi, la réalité est bien pire.**

 **-Je ne… je ne peux pas te croire. Je suis sûr de moi. Ça ne peut pas être ça. Tu veux juste me décourager pour ne pas me donner le privilège d'accéder au don.**

 **-Non,** je réponds durement, **je veux juste te prévenir que** **c** **e n'est pas facile. Il y a même des jours où c'est un véritable enfer. Il m'arrive de ne pas dormir pendant des jours, de ne plus faire la différence entre réalité et virtuel, de faire des crises de panique parce que le bruit est prédominant. C'est ma réalité. Je ne l'ai pas choisi mais toi. Toi…** **c** **e sera ton choix et tu devras vivre le reste de ta vie avec les conséquences de ta décision.**

 **-Je sais ce que je veux.**

 **-Très bien dans ce cas, je veux que tu retourne** **s** **dans cette pièce.**

 **-Hors de question !**

Il m'agrippe les épaules et je peux voir la peur à l'état pure dans ses yeux. Il me pousse en hurlant que je ne fais que jouer avec lui. Je m'écrase contre le mur derrière moi ce qui m'arrache un petit gémissement de douleur. Il abat son poing vers moi, je ferme les yeux par réflexe. Je sursaute en entendant les phalanges de Sebastian craquer contre le bois juste à côté de mon visage en poussant un cri mélangé entre douleur et rage.

Je crois que je viens d'oublier de respirer durant les dernières secondes. Je serre mes poings pour m'empêcher de trembler. Je ne dois pas riposter. Je ne suis pas, ou plutôt, je ne suis plus violente. Lentement et difficilement j'ouvre les paupières. Je suis en colère mais j'essaie de ne pas le montrer. Je lui crache presque au visage :

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas parce que** **c** **e n'est pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre que** **c** **e n'est pas la vérité.**

Il me relâche avant de s'éloigner. Je le vois tituber sur quelques pas avant de s'appuyer de nouveau contre la rambarde. Je le vois trembler et serrer la mâchoire. Je baisse les yeux avant de faire un pas en avant non sans un gémissement de douleur. Il n'y a pas été de main morte. Je cale ma main droite sur ma nuque pour la tordre et tenter de la soulager.

 **-Nous en reparlerons une autre fois. Je dois t'emmener aux urgences.**

 **-Les urgences, pourquoi ? Je vais très bien.**

Je roule des yeux, il est vraiment nombriliste par moment. Je sais pourtant qu'il aime son fils plus que tout mais il y a vraiment des moments comme celui-là où je ne peux m'empêcher de constater son égoïsme. Je le fixe avec une certaine intensité attendant qu'il comprenne.

 **-Je suis…**

 **-Eh ouais.**

 **-C'est pas vrai ! Mais… ça ne devait pas arriver avant un mois !**

 **-Il faut croire qu'ils étaient press** **és** **,** je souris.

 **-Comment ils s'appellent ?**

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Allez, monte dans cette voiture, je t'emmène.**

Il ne se fait pas prier. Toute la route se fait dans un silence lourd de sens. Je m'arrête enfin devant l'hôpital. Il se précipite pour sortir et s'engouffre dans les urgences. Je soupire avant de faire bouger de nouveau mon poignet. J'ai vraiment mal… je vais être obligée d'en parler à Clarke d'autant qu'il commence à prendre une couleur violacée tout sauf normale.

Je bascule ma tête contre l'appuie tête. Je me prends cinq minutes avant d'entrer de nouveau dans la fausse aux lions. Un jour, je m'habituerai peut-être à entrer dans un hôpital. Allez Lexa, tu peux le faire, pour Clarke, pour O, pour Link… pour ta famille !

Je me redresse, regonflée à bloc. J'entre et remarque tout de suite qu'il y a plus de monde qu'à mon départ. Je balaye la salle d'attente des yeux et découvre un peu par hasard Clarke en grande discussion avec Julia, elle rayonne. J'imagine sans mal qu'elle lui parle des nouveaux nées. Je m'approche lentement. C'est la chef des infirmières qui me remarque en premier. Je vois qu'elle est prête à me saluer avant que ses yeux ne tombent par accident sur mon poignet.

Je la vois blanchir à vue d'œil avant qu'elle ne détaille Clarke comme si elle avait une horrible nouvelle à lui annoncer. Non mais c'est pas vrai. J'accélère pour éviter que la nouvelle de ma blessure soit un réel choc pour ma belle blonde mais j'arrive tout de même trop tard.

 **-Je crois que ton amie Lexa est bless** **ée** **.**

 **-QUOI ?** hurle Clarke en se tournant vers moi.

Elle parcoure le peu de distance qui nous sépare en un clin d'œil. Elle prend mon visage en coupe et semble l'analyser sous toutes les coutures avant de descendre ses mains sur mes épaules, puis mes bras. Je l'arrête avant qu'elle ne bute sur un endroit douloureux.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste tomb** **ée** **. Je pense que ça doit-être une entorse, rien de plus.**

Ses iris tombent alors sur mon poignet. Je la vois blanchir avant qu'elle ne relève les yeux. Merde… ça ce n'est pas de l'inquiétude mais de la colère.

 **-Clarke,** je tente.

 **-Je vais le tuer,** déclare-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

 **-Clarke,** je la retiens de justesse. **Je vais bien. Je t'assure. Je suis juste tomb** **ée** **.**

 **-Juste tomb** **ée** **,** grogne-t-elle.

 **-Juste tomb** **ée** **,** je répète pour finir de la convaincre.

Je la vois soupirer et je manque d'en faire de même lorsque je réalise qu'elle a abandonné l'idée de tuer Sebastian. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux alors qu'elle se dirige avec détermination vers Julia pour lui demander une place en radiologie le plus vite possible. Je tente de l'arrêter. Je veux lui assurer une nouvelle fois que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je me prend un regard noir que je ne souhaite vraiment pas défier.

Je passe mon pouce et mon index sur mes tempes en espérant que je n'ai pas de marques dans le dos. Je crois que si j'ai des bleus après la collision avec le mur à cause de mon abrutit d'oncle, je ne pourrai pas arrêter Clarke. Seul problème… là aussi je commence à avoir de plus en plus mal.

 **-Très bien, tu as une place dans une heure.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Tu veux voir les jumeaux ?**

 **-Avec plaisir.**

 **-Tu ne devineras jamais comment ils s'appellent !**

 **-Vraiment ? Je peux toujours essayer.**

 **-Un pendu ?**

 **-Je paris sur la lettre V en premier pour la fille.**

 **-Outch ! Comment tu as trouv** **é** **?**

 **-La chance,** je souris. **Quoi d'autre que la chance ?**

Clarke m'arrête avant que nous entrions dans la chambre attribuée à la jeune maman. Elle me détaille un long moment avant de me demander :

 **-Tu es certaine que tout va bien ? Ça commence à faire beaucoup, non ?**

 **-Je vais bien.**

 **-Lexa,** soupire-t-elle.

 **-D'accord, j'ai une horrible migraine alors je dis bonjour aux petits nouveaux, je passe cette foutue radio que tu m'as impos** **é** **et… je vais me coucher !**

 **-Tu sais que nous sommes lundi, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Heureusement que je commence à dix-huit heure** **s** **.**

 **-Tu pourrais demander à Kasia de…**

 **-Non, ça va aller, je t'assure.**

 **-D'accord. Et donc, pour ces prénoms,** sourit-elle, **tu disais un V pour première lettre pour la fille, hein ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Et pour le p'tit gars ?**

 **-** **C** **e n'est ni Rayan, ni Dean,** je dis amusée, **et** **c** **e n'est pas la peine d'essayer, je sais que O ne t'a encore rien dit.**

 **-Quoi ? Non mais alle** **z** **Lexa, tu peux bien me le dire maintenant !**

 **-Non.**

 **-C'est pas drôle !**

Je secoue la tête en ouvrant la porte. Clarke me suit avec une moue boudeuse adorable. Octavia nous accueille avec un sourire resplendissant. Évidemment, elle paraît fatiguée et à bout de force mais elle semble surtout véritablement heureuse.

Je remarque le garçon dans les bras de son grand-père et la fille dans ceux de son père. Lincoln s'approche pour me la montrer. Sans surprise, je découvre de magnifiques iris émeraudes et quelques petits cheveux noirs.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaître Bellamy, Marcus et Abby en blouse blanche. Lincoln sourit un peu plus avant d'annoncer :

 **-Puisque tout le monde est là, laissez moi vous présenter ma fille : Victoria et mon fils : Charlie.**

 **-Quoi ? Comment ça Charlie,** demande Clarke, **je croyais que** **c** **'était Ryan ou Dean !**

 **-J'ai eu un présentiment au dernier moment,** avoue Lincoln en me lançant un regard complice. **Tu veux la porter Lex' ?**

 **-Avec grand plaisir.**

 **-Victoria Andy Héloïse Woods, je te présente Lexa, ta meilleur** **e** **alliée pour la vie, ta marraine.**

 **-Moi ?**

 **-Oui, je me suis di** **t** **que tu serais parfaite dans ce rôle, et Clarke…**

Lincoln reprend son fils dans ses bras avant de s'approcher de ma petite amie. Il regarde son fils avec admiration avant de le confier à Clarke. Il sourit en prononçant :

 **-Charlie Ryan Dean Woods, je te présente Clarke, d'une certaine manière, aussi ta meilleure alliée pour la vie.**

 **-Hey,** s'offusque Clarke.

 **-Je plaisant** **e** **,** sourit Lincoln, **je sais que tu seras parfaite dans le rôle de** **marraine** **.**

 **-Merci.**

La vision de Clarke avec un nouveau né dans les bras est merveilleuse. Je l'observe avec amour et dévotion. Peut-être qu'un jour, ce sera nous. En tout cas, je l'espère. Je sursaute alors que la porte s'ouvre sur mon frère essoufflé qui entre comme une furie en demandant :

 **-J'ai manqu** **é** **quelque chose ?**

Tout le monde se met à rire de joie, de moquerie et de bonheur. Je m'approche d'Aiden pour lui présenter à mon tour la nouvelle fille de la famille. Clarke en fait de même pour Charlie. Aiden s'approche de Victoria et la détaille avec amour et dévouement. Il sait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle deviendra comme moi.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens en souriant un peu plus. Il acquiesce sans que je n'en comprenne la signification avant de m'assurer silencieusement qu'il veut le faire. D'abord, je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir avant que ça ne fasse tilt. Il veut lui aussi le don afin d'apaiser le fardeau pour Victoria dans le futur et aussi lui prodiguer des conseils si possible.

Je souris, fière de mon frère. Il a enfin trouvé sa place dans la famille. Il ne se cache plus derrière notre père. Il s'impose, fait ses propres choix. Je suis très fière de lui. J'acquiesce à mon tour pour lui faire comprendre que je suis d'accord. Nous ferons ça bien, en famille.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Les prénoms sont enfin révél** **é** **! ;) Clarke aura essay** **é** **de savoir avant tout le monde jusqu'au bout et Lexa a tenu bon ! Après il y a eu la connexion passé/présent/futur que j'ai ador** **é** **écrire, un petit moment Clexa, la promesse d'une discussion avec Abby, Sebastian… ouais, c'est pas quelqu'un de cool…, re moment Clexa, la présentation officiel** **le** **des jumeaux (enfin) et le grand moment d'Aiden, celui o** **ù** **il gagne la confiance de sa grande sœur… bref, un chapitre avec pleiiiins de rebondissements ! ;p**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute** **s** **les critiques, qu'elles** **soient** **positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 :** **Depeche mode - Precious**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Héritage »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	49. Héritage

**Salut à tous nous sommes Mer... mardi ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci infiniment pour vos nombreux retours, ça me touche énormément ! Merci aussi aux nouvelles ajouts en favoris et tous les autres !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Un nouveau POV pour marquer une petite avanc** **ée** **dans le temps. Je vous laisse découvrir laquelle au fil de la lecture, et découvrir les choix et conséquences qui se sont déroul** **és** **autour de ce temps pass** **é** **.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **You walked into the room** _Tu es rentrée dans la pièce_ **  
** **And now my heart has been stolen** _Et maintenant tu as volé mon cœur_

 **James Arthur – Can I Be Him**

 **Chapitre 49 : Héritage**

J'observe l'horizon sans dire un mot avant de lentement, très lentement fermer les yeux. Je me sens sourire alors que le silence m'entoure. J'inspire profondément en analysant chaque son, chaque bruissement. J'essaye de trouver un sens à tout ce qui m'entoure. Je parviens presque à entendre la musique qui se diffuse dans mes écouteurs qui sont négligemment posés sur mon épaule.

Mes pieds s'enfoncent un peu plus dans le sable. Chaque vague qui s'écrase à seulement quelques mètres de moi me fait frissonner. Instinctivement, je resserre mes bras sur mon corps. Je peine à croire que cette mélodie puisse un jour devenir un enchaînement de bourdonnement agaçant. Je passe une main lasse sur mon visage.

Très bien, je suis prêt. Je le suis vraiment. J'ouvre de nouveau les paupières et place ma main devant mes yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Je sais que c'est le bon choix. Je vais faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma famille, pour ma fille.

Je retourne dans notre maison de vacances. Je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis bien longtemps. Je m'arrête à quelques mètres. J'entends au loin une conversation entre O et Clarke. Je souris en percevant certaines paroles, depuis leurs naissances, tout tourne autour des jumeaux. Je me tourne vers la provenance de leurs voix et les découvre à boire le café sur la balancelle. Je perçois un bruissement dans mon dos et les quitte des yeux pour découvrir Lexa arriver, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, accompagnée de Nangila.

J'ai appris à connaître ce jeune garçon et il est tout bonnement incroyable. Quand j'ai pris la décision d'accepter de devenir un homme silencieux, il m'a tout de suite demandé s'il pouvait être présent. J'ai très vite compris l'importance de sa demande en captant le regard et le sourire de Luna. J'ai alors accepté sans plus réfléchir. Je sais qu'en plus de Lexa, il saura me conseiller les jours où ce sera trop difficile.

Nangila m'aperçoit avant de faire un grand geste de la main. Son sourire est gigantesque, communicatif. J'espère que mes enfants auront ne serait-ce que la moitié de toute cette vivacité et cette bonne humeur. C'est vraiment un gamin génial. Je comprends que Luna ait pu tomber sous son charme. Il réduit la distance qui nous sépare en courant, il pile, aborde un sourire encore plus incroyable avant de me demander :

 **-Alors, c'est le grand jour ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Tu as peur ?** reprend-il timidement.

 **-Je ne suis pas certain que** **c** **e soit le bon mot.**

Lexa arrive à notre hauteur, elle attire l'attention de Nangila en passant affectueusement sa main droite sur le haut de ses cheveux. Il se contorsionne pour la regarder. Elle lui sourit. Elle ne dit pas un mot et pourtant, je sais qu'ils communiquent. Il y a une telle étincelle dans leurs yeux. Maintenant que je sais, je me rends compte, qu'il y avait tellement d'indices. Je réalise que d'une certaine manière, j'ai peut-être choisi de ne pas savoir.

Le fils de Luna finit par acquiescer avant de courir jusqu'à la maison. Je vois Lexa faire de gros yeux alors qu'il glisse sur la terrasse. Un rire moqueur m'échappe alors qu'elle soupire de soulagement quand il se rattrape au dernier moment.

 **-Ne rit pas,** m'ordonne-t-elle. **S'il a la moindre égratignure, Luna me tue.**

 **-Il y a des chances, en effet. Elle ne vient pas ?**

 **-Elle arrive. Elle devait parler avec Raven avant.**

 **-Luna semble de plus en plus heureuse depuis que Raven est revenu** **e** **en ville.**

 **-Tu m'étonne** **s** **,** soupire Lexa.

 **-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ça ne te fai** **t** **pas plaisir.**

 **-Oh mais,** elle inspire fortement, **je suis très,** elle insiste sur ce mot, **heureuse pour elles, très,** souligne-t-elle de nouveau.

 **-Dans ce cas, quel est le problème ?**

 **-J'imagine que tu comprendras bientôt. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comme Nan' peut vivre avec elles. C'est… indécent.**

J'éclate de rire en imaginant le genre de pensées qui doivent perturber Lexa. Elle me frappe gentiment l'épaule en me demandant de ne pas me moquer. Je fais mon possible mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Ma cousine lève les yeux au ciel avant de claquer sa langue contre son palet.

 **-Désolé,** je souris. **Vraiment, je ne devrais pas…**

 **-Tu ne devrais pas en effet,** affirme-t-elle avec un regard noir.

 **-Okay, tu compte** **s** **me le faire regretter un de ces jours, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Exactement !**

 **-Je ne peux pas croire que tu serais si cruelle. Tu sais si Anya est arriv** **ée** **? Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait. Et d'ailleurs, tu en as parl** **é** **aux parents de Clarke ?**

J'ai à peine le temps de finir de poser ma question que je la vois baisser les yeux et avoir une moue coupable. Une seule conclusion possible : elle n'a toujours pas trouvé le courage de parler de son don à Abby et Marcus. Je trouve cela dommage d'autant que je sais à quel point Lexa tient à eux.

Je viens agripper ses épaules, lentement, elle relève les yeux pour me fixer. Je lui souris. J'essaye de comprendre ce qui l'effraie à ce point. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. J'ai appris à faire très attention à mes mots depuis que je sais. J'ai conscience qu'ils ont énormément d'importance. Je comprends tellement mieux toutes les épreuves par lesquelles Lexa a dû passer et à cause de l'égoïsme de mon père, elle était seule. Je sais que je n'ai pas été un modèle de perfection le jour où j'ai appris la nouvelle mais j'aime croire que j'aurais su être là pour elle si j'avais su plus tôt.

 **-Lexa,** je commence prudemment, **ça va faire huit mois.**

 **-J'en ai conscience.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne… qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ? Nous serons tous là pour toi, pour te soutenir, si ça devait mal se passer.**

 **-J'ai peur…**

Un voile passe sur ses yeux. Elle tord nerveusement ses doigts avant d'éviter mon regard. Elle fixe ses baskets noires aux lacets jaunes et elle les observe comme si elle était surprise de les trouver là. Je secoue la tête amusé mais je respecte ce moment. Je ne sais que trop bien qu'il est difficile de parler de ce qui nous effraie.

J'ai volontairement évité de parler du problème du don familial durant plus de quatre mois. Je ne voulais l'évoquer avec personne, pas même O. J'étais terrifié à l'idée d'en arriver à la même conclusion. Je me dois d'accepter ce don, pour Victoria et pour Lexa. Je le dois.

De plus, je me serais vraiment retrouvé con avec Aiden qui veut le faire depuis la naissance des jumeaux. Lexa a été très méfiante avec ma décision. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé avec mon père mais je suis certain qu'il lui a fait du mal, encore. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis décembre. Ce n'est pas étonnant, il a toujours été du genre à partir. Fuir est une activité qu'il a toujours parfaitement su maîtriser. J'imagine qu'il a pris peur.

Je me sens attristé pour Lexa, elle mérite d'être soutenue. Je suis en colère contre lui. Il aurait pu surmonter ses craintes, au moins pour Victoria. J'imagine, qu'elle n'a pas trouvé grâce à ses yeux et que son cœur est trop étroit. Il ne peut pas contenir tout son égaux et le seul amour de toute sa vie : moi. J'ai souvent comparé cette façon qu'il a de me surprotéger, malsaine. Enfant, il ne me laissait pas vivre et maintenant, je sais qu'il m'a toujours menti. Toujours.

J'admets que l'épreuve de la pièce est un véritable enfer, surtout la première fois. Je… j'ai bien failli renoncer et je l'aurais fait si Lexa ne m'avait pas soutenu. Comme bien d'autres fois, je lui dois énormément. Elle a su voir au-delà de mon masque, trouver les mots, sourire, tout simplement être présente. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour, ma façon de lui rendre la pareille.

 **-De quoi as-tu si peur ? Tu peux me parler. Tu le sais ?**

 **-N'est-ce pas évident ?** me demande-t-elle avec toute sa fragilité.

 **-Honnêtement, pas vraiment. Je t'ai vu affronter bien pire.**

 **-Pire ? Non, je ne crois pas.**

 **-Je veux bien croire qu'Abby ait son petit caractère mais…**

 **-Il ne s'agit pas d'Abby,** me coupe-t-elle très vite.

Je laisse un silence grandir entre nous. Je suis persuadé qu'elle va poursuivre d'elle même sur sa lancée. Je l'encourage avec un sourire timide avant de hocher la tête comme pour lui assurer que je l'écoute.

 **-C'est,** elle ferme les yeux comme véritablement effrayée par ses prochains mots, **Clarke.**

 **-Quoi Clarke ?** je l'interroge sans comprendre.

 **-C'est… je… je refuse de la forcer à choisir entre ses parents et moi, jamais.**

 **-Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison elle aurait à faire ce choix drastique.**

 **-Tu ne vois pas ? Mais parce qu'Abby est genre à cent pourcent pragmatique, je n'ai jamais, jamais, vraiment jamais, rencontr** **é** **une personne aussi terre à terre qu'elle. I peine une chance sur dix-mille pour qu'elle me croit. Elle est médecin, elle pensera soit que je suis folle, soit une horrible menteuse, dans les deux cas, elle refusera que je reste près de sa fille, ce que je peux comprendre parce que…**

 **-Hey,** je l'interrompts, **Lexa calme toi. Tu devrais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.**

 **-Désolée mais je ne suis pas du genre à me fier à 0,01 %.**

 **-Tu imagine** **s** **le nombre de zéro qu'il doit y avoir après la virgule pour représenter les personnes dans ton cas.**

 **-Entre huit et neuf,** soupire-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

 **-Et tu y crois à ce pourcentage, non ?**

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas pareil…**

 **-Et si je venais avec toi ? Si nous venions tous avec toi ?**

Lexa passe ses yeux sur moi d'une façon inédite. Je crois n'avoir jamais vu sa fragilité de cette façon avant cet instant. Je suis subitement pris d'un instinct que je ne pensais plus avoir pour elle. J'ai cette envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer, la protéger et chasser ses peurs.

 **-Hey…**

 **-Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne peux pas…**

 **-Hey,** je brise la distance qu'il y avait entre nous et la serre fort entre mes bras, **tu ne perdras pas Clarke, jamais. Elle a tout aussi besoin de toi que toi d'elle.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Il n'y a pas de "mais" Lexa et il n'y en aura jamais. Vous êtes Clarke et Lexa, un couple encore plus emblématique que Lois et Clark,** finis-je en m'éloignant avec un clin d'œil.

Lexa sourit non sans perdre une larme ou deux. Je viens doucement les essuyer de mon pouce. J'espère avoir trouvé les bons mots. J'ai appris au cours de ces derniers mois qu'il y avait une énorme différence entre ce qu'elle laisse voir et ce qu'elle est vraiment. J'appréciais cette façade mais je me rends compte que j'aime bien plus cette autre visage que j'apprends à connaître.

C'est comme si elle avait attendu toute sa vie de sortir d'une chambre noire. Maintenant qu'elle est sortie à la lumière, elle a peur de se brûler. Je peux comprendre. Lexa est certainement la personne la plus courageuse qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle carbure mais c'est incroyable.

A cet instant, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui serait capable de la faire s'incliner : Clarke. Bien heureusement, c'est aussi celle qui lui procure tout ce bonheur. Je comprends donc très bien le sérieux de ses appréhensions. Perdre Clarke serait semblable à se perdre elle-même.

Je souris alors que les paroles d'une de mes chansons favorites viennent raisonner dans mon esprit. Je trouve que c'est de circonstance alors je fais en sorte que ce soit clair comme de l'eau de roche pour Lexa. Elle lève les yeux aux ciel avant de soupirer, le tout finit par un rire. Je suis heureux d'être parvenu à égayer ce moment, elle me pouce gentiment et j'éclate de rire.

 **-Non mais qui a fait ton éducation musical** **e** **?**

 **-Je me la suis faite tout seul.**

 **-Tu sais qu'il y a d'autre** **s** **chanteuse** **s** **que Tina Turner ?**

 **-Pas d'aussi bonne qu'elle, non.**

 **-Sérieusement ? Je peux t'en citer dix là, maintenant, tout de suite.**

 **-Peut-être mais qui a part elle peut crier "** **And do I love you my oh my. Yeh river deep mountain high** **" ?**

 **-Bon, je l'avoue : j'adore cette chanson vraiment mais c'est** _ **encore**_ **du Tina Turner…**

 **-La meilleure chanteuse de tout les temps et je ne veux pas entendre tes arguments pour contrer mon avis, je suis sûr de moi.**

Notre petite dispute musicale aurait pu continuer encore un temps si la voiture d'Anya et d'Adrian n'avait pas dérapé juste à côté de la moto de Lexa. Je la vois serrer la mâchoire avant d'avoir un regard noir au moment où ma coéquipière sort du côté conducteur. Ouais à sa place, je me ferais tout petit. Il faut dire qu'elle l'aime cette moto, vraiment.

J'observe le couple que j'ai toujours apprécié mais que je trouve étrange, avancer vers l'entrée de la maison. Ils sont vraiment inséparable mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment. Anya a toujours été une pile électrique, du genre à ce shooter à l'adrénaline alors qu'Adrian est calme, trop peut-être. Leur dynamique est vraiment étrange.

 **-Le jour,** la voix de Lexa me fait sursauter, **où tu comprendras ce qui les li** **t** **tous les deux… tu ne dois pas changer ton regard sur Anya.**

 **-C'est ma meilleure amie, je lui confirais ma vie aveuglément même si parfois j'ai envie de lui tirer une balle à bout portant.**

 **-Lincoln…**

 **-Quoi ?** je demande sans quitter la blonde des yeux.

 **-Le lien est plus fort avec ceux que nous aimons.**

 **-Tu me l'as déjà di** **t** **...** je lui assure avec un sourire.

 **-Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Anya… elle a un secret.**

Je me retourne vers Lexa avec un air ébahi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit possible. Après tout, nous parlons d'Anya. Elle est du genre à me demander naturellement si le choix de ses sous-vêtements sont les bons et de passer comme si de rien n'était à une conversation avant de me demander ce que j'ai envie de manger au déjeuner. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle puisse avoir un secret, pas avec moi.

 **-Il y a tout une partie d'elle qu'elle cache. C'est une façon de se protéger. Tu comprendras, j'en suis certaine et je sais aussi que tu** **sauras** **être présent pour elle. Mais Lincoln, c'est de ça que j'essayai** **s** **de te parler. Ce don extraordinaire** **a** **un revers de médaille presque destructeur.**

 **-Plus aucun secret,** je souffle.

 **-Aucun,** confirme-t-elle.

 **-Comment tu as fai** **t** **pour gérer ça ?**

 **-J'ai arrêt** **é** **de parler.**

Je la dévisage interloqué, c'est la première fois qu'elle évoque vraiment ce sujet avec moi. Elle me fixe dans les yeux. Elle ne semble pas se démonter et m'avoue :

 **-** **C** **'était le choix de facilité.**

 **-Non, je ne pense pas. Ton frère arrive,** je souligne comme pour écourter notre conversation. **Cette fille est encore là,** je remarque.

 **-Il est amoureux,** me confirme Lexa.

Je laisse un silence s'installer entre Lexa et moi alors que j'observe Aiden avancer vers nous. Il discute tranquillement avec une jeune femme d'un an son aînée. Elle est presque aussi grande que lui et porte une magnifique robe nacrée qui fait ressortir sa peau chocolat. Ses longs cheveux sont tressés et ramenés dans un chignon que je dois avouer magnifique.

 **-Tu as encore oubli** **é** **son prénom,** réalise Lexa.

 **-Je plaide coupable.**

 **-Mais c'est pas vrai… t'es nul comme cousin !**

 **-Je plaide de nouveau coupable.**

 **-C'est Lætitia.**

 **-Merci,** je souffle plus bas alors qu'Aiden laisse la main de sa petite amie pour me saluer. **Alors c'est le grand jour,** je souris.

 **-Salut Lexa,** prononce-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. **Oui,** sourit-il ensuite pour me répondre avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds, **le grand jour. Je suis terrifi** **é** **,** avoue-t-il. **Mais je sais que c'est la bonne décision. Ton père n'est pas venu ? Je n'ai pas vu sa voiture.**

 **-Lexa pense qu'il ne viendra pas et je ne pense pas que** **c** **e soit une mauvaise chose.**

Je jette un regard en coin à ma cousine. Je sais qu'elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour l'aider mais il n'était pas prêt, il ne le sera certainement jamais. Je pense que mon père est trop narcissique pour posséder un tel don. Je me demande à quel point il a été difficile pour elle de subir la colère de mon père. Il était persuadé d'être assez fort pour ça mais elle lui a fait réaliser que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je me souviens encore douloureusement de cette dispute à la maternité. Lexa revenait de l'imagerie médicale avec Clarke, une atèle à la main. J'avais eu le temps de remarquer qu'elle était épuisée et subitement mon père s'est dirigé vers elle en la menaçant, criant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle était une menteuse hypocrite. J'ai vu Clarke se mettre en avant pour la protéger alors qu'elle a réalisé à voix haute que Lexa n'était pas tombée.

J'ai alors compris que s'était lui qui l'avait blessé. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de plus. Je crois que c'est à cet instant précis que j'ai réalisé que malgré les quelques années où nous avons été séparés, Lexa était bien plus ma famille qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Avant que mon père ne m'oblige à nous éloigner, nous avons toujours été très proche comme frère et sœur. C'est en revoyant Luna que j'avais commencé à de nouveau ressentir ça, mais voir mon père s'en prendre à elle m'a fait bouillir.

Il m'avait privé de tellement de choses. Je ne voulais pas le laisser empêcher Lexa d'être présente en ce jour si important. J'avais besoin d'elle, ça avait toujours été le cas. Je crois que j'avais essayé de l'ignorer pour faire plaisir à mon père, pour ne pas le perdre comme ça avait été le cas de ma mère, qui un jour était partie sans même laisser un mot. Sauf que je n'avais jamais dû me battre pour ma cousine, elle avait toujours su être là dans les bons et mauvais moments.

Je suis aujourd'hui même persuadé que si elle a poussé les portes du commissariat ce jour là, c'était pour moi. J'étais à deux doigts d'abandonner alors que je savais un homme coupable d'un horrible meurtre. Nous étions en train de perdre le procès et Lexa est arrivée, elle a posé un dossier sur mon bureau. Je l'ai ouvert et lorsque j'ai réalisé que s'était rempli de preuve, elle n'était plus présente. J'ai couru, parcouru chaque couloirs mais elle avait disparu, pourtant grâce à elle, j'ai pu faire tomber le coupable et ce n'est que lorsque le marteau du juge est tombé pour le déclarer coupable qu'elle est de nouveau apparue.

Lexa m'avait alors souri timidement avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de me prendre dans ses bras. J'ai dû me battre de toutes mes forces pour me faire croire qu'elle ne m'avait pas manqué. Elle a ensuite pris ma main. Nous avons échangé un long, très long regard et quand elle est partie, j'avais un bout de papier dans la main. J'ai longuement fixé le post-it orange. Ses mots écrit me parlaient mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit le cas. Alors par fidélité à un père que je ne pense pas avoir un jour aimé, plus craint, j'ai chiffonné ce bout de papier et je l'ai jeté.

Je pensais ne plus jamais à avoir à me soucier de ça mais c'était sans compter sur Anya. Des mois sont passés sans que je n'ai à repenser à cette histoire. Puis nous avons de nouveau eu une enquête impossible. Ma coéquipière est un jour arrivée à mon bureau, elle faisait tourner sa chaise sur elle même en ayant des propos étranges sur les responsabilités, les choix et leurs conséquences. Pendant de longues minutes, je l'ai écouté sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir avant qu'elle ne se lève presque brusquement, qu'elle ne colle un post-it tout chiffonné sur mon clavier et qu'elle me fixe avant de m'ordonner de l'appeler.

J'ai alors de nouveau laissé mes yeux glisser sur l'écriture de Lexa. Je me souviens avoir senti les larmes se former. J'étais en plein combat intérieur. Je n'arrivais pas à choisir entre mon père et elle. Et pourtant il y avait ces mots : « je serai toujours là pour toi ». Alors que je l'avais abandonné, Lexa, elle, ne le faisait pas, elle ne le ferait jamais. J'ai alors décroché mon téléphone et c'est de cette manière, grâce à ma meilleure amie que j'ai pu de nouveau avoir Lexa dans ma vie.

 **-Sebastian a fait son choix,** réalise Aiden. **C** **e ne sera donc que tous les trois.**

 **-Tous les cinq,** je souligne attirant deux regards interrogateurs.

 **-Lincoln,** intervient Lexa, **tu…**

 **-J'en ai beaucoup discut** **é** **avec O. Nous en sommes arriv** **és** **à la conclusion qu'il serait plus facile pour eux de vivre avec depuis toujours que de devoir leurs imposer plus tard. Je veux que Charlie soit présent pour Victoria et** **vice** **-versa. Et ça** **s** **'est plutôt bien pass** **é** **pour Omma,** je souris.

 **-Mais pas pour ses sœurs,** souligne Lexa tristement.

 **-Oui,** j'affirme en caressant sa joue, **mais elles ne t'avaient pas toi, ni Nangila, ni Aiden, ni moi. Elles étaient seules.** **C** **e ne sera jamais le cas de Victoria et Charlie, jamais.**

Lexa s'apprête à me répondre, je réalise qu'elle n'est pas vraiment d'accord mais nous avons pris notre décision. Octavia, tout comme moi, sommes persuadés qu'ils doivent tous deux avoir immédiatement accès à leur héritage familial. Nous n'avons pas peur pour eux, nous savons qu'ils seront toujours soutenus et s'ils doivent tomber, il y aura quelqu'un pour tendre la main.

De plus, j'ai eu l'occasion de les apercevoir dans le futur. Ils étaient si beaux. Ils semblaient véritablement heureux. Je sais que ma décision est la bonne parce que d'une certaine manière, je l'ai déjà fait. Sans quoi, comment Victoria aurait pu entrer en contacte avec Lexa ce jour là ?

Ma cousine baisse les yeux semblant réfléchir, ses pensées faisant certainement écho aux miennes. Je la voit soupirer un peu trop longtemps avant qu'elle n'acquiesce avec un sourire timide. Je ressens aussitôt une immense fierté. Je sais qu'après ce jour, ma vie va considérablement changer. Je vais peut-être perdre cette sensation de normalité mais je gagne bien plus.

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les quatre ?** hurle Nangila depuis la porte d'entrée. **Tou** **t** **le monde est là ! Il faut venir !**

 **-Nous arrivons Nangila,** lui assure Lexa.

Aiden se tourne pour retrouver la main que j'imagine rassurante de Lætitia. Il pose son front sur le sien avant de l'embrasser. J'imagine que Lexa a raison, il aime cette fille. Il l'a rencontré deux mois après la naissance des jumeaux, lors d'une soirée et s'il reste très vague sur cette première rencontre, il est très vite venu demander conseil à sa sœur.

Je peine à croire qu'il lui ait déjà confié le secret de notre famille. C'était un énorme risque mais encore une fois, Lexa était là pour le soutenir le jour où il a pris cette décision. Je suis heureux que celle que son cœur a choisi le soutient. J'imagine qu'il en aura besoin.

Quand nous avons finalement tous les deux décidé de soutenir Lexa en partageant son pouvoir, Aiden a demandé de finir sa scolarité normalement. Pour éviter la tentation de la tricherie avait-il précisé avec un clin d'œil pour sa sœur. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes tous réunis en ce début d'août, pour le choix de New Haven, je ne sais pas trop, c'était une décision de Lexa. Je pense que pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, c'est un lieu qui la rassure.

Nous entrons tous les quatre dans la maison et la traversons pour rejoindre la terrasse que Lexa a fait construire au début du printemps d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Tout le monde est en effet arrivé. Raven saute presque sur Lexa dans une étreinte que je ne suis pas certain de lui envier. La brune peut-être du genre collante. Je souris à Luna qui porte Charlie dans ses bras en souriant. Je m'approche avant de demander :

 **-Alors comment vas-tu ?**

 **-Tout va bien,** sourit-elle sincèrement.

 **-Lexa a dit que vous aviez besoin de parler avec Raven.**

 **-Oui, honnêtement, nous ne pouvons plus vivre chez Gustus, c'est… ça devient impossible.**

 **-Vous déménage** **z** **,** je comprends heureux de cette décision.

 **-A New-York, oui.**

 **-New-York,** je m'étouffe presque, **mais Luna c'est…**

 **-Je n'ai plus à avoir peur.** _ **Il**_ **ne m'effraie plus. Je refuse de vivre dans son ombre. J'ai eu une proposition pour le boulot que je ne peux pas refuser, je ne veux pas que Raven soit oblig** **ée** **de mettre sa carrière entre parenthèse** **s** **pour moi et il y a de** **meilleures** **école** **s** **pour Nan,** précise-t-elle en souriant un peu plus. **Et puis, il y a vous. J'en ai marre d'avoir toute cette route qui nous sépare.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Tu devrais laisser tomber,** s'amuse Elijah avec son accent de moins en moins prononcé, **j'ai déjà essay** **é** **de la faire changer d'avis. Comment ça s'est pass** **é** **avec Rae ?**

 **-Je l'ai convaincu,** se contente-t-elle de répondre évasive.

Je ris malgré moi en imaginant à quoi doit ressembler ce genre de conversation. Elles ont toutes les deux un fort caractère, ça doit-être quelque chose quand elles doivent prendre une décision. Je me retourne alors que Lexa attire notre attention. Immédiatement, Clarke la rejoint avec un sourire amoureux.

 **-Je crois qu'il est temps,** prononce-t-elle avec un certain manque d'assurance.

 **-Évidemment,** explose O, **n'oublie pas de prendre Victoria et Charlie avec toi.**

 **-Je ne risque pas d'oublier,** bougonne-t-elle.

Clarke secoue la tête avant de l'embrasser chastement sur la joue. Elle oblige ma cousine à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle joue quelques secondes avec les pointes de ses cheveux avant de murmurer :

 **-Je suis là. Tu n'as rien à craindre. D'accord ?**

 **-Je n'ai rien à craindre,** confirme-t-elle avec un sourire magnifique.

Lexa n'est vraiment pas la même avec sa petite amie. J'ai conscience, comme tous ceux qui la connaisse, qu'à ses yeux il y a un avant et un après Clarke. Et l'après est bien plus propice au bonheur.

 **-Très bien,** reprend-elle sans quitter Clarke des yeux, **Aiden tu prend** **s** **Charlie, Link tu t'occupe** **s** **de Victoria. Nan',** elle se tourne pour l'interroger du regard, **on y va ?**

 **-On y va,** il sourit de toutes ses dents en prononçant ces mots.

Je prends ma fille, ma petite princesse, l'amour de ma vie et commence à avancer pour rejoindre la forêt. Lexa a pensé que ce serait plus facile si nous étions d'abord éloigné des personnes pour mieux gérer le transfert. Quand je passe près d'elle, j'entends de nouveau Clarke souffler à son oreille :

 **-N'oublie pas, tu es une guerrière.**

Elles ont vraiment une belle relation toutes les deux, elles se tirent toujours vers le haut. J'ai eu l'occasion de connaître aussi bien Lexa que Clarke avant qu'elles ne se rencontrent et je dois dire qu'elles se sont parfaitement trouvées. Avant l'autre, aucune n'était heureuse.

Je sais que Clarke a revu Sindy, je crois que c'était début février. Lexa a bien failli me demander de l'arrêter, elle aurait pu le faire, après tout Sindy n'a pas respecté l'injonction. Mais Clarke l'en a empêché lui assurant qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle ne laisserait plus l'occasion à cette fille de pouvoir l'atteindre. Je ne sais pas trop comment la fille qui est arrivée en pleurs et désespérées dans notre appartement un soir d'octobre a pu devenir cette jeune femme forte et courageuse. Je soupçonne un certain effet Lexa. Je souris.

Je pense qu'il est juste de dire qu'il y a aussi un effet Clarke. Après tout, elle a fait d'énormes progrès depuis qu'elles se connaissent. Elle a d'abord repris la parole, elle a ensuite appris à s'accepter, à être simplement heureuse, à oublier le passé et surtout elle accepte enfin d'être aidée.

Nous marchons tous les six dans un silence quelque peu lourd, même Nangila ne dit pas un mot. Il s'est rapproché de Lexa dès que nous n'avons plus distingué la maison. Il a maintenant sa petite main bien accroché à celle de ma cousine. Ils ont tous les deux une certaine avance sur nous. Je jette un regard à Aiden qui avance lentement sur ma gauche.

Il semble aller bien malgré la dispute avec son père. J'ai été surpris quand il est arrivé chez moi en pleurs début juin. Il n'a pas été très explicite mais je sais qu'il a eu une discussion difficile avec Bryan. Je crois que s'il est venu jusqu'à moi plutôt que sa sœur, c'est qu'il voulait garder ça pour lui. Je ne sais pas qui concernait le conflit mais pour que ça le touche à ce point, il s'agit soit de sa sœur, soit de sa petite amie.

Après cette fameuse soirée, je croyais qu'il allait abandonner. Je n'aurais pas pu lui en vouloir. Je suis le premier à avoir fait n'importe quoi pour l'amour d'un père. Mais il a su faire le choix que j'ai longtemps été incapable de faire. Il a choisi sa vrai famille, celle qui l'aime inconditionnellement et qui ne lui demandera jamais de changer.

Je ralentis le pas en réalisant que Lexa et Nangila se sont arrêtés devant un arbre gigantesque. Le petit garçon se tourne vers la brune avec un sourire magnifique qui attire celui de Lexa. Elle lâche alors sa main pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux du fils de Luna.

 **-Oui, tu as raison. C'est l'endroit parfait. Ça vous va ?** demande-t-elle en se tournant vers nous.

 **-Je passe le premier,** j'assure en confiant ma fille à Nangila, **tien** **s** **lui bien la tête bonhomme.**

 **-Comme ça ?** me demande-t-il avec des gestes un peu maladroit.

 **-Exactement, tu te débrouille** **s** **bien.**

Je me tiens ensuite bien droit devant Lexa. J'acquiesce comme pour lui assurer une dernière fois que je suis prêt. Elle laisse une longue inspiration s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de me tendre ses mains. Sans la moindre hésitation, je glisse mes doigts entre les siens. Ce seul contact me martèle les oreilles à coups d'acouphènes. Il y a ce bruit aiguë qui embrouille mon tympan et qui m'empêche d'entendre ce qui suit. Je fixe les lèvres de Lexa. Elle prononce des mots mais je n'entends rien.

Mes yeux cherchent à comprendre ce que mes oreilles refusent de percevoir. Je grimasse alors que le bruit irréel se transforme. Il y a quelque chose qui se tisse lentement. D'un simple son rectiligne, continu et sans inflation, tout prend comme des formes. C'est d'abord comme un brouhaha monstre, celui qui nous surprend alors que nous sommes au calme et que nous entrons subitement dans une pièce bondée et empli de discussions toutes différentes. Je plisse le nez alors que je sens un pincement au niveau de mon poignet droit.

Je laisse mon regard glisser loin des iris émeraudes pour découvrir avec effarement le début d'une boucle se tracer sur ma peau. Je savais que ça allait arriver mais la situation reste étrange. Je quitte ma peau des yeux et tombe un peu par hasard sur le visage souriant de Nangila, tout chez lui semble émerveillé. Je lui fais un sourire avant de subir comme une attaque plus violente, je manque de m'effondrer, de lâcher les mains de Lexa mais je tiens bon.

Il faut que je me concentre sur le moment présent, que je garde par tous les moyens le lien avec Lexa. Je me dois d'oublier cette sensation étrange, comme si des milliards de tressautements bourdonnaient à mes oreilles, des battements de cœur. Je frissonne et essaye de passer à côté des frémissements d'avancées de tous les insectes qui marchent ou volent autour de moi. Je resserre mes mains à celles de Lexa pour parvenir à ne pas faire attention aux centaines de conversations mentales que je commence à assimiler. Je sursaute alors que j'entends le bruissement du changement d'une page. Je souris alors que je commence à vivre la musique, c'est vraiment la plus belle chose qui soit, je place toute mon attention sur toutes ces mélodies jouées ensembles et au même instant. Il y a une certaine magie en cet instant.

Une voix. Je dois trouver une voix qui m'intéresse ou plutôt un murmure... Ce n'est rien de plus et je dois absolument le trouver au milieu de tout ce tapage. Lexa. Je me dois de l'entendre.

 **-Trouve le silence et garde le.**

Et c'est ainsi que je suis devenu un homme silencieux.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Lexa vient donc de transmettre son don à Lincoln et elle va en faire de même avec Aiden, Charlie et Victoria. Elle ne sera plus jamais seule. Et le vacarme va s'apaiser pour elle.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute** **s** **les critiques, qu'elles** **soient** **positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : James Arthur – Can I Be Him**

 **Note n°2 : Tina Turner - River Deep Mountain High**

 **Réponses aux Guests:**

 **Guest : Ce chapitre ne donne pas de "bonne" leçon à Sebastian mais il ne lui accorde pas non plus le don donc... c'est mieux que rien! ;)**

 **Morgane : Je suis contente que tu ais aimer le chapitre précédent, c'est un de mes préférer. J'espère que tu as aimer celui-ci aussi et que l'attente n'a pas été insupportable! XD**

 **En espérant vous retrouve** **r** **pour le prochain chapitre : « Ligne d'infini »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	50. Ligne d'infini

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **D'abord je tiens à dire que dis-je, a crier un énorme MERDE à ceux et celle qui passent leur bac cette semaine ! Que le FORCE soit avec vous ! ;)**

 **Ensuite, comme toujours, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Encore merci pour vos commentaires ! Il arrive que certain refasse vraiment ma journée en positif ! :D**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Et, je rappelle que je posterai le prologue de ma nouvelle fanfiction "Ne me regarde pas", mardi 26 juin, soit dans une semaine jour pour jour, en soirée.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Dernier chapitre de la quatrième partie. (Pour l'occasion, il est un peu plus long) Je pense que beaucoup se doute** **nt** **de ce qui va arriver, peut-être que je deviens un peu prévisible, peut-être… ou peut-être pas ! XD Mais en même temps on s'approche de la fin et j'ai promis un Happy-end.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Free like the river** _Libre comme la rivière_ **  
** **Flowing freely through infinity** _Coulant librement à travers l'éternité_ **  
** **Free to be sure of** _Libre d' être sûr_ **  
** **What I am and who I need not be** _De ce que je suis et de qui j'ai besoin d'être_ **  
** **Free from all worries** _Libre de tous problèmes_

 **Stevie Wonder - Free**

 **Chapitre 50 : Ligne d'infini**

Les mains agrippées à mon volant, j'observe les voitures qui circulent. Je passe nerveusement ma langue sur mes lèvres, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Je démarre mais je n'ose pas m'engager, pas encore. Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, que je dois le faire et que c'est maintenant. Je souffle. Si je ne m'engage pas d'ici trente secondes, j'appelle un taxi.

Je secoue vivement la tête avant de monter le volume à fond. Les premières notes de piano de Bring To Me Life d'Evanescence raisonnent. Très bien, c'est maintenant. Je passe la première et pourtant, je n'arrive toujours pas à bouger. Je baisse les yeux sur la boite à gants. Je relis encore les mots de Lexa. Je frappe le volant violemment.

 **-Non mais c'est pas vrai !**

Je retire rapidement la clef, sors de la voiture en attrapant mon sac et le post-it. Je me précipite jusqu'à une rue un peu plus passante. Dès que j'aperçois un taxi, je fais signe. J'attends à peine qu'il se stationne pour ouvrir la portière et me glisser sur le siège arrière. Je donne très rapidement l'adresse et demande au chauffeur de faire au plus vite.

Je sens l'impatience me gagner alors que nous nous engageons dans une bretelle avec un peu plus de circulation. Putain, je ne peux pas le croire. Cette fois, je vais la tuer ! Je l'aime mais là… je vais vraiment la tuer !

Réalisant que la voiture ne bouge pas d'un pouce depuis au moins une minute, je saisis mon portable et pour la vingt-cinquième fois, je compose son numéro. Sans surprise, je tombe sur sa foutue messagerie. J'inspire profondément en regardant sa note que je chiffonne dans mon poing en grimaçant :

 **-Lexa,** je souffle, **ne fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie pas sans moi. Je… j'arrive, attends moi, je t'en pri** **e** **.**

Je raccroche en soupirant au moment même où la voiture reprend un peu de vitesse. J'observe les paysages presque statique par la fenêtre. Lentement, je laisse mes doigts se déplier. Je jette un regard noir à la boule de papier avant de la déplier délicatement et de la lisser sur ma cuisse.

Je sens les larmes se former dans mes yeux. Je pince l'arrête de mon nez. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait l'intention de faire ça sans moi. Je relis encore et encore les mêmes mots et je ne peux simplement pas les croire.

Je croyais que nous avions décidé que si nous devions le faire, nous le ferions ensemble. Je suis certaine qu'elle a pris cette décision stupide sur un coup de tête. Je suis tellement énervée contre elle. Ne sommes nous pas censées tout affronter ensemble ?

Je me redresse alors que je commence à reconnaître quelques maisons. Je suis tellement impatiente, j'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard, que je pourrai encore l'arrêter. Je me redresse un peu plus alors que nous nous rapprochons de la destination. Je grimasse en voyant la moto de Lexa devant la maison de mes parents. Elle est déjà là, évidemment qu'elle l'est déjà ! Après tout, elle avait de l'avance. Je jette presque mes billets au chauffeur avant de foncer vers l'entrée. J'ouvre la porte comme si le diable lui même me poursuivait.

 **-Lexa,** je hurle alors que je pose à peine les pieds chez mes parents.

 **-Clarke ma chérie mais que fais-tu là ?**

Ma mère est calme. Non mais pourquoi est-elle calme ? Je fronce les sourcils avant de serrer un peu plus le poing sur le post-it de Lexa. Je dévisage ma mère encore quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle ne sait pas. Je retiens de justesse un soupir de soulagement, de toute évidence, j'ai paniqué pour rien.

 **-Où est Lexa ?**

 **-Non mais c'est pas vrai,** soupire Abby, **tu peux la voir quand bon te semble. Vous avez été sépar** **é** **à peine dix heures. Tu es au courant que vous pouvez respirer même l'une loin de l'autre ?**

Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver, _surtout_ ne pas s'énerver. Je souffle une grande partie de l'air que j'avais retenu. Je fixe ma mère avec une détermination que j'ai rarement avec quelqu'un d'autre que Lexa. Je veux la voir, _maintenant_ et personne ne m'en empêchera. Pas même ma mère.

 **-Maman,** je grogne, **où est Lexa ?**

 **-Clarke,** m'appelle une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je me décale pour l'apercevoir. Je me sens immédiatement soulagée. Cette fois, elle m'a vraiment fait peur. J'étais à ça de la crise cardiaque. Alors que Lexa trouve mes yeux, elle fronce lentement les sourcils comme si elle comprenait un peu plus, à chacun de ses pas, toutes les étapes émotionnelles par lesquelles je viens de passer en très peu de temps.

Elle s'essuie les mains sur un des vieux torchons que Marcus utilise quand il fait du jardin. Je remarque ensuite des gants anti-coupure dans la poche de son jean qui est tâché de terre ici et là. Et, il y a aussi ses pieds, elle a pris le temps d'enlever ses chaussures avant d'entrer dans la maison. Alors je comprends bêtement que Lexa est juste venue aider Marcus avec ses rosiers, ils en avaient parlé dimanche. Je suis trop bête et surtout, _surtout_ je manque de sommeil.

 **-Il faut que je te parle deux minutes.**

Je ne laisse pas à Lexa le temps de me répondre ou à ma mère de protester. J'agrippe le poignet de Lexa et je nous dirige immédiatement vers la porte. Je la fais passer avant moi et alors que je vois ma mère faire un pas vers nous, je claque la porte, non sans lui jeter un regard noir.

Lexa prononce mon nom tendrement. Cette douceur fait écho jusqu'à mon cœur. Je relâche la poignée que je tenais toujours fermement avant de me jeter à son cou. Je m'accroche à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je la serre un peu plus fort si c'est possible, comme pour me rassurer. Je ne peux empêcher un souffle soulagé d'échapper à mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux me ressourcer, m'assurer qu'elle n'a pas fait la bêtise que je me suis imaginée pendant de longues, _terriblement_ longues secondes.

 **-Clarke,** tente de nouveau avec hésitation Lexa.

 **-Tu m'as fai** **t** **une peur bleu** **e** **, ne me refais jamais ça !**

 **-J'ai laiss** **é** **un mot,** prononce prudemment la brune.

Je m'éloigne en la frappant au niveau de l'épaule. Je lui fais de gros yeux avant de brandir le post-it sous ses yeux. Je le lisse bien comme si elle avait pu oublier ses mots. Je l'agite comme si c'était une véritable arme de crime. Puis j'accuse :

 **-« Je suis partie discuter avec tes parents, à plus tard. Je t'aime. Lexa. »,** je récite, _**discuter,**_ **vraiment Lexa. Dis-cu-ter !**

 **-Oh…**

 **-Ne fais pas ça. Je t'interdis de faire ce « oh » surpri** **s** **, tu n'as pas le droit ! Je… j'ai… merde, tu m'as fai** **t** **super peur ! J'ai cru que… que…** **c** **'était horrible ! Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ? Hein ? Il est où ton foutu portable ? J'ai dû te laisser une vingtaine de messages et je ne parle même pas des sms.**

 **-Clarke…**

Lexa s'approche en prononçant mon nom. Sa voix est clairement coupable. Elle tend la main vers moi avant de la replier comme si elle réalisait tout le mal qu'elle venait de me faire involontairement. Elle baisse les yeux avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Je la vois même fermer ses paupières. Je sais qu'elle essaye de se concentrer assez pour être tout à moi, pour ne plus entendre les milliers de voix dans sa tête.

Elle fait un pas en avant en commençant à déplier ses doigts. Avec une lenteur presque insolente, ses cils se relèvent. Je suis aussitôt irrémédiablement attirée par ses iris si particulières, par ce vert addictif. Ses deux mains glissent sur mes joues avec une douceur si intense que mon cœur en manque un battement ou deux. Son visage s'approche. Tout semble prendre un malin plaisir à ralentir jusqu'à l'indécence. Son nez frôle maintenant le mien, ses cheveux glissent sur mon visage me faisant frissonner et ses lèvres… ses lèvres sont si proches qu'il devient impossible de penser à autre chose que de l'embrasser.

 **-… je suis désolée.**

Ces trois mots sont prononcés avec fragilité et je sais qu'elle est sincère. Je suis incapable d'en douter. Puis elle comble la distance infime qu'il existait encore entre nous. Un ouragan naît dans mon corps alors que ses lèvres rencontrent timidement les miennes. Mes doigts s'agrippent à son débardeur, je sens mes mains trembler, mes jambes devenir cotonneuses et l'air m'échapper bien trop rapidement. J'aimerais la garder près de moi indéfiniment. Mais la terrible réalité nous rattrape, nos poumons se vident et nous nous séparons.

Lexa passe ses doigts sur ma nuque avant de les remonter dans mes cheveux relâchés. Elle me rapproche jusqu'à ce que mon front puisse se reposer sur son épaule. Je ferme les yeux en remarquant que je suis si près que je suis capable de percevoir les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle prononce d'une voix quelque peu brisé :

 **-J'ai été horriblement maladroite, je suis… désolée.**

 **-J'ai cru…**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-J'aurai pu te tuer. Ne me refais jamais ça.**

 **-Je suis désolée.**

 **-Arrête de t'excuser,** je la sermonne. **Juste ne parle plus jamais, jamais,** _ **jamais**_ **, de** **discussions** **avec mes parents. Jamais. La prochaine fois essaye : je vais sauver les rosiers de ton père. C'est beaucoup plus précis.**

 **-Je suis,** reprend elle avant de se stopper net, **d'accord. Je le ferai.**

 **-Bien.**

Je m'éloigne en reniflant. Je retiens difficilement mes larmes. Je souffle. Je crois que je n'ai pas eu aussi peur depuis que Lexa partage ma vie. J'ai vraiment cru que je pourrais la perdre. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé si elle avait vraiment eu cette discussion seule avec mes parents. Je crains que si par malheur ils n'acceptent pas la situation, elle fuit. Je ne supporterai pas de la perdre.

Je remarque le regard de Lexa sur moi. Je lui souris pour faire bonne figure mais je sais qu'elle vient d'avoir accès à mes pensées les plus enfouis. Je suis vraiment terrifiée à l'idée de la perdre, ce serait pour moi un déchirement. Je n'arriverais pas à me relever si elle devait partir. J'ai besoin d'elle.

Je sais que certains aimen parfois se moquer de notre façon d'agir. Nous nous cherchons toujours du regard lorsque nous sommes dans une même pièce mais éloignées. Je sais que Lexa a parfois juste besoin de m'effleurer pour s'assurer que je suis bien présente. Pour moi, c'est trouver ce vert si éclatant, si unique. Je me perdrais dans les enfers pour trouver ses iris. La vérité c'est que mon cœur est comme fissuré dès que je suis loin d'elle. Je ne parle jamais d'elle à ceux qui ne la connaisse pas pour la simple raison que de l'évoquer me lacèrerait l'âme alors que je ne pourrais pas la voir, alors qu'elle ne me prendrait pas la main en se présentant elle-même avec ce sourire timide qui me fait sombrer un peu plus dans un amour infini.

Je me pince l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Je ferme les yeux juste une seconde et lorsque je les ouvre de nouveau, je remarque un changement. C'est infime mais bien présent. Je fronce les sourcils avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite comme pour réfuter cette idée qui n'a pas encore été évoquée. Je sais qu'elle est mauvaise et le fait de la prononcer à voix haute ne changera pas les choses. Pourtant Lexa semble s'en moquer et propose :

 **-Nous devrions peut-être le faire aujourd'hui.**

 **-Non,** j'énonce immédiatement sans hésitation.

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Non,** je répète.

Un sourire triste étire les lèvres de Lexa. Je n'aime pas devoir lui faire du mal. Mais ce serait encore plus insupportable de rester spectatrice face à mes parents qui pourraient lui briser le cœur. Je souhaiterais qu'ils la connaissent vraiment, qu'ils se rendent compte à quel point elle est forte, courageuse et incroyable. Mais il y a ce risque… cette réaction incertaine qui pourrait être la leur, et ça m'empêche de vouloir être téméraire. Je ne peux pas laisser Lexa face aux comportements trop nébuleux de mes parents.

Et s'ils n'acceptaient pas Lexa entièrement, il n'y aurait pas que son cœur de brisé. Parce que pour moi, il n'y aura jamais de choix à faire entre elle et eux. C'est elle, encore et toujours elle. Je suis incapable de vivre sans elle. Peut-être que je trouverai un moyen de survivre mais je veux croire que nous méritons plus que cela, tellement plus.

Sans oublier que j'ai cet horrible pressentiment qui me hante depuis des mois. Lexa ne me laisserait pas choisir. Elle me forcerait la main pour que je reste près d'eux. C'est impensable. Parce que même si je les aime plus que tout, que pendant longtemps, ils ont été mon monde… aujourd'hui, ils représentent mon bonheur passé. Car chacun de mes rires, toute ma joie, tous mes sourires ne sont que pour une seule personne : Lexa. Elle dirait que la famille est plus importante que tout. Je pense qu'elle ne réalise pas qu'elle est ma famille, peut-être bien plus qu'eux. Je me suis trouvée une vraie maison. Dès que j'y pense, je vois son visage, j'entends son rire, j'attends de retrouver ses bras.

 **-Clarke,** souffle Lexa bouleversée.

 **-Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre ça,** je souligne en détournant les yeux.

 **-Peut-être,** prononce-t-elle en posant ses doigts sous mon menton pour attirer de nouveau mon attention, **mais je l'ai entendu,** sourit-elle **.**

 **-Lexa,** je bougonne.

 **-Je t'aime.**

Je me perds dans ses yeux. Je n'ai jamais douté de son amour pour moi. Jamais. Je sais que Lexa serait du genre à s'effacer si elle pensait que son absence serait nécessaire à mon bonheur. Mais c'est d'elle dont j'ai besoin. D'elle et de personne d'autre. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres avant d'avouer :

 **-Tu sais, je crois que j'en mourrai** **s** **…**

 **-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai di** **t** **à Link que ma plus grande peur,** **c** **'était de te perdre. Tu as tord. Je n'arriverai… je n'arriverai pas à m'effacer. Je t'aime tellement qu'égoïstement, je veux te garder que pour moi.**

 **-Alors s'ils… ne t'accepte** **nt** **pas.**

 **-Je ne disparaîtrai pas. Jamais. Je te le promets.**

Je me perds presque dans cette promesse. Je ne vivrai désormais que pour elle. À partir de ce jour, ce sera toujours Lexa et moi contre le monde entier. Je réfléchis encore un peu à ce qu'elle veut faire. Qui à part elle voudrait accomplir une telle folie ? C'est son secret, il lui appartient. Elle n'a pas à le confier à qui que ce soit. Mais elle veut le faire, pour moi. Afin que je n'ai pas à mentir à mes parents. Si ça, ce n'est pas une ultime preuve d'amour, je ne sais pas ce que s'est.

 **-D'accord,** je finis par céder.

 **-D'accord ?** me demande-t-elle de confirmer.

 **-D'accord,** je souris.

 **-Ta mère à l'oreille coll** **ée** **à la porte,** souffle-t-elle.

 **-Quoi ? Depuis le début ?**

 **-Hum hum… mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ai** **t** **compris grand-chose.**

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas une raison. Ça ne se fait pas ! MAMAN !**

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée rapidement. Ma mère manque de tomber mais elle finit par retrouver l'équilibre. Je lui lance un regard noir avant de lui demander la mâchoire serrée :

 **-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de nuages au** **paradis** **,** essaye-t-elle de me faire croire.

 **-Écouter aux portes,** je souffle. **Tu me fais honte.**

 **-Si vous n'étiez pas si discrète toutes les deux, je n'aurai** **s** **pas besoin de grappiller des informations.**

 **-Est-ce que tu t'entends parler,** je demande estomaquée. **Et dire que tu es** **c** **ensé** **e** **être une adulte responsable. Pi-toy-able !**

 **-Clarke,** essaye de me tempérer Lexa en passant doucement sa main sur mon épaule, **c** **e n'est pas si grave.**

Okay… son sourire vient complètement de me faire oublier pour quelle raison j'étais énervée contre ma mère. Lexa me fait un clin d'œil amusé. Je fais une moue bouseuse pour la forme. Alors que ma mère soupire en précisant :

 **-Et elles recommencent…**

 **-Je vais finir d'aider Marcus,** reprend Lexa en ignorant l'intervention de ma mère, **puisque** **nous sommes tous là, nous pourrions peut-être dîner ensemble.**

 **-C'est une très bonne idée,** explose ma mère. **Clarke, nous nous mettons tout de suite aux fourneaux !**

Je me fais embarquer un peu contre mon gré. Je me retourne pour lancer un regard de détresse à Lexa qui s'excuse en un haussement d'épaule. Je souris amusée avant d'éclater de rire. Je suis toujours angoissée mais je nourris l'espoir que tout va bien se dérouler.

J'ai à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la cuisine que j'ai déjà un tablier autour de mon cou, ma mère a allumé la fameuse radio sur la station pirate et elle a ouvert son livre de cuisine. J'imagine qu'en attendant de lui faire une annonce tout sauf normale, elle va être insupportable. J'ai toujours aimé mes moments en tête à tête avec ma mère dans cette cuisine. Il n'y a qu'une seule et unique fois où je m'y suis sentie mal à l'aise mais c'était avant Lexa.

Alors que je m'applique à éplucher les pommes de terre, je repense à ce fameux dimanche où Sindy a essayé de me piéger. Je ne sais pas si je dois détester cette journée ou la vénérer. Je ne pense plus souvent à elle mais maintenant quand je le fais, je ne ressens rien d'autre que de l'indifférence. Je l'ai revu, une fois et c'était le calme plat. Je n'étais ni en colère, ni triste, ni heureuse. Je ne ressens vraiment plus rien pour elle, elle n'est devenue rien d'autre qu'une inconnue et c'est très bien comme ça. Elle a essayé de me questionner sur ma vie. Je me suis contentée de lui assurer que je lui avais pardonné. Un homme un peu plus jeune était avec elle. Je l'ai longuement observé et j'ai compris qu'elle n'avait pas changé et qu'elle ne le ferait certainement jamais. Alors quand je suis partie, je l'ai remercié.

Oui, je l'ai remercié de m'avoir brisé le cœur de la pire des manières parce que sans ça, jamais je n'aurais eu la chance et le privilège de rencontrer Lexa. Je l'ai remercié parce que grâce à sa trahison, je me suis libérée d'elle. Je l'ai remercié parce son incapacité à me respecter m'a appris à connaître ma valeur et à reconnaître ceux qui en ont. Je l'ai remercié pour toutes ces choses qui font de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui, celle que Lexa aime.

 **-Tu semble** **s** **être partie loin dans tes réflexions,** remarque ma mère. **Si tu t'es disput** **ée** **avec Lexa…**

 **-Je ne me suis pas disput** **ée** **avec Lexa,** je la coupe sans attendre.

 **-Vraiment, parce que je t'ai entendu crier.**

 **-Non c'est juste que j'ai cru qu'elle t'avais parl** **é** **sans moi.**

 **-Il arrive souvent à Lexa de me parler sans toi.**

 **-Tu ne comprends pas,** je soupire. **Je pensais qu'elle était venu** **e** **te parler de ce qui s'est pass** **é** **dans l'appartement le jour de l'accouchement d'Octavia.**

 **-Ah ! ah !** fulmine-t-elle en brandissant son couteau, **donc il s'est bien pass** **é** **quelque chose ce jour là. Je le savais,** s'extasie-t-elle. **Donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est pass** **é** **?**

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas à moi de te le dire.**

 **-Mais toi, tu sais.**

 **-Évidemment.**

 **-Elle est malade c'est ça ? Un problème de l'oreille interne. Dis-moi que** **c** **e n'est pas un neurinome, en tant que chirurgien, je ne connais que trop bien les risques d'une intervention.**

 **-Lexa n'est pas malade maman.**

 **-Diminution de l'audition, hyperacousie, acouphènes, parfois des perte** **s** **d'équilibre, tu es médecin Clarke, tu aurais dû voir les symptômes.**

 **-Maman,** je répète, **Lexa n'est pas malade.**

 **-Je ne peux pas te croire,** explose ma mère en faisant claquer son couteau sur le plan de travail.

 **-Hey… Abby,** essaye de temporiser Marcus. **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

 **-Il m'arrive que ma fille me ment encore.**

Je dévisage ma mère interloquée. Je m'apprête à protester au moment où Lexa me prend la main. Elle secoue la tête avant de me souffler à l'oreille d'attendre. Je la vois se diriger vers l'entrée. Je peine à suivre toute son avancée mais quand elle revient, elle porte son sac à dos sur une épaule.

Lexa fixe ma mère de manière presque mauvaise. Je ne l'avais jamais vu observer ma mère de cette façon. Je la vois inspirer profondément avant d'ouvrir son sac. Elle en sort un dossier qui doit bien faire cinq centimètres d'épaisseur et le lance sans plus de cérémonie sur le plan de travail. Je remarque tout de suite qu'il s'agit d'un dossier médical. Je relève les yeux vers Lexa. Je ne comprends pas.

 **-Comme le disai** **t** **Clarke, je ne suis pas malade. Je t'avais déjà di** **t** **avoir fai** **t** **une batterie de test** **s** **quand j'avais dix-sept ans.**

 **-Mais,** tente ma mère.

 **-Je m'y attendais,** réplique Lexa. **C'est pour cette raison que j'ai repass** **é** _ **tous**_ **les tests en juin dernier.**

Quoi ? Mais pour quelle raison je ne suis pas au courant ? Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas la situation. Lexa me fait un sourire timide et quelque peu coupable.

 **-Tu peux lire chaque petite ligne de ce dossier, si ça te chante Abby ou juste le compte-rendu de fin, je m'en fiche.**

 **-Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais ?**

 **-Je ne te laisserai pas croire que ta fille te men** **t** **. Je ne suis pas malade. C'est autre chose.**

Ma mère commence à feuilleter les premières feuilles. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir moi aussi. Il y a eu beaucoup de tests. Lexa a dû passer un temps fou dans un hôpital alors qu'elle les déteste. J'aurais dû être présente pour elle.

Juin… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en juin pour qu'elle prenne une telle décision sans moi ? Mes putains d'examens afin de rester aux urgences ! Je me suis démenée, rentrant à peine à la maison. Je soupire. Elle aurait tout de même pu m'en parler. J'espère pour elle qu'elle n'y a pas été seule sinon… je… je ne sais pas ce que je fais mais je me débrouille pour lui faire passer l'envie de prendre des décisions aussi stupides.

 **-Donc,** reprend ma mère en étalant plusieurs feuilles devant elle, **si** **c** **e n'est pas médical, qu'est-ce que** **c** **'est ?**

J'échange un regard d'encouragement avec Lexa. Elle se fait soudain toute petite. Je vois bien que tous les débuts de phrases meurent sur ses lèvres. Elle baisse les yeux. Je sais qu'elle appréhende plus que tout la réaction de mes parents, peut-être plus que moi, même si je ne suis pas certaine d'en connaître la raison.

 **-Lexa est…**

 **-Je suis…**

Nous commençons toutes les deux d'une même voix avant de nous stopper net. Nous échangeons un regard complice avant de nous sourire. Je lui demande silencieusement si tout va bien pour elle. Elle acquiesce avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. J'entends ma mère soupirer mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Il n'y a que Lexa, personne d'autre.

Je penche la tête sur le côté comme pour essayer de voir une faille qu'elle essayerait de me dissimuler. Je ne vois rien, pourtant il y a bien quelque chose. Je cligne des yeux à vitesse grand v et un nombre incalculable de fois alors que je comprends enfin quel est le problème. J'ai enfin mis le doigt sur ce qui l'effraie à ce point. Elle a peur d'être rejeté une nouvelle fois pas sa famille.

Lexa considère mes parents comme sa famille. Sans que je ne puisse la retenir, une larme m'échappe. Je l'essuie rapidement afin que personne ne le remarque, j'aurais pu réussir mon coup si Lexa n'était pas attentive en toutes circonstances.

 **-Oui donc, Lexa est… elle est quoi ?**

 **-Maman,** je souffle, **tu sais toute** **s** **ces fois où une personne que l'on pense condamn** **ée** **s'en sort. Tu crois que c'est un miracle ?**

 **-Un miracle, peut-être pas,** rejette-t-elle tout de suite, **tout juste un coup du destin mais** **c** **e n'est pas le propos.**

 **-Pourquoi tu nous pose** **s** **cette question ma princesse ?** se demande Marcus.

 **-J'ai besoin de savoir est-ce qu'une seule fois, tu as cru à l'inexplicable ?**

Je la vois réfléchir. Je sais pertinemment que même si sa réponse s'avère être positive, elle ne le dira pas. Mais il est possible que Lexa elle, puisse voir cette vérité enfouie et elle pourra rebondir dessus. Du moins, je l'espère.

 **-Non, je ne vois rien,** répond elle sans surprise alors que je vois Lexa froncer les sourcils.

 **-J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus,** je souris à Lexa. **Elle y a cru une fois, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Je ne comprends pas. Cette conversation n'a pas le moindre sens et…**

 **-Tu avais huit ans,** la coupe Lexa.

Je vois ma mère écarquiller les yeux au possible. Elle semble se retenir au plan de travail. Elle jette un regard confus à Marcus avant de dévisager Lexa. Je serre un peu plus ma main dans la sienne et je caresse le dos de sa main pour l'encourager.

 **-Par… pardon ?**

 **-Tu as déjà cru à l'inexplicable et tu avais huit ans.**

 **-C'est n'impor…**

 **-Tu as trouv** **é** **un chiot. Un,** Lexa ferme les yeux, **un bouvier bernois,** **c** **'était juste après que tu ai** **s** **fai** **t** **un vœu en jetant une pièce dans l'océan,** elle fait une pause, **tu ne voulais pas être seule,** elle ouvre les paupières pour plonger son regard dans celui de ma mère, **tes parents étaient toujours absent** **s** **. Ils ne te voyaient pas, quoi que tu fasse** **s** **.**

 **-Comment,** essaye de l'interrompre ma mère.

 **-Toujours est-il que** **tu** **as pri** **s** **le chiot avec toi et tu as décid** **é** **de rechercher son maître. Il avait un collier rouge et s'appelait,** de nouveau une pause, **Ozzie.**

 **-Ça suffit,** explose-t-elle.

 **-C'est comme ça que tu as rencontr** **é** **Jack alors ne pas croire à l'inexplicable, c'est ne pas croire à ta rencontre avec lui.**

Je me tourne vers Lexa à la fin de cette phrase. Jamais de toute ma vie, je n'avais entendu cette histoire. Au vu de la réaction de Marcus, lui aussi semble surpris. Ma mère fait un pas vers Lexa, elle paraît en colère, du coup je n'hésite pas, je lâche la main de ma petite amie. Je me dresse telle une barrière entre elles.

 **-Je n'ai jamais racont** **é** **cette histoire, jamais.**

 **-Maman…**

 **-Comment le sait-elle ?**

 **-Elle le sait parce que tu viens d'y penser,** je finis par avouer.

 **-Très drôle Clarke, vraiment.**

 **-C'est la vérité,** intervient Lexa. **Depuis que j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis capable de lire dans les pensée** **s** **, c'est un héritage familial. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je ne parlais plus.**

Ma mère éclate de rire. Ce n'est pas une réaction qui m'étonne mais je m'inquiète pour Lexa. Je me retourne pour jauger sa réaction. Son regard est triste. Je soupire. J'observe ma mère avant d'exploser :

 **-Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu voulais la vérité, tu l'as ! Tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi nous ne voulions pas t'en parle** **r** **, tu ne crois en rien maman. Réfléchis cinq minutes, repense à toute** **s** **ces fois** **où** **tu soupire** **s** **parce que nous communiquons sans un mot et bien c'est exactement ce que nous faisons, du moins, ce que je fais avec Lexa.**

 **-Mais enfin c'est impossible,** réplique-t-elle.

 **-Ah oui… dis-moi comment elle aurait pu savoir pour cette histoire, je ne la connaissais pas, Marcus non plu** **s** **au vu de sa réaction.**

 **-C'est juste impossible.**

 **-Je ne suis pas folle,** grimasse Lexa.

 **-Maman !** je hurle. **Tu viens de penser qu'elle est folle ?**

 **-Non, je n'ai…**

 **-Abby,** Marcus pose sa main sur l'épaule de ma mère, **il s'agit de Lexa. Ne pourrais-tu pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.**

 **-C'est simple,** Lexa lance un paquet de carte sur la table, **prenez n'importe laquelle, je vais dans la pièce d'à coté et je vous dis laquelle vous avez en main.**

 **-C'est stupide,** s'acharne ma mère.

 **-Ça ne nous coûte rien d'essayer,** la temporise Marcus. **Je joue le jeu.**

Lexa soupire avant de passer dans le salon. Elle a les yeux rivé au sol et le dos légèrement courbé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont tous les deux en train de penser mais ça lui fait du mal. Je la suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière un mur. Dès qu'elle n'est plus visible, je me tourne vers mes parents pour les fusiller du regard.

 **-Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ça Clarke.**

 **-Prends une carte maman.**

 **-Je suis sûre que c'est truqu** **é** **.**

 **-Et bien prends en une autre,** je suggère en colère, **celle du uno si ça te chante, n'importe laquelle, prend même un batteur, un livre, un DVD, une photographie, n'importe quoi mais prends quelque chose dans les mains.**

 **-Ton portable,** exige-t-elle.

Je soupire avant de m'exécuter. Je retrouve le sourire alors que Marcus sort les cartes avant de les étaler sur la table. Il choisit le roi de cœur et le sept de carreaux en me faisant un clin d'œil. Il semble plus ouvert d'esprit que ma mère.

 **-C'est bon Lexa !**

 **-Tu n'as rien dans les mains,** m'assure-t-elle.

 **-Oh très bien,** je me dirige vers l'armoire sur ma gauche.

 **-La tasse BB-8, celle que tu as achet** **é** **pour Marcus à Disneyland.**

 **-Et sans surprise c'est un sans faute,** je m'amuse en montrant la tasse à mes parents.

 **-Marcus n'a pas pri** **s** **une mais deux carte** **s** **, un roi et un sept… respectivement le cœur et le carreaux et Abby… est-ce qu'elle vient de te confisquer ton portable ? Elle croyait vraiment que nous allions tricher ? Mon téléphone est rest** **é** **sur le comptoir.**

Le regard de ma mère tombe sur le smartphone de Lexa et se décompose. Elle secoue la tête avant de fixer le mur. Je ne peux que l'imaginer se poser mille et une questions à la seconde. Pauvre Lexa…

 **-Merci du soutiens Clarke,** rit Lexa. **Je t'ai déjà** **dit** **à quoi** **ressemblaient** **les pensées de ta mère. C'est effrayant,** souligne-t-elle. **Clarke s'il te plaît, tu peux l'empêcher de prendre le couteau à sa gauche,** je fixe ma mère, elle lève les mains comme si ça n'avait pas été son intention, **la poêle maintenant. Sérieusement Abby, tu veux me lancer la cafetière au visage ? Mais elle est à moitié pleine !**

 **-Ça suffit maintenant,** implose ma mère.

 **-Toi même ça suffit,** je retorque, **arrête de vouloir tuer ma petite amie.**

Un mouvement me fait me retourner. Je souris à Lexa qui me répond timidement. Elle est semblable à une personne qui se jette volontairement dans la fosse aux lions.

 **-Non, je ne suis pas seule,** dit-elle en fixant Marcus. **Nangila est comme moi. J'ai… j'ai aussi récemment partag** **é** **le don avec mon frère et Lincoln. Victoria est née avec et j'ai fai** **t** **en sorte que Charlie l'ait aussi à la demande de ses parents.**

 **-Ce que vous suggére** **z** **est impossible,** insiste ma mère.

 **-Tu n'es pas oblig** **ée** **de me croire Abby mais c'est la vérité. J'ai longtemps pens** **é** **que c'était une malédiction, je l'ai vécu de cette manière jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Clarke. Elle m'a beaucoup aid** **é** **, réappri** **s** **à vivre.**

 **-Je ne peux pas…**

 **-Abby,** la coupe Marcus, **je la crois.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-C'est Lexa, même quand c'est difficile, elle a toujours décid** **é** **de nous dire la vérité. Et je ne vois pas pour quelle raison elle inventerait une telle histoire.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Tu te souviens quand elle est parti** **e** **,** j'interviens. **Je t'ai di** **t** **qu'elle n'était pas responsable, que j'étais celle qui l'a fait souffrir. C'est parce que… j'ai réagi comme toi. J'ai eu peur. Je n'ai pas voulu la croire. Je l'ai bless** **é** **. Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire ce que je lui ai fai** **t** **subir** **accidentellement** **. Alors, s'il le faut… nous allons te laisser de l'espace, du temps pour digérer tout ça,** je prends la main de Lexa. **Allez vien** **s** **, nous rentrons à la maison.**

Je force Lexa à me suivre. Je lui assure mentalement que c'est la meilleure solution. Ma mère a toujours eu besoin de temps et d'espace pour réfléchir. Je m'arrête devant le salon. Je suis encore de dos quand je dis :

 **-Au revoir maman.**

* * *

 **Jetlag, been in a state of disaster** _Décalé, je suis tellement mal_

 **Ever since I left you the last time** _Depuis que je t'ai laissé la dernière fois_

 **I saw you just fade away** _Je t'ai juste vu t'éloigner_

 **Now I get lost, tracing my steps back** _Maintenant je me perds, je reviens sur mes pas_

 **It cost nearly everything that** _Ça me coûte presque tout_

 **I'm not ready to lose today** _Je ne suis pas prêt à perdre aujourd'hui_

 **No I'm not ready to lose everyting I know** _Non je ne suis pas prêt à perdre tout ce que je connais_

 **Magic Men - Paris**

* * *

 _ **Deux mois plus tard…**_

J'observe Lexa cuisiner avec un sourire en coin. Je suis accoudée contre le bar qui sépare le salon de la cuisine. Je sens que ce qu'elle prépare va encore être délicieux. Amusée par mon comportement, elle m'a rappelé à plusieurs reprises que si je le souhaitais, je pouvais l'aider. Je sais qu'en théorie, c'est possible mais elle est bien trop méthodique pour que j'essaye de le faire.

Un peu par hasard, mon regard se bloque sur l'horloge numérique du micro-onde. J'avais presque oublié que nous étions dimanche. Ça va fait neuf week-end que nous n'avons pas déjeuné en famille. Je dois bien avouer que ça commence à me manquer. Ma mère me manque horriblement même au travail nous ne faisons que nous croiser. J'ai très vite compris qu'elle m'évitait délibérément. Évidemment son comportement n'a échappé à personne. J'ai eu le droit à des centaines, qu'est-ce que je dis ? Des milliers de questions sur notre "dispute".

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle resterait braquée si longtemps. Une ombre passe m'empêchant de continuer à fixer les chiffres défiler. Lexa se baisse pour trouver mon regard. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir lire dans les pensées pour deviner ce qu'elle s'apprête à me dire :

 **-Tu peux aller les voir dans l'après-midi,** me propose-t-elle.

 **-Non, pas sans toi.**

 **-Clarke, je n'ai pas envie que…**

 **-Je sais mais ça n'arrivera pas. Elle va revenir. Je le sais.**

 **-Très bien,** elle sourit mais je vois bien que la situation la rend triste.

Elle se remet dans sa préparation. J'essaye de lui voler un bout de carotte mais elle me tape gentiment sur le dos de la main. Je ris ce qui la fait vraiment sourire. C'est bien mieux ainsi. Je soupire avant de reprendre :

 **-Puisque nous parlons de ce qui ne va pas en ce moment, tu as des nouvelles de Nangila ?**

 **-Il refuse toujours d'aller à l'école. Nous sommes fin octobre, Luna a décid** **é** **de continuer les cours à domicile. C'est Elijah qui s'occupe de tout.**

 **-Tu lui as parl** **é** **?**

 **-Oui. Mais il a toujours réussi à m'éloigner. Quand il ne veut pas que je sache quelque chose, je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir.**

 **-Tu crois que c'est à cause de votre don ou c'est autre chose ?**

 **-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop. Nan' est dans une bulle depuis qu'il est arriv** **é** **en Amérique. Peut-être qu'il a simplement eu peur.**

 **-O m'a dit qu'il se débrouillait super bien au hand. Elle le voit déjà comme son futur champion.**

 **-La pauvre,** rit Lexa.

 **-Attends que Victoria et Charlie puisse** **nt** **faire du sport… là,** **c** **e sera horrible !**

 **-Tu as sûrement raison oui.**

Un silence s'installe entre nous. J'observe Lexa un peu plus attentivement. Elle s'applique à couper une courgette en petits cubes. Tout semble aller bien mais je sais qu'en ce moment, elle a beaucoup à gérer. Aiden fait des crises au moins une fois par semaine. Il l'appelle presque à chaque fois en pleurs. Heureusement, Lætitiaest toujours présente pour le soutenir mais ça ne suffit pas. Lincoln le gère beaucoup mieux que prévu mais il a toujours énormément de questions. Je sais que les jumeaux sont encore loin de comprendre la situation mais elle appréhende déjà la conversation qu'elle va devoir avoir avec eux quand ils auront l'âge de comprendre. Il y a Nangila. Et bien sûr mes parents…

 **-Lexa ?**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Tout va s'arranger.**

Je la vois cligner des yeux un nombre incalculable de fois avant qu'elle ne lâche son couteau. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et je peux y lire toute sa fragilité. Je sais que je suis la seule à qui elle laisse entrevoir cette partie d'elle. Je lui souris avant de me lever.

Je m'avance jusqu'à elle et une fois à sa hauteur, je tends les bras. Elle n'hésite pas une seconde et se glisse jusqu'à poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je referme mes bras sur son dos et caresse avec amour sa colonne vertébrale. J'embrasse avec douceur sa joue. Je ne la vois pas mais je sais qu'elle sourit.

 **-Je suis certaine que d'ici très peu de temps, tout ira beaucoup mieux.**

 **-Merci,** souffle-t-elle.

 **-Je sera** **i** **toujours là pour toi.**

Je l'éloigne légèrement, assez pour lui caresser tendrement la joue. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser avec douceur. Ça n'a rien d'extravagant, juste un simple baiser, un rappel de mon amour infini pour elle. Ce n'est pas le manque d'air qui nous sépare mais la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

Lexa fixe la porte sans dire un mot en fronçant le sourcils. Je devine alors qu'elle sait déjà qui vient nous rendre visite. Je tente de lui demande de qui il s'agit mais elle semble vraiment bouleversée alors je renonce. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas une autre catastrophe. Je me décide à aller ouvrir lorsque la main de Lexa m'arrête en me retenant par le poignet.

 **-Clarke,** souffle-t-elle, **c'est ta mère.**

Ma… j'écarquille les yeux. Ma mère ? Je fixe la porte d'une tout autre manière. Je n'ose plus faire un geste comme si elle pouvait disparaître alors que concrètement, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. J'interroge Lexa du regard, je lui demande confirmation et elle n'hésite pas pour me la donner. J'avance donc avec une certaine appréhension. C'est une main tremblante qui se pose sur la poignée et c'est le cœur battant que je la tire pour bel et bien découvrir ma mère. J'en reste bouche bée.

Elle semble fatiguée, elle a d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, qui eux sont d'ailleurs bien rougis. Je n'ai aucun doute, elle vient de pleurer. Sa tenue aussi n'a rien à voir avec la femme forte que je connais. Elle porte une veille paire de jean troué, des baskets en piteux état et en dessous de son manteau gris, j'aperçois son tee-shirt Star Labs que je lui avais offert pour la blague, qu'elle ne porte normalement que pour traîner et faire le ménage.

 **-Maman,** je prononce incertaine.

 **-Clarke,** elle me prend brusquement dans ses bras, **je suis désolée. Je suis une vrai** **e** **idiote !**

 **-Maman,** je tente alors que ses bras m'étouffent presque.

 **-Oui, je sais,** réplique-t-elle en me rejetant presque violemment. **Où se trouve Lexa ?** me demande-t-elle en essuyant une larme solitaire sur sa joue gauche.

 **-Je suis là Abby,** prononce Lexa en se plaçant à ma droite. **Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme,** dit-elle avec douceur.

 **-Je…**

 **-Entre,** lui propose-t-elle sans hésitation.

 **-Lexa !**

Il est hors de question qu'elle soit aussi gentille après le mal que ma mère nous a fait. Je me prends un regard noir qui me fait reculer d'un pas ou deux. Non mais pourquoi je me fais tuer du regard moi ? J'essaye juste d'aider.

 **-Entre,** demande de nouveau Lexa. **Tu veux un café ?**

 **-Je ne…**

 **-Je sais Abby,** sourit Lexa avec compassion. **Je suis certaine que** **c** **e n'est pas grand-chose.** **C** **e n'est pas la première fois que tu te dispute** **s** **avec Marcus.**

Quoi ? Mes parents se sont disputés ? J'écarquille les yeux soudainement paniquée. Lexa souffle à mon oreille de bien m'occuper de ma mère le temps qu'elle prépare les boissons. Nous nous installons face à face, dans le salon, elle dans le canapé et moi dans le fauteuil. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Je me sens infiniment soulagée lorsque Lexa arrive enfin. Elle dépose une tasse devant ma mère et m'en tend une avant de repartir dans la cuisine. Je la suis du regard avec un nœud dans l'estomac. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Je ne sais pas comment commencer quoi que ce soit avec elle. Elle est celle qui a décidé de garder cette distance entre nous.

Lexa revient avec un thé, elle le pose sur la table basse et s'installe à côté de ma mère. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Le jour où nous sommes revenues de chez mes parents après leur avoir dit la vérité, elle a pleuré pendant des heures. Ma mère lui a fait énormément de mal. Comment peut-elle être si prêt et ne pas craindre d'être de nouveau blessée ?

 **-Tu veux en parler ou juste…**

 **-Je suis infiniment désolée pour mon comportement Lexa. Je… je crois que j'ai enfin compris.**

 **-C'est un peu trop tard maman, le mal est fait.**

 **-Clarke,** me sermonne Lexa.

 **-Non, ne me "Clarke" pas, elle a été horrible avec toi.**

 **-J'en ai conscience et elle vient de s'excuser.**

 **-C'est trop facile,** je m'indigne.

 **-J'ai conscience qu'il ne suffit pas de demander pardon pour qu'on nous l'accorde mais je suis sincère. Je… je voulais revenir vers vous il y a des semaines mais…**

 **-Je comprends Abby,** lui assure Lexa en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. **Je comprends.**

 **-J'ai été tellement étroite d'esprit.**

Lexa me lance un regard encourageant, elle me demande silencieusement de faire un effort. Je soupire avant de me souvenir que Lexa a évoqué une dispute avec Marcus. Je baisse les yeux avant de demander :

 **-Que s'est-il pass** **é** **? Avec Marcus, je veux dire.**

 **-Hier soir nous nous sommes disput** **é** **, violemment, comme souvent ces dernières semaines et il est parti en claquant la porte. Il… il n'est pas venu n'est-ce pas ?**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Marcus a disparu depuis hier soir. Instinctivement, je saisis mon portable pour vérifier que je n'ai aucun message. J'ai peut-être perdu le contact avec ma mère ces deux derniers mois mais pas avec lui. Nous avons essayé de nous voir au moins une fois par semaine.

Je panique légèrement lorsque je remarque que je n'ai pas de nouveau message. Où a-t-il pu aller ? Et pour quelle raison partir ? Se disputer, je comprends mais partir… ça ne lui ressemble pas.

 **-Clarke,** reprend la voix tremblante de ma mère, **je suis complètement paniqu** **ée** **. Je… je ne peux pas le perdre.**

 **-Ça va aller,** lui assure Lexa. **Je vais appeler Anya, elle va essayer de localiser son portable.**

 **-Lexa,** la retient ma mère, **tu le sais ?**

Je vois ma petite amie esquisser un sourire timide avant de hocher la tête pour affirmer. Les yeux de ma mère brillent et cette fois, Lexa secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Non mais elle se fout de moi ? D'abord, elle ne veut pas croire Lexa et maintenant elle communique silencieusement avec elle ? Vraiment ? Ça ne me plaît pas, pas du tout !

Lexa se plante devant moi, elle me fait de gros yeux. Je claque ma langue contre mon palet. Elle vient m'embrasser et avant de quitter mes lèvres, elle m'ordonne d'être gentille. De mieux en mieux… je la regarde s'éloigner non sans une certaine petite rancune envers elle. Elle devrait être hors d'elle. Pourquoi accorder son pardon si facilement ?

 **-Clarke, je…**

 **-Je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner.**

 **-Je comprends mais…**

 **-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu lui as fai** **t** **,** j'accuse.

 **-Je me sens** _ **vraiment**_ **très mal. Je… j'avais honte de ma réaction, c'est pour cette raison que je… je n'ai pas os** **é** **revenir vers vous. Je ne savais pas comment faire.**

 **-** **C** **'était facile maman… une semaine ou deux, j'aurai** **s** **pu comprendre mais tu en as laiss** **é** **neuf s'écouler. Neuf,** j'insiste les larmes aux yeux.

 **-J'allais revenir vers toi après dix jours mais…**

Un long, _très_ long silence s'installe entre nous. Il est si long que je perçois tous les petits bruits qui nous entourent. Je croise les bras sous ma poitrine. C'est une façon de me protéger, de _nous_ protéger Lexa et moi.

 **-Mais quoi ?** je demande alors que la patience commence à me manquer.

 **-J'ai appris une autre nouvelle qui m'a terrifi** **é** **. J'avais tellement peur de ta réaction que je… je n'ai pas os** **é** **… ça et la honte. Je sais que Lexa n'est pas… je me suis sentie tellement ridicule et puis il y a eu…**

 **-Arrête de tourner autour du pot maman,** je grogne.

 **-Je ne pensais même pas que s'était encore possible, j'ai quarante-cinq ans.**

Oh mon dieu ! J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Oh mon dieu ! Je ne peux pas le croire. C'est… non, j'ai dû mal comprendre.

 **-Je savais que tu ne…**

 **-Attends, tu es sérieuse ? Tu es…**

 **-… enceinte, oui. Et je suis…**

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche alors que des larmes de joie s'échappent de mes yeux. Sous mes doigts, je souris et très vite je ne peux plus le cacher. Je ris, de joie, de bonheur. Je vais être grande sœur !

 **-C'est une excellente nouvelle !**

 **-Tu n'es pas fâch** **ée** **?**

 **-Pourquoi je le serai** **s** **? Marcus et toi, vous… vous vous êtes attendu** **s** **si longtemps.**

 **-J'ai pens** **é** **que tu serais en colère.** **C** **'était le sujet de notre dispute. Marcus voulai** **t** **te le dire et j'étais effray** **ée** **… j'avais si peur de t'affronter.**

 **-Je ne serai jamais en colère contre** _ **ça**_ **maman mais pour Lexa…**

 **-Je sais, je vais devoir ramer.**

 **-Tellement,** je lui assure.

 **-Je comprends. Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?**

 **-Évidemment. Tu m'as manqu** **é** **, terriblement !**

 **-Je suis désolée,** souffle-t-elle en me rejoignant pour m'étreindre.

Je me ressource enfin dans ce geste. Je ne peux pas encore lui accorder mon pardon, c'est trop tôt. Mais elle m'a tellement manqué que je peux aisément ravaler ma colère. Je suis trop heureuse de la retrouver. J'ai besoin d'elle.

Lexa revient dans notre salon le sourire aux lèvres. Je peux lire le bonheur dans ses yeux, elle est heureuse que nous nous soyons retrouvées. Je lui demande silencieusement si elle a trouvé Marcus. Elle acquiesce avant de dire à voix haute :

 **-Je vais aller le chercher.**

 **-Attends Lexa,** intervient ma mère, **je…**

 **-Je sais,** sourit ma petite amie. **Je sais.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Il est temps de réunir notre famille Abby, nous avons perdu assez de temps.**

Je regarde Lexa attraper son casque. Elle me fait un clin d'œil en enfilant sa veste. Je secoue la tête en me disant que Marcus ne montera jamais derrière elle. Lexa me fait un sourire qui veut clairement dire qu'elle ne doute pas de sa capacité à le convaincre, pas même une seule seconde.

La voir partir est toujours difficile pour moi, je n'aime pas ça. Je me dis que c'est certainement parce qu'elle m'a déjà échappé une fois. Mais la vérité c'est que lorsque je suis loin d'elle, je suis comme incomplète. Ça peut paraître stupide voire même fleur bleu, mais c'est ce que je ressens.

Il faut moins d'une demi-heure à Lexa pour nous ramener Marcus. Ma mère court jusqu'à lui et lui délivre mille excuses avant de lui annoncer qu'elle m'a parlé de la bonne nouvelle. Marcus me jette alors un regard et je lui souris avant de lui assurer que je suis très heureuse pour lui.

De toute évidence, je n'ai pas menti à Lexa en lui assurant que tout est sur le point de s'arranger. C'est dans les rires, que nous finissons ce dimanche. Un des meilleurs depuis bien longtemps.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Ça y est, toute** **s** **les personnes de la "famille" de Lexa** **connaissent** **son secret. Comme beaucoup** **l'avaient** **imagin** **é,** **la réaction d'Abby n'a pas été parfaite mais elle saura se faire pardonner. Sinon quoi souligner d'autre… l'arriv** **ée** **d'un nouveau membre de la famille, les difficultés d'Aiden avec le don et le petit Nan' qui refuse d'aller à l'école. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute** **s** **les critiques, qu'elles** **soient** **positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Stevie Wonder - Free**

 **Note n°2 : E** **vanescence - Bring Me To Life**

 **Note n°3 : Magic Men - Paris**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « ... ». J'ai envie de garder le suspense du prochain titre... désolée ! ^^**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	51. Nangila Evans

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre qui est le premier de la dernière partie de cette fanfiction ! Je vous remercie pour vos retours toujours aussi encourageant. Merci à ceux qui sont là depuis le début mais aussi au petits nouveaux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews sur le chapitre de la semaine dernière mais je vais tout faire pour répondre à celle de cette semaine ! ^^**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Vous êtes prêt pour le premier chapitre de la dernière partie de cette fiction ? Je vous préviens, il y a du changement,** _ **beaucoup**_ **de changement** **s** **! ^^**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **I got guns in my head and they won't go**  
 _J'ai des canons sur la tempe et ils ne partiront pas_  
 **Spirits in my head and they won't go**  
 _J'ai des démons dans ma tête et ils ne s'en iront pas_

 **The Strumbellas - Spirit**

 **Chapitre 51 : Nangila Evans**

Dès que les premières notes de mon réveil retentissent, je me redresse le sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui va être une belle journée, j'en ai la certitude. Je saute de mon lit et prends directement une douche rapide. Je sors de la salle de bain habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean sombre.

J'attrape mon sac et mon portable dans ma chambre avant de dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je glisse sur le parquet et cours vers l'entrée. Je la franchis sans ralentir et parcours les quelques mètres qui me sépare de la boîte aux lettres pour récupérer le journal pieds nus. J'adresse une prière silencieuse pour que Luna ne m'aperçoit pas depuis la cuisine.

Je parcours rapidement les gros titres tout en rejoignant le salon. Je m'arrête devant le tourne disque. Je fouille quelques secondes avant d'arrêter mon choix sur Ella Fitzgerald. Je souris un peu plus au premières notes de Can Anyone Explain. Comme dirait Lexa, rien ne vaut les bons vieux classiques !

J'entre dans la cuisine et souris encore un peu plus si c'est possible en sentant l'odeur des pancakes. Je dépose le journal devant Luna en lui embrassant la joue.

 **-Bonjour maman !**

 **-Salut mon grand.**

Elle sourit, j'adore quand elle sourit. Je me confectionne rapidement une assiette digne de ce nom avant de m'installer en face d'elle. Je me verse un verre de jus d'orange quand elle me demande :

 **-Alors prêt pour ton grand jour ?**

 **-Absolument ! Je suis certain que ça va être génial !**

 **-Non mais écoutez le celui-là,** intervient Raven depuis la pièce d'à côté. **Ce gosse doit être le seul ado de 16 ans heureux de faire sa rentrée des classes !**

Je vois le regard amusé de Luna. Elle ne dit rien mais elle n'en pense pas moins. Comme si elle avait deviné que je venais d'épier ses pensées, elle me fait une moue désolée.

Raven entre dans la cuisine avec Lydia ma petite sœur de deux ans dans les bras. Elle me la confie avant de s'avancer vers ma mère pour l'embrasser puis elle s'installe à côté d'elle. Je comprends le message et attrape la chaise pour enfant et la fait glisser jusqu'à moi avant d'y déposer la petite brune. J'embrasse son nez avant de lui présenter son petit déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps, Raven subtilise le journal à Luna pour y prendre les pages sur les innovations technologiques. Elle attrape ensuite son café et je constate amusé qu'elle bénie presque les premières gorgées. Elle a déjà fini de moitié sa tasse quand elle me demande :

 **-Tu veux que je** **t'amène** **Nan' ? Je ne commence qu'à dix heure** **s** **aujourd'hui.**

 **-Non merci. Je vais prendre le bus.**

 **-Le bus !** s'offusque presque Raven.

Luna rit doucement, quelque peu moqueuse de la réaction de Raven. Cette dernière prend un air vexé alors avec douceur ma mère vient lui caresser la joue avant de lui voler un baiser. Pourtant, malgré toute cette tendresse, Raven semble toujours désespérée. Elle plonge son regard dans celui de Luna avant d'affirmer :

 **-Je ne sais pas qui l'a élev** **é** **celui-là mais cette personne s'y est pri** **se** **comme un pied ! Non mais le bus… personne n'aime prendre le bus.**

 **-Raven,** essaye de l'arrêter Luna.

- **Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es sereine à cette idée.**

 **-Je ne le suis pas,** confirme-t-elle.

 **-Elle ne l'est pas,** j'assure en même temps.

 **-Le bus,** reprend elle à nouveau, **n'importe quoi !**

 **-Tu pourras** **m'amener** **un autre jour, promis. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie de faire comme tout le monde.**

 **-Ton fils est vraiment ingrat,** soupire Raven en s'adressant à Luna. **Heureusement qu'il reste ma petite Lydia.**

A la fin de sa phrase, elle se lève pour prendre ma sœur dans ses bras. J'ai parfois du mal à concevoir qu'entre ces deux là, ce soit Raven la plus gaga. J'aime le regard de Luna lorsque nous assistons à ce genre de scène.

 **-Heureusement,** je ne peux m'empêcher de me moquer.

 **-D'ailleurs,** reprend Luna, **tu te souviens que c'est toi qui la récupère ce soir ? J'ai rendez vous chez le médecin.**

 **-Rien de grave ?** je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

 **-Non p'tit mec,** répond à sa place Raven. **C'est un rendez vous de contrôle.**

 **-Pour nous assurer que tout va bien pour ta petite sœur.**

Luna me fait un clin d'œil avant de toucher son ventre déjà bien arrondi. Je souris attendri. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ce qu'est devenue notre famille. C'est juste énorme de me dire qu'il y a encore dix ans, je n'étais juste qu'un gamin des rues. J'en ai fait du chemin depuis.

Et, c'est entièrement grâce à Luna. Encore aujourd'hui au-delà d'être ma mère, elle est avant tout mon héro !

Sans ne jamais perdre mon sourire, je finis mon petit déjeuner. Les conversations vont bon train. J'ai toujours aimé nos moments en famille, les meilleurs restent ceux que nous faisons à New Haven lorsque tout le monde est vraiment présent. Mais je dois bien avouer que notre vie à New-York se rapproche vraiment de la perfection. Je jette un œil à l'heure avant de me redresser. Je prends une pomme dans la corbeille à fruit avant de foncer devant le miroir de l'entrée.

 **-Attends,** m'interpelle Luna, **laisse-moi au moins faire ça pour toi aujourd'hui.**

Je ne réponds pas mais me contente de lui passer mon nœud papillon rouge. Elle le glisse derrière mon col avant de se concentrer pour me le nouer. Je ne sais plus vraiment quand j'ai commencé à en porter mais j'en suis tombé amoureux et maintenant, m'imaginer sortir sans est impensable. Je détaille ma mère avec amour. Elle est vraiment mon pilier. Je peux sentir son inquiétude mais le fait qu'elle ne le montre pas me touche.

 **-Tout va bien se passer,** je lui assure.

 **-Je n'en doute pas mon grand.**

 **-Je promets de t'appeler au moindre problème.**

 **-Nangila Evans,** me gronde-t-elle en riant, **sors immédiatement de mes pensées !**

 **-D'accord,** je souris un peu plus. **Mais c'est vrai, je t'appellerai.**

Je peux voir dans ses yeux que mes mots parviennent à la rassurer. Elle finit de nouer mon nœud papillon. Elle garde quelques secondes sa main dessus avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à mon cœur. Il y a un long moment de silence, un _vrai_ silence avant qu'elle ne me dise :

 **-N'oublie pas que ce qu'il y a juste là,** elle fait une pression un peu plus forte sur mon cœur, **est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Tu es un p'tit mec génial. Essaye de ne pas trop te soucier de ce que les autres pensent et surtout épate les tous !**

 **-Je crois que je peux faire ça,** je lui assure.

 **-Et surtout,** hurle Raven depuis la cuisine, **n'oublie pas la règle numéro un !**

 **-Maman,** je souffle plus bas pour que Luna me vienne en aide.

Cette fois, elle se détache de moi en levant les mains en l'air pour dire : je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien pour toi. En effet, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, Raven débarque avec Lydia dans les bras. Elle se positionne aux côtés de Luna avant d'exiger :

 **-Rappelle moi quelle est la règle.**

 **-Mais,** j'essaye.

 **-La règle,** demande-t-elle de nouveau en claquant des doigts.

J'essaye de nouveau de chercher du soutiens du côté de Luna mais tout ce que j'obtiens, c'est un regard désolé. Le pire c'est que je vois bien qu'elle essaye de retenir un rire. Je soupire avant de fixer Raven et de répéter tel un robot bien programmé :

 **-Ne jamais tomber amoureux le jour de la rentr** **ée** **des classes.**

 **-Voilà ! Tu es fin pr** **êt** **! Tu es peut-être un peu mon fils après tout,** conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Cette fois, Luna éclate de rire. Ce simple son égaye un peu plus ma journée. Le meilleur constat que je puisse faire chaque jour, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse et elle l'est, vraiment.

Je remarque que mes mères m'ont distrait un peu plus longtemps que prévu et je viens embrasser la joue de Raven avant de prendre Luna dans mes bras. Je la serre un peu plus fort comme pour la rassurer une dernière fois. Avant d'écourter l'étreinte, je souffle des remerciements sans oublier de préciser que je les aime. Puis, je fonce vers l'entrée.

 **-Nan',** m'arrête immédiatement Luna, **tes chaussures, tu as oubli** **é** **tes chaussures !**

J'attrape mes baskets noires au vol. Je me pose vingt secondes chrono sur les marches de l'entrée pour les enfiler et je me précipite vers mon arrêt de bus. J'adore courir, c'est quelque chose que j'ai gardé des rues du Ouganda. La seule différence c'est qu'avant, je le faisais pour une question de survie maintenant, j'aime juste cette sensation. Et puis, ça m'aide pour le handball.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à ça, il faut que j'envoie un sms à O dans la journée pour lui assurer à elle aussi que tout se passe bien. Je ris doucement alors que je la revois me faire promettre de ne jamais ô grand jamais me faire embarquer dans un sport aussi bestial que le football américain. Elle a été tellement insistante que j'ai même fini par lui écrire un contrat comme quoi je jurais fidélité au hand sur une serviette en papier.

J'arrive devant mon arrêt au moment même où le bus se stationne. J'entre rapidement en saluant poliment le chauffeur. J'effectue un premier pas et je suis aussitôt attaqué de toutes parts. Je déteste ce genre d'endroit confiné, les voix y sont anormalement fortes. Je m'apprête à mettre mon casque sur les oreilles lorsque je perçois un murmure plus distinct que le brouhaha environnant. Je fronce les sourcils avant de retenir les portes du bus juste à temps pour laisser passer une fille en robe rouge.

Je n'attends pas de remerciements. J'ai appris il y a longtemps à ne plus rien attendre des inconnus. Je m'éloigne donc alors qu'elle reprend encore son souffle, en me plongeant enfin dans la musique. Je m'assoie au fond du bus au rythme de The Passenger d'Iggy Pop. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, j'inspire profondément et je retrouve mon sourire. Je le savais que cette journée serait belle.

Le trajet ne dure pas une éternité, à peine une vingtaine de minutes mais alors que les musiques défilent les unes après les autres, je ne peux m'empêcher de me souvenir de la catastrophe qu'a été ma première rentrée scolaire. J'étais incapable de me concentrer, d'apprendre quoi que ce soit dans un environnement aussi bruyant. J'ai tenu deux jours avant d'en parler Luna. Comme toujours, elle a trouvé une solution. Jusque là, j'ai fait toute ma scolarité à la maison mais pour la première, j'ai décidé de retourner sur les bancs de l'école. C'est important. Je dois sortir de la bulle protectrice de mes mères. Il faut que je m'habitue au bruit avant d'aller en fac de droit. Je ne suis plus un enfant et je ne veux plus fuir. Et c'est important si je veux réaliser mon rêve et devenir avocat.

J'ai passé presque tout l'été avec Lexa. Nous avons beaucoup travaillé. Elle m'a appris ses trucs. Mais elle m'a surtout demandé de ne jamais oublier que quoi qu'il arrive, mon kimya m'attendait à la maison. C'est ça le plus important, garder celles et ceux qui sont importants dans mon cœur près de moi. Quand je perds le contrôle, une seule pensée pour Luna m'aide à garder pied et je sais qu'un seul coup de fil me sera bénéfique en cas de besoin.

Je frotte nerveusement mes mains alors que le bus s'arrête devant le lycée. Je me redresse. Tout va bien se passer, je suis confiant. J'inspire profondément. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Je descends du bus et reste quelques secondes planté devant la battisse sans bouger. J'observe les lignes, les pierres, son architecture dans l'ensemble. Raven dirait que c'est hideux et Luna que c'est un travail urbain rectiligne intéressant.

Nina Simone et Nobody Knows You When You're Down And Out, accompagne mes premiers pas dans ce qui actuellement ressemble plus à une jungle dangereuse qu'à autre chose. Je traverse les couloirs en prenant garde à ne jamais percuter qui que ce soit. Mon aptitude est plus puissante lorsque je touche quelqu'un et c'est assez déroutant. Je regarde le plan que m'a dessiné Luna pour m'indiquer où trouver le bureau du directeur. Je m'arrête et le tourne pour essayer de mieux me repérer lorsque quelqu'un attire mon attention en tapotant mon épaule.

Je ferme les yeux pour arrêter immédiatement le flot d'images incontrôlable qui apparaît à coup de flash dans mon esprit. Des souvenirs qui ne m'appartiennent pas et auquel je n'aurais jamais dû avoir accès. Je replis le bout de papier avant de le glisser dans ma poche. Je me tourne ensuite vers une fille rousse de mon âge. Je sais déjà qu'elle s'appelle Chloé, qu'elle a deux grands frères, qu'elle vit dans un des bas quartiers de Brooklyn et qu'elle rêve de devenir journaliste. En revanche, je suis surpris en reconnaissant la robe rouge. C'est la fille du bus.

Je retire mon casque de mes oreilles et le fait glisser jusqu'à ma nuque. Je la détaille quelques secondes de plus. Elle a de magnifiques iris vertes pas aussi complexe que celle de Lexa, mais tout de même impressionnantes. Ses cheveux sont ondulés et s'arrêtent quelques centimètres en dessous de ses épaules. Ils sont retenus légèrement en arrière par une paire de lunettes à la teinte noisette. Ses lèvres sont maquillées d'un rouge éclatant mais le reste de son visage semble désert de tout maquillage, sauf peut-être une petite touche de mascara. Il n'y a pas à dire, elle est très jolie et je sais de quoi je parle, je suis consciemment entouré de femmes magnifiques, à commencé par Luna.

 **-Tu es nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?** me demande-t-elle. **Il n'y a pas souvent de nouvelles têtes et je suis très physionomiste. Ici, la plupart se connaissent depuis le collège et… tu n'as clairement pas l'âge pour… bref, je peux t'aider ?**

 **-Je cherchais le bureau du directeur pour avoir mon emploi du temps.**

 **-Je vois. Oublie ça, personne ne veut se retrouver coincé avec Monsieur Gérard le jour de la rentrée. Je suis à l'heure grâce à toi, je t'en dois une. D'ailleurs merci pour tout à l'heure. Nous allons passer devant l'accueil pour connaître ta classe et le tour est joué !**

Chloé ne me laisse pas le temps de vouloir répondre qu'elle se tourne et commence à avancer. Je fronce les sourcils en la regardant s'éloigner. Elle a une étrange façon de communiquer. Sur certains points, elle ressemble à Raven. Elle semble dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de la suivre. J'ai pris l'habitude de respecter à la lettre ce que l'on me demande de faire. Et là, je suis censé aller voir le directeur. C'est logique. Il est impensable de gagner un match sans écouter le coach. C'est du pareil au même.

Mais je perds toute volonté de lui dire non lorsqu'elle se retourne et que je remarque le même feu destructeur dans son regard que celui de Clarke quand quelqu'un s'en prend à Lexa. Je la rejoins donc d'un pas traînant. J'essaye de me convaincre que tout va bien se passer. Une fois à sa hauteur elle a les poings serré sur les hanches et le regard dur.

 **-Tu en as mis du temps. Allez, on y va ! Ne me lâche pas d'une semelle.**

Cette fois, je la suis sans faire d'histoires. Elle salue presque tous ceux qu'elle croise en utilisant leurs prénoms ou leurs noms de famille. Alors que nous arrivons dans ce qui semble être le réfectoire, je longe les murs pour éviter une collision avec un inconnu.

Chloé s'arrête pour discuter avec un groupe de personnes qui doit aussi avoir mon âge. Je garde mes distances pour observer et essayer de comprendre ce monde que je ne connais pas. Je ne manque pas les regards insistants de ma nouvelle connaissance. Elle ne semble pas comprendre que je ne les rejoigne pas. Elle finit par revenir vers moi en me demandant :

 **-Tu as 5 $ sur toi ? J'ai encore oublié mon argent sur cette stupide commode à la maison. Il y a des règles pour approcher Connie, la secrétaire et ne pas finir dans le royaume d'Hadès. Règle numéro : qui veut une information, apporte un mocha.**

Je fais passer mon sac sur mon épaule droite. Je fouille dedans et en sors mon portefeuille. Je lui tend ensuite un billet de vingt. Elle me remercie et me tourne déjà le dos quand je l'arrête :

 **-Tu peux en prendre un pour toi aussi si tu veux.**

 **-Pourquoi ?** m'interroge-t-elle clairement méfiante.

La réponse est simple, elle en a terriblement envie. Je me racle la gorge pour essayer de trouver une raison qui n'implique pas de révéler que je lis dans les pensées. Et dans les siennes plus que dans les autres depuis qu'elle m'a touché.

 **-Je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai un petit ami.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Oublie ton numéro de charme.**

 **-Mais... non… non ! Absolument pas ! Je… je ne fais pas de numéro de charme. Je voulais juste être gentil.**

 **-Gentil tu dis,** elle semble vraiment étonnée. **Et tu n'attends rien en retour.**

 **-Que tu prennes un latté caramel ou non, je m'en fiche. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Tout ce que je te dis c'est que si tu en as envie, je te l'offre.**

Chloé me fixe de longues, très longues secondes. Bien malgré moi, je fais un pas en arrière. Je crois que cette fille m'intimide. Elle me demande de but en blanc :

 **-Comment sais-tu que je prends un latté caramel ?**

 **-Je…**

Et merde ! Merde et remerde !

 **-Je travaille dans un bar café, c'est… mon boulot de savoir ce genre de choses.**

 **-Tu viens de l'Upper East Side non ?**

 **-Euh… oui.**

 **-Le quartier le plus riche de New-York,** signale-t-elle.

 **-Peut-être…**

 **-Et tu as un petit boulot ? T'es le genre de gosse de riches qui essaye de se détacher de la fortune de papa et maman ?**

Non mais c'est quoi toutes ces questions ? C'est… qui pose autant de questions ? Je suis sûr que même face à un suspect ni Lincoln, ni Anya n'en pose autant.

 **-Et pourquoi je serais forcément un gosse de riches ?** je demande pour essayer de me sortir de cette situation.

 **-Pour commencer, j'ai tout de suite remarqué tes pompes, elles sont superbes mais surtout, elles coûtent plus de 300 $. Ensuite, tu as le dernier apple qui dépasse de la poche de ton jean, sans parler du casque audio lui aussi hors de prix. La chemise,** elle s'approche, **je le savais aussi de la marque. Désolée mais tu pues le fric.**

 **-Tu es qui, Sherlock Holmes ?**

 **-Plutôt Loïs Lane,** me sourit-elle. **Quand on vient des bas quartiers, on les repère vite les gens comme toi.**

 **-Il n'y a personne "comme moi",** j'affirme.

 **-Laisse-moi la journée et j'établis un portrait parfait de toi.**

 **-C'est comme un jeu ?**

 **-Un peu. Si je gagne, tu ne seras plus un mystère le nouveau.**

 **-Et si tu perds ?**

 **-Je ne perds jamais.**

 **-Mais si tu perds tout de même ?**

 **-Tu m'offres un latté caramel dans ton fameux bar café, deal ?**

Elle me tend la main. Je fixe sa paume avec défi. Je ne suis pas certain que la toucher de nouveau soit une bonne idée. Et puis, pourquoi je suis censé offrir quelque chose si jamais elle perd ? Il n'y a pas de logique. Pourtant je suis intrigué. Alors à mon tour, je tends ma main pour sceller notre accord.

Je fais mon possible pour éloigner ses pensées des miennes mais certaines images ne me laisse pas de répit. Je rencontre donc le fameux petit ami, Peter. Blond aux yeux marrons, qu'elle trouve absolument sexy. Je sais aussi tout comme elle que ce garçon n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Quelques vols et des infractions plus ou moins graves. Il a déjà été en détention pour mineur.

Je retire ma main en soupirant. J'imagine que si nous finissons par devenir amis, je vais être obligé de demander à Anya de faire des recherches sur lui, juste au cas où. Mais en même temps, je vais essayer de ne pas juger trop vite. J'en connais une autre qui a fait un tour en détention pour mineur, une certaine Raven Reyes. Et dieu sait que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je l'attrape et vois le prénom de Lexa s'afficher. Je souris avant de décrocher :

 **-Hey ! Salut Lex' !**

 **-Petite amie,** sourit Chloé. **J'en suis sûre !**

 **-Nan' alors comment ça se passe ?**

 **-Pour l'instant tout va bien. Je crois que je suis en train de me faire une amie.**

 **-C'est génial ! Et ça va avec le jabawokie ?**

 **-Wonderland n'est pas encore détruit,** j'assure en riant. **Je vais peut-être passer te voir ce soir.**

 **-Justement. Je viens d'inviter tes mères à manger à la maison. Tu seras là ?**

 **-Toujours ! Quelle heure ?**

 **-Clarke finit à 15h aujourd'hui donc quand les Evans seront prêts, nous le serons aussi. Oh ! Et dernier argument au menu, je prépare un curry de poulet.**

 **-Tu as préparé le toit ?**

 **-Peut-être…**

 **-Ce n'est plus une proposition mais une obligation. Je serai là.**

 **-C'est noté. A plus p'tit mec et...**

 **-… promis.**

Je raccroche le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Le rire de Chloé me ramène à la réalité. J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'elle gesticule dans tous les sens en explosant :

 **-Et BAM ! Tu as une petite amie ! Lexa, c'est bien ça ? Première révélation sur toi.**

Je souris quelque peu amusé. Je m'apprête à lui dire qu'elle se trompe mais elle plaque son index sur ses lèvres en me demandant :

 **-Ne dis rien ! Rien du tout ! Nous ferons un point à la fin des cours. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, okay ?**

Ouais… à ce stade là, autant rejoindre tout de suite le bar de Lexa. Mais si ça peut lui faire plaisir, pourquoi pas. J'acquiesce en guise de réponse. Aussitôt fait, elle fonce acheter la boisson chaude pour la fameuse Connie. Je secoue la tête en remarquant qu'elle n'a rien pris pour elle. De toute évidence, elle est têtue.

Pas moins de dix minutes plus tard, je découvre mon emploi du temps. Chloé regarde derrière mon épaule. Elle subtilise mon bout de papier pour entourer les cours que nous avons en commun, plus de la moitié.

Il se trouve que les cours de mathématiques normaux sont bien ennuyants et légèrement en dessous du niveau que m'a imposé Raven. Dès qu'il s'agissait de maths, de sciences ou de technologies avancées, elle se donnait à fond pour me donner des cours dignes de ce nom. Je plains presque ce pauvre professeur légèrement grassouillet qui passe plus de temps à penser au déjeuner qu'à la trigonométrie. Il a perdu la passion, pas étonnant que personne ne l'écoute.

L'histoire du droit est passable mais encore une fois, je trouve le temps long. Je crois que je vais finir par regretter mon choix de vouloir faire mes dernières années de lycée comme tout le monde. Parce que même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, ces inconnus ne remplaceront jamais Luna, Elijah, Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln, Octavia et Gustus.

Je sursaute en recevant une boulette de papier sur mon bureau. Je la fixe pendant un temps indéterminé avant de me retourner. Je remarque Chloé sur ma droite et deux rangées plus loin. J'écarquille les yeux et elle me mime de lire. Je secoue la tête avant d'essayer de me concentrer de nouveau sur le discours du professeur. Je n'ai pas besoin de déchiffrer les mots de la rousse. Je sais déjà ce que sa note dit. Elle pense que je suis du genre à recopier les cours de quelqu'un d'autre. Je comprends pourquoi elle croit ça. Je n'ai rien écrit depuis le début de l'heure. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai une très bonne mémoire.

Je suis horrifié pendant le cours de français. Cette personne devant moi ne peut pas avoir obtenu le droit d'enseigner. C'est impossible. Son accent est mauvais, ses accords incorrects et sa prononciation à pleurer. Je suis à deux doigts de me fracasser la tête contre mon bureau. C'est un vrai supplice. Je crois que je vais être obligé de demander à Elijah de venir enseigner ici !

Heureusement, je finis la journée avec du sport. Je vais enfin pouvoir me défouler. J'enfile rapidement les vêtements du lycée. C'est étrange de porter des couleurs différentes de mon équipe de hand. Je suis le premier à sortir des vestiaires. J'observe la piste de course avec envie. Là au moins, je ne peux pas avoir de déception.

 **-Alors… c'est ça,** la voix de Chloé me fait sursauter. **Tu es un sportif.**

 **-J'aime courir,** je confirme.

 _-Dommage, les sportifs sont ennuyeux…_ **qui aime courir ?**

 **-Moi,** j'assure de nouveau en m'approchant du groupe qui se forme autour d'une femme brune aux cheveux courts. **J'adore ça même.**

Pour le premier cours, la prof décide d'évaluer nos compétences. Elle commence par l'endurance et nous demande de courir un 1500 mètres. Je fonce en souriant. Je ne cherche pas vraiment à faire d'efforts. Je me défoule juste après cette journée qui m'a un peu déçu. Je finis la distance imposé dans les dix premiers mais contrairement aux autres je ne suis pas à bout de souffle. Je m'étire tranquillement lorsque que la rousse arrive. La première fille. Je m'avance vers elle alors qu'elle s'appuie sur ses genoux pour reprendre une respiration normale.

 **-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le sport.**

 **-Courir c'est presque une question de survie dans mon quartier. C'est quoi ton excuse ? Tu talonnais l'équipe d'athlé et… pourquoi tu n'es pas essoufflé ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que courir n'est pas une question de survie pour moi aussi ?** je demande en souriant.

Chloé se redresse vivement, je crois qu'elle est prête à répliquer mais elle se stoppe net avant de froncer les sourcils. Son regard se fixe dans le mien. Elle semble chercher quelque chose. Je ne suis pas comme Lexa, les choses ne s'accentuent pas avec le regard alors ses pensées sont assez silencieuses pour le moment. Mais j'ai la sensation que depuis le début de son petit jeu, c'est la première fois qu'elle me voit vraiment. Enfin.

Elle fait un pas en arrière comme pour essayer de mieux me voir dans mon ensemble. Je ne me vexe pas. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas du genre à entrer dans les cases. Elle se mordille la lèvre avant de penser si fort que je crois presque entendre sa vrais voix :

 _-Mais qui es-tu ?_

Je souris un peu plus avant de me retourner. La prof va nous appeler dans trois, deux, un…

 **-On se rassemble tous ! Maintenant agilité, vous me prenez un ballon de basket et vous me le faites entrer dans l'arceau.**

 **-Laisse moi deviner, pour ça aussi tu excelles,** murmure Chloé dans mon dos.

La prof libère les ballons qui roule maintenant librement sur le sol. J'en attrape un pour le passer à la rousse avant de dribbler quelques secondes avec un second ballon pour moi. Je souris à Chloé avant de demander :

 **-Aiden Woods ça te dit quelque chose ?**

 **-Le champion des Knicks, je ne suis pas inculte non plus.**

 **-Il m'a tout appris !**

Je conclus ma révélation en me tournant vers le panier. Je suis un peu loin de la ligne des trois points mais ça devrait le faire. Je tire et le ballon entre sans la moindre difficulté. Je souris avant de jeter un regard à Chloé.

Elle soupire avant de s'avancer un peu plus. Elle se place sur la ligne de la raquette et marque sans problème. Elle récupère son ballon, me le passe presque violemment mais je le réceptionne sans mal. Elle me toise avant de demander :

 **-Tu veux vraiment me faire croire qu'un des champions de la NBA a pris le temps de t'enseigner les bases du basket ?**

 **-Lui et sa sœur,** je confirme.

 **-Donc si je crois ce que tu dis, tu connaîtrais Aiden et Lexa Woods, les enfants de Bryan Woods, notre premier ministre. J'ai bien résumé ?** me demande-t-elle sceptique.

 **-Pour rappel, Lexa m'a appelé sur mon portable ce matin,** je dis avec amusement avant de shooter à nouveau.

Je vois presque toutes les théories de Chloé à mon sujet s'effondrer tel un château de cartes sous mes yeux. Elle recommence à me regarder comme tout à l'heure. Je crois que c'est une forme d'intérêt. Elle commence à se rendre compte que je ne suis pas Monsieur tout le monde et comme future bonne journaliste, quelque chose se réveille en elle. C'est comme si elle commençait à me voir, me voir vraiment.

Je n'ai jamais eu à faire à ce genre de regard. Il est unique et je crois que d'une certaine manière, il amorce le début de notre amitié.

 **-Je crois que nous devrions directement aller au bar, non ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner.**

 **-Je n'en doute pas. Mais la journée de cours est finie,** je souris.

Chloé sursaute au moment où la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit. Je m'éloigne d'elle à reculons avant de l'inviter à me rejoindre devant l'arrêt de bus après nous être changés. Je vois qu'elle n'en est pas vraiment heureuse mais elle accepte.

Il me faut peu de temps pour m'installer sur un banc à proximité de notre lieu de rendez vous. Je suis certain qu'elle va adorer ma famille. En l'attendant, je dépose de nouveau mon casque sur mes oreilles. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce presque silence. Lexa a raison, la musique est vraiment apaisante en fin de journée.

Je sens de nouveau un tapotement au niveau de mon épaule. Je plisse le nez en faisant glisser mon casque sur ma nuque. Je souris à Chloé alors que son image se trouble. J'ai de nouvelles visions d'elle, de sa vie. Cette fois, je la vois dans une salle d'attente, celle d'une prison, puis la vision se trouble pour passer à un parloir. Le genre avec une sécurité maximum, derrière une vitre et en décrochant un téléphone, elle parle soit à sa mère soit à son père. Je cligne des yeux pour obliger les images à s'éloigner de mon esprit mais celle-là semble bien s'accrocher. Cette fois, je vois des gyrophares rouges et bleus. J'aperçois un officier en tenu réglementaire s'accroupir devant elle et lui assurer que tout va bien se passer avant qu'elle ne soit embarquée par une assistante sociale. Je souris tristement en réalisant que c'est une enfant du système, comme Raven. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander un peu maladroitement comment elle a réussi à entrer dans une école comme celle-ci.

 **-Bon, on y va ? Je n'ai pas toute la soirée, après il faut que je rentre.**

 **-Je pourrais te raccompagner,** je propose.

 **-Toi,** elle me pointe de son index avant de l'élever et de l'abaisser à plusieurs reprises, **non, je ne crois pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre d'endroit où tu as l'habitude de traîner.**

 **-Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes avec tes préjugés,** je ris.

Je me redresse en m'étirant. J'attrape mon sac et range mon casque et mon portable dedans. Je fais un premier pas avant de remarquer que Chloé ne me suit pas. Je hausse un sourcils ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison elle ne bouge pas. Je la détaille avec plus d'attention et me concentre. Je réalise alors qu'elle ne comprends pas pour quelle raison nous ne prenons pas le bus.

 **-Le bar est à dix minutes à pied par là,** je montre le nord de la ville.

 **-Tu veux marcher après le sport, vraiment ?**

 **-Crois-moi, ce n'était pas vraiment du sport.**

 **-Pas vraiment,** se moque-t-elle.

Je ris de nouveau. Si elle savait. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé si O avait débarqué au milieu de cet "entraînement". De un, elle aurait crié au scandale, de deux, elle aurait viré la prof en l'insultant de tous les noms, de trois, elle aurait repris les reines et de quatre, les trois-quarts des élèves seraient morts de suffocation.

 **-Tu sais,** je reprends amusé, **si tu veux avoir une chance d'avoir une seule bonne information une fois arrivés au bar, tu devrais peut-être me poser des questions. Ce n'est pas ce qu'est censée faire une journaliste, Loïs Lane ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne.**

 **-Comme tu veux, allez viens.**

Nous marchons en silence, du moins, je suis silencieux parce que de son côté c'est un vrai boucan. Elle fulmine intérieurement. Elle se pose mille et une questions sans pour autant m'en poser une seule. Je commence à trouver cette situation un peu ridicule mais en même temps, je respecte sa force de caractère. Elle est vraiment du genre à tenir ses objectifs.

 **-Tu sais,** finit-elle par prendre la parole, **j'étais sérieuse tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit avoir un petit ami.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne l'aurais pas été ?**

 **-Donc là, tout ça, ce n'est vraiment pas un plan drague.**

 **-Absolument pas,** je confirme.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

Je réalise que Chloé s'est arrêtée. Je me stoppe à mon tour et me retourne. Ses sourcils sont froncés et ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Je détaille son regard qui cherche un signe que je mens. Je soupire avant d'affirmer :

 **-Je ne suis pas comme ça.**

 **-Comme ça quoi ?**

 **-Tu comprendras peut-être quand tu commenceras à poser tes questions,** je souris. **Mais s'il y a une seule chose que tu dois ajouter à tes notes sur moi c'est que je suis respectueux,** _ **très**_ **respectueux envers les femmes. Allez viens, nous ne sommes plus très loin.**

 **-Tu es du genre féministe,** me demande-t-elle avant même que je ne puisse faire un pas.

Je réfléchis à la question. Je me fais un repère mental de toutes les personnes adultes qui m'entourent depuis que je vis en Amérique. Il y a d'abord Luna et Elijah, évidement, puis Raven, Lexa, Clarke, Abby, Marcus, Gustus, Costia, Kasia, Aiden, Lætitia, Anya, Adrian, Octavia et Lincoln. Il y a clairement une majorité de femmes fortes qui m'ont toutes aimé et aidé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis féministe ? Peut-être.

Je hausse les épaules. Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. Je reprends tranquillement ma route en espérant qu'elle va continuer à me suivre. Je commence vraiment à l'apprécier cette fille même si au final, je ne l'a connais pas encore vraiment. Du moins, elle ne m'a rien dit sur elle volontairement.

J'aperçois enfin le bar de Lexa. Instinctivement, je me sens bien mieux. J'aime me retrouver dans un endroit familier après cette journée emplie de nouveauté. Je me précipite presque pour entrer dans un lieu dans lequel je me suis toujours senti en sécurité. Je souris dès que j'ouvre la porte alors que la voix de Aretha Franklin résonne. J'écoute quelques secondes avant de reconnaître sans difficulté Won't Be Long. Je dépose ma veste sur le porte manteau avec mon sac avant de me diriger directement vers le bar. Il faut moins d'une seconde à Lexa pour se tourner vers moi et me faire un signe de la main.

 **-Hey ! Salut p… Nan',** se corrige-t-elle, ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils.

Je jette un regard dans mon dos et remarque que Chloé m'a bien suivi. Pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, j'en suis heureux. J'avance un peu plus. Je tape sur le bois du bar avec rythme avant de saluer à mon tour :

 **-Hey Lex' ! Je peux passer derrière le bar ? J'ai promis un latté caramel à cette fille.**

 **-Promis ? Tu as perdu un pari toi ?** demande-t-elle amusée.

 **-En fait, j'ai plutôt gagné.**

 **-Et c'est toi qui offre quelque chose ?**

Bah voilà ! Je ne suis pas le seul à trouver ça super bizarre ! Je hausse les épaules pour indiquer à Lexa que je ne comprends pas non plus la logique de cette fille. Lexa rit doucement, certainement amusée par une pensée volait à Chloé et elle me laisse passer derrière le bar.

Je prépare donc rapidement un latté caramel pour la rousse et je me confectionne un thé glacé à la menthe et à l'ananas. Je me dirige ensuite avec les boissons prêtes à ma table habituelle. J'invite gentiment Chloé à me suivre qui dévisage sans gène Lexa. Elle est en mode : je ne peux pas croire que ce soit Lexa Woods. Et la seconde d'après : Lexa Woods essuie un verre ? Vraiment ?

Je secoue la tête, je l'avais prévenu qu'elle devait ralentir sur les préjugés. Je m'installe et l'attends patiemment. Elle traîne des pieds avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise en face de moi. Elle soupire avant de boire la moitié de sa boisson cul sec. Je manque d'éclater de rire mais je me retiens.

 **-Est-ce que je viens vraiment de voir Lexa Woods derrière un bar à travailler ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Mais cette fille à plus d'argent qu'il n'en faut, elle pourrait… je ne sais pas, se la couler douce aux Bahamas !**

 **-Non, ce n'est pas vraiment son genre et puis si elle a acheté ce bar, c'est justement pour y travailler.**

 **-Elle a acheté ce bar ?** me demande-t-elle en faisant des cercles avec son poignet, **je suis dans le bar de Lexa Woods, incroyable ! Pourquoi personne ne le sait ? Elle pourrait,** elle se retourne pour découvrir peu de monde, surtout des habitués, **avoir** **bien plus de monde.**

 **-Je suppose qu'elle aime ce côté intimiste et puis elle n'aime pas tous les trucs officiels.**

 **-Tu veux dire que tu connais vraiment Lexa Woods ? Tu ne me fais pas une blague ?**

 **-Je ne te fais pas une blague,** je confirme. **Tu vas devoir arrêter de l'appeler Lexa Woods, elle va finir par te trouver bizarre.**

 **-Tu connais d'autres célébrités dans le genre ?**

Je hausse les épaules. Je n'ai jamais trouvé que le classement des personnes en fonction de l'argent était nécessaire. Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai été élevé par deux femmes qui savent ce que c'est que d'avoir trop ou pas du tout d'argent. Il est très rare que nous apparaissions en public, nous évitons toutes les soirées modernes ou aucun d'entre nous ne se sent à l'aise. Je crois que la seule où Luna nous oblige à aller, c'est celle qui récompense les associations. Elle dit que c'est important et si elle n'en a créé aucune, elle en finance plusieurs.

 **-En fait, tu n'as même pas découvert comment je m'appelais. Je me trompe ?**

Je la vois rougir légèrement à la fin de ma question et grâce à ma capacité hors norme, je sais que j'ai raison. J'ai encore une fois un avantage sur elle. Je sais que d'une certaine façon, ce n'est pas juste, c'est même un peu de la triche mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Ça fait partie de moi.

De plus en plus honteuse, elle finit sa boisson chaude d'une traite. Elle suppose mentalement qu'elle n'a aucune chance d'obtenir une bière dans ce bar et elle a raison. S'il y a bien une chose qu'on ne peut pas faire, c'est mentir à Lexa sur son âge.

 **-Bon d'accord,** commence-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

 **-Par tous les hippopotames roses, Lexa, viens voir !**

Je manque d'éclater de rire alors que Raven débarque telle une tornade dans le bar. Elle s'arrête à peine devant le comptoir et saute presque dessus pour montrer quelque chose sur son portable à sa meilleure amie.

 **-Tu as vu ça ? Non mais tu as vu ? C'est incroyable !**

 **-J'imagine qu'après ça, la nanotechnologie n'a plus qu'à aller se rhabiller.**

 **-Exact, c'est bien moins merveilleux ! Non mais attends,** s'arrête-t-elle de s'extasier, **pourquoi es-tu encore au bar ? Je croyais que nous mangions un carry ce soir.**

 **-C'est le cas.**

 **-Tu ne devrais pas être aux fourneaux ?**

Je vois Lexa lui faire son fameux regard blasé avant de soupirer. Elle balance son torchon sur son épaule avant de secouer la tête. Elle appelle un de ses employés, un certain Josh pour qu'il la remplace et elle rejoint le studio. Raven la suit sans me voir. Je lève un sourcil un peu vexé qu'elle ne m'ait pas remarqué. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait de si surexcitant sur son portable mais ça devait être énorme pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de ma présence.

Malgré ma petite déception, je me concentre de nouveau sur Chloé qui fixe les escaliers bouche bée. J'écarquille les yeux alors que ses pensées me frappent aussi violemment qu'un poing dans l'estomac. D'accord… cette fille est complètement fan des travaux et de la réussite de Raven mais quand je dis fan, c'est à l'extrême. Et merde… ça ne va pas être facile de lui annoncer que c'est ma seconde mère.

Chloé se retourne vers moi tel un automate. Son regard est complètement vide et si son visage semble inexpressif, c'est un vrai feux d'artifice dans son esprit. Je me racle la gorge pour essayer de retrouver mes propres pensées. Je bois plusieurs gorgées de mon thé glacé et j'attends patiemment qu'elle se remette de ses émotions.

 **-Non mais c'est quoi ce bar ?** me demande-t-elle comme une messe basse, **d'abord Lexa Woods et maintenant, Raven Reyes. Raven Reyes ! Tu sais qui est cette fille ?**

 **-Oui, un peu,** je répond en me grattant l'arrière de l'oreille nerveusement.

 **-C'est un génie mais pas du genre pompeux, un vrai génie. Elle a même reçu un prix qu'elle a refusé d'aller chercher parce que, et je cite : « c'est bien trop prétentieux ! » J'adore cette fille, c'est mon modèle de réussite. Nous venons du même quartier. Son parcours est presque légendaire. C'est… incroyable ! Tu la connais ? Tu la connais vraiment ?**

 **-Bah oui, c'est,** elle me coupe alors que je voulais lui dire la vérité sur notre lien.

 **-Il faut que tu me la présentes ! Tu veux bien ? Tu crois que je pourrais avoir un autographe ? Non, je suis bête, elle va trouver ça nul… alors une poignée de mains, ça c'est cool ! Je rêve tellement de l'interviewer. Comment tu l'as rencontré ?**

Je fixe Chloé quelques secondes à la fin de sa question. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à la première fois où je l'ai vu. J'avais été très intimidé comme toujours dès que je rencontre des inconnus mais en même temps, j'étais intrigué. Je l'avais reconnu. Je savais très bien que c'était la fille à laquelle Luna pensait tout le temps. Alors pour la protéger, je l'ai d'abord observé en silence. Il fallait que je sache si c'était quelqu'un de bien. Après tout, il s'agissait du bonheur de Luna.

Je ne pense pas que la rousse me croirait si je lui annonçais que j'ai rencontré Raven au milieu d'une chanson de Bryan Adams alors je me contente de répondre :

 **-Au Ouganda, elle était venue chercher ma mère pour aider Lexa.**

 **-Le Ouganda ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais au Ouganda ?**

 **-Je suis né là-bas,** je souris. **J'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes huit ans, jusqu'à ce que ma mère me propose de m'adopter et je suis arrivé ici, en Amérique.**

Chloé semble choquée par mes propos. Puis elle recommence à m'observer avec ce regard très étrange. Je l'ai déjà vu à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui. Je baisse les yeux un peu gêné. Je prends une nouvelle gorgée avant de préciser :

 **-Je te l'avais dit que courir était une question de survie. J'étais un gamin des rues. Je devais me battre tous les jours pour ne pas finir dans un gang, enlevé ou tué. Et puis j'ai rencontré ma mère,** je souris plus que de raison en évoquant Luna. **J'ai essayé de te prévenir ce matin. Il n'y a personne "comme moi".**

 **-Okay, très bien, j'abandonne. Je m'incline,** précise-t-elle en plongeant ses iris dans les miens. **Je vais poser des questions,** _ **beaucoup**_ **de questions.**

 **-Ça me va. Si tes questions durent** _ **si**_ **longtemps que ça, tu pourrais peut-être manger avec** _ **nous**_ **?**

 **-Vous ?**

 **-Nous,** je confirme. **Raven sera là.**

 **-Pourquoi elle serait présente ?** demande-t-elle un peu intimidée.

 **-Pose-moi tes questions, Loïs Lane. Tu vas très vite comprendre.**

 **-Très bien,** soupire-t-elle en attrapant son calepin. **Je vais commencer par une facile : date de naissance.**

 **-Je n'en ai pas, juste une année mais avec ma mère, nous avons choisi la date du 8 avril. C'est le jour où elle a déposé mon dossier d'adoption.**

 **-Comment tu peux ne pas avoir de date de naissance ?**

Elle écarquille les yeux comme si elle venait de se rendre compte que sa question était maladroite. Elle fait un geste de la main pour s'excuser avant de me demander de ne pas lui répondre. Je baisse les yeux pour rassembler quelques uns de mes souvenirs de ma vie d'avant.

 **-Quand je suis né, ma famille était nomade. Nous marchions toute la journée pour atteindre chaque soir des villages différents. Ma grand-mère était compteuse. Donc j'ai vu le jour dans un dispensaire qui griffonne rapidement ton prénom et ton année de naissance, sur un bout de papier, rien de plus.**

 **-D'accord,** elle prend quelques notes. **Le nom de ton père ?**

 **-Je n'en ai plus mais il s'appelait Kabaka et ma maman, c'était Maze mais j'ai oublié celui de ma grand-mère.**

 **-Ton père adoptif alors.**

 **-Je n'en ai pas.**

 **-Tu n'en as pas ?** demande-t-elle prudemment.

 **-J'ai deux mères.**

 **-Oh… je vois.**

J'attends quelques secondes. Je lui laisse le temps de digérer l'information. Elle ne semble pas gênée mais juste surprise. Je la vois soupirer avant de refermer son calepin. Elle a une nouvelle fois ce regard complètement intrigué et en même temps rempli de compréhension. Elle m'avoue :

 **-Je l'admets, tu n'entres dans aucune case.**

 **-Je sais,** je réponds fièrement.

 **-Je n'ai plus qu'à te poser n'importe quelle question qui me passe par la tête. Je ne sais pas, tu as des frères et sœurs ?**

 **-Dans ma première vie, je n'en avais pas mais ici, j'ai une petite sœur, Lydia et ma mère est enceinte, c'est aussi une petite fille,** je révèle fièrement **.**

 **-Puisque tu aimes tant courir, tu pratiques un sport ? Le basket peut-être ?**

 **-Je fais du basket mais seulement pour m'amuser. Je joue dans une équipe de handball.**

 _-Dieu merci, il n'a pas dit football américain !_ **Pourquoi tu as changé d'école ?**

 **-Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait. Je ne suis jamais allé à l'école avant aujourd'hui.**

 **-Sérieusement ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Tu as été scolarisé chez toi tout ce temps ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Eh bien ça explique pourquoi tu gardais une distance avec tout le monde. Tu m'as expliqué pour Raven mais comment tu connais Lexa ?**

 **-C'est la sœur de cœur de ma mère.**

Chloé cligne un nombre incalculable de fois des paupières. Je crois qu'elle est en train de comprendre seule qui je suis. Je lui souris comme pour l'encourager à continuer sur cette voie. De toute façon, Raven dévale les escaliers à vitesse grand v et je suis presque certain que cette fois, je ne vais pas passer inaperçu.

Je l'aperçois, elle me fait un signe de la main avant de pointer la rousse du doigt. Je l'interroge du regard et elle me dit silencieusement : règle numéro un. Je roule des yeux. De un, je n'ai pas l'intention de briser sa règle stupide, et de deux, Chloé a été très claire, elle a Peter. Je secoue la tête avant de lui mimer que je respecte son conseil à la lettre.

Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement, non mais vraiment : un soupir de soulagement. Puis elle me fait un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de lever les pouces en l'air, satisfaite. Elle s'approche. J'essaye de prévenir Chloé pour lui éviter une mini crise cardiaque mais c'est mal connaître Raven qui fonce et ne s'arrête qu'une fois devant moi. Elle s'appuie sur notre table, à quelques centimètres de la rousse qui écarquille les yeux en se répétant mentalement une ritournelle de : c'est pas vrai, je suis en train de rêver.

 **-Avant que j'aille accomplir ma mission, Monsieur bus, regarde-moi ça !**

Elle allume rapidement son portable et me montre une échographie. Je sens immédiatement mes yeux s'humidifier. Je prends le téléphone des mains de Raven pour mieux voir. Elle fait un zoom avant de m'indiquer exactement où regarder. Je suis très ému.

 **-Ouais… comme dirait Lexa, encore mieux que n'importe quelle innovation technologique.**

 **-Encore mieux,** je confirme.

 **-Allez, je dois y aller ! Si je suis en retard, ta mère va me tuer,** elle finit sa phrase en plaquant ses lèvres sur ma joue et elle fonce ensuite jusqu'à la sortie.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu voir aussi bien ma future petite sœur. Je me sens bouleversé. Je suis tellement perdu dans mon monde que je ne vois pas Chloé venir, elle me frappe plus ou moins violemment le bras. Je grimasse avant de frotter la partie légèrement endolorie.

 **-Non mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?** je demande indigné.

 **-C'était quoi ça ? D'où Raven Reyes t'embrasse sur la joue ?**

 **-J'ai essayé de te le dire tout à l'heure mais tu m'as coupé la parole.**

 **-Me dire quoi ?**

 **-Bah… c'est ma seconde mère.**

 _-Il se moque de moi. C'est impossible. Il se moque forcément de moi. Mais enfin… c'est juste… non, il ne peut pas. Enfin… non._

Et voilà, je l'ai fait buguer. Je soupire en attendant qu'elle se reprenne. Je le savais que ce serait difficile de lui annoncer que j'étais le fils de son idole. Raven n'est pas franchement du genre à aimer les journalistes. En partie à cause de ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Lexa donc quand elle est obligée de faire une interview, elle reste très centrée sur le professionnel. Elle ne donne aucune information sur sa vie privée, jamais. Donc il est évidemment que même sa plus grande fan ignore qu'elle a un fils adoptif.

Oh… et aussi qu'elle soit surprise que Raven partage sa vie avec quelqu'un. Avec Luna, nous avons beaucoup ri en découvrant qu'elle faisait partie des cinquantes célibataires les plus prisés d'Amérique. Mais elle, elle n'a pas trouvé ça drôle du tout, elle s'est même braquée. Il a fallu des semaines à Luna pour lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas et c'est au milieu de la salle de bain, sans aucun romantisme ou bague, que la brune a demandé ma mère en mariage.

Malgré ses réticences sur l'industrie du mariage, Luna a accepté et elles seraient déjà mariées si elles n'avaient pas appris la même semaine que la FIV avait fonctionné et que Luna était enceinte. Mais le principal pour Raven, c'est que maintenant, elle porte une bague de fiancée et que plus personne ne croira qu'elle est célibataire. Je sais qu'elle aimerait crier au monde entier qu'elle est aimée de ma mère mais elle ne le fera pas, jamais. Du moins, pas tant que Barthélemy est en vie. C'est un trop gros risque surtout depuis que nous vivons à New-York. La plupart du temps, Luna reste dans l'ombre, bien qu'elle soit une des plus grandes fortunes de ce pays, elle travaille dans un cabinet d'architecte tout à fait normal. Le seul excès que nous faisons chaque année, c'est partir en famille avec Elijah, de fin juin jusqu'à mi-août dans plusieurs pays afin d'aider à la construction de villages, de puits, d'écoles, de n'importe quelle structure qu'elle quelle soit. Raven grogne tout le temps mais finalement c'est presque celle qui s'investit le plus. Parfois Clarke et Lexa nous rejoigne une semaine ou deux et ça devient vraiment magique.

Nous ne sommes jamais retourné au Ouganda. Je crois que dans une certaine mesure, j'ai peur. Cette seule idée me fait frissonner. Je secoue la tête pour éloigner l'image de mon père en sang, exécuté à la vue de tous. Il m'arrive encore parfois de me réveiller en sursaut au milieu de la nuit avec cette image en tête.

 **-Attends,** reprend Chloé incertaine, **tu veux dire…** _je suis en train de parler avec le fils de Raven Reyes ! Mais c'est impossible… Raven Reyes n'a pas de fils. Elle n'a pas d'enfants tout court et elle n'a pas…_

 **-Ouais, je veux dire que je suis son fils. Elle m'a adopté avant que Lydia ne naisse. Avant elle disait que c'était ridicule, un bout de papier n'avait pas à prouver qu'elle était ma mère.**

 **-Ça lui ressemble,** conçoit la rousse. **Attends ça veut dire que tu sais sur quoi elle est en train de travailler en ce moment ?**

Je hausse les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas une information que tout le monde essayait de grappiller. Mais il faut dire que je sais toujours sur quoi elle travaille. Je lis quotidiennement dans ses pensées. Et si la plupart du temps c'est vraiment le bordel dans sa tête, il y a deux points sur lesquels elle est très lucide : sa famille et son boulot.

 **-Tu le sais,** réalise-t-elle sur le point de s'étouffer.

 **-Eh bien je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué Loïs Lane mais durant ses trente secondes d'apparition, elle a donné un aperçu du moulin à parole qu'elle est.**

 **-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas comme ça pendant les interviews ?** s'indigne-t-elle.

 **-C'est à cause d'un événement passé.**

 **-Quoi ? C'est pas comme s'il y avait une armée de journalistes vautours dans notre quartier.**

 **-Oui mais c'est la meilleure amie de Lexa.**

Je vois un éclat de compréhension naître dans ses yeux. Et même si la mort de la mère de la brune remonte à avant sa naissance, j'imagine que Chloé comprend très bien ce par quoi elle a dû passer. C'est quelque chose qui blesse encore Lexa aujourd'hui, dès qu'elle doit se rendre à un événement officiel, elle se sent mal à l'aise. Bien évidement, elle s'accroche le plus possible à Clarke pour ne pas sombrer mais les souvenirs sont là, toujours bien ancrés dans son esprit.

 **-S'il y a quelque chose à savoir sur ma famille au sens large du terme,** j'explique, **c'est que la plupart sont passés par des événements horribles mais ils ont toujours su se relever.**

 **-Nous n'avons pas tous une famille,** ne peut-elle s'empêcher de souligner.

 **-Tu crois vraiment que je l'ignore ?**

 **-Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que… désolée.**

Je lui souris avec compréhension, en partie parce que même si elle ne me l'a pas dit, je sais déjà qu'elle n'a ni père, ni mère pour l'aider à avancer. Elle est piégée dans un système qui a bien failli engloutir Raven. Elle dit souvent que si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse platoniquement parlant de Lexa, elle se serait perdue en chemin. Elle aurait fini par sombrer.

 **-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la famille, c'est bien plus que le sang. J'ai trouvé ma propre famille, je l'ai choisi et ils m'ont tous aidé à devenir quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas parfait mais j'espère tout de même être une personne de cœur, comme tous ceux qui m'ont fait une place dans le leurs.**

 **-Tu es définitivement atypique.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-La plupart des gens ne s'en vantent pas.**

 **-Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens.**

 **-Je commence à m'en rendre compte, oui. Donc ce n'était vraiment pas un plan drague,** demande-t-elle amusée.

 **-Vraiment pas,** je confirme.

 **-D'accord, dans ce cas, je pense que,** elle baisse les yeux une seconde et pendant ce court laps de temps, j'ai le droit à un silence parfait comme avec Luna, elle tend sa main vers moi et reprend, **amis ?**

J'observe de nouveau sa main avec défi. Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle arrête de faire ça. Si elle savait que je lui vole une partie de sa vie à chaque fois qu'elle me touche, elle ne serait pas d'accord. Je réfléchis, je devrais peut-être lui dire que je ne suis pas fan des contacts. Mais en même temps, ce serait bizarre et si elle m'observe avec ma famille, elle comprendrait vite que c'est un mensonge.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'ai la sensation d'être piégé. Il n'y a pas de bonnes solutions puisqu'il est absolument hors de question que je lui dise la vérité à mon sujet. Je me contente donc d'avancer ma main, de frôler sa peau avant de fermer mes doigts pour une poignée de main ferme en confirmant :

 **-Amis.**

Je ferme presque immédiatement les paupières pour atténuer le contre coup de notre contact. C'est comme être aspiré au milieu d'une vague un peu trop violente. Nous nous battons pour remonter à la surface mais c'est difficile et ça demande un effort titanesque. Donc bien malgré moi, je capte quelques images de son passé. Je la vois d'abord se faire frapper au visage et ne pas verser une larme malgré la douleur que je ressens presque sur ma propre joue. Ensuite, je perçois toutes les insultes qu'elle doit subir tous les jours. Je réalise alors qu'elle est bien trop intelligente et peut-être même trop belle pour vivre dans son quartier en toute sécurité. Je vois quelques passages à tabac qui me mettent hors de moi, le fameux Peter ne devrait pas la protéger de ce genre de chose ?

Et puis, je la vois ce matin partir en jean et pull noir avant de prendre deux bus et un métro, elle se change dans les toilettes, j'essaye de combattre cette image mais je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer une nouvelle fois les ecchymoses sur son corps. Elle ressort avec une robe rouge, celle qu'elle porte en ce moment. Elle se plante devant un miroir dégradé et tagué ici et là, avant de se forcer à sourire. Puis elle court, aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Elle accélère alors qu'elle aperçoit le bus près à partir. Elle finit par ralentir en comprenant qu'elle va une nouvelle fois arriver en retard avant de voir une main, la mienne, retenir la porte alors elle reprend sa course folle. Les deux pieds bien ancrés dans le transport, elle relève les yeux pour me remercier mais je suis déjà parti et elle me cherche avant de me fixer durant tout le trajet. C'est en me voyant descendre devant son lycée qu'elle décide de me rendre la pareille.

Je relâche sa main peut-être un peu vivement mais je ne peux pas continuer de vampiriser ses pensées de la sorte. Je ne peux empêcher mon regard de tomber sur le bas de ses côtes gauches. Je fixe le tissus comme si j'avais subitement la même capacité que Superman et que je pouvais découvrir les bleus sur sa peau. Je serre les poings. Je ne dois pas me mettre en colère. Luna dirait qu'il faut prendre son temps pour aider quelqu'un et surtout savoir si elle veut être aidée. C'est dans ce genre de moment que je comprends comment Lexa a pu confondre notre don avec une malédiction. Je sais que cette fille peut se trouver en danger à tout instant mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Rien.

 **-Donc quelles autres célébrités je vais rencontrer dans ta famille ?** me demande-t-elle amusée. **Lexa et Aiden Woods, Raven Reyes. Tu en as d'autres comme ça ?**

 **-Octavia Black.**

 **-La championne de handball ?**

 **-C'est mon entraîneur.**

 **-Mais pourquoi elle entraînerait une équipe junior ?**

 **-Elle m'entraîne depuis bien plus longtemps et… ne lui répète pas mais c'est un vrai tyran. Et je ne suis pas le seul qu'elle entraîne, il y a aussi Victoria sa fille. Je plains ces pauvres gamines, Tory à l'habitude, c'est sa mère, même à la maison c'est un vrai général mais les autres... Personne ne veut être champion à seulement huit ans. Et ça… O a un peu de mal à le comprendre,** je ris. **Je la seconde souvent pour coacher les matchs des petites sinon… disons que ça ne se passe pas très bien,** j'ajoute amusé.

 **-Je ne peux pas croire ça,** rit à son tour Chloé.

 **-Et pourtant…**

La rousse se met à sourire, un vrai sourire, le même genre que je cherche chaque jour sur les lèvres de Luna. Mais très vite, elle place sa main juste devant comme pour m'empêcher de le voir. Je fronce les sourcils un peu déçu mais j'imagine que pour ça aussi il y a une histoire.

Je tourne la tête vers la porte du bar avant même qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il fait là. Avant même qu'il n'entre, je me lève en m'excusant auprès de Chloé. Je m'avance comme un gosse vers le sapin un jour de noël et j'arrive devant la porte pile au moment où il la pousse.

 **-Elijah,** j'énonce trop heureux de le voir en le prenant dans mes bras.

 **-Salut, p'tit mec,** rit-il.

Il m'éloigne avant de placer fermemant ses mains sur mes épaules. Il m'analyse avant de sourire. Je ne pensais pas le voir aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il est de plus en plus occupé depuis qu'il a monté sa propre entreprise. Je suis vraiment sur un petit nuage de le voir, je sais qu'il aurait pu m'appeler avant la fin de la journée mais ce n'est pas pareil. Après tout, après Luna, c'est lui mon pilier le plus fort :

 **-Alors comment s'est passé ce premier jour ?**

 **-Honnêtement,** je soupire, **je suis un peu déçu mais je me suis fait une amie,** je précise en me tournant vers Chloé.

 **-Déçu ?**

 **-Pour commencer, les profs ne sont pas aussi bons que vous et le niveau… non mais je pourrais faire mieux que celui qui nous donne des cours de français.**

 **-En même temps, tu as appris le français avec moi. Tu es forcément parfait,** se flatte-t-il.

 **-Forcément,** je me moque. **Où étais tu passé ? On ne t'a pas vu depuis presque deux mois.**

 **-Ne le dis pas à ta mère parce que c'est ma meilleure amie et qu'avec ce titre, elle devrait être la première à le savoir. Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Ouais p'tit mec, elle s'appelle Alexandra.**

 **-Il faut absolument que tu nous la présente !**

 **-C'est justement** _ **ça**_ **que j'ai voulu éviter pendant les premiers mois. J'ai longtemps été le petit nouveau de la bande. Je sais à quel point il peut être difficile d'entrer dans cette famille.**

 **-Tu es comme mon père,** je me sens obligé de préciser.

 **-Je sais mon grand. Je sais. Mais tu imagines arriver au milieu de cette dynamique bien huilée. Ce n'est pas facile. Avant, il n'y avait que toi, Luna et moi, et du jour au lendemain les autres ont débarqué, ça a été difficile.**

 **-Et tu as voulu tuer Rae un nombre incalculable de fois,** je me rappelle.

 **-Elle faisait du mal à Luna.**

 **-Oui mais elle ne le savait pas,** je souris.

Elijah lève les yeux aux ciel et m'accorde silencieusement le point de cette petite bataille. Son regard dévie de nouveau sur Chloé dans mon dos et il me précise toujours sans bouger les lèvres, qu'il est impatient de la connaître et aussi qu'elle est très jolie. A cette dernière remarque, je me sens rougir. Que je le pense, c'est une chose mais que ce soit Elijah qui le remarque aussi, c'est différent.

 **-Lexa est en haut ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Il faut que je la prévienne que je ne serai pas présent ce soir.**

 **-Tu étais invité ?**

 **-Je crois qu'il y a tout le monde.**

 **-Vraiment ? Tu ne peux pas te libérer ?**

 **-Non, c'est nos six mois avec Alex.**

 **-Six mois,** je m'indigne. **Six ?**

 **-Eh ouais… autant dire que je souffrais le martyre quand j'étais sur cette île au milieu de nulle part avec vous cet été.**

Je comprends mieux pour quelle raison, il s'éclipsait tous les jours à la même heure pendant des heures. Et moi qui croyait que s'était pour son travail. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas lire dans ses pensées… la prochaine fois qu'il fait un truc bizarre, je ne vais pas me gêner !

 **-Bon, je dois y aller, à plus tard p'tit mec !**

 **-A plus Elijah !**

Je retourne vers ma table et me réinstalle en face de Chloé pensif. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait réussi à nous cacher aussi longtemps une information aussi importante. Je soupire. J'imagine que d'une certaine façon, il a raison, notre famille est très ouverte mais en même temps les liens sont si forts qu'elle n'est pas facile d'accès.

La rousse se penche légèrement sur le côté comme pour attirer mon attention alors je secoue la tête pour me ressaisir. Je la fixe et remarque qu'elle attend quelque chose. Et merde, j'ai manqué une de ses questions. Évidement, je pourrais facilement la retrouver dans son esprit mais ce ne serait pas très fair-play.

 **-Excuse-moi, je n'écoutais pas.**

 **-J'ai vu ça oui,** s'en amuse-t-elle. **Je te demandais si c'était un autre membre de ta "famille".**

 **-Oui, c'est Elijah.**

 **-Et évidement, comme tout le monde, je sais immédiatement qui est ce mystérieux Elijah.**

 **-Eh bien, c'est Elijah,** je hausse les épaules. **C'est le meilleur ami de ma mère, le pire ennemi de mon autre mère, mon modèle masculin et mon professeur dans presque toutes les matières.**

 **-C'est lui qui t'a fait cours pendant toutes ces années ?**

 **-La plupart du temps oui. Il m'a appris à lire.**

De nouveau, encore, ce regard si étrange. Sauf que cette fois, elle me voit, elle me voit _vraiment_. Je crois que c'est la première fois que cet échange entre nos iris ne me mets pas mal à l'aise. Pourtant je fronce très légèrement les sourcils alors qu'entre nous, se forme un _vrai_ silence. Ça ne dure pas très longtemps mais assez pour que je le remarque.

 **-Tu as appris à quel âge ?** me demande-t-elle alors qu'il ne semble n'y avoir plus aucune autre voix que la sienne.

 **-Apprendre quoi ?**

 **-A lire,** précise-t-elle.

 **-Aux alentours de mes huit ans.**

Les lèvres de Chloé s'étirent dans un sourire étrange que je n'arrive pas à catégoriser. C'est comme si elle comprenait mais il y a en même temps une infime tristesse. Elle quitte mes yeux et pendant une longue poignée de secondes, elle ne semble plus savoir où arrêter son regard. Elle se penche en avant pour récupérer son sac de cours. Je l'observe fouiller et en sortir un roman, corné, abîmé, les pages sont jaunis et légèrement gondolé. La couverture est à moitié déchirée mais j'arrive à deviner le titre. C'est le journal d'Anne Franck.

La rousse le place au milieu de la table et ses yeux trouvent enfin un point d'ancrage. Pendant un instant, l'idée de poser ma main sur la sienne restées sur la couverture me frôle l'esprit. Je suis choqué par cette envie. Oui, mon geste l'encouragerait peut-être à me dire ce qui semble la perturber mais en même temps, il lui volerait encore un de ses souvenirs et je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas bien.

 **-J'ai trouvé ce livre sur un banc au début de l'été de mes onze ans. Il pleuvait, il n'y avait personne alors je l'ai ramassé. Je l'ai ramené chez moi et pendant des heures, j'ai fixé la première page. J'avais trouvé un moyen pour que mes professeurs ne s'en rendent pas compte mais je ne savais ni lire, ni écrire. C'est ce jour là que j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que je demande de l'aide. Alors tous les soirs, je sortais en douce et je me glissais dans une classe pour adulte. Je pensais que personne ne me remarquait mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Grâce à Alice, je savais lire avant la rentrée et je suis tombée amoureuse des mots. C'est elle qui m'a parlé de Loïs Lane, une femme qui avait du mal à écrire et qui pourtant est devenue la meilleure journaliste du Daily Planet. Je sais que c'est fictif, que Loïs Lane n'existe pas vraiment mais entre elle et Raven Reyes, j'ai troué mon objectif et la force de me battre. Je serai journaliste, la meilleure et je vais me sortir de ce quartier, qu'importe le prix. A la fin du collège, j'ai participé à un concours d'écriture, j'ai fini première… c'est de cette façon que j'ai fait ma rentrée de seconde dans un des lycées les plus exigeants de New-York.**

Je suis touché par son histoire. D'autant que je sais au plus profond de moi que c'est la vérité. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Je peux le lire en elle. Et je sais que ça l'effraie parce qu'elle ne se confit jamais de la sorte. Elle se redresse vivement en rangeant rapidement son livre dans son sac.

Je sens quelque chose se briser en moi alors que je réalise qu'elle va fuir. Je me lève à mon tour et la peur semble s'emparer un peu plus de tout son être. J'essaye de la rassurer avec un sourire qui dans son esprit n'a qu'une résonance vide.

 **-Je n'arrivais pas à écrire en anglais,** je dis très vite. **C'est la** _ **vrai**_ **raison pour laquelle, j'ai fui l'école quand j'étais plus jeune. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, pas même à ma mère. Je me débrouillais pour que Elijah m'interroge toujours à l'oral ou alors je lui faisais croire que je voulais apprendre une nouvelle langue et ça fonctionnait. J'ai réussi à berner tout le monde ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire dans ma famille. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, dès que j'essayais d'écrire en anglais, tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. J'ai trouvé la solution il y a seulement deux ans.**

 **-Je n'avais jamais parlé de ça,** précise-t-elle méfiante.

 **-Moi non plus.**

 **-Je,** elle observe subitement le bar comme si c'était une cage, **je dois y aller.**

 **-D'accord,** je souffle un peu triste.

 **-Pourquoi tu,** commence-t-elle clairement énervée avant de se stopper net. _Reprends toi, reprends toi, tu n'es pas comme ça._

Je souris en réalisant qu'elle a plus d'un point en commun avec Raven. Je penche la tête sur le côté. Avant d'avoir une idée. Le tout, c'est de réussir à la convaincre de me suivre.

 **-Parfois, Raven a la sensation d'étouffer alors que la colère la submerge.**

 **-Je ne suis pas en colère.**

 **-Je connais un endroit où tu pourras respirer tranquillement. Je… je ne suis pas obligé de venir. Je t'y emmène et je te laisse seule.**

 **-Je ne…** _ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…_ **non. Je…** _et merde._ **Je ne suis pas comme ça,** me précise-t-elle.

 **-Nous sommes amis,** je précise en croisant les bras. **Ne le nie pas, nous avons scellé notre jeune amitié par une poignée de main. Laisse-moi t'aider.**

 **-D'accord. Je veux bien respirer mais après, je pars.**

 **-Deal.**

Elle tend de nouveau la main vers moi. Je grimasse. Mais je comprends vite que je ne vais pas pouvoir y échapper, c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour s'assurer que je tienne parole. Je replis ma main gauche dans la seconde et me tord les doigts nerveusement. Je ne veux pas lui arracher de nouveaux souvenirs. Et pourtant, elle ne me laisse pas le choix. Alors je m'exécute.

 **-Deal,** souffle-t-elle.

Comme un écho à ce qu'elle vient de me révéler, je la vois dans le fond d'une classe remplie d'adultes. J'aperçois une femme d'un certain âge qui me fait un peu penser à Kasia s'installer à côté d'elle et lui montrer comment tenir un crayon. Et après chaque jours, elles passaient des heures ensembles à dessiner des lettres et à en déchiffrer d'autres dans son livre abîmé du journal d'Anne Frank. Je la vois rentrer discrètement au petit matin et se glisser dans son lit pour quelques heures de sommeil.

Je retire encore ma main un peu vite. J'acquiesce avant de plonger mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon. Je lui fais un signe de la tête pour l'inviter à me suivre. J'envoie un sms à Lexa pour la prévenir que nous débarquons chez elle et je la conduis jusqu'au toit. Chloé reste en arrière émerveillée par le spectacle. Je vais vers l'atelier de Clarke où je sais trouver des post-it et un crayon. Je griffonne rapidement mon numéro de téléphone avant de revenir vers la rousse.

 **-Préviens-moi quand tu te sentiras mieux,** je lui demande en lui tendant le bout de papier rose. **Je te raccompagnerais.**

Sans attendre de réponse, je la laisse seule. Une fois la porte menant au toit fermée, je lâche un long soupir. Il est en train de se passer quelque chose de bizarre entre cette fille et moi. Je secoue la tête comme pour éloigner cette idée avant de rejoindre Lexa en cuisine. Elle sourit en se retournant et avant même que je ne lui demande, elle me répond :

 **-Tu peux sortir le poulet du frigo.**

 **-Okay.**

 **-Ton amie va bien ?**

 **-Je crois que ça va aller.**

 **-Elle ressemble à Raven,** ne peut-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.

 **-Je trouve aussi. Tu veux que je commence à couper le poulet ?**

 **-Je veux bien merci.**

Je commence à m'activer en silence. Je reste attentif à ce qui se passe sur le toit tout en gardant une certaine distance. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien pour elle. Mais en même temps, c'est intrusif. Pour essayer de m'éloigner des pensées de Chloé, je demande :

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous cachez Clarke et toi ?**

 **-Rien du tout. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que nous cachions quoi que ce soit ?**

 **-Vous avez invité tout le monde.**

 **-Nous avions juste envie de passer un bon moment tous ensemble.**

 **-Mon dieu, maman a raison, tu es une horrible menteuse,** je ris. **Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **-Je ne dirai rien,** soupire Lexa. **Et ne t'avise pas d'utiliser le jabawokie !**

 **-Je vais faire mon possible.**

 **-Nan' !** s'offusque Lexa.

Je me mets à rire doucement. Nous savons tous les deux que si je devais entrer dans sa tête, ce serait par accident et je dois admettre que l'idée d'une surprise n'est pas si mauvaise. Nous reprenons nos tâches dans le silence avant que je ne réalise que je n'ai pas encore vu Clarke.

 **-Elle se repose. C'est pour ça que j'étais au bar avant que Raven n'arrive. D'ailleurs, ta future petite sœur est parfaite d'après l'échographie.**

 **-Oui, j'ai vu ça.**

 **-Donc,** reprend Lexa comme si elle marchait sur des œufs, **tu veux me parler de cette Chloé ?**

 **-Tu veux me parler du pourquoi nous sommes tous réunis ce soir ?**

 **-Okay p'tit mec, j'ai rien demandé. En tout cas, elle semble intéressante même si elle s'est figée en me voyant.**

 **-Lexa,** je grogne.

 **-Je suis juste contente que tu te sois fais une amie.**

 **-J'ai des amis.**

 **-Oui, la plupart approche la trentaine mais oui.**

 **-Tu oublies mon équipe de hand,** je proteste.

 **-Ce sont tes coéquipiers Nan' mais je pense vraiment que cette Chloé va devenir ta première vraie amie. Et ne grogne pas, je sais que tu penses la même chose.**

Je ne peux clairement pas contre argumenter sa dernière répartie alors je me contente de lui tirer la langue. Lexa se met à rire et comme attirée par ce son, Clarke apparaît. Elle me dit bonjour en embrassant ma joue avant de se caler dans le dos de Lexa. Je souris devant ce moment privilégié entre elles. Elles sont vraiment mordues l'une de l'autre et plus le temps passe, plus elles semblent amoureuses. Elles ont vraiment un lien très spécial. J'espère un jour avoir la chance de connaître des sentiments aussi transcendant que les leurs.

 **-Alors mon grand comment s'est passé cette première journée ?**

 **-Le bilan est mitigé.**

 **-Ah oui ?**

 **-Je me ferai une idée définitive après les cours d'arts mais je crois que je vais pleurer.**

Clarke éclate de rire avant d'embrasser Lexa sur l'épaule pour se rapprocher de moi et demander plus de détails. Je lui raconte alors mes différentes déceptions de la journée. J'adore discuter avec elle, elle a toujours eu une très bonne oreille et une patience folle avec nous. Je veux dire, elle sait que parfois nous nous perdons avec toutes ces voix et elle attend toujours que nous revenions doucement à nous.

Et il y a ses yeux. Lexa a raison, nous voyons tout dans ses iris, en partie parce qu'elle est toujours sincère. Elle n'essaye jamais de mentir que ce soit aux autres ou à elle-même.

 **-Il y a une chose qu'il ne te dit pas,** intervient Lexa.

 **-Je ne peux pas le croire ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Crache le morceau, tout de suite !**

 **-Je me suis fait une amie.**

 **-C'est vrai ? Les détails, je veux les détails.**

 **-Merci Lexa,** je soupire.

 **-Oh mais de rien mon grand,** rit-elle.

 **-Pourquoi elle est au courant et pas moi ? Et ne parle pas de l'évidence si tu dis…**

 **-Parce qu'elle lit dans les pensées,** je la coupe.

Clarke me fait de gros yeux en m'assurant que je n'aurais jamais du dire ça. Elle saisit un torchon et me frappe gentiment avec, ce qui l'a fait éclater de rire. Je fais une moue boudeuse que je n'arrive pas à tenir longtemps, je la rejoins très vite dans son hilarité.

 **-Elle s'appelle Chloé,** je finis par lui dire. **Mais je ne suis pas encore censé le savoir. Disons qu'elle ne s'est pas officiellement présentée et qu'elle ne m'a pas non plus demander mon prénom.**

 **-Tu es sérieux ? Tu t'es fais une amie dont tu ne connais même pas officiellement le prénom. Alors là, je veux tout savoir.**

Je commence à lui raconter ma journée dans le détail sachant que normalement, je ne fais ça qu'avec Luna. Je commence par le bus, puis par ma rencontre avec Chloé, je poursuis avec les autres discussions au bar et je finalise avec le fait qu'elle est sur le toit.

 **-Elle est… Lexa, pourquoi avons-nous une inconnue sur** _ **notre**_ **toit ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas une inconnue,** précise Lexa, **mais l'amie de Nan'.**

 **-Une amie qui ne connaît même pas son prénom. C'est inacceptable !**

Clarke commence à avancer, aussitôt mon cœur bondit d'appréhension. Elle ne va pas oser rejoindre Chloé alors que je viens de lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de tranquillité. J'ai promis à la rousse du temps et si je ne respecte pas ma promesse, ce serait une catastrophe.

 **-Clarke Griffin,** l'arrête Lexa, **je te préviens si tu vas sur ce toit, nous allons avoir un problème toutes les deux.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Regarde toi, on dirait Octavia,** soupire Lexa.

 **-Je ne serai jamais aussi excessive qu'elle.**

 **-Tu crois ?**

 **-Bon d'accord,** abdique Clarke. **Je vais attendre qu'elle daigne descendre.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas Nan', le moment venu, nous irons au bar et tu pourras la faire sortir par derrière.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Clarke,** la gronde gentiment Lexa, **il n'y aura pas d'interrogatoire de la nouvelle amie de Nan' aujourd'hui.**

 **-Mais si Luna nous pose des questions ?**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Bon d'accord, j'abandonne. Vous n'êtes pas drôle tous les deux.**

Comme pour la consoler de cette énorme déception, Lexa essuie ses mains pleines de curry sur son tablier avant de s'avancer vers sa compagne. Elle la rapproche et dépose un baiser sur le haut de ses cheveux avant de la garder un instant contre son épaule. C'est ce que j'aime le plus dans leur couple, tout est toujours dans la douceur et le respect.

Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas comme ça à la maison, après tout s'il y a une chose dont je suis certain c'est de l'amour de mes mères. C'est juste plus… explosif. Elles ont toutes les deux un fort caractère et quand elles ne sont pas d'accord mieux vaut éviter d'être dans le coin. Je me souviens d'une fois où la cuisine s'est transformée en vraie tranché et qu'une guerre a explosé entre elles, juste parce qu'elles n'étaient pas d'accord sur la quantité de chocolat à mettre dans la recette. Et puis Raven intériorise beaucoup de ses sentiments, c'est difficile par moment de ne pas m'interposer entre elles et de dire à Luna : voilà ce qu'elle pense vraiment, embrassez-vous maintenant ! Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude elles sont bien plus souvent inséparable qu'autre chose.

J'entends la sonnerie qui indique que j'ai reçu un nouveau sms. Je repose mon couteau avant de me laver les mains et de récupérer mon portable. C'est Chloé. Enfin, j'imagine que c'est elle parce que ça dit :

 _ **D'inconnu à Nangila 17h12 :**_

Je suis prête à descendre de ce toit.

 **-Je vais chercher Chloé,** je dis à voix haute pour que Clarke soit elle aussi au courant.

Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder en arrière pour savoir que Lexa va tenir sa promesse et rejoindre le bar, le temps que nous partions. Je grimpe les quelques marches qui me séparent du toit et je fixe la porte quelques secondes avant de souffler le surplus d'air. J'espère qu'elle se sent vraiment mieux.

Je pousse la porte et la remarque tout de suite. Elle s'est installée sur un des canapés extérieurs en face du drap où nous regardons parfois nos films. Je m'avance silencieusement, j'attrape une chaise que j'installe en face d'elle pour m'y asseoir. Ses yeux qui étaient jusqu'alors fixés sur ses chaussures, se relèvent lentement pour se plonger dans mon regard.

 **-Je suis désolée,** souffle-t-elle. **Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me confier.**

 **-C'est fait pour ça les amis,** je lui assure avec un sourire.

 **-Nous nous connaissons à peine.**

 **-Nous avons le temps pour ça. Je te raccompagne,** je lui assure en me redressant, **et demain tu me laisses t'offrir un latté caramel.**

 _-Mais qui es-tu à la fin ?_

 **-Nous pouvons faire un nouveau deal si tu le souhaites.**

 **-Et si je ne veux pas devenir ton amie ?** _Non mais pourquoi je dis ça ? Je suis une idiote._

 **-Et bien… il pourrait y avoir une période d'essais. Si d'ici trois mois, tu n'es pas convaincue…**

 **-C'est ridicule comme idée,** me coupe-t-elle en riant. _Qui es-tu ? Bordel !_

 **-Allez Loïs Lane, fuyons avant que tu ne te retrouves coincée avec ma famille.**

Elle me suit dans le studio de Clarke et Lexa et je la pousse à sortir par l'arrière et non par le bar. En arrivant devant la porte, je remarque un post-it orange. Je le décolle pour lire les quelques mots de Lexa. Je souris en récupérant les clefs de sa voiture. Il n'y a qu'elle pour me faire confiance de la sorte alors que je viens tout juste d'avoir l'autorisation de conduire.

Chloé est surprise en découvrant la vieille voiture de Lexa. Moi, je l'adore. Avec Raven nous passons parfois des heures à l'entretenir. Et j'ai passé mes premières vitesses sur cette voiture. Lexa m'a emmené sur un parking vide, près de la plage de New Haven et m'a laissé le volant pour la première fois. Luna a voulu venir mais au dernier moment elle a renoncé en se disant qu'elle allait paniquer.

 **-Tu sais utiliser une boîte manuelle ?**

 **-Lexa ne me confirait jamais sa voiture si ce n'était pas le cas, elle y tient beaucoup.**

 **-Je suis presque sûre que cette voiture serait mieux dans un musée.**

 **-Elle a quatre roues, un bon moteur, une super radio, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait dans un musée ?**

 **-Elle sort tout droit d'une autre siècle,** suggère Chloé ce qui n'est pas totalement faux.

Sans argumenter plus, je démarre. J'adore le bruit de ce moteur. J'insère une cassette dans le lecteur et je pousse le volume à fond. C'est avec une bande son complètement tournée autour du jazz que je prends la route. Je me laisse guider par les instructions de Chloé.

Plus nous nous éloignons de notre point de départ, plus la rousse se renferme. Je vois les abords de Brooklyn et je comprends que le retour à la réalité doit être difficile. Je continue à rouler mais instinctivement, je ralentis comme pour lui laisser un peu plus de temps.

 **-Tu peux t'arrêter, c'est juste là.**

Je m'exécute et me gare devant un orphelinat. Je fronce les sourcils en réalisant que c'est le même que Raven. Chloé avait raison, leurs parcours sont vraiment similaires. Je serre le frein à main et presque aussitôt, la rousse bondit hors de la voiture. Je jure entre mes dents avant d'éteindre le moteur pour la rattraper.

 **-Attends !**

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin…** _de ta pitié._

 **-J'en ai bien conscience.**

Chloé fronce les sourcils, je lui souris avant de m'avancer. Je prends mon téléphone dans mes mains pour lui montrer et lui assurer :

 **-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai juste derrière cet écran.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Je te l'ai déjà dist les amis sont fait pour ça.**

 **-Tu n'en as pas marre d'être aussi…** _gentil,_ **barbant ?**

 **-Ma mère m'a appris que le plus important, ce n'est pas d'avoir des "pompes" qui coûtent plus de 300 $, ni un iPhone,** je précise en lui montrant de nouveau mon portable, **ni un casque audio hors de prix ou une chemise de marque, de "puer le fric". Non, ce qui est important, c'est ça,** je précise en montrant mon cœur. **Alors, je suis peut-être barbant mais je suis sincère. Tu ne regretteras pas ton choix.**

 **-Quel choix ?**

 **-De devenir mon ami.**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que…** _mais c'est qui ce type ? Qui parle comme ça ?_ **Bon… d'accord. Amis,** soupire-t-elle, **nous sommes amis.**

 **-Bien. Donc, je t'assure que si tu en as besoin, je serai juste derrière cet écran.**

 **-Merci.**

Je souris un peu plus en acquiesçant. Je m'éloigne d'elle en effectuant quelques pas à reculons. J'ouvre ma portière et j'attends encore quelques secondes. Je suis au bord du rire lorsque je réalise qu'elle ne va vraiment pas me le demander.

 **-Au fait, qu'est-ce que je dois mettre sur mon portable ?**

 **-Pour quoi ?**

 **-Le nom du contact. Je me vois mal mettre juste "amie".**

 **-Tu pourrais mettre Loïs Lane,** s'amuse-t-elle.

 **-Et toi Matt Murdock mais ça ne nous avance pas vraiment.**

 **-Chloé,** souffle-t-elle enfin, **Chloé Garry.**

 **-Nangila Evans,** je souris avant de m'installer devant le volant.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, il était bien long celui-là. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Un bond dans le temps de huit ans et un nouveau POV de Nangila, ce que j'aime lui consacrer un chapitre. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de tout ce qui a changé, de la petite Lydia, à la nouvelle petite amie de Elijah, à la raison de Nan' qui l'a poussé à éviter l'école si longtemps, l'apparition de Chloé… Et surtout… pourquoi croyez vous que Clarke et Lexa ont réuni tout le monde ?**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 :** **The Strumbellas - Spirit**

 **Note n°2 :** **Ella Fitzgerald - Can Anyone Explaine**

 **Note n°3 :** **Iggy Pop - The Passenger**

 **Note n°4 :** **Nina Simone - Nobody Knows You When You're Down And Ou** t

 **Note n°5 :** **Aretha** **Franklin** \- **Won't** **Be** **Long**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « ... », cette fois, se n'est pas pour vous titiller, je n'ai juste pas fini d'écrire le chapitre 52... ^^"**

 **Je vous retrouverai peut-être vendredi avec** **« Ne me regarde pas ». Sur ce, à bientôt !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	52. Pour toujours et à jamais

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Après le chapitre de la semaine dernière qui a sacrément attirer votre attention, je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour votre enthousiasme, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Je me suis creuser la tête mais je ne sais pas quoi dire... a part : C'est la suite ! Bonne retrouvailles avec TOUTES la famille du Clexa.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Just as long as it makes you happy** _Fais comme quand quelque chose te rend heureuse_ _ **  
**_ **It will... makes you happy** _Et tu sera_ _s_ _... heureuse !_ _ **  
**_ **Just be happy** _Sois juste heureuse_ _  
_

 _ **Rihanna - Happy**_

 **Chapitre 52 : Pour toujours et à jamais**

Je n'écoute Clarke gémir et se plaindre que d'une oreille, mon attention est ailleurs. Je suis concentrée sur la conversation entre Nan' et cette fameuse Chloé. Je sais que je ne devrais pas les épier de la sorte mais il y a quelque chose de spécial entre ces deux là. Je n'arrive pas encore à savoir comment mais la jeune femme rousse que j'ai aperçue tout à l'heure aura d'ici peu une très grande importance dans la vie du p'tit mec de la famille.

Je souris alors que Nan' trouve mon post-it sur la porte. Il adore conduire ma voiture, au grand malheur de Luna qui a un peu de mal à le voir grandir. Elle est tellement fière de ce qu'il est devenu mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter encore et encore pour lui. C'est une vraie mère. Nangila a bien grandi mais dans son cœur, il est encore ce petit garçon qui a besoin de s'accrocher à elle pour avancer. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait peur qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, simplement que ce monde essaye de l'abîmer. Il a un cœur un peu trop grand pour s'en sortir indemne.

Je la comprends, moi-même, je me fais énormément de soucis pour lui. Après tout, d'une certaine manière, c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes aujourd'hui tous réunis comme une famille, une _vrai_ _e_ famille. Je lui dois beaucoup. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte de l'importance qu'il a pour nous.

 **-Hey,** s'exclame Clarke en me donnant un coup de torchon dans l'épaule, **daignerais-tu m'écouter plus de deux secondes ?**

 **-Je t'écoute,** je lui assure.

 **-Tu es vraiment la pire menteuse qui soit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ?**

 **-Ils viennent juste de partir.**

 **-Donc tu ne m'écoutais pas,** sourit-elle en plaçant ses bras sur mes épaules.

 **-Je t'écoutais à moitié,** je finis par lui assurer, amusée.

 **-À moitié !** semble-t-elle s'offusquer. **À moitié,** répète-t-elle soudainement amusée. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre ces deux là ? Et dire que je t'ai laiss** **é** **me convaincre de ne pas aller la voir,** soupire-t-elle. **Elle est comment ?**

 **-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a des chances pour que Nan' n'ait pas respect** **é** **la régle numéro une de Raven ?**

 **-Quelle règle numéro une ?**

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas important puisqu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte.**

 **-Mais de quoi parlons nous exactement ?**

Je souris un peu plus en me plongeant corps et âme dans le bleu parfait des iris de Clarke. Je me penche légèrement pour éliminer le peu de distance qui existe encore entre nous. Nos nez se frôlent et lentement je l'embrasse amoureusement. C'est un baiser doux et tendre que nous arrêtons juste avant le début de l'asphyxie. Je pose ensuite doucement mon front contre le sien et en fermant mes paupières, je lui réponds :

 **-D'amour Clarke, je parle d'amour.**

 **-Nan' ne peut pas tomber amoureux, il est trop jeune,** se moque-t-elle.

 **-Il a seize ans,** je contre gentiment.

 **-Oh mon dieu !** s'exclame Clarke en s'éloignant une main au niveau de son cœur, **Luna ne doit pas savoir, elle va… avoir une crise cardiaque.**

 **-Comme toi tu veux dire ?**

 **-N'importe quoi,** s'offusque-t-elle en lançant le torchon en boule vers moi.

Je baisse la tête pour éviter son projectile de justesse, et devant son regard outré que j'ai pu échapper à une telle attaque, je ris doucement. Son regard noircit de plus belle, sa langue claque sur son palet avant qu'elle ne se renfrogne dans une moue boudeuse. Je mordille doucement ma lèvre inférieure devant ce spectacle des plus attendrissant. Vivre avec Clarke depuis plus de huit ans est vraiment merveilleux, j'ai la sensation de tomber un peu plus amoureuse d'elle chaque jour.

J'attrape son poignet et je ne me décourage pas malgré son regard noir. J'embrasse le haut de ses cheveux avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Je la garde tout près de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle a fermé les yeux pour apprécier ce rapprochement. Un léger soupir d'aise s'échappe de ses lèvres alors que je caresse doucement son dos.

 **-Je crois que je suis trop attach** **ée** **à** **ce gamin,** souffle-t-elle.

 **-C'est normal,** je lui assure. **Et puis, c'est Nan'… pas n'importe quel gamin.**

 **-Amoureux,** murmure-t-elle si bas que je peine à l'entendre, **ça semble fou. Un jour au lycée et le voilà amoureux… c'est tellement ridicule.**

 **-Tu sais, je peux aussi me tromper.**

 **-Te tromper… toi ? Non, je ne crois pas.**

 **-Tu crois qu'il va en parler à Luna ?**

 **-Pas tout de suite. C'est à peine une étincelle dans son esprit. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.**

 **-Le premier amour…**

 **-Je plains sincèrement la pauvre fille qui osera briser le cœur de notre p'tit mec.**

 **-Cette fille est** **d'ores** **et déjà morte,** assure Clarke. **Luna se charge du meurtre, certainement assist** **ée** **de Raven, nous, nous sommes complice** **s** **pour cacher le corps et nous utiliserons Link et Anya pour étouffer l'affaire.**

 **-Tu as pens** **é** **à tou** **t** **, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-J'adore ce gosse.**

 **-Moi aussi.**

 **-Parfois,** commence-t-elle en s'écartant de mes bras pour me regarder dans les yeux, **je me dis que si tu ne l'avais pas rencontr** **é** **, tu ne serais jamais revenu** **e** **vers moi. Je lui dois beaucoup.**

Je suis incapable de la contredire. Je me doute que d'une certaine façon, elle a terriblement raison. Je sais que j'aurais fini par revenir vers Clarke avec ou sans Nangila mais j'imagine qu'il m'aurait fallu bien plus de temps et nous serions alors loin d'avoir la relation que nous avons aujourd'hui, peut-être même qu'il aurait été trop tard.

 **-Je serai** **s** **revenu** **e** **, tu n'as pas idée de la force de persuasion que peut avoir Luna. Quand elle veut, c'est vraiment un monstre, je t'assure.**

 **-Ne plaisante pas là-dessus,** sourit-elle. **Accorde moi au moins le fait que sans Nan' tu ne serais pas à ce point heureuse. C'est grâce à lui que tu ne vis plus avec une malédiction mais avec un don.**

 **-C'est vrai. Mais tu sais,** **c** **e n'est pas parce qu'il grandit, qu'il va disparaître. Nous sommes sa famille.**

 **-Tu m'explique** **s** **pour quelle foutu** **e** **raison je suis autant** **attachée** **à ce gamin moi ?**

 **-Nous sommes tous attach** **és** **à lui.**

 **-Pourquoi tu es aussi calme ?**

 **-Tout est dans le paraître,** je lui assure en souriant.

 **-Je n'en crois pas un mot,** soupire-t-elle en appuyant sa tête sur ma clavicule.

Je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux, un geste que je sais capable de l'apaiser. Je l'éloigne à contre cœur en entendant Josh, l'un de mes employés s'approcher de la remise. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne en maudissant le brun qui franchit la porte pour récupérer deux fûts de bières. Je le fusille d'un regard noir avant de profiter de l'occasion pour retourner à l'étage.

Je ne quitte la main de Clarke qu'une fois devant mon plan de travail. Je sors le poulet du frigo pour remarquer que Nan' a fini de le préparer. Je le laisse donc tomber dans la marmite. J'épisse le tout avant de me tourner vers Clarke pour lui demander de préparer la mangue, je souris en réalisant qu'elle s'est déjà installée pour le faire. J'installe le cuiseur de riz, et en commençant à préparer le dessert j'annonce :

 **-Elijah est pass** **é** **tout à l'heure.**

 **-Il était un peu en avance,** se moque-t-elle.

 **-Il ne peut pas venir ce soir.**

 **-Quoi ? Comment ça il ne peut pas venir ? Tu lui as di** **t** **sans moi ?**

 **-Bien sûr que non. Je crois qu'il a un rendez-vous. J'ai essay** **é** **de sonder ses pensées mais Luna lui a appri** **s** **son truc donc je n'en sais pas plus.**

 **-Attend, stop, pause, pouce,** s'exclame-t-elle en faisant claquer son couteau sur le plan de travail, **depuis quand il sort avec quelqu'un ?**

 **-J'en sais rien, c'est peut-être professionnel.**

 **-Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Nous allons être oblig** **ées** **de faire l'annonce plus tard.**

 **-Pardon ?** je m'étouffe presque.

 **-Tout le monde ne sera pas présent, nous ne pouvons donc pas le faire. Logique.**

 **-Clarke…** je grogne.

 **-Non, n'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis. Je sais que j'ai raison. Nous devons tous être là.**

 **-Tu as conscience que dans moins d'une heure, cette pièce sera rempli à ra** **s** **bord et que parmi ces personnes, il y aura pas moins de six personnes capable** **nt** **de lire dans les pensées et encore, je ne me compte pas.**

 **-C'est juste un détail.**

 **-Clarke !**

 **-Tout le monde doit être présent.**

 **-Non mais je rêve !** je soupire. **Très bien !** J'attrape mon portable et compose le numéro d'Elijah.

Je m'essuie ensuite les mains sur mon tablier en coinçant mon portable entre mon épaule et mon oreille. C'est la troisième sonneries lorsque je récupère le combiné dans ma main droite. Une nouvelle tonalité et le meilleur ami de Luna décroche :

 **-Lexa,** prononce-t-il surpris.

 **-Je suis désolée Elijah mais il faut absolument que tu viennes ce soir.**

 **-Je te l'ai di** **t** **, ce soir, je ne peux pas.**

 **-S'il te plaît,** je soupire en fusillant Clarke du regard, **soit pour l'apéro, soit pour le dessert mais vien** **s** **.**

 **-Je vois,** rit-il, **Clarke vient de te faire du chantage.**

 **-Exactement ! Donc** **sois là** **.**

 **-Laisse-moi deux minutes,** me demande-t-il, je perçois ensuite des mots étouffés, **tu es sûre… vraiment… très bien… tu es… bien… tu es génial** **e** **… Lexa,** je sursaute alors que sa voix est redevenue normale.

 **-Je suis toujours là.**

 **-Nous pourrions être présent** **s** **pour le dessert.**

 **-Nous,** je souris.

 **-Ne dis rien à Luna sinon je change d'avis. Je vais l'appeler, qu'elle ne l'apprenne avant tout le monde.**

 **-Donc tu as quelqu'un,** je conclus.

 **-Absolument pas. Et, si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas la première à qui je le dirais.**

 **-Comment elle s'appelle ?**

 **-Arrête Lexa,** soupire-t-il, **sinon je ne viens** **pas** **.**

 **-C'est petit le chantage.**

 **-Alex,** grogne-t-il, **elle s'appelle Alex. Mais si tu oses dire à Luna que tu as eu cette info avant elle, je…**

 **-J'ai compris,** je souris. **A tout à l'heure.**

Je raccroche avant de me tourner vers Clarke. Je range mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et je me réinstalle en face d'elle sans un mot. Je fais monter mes blancs en neige pour les îles flottantes et j'affirme :

 **-Tu es vraiment une emmerdeuse.**

 **-Moi ? Une emmerdeuse ? Je ne suis pas celle qui vient d'appeler un de nos amis pour lui demander d'annuler un rendez-vous.**

 **-Je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi Clarke. Et cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas te défiler.**

 **-Je ne me suis pas défil** **ée** **,** s'offusque-t-elle.

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Bon d'accord mais juste un tout petit peu. J'ai… j'ai voulu garder cette nouvelle pour nous. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais…**

 **-Je comprends sauf que si je ne peux pas en parler à Luna et Raven, je vais finir par dépérir.**

 **-Tu n'exagère** **s** **pas un peu là ?**

 **-Ose me dire que tu ne meurs pas d'envie de le dire à ta mère.**

 **-Okay, un point pour toi. Donc nous le faisons ce soir ?**

 **-Ce soir,** je souris pour confirmer avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Il est un peu plus de dix huit heures lorsque les premiers invités frappent à notre porte. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sur place pour savoir que ce sont les parents de Clarke. La blonde ouvre alors que je me précipite vers l'évier pour me laver les mains à temps. J'ai à peine pu saisir l'essuie mains qu'une petite voix s'exclame :

 **-Attrape-moi Lexaaaaaaaa !**

Je suis quelque peu prise au dépourvu alors je balance le torchon orange loin et me penche en avant pour réceptionner un peu maladroitement le petit frère de Clarke. Je soupire de soulagement en réalisant que je suis stable sur mes pieds. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où en me prenant par surprise, cette petite tête blonde m'a fait valser en arrière. Il agrippe mon cou et semble vouloir m'étouffer avant de me faire des bisous légèrement baveux sur toute ma joue. Je souris avant de dire dans un rire :

 **-Salut Camille.**

 **-Tu** **ne** **devineras jamais, depuis dimanche, j'ai déjà pris un centimètre ! Un centimètre !** répète-t-il avec gloire en étirant ses bras de façon victorieuses.

 **-C'est incroyable. Tu vas bientôt être plus grand que Aiden.**

 **-C'est vrai ?** me demande-t-il avec des yeux brillants.

 **-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.**

 **-Ce gamin est ingrat,** intervient Clarke en nous rejoignant dans la cuisine, suivie de ses parents, **il ne dit même pas bonjour à sa grande sœur.**

 **-Bon-jour Cla-rke,** articule-t-il en agitant la main.

 **-Il ne t'a pas fait tomber ?** me demande-t-elle doucement en passant une main dans les cheveux fins de son frère.

 **-Pas cette fois,** je souris en lui passant le blondinet pour dire bonjour à Abby et Marcus.

J'ai à peine le temps de m'avancer plus, que je me retrouve dans une étreinte maternelle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Depuis la naissance de Camille, ma relation avec Abby n'a fait que s'améliorer.

 **-Je crois que ton fils a encore échapp** **é** **à ta surveillance,** j'énonce amusée quand elle m'éloigne.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise,** s'amuse-t-elle. **Tu as fai** **t** **chavirer le cœur de mes deux enfants. À la maison, c'est insupportable, Lexa par là, Lexa par ci et Lexa elle a fait ça. Je pourrai** **s** **presque t'en vouloir.**

 **-Et moi aussi,** souligne ma belle blonde.

 **-Je n'ai absolument rien fai** **t** **pour mériter** **c** **e traitement. Salut Marcus,** je souris en me glissant dans ses bras.

 **-Salut Lexa. Nous sommes les premiers ?**

 **-Théoriquement oui,** sourit Clarke en déposant Camille qui vient agripper immédiatement ma jambe droite, **Raven était là tout à l'heure mais elle est reparti** **e** **chercher Lydia, et Nan' a raccompagn** **é** **une amie.**

Je jette un regard noir à Clarke. Elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, il a fallu qu'elle remette cette histoire sur le tapis. Si elle continue, Nan' ne voudra plus lui parler. Fort heureusement, Abby et Marcus ne relève pas l'information. Et son père de cœur, se permet même d'ajouter :

 **-Donc, nous sommes les premiers.**

 **-Tu as fini avec la cuisine Lexa ?** me demande Abby.

 **-Oui. Le carry mijote encore, une partie de l'entrée est dans le four et tout le reste est prêt à être enfourn** **é** **au moment voulu.**

 **-Très bien,** sourit la mère de Clarke, **maintenant, dites nous ce que vous cache** **z** **toute** **s** **les deux.**

 **-Mais rien du tout,** soupire Clarke, **nous avions juste envie de voir tout le monde.**

 **-Lexa a un secret ?** demande Camille avec de gros yeux.

Je me racle la gorge mal à l'aise devant son regard inquisiteur. Je commence à me dire que je ne vais jamais tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de tout le monde au moment où je suis sauvée par un nouveau coup contre la porte. Sans plus réfléchir, je prends le blondinet dans les bras pour le confier à sa mère et je fuis sans la moindre honte vers l'entrée. J'ouvre la porte avec un soupir de soulagement, je l'ai échappé belle.

I peine un entrebâillement, qu'un nouvel arrivage fout d'enfants force l'entrée. Je souris en suivant Nicole et Romain des yeux. Ils ont respectivement cinq et trois ans, et le petit garçon ne lâche pas sa sœur d'une semelle. Elle est un peu comme son doudou humain, c'est assez adorable. Je me tourne ensuite vers Anya et Adrian qui sont restés sur le pas de la porte beaucoup plus civilisés que leurs enfants. Je souris amusée devant leurs airs innocents à tous les deux avant d'embrasser Adrian sur la joue et de prendre Anya dans mes bras en lui assurant que deux semaines sans se voir c'est bien trop long.

A peine entré, Adrian se fait accaparer par Marcus qui a pris la décision de re-décorer toute la maison et qui prend conseil auprès d'un vrai professionnel en qui il a confiance. C'est hilarant de voir le mari d'Anya essayer de le convaincre qu'il n'est pas ce genre de peintre. Adrian se contentant de raccommoder des pièces de monuments historiques et non des maisons personnelles.

Les trois enfants ont subitement disparu mais je n'ai pas besoin de poser de questions pour savoir qu'ils ont déjà rejoint soit le toit, soit la gigantesque salle de jeux que l'on a fait installer quand les jumeaux Black ont eu plus de trois ans. De toute façon, avec sept petits bouts presque constamment à la maison, si nous ne l'avions pas déjà fait, ce serait en cours parce que très franchement, si nous voulons espérer discuter un minimum, c'est une obligation.

Clarke invite ses parents et Anya et Adrian sur le toit lorsqu'on sonne de nouveau à la porte. Je souris à la belle blonde en lui assurant que je m'en occupe. En m'avançant, je croise les doigts pour ne pas être bousculée de nouveau et je souris en réalisant que ça ne va pas être le cas. J'ouvre la porte et découvre Gustus les bras grands ouverts qui me salut :

 **-Lexa ! Je suis heureux de te voir ! Je ne suis pas venu à New-York depuis une éternité !**

 **-C'est bon papa, laisse nous passer aussi,** grogne Costia.

 **-Salut Gus',** je le laisse passer, **les filles,** je hoche poliment la tête devant la sœur de Luna et sa compagne, Mégane, **Damien,** je caresse la joue du petit bonhomme d'à peine douze mois. **Il a encore grandi.**

 **-C'est vrai,** confirme Costia.

 **-Il nous épuise,** précise Mégane avec son accent écossais.

Mégane passe devant moi pour rejoindre son beau-père qui est complètement gaga, comme avec ses deux autres petits enfants. Je détaille un peu plus Costia. J'ai fini par lui dire à elle aussi mon secret quelques mois après avoir transmis le pouvoir à Lincoln, Aiden et Charlie. J'ai cru que ma révélation l'avait blessée puisque qu'elle est partie la semaine même.

Costia est revenue il y a deux ans complètement amoureuse de Mégane en annonçant abruptement à son père et sa sœur qu'elle comptait se marier dans le mois. J'ai éclaté de rire lorsque Luna a essayé de décrire la tête qu'à fait Gustus à cette annonce. Puis Nan' est arrivé en affirmant que cette description était très mauvaise et il s'est mis à faire des têtes toutes plus horrifiées les unes que les autres.

Toujours est-il que nous n'avons jamais reparlé de mon aptitude. Je ne sais pas si Luna lui a dit que Nangila possédait le même don mais j'imagine qu'elle doit sans douter. Mais notre relation s'est enfin aplanie, nous ne ressentons plus de rancœur l'une envers l'autre et Mégane est vraiment quelqu'un que j'apprécie. Et puis, même s'il y avait énormément de non dit entre nous, Costia avait toujours été une bonne oreille, elle m'a manqué durant ces cinq années.

 **-Tu vas bien ?** me demande Costia. **Tu semble** **s** **… fatiguée.**

 **-Je me sens bien,** je souris.

 **-Je te jure, on dirait que c'est toi et non moi qui vient de passer une nuit blanche parce que le petit monstre a refus** **é** **de dormir.**

 **-Hey,** je m'offusque.

 **-D'accord, je n'ai rien di** **t** **,** affirme-t-elle en levant les mains pour se tirer de là.

 **-Oh mais regarde qui voilà,** je souris en voyant Nan' arriver.

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Il est vraiment adorable. Costia se tourne pour le voir à son tour. Nan' prend sa tante dans ses bras en lui demandant si toute la famille est là, elle secoue son chef de haut en bas pour confirmer la présence de sa femme et de son fils. Un étirement encore plus grand étire les lèvres du p'tit mec de la famille.

Costia se glisse à l'intérieur pour préparer son père à l'arrivée de son second petit fil. Nangila plonge sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sort mes clefs de voiture. Je peux voir toute sa reconnaissance dans ses yeux.

 **-Merci pour la voiture Lex'.**

 **-Pas de soucis.**

 **-Elle m'a dit son prénom,** m'apprend-il fièrement.

 **-Hum… laisse-moi deviner,** je fais une longue pause avant de m'exclamer, **c'est Chloé !**

 **-Ouais,** sourit-il un peu plus. **Je te soupçonne d'avoir utilis** **é** **le jabawokie.**

 **-Absolument pas, je suis choqu** **ée** **par ces accusations.**

 **-Elle est dans le même orphelinat que 'man,** dit-il pensif.

Je trouve cela étrange de devoir repenser à cet endroit et à Raven dans une même image. Je ne sais que trop bien à quel point ma meilleure amie a pu être malheureuse entre ces murs. Je baisse les yeux, attristée à l'idée qu'une autre personne doive subir ça.

 **-Nan',** je l'appelle.

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Si Raven Reyes a pu se sortir de là, je suis certaine que ta nouvelle amie en fera de même.**

 **-Oui mais 'man t'avai** **t** **toi,** soupire-t-il.

 **-Eh bien, cette Chloé a mieux encore. Toi, Nangila Evans.**

 **-Merci Lexa.**

Ses yeux sont éclatants, j'ai réussi à trouver les mots qu'il faut. Je souris avant de passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Je sais que ça l'agace et pourtant, il ne dit rien, jamais. Son regard scanne rapidement la pièce avant qu'il ne demande :

 **-Mes mères ne sont pas encore là ?**

 **-Non mais connaissant un peu Raven, elle a dû repasser chez vous pour ne pas laisser Luna conduire seule après avoir pass** **é** **l'après-midi** **à** **subir des examens.**

 **-Il y a des chances oui. Tu pense** **s** **que je vais pouvoir revoir l'échographie ?**

 **-Je doute que Raven la quitte durant les deux semaine** **s** **à venir.**

 **-Oui, tu as raison,** sourit-il.

Alors que je croyais qu'il allait entrer et me laisser fermer la porte, il se tourne vers les escaliers qui desservent notre entrée principale. Je fronce les sourcils avant de comprendre ce qui l'a arrêté. Je reconnais très facilement la famille Black arriver au grand complet. Victoria et Charlie sont les premiers que nous voyons arriver, suivi de près par leurs père qui demande à Octavia de laisser Audrey marcher par ses propres moyens. Demande à laquelle O réplique que ces marches sont un véritable danger pour leur fille.

 **-Ils me** **fatiguent** **déjà,** se moque gentiment Nan'. **Salut Tory,** s'exclame-t-il ensuite, **Charlie, je ne peux toujours pas te convaincre de rejoindre l'équipe de hand ?**

 **-Je n'aime pas le hand,** affirme aussitôt le petit brun.

 **-Et ainsi, il me brise le cœur,** se lamente O une fois à notre hauteur.

 **-Vous n'allez jamais arrêter d'essayer de le convaincre de faire du hand, n'est-ce pas ?** je m'amuse.

 **-Jamais,** réponde en cœur O, Nan' et Tory.

Lincoln lève les yeux au ciel et j'éclate de rire. La petite Audrey attrape la main de son frère et tire sur son bras. Charlie lui accorde un regard et elle dit :

 **-Moi aussi hand.**

 **-Voilà, même Audrey a compri** **s** **du haut de ses cinq ans,** se moque sa mère.

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas comme s'il ne faisait pas de sport,** je souris. **J'ai été** **impressionné** **à** **ton dernier concours,** je confie à Charlie.

 **-Je sais,** sourit-il. **Clarke et toi vous aviez la plus grand** **e** **pancarte.**

 **-Tu es un très bon gymnaste, c'est normal de t'encourager.**

 **-Merci Lexa. Camille est déjà là ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Je peux y aller maman ?** demande-t-il poliment.

 **-Évidemment mais je t'en pris, ne passe pas ta soirée à jouer aux échecs.**

 **-Promis,** crit-il en courant dans le studio pour retrouver le blondinet.

 **-Tu veux qu'on** **travaille** **tes passe** **s** **sur le toit ?** demande Nangila à Victoria.

 **-Oui, génial !**

Je laisse entrer le couple et referme enfin la porte. Je souris en voyant Gustus étreindre Nangila avec un peu de force avant de lui demander où se trouve ses mères et sa petite princesse. Nan' lui explique qu'ils sont venus séparément. Et alors que son grand-père aurait voulu l'accaparer, Victoria revient avec un ballon de hand et l'arrache des bras de Gustus.

Je me grandis un peu pour essayer de voir si Clarke est quelque part au rez-de-chaussée ou si elle est toujours sur le toit. Je souris en la voyant préparer un plateau dans la cuisine. Sans hésiter, je la rejoins. Je me glisse dans son dos et ferme mes bras sur son ventre en posant délicatement ma tête sur son épaule gauche.

 **-Tu vas bien ?** me demande-t-elle en un murmure.

 **-Oui.**

 **-Je sais que tu adore** **s** **avoir toute la famille à la maison mais** **c** **e n'est pas ça que je veux savoir.**

 **-Je parais fatiguée ?** je demande en me souvenant de la remarque de Costia.

 **-Je ne trouve pas,** sourit Clarke en se retournant.

 **-Tu dis ça seulement pour que je ne puisse pas te le reprocher.**

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle** **s** **,** s'amuse-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

 **-Peut-être du fait que tu m'ais empêch** **é** **de dormir toute la nuit,** je continue.

 **-Non,** affirme-t-elle, **il n'y a rien** **à** **faire, je ne me souviens pas de ça.**

 **-Clarke,** hurle la petite voix de Camille, **maman dit que tu dois arrêter d'embrasser Lexa et lui apporter son verre tout de suite et que si tu ne le fais pas, je ne** **peux** **pas aller jouer avec Charlie !**

 **-Ta mère est diabolique !** j'affirme avec un sourire.

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas nouveau,** soupire-t-elle.

J'embrasse Clarke une dernière fois comme pour l'encourager afin qu'elle affronte sa mère la tête haute. J'éclate de rire en m'éloignant des lèvres de ma belle blonde alors que je viens de me prendre une violente collision avec Camille qui a foncé dans ma jambe. Je baisse la tête pour voir ses yeux noirs. Il fait une moue boudeuse en me précisant :

 **-Non, non et non. Tu n'as pas compris. Clarke doit arrêter de t'embrasser mais toi aussi tu dois le faire Lexa.**

 **-Je suis désolée,** je m'excuse faussement, **je n'avais pas compris. Donc, en résum** **é** **, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça,** je demande en embrassant de nouveau Clarke.

 **-Mais nooooon ! Tu dois arrêter tout de suuuite ! Je veux jouer avec Charlie moi !**

 **-D'accord, j'arrête bonhomme.**

 **-Promis ?**

 **-Croix de bois, croix de fer.**

 **-Merci Lexa,** affirme-t-il en courant de nouveau vers le toit. **Je t'aime très très fort,** il hurle alors que je ne peux plus le voir.

 **-Il t'aime très très fort,** tique Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **-Je n'y peux rien,** je souris. **Mon charme est infaillible pour les Griffin.**

 **-Tu as conscience que Camille est un Kane, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-C'est un détail…**

 **-Détail,** peste-t-elle en embrassant ma joue avant de rejoindre sa mère sur le toit.

Je reste seule dans la cuisine en attendant les derniers arrivants. Je regarde l'heure. Luna et Raven ne devraient plus tarder quand à Aiden et Lætitia, ils m'ont prévenu qu'ils n'arriveraient pas avant vingt heures passées, Aiden ayant un match d'entraînement qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer et Lætitia finissant d'enregistrer son émission radio dans les mêmes horaires. Un basketteur professionnel et une journaliste sportive, ils se sont vraiment bien trouvés.

Je sursaute alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec fracas. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que ce soit Raven qui ait pris cette initiative. Qui d'autre à part elle, oserait rentrer chez qui que ce soit sans avoir été invité à entrer. Je souris en entendant Luna protester :

 **-Tu aurais pu frapper.**

 **-C'était juste une perte de temps,** répond-elle. **Tout le monde est sûrement déjà sur le toit.**

 **-Tu aurais pu frapper,** je répète pour soutenir Luna.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi aussi ?** s'interroge Raven avec extravagance.

 **-Et bien, je vous attendais pour vous ouvrir la porte. Privilège que tu m'as arrach** **é** **de la plus horrible des manières.**

Raven se décompose sous mes yeux alors que Luna éclate de rire. Je garde un air neutre le plus longtemps possible mais je finis par suivre ma sœur de cœur dans son hilarité. Ma meilleure amie soupire en affirmant :

 **-** **C** **'était pas drôle.**

 **-Un peu tout de même,** me soutient à son tour Luna en caressant amoureusement la joue de Raven.

 **-Mouais.**

 **-Tu sais à quoi je pensais ?** demande Luna à sa compagne.

 **-A quoi ?** soupire-t-elle.

 **-De nouveau** **à** **cette échographie, tu ne trouve** **s** **pas que…**

 **-… elle est parfaite, si ! Il faut que je la montre à tout le monde !**

A peine a-t-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle file vers le toit en brandissant une photographie imprimée. Luna secoue la tête amusée. Je m'avance pour prendre Lydia de ses bras. Je suis surprise en voyant la petite endormie. Luna rabat gentiment ses cheveux avant de m'expliquer :

 **-Raven l'a** **amené** **au parc avant de venir me chercher.**

 **-Je vois. Tu veux que je la dépose dans notre chambre pour qu'elle soit au calme ?**

 **-Je t'accompagne,** sourit-elle.

Nous rejoignons directement ma chambre. Je dépose Lydia sur mon lit et je souris attendri en voyant Luna lui construire un cocon. Mes yeux tombent ensuite sur son ventre, ça commence vraiment à se voir. Je suis tellement heureuse pour elles, entre ça et les fiançailles, je suis certaine que Luna n'a plus peur de vivre. Elle dépose un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de revenir vers moi.

 **-Vas-tu enfin me dire pour quelle raison vous nous avez réuni Clarke et toi ?**

 **-Pas tout de suite, non.**

 **-Elijah m'a appel** **é** **tout à l'heure. Il prévoit d'arriver au** **x** **alentour** **s** **de vingt-deux heure** **s** **.**

 **-Je vais prévenir Clarke.**

 **-Lexa,** elle m'arrête en refermant ses doigts sur mon poignet, **tu semble** **s** **… inquiète.**

 **-Je trouve que les sœurs Evans ne sont pas gentil** **les** **avec moi ce soir.**

 **-Costia l'a remarqu** **é** **aussi,** sourit Luna. **Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?**

 **-Je t'assure que tout va bien.**

 **-Hum hum… très bien, changeons de sujet,** m'accorde-t-elle en sortant de la chambre **. Tu savais que mon meilleur ami avait une petite amie ?**

 **-Absolument pas.**

 **-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, tu le savais avant moi ! C'est absolument inacceptable !**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui est inacceptable ?** demande Clarke en nous voyant arriver sur le toit.

 **-Que Lexa ait pu avoir une information sur mon meilleur ami avant moi.**

 **-Tu sais qu'elle ne le fais pas exprès,** **n'est-ce** **pas ?**

 **-Certes,** soupire-t-elle, **mais ça reste inacceptable.**

 **-Je confirme,** s'amuse Clarke, **ne lui dis pas pour Nan'.**

 **-Quoi Nan' ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Nan' ? Où est-il ? Il va bien ?**

 **-Maman,** Nangila apparaît comme par magie pour prendre Luna dans ses bras et elle se détend immédiatement. **Tu m'a** **s** **horriblement manqu** **é** **. Lydia n'est pas là ?**

 **-Elle dort. Mais tu vas bien ?**

 **-Bah** **oui, pour,** il se stoppe net avant de fusiller Clarke du regard. **Est-ce que tu viens d'inquiéter ma mère pour rien ?**

 **-Pas du tout, je suis innocente,** s'amuse Clarke.

 **-J'exige de savoir de quoi on parle !**

 **-C'est rien Luna,** j'affirme.

 **-Rien du tout,** confirme Nan'. **Mais je me suis fait une amie,** sourit-il. **Elle s'appelle Chloé. Lexa l'a aperçu, Elijah aussi, 'man est pass** **ée** **à côté d'elle en coup de vent mais je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ai remarqu** **é** **.**

 **-Comment Lexa et Elijah ont pu l'apercevoir ?** demande Luna intriguée.

 **-Parce que je lui ai offert un** **latté** **caramel.**

 **-Oh-oh… aurais-tu oubli** **é** **la règle numéro une de Raven ?**

 **-Mais non, rien à voir,** lui assure Nan'.

J'échange discrètement un regard avec Clarke qui sourit comme jamais. Je crois qu'elle aussi, elle a vu que le regard de Nan' a légèrement dévié de celui de Luna. Je passe ma main sur l'épaule de ma sœur de cœur en lui affirmant :

 **-Je suis certaine que tu l** **a** **rencontrera** **s** **en temps et en heure.**

 **-J'espère bien. Nangila Evans, je veux rencontrer cette fille.**

 **-Très bien,** sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

 **-Lexa,** Luna se tourne vers moi, **comment elle est cette Chloé ?**

 **-Je dirais,** je commence alors que dans son dos Nan' me fait de gros yeux, **jolie ?**

 **-Comment ça jolie ?** m'interroge Clarke avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

 **-Tout à fait,** la suit Luna, **comment ça jolie, tu crois qu'elle va essayer de séduire mon fils ?**

 **-Ma-man,** grogne Nan', **s'il te plaît. Chloé n'est pas comme ça. Elle a bien précis** **é** **et même insist** **é** **plusieurs fois sur le fait qu'elle avait un petit ami donc… c'est bon, plus** **d'interrogatoire** **.**

 **-D'accord,** conçoit Luna avant de changer d'avis et de me demander, **tu as eu le temps de lire dans ses pensées ? Elle te semble être quelqu'un de correct, cette Chloé ?**

 **-Mais… maman…**

J'éclate de rire devant la tête de Nangila. Il n'a pas l'habitude que Luna demande confirmation à qui que ce soit. Normalement, elle croit en lui sans la moindre hésitation. Mais elle agit comme toute autre mère le ferait. Je trouve ça plutôt mignon cette dynamique entre eux.

 **-Nous aurions dû la séquestrer sur le toit,** intervient Clarke, **comme ça, Luna aurait pu se faire son propre avis.**

 **-Je crois que je vais retourner voir Tory,** boude Nangila.

 **-Quoi ?** l'arrête Luna en agrippant son poignet, **non. Je suis désolée. Je suis très heureuse pour toi mon grand. Je suis certaine que cette jeune fille est merveilleuse,** elle conclue sa phrase en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer délicatement son front sur celui de son fils. **J'ai hâte de la rencontrer.**

* * *

Les rires bercent joyeusement mes oreilles. Les discussions vont bon train et je me sens heureuse mais aussi parfaitement à ma place. Nous venons de finir le plat que nous avons commencés dès qu'Aiden et Lætitia sont arrivés et nous attendons sagement que les retardataires arrivent. Abby essaye de comploter avec son fils pour avoir accès plus vite au dessert mais cette fois, elle ne gagnera pas. Clarke ne souhaite pas faire d'annonce sans que tout le monde soit là alors foi de Woods, tout le monde sera présent, point à la ligne.

La plupart des discussions tournent autour des enfants qui ont tous, sauf pour les plus jeunes, fait leurs rentrées des classes aujourd'hui. Je trouve cela adorable de voir tout le monde inquiet de savoir comment s'est passée cette journée pour Nangila. Nous souhaitons tous que cette fois il reste sur les bancs de l'école. Il nous parle du cours de sport qui a été une balade de santé en comparaison des entraînements de tyran que lui fait subir Octavia lorsque j'entends sonner en bas.

Je m'excuse auprès de tout le monde et me lève. J'embrasse Clarke avant de rejoindre l'intérieur. Je passe rapidement dans les pièces qui me séparent de l'entrée et ouvre la porte sur Elijah, et ce que j'imagine être la fameuse Alex. Je détaille la nouvelle venue sans être impolie avant de les laisser entrer. La jeune femme a une coupe au carré pour des cheveux très noir, elle a une peau légèrement mate et porte une magnifique robe bleu qui est assortie à la cravate d'Elijah, qui a clairement fait un effort dans sa tenue.

Elijah passe une main sur les épaules d'Alex. Il lui sourit avant de murmurer quelques mots à son oreille et de me la présenter officiellement :

 **-Lexa, voici Alexandra. Alex, c'est Lexa.**

 **-La sœur de cœur de ta meilleure amie, c'est bien ça ?**

 **-C'est bien ça,** je confirme. **Heureuse de te rencontrer.**

 **-De même, Elijah m'a énormément parl** **é** **de vous tous.**

 **-Salut Luna,** intervient Elijah en souriant et en resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur les épaules de sa petite amie. **Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Je me sens très enceinte,** affirme-t-elle avec le sourire, **perturb** **ée** **parce que mon fils** **s** **'est fait une amie apparemment plutôt jolie et heureuse de te voir accompagn** **é** **. Tu es Alexandra ?** demande-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

 **-Oui,** confirme cette dernière en répondant à son geste, **mais je préfère Alex.**

 **-Alex,** répète Luna, **ça me va. Je m'excuse pour les cinq minutes qui vont suivre,** enchaîne-t-elle immédiatement avant de hurler un : **toi,** en frappant l'épaule d'Elijah, **tu as vu mon fils avec une fille et tu ne me dis rien ?**

 **-Je ne savais pas que j'étais censé te faire un rapport dès que Nangila se fait un nouvel ami.**

 **-Eh bien maintenant, tu le sauras. Espèce d'ingrat !**

 **-Tu veux savoir quelque chose ?**

 **-Oui ! Comment elle est ? Nan' ne dit rien et tout ce qu'à trouv** **é** **à** **dire Lexa c'est : elle est jolie.**

 **-Et bien, elle est jolie,** confirme Elijah. **Pour Nangila en tant que gamine de seize ans,** précise-t-il pour Alex. **De ce que j'ai vu, elle est rousse.**

 **-Quoi, c'est tout ?**

 **-Je l'ai vu seulement de profil,** s'amuse le meilleur ami de Luna.

 **-Je suis désespér** **ée** **,** soupire Luna.

 **-Elle a les yeux vert** **s** **,** je finis par lâcher un peu malgré moi.

 **-Et tu ne me dis ça que maintenant ?**

 **-Je viens de m'en souvenir,** je mens. **Bon alle** **z** **, montez. Je ramène le dessert.**

 **-Tu as besoin d'aide ?** me demande avec gentillesse Elijah.

 **-C'est très gentil mais je ne vais pas laisser Alex seule face au** **x** **vautour** **s** **là-haut.**

 **-Je vais l'aider,** propose Luna.

 **-Mais,** essaye d'intervenir Elijah.

 **-Je suis enceinte, pas en sucre. Et si une certaine Raven Reyes n'est pas d'accord avec ma décision là-haut, demande lui gentiment de nous rejoindre.**

 **-C'est not** **é** **.**

Je me dirige directement vers la cuisine et sors la tarte tatin aux pommes et à la tomate, ainsi que trois autres tartes, une aux poires, une aux cerises et une dernière aux fraises. Luna en prend deux avant que je ne sorte les glaces pour les plus jeunes.

 **-Tu as eu peur qu'on meurt de faim ?**

 **-Non. J'ai voulu faire un remake d'Hansel et Gretel mais après je me suis souvenu** **e** **du côté anthropomorphe et j'ai abandonn** **é** **, malheureusement tout ça était déjà près.**

 **-Tu as cuisin** **é** **toute la nuit ?**

 **-J'ai fai** **t** **une insomnie.**

 **-Tu recommence à en faire ? Depuis quand ?**

 **-Luna,** je soupire, **je vais bien.**

Je mets toutes les glaces sur un plateau et décompte dans ma tête à partir de dix. Je souris à la fin en m'exclamant :

 **-Raven, tu tombe** **s** **bien ! Prends donc ça !**

 **-Mais,** essaye ma meilleure amie.

 **-Et toi Nan', tu peux prendre la tarte qui reste sur la table.**

 **-Mais,** tente à son tour Nangila.

 **-On y va, Luna n'est pas en sucre.**

 **-Tu ne sais pas comment elle se sent, tu n'as jamais été dans son état, moi si. Luna donne-moi les tartes.**

 **-C'est bon,** soupire Nan', **je vais en prendre une.**

Sans nous laisser le choix, Nangila prend une des assiettes des mains de sa mère et retourne vers le toit. Luna sourit avant de le suivre. Raven secoue la tête en soupirant :

 **-Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Monsieur bus veut faire croire qu'il est plus galant que moi.**

 **-Monsieur bus, c'est nouveau ?**

 **-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Donc nous allons enfin savoir ?**

 **-Savoir ?** je répète n'ayant pas suivi le fil de ses pensées.

 **-Le pourquoi de cette petite sauterie,** sourit-elle.

 **-Il y a des chances, oui.**

 **-Génial,** s'exclame-t-elle, **je vais arrêter les paris immédiatement !**

 **-Quoi ? Quel** **s** **paris ?**

 **-Il y a quatre points. Petit un : Clarke est enceinte, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'attends celui-là. Petit deux : vous allez déménager, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous feriez ça mais bon ça fait partie des possibilités. Petit trois : vous allez adopter un autre animal, après une tortue, un chat et un chien que vous garder une semaine sur deux et la moitié des vacances, je ne vois pas quel autre petite bête vous pouvez loger ici mais bon. Petit quatre : Clarke t'a enfin convaincu et vous allez vous marier. Sérieusement, ça va faire neuf ans que vous êtes ensemble** **s** **, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui dire oui ?**

 **-Vous avez pari** **é** **sur notre vie de couple !** je m'offusque.

 **-Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir, vous êtes le couple parfait mais finalement nous ne savons pas grand-chose de ce qui se passe ici. Il n'y a pas de mômes pour vous dénoncer.**

 **-Hum-hum… tu parles de tes nombreuses disputes avec Luna.**

 **-Nous ne nous disputons pas. Nous communiquons, c'est très différent.**

 **-Mais bien sûr.**

 **-Donc c'est lequel de ces points ?**

 **-Aucun,** je souris.

Je dépose les tartes en libre service et me réinstalle près de Clarke. Elle est en pleine conversation avec Octavia mais elle prend le temps de m'embrasser doucement l'épaule. Je laisse mon regard balayer tout le monde qui m'entoure. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je suis bien à cet instant avec ma famille au grand complet. Je suis satisfaite de voir qu'Alex discute déjà avec Abby et Lætitia.

Elijah s'est légèrement éloigné d'elle mais continue de jeter des coups d'œil. Il est en pleine discussions avec Nangila. Je devine qu'ils parlent tous les deux de la fameuse Chloé. Je me demande s'il va en venir à la même conclusion que moi, soit que notre p'tit mec vient de tomber amoureux. C'est la voix un peu plus forte de mon frère qui me ramène à la réalité quand il demande :

 **-Alors c'est quoi cette grande nouvelle ?**

J'échange un regard avec Clarke qui me sourit. Lentement, elle glisse sa main dans la mienne. Elle me demande silencieusement si je suis prête, j'acquiesce et elle se lève. Elle frappe dans ses mains pour avoir une attention qu'elle a déjà, me jette un nouveau regard.

 **-Et voilà qu'elles recommencent,** grogne Abby. **Utilise** **z** **de** _ **vrais**_ **mots !**

Tous ceux qui sont au courant de notre secret de famille rit, c'est à dire tout le monde sauf Alex. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que Clarke lance un regard noir à sa mère. Marcus s'approche de cette dernière et passe sa main sur l'épaule de la femme qu'il aime avant d'encourager ma belle blonde :

 **-Nous t'écoutons ma princesse.**

 **-Très bien…**

Clarke fait une grande pause en prenant une forte inspiration, ce qui finit de mettre à bout les nerfs de Raven qui explose :

 **-Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu es enceinte ?**

 **-Non,** répond timidement Clarke en me jetant un regard derrière son épaule.

 **-Vous déménage** **z** **?**

 **-Euh… toujours pas.**

 **-Dans ce cas, quel animal avez vous choisi ?**

 **-Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas. Lexa, de quoi elle parle ?**

Je m'apprête à lui parler des paris qui ont été organisés dans notre dos mais mon élan est coupé avec une nouvelle affirmation de Raven :

 **-Dans ce cas, c'est que vous vous marriez ! C'est pas trop tôt !**

 **-Mais non,** répond brusquement Clarke, **Lexa est contre le mariage,** souffle-t-elle plus bas. **Tu sais ce qui se passe ?** me demande-t-elle.

 **-Ils ont pari** **é** **,** je révèle.

 **-Ils ont fait quoi ?**

 **-Je sais,** je réponds blasée. **J'ai pens** **é** **la même chose.**

 **-Mais vous êtes nul** **s** **,** se renfrogne-t-elle. **Pour la peine, nous devrions rien vous dire !**

 **-Quoi ?** explose tout le monde, moi compris.

 **-Ils ont voulu jouer, ils ont perdu, nah !**

 **-Et pourquoi je suis puni** **e** **moi aussi ?** je demande.

Clarke se retourne complètement vers moi en levant l'index, et ouvrant la bouche. Elle ravale sa répartie très rapidement. Elle soupire avant de céder à mon regard.

 **-Très bien… je ne gagnerai pas cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Aucune chance.**

 **-Comment ça cette fois ?** voulu savoir Luna.

 **-Vous avez déjà essay** **é** **de nous le dire,** la suit Aiden.

 **-Okay, je ne tiens plus, j'exige de savoir,** intervient Abby.

 **-Lincoln dit moi ce que s'est,** supplie O.

 **-Put… rée de patates pas cuite** **s** **, Nan' dit le moi aussi,** ordonne Raven.

 **-Comment** **pourraient** **-ils le savoir ?** demande subitement Alex.

 **-Ils sont très instinctifs,** répond du tac-au-tac Anya, **et donc…**

 **-Attendez donc, les enfants, elles vont nous le dire,** essaye d'apaiser Gustus.

 **-Je refuse d'être aussi calme que toi,** contre Costia. **Lexa si Clarke refuse de le dire, fai** **s** **le toi.**

Je relève les yeux en captant une pensée du côté de Nangila. Il m'observe d'une toute autre manière avant de me poser une question silencieuse. J'acquiesce doucement. Il sourit de toutes ses dents avant que quelques larmes ne lui échappent, ce qui n'échappe pas à Luna :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon grand ?**

 **-C'est une très bonne nouvelle Lexa,** affirme-t-il la voix baignée de larmes.

 **-Quoi !** hurle Raven, **pourquoi Monsieur bus le sait avant nous ?**

 **-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça et je te le dirai peut-être,** sourit Nan'.

 **-Tu as laiss** **é** **Nan' trouver de quoi il s'agit !** m'accuse Clarke.

 **-Il a trouv** **é** **tout seul,** je me justifie en attirant de nouveau Clarke près de moi. **Laissons-le l'annoncer à tou** **t** **le monde. Enfin… si Raven arrête de l'appeler Monsieur bus,** je fais un clin d'œil complice à Nan'.

 **-Bon d'accord, d'accord, je ne le dirai plus. Je ne le dirai plus, c'est promis. Maintenant dis-nous !**

Nangila entretient un silence lourd de sens. Un silence qui n'en est pas vraiment un pour nous deux. Il me demande si je suis absolument certaine de vouloir qu'il soit celui qui annonce la nouvelle. Je lui souris. Il est tellement attentionné. Il a sans nul doute, à n'en pas douter, un très grand cœur.

 **-Va** **s** **y mon grand, tu peux leurs dire.**

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas Clarke,** se contente-t-il de dire ce qui me fait éclater de rire.

 **-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas Clarke ?** explose presque tout le monde d'une même voix.

 **-Je crois que tu devrais être légèrement plus précis,** j'annonce amusée.

Les seuls qui ont compris, ce sont les membres de ma famille avec qui je partage le don, je peux le lire dans leurs sourires. Nangila écarquille les yeux avant de battre les cils à une vitesse folle, puis il sort un simple :

 **-Ah…**

Il sourit avant de regarder Aiden, puis Lincoln. Mon cousin lui fait un signe de tête alors que mon frère ne me quitte plus des yeux avec un sourire gigantesque qui s'est figé sur ses lèvres.

 **-Évidemment, excusez-moi tout le monde,** sourit timidement Nangila, **ce que je voulais dire c'est : point un mais** **c** **e n'est pas Clarke.**

Un grand silence s'installe, presque un vrai. La plupart des invités sont en mode bug. Je souris à Clarke qui lève les yeux au ciel avant de venir m'embrasser la main qui est toujours glissée dans la sienne. C'est Luna qui comprend le plus vite, elle rit en me demandant :

 **-Tu fais des insomnies, hein ?**

 **-Un peu,** je souris.

 **-Tu en es à combien ?**

 **-Dix semaines.**

 **-Quoi ?** explose Abby, **mais ça fait presque trois mois ! Vous comptiez garde** **r** **ça pour vous encore longtemps ?**

 **-Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à elle,** je pointe Clarke du doigt.

 **-Hey ! Je voulais juste…**

 **-Garde** **r** **ma futur** **e** **petite fille rien que pour toi,** tique Marcus, **c** **e n'est pas très gentil ma princesse.**

 **-C'est une super nouvelle,** pleure Anya.

 **-J'ai vais enfin être marraine,** se réjouit Octavia.

 **-Hein-hein, non hors de question que tu martyrise** **s** **cet enfant,** refuse Clarke. **De toute façon, Lexa a une sœur,** **c** **e sera elle la marraine.**

 **-Et dire que Camille a failli te faire tomber,** ventile presque Abby.

 **-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas,** commence Aiden, _porter d'enfant_ _s_.

 **-Je l'ai convaincu,** s'exclame Clarke avec joie, **ça veut dire que je n'abandonne pas pour le mariage, qui me soutient ?**

Personne ne répond ce qui m'amuse. Clarke cherche du soutient un peu partout mais je crois que tout le monde sait que c'est un combat désespéré. Elle soupire en faisant son caliméro :

 **-C'est pas juste !**

Depuis quelques minutes, les discussions ne tournent plus qu'autour de notre annonce. Je souris encore plus au moment où Nangila s'installe près de moi. Nous sommes seuls et loin des oreilles indiscrètes quand il me demande :

 **-Tu en as parl** **é** **avec Clarke de l'autre chose ?**

 **-Pas encore,** je souris.

 **-Elle va être heureuse.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Évidement.**

 **-C'est bien. Je suis heureux pour vous, vraiment et j'ai hâte de rencontrer cet enfant.**

 **-C'est une fille,** je révèle un peu plus bas.

 **-Comment ? C'est trop tôt, ne me dit pas que c'est parce que tu as envie de cornichons, ça ne fonctionne pas,** sourit-il.

 **-En vérité, je l'ai vu,** j'annonce avec douceur.

 **-C'est** _**le phénomène des Nornes**_ **? Je croyais que ça n'arrivait que le jour de la naissance.**

 **-Je le croyais aussi.**

 **-Elle est comment ?**

 **-Magnifique.**

 **-Tu ne l'as pas di** **t** **à Clarke,** comprend Nangila.

 **-Non. Je crois que ça la rendrai** **t** **triste.**

 **-Si… si tu la vois de nouveau et que je suis là, je serai** **s** **heureux de la rencontrer,** m'assure-t-il.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Nan', il fronce les sourcils au moment où je glisse ma main dans la sienne. Je le vois cligner des yeux un nombre incalculable de fois alors que ses billes noires se posent sur une jeune femme assise sur le bord de la table basse. Elle a les cheveux un peu plus clairs que les miens, des yeux verts tout aussi éclatants que les miens et le sourire de Clarke. Elle ne me parle pas beaucoup, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était parce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal mais j'ai vite compris qu'elle était juste timide. Elle sourit en remarquant que Nangila la voit et elle murmure :

 _-Salut Nan'._

 **-Salut,** répond-il un peu perdu.

 _-Nous nous rencontrons bientôt,_ assure-t-elle avant de disparaître.

 **-Wow,** sourit Nangila. **Elle est vraiment magnifique, je suis… juste wow !**

 **-Je sais,** j'affirme.

 **-J'ai hâte de pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras.**

 **-Moi aussi.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous complote** **z** **tous les deux,** demande Clarke en s'installant sur mes genoux.

 **-J'essaye de deviner à quoi va ressembler ma troisième sœur,** sourit Nan'.

 **-Ta troisième sœur ?** je répète prise de court.

 **-C'est ce qu'elle sera,** m'assure-t-il.

 **-Attendez,** intervient Clarke. **Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que** **c** **e sera une fille ?**

 **-Juste un** **pressentiment** **,** rit Nangila.

Je me laisse porter par ce rire en venant poser une main sur mon ventre. Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai cru que je serais effrayée, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai tant hésité mais je ne veux plus être prisonnière d'une terreur irrationnelle. Je sais que je vais avoir une fille et que tout ira bien pour elle, qu'importe le don.

Parce que nous serons tous là pour elle. Nous, sa famille. Pour toujours et à jamais.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Doooonc… tous ça pour dire que Lexa est enceinte ! ;) Pour ceux qui ont été attentif, il y a autre chose que Lexa cache à Clarke, des idées ? Qu'avez vous pensez de la réunion de tout ces personnage important ?****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Note n°1 :**** **Rihanna - Happy**

 **En espérant vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre : « Si tu voyais son cœur » (Se sera normalement ce titre sauf si je décide de faire une inversion au dernier moment)**

 **Pour ceux qui lisent "Ne me regarde pas", je vous retrouve Vendredi! :)**

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	53. Si tu voyais son cœur (part 1)

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je suis horriblement désolée, j'avais dis que je vous posterai ce chapitre hier soir mais... je me suis fait kidnappé par ma famille pour regarder la demi-finale de la coupe du monde et... je n'aime même pas le foot ! Bref, comme j'étais de matin, je ne poste que maintenant. Sinon, j'ai manquer cruellement de temps la semaine dernière et vos reviews en sont rester sans réponses, je m'en excuse platement ! En tout cas, j'ai remarquer que vous étiez ravis de l'annonce du Clexa ! ;) Et sinon... juste comme ça... on s'approche des 1100 reviews, c'est... incroyable ! Mille-cent mercis ! :D**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Bon… un nouveau chapitre avec le POV de Nangila, j'espère que vous êtes** **prêts** **à découvrir comment évolue sa nouvelle amitié avec Chloé ! ;) J'ai divisé le chapitre en deux partie, pour deux raisons, de un il aurait été beaucoup trop long et de deux, je n'aurai jamais réussis à le finir pour aujourd'hui... ça aurait été dommage un Mercredi sans chapitre, non?**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Its alright I never thought I'd fall in love again** _ **  
**_ _C'est bon je n'aurais jamais pensé que je tomberais amoureux une fois encore_ _ **  
**_ **Its alright I look to you as my only friend** _ **  
**_ _C'est bon je te regardais comme mon seul ami_ _ **  
**_ **Its alright I never thought that I could feel this something** _ **  
**_ _C'est bon je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais pu ressentir ce je-ne-sais-quoi_

The Magic Numbers - I See You, You See Me

 **Chapitre 53 : Si tu voyais son cœur – Partie 1**

 _ **Halloween – 31 octobre**_

J'arrête le moteur de la voiture avant de planter mon regard dans le rétroviseur. J'inspire profondément avant de sourire. J'y suis presque. Demain, à cette heure, j'aurai atteint mon objectif. Je laisse mes yeux tomber sur l'horloge digitale et je secoue la tête en remarquant qu'elle est encore en retard, c'est vraiment une mauvaise habitude. La portière côté passager s'ouvre presque avec fracas et une tornade s'installe à côté de moi. Un sac est lancé à l'arrière alors qu'une montagne de phrase fuse à tout va.

Je démarre et reprend la route sans dire un mot. Pour quelle raison ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui est dit à voix haute ou non. C'est toujours la même chose avec Chloé. C'est un vrai moulin à paroles, le seul problème c'est que si je ne fixe pas ses lèvres avec attention, je ne peux être certain qu'elle prononce vraiment chacune de ses phrases. Second problème, colossal celui-là, fixer ses lèvres est de plus en plus difficile. Ma vie est devenu infiniment compliquée depuis que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais de plus en plus envie de l'embrasser, ce qui ne colle pas mais alors pas du tout avec mes projets, soit : que nous soyons enfin officiellement amis.

L'échéance s'achève demain. Plus qu'un jour et j'aurai atteint la date de notre période d'essai. Je sais que cette idée était un peu stupide mais j'ai tellement hâte que cette comédie s'arrête. Je veux qu'elle arrête de me présenter comme "juste Nangila" et qu'elle arrête de préciser "nous ne sommes pas encore officiellement amis". Réplique que personne n'est capable de comprendre à part nous. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne fait que jouer avec moi et que dans son cœur, ou au moins dans sa tête, je suis réellement devenu son ami. Mais je veux juste avoir le plaisir de lui dire en face à face que cette foutue période d'essai est enfin finie.

 **-Evans, non mais tu te fous de moi ?**

Ah… ça, c'est sa vrai voix, il n'y a pas de doute à avoir. J'en suis même sur à cent pour cent. Je resserre mes doigts sur le volant m'attendant au pire avant de sourire et de lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil, et je lance un simple :

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tu avais promis.**

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir. Je me creuse la tête pour essayer de me souvenir d'une quelconque promesse. Il me faut une maîtrise de fou pour ne pas chercher à grappiller l'information dans ses pensées. Je finis par soupirer avant de demander non sans un sourire :

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?**

 **-T'es sérieux là ? Tu l'es ?**

 **-Vraiment, je ne vois pas.**

 **-Mais enfin Nan', c'est Halloween ! Je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu n'es pas** **déguisé** **en conséquence ?**

 **-Je n'ai jamais promis que je me déguiserai** **s** **. J'en suis certain.**

 **-Mais tu as promis que tu ferai** **s** **un effort pour plus t'intégrer dans la vie du lycée.**

 **-Je ne vois pas le rapport.**

 **-C'est Halloween ! Hall-ow-een !**

Je m'arrête à un feu rouge et prends le temps de passer mon regard sur Chloé. Je lève un sourcil quelque peu déstabilisé. Je ne comprends pas qu'elle se permette de me faire une leçon de morale alors qu'elle est habillée tout à fait normalement. Elle porte une robe bleu nuit, des talons noirs à donner le vertige à n'importe qui et c'est un ruban avec une nuance de bleu un peu plus claire qui habille son poignet. Le feu passe au vert, je reprends la route en assurant :

 **-Je ne savais pas que Halloween était si important.**

 **-Bien sûr que ça l'est. Personne ne te l'as di** **t** **? Tu n'as jamais fêt** **é** **Halloween ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?**

 **-J'accompagne les petits pour la chasse aux bonbons.**

 **-Tu te fous de moi,** se moque-t-elle.

 **-Non. Link** **travaille** **toute la soirée et O a un match amical qu'elle ne manquerait pour rien au monde alors j'ai propos** **é** **d'accompagner Tory, Charlie et Audrey. Nouvelle qui s'est répandu** **e** **jusqu'aux oreilles de Camille qui veut lui aussi venir avec moi et même Nicole a demand** **é** **à Anya si elle pouvait venir avec nou** **s** **et ce matin, 'man m'a demand** **é** **si je pouvais m'occuper aussi de Lydia parce que maman est de plus en plus enceinte et elle a besoin de se reposer un peu.**

 **-Non mais** **c** **e n'est pas possible… tu vas faire du baby-sitting ?**

 **-Ça ne me dérange pas,** je souris.

 **-Mais ça devrait, c'est Halloween.**

 **-Tu as conscience que tu n'es pas non plus déguis** **ée** **, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Seulement parce que je vis entour** **ée** **de monstres et qu'il est absolument hors de question que mon costume se retrouve entre leurs mains. Je compte bien me changer avant la première heure. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai demand** **é** **de venir plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour toi ? Je peux toujours déchirer ta chemise et on fera croire à tout le monde que tu es un survivant.**

 **-Il est hors de question que tu détériore** **s** **mes vêtements !**

Chloé éclate de rire en précisant que je suis vraiment un gosse de riche. Sauf qu'elle ne se rend pas compte, si je rentrais avec des lambeaux sur le corps, Luna serait capable de croire que je me suis fait agresser. Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour lui faire ce genre de coup. Elle est déjà bien assez à fleur de peau, même moi, je commence à avoir du mal à la suivre. Elle change d'humeur trois fois en à peine une minute. Je ne me souviens pas que Raven ait été dans un tel état et pourtant… c'est Raven !

Je me gare devant le lycée alors que la rousse réfléchie à mille et une façons de me faire entendre raison. Je ne comprends pas bien cet enthousiasme au tour de cette fête. Raven a toujours mis un point d'honneur à ce que nous allions chasser les bonbons ensembles, en famille, ce qui faisait toujours lever les yeux au ciel Luna, encore plus lorsque Gustus venait s'incruster avec nous. Finalement je ne touchais presque à aucune sucrerie préférant de loin profiter du milk-shake à la fraise que m'offrait Luna après vingt-trois heures alors que Raven était de plus en plus surexcitée, à frapper à chaque nouvelle porte et que nous nous étions glorieusement enfuis, tous le deux. Et, depuis la naissance de Lydia, c'est juste quelque chose que nous ne faisons plus.

 **-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?**

 **-Je vais a une soirée avec Peter. Tu déconne** **s** **sérieux, je ne peux pas croire que tu vas passer Halloween** **à** **faire du baby-sitting… c'est un scandale !**

 **-Ça ne me dérange pas.**

 **-Eh bien, moi, ça me dérange ! Tu compte** **s** **au moins te déguiser pour ce soir ?**

 **-Pas vraiment non.**

 **-Non mais** **c** **e n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Okay, à la fin des cours je m'occupe de te trouver un costume digne de ce nom.**

 **-Chloé…**

 **-C'est non négociable !**

Elle sort telle une tornade de la voiture et j'éclate de rire. C'est dans ce genre de moment où elle fait une fixette sur un point qui me semble insignifiant, qu'elle me fait le plus penser à Raven. Je comprends pour quelle raison Luna a fini par craquer, c'est assez adorable. J'observe la jolie rousse s'éloigner en souriant. Nous n'avons aucun cours en commun aujourd'hui donc je ne la reverrais que ce soir. Elle et une armée de bouts de tissus et de maquillage, je suppose.

Je saisis mon portable alors qu'il commence tout juste à sonner. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant le prénom et le visage souriant de ma mère. Je décroche immédiatement en explosant :

 **-Maman, tout va bien ?**

 **-Calme toi mon grand.**

 **-Tu ne m'appelle** **s** **jamais le matin, normalement tu dors. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?**

 **-Ta petite sœur** **a** **pri** **s** **ma vessie pour un ballon de foot. Rien d'insurmontable. Je croyais que tu commençais plus tard ce matin.**

 **-Oui mais j'ai accompagn** **é** **Chloé.**

 **-Encore cette Chloé,** souffle Luna. **Tu sais, je vais finir par me vexer si tu continue** **s** **à ne pas vouloir nous la présenter.**

 **-Maman…**

 **-Je sais mais petit garnement, ne m'oblige pas à venir me poster devant ton lycée pour espérer l'apercevoir.**

 **-Je vais lui proposer de venir** **déjeuner** **chez nous quand tu seras moins… enceinte.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que s'est** **c** **ensé** **vouloir** **dire ?**

 **-Rien du tout,** je souris. **Juste que je ne veux pas t'imposer de cuisiner pour cinq alors que tu es presque à terme et qu'il est hors de question que je laisse 'man au fourneau.**

Luna éclate de rire mais moi honnêtement, je n'en peux plus. Raven est bien des choses mais définitivement pas une cuisinière. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi Abby l'a banni de sa cuisine. Les jours où je travaille au bar, je m'arrange toujours pour dîner avec Clarke et Lexa mais les autres soir, c'est un vrai enfer. J'en viens même à aimer la substance non identifié qu'on nous sert au réfectoire le midi. L'autre fois, Raven nous a fait un gratin de pâtes… je ne pensais même pas que s'était possible de rater quelque chose d'aussi simple mais voilà, elle n'a pas pensé à faire cuire les pâtes avant de les mettre au four. Je suis dépité.

Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle ne me laisse pas préparer quoi que ce soit. Raven m'interdit complètement l'accès à la cuisine. Je ne sais pas faire autant de choses que Luna mais je sais que je ferais bien mieux qu'elle. D'ailleurs, j'ai découvert dans un des tiroirs du salon un nombre incalculable de brochure de restaurant de plat à emporter. Je soupçonne Luna de se faire livrer dans le dos de Raven et de jeter une grande partie de ce qu'elle prépare.

 **-Je te l'accorde celle-là,** continue de rire Luna, **tout ce que pourrai** **t** **préparer Raven a de grande** **s** **chance** **s** **de faire fuir ton amie. Sinon, je pensais à autre chose. Tu m'as bien di** **t** **qu'elle était dans le même établissement que Raven ?**

 **-Euh… oui, pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu sais que nous ne partirons pas à l'étranger cet été.**

 **-Oui, comme le premier été de Lydia.**

 **-Mais tu vas passer tes vacances à New Haven, non ?**

 **-Oui,** je souris. **J'ai déjà presque tout prévu avec grand-père.**

 **-Tu sais que Gustus continu** **e** **de proposer les vacances pour tous à la ferme. Tu pourrais peut-être en parler à Chloé. Si ça l'intéresse, il lui gardera une place et tu ne seras pas seul cet été.**

Je cligne un nombre incalculable de fois des paupières. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas pensé moi-même à cette idée. Je souris un peu plus, c'est une merveilleuse idée. Rien que de penser que je vais pouvoir passer quelques jours voir plusieurs semaines avec elle, me rend heureux. Mais en même temps… je suis presque certain qu'elle va refuser.

 **-Je ne perds rien à lui proposer.**

 **-Je vais te laisser mon grand, ne** **sois** **pas en retard ce soir.**

 **-Aucun risque, je ne voudrai** **s** **pas être dans le collimateur du Général Black !**

Je raccroche avec un sourire toujours aussi présent sur mes lèvres. Je me tords quelque peu pour récupérer mon sac de cours que je laisse tomber sur le siège passager. J'ai plus d'une heure à faire passer. J'attrape le livre que je lis en ce moment et me plonge dans la lecture pour faire passer le temps un peu plus vite.

Le reste de la journée, se déroule sans aucun problème et je remarque très vite que je suis en effet un des seuls à ne pas être déguisé. Certains ont choisi l'humour et d'autres d'être effrayants. C'est dans ce genre de moment que je réalise que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait habitué à cette vie bien étrange qu'est celle de la scolarité. Je m'intègre de plus en plus même si certains points me semblent aberrants, comme ce presque culte qui existe autour du football américain. Je comprends mieux pour quelle raison Chloé déteste ce sport et pourquoi Octavia m'a fait promettre de ne jamais y jouer.

La prof de sport m'a presque harcelé pour que je fasse partie de l'équipe. J'ai refusé un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle a finalement abandonné l'idée quand j'ai proposé de faire partie de l'équipe de basket-ball. J'aurais préféré faire du handball mais le lycée n'a pas d'équipe donc je jongle entre deux sports bien différents ou alors c'est peut-être les entraînements qui sont radicalement opposés.

Je retourne vers ma voiture les yeux rivés sur l'écran de mon portable. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vérifier trois ou quatre fois par heure que je n'ai pas de nouveau message. Entre les grossesses de Luna et Lexa, je suis un peu à l'affut de la moindre nouvelle. Je range mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon et en relevant les yeux, je remarque tout de suite Chloé adossée à la portière de la voiture de Lexa. Je souris en la rejoignant. C'est alors que je remarque son accoutrement. Je fronce les sourcils en lui demandant amusé :

 **-Que va dire Loïs Lane en te voyant apprêt** **ée** **de la sorte ?**

 **-Ce que Loïs Lane ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal.**

Elle conclue en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je me recule légèrement pour mieux détailler son costume. Il est vraiment très bien fait. Tout de noir et jaune. Dans un geste rapide, elle sort son portable et tape. J'essaye de savoir ce qu'elle écrit mais avant que je puisse apercevoir quoi que ce soit, elle retourne son écran pour me montrer l'image d'un comics que je sais qu'elle adore pour l'avoir lu plusieurs fois devant moi en seulement deux mois et trente jours.

 **-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Je ressemble assez à la version de Babs Tarr ?**

 **-Tu es une parfaite Batgirl,** je confirme. **Sauf un minuscule, insignifiant petit point.**

 **-Je ne porte pas de masque,** sourit-elle. **Un détail, il est juste là,** elle sort un masque identique de celui du dessin de la pochette jaune sur sa hanche droite, **j'avais trop chaud avec.**

 **-Alors en quoi vas-tu me transformer ?**

Chloé sourit, un de ses vrais sourires, ceux que je cherche le plus souvent à voir. C'est dans ces moments, que je retrouve un peu de Luna en elle. Elle a tendance à toujours cacher ce qui ne va pas. Et honnêtement, si je n'avais pas ma capacité exceptionnelle, elle serait parvenue sans mal à me duper. Mais voilà, malgré qu'elle ne m'ait jamais rien dit, je sais bien des choses sur sa vie. Alors chacune de ces apparitions sont merveilleuses.

 **-J'ai pens** **é** **à quelque** **s** **possibilités. Tu pourrais être Calvin Ellis, le Kal-El de la Terre 23. Je suis certaine que tu serais parfait dans un costume de Superman. Sinon, il y a Cyborg mais je pense que nous allons manquer de temps pour faire de ça,** elle me montre d'un signe abstrait de la main, **quelque chose de génial.**

 **-Hey !**

 **-Ou… je te transforme en zombie et je fini** **s** **par réussir à déchirer cette chemise,** s'amuse-t-elle.

 **-Hors de question ! Va pour le Kal-El de la Terre 23.**

 **-Génial ! En plus j'adore les nuances de couleurs de son costume, il y a un peu plus de jaune.**

 **-C'est une année DC Comics, si je comprends bien.**

 **-Ouais. J'ai essay** **é** **de convaincre Peter de se déguiser en Nightwing mais il n'y a rien à faire, Monsieur veut absolument être le Joker.**

 **-Le joker,** je répète un peu déconcerté. **Mais…**

 **-Ouais, ça veut dire qu'il va essayer de me tuer et me coller dans un fauteuil roulant, ce qui craint mais je vais survivre.**

 **-C'est bizarre,** je ne peux m'empêcher de commenter.

 **-En même temps, si tu ne faisais pas du baby-sitting, j'aurai** **s** **eu un Superman pour me protéger alors, c'est de ta faute si je me fais tirer dessus.**

Je hausse un sourcil et à peine une seconde plus tard, Chloé éclate de rire avant de me donner un petit coup dans l'épaule. Je me mets devant le volant et suis les indications qu'elle me donne à la lettre. Je me gare devant un entrepôt qui semble désinfecté. J'ai appris à ne plus me fier aux apparences depuis bien longtemps mais là, je dois bien avouer que c'est un peu flippant comme endroit. Ça fait vraiment coupe gorge.

 **-Tu compte** **s** **me tuer parce que j'ai os** **é** **ne pas me déguiser pour Halloween ?** je demande inquiet en arrêtant le moteur.

 **-N'importe quoi,** rit Chloé, **c'est L'Entrepôt, un endroit où un grand nombre d'artistes et de geeks du Queens, aiment se retrouver. Tu sais c'est un peu la réunion des clubs qui ne peuvent pas exister à cause des sportifs.**

 **-Et tu vas encore me reprocher d'aimer le sport,** je souris amusé.

 **-Juste un peu,** précise-t-elle.

 **-Tu refuse** **s** **toujours de faire partie de l'équipe d'athlétisme ?**

 **-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Bref… allons-y.**

Chloé sort rapidement de la voiture, je la suis de près toujours pas vraiment rassuré par l'aspect de ce lieu. La rousse s'arrête devant une porte qui me paraît gigantesque et frappe trois grands coups dessus. Une trappe s'ouvre au niveau des yeux, je découvre alors des iris d'un bleu clair cristallin magnifique, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre rapidement et qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux nuit d'une douzaine d'années, habillé de cuir noir avec des ailes aussi sombres que ses cheveux s'exclame :

 **-Salut Chloé !**

 **-Salut Han,** la rousse se penche jusqu'à ce que son visage soit en face de celui du garçon, **je ne t'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Tu es retourn** **é** **en maison de redressement ?**

La question attire une moue désolée sur le visage enfantin. Il baisse les yeux avant de lever légèrement sa jambe gauche et de tapoter la pointe de son pied à un rythme régulier. J'imagine que c'est le signe qu'il est mal à l'aise. Sa bouche se tord dans une grimace désolée avant qu'il ne souffle :

 **-Mais je n'avais rien fait, pourquoi personne ne me crois ?**

 **-Moi, je te crois,** lui assure Chloé.

 **-Oui mais toi, tu n'es pas flic,** boude-t-il.

 **-Je t'avais di** **t** **d'arrêter de ramener les objets que tes frères volent.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-C'est pas grave Han, même s'il faut que tu fasse** **s** **plus attention. Okay ?**

 **-Okay !**

Ils cèlent leur promesse en échangeant un check très élaboré. Je souris devant ce spectacle avant de secouer la tête en soupirant. J'attrape mon portefeuille dans la poche de mon pantalon et en sors deux cartes de visites. Je les regarde un instant avant de dévier vers le garçon. Je lui tends sans dire un mot. C'est difficile pour moi d'imaginer qu'il a pu être réprimandé pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait.

 **-Qu'est-ce que** **c** **'est ?** demande avec méfiance Chloé.

 **-Si tu te fais de nouveau arrêter, appelle un de ces numéros.**

 **-** **C** **e sont des inspecteurs,** réalise avec surprise le petit Han. **Pourquoi des inspecteurs se** **soucieraient** **de quelqu'un comme moi.**

 **-Parce que tu es innocent,** je souris. **Et que maintenant, tu me connais. Je suis Nangila Evans,** je tends ma main.

Han se tourne vers Chloé incertain qu'il puisse me faire confiance. Je n'ai pas besoin de jeter un œil à la rousse pour savoir qu'elle me dévisage en s'interrogeant sur les raisons qui m'ont poussé à agir de la sorte. Il faut dire que ses pensées parlent pour elle. Je l'entends soupirer avant qu'elle n'affirme :

 **-Tu peux lui faire confiance, Nan' est mon ami.**

Je sens mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'elle ne précise pas que je suis en période d'essai. Je souris un peu plus. Je détourne le regard vers elle pour la remercier silencieusement de m'accorder enfin son amitié quand Han attrape ma main rapidement et sans prévenir.

Je suis aussitôt assailli par un flot d'images violentes et tristes qui me provoque plusieurs frissons. Je déglutis avec difficulté en réalisant que la vie de ce jeune homme est tout sauf facile. Il semble être le seul membre de sa famille avec une âme. Je sens mon cœur se briser en réalisant qu'il se fait brutaliser quotidiennement. Il est tellement jeune. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il ait des parents, étant donné que ses deux personnes sont constamment stones et ses frères… mon dieu ses frères…

Je retire un peu abruptement ma main de la sienne ce qui attire aussi bien l'attention de Han que de Chloé. Je dévisage ma paume. Je tremble. Je suis en colère. Je me demande combien de personnes que je ne peux pas aider je vais encore devoir rencontrer. C'est déjà assez difficile avec Chloé. J'ai constamment envie de la protéger, c'est en partie pour cette raison que maintenant je l'accompagne tous les jours du lycée jusqu'à chez elle. Je ne supportais plus qu'elle soit perpétuellement angoissée à la simple idée de sortir du centre.

Je perçois une voix comme dans un écho. Je me souviens que Lexa m'a déjà parlé de cette sensation. C'est comme avoir la tête sous l'eau tout en essayant de suivre une conversation. Deux mains fortes me saisissent au niveau des épaules et alors je me noie dans un nouveau flot d'images, c'est d'abord désordonné mais très vite, je reconnais Chloé. Je me perds au milieu de ses souvenirs. Je me sens fermer les yeux alors que je me concentre pour imaginer le visage de Luna. C'est de plus en plus bruyant. Dans ma tête ou peut-être dans celle de Chloé, c'est un véritable bordel. Je sens des larmes se former sur mes paupières. J'ai un haut le cœur. La gare et Luna. Cette image fonctionne toujours.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Non… pas aujourd'hui.

 **-NANGILA !**

Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles alors que mon nom semble avoir été prononcé de la même façon que si j'étais tout proche d'une explosion. Je sens la bile monter dans ma gorge. C'est mauvais très mauvais. J'ai besoin de retrouver le silence mais il n'y a rien à faire. Je laisse mes cils se relever. J'ai conscience que mes iris sont noyés dans les larmes mais je m'en fiche. Il faut que je demande à Chloé d'appeler ma mère. J'ai besoin d'entendre la voix de Luna. Il n'y a que le kimya pour me calmer.

Les yeux émeraudes de Chloé sont complètement affolés, ils ne semblent pas savoir où se poser. Puis avec une lenteur qui est certainement déformée par mon état actuel, elle semble remarquer que j'ai ouvert les paupières. Alors ses iris viennent se fixer dans les miens et il n'existe plus rien d'autre que le silence.

 **-Nangila,** sa voix est encore démesurément forte, **Nan' ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Tu…**

 **-Je vais bien,** je prononce difficilement, **c** **'était juste…**

C'était juste quoi ? Le jabawokie, je ne peux clairement pas lui dire ça. Je fais un pas en arrière faisant glisser ses mains loin de mes épaules. Je ressens alors un nouveau haut le cœur. Chloé fronce les sourcils alors que je me masse les tempes en répétant :

 **-Je vais bien.**

 **-Tu n'en avais pas l'air il y a encore cinq secondes,** m'assure-t-elle.

 **-Ça… ça m'arrive de temps en temps,** **c** **e n'est pas grave.**

 **-Tu en es certain ?**

Je peux sentir son inquiétude. Je la dévisage. Je crois que d'une certaine manière, je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'elle pouvait autant tenir à moi. Il faut dire que même dans son esprit, il lui arrive d'être très contradictoire. Donc, je sais qu'elle m'apprécie mais je n'arrive pas à savoir à quel point, principalement parce qu'elle trouve toujours quelque chose à me reprocher.

 **-Nangila,** elle tend sa main avant de retenir son geste, **tu…** _il est malade ?_ **Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?** _C'est pour cette raison qu'il a fait toute sa scolarité chez lui ? Est-ce que je lui en demande trop ? Peut-être qu'il n'a aucune envie de se déguiser._ **Je peux conduire si tu veux,** conclut-elle avec tristesse.

 **-Je vais bien,** j'assure de nouveau.

 _-Est-ce qu'il ment ? Avec lui, je n'arrive jamais à savoir._

Chloé baisse les yeux et semble faire un pas en arrière comme pour se protéger de son questionnement intérieur. Je me gratte la nuque mal à l'aise. Je me demande comment elle peut croire que je lui mentirais avant de me souvenir que tout le monde dans son entourage s'amuse avec la vérité. Je me sens soudainement coupable. L'omission est un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?

Je baisse les yeux alors que je me sens piégé. Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'en parler avec Chloé ? J'ai toujours été honnête avec elle. En partie parce que c'est facile. Je comprends mieux pour quelle raison Lexa gardait cet énorme secret pour elle. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer la réaction de Chloé si je venais à lui dire la vérité sur ma capacité exceptionnelle. Je ne suis plus un enfant, maintenant j'ai conscience que ce don est tout sauf normal et qu'il ne faut pas l'évoquer avec n'importe qui. Sauf que Chloé n'est pas n'importe qui. Elle est mon amie.

Je me demande comment Lexa s'y est prise avec Raven.

 **-Chloé,** je l'appelle doucement, **c** **'était rien,** je souffle.

- _Je n'en crois pas un mot. Il semblait souffrir._ **D'accord.**

 **-Chloé…**

 **-Je comprends,** m'assure-t-elle. **Tu ne veux pas m'en parler.** _Moi aussi il y a certaine_ _s_ _chose_ _s_ _que je veux garder pour moi._ **Tu es certain que…**

 **-Je veux me transformer en Superman ? Non vraiment pas,** je réponds avec amusement. **Je n'aime définitivement pas les costumes mais je croyais que je n'avais pas le choix.**

 **-Tu ne l'as pas,** s'amuse-t-elle.

Elle saisit ma main à la fin de sa phrase, un peu précipitamment, comme si elle avait peur que je puisse changer d'avis. Je fronce les sourcils alors que je ne lui vole aucune pensées. Je fixe alors nos mains liées interdit. Je finis par ne même pas faire attention à ce qui se passe dans cet Entrepôt. Toute mon attention, se trouve juste là, sous mes yeux. Je sais que je monte quelques escaliers et que Chloé nous fait longer de longs couloirs mais à part ça, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à ce que sa paume glisse loin de la mienne alors qu'elle explose :

- **Jay ! J'ai absolument besoin de toi !**

 **-Salut Chloé et salut le mec super sexy à côté de Chloé.**

 **-Ne parle pas de Nan' comme ça,** bougonne la rousse, **il va fuir.**

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas de ma faute s'il est canon,** sourit-elle avant de s'avancer vers moi, **je suis Lee Jaehee mais ici les gens** **m'appellent** **Jay,** elle me tend la main.

Je baisse les yeux en glissant les miennes dans les poches de mon jean. Je fais un pas en arrière puis je hoche la tête en signe de salut avant de lui assurer :

 **-Enchanté. Moi, c'est Nangila.**

 **-Je te l'avais di** **t** **que tu allais le mettre mal à l'aise,** intervient Chloé en frappant gentiment la fameuse Jay au niveau de l'épaule, **ne fait pas attention à elle Nan'. De toute façon, elle est prise,** précise-t-elle en fusillant son amie du regard. _Où est pass_ _é_ _ton sourire Nan' ?_

- **Oh c'est bon… j'ai le droit d'apprécier ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Bref, tu avais besoin de mon aide ?**

 **-Tu as toujours le costume de Superman ? Celui de la Terre 23.**

 **-Oui, pourq… oh putain ! Ça va être génial ! Je vais te chercher ça, tout de suite !**

Je relève les yeux seulement quand je suis certain que Jay n'est plus dans la pièce. J'observe alors ce qui m'entoure. Je découvre des mannequins de toutes tailles et formes, des bouts de tissus qui jonchent sol, murs et même plafond dans un désordre monstre. Il y a tout un pan de mur qui est épargné mais seulement parce qu'il est tapissé de dessins en tout genre. Je m'approche un peu plus et fixe les esquisses en souriant. Clarke adorerait ça.

 **-Ne fais pas attention à Jay,** la voix de Chloé me fait sursauter, **elle a une grande gueule mais elle n'est pas méchante.**

 **-Si elle est ton amie, je n'en doute pas,** j'assure. **C'est elle qui dessine tout ça ?**

 **-Oui. Elle a vraiment de l'or dans les mains.**

 **-J'aime bien celui-là.**

Je pointe le dessin d'une créature mi-homme, mi-oiseau, le torse nu avec des ailes gigantesques dans le dos. Je sens Chloé s'approcher. Son épaule frôle la mienne alors qu'elle décroche une feuille un peu plus loin où l'esquisse d'une jeune femme blonde avec un sourire magnifique est dessiné. J'aperçois un sourire étirer les lèvres de Chloé alors qu'elle me dit :

 **-Ces deux là, elle les a dessin** **és** **pour moi.** **C** **e sont des personnage** **s** **d'une série de roman que j'adore.**

 **-Et tu les laisse** **s** **ici ?**

 **-Si je les emmenais avec moi, ils finiraient piétin** **és** **ou déchir** **és** **. Ils sont bien mieux sur ce mur.**

 **-Voilà,** implose la voix de Jay, **je l'ai !**

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que je me retrouve à rattraper un costume de super héro. Il est vraiment bien fait. Je lève les yeux vers elle. Je la détaille, elle a des traits asiatiques, je dirais coréens, une chevelure teinte dans un roux assez ressemblant à celui de Chloé mais tout de même moins éclatant. C'est seulement maintenant que je remarque son sourire espiègle. Elle semble vraiment être quelqu'un de gentil. J'esquisse un sourire avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

 **-Il n'y a qu'une seule condition, je veux une photo.**

 **-Tu en auras une, je te l'assure,** sourit Chloé en reposant les dessins **. Merci Jay. Allez, vien** **s** **Nan',** elle attrape de nouveau ma main, **il faut que tu te change** **s** **.**

Elle me balance presque dans un coin de mur avant de tirer un rideau noir. Je soupire avant de commencer à défaire mon nœud papillon. Je regarde le costume sans grande envie et pourtant, je me change rapidement. Une fois dans la tenue de Superman, je plis soigneusement mes habits et les glisse dans mon sac à dos. Je fais de nouveau glisser le rideau pour découvrir Chloé avec un sourire immense. Elle me détaille de la tête aux pieds en pensant que c'est parfait.

 _-Allez Nan', souris._

Je secoue la tête en soupirant avant d'esquisser un micro sourire. C'est vrai que c'était plutôt amusant et j'ai pu passer un peu plus de temps avec Chloé. Cette idée étire un peu plus mes lèvres. C'est vraiment pas si mal. Cette fois, je souris vraiment.

 _-Parfait !_ **Tu fais un très beau Calvin Ellis.**

 **-Ma création y est pour beaucoup,** assure Jay, **même si le modèle n'est vraiment pas trop mal,** elle me fait un clin d'œil. **Tu aurais dû me le présenter avant que je me** **mette** **avec Marc, t'es la pire amie qui soit.**

 **-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que mes deux meilleurs amis se mettent ensemble,** soupire Chloé.

Meilleur ami ? Elle vient d'insinuer que je suis son meilleur ami ? Okay, cette fois mes lèvres sont tellement étirées que je commence à avoir mal aux joues. Je baisse les yeux et savoure ma victoire intérieurement. Cette fois, c'est certain, j'ai passé le cap des trois mois !

 **-Ton meilleur ami, hein,** se moque Jay. **Pourquoi je le rencontre seulement maintenant ?** _Je me demande ce que va dire Peter en voyant ce bellâtre près de sa Chloé._ **En fait, je ne me souviens pas que tu m'ais parl** **é** **de lui une seule fois.**

 **-C'est que** **c** **e n'était pas important,** affirme Chloé. **Nan' tu devrais y aller, tu vas finir par être en retard.**

 **-Oui, tu as raison. Tu veux que je te dépose ?**

 **-Non, la fête dont je t'ai parl** **é** **se déroule ici.**

 **-Okay. Merci pour le costume Jay.**

Je me retourne avant de réaliser que je ne sais pas du tout comment sortir d'ici. Devant moi se dresse deux portes comme pour me défier. Je soupire avant de me tourner vers Chloé avec un regard suppliant. Elle éclate de rire avant d'affirmer :

 **-Très bien, je t'accompagne.**

Rejoindre la voiture a été beaucoup plus rapide que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'ouvre ma portière et appuie mes avant bras dessus pour remercier Chloé mais je retiens mes mots en voyant un jeune homme que je reconnais immédiatement sans pour autant l'avoir rencontré une seule fois. C'est Peter.

 **-J'y vais,** je dis très vite.

 **-Attend Nan',** m'arrête-t-elle en retenant ma portière **. Par rapport à ce qui s'est pass** **é** **tout à l'heure… tout va bien ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Je suis** **rassurée** **.**

 **-Je t'appelle demain,** je lui souris en fermant la porte.

Elle croise mon regard à travers la vitre et je le ressens encore ce silence presque trop pour être vrai. C'est comme être avec Luna, peut-être mieux. Je suis perplexe. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir plusieurs kimya. Je secoue la tête en voyant Peter s'approcher. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour une première rencontre entre nous. Je démarre alors qu'elle pense :

 _-Ses yeux… il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux._ _C_ _e n'est pas de la tristesse mais on dirait…_

 **-Chloé ?**

La rousse se retourne vers son petit ami et cette fois, je fais ma marche arrière pour m'éloigner. J'ai le cœur qui tambourine un peu trop fort dans ma poitrine. Je jure entre mes dents en poussant le volume de la voiture à fond. Je m'engage sur la route et je vais aussi vite que les limitations me le permettent.

 **-Merde.**

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux avant d'arrêter mes doigts dans le creux de ma nuque. Je souffle. J'essaye de me concentrer sur la musique mais il n'y a rien à faire.

 **-Merde,** je répète.

Je crois… oui, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Chloé.

* * *

 _ **Deux semaine**_ _ **s**_ _ **plus tard – 16 novembre**_

Je longe le couloir en long, en large et en travers. J'ai les mains moites. Je souffle de longues expirations pour essayer de me calmer mais il n'y a rien à faire, je suis sur le point d'exploser. Je ne crois pas avoir un jour été aussi agité. Je mordille l'ongle de mon pouce alors que je ne suis pas du genre à faire passer mon stress de cette façon. J'ai besoin de bouger. Je crois que si j'avais un sac de sable devant moi, je passerais mes nerfs dessus, bien que je ne sois pas du genre à faire passer mes émotions par la violence.

Une main se glisse sur mon épaule et je sursaute avant de me retourner. Le sourire de Lexa me rassure légèrement mais je sens toujours cette horrible pointe de stress. Ses magnifiques iris se plongent dans les miennes et je suis obligé de chasser de mes pensées l'idée qu'elles sont vraiment semblables à celles de Chloé. Je dois tout simplement arrêter de penser à ma meilleure amie. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est, juste mon amie. Je le sais très bien et puis, aujourd'hui, il y a bien plus important. Tellement plus important.

 **-Tu devrais te calmer p'tit mec.**

 **-Je ne peux pas,** j'assure alors qu'une angoisse monstre me ronge de l'intérieur.

 **-Tout va bien se passer. Tu devrais aller en cours.**

 **-En cours ? Tu es folle ? Je ne peux pas. Maman est… c'est trop tôt, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Seulement de deux semaines, il n'y a pas de soucis.**

 **-Raven, elle est all** **ée** **jusqu'au terme,** je lui rappelle.

 **-D'accord,** sourit Lexa. **Je vais appeler Clarke pour qu'elle te rassure mais tu t'assoie** **s** **et tu te débrouilleras pour expliquer à tes mères pour quelle raison tu as séch** **é** **les cours.**

 **-Ouais,** je souffle.

J'obéis à Lexa et je me laisse tomber sur un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente de la maternité. Lexa vient embrasser le sommet de mon crâne et pendant cette seconde, je me sens infiniment mieux. Dès qu'elle s'éloigne, je recommence à me sentir terrifié. Et si tout ne se passait pas bien ? Et si Luna souffrait ? Et si…

Je fixe mes mains. Je les vois trembler. J'inspire le plus longtemps possible avant de bloquer ma respiration quelques secondes et de tout relâcher. Je sais que je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je sens au plus profond de moi que tout va bien se passer mais tout de même, c'est Luna !

Je serais tellement perdu sans elle. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de lui dire que j'étais tombé amoureux. Je ne lui ai jamais fait rencontrer Chloé et pourtant je veux qu'elles apprennent à se connaître. J'en ai rien à faire que la rousse ne ressente jamais la même chose pour moi, je veux juste qu'elle puisse dîner avec nous en famille, jouer à des jeux de société ou regarder un film sur le toit de Lexa. J'ai envie que Chloé fasse partie de ma famille. Je sens mon portable vibrer et je le sors de la poche de ma veste. J'ai un nouveau message.

 _ **De Loïs Lane à Nangila 7h05 :**_

Hey, tu es en retard ce matin ? Je suis la pro pour ce genre de choses mais pas toi…

 _ **De Nangila à Loïs Lane 7h06 :**_

Désolé, je ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui.

Je fixe mon portable quelques secondes avant d'envoyer le message. Je relève les yeux en percevant les voix de Clarke et Lexa. Je tente de me relever mais la brune me fusille du regard. Elle s'installe près de moi, prend doucement ma main dans la sienne et fait ce truc avec son pouce. Je crois que c'est le signe de l'infini. J'ai remarqué qu'elle le faisait souvent avec Clarke.

La blonde s'installe à ma gauche. Elle échange un regard avec Lexa qui hoche la tête. Je comprends alors qu'il n'y a pas eu que les yeux, elles ont utilisé des mots. Je souris. J'aime l'idée que ce soit toujours aussi simple entre elles. Clarke pose avec douceur sa main sur ma cuisse et commence à avoir un discours rassurant. Elle me donne d'abord des faits médicaux et ensuite, elle dévie habillement sur l'humour, me rappelant que Luna est une forte tête. Je finis par sourire légèrement.

Je me sens de mieux en mieux alors que les minutes passent pour se transformer en heures. Je crois que je finis par m'assoupir sur l'épaule de Lexa parce que je sursaute presque en entendant un chariot passer un peu trop près de la salle d'attente. Lexa me sourit mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Je passe une main fatiguée sur mon visage avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Mon regard tombe ensuite sur son ventre, dans quatre mois, elle aussi sera mère. Je ne suis pas certain que mon petit cœur survive à un nouvel accouchement. Je me sens si inquiet pour les membres de ma famille.

 **-Où est Clarke ?** je demande en réalisant qu'elle n'est plus là.

 **-Elle est repartie. Elle** **travaille** **ici, je te rappelle,** se moque gentiment Lexa.

 **-Je sais. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai un peu paniqu** **é** **.**

 **-Il n'y a pas de soucis p'tit mec.**

 **-On a des nouvelle** **s** **de Luna ? Ça commence à être long, non ?**

 **-Bientôt dix heures,** soupire Lexa. **Je jure que si ma fille mets aussi longtemps à venir, je la tue avant même qu'elle ne vienne au monde.**

Je ris. Il y a peu de personne capable de me faire rire dans ce genre de moment. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur cette sensation de bien-être. Lexa pose sa main sur mon épaule avant de faire des va et vient avec son pouce. Elle sourit en assurant :

 **-Il n'y a que Raven Reyes pour réussir un accouchement en quarante-cinq minutes chrono.**

 **-Maman doit la détester.**

 **-Ouais, c'est certain,** rit Lexa.

 **-Attends, tu es… dans sa tête,** je demande plus bas.

 **-Il s'agit de ma sœur et de ma meilleure amie. J'ai bien le droit d'être un peu intrusive.**

 **-Je n'ose pas…**

 **-C'est très bien comme ça,** m'assure-t-elle en venant embrasser ma tempe. **Tu as faim ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Après tout, toi aussi tu es là depuis trois heure** **s** **du matin.**

 **-Ça va. Je vais bien. Mais en fait, où est Lydia ? Abby ne pouvait la garder dans son bureau que jusqu'à dix heures.**

 **-Gustus est arriv** **é** **tout à l'heure, il l'a ramen** **é** **chez vous.**

 **-D'accord.**

Je me sens rassurer et je suis reconnaissant que Lexa soit restée avec moi. Je crois que je serais devenu fou ici tout seul. A la seconde même où j'ai fini de formuler cette pensée, Lexa se lève. J'écarquille les yeux un peu paniqué avant de demander :

 **-Où tu vas ?**

 **-Te chercher à manger. Tu n'as pas pris de petit déjeuner. Je ne veux pas que tu t'effondre** **s** **au moment où le médecin va revenir pour nous dire que tout va bien pour ta mère et ta sœur. Allez ne t'inquiète pas,** sourit-elle. **Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

Je la regarde s'éloigner, interdit. Je ne comprends pas. Je voulais qu'elle reste, elle a dû le sentir donc pourquoi me laisser seul ? Je sais que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Lexa. Je me demande ce que j'ai manqué. Parce que j'ai forcément manqué quelque chose.

Je perçois un raclement de gorge. Je relève les yeux et je crois que si je n'étais pas assis, je serais tombé à la renverse. Chloé. Chloé est là, juste devant moi à me sourire. Je cligne un nombre incalculable de fois des cils avant de réaliser qu'elle ne disparaît pas. Elle est vraiment à quelques mètres de moi avec un air légèrement inquiet sur le visage. Elle n'est pas du tout habillée comme d'habitude. Elle porte un simple jean coincé dans des bottes qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse. Je distingue une chemise à carreaux dans les tons rouge et noir sous son manteau d'hiver noir à capuche. Ses lunettes sont parfaitement vissées sur son nez alors que d'habitude, elle les porte seulement pour lire ou écrire. Ses cheveux roux sont cachés de moitié sous un bonnet gris pâle avec des touches de bleu exactement similaire à la grosse écharpe qu'elle tient dans sa main droite.

J'aimerais lui demander ce qu'elle fait là, savoir pour qu'elle raison elle n'est pas en cours et tout un tas d'autres choses mais j'en suis incapable. Les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Je suis subjugué par sa simple présence. Je comprends alors que Lexa a dû la sentir arriver et que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est partie. Je vois Chloé lever les yeux au ciel avant de marcher très vite vers moi en m'assurant :

 **-Cette idée d'installer cette application, "trouve tes amis", sur nos portables… je pensais vraiment que c'était n'importe quoi,** elle se laisse tomber à côté de moi. **Ouais,** souffle-t-elle en retirant son bonnet, **c** **'était avant que tu décide** **s** **de ne plus répondre à mes sms,** elle évite mon regard avant de demander, **tu vas bien ?**

Je fixe son profil avec incompréhension. Je crois que je peine vraiment à croire à sa présence. J'avance ma main vers la sienne, juste pour m'assurer qu'elle est belle et bien réelle. Je ressens un frisson alors que mes doigts frôlent sa peau. Je me mets à sourire véritablement, les larmes aux yeux en énonçant :

 **-Tu es là.**

 **-Bah oui, j'étais inquiète. Tu ne répondais à aucun de mes messages. Et après, quand je t'ai localis** **é** **, tu étais à l'hôpital, j'ai imagin** **é** **le pire,** soupire-t-elle. **J'ai pris deux métro** **s** **, cinq bus et j'ai march** **é** **vingt minutes pour arriver là avant de me rendre compte qu'il y avait un arrêt** **à** **deux cents mètres des urgences. Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Nangila Evans,** m'ordonne-t-elle en se massant les tempes. **Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?**

 **-Ma petite sœur arrive.**

 **-Génial,** prononce-t-elle avec une once de moquerie, **encore plus de séance** **s** **de baby-sitting en perspective pour toi.**

 **-Il n'y a que toi que** **ces** **séance** **s** **dérangent** **.**

 **-Tu as manqu** **é** **une super soirée à Halloween,** bougonne-t-elle.

Je baisse les yeux. J'ai surtout manqué une grosse crise de jalousie de Peter. Je m'en veux d'ailleurs pas mal pour ça. En vérité, Chloé a passé sa soirée à vouloir me rejoindre en pensant que faire la chasse aux bonbons ne devait pas être si mal, surtout en comparaison de l'humeur massacrante de son petit ami.

J'ai revu Jay plusieurs fois. Elle a compris que je ramenais Chloé tous les soirs et elle nous attendait devant l'orphelinat en exigeant que comme j'étais riche je leur offre une boisson. Jay est quelqu'un que j'apprécie, elle est drôle, franche et c'est une artiste née. Notre trio fonctionne plutôt bien, notre quatuor même puisque Marc, le petit ami de Jay, un étudiant à la fac de psychologie, est venu nous rejoindre lui aussi plusieurs fois. Personne ne parle jamais de Peter.

En fait, j'ai réalisé que Chloé ne m'en a jamais parlé. Dès qu'elle parle de lui, elle dit "mon petit ami" mais jamais "Peter". J'ai cru comprendre que Marc ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Et Jay… Jay ne l'aime pas, vraiment pas. Je suis de plus en plus tenté de demander à Anya de faire des recherches sur lui. Je suis inquiet pour Chloé et si sa jalousie se transformait en quelque chose de bien pire ?

 **-Je t'ai déjà promis que je serai** **s** **à la prochaine soirée de L'Entrepôt.**

 **-T'as intérêt oui !**

Un silence s'installe entre nous, un _serai_ silence. Je n'arrive pas à la quitter des yeux. Ses mains sont occupées à faire tourner son bonnet nerveusement. Son regard ne semble pas réussir à trouver un point fixe. Je suis tenté de la toucher pour essayer de découvrir ce qui la plonge dans cet état. Je baisse les yeux soudainement honteux d'avoir eu cette pensée avant de demander :

 **-Tu n'aime** **s** **pas les hôpitaux, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Je déteste,** confirme-t-elle, **mais dis-moi, qui aime ça exactement ?**

 **-Ceux qui y** **travaillent** **,** je tente.

 **-Ouais… non, eux, ils sont bizarre** **s** **. Elle n'est pas là ta petite sœur, Lydia ?**

 **-Non. Elle est rentr** **ée** **avec mon grand-père.**

 **-Dommage. Tu m'en parle** **s** **tellement que j'aurai** **s** **aim** **é** **la rencontrer.**

 **-Je croyais que tu détestais les mioches.**

 **-C'est le cas,** m'assure-t-elle. **Mais il s'agit de ta petite sœur. Je suppose que c'est différent.**

 **-Je suis certain que Gustus ne** **va** **pas tarder à la ramener.**

 **-Et elle est là aussi Raven ?**

 **-Naaan, elle a laiss** **é** **ma mère seule au milieu de ce moment si important.**

 **-Ne te moque pas,** m'ordonne-t-elle. **Je m'habitue tout juste au fait que tu vis avec mon idole. La dernière fois, tu m'as demand** **é** **si tu pouvais m'inviter chez** **toi** **sans que je tombe dans les vapes en mode fangirl. Tu étais sérieux ?**

 **-Évidemment, Luna et Raven ont hâte de te rencontrer.**

 **-Mais je suis…** _insignifiante._

 **-… ma première** _ **vraie**_ **amie,** je lui assure avec un grand sourire.

Chloé se retrouve sans voix. J'acquiesce en lui souriant sincèrement comme pour lui assurer que mes mots ne sont rien d'autres que la vérité. Je sais qu'elle a parfois du mal à comprendre comment nous avons pu nous attacher l'un à l'autre aussi facilement. Elle est du genre méfiante dans la plupart de ses relations mais avec moi, c'est différent. Elle me fait confiance et il en est de même pour moi.

C'est la raison principale pour laquelle, je ne lui dirai probablement jamais que je tombe, tombe et tombe encore pour elle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se sente prise au piège ou pire encore, trahis.

 **-Nangila,** Raven arrive en trombe dans la salle d'attente, **Nan', ça y est ! C'est bon, tu as une petite sœur.**

Je me redresse vivement et Raven s'agrippe à mon cou en me serrant fort. Je souris un peu plus alors que les larmes dévalent mes joues. J'ai une petite sœur. J'ai _vraiment_ une petite sœur.

 **-Et Luna ?** je ne peux m'empêcher de demander en quittant son étreinte rassurante.

 **-Elle me** **maudit** **, moi et seulement moi, pas les générations futur** **es** **pour éviter un impact quelconque sur Lydia, et elle est crev** **ée** **mais elle va bien. Elle te demande,** m'assure-t-elle en caressant avec amour ma joue. **Évidemment, elle te demande toi avant tout** **e** **autre personne, c'est limite, si elle ne m'a pas vir** **é** **de la chambre.**

 **-Je suis son fils,** je souris.

 **-Je suis sa femme,** réplique Raven.

 **-Pas encore,** je ne peux m'empêcher de la titiller, **c** **e n'est pas encore officiel.**

 **-Sale gosse ! Je devrais te détester mais je suis trop heureuse pour ça ? Où est Lex' ?**

Je hausse les épaules en réalisant que je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où elle a pu bien aller. J'apprécie qu'elle m'ait laissé en tête à tête avec Chloé mais c'est vrai que de ne pas savoir où elle se trouve est inquiétant. Elle est tout de même enceinte de cinq mois !

 **-Et c'est qui elle ?** poursuit Raven en pointant certainement Chloé dans mon dos.

 **-Je,** commence la rousse timidement, **je suis…**

 **-C'est Chloé.**

 **-Loïs Lane,** me demande Raven surprise. **Pourquoi Loïs Lane est là ?**

 **-Tu m'as présent** **é** **comme Loïs Lane à ta mère ?** me demande Chloé.

 **-Absolument pas ! C'est le nom qui s'affiche quand tu lui envoie** **s** **des sms.**

 **-C'est** **à** **se demander pourquoi je t'ai donn** **é** **mon nom,** s'amuse-t-elle en faisant référence à notre première rencontre. **Je… c'est un vrai privilège de vous rencontrer,** assure-t-elle en tendant la main vers ma mère.

 **-Un privilège,** répète alors Raven avec incompréhension en me dévisageant.

 **-Chloé adore ton travail,** j'explique.

 **-Ah oui ? Il faut dire que je suis plutôt génial** **e** **! Je suis aussi heureuse de te rencontrer Loïs Lane mais là… je dois vraiment retrouver ma femme et ma fille. Il faut que tu viennes dîner à la maison pour que j'apprenne** **à mieux** **te connaître. Ou mieux, tu n'auras qu'à passer noël avec nous.**

Et sur cette proposition, Raven disparaît. Je me tourne vers Chloé qui semble perdue dans ses pensées. Je secoue la tête alors que je me surprends à épier celle-ci. Je souris tristement en réalisant qu'elle n'a fêté aucun noël depuis que ses parents se sont fait arrêter il y a dix ans. Je suis surpris que Jay ne lui ai jamais proposé de le fêter avec elle. Un sourire un peu triste marque mes lèvres. Je crois que nous allons devoir parler de ça, mais plus tard.

 **-Je dois,** je montre le couloir du pouce.

 **-Oui, bien sûr. Je t'attends là.**

 **-Tu n'es pas oblig** **ée** **.**

 **-J'en ai envie.**

 **-D'accord. Merci Chloé.**

Je fonce le plus vite possible avant de piler net. Je serre mon poing alors que j'aperçois Barthélemy devant la porte de Luna. Je baisse les yeux et je finis par traîner des pieds sur les derniers mètres qui me séparent de la chambre. Je m'arrête devant le grand-père de Luna avant de relever la tête bien haute et de lui assurer :

 **-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là.**

Le vieil homme tourne son regard qui était planté sur la porte vers moi. Il me dévisage de ses yeux qui semblent malades pendant un long, très long moment avant de me cracher presque au visage :

 **-Tu es son petit singe pensant.**

 **-Luna est ma mère,** je réponds durement. **Je vous le répète, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là.**

 **-Tu es bien** **arrogant** **.**

 **-Pour la dernière fois, partez. Ne m'obligez pas à appeler Lexa.**

 **-Tu te crois meilleur que moi parce que tu peux utiliser mon argent ? C'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas, petit singe pensant ?**

 **-Je crois que vous vous trompez sur Nangila Evans,** je sursaute en percevant la voix de Chloé. **Il n'en a rien à foutre de l'argent. J'ai un latté caramel, bouillant, tu le veux Nan' ?**

Bien que l'idée d'ébouillanter ce personnage des plus désagréables ne me déplaise pas, loin de là, je refuse d'un signe de tête. Barthélemy fait un pas vers Chloé avec de mauvaises intentions alors je me décale à la même seconde pour la protéger. Je fusille le grand-père de Luna du regard et j'appelle silencieusement Lexa. Je souris en percevant aussi Lincoln qui vient d'arriver.

 **-Vous devriez partir,** _ **maintenant,**_ je lui conseille.

 **-Je ne suis pas du genre à me plier à la volonté d'un autre,** me menace-t-il en s'agrippant un peu plus à sa canne.

 **-C'est bien dommage,** intervient Lexa dans mon dos.

 **-Mademoiselle Woods,** sourit avec mépris Barthélemy. **J'ai été bien heureux de voir que votre père s'est fait élire comme premier ministre.**

 **-Vous croyez que parce que mon père a une fonction bien plus haut placé qu'avant, la menace qui plane au-dessus de vous ne tien** **t** **plus ? Vous vous trompez.** **Je** **vous l'ai précis** **é** **une fois et je vais réitérer de nouveau, la carrière de mon père m'importe peu. Je la détruirai en un claquement de doigts si c'est la seule solution pour protéger Luna de vous.**

 **-Mauvaise réponse,** sourit-il diaboliquement.

 **-Je croyais que cet homme n'avait plus le droit d'approcher Luna,** grogne Lincoln en arrivant à notre hauteur légèrement essoufflé.

 **-Il n'en a plus le droit,** je confirme d'une même voix avec Lexa.

 **-Monsieur Woods.**

Je vois Lincoln serrer les poings si forts que tout le haut de son corps tremble. Il fusille le grand-père de Luna d'un regard assassin. Il n'a jamais su en détail à quel point il a pu être mauvais avec ma mère. Aujourd'hui, il sait.

 **-C'est inspecteur Woods,** précise-t-il. **Vous venez de** **violer** **une injonction d'éloignement alors je vais vous demande** **r** **de** **me** **suivre.**

 **-C'est hors de question, je suis libre de…**

 **-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation,** hurle-t-il presque.

Je me tourne tout comme Lexa vers Lincoln. Il est excessivement rare qu'il s'énerve. Il a un tempérament calme et posé, d'autant plus depuis qu'il est père. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il… j'écarquille les yeux. Je me tourne avec colère vers cet individu des plus abjects. Non. Je ne peux pas le croire. Il est venu ici non pas pour faire du mal à ma mère mais à ma sœur. Je serre mon poing à mon tour. Je vais le tuer. Je vais _vraiment_ le tuer.

Et alors que je commence à armer mon poing, un geste rapide m'arrête. J'écarquille les yeux en réalisant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je tourne la tête pour suivre les doigts qui me maintiennent, suit le bras pour tomber sur le visage de Chloé inquiet. Elle cherche la raison qui a provoqué ma colère, elle n'arrive pas à comprendre que je puisse m'emporter si facilement.

La porte de la chambre de Luna s'ouvre subitement, je quitte Chloé des yeux et découvre Raven. Toute la joie disparaît en une fraction de seconde alors que son regard tombe sur Barthélemy. Mais chez elle, ce n'est pas de la colère qui fait bouillonner son sang, c'est autre chose de bien plus dangereux. C'est de la haine à l'état pure. Jamais ô grand jamais, je n'aurais cru un jour Raven capable de ressentir un tel ressentiment. Je comprends alors que je ne sais pas tout sur l'histoire de cet homme et de Luna.

 **-Nan',** j'ai même du mal à reconnaître sa voix, **rejoin** **s** **immédiatement ta mère.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Tout de suite,** ordonne-t-elle.

Je baisse les yeux. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude que qui que ce soit me parle de la sorte. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine comme si celle-ci était subitement trop petite. Je ne veux pas fuir. Je ne veux pas…

 **-Tu devrais y aller Nan',** souffle la voix plus calme de Chloé.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour me battre contre cette idée. Moi aussi... moi aussi je veux protéger ma mère. Personne ne pourra m'en empêcher, pas même Raven.

Subitement, je suis tirée avec force presque violemment vers la porte. J'essaye de me débattre mais avant que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrive, je suis dans la chambre individuelle de Luna. Je me retourne immédiatement, près à retourner affronter le grand-père de Luna quand deux mains viennent encadrer mon visage avec poigne, m'obligeant à ne pas bouger. Je me sens légèrement plus calme à ce contact mais ce n'est pas assez. Je veux juste protéger ma mère, pourquoi personne ne me laisse faire ?

 **-Nangila,** Luna m'appelle, **c'est toi mon grand ?**

J'abandonne toute résistance. J'écarquille les yeux en découvrant Chloé qui me fixe avec un regard affolé. Son front est presque collé au mien et je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Elle relâche lentement la pression sur mes joues avant de me dévisager, sans pour autant bouger d'un millimètre. Elle penche la tête sur le côté avant d'esquisser un minuscule sourire.

 **-Tu vas bien,** soupire-t-elle de soulagement. **Je ne t'avais jamais vu… en colère ?**

Chloé secoue la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Je me perds dans ses yeux. J'ai de nouveau envie de l'embrasser. Je fronce les sourcils. Non. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis titillé par cette idée. Ce n'est pas moi mais elle. Elle recule subitement de plusieurs pas comme si nous étions subitement beaucoup trop près. Son regard semble troublé et elle ne semble plus quoi faire de ses mains, elle finit par les cacher dans son dos avant de murmurer :

 **-Tu devrais allez voir ta mère. Je… je vais rester là.**

Ma mère… Luna. Je détaille la pièce un peu trop blanche en face de moi, il y a une fenêtre et j'aperçois le pied d'un lit médical. Je fais un premier pas avant de me stopper net. Elle ne doit pas lire l'inquiétude sur mon visage. Elle ne doit pas savoir qu'il est là. Elle ne devra jamais savoir. Jamais.

Je ne suis pas capable d'aller la voir, pas encore. J'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Je ne peux pas lui mentir. Je… de nouveau, une main se dépose avec douceur sur ma joue. Je détourne les yeux de la fenêtre pour les poser sur la rousse. Elle aborde un sourire que je n'arrive pas à identifier, que je suis incapable de comprendre.

Chloé… je n'arrive plus à la quitter des yeux. Le silence. La paix. Je ne suis plus inquiet pour ce qui se passe derrière cette porte. Je ne suis plus angoissé à l'idée d'affronter Luna. Je souris. J'ai deux kimya. Sans quitter mon amie des yeux, je me penche légèrement en avant pour déposer mes lèvres sur sa joue. Je sens mon cœur presque imploser mais cette fois, c'est agréable. Je souris en m'éloignant en murmurant un simple mais pourtant si important :

 **-Merci.**

J'arrive devant ma mère avec mon plus beau sourire. Elle est rayonnante, magnifique. Je m'approche et m'installe près d'elle sur le matelas. Elle tient ma petite sœur dans ses bras et c'est vraiment la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais vu. C'est _ma_ seconde petite sœur et en à peine un regard, je l'aime déjà. Elle est si petite.

J'approche mon index et avec douceur, je trace les contours de son visage. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. En vérité, je crois qu'elle m'échappe parce que je sens le pouce de Luna sur ma joue les chasser. Je plonge alors mes yeux dans ceux de ma mère. Je suis empli de fierté. Je souris plus que de raison. Luna est comblée, elle l'est _vraiment_. Elle n'a plus peur parce que le bonheur a pris la place de tout les sentiments négatifs dans sa vie.

C'est à cette seconde que je comprends pour quelle raison personne ne va lui dire pour Barthélemy. C'est à cette seconde que je sais pourquoi je ne lui dirai jamais. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir. Jamais.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ?** me demande-t-elle avec douceur.

 **-Chloé est là.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Est-ce que j'ai une chance de la rencontrer cette fois ?**

 **-Je crois que oui. Et,** je souris, **j'ai comme l'impression que Rae l'a invité** **à** **notre noël.**

 **-Comme Lexa le faisait tous les ans avec elle, chaque année.**

 **-Lexa faisait ça ?**

 **-Oui. La première année, ta mère a refus** **é** **alors Omma est all** **ée** **la chercher en la tirant par l'oreille jusqu'à New Haven.**

 **-Qui ira chercher Chloé si elle refuse ?**

 **-Nous,** souffle Luna, **toute la famille.**

 **-J'adore l'idée.**

 **-Je ne me laisserai pas traîner jusqu'à New Haven par l'oreille,** intervient Chloé nous faisant sursauter.

Je crois que j'avais oublié momentanément qu'elle était dans la chambre avec nous. Luna lui sourit avec douceur avant de tourner le regard vers moi. Il n'y a pas besoin de mot. Elle a compris. Elle sait déjà que je tombe amoureux d'elle. Et, je sais qu'elle ne dira rien tant que je ne serai pas près à en parler. C'est pour cette raison que ma mère est et restera la mère la plus géniale qui soit !

 **-Me revoilà,** explose Raven, **Nan', ne prends pas tout** **e** **la place,** elle embrasse ma mère avant de poursuivre, **tout le monde est là.**

 **-C'est vrai mais nous ne restons pas longtemps,** précise Clarke.

 **-T'es une telle rabat joie,** soupire Raven.

 **-** **Ce** **sont les règles,** assure Abby pour soutenir sa fille, **nous sommes beaucoup trop dans cette chambre.**

Gustus dépose Lydiapar terre et elle court jusqu'à moi. Je l'attrape en riant et la place sur mes genoux. Elle observe notre nouvelle petite sœur avec des yeux émerveillés. Je sens que Chloé se sent un peu mal à l'aise au milieu de vingt-six, non maintenant vingt-sept, personne qui compose ma famille. Mais comme Lexa est absolument géniale, elle se glisse près d'elle et murmure quelques mots que je n'arrive pas à distinguer.

Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est prise mais elle a tapé pile dans le mille. Je ne la vois pas parce que je suis trop attentif à ce qui se passe sous mes yeux et pourtant, je sais que Chloé sourit. Certes, c'est timide mais ça suffit.

 **-Bon tout le monde, je vous présente ma nouvelle fille,** sourit Raven.

 **-** _ **Notre**_ **nouvelle fille,** corrige Luna amusée.

 **-Oui, oui c'est vrai,** _ **notre**_ **nouvelle** **fille.**

 **-Et comment s'appelle ma nièce ?** voulu savoir Costia.

 **-Mia,** souffle d'une même voix mes mères.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Cette première partie était principalement centr** **ée** **sur la relation de Nan' et Chloé. Et la seconde… la seconde…** **allez** **, je vous laisse deviner ! ^^**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : The Magic Numbers - I See You, You See Me**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre qui se nommera sans grand surprise : « Si tu voyais son cœur - Partie 2 »**

 **Et pour ceux qui suivent « Ne me regarde pas », je vous retrouve Vendredi, certainement dans les mêmes horaires.**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	54. Si tu voyais son cœur (part 2)

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée pour mon absence la semaine dernière mais je dois bien avouer qu'en ce moment, se n'est pas la grande forme donc... voilà, ça arrive. Je m'excuse tout de même se n'est pas dans mes habitudes de publier en retard mais si ça se reproduit, je m'excuse d'avance, je subis de grosse migraine en ce moment donc difficile d'écrire dans ces conditions. En tout les cas, toujours un grand merci pour vos nombreux retours sur chaque chapitre de cette histoire ! :)**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Voilà, pour la seconde partie de ce chapitre, toujours avec un POV de Nangila. Et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas devin** **é** **, c'est noël ou presque ! ^^**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 _ **You woke up my heart**_ _Tu as réveillé mon cœur_

 _ **And I saw again what I found in you**_ _Et j'ai compris ce que j'ai vu en toi_

 _ **'Cause her heart,**_ _Parce que son cœur,_

 _ **Her heart wont let me lose her**_ _Son cœur ne me laisse pas la perdre_

 _ **No matter how I try**_ _Peu importe comment j'essaie_

 _ **I just cant say goodbye and lose her**_ _Je ne peux juste pas dire au revoir et la perdre._

 _ **Anthony Hamilton- Her Heart**_

 **Chapitre 54 : Si tu voyais son cœur – Partie 2**

 _ **Cinq semaine**_ _ **s**_ _ **plus tard – 24 décembre**_

Je fixe l'océan en silence. Je suis assis sur le sable depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. J'inspire profondément en me disant que malgré le temps qui passe, la mer reste mon endroit préféré. J'aime le bruit des vagues, les couleurs et surtout l'apaisement qui m'envahis dès que je suis en face à face avec le grand bleu. Je frissonne. Il ne neige pas encore mais je pense que ça ne va pas tarder. Le ciel est noir de nuages lourds et menaçants. J'enfonce un peu plus mon visage dans l'écharpe rouge que je porte quand mes yeux tombent sur une pierre plate et ovale.

Je souris en me penchant pour la récupérer. Je passe ma main dessus. Elle est gris pâle, presque bleutée sur les bords et particulièrement lisse. Je suis certain qu'elle serait parfaite pour faire des ricochets. Je me demande si… est-ce que je saurais encore faire glisser une pierre sur l'eau ? Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas essayé.

Je me redresse sur mes deux pieds. Je fais tourner la pierre entre mes doigts. Mon regard fixe de nouveau la mer. Je me perds dans cette contemplation sans cesser de jouer avec le cailloux toujours dans ma main. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me perds dans mes pensées. Je repense à la conversation que j'ai eu il y a quelques jours avec Anya.

Anya… elle est l'exemple même de la personne qui est tombée si bas qu'elle ne peut que remonter. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu sa force. Je ne pense pas que je serai un jour capable de lui parler de ce qu'il lui est arrivé ce jour là alors que je sais très bien ce qu'il en est. Je pense que je suis trop effrayé à la simple idée de la voir s'effondrer. Même si comme beaucoup d'autres personnes de ma famille, elle s'est accrochée à ceux qui comptaient vraiment, d'abord Adrian puis Lincoln et Lexa. J'ai la certitude qu'elle se laisserait de nouveau sombrer si quelqu'un osait ne serait-ce qu'évoquer ce qui s'est passé dans son passé. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que personne n'en parle jamais. Jamais.

Mais moi, il fallait que je sache une chose, rien qu'une. Alors, je lui ai posé la question. Et, je dois bien avouer que sa réponse ne m'a pas aidé. Je crois même que je suis encore plus perdu qu'avant. Je ne sais plus du tout ce que je dois faire. Parce qu'il y a une énorme différence entre ce que je souhaite et ce qu'il faut faire.

Je soupire en lançant la pierre vers le ciel, je la réceptionne quelques secondes plus tard sans aucune difficulté. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je détaille de nouveau la masse dans ma paume. J'esquisse un sourire. Très bien, si j'arrive à faire plus de cinq ricochets, je fonce sans réfléchir et je m'occuperai des conséquences de ma décision plus tard.

D'un geste du poignet, je lance la pierre plate qui s'élance à toute vitesse. Je souris un peu plus lorsqu'elle frôle la surface de l'eau avant de s'écraser et de bondir pour s'échapper un peu plus loin. Et de un ! Le vol se finit de nouveau par une percussion entre le bleu miroitant pour s'élever avant de se finir dans un choc un peu plus violent. Deux ! Les éclaboussures m'offrent un spectacle presque magique. Un nouveau bond, je souris tellement que mes zygomatiques commencent à me faire mal. La pierre frôle de nouveau l'eau, quatre, j'en suis à quatre.

 **-Nangila !**

Je me retourne immédiatement vers Lexa qui m'interpelle avant de vouloir me foutre une baffe pour avoir été aussi facilement déconcentré. Je jette un œil par dessus mon épaule avec un sourire triste. La pierre a disparu. Je ne saurai jamais ce qu'il en est. Conclusion, j'ai toujours une décision drastique à prendre et c'est nul !

 **-Salut Lexa,** je lui fais un demi-sourire.

 **-Je croyais que tu avais réussi à convaincre Chloé de passer noël avec nous.**

 **-Oh… je l'ai convaincu,** j'assure.

 **-Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu seul ?**

 **-Elle dort encore.**

 **-Encore ? Mais il est bientôt onze heure** **s** **.**

 **-Je sais. Elle a dormi pendant tout le trajet aussi. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

 **-Juste un peu de compagnie, j'ai à peine pos** **é** **un pied à New Haven que tout le monde me mets sur la touche.**

 **-Je vois. Tu veux t'asseoir ?**

 **-Avec grand plaisir ! Je commence vraiment** **à** **avoir l'impression d'être une baleine.**

 **-Tu en es à six mois,** je lui rappelle, **c'est normal.**

 **-Je suis presque sûre que tu es** **c** **ensé me remonter le moral, sale gosse !**

Je souris alors qu'elle s'installe sur le sable. Je la vois frissonner. Je lève les yeux aux ciel, si elle attrape froid, Clarke va la tuer. Je me laisse presque tomber à côté d'elle avant de retirer mon écharpe et de la lui tendre. Elle fait mine de refuser d'un geste mais j'insiste et elle finit par nouer la laine autour de son cou. Je rive de nouveau mon regard sur l'océan et me plonge dans mes pensées sans peur que Lexa puisse y avoir accès facilement. Après tout, elle pourrait m'aider.

M'aider… je détourne le regard et fixe son profil. C'est la mieux placée pour savoir ce par quoi je suis en train de passer, non ? Un sourire timide étire mes lèvres. J'ai jamais vraiment osé interroger Lexa sur sa vision de notre don. Son point de vue était tellement radicalement opposé à tout ce qu'on m'avait dit que je n'ai jamais osé. Mais maintenant, les choses sont différentes. Elle est différente !

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Oui Nan'.**

 **-J'ai une question à te poser.**

 **-A moi,** elle se pointe du doigts, **vraiment ? Je suis presque sûre que Luna n'est pas très loin.**

 **-C'est à propos du jabberwocky.**

 **-Tu as de nouveau des problèmes à te concentrer en cours,** me demande-t-elle inquiète.

 **-Non, je n'ai plus aucun problème avec ça,** j'assure.

 **-Je suis rassur** **ée** **,** sourit Lexa. **Je t'écoute p'tit mec.**

Je me plonge dans le silence pour essayer de trouver au mieux les mots qui conviennent. Encore une fois, sans réelle raison, mon regard se fixe sur la mer. Je trouve cela vraiment apaisant. Le vent devient de plus en plus glacial et le ciel est si menaçant qu'il n'est plus permis de douter, il va neiger avant la fin de la journée. J'expire bruyamment laissant une fumée blanche de condensation s'échapper de mes lèvres avant de me lancer :

 **-Je suis all** **é** **voir Anya au poste cette semaine,** j'annonce. **Je lui ai pos** **é** **à peu près** **la même question mais j'aimerai** **s** **vraiment avoir ton point de vue.**

 **-Évidemment.**

 **-Tu sais, Anya a vécu** **cette** **horrible chose dont personne ne parle mais que beaucoup savent.**

 **-Tu ne lui en a tout de même pas parl** **é** **?** s'inquiète Lexa.

 **-Pas directement,** je la rassure. **Je lui ai juste demand** **é** **ceci : si elle t'avait rencontr** **é** **à ce moment là, celui o** **ù** **rien n'allait dans sa vie et que tu avais déjà le don. Est-ce qu'elle aurait souhait** **é** **que tu l'aide** **s** **, que tu lui en parle** **s** **?**

 **-Pourquoi lui poser cette question ?**

 **-J'ai mes raisons,** je réponds vaguement.

 **-Qu'a-t-elle répondu ?**

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres comme pour me préparer à prononcer la même réponse qu'Anya. J'ai les yeux humides. Je… je ne peux pas accepter cette réponse, c'est trop difficile. Je baisse les yeux et fixe mes chaussures avant de révéler à Lexa :

 **-Non. Elle a répondu non.**

 **-Je comprends,** soupire Lexa, **ce qu'elle a vécu…**

 **-Je ne comprends pas moi,** je la coupe presque en criant. **Pourquoi refuser de l'aide ? Et toi ? Toi Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fai** **t** **si tu l'avais rencontr** **é** **à ce moment là et que tu avais déjà le don ? Tu l'aurais laiss** **é** **seule ?**

Cette fois, je pleure. Je ne peux vraiment pas accepter que quelqu'un dans une telle situation refuserait toute aide extérieure. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas ! C'est invraisemblable ! Voir même… inacceptable !

Les mains de Lexa glissent sur mes joues, elles encadrent mon visage presque de façon rassurante alors que mon cœur est au bord de l'implosion. D'un geste doux du pouce, elle chasse quelques une de mes larmes. Puis elle attire mon regard dans le sien. Je suis surpris d'y trouver un tel calme. Je devine son sourire alors que mes yeux sont toujours prisonniers de ses iris émeraudes.

 **-Moi,** souffle-t-elle, **je l'aurai** **s** **aid** **é** **. C'est ce que j'ai fai** **t** **et ce que je continu** **e** **à faire tou** **s** **les jours mais je ne lui en aurai pas parl** **é** **parce que ce qu'il lui est** **arrivée** **… c'est… je ne trouve même pas les mots. Tout ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que si un jour elle souhaite en parler, se sera** **à** **elle de faire le premier pas. Tu ne peux pas forcer une personne** **blessée** **à se révéler. Ça ne fonctionne pas de cette manière. C'est** **à** **cette personne de faire le premier pas. J'ai un autre exemple si tu veux,** elle inspire profondément avant de fermer les yeux quelques secondes, **Luna ne m'a jamais, jamais parl** **é** **de Barthélémy. Je ne sais que ce qu'elle a pu penser** **à** **ce sujet mais rien de plus et pourtant, elle a pri** **s** **le risque de révéler cette partie de sa vie à Raven. Tu vois, c'est une question de choix, pour la personne qui vit avec ce lourd secret. Elle est là, la limite entre le don et la malédiction. Tu dois te placer juste à la frontière entre ce que tu sais grâce à notre capacité, ce que tu es censé savoir, ce que tu pourrais deviner… mais toutes tes actions, c'est à toi de les choisir. Pour Anya, je suis l'épaule sur laquelle elle peut pleurer sans peur. Pour Luna, je suis sa sœur, elle me confit tout avec le temps. Je sais que c'est horrible mais c'est à nous d'être patient.**

 **-Chloé,** je prononce la gorge serrée, **tu arrive** **s** **facilement à lire dans les pensées de Chloé ?**

 **-Pourquoi ?** me questionne-t-elle en faisant traîner ce petit mot.

 **-Tu as déjà lu dans ses pensées ?** je demande de nouveau.

 **-Mais non Nan'. Tu sais bien que maintenant que je le maîtrise, j'évite de faire ça.**

 **-Alors,** je déglutis difficilement, **tu devrais le faire et vraiment me dire ce que tu ferai** **s** **à ma place.**

 **-Il y a un problème avec Chloé ?** voulut-elle savoir.

Je me relève les nerfs à vif. J'ai de plus en plus envie de pleurer. Ce n'est pas vraiment un sentiment des plus agréable. C'est un des rares désavantages qu'il existe à faire partie de ma famille. Il semble si facile d'affronter les problèmes lorsque nous sommes tous ensemble mais dès que l'on est seul, ça paraît insurmontable. Je n'aime pas ça.

 **-Nan',** essaye de nouveau Lexa en se levant difficilement.

Je déglutis difficilement alors que son regard se fixe dans le mien. Je sais qu'à cet instant, je ne peux plus lui mentir, non pas que je voulais essayer. Le plus important, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser des mots. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est y penser. Et, ça ne va pas être difficile, je suis incapable de ne pas y penser. Cette situation est en train de me bouffer de l'intérieur.

Je vois sans mal la surprise marquer d'abord les yeux puis les traits de Lexa. Elle fait même un pas en arrière comme pour se protéger de la situation de Chloé. Sans un mot, elle me demande si je suis absolument sûr de moi, j'acquiesce et ça me brise le cœur. Je baisse les yeux pour qu'elle ne puisse pas aller plus loin dans son exploration.

 **-Nan'…**

 **-Alors qu'est-ce que tu ferai** **s** **Lexa ? À ma place, qu'est-ce que tu ferai** **s** **?**

Je remarque presque le combat intérieur intense se dessiner dans son regard. Elle semble réfléchir à la vitesse de la lumière. Un sourire triste étire mes lèvres. Je comprends très vite qu'elle n'a pas de réponse, du moins pas pour le moment. Je fais un pas en arrière comme pour me protéger de ce constat. Je crois que je serais facilement capable de fuir à nouveau, mais qui est assez rapide pour ça ?

 **-Nangila,** hurle Raven, **Chloé vient de se réveiller !**

Je me retourne vers la voix de ma mère, je souris en réalisant qu'elle a dû courir depuis la maison et qu'elle n'a même pas pris le temps de s'habiller convenablement. Je souris avant de secouer la tête, si elle tombe malade, Luna va la tuer. Je m'apprête à la rejoindre quand les doigts de Lexa se referment sur mon poignet. Elle est obligée de tirer légèrement vers elle pour que je me décide à me retourner. Encore une fois, je fuis son regard. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie d'entendre ce qu'elle a à me dire.

 **-Tu n'as pas respect** **é** **la règle numéro une,** souffle-t-elle.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tu devrais lui dire,** murmure-t-elle encore plus bas.

 **-Tu es sérieuse ?** je souris de toutes mes dents.

 **-Non, pas ça,** elle secoue la tête, **que tu es tomb** **é** **amoureux d'elle.**

 **-Je ne suis pas…** je tente.

 **-Tu essaye** **s** **de me mentir Nangila Evans ?** **C** **e n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. Dis lui et peut-être… qu'elle te parlera de tout** _ **ça**_ **d'elle même.**

 **-Elle a déjà quelqu'un, je ne lui ferai pas ça, jamais. Je dois y aller.**

Je cours presque pour rejoindre Raven. Les hostilités commencent, j'essaye de fuir la réalité. Je sais que je ne serai jamais assez rapide mais je vais continuer d'essayer le plus longtemps possible. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je vais faire mais je vais tenter de la protéger en restant dans l'ombre.

* * *

Je suis dans le salon encore vide, tout le monde est encore dans la cuisine. La table est magnifique, décorée de blanc et d'or. Les lumières sont encore éteintes et tout ce qui brille, ce sont les guirlandes du sapin, la lune et les reflets bien particuliers qui se forment sur les verres à pied maintenant qu'il neige.

Je perçois des pas qui se rapprochent et au vu du silence qui m'entoure, je comprends qu'il s'agit soit de Luna, soit de Chloé. Ce double kimya reste pour moi un vrai mystère. Quand j'ai compris que la rousse avait la même capacité à représenter le silence que ma mère, j'ai interrogé les autres.

Pour Lexa, il n'y a que Clarke. Pour Lincoln c'est Victoria ce qui a provoqué des petites crises de jalousie chez Octavia. Il a fallu lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de règles. Elle avait alors explosé en assurant que c'était injuste que Aiden, lui, ait bien Lætitia comme kimya. Les jumeaux ont trouvé très jeune étant donné que le silence se trouve chez l'un et l'autre. Donc personne n'a deux personnes capables d'apaiser le brouhaha, personne.

Le kimya n'a pas de règles… pas de règles.

Une personne s'arrête à ma hauteur et je ne tourne pas le regard vers elle pour découvrir son identité. Je veux profiter un peu plus de cet apaisement. Là, à cet instant, dans le noir et alors que les premières neiges tombent sur New Haven, je me sens comme hors du temps. Puis, des doigts se glissent entre les miens alors je crois qu'il s'agit de Luna mais très vite une tête se pose sur mon épaule et je comprends que c'est Chloé. La rousse est plus grande que ma mère.

 **-Merci de m'avoir sortie de New-York pour noël, ta famille est génial** **e** **.**

 **-De rien.**

Chloé ne dit plus un mot, profitant certainement à son tour du spectacle. Ses doigts se resserrent un peu plus. Je ferme les yeux. Il n'y a pas d'image. Je souris en comprenant que c'est parce qu'à cet instant, elle se sent en sécurité. Depuis combien de temps ça ne lui est pas arrivée ?

 **-Nangila ?**

 **-Hum…**

 **-C'est quoi le truc ?**

 **-Quel truc ?** je demande en souriant.

 **-Et bien LE truc,** dit-elle en faisant de grand geste de la main libre.

 **-Je ne comprends pas,** je lui assure avec un petit rire.

 **-Et bien,** elle fait une pause, **le secret de ta famille. Toute** **s** **les famille** **s** **en ont, du plus noir dessin, à nous avons un lingot d'or dans notre cave, à mes arrière arrière arrière grand-mère étaient sœurs jumelle** **s** **ou encore,** _cet homme à la maternité,_ **oh je sais ! Vous avez trouv** **é** **l** **a** **pierre philosophale et vous êtes tous immortel ! Ne me dis pas que tu es un vampire, je serai** **s** **oblig** **ée** **de te tuer. J'ai une peur bleu des vampires !**

 **-Tu es décidément bien semblable à Raven !**

 **-Quoi ?** rougit-elle, **ne dis pas ça. Elle est.. elle est… juste génial** **e** **et je suis juste moi.**

 **-Je dirai** **s** **plutôt qu'elle est juste ma mère.**

 **-Tu es tellement blas** **é** **,** soupire-t-elle.

 **-Donc… je ne laisserai jamais Rae se dépatouiller dans The Walking Dead et toi dans Van Helsing. Je le jure !**

 **-Arrête de te moquer ! Tu as aussi des peurs, tou** **t** **le monde en a !**

 **-Mon oncle,** je réponds sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Je sens le regard de Chloé sur mon profil. Elle me dévisage. Je me force à rester bien droit et je fixe toujours le paysage à travers la baie vitrée. Je soupire avant d'expliquer.

 **-En général, j'ai peur de tout ce qui pourrait détruire ma famille.**

 **-Je comprends. Bien, que j'ai été soulag** **ée** **que ma famille soit détruite.**

 **-Tu ne veux pas retrouver tes parents ?** je demande perplexe.

 **-Pas vraiment.**

 **-Dans ce cas, pourquoi aller les voir chaque semaine ?**

 **-Par orgueil,** répond-elle sans la moindre émotion. **C'est une façon pour moi de leurs montrer que je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. C'est presque du narcissisme si on y réfléchi** **t** **. Je les regarde dans les yeux et leur montre que je m'en sors très bien sans eux.**

 **-C'est courageux,** j'affirme. **Je ne pourrai** **s** **jamais me détacher de ma famille.**

 **-C'est différent. Ta famille est aimante et pas destructrice. Je suis sérieuse. Je suis ici depuis moins de vingt-quatre heure** **s** **, j'en ai dormi douze, et pourtant je n'ai jamais… je ne sais pas, je me sens en sécurité. C'est comme si l'amour que vous ressentiez les uns pour les autres avait une identité même, en y regardant bien on la voit. C'est agréable de se rendre compte qu'une personne t'interroge, parle avec toi avec pour objectif de véritablement apprendre à te connaître. La première fois que j'ai eu cette sensation,** **c** **'était avec toi. Tu as ce… regard…**

Elle se tourne vers moi et malgré la pénombre, j'arrive presque à distinguer ses iris émeraudes scruter les miennes. Un mouvement presque imperceptible me montre qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Elle fait un pas en avant, son avancée fait immédiatement battre mon cœur un peu trop vite. Bien qu'elle soit grande, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, de ce fait, elle est entièrement à ma hauteur. Alors ses pensées me percutent de pleins fouets.

 _-Qui es-tu Nangila Evans ?_

Je suis surpris en réalisant qu'elle se pose toujours cette question après tout ce temps. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure, mouvement que j'essaye d'occulter plus que tout. Je dois arrêter d'avoir toujours envie de l'embrasser. C'est mal. Elle est amoureuse de Peter.

 _-Pourquoi ton sourire n'atteint jamais tes yeux ? Ton regard… il semble… tellement écartel_ _é_ _._

Je me souviens qu'une fois Luna m'a dit qu'avant même de voir mon poignet, elle avait su que j'avais la même aptitude que Lexa rien qu'en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Elle m'a assuré qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans nos iris, comme une blessure. Elle a ensuite ajouté que ce n'était pas si étonnant après tout, s'il nous venait à l'esprit de vouloir écouter attentivement toutes les voix qui raisonnent dans nos têtes alors il y aurait bien plus de mal que de bien.

 **-Alors dis-moi Nangila Evans,** je vois ses lèvres bouger, je suis donc certain qu'elle parle, **quel est le secret de ta famille ?**

J'en reste bouche bée. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? La vérité. Non ! Je ne peux pas… mais c'est tellement tentant. Je n'ai jamais souhaité en parler à personne d'autre que ceux et celles qui sont déjà dans la confidence. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me retrouve à avoir envie de partager mon don avec quelqu'un que j'aime. Correction, que j'apprécie.

Mais je ne peux pas. C'est hors de question. Pas parce que j'ai peur de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir, si Raven Reyes et Abby Griffin ont su se faire une raison, Chloé Garry le saura aussi. Ce qui me paralyse et m'empêche de dire les mots qui sont pourtant au bord de mes lèvres, c'est qu'elle aura conscience que j'en sais beaucoup plus sur sa vie qu'elle ne le souhaite. Et, par peur, elle pourrait me fuir. Oui, c'est ça qui me terrifie vraiment, la simple idée de pouvoir perdre Chloé m'est insupportable.

Je réfléchis rapidement, trop peut-être mais il faut bien que je trouve une solution et vite. Je ne veux pas lui mentir mais en même temps, je n'ai pas le choix. Que me reste-t-il comme option ? L'omission ? N'est-ce pas aussi un mensonge ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

La lumière du salon s'allume brusquement, c'est si violent que je suis obligé de protéger mes yeux. Je fais un pas en arrière comme pour me cacher dans l'ombre de Chloé. Je grimace alors qu'à travers mes doigts, j'aperçois Victoria. Elle semble essoufflée, voire même légèrement paniquée. Elle a encore la main plaquée sur l'interrupteur et elle me dévisage, inquiète. J'écarte ma main de mon visage, je plisse les yeux et fixe un peu plus la fille de Lincoln. Ses cheveux noirs sont complètement ébouriffés, sa mère lui a fait des tresses pour la fête mais il n'y en a plus qu'une qui est en place et ses yeux aussi verts que le sapin dans mon dos semblent affolés.

Chloé se retourne en récupérant les lunettes qu'elle avait placées sur le haut de sa tête pour les replacer sur son nez. Je ne le vois pas parce que toute mon attention est centrée sur Victoria mais je sais pourtant que la rousse sourit. Elles ont bien discuté toutes les deux dans l'après-midi et malgré que la petite fille soit une sportive née, mon amie a affirmé qu'elle ne semblait pas être un cas complètement désespéré, autre moyen de dire qu'elle l'appréciait. Il fallait toujours lire entre les ligne avec la future Loïs Lane, ce qui pour moi, n'était pas si difficile.

 **-Il y a un problème Victoria ?** demande Chloé avec une voix si douce que je peine à la reconnaître.

 **-Tout va bien,** répond la petite un peu trop vite. **Je dois parler à Nan', c'est urgent !**

Je secoue la tête comme pour me reprendre. Chloé se tourne vers moi à la seconde même où j'arrête de gesticuler. Je souris. J'avoue que je me force un peu à le faire. Je m'approche et sans réfléchir, je caresse le bras de la rousse pour lui assurer que tout va bien. Je me plonge dans ses yeux. Je ne cherche pas à écourter le contact malgré que quelques images s'introduisent dans mon esprit. Cette fois, j'arrive à faire un vrai sourire et j'assure amusé :

 **-Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est une urgence.**

Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de fixer de nouveau Victoria. Une urgence… je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées. Je me demande ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête. Je fais glisser mes doigts loin du bras de Chloé et embrasse sa joue de manière compulsive et incontrôlable en précisant :

 **-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

Je quitte la pièce et Victoria claque presque la porte derrière moi. Je sursaute et me retourne vers elle. Je lui demande silencieusement quel est le problème. Elle grogne toujours sans un mot que nous n'aurons pas cette conversation ici. Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils en la voyant faire une rotation d'un angle de quarante-cinq degrés sur la droite et d'avancer vers la véranda. Très bien, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Je me résous à la suivre quand une pensée un peu plus forte de Chloé m'atteint :

 _-Pourquoi m'a t-il embrass_ _é_ _?_

Je baisse les yeux en sentant mes joues devenir bouillantes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'agir sans réfléchir. Je secoue la tête. Je ne peux pas être amoureux d'elle. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Alors que je me place au centre de la véranda, je découvre Victoria les poings repliés sur les hanches et le regard sévère. Je me sens étrangement mal à l'aise. J'ai la sensation d'être un gamin pris en faute, la main dans la bonbonnière et pourtant, ici, je suis bien le plus âgé et en face d'une gamine de huit ans. Je me racle la gorge et m'apprête à intervenir lorsqu'elle murmure si bas que sa voix paraît presque irréelle :

 **-Tu allais lui dire.**

Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une simple affirmation ou une accusation. J'essaye de lire dans ses yeux mais il n'y a rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à trouver ma réponse. Je fais un pas en avant et avec ce dernier, je réalise qu'elle a entièrement raison. Je m'apprêtais vraiment à lui révéler notre grand secret.

 **-C'est vrai.**

 **-Je ne pense pas que** **c** **e soit une bonne idée.**

 **-Pourquoi ?** je demande vraiment intrigué.

 **-Mais parce que tu étais complètement paniqu** **é** **!**

 **-Évidemment que je l'étais. J'ai peur de la perdre.**

 **-Elle est vraiment très importante pour toi,** réalise Victoria.

 **-Oui,** je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre alors que j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas une question.

 **-Je ne pensais pas que** **c** **'était aussi effrayant de vouloir en parler à quelqu'un. Je n'avais jamais réalis** **é** **que je devrais le faire moi aussi un jour. C'est si facile quand nous sommes en famille.**

 **-Ça,** je souris, **c'est parce que Lexa** **a** **fait tout le travail pour nous.**

 **-Tu crois qu'elle était aussi… effray** **ée** **que ce que je viens de ressentir ?**

 **-Je pense oui.**

 **-Alors, je ne dirai jamais à personne ce que je peux faire, ressentir tout ça est…**

 **-Tory,** je me mets à genoux en face d'elle, **c** **e n'est pas parce que c'est effrayant qu'il ne faut pas le faire. Tu te souviens la finale de hand, l'année dernière ? Toutes les filles semblaient faire une tête de plus que vous et pourtant, tu es** **entrée** **sur le terrain la tête haute.**

 **-C'est pas du tout pareil !**

 **-Pour moi, si. Et,** je souris, **j'entrerai toujours sur le terrain.**

Victoria fronça les sourcils, elle me dévisagea longuement avant de mordiller sa petite lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Son regard croisa le mien et je su immédiatement qu'elle cherchait plus de réponses dans mes pensées. Je souris un peu plus, prêt à lui avouer les sentiments que je ressens pour Chloé quand elle m'assure :

 **-Rae va être dans tout ses état** **s** **, tu n'as pas respect** **é** **sa règle numéro une de la rentrée.**

J'éclate de rire. D'une certaine manière, Victoria a raison. Je ne crois pas être tombé amoureux de Chloé le premier jour des classes mais ma mère va faire les mêmes conclusions qu'elle, c'est certain. Je vais certainement me faire passer un savon mais je m'en fiche. Cette règle est stupide !

Merde… je suis vraiment amoureux de Chloé… ça craint !

Je ne sais pas du tout quoi lui dire, quoi faire. Je suis complètement perdu. Si je dois lui dire la vérité, j'imagine que je ne dois rien omettre. Si je lui dis que je peux lire dans ses pensées, j'imagine que je dois aussi lui dire que j'ai de forts sentiments pour elle. Et, si je me sens prêt pour la première révélation, la seconde me semble insurmontable. Parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments pour elle, vraiment pas. Il y a Peter !

 **-Ne t'en fais pas Tory,** je me redresse. **Je ne vais pas lui dire aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas risquer de gâcher noël.**

 **-Mais tu en as très envie,** souligne-t-elle.

 **-C'est vrai.**

 **-Tu semblai** **s** **piég** **é** **tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?**

 **-Je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je passe une main rassurante sur le haut de la tête de Victoria. Je lui souris et lui assure qu'elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Nous retournons vers le salon pour découvrir qu'il est maintenant plein à craqué, que tous les invités ou presque sont installés autour de la table. La petite fonce vers son père et s'accroche à sa jambe en hurlant que noël est vraiment sa fête préférée. Je souris attendri par ce spectacle avant de m'asseoir entre Elijah et Chloé.

Je déplie ma serviette alors que Luna me tend un verre de punch sans alcool. Je la remercie le sourire aux lèvres. Je me tourne vers la rousse qui semble vraiment émerveillée par cette famille réunie, cette ambiance et ce repas plus que copieux qui commence à arriver. Je me penche à son oreille et y murmure :

 **-Le secret de notre famille, c'est ça : être toujours là les uns pour les autres.**

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas vraiment un secret ça, Evans,** sourit-elle.

 **-Peut-être mais c'est la vérité. Et, que tu le veuilles ou non, Loïs Lane, tu fais maintenant partie intégrante de cette famille.**

Je peux presque voir le choc provoqué dans ses yeux à cette nouvelle. Je lui fais un clin d'œil en lui souriant un peu plus. Qui aurait pu croire que quelqu'un comme moi aurait le droit à autant de bonheur et à une si belle et grande famille ? Personne et certainement pas moi.

Le dîner est bien avancé quand je sens une mains agripper mon épaule. Je tourne légèrement la tête sur la gauche pour découvrir le visage souriant de Clarke. Elle rit à une blague de Rae avant de se pencher à mon oreille et d'y souffler :

 **-Lexa et moi, nous aimerions te parler deux minutes. Rendez-vous dans la salle télé p'tit mec.**

Je laisse Clarke s'éloigner, avant de finir ma discussion avec Elijah et Aiden. Je jette un regard à Chloé qui est en pleine conversation avec mes mères. Dès qu'il s'agit de Raven, la rousse a toujours le mode fangirl bien activé dans ses pensées, ce qui est assez drôle et très contradictoire avec le comportement qu'elle a face à elle. Je dois bien avouer qu'elle a une sacré force de caractère. Luna est vraiment heureuse d'avoir l'occasion d'un peu mieux connaître mon amie.

Je me lève discrètement et pourtant, j'attire immédiatement le regard de Chloé. Elle écoute toujours ce que dit Raven mais son attention est principalement centrée sur moi. J'esquisse un sourire timide avant de lui murmurer que je reviens vite. Elle fronce les sourcils et je sens son regard dans mon dos jusqu'à ce que je sorte du salon. Je soupire en retrouvant le calme dans le couloir vide. Je laisse mes doigts glisser sur la rambarde des escaliers menant au premier étage et je me plante devant la porte qui dessert la salle télé. J'imagine que Lexa a fini par lire dans les pensées de Chloé. Je me demande si elle va me donner des conseils ou non.

Je baisse les yeux quelques secondes, joue nerveusement avec mon nœud papillon avant de frapper poliment et d'entrer immédiatement. Je découvre Clarke et Lexa tout sourire sur le canapé au milieu d'une discussion sur le prénom de l'enfant que la brune porte. J'arrive en traînant des pieds. Je souris un peu plus à Lexa, nous sommes tous les deux bien conscient que le prénom est déjà trouvé. Je manque d'éclater de rire lorsque la blonde surprend notre regard mais je me fais plus discret en m'installant sur la table basse, juste en face d'elle.

 **-** **C** **'était quoi ce regard de complicité entre vous ?**

 **-** **C** **'était rien,** sourit Lexa, **arrête de te faire des idées.**

 **-Oh mon dieu ! Tu es en train de me mentir, je n'arrive pas à le croire, depuis quand tu me mens Lexa Woods ? Nangila,** elle me pointe du doigt, **dis-moi immédiatement de quoi il s'agit. Parce que tout ça,** elle fait des gestes excentriques avec ses mains, **c'est de la triche !**

 **-C'est rien,** je souris.

 **-Je n'en crois pas un mot !**

 **-Bon d'accord,** je souffle, **c'est juste que Lexa a une idée assez précise du prénom qu'elle veut donner et qu'elle attend le bon moment pour t'en parler.**

 **-Nangila,** s'offusque Lexa.

 **-Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas maintenant ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas le bon moment,** grogne la brune. **Je retiens p'tit mec, je vais te le faire regretter.**

 **-Désolé,** je souris, **mais Clarke a tendance à m'effrayer quand elle commence à gigoter de cette manière.**

 **-Je ne gigote pas,** bougonne la blonde.

 **-Tu gigote** **s** **mon amour,** s'amuse la brune.

 **-Bref,** coupe court Clarke, **nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mon non gigotage.**

 **-Je crois que ce mot n'existe pas,** je m'amuse.

 **-On s'en fiche ! Sale gosse, va !**

 **-Ce que veut dire Clarke, c'est,** elle lance un regard noir à sa compagne, **que nous avons peu de temps avant que tout le monde remarque qu'il y a trois absents à la table. Nan', je… j'ai réfléchis à notre** **discussion** **de ce matin et je me suis permis d'en parler avec Clarke.**

 **-Je comprends,** je baisse les yeux.

Je perçois du mouvement et quelques bruits que je n'arrive pas vraiment à reconnaître. Puis, je sens des doigts sous mon menton qui me pousse à tenir ma tête plus haut. Je croise alors le regard de Lexa qui semble bien plus fort qu'à son habitude. Je remarque aussitôt que la main de Clarke est en soutient sur son épaule. J'esquisse un sourire mais même moi, je sens qu'il n'est pas aussi vrai qu'à son habitude.

Lexa semble chercher ses mots même après tout ce temps, elle reste excessivement prudente lorsqu'elle doit prendre la parole. Par moment ça semble un exercice tellement difficile pour elle que je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai eu d'avoir été presque toujours entouré de personnes en qui je pouvais avoir confiance pour parler de ce qui faisait de moi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Je ne peux qu'imaginer la douleur qui devait enserrer son cœur alors que les mots étaient certainement devenus son pire ennemi. La brune me sourit, un étirement assez semblable à celui qui peut habiter les lèvres de Luna. C'est assez étrange de trouver tant de similitudes entre elles. Leurs cœurs ont choisi de les faire sœurs et alors que le sang ne les lie d'aucune manière, il y a parfois des mimiques qui empêchent qui que ce soit de pouvoir dire qu'elles ne sont pas sœurs.

 **-Je l'ai fai** **t** **p'tit mec,** finit-elle par me dire. **J'ai lu dans les pensées de Chloé.**

Soudainement, juste comme ça, en un claquement de doigts, elle gagne toute mon attention. Je crois que de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi attentif. Je suis prêt à entendre ce qu'elle a à me dire. Vraiment. J'ai besoin de savoir.

 **-Tu m'as demand** **é** **ce que je ferai** **s** **à ta place,** souligne-t-elle.

J'acquiesce et je remarque que les doigts de Clarke se serrent un peu plus sur l'épaule de Lexa. Je fronce les sourcils. Peut-être… je réalise seulement que je ne vais peut-être pas aimer ce que je vais entendre. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, pas une seconde. Je suis subitement effrayé par la suite des événements.

 **-La vérité, c'est que je ne suis pas à ta place,** finit par souffler Lexa. **Mais,** elle caresse ma joue, **je pense,** elle ferme les yeux, **que je foncerais.**

 **-Tu foncerais,** je répète incertain de bien comprendre.

 **-Il y a longtemps quand Clarke et moi n'étions… qu'est-ce qu'on était ?** demande-t-elle en se tournant vers la blonde.

 **-Une fille normal,** dit Clarke en se pointant du doigt, **et un fantôme,** finit-elle en désignant Lexa.

 **-Des colocataire** **s** **,** souligne Lexa. **Nous étions colocataire** **s** **. Je ne connaissais pas Clarke et à vrai dire je ne voulais pas la connaître et j'ai senti qu'elle était en danger alors… j'ai juste fonc** **é** **. Parce que parfois… nous devons juste arrêter de réfléchir. Tu t'en fiche** **s** **d'exposer ton secret si c'est pour protéger une personne qui compte pour toi.**

 **-Tu l'as fai** **t** **?** je demande, **exposer ton secret.**

Lexa me sourit avec des yeux rieurs et je comprends qu'elle l'a fait plus d'une fois. Je hausse un sourcil espérant obtenir un peu plus de réponses. Clarke éclate de rire avant de m'avouer :

 **-Il y a cette fois, où elle a débarqu** **é** **chez Lincoln, tremp** **ée** **jusqu'aux os alors qu'elle n'était même pas censé** **e** **savoir où je me trouvais. J'étais au plus mal et elle est juste** **apparue** **comme par magie en un claquement de doigts.**

 **-Ouais, j'ai fai** **t** **ça,** sourit Lexa timidement.

 **-Oh et il y a la fois où je suis** **tombée** **sur des indésirables et j'ai pensé genre cinq secondes que je voudrai** **s** **juste partir loin de tout ça quelques jour** **s** **. Devine ce qu'il s'est pass** **é** **?**

 **-Vous avez disparu quelques jours ?** je demande.

 **-Exactement p'tit mec ! C'est la première fois que je suis venu** **e** **à New Haven. La fois où j'ai découvert l'existence de cette tortue de malheur, que j'ai rencontr** **é** **ton grand-père, j'ai aussi adopt** **é** **Meeko que je ne voulais pas appeler Meeko parce que je trouvais ça trop enfantin mais sans que je ne le propose, Lexa a suggér** **é** **ce prénom.**

 **-Ce que veut dire Clarke…**

 **-… c'est que tu n'es pas** **obligée** **de le dire à Chloé tout de suite.**

 **-Tu peux te contenter d'être là pour elle au bon moment.**

 **-Ta capacité t'offre un énorme avantage,** sourit Clarke avant de jeter un regard empli d'amour à Lexa. **Même si maintenant que j'y réfléchis, c'était un peu de la triche tout ça.**

 **-Tu vas t'en plaindre peut-être ?**

 **-Absolument pas !**

Lexa secoue la tête comme pour se reprendre. Elles sont vraiment adorables toutes les deux. Un seul regard et elles oublient le monde qui les entoure. Les iris émeraudes s'ancrent à nouveau dans mon regard. Elle sourit avant de conclure :

 **-Ce que nous voulons dire, c'est que tu n'es pas oblig** **é** **de lui exposer tout ce que tu sais mais rien ne t'empêche de suggérer que tu en sais bien plus qu'elle ne veut bien te le dire.**

 **-Et si un jour elle est vraiment en danger ?** je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

 **-Tu le sauras,** m'assure Lexa. **Nous avons un lien plus fort avec ceux qui sont important** **s** **pour nous. Je suis capable de dire ce que ressent mon père à cet instant même. Et si ça arrive, ce que je ne souhaite pas, tu n'auras qu'à foncer pour être présent pour elle sans oublier de décrocher ton téléphonne, nous sommes aussi tous là pour toi et par extension pour elle, Chloé est importante pour toi, un aveugle le verrait.**

 **-D'ailleurs,** sourit Clarke, **ne pas respecter la règle numéro une de Raven… où avais-tu la tête ?**

Je me sens de nouveau rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec cette règle stupide aujourd'hui ? Ça devient ridicule !

Je ne suis pas amoureux de Chloé à la fin ! Enfin pas vraiment, du moins, j'essaye de m'en convaincre. Et puis je peux tenir à elle sans que ça dépasse le stade de l'amitié, non ? Oh et puis merde ! Oui, je suis amoureux mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas respecté la règle de Rae !

Je l'ai respecté ! Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux le premier jour de la rentrée. Nous sommes en décembre alors ça fait bien longtemps que l'échéance s'est achevée, non ?

Lexa éclate de rire et je comprends qu'aucune de mes pensées ne lui a échappé. Je sens mes joues chauffer encore plus à ce constat. Elle se relève un peu difficilement, sa main gauche cherche celle de Clarke et sa main droite se place sur le haut de ma tête. Ses yeux sont toujours rieur et j'ai du mal a soutenir son regard.

 **-T'en fais pas p'tit mec, s'il le faut, je ferai barrière entre Rae et toi le jour où tu te sentira** **s** **prêt à lui annoncer.**

 **-Ouais,** sourit Clarke, **moi aussi, même si tu aurai** **s,** **tout bien réfléchi, dû lui dire le jour de la rentrée, elle était dans un autre monde avec cette échographie.**

 **-Mais je n'étais pas…**

 **-Désolée p'tit mec,** se moque Lexa, **mais ça se voyait déjà comme le nez au milieu de visage.**

 **-C'est impossible, je n'étais pas…**

 **-Pourquoi crois-tu que Luna ait fait tout ce scandale en l'apprenant ?** voulu savoir Clarke amusée.

J'écarquille les yeux, je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle. Je secoue la tête. Non. C'est ridicule. Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'à ce moment là, je n'étais pas amoureux de Chloé. Je ne le suis toujours pas, enfin pas vraiment, ça dépend des moments et de ma volonté.

 **-Tu sais,** **c** **e n'est pas parce que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte que c'est faux,** me taquine la blonde.

 **-Clarke,** je m'offusque.

 **-Très bien, ça suffit les enfants,** sourit Lexa. **Nous arrêtons pour aujourd'hui. Nan', si tu as le moindre doute, n'oublie pas que je suis là.**

 **-Je sais Lexa.**

 **-Et un dernier conseil,** se moque clairement sa compagne.

 **-Clarke,** grogne Lexa qui a certainement deviné la suite de sa phrase.

 **-Tu ferais bien d'éviter le gu** **i** **toute la soirée ! Si tu passe** **s** **ne serait-ce** **qu'une** **seconde en dessous, je ne te manquerai pas p'tit mec !**

Je rougis de plus belle alors que Lexa doit presque pousser Clarke loin de la salle télé. J'entends encore le rire de la blonde alors que la porte se referme. Je regarde mes mains avec une attention telle que je doute qu'elles le méritent vraiment. Je reste encore assis sur la table basse de longues secondes, perdu dans mes pensées.

Être présent pour Chloé au bon moment sans pour autant lui révéler tout ce que je sais et ce que je peux faire. Cela me semble être plutôt un bon plan, ou tout du moins, une bonne ébauche de plan. Je souris, ça à plutôt bien fonctionné pour Lexa et Clarke.

Je retourne dans le salon le sourire aux lèvres, en croisant Luna je l'embrasse sur la joue. Puis je repère Chloé, depuis qu'elle est à New Haven, elle ne semble plus tellement détester les enfants. Elle semble en plein milieu d'une partie de jungle speed avec Victoria, Charlie, Camille et Audrey. Je souris en apercevant Lydia les regarder avec envie. J'attrape ma petite sœur par les hanches. Je la fait voleter quelques secondes ce qui la fait éclater de rire. Je nous pose devant la table de jeu en affirmant que nous nous ajoutons au prochain tour.

La fin de la soirée se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'arrive à laisser tous les problèmes de côté, enfin tous sauf celui qui consiste à éviter le gui que Clarke s'amuse à changer un peu trop de place à mon goût.

Je ne regarde plus Chloé de la même manière. Maintenant, je suis certain que je vais trouver un moyen de la protéger. Peut-être pas par mes seuls moyens, j'ai ma famille. Ma famille, _nous_ l'avons pour nous protéger envers et contre tout.

Cette façon qu'on eut Clarke et Lexa de me prendre à part pour me parler de Chloé m'a rassuré. Grâce à elles, je sais au plus profond de mon cœur que Chloé fait officiellement partie de notre famille atypique. Ce ne sont pas juste des mots lancés en l'air, c'est une promesse. Nous allons la protéger.

J'attrape un plaid en remarquant la rousse installée dehors sur la balancelle. Je sors sans la moindre hésitation puis je ressens une certaine incertitude. Je me place à côté d'elle sans pour autant m'installer. Je lui tend la couverture en gardant le regard river sur le ciel sans étoile. Il s'est arrêté de neiger mais les nuages sont toujours présents.

La couverture glisse loin de mes doigts et Chloé souffle un remerciement. J'inspecte le toit de la terrasse juste au cas où et je souris en remarquant que Clarke n'a pas usé de son diabolisme jusqu'ici. Un léger soupir de soulagement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je m'avance jusqu'à la balustrade et m'accoude dessus. Il fait trop noir pour que je les distingue mais les écuries sont juste en face, je peux percevoir les chevaux hennir et les chiens gémir pour sortir une dernière fois malgré l'heure indécente. Les bruits à New Haven m'ont toujours rassurés. C'est, je crois, le premier endroit dans lequel je me sois senti en sécurité. Si on tend bien l'oreille, d'ici je peux entendre la mer, le vent se perdre dans les feuillages de la forêt. Il n'y a pas vraiment de place pour les pensées. C'est calme.

Je tends la main alors que j'aperçois un nouveau flocon. Qui aurait cru un jour que je verrais la neige ? Je souris un peu malgré moi. Je suis heureux. Je n'ai pas de doute à avoir sur ce fait. Je suis chanceux. De ceci, je suis certain. Je jette un œil à Chloé qui s'est complètement enveloppé dans le plaid. J'aimerais lui donner un peu de mon bonheur et de ma bonne fortune. Je ne suis pas né sous une bonne étoile mais j'en ai trouvé une, j'espère que elle aussi.

 **-Merci,** souffle-t-elle alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. **Merci de m'avoir presque traîn** **é** **de force jusqu'ici.**

 **-Il n'y a pas de quoi !**

 **-J'espère que ton égaux ne va pas s'en retrouver démesuré mais je crois que c'est le meilleur noël que je n'ai jamais pass** **é** **.**

 **-J'en suis heureux,** je lui assure avant de m'asseoir à côté d'elle, **vraiment. Je n'avais jamais compris que noël puisse être si important avant de vivre le premier ici avec Luna.**

 **-Je suis certaine qu'elle a dû te pourrir de cadeaux.**

 **-En fait… pas vraiment. J'avais un peu de mal avec le principe des cadeaux. Elle m'avait tout de même demand** **é** **d'écrire une liste, ce que j'ai fai** **t** **mais tout ce que je voulais,** **c** **'était passer un peu de temps avec tout le monde. Mon cadeau,** **c** **'était ça,** j'affirme en montrant le salon d'un signe du pouce, **cette soirée.**

 **-Tu es vraiment atypique Nangila Evans.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-La plupart des gens ne s'en vante** **nt** **pas,** sourit-elle comme un écho de notre première conversation.

 **-Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens,** je récite presque.

 **-Je commence à m'en rendre compte, oui,** conclut-elle en venant appuyer sa tête contre mon épaule. **Et, j'adore ça.**

Après quelques secondes de silence à observer le paysage blanchir un peu plus chaque minutes, je détourne les yeux pour les laisser tomber sur une chevelure flamboyante. Je dis alors sans y réfléchir :

 **-Je vais venir passer tou** **t** **l'été ici.**

 **-Tou** **t** **l'été,** répète-t-elle sûrement pour mieux assimiler mes mots.

 **-Tu pourrais aussi,** j'assure.

 **-Non, jamais,** me contredit-elle tristement. **L'administration, ne l'autorisera pas. Une semaine ou deux, à la limite** **et** **encore… j'en suis pas certaine.**

 **-Attends une seconde,** je m'écarte d'elle, **tu veux dire que depuis que tes parents sont en prison, tu n'es jamais partie en vacances ?**

 **-Je ne suis jamais partie en vacances tout court Nangila. Ça ne me manque pas, il y a l'Entrepôt.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais du programme des vacances pour tous ?**

 **-Pour me retrouver avec une ribambelle de gamins de huit à douze ans, non merci, très peu pour moi.**

 **-Et pour te retrouver avec moi ?**

 **-Très drôle Nan', tu ne peux pas te retrouver dans ce genre de programme,** souligne-t-elle. **Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que tu es un de ces gosse** **s** **qui pue le fric de ses parent à trois kilomètre** **s** **à la ronde ?**

 **-Oui mais…**

 **-Quoi ? Tu vas trouver une solution miracle ?** sourit-elle moqueuse.

 **-En fait, oui.**

Chloé fronce les sourcils et me dévisage pendant un temps infini avant de me frapper l'épaule en me demandant en riant :

 **-Arrête de te moquer de moi. Tu vas me manquer… deux mois, c'est trop long.**

 **-La ferme** **accueille** **une dizaine d'enfants chaque année pour les vacances pour tous,** je débite très vite.

La rousse écarquille les yeux au possible. Elle se demande pendant une seconde si je suis en train de lui faire une mauvaise blague mais elle comprend très vite que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle me fait alors, ce que je suis certain, le plus beau sourire qu'elle ne m'est jamais accordée. Elle laisse de nouveau sa tête tomber sur mon épaule avant d'affirmer :

 **-Je crois que je vais alle** **r** **chercher un de ces fameux dossier** **s** **dès mon retour à New-York.** _Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau Nan'._

 **-De rien,** je réponds amusé.

 **-Je t'interdis d'avoi** **r** **la grosse tête espèce de sale gosse de riche ! Est-ce que je t'ai remerci** **é** **? Naaan, pas du tout !**

 **-Tu l'as pens** **é** **si fort que je l'ai entendu,** j'affirme amusé.

 **-N'importe quoi ! Arrête de prendre tes désir** **s** **pour la réalité.**

 **-Très bien.**

 **-Parfait.**

Un nouveau silence s'installe entre nous et pendant une seconde je crois qu'elle s'est endormie avant de l'entendre murmurer :

 **-Merci quand même.**

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Nangila qui s'inquiète pour Chloé, demande conseil à son entourage et qui doucement, fini** **t** **par s'avouer qu'il est un peu (bon, d'accord beaucoup) amoureux de la jolie rousse. C'est pas trop mal pour un réveillon de noël, non ? Et ne vous en faites pas, pour ceux à qui ça a manquer, le Clexa revient dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 :** _ **Anthony Hamilton- Her Heart**_

 **Information** **:**

 **Certaine personne m'ont demander si je comptais écrire une suite de IHYV entre autre centrer sur Nangila et Chloé (et toute la nouvelle génération) pour le moment, se n'est pas dans mes projets étant donner que j'écris NMRP et que j'ai un projet Clexa dont je vous parlerai prochainement en cours d'élaboration. L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, je ne la jette pas à la poubelle mais si elle voit le jour se ne sera pas pour tout de suite. De plus, je ne sais pas si je peux publier cette suite potentielle sur ce site... il ne me semble pas que ça resterait dans le cadre de la fanfiction... il faut que je me renseigne.**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « ... », bon comme vous l'aurez deviner avec mon speatch de début, je n'ai absolument pas fini le prochain chapitre, donc pas de titre... ^^". Pour ceux qui lisent NMRP, je vous retrouve vendredi, certainement entre 16-18 h !**

 **Aller je vais me coucher, bonne journée ! ;)**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	55. Infiniment

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Encore et toujours merci mille fois pour vos nombreux retours, votre engouement pour cette fanfiction, c'est vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **J'ai promis du Clexa dans ce chapitre et, il va y en avoir ! ^^**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **Oh, her eyes, her eyes** _Oh ses yeux, ses yeux_  
 **Make the stars look like they're not shinin'** _Rendent les étoiles éteintes en comparaison_  
 **Her hair, her hair** _Ses cheveux, ses cheveux_  
 **Falls perfectly without her trying** _Tombent parfaitement sans même qu'elle fasse un effort_  
 **She's so beautiful** _Elle est tellement belle_

 **Bruno Mars – Just The Way You Are**

 **Chapitre 55 : Infiniment**

Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où tout a commencé, celui où le bruit a pris toute la place. J'ai encore cette horrible sensation, celle de m'effacer alors que les pensées d'inconnus prennent place dans mon esprit. J'avais la sensation de ne plus pouvoir exister au milieu de tout ce boucan. Je n'avais même plus de raison de le faire. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir par moi-même alors je me suis construite une cage, une bulle, un havre de musique ou aucun autres sons n'avaient droit de passage, pas même ma propre voix.

Et puis, il y a eu ce rire qui a fait chavirer mon cœur. Le premier son qui ne m'ait pas fait oublier qui j'étais mais plutôt révélé. Ensuite, il y a eu ses iris d'un bleu magique, enivrant et révélateur. Un éclat parfait dans un monde qui ne l'est pas. Un premier pas vers le silence tant attendu. Un contact visuel et toutes les voix qui résonnaient dans ma tête, s'effaçaient pour ne laisser place qu'à la sienne et par extension, la mienne. Après il y a eu son sourire, ses expressions, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, sa peau contre la mienne, ses mimiques, ses baisers, sa mauvaise humeur, ses larmes, ses joies et enfin son amour pour moi.

Oui, il y a eu son rire et puis plus rien n'a eu d'importance à part elle. Clarke Griffin était, est et restera mon grand amour. Et, ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui que je vais douter de ce fait. Je l'aime à en mourir. Elle me tient la main si fort qu'elle pourrait me faire mal mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle ne me regarde pas mais moi, je suis incapable de la quitter des yeux. Elle est si belle. Les larmes dévalent ses joues et son sourire… son sourire est si grand, magnifique, merveilleux et tellement addictif.

Plus je la regarde, plus j'ai la sensation de pouvoir entendre son cœur. Il bat si vite. Elle semble tellement heureuse. Par moment, j'ai du mal à concevoir que ce soit moi, la fille blessée et brisée qui soit capable de lui procurer tant de bonheur. Mais elle m'a réparé de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que je suis capable d'en faire de même pour elle. Je la rends joyeuse, je la comble de bonheur. Elle ne demande rien de plus. Enfin… presque mais elle ne serait pas Clarke si elle ne se battait pas un peu dans la boue pour obtenir quelque chose qu'elle possède déjà.

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année s'approche de nous. La blouse rose pâle qu'elle porte fait un peu plus ressortir sa peau chocolat. J'entends sa voix mais je suis incapable d'assimiler ses mots. Plus rien n'a d'importance à part Clarke et le petit être chétif que l'infirmière lui confie. C'est une image parfaite que je veux graver dans ma mémoire à tout jamais. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose que ce tableau d'une perfection qui ne pourra jamais être égalé. Je croyais avoir vu toutes les façons de sourire de Clarke. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais encore croire n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi beau mais à cet instant cette manifestation de joie est tout simplement parfaite.

Clarke se tourne vers moi et j'aperçois pour la presque première fois ma fille. Délicatement, la petite fille qui semble si fragile passe dans mes bras. Ma belle blonde vient m'embrasser avec tout son amour puis elle glisse son pouce dans la petite main de notre enfant. Je crois qu'elle a compris que pour le moment, le silence est de rigueur. Par moment, les mots sont tellement imparfaits. Comment décrire ce que je ressens à cet instant. C'est impossible. Les émotions les plus pures ne peuvent pas être traduites si facilement, ce serait les réduire à peu de choses. Je préfère vivre cet instant de la plus belle des manières dans un silence apaisant et réel.

Une famille. Nous sommes une vraie famille. Je possède enfin ce que j'ai toujours recherché. Et, je sais que celle-ci ne se brisera jamais. Nous serons unis pour toujours. Je n'ai qu'à lever les yeux pour en avoir la certitude. Ils sont tous là, ceux qui partagent mon sang, mon don. Il y a mon passé, mon présent et le futur. Je souris un peu plus en observant ma petite fille alors que je sens les larmes sur mes joues. Elle aura une belle vie, elle sera aimée et elle ne sera jamais acculée, ni manipulée par une malédiction. Jamais.

 **-Je t'aime.**

Les premiers mots que je perçois parfaitement bien depuis que je suis entrée à la maternité. Tous les autre sons que j'ai pu percevoir étaient comme étouffés. J'avais déjà ressenti ça à plusieurs reprises mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Je me plonge alors corps et âme dans les iris d'un bleu profond. Je me mordille la lèvre. J'acquiesce. Je ne suis pas certaine que ma voix va me suivre et pourtant, je l'utilise pour lui assurer :

 **-Je t'aime aussi, tellement.**

 **-Tu sais, il va falloir que tu me le dise** **s** **maintenant.**

 **-Quoi donc ?**

 **-Et bien, je ne sais pas… peut-être,** elle se gratta l'arrière de l'oreille, **le prénom de notre fille.**

 **-Je croyais que tu avais déjà mi** **s** **ton veto.**

 **-Non Lexa, ça c'est ce que tu as voulu me faire croire mais tou** **s** **ces échanges silencieux avec Nan' ou tout autre membre de notre famille m'a très bien fait comprendre qu'en réalité c'est toi qui a ce veto.**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Bon alle** **z** **Lexa, ça suffit. Cette petite ne va pas rester sans prénom.**

Je souris un peu plus. J'attrape le haut de Clarke et tire légèrement. Une fois qu'elle est assez près, je dépose délicatement mon front sur le sien. Je repense à toutes les discussions que nous avons pu avoir sur le sujet. Un petit rire m'échappe alors que ma belle blonde a prononcé ce prénom pour la première fois. Je révèle :

 **-C'est le tout premier que tu as propos** **é** **. J'ai tout de suite su que** **c** **'était le bon.**

 **-Tu rigoles ? Tu parle** **s** **de cette soirée MSTP après que tu ais fait le test de grossesse ? Celle où j'ai définitivement bu un peu trop de bière ? Celle où j'ai propos** **é** **au moins, je ne sais pas mille prénom** **s** **? Je suis** **c** **ensé** **e** **me souvenir d'un seul ?**

 **-Le premier, seulement le premier.**

 **-Tu me fais une mauvaise blague ?**

 **-Absolument pas.**

 **-Lexa !** s'indigne-t-elle.

Je la vois plisser son nez, j'adore quand elle fait ça. J'ai pu l'observer maintes et maintes fois le faire, à chaque fois qu'elle révisait ou lorsqu'elle devait réfléchir à comment expliquer un opération qui lui paraissait banale, à un novice. Elle revit cette soirée. Elle s'était indignée lorsqu'à son arrivée, la pizza n'était pas prête. Puis, elle s'était inquiétée en me voyant inerte devant la baie vitrée. Elle avait essayé de me faire parler mais je restais murée dans le silence. J'étais en état de choc. J'avais un bout de papier replié dans mon poing gauche. Quand j'ai eu assez de courage, j'ai laissé mes doigts se déplier, attraper le post-it pour le coller sur la fenêtre entre nous deux.

Un éclat de joie avait implosé. Clarke s'était accrochée à mon cou. Elle hurlait que c'était la plus belle nouvelle qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu ou plutôt lu. Elle m'a embrassé, beaucoup. Puis, elle a murmuré à mon oreille son prénom. Je ne sais pas d'où lui est venu cet instinct mais j'ai su que c'était lui et qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres. Bien après, quand j'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises notre fille grâce au phénomène des Normes, j'en ai eu la confirmation.

Clarke fronce légèrement les sourcils. J'aperçois comme une illumination dans le fond de ses yeux. Elle cligne des paupières un nombre de fois indéterminé et à une rapidité folle. Je souris. Elle a trouvé. Elle s'est souvenue.

 **-Tu es sérieuse ? Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien di** **t** **à ce moment là ?**

 **-Pour éviter que tu te vante** **s** **d'avoir le veto,** je me moque gentiment.

 **-Attends, tu veux dire que j'ai le veto depuis le début et que je ne le savais même pas ?**

 **-A quelque** **s** **chose** **s** **près, oui.**

 **-Mais enfin Lexa c'est… c'est… tu sais que je voulais déjà donner ce prénom à ma fille quand j'avais genre huit ans ? Toutes mes poupées** **s'appelaient** **comme ça.**

 **-Oui, je sais,** je réponds de plus en plus amusée.

 **-Non mais c'est pas drôle, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien di** **t** **?**

 **-Oh… c'est très simple. Tu es incapable de garder un secret ma belle.**

 **-C'est faux. Je n'ai di** **t** **à personne que tu étais… toi avec tou** **s** **tes… trucs.**

 **-Okay, je reformule. Tu es incapable de garder un secret au sein de notre famille.**

 **-C'est… euh…**

Je manque d'éclater de rire en réalisant que je suis parvenue à complètement la piéger, même son esprit semble en bug. Je caresse avec douceur sa joue. Elle me pointe du doigt en soupirant et pensant pendant un court instant que je suis la pire de tous.

C'est alors que je perçois un rire sur ma gauche. Je quitte Clarke des yeux sachant pertinemment que nous sommes censé être seule dans cette chambre. J'aperçois alors notre fille, bien plus âgée que le bébé que j'ai dans les bras, qui m'affirme que même avec le temps, nous n'avons pas changé. Elle s'approche de nous pour s'installer sur le lit, juste en face de son autre mère qu'elle détaille avec un amour qui transparaît autant que le nez au milieu de la figure.

 _ **-C'est dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas me voir.**_

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde** **s** **Lexa ?**

 **-Notre fille,** je murmure sans la quitter des yeux.

 **-Attends quoi ? Tu veux dire comme le jour de la naissance des jumeaux et de Audrey ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-C'est super frustrant,** se plaint-elle. **Comment elle est ?**

 _ **-Tu peux lui dire que je l'aime. Que je vous aime toute**_ _ **s**_ _ **les deux.**_

 **-Bien sûr.**

 _ **-Merci maman.**_

Elle sourit et comme les autres fois où j'ai pu l'apercevoir, je reconnais Clarke dans ce geste. En fait, si elle me ressemble énormément au niveau du physique, elle semble avoir pris beaucoup des mimiques de sa seconde mère.

 _ **-On ne se reverra pas avant**_ _ **à**_ _ **peu près seize ans,**_ souligne-t-elle amusée, _ **alors en attendant n'oubliez jamais à quel point je vous aime toute**_ _ **s**_ _ **les deux. Et maman,**_ je la fixe avec un peu plus d'attention, _**tu devrais vraiment lui dire. Ou plutôt,**_ elle sourit, _**ouvrir ton poing gauche.**_

 **-Comment…**

 _ **-Je suis ta fille,**_ elle me fait un clin d'œil. _**Je lis dans les pensées ça et… bien, disons que c'est le genre d'histoire dont Rae raffole, elle la raconte encore, encore, encore et encore.**_

 **-Je vois,** je souris.

 **-Tu vois,** demande Clarke. **Mais tu vois quoi ? Moi je ne vois rien du tout !**

Notre fille se retourne subitement comme si elle percevait une voix qui m'est inaudible. Elle sourit et je vois ses lèvres bouger sans que je ne puisse entendre le son. Elle se lève avant de se pencher pour semble-t-il habiller quelqu'un d'assez petit. D'une certaine manière, ses gestes n'ont aucun sens mais en même temps, je les trouve particulièrement beaux. Parce que grâce à ça, quelque chose me dit que notre famille va continuer de s'agrandir.

 _ **-Je vais devoir y aller. Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les disputes que je vais avoir avec Mia, il faut dire qu'elle a le pire du caractère de Raven et de Luna réuni, c'est une vrai**_ _ **e**_ _ **teigne. Aïe !**_

Je vois la petite brune se frotter énergiquement l'épaule en fusillant quelqu'un à sa droite du regard. Sa langue claque avant qu'un sourire presque mauvais étire ses lèvres. Celui-là, je le reconnais sans mal, c'est celui de Clarke dans ses mauvais jours avant qu'elle n'utilise tout ce qui lui passe sous la main comme projectile.

 _ **-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse Evan-Reyes ! Je dois y aller,**_ _ **c**_ _ **'était une déclaration de guerre ! À dans seize ans !**_

Je l'observe s'effacer, elle et son magnifique sourire. Elle se retourne pour se mettre à courir. Elle hurle à Mia de bien se planquer et elle fonce dans le mur pour disparaître. C'est alors que je me prends à mon tour un coup dans le bras. Je me décroche presque le cou pour me tourner vers Clarke et lui demander surprise :

 **-Mais pourquoi tu as fai** **t** **ça ?**

 **-Tu m'ignore** **s** **complètement ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe !**

 **-Elle est partie…**

 **-Quoi ? Mais…**

 **-J'imagine que nous la reverrons dans seize ans au beau milieu d'une bataille avec Mia.**

 **-Attends, Mia, la Mia de Raven et Luna ? Tu l'as vu aussi ?**

 **-Non mais apparemment elles sont toute** **s** **les deux comme chien et chat.**

 **-Oh…**

 **-D'accord,** je soupire. **Elle est… elle semble heureuse. Elle m'a demand** **é** **de te dire qu'elle t'aime et elle aurait aim** **é** **pouvoir te parler. Elle me ressemble, physiquement mais je t'ai reconnu en elle.**

 **-C'est tout ? J'ai eu la sensation que ça a dur** **é** **une éternité.**

 **-Il y a autre chose,** je murmure en serrant un peu plus mon poing.

J'allais lui dire, vraiment ! Seulement la porte s'ouvre brusquement laissant très vite apparaître Raven. Je secoue la tête en réalisant que malgré le fait qu'il soit trois heures du matin, elle a traîné toute sa petite famille avec elle. J'esquisse un sourire d'excuse à Luna qui semble épuisée depuis la naissance de Mia. Elle hausse les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Lydia est accrochée à la jambes de Nangila et se frotte les yeux. Ce dernier me demande si je vais bien et je lui assure silencieusement que tout va pour le mieux.

 **-Elle est minuscule,** remarque Raven. **Pourquoi elle est aussi petite ? Aucune de nos princesses** **n'étaient** **aussi…**

 **-Je crois qu'on a compris Rae,** assure Luna en s'approchant. **Félicitations les filles, elle semble parfaite.**

Nangila attrape sa petite sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'approcher un peu plus du lit. Les deux semblent tout aussi émerveillés par la petite fille dans mes bras. Nan' a exactement le même regard que lorsqu'il a rencontré ses petites sœurs et j'en suis heureuse parce que je sais qu'il sera pour notre fille un aussi bon grand frère que pour Lydia et Mia.

 **-Bon,** reprend Raven, **maintenant qu'elle est née, elle a un prénom cet** **te** **enfant ?**

 **-Je suis presque sûre qu'elle m'a sorti du lit juste pour ça,** se plaint Luna.

 **-Ne va pas me faire croire que tu ne voulais pas savoir, je n'en croirais pas un mot.**

 **-Bien sûr que je veux savoir mais j'aurai** **s** **pu attendre quelque** **s** **heure** **s** **de plus.**

 **-Pas moi, j'exige de savoir.**

 **-Tu aurais pu le demander à ton fils,** je ris.

Ma meilleure amie et ma sœur de cœur se redresse brusquement avant de dévisager Nangila, l'une choquée et l'autre avec incompréhension. Le p'tit mec secoue la tête en souriant avant de leurs assurer :

 **-Je n'étais sûr de rien.**

 **-Mais tu savais,** insiste Raven.

 **-Et bien…**

 **-Tu m'as menti, à moi Nan',** souligne Luna.

 **-Mais non, je ne pouvais pas être sûr. Elles ne s'étaient même pas concert** **ées** **. Franchement Lexa, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça à Clarke.**

 **-** **C** **'était le seul moyen de garder le secret intacte jusqu'au bout,** je souris.

 **-Je n'aurai** **s** **rien di** **t** **,** assure ma belle blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **-Oui mais moi,** Nangila se pointe du doigt, **je l'aurai** **s** **su avec certitude et je ne mens pas à mes mères, jamais.**

Je hausse un sourcil amusé par cette petite mise au point. Depuis noël, Nangila passe encore plus de temps au bar qu'avant. Nous parlons beaucoup tous les deux. Il est un peu devenu mon confident et vice-versa. Il est le seul à savoir ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je le vois écarquiller les yeux.

 _ **-Aujourd'hui ?**_

 **-Ouais, p'tit mec, aujourd'hui.**

 **-Attendez une seconde, pas d'échange** **s** **silencieux tous les deux, c'est interdit,** insiste Raven.

 **-Tiens 'man, prends Lydia. Je dois alle** **r** **chercher quelque chose dans mon sac.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais…**

 **-Je m'en occupe Lexa,** sourit-il. **Je reviens tout de suite.**

 **-Tu n'iras nul** **le** **part jeune homme,** essaye de l'arrêter sa mère brune. **Pas temps que j'aurai les clefs** **de** **la voiture.**

 **-** **Quelles** **clefs ?** demande-t-il en les montrant tout sourire.

 **-Est-ce que tu viens de faire les poches de ta mère ?** interroge Clarke amusée.

 **-Nangila,** le sermonne Luna.

 **-Espèce de sale gosse,** rumine Raven entre ses dents.

 **-C'est pour la bonne cause, je reviens tout de suite !**

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Je demande aussitôt à Clarke si elle veut bien reprendre notre fille. Elle passe donc de mes bras à ceux de la blonde mais elle la repose presque aussi tôt dans le petit lit à côté du mien. Je souris en entendant ma meilleure amie grogner dans son coin et ma sœur de cœur s'interroger sur le comportement étrange de son fils.

En bien moins longtemps que ce que j'aurais imaginé, Nangila apparaît de nouveau dans la pièce. Il est essoufflé et s'appuie contre une chaise afin de mieux reprendre sa respiration. Malgré qu'il ait la tête penché vers le sol, je le vois sourire d'ici. Il tend un pouce vers moi en m'assurant :

 **-C'est bon, je l'ai. Tu veux que nous sortions ?**

 **-Il est hors de question que je sorte de cette chambre sans connaître le prénom de cette petite.**

 **-Très bien Raven,** je secoue la tête, **Clarke,** **à** **toi l'honneur.**

 **-Léa,** souffle-t-elle alors, **elle s'appelle Léa.**

 **-Dieu merci, elle n'a pas dit Pocahontas,** se moque Nangila.

 **-Oh… elle y a pens** **é** **,** je réponds mi amère, mi amusée.

 **-Quoi ? Non, je n'ai jamais fai** **t** **ça !**

 **-Si,** je soupire, **et ça a dur** **é** **dix longue** **s** **, très longue** **s** **secondes.**

 **-Léa c'est un très jolie prénom,** assure Luna. **Tu es étrangement silencieuse Rae… Rae, tu vas bien ?**

Tous les regards se tournent vers ma meilleure amie et son visage baigné de larmes. Son regard est rivé sur le berceau et ses lèvres sont légèrement étirées lorsqu'elle murmure :

 **-Elle est vraiment parfaite. Je…** _ **ce jour est un des plus beau de ma vie. Tu es maman Lexa. Je…**_ **je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. C'est le bonheur avec un grand B, celui que tu m'as promis devant le lycée le jour de la rentrée, il y a maintenant une éternité.** _ **Merci.**_

 **-Merci à toi Raven.**

 **-Qui a dit il y a quelque** **s** **minutes, pas d'échanges silencieux,** se moque gentiment Nangila.

 **-Ce sale gosse,** grogne Raven, **il a de la chance que je l'aime celui là,** soupire-t-elle. **Oh** **fait, qu'est-ce que tu es all** **é** **chercher ?**

 **-Tu veux que nous sortions Lexa ?** demande de nouveau Nan'.

 **-Non p'tit mec. Je sais déjà que Raven va raconter cette histoire encore, encore, encore et encore.**

 **-Je vois,** sourit-il. **Dans ce cas, attrape,** prononce-t-il en me lançant une petite boîte que je réceptionne parfaitement. **J'avais hâte que ce jour arrive. Ça va faire approximativement sept mois que j'attends ça.**

 **-Sept mois ?** demande intriguée Clarke. **Mais de quoi il parle ?**

Je place la boîte sous la couette avant de tendre ma main droite vers elle. Clarke saisit ma main sans la moindre hésitation. Je la pousse à s'installer près de moi. Je commence vraiment à me sentir fatiguée mais je dois encore faire ça. C'est important.

J'éloigne mes doigts des siens avant de desserrer ceux de la main gauche. Je me suis accrochée à ce bout de papier durant ces dernières heures. J'espère que l'encre n'est pas passé. Mais en même temps, si c'est le cas, je suis certaine que je parviendrai à trouver les mots. Ce ne sera pas difficile, du moins, j'imagine.

Je fais glisser la note de ma main à la sienne. Clarke sourit amusée avant de secouer la tête. Elle m'assure que je ne changerai jamais. Elle laisse ses yeux tomber sur le post-it vert pomme. Et je découvre en même temps qu'elle que l'encre est toujours bien figé dans le papier. Elle lit mes quelques mots encore et encore. Elle ne semble pas pouvoir ou plutôt y croire.

Clarke décolle subitement le post-it de sa peau et le mets à quelque chose comme cinq centimètres de ses yeux. Elle lit encore et encore ma demande. Puis, elle abaisse le papier pour ancrer son regard dans le mien. J'esquisse un sourire timide. Elle semble tellement déboussolée, dans sa tête, c'est semblable à Hiroshima.

 _-Est-ce que…_

J'acquiesce sans un mot.

 _-Tu veux vraiment…_

Elle tourne le papier vers moi comme si je pouvais ignorer ce qui est écrit dessus. Je laisse mes yeux glisser dessus avant de poser mes doigts sur son poignet et de l'obliger à abaisser sa main. Je caresse l'intérieur de son poignet de mon pouce. Je dessine le signe de l'infini avant de reprendre à voix haute :

 **-Je peux te le demander de vive voix si c'est ce que tu veux ?**

 _-Mais tu ne veux pas…_

 **-Clarke ?**

 _-Tu as dis que…_

 **-Clarke, regarde moi.**

 _-Tu es sérieuse ?_

 **-Très.**

 _-Alors oui, je veux l'entendre._

 **-Veux-tu m'épouser ?**

J'entends le couple près de moi presque s'étouffer et Nan' éclater de rire. Je ne peux qu'imaginer que leurs têtes à cet instant doit-être assez hilarante mais je ne veux pas quitter Clarke des yeux, pas même une seconde. Je ne veux pas manquer sa réponse, qu'elle soit audible ou non.

 **-J'ai même une bague,** je révèle en un souffle.

De nouvelles larmes s'échappent des yeux de ma belle. Elle plaque sa main sur sa bouche avant de fermer les paupières à peine une seconde. Je me retrouve la prisonnière volontaire d'un bleu parfait.

 _-C'est réel ?_

 **-Aussi réel que toi et moi.**

 **-Est-ce que tu en as parl** **é** **à ma mère parce que si** **c** **e n'est pas le cas, elle va te tuer.**

 **-Clarke,** je soupire.

 **-Tu y penses depuis sept mois ?**

 **-Coupable ?**

 **-Coupable, vraiment ? Tu sais combien de fois, je me suis retenu** **e** **de te poser cette question durant ces sept dernier** **s** **mois ?**

 **-En fait, je le sais. Cinq cent quarante six fois.**

 **-Tu as compt** **é** **?**

 **-J'ai compt** **é** **…**

 **-Mon dieu !** _Elle a compt_ _é_ _cette idiote !_

 **-Tu sais que je t'entends ?**

 **-Je devrais te tuer Lexa Woods pour ce cinq cent et quelque** **s** **fois où j'ai cru que tu ne serais jamais ma femme mais très franchement, je préfère t'épouser !**

Elle m'agrippe presque violemment par les épaules et m'embrasse avec tout autant de force. Elle me relâche en marmonnant que je suis la pire des idiotes avant qu'un silence ne tombe sur nous. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Je ne suis pas sûre de moi là. Je me tourne vers Nangila qui hausse les épaules, amusé.

 **-Yeah ! Je crois que c'est le moment où tu lui donne** **s** **la bague,** sourit de toutes ses dents Nan'.

 **-C'est un oui ?** je demande incertaine.

 **-Évidemment que c'est un oui,** explose Clarke.

 **-Non mais c'est quoi cette réponse,** s'indigne Raven **, tu ne pouvais pas simplement dire oui, comme tout le monde.**

Je ressors la petite boîte de sous la couette et l'ouvre pour laisser une bague en argent avec un saphir et une émeraude liée à la vue de Clarke. Elle tends la main vers cette dernière avant d'arrêter son geste. Elle doute une dernière fois de la réalité du moment. Je saisis alors sa main puis la bague, je la fais tourner avant de la glisser à son doigt.

 **-Clarke, tu es l'amour de ma vie, la mère de ma fille et ma fiancée. Tous ça est** **on ne peut plus** **réel. Je te l'assure.**

 **-Je t'aime tellement Lexa,** elle éclate en sanglots.

 **-Je t'aime aussi, infiniment.**

* * *

 **Hey baby** _Hey chérie,_ **  
** **I think I wanna marry you** _Je crois que je veux t'épouser_

 **Bruno Mars – Marry You**

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je sais que s'était un chapitre un peu plus court que dernièrement mais la bébé Clexa est arriv** **é** **, la petite fille s'appelle Léa mais… quelque chose me dit que cette info est presque pass** **ée** **à la trappe ! ;)**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 :** **Bruno Mars – Just The Way You Are**

 **Note n°2 :** **Bruno Mars – Marry You**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Le temps qui passent »**

 **/!\ C'est officiel (Enfin... sauf si un chapitre est trop long et que je décide de le couper en deux), I Hear Your Voice, comptera 58 chapitres.**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	56. Le temps qui passe

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Et comme vous avez appréci** **é** **le dernier chapitre, je comprends : un mariage ! Par contre, je vais laisse** **r** **votre imagination travailler, il n'est pas prévu que je développe celui-ci. Encore mille fois merci pour vos nombreux retours !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **La construction du chapitre est un peu beaucoup différente de ce que j'ai pu déjà faire mais à part ce détail, je crois que le titre du chapitre parle de lui-même, enfin je crois…**

 **Il faut que je vous dise, normalement, le chapitre 55 était le dernier avant l'épilogue mais comme vous êtes nombreux à apprécier Nangila et Chloé, j'ai décid** **é** **de leur accorder deux derniers chapitres avant l'épilogue, j'espère qu'ils vont vous plaire.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **One day the sun will shine on you** _Un jour le soleil brillera sur toi_ _ **  
**_ **Turn all your tears to laughter** _Changera toutes tes larmes en rire_ _ **  
**_ **One day your dreams may all come true** _Un jour tes rêves pourraient tous devenir réalité_ _ **  
**_ **One day the sun will shine on** _Un jour le soleil brillera sur toi_

 **Gary Moore – One Day**

 **Chapitre 56 : Le temps qui passe**

 _ **Première année…**_ _ **quand nous avions seize ans.**_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Nangila Evans, 'et tu es aussi le fils de Raven Reyes, ne l'oublie pas sale gosse', vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Salut Nan', c'est Chloé. J'imagine que tu dois être en train de conduire ou… bref, tu ne peux pas répondre. J'ai hâte d'être à demain. New Haven m'a manqué. Rappelle-moi. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Nangila Evans ! Je devrais te tuer ! D'ailleurs, je vais te tuer !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au juste ?

-Tu m'as laissé seule sur un démon noir !

-Ça s'appelle un cheval Loïs Lane…

-Va te faire voir ! J'arrive, ne bouge pas que je puisse t'assassiner de mes propres mains.

-Je ne bouge pas. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Salut Chloé, comme tu n'as jamais eu de fête de fin de vacances, je veux que ce soit parfait mais… c'est quoi cette liste que je viens de trouver dans mes sms ?

-C'est tout ce que j'ai envie de faire.

-Hum-hum…

-Quoi ?

-Tu es au courant que nous ne pouvons pas faire tout ça ?

-Dans ce cas, nous devrions prolonger ces vacances.

-J'adore l'idée. »

 _bip-bip_

* * *

 _ **Deuxième année…**_ _ **quand nous avions dix-sept ans.**_

« -Chloé… il est cinq heures du matin… quelqu'un est mort ?

-Non.

-Tu es blessée ?

-Non.

-Bloquée dehors sans clef ?

-Non.

-Bon… pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-Je déteste l'idée qu'aujourd'hui soit notre première et dernière rentrée des classes ensemble.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un lycée pour être amis.

-Je sais.

-Vois ça plutôt comme la date anniversaire de notre amitié.

-D'accord…

-Autre chose ?

-Tu viens me chercher tout à l'heure ?

-Et si tu venais plutôt petit déjeuner chez les Evans. Je te connais, tu ne vas pas te rendormir. Laisse-moi vingt minutes et je suis là.

-Merci Nan'. »

 _bip-bip_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Nangila Evans, 'et tu es aussi le fils de Raven Reyes, ne l'oublie pas sale gosse', vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Arrête d'essayer de m'ignorer Evans ! Décroche tout de suite ce téléphone ! C'est Halloween et je te préviens, si tu n'es pas déguisé, je te tue ! »

 _bip-bip_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Chloé Garry, vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Salut Chloé c'est Nan', je suis devant. Je te rappelle juste que nous partons quatre jours, tu n'as pas besoin d'une valise par jour. Même si c'est noël, tu n'es pas obligée de… et merde ! Chloé, tu as trois valises… trois ! J'arrive, je viens t'aider ! »

 _bip-bip_

« -Non Chloé, je ne peux pas sortir aujourd'hui.

-Je ne t'ai encore rien demandé.

-C'est samedi matin, je sais que tu allais le demander.

-Rabat joie !

-Lydia est malade. Je reste avec elle.

-D'accord… j'imagine que si tu as un bon film, j'accepterai peut-être de rester avec toi.

-Tu me connais, j'ai une vidéothèque pleine à craquer.

-J'arrive. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Hey, Chloé où est-ce que tu es ? Je suis devant le lycée, c'est noir de monde.

-Tu devrais te retourner ?

-Me retourner ? Non hors de question, la liste des diplômés est juste devant moi.

-Retourne toi, Evans.

-Je me retourne. Hey… j'adore ta robe.

-Merci beaucoup. Comment tu vas ?

-J'ai la sensation que je vais mourir sur place.

-Comme si tu avais vraiment pu échouer…

-C e n'est pas une raison, je suis euphorique.

-Euphorique…

-Nous devrions raccrocher maintenant, non ? Tu es juste en face de moi.

-Nous devrions, oui. »

 _bip-bip_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Chloé Garry, vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Hey Chloé, où est-ce que tu es ? Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs ! Correction, tout le monde autour de moi est au bord de la crise de nerfs et je suis comme un réceptacle à mauvaises ondes. Luna est tellement stressée… c'est à se demander pourquoi ? C'est un mariage. Elles savent qu'elles s'aiment non ? Ne soit pas en retard, n'oublie pas que tu as accepté d'être ma cavalière pour la journée. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Chloé ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles aussi tard ?

-C'est samedi soir Evans, ramène tes fesses à L'Entrepôt !

-Mais…

-Tout le monde est là, viens.

-Très bien. »

« -Nan', je suis épuisée ! Je te préviens, je n'accepterai plus jamais d'être ta cavalière, d'abord le mariage de tes mères et maintenant celui de Clarke et Lexa… mes pieds vont s'en souvenir longtemps ! Je suis presque sûre qu'aucune personne au monde ne devrait autant aimer danser !

-Merci Chloé.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'ai remercié. C'était une super journée, ça n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi.

-De rien Evans. Mais je ne viendrais tout de même pas au mariage d'Elijah ou d'Aiden ou de n'importe qui d'autre !

-Dans ce cas, c'est une bonne nouvelle que personne d'autre ne se soit fiancé cette année.

-Non, non, tu n'as pas compris, plus jamais Evans !

-Bien sûr…

-Je ne plaisante pas.

-Tu viendras…

-Non.

-Nous verrons bien.

-Tsss… essaye de dormir, il est… oh mon dieu ! Sept heures du mat' ! Je te préviens, tu m'oublies pour demain, enfin tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas là ! »

 _bip-bip_

« -Nangila, où est-ce que tu es ?

-New Haven.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à New Haven ? Nous rentrons à la fac demain.

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui.

-Nangila…

-Ne t'en fais pas Loïs Lane, je serai à l'heure demain, promis.

-Attention Monsieur Evans, une promesse ne peut pas être brisée.

-Je ne compte pas briser quoi que ce soit. »

 _bip-bip_

* * *

 _ **Troisième année…**_ _ **quand nous avions dix-huit ans.**_

« Alors, comment s'est passée ta première journée ? Nous nous sommes à peine croisé. Nan' ?

-Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde dans un amphithéâtre.

-Oui, je crois que c'est le principe même de la fac.

-Hum…

-Nan', qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai juste mal à la tête. Je te rappelle demain ?

-D'accord. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Dès que les céphalées seront parties, oui.

-Okay, bonne nuit alors.

-Bonne nuit Chloé. »

 _bip-bip_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Nangila Evans, 'et tu es aussi le fils de Raven Ryes, ne l'oublie pas sale gosse', vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Tu m'expliques pour quelle raison je tombe sur ta messagerie à chaque Halloween ? Tu as intérêt à te déguiser Evans ! »

 _bip-bip_

« -Hey, salut Nangila ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Je t'assure que tout est prêt, je ne serai pas en retard. Et… oui, je ne prendrai pas plus de deux valises, promis.

-…

-Nan' ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme cadeau ?

-Pardon ?

-C'est la troisième année que tu passes noël avec nous et tu ne m'as jamais rien laissé t'offrir.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien. Sauf si un jour tu fais un vide de grenier et que tu trouves une machine à écrire vintage qui fait mon propre poids, là, je la veux absolument.

-Je suis sérieux Chloé.

-Moi aussi.

-Un livre, il n'y en a pas un que tu as envie de lire ?

-Nangila… mon cadeau, c'est New Haven.

-Mais…

-J'adore New Haven et ta famille bien sûr. D'ailleurs, tu as enquêté sur Costia et Mégane ? Je suis presque sûre que ta tante est enceinte ! Damien a quel âge déjà, trois ans ?

-Il va en avoir quatre au mois d'août.

-Alors dis-moi ? Costia est enceinte ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle n'a rien dit.

-Arrête Evans, tu es toujours le premier à connaître les petits secrets de ta famille.

-Je ne suis pas le premier…

-Mais tu le sais bien avant moi.

-C'est vrai.

-Alors ?

-Bonne nuit Chloé.

-Non, ne raccroche pas ! »

 _bip-bip_

« Alors, tu as pris ta décision ?

-Nan' ?

-Tu l'as pris ?

-Nan', il est minuit. Je dormais.

-Tu as dit que tu aurais une réponse aujourd'hui.

-Tu aurais pu attendre qu'il soit plus de minuit une… tu sais une heure décente comme huit ou dix heures du matin et m'apporter un café.

-Un latté caramel, plutôt. Tu as pris ta décision ?

-Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. J'ai encore deux mois pour y réfléchir.

-C'est Londres Chloé. Bien sûr, égoïstement, je voudrais que tu restes mais tu n'auras plus jamais ce genre d'opportunité.

-J'ai ma vie à New-York.

-Tu veux mon avis ?

-Je sais. Je commence à te connaître, ça fait plus de trois ans que tu me dis que Peter ne me mérite pas.

-J'en ai rien à faire de Peter. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est toi. Tu as toujours voulu être journaliste. Je ne t'appelle pas Loïs Lane pour rien. Tu as une chance d'aller dans une des plus grandes écoles de journaliste au monde, tu devrais foncer.

-Je ne crois pas que je vais le faire.

-J'ai encore deux mois pour te faire de changer d'avis.

-On veut se débarrasser de moi Evans ?

-Non, on veut ton bonheur, rien de plus. Je te laisse. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. »

 _bip-bip_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Nangila Evans, 'et tu es aussi le fils de Raven Reyes, ne l'oublie pas sale gosse', vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Un de ces jours, il va vraiment falloir que tu changes ce message… qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de dire : vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Nangila Evans-Reyes ? Bref… je t'attends devant le bar. »

 _bip-bip_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Nangila Evans, 'et tu es aussi le fils de Raven Reyes, ne l'oublie pas sale gosse', vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Oh et juste pour que tu ne sois pas déçu en arrivant, je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis. Je n'irai pas à Londres. Ce n'est pas pour moi. Change ce putain de message ! »

 _bip-bip_

« -…

-Chloé ?

-…

-Il est plus de trois heures du matin. Elle a encore dû s'endormir avec son portable sous son oreiller.

-…

-Je raccroche Chloé.

- _crr shcrik crr_

-Chloé ? Chloé ! J'arrive ! »

 _bip-bip_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Chloé Garry, vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'appelle… je sais que tu ne vas pas répondre. Je… je crois que je voulais juste entendre ta voix. »

 _bip-bip_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Chloé Garry vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-... »

 _bip-bip_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Chloé Garry, vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Tu sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue de t'appeler. Je me dis que c'est un moyen de te donner des nouvelles. C'est… tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis là, la plupart du temps. Je ne manque pas les cours parce que je suis presque sûr que tu me tuerais si je faisais ça. Quand je ne suis pas là, Abby et Clarke se relaie à ton chevet. Lexa passe souvent aussi, tu sais, elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de travailler, elle est riche et tout ça… tu me manques. »

 _bip-bip_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Chloé Garry, vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Hey… je… j'ai eu Lincoln aujourd'hui. Il… il l'a arrêté. Tu peux me croire, ce sale fils… ce conna… il n'est pas près de sortir de derrière les barreaux. »

 _bip-bip_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Chloé Garry, vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Tu as reçu une lettre de l'école de journalisme aujourd'hui. Tu sais, celle de Londres. Je… je vais te l'apporter. »

 _bip-bip_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Chloé Garry, vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il est plus de dix huit heures. Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir te voir aujourd'hui. Je m'en excuse. Je… Chloé, je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais dû être là pour toi, te protéger. Je me sens tellement… coupable. J'aurais du savoir ce qu'il allait faire. J'aurais du…

 _ **-La boîte vocale de votre correspondant est pleine.**_ »

 _bip-bip_

 _ **« -La boîte vocale de votre correspondant est pleine. »**_

 _bip-bip_

 _ **« -La boîte vocale de votre correspondant est pleine. »**_

 _bip-bip_

 _ **« -La boîte vocale de votre correspondant est pleine. »**_

 _bip-bip_

* * *

 _ **Quatrième année…**_ _ **quand nous avions dix-neuf ans.**_

 _ **« -La boîte vocale de votre correspondant est pleine. »**_

 _bip-bip_

 _ **« -La boîte vocale de votre correspondant est pleine. »**_

 _bip-bip_

 _ **« -La boîte vocale de votre correspondant est pleine. »**_

bip-bip

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Nangila Evans-Reyes, vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Tu as changé ton message… je ne sais même pas quoi te dire. Nan'… viens, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Chloé ?

-Nangila.

-C'est vraiment toi. J'entends ta voix…

-Je suis désolée.

-Quoi ? Non, hors de question ! Ne t'excuse pas pour ce qui est arrivé, jamais.

-D'accord. Je vais essayer. Les fleurs dans la chambre, c'est toi ?

-Pas seulement, c'est aussi ta famille.

-Nangila ?

-Oui ?

-Il neige dehors.

-Oui.

-J'ai manqué noël ?

-Non.

-Est-ce que tu pleures Evans-Reyes ?

-Oui, je pleure.

-Si tu pleures, je vais être obligée de m'excuser…

-Je suis juste tellement heureux d'entendre ta voix à nouveau.

-Nangila… personne n'a voulu me le dire. J'ai été absente combien de temps ?

-Chloé…

-Ne me mens pas Nan'. J'ai… j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Huit mois Chloé, ça a duré huit mois.

-Huit mois… mais je n'ai pas manqué noël, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Chloé…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Nan'.

-Et pourtant, je me sens tellement coupable, j'aurais dû savoir que…

-Comment ? Comment tu aurais pu savoir ? Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

-Je… tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

-…

-Je n'aurais pas dû demander, vraiment. Je me sens nul. Oublies.

-De toi. Je me souviens de toi. Tu es venu.

-Je viendrai toujours pour toi.

-…

-Je suis là Chloé.

-Je sais.

-Non, je suis vraiment là. Mon téléphone va peut-être couper pendant que je serai dans l'ascenseur mais je suis là.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de sécher les cours ?

-Pour la première fois en huit mois, oui. Ne me dis pas d'y retourner. J'ai besoin de te voir.

-Mais…

-Je ne vais pas échouer parce que j'ai manqué deux petites heures. Je t'assure.

-Nangila…

-Je suis là.

-Nous devrions raccrocher maintenant, non ? Tu es juste en face de moi.

-Nous devrions, oui. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Salut Chloé !

-Bonjour Nangila.

-Alors qu'a dit Clarke ?

-Elle n'est pas encore passée, il est tout juste sept heures du matin.

-Je t'ai promis de ne plus manquer un seul cours donc, je ne peux t'appeler que lorsque je suis dans le bus, à sept heures et à dix-huit heures.

-Tu n'allais pas à la fac de droit en voiture ?

-Si j'y vais en voiture, je ne peux pas t'appeler.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Raven t'appelait Monsieur bus.

-Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Raven, je suppose.

-Trahis par sa propre mère… mais, si je n'avais pas pris ce bus, je ne t'aurais pas rencontré.

-C'est vrai.

-Tu as besoin de te reposer ? Tu veux que je te rappelle ce soir ?

-Non, encore un peu. Personne ne m'a encore apporté la bouillie que je suis censée manger au petit déjeuné.

-Je t'apporterai un latté caramel clandestin samedi.

-Tu ne pourrais pas apporter des bonbons clandestins tant que tu y es ?

-Euh… dois-je te rappeler qui est ton médecin ? Je tiens à ma vie.

-Tu fais un piètre héro Nangila Evans.

-Clarke peut faire très peur quand elle s'y mets.

-Je comprends. D'ailleurs… il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Tu m'as dit que je n'ai manqué que huit mois, nous sommes d'accord ?

-Tu veux parler d'Anna et Claire ?

-Ouais, j'aimerais une explication. Aux dernières nouvelles, Clarke et Lexa avait une fille Léa, qui si j'utilise des calculs scientifiques super pointus, doit aujourd'hui avoir quatre ans à quelque chose près, alors c'est qui les petites filles blondes sur la photo que m'a donné Lexa. Elles ont l'air d'avoir le même âge que Léa.

-Lexa est retournée au poste en tant que consultante le temps que… qu'il soit arrêté. Évidemment, elle a donné son aide sur d'autres affaires. Elle a rencontré Anna et Claire il y a six mois, leurs parents ont été tués dans un accident de voiture. Je crois qu'elle s'est un peu trop attachée à elles. Elle en a parlé à Clarke et…

-Elles les ont adopté.

-Voilà.

-Donc, il y a deux nouveaux membres dans la famille.

-En fait, trois et demi.

-Trois et demi ?

-Costia a donné naissance à un petit garçon, Jérôme deux mois après ton accident et Alexandra est enceinte.

-Elijah va devenir papa ?

-Ouais, c'est dingue, n'est-ce pas ?

-Carrément ! J'ai la sensation d'avoir manqué tellement de choses… qu'est-ce qu'il en est pour Aiden et Lætitia ?

-Ils sont toujours que tous les deux. Leur bébé, c'est leurs carrières.

-C'est pas faux.

-Je suis arrivé. Je te rappelle ce soir.

-Merci Nan'.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Bon okay… Clarke vient de m'annoncer la nouvelle.

-Quelles sont les chances pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que j'ai quitté New-York pour noël ?

-Hum… étant donné que tu es censée passer noël dans la même pièce qu'elle, je dirais nulles.

-Je ne peux pas le croire ! J'aurais tellement voulu être là…

-Je vais trouver une solution.

-Comme quoi ?

-Noël, c'est avant tout passer du temps avec les personnes que l'on aime. Ce n'est pas un lieu. Je… nous pourrions le fêter à New-York pour une fois.

-Nangila…

-Je vais en parler avec les autres, je te tiens au courant. Je dois te laisser, c'était juste le temps de l'intercours. Prends soin de toi Chloé. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Chloé…

-Je sais, c'est une heure indécente pour t'appeler mais… j'avais vraiment besoin de te remercier.

-De rien.

-Tu ne vas pas prendre la grosse tête.

-Aucune chance.

-…

-Chloé ?

-Tu avais raison, noël, ce sont les personnes et pas le lieu. Encore merci. »

 _bip-bip_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Nangila Evans-Reyes, vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Salut, Nan'… je sais que tu es en cours mais je voudrais que tu m'expliques pour quelle raison je viens de recevoir une lettre de l'école de journalisme à Londres. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Alors, tu es devant ?

-Je suis juste là où tu m'as demandé d'être mais Nan' j'aimerais vraiment…

-Tu devrais te retourner.

-Nan'… attends, tu es juste derrière moi, c'est ça ?

-Peut-être…

-Tu es là.

-Nous devrions raccrocher maintenant, non ? Tu es juste en face de moi.

-Nous devrions, oui. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Salut Chloé ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses du studio ? Tu es bien installée ?

-Tu as conscience que nous nous sommes vu ce matin, au petit déjeuné ?

-Je sais que tu t'ennuies.

-Je t'assure, les séances de rééducation m'occupe bien. Le duo de médecins Griffin m'a concocté un programme d'enfer. Tu l'as vu, je te signale que cette liste est accrochée sur notre frigo.

-Je suis content que tu es accepté d'emménager avec moi, c'est mieux que l'hôpital.

-Je suis bien d'accord colocataire. Mais Nangila, il y a vraiment quelque chose dont nous devons parler.

-La lettre…

-Oui. Pourquoi… pourquoi tu veux que j'aille à Londres ? Je sais que c'est toi qui a prévenu l'école que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi. Londres, c'est ta meilleure option, grâce à cette école, tu pourras devenir la meilleure Loïs Lane qui soit.

-Je ne voulais pas partir avant et je le veux encore moins maintenant. J'ai… besoin de toi Nan'.

-Et moi de toi Chloé. Mais Londres, ce ne serait pas pour toujours, à peine deux ans.

-Deux ans…

-Deux ans, le temps qu'il me reste avant de pouvoir passer le barreau.

-Dans deux ans, nous serons donc vraiment Loïs Lane et Matt Murdock.

-Oui.

-Mais Londres… il y a de très bonnes écoles à New-York.

-Tu feras ce que tu veux Chloé. Je voudrais que tu restes ici mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose me dis que Londres, c'est ton destin. Et puis, je pourrais venir te voir quand je le voudrais, je te rappelle que je suis ridiculement riche.

-Je vais réfléchir.

-Bien.

-Ne prends pas la grosse tête Evans !

-Je fais ce que je peux, à ce soir. »

 _bip-bip_

* * *

 _ **Cinquième année… quand nous avions vingt ans.**_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Nangila Evans-Reyes, vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Putain Evans, rappelle-moi immédiatement ! Je suis terrifiée ! Je ne devrais pas être là ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Tu crois que je peux reprendre un avion pour New-York ? »

 _bip-bip_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Chloé Garry, vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Je t'ai rappelé immédiatement, ne prend pas un avion pour revenir ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu as pris la bonne décision. Je le sais. Je… tu es forte Chloé, tu vas conquérir Londres. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Hey…

-Alors tu n'as pas repris un avion pour revenir à New-York.

-Non.

-Tu es la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse, ne l'oublie jamais.

-…

-Chloé ?

-Tu m'appelles tout les jours, n'est-ce pas ?

-Promis.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai réalisé ?

-Quoi ?

-Ça fait cinq ans aujourd'hui, jour ou jour.

-Hum… ma période d'essaie me manque presque.

-Tu n'en penses pas un mot.

-J'ai détesté cette période.

-Je le savais !

-Je n'ai pas essayé de le cacher.

-Trois mois… comme le temps a passer ici avant de te revoir.

-Tu penses déjà à revenir Loïs Lane ?

-Tu vas terriblement me manquer.

-Toi aussi.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt de louer ma chambre pendant mon absence, je la récupère pendant toutes mes vacances.

-Cette chambre t'appartient.

-Il y a intérêt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chloé ?

-Il n'y a pas qu'un océan qui nous sépare, il y aussi les cinq heures de décalage horaire, comment on va faire ?

-Je vais t'appeler tous les jours à sept heures et demi, tu seras normalement à ta pause déjeuné.

-Je vois, tu vas recommencer à prendre le bus ?

-Oui Madame.

-Merci Nan'.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

-A demain alors.

-A demain. »

 _bip-bip_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Nangila Evans-eayes, vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Je sais que tu dois être en cours mais il fallait que je me plaigne, juste un peu… ma colocataire dans cette chambre minuscule au milieu de cette gigantesque université est insupportable. Je te jure, elle va me faire péter un câble. Oh moins quand je vis avec toi c'est ordonné. Il y a un bordel monstre partout, c'est… je te jure, je crois que je vais la tuer. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Chloé ? Il n'est pas genre deux heures du matin chez toi ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Tu voulais t'assurer que je me déguise pour Halloween, n'est-ce pas ?

-Un peu… qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour demain ?

-Rien du tout.

-T'es pas sérieux ! Evans, ne m'oblige pas à venir te botter les fesses !

-Tu cherches une excuse, hein ?

-Pour revenir ? Tous les jours… New-York me manque. La ville doit être magnifique en ce moment.

-Je vais t'envoyer des photos.

-Merci Nan' et pour l'amour du ciel, déguise toi !

-Je vais essayer…

-Fais le au moins pour Lydia et Mia !

-…

-C'est quoi ce silence ?

-…

-Ne me dis pas que tu as toute la clique encore cette année ?

-… Nangila Evans !

-Juste mes sœurs.

-Toutes tes sœurs, j'imagine au sens large du terme donc pas seulement Lydia et Mia mais aussi Léa, Anna et Claire.

-Oui et aussi… les jumeaux, du coup j'ai accepté Audrey pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Et quand Camille l'a su, il s'est invité. Ce qui a rendu Nicole et Romain jaloux alors il sont aussi de la partie.

-Ouais toute la clique. Tu ne devrais pas leur dire oui aussi facilement.

-Tory m'a convaincu de tous nous transformer en zombies.

-J'adore cette gamine.

-Ce n'est plus une gamine, elle a treize ans maintenant.

-C'est elle qui vient de te souffler ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement, nous sommes encore à l'entraînement.

-Dis lui bonjour.

-Compte sur moi.

-Je vais te laisser, à bientôt.

-A bientôt. »

 _bip-bip_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Chloé Garry, vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Hey ! Je sais qu'il doit être genre… trois heures du matin à Londres mais j'ai une super nouvelle ! Ça y est, Elijah et Alex sont parents ! C'est une petite fille ! Elle est magnifique ! Elle s'appelle Mary. J'ai hâte que tu puisses la rencontrer, en attendant, je vais t'envoyer une photo. Bisou. Je… à bientôt ! »

 _bip-bip_

« -Où est-ce que tu es ? Je ne te vois nulle part ?

-Je viens juste d'atterrir Evans. Laisse-moi au moins le temps de récupérer mes affaires.

-Tu as combien de valise cette fois ?

-Juste une…

-Je n'en crois pas un mot.

-Homme de peu de foi… je te jure. Je te vois.

-Ça, c'est incroyable ! Je vais être obligé de l'écrire dans les anales ou même te faire un diplôme ou quelque chose dans le genre, tu n'as qu'une seule valise !

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Je ne douterai plus jamais de toi, vraiment navré.

-Nan'…

-Nous devrions raccrocher maintenant, non ? Tu es juste en face de moi.

-Nous devrions, oui. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Tu sais, je crois que je déteste l'idée même d'être de retour à Londres.

-…

-Tu ne dis rien.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu es tellement…

-… enchantée d'être ici ?

-J'allais dire prévisible.

-Je suis tout sauf prévisible, Evans ! D'ailleurs, j'ai une question. C'était quoi ce manège entre Clarke et toi au réveillon ?

-Quel manège ?

-Arrête, j'ai bien vu que tu quittais la pièce presque à la seconde à laquelle elle apparaissait. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Pas du tout.

-Pourtant, il y a bien quelque chose, j'en suis certaine.

-Tu te fais des idées.

-Ouais… soit sur d'une chose, je vais enquêter.

-Fais-toi plaisir, Loïs Lane.

-J'en ai bien l'intention. Et bonjour université, bonjour colocataire que je déteste… tu fais quelque chose pour le premier de l'an ? nous n'avons pas pris le temps d'en parler.

-Mon stage commence le deux donc, non.

-Monsieur préfère la prudence à la fête ? Je vois, Jay va te tuer si tu ne passes pas à L'Entrepôt en mon nom.

-Pourquoi elle ferait ça ?

-Parce que je lui ai demandé.

-Chloé !

-De rien Evans. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Merde… Evans, il est quelle heure ? Si tu as réveillé ma… et merde, elle est réveillée ! Attends, je sors. Il est… cinq heures du matin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à minuit ? Tout va bien ?

-…

-Nan' ?

-…

-Est-ce que tu pleures ? Nangila ?!

-Désolé, je n'aurais pas du appeler.

-Nangila, dis-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe.

-C'est… Gustus, il est à l'hôpital.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

-Non. Non, Chloé, tu as cours demain. Tu es à Londres...

-J'arrive Nan'. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Salut Nan', alors comment tu vas ?

-Depuis que Gustus est sorti de l'hôpital, beaucoup mieux.

-Il nous a fait une sacrée peur cet idiot.

-Il était heureux de te voir.

-Tu sais que je n'étais pas seulement là pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'étais aussi heureux de te voir. Tu m'as empêché de péter un câble.

-Lexa et toi, vous avez vraiment un problème avec l'hôpital…

-Lexa a ses raisons.

-Et pas toi peut-être ?

-Tu sais très bien quelles sont mes raisons… tu vas bien ? Tu… je sais que nous n'en parlons pas vraiment mais tu vas bien ?

-Nangila, je suis à Londres parce que tu penses que c'est ma destiné.

-Chloé…

-Je ne serais jamais parti, si… tu vois, si je ne me sentais pas assez forte.

-Je suis rassuré.

-Tu me tiens au courant pour Gustus.

-Promis. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Tu ne devineras jamais qui est première de sa promotion !

-Bonjour Chloé.

-Ne sois pas rabat joie ! Je rentre demain, j'attends une fête digne de ce nom !

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Et toi Evans, tes résultats arrivent quand ?

-Je ne serai pas le premier de ma promotion.

-Tu n'en sais rien. Moi, je crois en toi.

-Si croire suffisait…

-Nangila ! Tu es… c'est frustrant ! Arrête d'être aussi… toi !

-Je vais faire ce que je peux.

-T'es vraiment un emmerdeur…

-Merci beaucoup.

-Arrête d'être aussi condescendant. Parle-moi plutôt de ces vacances.

-Tu veux dire ces non-vancances, plutôt, je suis en stage tout l'été.

-On peut toujours allez à New Haven tous les week-end.

-C'est vrai.

-J'ai du mal à croire que je vais être là dans moins de dix heures pour deux mois… passer du temps avec toi, ça m'a vraiment manqué. Tu crois que Lexa acceptera que je bosse dans son bar histoire que je ne rumine pas trop dans mon coin pendant ton stage.

-Je vais lui en parler. Mais quels sont vos expériences professionnelles Mademoiselle Garry ?

-Aucune, je suis Loïs Lane, mon nom parle de lui-même.

-Évidemment.

-Tu viens me chercher ?

-Torry et moi, on sortira de l'entraînement.

-Génial ! À tout à l'heure. »

 _bip-bip_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Nangila Evans-Reyes, vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Salut Nan', je viens de rentrer à l'appart' et notre frigo est désespérément vide, il n'y a plus qu'un pauvre yaourt et… je crois que c'est une pomme… ou plutôt était… bref ! Je ne serai peut-être pas rentrée quand tu arriveras. Tu crois que tes mères ou encore Clarke et Lexa vont nous laisser avoir une soirée tranquille ? Je ne suis absolument pas contre tout ces repas en famille mais ça va faire deux semaines que je suis rentrée et je n'ai pas eu une seule nuit convenable, ça devient ridicule. Rassure-moi, elles savent que nous avons besoin de dormir ? »

 _bip-bip_

« -Nangila ? Tu ne devais pas finir dans… plus de trois heures ?

-Ça a été plus rapide que prévu, on nous a libéré.

-J'ai appelé Lexa pour savoir si elle voulait bien faire une fleur à une de ses meilleures employers.

-Une fleur ?

-Que tu finisses maintenant.

-Maintenant ?

-Je suis devant, je t'ai préparé un sac. Nous allons enfin à New Haven pour le week-end.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Très.

-J'arrive ! Merci Lexa ! À lundi !

-Ralentis, je ne voudrais pas que tu te…

-Aïe !

-Voilà, c'est ça que je voulais éviter…

-C'est rien, juste une table. Tu es là.

-Nous devrions raccrocher maintenant, non ? Tu es juste en face de moi.

-Nous devrions, oui. »

 _bip-bip_

« _**-Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Chloé Garry, vous pouvez laisser votre message après le bip.**_

-Hey Chloé… si je ne suis pas là demain matin à ton réveil, c'est normal. Je suis retenu contre ma volonté au bureau. Au bureau… non mais tu m'entends parler ? À croire que je travaille vraiment ici. Cette affaire est vraiment prenante, on est tous sur le coup. Je… à plus tard. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Salut Chloé, j'arrive. Laisse-moi juste le temps de plier bagage.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est déjà demain.

-N'y pense pas, nous allons passer une super soirée et journée. Je te le promets.

-Et après, je vais encore passer toute une année sans toi.

-Arrête, tu vas me faire déprimer…

-C'est parce que je le suis. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Je déteste Londres.

-Tu ne détestes pas Londres…

-Bon d'accord, je l'avoue. Je déteste juste être loin de toi et c'est tellement plus facile d'accuser Londres.

-Je comprends. Dans ce cas, moi aussi, je déteste Londres.

-Je préfère. En fait, je suis juste devant le cabinet.

-J'arrive tout de suite. »

 _bip-bip_

* * *

 _ **Sixième année… quand nous avions vingt et un ans.**_

« -Et me revoilà à Londres…

-Tu viens d'arriver ?

-Tout juste. Plus que trois mois…

-Je ne peux pas le croire ! Tu viens juste d'arriver et tu comptes déjà les jours avant de revenir ?

-Oui.

-Je suis certain que ces trois mois vont passer en un éclair.

-Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir…

-Promis.

-Nan'…

-Je te rappelle un peu plus tard, je dois entrer en salle d'audience.

-Okay. Observe bien, pour appendre à démonter les criminels.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Tu sais ce qui est pire que de passer Halloween loin de New-York, de toi afin de m'assurer que tu fais un effort vestimentaire pour profiter de cette journée ?

-Me harceler tous les ans ?

-Evans…

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Être obligée de réviser, dans une bibliothèque et regarder les autres s'amuser, ça c'est vraiment le pire.

-Tu téléphones depuis la bibliothèque ? Tu veux te faire tuer ?

-Ah-ah, très drôle. Je suis sortie pour faire une pause.

-N'oublies pas de manger.

-T'es sérieux là ?

-Très.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-C'est la fin de ma pause déjeuné. Je vais retourner au cabinet.

-Ça se passe toujours bien entre les cours et le stage ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'oublies pas de manger ?

-Très drôle Chloé…

-Vu le nombre de fois où notre frigo s'est retrouvé vide en deux mois, je suis en droit de m'inquiéter.

-T'en fais pas, j'ai un plan B pour ce genre de chose.

-Laisse-moi deviner : Luna !

-Dans le mille. Je dois y aller.

-J'ai compris, je vais retourner déprimer avec mes livres et mes fiches de révisions.

-A bientôt Chloé. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Nangila ? Je suis censée prendre mon avion dans moins de vingt minutes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne pouvais pas attendre !

-Attendre pour quoi ?

-T'annoncer la nouvelle de l'année !

-Tu ne peux pas attendre dix heures ?

-Non parce que dans dix heures, nous allons parler du fait que tu as encore pris trois valises.

-Je n'ai qu'un bagage à main puisque la moitié de mes affaires sont restées à l'appart'.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot.

-Tu m'as déjà fait le coup l'année dernière je te rappelle…

-Très bien… je veux bien te croire. Mais, il faut tout de même que je te dise ça !

-Très bien mais dépêche toi, ils viennent d'appeler pour mon vol.

-Aiden et Lætitia !

-Oui…

-Et bien tu vois !

-Euh… je n'en suis pas sûre.

-Lætitia, elle est enceinte !

-T'es sérieux ? Les deux accros à leurs boulots ?

-Ouais ! Ils nous l'ont pas encore dit mais Aiden est passé au bar de Lexa quand j'y étais et BAM, j'ai deviné.

-Je vois, ce n'est pas une vraie information. Où sont tes sources Nangila Evans ?

-Mais je suis la source !

-Ça ne suffit pas, tu serais un piètre journaliste.

-Ça tombe bien, ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine de compétence. Je suis prêt à parier ce que tu veux, ils vont nous l'annoncer au réveillon.

-Très bien. Si tu as tord, tu n'écoutes pas de jazz pendant une semaine.

-Je tiens le pari.

-Tu dois être bien sûr de toi.

-Si tu savais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu paris si tu gagnes ?

-Rien du tout. Je sais que j'ai raison.

-Comme tu veux. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, à dans dix heures. »

 _bip-bip_

« -Salut Nan'…

-C'est quoi cette toute petite voix ?

-Tu le sais parfaitement.

-Un dernier appel.

-Je déteste les examens.

-Personne ne les aime…

-D'accord, ce que je déteste le plus, c'est ce silence radio que nous avons décidé de nous imposer.

-Je suis bien d'accord. C'est la pire idée que nous ayons jamais eu. Je propose que nous annulions ce silence radio.

-Ne me tente pas Nan' !

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire alors ?

-Que ces trois semaines vont passer à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Je croyais que je ne devais pas te mentir, jamais.

-C'est un cas de force majeure !

-Très bien. Chloé, ces trois semaines vont passer à la vitesse de la lumière. Je te le jure. Tu ne te rendras même pas compte que je ne t'appelle pas.

-Merci Nan'. Je n'ai pas envie de raccrocher.

-Moi non plus.

-Merde pour les examens ! »

 _bip-bip_

* * *

 **Now I've tried to talk to you** _Maintenant j'ai essayé de te parler_

 **And make you understand** _E_ _t de te faire comprendre_

 **All you have to do is close your eyes** _Que tout ce que tu as à faire est de fermer tes yeux_  
 **And just reach out your hands and touch me** _Et juste tendre tes mains et me toucher_  
 **Hold me close don't ever let me go** _Garde-moi près de toi et ne me laisse jamais partir_  
 **More than words is all** _Plus que des mots c'est tout ce dont_

 **I ever needed you to show** _J'ai toujours eu besoin pour te montrer_  
 **Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me** _Et alors tu n'aurais pas à dire que tu m'aimes_  
 **'Cause I'd already know** _Car je le saurais déjà_

 **Extreme - More Than Words**

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut et me redresse rapidement. Je suis complètement essoufflé. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux en lâchant un soupir. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je ne cherche pas à les retenir, ça ne sert à rien. Je saisis mon portable et je me sens infiniment soulagé en découvrant la photo sur mon écran. Je souffle et lentement, je retrouve mon calme.

Chloé va bien.

Je me mets sur mes pieds pour allumer la lumière du salon. Je me suis encore endormie tout habillé sur le canapé. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain en traînant des pieds. Je rencontre mon reflet. Je semble tellement fatigué. J'ai d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je passe le barreau en ce moment. J'ai conscience que l'absence de nouvelles de Chloé est en train de me tuer à petit feu. J'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix.

Il n'y a que sa voix qui me permet de m'assurer qu'elle est bel et bien en vie.

Je secoue la tête pour essayer encore et encore d'effacer cette image dans ma tête. Je me souviens parfaitement de l'état dans lequel je l'ai trouvé. J'ai cru qu'elle était morte. Je ne voyais en elle plus qu'une poupée désarticulée. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir pu être là pour elle a temps. Je me revois m'endormir avec la musique à fond sur les oreilles et je me dis que peut-être… peut-être que si je n'avais pas eu cette mauvaise habitude alors j'aurais su. Je l'aurais senti avant que ce soit trop tard, avant que Peter ne la tabasse.

Chloé va bien.

Je serre mon poing. J'essaye de ne pas revoir ses cheveux baignés dans son sang. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir un tel sentiment d'impuissance, jamais. Je ressens encore la rage qui a alors animée mon cœur. Je ne me reconnaissais pas et encore aujourd'hui, je peine à croire que ce mec ait pu être moi. J'étais tellement en colère. J'aurais pu tuer ce salop. Je l'aurais fait si Chloé n'avait pas murmuré mon prénom entre deux inspirations difficiles à prendre.

Il n'y a que sa voix qui me permet de m'assurer qu'elle est belle et bien en vie.

Plus que deux jours, quarante huit heures et je pourrai l'appeler. Je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de me jeter sous la douche. Je me change rapidement. J'allume la musique. J'attends que le temps daigne passer à une cadence bien plus acceptable. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé. Plus que deux milles huit cent quatre-vingt minutes.

Je soupire avant que mon regard ne se fige sur l'horloge. L'aiguille des secondes semblent à peine bouger. J'attrape mon sac à ma droite et le passe sur mon épaule. Je déteste cet appartement quand elle n'est pas là. C'est vide et triste. De toute façon, si je vis ici, c'est pour elle. Rien que pour elle.

Je sors de chez moi, de chez nous en vérifiant bien deux fois que la porte est bien verrouillée. C'est une habitude de Chloé que j'ai fini par calquer. Je jette un regard à l'ascenseur avant de décider de descendre les quatre étages en courant dans les escaliers. Courir, m'aide à me vider la tête, littéralement. Quand je me donne à fond alors il n'y a plus que moi, mes propres pensées et rien d'autre. Il n'y a alors que Chloé, son sourire, ses magnifiques yeux verts, sa chevelure rousse envoûtante. Tout. Elle est dans chacune de mes pensées.

Je l'aime.

Le seul problème c'est que je ne suis pas foutu de le lui dire. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je n'arrive pas a imaginer ce qui se passerait si elle me disait non. Je suis terrifié. Je n'ai jamais été lâche avant aujourd'hui. Seulement, j'ai une très bonne excuse pour l'être sur ce point bien précis. J'ai eu un aperçu douloureux de ce que pourrait être ma vie sans elle et ça a été un véritable enfer. Huit mois de purgatoire. Un temps infiniment long que je ne veux plus jamais avoir à revivre. Jamais.

Je ne suis même pas certain d'avoir réussi à respirer durant ces huit mois. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Sans elle, je suis complètement perdu. Je ne savais plus vraiment qui j'étais et ça me fait peur. Personne n'aime au point de s'oublier, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais le croire. Par moment, j'espère que tout ces sentiments, viennent directement de mon esprit et pas de mon cœur. Parce que mon cœur… merde, il souffre tellement.

Chloé est tellement… insaisissable. Elle est comme un mirage qui vient tourmenter une âme perdue dans le désert depuis plusieurs jours. Elle est l'oasis qui reste impossible à atteindre.

Je n'arrive plus à lire dans ses pensées.

Depuis l'accident, j'en suis incapable. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui provoque ce silence. Je crois que ça vient de moi. Je pense que je fais un blocage. S'il y a bien une chose qui n'est pas "cassée" chez elle, ce sont ses déblatérations mentales. Lexa me la confirmé, elle est toujours "elle". C'est moi qui ait un problème. Je ne sais juste pas lequel et ça dure depuis si longtemps…

Ses pensées me manquent.

J'arrive à l'arrêt de bus. J'observe les inconnus autour de moi. Ils sont tellement bruyants. Ils sont tout ce que je ne souhaite pas entendre. Je ferme les yeux et j'essaye d'imaginer sa voix à elle. Je secoue la tête quand je réalise que ça ne suffit pas. Je grogne en attrapant les écouteurs au fond de la poche de mon jean. Je préfère le son qui sort d'un casque mais là il s'agit d'un plan B. Le silence m'entoure dès les premières notes. Je me sens tellement mieux.

Je fais le parcours jusqu'au lieu de mon examen en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que je devrais profiter de ce temps pour l'appeler. Je le fais tous les matins, chacun de mes trajets en bus sont empli de bonne humeur et de sourire parce que je suis avec elle d'une certaine manière. Je sais que Londres c'était mon idée mais parfois, je me dis que s'était vraiment la pire de toute et en même temps, je sais que malgré toutes ses plaintes, elle se plaît là-bas. Du moins, elle adore les cours. Je l'entends dans sa voix.

Je descends deux arrêts plus tôt. Je suis en avance. Je vais marcher un peu. Je perçois un mouvement sur ma gauche. Je secoue la tête en souriant et je retiens la porte du bus. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais à chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion, je garde la porte ouverte un peu plus longtemps en me rappelant que c'est grâce à ce geste simple que j'ai eu l'occasion de parler à Chloé pour la première fois. Dès que la personne passe près de moi, je relâche tout et je m'éloigne. Je ne prends pas le temps de détailler cet inconnu, ce n'est pas important, pas vraiment, pas plus que de savoir qu'il y a une infime chance que celle-ci soit à l'heure aujourd'hui pour quelques secondes grappillées.

J'arrive en salle d'examen et je me prépare. Je garde la musique le plus longtemps possible. Je fais cliqueter mon crayon avant de me prendre un coup dans l'épaule. C'est un des gars qui est en cours avec moi. Je le salue poliment de la tête mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire plus. J'arrête de faire du bruit et quand je vois le surveillant arriver, j'arrache les écouteurs de mes oreilles pour me retrouver au beau milieu d'un raz-de-marée de pensées qui ne sont pas les miennes. Je ferme les yeux et m'oblige à penser à Luna, au silence qui l'entoure toujours et alors tout redevient calme.

Les copies sont distribuées et quatre longues heures plus tard, j'annote le dernier point non sans un sourire satisfait. C'était une des épreuves que je redoutais le plus et ça c'est plutôt bien passé. Je confis ma feuille au surveillant, je signe et je sors de la salle avec mes écouteurs en mains. Je souris poliment à ceux que je croise. Je retrouve le soleil de juin en sortant dehors. J'inspire profondément et c'est alors que je remarque qu'un silence étrange m'entoure. Je cligne des paupières avant de chercher Luna. Elle est peut-être venue pour que nous déjeunions ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas ma mère que mes yeux trouvent.

C'est Chloé, elle est là.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai essayé une autre façon d'écrire pour ce chapitre, j'aimais l'idée, j'espère que ça rend bien et que ça ne vous a pas perturbé. Je me suis laissée de la marge pour détailler un peu plus ces six années au besoin. Bref… à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;)**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Gary Moore – One Day**

 **Note n°2 : Extreme - More Than Words**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, moi je vais me coucher !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	57. Je le sais déjà mais

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce dernier chapitre avant** **l'épilogue** **! Ça fait bizarre… non ?**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable.**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre :** **Ce chapitre sera le premier et le dernier POV de Chloé, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

 **Oh et je le répète, pour ceux et celle** **s** **qui m'ont réclam** **é** **du Clexa la semaine dernière, le** **s** **chapitre** **s** **56 et 57 ont été rajout** **és** **à la trame original** **e** **pour donner un peu plus de temps à Nangila et Chloé. Si ça ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez très bien ne pas lire ce chapitre et attendre l'épilogue qui sera là la semaine prochaine.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **If only I could look into your mind** _Si seulement je pouvais voir dans tes pensées  
_ **Maybe then I'd find a sign** _Alors peut-être que je trouverais un signe  
_ **Of all I want to hear you say to me** _De tout ce que je voudrais t'entendre me dire_

 **Are you uncertain ?** _Es-tu indécis ?_  
 **Or just scared to drop your guard ?** _Ou as-tu juste peur de baisser ta garde ?_  
 **Have you been broken ?** _As-tu été brisé ?_  
 **Are you afraid to show your heart ?** _As-tu peur de montrer ton cœur ?_

 **Birdy - All You Never Say**

 **Chapitre 57 : Je le sais déjà mais...**

Le bruit est partout, il bourdonne dans mes oreilles comme si j'étais à proximité d'un nid de guêpe. Je soupire avant de vider mon deuxième verre de bière et de le faire claquer sur le bar en bois. Il y a un monde fou qui bavasse, rit et crie. Je suis entourée de toutes les personnes que j'ai pu côtoyer durant les deux dernières années et pourtant… pourtant, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule.

Je fais tourner mon tabouret et m'accoude contre le comptoir. J'observe la terrasse vide. Il pleut depuis trois jours consécutifs en plein mois de juin. Cette morosité du temps n'est pas pour aider mon moral à se sentir mieux. J'observe les énormes gouttes rebondir sur les tables et le sol. Si tout n'était pas aussi gris, je trouverais ça magnifique.

Le barman dépose un nouveau verre rempli près de moi. Je ne me retourne pas et continue mon analyse météorologique. J'arrive presque à ignorer tout le vacarme autour de moi. Je fais tout pour ne pas penser à mon portable que j'ai laissé dans la poche de mon manteau à l'entrée. J'ai tellement… tellement envie de l'appeler.

Je sais que je ne peux pas. Nous nous sommes fait une promesse. J'ai conscience qu'il lui reste deux jours d'examen mais il me manque tellement que pour la première fois depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je suis prête à revenir sur ma parole. J'ai envie de le voir. Correction, j'ai besoin de le voir. La distance est en train de me tuer à petit feu.

 **-E** **h** **toi Chloé !** hurle la voix de la grande gueule de la classe.

Je détourne enfin les yeux pour les poser sur la brunette aux cheveux noirs et bouclés. Je ne fais même pas semblant de savoir de quoi elle parle. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Il est temps que Madame comprenne qu'elle n'est pas le centre du monde. Elle est obligée de crier, de se faire remarquer ou encore de chanter. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, elle a besoin d'exister pour les autres, qu'importe que ce ne soit pas de la bonne manière. Elle est détestable.

 **-Eh moi quoi ?**

Je finis par lui poser la question parce que je remarque qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir le regard braqué sur moi. Non, il n'y a pas moins de trente deux paires de yeux. En soi, toute ma promotion. Katleen, une des seules que j'apprécie parmi ces vautours, éclate de rire en s'approchant de moi. Elle me tape dans l'épaule et j'essaye de ne pas grimacer. J'essaye toujours de faire en sorte que personne ne remarque que mon corps n'est plus rien d'autre qu'un nœud de douleur. La petite brune s'installe sur le tabouret à côté de moi en affirmant haut et fort :

 **-Il n'y a que toi pour avoir la tête perdu** **e** **dans des nuages de pensées obscure** **s** **après tou** **s** **les exams que nous venons de passer.**

 **-Laisse tomber,** prononce avec dédain la commère de la classe, **nous savons tous que Mademoiselle Chloé Garry se trouve bien mieux que tout le monde.**

 **-Si tu pense** **s** **ça Mélanie,** sourit Katleen, **c'est que tu ne connais vraiment pas mon amie. Donc une fois ton diplôme en main, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

 **-Retourner à New-York, évidemment,** j'affirme avec une certaine impatience.

Presque tout le monde grogne que je suis prévisible, qu'il y a bien d'autres villes que ma précieuse New-York ou encore que je devrais élargir mes horizons mais je m'en contre fiche. Tout ce que j'attends depuis que j'ai posé un pied à Londres, c'est de pouvoir rentrer chez moi et je vais pouvoir le faire très bientôt. Rien que cette idée m'emplit de joie.

Le groupe se disperse, certains entourent le billard alors que d'autres préfèrent les fléchettes, et les derniers préfères s'asseoir à une table devant un jeu de carte. Il n'y a plus que moi et ma seule amie à Londres accoudées au bar. J'ai toujours aimé l'air détaché qu'elle aborde et puis, elle est comme moi, elle vient d'un quartier pauvre et essaye de s'en sortir.

 **-Tu vas retrouver ton prince charmant,** me demande Katleen en buvant sa bière au goulot.

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Je me demande juste si tu vas enfin retrouver ton prince charmant.**

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle** **s** **.**

 **-Bah ce gars là, qui t'appelle tou** **s** **les jours. Nangila. D'ailleurs c'est quoi ce nom ?**

 **-Nangila et moi, nous sommes seulement amis. Crois-moi, il n'est en rien un prince charmant.**

 **-Juste amis, hein ?**

 **-Arrête avec cet air suspicieux,** je souris en ancrant mon regard dans le sien, **je te dis la vérité.**

Il s'en suit un véritable air troublé puis choqué. Je fronce les sourcils quelque peu amusée par cette réaction un peu excessive. Kat' attrape mon bras et encore une fois, je dois faire mon possible pour ne pas réagir à la douleur. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres alors que mon cœur s'emballe. J'ai vraiment du mal avec le fait que quelqu'un me touche depuis l'incident.

 **-Tu te fous de moi là ?**

 **-Non. Nangila et moi, nous sommes amis depuis la seconde année de lycée. C'est mon meilleur ami.**

 **-Non, non ma fille. L'amitié entre gars et fille c'est une légende.**

 **-Et bien pour Nan' et moi c'est très concret.**

 **-Il a forcément ressenti quelque chose pour toi au moins une fois et toi aussi. Allez, soit honnête, combien de fois tu as eu envie de coucher avec lui ?**

 **-Katleen !**

 **-Ne joue pas les prudes, pas maintenant. Je veux une réponse.**

 **-Jamais.**

 **-Tu es lesbienne ?**

 **-Non mais c'est quoi cette question ? Bien sûr que non.**

 **-Donc, je résume,** elle lève son index, **tu n'as soit disant jamais voulu coucher avec ton homme parfait, Monsieur j'appelle tou** **s** **les jours pour prendre de tes nouvelles, même deux minutes,** elle lève son majeur, **tu n'es pas lesbienne, donc,** elle lève son annulaire, **tu es none ?**

 **-Tu en as d'autre** **s** **des comme ça ? Bien sûr que non.**

 **-Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu m'explique** **s** **pour qu'elle raison je ne t'ai vu sortir avec personne en deux ans. Personne. Pas même Killian le beau gosse que tout le monde veut dans son lit.**

 **-Katleen, arrête.**

 **-Moi, je vais te dire pourquoi, c'est parce que tu as déjà ton prince charmant.**

 **-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Nan',** je réponds avec un rire nerveux.

J'attrape mon verre et en bois quelques gorgées avant d'oser de nouveau affronter le regard de mon amie. J'aurais dû l'éviter plus longtemps. J'écarquille les yeux et je jure que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens complètement piégée. Je déglutis difficilement avant de demander un sec et concis :

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Je n'ai jamais parl** **é** **d'amour, seulement de sexe.**

 **-Mon dieu, tu es…**

 **-Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas pass** **é** **de bon temps ?** me coupe-t-elle.

 **-Je ne vais pas répondre à ça,** je l'avertis.

 **-Donc bien trop longtemps,** conclut-elle. **Six mois ? Non, t'es trop coinc** **ée** **… un an ? Plus, t'es sérieuse ? Ne me dis pas que c'est depuis que tu es à Londres ? Vraiment deux ans ? Deux ans Chloé, t'es sérieuse ? Tu es peut-être une none après tout !**

 **-Ça suffit, arrête ça tout de suite !**

 **-Dis-moi que tu as couch** **é** **avec ton prince charmant avant de venir à Londres. Par pitié, dis-le moi.**

 **-Nangila et moi, nous sommes amis, juste amis ! Je n'ai jamais… rassure-moi, tu es au courant qu'il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie ?**

Katleen me fait comprendre son mécontentement et sa contradiction avec moi en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palet. Elle boit de nouveau au goulot en me fixant. Elle fronce les sourcils. Je n'aime pas quand elle fait ça avec moi. Je l'ai déjà vu faire avec ses sources, elle les fait craquer en un claquement de doigts. Elle est douée.

 **-Merde alors,** soupire-t-elle en sifflant le reste de sa bouteille.

Elle hèle le barman pour avoir une nouvelle boisson sans me quitter des yeux. Elle fait une espèce de grimace non identifiée avant de hausser les épaules. Elle semble de nouveau énumérer ses hypothèses mentalement avant d'éclater de rire en réceptionnant sa Guinness. Elle boit une nouvelle gorgée avant d'affirmer :

 **-Peut-être que dans ton cas désespér** **é,** **il n'y a pas que le sexe qui compte en effet.**

 **-C'est ce que je me tue à te dire.**

 **-Non, toi c'est pire. T'es amoureuse de lui !**

 **-Bien sûr que non !**

 **-D'accord… dans ce cas, je vais changer ma question.**

 **-Tu perds ton temps, je ne suis pas…**

 **-Combien de fois,** me coupe-t-elle la parole, **tu as eu envie d'embrasser Nangila ?**

Katleen a à peine le temps de finir de prononcer sa phrase que je sens mes joues s'embraser, ma gorge s'assécher, mon ventre se contracter à la seule idée d'avoir un jour le droit de frôler les lèvres de Nan' et enfin je sens presque mes jambes devenir cotonneuses. Je baisse les yeux en essayant véritablement de trouver une réponse à cette question. Je n'ai jamais perdu de temps à faire un tel décompte mais j'imagine que la réponse est : trop de fois.

Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de Nangila, ça ne veut rien dire.

Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui, ce serait un véritable désastre. Il… Nan' peut avoir n'importe quelle fille et je ne suis que "moi". Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison il perdrait son temps avec moi. Bien que d'une certaine manière, il le fait déjà. J'ai de base du mal à comprendre notre amitié alors je ne vais pas m'amuser à tout gâcher en parlant de sentiments qui vont certainement finir par disparaître. Oui, certainement…

Il n'y a qu'un seul, minuscule, ridicule, insignifiant, petit problème : ça fait six putain d'années que ça dure !

Depuis que je l'ai rattrapé dans ce couloir, qu'il m'a proposé de me payer un mocha caramel, depuis que je l'ai vu rêveur en classe, depuis que je l'ai vu courir avec ce sourire à tomber, depuis qu'il m'a parlé de sa famille, depuis que j'ai découvert que me suis trompée sur toute la ligne sur lui, depuis le tout putain de premier jour.

J'ai essayé de l'ignorer, j'ai vraiment essayé. J'avais mille et une raison de ne pas succomber à son charme. Je me croyais raide dingue amoureuse de Peter mais ce n'était pas le cas. Parce que ce fils de… cet enflure n'a jamais été quelqu'un de bien, il n'a pas essayé de me connaître, pas même une seconde. Il se foutait de ce que je voulais. Il ne voulait pas connaître mes rêves ou mes peurs. Alors que Nangila a toujours été attentif au moindre détail.

Je ne sais pas, non je ne sais pas comment il fait et pourtant Nangila Evans est parfait.

 **-Alors Chloé,** reprend Kat' amusée, **combien de fois ?**

 **-Bien trop souvent,** je finis par avouer à voix haute pour la première fois.

 **-Excellent,** elle éclate de rire, **tu veux un conseil ?**

 **-De la fille qui ne pense qu'à coucher à droite et à gauche, non merci.**

 **-Outch ! Je ne suis pas comme ça…**

 **-Tu as eu trois mec** **s** **rien que cette semaine et on est jeudi !**

 **-Bon, je le suis peut-être un peu mais j'ai mes raisons,** m'assure-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. **Toujours est-il que si j'avais le prince charmant qui m'attendait à New-York, je foncerais, prendrais le premier avion, foncerais encore, attendrait peut-être légèrement le temps qu'il se point** **e** **et puis, je l'agripperais, ferais ma petite affaire avant de lui assurer qu'il est à moi et à personne d'autre, avant de lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui.**

 **-Je ne ferais jamais ça,** je prononce pensive en attrapant de nouveau mon verre.

Je ressens la violence du coup un peu à retardement. J'écarquille les yeux en dévisageant mon amie. Je me sens trembler et avoir du mal à respirer alors qu'une brûlure très désagréable martèle ma joue gauche. Je regarde mes mains frémir sans contrôle. Je fais glisser mes doigts oscillants sur ma peau endolorie et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que j'ai l'air d'un animal effrayé lorsque je fixe Katleen. Je plisse le nez alors que je sens une rage folle gronder en moi.

 **-Tu viens de me frapper ?** je demande doucereusement en serrant les dents.

 **-Ça dépends, tu as les idées plus claire** **s** **maintenant ?**

 **-Je t'interdis de lever la main sur moi,** j'explose.

 **-Je ne le ferais plus si tu arrête** **s** **de jouer les idiotes.**

 **-Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu…**

Je m'étrangle presque alors que des flashs de Peter viennent s'immiscer dans mon esprit. Il avait commencé par le visage. Je fais tout pour faire croire à tout le monde que je n'ai aucun souvenir mais c'est faux. C'est un terrible mensonge. Il a abattu ses poings encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre et une fois à terre, il m'a roué de coups de pieds. Si j'ai la mauvaise idée de révéler que j'ai en mémoire chacune de ses actions, les gens vont vouloir que j'en parle et ça… je refuse. C'est bien trop douloureux. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. J'ai vraiment cru…

 **-Putain, Chloé tes mains ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ?**

Je suis en train de faire une crise de panique comme j'ai pu en faire des centaines et des centaines la première année après l'accident. Nangila a toujours été là. Il me prenait dans ses bras. Il apaisait mes pensées et ma respiration. Il me parlait. Il était patient et doux.

Nangila. Je sens des larmes s'écraser sur mes joues. Nangila. J'ai la sensation d'étouffer. Nangila. Je me redresse brusquement, je manque de tomber, mes jambes aussi tremblent. Nangila. Je me précipite dehors. Nangila. Je prends une grande goulée d'air. Nangila. Je suis dehors depuis à peine vingts secondes et mes vêtements sont déjà imprégnés d'eau. Nangila…

Je me souviens particulièrement lorsqu'il est arrivé, il a filé une droite digne d'un boxer à Peter qui s'est effondré. Il a hurlé de rage. Il s'est précipité vers moi mais il n'a pas osé me toucher. Son visage était baigné de larmes et il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que s'était de sa faute, encore et encore. Il a attendu les secours en caressant mes cheveux d'une main tremblante. J'ai perçu la voix de Lincoln et d'Anya alors je me suis évanouie. Et pourtant, j'ai senti sa présence un très long moment après ça. Je crois qu'il m'a tenu la main dans l'ambulance et je sais qu'il est venu tous les jours après ça pendant six mois. Il a appelé tellement de fois que ça en paraît invraisemblable… cent-soixante douze fois en trente deux semaines, ça veut dire plus de cinq fois par jour. Qui fait ce genre de chose ? Personne… sauf évidemment Nangila Evans.

Et moi, je n'ai même pas eu le courage d'écouter le peu de messages qu'il a pu me laisser. Pourquoi ? C'est simple… j'étais terrifiée parce que je l'ai entendu prononcer quelque chose avant que je ne sombre. Quelques mots qui j'en suis certaine m'ont donné le courage de me battre, de survire et d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Et… je suis paralysée à l'idée qu'il ait pu revenir dessus, qu'il ait pu ne pas le penser. Qu'en réalité, il ne puisse pas m'aimer. Après tout, il ne me l'a jamais redit une seule fois depuis ce jour là.

 **-Mais bordel Chloé qu'est-ce qui t'arrive,** hurle Katleen. **Rentre tout de suite, tu vas attraper la mort !**

Un rire nerveux m'échappe alors que je penche la tête en arrière. Le froid de la pluie qui martèle mon visage me fait un bien fou. Elle soulage aussi la douleur au niveau de ma joue. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux réfléchir. Je crois… oui, je crois que j'en ai marre de fuir.

Il est temps de me battre pour ce que je veux. Et, ce que je veux c'est Nan' !

 **-Chloé !**

 **-Quand j'avais dix huit** **ans** **,** je commence la gorge serrée, **je me suis presque fait battre à mort.**

 **-Putain déconne pas avec ça,** hurle Katleen.

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas une blague, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fai** **t** **mais alors que le salop qui me passait à tabac faisait une pause pour mieux reprendre son œuvre, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, j'ai réussi à appeler Nan'. Tu as raison en disant que c'est un prince charmant. Il a dégomm** **é** **mon dragon et il prend soin de moi depuis… qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il le faisait déjà bien avant ça. La cicatrice sur ma lèvre, celle sur mon arcade,** **sur** **mon front, sous mon menton, derrière mon oreille… elles viennent toute** **s** **de ce jour là et tu n'as pas vu mon abdomen… mes jambes… je crois que si j'ai… si je ne lui ai pas di** **t** **que j'avais très bien entendu ce qu'il a dit ce jour là c'est parce que… parce que… j'ai tellement peur qu'il se sente encore coupable en voyant mon corps. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Je le sais. Il m'a sauv** **é** **la vie et moi je suis incapable de lui dire que je l'aime en retour.**

Merde… ça fait un bien fou ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que de prononcer ces paroles serait aussi libérateur. C'est comme si j'avais arrêté de respirer et que je redécouvrais ce besoin vital. Je me sens infiniment mieux. Je me tourne vers mon amie, elle ne semble plus savoir quoi dire ou faire. Je remarque que son regard passe sur chacune de mes cicatrices.

 **-J'ai toujours cru que tu avais eu un accident de voiture.**

 **-J'aurai** **s** **préfér** **é** **,** je lui assure.

 **-Le plan ne change pas pour autant.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Prends un putain d'avion maintenant bordel de merde !**

 **-Je ne peux pas faire ça,** je souris tristement.

 **-J'en ai rien à foutre que tu claque** **s** **toute** **s** **tes économies. Chloé… c'est le grand amour,** affirme-t-elle en haussant les épaules. **Et crois-moi, on ne fuit pas ce genre de chose, on fonce et on fait tout pour le garder.**

 **-Mais je lui ai prom…**

 **-Encore cette stupide promesse qui te rend triste depuis deux longues semaines ? Tu t'en bas les reins ! Cours !**

 **-Katleen…**

 **-Je viens d'éviter de dire « couille » pour ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise, ne m'oblige pas** **à** **répéter ce mot, jusqu'à ce que tu prenne** **s** **tes jambes à ton cou. Je veux que tu sois dans un avion dans moins d'une heure !**

Je fronce les sourcils. Je crois que je cherche à savoir si elle est sérieuse ou non. Je la vois soupirer avant de lever les yeux au ciel et prononcer le mot comme promis encore et encore. J'éclate de rire en levant les mains comme pour déclarer forfait.

 **-Très bien, je peux y être dans une heure si tu m'aides** **à** **remballer toutes mes affaires.**

* * *

New-York… je suis vraiment de retour. Moi et mes trois valises. Je glisse mon passeport dans la poche de ma veste et je me faufile assez difficilement entre toutes les personnes qui slaloment dans l'aéroport. Je regarde rapidement ma montre. Il est à peine midi. Je vais d'abord passer à l'appartement. Je hèle un taxi, le chauffeur transfère mes affaires dans le coffre et je lui donne l'adresse.

Le paysage défile rapidement à travers la vitre. Il n'y a vraiment que dans cette ville que je me sens à ma place. Enfin… si j'oublie New Haven mais c'est différent. Lorsque nous sommes là-bas, c'est comme une pause, un calme plat. C'est très agréable. La voiture jaune s'arrête au bas de notre immeuble. Je m'engouffre rapidement dans l'ascenseur en sortant ma clef de mon porte feuille. Une fois la porte ouverte, je laisse tomber mes bagages et je m'étale sur le canapé en soupirant.

C'était une folie de revenir avec autant d'avance mais maintenant que je suis rentrée, il est absolument hors de question que je me dégonfle. Je frissonne sur ma veste. Je suis légèrement angoissée. Je me relève et inspecte le frigo où se trouve en général le planning de Nan' mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a rien. Je suis certaine qu'il est tout autant déprimé que moi. D'ailleurs à bien regarder le salon, je suis presque certaine qu'il a dormi là cette nuit. Heureusement que Luna n'est pas là pour voir ça.

Luna… je retourne chercher mon portable et compose aussitôt son numéro. Les tonalités défilent et au moment où je pense faire choux blanc, elle décroche. Je l'entends discuter quelques secondes avec quelqu'un d'autre avant que sa voix ne devienne plus claire. J'entends presque son sourire lorsqu'elle prononce :

 **-Je suis contente que tu appelle** **s** **Chloé. Comment vas-tu ? Tu reviens bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? Trois semaine** **s** **si j'ai bien suivi.**

 **-En fait, justement… je suis revenu** **e** **plus tôt.**

 **-Tu es… tu es de retour ?**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Mince Nan' est au courant ?**

 **-Non, justement. Je voulais lui faire la surprise. Je sais qu'il avait un examen aujourd'hui mais je ne me souviens plus où, donc…**

 **-Tu viens aux renseignements ?**

 **-Exactement,** je souris.

 **-Je vais t'envoyer l'adresse par sms, je ne** **la** **connais pas par cœur.**

 **-Merci Luna.**

 **-Rassure-moi, tout va bien. Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ?**

 **-Non, je vais très bien. Je me suis dis que je pouvais tout aussi bien attendre les résultats de** **mes** **examen** **s** **à la maison.**

 **-C'est bien. Vous êtes tous les deux plus heureux lorsque vous être proche** **s** **l'un de l'autre sans un océan pour vous séparer.**

 **-Je ne vais pas dire le contraire.**

 **-Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose ce soir avec Nan' ? Si la réponse est non, Monsieur a** **évité** **la maison familial** **e** **depuis le début des examens.**

 **-D'accord,** je ris, **je vais essayer de le traîner chez les Evans-Reyes.**

 **-Merci Chloé.**

 **-De rien. Luna, une dernière chose !**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Merci infiniment de m'avoir accept** **é** **dans votre famille très… atypique.**

 **-** **C** **'était avec plaisir, et puis Nan' ne nous aurait pas laiss** **é** **le choix de toute façon.**

 **-Évidemment.**

Je raccroche le sourire aux lèvres et j'attends plus ou moins patiemment le sms de Luna. Lorsqu'il arrive, je ne prends même pas le temps de l'ouvrir avant de foncer jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Je suis crevée. Je viens de me prendre dix heures de vol mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter, non pas maintenant. Je lis enfin le message de la mère de Nan' et je parcours le trajet pour rejoindre la fac, la tête remplit de tout un tas de pensées.

Je prends le temps de me prendre un café en passant devant une échoppe. L'épreuve ne Nangila ne se finit pas avant une heure et je refuse d'attendre sans reprendre un peu de force. Je serais capable de m'endormir, et donc de le rater, et ça, c'est absolument hors de question. Je m'installe sur un banc bien en face de l'entrée. Je sors un livre, ce qui n'est pas très productif, je n'arrive pas à lire une seule ligne. Le temps passe plus ou moins vite et je finis enfin par le voir arriver.

Je me redresse en rangeant rapidement mon ouvrage dans mon sac à dos que je glisse sur mon épaule. Il me faut à peine quelques secondes pour effectuer tout ça et dans ce laps de temps restreint, Nangila a déjà posé ses yeux sur moi. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour toujours me trouver au milieu de nulle part ou dans une foule, mais il en est capable. Je lui souris quelque peu timidement alors qu'il s'avance vers moi. Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. Je le vois avancer comme au ralentit. Il semble fatigué, pas physiquement mais émotionnellement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable même si cette idée de distance pendant nos examens n'était pas de moi. Le fait que j'ai accepté est bien suffisant.

En revanche, il y a bien une chose pour laquelle je suis coupable… et si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour recoller les morceaux, ou du moins, essayer.

 **-Chloé,** il sourit en prononçant mon prénom.

Il a une façon tellement à lui de le dire… à chaque fois, ça fait gonfler mon cœur. Je me sens comme sur un nuage. Se sentir tellement bien pour si peu, ça peut paraître ridicule mais pour moi, c'est tellement réel.

Je secoue la tête avant de sourire à mon tour. Il m'a tellement manqué ces derniers jours, c'était vraiment intenable. Je ne lui réponds pas, pas tout de suite. Je me contente de me faufiler jusqu'à son torse et de replier mes bras dans son dos. Là, j'entends son cœur qui comme à chaque fois que je suis près de lui bat un peu trop vite. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier cette mélodie et je murmure :

 **-Ces derniers jours ont été un véritable supplice…**

 **-Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Évidemment,** je souris en relâchant doucement mon étreinte.

 **-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne m'en** **plains** **pas, bien au contraire mais tu n'étais pas** **c** **ensé revenir dans trois semaines ?**

 **-J'ai avanc** **é** **mon vol,** je révèle comme si c'était une banalité en haussant les épaules.

 **-Aussi bizarre que puisse paraître cette décision, je suis heureux que tu l'ai** **s** **prise.**

 **-Moi aussi.**

 **-Je t'offre un mocha caramel ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je viens juste de prendre un café. Je vais devenir un** **e** **vrai** **e** **pile électrique.**

 **-Ça ne changera pas vraiment de d'habitude.**

 **-Hey…**

 **-Je ne dis que la vérité,** se défend-il.

 **-Très bien mais il ne faut pas que nous traînions de trop.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-De un, parce que Monsieur** **a** **un dernier examen demain.**

 **-Outch, tu es dure avec moi…**

 **-Et de deux, parce que Luna m'as assur** **é** **que ça faisait bien trop longtemps que tu n'es pas pass** **é** **chez toi. C'est dingue que je sois oblig** **ée** **de** **te** **tirer de force dans ta propre maison.**

 **-Très bien,** sourit Nan', **on va prendre notre café chez mes mères et après tu m'aide** **s** **à** **réviser.**

 **-Tu vois, tu peux être raisonnable quand tu veux.**

Nous rentrons à l'appartement pour que Nangila y dépose ses affaires et surtout pour récupérer sa voiture. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de bus dans la rue qui dessert la maison de ses mères. Je monte sur le siège passager, comme toujours c'est du jazz qui raisonne dans les hauts parleurs. Je me sens vraiment bien. Être avec Nan', c'est comme me sentir chez moi, il m'a apporté tellement, une stabilité, une famille. Je suis fondamentalement, irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui.

Maintenant, le tout, c'est de lui dire.

 **-Sur une échelle de un à dix,** je reprends, **qu'elles sont les chances pour** **que** **Lexa et Clarke** **aient** **appri** **s** **mon retour et qu'elles** **soient** **déjà en train de nous attendre avec Luna et Raven ?**

 **-Hum… question difficile,** je le vois froncer les sourcils puis sourire, **je dirais quinze !**

 **-Je ne me souviens pas avoir mi** **s** **quinze sur l'échelle,** je ris.

 **-Ouais mais dix c'est l'absolu certitude et je suis bien au-dessus. Je sais qu'elles sont déjà à la maison.**

 **-Mais oui…**

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait mais il a cette facilité d'analyse et un instinct qui semble à toute épreuve. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a pu me surprendre en devinant certaines choses. Comme la fois où Lætitia a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte ou toutes les fois où il se redresse avant même qu'une personne ne franchisse le pas de la porte. C'est presque mission impossible de le surprendre.

Nan' se gare et je laisse un rire moqueur m'échapper alors que je remarque bel et bien la voiture de Lexa et Clarke garée juste devant la notre.

J'ai à peine le temps de poser un pied dehors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre en grand. Je souris en voyant le visage de Léa tout sourire. J'adore cette gamine et je crois qu'elle m'aime plus encore. Elle se précipite et j'écarquille les yeux espérant qu'il n'y a aucun obstacle sur sa route. Elle est très vite suivie par Mia qui hurle qu'elle a triché. C'est vraiment un duo de choc ces deux là et elles n'ont que cinq ans. Je n'ose imaginer ce que le futur nous réserve…

Je me prépare à recevoir deux boulets de canon dans les bras en me baissant légèrement et en tirant mes bras. Léa est la première à arriver et la réception ne se passe pas trop mal mais lorsque Mia arrive, je trébuche et je suis bien contente de trouver la portière dans mon dos.

 **-Salut les filles,** je serre les dents en prononçant cette simple phrase.

 **-** **Chloé** **, tu es revenu** **e** **,** explose la première.

 **-Tu n'es plus à Londres,** constate la deuxième.

Je vois Nangila s'accroupir à côté de nous, je lui souris alors qu'il passe une main dans mes cheveux. Le geste est tendre comme toujours. Il laisse encore quelques secondes de répit au duo de choc avant d'affirmer :

 **-** **J'apprécierais** **que vous ne la cassiez pas tout de suite.**

 **-Hey,** s'offusque Léa, **Chloé n'est pas un jouet !**

 **-Oui d'abord,** la suit Mia, **on ne peut même pas la casser !**

 **-C'est vrai,** confirme Nan', **mais… elle pourrait décider qu'elle en a marre et,** il fait une pause dramatique alors que les petites écarquilles grand leurs yeux, **décider de repartir à Londres !**

De parfait O se forment sur les lèvres des inséparables. Elles se consultent du regard avant de me lâcher d'un même geste. Léa baisse les yeux alors que Mia plisse son petit nez. Elles ont un nouvel échange de regard avant de dire d'une même voix :

 **-Désolée Chloé, ne repart pas à Londres.**

 **-Je n'en ai pas l'intention les petits monstres**

 **-Ouf,** soupirent-elles.

Nangila me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'accepte sans rechigner. Je m'étire pour faire passer quelques douleurs qui persistent. Je passe un peu plus de temps sur mon cou, ce qui n'échappe pas à mon meilleur ami. Je tapote son épaule en lui assurant :

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas de leur faute, je n'ai pas très bien dormi ces derniers jours.**

Je dévie mon regard vers l'entrée et remarque qu'elle est surpeuplée. Je souris en remarquant que toute la petite famille est présente. Je m'avance avec la main de Nan' dans mon dos et le duo de choc qui me suit comme des petits poussins et qui caquasse dans tous les sens. Lexa est la première à s'avancer avec ce sourire qui n'appartient qu'à elle. Elle semble amusée quand elle me demande :

 **-Tu as di** **t** **adieu à Londres ?**

 **-Enfin, oui.**

Après ça, les discussions vont de bon train, il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour rattraper toutes les dernières nouvelles de ces derniers mois. L'après-midi se transforme vite en MSTP alors que nous sommes jeudi mais personne semble s'en plaindre sauf peut-être Nan' qui rappelle qu'il a encore une épreuve en fin de matinée.

Au milieu de Zootopie, je me lève pour me faire un thé. J'ai très vite appris à faire comme chez moi lorsque je suis dans cette maison ou dans celle de Clarke et Lexa. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir dans mon dos. Je sais déjà que c'est Lexa, j'ai très bien remarqué à plusieurs reprises qu'elle avait un regard rempli de questions sur moi.

 **-Tu veux aussi un thé Lexa ?**

 **-Avec plaisir. Londres t'aura au moins appris à apprécier le thé,** s'amuse-t-elle.

 **-Ça et la bonne bière,** je complète. **Bien que Katleen affirme que je suis encore trop américaine dans mes choix. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça veut dire,** je continue en sortant deux tasses, **après tout, elle est irlandaise et non anglaise.**

Je dépose les deux infusions sur la table de la cuisine. Je n'ai pas besoin de le lui demander. Je sais qu'elle veut parler avec moi. Je tire donc une chaise et m'installe. Je vois Lexa sourire et me suivre.

 **-Tu vas bien Chloé ?**

 **-Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question,** je hausse un sourcil en l'interrogeant.

 **-Parce que tu fais partie de la famille et que nous sommes inquiet** **s** **pour toi.**

 **-Je vais bien.**

 **-** **C** **e n'est pas ton genre de partir sur un coup de tête,** glisse-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Je suis au courant, oui.**

 **-Et donc…**

 **-J'ai eu une** **discussion** **avec Kat' et j'ai décid** **é** **de revenir, c'est tout.**

 **-Une** **discussion** **,** s'amuse-t-elle, **et c'est tout ?**

 **-Ouais ! Oh, et il pleuvait des cordes !** **C** **'était déprimant !**

Lexa éclate de rire avant de retirer son sachet de thé de l'eau. J'en fais de même avant qu'il ne soit trop fort. Je souris alors que je remarque qu'elle est prête à relancer la conversation :

 **-Si nous avions su qu'une simple** **discussion** **et une douche froide** **suffisaient** **à te faire prendre de** **s** **décisions sur un coup de tête…**

 **-Je suis** **persuadée** **que ça reste exceptionnel.**

 **-Très bien, je suis** **rassurée** **,** affirme-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson chaude. **Tu m'explique** **s** **pour quelle raison ta joue est bleu** **e** **?**

Dès la fin de la question, ma main fonce sur ma joue. Je grimace. J'avais presque oublié la douleur. Kat' n'y a vraiment pas été de main morte et le fait que je bleuis pour un oui ou pour un non depuis l'accident n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait pu me casser la mâchoire avec un peu plus de force et c'était juste une baffe. J'imagine que c'est à cause de toutes ces bagarres de bar, elle a de la force dans les mains et je n'ose imaginer ces poings.

Je me plonge dans le regard de Lexa qui fronce les sourcils en me dévisageant presque avec horreur comme si elle savait déjà ce qui s'est passé. Je hausse les épaules.

 **-J'ai eu besoin d'un coup de main pour… prendre une décision hâtive.**

 **-Comment ça ?**

J'entends presque la colère dans la voix de Lexa. Je crois que je trouve ça flippant. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu perdre le contrôle de ses émotions une seule fois depuis que je la connais.

 **-C'est rien de grave Lexa. J'ai juste tendance à être têtue comme une mule et Kat' a voulu me remettre les pieds sur terre.**

 **-Vis-à-vis de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui mérite que tu ais un bleu sur le visage au juste ?**

 **-Nangila,** je finis par avouer.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Le fait que j'ai des sentiments pour Nangila, c'est ça,** je pointe ma joue de mon index, **qui… enfin tu vois.**

 **-Tu…**

 **-Ne fais pas comme si tu l'ignorais Lexa,** je soupire. **Une fille qui est mon amie sans que je ne lui parle jamais vraiment de moi l'a devin** **é** **donc toi… ouais, tu le sais forcément.**

 **-Et donc si tu es revenue…**

 **-C'est pour lui dire. Ouais,** je secoue la tête de haut en bas, **c'est ça l'idée.**

* * *

Nangila franchit la porte de notre appartement en soupirant après avoir passé les vingt dernières minutes à supplier pour qu'on le laisse partir pour qu'il se repose. Luna a finalement accepté après qu'il ait promis de passer les voir dimanche après-midi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en le voyant foncer sur le canapé et se laisser tomber dessus comme un vulgaire sac. Il grogne quelque chose comme quoi il n'y a rien de mieux que d'être chez soi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

 **-Je t'interdis de te moquer ! C'est toi qui m'a attir** **é** **dans ce** **guet-apens** **…**

 **-Vraiment désolée,** je me moque gentiment.

 **-Bon il faut que tu m'aide** **s** **avec mon oral, passe moi mes fiches qui sont sur la table de la cuisine.**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Allez Chloé, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Très bien,** je souris en lui passant les fameuses fiches.

 **-Tu vas jouer le jury neutre et cruel.**

 **-Je crois me souvenir que tu déchirais tout à l'oral.**

 **-Ça c'est parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de tricher.**

 **-C'est vrai, il y a tellement de façon de tricher à l'oral…**

 **-Je devine toujours les questions avant qu'elles ne soient** **posées** **,** sourit Nan'.

 **-Ah oui vraiment ?**

 **-Ouais, je suis un vrai jedi !**

 **-Dans ce cas, dis moi,** je m'installe en tailleur, pose mon coude sur mon genoux et mon menton sur ma paume avant de le fixer, **Nangila Evans, à quoi je pense là tout de suite ?**

Il me fixe d'une étrange façon avant de croiser mon regard avec plus d'intensité. Il fronce les sourcils puis lentement baisse les yeux comme pour éviter d'être sondé par mes iris. Un sourire triste étire ses lèvres avant qu'il n'avoue :

 **-Je n'en sais rien. Je n'arrive plus à lire dans tes pensées. Tu es ma Kryptonite.**

 **-Tu n'y arrive plus,** je demande surprise comme s'il en avait réellement un jour été capable.

 **-Je n'y arrive plus,** confirme-t-il.

 **-C'est embêtant,** je réponds amusée.

 **-Pas vraiment, tu es le parfai** **t** _ **kimya**_ **.**

J'ai déjà entendu ce mot à plusieurs reprises mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il peut signifier. J'ai toujours cru que s'était une sorte de code dans leur famille. Lexa l'utilise parfois pour désigner Clarke. Alors je croyais que ça voulait dire âme sœur mais les jumeaux s'appellent aussi de la sorte de temps en temps donc mes suppositions tombent à l'eau.

Je me pince la lèvre inférieure en me plongeant dans le regard de Nan'. Je penche très légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de demander :

 **-C'est quoi ? Le** _ **kimya,**_ **qu'est-ce que** **c'est** **?**

 **-Dans ma langue natal** **e** **, ça signifie le silence.**

 **-Le silence ? Tu es sérieux Nangila Evans ? Je suis le silence ? Moi ? Je croyais que j'étais une vrai** **e** **pile électrique, un moulin à parole vivant…**

 **-C'est pas totalement faux non plus.**

 **-Je le savais, je ne peux pas représenter le silence,** **c** **e serait trop bizarre.**

 **-Pour moi tu l'es,** affirme-t-il avec un sourire qui a le don de me faire craquer.

- **Arrête avec cette sottise.**

 **-Tu ne dirais pas que** **ce sont** **des sottises si tu avais trouv** **é** **notre fameux secret de famille,** se moque-t-il.

 **-Oh mais je vais trouver un jour ! Je suis sûre que je ne suis plus très loin !**

 **-Mais oui,** prononce-t-il comme si j'étais encore à mille lieux. **Tu sais, je pourrai** **s** **te le dire.**

 **-Non, non et non. C'est mon défi personnel, je t'interdis de dire quoi que** **c** **e soit Nangila Evans !**

 **-Très bien Loïs Lane.**

Je le fais réviser quelques minutes sérieusement avant qui ne lance une blague et que nous nous perdions dans un fou rire. À un moment, j'arrive à m'arrêter et je l'observe. Je suis tellement sûre de moi à cet instant.

Il remarque mon absence et fronce légèrement les sourcils avant d'approcher son visage. Il semble chercher à lire dans mes pensées quand il demande :

 **-Pourquoi tu es revenu** **e** **Chloé ? Comme je te l'ai di** **t** **, je ne m'en plain** **s** **pas, loin de là mais…**

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase, j'agrippe le tissus de sa chemise au niveau de ses clavicules et je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'accentue pas le baiser parce qu'une part de moi est encore un peu effrayée. J'évite son regard quelques secondes avant de me plonger corps et âme dans ses iris si particulières et de murmurer :

 **-Pour ça, je suis venu** **e** **pour ça et te dire, certes très en retard, que moi aussi,** je fais une pause en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres, **moi aussi je t'aime Nangila.**

 **-Toi aussi ?**

 **-Il est possible que je me souvienne que tu ais prononc** **é** **ces mots dans l'ambulance,** je souris timidement.

 **-Oh Chloé…**

Avant même que je ne puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit, les lèvres de Nan' sont sur les miennes, ses mains glissent sur ma nuque et dans mes cheveux. Mon corps s'embrase aussi vite qu'un feu de camp. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir, je suis complètement éprise de lui. Le fait que j'ai pu lui résister aussi longtemps tient du miracle ou de la folie, tout dépend du point de vue.

 **-Je t'aime,** murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres, **je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.**

Je glisse ma main sur sa joue et remarque les larmes. Je viens à mon tour l'embrasser en essuyant les traces de son bonheur. A bout de souffle, je colle mon front contre le sien.

 **-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps.**

 **-Je t'aurai** **s** **attendu toute une vie.**

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !**

 **-C'est vrai,** sourit-il, **même si l'optique de savoir que je n'ai pas respect** **é** **la règle numéro une de Raven est assez effrayante.**

 **-La règle numéro une ?** je répète avec curiosité.

 **-Ne jamais tomber amoureux le jour de la rentrée des classes.**

 **-Oh… dans ce cas, j'imagine que je n'ai pas non plus respect** **é** **cette règle.**

 **-Parfait, nous formerons donc un mur solide face à… ma mère.**

 **-C'est terrifiant,** j'assure tout de même amusée.

 **-Terrifiant oui,** affirme-t-il en me volant un nouveau baiser.

 **-Je t'aime Nangila.**

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Nan' et Chloé sont enfin ensemble après six années à se tourner autour ! ;)**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Birdy - All You Never Say**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre : « Épilogue – J'entends ta voix »**

 **GeekGirlG.**


	58. Épilogue - J'entends ta voix

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce dernier chapitre ! Trooop d'émotions d'en être à la fin, j'en ai gros sur le cœur.**

 **Note personnelle :** **MERCI infiniment d'avoir été là au fil des chapitres de cette fanfiction, pour votre assiduité et vos très nombreuses reviews. Et qu'importe ce qui a bien pu se passer et ces dernières semaines, je répondrai** **à toutes les reviews** **de ce dernier chapitre ! ;)**

 **Je ne trouve même pas les mots, vous avez été d'un soutiens infaillible pendant une année qui a été assez difficile pour moi. Vous commencez à me connaître et pour la plupart vous savez que j'écris depuis plus de dix ans, un peu moins sur ce site et pourtant j'ai bien failli arrêter…**

 **Alors vraiment je suis plus qu'heureuse d'avoir eu le privilège de partager cette histoire avec vous. Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir su** **faire** **vivre des émotions aussi complexe** **s** **que l'amour, l'amitié, la tristesse, la colère, l'abandon, la douleur et tout le reste, d'avoir eu la chance de vous surprendre, de vous faire rire ou même pleurer, et surtout d'avoir fait vivre une fois de plus Clarke et Lexa.**

 **Écrire I Hear Your Voice a été une de mes plus belles aventures, presque une renaissance, certains d'entre vous ont remarqué que mon écriture a évolué. J'en ai parfois donné la raison, et pour ceux là, vous avez su me soutenir.**

 **Alors vraiment, je ne le dirai jamais assez : mille fois merci.**

 **Je remercie pour la dernière fois tout particulièrement Evie Regal qui a accepté d'être ma bêta et de relire tous mes futurs chapitres, parfois sur le fil du rasoir pour que la lecture vous soit plus agréable. Alors s'il vous plaît, pour ceux qui vont laisser une dernière review pensez aussi à elle ! :)**

 **Quelques mots sur cet épilogue :** **Une dernière dernière ellipse, un ultime flashforward, un petit bon dans le temps pour conclure cette histoire exactement telle que je l'avais imaginé dès le premier chapitre.**

 **Les personnages de la série The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui l'ont demandé, voilà à quoi ressemble les différentes familles :**

 **Clarke et Lexa – Léa, Anna et Claire**

 **Luna et Raven – Nangila, Lydia et Audrey**

 **Lincoln et Octavia – Victoria, Charlie et Mia**

 **Abby et Marcus – Camille**

 **Anya et Adrian – Nicole et Romain**

 **Aiden et Lætitia – Kathleen et Jordan**

 **Costia et Megane – Damien et Jérôme**

 **Elijah et Alexandra – Mary et Justin**

 **Nangila et Chloé**

 **Gustus**

 **Kasia**

 **Bryan**

 **Voilà, je crois que je n'ai oublié personne.**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **I Hear Your Voice**_

 **J'entends ta voix dans tous les bruits du monde – Paul Eluard**

 **In your eyes, I'm alive** _Dans tes yeux, je suis vivante  
_ **Inside you're beautiful** _À l'intérieur tu es magnifique  
_ **Something so unusual** _Quelque chose de si inhabituel  
_ **In your eyes, I know I'm home** _Dans tes yeux, je sais que je suis à la maison_

 **Every tear, every fear** _Chaque larme, chaque peur_  
 **Gone with the thought of you** _S'en vont quand je pense à toi_  
 **Changing what I thought I knew** _Changeant ce que je pensais connaître_  
 **I'll be yours for a thousand lives** _Je serai à toi pour une centaine de vies_

 **Liam Payn ft Rita Ora – For You**

 **Chapitre 58 : Épilogue – J'entends ta voix**

 **-MIA, JE VAIS TE TUER !**

Le cri de Léa raisonne dans toute la maison et fait écho jusque dans le jardin par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes en ce début de journée d'été. Elle tire brusquement la porte de sa chambre et entend Mia s'esclaffer en dévalant les escaliers.

Mia n'avait aucun droit de la perturber dans un tel moment ! Elle venait tout simplement de vivre avec ses mères le premier jour de sa vie. Et Mia venait de le lui gâcher, c'était absolument et totalement inacceptable !

C'est pour cette raison que cette fois, la guerre est véritablement déclarée. Elle se précipite pour rattraper son ennemie jurée ou meilleure amie, son statut dépend des jours et de son humeur, elle est proche de la première marche quand elle percute de plein fouet une personne.

 **-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Mia,** hurle-t-elle.

 **-Je voudrais que tu te calmes jeune fille.**

 **-Maman,** s'étrangle presque Léa.

Clarke hausse un sourcil en souriant à sa petite fille, qui ne l'est plus vraiment, après tout elle aura bientôt 16 ans. Tout chez elle montre qu'elle n'es plus une enfant sauf peut-être son comportement complètement puéril envers Mia. Mais ce petit accro dans la perfection qu'est la plus part du temps Léa a le don de rassurer sa mère.

 **-Tu as conscience que si tu tombes dans ces escaliers, Lexa va te tuer ?**

 **-Je m'en fais pas pour ça,** sourit Léa, **tu me soigneras avant et après.**

 **-Et que feras-tu si je décide de te tuer petit génie ?**

 **-Ça n'arrivera jamais,** assure-t-elle avec confiance en plaquant ses lèvres sur la joue de sa mère. **Tu m'aimes trop pour ça !**

Puis, elle se précipite de nouveau pour poursuivre Mia. Clarke se sent comme en apnée totale le temps de la descente de Léa et elle relâche un soupir quand sa fille arrive finalement au bout des escaliers saine et sauve. Elle passe une main sur son front, ses filles lui feront un jour avoir une crise cardiaque.

Léa a une certaine tendance à faire à peine attention à ce qui l'entoure et à ce qu'elle fait, comme de savoir où elle marche. Elle est complètement hermétique au monde qui l'entoure, ce qui est un comble énorme lorsqu'on connait sa capacité de lire dans les pensées.

Anna a pour ambition de devenir la plus grande chimiste que le monde n'est jamais connu, pas besoin de préciser qui l'a inspiré sur cette voie, il n'y a vraiment qu'une personne au monde pour encourager une telle folie et c'est Raven Reyes !

Quand à Claire que Clarke avait d'abord cru calme et posée, elle s'est subitement révélée une passion pour les sports extrêmes en tout genre, ce qui est, à bien y réfléchir, le pire de tout, elle aime sauter de falaises, d'hélicoptère, grimper des montagnes, des cascades, glisser sur des pentes vertigineuses ou encore dévaler des torrents.

Qui avait un jour osé lui dire qu'être mère était de tout repos ?

Des bras fort et empli d'amour viennent entourer sa taille, des lèvres douces embrasser sa joue et son cou. Clarke penche la tête en arrière. Elle se sent toujours tellement apaisée lorsque Lexa apparaît, c'est terriblement beau à voir. Leur amour, c'est presque un idéal à atteindre. Une légende.

 **-Tu t'inquiètes trop,** murmure Lexa à l'oreille de Clarke.

 **-Je préférais quand elles avaient encore six ans.**

 **-Tu t'inquiétais encore plus,** sourit la brune amusée.

 **-Peut-être mais c'était bien plus justifié !**

 **-C'est vrai que d'avoir peur qu'elles finissent empoisonnées par les cookies végan de notre voisine, c'était absolument et totalement justifié.**

 **-Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Et ces cookies étaient immondes !**

 **-C'est pas faux.**

 **-Tu vois, j'avais raison et je te rappelle que ce jour là, je n'ai absolument rien dit.**

 **-Oui mais tu l'as pensé si fort que tout le quartier a dû l'entendre.**

 **-N'importe quoi !**

Lexa tourne la tête vers la gauche et son regard semble transpercer le mur. Un léger sourire étire ses lèvres. Les retardataires sont enfin arrivés. Elle glisse sa main dans celle de Clarke et descends tranquillement les escaliers.

La maison est rempli des bavardages des plus jeunes qui se disputent sur les règles du jeu du Jungle Speed. Anna et Claire expliquent leurs point de vue, qui pour une fois est étrangement le même, avec de grands gestes.

Ne voyant ni Léa, ni Mia, Lexa les imagine encore en train de se battre quelque part sur la propriété.

Mary et Justin, les enfants de Elijah et Alexandra ont toujours été les plus sages, aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Ils attendent que le conflit se stoppe de lui même.

Les deux fils de Costia et Megane, Damien et Jérôme expriment leurs avis bien plus fort que le font les Woods-Griffin, ce qui est peu dire.

Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison des stratagèmes des petits monstres que sont les enfants d'Aiden et Lætitia, personne n'a encore réussi à le prouver mais pourtant tout le monde sait que Kathleen et Jordan prennent un malin plaisir à tricher de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables.

Clarke et Lexa passent dans la cuisine où Anya, Lincoln et Luna cuisinent en discutant tranquillement, les jumeaux qui ont maintenant 24 ans sont attablés et agrémente la conversation. Dès que Charlie voit Lexa, il lui demande si elle vient en renfort, elle ne donne pas de réponse audible en serrant légèrement plus la main de Clarke, et sourit un peu plus.

 **-Vraiment ?** explosent d'une même voix Victoria et Charlie.

 **-Pas de conversations silencieuses,** soupire Anya, **je me sens toujours exclue.**

 **-On finit par s'habituer,** assure Luna avant d'essuyer ses mains et de fixer sa sœur de cœur, **qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-C'est une surprise,** répond mystérieusement Lexa.

 **-Je déteste les surprises,** intervient Lincoln, **une fois, O m'a embarqué sans rien me dire et je me suis retrouvée sur un bateau minuscule avec un panier de pique nique.**

 **-C'est plutôt romantique,** assure Clarke.

 **-C'est parce que tu n'es pas celle qui s'est fait bouffer par les moustiques,** râle-t-il.

Les jumeaux et Anya éclatent de rire certainement au souvenir du retour du couple. Victoria essuie une larme qui est apparue au coin de son œil gauche avant de se lever et de taper gentiment l'épaule de son père en lui demandant :

 **-Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que toi aussi tu lis dans les pensées ?**

 **-Ta mère déteste quand je triche,** soupire-t-il.

 **-Eh bien, je ne peux rien faire pour toi,** sourit Victoria. **Quel dommage… obliger de vivre de longues minutes avec cette menace au-dessus de la tête.**

 **-Ça suffit jeune fille,** gronde Lincoln, **arrête de te payer la tête de ton père sinon, je dis à ta mère que tu as un petit ami.**

 **-Je n'ai pas,** commence-t-elle avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche et d'éclater, **tu as lu dans mes pensées !** accuse-t-elle.

 **-Qui a lu dans les pensées de qui ?** voulu savoir Marcus en entrant dans la cuisine suivi d'Abby et de Camille, **je croyais qu'il ne devait plus y avoir de conversations silencieuses.**

 **-Moi j'en connais deux qui n'arrêteront jamais leurs conversations silencieuses,** accuse la mère de Clarke en fusillant Lexa du regard.

 **-Pourquoi je suis la seule à me sentir viser ?** demande cette dernière.

 **-Parce que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourra jamais m'en vouloir** _ **mon amour**_ **,** sourit Clarke avec malice.

 **-Donc de quoi nous parlions ?** voulu savoir Abby.

 **-De rien,** répondit bien trop vite Victoria, **de rien,** reprit-elle plus calmement.

 **-C'est pour cette raison que moi je le dis toujours tout de suite quand je tombe sur une fille géniale,** s'amuse son frère.

 **-Ah,** explose sa jumelle en écrasant sa main sur sa bouche, **tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre sortir de ta bouche, sale traite !**

 **-TORY,** explose O depuis la pièce d'à côté, **arrête immédiatement de torturer ton frère.**

 **-Tu devrais écouter ta mère,** raisonne la voix de Lætitia, **elle a un couteau !**

 **-Oui, Tory, arrête de me torturer,** s'amuse Charlie.

Lexa profite de la dispute entre le frère et la sœur pour s'éloigner de la cuisine, la main de Clarke toujours bien calée dans la sienne. Elles passent par la grange qui est aménagée pour l'occasion. De grandes tables sont disposées avec des bancs, les poutres en bois sont habillées par des ballons multicolores que Nicole et Romain gonflent encore avec leur père. Adrian, en voyant les filles arriver, leur tend un paquet que la brune refuse aussitôt. Elle reprend sa route et se stoppe net pour éviter une collision avec sa fille et Mia qui rient, se hurlent dessus, tout en continuant à se poursuivre.

 **-Tu penses qu'elles vont un jour arrêter de se battre ?** demande Clarke d'un air blasé.

 **-Malheureusement non,** soupire Lexa.

 **-Tu vas me dire où l'on va ?**

 **-Pas encore.**

Elles passent devant une table où est assis Gustus, la personne pour qui tout le monde est réunie aujourd'hui. Il discute tranquillement avec le père de Lexa qui est finalement revenu dans la vie de sa fille et de son fils, dix ans plus tôt. Au début, ça n'avait pas été facile, d'autant plus qu'il avait choisi de réapparaître le jour des obsèques de Kasia. Lexa avait refusé de lui parler pendant un très long moment, et c'était finalement Clarke qui l'avait convaincu de faire un pas vers lui. Il y a avait eu beaucoup de tensions, de non-dit et d'animosité mais aujourd'hui, il était enfin présent pour sa famille, oubliant définitivement la politique.

Le déclencheur qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il avait perdu, avait été le procès de Barthélémy, avec lui plusieurs hommes politiques de renoms et influents étaient tombés dont Titus, qui comme le grand-père de Luna, finirait sa vie derrière les barreaux. Bryan avait lui même passé trois années en prison pour une histoire de corruption.

Il avait été surpris quand l'avocat de la défense était venu se présenter après sa condamnation : Nangila Evans. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il avait compris toutes les conséquences de ses choix passé, il aurait dû connaître ce jeune homme. Depuis, malgré le fait qu'il ait été un très mauvais père, il faisait tout pour être un bon grand-père pour les filles de Lexa ainsi que pour Kathleen et Jordan.

Sebastian lui n'était jamais revenu, Lincoln n'avait plus eu de nouvelles et il n'avait pas cherché à en avoir.

Assise avec eux, se trouve aussi Costia et Megane, la plus jeune des Evans reste toujours très attachée à son père. Elle a fait construire sur son terrain à quelques mètres de la maison familiale et depuis quelques années avec sa femme, elle gère l'entièreté du ranch, Gustus étant devenu bien trop âgé pour gérer tout cela, la seule chose dont il s'occupe encore par pur plaisir, c'est l'élevage des chiens. Il nourrit toujours un amour inconditionnel pour eux.

Aiden, Elijah et Alexandra arrivent les bras chargés d'assiettes, de verres et de couverts, le sourire aux lèvres. Le meilleur ami de Luna dépose vite sa charge avant de s'accroupir devant Gustus et de commencer une nouvelle conversation. Il se prend un torchon sur la tête de la part de sa femme qui le sermonne en lui demandant d'arrêter de chercher des excuses pour ne pas l'aider à installer les tables. Il soupire en s'excusant théâtralement et commence à disposer les assiettes tel un automate.

 **-Lexa, Clarke,** appelle-t-il, **vous nous aidez ?**

 **-Pas tout de suite,** s'excuse poliment Lexa.

 **-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Elijah,** s'amuse Clarke, **elle ne veut pas me dire où l'on va.**

 **-Je vois, vous fuyez ! J'aurais dû trouver un moyen d'en faire de même.**

 **-Nous revenons vite,** assure Lexa avec un signe de la main.

Très vite, les filles se retrouvent dans la forêt. Le calme qui les entoure apaise instantanément Lexa mais pas Clarke qui a des centaines de questions qui défilent en moins d'une seconde dans son esprit. Pourtant, la brune ne semble pas s'en offusquer. Elle parait même se bercer au son inaudible de la voix de Clarke.

Lexa se souvint alors de la première fois qu'elle a emmené Clarke dans ces bois, c'était il y a très longtemps et pourtant d'une certaine manière, cela lui semble s'être déroulée hier. La blonde tourne sur elle-même à la recherche d'un point de repère mais elle ne découvre rien d'autre que des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres. Elle sourit alors qu'elle l'entend presque espérer de nouveau ne pas être perdu parce que Clarke ne saurait pas retrouver le nord même si sa vie en dépendait.

 **-Maintenant que nous sommes tellement enfoncées dans la forêt que nous pourrions cacher un cadavre, vas-tu me dire ce que nous faisons ?**

 **-Nous rejoignons Raven,** sourit Lexa.

 **-Je n'avais même pas remarqué son absence… mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que c'était bien calme dans la cuisine.**

 **-Bien calme ? Tu as oublié la dispute des jumeaux ?**

 **-Une bagatelle en comparaison à Raven Reyes ! D'ailleurs… je ne me souviens pas non plus avoir vu Lydia.**

 **-Elle est avec sa mère.**

 **-Que prépare les Reyes ?**

 **-C'est Evans-Reyes,** rit Lexa.

 **-Hum hum… non, je suis obligée de te contredire ! Quand Raven s'associe avec Lydia, c'est juste Reyes !**

 **-Tu devrais éviter de dire ça à Luna…**

 **-Naaan, elle serait d'accord avec moi, elle ne veut pas être associée à quoi que ce soit qui puisse être sorti d'une connivence entre ces deux là. Je le sais, elle me l'a avoué.**

 **-Aujourd'hui, elle sera heureuse,** révèle mystérieusement Lexa.

 **-Trop de mystères, j'exige de… oh ! Pourquoi nous sommes devant la maison de vacances ?**

 **-Tu n'as vraiment pas le sens de l'orientation,** se moque la brune en venant plaquer ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde.

La porte de la petite maison en bois s'ouvre avec fracas. Clarke lève les yeux au ciel en s'éloignant, n'ayant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agit de Raven. Elle secoue la tête en découvrant effectivement la meilleure amie de sa femme. La blonde s'écarte juste à temps pour éviter d'être bousculée par l'accolade amicale qu'offre la latine à Lexa.

 **-T'en as mis du temps,** explose-t-elle.

 **-Désolée, j'étais en territoire ennemie, criblé de mines.**

 **-Tu as réussi à garder l'info secret défense pour toi ?**

 **-…**

 **-Par tous les hippopotames roses ! Qui ? Luna ? Woods, j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas Luna !**

 **-Ce n'est pas Luna,** se dédouane immédiatement Lexa en levant les mains pour montrer son innocence.

 **-Génial,** soupire de soulagement Raven, **qui alors ?**

 **-Juste les jumeaux, ne t'en fais pas, ils vont garder ça pour eux.**

 **-Est-ce que maintenant, je peux savoir de quoi nous parlons,** finit par demander Clarke d'un air blasé.

 **-Mon frère est revenu, son vol est arrivé cette nuit,** annonce Lydia avec un sourire gigantesque.

 **-Et ton frère aurait aimé dormir plus longtemps,** bougonne Nangila en se frottant les yeux.

 **-Nan',** explose Clarke en se précipitant vers lui.

Nangila écarquille les yeux au possible en voyant une furie blonde se précipiter sur lui. Il envoie des signaux de détresse vers Lexa qui hausse les épaules. Malheureusement, à cet instant, elle est impuissante et ils le savent tous les deux. La course folle de Clarke se finit une fois le fils de Luna dans ses bras.

 **-Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !**

Elle se détache de lui avec un regard noir avant de frapper son torse en l'accusant :

 **-Deux ans, c'est bien trop long ! Sale gosse !**

 **-Ce que veut dire Clarke,** dit en douceur Lexa en arrivant à sa hauteur, **c'est que nous sommes heureuses de te revoir.**

 **-Moi aussi Lexa,** sourit Nan'.

 **-Alors p'tit mec,** prononce la brune avec malice, **comment était Paris ?**

 **-Je n'étais pas à Paris mais en France,** rit-il.

 **-C'est du pareil au même,** argument Clarke. **Nous voulons des détails, beaucoup de détails ! Et comment va Chloé ?**

 **-A ce propos, il faut…**

 **-Nan',** grogne cette dernière dans son dos, **pourquoi faut-il que ta famille soit toujours aussi bruyante ?**

 **-Je te rappelle que c'est aussi ta famille** _ **mon cœur**_ **,** sourit Nan' en se tournant vers elle.

 **-Quand elle fait trop de bruit, c'est seulement la tienne. Salut Lexa,** sourit-elle.

 **-Pourquoi tout le monde te salut toujours toi avec ce petit sourire agaçant ?** demande Clarke avec une pointe de jalousie.

 **-Parce que Lexa est notre préférée,** répond le couple en cœur.

 **-Le peuple a parlé,** s'amuse Lexa.

 **-C'est vraiment pas juste,** soupire Clarke.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas,** murmure Lexa à son oreille, **tu vas retrouver le sourire dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…**

 **-Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarke !**

Une petite fille métisse, avec des chouchous multicolores pleins les cheveux, fonce sur la blonde qui se baisse pour attraper la petite de 4 ans dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

 **-Comment va la petite fille la plus merveilleuse du monde ?**

 **-Tu m'as manqué,** souffle l'enfant avant de se coller contre la poitrine de la blonde.

 **-Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point j'aime votre fille ?**

 **-A chaque fois que nous nous voyons,** affirme Chloé.

 **-Et surtout après qu'elle t'ait sauté dans les bras,** ajoute Nan'.

 **-Encore plus depuis qu'elle a décidé de faire ses premiers pas pour venir te voir,** finit Lexa en embrassant sa femme sur la joue avant de caresser le bout du nez de la petite.

 **-Deux ans sans voir ce petit ange. Non mais attendez,** finit par réaliser Clarke, **Luna ne sait pas que vous êtes là ?**

 **-Je voulais lui faire la surprise,** sourit Nan' en chatouillant sa fille, **à elle et à grand-père. Après tout, ce sont ses 75 ans.**

 **-Vous n'êtes revenus que pour l'anniversaire,** réalise un peu tristement Clarke.

 **-Pas vraiment,** souffle Chloé en arrivant enfin sur la terrasse et en prenant la main de Nangila.

Clarke et Lexa écarquillent alors grand les yeux devant le ventre arrondit de la rousse. La blonde dépose la petite fille pour éviter un geste maladroit. Aussitôt des petits bras se referment sur sa jambes. Elle dépose une main aimante sur le haut de la tête de la fille du couple en face d'elle avant de se tourner vers Lexa et de hurler en pensée :

 _-Tu aurais pu me le dire !_

 **-Je n'en savais rien.**

 **-Personne n'en savait rien,** soupire dramatiquement Raven.

 **-Moi je savais,** s'amuse Lydia, **Nan' a fait une bourde quand il m'a appelé il y a deux mois de cela.**

 **-J'étais un peu surexcité,** se justifie-t-il, **nous venions juste de sortir de l'échographie des trois mois. Mais Chloé et moi, nous voulions vous faire la surprise aujourd'hui.**

 **-Et il est hors de question que nous restions plus longtemps loin de notre famille,** affirme Chloé en caressant son ventre avec amour. **Donc notre retour est définitif.**

 **-Ah,** s'amuse Nan', **ça y est, c'est de nouveau** _ **notre**_ **famille.**

 **-Ne me contrarie pas Evans, je suis bourrée d'hormones !**

 **-C'est Evans-Reyes,** souligne Raven.

 **-Trop long,** soupire Chloé.

 **-Et pourtant, il me semble que tu les portes toi aussi ces deux noms,** s'amuse la mère de Nan'.

 **-Oui et je le regrette tous les jours quand je dois signer mes articles. Toutes ces lettres…**

 **-Notre nom de famille est parfait,** assure Raven, **il n'y a que toi pour t'en plaindre.**

Lexa sourit devant cette dispute devenue presque habituelle entre sa meilleure amie et Chloé. Elle s'accroupie pour être à la hauteur de la fille de Nan'. Elle demande silencieusement alors que la petite à son pouce dans sa bouche :

 _-Dis-moi, Anissa Maze Loïs Evans-Reyes tu n'aurais pas oublié de nous dire quelque chose durant nos conversations Skype ?_

 _-Papa a dit que c'était un secret, même pour Clarke !_

 _-Même pour Clarke… je vois. Alors, petit frère ou petite sœur ?_

 _-Je sais pas. Mais j'espère que ce sera un garçon !_

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Je ne serai plus la seule avec un prénom de BD._

 _-Ah oui ?_

 _-Oui ! Ce sera Matthew comme Dardevil, et en deuxième prénom_ _Kabaka, et après ce sera Elijah._

 _-Je crois que tu es perdante, tu as quand même trois prénoms de comics._

 _-Maze c'est le prénom de ma grand-mère !_

 _-Ouais… c'est aussi un personnage de comics !_

 _-Non, c'est le surnom d'un personnage de BD, c'est pas pareil !_

 _-Si tu le dis._

 **-Maze, c'est vraiment en hommage à ma première mère,** sourit Nan' en s'accroupissant à son tour devant sa fille, **ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec Mazikeen.**

 **-Je le savais,** s'exclame la petite.

 **-Je ne suis pas convaincue,** s'amuse Lexa. **Donc, garçon ou fille ? Et Chloé je t'interdis de récité l'alphabet à l'envers c'est très agaçant. Nan' ne chante pas du Aretha Franklin. Vous le savez et vous ne voulez rien nous dire…**

 **-Je veux que ce soit Luna la première à le savoir,** révèle presque timidement Nangila.

 **-Très bien, dans ce cas retournons à la ferme des Evans.**

* * *

J'observe cette fête avec le sourire. Je m'avance discrètement. Je n'ose pas entrer dans la grange. J'ai peur de me faire repérer et je ne voudrais pas gâcher la fête. J'ai observé toute cette journée de loin et tout ce que je suis capable de constater une fois de plus, c'est que tout ce que l'on a pu me raconter est vrai.

Dans cette famille, c'est l'amour qui guide chacun de ses membres, c'est la joie et les rires qui font gonfler les cœurs. Je suis fière d'en faire partie. J'ai un très bel héritage.

Le soleil commence à se coucher, des petits groupes se forment. Certains racontent des histoires, d'autres jouent à des jeux, pendant que certains préfèrent commencer à débarrasser, et il y a Clarke et Lexa. Elles s'éloignent de la grange. Je les suis à la trace. Je fais attention à être toujours hors de vue de la brune. Je marche derrière elles, paisiblement. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Je me sens apaisée.

Elles s'arrêtent seulement une fois les pieds dans le sable. Clarke étire ses bras vers le ciel comme une enfant. Elle éclate de rire en clamant que l'océan est magnifique. Lexa l'observe tout du long comme si cette femme était la plus belle sur cette terre. Elle est tellement éperdument amoureuse que ça me touche en plein cœur. Je ressens une étrange accalmie en constatant la puissance de ce lien unique qui existe entre elles.

Je me sens calme quand je finis par m'avancer sans faire attention à ce que l'on puisse ou non me voir. Une tranquillité qui n'a encore jamais habité mon être se propage dans tout mon corps. Je me place à côté de Lexa mais elle ne me voit pas, elle n'a d'yeux que pour Clarke. Son regard n'a aucune raison de chercher autre chose. Ses iris peintes d'émeraude n'ont pas d'autres raisons d'être que de chercher des billes couleur pacifique pour toujours et à jamais.

Je la laisse encore un peu profiter de cet instant. Clarke vient attraper sa main avec douceur en riant. La blonde embrasse la brune avec une passion qui incendie leurs cœurs, un feu ardant qui ne s'éteindra jamais. Puis, Lexa attire sa femme jusqu'au sable. Là, elles s'installent et des cheveux blonds finissent par s'étaler sur les cuisses de la brune, elles parlent de tout et de rien avec calme et amour. Je doute qu'il puisse exister une autre façon de se sentir à ce point à sa place. C'est alors que j'hésite, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment. Je ne devrais pas être là.

Je referme mon poing en secouant la tête dans tous les sens. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'essaye de parler avec Lexa. À chaque fois, je finis par me dégonfler. Je me retourne me mettant dos à elle. Je reviendrai de nouveau. Un sourire triste étire mes lèvres. Oui, je suis certaine que la prochaine fois sera la bonne. Après tout, qui je suis pour leur gâcher un tel moment de tendresse ?

Je perçois un petit cri. Je me retourne brusquement alors que Lexa qui s'était allongée dans le sable se redresse comme un diable qui sort de sa boîte. Elle met une main sur sa poitrine. Clarke caresse sa joue tendrement en lui souriant. De nouveau un moment d'accalmie incroyable avant que la blonde explose dans un rire moqueur :

 **-Alors** _ **mon amour,**_ **on a eu peur des petites bêtes dans le sable ?**

 **-Ah-ah,** se force Lexa, **très drôle ! Non, de la fille, juste là,** elle me pointe du doigt.

Je me sens alors comme prise au piège. Elle m'a vu. J'écarquille les yeux au possible en jurant intérieurement. Maintenant, il est trop tard pour fuir !

 **-Quelle fille ?** demande Clarke en fronçant les sourcils, **je ne vois personne.**

 **-Mais enfin, il y a une fille juste… oh,** réalise-t-elle subitement, **tu es…**

 _-Une apparition du phénomène des Normes._

 **-Tu ne peux pas être la fille de Nan' et Chloé, tu n'as pas la bonne couleur de peau,** sourit-elle, **et puis, ils nous ont dit que c'était un garçon.**

 **-Je déteste quand tu parles avec les fantômes du futur,** soupire Clarke.

 **-Je ne suis pas certaine que nous puissions les appeler fantômes…**

 **-C'est un détail ! Alors, qui c'est ?**

 **-Elle ne me l'a pas encore dit.**

 **-C'est donc une fille. Salut,** la blonde fait un signe de main dans le vide complètement à côté de la plaque, je suis genre à l'opposé, **je suis Clarke.**

 _-Je sais,_ je murmure timidement.

 **-Elle te connaît,** annonce Lexa.

 **-Je te préviens, si elle t'annonce qu'elle est notre fille, je refuse catégoriquement. Il y a déjà bien assez de femmes dans notre maison.**

 **-Je ne compte pas porter de nouveau un enfant,** assure Lexa, **je crois que j'en mourrais. Et puis, je suis bien trop…**

 **-… je t'interdis de dire veille ! J'ai un an de plus que toi je te rappelle et je ne me sens pas du tout veille.**

J'éclate de rire ce qui surprend Lexa qui décroche son regard de Clarke. Je me sens mieux, infiniment mieux. Tout le stresse que j'ai pu accumuler toutes ces fois où j'ai essayé de prendre contact avec Lexa vient de s'envoler. Je fais quelques pas tout en me calmant et je finis par me laisser tomber en tailleur dans le sable en face du couple. Je me gratte le haut de la tête en me mordillant la lèvre.

 _-C'est Victoria qui t'as parlé du phénomène des Normes pour la première fois._

 **-Oui, le jour de sa naissance. J'ai été un peu perturbée. Pourquoi tu riais ?**

 _-Parce que vous êtes exactement comme vous m'avez été décrite._

Lexa fronce les sourcils quelque peu perplexe par cette information. Je souris timidement avant d'avancer ma main gauche vers celle de Clarke. Je frôle sa peau et je la sens frissonner aussitôt elle lance un regard surprit vers Lexa exigeant une explication que cette dernière s'apprête à lui donner quand je reprends :

 _-Et bien moi, je vais te parler de la Double Vue._

 **-La double quoi ?**

 _-La Double Vue, prends la main de Clarke et ne l'a lâche pas et dis lui de ne pas quitter la mienne._

Tout en s'exécutant, Lexa m'observe étrangement. Ses doigts glissent lentement entre ceux de sa femme quand elle demande :

 **-Pourquoi elle voudrait…**

 **-Oh putain !**

Clarke se redresse brusquement en lâchant la main de Lexa et la mienne. Elle pointe ma place qui maintenant est devenu vide en hurlant :

 **-C'était quoi ça ?**

 **-Tu l'as vu,** s'étonne Lexa. **Elle t'a vu ?**

 _-Double vue,_ je répète en faisant un signe entre mes yeux et ceux de Lexa, _tant qui y a un lien entre nous deux et Clarke, elle pourra me voir._

 **-Comment ?**

 _-Comment peut-on lire dans les pensées ? C'est un vrai mystère. Comment le phénomène de Normes peut exister ? Incompréhension totale. Les kimya ? Une totale énigme inexplicable qui fonctionne de façon totalement aléatoire. Donc la Double Vue… reste une obscurité totale._

 **-Je viens de voir un fantôme du futur ?** demande Clarke un peu paniquée.

 **-Je crois que oui,** lui sourit Lexa pour la rassurer.

 **-Elle… elle te ressemble,** bégaie-t-elle.

 **-Tu trouves ?**

Lexa me fixe avec un peu plus d'attention puis elle acquiesce comme pour affirmer qu'elle est d'accord avec Clarke.

 **-Remontre-la moi,** ordonne presque cette dernière.

 **-On peut recommencer ?** demande Lexa incertaine.

 _-Oui._

 **-Très bien Clarke, prends ma main,** la blonde s'exécute sans hésitation, **et ne lâche pas celle de… au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? Attends… je ne connais pas ton prénom ? Pourquoi je ne connais pas ton prénom ?**

Je souris mystérieusement alors que Clarke se réinstalle plus confortablement près de Lexa. Elle dépose sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune avant d'affirmer qu'elle est prête. Alors lentement, je viens glisser ma main sur celle de Clarke et j'apparais de nouveau sous ses yeux. Elle semble encore surprise, ses yeux sont un peu trop écarquillés et sa mâchoire tombe un peu trop mais elle accuse le coup.

 _-Et ça, c'était le plus simple,_ j'affirme amusée.

 **-J'entends ta voix,** explose Clarke. **Lexa, j'entends sa voix, dans ma tête,** précise-t-elle plus bas. **C'est super bizarre. Ça te fait toujours comme ça ?**

 **-Comme quoi ?**

 **-Un,** elle plisse le nez, **comme un… un bourdonnement ?**

 **-Naaaan.**

 _-Absolument pas._

 **-Quoi ? Pourquoi ce serait différent ?**

 _-Parce que tu n'entends qu'une seule voix alors que nous, nous en entendons, beaucoup, beaucoup plus. En fait, ce que toi tu entends c'est plus comparable au kimya._

 **-C'est ce qui se passe quand j'entends ta voix,** sourit Lexa avant d'embrasser Clarke.

 **-Ça me semble plutôt agréable.**

 **-Ça l'est.**

De nouveau, je ne peux m'empêcher de les observer avec admiration et envie aussi. J'espère un jour trouver un partenaire aussi incroyable que peut l'être Clarke pour Lexa.

 **-Donc,** reprend Lexa, **dit-nous, qui es-tu ?**

 _-Je m'appelle Madi et je suis votre arrière, arrière, arrière, … , laissez tomber les arrières, il y en a trop. Bref, sept fois arrière petite fille et j'ai un tas de chose à vous raconter !_

Alors je commence à tout narrer en commençant par les quelques anecdotes de ma vie aussi courte soit-elle, je suis encore très jeune et je poursuis avec celle de mon père, puis celle de ma grand-mère et de toutes les personnes avant elle, jusqu'à arriver à Lexa et Clarke.

D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il y a toujours eu une histoire sur Lexa. La première à avoir accepté son don dans notre famille. A dire vrai, elle est en quelque sorte mon héroïne alors la rencontrer, avoir la chance de lui parler, c'est quelque chose de vraiment incroyable. Je souris alors qu'elles sont pendues à mes lèvres. Je leurs explique que chaque membre de notre famille écrit ses mémoires dans un cahier et que celles-ci sont rangées dans la grande bibliothèque familiale.

Je dis à Lexa que le seul ouvrage qui est différent, c'est le sien parce qu'elle a demandé à toute sa famille atypique de participer à son écriture. Il y a plusieurs volumes avec l'histoire de Lexa évidemment mais aussi celle de Clarke, de Léa, d'Anna, de Claire, de Raven, de Luna, de Nangila, de Lydia, de Mia, d'Aiden, de Lætitia, de Kathleen, de Jordan, de Lincoln, d'Octavia, de Victoria et Charlie, d'Audrey, d'Abby, de Marcus, de Camille, d'Anya, d'Adrian, de Nicole, de Romain, de Costia, de Megane, de Damien, de Jérôme, d'Elijah, d'Alexandra, de Mary, de Justin, de Chloé, d'Anissa et même du petit Matthew qui va naître dans quelques mois. Tout le monde a été mis à contribution et a été pris à témoin.

 _-Tu vois, grâce à ces livres, j'entends ta voix tous les jours._

Le dernier rayon de soleil disparaît dans l'océan. Je ferme les yeux en annonçant qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Clarke essaye de me retenir voulant obtenir une histoire de plus. Je souris en regardant Lexa. Elle a les yeux humides. Je peux voir dans cette manifestation une promesse. Elle va commencer à écrire ses mémoires pour que je puisse me perdre dans ses mots dès ma plus tendre enfance.

Afin de partir, je promets à Clarke de revenir bientôt et de lui compter de nouvelles histoires puis je lâche sa main. J'accorde un dernier regard à Lexa. Elle hoche doucement la tête et je rentre chez moi.

Je pousse un cri de joie en me laissant tomber dans mon lit. Je suis tellement heureuse à cet instant. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure et attrape le dernier volume des mémoires de celle que je considère comme mon héroïne. C'est le sixième tome, i peine quelques pages remplies. Je l'ouvre au niveau du marque page et je passe mes doigts sur l'écriture de Lexa.

« Pour que tu puisses un jour entendre ma voix, ces mémoires sont pour toi Madi.

À ton tour d'écrire pour que ta voix soit, elle aussi, entendue dans le futur. Les pages restantes sont pour toi.

Lexa Woods Griffin. »

 **-J'entends ta voix Lexa !**

Je souris en commençant à mon tour à narrer ma propre histoire. J'écris mes premiers mots en débutant par ma toute première rencontre avec Lexa et Clarke.

 _oOoOo_

 **Voilà pour le dernier chapitre de I Hear Your Voice. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je ne sais même pas quoi dire de plus… honnêtement, j'ai fini d'écrire cet épilogue à 2h du matin et j'ai versé ma petite larme. Le lendemain, j'ai eu un peu le cafard. Parce que oui, je suis triste de quitter cet univers. Mais cette fin avec Madi (même si la petite fille a obtenu le prénom Madi seulement avec la nouvelle saison de The 100), est vraiment pile celle que j'ai imaginé depuis le tout premier chapitre donc, c'est, je crois une de mes plus belles fins. Peut-être justement parce que ce n'est pas une vraie fin. Après tout, il y a une bibliothèque remplie de cahiers narrant l'histoire de Lexa et de ses descendants, de ces personnes exceptionnelles avec un don pas forcément enviable, qui a fait une nouvelle fois grandir l'amour et la beauté du Clexa. Alors une dernière fois, merci d'avoir fait vivre cette fanfiction ! Je vous aime.**

 **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toutes les critiques sur l'ensemble de cette histoire, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.**

 **Les Notes :**

 **Note n°1 : Liam Payn ft Rita Ora – For You**

 **Mes projets et futurs projets :**

 ***** ** _Ne Me Regarde Pas_** **que je vais continuer à publier de façon hebdomadaire** **le vendredi** **. Ce que je peux vous dire en plus, c'est que cette fiction sera certainement la plus longue que j'ai pu publier sur ce site. Elle comptera cinq grandes parties avec normalement une vingtaine de chapitres dans chacune d'elle.**

 ***Je suis depuis quelques semaines en train de vous préparer un calendrier de l'avant Clexa. Pourquoi m'y prendre aussi tôt ? Pour éviter d'être prise de court ! Si tout se passe bien, vous aurez 24 chapitres, donc un par jour jusqu'à noël à partir du 1** **er** **décembre.**

 ***Ensuite, et je ne sais pas encore si c'est réalisable parce que si ça doit se faire je vais avoir besoin de votre participation, il y a peu, j'ai parlé avec une lectrice d'un concours d'écriture un peu spécial. C'était en mode et si nous faisions les choses à l'envers ? Et ils proposaient d'écrire une histoire à partir d'une image de couverture. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas participer à ce concours mais j'ai adoré l'idée donc si vous avez des idées de designs, de couvertures… on peut même pousser le visse un peu plus loin en imaginant devoir écrire avec un titre ou des mots imposé, et je pourrai former un recueil pour ces histoires. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Si vous êtes assez nombreux à vouloir tenter l'expérience, je créerai une boîte e-mail spéciale. Je pourrai même créer un compte Instagram pour vous montrer les images sur lesquelles je travaille en ce moment… bref, à vous de me dire si ce projet vous emballe ou non, soit par reviews, soit par PM ! Et évidemment, je ne m'arrête pas au Clexa pour ce projet.**

 ***Et puis vous savez, encore plus de Clexa, de Ranya, de Supercorp, de Wayhaught...**

 **En espérant vous retrouver pour des prochaines fictions et de nouveaux projets !**

 **GeekGirlG.**


End file.
